


Lost Until You Found Me

by Alice1290



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 436,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice1290/pseuds/Alice1290
Summary: Juice didn't expect to stumble across her on the side of the road, much less be unable to get her off his mind. When Kayleigh decides to stay in Charming she must find where she fits in Juice's life. She finds a friend in Tara and they face the challenges that come with being involved with the Sons of Anarchy together. Are Kayleigh and Tara strong enough to endure the mayhem?Rating: MA - MatureDisclaimer:All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.





	1. Damsel in Distress

The royal blue Chevy truck rumbled down the road as the woman passed the sign that read, Thanks for Visiting Jackson, California. She sang along to the country music playing on the radio station. A loud noise came from under the hood and the truck shook. Kayleigh turned down the music and listened to see if the truck made the sound again. 

Almost a mile later the truck shook harder and the awful rumble came from under the hood. She slowed down and let out a loud sigh and a rather nasty expletive as the truck sputtered and then died. A trail of white smoke rose from under the hood as she maneuvered the large vehicle to the side of the road with the last bit of momentum it had before it stopped rolling completely. 

She turned the key to the off position, but left it in the ignition as she climbed out of the truck. The sound of what Kayleigh thought were motorcycles could be heard in the distance. Opening the hood of her truck made more smoke billow out. 

“Fuck!” Kayleigh cursed loudly, kicking her tire several times before stomping angrily a few feet away and then pacing back. 

The group of men on motorcycles approached, slowing down and coming to a stop, some stopping behind the truck and some in front. Kayleigh put her back to her truck as they dismounted from their bikes and walked toward her. There were seven of them, all armed with at least a visible knife, and a few had handguns visible at their side. 

“We ain’t gonna hurt you, ma’am. We saw your truck on the side of the road and stopped to help. I own an auto repair business,” an older man with white-grey hair spoke to her. He wore a patch that named him President. 

Kayleigh was still nervous; the men were all wearing forms of leather with the same patches - Sons of Anarchy. They were a Motorcycle Club. They seemed nice, but they outnumbered her seven to one and her own handgun was under the seat of her truck. 

She took a deep breath and let it out before speaking. “It made a god awful rumble a couple times and then sputtered to a halt, and here I am,” she finished a little sarcastically. 

The older man who had addressed her first spoke again, this time barking orders. “Juice call Piney and have him come tow her truck back to the garage. You stay here with her until he comes. We’ll go on ahead with the run. Call when you you’re done here.” 

All but one of the men returned to their bikes and pulled back onto the road together. Kayleigh studied the man they called Juice as she leaned against the front of the truck while he pulled a silver phone from his pocket and dialed the tow guy. He was built slightly smaller than the rest, but still muscular in his white t-shirt and leather vest. He wore dark jeans and black sunglasses. His hair was shaved into a short mohawk and dark blue tribal patterned tattoos ran down each side of his head near the mohawk. 

 

What the hell was she going to do now? Kayleigh wondered. There was no going back home, she wouldn’t dare face her father ever again. She’d figure something out before she called home for help. There was a damn good reason for her leaving, and she would not return because she could not survive on her own. 

“Piney will be here in an hour to tow the truck back,” Juice said as he shut the phone and slipped it back into his front pocket. He had called Piney from beside his bike which was parked slightly behind the girl’s truck. 

He studied her as he walked over to where she was leaned against the truck. She was pretty, with lightly tanned skin and a slim figure and nice sized tits. She wore jeans and a light blue fitted shirt that dipped low enough to show off her cleavage. Her hair was a soft strawberry blonde, spilling over her shoulder and halfway down her back. She wore aviator style sunglasses, but the lenses were a light brown so he could see her eyes. They were blue, he could tell, but he wished he could see what color blue they really were. 

“Thanks for staying and for calling a tow. I’m sorry to separate you from your friends. You really don’t have to stay. I’m sure you could catch up to them if you left now. I am a big girl and all, I can take care of myself. Besides, y’all are the only people that I’ve seen on this road in like two hours.” 

Juice smiled, it was wide and made creases on either side of his face, not quite dimples but not age lines either. His teeth showed, white and straight. He was cute when he smiled, really cute, Kayleigh thought. 

Kayleigh wished she could see his eyes. She thought they were brown, but couldn’t tell because of the dark lenses of his sunglasses. Shaking her head, she cleared her thoughts of the attractive stranger beside her as he spoke. 

“It’s not a problem. My name’s Juice.” 

He stuck out his hand and Kayleigh let out a small giggle. 

“Kayleigh,” she replied, placing her hand in his and giving it a quick shake. 

The pair stood in silence for a while, each trying to avoid staring at the other and instead looking at the surrounding landscape. Juice moved to the tailgate of the truck “Do you mind?” he moved to open the tailgate, Kayleigh nodded and he lowered it. 

He motioned to the bed. “Have a seat, it will be a while,” Juice said before sitting down on the bed himself. 

Kayleigh thought about it for a moment, he was wearing a knife, a rather large knife on his side, but he had made no move to hurt her. She had also heard him call for a tow, unless that was a strategic call for backup, which she doubted was true, Juice had no intentions of hurting her. Kayleigh pushed off the truck and walked back to the bed, hopping up next to him. 

She noticed that his feet could reach the dirt on the side of the road, but hers swung a few inches from the ground. Kayleigh couldn’t help but smile softly as she looked down. 

Curiosity bubbled up inside of her. Kayleigh wondered how tall he was. She thought he was close to 5’10”. Not as tall as some of the other men that had been riding with him, but taller than her 5’6”. He was good looking, lean and muscular without a trace of fat. He had a really nice smile, too. 

“So, where are you headed?” he asked, cutting off her train of thought. 

“Oh, um, nowhere really, I just needed a change.” Kayleigh started to swing her feet back and forth and notice Juice smirk out of the corner of her eye. 

“Just got in your truck and started driving?” he asked. 

“Pretty much,” Kayleigh replied with a chuckle. 

“Where you coming from?” 

“Texas.” Kayleigh turned her head to look at him. “What about you? You don’t exactly sound like you’re from Cali.” 

“Queens.” 

“Ah, New York. Yankee,” she said playfully with a smirk.

“Does that make you a southern belle?” 

Kayleigh ’s tinkling peals of laughter rang through the open, dry fields of California. When she could finally catch her breath, she replied, “Definitely not. Maybe a little, lord knows my grandmamma tried, but no, southern yes, but I would stand out like a sore thumb in Gone with the Wind.” 

Juice chuckled. “Oh well, I’m not exactly a prince charming either.” 

“You and your friends did kind of save the day though, at least you saved me from being stranded alone on the side of the road.”

“We jump at every chance to save the damsel in distress.”   
Kayleigh laughed again and Juice smiled. 

They were silent again for a while before Juice jerked his thumb back over his shoulder toward the array of plastic and cardboard boxes and a few suitcases in the bed of her truck. “Got a place to put all that?” 

“Not yet, planned on finding a semi-nice hotel and staying there until I can find somewhere more permanent. So, wanna tell me how a Yankee like you managed to get all the way to the west coast?” Kayleigh asked with a playful smile. 

“Running from my past. You? Texas isn’t as far away as New York, but it’s a pretty good distance.” 

“Same, running. I don’t like to think of it as running, but that’s what I’m doing… running, because I couldn’t stay any longer.” 

“Crazy ex?” 

Kayleigh chuckled. Juice thought it sounded resentful or almost sorrowful. 

“No, thankfully. More along the lines of crazy family. Any crazy exes in your past?” 

Juice snorted. “Nope, crazy scary people, yeah, but no crazy bitches.” 

“That’s always a plus, although it might get canceled out by the fact that you said you have other crazy, scary people.” 

They both laughed and then fell into silence again. The silence was not completely awkward, either.

Kayleigh laid back and folded her arms behind her head, staring up at the massive clear blue sky above her. She wasn’t a one-night stand kind of girl, especially with a man she had known all of ten minutes, but she couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to have one night with Juice. 

She had never, ever, done something so bold as a one-night stand. Honestly, Kayleigh had only ever slept with one man in her entire life. She had known him for years before they had taken that step and it seemed that flirting came easy between the two of them. 

Was it easy to flirt with Juice? Yes. But suggesting they fuck was an entirely different conversation she wasn’t sure she could handle. 

“You ever ridden a bike?” Juice asked, breaking her from her thoughts and bringing her back to the present. 

“Like the peddle kind or the vroom vroom kind?” 

Juice laughed. “The vroom vroom kind.” 

“Yeah,” she replied with a wide smile. “My dad had me on his Harley as soon as I was old enough to hold on. Earlier than that probably, but I can’t remember. Why, you gonna take me for a ride?” 

“Sure, not today, but if you stick around I’d take you for a ride.” 

I’d love to take you for a ride Kayleigh thought and then mentally kicked herself for going back to that train of thought. 

“And where exactly do I have to stick around?” 

“The shop’s in Charming, we’re just out on a run today, headed to Nevada for a day or two, hang with another charter, but we’ll be back in Charming later this week.”

“Charming? Really?” 

“Yeah. Charming, California. Small town, close to Lodi and Stockton. It’s about an hour east of Oakland. Not a bad little town, close enough to the big cities to not get bored, but far away enough to feel quiet and peaceful.” 

“Except for the motorcycle club that resides there. Ya’ll must make a lot of noise.”

Juice grinned. Kayleigh didn’t know how right she was, figuratively and literally. “Sometimes.” 

Kayleigh turned her head to watch Juice when he moved. He reached into his kutte and pulled out a small white stick. “You smoke?” 

“I’ve been known to partake every once in a while,” Kayleigh said, sitting up as Juice lit the joint. 

He took a hit and then passed it to her, trying not to let it show how much he was affected by the brush of her fingers against his. 

They spent the rest of the time waiting for the tow truck making small talk. Both trying to learn more about the other while staying away from personal and family history. 

By the time the tow truck was pulling up Kayleigh knew Juice liked the color blue, sci-fi movies, rock and roll music, and was a closet nerd, a lover of all things most MC members would consider geeky or weird. He was also an excellent hacker and a computer genius. He had shown his skills by hacking into Kayleigh ’s phone and resetting all her ringtones to awful, annoying 90’s songs. 

Juice jumped off the tailgate as the tow truck pulled up and an older man, with an oxygen tank hanging from a small bag on his shoulder, stepped out of the cab. 

“Hey, Piney,” Juice greeted. “Kayleigh ’s truck broke down and we came up on her, Clay told me to stay ‘til you got here.” 

Kayleigh smiled at the easy way Juice said her name, and slid off the tailgate of her truck. After closing it she walked the few feet over to the two men. 

“Kayleigh Hanners, thanks for coming all this way to tow my truck.” 

The older man gave her a grin. “Anytime for a pretty thing like you, young lady, Piney Winston at your service.” 

Juice looked at Piney like he had grown three heads while Kayleigh chuckled softly. 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Winston.” 

Kayleigh grabbed her purse from the cab of the truck and then stood off to the side as Juice helped Piney hook her truck up to the tow. Piney got into the cab of the truck as Juice walked back over to his bike, where Kayleigh was standing. He thought it was kind of nice to see her standing next to his bike. 

“Piney will give you a ride to Charming. He said he’d take you to the Charming Bed and Breakfast if you’d like, too. I think the old man’s got the hots for you.” 

Kayleigh frowned, looking over Juice’s shoulder at the white-grey haired man. “Flattering, but no thanks, not exactly my type. Headed to Nevada to meet up with your friends?”

“Yeah. Maybe I’ll see you when we get back,” Juice hinted with a cocky smirk. 

The corner of Kayleigh ’s mouth twitched, she looked down at her feet before raising her head to meet his gaze through their sunglasses. “You did say you worked at Teller-Morrow Auto Service.” Kayleigh gave him a sly smile. “I think I’ll see you around, I will have to pick up my truck one day.” 

Juice held out his arm toward the tow truck and followed behind Kayleigh, watching the way her hips swayed as she walked, and opened the cab door for her. She climbed in and gave him a sexy smile that made him want to kiss her. “See ya around, Juice.” 

She reached for the door and closed it, giving him another grin before Piney started the truck. As they pulled out onto the road, Juice walked over to his bike and headed to catch up to the guys. His mind, however, was on Kayleigh as he drove. He wanted to see her again. Juice hoped she’d stick around Charming for a while.


	2. Date Interrupted

The patch over and gun deal went smoothly and the after-party was complete with liquor, beer, and half-naked, horny, girls. Even with a strong buzz, and a pretty brunette rubbing up on him Juice couldn’t keep his mind off the beautiful strawberry blonde with the gorgeous smile and laugh. After much ribbing from Chibs and Tig, he fucked the chick in the back of the clubhouse, but all he could think of was Kayleigh. 

Riding back to Charming seemed to take forever. Juice wondered if Kayleigh would still be there. Had the guys at the shop fixed her truck already? He doubted it, based on what she said happened, but she could have left already. When they pulled into the lot Juice spotted the blue truck parked near the bar doors of the shop. 

The guys made their way into the clubhouse and Piney nudged Juice with his arm. “Saw you gawking around like an owl with your head turned half way around. Lookin’ for a little blonde?” 

Juice tried to play it off, but Piney gave him a shrug and a grin. “She ain’t been here since we brought the truck in yesterday. The Prospect took her to the Bed and Breakfast with some of her stuff. Her truck’s next on the line up to get looked at. You’ve got time to see her again, if that’s what you’re hoping for.” 

“She’s hot and all, but she’s just some random chick riding through, don’t think she plans on sticking around Charming,” Juice said nonchalantly, trying to play off his attraction and what was seeming to become obsession over the woman he had spent an hour and a half with two days ago. 

Piney gave him one of the those knowing, asshole smirks. “Sure. How much did you enjoy the different scenery in the clubhouse in Nevada?” 

Chibs clapped Juice on the shoulder, coming up from behind him and interjected, “He didn’t. Sat around all mopey and shite. He got drunk and we finally ribbed him enough to go screw a lovely dark haired lass. A pretty little gash with nice tits and a southern accent’s got Juicy-boy all fucked up in the head.” 

“Come on, man. Really?” 

“Truth hurts sometimes, son,” Piney stated after taking a shot of tequila. 

“Yeah, whatever. Ain’t like she’s gonna stick around here,” Juice replied quickly. 

“Who says she has to stick around? If she flirted with you, fuck her before she leaves,” Chibs mused. He took a swig of his beer and then added, “She was hot as hell.” 

“That all you noticed?” 

“Well, you were the only one that got to spend any longer than five minutes with her, so yeah, her perky tits and nice ass were all I noticed.” 

Juice tried not to let his anger show, tried hard not to let his brothers see how obsessed he was over this random girl they had stumbled upon, but Chibs knew him too well and laughed loudly. 

“Life too short, Juicy-boy. Take a chance with her while she’s here, maybe she’ll like you and fuck around. Hell, maybe she’ll think Charming is charming and stay and you two can be fuck buddies.” 

“Man, don’t ever say fuck buddies again,” Tig said, coming behind the bar to swipe a beer. “It just sounds wrong coming from you.” 

After a few more drinks, a meeting at the table, and a couple rounds of pool, Juice headed out. The crow eaters were disappointed to see him go, he knew, but he didn’t feel up to crashing at the clubhouse with some random chick. 

The next morning Juice got ready as usual to head to the shop. As he drove down the street he spotted Kayleigh walking down the sidewalk. He shouldn’t have recognized her from behind, but he couldn’t get the image of the sway of her hips out of his head, and that was definitely her ass in those painted on jeans. The long strawberry blonde hair helped point her out to him, too. 

He slowed down as he got closer to her and Kayleigh quit walking to turn and look at the approaching motorcycle. 

“Hey,” Kayleigh said as Juice pulled up to the curb and cut the engine. 

“Did you walk all the way here from the B&B?” It was a long walk, and Juice didn’t like the idea of her walking alone. 

Kayleigh shrugged, putting her hands on her hips. “Yeah, not like I have a vehicle, and its not that bad of a walk. Nice way to see this small little town. Are you headed to the shop? Any word on my poor truck?” 

“Yeah, I’m headed to work. The truck should be looked at today. I’ll make sure it does if its not already in the garage.” 

“Cool, thanks, but you don’t have to do that for me. I don’t want to make anyone else have to wait because I jumped line.” 

“Nah, it’s all good. The locals can wait, besides it’s already in line to be seen today. You need a lift somewhere?” 

“Oh, no. Thank you, though. I don’t mind walking, less I have to run later during my workout. I planned to look around the center of town and then head back to the B&B. Wanted to see if Charming was really charming,” she joked with a smile. 

Chibs’s words echoed in Juice’s head and he grinned back at her. “Has it met your expectations of being charming?” 

Kayleigh gave him a playful smirk. “Yeah, it’s nice, has this nice homey, small town feel, cute little mom and pop shops, small school. I’d say it’s a quiet, little charming place, but it has this motorcycle club with loud bikes riding around, makes it a little less quaint.” 

Juice returned her smirk with one of his own. “What are you talking ‘bout? We put the charm in charming.” 

Kayleigh laughed, then clapped a hand over her mouth trying to stifle her outburst. He surprised her replying as he had, his New York accent had come out more, too. “Motorcycle clubs usually do add a little, um, excitement to a town,” she finally replied after she uncovered her mouth. 

Juice was about to respond when his phone rang. He pulled the little silver phone out of his pocket and answered. Kayleigh listened to the mostly one sided conversation that involved Juice saying yes or no ever so often. A quick “I’ll be there soon.” ended the conversation and he snapped the phone shut. 

“Late for work?” 

“Naw, motorcycle club stuff, but I do have to get going.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you around, Juice.” She started to walk off after giving him a small wave with her hand, but he called out her name and made her stop. 

“Kayleigh! The uh, there’s a fundraiser type fair tomorrow here in town… wondered if you might want to go?” 

Kayleigh gave him one off those smiles that made Juice want to pull her close and kiss her. “That sounds nice. When is it?” 

“Late afternoon, the guys will all get there around four or five.” 

“Okay, well, you know where I’ll be. Have a good day, Juice. I’ll see you tomorrow at four.” She gave him another smile and then turned to continue her way down the street. Juice watched her as he started his bike and then took his eyes away only to pull out on the road and head to Teller-Morrow. 

 

**********

Kayleigh sighed in frustration at the contents of her suitcase that she had brought to the B&B with her. The rest of her bags were still in the bed of her truck at Teller-Morrow where Piney had promised they would be just fine until her truck was fixed. He even had told her he would get some of the guys to haul her things out of the truck and inside wherever she wanted them to go. 

That sounded great, but right now, Kayleigh really wished she could decide what to wear tonight. She had showered and dried her hair to its perfect straightness and done her make-up. She had debated going heavy with the make-up, but decided against it, instead applying her dark brown eye liner some light pinkish-gold shadow and a swipe of mascara. Kayleigh had never been high maintenance or fussy when it came to her make-up and she saw no reason to start now. 

Standing in nothing but her matching black panties and bra, she gave another frustrated sigh as she continued to rifle through her clothes. The navy blue halter dress would be nice in the heat, but Kayleigh knew better than to get on a bike without pants. She had trusted one man in her life to ride with when her legs were bare; and Ryan was gone and she hardly knew Juice or his driving skills well enough to trust him not to lay down his bike on accident. 

Tossing the pretty dress to the side, Kayleigh grabbed her favorite pair of faded jeans, the ones with a hole in the knee because she had owned them since she was a senior in high school. They were worn, threadbare in some places along her legs, but were still holding up ten years later. 

Now all she had to do was pick a top. Again, her mind drifted to thoughts of Ryan, as it did so often – even when she didn’t want to be thinking of him. She would have no trouble picking a top to wear if he was the one coming to pick her up, but it was Juice and Kayleigh was unsure what she was going to wear. After rummaging through the bag once more she laid out three shirts on the bed, stuffing the rest of the clothes back into the suitcase and setting it on the floor. 

The first shirt was a plain navy blue fitted tee that scooped low in the front. The second was a red halter with tiny white flowers stitched into the fabric. The last one Kayleigh had chosen was gray with black sequins and stitching across the front that created a swirly floral pattern. The shirt was loose fitting and hung off one of her shoulders. 

Kayleigh threw on her shirt the gray shirt just as the loud knock on the door sounded. “Shit,” she whispered, looking at the clock. It was five minutes past four. Looking in the mirror on the dresser, Kayleigh ran her fingers through her hair and then straightened her shirt. Not sure why she was really worried about if she looked perfect or not, Kayleigh went and opened the door. 

Juice stood on the other side, giving her one of those big, toothy smiles of his that made butterflies drift around in her stomach. Before she could ask him how he knew which room was hers he spoke. 

“I asked Mrs. Willows what room you were staying in, had to tell her it was ‘cause of your truck or she wasn’t going to tell me. Said you were a sweet, nice young girl and didn’t need riffraff bothering you.” 

Kayleigh laughed as she stepped aside and into the room. “I take it Mrs. Willows is not a fan of the MC lifestyle. I need to grab my purse and shoes and then I’m ready.” 

Juice watched the gorgeous woman as she squatted down with her back to him and dug through a large black canvas bag. He let his eyes roam over her curves, and he really liked what he saw, but he liked her personality, too. 

His eyes caught sight of the exposed skin of her shoulder as her hair fell to one side. The lightly tanned skin was painted in shades of grey and white. Kayleigh had a tattoo. Juice wondered what it was, it covered the small part of her back that was visible. 

She jumped up with a quiet, triumphant ah-ha, short black heeled boots in her hands, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Her exclamation brought Juice out of his thoughts, but he couldn’t help but to continue studying her as she put on her shoes. Her slender shoulder and delicate collarbone were revealed by her shirt, but he really wanted to see her full back, too. Kayleigh stood, grabbing her purse from the dresser and slipped the long strap across her body, making her breasts stand out more. Juice’s eyes drifted away from her shoulder to her rack. 

“Ready?” she asked, her lips forming into a smirk when she caught him staring at her chest. 

“If you are,” Juice replied, giving her a devilish grin of his own. He walked to his bike and sat down as she locked the door. Juice got a nice look at Kayleigh as she walked toward him. She mounted the bike behind him, shifting to get comfortable, before sliding her hands onto his hips. 

“You did say you’ve been on a bike bef-”

“Drive Juice,” she whispered in his ear. 

Juice didn’t waste any more time, he backed up the bike from its parking spot and then pulled out of the lot. 

Kayleigh was close to him, close enough that their thighs touched, but she wasn’t pressed against him. He wished she was closer. 

Juice had never been attracted to a woman like he was to Kayleigh. It wasn’t just because she was beautiful and hella sexy, or because of his curiosity about her ink, or even because of how much he wanted to fuck her. Juice wanted to know her. He wanted to know why she had moved alone. Where was she headed? Would she choose to stay in Charming?

They made it to the high school and parked alongside the row of Harleys already there. 

“Looks like everyone else beat us,” Kayleigh said when Juice shut off the bike. 

Juice shot a glance at the bikes as Kayleigh climbed off and stood beside him. “Most everyone, not all. Let’s go.” He motioned with his arm for her to go, and fell into step beside her. 

“You said this is a fundraiser, what for?” Kayleigh asked, striking up a conversation with the man beside her. 

“Jax’s mother Gemma does this thing every year to raise money for the school. Raises money for different clubs, athletics, or the library, sometimes just money to fix up the school.” 

“And who is Jax?” 

“He’s the club’s VP.” 

“Oh, and what you are? I mean, what do you do, in the club?” 

“I’m the intelligence officer,” he stated proudly. 

Kayleigh chuckled and smiled. “You’re the one who’s good with technology, right?” She was rewarded with one of his big, toothy grins that she liked… a lot. 

Kayleigh liked Juice, and she was nervous to meet his club, lest they not like her. That would be the end of her and Juice hanging around each other, and Kayleigh was interested and attracted enough to Juice to want to stick around and get to know him better. 

“Yeah. I’m the nerd.” 

“Naw, that makes you the smart one.” 

They reached the main area of the fundraiser and were instantly joined by three older men, all in jeans and black kuttes. 

“Who’s the beautiful lady, Juicy?” Bobby asked, looking Kayleigh up and down with a smile. 

“Kayleigh, this is Bobby, Tig, and Chibs. Guys, Kayleigh.” 

“Nice to meet you, gentlemen.” 

Chibs smiled. “Nice to meet ‘ya, lass.” 

“You got the truck with all the stuff? Girl on the side of the road?” Tig said suddenly pointing to Kayleigh, who started to chuckle. 

“Yeah. You left Juice as guard dog until the tow arrived,” she retorted playfully. 

“You staying in Charming?”

“Not sure yet.” Kayleigh didn’t miss the look Chibs shot Juice. 

“Well, I’m sure you could rope a few guys into helping you unload your stuff if you choose to stay,” Bobby said. 

“Thanks,” Kayleigh said in reply. 

Kayleigh didn’t move away when Juice put his hand against her lower back starting to lead her away from the three other club members. “See ya later, guys,” Juice called over his shoulder as they walked away. 

“Where to?” Kayleigh asked as she looked around at all the booths and little games set up by different school groups, organizations, and businesses. 

“Hungry? Gemma’s makes amazing chili every year.” 

“Chili sounds nice, even if it doesn’t ever get cold enough for chili here in good ole Cali.” 

“Gets fairly cold in the winter, January is the worst, and even that’s not even close to winter in New York,” Juice replied. 

“Queens, right?” 

He nodded, a little surprised she remembered. 

“I’ve been to New York City one time, went with a group of friends. My daddy let me go in high school, said it was the craziest thing he ever did, sending his baby girl to the Big City. The only reason he let me go with my friends is because my brother went with me, too.” 

“Did he think you wouldn’t come home?” Juice asked her with a chuckle. 

“Something like that, yeah.” 

Juice watched as the corner of Kayleigh ’s mouth turned up into that little smile of hers, a mix between a soft smile and a smirk. He wanted to know what she was thinking. 

“What?” he asked. 

Kayleigh laughed and shook her head. “Honestly, he was worried I would fall into the hands of the mafia and never return. I thought he was absolutely crazy.” 

“I think he’s smart. The mafia loves pretty young girls.” 

“And you know how?” Kayleigh retorted as they weaved their way around a large crowd of people. 

He shot her a look from the corner of his eye and her mouth dropped open. “No fucking way?!” 

“Yes fucking way.” 

“Huh. Well, that’s an interesting tidbit. For what it’s worth, I’m glad you made it to Cali.” 

“Me too,” Juice replied as they reached the food stands. Juice led her over to Gemma and the mother of the club smiled. 

“Hey, Juice, who’s this?” Gemma had started off sounding happy when she first saw him, but then her eyes cut to Kayleigh and she was more inquisitive than happy. 

Gemma was the mother hen, and highly disliked any new women coming into the ‘family’. 

“I’m Kayleigh Hanners. The guys at the shop are fixing my truck for me, and Juice was kind enough to invite me to come along today.” 

“You gonna stay in Charming?” Gemma questioned. 

“Not really sure yet. This wasn’t exactly my destination to begin with, but here I am.” 

“What do you do, Kayleigh?” Gemma asked. 

“Nothing right now. I used to work with my grandparents at their bakery in Houston, and I took it over when they passed away.” 

“Now that’s what Charming needs,” Luann said coming up beside Gemma. “A good bakery. You should open a shop here.” 

Juice didn’t miss the glare Gemma shot at her friend, but luckily Kayleigh did. She smiled sweetly at Luann but shook her head. “I’m not sure yet if that’s what I really want to do. I have some time to figure things out, heck I’m not even sure if I’m staying in Charming yet.” 

“Well, I think you’ll make the right choice,” Gemma said, handing Juice two bowls of chili. 

Kayleigh found an empty table and they both sat down. 

“I get the impression Gemma was not so happy to meet me.” 

“Gemma is Jax’s mother and married to the Pres. She’s kind of like the mother of the pack, the alpha female. She’s not a big fan of new girls hanging out.” 

“I am not a hang around or whatever it is yall call chicks that like to fuck MC boys, if that’s what she thinks.” 

“Crow eaters,” Juice supplied. 

“Crow eaters? Really?” 

“Yeah, well we’re SAMCRO, and they eat –” 

Kayleigh cut him off with a round of giggles and a raised hand. “Oh, I think I can figure out what they ‘eat’ all by myself. Why would she think I’m a hang around anyway?” 

Juice shrugged. “Not a lot of the guys bring dates to anything, and you’re a new face. It’s a conclusion she came to all by herself, swear.” 

Before they could continue their conversation they were joined by Chibs, Bobby, and Tig. 

“Hello again, gentlemen,” Kayleigh greeted them with a smile. 

“We’ve got some business to take care of later, Juicy-boy.” Chibs motioned with a nod of his head toward a tall short-haired man that was playing an egg toss game with a younger girl who looked to be his daughter. 

Kayleigh wondered what they were going to do with or to the other man that Chibs had tried to discretely point out, but she knew better than to open her mouth and ask, or even make it known that she possibly understood who and what they were going to do. 

“When?” Juice asked. 

“Later tonight, we gotta handle some other shit, too,” Bobby said. 

Kayleigh looked at Juice and smiled as Tig stood and clapped Juice on the back. The other two stood as well and they left Kayleigh and Juice alone. 

“I hate to cut this short, but I should probably get you back before I have to bail on you.” 

“I’d like to stay, actually. This is nice, and I’m sure I can find my way back to the B&B.” 

“You sure? Lemme ask Gemma if she’ll give you a ride later.” 

“No, let’s not. I’ll be fine, Juice. Promise.” 

“Okay, if I can I’ll swing back by and pick you.” 

Kayleigh stood and took their two empty bowls and tossed them in the trashcan behind her. When she turned around Juice had stood up too and was waiting with his hands stuffed in his pockets. 

“I’m really sorry I’ve got to bail on you, not how I planned this night to go.” 

Kayleigh gave him a smile and gently nudged his shoulder with her own. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll just expect you to make it up to me another time.” 

“I can do that,” Juice replied. “Let me give you my number, shoot me a text so I know you made it back to the B&B safe?” 

Kayleigh handed her phone over to Juice, but gave him an inquisitive look. “Do you expect something bad to happen to me here in little ol’ Charming?” 

“No, but it would put my mind at ease to know your locked up for the night since I can’t see to it myself.” 

Kayleigh gave him that breathtaking smile as he handed her back the phone. “I appreciate that.” Kayleigh noticed the other MC members gathering together off to the side and watching Juice and her closely. “You, uh, better get going before they come drag you away. I’ll come by tomorrow to get my truck. See ya later, Juice.” 

“Later, Kayleigh.” Juice wanted to kiss her. He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her hard enough to burn his memory into her brain. 

Kayleigh watched Juice leave with his crew and decided to walk around the town square and see all the different booths and games. 

“Well, hey there, Kayleigh right?” It was Gemma that spoke as she rounded one of the booths and caught Kayleigh’s attention.  
“Yeah, Gemma?” 

The woman nodded and gave her a small smile. “The boys ran off to do their thing didn’t they?” 

Kayleigh shrugged. “Yeah, but it’s cool. Juice offered to take me back to the B&B but I wanted to stay. Is there anything I can do to help out? Juice said you were in charge of this operation.” 

Gemma studied the strawberry blonde who had caught Juice’s attention with a critical eye. She couldn’t place it, but she thought the girl was too comfortable around the boys. She had watched them from afar as Juice had first introduced them and then as Kayleigh easily and without question said goodbye to Juice and watched him ride off with the club, leaving her behind and alone at a public affair. Was the girl tied to another club? Could she be informing on them to a rival? She’d have to talk to Clay, but for now she was going to put the young woman to use since she asked. 

“Help would be nice. Luann is still over at the chili booth. Would you mind helping out with the food? She’ll get you all set up.” 

“No problem, and hey,” Kayleigh called as Gemma went to walk off. “Thanks, Gemma.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

It was late at night when Kayleigh made it back to the B&B. Gemma had left to take someone’s kids home and Luann had offered her a ride. 

“You staying here, honey?” Luann asked as Kayleigh opened the door to get out. 

“Yeah. For now, Mrs. Willows gave me a really good deal on a month’s stay. I’m not real sure where I’m gonna go, or if I’m gonna stay, but the B&B is better than some of the other shady motels on the outskirts of town.” 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll figure out something,” the older blonde woman said with a genuine smile. Kayleigh decided she liked Luann a lot more than she did Gemma at the moment. The dark haired woman had been cold and kind of standoffish with her, but Kayleigh understood where the woman was coming from and didn’t hold it against her, much. 

“I really think you should open a bakery. That would be so neat, there’s a store for sale on Main street, if it’s still available. You could open there.” 

Kayleigh smiled at Luann as she climbed out of the car and gave her a smile. ‘I’ll think about it. Thanks for giving me something to do tonight. I had fun.” 

Luanna smiled back as Kayleigh shut the door. “Any time, lady. Have a good night.” 

Kayleigh unlocked her door as Luann pulled out of the parking lot. She shut the door behind her, flipping on the light switch and turning around to bolt the door. She latched the chain and took a picture of the lock. 

Safe and locked inside, hitched a ride with Luann Delaney. :) Kayleigh typed under the picture and then sent the message to Juice. 

As she was pulling an old t-shirt over her head the phone chimed and a message appeared on the screen. 

Glad you didn’t walk again, sorry again for having to leave. Goodnight – Juice

Kayleigh couldn’t stop the stupid grin from tugging at the corners of her mouth. She should not be so giddy over a damn text message, but she found she couldn’t help herself. She liked Juice, she was attracted to him more than she wanted to admit. 

She sent back a quick text and then crawled under the covers and fell asleep. 

Night :) – Kayleigh


	3. Deciding to Stay

Kayleigh studied the store front windows of the little shop that was between a little hardware shop and an antique store in the middle of Main Street. 

“You interested in buying the place?” 

Kayleigh turned to see the sheriff deputy standing beside her. “Maybe? Why?” 

“My brother is the one in charge of selling the property.” 

“Oh. Nice. Um, I’m really not sure yet, someone mentioned it to me last night at the fundraiser. I’m not even sure I’m staying in Charming yet, but if I do, I need a job.” 

“Buying a building is a big step for a job. I’m sorry, I’m Deputy Chief David Hale.” 

The dark haired man stuck his hand out and Kayleigh shook it. “Kayleigh Hanners, and yeah,” she said with a chuckle. “It’s a big step, but I used to run my grandparents old place when they passed away, so it’s nothing new to me.” 

“What kind of business?” 

“Bakery; cakes, cookies, pies, breads, muffins, could do breakfast and lunch items as well. Think that would be popular here?” 

Hale shrugged. “Probably. We’ve got a few shops and the diner, but no place to go buy fresh baked items if you don’t want to bake it yourself.” 

“Perfect then. Tons of people hate to bake.” 

“Here.” Hale handed her a business card and gave her a smile. 

“You keep your brother’s business cards?” she questioned with a raised brow. 

“Don’t ask. I’ll give him a call, tell him your interested, see if he’ll cut you deal.” 

“Thanks, I’d appreciate that. I’ll think it over some and maybe give him a call tomorrow.” 

“Good. It was nice to meet you, Kayleigh.” 

“You too, Deputy Chief.” 

The next morning Kayleigh picked up her truck from Teller-Morrow, slightly disappointed that Juice was not there, and then met with Jacob Hale at his office and they wrote up a contract for sale. 

“Now, we need to talk about payment.” 

“I’ll be paying in full.” 

Kayleigh thought Jacob Hale was about to shit himself, or bust a blood vessel, one of the two or maybe both. She gave him a sweet smile. “My grandparents left me everything when they died. Kind of pissed off my dad and brothers, but it worked out for me. I sold the shop I used to run when I moved. I have the money from their savings and from the sale. It’s more than enough to pay for the shop.” When he didn’t reply, Kayleigh added, “No offense, Mr. Hale, you look a little shocked.” 

“Not many young people can pay upfront, especially such a large amount,” he stammered out. 

“If you worry about the money being clean, I promise you it is. It would take me a few days, but I could get the documents needed to prove it to you.” 

Now he looked embarrassed. “Oh, no, dear, no, that won’t be necessary. Um… will you be paying in cash or check?” 

Kayleigh smiled brighter, knowing she had won and would be the owner of the little shop. “Check.” 

“Great, I… um. We will go downstairs and get this notarized and then we can go to the bank. After that, it’s all yours.” 

********

Kayleigh stood outside the little shop front thinking she had lost her mind and at the same time felt the weight of the world lift from her shoulders. 

Am I doing the right thing, Ryan? She thought, lifting her eyes to the sky. 

“Here’s the keys,” Hale brought her attention back to him and she took the two little keys from him and an envelope. “Here’s your copy of the contract and bill of sale, as well as the receipt for payment made in full. If you need anything else, Mrs. Hanners, please feel free to ask.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Hale,” she said.

He left and Kayleigh unlocked the glass door. The little shop was in need of a good deep cleaning from being on the market for a while, but she had liked its charm when Jacob Hale had shown it to her earlier in the morning. It had previously been a small high end, but privately owned, fancy coffee shop that had tanked here in little Charming. 

It already had a counter and display case on the left side of the main room, and plenty of space for small tables and chairs to be set up in the rest of the main area. The back area would need renovated and upgraded. Hale had said she would have to talk to the chief of the fire department and a few other people at building and codes to get the back set up for a kitchen. 

Locking the door behind her, Kayleigh spent the rest of the day talking to building and codes and double checking with the fire department about hazards, safety, and other necessities. She also spoke to a contractor that Hale had mentioned and they set up plans to renovate the kitchen. 

The renovations and equipment needed to get her business ready to start would deplete the rest of the money from her grandparents’ life insurance. The money from the shop she had sold in Houston covered the price of paying Hale in full for this one. Kayleigh hated dealing with renting and the pains that could bring, thinking it was much better to outright own the building she was going to be turning into her bakery. 

Kayleigh wasn’t worried about the money though. There was still more than enough left from Ryan that she had yet to touch, and hopefully once the bakery was up and running she would not have to touch it. 

Exhausted from the days’ events, Kayleigh dropped by the diner, ordered a quick bite to eat and then made her way back to the B&B. 

It was early the next morning when a knock sounded on the door. Kayleigh blindly reached for her phone and knocked it off the nightstand. 

“Fuck,” she muttered. Forgetting the phone, she cracked an eye open to stare at the little red numbers on the alarm clock. It was six thirty in the morning. 

The knock came again at the door and Kayleigh drug herself out of bed. “I’m coming,” she mumbled. Glancing around for the complimentary robe, and not seeing it, she gave up and walked to the door. 

Looking through the peephole revealed Juice. Kayleigh undid the locks and cracked open the door. 

“What are you doing here, Juice? It’s the crack ass of dawn. What the fuck?” she mumbled sleepily. 

It took Juice a minute to respond since his eyes zeroed in on her long bare legs and the t-shirt that barely covered her ass. “Shit!” he said, turning his back. “I, uh.. I didn’t get a chance to see you yesterday, or the day before and I uh wanted to, uh….” 

Kayleigh grabbed his arm and hauled him into the room, shutting the door and then going to sit on the bed, pulling the blankets back around her and snuggling down into the retreating warmth. 

“A phone call would have been sufficient,” she said, a little more awake now.

Juice ran his hand over the short, dark hair of his mohawk and Kayleigh couldn’t help but smile. “I, yeah. I didn’t think about that.” 

“Well, what exactly was your plan when you decided to show up at my door this morning? And for fuck’s sake, sit down.” She pointed to the other side of the bed and Juice raised his eyebrows. 

“Oh, jeez.” Kayleigh held up two fingers. “I promise not to have my way with you, scout’s honor. Now sit, you’re making me nervous, and it’s too fucking early to be nervous.” 

Juice chuckled, but moved to sit down beside her on the full sized bed. “I was hoping we could get breakfast, but I was also wondering if you wanted to hang out today?” 

Kayleigh turned her head to look at him, her hair a wild mess on the pillow behind her, and lifted one eyebrow in speculation. “Again, a phone call next time?” 

Juice smiled. “Yeah. Should I go?” 

“No, because now that you’ve poked the bear, the bear is hungry. Give me ten minutes,” Kayleigh said, tossing back the sheets and standing. 

Juice watched her ass, noticing her lacy black panties and trying his damnedest not to get an erection right then and there. 

She sat down on the floor and rummaged through her suitcase. “You’re on the bike, right?” 

“Don’t have anything else to ride.” 

“Got it.” She stood, a bundle of clothes in her hand and shut the bathroom door behind her. 

Juice waited until Kayleigh came out a few minutes later and he stood quickly. 

She had put on a dark pair of jeans, a pair of black tennis shoes, and a dark green t-shirt that hugged her curves. Her long hair was piled into a messy bun on the top of her head. She grabbed her purse and opened the door. 

“Let’s go.” 

Juice followed her, enjoying the feel of her hands on his waist as they pulled out of the parking lot. 

“If looks good kill, I think Mrs. Willows would have us both six feet under,” she said in his ear.  
Juice laughed, but they didn’t talk again until they parked at the diner and went inside. They sat across from each other in a booth in the corner of the diner. 

“Still debating staying in Charming?” he asked after the waitress had taken their drink order. 

“Actually, no. I um… I purchased the shop for sale across the street yesterday.” 

Juice lifted his brows in shock. “Really? Well, damn. I thought I’d have to do a lot more convincing to get you to stay.” 

She gave him a sly smile. “Mmhmm, and what kind of convincing did you have in mind?” 

Before he could answer the little waitress came back, setting their drinks on the table and asking to take their order. “Oh, um.. House platter number two please,” Kayleigh ordered after taking a quick look at the menu. 

“I’ll have the same.” 

Kayleigh fixed her cup of coffee the way she liked it, three sugars and a dash of creamer and then took a sip. Juice drank his black. 

“What made you decide to buy the shop? That pretty much seals the deal that you are staying.” 

“Yeah. I dunno, I was standing in front of it and it just felt like the right thing to do. Now, don’t get me wrong I don’t really believe in divine inspiration or anything like that, but it felt right. It also helped that Deputy Chief Hale offered to talk his brother into a discount for me. I’m not really sure why though,” she added at the end as an afterthought before she took a drink of her coffee. 

Juice knew exactly why. Kayleigh could ask any man in Charming to do something for her, hell she wouldn’t have to ask most, a mere mention of something would have them jumping to help her. He was not immune to her draw either. 

“You still staying at the B&B?” 

“Mrs. Willows let me rent the room for a month at a fair price, so that gives me plenty of time to look. Know any places for sale?”

“Don’t think so, but if you can’t find something before the end of the month, you can always crash at my house, I have a spare bedroom.” 

Kayleigh gave him a shocked and curious expression. “Live at your place?” 

“It’s just an option, Kayleigh,” Juice said, just as the food arrived. 

They were silent for a while as they ate, both lost in their own thoughts. Kayleigh set down her fork and then wiped her mouth with her napkin. “What would that make us, if I lived with you?”

“Roommates,” Juice supplied with a smile. “Come on, Kayleigh, I’m just being nice. You just moved here, it’s a small little town, if you can’t find a house for sale or rent, and you don’t want to keep staying under Mrs. Willows’ watchful eye, then you can stay at my place in the guest bedroom.” 

“Okay, okay. I appreciate the offer, Juice, and I’ll keep it in mind if I can’t find somewhere to live, although I could just sleep in the back of the little shop I just bought if I had to.” 

“You cannot live in the back of your store on Main Street,” Juice replied with a laugh. 

“Who says? It’s mine, I own it.” 

“You own it?” 

“Yep, and it was kind of fun to see Jacob Hale’s face when I said I was going to pay for the space in full. He seems a bit full of himself.” 

“That would have been funny to see. None of my business, but how did you pay for it up front?” 

Kayleigh laughed softly. “My grandparents left their life insurance and the bakery they owned all to me. They were the ones who taught me to bake, which is what I’m going to turn that little shop into. Deputy Chief Hale thought it was a good idea.” 

It was Juice’s turn to laugh. “I bet he did.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“He’s single, you’re the pretty new girl in town.” 

“Well, maybe you haven’t realized it yet, but I don’t see Deputy Chief Hale here, and I’m eating breakfast with you. I also believe it was you who came knocking at my door at six thirty this morning, not him.” 

She gave him a smirk and he returned it. They finished their food and Juice went to pay the tab while Kayleigh went to the restroom. When she returned he was already back in the booth. 

“So, did you have any plans today?” he asked her. 

“Well, I do need to swing by the store and meet with the contractor that’s going to build my kitchen at nine and then I was going to go to the store to get some cleaning supplies and then deep clean the hell out of the front of the store.”

“Want some help? I’m free today.” 

“Sure,” she replied with a smile. 

“Cool, ready?” 

Kayleigh took a final drink of her coffee and then slid out of the booth. She followed Juice to his bike and climbed on behind him. I could get used to this, she thought to herself as she put her hands on his waist and he started the Harley. 

Juice drove back to the B&B first so Kayleigh could pick up her truck and the keys to the shop. He had her follow him to the store after she had everything she needed. 

It was strange to shop at the grocery store with Kayleigh, but Juice also liked the feeling and being able to spend time with her. He hoped none of the guys would call today and he would be free to get to know more about the pretty girl picking out bleach and cleaning supplies in front of him. 

Once Kayleigh had all the supplies she said she need they went to the front. She paid and Juice loaded the bags, bucket, and mop and broom into her truck cab. He followed her to Main Street, parking out front while she pulled to the back like Mr. Hale had shown her. Juice met her at the door and took the bags from her while she unlocked the heavy metal door and swung it open. 

She flipped on the lights in the back and then went to the front of the store and turned on those too. The windows to the store were closed by thick white blinds. 

“Nice place, good spot, too.” Juice commented, setting the bags down on the counter. 

“The contractor is going to set up the kitchen, and it needs a new coat of paint and some places to sit, some decorations and such, but yeah. I like it,” she said, looking around the space that was going to be her little bakery. 

“Decided on a color?” he asked next as he leaned against the counter top. 

“Not yet. The contractor said I have a few days to decide on the main area, he’s going to focus on the kitchen and the back first. I’m given him a pretty big task.” 

Hands on her hips she studied the space around her while Juice watched her. “I think we’ll work from top down. Sound good?” 

Juice held up the can of Pledge and a dust rag. “Got a step stool or a ladder?” 

“Actually, I think there is one in the back.” 

He returned with the step stool and Kayleigh set her phone on the counter, opening the music app. “Preference on music?”

“Not country.” 

Her laughter rang through the empty building and he smiled. Kayleigh got herself under control and selected the 80’s rock playlist and got to work. 

While Juice dusted the three ceiling fans and cleaned the light fixtures Kayleigh stood on a chair that had been left behind and cleaned the large windows of the store front. Once she was done, she closed the blinds again and moved to clean the counter tops and display case. 

Juice swept the floor and then went to the back to fill the bucket with hot water and some cleaner. Kayleigh took it from him and started to mop the floor. Juice stood in the doorway between the front and back of her little shop and watched, unable to help at this point. 

When she was done Kayleigh sat down on the concrete floor in the back. “Well, I really appreciate you helping me today.” She pulled her phone out of her back pocket, glanced at the time, and then slid it back in place. “The contractor should be here in about ten minutes.” 

Juice looked down at her sitting on the floor. “Want me to go?” 

She jerked her head up to stare at him. “No, why would I make you leave? You just spent the past two hours helping me clean. Stay, please.” Kayleigh pushed herself up and stood beside Juice. 

“I was going to clean the bathroom in the back, too, but I think I’m going to have the contractor redo it also. It’s a little… outdated.” 

“Gross, you mean?” Juice said peeking in the open bathroom that was behind her. 

Kayleigh laughed. “Yeah, gross would be a good word for it, too.” 

He was about to reply when a knock came from the front door. Kayleigh went to answer the door and Juice stood off to the side as she and the salt and pepper haired man discussed the layout of the kitchen, the equipment she wanted and where she wanted it, and everything else that would need to be done for her place to get up and running. 

Juice had to bite his tongue several times to keep from cussing the man out, and he kept his hands in his pockets so he wouldn’t deck the guy either. He didn’t like the way he looked at Kayleigh or the way he flirted with her. The only balm to Juice’s growing anger and jealousy was that Kayleigh gave no attention to the flirting and was strictly business with him. 

When they went to the back room to map out the layout, Juice slipped out the front door and went down the street to the gas station. He bought two bottles of water, two cokes, and a bag of gummy worms then headed back to Kayleigh’s shop. 

He let himself in and Kayleigh looked up over the contractor’s shoulder to give him a bright smile, seeming to be relieved he appeared again. Ignoring the contractor’s cold glare, he offered Kayleigh a water bottle and the coke. 

“Thanks,” she replied, taking the water bottle, uncapping it, and taking a large drink. 

The contractor, unhappy it seemed that Juice had returned, wrapped up the rest of his business with Kayleigh, made a few more notes and things she liked and wanted and then left after telling her his crew would be at her shop at seven in the morning to get started tomorrow. 

“What now?” Juice asked. 

“I need a shower, because I feel as gross as the bathroom, and then I’m up for whatever.” 

“Cool. Mind if I follow you back to the B&B?” 

“Not at all.” 

Juice waited in one of the chairs in Kayleigh’s room while she showered and changed clothes. She came out fifteen minutes later in jean shorts and a dark blue tank top. 

“You riding with me or in your truck?” he asked, eyeing her bare legs and noticed the black lines of a tattoo on her upper thigh of her left leg. 

“With you, think you can keep it upright?” she teased with a wink. 

“Ain’t never laid it down before, and sure as shit ain’t gonna do it with you on the back,” he said with a serious expression. 

“Okay, I believe you.” Kayleigh sat on the edge of the bed and slipped on a pair of socks and then pulled on a pair of cowboy boots. 

“I have to ask,” Juice said. “I saw the ink on your back, and what I’m guessing is ink on your leg. How many tats you got?” 

Kayleigh gave him a sly smile. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” She stood and came closer to him, standing inches away. He stood motionless as she reached out to touch the reaper, following the curve of the scythe, on his forearm and then the two on his other arm. “Are these the only ones, besides the two on your head?”” He shook his head no, and her smirk turned into a playful grin. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours?” 

Juice fought back the urge to toss her on the bed, strip them both naked and find out for himself what other parts of her body were tatted. Instead he grinned back at her. “Deal.” 

He shed his vest and pulled his shirt off without an ounce of shame. Kayleigh’s cheeks flushed a light pink, but she didn’t turn her eyes away. Along with the two tribal tats that ran down the sides of his head, and the three she had pointed out on his arms, he also had four kanji symbols on the inside of his bicep as well as a foreign script under his pectoral muscle. 

Juice was slim, but well muscled, and Kayleigh had to drag her eyes away from his defined abs to the tattoo on his inner arm. “What do those mean? I recognize the third, it stands for strength, but what are the others?” 

“Perseverance, loyalty, strength, and freedom.” 

“And this one,” she reached out her hand to touch it, but thought better of letting her fingers trail along his chest and dropped her hand. 

“Nope, you first. You’ve seen all of mine. Where are yours?” 

Kayleigh had never been the girl to show off her body to a guy on demand. She wasn’t that kind of girl, but she threw away her inhibitions and turned her back to Juice, shedding her shirt just as he had. He’d have to deal with the black bra covering a small portion of her back, because it wasn’t coming off. 

“Damn, girl,” he whispered after a low whistle. 

The angel wings had been her first tattoo and it had taken several long, sometimes painful session with the artist to finish the piece. The bones of the wings appeared to rip through her skin and then the soft feathers arched across her shoulders and fell down her back. The detail was incredible, shades and lines of grey, black, and white made each feather stand out as they cascaded down her back. 

Juice wondered how far they went since the wings disappeared below the top of her shorts. Before he could ask the question she turned around to face him and he felt like his heart skipped a beat. The swell of her ample breast was lightly tanned, like the rest of her visible skin, but seemed pale against the black bra. 

He let his eyes trail down her body until he spotted the tattoo. Across her right hipbone and the smooth skin of her lower abdomen was a dandelion, the stem curving over her hip bone, with part of the fluff being blown away, as the pieces of fluff moved closer to her navel they turned into birds. Below the stem of the dandelion was the saying, this too shall pass. The cross of the ‘T’ was the stem of the flower. 

Kayleigh put her tank top back on and then pulled up the hem of her shorts. Black tiger stripes covered the front and most of the sides of the upper half of her delicately muscled upper thigh. It was cool as hell, and Juice again wondered where they ended, because he couldn’t tell. 

She fixed her clothing and gave him a smile. “The wings I’ve wanted since I watched my dad get a tattoo when I was five. He said I had to wait until I was seventeen and then if I still wanted them that bad, he’d pay for the whole piece. The other two are a little more personal.” 

“It’s cool, maybe I will get you to tell me one day. How long did the wings take? They’re so detailed.”

“Forever, or at least it seemed like it. Dan spent like three to four hours each session and it took four sessions. The shoulder blades hurt the most,” she added, answering his next question before he could ask it. 

“How far does it go?” 

She gave him a smirk. “Wouldn’t you like to know? Why don’t you put your shirt back on and let’s go see what kind of trouble the two of us can get into in this little town.” 

Kayleigh didn’t have to tell him twice. Juice quickly pulled his shirt back down over his head and slipped on his leather while heading out the door. Kayleigh laughed to herself at his unmasked enthusiasm. Juice was different from the guys she was used to seeing that wore a leather on their back, and she liked it. She liked him more than she thought was good for her, too. 

She followed him to his bike, locking her temporary home’s door behind her. 

“She shouldn’t ride with bare legs,” Juice muttered, more to himself as Kayleigh swung her leg over his bike and scooted a hare closer, putting her hands on his waist. 

“I’m a big girl, and I’m fully aware of the consequences that I will suffer from should we lay this baby over. Now, drive, Juice,” she purred in his ear. Kayleigh wasn’t sure what made her flirt with Juice, or what made her slide closer to him and press her front against his back as he started the sleek, black Harley. 

It had been over two years since she had felt this way; happy, flirtatious, attracted to someone. She wondered again if she was doing the right thing. Would Ryan want her to be happy? Of course he would, but would he have wanted to her to fall for an MC man? 

Kayleigh wasn’t so sure about the answer to that, but Juice made her smile, made her laugh, and caused little butterflies to dance in her stomach when he gave her that big grin of his. She had left Houston to find a new life, start over away from her family, and Juice had found her, stranded on the side of the rode. Silently praying Juice wouldn’t break her heart as he pulled out of the lot, she slid her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his shoulder. 

Juice revved the bike and sped down the highway. He could feel her against his back and her arms circled around his hips, her hands resting just above his belt buckle. Kayleigh was gorgeous and she was, as far as he could tell and hoped, attracted to him, too. He still had a million questions to ask her about her life and why she left Texas, but he wasn’t sure she was ready to willingly tell him all of that. For now, he would enjoy the time he got to spend with Kayleigh. 

Juice didn’t want to take her to the clubhouse, not because he didn’t want her around the guys or around his club life, he was selfish and wanted her to himself for the day without interference from his brothers or club life. 

“You free for the rest of the day?” he asked her, turning his head to speak over his shoulder. 

“Yes, why? Where do you want to go?” Kayleigh asked, lifting her head from his shoulder to see them passing the Charming City Limit sign. 

“You ever seen the Golden Gate Bridge at sunset?” 

“Nope.” 

Juice smiled to himself and then headed west onto the next highway when they reached a four way stop. He liked going out to Yosemite, but he would take her there during the day, head up early and go into the park. The Golden Gate Bridge was an amazing site at sunset and the drive was nice on the way there. 

It took about two hours to get there. The sun would begin to set as they arrived and they would have time to get something to eat in San Francisco. Kayleigh stayed wrapped around him as he drove. 

When they reached the San Francisco, Juice found a food truck that he had stopped at a few times that sold sandwiches with fresh ingredients. Kayleigh and he grabbed a quick bite to eat and then he took her to the beach at Crissy Fields. 

He turned off the bike and Kayleigh climbed off. The sky was beginning to fade to shades of pale, pale blue and light hues of yellow, pink, and orange with touches of purple. 

Juice leaned against his bike as he watched her in the fading sunlight. It made her shine, the lighter shades of blonde and red in her hair stood out. She had left it down after she had showered, and the long wavy stands blew around in the slight breeze. 

“It’s beautiful here. The view is wonderful. How did you find it?” 

Her smile was contagious. “Just driving around alone one day. There weren’t many people around, so I just stayed for a few hours, walked on the sand and watched the sun set.” 

“Is it different to watch the sun set on the Atlantic coast than the Pacific?” she asked. 

Juice pushed off the bike and in a bold move took her hand and started walking along the sandy path down to the beach. “Never really thought about it. I guess so, grew up watching the sun rise and set in Queens, watching it from here is still somewhat new to me.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked along the beach side by side. On the way back to the bike Kayleigh turned to look at Juice and gave him a bright smile. 

“So, I just have to ask, did your mama really name you Juice, or is that just what everyone calls you?” 

Juice chuckled and grinned at her. “Just a nickname, my momma named me Juan Carlos.” 

“Juan Carlos,” she said softly. “I like it. Is there a story behind Juice?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he said, tossing her own words from earlier back at her. 

“Hmm. I’ll get you to tell me someday.” 

“Why’d you decide to stay in Charming so quickly?” he asked suddenly, it had been on his mind all day since she had told him she bought the shop. 

The corners of her mouth turned up and then she spoke. “Got to live somewhere, and Charming isn’t a bad little town. Nice, friendly people, too.” 

Juice grinned back at her and then mounted the bike to head back to Charming. Juice parked beside her truck, cut the engine, and followed Kayleigh to her door. 

Kayleigh turned around and smiled at the sexy, mohawked and tattooed man she had spent the day with. “I had fun today, Juice, thanks for all your help this morning and for taking me to see the bridge.” 

“Your welcome. I had fun, too.” 

Before she could lose her nerve Kayleigh leaned forward and placed a quick kiss to his lips before stepping back. “Have a good night, Juice.” 

Kayleigh turned and unlocked the door, slipping inside and shutting it behind her before her traitorous body allowed her mouth to open and invite him to stay. Spending the day with Juice had been nice. He was sweet, and funny, laidback and ready to do whatever, but she knew there was another side of the man; the side of him that was the patched member of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. 

The sound of his bike revving to life brought Kayleigh out of her thoughts and she shoved off the door she had been leaning against, locked the doors, and got ready for bed. Kayleigh spent hours lying awake, staring at the ceiling and thinking about Juice and what her life could really be like here in Charming. Could there be a life with Juice? Was she willing to put her heart out there and try? She wanted to, that was for damn sure. What would Ryan think, would he be happy for her? Would he want the life that was surely to come with Juice for her? 

When she finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning she had made up her mind. She didn’t know what was going to happen, but she was staying in Charming and hopefully, just maybe start over her life with Juice.


	4. Coming Closer

Kayleigh spent the next day meeting with the contractor and picking out paint colors, flooring, countertops, and a sign for out front. She didn’t hear from Juice that day or the next, which she spent shopping for tables and chairs at the small furniture store. The store manager was happy to deliver the furniture early next week after the contractor and his small crew was finished with the front, main room. After leaving the furniture store she went to several different little shops to find decorations for the bakery. 

The club had kept Juice busy after his day with Kayleigh, but tonight was Half Sack’s big fight, and he wanted Kayleigh to go with him. He couldn’t get the memory of her lips pressing against his, even if it was for just a second. He hoped she’d be into going to watch a fight. 

The blue truck wasn’t at the B&B when he drove by, so Juice headed to her building on Main Street. The blinds were open on the front windows, and the new awning above the door read Lynn’s Bakery. The glass door had the name of the bakery in a swirly, red font painted on it. Underneath was also a list of the things she served; breads, muffins, cakes, pastries, pies, and more. 

The door was locked and a piece of paper taped to the large window said that she was would be open for business soon. Juice walked back over to his bike and leaned against it while he dialed her number. 

“Hello?” she answered on the second ring. 

“Can I come in?” he asked. 

“What? Oh!” Through the windows he could see her appear from the back, which now had a swinging stainless steel door separating the two spaces. He hung up the phone as she came to open the door for him. 

“Hey, sorry. I asked if I could clean up some before they came back tomorrow. The bathroom and the front are done, and most of the kitchen. They work fast, I’m surprised.” 

Juice just grinned. Kayleigh had no clue about her allure to most men. They would fawn over her and do anything she asked. He kind of liked that she was oblivious, or at least she acted oblivious. 

“It looks great,” he said as he walked through the space and then back to her leaning against the counter. “You decided on yellow.” 

“It’s lemon chiffon pie,” she corrected with a giggle. “It sounded yummy, and it’s a pretty color.” 

“Signature dessert?” he teased. 

“No, not quite. What have you been up to? What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy that you stopped by,” she added with a smile. 

“There’s a fight tonight and most of the club is going. I was hoping I’d get to show up with you on the back of my bike,” he said, giving her his best smirk. 

“Do I have time to change out of this? A shower maybe?” 

“Yeah, plenty of time. I’ll pick you up at seven, that good?” 

Kayleigh smiled at him and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll see you then.” 

When Kayleigh opened the door at 6:58 Juice couldn’t help but stare at her. She was wearing a pair of jeans that were painted on, with black boots that laced up the sides and had short heels. A black silky shirt revealed both of her shoulders and draped over her tits, it was banded around her waist, showing off her sexy curves. 

She had on three gold bracelets and a pair of gold hoop earrings. Her hair was in large curls and fell around her bare shoulders. She wore little makeup, only a little black eyeliner and some mascara with a hint of light pink lip gloss.

“Ready?” Juice asked when Kayleigh cleared her throat softly, his eyes snapping to look at her pretty sky blue ones. 

“Let’s go, Juicey.” Kayleigh smiled brightly at him. 

“I’m gonna have to keep you in my fucking sight all damn night,” Juice said as he got on his bike. 

“Want me to change?” she asked as she slid her arms around him. 

“Hell no.” 

When they made it to the fight, Juice wrapped his arm around Kayleigh’s waist and led her through the doors. Men stared at her, eyes roaming over her body as they passed by and women looked at her in jealousy. Juice was damn glad to have her on his arm tonight, and happy he wasn’t one of the ones eyeing her from a distance. 

Chibs, Bobby, and Tig were already by the ring and the fighting had just started, so he led her over to them to say hello. 

“Well, damn, Juicey-boy why didn’t you tell us you were bringing this pretty lass along tonight?” Chibs teased.   
“Kayleigh, right? Nice to see you again, Darling,” Bobby said. 

“You, too,” Kayleigh replied over the noise of the crowd. 

“Stay right here, I’ll be right back.” He knew no one would fuck with Kayleigh if she stayed by one or more of the Sons, and he went quickly to place his bet and then returned to the corner of the ring where Kayleigh was standing talking to Bobby. 

“So, your betting on him to win?” she asked, pointing to the prospect in the ring. 

“Yes, ma’am, so far we are.” He gave her a wink and Juice came up and put his arm back around her. 

Kayleigh didn’t lean into his touch, but she didn’t pull away either. She thought it felt nice to have his strong arm wrapped around her, claiming her to the crowd as his. He suggested they sit and she let him lead her to an empty part of one of the benches around the ring and they sat. 

“You ever been to a fight before?” Juice asked her, watching her as she watched Half-Sack pummel the other guy. She seemed interested in the fight. 

“A few times, my brother used to fight.” 

“You have a brother?” 

She grinned at him. “I have two. Both older than me by five years, they’re twins. You have any siblings?” 

“Yeah, I have a younger sister that still lives in New York. She graduated college last year.” 

“Did you go see her?” Kayleigh asked, turning her eyes from the fight to look at Juice. 

“Wish I could have, can’t go back to New York, baby, crazy scary people said so.” 

She looked shocked for a second and then realization hit her. “You’re serious?” 

“Yep. Keeps me safe, and my mom and Graciela if I stay away.” 

“That must be awful, to not be able to see them.” 

“Sometimes, yeah, but I have my brothers in the club. I talk to them about once a week. Check in, let them know I’m alright.” 

Kayleigh didn’t reply and went back to watching the fight. Juice noticed Cherry, the chick Half-Sack was really into, across the room watching him fight. He hoped she didn’t cause any more trouble than she already had. 

When a guy sat down rather close to Kayleigh’s left, she slid over to press herself into Juice’s side and laid her hand on his thigh. He looked over and noticed the guy, so he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. 

Juice liked that she had moved closer to him when the guy sat. He had wanted to make the claim that she was taken, but didn’t want to cross a line with Kayleigh either. She hadn’t leaned into his touch earlier, but hadn’t moved away from it either. He liked her too much to fuck it all up, and was worried he would mess shit up like he had done with past women. When she leaned into him and put her hand on his leg, he knew it was cool to stake his claim over her to the other guy. 

The fight carried on and Half-Sack was going to have to throw the next and final round when Clay walked in and sat next to Cherry. Half-Sack noticed them talking and her kiss his cheek. 

“Oh shit,” Juice muttered. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Kayleigh asked. Her eyes followed his to the dark haired chick and the older man that she thought had been the leader of the MC, to the pissed off form of the young man in the ring who was now wailing on his opponent. 

“Was he not supposed to win?” she asked when the fight was over, and the guys were cussing at him. 

Juice shook his head. “Let’s go,” he led her to his bike and waited for the guys to come out. 

The guys would need to meet back at the clubhouse to discuss where they stood, and other business needed to be taken care of, too. Juice told the guys he’d meet them there after he took Kayleigh home. 

Chibs gave him a dirty smile, even in his pissed off mood. “Take your time, brother.” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

Kayleigh held on tight as they made their way back to Charming and parked outside her room. She didn’t say anything but unlocked the door and left it open, so Juice followed her inside, shutting the door behind him. She took off her jewelry and then turned back to face him as he stood near the door, watching her carefully. 

“Is it going to be a few days before I get to see you again?” she asked, coming closer. 

“I can’t make any promises, but I hope not,” he answered honestly. 

She was close enough that he could easily lean forward and kiss her. The temptation was too much to fight and Juice reached a hand to her hip while the other tangled in her hair at the base of her neck. Her lips molded to his and she closed her eyes, relaxing to his touch and bringing her own arms up and over his shoulders. He turned them and pushed her against the door, pressing her back to the wood with the bulk of his body. 

Kayleigh parted her lips and Juice deepened the kiss. His hand that wasn’t tangled in her thick hair ran over her body, touching every part of her that he could reach while keeping his mouth locked with hers. 

They broke apart moments later, both trying to steady their breathing, but he didn’t back up, keeping her against the door. She laid her forehead against his shoulder and tried to steady her breathing. His hands were still roaming her body and raised her head to catch his eye. Brown met blue and they searched for something within each other. 

Juice slanted his lips over hers again, wanting to kiss her one more time. As much as his body was begging for more, much more than a steamy kiss, he didn’t want to push her too far too fast and risk ruining any connection they had. He wanted to fuck her until she screamed, but he’d decided already to wait and not treat her like he did the crow eaters and other girls. 

When they broke apart the second time, Juice gave her that big grin. “I’ll see you later, Kayleigh, hopefully soon.” 

“Goodnight, Juice.” 

He stole one more long kiss before leaving her and heading to the clubhouse. 

As it turned out, shit went to hell with the club the next day and Juice wasn’t able to see Kayleigh for a few days, not even a text to tell her hello and that she was on his mind. 

It was late at night when he was finally able to leave the clubhouse, the blood from Cameron’s bullet wound washed from his hands. He wasn’t sure what made him drive to the B&B, surely Kayleigh would be asleep at this hour, but he knocked on the door anyway. 

She opened it quickly and stood wide-eyed and half naked in front of him, clad only in a wife beater style dark green tank top and a black pair of panties. “Juice? Is everything okay? Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah. I, uh… I wanted to apologize for not calling or anything the past couple days. Shit kind of hit the fan. I just left the clubhouse and I couldn’t get you off my mind, and I just kind of drove here and…” 

He was rambling, looking down at his boots, when Kayleigh reached out, grabbed his kutte and pulled him into the room. She shut and locked the door back and then moved to the bed. 

“Did I wake you again?” he asked, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, trying not to stare at her long, shapely, bare legs as she crawled into the bed and slid under the covers. Her tiger stripes ran from the middle of her thigh and disappeared under her black bikini style panties and the tank top. 

She gave a small smile. “Not really, fitful sleep. Come on, you look like you need to sleep more than I do.” 

“Kayleigh,” Juice said, the warning clear in his tone. He wasn’t trying to sleep with her. That hadn’t been on his mind when he drove here, although the sight of her long bare legs was a turn on. 

She just rolled her eyes. “I’m an adult, you’re an adult. I promise not to have my way with you if you do the same. Now, are you going to take your boots off and lay down or are you going to fall asleep standing up, or sitting in the chair?” 

He smirked and toed off his boots. “You sure about this?” 

Kayleigh had already scooted down and was laying on her back, but she rolled to her side to face him across the bed. “Have you ever slept with a woman Juice, and not fucked her?” 

He shook his head no honestly. Kayleigh chuckled softly to herself and then crawled forward to the edge of the bed, and stood up on her knees. Her hands caught the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, then nimbly and quickly undid his belt buckle before she moved back to her side of the bed. 

“There, I’ll help. I doubt you sleep in pants so you might as well take them off, too.” 

Her laugh ran out loudly in the quiet space when he just stared at her. “Oh for fuck’s sake, Juan Carlos. I’m twenty-eight years old, I’m not a virgin and I’ve seen a damned naked man before, and I’m not even asking you to get naked. Now, I’m going to sleep because its three thirty in the morning, whether or not you join me in the bed is up to you.” 

She laid down, shifting around to get comfortable before closing her eyes. 

Juice could debate in his head for the rest of the night if this was the right thing to do or not, but it wouldn’t change the fact that Kayleigh was inviting him into her bed, not for sex but to sleep together in the bed, and that was good enough for him. He let his pants fall to the floor and yanked off his socks before slipping into the bed beside her. 

The shrill ring of a cell phone going off jerked Kayleigh awake, but she couldn’t move. Juice’s heavy arm was wrapped around her middle, holding her to his chest. She wasn’t sure when they had moved to spoon against each other, but they had fallen asleep apart. 

“Juice,” she mumbled sleepily, the phone still ringing somewhere on the floor. 

He grumbled in his sleep and his arm tightened around her, pulling her tighter against his chest, but he did not wake up. The phone quit ringing for all of two seconds before starting again. Kayleigh ran her foot from his ankle to his shin and nudged him fairly hard. 

Nothing. Damn, the man could sleep. 

“Juice.” Kayleigh was awake now and wished his phone would quit ringing. It was rather nice to feel the bulk of Juice’s body behind her, and she liked the way he wrapped his arm around her, and the damn phone had ruined her peacefulness. 

She tried to shake off the sudden thought of how many women he had woken up with from a night much different than the one they had shared. The phone went off again and Kayleigh cursed. “Fuck.”

Kayleigh rolled in his embrace to face him, not sure why she didn’t just lift his arm off of her. Caught in the sight of him peacefully lost in sleep, she ignored the ringing phone. His lips were parted slightly and he was snoring softly. She wiggled her arm free enough to allow her fingers to gently trace the shape of the tribal tattoo on the curve of his head. 

Juice felt something stroke across his head and opened his eyes. Kayleigh was looking at him with a gentle smile and he realized they were pressed together, his arm holding her against the length of his body. 

“Your phone is ringing, Juice.” He noted that she didn’t seem too happy that it was ringing. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, about as happy as she was to hear the shrill sound fill the air. Juice rolled over and leaned partway out of the bed to snatch up his pants. He pulled the phone out and answered it as he laid back down on his back. He noted out of the corner of his eye that Kayleigh was still facing him as she lay on the bed centimeters from him. 

“Hello?” 

“What the fuck, man?” Tig asked, sounding pissed. “I’m called you five damn times already. We need you at TM to look into some shit, where the fuck are you?” 

“B&B, I’ll be there,” Juice hung up the phone and tossed it back onto his pants on the floor. 

“Got to go?” his bedmate asked. 

He turned his head to look at her. “Yeah, there’s some shit still going on with the club.” 

“You can talk to me, you know. I know how to keep my mouth shut, if you ever need to, I dunno, let it out. I don’t know why you decided to show up here last night, but I’m glad you did.” 

“If I drag you into club business there is no going back, Kayleigh. I can’t put you in that situation.” 

Kayleigh smiled. “How many times will I have to tell you I’m a big girl, Juice? Let me make that choice for myself. I’m not asking to get knee deep in whatever shit ya’ll are in right now, I’m telling you that you I’m a good listener.” 

Juice rolled to his side and reached out an arm to pull her to his chest. She didn’t protest, and she felt damn good pressed against him. “I can hardly think straight since I’ve met you, but I can’t stay away. I’ll come by as soon as I can.” 

“What if I’m at the bakery?” she asked. 

“I check there first,” Juice replied with a wink. He wanted to stay in bed with her, but Tig would come and get him or someone else would, and his bike was parked in front of her door. Before he could pull away to get dressed Kayleigh kissed him. It was short, and she longed for more time with him as Juice got out of bed and dressed. 

Juice went to the door. It didn’t feel strange to be leaving Kayleigh laying there in the bed watching him go, it felt right, good, and that surprised him. “See you later, Kayleigh.”

“Bye, Juice.” 

*****

Juice sighed in frustration as he closed his laptop. Opie was AWOL and it wasn’t looking good. He brought Tig and Clay the paperwork and told all he knew. Opie’s debt had been paid by federal wire transfer. 

Done with his task at the clubhouse, Juice drove over to Main Street to see Kayleigh. The door was unlocked this time, but the sign was still in the window. 

“Kayleigh?” he called. 

“Back here, Juice!” she yelled out from the kitchen. 

He grinned to himself, happy she had recognized that it was him. “How’d you know it was me? You should get a chime to put on the door if you’ll be here alone all the time,” Juice said as he came into the finished kitchen to see her strawberry blonde hair piled high up on her head in a neat bun. She had dressed in another fitted t-shirt that highlighted her beautiful curves, this one was light green. 

Kayleigh chuckled. “I heard a bike pull up, figured it was you. Stopping worrying so much about me - big girl, remember? Club business handled for the day?” 

“No, just getting started probably, but I wanted to swing by while I had the chance. You have flour everywhere.” 

She looked from the mixing bowl in her hands and the counter to herself and smiled. “Oh, I always end up looking like this when I bake, this is pretty good actually. I’m a messy cook,” she gave him a wink. “But I clean up after myself when I’m done.” 

He had been worried about the thought of seeing her in his kitchen one day like this, but his OCD calmed down. Where the fuck did that thought come from? Juice thought to himself. “What are you making?” he asked, changing the subject in his own head. 

“Peach Pound Cake,” she answered, going back to the task in front of her. “A loaf of blueberry bread is cooling on the rack. I was kind of hoping I could use ya’ll, the club, as my guinea pigs,” she looked up at him with a grin. 

“I’ll taste test, but I bet anything you make is good.” 

She laughed, her smile bright as she poured the batter into a Bundt pan. After she put it in the first of the double ovens, she set a timer and then turned to him. “Are you trying to flatter me?” 

“Is it working?” 

She came around the counter and stopped close to him. It had only been a little over two weeks since he had met her, and he couldn’t help but want her. The guys had ribbed him a bit about Kayleigh and he brushed them off, but the truth was he wanted something more with her than he normally wanted out of women. It felt different with her.

“Possibly,” Kayleigh whispered in answer to his question, her eyes on his lips. 

Juice slanted his mouth over hers and pulled her to him. Kayleigh’s arms went around his shoulders and she let him deepen the kiss, moaning softly as his hand slid around the back of her neck while the other trialed down the small of her back and then farther to rest of the curve of her ass. 

He didn’t want to stop, but they both needed to breathe and he had to get back to TM soon. Keeping her in his arms he said, “Come by later, I’ll text you when it’s all clear for you to show up.” 

“Okay,” she said and he let her go, working up to leaving again after just a short time with her. “Hey.” Kayleigh pulled him back to her by gently grabbing the opening of his leather when he moved to step away. “I don’t know where this is going, or what the hell the two of us are, but you keep coming to check on me, to see me, and I know I like it.” 

He gave her that big, goofy grin and she rewarded him with her bright smile. “Well, I’m hoping you’ll let me call you my house mate instead of continuing to stay at the B&B, I’ll even sleep at the clubhouse if you’d feel more comfortable, I have a room there, too.” 

“I’m not going to make you sleep away from your own home, Juice, and asking me to move into your house is a big deal. I… if something goes to shit between the two of us for any reason I’d still have to find somewhere else to live.” 

“And if nothing bad happened between the two of us?” he countered. 

Kayleigh sighed but gave him a soft smile. “I’ll think about it, Juice. Let me know when it’s cool to swing by later?” 

Juice leaned down slightly to press his lips to hers in a quick kiss before leaving. When they sat down in the chapel without Tig, Juice was sure he was checking Opie’s truck for a bug, the box of cell phones, too. After the meeting was over, Juice texted Kayleigh. 

Come by TM whenever U R ready – Juice

A few minutes later his phone buzzed from its place on the top of the bar. 

Just got out of the shower. Be there in a bit. – Kayleigh 

Juice was watching the cameras when her truck pulled into the lot, so took his beer and went to meet her partway. She had changed into a navy blue dress that stopped mid thigh, covering two of her tattoos, and a pair of grey strappy heeled shoes. She was carrying a round platter covered with plastic wrap. Juice tried to take it from her, but she swerved around him with a smile and a laugh and headed toward the clubhouse doors. 

“Big girl, Juice.” 

“Yeah, whatever. That shit looks delicious.” 

She shot him a glare sideways. “You could not call it shit.” 

“My bad. At least let me get the door, miss independent.” 

She walked in in front of him and Juice caught sight of her mostly bare upper back, the dress tied around her neck and wrapped around her middle, leaving her upper back bare. The angel wings were on semi display since her hair still pinned up. 

Kayleigh set the tray on the bar next to Piney at the end. Clay, Jax, and Opie were all sitting or standing around the bar, too. Tig and Chibs were playing pool with several of the crow eaters hanging around them. Jax and Clay were at another table. 

“Well, hello, sweetheart,” Piney greeted Kayleigh. “What is this?” 

“The bakery opens next week. I’m hoping to get an honest opinion and I kind of volunteered y’all for the task myself,” she replied with a smile. 

Clay chuckled, coming to stand beside her. “Kayleigh, darlin’, you can feed us anything you want anytime.” 

“Can do.” 

Gemma came around the corner and walked up to Clay, joining in the conversation. “Can you make cakes, decorate and all that shit.” 

Kayleigh was surprised Gemma had spoken to her, the mother figure of the club had not seemed to approve of her when they had met at the fundraiser. “Yeah, I can do all that. Do you need a cake for something?” 

It was Jax that answered. “My son comes home tomorrow from the hospital; he’s been in the NICU.” 

“Oh, that’s wonderful! What’s his name?” 

“Abel,” Gemma answered, bringing Kayleigh’s attention back to her. “Can you make the cake by tomorrow night? The bakery in Stockton is shit.” 

“Sure. Any specification on flavor or color?” Kayleigh asked with a smile. 

Juice was pretty proud of the woman he wanted to make his, she did not act or appear intimidated by Gemma like most women were. Even Luann bowed down to Gemma, but Kayleigh smiled and stood her ground with calm friendliness. 

“Marble cake, light blue frosting with black writing, Welcome Home Abel.” 

“What time would you like me to bring it and where?” 

“I’ll have to let you know on time. We can talk more tomorrow.” Gemma gave her one of those looks, Juice had seen her give Wendy a few of them when Jax and her were still together. Kayleigh only smile back and nodded in reply. 

“Hey, lass!” Chibs called out, walking over to the group by the bar. 

Gemma and Clay had left, but everyone else was still in the room. 

“Are ye trying to fatten us up, Kayleigh?” Chibs asked as Piney took the plastic wrap off the platter and eyed the sweet treats. 

“Oh, no. I would never do that. I’m only using your appetites for my own gains,” she replied with a smirk. 

“I like her,” Piney said to Juice. “Smart and pretty, and a damn good cook.” 

Kayleigh giggled softly and blushed a soft pink. “Well, thank you.” 

“I gotta ask, Kayleigh, why the name Lynn? I saw the sign as I was driving by earlier,” Jax said, swiping a piece of pound cake. 

“It’s my middle name, but it was my grandparent’s last name, and the name of the original store they opened. Thought I’d continue tradition.” 

“Cool,” Jax said with a nod. 

“What do you want to drink?” Juice asked, lightly touching the small of her back with his hand. 

Kayleigh grinned at him, turning her head to face him as he stood just to her right. “A beer is fine, thanks.” 

Opie opened and handed over two beers, one for Juice and one for Kayleigh. 

“Alright, alright, enough small talk. Chibs, you and I versus Juice and his girl in a game of pool. Ya’ll game?” Tig asked, turning to Kayleigh and Juice. 

Juice looked to her, wondering how she would react to being called his girl. She smiled and said, “let’s do it,” not seeming to be phased by Tig’s comment. 

“You play?” Tig asked. 

“Occasionally,” she replied with a smile, choosing a stick and testing its weight in her hands. 

“Who’s going to break?” Kayleigh asked looking at the two other men. 

“Go for it, lass,” Chibs replied. 

Juice sat back and watch as Kayleigh broke and then proceeded to clear the table. One shot after another she called each and every one and sunk all the striped balls. When she sunk the eight, Jax and Opie, who had become her cheer team, erupted into roars of laughter. 

“Well, fuck me sideways,” Tig said.

“That’s not the skills an occasionally player has, lass. Where’d you learn to hustle pool like that?” Chibs asked. 

“I don’t give a damn where or how she learned it, let’s take her to a bar up in Lodi or Stockton and win some fucking cash,” Tig said. 

“A girl should never tell all of her secrets,” Kayleigh replied to the two men with a wink before taking a drink of her beer. “Try again, gentlemen? I’ll even let you break first.” 

Piney, Jax, and Opie laughed and made jokes and Chibs and Tig’s expense as Tig grumbled something about never losing to a girl before while chalking his cue stick. 

While Juice racked the balls, Kayleigh perched on a chair at a high-top table and gave him a wink. He grinned back at her, hung the rack back on its hook and then walked back to their table. In a bold move he ran his hand up her leg, from knee to thigh and left it resting just at the hem of her dress, while reaching for his beer with the other hand. 

She smirked, one corner of her mouth lifting up and she raised one brow. She leaned in close to whisper in his ear. “The crow eaters don’t seem very happy that you’re touching me.” 

“Let them be mad, ‘cause I’m not going to stop,” he replied back in a whisper. 

Kayleigh giggled, “Oh really? But it’s my shot.” 

“Damn,” he whispered and took his hand away, but didn’t step back. 

She slid off her chair, which pressed them close together, she gave him a saucy wink and then sidestepped around him. 

Tig did everything he could think of to try and get Kayleigh to miss her shot, but it didn’t work. Chibs had made three of their balls, but once Kayleigh hit the table it was game over. Juice just sat back again, watching her and laughed. 

Juice noticed the crow eaters had moved to the couches and were talking amongst themselves, shooting glances at him and Kayleigh once in a while. Probably pissed he brought a new girl around and the fact that he was showing her all of his attention. Juice turned his back and ignored them, letting his eyes rest of Kayleigh’s back instead as she racked the balls. 

He watched the way her shoulder blades moved under her tattoo covered skin. 

“Her ink is sick, man,” Jax said, coming to stand beside Juice. “Have you seen all of it?” he asked with a smirk. 

Juice shook his head. “Most of it she let me see, but it goes farther down than she was willing to show off the other day.” 

“How far was too far?” Opie asked. 

“Y’all are a bunch of nosey bastards, aren’t you?” Kayleigh interrupted with a playful smile. 

“Can’t help it. So how far down do those wings go, Angel?” Jax flirted. Juice was kind of pissed at Jax flirting with Kayleigh.

“Wouldn’t y’all like to know,” she said, brushing them off. “Whose ass am I kicking next?” 

“I’m out, done losing to a broad,” Tig said, handing his stick to Opie. 

“Aww, come on, Tiggy, don’t be a sore loser,” Kayleigh teased. 

“Anytime you wanna make some money, baby, you let me know and I’ll take you to a bar and let you hustle as many poor bastards as your little heart desires. As for me, I’m done looking like a fool.” 

“Me too, lass. A man’s ego can only take so much bashing in one day.” 

Everyone laughed at Chibs’ comment, but Opie stepped up to the table. 

“I’ll play,” Opie said. 

Juice watched as Kayleigh and Opie played a few rounds of pool. Opie came close to winning the first two times, and Kayleigh continued to win the third round until Jax fucked up her last shot, tapping the bottom of the stick when she went to shoot so that she hit the ball too hard. 

“Cheater,” she called to Jax as he walked away laughing. 

Opie took her stick from her and put them away while Kayleigh slid between the chair Juice was sitting in and the table, leaning between his legs. He liked that she placed herself as close to him as possible. 

“I gotta get home man, Donna just texted,” Opie said, clapping Jax on the back. “It was fun, Kayleigh. See you round.” 

“Wanna head out, too?” Juice asked her, leaning in close to speak near her ear. 

She smiled at him grabbed their empty beer bottles, searched for the trash can and threw them away before meeting him by the corner of the bar. 

“Sure, are you following or am I riding?” 

“You really gonna ride in a dress?” he questioned with that big grin. 

“I’ve done it before,” she said. “But I should probably drive myself so that I don’t have to come back to get my truck in the morning.” 

“Alright, I gotta grab some shit and then I’ll be behind you. Meet you at the B&B?” 

“Sounds good,” she replied with a smile. 

Kayleigh wanted to lean in and kiss him before she left, but it seemed all eyes were on them, especially the crow eaters. She wondered if Juice had had sex with any of the ones that were currently hanging around. The thought made her sick to her stomach, even though her mind was thinking how irrational it was for her to feel that way. 

Before she could step away to leave, she felt arms wrap around her and then she was pressed into Juice’s chest, their lips inches from each other. 

“You just gonna leave without a goodbye kiss?” he asked, that playful grin on his lips. 

“Well, I wasn’t sure how you felt about PDA and the others girls are staring daggers, so I –” 

He cut her off with his lips on hers and she practically melted against him. When they broke apart Juice gave her a wink. “I’ll be right behind you, baby.”


	5. The Next Step Forward

Juice parked the bike in front of her door. Before he could knock, the door swung open and Kayleigh was in his arms, her lips on his. Holding her tightly to his chest, he moved into the room and kicked the door closed. 

“Damn, girl,” he said when they broke apart. 

Out of nowhere Kayleigh asked. “How many of those crow eaters have you had sex with?” 

Juice’s brows shot up. “You really want me to answer that question?” 

Kayleigh nodded, and Juice frowned. He grabbed her by her waist and slid his hands down to rest on her hips, feeling the hard bone beneath his palm, and walked forward until her back hit the door to the bathroom. “How about this instead, how many girls have I had sex with since I came back from Nevada and ran into you on Main Street, remember that day?” 

When she nodded with a soft smile he continued. “Since that day, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head. The answer to how many girls I’ve had sex with since that day is zero.” 

“But the crow ea-”

“Don’t think about them, Kayleigh. They’re gonna stare and say shit to try and get to you, because you’re beautiful and they got nothing on you, baby.” 

“Now you are trying to flatter me,” she whispered. 

“Nope, not even trying to get in your pants either,” he said, giving her that big, goofy grin.

He laughed when she arched one of her brows, giving him her own playful grin as her hands trailed up his chest to rest on his shoulders. “Is that right?” 

Juice let one hand slide down from her hip to trail down her thigh and then back up going under her dress and squeezing her lace-panty clad ass. “Well, that might have been a lie.” 

*******

Kayleigh unlocked the door to the bakery, flipped the lights on, and deposited her purse and keys behind the counter in the mini-fridge sized safe box she had put in the corner under the countertop. She went in the back and started grabbing ingredients to make the cake Gemma had requested for Abel’s homecoming tonight. 

It was hard to keep her mind on the task at hand, her thoughts continuing to drift to the night before and memories of Juice’s hands on her body. After his little confession against the door, they had stripped clothes off of each other and tumbled into the bed. They had not gone as far as to actually have sex, but the heavy make-out session had been full of suggestive touches and heavy petting. 

It had been around three in the morning by the time they finally fell asleep. Juice had pulled her to his chest, curving his body to fit against hers and left his arm draped over her. His soft snores had lulled her to sleep. 

The sound of footsteps brought Kayleigh out of her thoughts and she went to the front to see Gemma standing in front of the black and white picture of the old bakery of her grandparents’. 

“Good morning,” Kayleigh greeted. 

Gemma jerked slightly, startled, and turned around to face her. “Hi. Nice place.” 

“Thanks. I’ve gotten the ingredients together, but I haven’t started baking yet. I wanted it to be as fresh as possible.” 

“Good. Thanks. Everyone should be arriving around six. I know you’ve been talking to Juice and the two of you seemed pretty close yesterday, if you’d like to stay for the party tonight, you’re welcome to.” 

Kayleigh smiled at the mother hen of the club. “Thanks, Gemma, I appreciate that. I’ll bring the cake by at about five fifty.” 

Gemma nodded and went to leave, hand on the door she turned back around. “Kayleigh, why don’t you come over about four. You can help set up, meet some of the other women.” 

“Yeah, sure. I need to get started on the cake then, so it has time to cool. I’d hate for all of the icing to slide off because it didn’t have time to cool completely.” 

“Good thinking. I’ll have Juice text you the address to Jax’s house,” Gemma said and then left. 

Kayleigh wondered if the other women got whiplash from Gemma’s personality, or if it was just her. Yesterday and the day of the fundraiser she had seemed slightly cold and distant. Today she was still standoffish, but friendlier. 

Deciding to not waste time wondering about Gemma and why she was the way she was, Kayleigh went to the back and got started on the cake. 

Kayleigh had ordered boxes and such for cakes, but they had yet to come in. Leaving the cake on the counter in the back she locked up and then went in search of something she could put the cake in without it getting ruined. The super market had a pan that would work perfectly and after making her purchase she went back to the bakery to finish the cake.   
********

Luann Delaney opened the door when Kayleigh rang the door bell and greeted her with a smile and a hello. 

“Kayleigh, right?” she asked as she led her into the kitchen where Gemma and another woman were working on preparing food. 

“Where do you want the cake, Gemma?” 

“On the counter by the fridge, sweetie.” 

Kayleigh gave Luann a sideways glance, the blonde just shrugged and mouthed, “She’s happy Abel is coming home.” 

Kayleigh mouthed back ‘oh’ and moved to place the cake where Gemma had designated. “Anything I can do to help?” she asked. 

“I need to finish decorating the living room, could you work on the food with Luann. Wendy come help me?” 

“Sure,” the blonde woman named Wendy said. Wendy gave a small smile to Kayleigh as she left the room that she returned. 

Luann and Kayleigh worked together to prepare the snacks and assorted finger foods. Gemma left to go meet Jax at the hospital and left Luann and Kayleigh in charge of finishing the food. They set everything up on the counter and were finishing getting the non-alcoholic drinks and the beers on ice by the time people started arriving. 

Juice found her in the kitchen and pulled her into his arms. “Hey,” 

“Hi.” 

“Wanna take your truck back, and I’ll follow and we can come back? One ride home tonight instead of two?” he asked. 

“Yeah, sounds good.” 

Juice followed her to the B&B and waited while Kayleigh parked the truck and slipped the key to the room into the pocket of her jeans. She slid behind him on the bike and scooted up close, pressing her front against his back and wrapping her arms tight around his waist. 

They went back to the party and Kayleigh was pulled into the kitchen to help Luann. Juice followed, grabbed a beer, gave Kayleigh a quick slap on her ass and a wink and then went to hang with the guys. 

“Kayleigh,” Luann said with a smile. “This is Tara. She’s the doctor that’s been taking care of Abel at the hospital.” 

The dark haired woman smiled. “Nice to meet you, Kayleigh.” 

“You, too, Tara.” 

Kayleigh grabbed a beer for herself and then went to find Juice, who was sitting on the couch by Tig. He pulled her down to sit on his lap and continued his conversation with Tig. 

Soon after, Gemma and Jax came in the house, a little blue bundle cradled in Jax’s arms. The next few hours were spent talking, oohing and aahing over the baby, and hanging out with members of the club and friends. 

Kayleigh watched as Tara came to sit next to Jax and kissed him in front of Wendy, before they both went to one of the back rooms. Kayleigh had spoken to Wendy before the party started and learned she was Abel’s birth mother and had been in a relationship with Jax until a couple months ago when she fell off the bandwagon and starting using again. After having Abel, Jax and Gemma had her shipped off to rehab. 

Kayleigh was helping Donna cut and serve the cake when Juice popped around the corner. “Hey, I’ll be back in a few, Jax asked me to follow Tara home.” She gave him a nod in response and a smile while handing Tig two plates, and then cutting more cake and continuing her conversation with Donna. 

When Juice returned, the party was winding down and after saying goodbye they went outside to his bike. Before getting on, Juice pulled her to him letting his hands rest of her hips. Brown eyes searched blue and she smiled up at him just before he slanted his mouth over hers. Her hands slid around to his waist, fingers fisting in his t-shirt as she moaned against his mouth. 

“Ready?” he asked, resting his forehead against hers. 

“Yeah.” 

It wasn’t long after they made it to the B&B that Juice’s phone went off. 

“Holy shit.” He hung up and turned to Kayleigh. “I’ve gotta go. Donna’s been killed.” 

Kayleigh gasped, covering her mouth with her hands and nodding. “Go, go, let me know if there’s anything I can do.”   
****** 

Juice knocked on the door, the funeral for Donna would begin in a few hours and he wanted to check on Kayleigh, see if she wanted to go since she had met Donna a few days before she had been killed. 

She opened the door to her room and stepped aside to let him in. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” he replied, pulling her to him like he always did, the need to feel her close to strong to fight. “Donna’s funeral is this afternoon. I can arrange for you to go if –” 

Kayleigh stopped him quickly. “Juice, I can’t. I… no disrespect, I just can’t.”

He could see the panic building in her expression and he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms tight around her. “Shh. Hey, it’s cool. No one will be offended if you aren’t there. I’ll come back when it’s over, okay?” 

“Take your time, Opie needs his family,” she replied, calmer now. 

Juice nodded. “Okay.” 

****** 

Opie left town two days after he buried his wife. Kayleigh felt for him and it broke her heart to see him drive away from the clubhouse after he had told the guys he needed to get out for a while. She remembered that feeling well. 

Kayleigh had spent the next couple days prepping for the opening of the bakery. Juice popped in when he could during the day, and she waited for him to show up at night, sometimes falling asleep before the rumble of his bike could be heard pulling into the lot. 

Tonight had been one of the late nights, but Kayleigh had been awake. Now, Juice and her were laying in the bed, him on his back while she laid against his side, her head on his chest just under his chin. 

“You know… the month is almost up.” 

“I’m aware of that,” Kayleigh replied, the smile apparent in her voice. 

“Have you thought about what you’re going to do?” 

Kayleigh raised up on her elbow and spoke. “Well, I don’t really see the point in moving into your guest bedroom, Juice,” a smile spread across her face, “we sleep together every night. I doubt that changes any time soon.” 

 

“So, you’ll move in with me as long as we share a bed?” 

Her peals of laughter rang out in the small space of the room and he grinned back at her. When she finally gained control over herself she got serious. “I’ll move in with you on one condition. You have to let me in, tell me the truth about what you’re doing.” 

“Kayleigh, that’s dangerous for you.” 

“I know what I’m walking into, Juice, I understand better than you think I do.” 

“What do you mean, Kayleigh,” he asked, rolling over to his side and meeting her gaze. 

“This isn’t my first MC rodeo, Juice. Please, I… it’s not something that’s easy for me to talk about, but I’m not connected to them anymore,” she said, trying to put his fears of her as a rat at ease. “I’m not here to spy on the Sons, I just don’t want to get the surprise that you’re in jail or prison or something ba-” 

“It’s cool, Kayleigh, I get it. I believe you.” He took a deep breath and trailed his fingertips down her cheek. “I’ll tell you what I can of what I do.” 

“All or nothing, Juice, I don’t want half truths. I’m not a rat and I’ll keep my mouth shut about all the Sons dirty little secrets. I can’t do this with only one foot over the line. You and I both know it doesn’t work that way.” 

“Alright, you win. When can I move you in?” 

Kayleigh laughed again, her bright smile spreading across her face. “The bakery opens Friday. That’s give us tomorrow before I’m hoping to be busy.” 

Juice called Chibs the next morning and he and the prospect showed up to help move Kayleigh’s things. 

“Get to it, prospect,” Chibs said, crossing his arms and stood next to Juice by the truck while Kayleigh went to check out with Mrs. Willows. 

“So, you got Kayleigh to move in with you. What’s this pretty little gash really mean to you, Juicy-boy?”

Juice had always been able to talk to Chibs; he was more his brother than any of the other members of the club. “It’s different with her, man. She isn’t a crow eater or some hang around, she not a local. From the moment we starting talking I knew it was different. I like her, maybe too much.” 

“You can never love a woman too much, Juice-boy.” 

“I didn’t say I loved her,” he shot back quickly. 

“Not yet you haven’t, but she a good lass, Juicy-boy. You’re a lucky bastard.” 

“You think so?” he asked as Kayleigh came out of the main office and headed toward them. 

She smiled at Juice from across the parking lot. “Hell yes, brother.” 

Kayleigh drove the truck and followed the guys to Juice’s house, which she had never been to before. The outside of the house was light tan siding with a white front door. Juice opened the door while Chibs ordered Half Sack to start unloading the boxes. Kayleigh followed Juice into the house. 

The living room was a cream color with hard wood floors. To the left was a hallway, another door on the right Kayleigh thought led to the garage. A small, waist high table sat against the middle of the left wall with a little bowl on it. Juice tossed the keys into the bowl and watched as Kayleigh explored the house. 

The living room was furnished with a large, brown suede couch, a rectangular coffee table, a large entertainment center complete with large T.V., cable box, and several game systems and a DVD player. There was also a matching recliner. 

The opening to the kitchen was across from the front door, and created a semi open space between the living room and kitchen. The kitchen was a pale blue with light wood cabinets and creamy colored countertops and the same hardwood floor as the living room. A square table with four chairs was situated to the right of the room near the back door. The laundry room was through an open door on the far left. 

“Wanna see the bedroom?” he asked with that big grin. 

Kayleigh giggled and nodded. “Sure, lead the way Romeo.” 

She followed him down the hallway and he pointed out the spare bedroom and the small half bath and linen closet. His door was at the end of the short hallway. The room was a light gray with hardwood floors and a large dark gray area rug in the middle of the room. There was a corner desk in the left corner down the wall from the door with a laptop and other items arranged neatly on the desktop. 

A dresser was on the right wall between two white, wooden doors. The large bed was centered in the middle of the wall directly across from the door to the room. It had a dark wooden headboard that matched the stain of the dresser, and was close to the color of the desk. The bedding was dark blue and neatly made. Identical nightstands were on either side of the bed, along with matching lamps and a little alarm clock on the right one. 

“The closet is the door on the right and the bathroom on the left. You can still stay in the guest room if you want, if not we’ll make you some space in the dresser. The closet has plenty of space, though,” Juice said. 

Kayleigh moved to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck, but Half Sack came in loaded down with her three suitcases and the large bag of shoes. “This is everything, Kayleigh. I… uh… put the boxes in the living room in the corner and uh” 

“Dude, get out,” Juice said, shooting a glare over her head at the prospect. 

“My bad,” the prospect said and then dipped back out of the room. 

“Later, Juicy-boy, Kayleigh!” Chibs called and they heard the door shut seconds later. 

“Now what?” she asked with a smirk. 

“I have an idea,” Juice lifted her into his arms and Kayleigh wrapped her legs around his hips, letting out a soft squeak. He planned to christen the bed that had never had a woman in it before. He captured her lips in his and walked until his legs hit the bed. Leaning down, he laid her on her back keeping their lips pressed together in the heated kiss. 

Kayleigh broke apart to remove his shirt and Juice pulled her tank top up, tossing it to the floor. He let his hands trail from her shoulders, down over the swell over her breast to her stomach and then back up squeezing the soft mounds. His hands slid around her back and she arched up, making it easier for him to unhook her bra, but it also grinded her center against him since her legs were still wrapped around his hips. 

Juice tossed the bra onto the floor with her shirt and admired her beautiful half naked body. The soft globes were a few shades lighter than the rest of her sun-kissed skin and tipped with small pink nipples that were hardened into tight buds. He captured the right breast in his mouth, letting his tongue tease her nipple, and Kayleigh’s nails scratched down his bare back, his name falling from her lips in a whisper. 

He leaned back up and undid the button of her jeans and pulled them off. Her legs went back around his hips and he stared down at her light blue lace panties. Damn those were hot, Juice thought. Through the thin fabric he could see that her tiger stripes tattoo ended just below her hip bone. Kayleigh sat up, unwrapping her legs and letting them hang off the bed as her fingers nimbly undid his belt and then his pants. 

Kayleigh ran her hand over his boxer-brief clad erection and Juice bit his bottom lip as he moaned. She glanced up at him through her thick lashes as she slipped her fingers under the band of his underwear and pulled them down, letting his erection spring free. Kayleigh wrapped her fingers around his hard length and let her fingers glide over the smooth skin. 

“Damn, Kayleigh, that feels good.” Unable to take much more of her ministrations, Juice gripped her wrist and removed her hand and gently pushed her down to lay back on the bed. He pulled her panties off slowly, letting them join the other discarded clothes on the floor. 

His eyes roamed over her naked body from her tits down to her neatly trimmed and damp pussy. Juice ran his thumb from her opening up to her clit, watching her face as she closed her eyes. He touched her gently with his middle finger, swirling the dampness around before slowly letting his finger glide into her. He stroked her several times before adding a second finger, stretching her while his thumb continued to brush against her clit. 

Juice reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, grabbing a condom from the stash he used to refill the one he kept in his wallet. He opened it and rolled it onto his erection. Using one hand to grip her hip he guided the head of his dick along her slick folds before slowly pushing into her. 

Kayleigh moaned, her eyes fluttering closed again as he pushed forward until he was fully seated inside of her slick heat. Juice pulled back slowly before gliding in again, setting a slow rhythm. He trailed one hand up her body to tease her breasts. 

“Juice,” she whispered, her eyes opening as his fingers pinched her nipple lightly. “Harder.” 

She propped her feet against the edge of the bed and he gripped her hips in his hands, trusting harder into her and speeding up a little. Kayleigh moaned out his name. “Holy fuck, oh… god, don’t stop.” 

He did pull out seconds later, afraid he would blow his load too quick and tossed her gently back onto the pillows, following her, and slid between her thighs. This position put him closer to her and their lips met in a fiery kiss as he thrust back into her, making her cry out in pleasure against his mouth. 

Juice trailed his lips down her neck, letting his tongue, teeth, and lips tease her sensitive skin as they set a rhythm together. Her hips met him thrust for thrust until they were both panting and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Juice felt her walls tighten around him just before Kayleigh cried out. 

“Juice!” Her head fell back, her eyes shut tight and mouth opened as she screamed in pleasure as the waves of her orgasm washed over her. He let her come down from her high, before flipping them over. 

Kayleigh smirked down at him as she adjusted to being on top. She experimented with several different motions and speeds before figuring out which one would drive him crazy. His hands were all over her, sliding from her ass to her breasts or gripping her hips to guide her movements. 

“Just like that, Kayleigh. Fuck, yes, keep going baby,” he groaned, watching as his dick disappeared into her and loving the sounds she made, the way she looked above him. 

When her fingers slid down to touch herself as she rode him he lost it. Hands gripped her hips tightly, Juice let out a string of expletives as his own orgasm erupted from his body. 

Kayleigh laid her head against her shoulder, trying to steady to her own breathing, before moving off of him and lying pressed against his side, their legs intertwined. They stayed silent for a long time, peaceful in the bliss of post orgasm, until Kayleigh spoke softly. 

“Taking the chance that I ruin the moment, how many girls have you brought back to this house? To your bed?” 

“None, honest, I swear. I’ve never brought a girl to my house. Their house or the clubhouse have been the only places I’ve ever messed around with another girl here in Charming. You, baby, are the first woman to enjoy the comfort of my bed.” 

Kayleigh found it hard to not be slightly jealous of the women of his past, but she was appeased by the thought that she had been the only one to truly share his bed. They spent the rest of the day in bed, only leaving to order pizza, shower, eat, and then fall back into the bed together seeming to be unable to stop now that they had crossed that line. 

It was late at night when Juice finally starting talking. Her head was pillowed against his chest with her arm draped over his middle. One of his hands was resting over her forearm on his stomach while the other played with her long hair. He started with what the Club was doing when they had stumbled upon her on the side of the road and finished in the early hours of the morning with what was happening now. 

They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms as the sun was beginning to rise in the sky. Luckily Juice didn’t have to work today, so he turned his phone off and pulled Kayleigh close to his chest, letting his nose brush along the column of her neck and inhaling the scent of her shampoo and her own scent. He placed a kiss against the curve of her shoulder and, knowing she was asleep, whispered in her ear. “I’m falling for you, beautiful girl, maybe I shouldn’t because you are so good and I’m an outlaw, but I can’t help it.”


	6. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1.This chapter makes mention of another MC the Night Slayers. I have no idea if this is a real MC or not… if it is, I have absolutely no connections to them and know nothing about them. 
> 
> 2\. WARNING! This chapter deals with some heavy subjects including rape that may be disturbing to some people. The scene is toward the end of the chapter and you will know it’s coming before you get to it, as her and Juice are talking.

Juice walked into the clubhouse after dropping Kayleigh at Lynn’s. The grand opening had been yesterday and it had gone wonderfully for Kayleigh. The club had shown up to show it’s support for her business and she seemed to be very popular with the locals. She had posted her hours for the starting few weeks to be from seven in the morning until two in the afternoon, Tuesday through Friday. 

Customers had asked if she would extend the hours and Kayleigh had replied with a smile and a response that it would all depend on business. She was a one-woman shop at the moment and wasn’t sure she was going to hire help any time soon. 

Clay called Juice over to the bar where he was sitting. “How’s Kayleigh this morning? Business still booming?” 

“Oh yeah, as soon as she opened the doors they were there. Easier for Kayleigh to make breakfast sweets than it is for people to make it themselves.” 

“Can’t argue there. How’s it going living together?” 

“It’s only been two days, Clay, but its good,” Juice replied with a chuckle. 

“Honeymoon phase, without the marriage.” They both laughed at that, but then Clay got serious. “Juice, I ain’t trying to say she’s not good or that I get any bad vibes from Kayleigh, but the smart thing to do is to check her out. I need you to do that for me.” Gemma had whispered in Clay’s ear in private a few nights ago that she thought Kayleigh was a little too comfortable with the club lifestyle. 

“Clay, I don’t know if I feel okay with searching through her life like that, at least not without telling her.” 

“If she’s gonna be livin’ with you, the club needs to know she’s clean.” 

There wasn’t any point in arguing with Clay. Juice didn’t want to fucking do it, didn’t want to learn about her life like that, but Clay wouldn’t be satisfied with word of mouth answers. He wanted her life on paper, proof she wasn’t tied to anything that would bring trouble to SAMCRO. 

“Alright, man, I’ll see what I can find.” 

“Start at the beginning,” Clay called out as Juice started to walk to the corner of the room where he had the computer set up. 

This didn’t sit right with him and he wanted to tell Kayleigh, to text or call her and tell her what he was about to do, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Her life was supposed to be something she told him, something they talked about together when it came up on its own. She’d almost freaked over attending Donna’s funeral and she’d admitted to him not being her first time involved with a man that was in a MC. 

He found records of her birth easily and then the records of her marriage to a Ryan Hanners. There wasn’t much else on her; she was clean. Juice searched for information on Ryan, and, after finding his connects to a MC in Houston, Texas also found his death certificate, dated two years ago. 

Kayleigh had married young and then at twenty-six years old buried her husband. No wonder she had been upset about Donna’s death and Opie’s leaving. Kayleigh understood his pain more than any one of them, except maybe Gemma – who had lost John Teller. 

Juice finished his task and brought the copied files to Clay. “Kayleigh’s clean, juvie record of breaking and entering into her high school a few times with friends, other than that she’s got nothing.” 

“You did good, Juicy.” 

****** 

Kayleigh looked up as the chime went off as someone opened the door to the bakery. It had been a fairly busy early morning, but had slowed. At the moment there was no one in the shop except for the dark haired woman that had just come in. 

“Hello, Tara right?” 

“Yeah. Kayleigh?” 

Kayleigh nodded with a smile. “Nurse or doctor?” she asked. 

“Doctor,” Tara replied with a friendly smile, coming up to the display case. 

“What can I get for you, Tara?” 

Tara eyed the case semi filled with fresh baked muffins, blueberry or chocolate chip, three different pound cakes, and an assortment of sweet rolls and biscuits. “It all looks so good. Your place is beautiful; I love the style.”

The L-shaped display case was at the corner of the counter, to the left as you walked into the soft yellow little shop. A large black and white photo hanging in a black frame was in the middle of the small wall on the left. Four tables, each with four chairs, were arranged along the right side of the room. 

Beautiful potted plants, large ferns and bright colored hibiscus, sat in pots in the front corners of the room. The right wall was decorated with framed newspaper clippings about the original Lynn’s along with a large wood and metal clock in the shape of a sunflower and a few small to medium sized paintings of different landscapes and scenery. 

Between the right wall and the silver swinging door was a wooden table with a napkin stand, sugar and creamer cups and utensils. There was also a second smaller table just to the right with an antique wash tub. A small chalkboard sign hanging on the wall above it said to please place dirty plates and silverware in the tub. Under the taller table were two trashcans. 

Behind the counter, in the middle of that left wall was a large chalkboard. Written in curly bright blue script was “Menu varies by day! Muffins, cakes, breads, and more.” Below that in a Kelly green was the drink menu. She offered coffee, tea, milk, and a variety of juices in small or large sizes, and bottled water. 

“Thanks, Tara,” Kayleigh responded. 

“So what is the best thing to get?” 

“The strawberries and cream pound cake was a hit, and the biscuits had lots of compliments. They come with a choice of strawberry, grape, peach, or blackberry jelly or jam.” 

“A large cup of coffee and a biscuit with grape jam sounds great.” 

“Coming right up.” 

Tara went to pay when Kayleigh she shook her head. “On the house. For here or to go? Do you have a while to sit and chat? I saw you at Abel’s homecoming, but didn’t get the chance to really speak to you much.” 

“Sure. That would be nice.” 

Kayleigh fixed a cup of coffee for herself and then the two women sat at the table in the back corner. “Were you Abel’s doctor?” 

“Yes, I um… yes.” 

Kayleigh grinned at her. “I saw you with Jax, too. Are y’all together?” she asked, and then added. “I don’t mean to pry, I’m sorry, I just was curious. I know Gemma is an Old Lady, but I didn’t know if you were with Jax like that. You don’t have to answer.” 

“It’s fine, Kayleigh, but no, Jax and I aren’t together like that. It’s complicated really, with Wendy and Abel and our completely opposite lives. What about you and Juice?” 

Talking to Tara seemed easy, a natural connection of friendship between two women. “I’m not calling myself anyone’s Old Lady, but I moved in with him yesterday. The month was almost up on my deal at the B&B, and he had offered.” She shrugged and gave a telling grin. “We were already spending the nights with each other.” 

“Does it feel like you’re moving to fast? Sometimes I feel like my brain can’t keep up with my actions,” Tara replied. 

“I’ve felt like I was drowning with my nose barely above the water before, but not with Juice. Maybe we are going fast, it’s only been a month, but you’ll never know what could happen if you don’t take a leap of faith once in a while, right?” Kayleigh asked with smile. 

“I guess so. Jax and I were together before, when we were teenagers,” Tara said, not sure why she was opening up to Kayleigh so suddenly, but feeling very much in need of a friend to talk to as well. “It didn’t end well then, and I worry that history has a way of repeating itself.” 

“Well, I don’t know what kind of history the two of you share, but I believe that we can learn from our past, and change the future. It’s all what you make it, Tara. You have to choose to take the risk or live the rest of your life wondering what would have happened if you had.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Kayleigh giggled. “Our first conversation and were getting philosophical. A plus side to you being with Jax is we would run into each other more often, if you need some positive reasons,” she said with a smile. 

“Thanks,” Tara said with a grin of her own. “I need to get to the hospital for my shift, but it was really nice talking with you Kayleigh. I hope we can do this again.” 

“Yeah. You know where to find me.” 

Tara threw away her trash and then left with a “see you later” and a wave. 

Kayleigh had finished washing dishes and was going over her checklist of items to close the shop for the day when Gemma Teller came in, carrying the car seat with Abel inside. 

“Hello,” Kayleigh greeted. 

“Hey, closing shop?” 

“For the day, yeah. Would you like anything before I put everything away?” 

“Oh, no. Thank you, though.” 

Gemma looked around, making Kayleigh curious as to why the Queen of the Sons was here. 

“Is there something I can do for you, Gemma?” Kayleigh asked with a sweet smile. 

“Just wanted to swing by, didn’t get to yesterday. You did good, Kayleigh.” 

“Thank you. How’s Abel?”

“Doing good, you want kids?” 

Kayleigh laughed, realizing where Gemma was headed with this line of questioning. She wanted to know how involved Kayleigh really was, and wanted to be, with Juice, which also meant how close to the club was she going to be. 

“Not anytime soon, but don’t most all women want to be a mother at some point in their lives?” 

“Good answer. What about Juice?” 

Kayleigh laughed again, “I’m really not sure, Gemma. Why?” 

“Just wondering.” 

“You don’t have to worry about me, Gemma, I like the man, not the patch.” 

The two women eyed each other, assessing the other. After a few seconds it seemed Gemma approved of Kayleigh and gave a rare smile. “That’s a good answer, too. I hope it’s the truth.” 

Kayleigh was slightly fed up with Gemma’s bitchy undertones and snide remarks, when she’d been nothing but nice and respectful to the head bitch in charge. “I don’t have a reason to lie to you or to anyone else. I need to get these into the fridge and finish cleaning up,” Kayleigh finished, picking up the tray of sweets and dismissing Gemma. 

Gemma didn’t say anything and turned to leave, the chimes tinkling together as she opened and closed the door. 

Kayleigh’s phone buzzed from her back pocket as she closed the door to the refrigerator. 

About to leave clubhouse, see you soon. – Juice

She sent back a quick okay and finished the last of her tasks. After the trash was taken out, floor swept, display glass cleaned, and tables washed, Kayleigh started to count the register. She counted out enough money to provide change for the next day and slid that into the little leather bag and locked it into the safe. 

The roar of Juice’s bike approached as she was putting the rest of the money in an envelope and filling out her records book. The chime of the door sounded and he greeted her. 

“Ready to go?” he asked as she came around the counter with her purse. 

“Do you have time to stop at the bank, or do you have to get back?” she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him quickly. 

“Free for the day, baby.” 

“Me, too, after I drop the deposit off at the bank.” 

Juice pulled her tighter and kissed her again, she giggled against his mouth. “Everyone can see us through the window.” 

“And? I don’t give a fuck. Let them watch, unless you don’t want to be seen with me like this,” he added, hoping that wasn’t the case and that he hadn’t sounded to offended. 

Kayleigh gave him a playful smirk and then pressed her lips to his quickly and harder than before. Her arms tightened around his neck and she pressed against the length of his body. She willingly parted her lips and he deepened the kiss. 

When they broke apart finally she spoke. “Do you think I would have gone with you to the fundraiser if I didn’t want to be seen with you. I just think it’s none of anyone else’s business. Like Gemma Teller’s.” 

“Oh, shit. What happened, Kayleigh?” 

“It’s fine, Juice,” she replied, moving out of his arms and heading to cut the lights out and close the blinds. “She asked some questions and then left.” 

“What kind of questions?” he asked. Clay had pressed him and Gemma had come to her, that didn’t seem like a good combination. 

Kayleigh turned around at the door to face him and smiled. “She asked if I wanted children. I told her not anytime soon and that I didn’t know what your thoughts were. I also said that I’m sure most women want to be a mother at some point in time.” She let out a giggle and motioned between the two of them with a finger. “And now this is awkward.”

Juice grinned at her and shook his head. “I always wanted a family, but I’m good with not anytime soon, too.” 

“Juice,” she said as he came closer. 

He kissed her forehead and then raised his head. “Chill, Kayleigh. Gemma can be a bit…”

“Of a bitch?” 

Juice laughed loudly. No one had ever really out right said it before, but Kayleigh did with no problem. 

“Yeah, just don’t let anyone else hear you say that,” he said, still chuckling. “Let’s go, we’ll swing by the bank and then go get something to eat.” 

He swatted her ass when she turned around to open the door. “And play nice with Gemma.” 

“I’ll play nicely as long as she does,” she said, swinging the door open and then giving him a wink over her shoulder as she walked to his bike. 

Once they were both on the bike and Kayleigh had on the helmet he had bought for her, he headed to the bank that was over a few streets. She ran inside quickly after he parked and then back out to him about five minutes later. 

“What do you want to eat?” he asked. 

“Hmm. Chinese food sounds good.” 

“Nice, wanna take a drive?” 

They ended up in San Francisco again at a little authentic Chinese restaurant near the bay. They spent several hours in San Francisco, eating and then touring the city before going down to Crissy Fields again. 

It was late when they made it back to the house, and Kayleigh pulled Juice into the bedroom to sleep. He willingly followed her, tumbling into the bed naked behind her and pulling her close to his chest. Kayleigh snuggled closer, and brought his hand up to place a light kiss on his knuckles before placing it so that he cupped one of her breasts. Kayleigh fell asleep first and Juice stayed awake for a while, just watching her and wondering what it might be like to have a family that he could really call his own. He was also thinking about what he had learned about Kayleigh, unsure still how to tell her he knew. 

*****

Kayleigh’s alarm went off at five, waking her from her sleep to announce the start of the day. Juice was still asleep behind her and she had to wiggle out from under his arm to leave the bed. She showered quickly, dressed and put up her hair, and then scratched a note quickly onto the notepad on the kitchen counter that she was headed to Lynn’s and for him to text her later today. 

It had been a week and a half since Gemma had asked her about having children, and she and Juice had not talked about it since. They had used the time instead to adjust to living together, learn more about each other, and spent a potentially unhealthy amount of time in bed together. 

They had established a decent routine as well. On days that Juice had to work at Teller-Morrow he woke up with her, but on days he was off and would only be hanging at the clubhouse or handling club business, she was out the door before him. She usually drove herself to work, unless Juice knew for sure he would be able to pick her back up, not wanting to leave her to depend on someone else, or let her independent streak flare and walk all the way home. 

There had been a few nights that Juice had come home late in the evening and into the early morning hours, and he had been surprised and touched to see Kayleigh asleep on the couch, her phone on the table beside her. He’d lifted her into his arms and carried her to bed, stripping them both and falling asleep with her. When he came home at a decent time, Kayleigh had either cooked dinner, or texted him to be thinking of ideas for take out or driving to get something. 

Kayleigh flipped the lights on at the bakery and started the task of first setting out the items leftover from the day before to let them come to room temperature and then she started making batches of two or three popular items and one new recipe to try. 

While things were baking, Kayleigh arranged the new items on a stand of their own next to a chalk board that said “yesterday’s treats, half price” in pretty pale pink cursive. She stocked the cash register with the money from the safe, washed her hands, and then finished working on the fresh items for the day. At seven, she unlocked the door and not even three minutes later people were arriving. 

It was late afternoon when Juice called to see if she could come by TM. 

“Yeah, let me close up and I’ll be there in about thirty,” she replied. 

“See you soon, baby.” Juice was worried Clay had something up his sleeve when he told Juice to call Kayleigh to the clubhouse, but he followed orders. 

As she said, thirty minutes later Kayleigh pulled into the lot. Juice had a few minutes with her hanging around before Clay called a meeting in the chapel. 

“Sack, you too.” 

“Be right back, baby,” Juice said, kissing her quickly before following the rest of the guys into the room. 

Kayleigh sat with a few of the crow eaters, making small talk when Half Sack popped out of the door. “Hey, Kayleigh, can you um… can you come in here for a minute?” 

She eyed him apprehensively, but set her beer down and walked across the room. He opened the door and she slipped past him into the room, eyeing Juice from across the table as she came to a stop just inside the doors. 

Juice was pissed, and trying hard to contain it and hide it from Kayleigh as she came in. Clay had brought up not knowing about her and where she was from, how she was a mystery woman who was very comfortable with the MC. Juice had never been a praying or religious man, but he prayed right now that Clay wasn’t about to do what he thought he was going to. 

“Hello, Kayleigh. Have a seat,” Clay said with a fake smile. 

“I think I’d rather stand, thank you. What’s this about? Non club members normally aren’t allowed passed the pretty wooden doors.” 

Clay pulled a small stack of manila files from under the table and slapped them gently onto the table. He flipped the first one open, just for show. “You are Kayleigh Hanners, born Kayleigh Lynn Barnett on August 8th, 1980. Your parents are Carlton and Annabelle, who passed away in childbirth record shows, but before she had you, she also had a set of twins. They are your older brothers Daniel and Trevor.” 

He closed that small file, set it to the side, and opened another. “For the most part your juvenile records clean, couple of misdemeanors, broke into your high school one too many times with a few friends, but after you turned 18 records clean. Oh, and at 18 you married a Ryan Hanners, obviously where the Hanners name came from. Now the funny part is while your record is squeaky clean from eighteen on, your father’s and your brothers’ and even your husband’s record is not so clean. Looks like the first year of your marriage your husband spent in prison for grand theft auto.” 

He closed the folder and then leaned back in his chair. Kayleigh kept her breathing calm and steady even though she was raging inside. She knew who gave those files to Clay, she wasn’t necessarily mad that Juice had done it, he had followed his orders, but he hadn’t told her he’d done it, and then he’d brought her here to the slaughter. 

Clay’s voice snapped her out of her head. “I think it’s kind of funny that your whole family, aside from you and your lovely grandparents, are connected to the Night Slayers MC out of Houston Texas.”

“What does that have to do with me?” she asked. 

He didn’t answer her question, instead he opened the third file. “Ryan was released from prison, and then the two of you spent the next six years in newlywed bliss, until May 24th two years ago.” He tossed a copy of Ryan’s death certificate on the table. “Ryan Hanners died, but there is no record of his death, no police report, nothing. What happened Kayleigh? Why is there no record? Why are you here in Charming?” 

Kayleigh’s tight control over her temper almost snapped, she wanted to lay into Clay Morrow for bringing up her past in front of all the patched in members of SAMCRO. “What happened to my husband is none of your business, and as for what I am doing here, if my memory serves me correctly you found me on the side of the road and towed my truck to this one horse town. Charming was never my original destination, you brought me here Mr. Morrow.” 

“What happened on May 24th?” he asked again. 

Damn the consequences, she let her temper flare. She would not sit silent and let him do this to her. “That is none of your fucking business! My husband’s death has nothing to do with the Sons of Anarchy! I want nothing to do with the Sons of Anarchy! I did not come looking for your club, I do not give a shit about your club! I did not stay here for a fucking patch! I stayed because I wanted too!” 

Clay went to interrupted her and Kayleigh screamed, pointing her finger at his face. “We are done here! You will leave me the fuck alone from this point on Mr. Morrow, what I do with my life is my business and you have no fucking say in it!” 

Kayleigh turned on her heel and stormed out of the doors, slamming them open in her rage. 

“What the fuck was that, Clay?” Jax asked at the same time Juice stood from his chair, sending it flying back into the wall and yelled, “I told you she was clean!” and then stormed out of the room behind Kayleigh. 

“What the hell was that? We don’t go after women? Kayleigh ain’t been nothing but nice to us, and she had a damn good point, we brought her here,” Jax said, continuing his rant after Juice left. He shook his head and stood from the table. “That was some fucked up shit man, and she stood there and took it, like a god damn patched in member she took your bullshit, until you pushed her too hard.” 

The other guys followed Jax out into the main room, the cameras showed Juice running after Kayleigh, who was almost to her truck. 

“Kayleigh, stop! Kayleigh! Kayleigh! Jesus, stop and listen to me for a second!” he yelled between breaths. 

She turned on a dime and halted, tears had made tracks down her face, and more were in her eyes. “Did you know? Did you know he was going to fucking do that to me? You’re the intelligence officer, you searched my records, looked into me! Then just handed that shit right over to Clay to throw in my face in front of everyone! You led me here like a lamb to the slaughter without a damn word. You never even said you looked into me, did you do it on your own or did he ask you to?” 

“I didn’t know he was going to do that to you! He asked for the files and I said you were clean. There was nothing on you, and I thought he would let it go! Yeah your family has some dirt, but you don’t. I didn’t know he was going to pull you into the chapel, I swear, Kayleigh wait!” 

Through his explanation, she had started to shake her head and turned back around to her truck. She opened the door just as Juice caught her arm. 

Kayleigh whirled around, slamming the door shut as she backed up against it, jerking her arm out of his grasp. “No! Don’t!” she screeched. 

Juice watched frozen in place, not sure what to do, as Kayleigh screamed, covered her face with her hands and turned her back on him to lean against the truck. A sob escaped her, despite her trying to keep them contained, and her shoulders shook. 

“Kayleigh,” Juice whispered. 

She turned suddenly and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist her face pressing into his shoulder, and she wept. Juice put his own arms around her and held her tightly to his chest. He didn’t know what to say to her to make her feel better, to make what had just happened better, so he said the only thing that was really going through his head. 

“Please don’t leave.” 

“Get me out of here, Juice,” she whispered. 

Juice complied instantly, moving them both to his bike and getting on quickly. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as he pulled out of the lot and headed toward the house. Kayleigh headed inside the moment he shut off the engine. He followed her into the house and to his bedroom, their bedroom… the room they shared together and the one he hoped would still continue to be shared. 

“Why didn’t you tell me, Kayleigh?” he asked her softly, watching as she sat down on the edge of the bed in a daze. 

Her blue eyes snapped up to meet his stare and tears leaked from her eyes, running races down her cheeks. “How do you find the words to say that? When is it a good time to bring up the fact that I’m a twenty-eight-year-old widow? That I married an outlaw at eighteen and he died seven years later! How do I tell the man I want to have a good relationship with that I’ve done this before, fell in love and gotten married?”

Juice didn’t know what to say. He was at a complete and utter loss for words. Kayleigh was the only one who truly knew what happened to Ryan Hanners the night he died. Juice decided to say the only thing he could think of. 

“Kayleigh, I… please don’t be offended by what I say, but I’m not jealous of a man that’s dead. I wish I had learned a different way, heard it from you in our own time and own way, but… I didn’t. The way I feel about you doesn’t change because you’ve loved another man before. I can’t imagine, Kayleigh, I’m so sorry. I pressed you to go to Donna’s funeral and then you tried to console Opie when even Jax couldn’t, and I didn’t know yet what you were thinking or feeli-” 

Kayleigh cut him off by jumping up from the bed and throwing herself against his chest. He had asked her not to leave him earlier in the TM parking lot and as she clung to him for dear life she whispered, “I’m not going anywhere, Juice.” 

He kissed her hard and rough and she moaned against his mouth. They yanked clothes off of each other as fast as they could without breaking the kiss, their tongues sliding across each other in a sensual tango. Once naked, Juice lifted her into his arms, stopping on the way to the bed only to retrieve a condom, before tumbling on the pillow-soft surface tangled together. 

It was long after they had finished making love, as they laid awake together in the early hours of the morning that Kayleigh began to speak, softly at first, so quiet Juice barely heard her. 

Kayleigh talked about meeting Ryan in late elementary when his father and he moved to Houston and then later joined her father’s MC. How she had always wanted to belong to the club more than she did, since she was a girl, and then how her and Ryan began dating in high school and how he patched in at sixteen. She talked about their marriage, brushing over the year he spent in prison. She even admitted how Ryan hadn’t wanted children, even though she had at the time. 

When she got to the point of his death she paused and crawled out of bed, walking to the closet where she had stashed a small cardboard box. She came back a few minutes later with a manila file folder. 

Juice watched as she climbed back into the bed and handed him the folder with shaking hands. He turned on the lamp and, giving her a quick glace, opened the file. It was the original copy of the report the night Ryan died. 

He noted the time of the call and the man that had reported it, another known but fellow MC member, a man by the name of Danny. Then he came across Kayleigh’s report and a stack of photos fell from the file. He lost focus in the article as his eyes caught sight of the delicate limbs of Kayleigh’s body in the photographs. She was covered in scrapes and scratches, dark bruises - one in the shape of a man’s handprint. Crime scene photos and images of Ryan’s body were all there, but the worst were the ones taken at the hospital. 

His eyes snapped up to hers as he flipped through them and saw that she was crying again as she watched him. Her eyes were distant, lost in memory as she spoke to him. “We were coming home from dinner and a late night at a local bar having fun. We had walked so we could both drink and we took a shortcut. Four men jumped us and pulled us into another alley. Three of them beat up and held down Ryan while the other one came after me. I didn’t go down without a fight, but you can imagine what happened next.” 

Her voice cracked and she looked away from him, but continued a few moments later. “When the first was finished they traded places. They forced Ryan to watch as the four of them raped his wife, and then I watched when they were finished with me and they put a bullet in his head.”

Kayleigh let out a shaky breath and then took the file from Juice, closing it and putting it on the nightstand. She placed her hand over his and sat next to him as she finished her recounted memory. “My father’s sergeant at arms found me and Ryan later that night and called it in to our local, and in our pocket, police. After giving my report and everything that needed to be done, they failed to enter the file electronically and discreetly gave me the only paper copy so that I could bury this deep in my past.” 

“What did your father do?” 

Kayleigh gave a bitter laugh. “Nothing. We had just made peace with the gang that did it. Ryan’s death had been the deal, an end to a bloody war, I was a mistake that should not have been made. My father said that I wasn’t supposed to have been there, but that we could not take steps to retaliate.” 

“That’s bullshit, Kayleigh! I’ll fucking kill them myself,” Juice said angrily. 

She smiled softly, despite her fresh tears and touched his cheek with her fingertips. “It won’t change the past now, Juice, and I’d rather that blood not stain your hands. I left because my father and my family failed me. You found me, and I’ve felt things I’ve not felt in two years. I’m thankful I found you, Juan Carlos.” 

Juice pulled her to him and laid down, bringing her down with him. She settled next to him laying her head against his shoulder and whispered, “I may have nightmares. I haven’t in a long time, but this will be a trigger probably.” 

He turned his head to kiss the tops of hers. “I’m here, baby. You’re safe with me.”

Juice stayed awake as he stroked Kayleigh’s hair, lulling her to sleep. He remained awake, watching her, long after she’d fallen to sleep, but it was not the peaceful sleep he was used to seeing her in. Kayleigh tossed and turned, moving around and making noises in her sleep. She had been right about her memories being triggered. 

It was around five in the morning when she jerked hard and let out a scream, hands and legs flailing. Not thinking about how she would react, Juice grabbed her to try and calm her. Her left fist came flying and caught him across the jaw, as she continued to fight back her memory in her sleep. Damn, the woman was strong. 

“Kayleigh! Kayleigh, baby stop, it’s a dream. I’ve got you, you’re okay!” 

Her eyes snapped open and for a few seconds she continued to fight back. The moment she realized it was him, Juice could see the change happen. Her eyes focused on him, kneeling above her, and she relaxed her body and stopped moving. 

“Kayleigh?” he asked softly. 

She sat up quickly and collided into his chest, her arms wrapping around his torso and her head laying against shoulder. “Fuck, I’m so sorry. I’m so, so, sorry, Juice. If you don’t want to deal with this, I can leave and find a new-”

Juice cut her off instantly. “Fuck no, you aren’t going anywhere. You and I, we’ll deal with this shit. My club is the reason all this shit got brought back to the forefront of your mind, and I’ll be damned if I let you deal with it by yourself.” 

“This isn’t your issue to deal with,” she whispered, raising her head to look at him. 

“You’re my girl, Kayleigh, and that makes it my issue. You and I, we’ll work through this. I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you. I... um… honestly, as rough as we’ve been with each other a few times, I’m glad I didn’t do anything to trigger you. I’m not real sure what I would have done if I had. Kayleigh baby, I’m sorry.” 

Kayleigh gave him a soft smile, unwrapping her arms and taking his hand in hers. “I thought about it, those first couple of nights before we took that leap, and I worried that it would, but you’re nothing like those men, Juice. I knew you weren’t going to hurt me and that helps. When you’ve held me against the door or a wall I’ve never been afraid or even thought about anything but how good you felt. Now, I can’t say that I won’t ever have a reaction to something we do one day, but I promise to try and warn you if I think I’m going to freak out.” 

“As long as I can still touch my beautiful girl, I’ll be alright. Wanna try to sleep again? We went to bed pretty late, and it’s only five thirty?” Juice asked, moving to lay back against the headboard. 

Kayleigh curled against his side, her head resting on his chest just beside his heart. “No. I can’t sleep now, Juice. Just stay here with me for now like this.” 

“We can do that.” Juice wrapped his arm around her, his fingers brushing across the smooth skin of her back. 

“I have to ask,” Juice said softly. “Are the tattoos about what happened?” 

Kayleigh raised up just a hare to be able to look at him and nodded. “This too shall pass is something I said to Ryan when he went to prison for a year, I got it after he was released. The tiger stripes I had done because I refuse to let what happened rule my life. I’m a damn tiger who’s earned her stripes.” 

“Yes you are Kayleigh,” Juice said, kissing her nose and then she laid back down. 

Juice smiled when he realized about ten minutes later that Kayleigh’s breathing had evened out and she was peacefully asleep against his chest. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and let his own eyes close.


	7. Fetish

Juice stormed into the clubhouse the next morning, the folder Kayleigh had given him the night before in his hands. The guys were already seated around the table, he could tell Jax was still pissed at Clay, as were Chibs and Piney. He threw the file onto the table and let out his anger in a rare moment when he showed the guys he wasn’t just the simple-minded happy-go-lucky man they thought he was.

“You wanted to know so fucking bad what happened on May 24th two years ago? You just had to know how her husband died? Well, now I know. Four men jumped Kayleigh and Ryan and then proceeded to rape her, one after the other, forcing him to watch, before putting a bullet in his brain and leaving them on the street. Her father did nothing; her club did nothing! Her husband’s murder was part of a deal to end a bloody war between the club and a local gang. They brushed what happened to her aside and moved on! And then yesterday you threw that shit in her face. All those bad memories that she’s worked for two years to suppress, to move past, you brought them to the forefront of her mind. Thanks for that.”

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but was still heated. “She woke up screaming, kicking, full of fighting, Clay, thinking I was one of her fucking rapists!” 

“Looks like she got you good, too,” Chibs said, noting the slight bruise on his jaw. 

“You owe her an apology, Clay,” Jax said, not hiding how pissed off he was. “At the least.” 

“She here?” Clay asked. 

“Yeah. Took the day off, left a sign on the bakery window. She’s outside with Gemma. She refused to come in here, hell I had to force her to come with me.” 

“Go get her.” 

“I’m not bringing her back in this room.” 

“I’ll come out there, just go get her,” Clay stated. 

Jax picked up the file folder after Juice left and opened it, reading the report before thumbing through the photographs. “Jesus Christ,” he swore, tossing down the photos and closing the folder. 

“Bad?” Tig asked, reaching for the folder. 

“I’m sure the asshat that took the pictures didn’t really care about how violated she’d already been,” Jax said angrily. 

Tig opened the folder to see for himself, caught a glimpse of the picture Jax was talking about, and then shut it. “Goddamn, man.” He shook his head. “We’ve done some bad shit, but I don’t know how to move past this one. This isn’t like anything Clay’s done before.” 

Piney stood up and gave a pointed glare to the men around the table. “We do something that we don’t do very often - we apologize. Then we show her that, unlike her father and that shit club she used to belong to, we stand beside our women and stand up for them.” 

Kayleigh looked up from her conversation with Gemma as Juice came outside. He had been pissed this morning, furious at Clay and his club for what had happened yesterday. As much as Kayleigh had pleaded with him that this wasn’t necessary, Juice was adamant that they go together to the clubhouse. He would make Clay see that he was wrong. 

While talking outside with Gemma she had admitted Clay told her what had happened last night, and Kayleigh explained a little more to Gemma, but not everything. “He pressed to know what happened to my husband, Ryan was killed in front of me, but that has nothing to do with the Sons. I grew up in an MC world, Gemma. I’m not like the hang around girls that like to fuck anything with a leather and a cock, I will not lay down and roll over for anyone.” 

Gemma had smiled. “I can see that. That’s a good quality to have.” 

They changed the subject to a discussion about Abel and then the bakery when Juice had come out. 

“Kayleigh, can you come inside with me?” 

Gemma stood up with her, having never seen the normally happy, mohawked man be so angry, and looked to Kayleigh. “Want me to come with, sweetheart?” 

“No. Thanks, but no.” 

Juice wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked together back into the clubhouse. Kayleigh let her eyes sweep over the members of the club that were present. Chibs and Tig sat at one table, Jax was at the bar with Piney, Half Sack was sitting on the couch, and Clay stood up from his table when they came in. 

“If you don’t have a patch on your back, get out,” he ordered the hang arounds and the few TM employees that were in the clubhouse. They scattered quickly. “You stay, Half Sack.” 

Once the clubhouse was vacant of all but the Sons, Clay turned to face Juice and Kayleigh. “This club, I… owe you an apology, Kayleigh. I crossed a line with you yesterday. I don’t have a good reason and my excuses are shit. I’m sure you know a bit about what’s been going on. You were here for Donna’s death and when Opie left, and Bobby’s still locked up. Those are all excuses I give for my behavior and the way I treated you yesterday, but that ain’t fair to you.” He took a breath, blowing out hard through his nose. “I’m sorry, Kayleigh, for several things. This morning, it was only how I had treated and put on the spot yesterday. After Juice came in, I think I have a few more reasons to be sorry.” 

Kayleigh stared hard at the President of the SAMCRO, her back straight and her head held high. Gemma had watched from the corner of the room, not having been kicked out, and was pretty damn proud of Juice’s woman for staying so strong. Gemma wondered if maybe her initial thoughts about the girl had been wrong, and almost felt badly for whispering in Clay’s ear her suspicions about Kayleigh, even if she had been right, at least about her belonging to another MC in the past.

Kayleigh stepped away from Juice’s comforting touch and up to Clay Morrow. “I don’t want your apology nor do I accept it.” 

Before anyone could protest she continued, “However, I plan on continuing my relationship with Juice, and he is a Son which means that whether I like it or not I will have some sort of relationship with this club, with you. I think what you did yesterday, Clay Morrow, was wrong on so many levels. I would have told you anything you asked me that didn’t directly effect my father’s club. Then, you could have easily checked to see if I was lying. You pushed, and pushed to know something that didn’t have anything to do with this club, nor would my answer have had any effect on this club. You acted like a playground bully, not a President. I have lived my whole life among an MC, and never have I seen a President treat a non-member, a woman, the way you did me.” 

“It won’t happen again. That is a promise,” he replied to her. 

Kayleigh nodded. “Whether or not it happens again doesn’t change the fact that you triggered shockingly vivid, horribly painful memories for me that I work exhaustingly hard to keep locked in the deepest parts of my thoughts, and now they are there again every time I close my eyes. You cannot undo what you have done with a simple I’m sorry,” she said and turned her back on him, not saying another word to anyone, not even Juice, as she left the clubhouse. 

“Why don’t you take the rest of the week off; we can handle shit here. You need some time with your girl,” Clay said to Juice. 

“Yeah. I appreciate that, and thanks.” 

Tig handed over the file containing the police report and pictures and Juice left. 

***** 

Kayleigh and Juice spent the next few days together. They stayed in Charming, but kept away from the clubhouse. He helped out at the bakery where he could in the mornings. Kayleigh closed early each day and they would ride out of Charming to see the sights and places around the area. 

Her nightmares continued, but she did not react so violently anymore when Juice woke her. It was hard to deal with, and Kayleigh wondered when Juice would say enough is enough and snap, but it never came. Juice remained calm and reassuring, a comfort to her frazzled nerves as her subconscious dreamed about that awful night. 

Juice went back to work at the end of the week, but with Bobby still locked up and Opie on his soul search, and some other club issues, the boys were lacking for work and things to do. A plus in Kayleigh’s mind, because it meant Juice and her were able to spend more time together.

Juice walked into the house, shutting the door behind him and tossing his keys into the little dish on the table, and shrugging out of his kutte, hanging it on the coat rack next to the table. “Kayleigh?” he called. 

“In the kitchen!” she yelled back. 

“Hey,” he greeted coming around the corner and seeing dinner sitting on the table. Kayleigh was way less messy when she cooked than when she baked. Unlike when she baked, she cleaned up behind herself as she cooked, leaving less of a disastrous mess when she was done. 

Juice grabbed two beers out of fridge, but Kayleigh stopped him before he could open hers. “I am not drinking a beer while I eat spaghetti, Juice. Would you open the bottle of wine that’s chilling in the freezer?” 

He shrugged, putting her beer back and took a swig of his while retrieving the said bottle of wine from the freezer. After opening the bottle, Kayleigh produced a wine glass from somewhere, Juice didn’t remember ever owning wine glasses before, and he poured her a generous glassful. 

“Where’d those come from?” he asked, corking the bottle and sticking it in the fridge. 

“I bought them today, after discovering you didn’t have any.” 

“Huh.” Juice took another drink of his beer. “Can I help with anything?” he asked, watching her scoop pasta sauce over the bowl of noodles. 

“Nope. Almost ready.” 

He sat down in on of the chairs at the table. “You planning on feeding the club?” 

Another thing Juice had learned about Kayleigh and her cooking ability, was that while she was an amazing cook she also cooked enough to feed a small army. She had brought leftovers to the clubhouse for the guys several times over the week, not that any of them were complaining, and really, Juice wasn’t either. It was nice to come home to Kayleigh and a home cooked meal, nicer to see her taking care of the members of his club, even after the bullshit Clay had pulled. 

Kayleigh had slowly started coming back to the clubhouse and after several more apologies from Tig, Chibs, Piney, and Jax she had opened back up to the guys. She flat ignored Clay, but he didn’t push it or try and talk to her. 

She set the giant serving bowl full of spaghetti on the table and shot him a glare. “No, I’m not feeding the club. At least not tonight, just their intelligence officer.” 

She dished out the pasta and then sat down in the chair beside him. 

“How was the bakery today?” he asked. 

“Good. Officer Hale keeps dropping by to say hello. Some new guy in town came by too, wanted to introduce himself, I guess he’s opening a cigar shop a few doors down from Lynn’s. Zo- something.”

“Make you nervous?” he asked, catching the funny way she had brought it up. 

“The guy in the suit, not so much, his lackey that was with him was a little uptight and straight faced. He creeped me out, but Zo-what’s his face didn’t. Didn’t seem offended when I told him cigars weren’t my thing. He bought a few cupcakes and then left.” 

After dinner, Juice helped with the dirty dishes, while Kayleigh put away the leftovers in two containers, one for her to take for lunch tomorrow and then other, larger container, for him to take to the clubhouse. 

Refilled glass of wine in hand, Kayleigh joined Juice on the couch and snuggled close into his side as he flipped through the tv channels, clicking it off when nothing struck his fancy. They sat in comfortable silence before he spoke. 

“Bobby gets released tomorrow.” 

“I know, Gemma tasked me to make a cake. She said just one, but I think I’ll make three. If I know y’all it will be a huge shindig, complete with loads of food, drugs, booze, and half naked chicks.” 

He twisted, took her wine glass out of her hand and set it on the table, and then moved to hover over her making her lay back on the cushions. “You’re the only half naked chick I want to see.” 

She hummed softly, letting her fingers brush down his chest before she tugged at the hem of his shirt. He pulled it off and tossed it to the floor, giving her better access to his toned chest. 

Juice let his lips trail down her neck and across her delicate collarbone, before sitting up on his knees. Kayleigh raised up slightly and Juice pulled her shirt off, leaving the dark blue lace bra in place. His fingers ran down from the swell of her breasts, across her flat stomach, and down to the waistband of her sweatpants. 

He pulled them down her legs, revealing the matching dark blue lace panties. Tossing the pants on the floor, he kept his eyes glued to her. Juice brushed his thumb across her lace covered opening, the panties not hiding anything from his sight. 

Kayleigh watched as Juice, going achingly slow, pulled her panties down. Instead of going on the floor with the rest of the clothes, he slipped them into the pocket of his jeans. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a sly smile. She’d had her suspicions, with the way his eyes always lingered on her panties, or how his fingers would rub against the fabric before tossing them to the side, and especially with her ever depleting stock of underwear, but his actions now confirmed it. 

“Juan Carlos, do you have a panty fetish?” she asked, unable to keep the playful smile from tugging at her lips. 

He gave her that big goofy grin. “I wouldn’t call it a fetish…” 

Kayleigh tossed her head back and laughed. “Juice, half of my panties are missing, and I’ve got a good idea of where they might be going. Now, be honest,” she said coyly, trailing her fingernails down the defined muscles of his abs to his belt, quickly undoing it and the button and zipper to his pants. She slipped her hand inside his pants and gripped his erection. 

“Fuck,” he whispered. 

With each stroke of her hand she said a word. “Do you have a panty fetish?” 

“Kayleigh, I think this is a form of torture.” He grunted when she stopped moving her hand and squeezed just under the tip of his dick. “Jesus.” 

“You didn’t answer my question, Juan Carlos. Do… you… have… a… panty… fetish?” 

“Goddamn, woman,” he swore. “Yes, fuck me, yes, Kayleigh, I have a panty fetish.” 

The moment she released his throbbing cock from her tortuous ministrations, he stood and scooped her up into his arms, throwing her over his shoulder and heading back to their bedroom, giving her ass a hard swat. She squealed and giggled. 

Juice tossed her on the bed and quickly removed the rest of his clothes. “Hands and knees, now,” he commanded. 

Kayleigh complied quickly, scooting to the middle of the bed and turning her back on him and doing as he said. God, he loved looking at her from this angle. He could see all of her hot ass tattoo, including the delicate ends of her wings that curved over the swell of her ass. 

Juice climbed onto the bed behind her, he slapped her ass with one hand at the same time he slipped a finger inside her tight, wet heat. He stroked himself a few times, slipped on the condom he’d grabbed before climbing into bed, and then guided himself to her entrance with the hand he had just been stroking her with, sheathing himself deep inside her in one thrust. 

“Juice,” she moaned, rocking back against him. 

“Not tonight, baby,” he said, gripping her hips to still her movements. “Tell me to stop if we need to,” he whispered before holding her hard enough to possibly leave a mark and starting a hard, fast rhythm. 

Juice had been having sex since he was fifteen, but he’d never felt a connection to a woman like he did when he was with Kayleigh. Even in moments like this, when he had her on all fours and was taking her as roughly as he dared, he felt something more than the burning need of release. He wanted to please her, he wanted to show her how much he loved her. He couldn’t say it with words yet, too scared to admit it out loud to her and see her reaction, but he felt it and tried to show it to her in his actions and in moments like this. 

His name was falling from her lips in a steady stream and she dropped down to her elbows. He reached around her, teasing her clit and making her scream out. “Fuck, Juice, just like that, oh, yes, god don’t stop.” 

Her muscles tightened around his cock and he groaned as he felt her release, each wave of her orgasm making the walls of her slick pussy squeeze him harder. He lost his rhythm, slowed and pulled out, flipping her over and sliding between her smooth thighs. Kayleigh kissed him hard as Juice thrust back into her. 

Kayleigh let him have his fun for a few more seconds as she caught her breath before she shoved him hard and pushed him to his back. Giving him a devilish smirk she climbed on top, guiding him to her entrance with her hand. 

Slowly, teasing him, she swirled her hips and lowered herself onto his throbbing erection. She watched as he closed his eyes tightly and felt his hands grip her ass. He tried to guide her movements, but she wasn’t having any of it. 

“Not tonight, baby” she said, repeating his own words to him. “This is your punishment for stealing my underwear.” 

Kayleigh set her own slow, tortuous pace, loving the way she could feel every inch of him inside her. “Kayleigh, baby, you gotta go faster, you’re killin’ me.” 

Juice saw that wicked smirk tug at the corners of her mouth and wished he’d kept his mouth shut. He loved watching her ride him, but she had figured out early on exactly what drove him crazy or in this case, just made him painfully hard and begging for a chance at release. 

His eyes stayed on her as she slipped a hand down to her clit, brushing her fingers across her tender skin and then rubbing small, quick circles over the bundle of nerves. She leaned back, supporting herself with her other hand on his thigh, and changed up her motions. 

Kayleigh rolled her hips, loving the feeling of him underneath her like this. She could tell he was close; his muscles were tense and he was shaking slightly. His hands gripped her a little harder and he let out a primal moan. 

“Oh fuck, Kayleigh, baby you feel so damn good,” he said between moans and gasps for breath. 

His words and feel of his pulsing cock, along with her fingers furiously rubbing her clit, sent her over the edge again and she collapsed on top of him when they were both spent. 

“You can punish me any time you want, baby,” Juice whispered. 

Kayleigh laugh and rolled off to the side. Juice stood, and went to dispose of the condom before sliding back into bed and pulled Kayleigh to his side. 

“You still owe me a shopping trip unless you come up with my missing panties,” she teased with a hint of seriousness. 

“I’ll buy you as many fucking panties as your little heart desires, baby.” 

******

Kayleigh was helping set food and the cakes and other sweets she had made for Bobby’s homecoming while the guys sat around shooting the shit at the clubhouse. 

Chibs came up behind her to swipe a chip and she screamed, turning around to hit him. He caught her hand before she could connect to the side of his face and Kayleigh let out another small shriek. 

All eyes turned to them, and Juice, who had shot out of his desk chair at the computer, calmed when he saw that she was okay. 

She jerked away from Chibs, turning her back on the men standing in the bar and slammed her hands onto the table. “Goddamn it! I was over this shit! I haven’t acted like this in a year or more. I hate feeling this way. Like I’m a fucking skittish rabbit waiting for the fox to attack and jumping at everything. I hate this! Fuck those mother fuckers I will be damned if they control my life like this!” 

“Let’s go, lassie. I may have the perfect solution. You too, Sack, get your ass in the ring!” Chibs held out a hand to Kayleigh and she let him lead her outside. Juice and the other guys followed behind quickly to see what plan he had up his sleeve. 

Chibs handed Kayleigh a pair of boxing gloves and pointed to the ring and Half Sack. “Let him have it, lass.” 

“Chibs, I’m not going to beat up the prospect,” she said, trying to hand back the gloves. 

“He needs a good beat down every now and then. Put the damn gloves on and let out some of that anger and frustration. You’ll feel better, promise. If not, we’ll let Juicy-boy take you to the back and try something else.” 

She gave him a pointed stare, then with a muttered “what-the hell” she put the gloves on and climbed into the ring. 

“Two rules: one fight back, don’t stand there and let me hit you like a little pussy. Two, pull my hair somehow and I get a free nut shot to the one you’ve got left, got it?” 

“Got it.” 

Juice came up to stand beside Chibs. “You really think that will help?” he asked. 

“Can’t hurt. She gets to release some pent up energy and frustration. Sex only helps so much, Juicy-boy, sometimes women need to beat the hell out of something, too.” 

Juice watched as Kayleigh circled the prospect, eyeing him before striking faster than poor Sack was ready for. She caught him with a left hook and Tig hooted with laughter. 

“She’s a fucking leftie! That’s great!” 

As soon as Half Sack had recovered from the hard blow to the left, she swung with her right, catching him across the cheek. 

“Well, lookie there boys, we’ve got an ambidextrous fighter on our hands,” Chibs shouted out. 

Juice was nervous watching Half Sack and Kayleigh dance around each other in the ring, but Half Sack, as hard as he tried, could not lay a blow to Kayleigh. He was fast, but she was faster, ducking and dodging out of his way each and every time. He blocked several of her hits, but she landed more. 

“I vote we take her up to the fighting rings and bet money on her,” Sack yelled, doing his best to dodge Kayleigh’s next rain of blows. 

When they were finished, Juice helped her out of the ring and tossed the gloves to Sack. “Thanks, Kip, for being my punching bag,” Kayleigh called out. 

“Where’d you learn to fight like that?” the prospect called back, climbing out of the ring himself.

“I have two older brothers, lightweight, I got my ass kicked on a daily basis until I figured out how to fight back,” she said over her shoulder as she walked back toward the clubhouse. 

Juice followed her back into the clubhouse and led her to the back where the dorms were. He had put her change of clothes and what he lovingly called her bag o’ crap for the party tonight in his room. 

“Please tell me you keep your bathroom as clean as everything else?” she asked as he opened the door to his room. 

He shot her a look. “Really, Kayleigh? You think my OCD would not keep it clean?” 

“Just checking,” she said, as she started stripping her clothes off. Juice shut his door quickly, lest one of the guys came down the hallway and saw her. 

Juice followed her into the bathroom, picking up her red lace thong on the way, and watching as she turned on the water and then stepped under the spray of the shower. She didn’t take long, washing her hair and body quickly with his shampoo and body wash before stepping out and letting him wrap a towel around her. 

“I’m gonna go get a beer and hang with the guys, you good to get ready by yourself?” he asked, kissing her lips softly. 

“I’m naked, and you’re just going to dip out on me?” she teased. 

“Well, I didn’t want to dirty you up again, and…” 

Kayleigh dropped the towel and stood naked before him. “Still going to walk out to the guys?” 

Juice bit his bottom lip, eyes roaming over her body. He lifted her up and set her on the counter of the sink. Her nimble fingers undid his pants and pushed them down, letting his already hard dick spring free. 

He opened the cabinet below her, grabbed a condom and slid it on quickly and then entered her in one swift thrust. Her head fell back and she let out a soft moan. Juice captured one of her nipples between his lips. Kayleigh moaned again, but wiggled to get down. 

Instead, Juice lifted her into his arms and moved them to the bed, staying joined with her as they tumbled into the clean sheets and set a hard and fast pace.

“Juice, I’m so close,” she groaned. 

Seconds later she was tumbling over the edge, bringing him right behind her. After throwing away the condom, Juice brought Kayleigh the towel and helped her clean up, before cleaning off himself. 

She stood, still naked, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Now you can go drink a beer with the guys while I get ready. I’ll be out soon.” She kissed him gently and quickly, let go, and then walked over to her things in the corner. 

Kayleigh looked down at her clothes strewn across the floor and then shot a glare at Juice. “Do you have my panties?” 

Juice just grinned at her. 

“Damn it, Juice. I didn’t pack any others.” 

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to go without.” 

Kayleigh put her hands on her hips, but still couldn’t help but smile back at him. “Juan Carlos, I brought a dress to wear tonight, and I’m not putting back on my jeans and t-shirt.” 

His smile turned into a devilish smirk and he stepped up close to her. “That just makes it so much better for later, baby. Less clothes to have to deal with when we’re both drunk.” 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes but laughed and kissed him once more before turning to collect her dress and make up bag. As she headed back to the bathroom he left, closing the door behind him, and went to get a beer and chill until the party really started. 

The clubhouse was filling up quick, other charter’s members and friends were arriving, bringing with them their own groups of barely dressed, ready to party women. Juice was hanging by the pool tables with Chibs. Girls had been eyeing him and some tried to flirt with him since he’d come out into the main area, but he’d been ignoring them all waiting on Kayleigh. 

Chibs smacked his arm and pointed across the bar. Juice’s eyes found Kayleigh immediately as she walked across the room toward him. She’d left her hair down and had curled the ends to fall in big soft curls. Her dress was black and cut low in the front, past her breasts and half way to her navel. It fit her like a glove and stopped just far enough to go two inches farther down than needed to cover her ass. You could see the bottom third of her tiger stripe tattoo. When she came closer he could tell she was wearing strappy, black stilettos. 

Almost all eyes were on her as she walked straight up to him. He set his beer down and stood from his chair. 

“Hey, baby,” he said. “You look hot as fuck. Come here.” He grabbed her hand and turned her around so he could get the full view. The thin straps of her dress crisscrossed behind her back, but otherwise it was bare to her far lower back, revealing the majority of her wings. 

Juice pulled Kayleigh close and whispered in her ear. “Jesus Christ, baby, do you want me to have to fight someone tonight?” 

“Oh, come on, Juan Carlos, if you stake your claim now everyone will leave me alone,” she whispered back, leaning back at the end to catch his eye. 

He tipped her chin up and his other hand, that had been on the small of her back, trailed down to her ass, which he gripped hard. His mouth dominated hers as he kissed her, and she relaxed against him, letting him control the kiss. 

A loud whistle broke them apart and Kayleigh turned to see who it was, smiling at the sight of Opie standing a few feet away with Jax. 

“Y’all need a room,” Jax said, grinning and chuckling at Juice and Kayleigh. 

“They already did that, Jackie Boy,” Chibs added before either of them could respond. 

“How do you know?” Kayleigh asked. 

“Juice came out of the dorms with that dumbass smile on his face, lass.” 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes, but smiled at Juice before looking back at Opie. “It’s nice to see you back, Opie.” 

“Yeah, Jax told me I missed some shit, he uh… filled me in. Kayleigh-”

“I’m good, Opie, but thank you. Chibs let me beat the hell out of the prospect today to let off some frustration, so that was helpful.” 

Opie and Jax both laughed, since neither of them knew about her being in the ring with Half Sack. 

“Did she kick his ass?” Jax asked Juice. 

“Fuck yeah man, she’s quick as hell and swings both ways.” 

“Please tell me you gave him hell, brother?” Jax asked Chibs. 

“Of course I did, shite, he got his ass handed to him by a girl. She dodged every swing he made, a few came close, but ne never landed a hit. She made contact every time she swung.” 

“S’not my fault I have two older brothers and I grew up getting pummeled until I learned to hold my own.” 

“Yeah, tiger, lets go get you a drink,” Juice said slapping her ass to get her moving. 

The party was in full swing waiting for Bobby to show up until a sleek black car pulled into the lot. 

Kayleigh stood with Juice as Clay walked up to the men who were getting out of the car. “That’s the one guy that came into the bakery, the cigar guy,” Kayleigh whispered to Juice, just before he went with the other guys to back up Clay as more men got out of the cars. 

Soon after Zobelle left, Bobby arrived and then the party was really going. Juice was sitting with Kayleigh on his lap at the corner of the bar, talking to Half Sack, when Jax rejoined the party after leaving earlier. 

Juice had a hell of a buzz going and he knew Kayleigh did, too. She had taken shot after shot with Piney a few hours ago, along with several beers. They had played pool, beer pong, he had introduced her to tons of different people, and they had even danced. Now all he wanted to do was take her to bed. 

Kayleigh must have been thinking the same thing he was, because she slid off his lap, threw away her empty beer bottle, patted Sack on the shoulder and then grabbed Juice by the hand. She pulled him out of his seat and then down the hallway to the dorm rooms. 

He’d made good use of her lack of panties earlier when she’d snuck off to the bathroom, and now he pushed her gently against the door, having every intention of having her again before they went to sleep. 

It was early in the morning when they were woken up by Chibs knocking on the door. Church was in an hour. Juice took Kayleigh back to the house before heading to handle club business, leaving her curled up in bed with a kiss goodbye.


	8. Old Lady

Kayleigh looked up as the chimed rang in Lynn’s, announcing a customer or visitor. She knew it wasn’t Juice, he was out on club business, but she was glad to see it was Tara. Tara smiled as she adjusted the strap of her purse and came up to the counter. It had become routine to see Tara at least once every couple of days when she swung by the shop. She usually came in when there wasn’t a crowd, giving the two a chance to chat about work, the boys, Abel, and other nonsense. 

“Hey, Kayleigh.” 

“Good afternoon, Tara. I haven’t seen you around for a while. Hospital keepin’ you busy?” 

“Yeah. I was hoping you had some time to chat again today?” 

“Sure! What’s up?” Kayleigh came around the counter and sat at the same far back table as they had the first time Tara had come by. 

“How do you deal with of this? I see you at the clubhouse or around the guys and you seem to fit in so well. Then you’re here and the town thinks you’re great. I just… how do you go from normal life to club life?” 

Kayleigh could see the stress in Tara and reached out for her hand, giving it a reassuring pat. “Tara, it’s a little different for me. My father is the president of a club in Texas. My brothers are both members, and so was my late husband. Club life has been my life since before I can remember, much like Jax. I used to joke that if I’d been born with a cock I’d have a kutte.” 

The girls laughed at that, but Tara sobered up quickly. “But how do you deal with knowing what Juice is doing? How do you find balance and, hell, yourself?” 

“Honesty, trust, patience, doing what I love to do on my own.” She waved her hand in the air, indicating the bakery. “I wish I had the perfect answer or solution for you, Tara, but I really don’t. You have to find your place and then own it, prove that you can stand strong. You like Jax?” 

“Of course.” 

“What do you want to be? His Old Lady? His girlfriend? His go to fuck buddy when he’s bored? You have to decide first what you want.” 

“I want to be with Jax.” 

“Then you’ve got to find your place and keep it,” Kayleigh said. 

“It’s not as easy as it sounds,” Tara replied. 

“No, it’s not. Come on, I was about to close up shop. We’ll head over to TM and see what the guys are up to.” 

“I have to go see Gemma anyway.” 

“See, perfect excuse to check up on your man.” 

“Do you check up on Juice?” Tara asked. 

“We text and let each other know what we can through messages. Phone calls are easier, but at night at the house we’ll talk about our day and he does not lie to me. It’s not for everyone, Tara, knowing everything, but it’s an understanding Juice and I have. By the way, is Gemma okay? She’s been acting strange ever since the day after Bobby’s party.” 

“She’s fine.” 

Kayleigh shot her a look. “I wasn’t really asking if she’s fine, I’m positive I know what happened. I know the signs Tara. I’ve been there.” 

Tara gave her a shocked expression, and Kayleigh frowned. “Jax didn’t tell you?” 

When Tara shook her head, Kayleigh continued. “I was raped almost two and a half years ago by four men. She’s demonstrating the behaviors of a survivor.” 

“You mean victim?” Tara questioned. 

“No. I meant what I said. I won’t tell anyone that I know. I just… I hope she’ll be okay and move past it. I know it’s hard to do.” 

Kayleigh finished closing up the bakery and then followed Tara to the clubhouse. While she went to the office to handle business with Gemma, Kayleigh went to the picnic tables where Juice was sitting with a couple of the guys. 

“Hey baby,” Juice said from his seat on top of the picnic table. Kayleigh moved to sit between his legs and he leaned down to give her a kiss. “I didn’t expect you to come by until later.” 

“Tara dropped by Lynn’s and we decided to come over.” 

Juice kissed her again. “You can drop by anytime.” 

“You two are gonna make me sick,” Tig said. 

“Aww, come on, Tiggy,” Kayleigh teased with a smile, leaning back against Juice’s leg. “We’re not even all that mushy. I can make it so much worse.” 

“Kayleigh, baby, I’d like to keep my man card.” 

“Oh, honey, you will.” She gave Juice a saucy smile and wink then turned her attention to the bike that was pulling into the lot. 

Jax had some blonde, half-dressed chick on the back. She smiled and twirled her hair at him. The young woman leaned in to give Jax a quick kiss and then walked with Half Sack over to his bike and they left again. 

Kayleigh looked over toward the office and thought Tara and Gemma were standing at the window. Tara would have to stand her ground with Jax and, basically, woman up, or he would continue to stick his dick into whatever pussy was pretty and willing. Kayleigh couldn’t be for sure if Juice was exclusive with her, but she was almost positive he was. Now, with the upcoming run, she had her worries. The motto in her father’s club had been ‘what happens on a run stays on run’ and she was pretty sure that applied here, too. 

Juice pulled Kayleigh’s attention back to him. “We’ve got some shit to handle, but I’ll be home for dinner before the wrap party at Caracara, cool?” 

Kayleigh stood and then leaned back down, placing her hands on his knees as she moved closer toward him, and pressed her lips to his. 

“Chicken salad or tacos?” she asked after she reluctantly pulled away. 

“Tacos, with all the stuff that goes with ‘em.” 

Kayleigh laughed but nodded. “See you tonight, Juice.” 

“Bye, babe.” 

Kayleigh walked across the pavement to the office and knocked before opening the door. Tara was still standing by the window, but Gemma was gone. 

“Where’d Gemma go?” Kayleigh asked. 

“Something to do with the garage,” Tara replied, still looking out the window. 

“I saw Jax and the girl pull up.” 

“Are you trying to ask why I didn’t do anything about it?” Tara snapped. 

Kayleigh frowned. “Don’t be angry at me, Tara, I didn’t tell the little bitch to get on the back of his bike. Actually, I was wondering what Gemma told you to do. It’s none of my business how you handle your man, but I can give you my opinion if you want it.” 

“Gemma thinks I should fight the girls off, well, just one and prove my dominance or some bullshit. I’m not into violence, Kayleigh. I’m not going to slap some little skank to show her Jax is mine.” 

“But you do want to prove he’s yours, yes?” she asked with a smile. “You don’t have to throw down with some whore to stake your claim on your man. There are other ways. I treat the crow eaters and hang arounds with respect, I haven’t met any of the porn stars from Caracara, but my thing is you respect me personally, and I’ll show you respect and play nice. With Juice and the other girls, I just flirt with him, give him my attention and usually the fact that his tongue is halfway down my throat is a big flashing sign to the other bitches to stay away.” 

“Jax doesn’t do that to me.” 

Kayleigh laughed. “And let me think how many times I’ve seen you around the clubhouse at a party or on regular nights?” She smiled at Tara. “Look, I know you work, and then you go home and take care of Abel, and that’s great, but Jax is free to be here and do what he pleases. Spend some time around him in his environment, and during that time, figure out how you want to show her that Jax is your man and you don’t share.” 

Tara smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Thanks, Kayleigh. Are you going to be at the party tonight?” 

“Not sure, haven’t talked to Juice about it, but he’s coming home before the party, so I’ll see about going to be some support for you, I won’t mention that part to him though.” 

“Thanks… again. I need to head back to the hospital, but I’ll see you tonight maybe… if I go.”

“You should go, and I’ve got to head out too. I need to swing by the store for some things for dinner.” 

Tara went to tell Gemma she was leaving and Kayleigh darted over to Juice in the shop, kissing him hard, before leaving in her truck. 

When Juice opened the door to the house, he could smell the taco meat and headed to the kitchen. Kayleigh was setting the table and grinned at him. “Perfect timing. Sit.” 

Instead of sitting, he grabbed her before she could make it around the kitchen counter and kissed her. “Wanna be my hot date tonight and go watch porn and see the porn stars with me?” he asked her, looking down and smirking. 

“I’d love to be your hot date tonight, Juan Carlos.” 

While Kayleigh got ready after dinner Juice sat on the edge of the tub and watched her, chatting about everything and nothing while she did her hair and what little make-up she wore. 

She turned to him, after putting on a pair of faded jeans she had gotten from the closet, and questioned. “You’re going on the run tomorrow right?” He nodded, so she asked, “How long will you be gone?” 

“No more than a day. Be back the day after. Why? You worried, baby? It’s just a simple run, I’ll be okay.” 

“I know you’ll be safe,” she replied, walking back into the closet to find a shirt. 

Juice followed her and leaned against the door jam. “Kayleigh, look at me.” She turned to face him, and Juice was pretty sure he knew what she was really worried about when her eyes met his. “Baby, are you worried that I’ll get with some other chick while I’m on the run.” 

When she didn’t answer, but tried to walk past him and into the bathroom, he grabbed her quickly and swung her around, holding her pressed tight to his chest. “Kayleigh,” Juice trailed the pad of his thumb over the soft skin of her cheek. “Baby, I’m not interested in any other woman but you.” 

“You’re telling me the Sons don’t have the lovely unspoken bylaw of ‘what happens on the run,” 

“Stays on the run. We also have one that states if I go to prison you can fuck around with any dick you want.” 

“That’s only for exclusive couples.” 

Juice raised his brows. “What exactly do you think we are, Kayleigh? Baby, you’re my Old Lady, didn’t you know?” 

She shook her head, but smiled softly. “We hadn’t talked about it; I didn’t want to assume.” 

“Kayleigh, I see you every day, I text you all the time, I think about you all day, we fuck… a lot,” she laughed at that, “and we live together. We are exclusive. I don’t want anyone but you, in Charming, or in any other place.” 

“Suck up,” she teased quietly, but leaned in to press her lips to his in a quick, tender kiss. “I like the idea of saying you’re my Ol’ Man. Oh, and by the way, I don’t and wouldn’t fuck around either.” 

Juice pulled her in for one more kiss and then let her go to finish getting ready. Her light blue shirt didn’t show off her tattoo, but it showed off more than enough of her ample tits and sexy curves, and Juice almost threw her down on the bed before they left. 

The wrap party was in full swing when Juice and Kayleigh pulled up. Kayleigh went to say hi to Luann and Juice went to get them some drinks.

“Hey, girlie! You look great! You should totally come be one of my girls,” Luann gushed. 

Kayleigh laughed, but politely declined. “No thanks, Luann. The bakery is my place, and I think Juice would have an aneurism if I said I was going to go shoot a porno one day. Besides, he’s all the man I need.” 

Luann gave her a knowing smirk before getting pulled away by one of her girls and a dire need of the party. Kayleigh found Juice by Jax and Opie, each nursing a beer. She took the red colored drink from him and gave him a funny expression. 

“What the hell is this?” 

“The bartender called it a Red-Headed Slut,” Juice replied automatically. 

Opie and Jax howled with laughter as Kayleigh glared at Juice, who was looking between the two guys cracking up and Kayleigh, who looked a little less entertained. “What?” 

The peanut gallery cracked up again as Kayleigh pointed at her hair and snapped, “Really, Juice?” 

“Oh, shit! No, baby, I didn’t even point you out to him, I just said to make you something strong and fruity flavored. Besides, you’re not a red-head, it’s more strawberry blonde, so that makes you a blonde.” 

“Yeah, okay. You get a freebie this time, Juan Carlos. Damn, between you and Luann I’m not going to catch a break tonight.” 

“What happened with Luann?” Jax asked. 

“Oh, nothing bad, she offered me a job as a porn star.” 

It was Juice’s turn to be pissed. “She what? I hope you told her fuck no!” 

“What, Juicey, you don’t wanna see me suck and fuck on video?” she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at him.

“Unless you can contortion your body to suck me while we fuck, hell to the no.” 

Opie tapped Jax on the leg and the all turned their attention to the main doors where Tara and the little blonde porn star were nose to nose. Kayleigh watched as Tara walked off to the bathroom and Jax followed her. 

“What’s all that about?” Juice asked. 

“Tara finding and keeping her place,” Kayleigh whispered in his ear. “Are they really fucking in the middle of the room?” she said, speaking loud enough for Opie to hear and changing the subject as her eyes caught sight of a guy and girl. 

“Yes, yes they are,” Opie replied. “Welcome to Caracara, Kayleigh.” 

About ten minutes later Kayleigh noticed the little blonde porn star walk away from the bathroom Jax and Tara had gone into with a pissed off, rejected expression and Kayleigh smirked. 

“What’s that look for?” Juice asked, giving her his own grin. 

“I’m pretty sure Tara just showed the porn star that she found her place.” 

It was well passed being considered late when Juice and Kayleigh pulled back up to the house. Kayleigh went straight to the bedroom to change clothes, but Juice went to the guest bedroom. She could hear him making a ruckus while she was in the bathroom and came out to see a tripod and camera set up facing the bed. 

“What is this?” she asked, sitting down on the bed and taking her earrings off, dropping them in the little crystal dish she kept on her nightstand. 

Juice grinned at her. “We’re gonna make a porno, baby.” 

Kayleigh burst into a fit of laughter and Juice watched her with a smile. Her black satin and lace nightgown exposed her long legs. He crawled up the bed and let his hand slide up the soft, smooth skin of her leg. 

When she could finally breath through her laughter she asked, “What, no stripper pole or mirrored ceilings to go along with the camera?” 

His hand stopped trailing closer to the apex of her thighs and she could tell he was thinking. “How much do you think it would cost to install a mirror on the ceiling?” 

“Juice! I was kidding. No mirrors on the ceiling, or stripper poles in the house.” 

“Damn, then can I at least make a porno with you?”   
She giggled, but leaned forward to kiss him. “Of course you can, baby.” 

***** 

It was just after seven when the chime to the door went off. Kayleigh, carrying a tray full of goodies, opened the door from the kitchen and smiled brightly. 

“Hey!” Kayleigh said, setting the tray down and putting the sweets in the correct spots in the display case. 

“Good morning,” Tara greeted with an equally big smile. “So, this morning I figured out that Jax considers me his Old Lady.” 

The two woman dissolved into giggles and small shouts of excitement. 

“That’s great!” Kayleigh said, wiping her hands on a towel and closing the case. “See, I told you! You just had to find your place your own way. Which, whatever it was, little blonde and slutty was pissed the hell off about it!” 

“I should feel terrible saying this, but I don’t… good.” 

The girls laughed again and then Tara added. “Will you be coming by later to see the guys off before the run?” 

“No, Juice and I did our thing this morning, if you know what I mean. They’ll be back before you know it. The bakery and the hospital are bound to keep us busy for a day or two. Plus, you have Abel.” 

“True. I’ll be going by before they leave to see Jax off. Could I get a muffin and some coffee before I have to head to the hospital?” 

“Of course you can!” 

Kayleigh put a blueberry muffin in a little paper bag, fixed a cup of coffee and then rang Tara up. While the girls were saying goodbye, Deputy Chief Hale came in. 

“Morning, ladies.” 

“Good morning, David,” Kayleigh greeted. “Coffee?” 

“Please.” 

“To go?” 

“Yes, and two chocolate chip muffins.” 

“Bye, Kayleigh, I’ll text you later, maybe we can do dinner since the boys will be gone?” Tara asked, heading for the door. 

“Sounds good, later Tara!” she called back. 

“Charity run?” Hale asked. 

Kayleigh handed over the muffins and cup of coffee with a smile. “Yes. Anything else I can do for you?” 

“No. I… Has Zobelle given you any problems?” 

“The cigar man down the street? He’s come in a few times to get a coffee or bite to eat, but he’s been polite. So, no, why?” 

“It’s nothing, he’s not clicking very well with the club and I wanted to make sure that wasn’t pouring over into your life.” 

Kayleigh smiled at David. “I appreciate your concern, David, but I’m gonna tell you like I tell Juice, I’m a big girl. But, if he was giving me problems, the police would know.” 

“Good. Good. I um… have a good day, Kayleigh,” Hale said and then, with a small wave, left. 

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. The rumble of the motorcycles could be heard long before they came down Main Street. Kayleigh was too busy to go outside and try to pick Juice out of the cloud of leather and Harleys, but shot him a text when she caught a break. 

Putting the charm in Charming again. Be safe. Have fun. ;) - Kayleigh 

She had to stop herself from typing the words I love you, and then had a moment of shock at the idea. Where did those feelings come from? How long had she felt that way? Her and Juice had known each other for almost three months now, but had they really reached a point that Kayleigh could say she loved him? 

Juice was an amazing man. He was funny and goofy, but he could be serious and damn scary looking too. He sent her cute texts during the day to tell her she was on his mind and made sure to come home every night, even if it was well past midnight when he made it in. Kayleigh looked forward to seeing him at night, and her favorite part of the morning was waking up in his arms, snuggled tight to his chest and their legs tangled together. 

They had shared many laughs and jokes together, and most importantly to Kayleigh – and what had been her biggest fear when thinking about being in a new relationship – Juice had listened to her as she described her life with Ryan, her deceased husband, and the violent attack on her. He had stayed strong by her side through countless rough nights and numerous nightmares. He had held her through her sobs and through the moments when all she wanted to do was scream and kick and punch. 

What other man would be willing to pick up the broken pieces of her shattered being and help put them back and hold her together? 

Did she love Juice? Yes. 

Was she ready to tell him how much she loved him? No. 

Kayleigh started working on closing up late in the afternoon, and texted Tara about dinner. She replied that she had to cancel because she was covering another shift for someone. 

Her phone buzzed while she was sweeping and she checked her messages. 

You know it, baby. Miss you already, but I brought along a little reminder of you. ;) – Juice

She grinned, trying to think of which pair of panties he might have swiped to take with him, and where he stashed them on his person or bike. 

After closing shop, Kayleigh went home, cooked herself a quick dinner, sent a text to Juice, showered, and then fell asleep on the couch watching the T.V. 

****** 

Kayleigh adjusted the strap of her purse as she walked down the hallway of the hospital. The boys were out on business and she was coming to check on Chibs, who had almost been blown to bits by the bomb that had gone off the night before at the TM lot. 

She stopped at the nurse’s station and a short, grey haired lady looked up at her. “I’m looking for Filip Telford’s room.” 

“Room 509, second to last door at the end of the hall on your left,” she answered quickly and then added. “He’s not awake.” 

“That’s fine. Can he have visitors?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

With a quick thank you, Kayleigh made her way to Chibs’ room. He was asleep, or in a drugged induced sleep, as the nurse had said, so Kayleigh pulled one of the chairs up next to the bed and sat down. 

“Hey, Chibs,” she whispered. “The guys are all out doing y’alls thing, so I told Juice I’d come by and check on you. We’re all really worried. Juice is like, freaking out on the inside, but he’s trying to stay cool. He really loves you, Chibs. I think he sees you like a father. We talked last night and that helped, poor man gets all stuck in his head and lost and shit until he can get it out in words.” 

Kayleigh took a deep breath, knowing there was only a small chance Chibs could hear her and a smaller chance that he would remember what she said. “I think I love him, and that’s scary, and I’m not sure why I’m telling you this, but I’m having a Juice moment and I need to tell someone before I get lost in my own thoughts. I don’t know if I should tell him now, or if that would scare him away. He’s a Son, a member of SAMCRO, a one percent biker club member which makes him an outlaw, but damn it all to hell if I don’t care. Ryan was the same, an outlaw, so it really shouldn’t matter to me that Juice is, I just don’t want anything bad to happen to him, or to any of you.” 

Kayleigh trailed off and for a long time just sat in silence as the monitors beeped and the machines whirred. Noting the time, Kayleigh stood, slid the chair back to where it had been before and then smiled down at Chibs. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

***** 

“I think it’s a bad idea,” Kayleigh said as Juice got ready, donning his black zip up hoodie over his kutte and white t-shirt. 

“Jax does too, but Clay is Pres, and he says it’s a go.” 

Kayleigh grabbed Juice’s arm and pulled him around to face her. “Juice, this could mean jail time if it goes south.” 

It was then he realized her fear and concern about them going after Zobelle, and softly touched her cheek with his thumb. “I know, baby, but we’ll be fine.” 

“And if you’re not?” she replied. 

“Can’t think that way, Kayleigh,” he said, smiling softly at her. “I’ll be back late, okay. Don’t wait up.” 

“You know I will.” 

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms tight around her waist. “Be careful, Juan Carlos.” 

“Always, baby.” Juice slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her hard. 

*****

As the cops loaded the guys into the back of the van all Juice could think about was Kayleigh. She’s gonna kill me was going through his head, along with thoughts about what they would do in jail and how long they would be there. They were officially fucked. 

*****

Gemma, Tara, and Kayleigh sat on the couches at the clubhouse with Rosen, the club’s lawyer. 

“What about a bondsman?” Tara asked.

Rosen spit out the ridiculous figure of what it would cost to bail all six of the guys out. Gemma and Tara suggested posting their houses, but even that was only enough to get out Clay and Jax, neither of whom would leave the other four guys in the San Joaquin County Correctional Facility alone. They would have to think of another way to come up with the money needed to get the guys out of jail. 

After Rosen left, Kayleigh went out to sit on the picnic tables and get some fresh air. She had feared that this would happen. After talking with Juice, the rift between Clay and Jax was growing causing issues inside the club, and the problem with Zobelle was adding fuel to the fire. 

A car pulled into the lot and Kayleigh recognized Opie’s two kids, Ellie and Kenny get out of the car with their grandmother. After a short discussion, Opie was left with his kids, and Kayleigh knew he didn’t have time for that right now. As much as it broke her heart to admit, Opie was failing as a father right now, lost in his grief of losing Donna and the shit with the club, and now the increased demand and short handedness at TM, he had put parenting on the far back burner and forgot about it. 

Kayleigh climbed off the picnic table and walked up to Opie. “Hey, I can take them for the day, if you need me to.” 

“It’s not your responsibility, Kayleigh. Kids, go inside the clubhouse.” 

They listened automatically, trudging sadly away and into the building. “I don’t mind, Opie. I know it’s not my responsibility, but I think with everything that’s going on right now, it might be easier for you to not have to worry about them, yes? Let me take them for the day, we’ll go to the park and get some lunch, ice cream maybe. Then I’ll bring them back here. That gives you the day to worry about TM, and it will keep my mind off of Juice being locked up.” 

He thought about it for a few and then nodded. “Yeah, okay. Thanks, Kayleigh. I appreciate it.” 

“No problem, Opie.” 

Kayleigh walked into the clubhouse and saw that Kenny and Ellie had sat down on one of the couches and were both staring blankly off into space. 

“Hey, kiddos, I’m Kayleigh, a friend of your dad’s. He said I could take y’all to the park and to get some lunch if you wanted. Sound cool?” 

Kenny was instantly excited, the younger boy obviously less tainted by the loss of his mother than Ellie had been. It took her longer to convince, but ten minutes later they were headed to the diner. Opie caught her before they left the parking lot. 

He pulled her aside while the kids got in the truck. “Hey, I got word from Clay, the guys need protection inside, so there’s some shit I’ve gotta do.” 

“It’s all good, Opie, you worry about helping protect the guys, and I’ll worry about your kids. They’re in good hands, promise. Growing up I was the official babysitter for member’s kids in my dad’s club.” 

“Thanks.” 

It was later, after she had dropped the kids off with Neeta at Jax’s house and made it back to the clubhouse that Kayleigh learned shit had gone to hell. 

“He’s fine, missed vital organs, but Juice got shanked,” Opie told her. 

“He what!” Kayleigh screeched, flying off the couch and heading for the door.

Opie caught her. “Hey, hey, hey, woah, stop!” Kayleigh was struggling to free herself from his hold. “Jesus Christ, Kayleigh they’re all still in jail you can’t get to him! Or the bastard that shived him!” 

She calmed slightly, enough that Opie let her go. “Look, I came by ‘cause I knew you’d be here waiting, but I’ve got more shit to go do, head over to Jax’s house. Tara and Gemma should be there.” 

Kayleigh took deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. “Okay.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. Okay. I’ll go there, keep me informed if you hear anything else?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay. Be safe, Opie.” 

*****

Tara opened the door, holding a fussy Abel in her arms. “Hey, come on in.” 

“Kenny and Ellie?” 

“Asleep,” Gemma answered, coming around the corner from the bedrooms. 

“Good, good. Do you mind?” Kayleigh asked, holding out her hands for Abel. 

“No, go ahead. He’s been like this for both Gemma and me.” 

Kayleigh took Abel and cradled him in her arms, swaying gently back and forth on her feet. “He’s sensing your stress, not that I’m not chock full of it too. Shh, calm down Abel baby.” 

“That looks good on you,” Gemma commented as Kayleigh sat on the couch. 

She gave Gemma a smile. “Yeah?” 

“You, uh.. ever think about kids, before you know…” 

“Before Ryan was murdered?” Kayleigh finished for her. “We talked about it, but kids weren’t Ryan’s thing, and it never seemed to be the right time to start trying.” 

“There’s never a right time,” Gemma replied. “What about you and Juice?” 

Kayleigh chuckled softly. “No.” 

“No, no kids, or no, not right now, or no, haven’t talked about it?” Tara asked, joining the conversation. 

“No, not right now. If ever… I don’t know.” 

“You want a few?” Gemma asked, noticing how Abel had calmed his fussing in her arms and was now peacefully drifting off to sleep. 

“Yeah. I do, but it’s different with the club. It’s kind of like being single mom even when you’re not.” 

“I know that feeling, but don’t let it put you off. Club could use some little Puerto Rican redheaded kids running around.” 

The girls laughed, Kayleigh more so as she tried to picture little Juice with her hair. “Pray they don’t,” she joked. “I’m gonna see if I put him down if he’ll stay asleep.” 

*****

Kayleigh couldn’t walk fast enough down the hallway of the hospital. Tara had called her an hour ago to tell her Juice had been moved to a room at St. Thomas. 

She opened the door and he turned his head to see who had come in. “Oh, Jesus, Juice,” she whispered behind her tears, coming forward and throwing her arms around his shoulders. 

“Oh, easy baby. Hey, shh… I’m alright. No permanent damage, I’ll be free to go home in a few days.” 

“Sorry,” Kayleigh whispered, realizing she’d hurt him, and pulled back. “I knew something bad would happen.” 

“Yeah, you’re not gonna kill me or anything are you? For getting myself locked up?” 

“Scooch over,” she said. 

Juice shifted and Kayleigh crawled carefully up into the bed and laid beside him. Her nerves calm for the first time in days, and her muscles relaxing at the feel of Juice, safe and whole, beside her. “And no, I’m not going to kill you. I’m just happy you’re okay.” 

“How’s Chibs?” 

“Good. He was released yesterday. But everything else has gone to shit.” 

Kayleigh filled him in on everything that had happened, Opie’s mom splitting and her helping out with the kids, Caracara being broken into, Luann’s murder, and the dinner that turned into a shit storm, and everything else he had missed. 

“How’s the bakery? You?” 

“Lynn’s is fine. Business is great. Bobby was worried about medical bills, I told him I’d help out with yours, that the club didn’t have to worry about two sets of hospital stays.” 

“And how are you, Kayleigh?” he asked again, since she had neatly evaded the question. 

“I’m fine.” 

Juice snorted. “I grew up with my mom and sister, Kayleigh. I’m the king of lady lingo, and fine never means fucking fine. It means anything but you’re okay.” 

Damn, she forgot how intuitive and down right knowledgeable Juice was when it came down to women. 

“Okay, so I’m not fine. I could hardly sleep without you at the house and I was worried constantly. It didn’t help any when Opie said you’d been shanked. I stayed busy at the bakery, added a few things to the menu and stayed open later than normal to keep me busy. Customers were happy, until I said it would be a temporary thing.” 

“You should make it permanent.” 

“Juice I was staying open until six at night. That’s a hell of a long day.” 

“Yeah, but if the locals are keeping you busy, and putting money in your pocket you should do it. Especially with me up in here. Shit… the house payment – ”

“Was made yesterday, and on time,” she answered with a smile. “I’m not worried about the money for your bills Juice.” 

“Kayleigh, that’s a lot of money we’ve got to come up with.” 

“I know. I have it.” 

“What? How?” 

“Ryan’s life insurance. He got it a few years into our marriage. Never thought when he got it I’d actually have to file for it,” she shrugged one shoulder. “But it should be enough to cover your bills and then still have some left.” 

“You don’t have to do that, Kayleigh.” 

“Well, what else am I going to do with it? It’s just sitting in a bank account right now.” 

“I’m gonna lose if I keep tryin’ to fight you on this, aren’t I?” he asked finally. 

“Yep. Good to know you learned something good living with two women while growing up.” 

Juice laughed and Kayleigh sat up slightly to run a hand through his hair. “This is different.” 

“Yeah, they uh… don’t give you enough time to shave it all in jail, and being stuck in this bed hasn’t helped either.” 

“I like it,” she said, letting her fingers run through the short hair again, gently scratching his scalp. 

Kayleigh stayed with Juice until Tara came by to tell her she had to go. 

“I’ll come by in the morning.” 

“You and I both know you have to work tomorrow. Open Lynn’s, and stay open until your normal time. I’m not goin’ anywhere, baby, you can come back by after you close up.” 

Kayleigh finally agreed and with a final heated kiss goodbye she left. 

*****

Hours after Juice was released from the hospital he was knee deep in club business. After closing the shop Kayleigh headed to TM to find Juice with a pile of guns on the floor. 

“What’s this?” 

“The entirety of our personal stock of guns.”

“And it ain’t enough to take down Zobelle,” Chibs added. “I don’t wanna ask that Irish bastard for anything either.” 

“I can make a call,” Kayleigh added quietly. 

Juice looked up quickly at Kayleigh. “For guns? What connects do you have?” he asked, trying not to sound rude or shocked. 

“My father’s club. Grand theft auto only touches the surface of what dear ol’ dad’s club does.” 

“We’ll have to run it by Clay first,” Juice said. “You sure you’re okay to call them?” 

After a nod from Kayleigh, Chibs went to run it by Clay. “Do it,” was the answer from the Pres. 

The club was silent as Kayleigh dialed a number she hadn’t since she had left Texas. 

“Hello?” came the deep voice from the other end. 

“Bubba?” 

“Kayleigh? Holy shit! Where are you? You haven’t called at all!” 

“I’m fine, Trev, all in one piece, doing just fine. I uh… I need a favor.” 

“What? Anything.” 

Kayleigh took a deep breath and prepared for the worst. “I need a shipment of guns, assault rifles preferably, and within the next like two days.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me? What the fuck are you doing, Kayleigh? Where are you? I’m coming to get you. Pops is gonna kill you when he finds out. You need to come home, like yesterday.” 

“I’m not coming home, Trevor, that place is not my home! Now, shut the fuck up and listen to me!” Kayleigh yelled into the phone. 

“She reminds me of Gemma,” Jax whispered to Juice as Kayleigh explained to her brother what they needed and where she was. 

“No shit. She’s scary like this.” 

Kayleigh closed the phone and tossed it back to Juice. “They’ll be here in two days. I can’t make any promises that my brother isn’t gonna rain hell down on y’all for this.” 

“It’s cool. We’ll handle that,” Jax said. 

“No! I will. He’s my family, my blood. His problem is with me, not the Sons. He starts shit, you let me handle it my way until a line is crossed, and then I give full permission to do what you need to do.” 

“Alright, deal.”


	9. Family Favors

Kayleigh was nervous before she heard the rumble of Harleys, it doubled as three bikes pulled onto the lot followed by a black van. 

“Is it them?” Clay asked, as her and Juice watched the security camera feed. 

“Yeah, it’s my brother.” Kayleigh stood and went to the parking lot, followed closely by Juice and then the rest of the crew. 

“Kayleigh!” The man who shouted her name was an older gentleman, about Clay’s age with salt and pepper hair that was slicked back. He also had a mustache and beard. He was tall, at least 6’4” and well built. 

Upon seeing him, Kayleigh took off in a sprint and launched herself at the man. “Danny!” He caught her with a grunt and swung her around in a circle as she squeezed him as hard as she could. 

Once he set her on her feet, he smiled down at her. “Never thought I’d see the day you’d be with another MC. Which of those fuckers over there is your man?” 

“I never thought we’d see the day either,” Trevor said snidely. 

Kayleigh ignored her brother and smiled up at Danny. “Who says I have a man?” she shot back. 

“That stupid smile on your face, now which one is he? I wanna know which lucky bastard got my little girl.” 

“The one with the mohawk and the tattoos.” 

“He got a name?” 

“Juice,” Kayleigh replied. 

Danny laughed. “Boy got a better name than that?” 

“Juan Carlos.” 

“Can we get on with business. Dad wants us back tomorrow, Danny,” Trevor said in a frustrated tone.

Danny turned a cold gaze to Trevor. “You can go unload the truck, for all I care, boy. I ain’t seen this little girl in a while and I missed her, unlike you apparently.” He turned back to her. “Now, squirt, how have you been?” 

“I’m good. Really good.” 

“These boys taking care of you?” 

“Yeah. Juice is a good man, Danny. I’m happy.” 

“Good, and you don’t listen to your brother. He thinks slower than he speaks.” 

Kayleigh laughed, then sobered quickly, noticing that along with Danny and her brother, Noah, Brett, and Stuart all came too.

“I’m a little surprised daddy let so many of you come all the way here, especially you.” 

“I was too, but once Trevor brought it to the table I was adamant about coming. Had to see that you were safe.” 

“Aw, thanks, Dan-o.” 

“Where the fuck do we put these?” Trevor interrupted. 

Kayleigh shot him a glare. “You know what, fuck you Trevor. What the fuck is your problem?” 

Temper flaring, Trevor stepped up to her. Kayleigh lifted her head to meet his eyes and stared him down as he laid into her. “My problem is that we didn’t let you go for you to run to another fucking MC and get waist deep in their shit!” 

“Let me go? You and the club didn’t let me do anything! I made you put it to a vote and you agreed to let me leave as long as I kept my mouth closed about Night Slayer business! You voted yes! You let me walk away so that I could heal! If you didn’t want me to leave then you should have bucked up to daddy dearest, grown some balls, and demanded that there be retaliation for your sister’s gang rape!” 

Trevor grabbed her arms and held her tight. “Grow some balls? I was the one that told you what really happened! I was the one that put my neck out to get chopped by telling you the truth, instead of feeding you some bullshit lie and letting you go on and on thinking that we were just biding our time waiting to retaliate!” 

Kayleigh shoved him hard, jerking out of his grip. “Fuck you, Trevor! Yeah you told me the truth. After how long? Three months, four? You watched me, drowning more and more each day, barely staying alive, and then, only then when you thought I was going to off myself did you tell me the truth!” 

Trevor reached for her again and Juice came forward at the same time Danny slapped away his hands. “I’ll tolerate the two of you screaming at each other, done it since she could talk, but I won’t let you put your hands on her again boy.” 

Danny finished talking at the same time Juice reached Kayleigh’s side and said. “Don’t fucking put your hands on her.” 

Trevor turned his head to look at Juice. “This doesn’t concern you.” 

“You putting your hands on my Old Lady does concern me,” Juice said standing straight and not backing down. 

“Old Lady? Kayleigh, have you lost your mind? Dad’s going to be furious!” he yelled at her, ignoring Juice beside her. 

“You know what made me furious, Trevor? The fact that my family, my blood, my brothers who beat down any guy who even looked at me funny growing up, laid down and rolled over when daddy said no retaliation. I understand that what happened to Ryan was some sort of deal, but me? You let four rapists go, with nothing! They got away with it!”

“That doesn-”

Kayleigh wanted to lash out at him again, but closed her mouth and took a deep breath before speaking. “You can shut the fuck up now. Like, seriously, I’m done with you Trevor,” Kayleigh snapped and then turned to the man she considered her second father. “Danny, you can give the guns to those two,” Kayleigh said, pointing out Tig and Chibs. 

Danny and the other Night Slayers unloaded the two crates of guns from the van and handed them off to the Sons. Kayleigh went to walk away when her brother’s words made her turn around. “So that’s it, Kayleigh? You just gonna cut ties and pretend Daniel, Pops, and I don’t exist?” 

“I don’t have to cut ties, Trevor. You three did that all on your own. You failed me. When I needed you the most, when I needed my father!” she shouted, and then lowered her voice again. “He failed me. He turned his back on me, and now I’m doing the same. So yes, I will live the rest of my life pretending like you don’t exist, because in the worst moment of my life, when I needed my family more than anything they –” 

“What do we owe you for the guns?” Jax asked, coming forward, angry that Kayleigh was put on the spot by her brother the same way Clay had done to her. He could see Juice was furious, too and both of them were ready for this asshole to leave. 

“Nothing.” Trevor snapped at him, and then glared at Kayleigh. “Pops gave em up for Kayleigh, he’s taking it as a loss. Said it’s the least he can do after everything.” 

Kayleigh snorted. “Free guns don’t make shit right between me and him, Trevor. You can tell him I said thank you, and I hope he rots in hell.” 

She turned her back on her brother again and walked into the clubhouse, leaving Juice, Jax, Trevor, and Danny standing together. 

Trevor turned, snapping at the three Slayers to get ready to head out before glaring at the man who Juice had figured out was also the one who had found Kayleigh the night of the attack. “Let’s go, Danny,” Trevor snapped. 

Danny studied Jax and Juice for a moment before turning back to Trevor. “You guys hit the road. I’m gonna stay for a bit, make sure your sister’s okay.” 

“She’s fine.” 

“You keep telling yourself that, boy.” 

“We’re leaving, now,” Trevor bit out angrily. 

Danny stood up to his full height and glared down at Trevor. “You may wear the VP patch, son, but I remember when your balls hadn’t dropped yet. I’ve been wearing this patch longer than you’ve been alive. You don’t tell me what to do boy. Now, get on your bike and hit the road before I let these two gentlemen force you out, and Kayleigh’s Ol’ Man looks like he’d love to put his fist in your face.” 

Trevor started to rebuke, thought better of it, and the turned to Juice. “Take care of my sister.” Then he turned on his heel and went to his bike. They four men left, leaving Danny behind. 

“You mind if I stick around for a few and check on my little girl?” 

“No problem, man. We appreciate the shipment,” Jax said. 

“Contrary to what Kayleigh believes, her father and the club would do just about anything for her.” 

“Except kill the four guys that raped her?” Juice bit out. 

“That’s a long and painful story, son, and for what it’s worth, I gave it everything I had to see that she would be given justice, but when it came down to the vote, her father made the final call. And I’m sorry that Trevor and her got into like that in the middle of the parking lot.” 

“Hey, shit happens. Makes me glad I don’t have a sister,” Jax said. “Come on in.” 

“So, you’re Kayleigh’s Ol’ Man?” Danny asked. “You think you can make her come out and talk to me before I have to hit the road?” 

“Yeah. She’ll be in the back apartments, give me a minute.” 

As Juice walked away Danny leaned over to Jax. “Boy’s got more balls than her brother does. Hell, I don’t know any man from our club that would go back there to fetch her when she’s pissed off.” 

“Ain’t nothing like a pissed off broad,” Clay said. “Clay Morrow, appreciate the help.” 

“Nothing like an angry red-headed bitch,” he replied with a laugh. “I’m Danny Thompson, nice to meet you, and like I told your VP, contrary to what she thinks, we’d do just about anything for Kayleigh.” 

“That’s good. We would, too. She’s wormed her way into our hearts. What can we get you to drink?” 

Juice returned with Kayleigh a few minutes later, albeit he had his arm wrapped around her waist and was forcing her to come forward. Kayleigh stopped a few feet from the bar where Danny and the guys were sitting and crossed her arms defiantly. 

“Really? What are you four?” Juice quipped. 

“You don’t wanna see what four-year-old Kayleigh could act like. Girl threw tantrums like nobody’s business.” 

Kayleigh cracked a small smile at Danny’s comment, caught herself, and went back to her resting bitch face expression. 

“Aw, come on squirt, you know damn well you’re pissed off at Trev, and not at me. Now, before I hop on my bike and head back to Texas, why don’t you come and talk to me. Tell me what you’ve been up to? How you came to be an Old Lady again.” 

Kayleigh stayed still.

“No? Okay, well I’ll talk then. Gentleman, I’ve known Kayleigh since she was in diapers. Teenie tiny thing when she was born, no longer than your forearm, but she had a set of pipes, let me tell you.” 

“Okay, you can stop now,” Kayleigh said, walking forward and hugging Danny again. “Missed you, you old asshole.” 

“Miss you too, you little bitch,” he said fondly. 

“Hey, I’ve matured in my old age,” Kayleigh joked as she stepped back for hugging Danny. 

He laughed. “I wouldn’t believe that if I saw it with my own eyes. Now tell me how you wound up here.” 

Kayleigh explained to her second father how the truck had broken down and Juice had been assigned guard duty. After she had come to Charming, she had decided to open a new bakery and stay. The rest was history, she and Juice had gotten together without ever really asking one another to be a girlfriend or boyfriend or anything like that.

“I’m glad you’re happy, squirt. It’s nice to see you smile again.” 

“Alright man, you’ve got to give us some good stories on the lass, especially since you called her a little bitch,” Chibs interjected. 

“Oh no! No stories.” 

“Oh, yes, I have some good ones. I think my favorite was the night she broke her father’s number one rule for her.” 

Kayleigh shook her head and blushed, laying her forehead against Juice’s shoulder. “The main rule was she wasn’t allowed to drink at the clubhouse, only at home until she was of age, in case we ever got raided. Well, one night, a few of us were out on business and Kayleigh, Ryan, and a few of the younger guys start drinking, I think she was about sixteen. Who knows how many shots later, her father and I walk in to see her half naked on the stripper pole. I ain’t never seen Carl so angry and yet so calm. He yanked her off the little elevated stage and slung her over his shoulder and carried her into the chapel. Little girl couldn’t sit for a week.” 

“You could at least try not to laugh at me,” Kayleigh screeched at Danny and then slapped Juice’s chest. “That goes for you too.” 

Danny stayed at the clubhouse with the guys for a few more hours, telling stories and just talking before he had to leave. 

“Take care of her Juan Carlos,” Danny said, shaking Juice’s hand. “She’s a very special girl to a lot of people.” 

“She’s really special to me,” he replied. 

“That’s good to know, son.” Danny turned to Kayleigh and she hugged him hard. “You be good, squirt. Don’t give your Ol’ Man too much hell, and for fuck’s sake, call me once in a while, alright?” 

“Okay. Love you, Dan-o.” 

“Love you too, squirt.”   
*****

Two days later the club went on lockdown. Kayleigh drove her truck as she followed Juice to Teller-Morrow. She parked among all the other vehicles and then walked over to where Juice was getting off his bike. 

“Who are we missing?” Gemma asked as they walked over to the garage area. 

“Jax, Tara, and Abel, looks like,” Juice replied, looking around. 

“I’ll do another head count to make sure,” the Queen said and then walked off. 

“You know I need to open the shop for part of the day, right? I have stuff I need to do at Lynn’s,” Kayleigh said to Juice. 

“We’ll have to see, baby. I don’t want anything to happen to you, I’d rather you stay here. Maybe we can get you an escort though.” 

“An escort? Juice I’m a big girl,” she stated. 

“Yeah, I know. You’re also my girl. Come on, Jax and Tara are pulling in. We’ll need to close the gates.” 

Kayleigh waited for Tara to come over with Abel in the car seat, while Juice and a few other guys went to close the gate and officially go on lockdown. Tara and Kayleigh went inside and chatted, mostly about not wanting to be in lockdown, before Juice came over to wrap his arm around Kayleigh. 

“Hey baby,” he kissed her cheek. “There’s a friend down from Tacoma that you gotta meet.” 

“Okay, catch ya later, Tara.” 

“I’m sure we’ll bump into each other again,” the dark haired woman replied with a smile. 

Juice led her over to the corner where Happy, a blond haired man, and a few crow eaters were standing. “Kayleigh, this is Kozik, Kozik, this is my girl, Kayleigh.” 

“Nice to meet you.” 

“When you gonna let me put a tat on you?” Happy interrupted with the same question he asked her since he had seen her back piece. 

“What exactly do you want to tattoo on me so badly, Happy?” 

“The better question is, is why do you keep trying to put ink on my girl,” Juice said and then grinned. “Although, a nice J on her ass might not be so bad.” 

Kayleigh smacked his arm hard, but laughed. 

A shrill whistle from Tig made the roar of the crowd die down and Clay began speaking. Once he was done the guys went into the chapel and Kayleigh went to find Tara again. 

“You think we’ll be able to leave?” Tara asked. 

“You know we won’t, but I’m hoping I can talk Juice into taking me by the bakery for a few hours so I can open and then get a few things done.” 

“Clay did say you could have an escort if you needed to leave,” her friend replied with a smile, gently rocking Abel in her car seat. 

“He did, didn’t he.” 

Juice got the go ahead to take Kayleigh with him when he, Jax, and Opie went to confront Weston at the cigar shop. He would stay behind with her at the bakery until she was done and they would come back to the clubhouse. 

The drive to Main Street didn’t take long, and the angry looking man came out of the cigar shop before the guys had even cut off the engines. Jax and he were instantly in each other’s faces. Juice stood in front of Kayleigh as she waited silently. 

After a short and semi heated conversation the guys turned to leave. Jax and Opie headed for their bikes while Juice and Kayleigh turned to walk down the street to Lynn’s. 

“You’re a disgrace for being with that fucking spic, woman,” Weston said angrily. 

Kayleigh whirled around. “What did you just say?” 

Jax and Opie stopped and turned around and Juice caught Kayleigh’s arm as she started to march back to Weston. 

“Kayleigh, don’t,” Juice warned. 

“No. What the fuck did you just call him?” 

“You don’t know who you’re talking to little girl,” Weston replied. 

“I’m not afraid of you, you racist fucking bastard.” 

“Kayleigh, let’s go.” Juice pulled her down the sidewalk, keeping an eye out further down the street, but Weston had gone inside the cigar shop and Jax and Opie left. 

Kayleigh unlocked the door and flipped the lights on. “How dare he call you a –”

Juice silenced her with his mouth and she melted into his touch, the fiery angry leaving her. 

“Better?” he asked. When she nodded he added, “Then get to work, baby, so we can get back to TM.” 

It was late when the guys made it back to the clubhouse. Juice checked in with the guys and then went to the apartments, and to his room, to find Kayleigh already in the bed. He stripped off his clothes quickly, and climbed into bed with her. 

She curled into his side and he peppered her naked shoulder with kisses. She twisted in his arms and their lips met in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Juice gave her one of his big grins. 

“So, when do I get to see you dance up on stripper pole?” 

“When you get enough liquor in me that I won’t remember doing it,” she remarked, giving him a wink. 

Juice rolled her over onto her back, moving to rest between her legs and hover over her. “I think I could manage that one night,” he said before capturing her lips again kissing her hard at the same time that he ground his erection into against her. 

She moaned into the kiss and that was all Juice needed to hear. They spent the rest of the night lost in each other. 

*****

It was two days later that the guys were lined up on Main Street while a group of Mayans were on the other side of the street in front of the cigar shop. Kayleigh could see Juice from the front window of the bakery where she was working. 

David Hale had come to ask her to leave a while ago, but she refused. He’d tried to press her to go, but Kayleigh wasn’t having any of it. 

Juice had come to the clubhouse the night before from the fight with Weston with a bruised eye and a busted lip. He’d let Kayleigh play nurse, but had brushed off her comments about him being hurt. “Baby, I’ve had much worse, hell, two weeks ago I was shanked.” 

She snapped back a quick “I remember,” which had led to Juice pressing her against the bathroom door and a quickie. 

It was late when the roar of engines finally started and one by one the Mayan bikes pulled away. Kayleigh locked the shop door behind her and jogged out to Juice, who was hanging up his cell. 

“Head to the house, lock the doors, and stay there,” he said quickly, kissing her hard to stop himself from telling her he loved her. 

“Okay, be safe.” 

“I will.” 

Kayleigh walked quickly to her truck and did as Juice said, a feeling insider her told her that something bad was going to happen again, she only hoped that Juice would be okay.


	10. Surprises

Kayleigh’s bad feeling had been right. She sat on Juice’s bed in the clubhouse while he was out on the computer in the main room. Tears leaked down her cheeks as she thought about the past few days’ events and the chaos it had sent the club into. 

Zobelle had managed to escape, but Weston had been killed. While that had been happening Gemma was framed for the murder of the Irishman’s son and Zobelle’s daughter, by that stupid ATF bitch. Tig was currently with her on the run. 

The Irish bastard had gone after Tara and Abel and in the process killed Half Sack and took Abel. The guys had tried to catch him, but he had made off in a boat before they reached him. Jax was fucked up, Tara felt horrible, well, horrible didn’t really even begin to describe it, and had called to talk to Kayleigh several times. 

Kip’s wake was tonight, and Kayleigh hoped SAMCRO would bury the young man as a fully patched member for what he had done. Juice had told her last night that his prospecting year was up at the end of the month. 

Kayleigh wiped her eyes and stood from the bed to retrieve her phone that had started to buzz. It was Tara. She went out into the main area and found Juice sitting with some of the guys. 

“Hey, um… Tara needs some help. I think Jax needs a SAMCRO style intervention.” 

“Perfecting timing, lass,” Chibs said. “Got some news from Laroy to share with Jackie boy anyway.”

“Let’s go,” Clay said. 

Juice kissed Kayleigh quickly and then she watched as they headed out. 

An hour and a half later, her phone rang. “Hello?” 

“Jax just expects me to leave Charming! Like this is all my fault, but he won’t admit that he thinks that!” Tara screamed into the phone. 

Kayleigh was already grabbing her purse and keys as she responded to Tara. “Hey, whoa, calm down. I’m on my way to the house. Be there in ten.” 

The door was unlocked when Kayleigh arrived and she found Tara sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in her hands. 

Kayleigh deposited the keys and her purse on the counter and sat next to her friend. “What the hell is going on?” 

“Jax said that I should have stayed in Chicago, that I shouldn’t have come back at all. The two of us aren’t good together and that I need to leave.” 

“Oh, honey.” Kayleigh frowned and thought of the best thing to tell her friend. “Jax has lost his son and is having a really hard time dealing with that right now, Tara, but you can’t take what he said and let it be your focus. Don’t lose him over this, and don’t let him push you away. That’s what men do, they try to push us away when they need us the most. You’ve found your place by his side, now keep it. Be here when he returns and tell him how you really feel. If you love him enough to stay, for this to be your life, then make him see it.” 

Tara was silent for a long time, thoughtful as she stared at the cup in her hands. “How do you always know the best things to say?” she asked with a small smile, despite her watery eyes. 

Kayleigh shrugged. “My grandmother, my mother’s mother, tried her best to raise a good southern girl. I think I get some of my best qualities from her. She was a very good listener, and even better at saying just the right thing.” 

Tara fixed Kayleigh a cup of tea and the girls sat in comfortable silence until Kayleigh had to leave to get ready for the wake. 

*****

Kayleigh climbed off the back of Juice’s bike, adjusting her black dress before following him into the funeral home. Kayleigh said hello to Lyla and a few other women she knew as her and Juice made their way through the room. She stood back as he and the boys said their peace in the viewing room. 

The kutte draped over Kip’s coffin was complete with top and bottom rocker, and Kayleigh smiled at the thought the boys were going to bury him as a patched member of SAMCRO. 

At the end of the wake, Kayleigh walked out with Lyla and Tara while the boys came out last as a group. People were gathering out on the lawn, giving final condolences and saying goodbye. Juice had his hand around Kayleigh waist as they talked with Kozik and Piney. 

When the gunshots rang out, Juice threw himself down on top of Kayleigh. The silver van sped off as the police returned fire, causing one guy to fall out of the van as it sped away. Kayleigh watched in horror as David Hale stepped out to shoot at the driver and was hit, his body rolling under the vehicle as it continued to flee. 

Juice helped her off the ground as the cops surrounded the suspect and Jax slowly made his way forward. He grabbed the man, slamming his face into the concrete repeatedly until Opie and Bobby pulled him off. 

Tara and her stood together, both in shock as people continued to cry and scream and the club stood around wondering what they were going to do next. 

*****

Kayleigh tried to stay busy at the bakery, but after the shooting at the wake, people were less friendly with people associated with SAMCRO, even her. Juice and the club were working overtime to try and find Abel. Juice and Kayleigh had barely seen each other the past few days, and it was late when his bike pulled into the driveway. 

Juice opened the door to see Kayleigh asleep, curled up on the couch. He tossed his keys into the dish on the table and Kayleigh stirred. She stretched and then sat up, her eyes landing on Juice. 

“Holy shit, Juice! What the fuck happened?” she said, jumping off the couch and coming to tenderly touch the swollen, bruised, and cut side of his face. The cut had been tended to and had a butterfly stitch over it. 

“Went to sell some shit to Chicken Man and got jumped.” He looked down at the floor, unable to meet her eyes. “They took my kutte,” he whispered. 

He heard her sharp intake of air before he felt her hands on his face again, forcing him to meet her eyes. “Juice, baby, I don’t think any less of you for losing your kutte. You’ll get it back, and you’ll kick someone’s ass when you do it. I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

“Yeah, that’s not all.” 

Kayleigh went to get an ice pack from the freezer and sat on the couch next to Juice. “What is it?” 

“The bail hearing is being called back up. Hale wants our bond revoked and us back in prison.” 

“How long do you have until court?” 

“About two weeks, but we’re damned no matter what we do. We’re not going to go back inside until Jax has Abel back, but if we miss the hearing we are guaranteed to be locked up. If we show up we get locked up, too.” 

“Getting back Abel is what’s the most important thing right now.” 

“Agreed.” 

Kayleigh gave Juice a small, sad smile. “I managed the first year of my marriage with my husband behind bars, I’ll manage with you behind them too if that’s what it comes down to.” 

Juice nodded and pulled her into his side and laid down on the couch. Kayleigh was back asleep about ten minutes later. The couch was comfortable, but the bed was better, however, Juice couldn’t bring himself to jostle her trying to get up and move them both to the bedroom. He toed off his boots instead and let the hand that wasn’t wrapped around her waist cover her hand on his chest. 

*****

Juice was smiling brighter than he had in the past week when he came into the bakery. Kayleigh tossed down the towel she had in her hands and beamed back at him. 

“I got it back baby!” he said, picking her up and kissing her. 

“I hope you beat the hell out of the little shit that took it.”

“Oh, you know I did, baby.” 

“Can you stay for a bit or do you have to go?” she asked, pecking him on the lips. 

“I gotta go, we’ve got a lot of shit to do and we’re trying to get a way to Ireland.” He kissed her again, longer this time, before giving her ass a hard smack. He shot her a wink and gave her a smile before heading out the door as a family came into the bakery. 

“Welcome to Lynn’s,” Kayleigh said, watching Juice pull away from the corner of her eye. 

******

“Be safe,” Kayleigh whispered in Juice’s ear as she hugged him tight. 

“I will. I’ll call and text when I can. Keep this phone on you,” Juice said, slipping a burner phone into her hand. “I programmed the number to my burner. If I lose this one, I’ll text you first before I call. Don’t answer any calls unless you know for sure it’s me.” 

“Okay.” 

Juice tipped her chin up with his hand and caught her eye. He tried to burn the image of her beautiful face into his brain before kissing her one last time. 

“Later, Kayleigh.” 

“Bring back that little boy, Juice, Piney and I will hold the fort down here.” She watched as the guys loaded up into the van and one of the new prospects drove them away. 

Kayleigh tried her hardest to stay busy between the bakery and helping out with paperwork and filing at Teller-Morrow. The texts and short phone calls from Juice helped some, until she heard about the bombing. She was worried about the guys being across the ocean, and more worried about what would happen when they made it back to the states. 

She was also disturbed and worried by the conversation she’d had with Tara when she’d stopped by the bakery as she was closing. 

“Hey, I didn’t think you’d stay open this late.”

“Yeah, well, with Juice gone I’m kind of bored at the house so I figured I’d bake and make a profit instead of sitting around bored. It’s been pretty good actually, lots of people have come by and picked up cakes and pies…. Tara why do you look like you’re going to tell me you ran over my puppy?” 

“I went with Lyla last night while she got an abortion and I think I’m going to get one, too,” Tara spewed out quickly. 

Kayleigh’s eyes widened. “What? She what? Was is Opie’s? Tara, are you pregnant? How could you even consider that?” 

“Jax made it perfectly clear that he doesn’t want me by fucking that blonde porn skank before he left!” 

“He’s trying to push you away, to make you go. Killing your child isn’t going to solve the problem or make anything any better.” 

“It’s not a child, it’s a fetus.” 

“It’s a life!” Kayleigh snapped, angered by Tara’s words and her brush off of the baby she and Jax had made. “I’ve always wanted kids, but Ryan refused. I was married for seven years, Tara and not once did I think I would be a mother, and here you are with the gift of bringing life into the world, of raising a little person you made, and you’re going to throw it away because you’re pissed off your man fucked another bitch!” 

“You don’t know anything about me!” 

“I know enough to know that you’ll hate yourself for doing it! That the guilt will eat you alive. What will you tell Jax, Tara?” 

“He doesn’t know.” 

“That’s even worse for you then. I couldn’t image trying to look Juice in the eye after having an abortion under his nose.” 

“It’s different between you and Juice than it is with me and Jax!” Tara snapped back. 

“You’re right it is, but it doesn’t change how I feel about the choice you’re telling me you want to make, Tara. You came here to see me because you consider me your friend? I consider you mine. You came because we always talk about shit and I’m guessing you wanted my opinion. Whether you like it or not, Tara, I think if you got an abortion you would be making a mistake. But… I can’t stop you, and I won’t stop you, but I won’t be a part of it either. If you go to do it, don’t ask me to come along and take you.” 

Tara had left soon after, saying she needed to get to the hospital and she had not heard from her since. Now, Tara had been kidnapped by the Calaveras’ former president Hector Salazar, and Tig, Kozik, and Piney were trying their damnedest to get her back. 

Kayleigh was currently waiting in the clubhouse with the guys, and a handful of crow-eaters, watching the security cameras and waiting for the van to pull up with Jax, Abel, Gemma, and crew. When it rolled into view, she was out of her barstool and through the door before Tig could call out her name. Juice was just getting out of the van and turned around to scan the parking lot. His eyes landed on her in time to see her leap at him. 

Juice caught her and held her tight. Her legs wrapped tight around his hips and her arms slung around his neck; her face was buried in the crook of his neck. “Hey, baby, feels good to have you back in my arms.” 

Kayleigh raised her head and gave him a beautiful smile before slamming her lips against his. Juice kissed her back with the built up need and desire of being gone from her for more than a few days. He broke away first, when the cat calls and whistles started. “Come on, man!” he shouted toward Jax. 

“I’ll give you twenty minutes and then your ass better be at the table with your computer,” Jax called out. 

Without bothering to reply Juice headed for his room in the clubhouse, Kayleigh still wrapped around his front. He fumbled to open the door, and once he was able to enter the room, kicked it closed behind him. 

Kayleigh kissed him at the same time that she slid off him and stood on her feet. Her hands running over his shoulders and down his chest. She pushed off his kutte, and then tugged his shirt over his head. Juice worked at her pants, while she shed her own top and bra. 

Once her pants were gone Juice shed his own then stepped out of his boots and the puddle of boxers and jeans. He picked her up again, so that she wrapped her legs around his naked body. Juice could feel the heat from her center against his erection and it was driving him crazy. He tossed her on the bed and followed behind her, running his hands up her legs before pulling her panties off on the way back down to her toes. 

Her hand found its way between their bodies and she stroked him. Juice groaned and reached for the condoms in the nightstand. 

It was empty. Fuck. “Kayleigh,” he started to speak, but she had other ideas. 

Her hand still wrapped around his dick, she shifted so that she could slide the head of his cock between her slick folds. “Fuck, Kayleigh, we don’t have a con-” 

It was too late, she had rocked her hips causing the first inch of him to slip into her warmth and he was done. He jerked his hips, slamming the rest of the way into her and she cried out. 

“Juice, yes…” 

Her hands gripped his upper arms as he set a hard, fast pace. Kayleigh let out a soft cry of pleasure every time his hips slammed into hers which only urged him on. He’d missed her so much, and the need to be with her as close and intimately as possible was overwhelming. 

When she started to shake underneath him he knew she was close. He kissed his way across her shoulder to her ear and whispered. “Cum, Kayleigh, I’m right behind you.” 

He didn’t bother to try and silence her as she screamed out his name, the waves of her orgasm washing over her, her muscles squeezed him tighter as he came seconds after her. 

Juice rolled them to their sides, kissed her tenderly, and then jumped up to retrieve a hand towel to clean up with. They cleaned up and dressed quickly. Juice left to join the table while Kayleigh finished fixing her hair, that if not tamed screamed sex hair. 

Once the guys had decided on a plan of action, they left to save Tara. Kayleigh alternated between sitting and nervously pacing the floor as she waited to hear anything from Juice or one of the guys. 

All but Clay and Jax pulled up at the clubhouse several hours later and she met them as they entered the door. 

“Where’s Tara?” 

“At the hospital getting checked out, she’s pregnant and they want to make sure the wee thing is alright,” Chibs answered, coming to lay a comforting hand on Kayleigh’s shoulder. “She’s alright, otherwise, lass.” 

Chibs walked off and Juice came up to Kayleigh “Let’s go home, baby,” he said, taking her hand. 

“Lead the way.” 

When they made it home they went straight to the bedroom. Kayleigh stripped and climbed into the bed while Juice set an alarm. 

“That for the breakfast?” she asked. 

“Yep, gives us enough time to get ready and then swing by the bakery to get whatever you made upon Gemma’s request, because I know you made something delicious, but it’s also set because I plan to exhaust us both tonight, baby, and I don’t wanna be late in the morning.” 

Kayleigh giggled as Juice grabbed her ankle and pulled her down the bed, closer to him. She sat up and their lips met in a heated kiss. Juice didn’t forget the condoms this time, and he figured they were going to need several before the night was over. 

*****

When Juice and Kayleigh made it to the clubhouse in the morning she broke away to go instantly to Tara and Abel. She hugged Tara, being careful not to squish Abel, and then cooed at and greeted him. 

Juice watched as Tara handed over Abel and Kayleigh talked and smiled at the nine month old. A strange stirring in his chest made him turn his eyes away from his girl and the kid she was holding and he tried to focus on the conversation Happy and Chibs were having beside him. 

“Looks good on her,” Gemma whispered as she came up next to him. “She’s good with him.” 

“I ain’t trying to knock her up, Gem. Neither one of us are ready for that yet, I don’t think,” Juice replied. 

“Well, I’m not saying you need to knock her up today, just that it’s a good look for her, motherhood.” 

“Yeah,” Juice said as Gemma walked off. 

After breakfast, Opie and Lyla announced their engagement. Juice was happy for his brother, but it made him wonder if marriage was something Kayleigh would want to do again. Would she agree to be his wife? Could he take that step and make it official? Give her his name and start a family? It was a scary idea, but Juice didn’t have trouble picturing a future with her, a life and a family with Kayleigh. 

The guys sat around the table to go over the plans one last time before leaving Tara, Gemma, Lyla, and Kayleigh at the clubhouse. Tara would meet up with them later. While the guys and Tara were gone, Gemma and Kayleigh cleaned up the clubhouse while Lyla took care of Abel, Kenny, Ellie, and her son Piper. 

All but Jax returned to Teller-Morrow in the mid-afternoon. Tara had come back only a short time before them, but hadn’t spoken a word about what she had done to help the club. Kayleigh understood the need for secrecy and did not push her friend. Instead, she had asked about the pregnancy and if she was hoping for a boy or a girl. 

Juice, unable to keep his hands off of her, knowing what was coming, stuck around through their girl talk just so that he could touch and be near Kayleigh. Luckily for him, Kayleigh craved his touch just as much, and leaned into his embrace as she chatted with her friend. 

Jax pulled into the lot a while later, followed by two cop cars and an ATF van. Kayleigh watched in horror as Agent Stahl revealed Jax to be a rat and started to arrest the guys that had served time for the assault on Zobelle. 

Gemma was crying as she stood next to Lyla, but Kayleigh moved forward quickly as one of the officers grabbed Juice. She wrapped her arms around him just as Tara rushed to do the same to Jax. Kayleigh was given only seconds to hug him tightly before they walked him over to the cars where the rest of the guys had been pinned and searched him. 

Tara and Kayleigh stood together and watched as Jax was loaded into one side of the van and then Happy, Tig, Clay, Bobby, and Juice were put on the other side. Kayleigh felt Tara’s fingers brush against hers, and she gripped her friend’s hand tightly. Both holding onto the other for strength. 

***** 

The cup of coffee in Kayleigh’s hands had gone cold, but she couldn’t find the energy to get up and make a new one. Tara was sitting across from her at the long table in Gemma’s house. Lyla had left earlier to go to work and Gemma was still in her room getting ready. 

Gemma had called Kayleigh and Tara early this morning to tell them both to come to her house. Kayleigh had tried to say no, but Gemma’s only response was, “I didn’t ask.” 

So now, here they sat, as their men were booked and locked up at Stockton State Prison. 

“I just don’t see why Jax would turn rat. He loves his club, he would never do that to the other guys, to his family,” Tara said in disbelief. 

“He didn’t turn rat,” Gemma said, coming around the corner and moving to fix herself a cup of coffee. She didn’t say anything more until she sat down at the table. “Jax wrote a letter to me, saying that the boys all agreed on it, and what happened yesterday played out just like they wanted.” 

“So Jax pretended to be a rat to make Stahl believe she had won, and then the guys pretended to be pissed and not know, so that Stahl would continue to believe she had unraveled SAMCRO,” Kayleigh deduced. 

“And they all agreed on prison time,” Tara said angrily. 

“That was going to happen no matter what. Douchebag Hale made sure that was going to happen when he brought up their bond release,” Kayleigh snapped, angry at Jacob Hale and his ‘I’m better than you’ attitude. “I’d like to slap that fucking smug grin off his face next time I see him.” 

Gemma smiled. “I like seeing the Old Lady side of you, but steer clear of Hale. You won’t be any good to the Club or us if you get yourself thrown in jail, too. We can be strong, us women. The men don’t give us enough credit for our strength. We will survive this and be waiting for them to be released,” Gemma said, finishing with her eyes on Tara. 

She knew Kayleigh could be strong, it was Tara that she was worried about. Kayleigh was angry, but not at Juice for his choice to go with the Club to prison, she was angry at the people who had caused them to go back. Tara was pissed at Jax because she was pregnant with their child. 

Gemma silently studied the two young woman thinking that maybe their growing friendship would be good for the club. SAMCRO needed strong Old Ladies. They would need each other while the boys were locked up. Gemma stood and brought her coffee cup to the sink. “I’m headed to TM to get to work. Have a good day, sweethearts.” 

After Gemma left, Tara and Kayleigh were silent for a long stretch before Kayleigh finally spoke up. “I haven’t found the time to tell you, but I’m glad you’re okay, and I’m glad you’re keeping the baby.” 

Tara looked up from her cup and smiled softly at her strawberry-blonde haired friend. “Me too. I just don’t know how I’m going to do it without Jax. Abel and a baby.” 

“You can do it. We can do it. I’m here to help, and you know Gemma is going to hover over you like a hawk. Tara, you and I can make it through this together. I always tell Juice, I’m a big girl, and now I’m telling you, I’m a big girl, and so are you.” 

“They could be in for three years.” 

“Or parole in fourteen months. You can visit him in prison. I’m not saying this won’t suck, Tara,” Kayleigh quipped, standing from her chair and going to dump the cold cup of coffee down the drain. “It’s going to suck big fucking hairy balls, but we can do this and during visits, casually remind the boys to be good and not get into trouble.” 

“Last time…” 

“Juice got shanked because they went in without protection. It isn’t like that this time. They’ll be fine. Jax, Juice, all of them will be fine and we will see them again. Now, get up and let’s go get Abel from Neeta and then go to the bakery. No sense in doing nothing.” 

Tara shrugged and they walked out to her car, which already had the car seat base installed in the back, and headed to Jax’s house. 

*****

Kayleigh shot off the couch and ran to the bathroom as another wave of nausea hit. This had been happening at random for a week now. She’d had no other symptoms of being sick, no fever, no sore throat, no cough or runny nose, and she was starting to wonder what the hell was wrong with her. 

After brushing her teeth once she stood from her seat on the floor, Kayleigh went to the bed and laid down. She could still smell Juice’s cologne on his pillow and breathed deeply. There was a period of time at the beginning of an inmate’s stay when they couldn’t have visitors, like an adjustment to the inside window… the adjustment time sucked, Kayleigh thought. 

The boys had been inside for a little over a month and a half, but she’d still not been able to see or talk to Juice yet. Gemma and Tara were worried sick, because a little over twenty days into their stay in Stockton Jax had been stabbed by a group of Russians. He was going to live, but was in isolation in the infirmary, and no visitors had been allowed to come after the incident. 

Kayleigh missed Juice more than words could describe, but she was handling him being gone better than she expected she would. Being in the house alone was the hardest part of the day, where reminders of him and the scent of his cologne lingered in the house. She spent most of her time at the bakery or TM and the clubhouse. 

Chibs, Opie, Piney, Kozik, and the prospects were holding down the fort on the SAMCRO side of things and also helping the regular mechanics at TM keep business going strong. Without Tig to say no, they had voted in Kozik as a member of SAMCRO. 

Kayleigh’s mind drifted back to Juice introducing Kayleigh to Kozik at the lockdown, which led her mind back onto the train of thoughts revolving around Juice. She knew now that his passion the night before the arrest was because he knew what was coming… a long stretch of abstinence or pleasure by hand in a jail cell. 

She considered them to have a healthy, probably overly active sex life, but even that night had been over the top for their usual trysts. It had been more passionate than the twenty minutes they’d shared when he’d returned from Ireland. 

Kayleigh shot up in bed as she thought about those twenty minutes. It had been the one and only time they hadn’t used a condom. Juice had even tried to stop them, stop her, but she’d been so desperate to feel him that she hadn’t waited, and he hadn’t either, nor had he pulled out. 

Could that be the reason she had been so sick the past week? It was highly possible… 

Ignoring the fact that it was well past midnight, Kayleigh grabbed her purse and her truck keys and headed for the nearest pharmacy that was open twenty-four hours. She had to know for sure.

With shaky hands she purchased the necessary test, several of them, and drove back to the house. 

She took the first. Then the second. Thirty minutes and a large glass of water later, she took the third test she’d bought and counted the minutes as they passed. 

“Holy hell,” she whispered, sliding down the closed bathroom door to sit on the floor. 

*****

Gemma had decided to do a breakfast at the clubhouse, so around a table they were gathered to eat. Kayleigh was seated between Chibs and Tara, Kozik sat across the table next to Piney and Gemma. Opie was to Chibs’ left and Lyla by his side, Ellie and Kenny squeezed between him and Kozik. 

Kayleigh chuckled at a joke Kozik made, fighting the urge to dart to the bathroom and doing her best to hold down the small amount of food she had eaten. 

“You sure you don’t want a shot in your coffee, lass? It will perk you right up.” 

“I’m sure,” Kayleigh said. 

“Aw, come on, you didn’t even drink with us last night, one little shot in your coffee isn’t going to hurt you,” Kozik added. 

“I’m good.” 

“Just a little, come on lass, even Gemma had a shot,” Chibs continued. 

“I said no dammit! I can’t drink alcohol because I’m fucking pregnant!” she screamed, her frustration boiling over. 

The room fell silent instantly and Tara stared at her friend in shock, her own baby bump already beginning to show at almost three months along. “Kayleigh, are you serious?” she whispered. 

“Yes I’m fucking serious!” she snapped back. “Three tests at home and blood work at the hospital confirmed it, not that it’s anyone else’s business,” she added looking at the shocked faces around the table. 

“Is it Juicy-boy’s?” Chibs asked. 

Kayleigh glared at him. “I’m a little hurt and offended you asked me that, Chibs, of course it’s Juice’s!”

A wave of nausea crashed into her and she stood quickly from her chair. “Excuse me,” she blurted before running off. 

Gemma and Tara followed her. They were waiting for her when she came out of the bathroom in Juice’s apartment room. 

“The lockdown has been lifted at Stockton. Tara and I were going to go visit Jax and Clay this Friday. Why don’t you come with, see Juice?” 

“What am I going to tell him?” 

“Congratulations, you’re going to be a father!” Tara said with a grin and chuckle. 

“Hardy har har.” Kayleigh said, but smiled back at her. “I’d give him a stroke.” 

“However you tell him, you have to tell him,” Gemma said. 

“I know.” 

“When did it happen?” Tara asked. “You’ve always said y’all are super careful.” 

“Yeah...” Kayleigh grinned. “We kind of just kept going the day they came back from Ireland with Abel. He said something about not having a condom, but we just…” 

“I think we can figure that part out ourselves,” Gemma interjected. “I remember hearing you.” 

“Oh, huh. Yeah. Anyway, we didn’t use a condom one time and now I’m six weeks pregnant.” 

*****

The drive up to the prison was quiet, each Old Lady lost in her own thoughts as Gemma drove her SUV. The guards were rather touchy with Kayleigh during their search, but she kept her mouth closed and only smiled softly at them as they patted down her, Gemma, and Tara before walking them through a series of doors and then down a hallway. They entered another set of doors before being admitted into a large common room with metal picnic tables. 

Jax, Clay, and Juice were each at their own table and the girls split instantly. Juice stood as his eyes landed on Kayleigh in a pair of black pants and a light blue t-shirt. Kayleigh came closer and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. “Missed you, baby,” he whispered before letting go. 

They sat down on either side of the table and Juice, hoping not to piss off the guards for too much contact, reached for her hand across the table and brushed his fingers over the top of her knuckles. She intertwined their fingers together and gave him a bright smile. “I’ve missed you, too, Juice.” 

“How’ve you been?” he asked her. 

“Good, trying to stay busy without you. I extended the hours at the bakery, and I’ve been helping Gemma with paperwork at TM. Business slowed for a while after everything, there and at the bakery, but they’ve all returned. The new sheriffs finally moved into Charming… that’s fun,” she said with a smirk. 

“I bet.” Juice and her had discussed the house payment and bills after he’d gotten out the first time in case it happened again, so he wasn’t worried about those things. Kayleigh appeared happy, and she’s held onto him hard when they’d hugged, but there was something… Juice didn’t know what, but something was off. 

Kayleigh lowered her voice and asked, “Is everything okay now? Y’all are safe?” 

“We’re fine, baby, I promise. Twelve and a half more months, but we’ll come out whole,” he said, giving her a grin. 

“You better. Juice… I have to tell you something.” Kayleigh felt the wave of nausea roll over her and she wondered if it was from the morning sickness (that didn’t just happen in the morning) or from her nerves from what she was about to say. 

Juice sat up from leaning on the table and looked at her. A thousand thoughts raced through his head, and none of them were good. He wondered what she would say. He thought they good, but had something happened between the two of them that he was unaware of? Would she leave because of how long he would be locked up? Did she meet someone else? 

Kayleigh could practically see the wheels turning in his head, and realized Juice was getting lost in his thoughts and fears. “Juice, hey, look at me. I’m not going anywhere, okay, don’t worry.”

He smiled and reached for her hand again. “Okay, then what’s wrong?” 

“I’m…” Kayleigh took a deep breath, looking down at the table and their joined hands and then back up at him. “I’m pregnant, Juan Carlos.”


	11. Seperation

Juice laid on his back on his bed in the cell. He couldn’t believe that Kayleigh was actually pregnant with his kid. He’d been shocked when she told him, but he was happy and made sure she knew he was happy about it. He’d also given her his mother’s number to call her, she agreed to call her and tell his family that she was pregnant, he was leaving it up to her whether or not to tell her family. 

He was more than a little scared, too, now that he’d had more time to think about it. She’d said she would be two months pregnant at the end of the following week, and was positive they’d gotten her knocked up the one time they didn’t use a condom. Surprisingly, to himself, Juice wasn’t mad that she’d gotten knocked up; his own father had split on his mom, him and his sister. Juice had always wanted his own family that he could do better by. 

In this case, it didn’t look like that was going to happen for a while. Worst case, he would be out in three years. Best case, he would be out in twelve and a half more months. Either way, he would miss the entirety of Kayleigh’s pregnancy and the birth of their child, along with the first months of his or her life. 

His thoughts drifted to whether it would be a boy or a girl and he hoped for a little girl that looked just like Kayleigh, complete with blue eyes and her thick strawberry-blonde hair. 

Kayleigh had admitted to the morning sickness that tended to occur any time of the day for her, and Juice wondered what else he would miss while she was pregnant. He wished it would be different, that he could watch her change and grow with their child from the comfort and closeness of his home in Charming, but that wouldn’t happen. Juice would have to make due with the phone calls and visits from his beautiful woman and, eventually, their baby. 

*****

Kayleigh dialed the number Juice had given her and took a deep breath. It rang twice before someone picked up the line. 

“You haven’t called in two months Juan Carlos, what the hell have you been doing that’s so damn important that you cannot call your own mother?!” a woman yelled with an accent Kayleigh hadn’t heard before, it was a mix of Juice’s New York lilt blended with a distinct Puerto Rican accent. Kayleigh smiled despite being thrown off guard by Juice’s mother. 

“Hello,” Kayleigh said, unsure of how to respond. “Maria? My name is Kayleigh. I don’t know if…” 

“I know who you are, is Juan Carlos alive?” she said quickly, cutting Kayleigh off. The worry evident in her voice. 

“Oh! No, Juice is fine! I mean, he’s in prison, but he’s alive. How do you know who I am?” Kayleigh asked, adding her thought to the end of her explanation. 

“You are all Juan Carlos talks about, Kayleigh. It is nice to finally speak to you. Can I assume you called because my son is in prison?” 

Kayleigh gave a small chuckle and put her hand on her stomach, thankful she was alone in the house and could not be seen by Juice’s mother. “Sort of, that’s one reason, yes ma’am. I um… I’m calling because… Juice wanted me to…” 

“Are you pregnant?!” she asked before Kayleigh could spit it out. It was clear that she was excited. 

Might as well jump in with two feet, Kayleigh thought. “Yes, Juan Carlos wanted me to tell you, and I thought it would be nice to meet you, sort of, if you count over the phone.”

“It’s nice to put a voice to the young woman Juan Carlos talks about every time he calls. How far along are you, dear?” 

“Oh, two months.” 

“That’s wonderful! Oh, I’m so excited. I just knew you would be the one for my son when he first told me about you Kayleigh.” 

“To be honest, Maria, neither Juan Carlos or I planned this, it was kind of an accident, and I’m not really sure we are at that point either.” 

“A baby planned or not, is never an accident.” 

“Oh, please don’t get me wrong! I’ve always wanted to be a mom. I’m... it was a bit of a shock, we um…” she paused for a second and then muttered, “fuck it,” before speaking normally, “we always used protection except for one time and well… here we are, but I excited. Nervous, because Juice is locked up for a while and I’ve never done this before, but I’m excited. I think he is, too.” 

“How long is he going to be in prison?” 

“Fourteen months, well… about twelve left now.” 

“Juan Carlos told me you have family in Texas. You won’t leave to go stay with them while he’s gone?” 

“No I’ll be staying here so that I can go visit Juice, plus my business is here. I couldn’t just leave the bakery for a year and Juice is a huge part of the reason I stayed here in Charming in the first place.” 

“Really? You loved him from the beginning,” Maria gushed. 

“I didn’t say that, but… it’s probably true. Juice has… he’s surprised me, he’s different than other men in his… lifestyle… and I like it.” 

“Juan Carlos is a good young man, acts tough and hard, but he has a heart of gold, a big one, to go along with his big smile. You love him?” 

“Yes,” Kayleigh answered without thinking.

“Have you told him?” 

“No, I… prison visitation doesn’t seem like the right time now.” 

“It’s always a good time to tell someone you love them. He’s never said it, but I know he loves you. It’s in the way he talks about you, dear. Stay in touch now that you have my number; I don’t know why he didn’t give it to you sooner, or call when you were around. I’d like to get updates on my grandbaby and hear from you, too.” 

Kayleigh chuckled softly, she liked this woman. “Of course, thanks Maria. It was very nice to talk to you; your son is a wonderful man.”

“He’s a lucky man to have a woman like you,” she replied and they shared a laugh. “I’ll send some things to Juan Carlos’s house that were his and when you find out the gender, if you do… let me know. I want to spoil my first grandbaby as much as I can.” 

Kayleigh replied that she would share as soon as Juice knew and then promised to call again soon before hanging up, happy to have called Maria Ortiz. She wasn’t so happy to be dialing the next number. 

“Hello?” came the deep voice on the other end of the line. “Who’s this?” 

“Hi, Danny,” Kayleigh said softly. 

“Hi, squirt!” he shouted back. “I didn’t think you’d ever actually call me again!” 

Before he could launch into a rant she stopped him. “What are you doing Danny? Are you alone?” she asked. 

That stopped him in his tracks and she could hear the seriousness in his voice when he replied, “Sitting in my house, and yes, I’m alone. Why? You okay? Do I need to come beat the shit out of your Ol’ Man? Get him to get his act together?” 

“No, Danny,” she said with a small laugh. “Juice doesn’t need you to beat the shit out of him, he’s um… a few of the guys are locked up right now.” 

“Oh, shit. Sorry, squirt. I’m guessing Juice is one of them? For how long?” 

“Parole in another year, but that’s not why I called either Danny. I… I have something to tell you, but you have to promise, promise, promise, that you won’t tell anyone, especially Daddy, Trevor, or Daniel.” 

“That’s a big request, little girl.” 

“I know, but I don’t want them to know. Do I have your word?”

“Oh, shit, you’re serious.” He paused for just a second, debating and then answered, “Yes, Kayleigh, you have my word.” 

“I’m pregnant,” she said quietly, but just loud enough that Danny heard her. 

“Are you shitting me?” he asked with a laugh. “Really, squirt? My little squirt is gonna have a squirt of her own? That’s great, Kayleigh, but why don’t you want your family to know?” 

“You know my reasons, Danny. I just don’t… I can’t right now. Everything is still too raw.” 

“I understand and I’ll keep my promise not to tell, but I gotta say squirt, you’re gonna have to tell them one day.” 

“I know, but it’s not today.” 

“Okay. When are you due?” he said, dropping the subject of telling her father and brothers.

“April.” 

“And your man gets out?” 

“August if they behave. Three years if not.” 

“And you’re staying there.” 

“I’m not moving where I can’t see Juice, Danny. I’d never take the baby away from him either,” she snapped. 

“I was just asking, squirt, damn. Don’t jump my shit. I wanted to know so I could send you some stuff. Gotta spoil that new baby. Hey, I gotta go, your dad just pulled up. Think about calling him, too. I’m happy for you, squirt! Later.” 

“Bye, Danny.” 

*****

The bakery was empty when the phone rang. Kayleigh snatched it off the back counter and quickly went to flip the sign to closed and lock the front door. As she was walking to the kitchen, she answered the phone. “Hello?” 

“Hey baby,” Juice’s deep voice came from the other end of the line. 

“Hey yourself, I wasn’t expecting you to be able to call again so soon, not that I’m not super excited to hear your voice.” 

Kayleigh had been able to come visit twice more during the past two months since she’d first come to see him. The first phone call had been earlier in the week, so she was surprised to hear from him today, only six days later. 

“Yeah, surprise to us, too. How are you feeling?” 

“Better. The morning sickness is gone for the most part, but I’m tired all the time. It’s hard to sleep at night without you. Chibs said he’s gonna buy me this stupid body pillow thing. I told him I’d rather he take me shopping.” 

“Why?” 

“Why? Because none of my fucking pants fits anymore, that’s why.”

“Aw, come on, baby. That just means my little guy or girl is growin’!” Juice said happily. 

“Yes, well, it also means I’m growing, too, which is not so much fun.” 

“When’s the next appointment?” he asked. 

“Two days. Your mom sent some stuff in the mail. I haven’t had a chance to look through it, but the attached note said it was yours when you were little, along with a few gender neutral things for the baby.” 

“Really? Cool. She’s excited probably.”

“Oh, she was very excited when I talked to her.” 

Kayleigh could hear the guards yelling in the background and frowned, knowing Juice would be cut off soon. 

“I miss you, Juice,” she said. 

“You too, baby. See you in two weeks?” he asked. 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” 

*****

“You headed up to see Juicey-boy?” Chibs asked as Kayleigh slid off her barstool and grabbed her purse from the hook under the bar. 

“Yep.” 

“The appointment go good?” he asked next, walking with her out to the truck.

“Everything’s normal Chibs. Thanks. Hey, I really appreciate your concern about me and the baby. I know it means a lot to Juice, too, that you’re looking out for me.” 

“You’re family, lass. We take care of our own. Be careful on the drive up, and don’t let Mr. Handsy get to you. Juice’ll be pissed if you don’t get to see him because you mouthed off to the guard.” 

“Well, if Mr. Handsy would bypass the girls and get on with his job I wouldn’t have a problem.” 

“The girls?” Miles, one of the new prospects, asked, pausing on his way past Chibs and Kayleigh.

Kayleigh glared at him and he cowered under her stare. “Don’t you have work to do, prospect?” she snapped. 

“Uh.. yes ma’am. I uh…” 

“Ma’am? Do I look like I’m old enough to be your mother? Get the fuck out of here!” she screeched while Chibs laughed. 

“I love you, lassie. Here I’ve been trying to give that boy hell all day and he just takes it, but you do it and he tucks tail and runs like a little bitch.” 

Kayleigh giggled. “I’ve gotta go, but you better totally give him major hell for asking about the girls. Like cleaning shit, literal shit, off the floor kind of hell.” 

“Yes well, try not to tease Juicey with those too much, poor man’s locked up and can’t even play with em.” 

Kayleigh burst into laughter. “Thanks for that, Chibby.” She opened the door and climbed into the cab. With a wave to Chibs she pulled out of the lot and headed for Stockton. 

“Good afternoon, Miss Hanners.” The guard greeted as she handed over her phone and car keys. The officer put them in a Ziploc back and stuck them into a numbered box on a shelf behind him. 

Mr. Handsy was waiting with a new face as she made it up to get the standard pat down before being admitted through the doors. 

“Hello again, beautiful,” the fucker said as Kayleigh raised her arms up, ignoring him. “Officer Kevin is going to be doing your search today. He’s new.” 

“Nice to meet you, Sir.” Kayleigh said with a forced smile as the officer stepped forward. 

Thankfully, he was shy and nervous, and made quick work of the search with no lingering hands. After getting the okay, Handsy and Newbie took her down to the visiting room. 

A few other inmates and their respective family members were already seated around the room. Juice was in the corner and stood when he saw Kayleigh. 

He had noticed the first time she’d come to visit that her rack seemed bigger, but there was no doubt this time in his mind that the tits he knew so well, the ones that he could easily picture in his mind, were definitely bigger. 

Along with showing off her larger rack, which had to be at least a D now, the fitted black t-shirt also showed off the small bump between her hips. With a smile, she wrapped her arms around his middle and he hugged her back as hard as he dared. 

“You look beautiful, baby.” 

Mr. Handsy cleared his throat and they separated. Kayleigh shot a glare over her shoulder, but turned back to Juice and sat down across from him again. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, it’s fine. Officer Handsy over there is a bit a dick, but it’s okay.” 

“Handsy? He touch you?” 

“No more than would actually get him in trouble. Don’t, Juice,” Kayleigh said sharply, but quietly when she saw his jaw clench and his hand ball into a fist. 

“I have something for you. I called ahead to make sure you could keep it.” Kayleigh pulled the little square photo out of her back pocket and slid it across the table to him. 

Juice stared down at the little black and white picture. It was fuzzy and not very clear, but the nurse had circled and labeled part of the picture.

“It’s kind of hard to tell, but that’s” 

“Our kid,” he finished for her, that huge grin of his spreading across his face. 

Kayleigh smiled. “The doctor said everything looks good.” 

“That’s really good. I’ve been worried about you. Jax said Tara is stressing out.” 

“Yeah, she is,” Kayleigh replied with a nod and a chuckle. “But, I don’t have Gemma breathing down the back my neck as much as she does. So that helps.” 

“When can we know if it’s a boy or a girl?” 

Kayleigh enjoyed seeing Juice’s excitement about the baby. Even if he couldn’t be there for her the way both of them wanted, he was trying to be as involved as he possibly could from Stockton State Prison. 

“Soon, next appointment they’ll do another ultrasound. If little squish decides to cooperate we’ll get to find out. Tara is having a boy.” 

“Little squish?” he questioned. 

“Well, I got tired of calling it, it. So, I decided to call it little squish. Squishy, either works.” When he gave her a strange look she elaborated “From Finding Nemo… Dory… ‘come here little squishy, I’ll call you squishy and you shall be mine?’ Any of that ring a bell?” 

It did, she’d made Juice watch the ridiculous kid’s movie when they first started living together and he’d hated to admit that he’d enjoyed it with her. “Squish it is. What do you want, boy or girl?” he asked. 

“That’s a loaded question. I want a healthy baby.” 

“And that’s a bullshit answer,” he replied with a snigger. “What do you really want, Kayleigh?” 

She gave him that beautiful smile. “I want a boy, a little Juan Carlos.” 

“Oh hell, he’d drive you crazy.” 

“Price I’d be willing to pay. What about you? Boy? Little girl with a pretty pink bow?” 

Juice looked down at the ultrasound picture again. Having the image of his baby made it all a little more real and scary, but he was so damn excited to be a father. “A girl. One that looks just like you.” 

“Hmm. No, let’s hope she has your hair.” 

“Naw, that’s my favorite part of you, besides you know.” Juice waggled his eyebrows and glanced down at her rack before back up to meet her laughing eyes. 

“Yeah, I bet.” Kayleigh reached across the table and ran a finger across the new tattoo on his forearm. The black cursive script started just above the bend of his elbow and went a little past. “Luctor Et Emergo,” she read. “That’s new. Happy do it?” 

“Yeah. It means I struggle and I come through.” 

“Very nice.” 

“How’s the bakery?” he asked her. 

“Oh, it’s good. I might be hiring some help. Oswald came in with his wife and daughter the other day, Tristen. She’s starting high school, wants to be independent. I overheard her talking to her parents about getting a job. I offered her a spot at the bakery if her father agrees.” 

“Oswald’s cool with the club, he should be a go.” 

“Yeah. I think he’ll let her. She’s a sweet young girl. Gemma filled me in on what happened before I made it to Charming. Poor girl, but she’s seems to be okay.” 

“You thought about names?” Juice asked suddenly, making Kayleigh laugh. 

“For the baby? No, not really. I’m working up the energy to clean out the guest room so I can turn it into a nursery. You know you have like three giant boxes of computer parts and other technology shit, right?” 

“Yeah. Have one of the prospects move them to the dorm at the clubhouse.” 

“You sure? I’m not trying to get rid of your stuff.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Baby’s gonna need the space.” 

“Hmm.” Kayleigh reached for Juice’s hand and he held hers tightly. “This is the hardest part,” she whispered, knowing their time was coming to an end and she’d have to leave again. 

“I know baby, a year to go.” 

They stood and Juice wrapped her in a quick hug, sneaking a kiss to her lips before stepping back. “Miss you already.” 

“See you soon, Juicey,” she replied with a soft smile. 

*****

Tristen Oswald was set to start working for Kayleigh at the beginning of the next week. Her father had sat down with her and Kayleigh and worked out a schedule when she could work. Since Kayleigh had extended the hours of the bakery, Tristen would come by after school on Tuesdays and Wednesdays and work until Kayleigh closed at six.

Kayleigh had arrived early at the bakery to get the day started and now, halfway through the day, was dragging. Her energy gone after being on the move since she woke up at five. When the last customer left from the large crowd that had come in for an after lunch treat Kayleigh went and flopped down in the chair she had bought for behind the counter. 

The chime rang out a few minutes later and Kayleigh moved to stand up. 

“Oh, no please, sit. Don’t get up for me.” The African American woman smiled and waved her hand at Kayleigh to sit back down. “I wanted to come introduce myself. I’m Rita Roosevelt. I’m opening the flower shop next door.” 

“That’s you?” Kayleigh said, standing back up and coming around the counter. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Kayleigh Hanners. You’re the new sheriff’s wife?” 

The woman laughed, but nodded. “God I hate being introduced that way, but yes. Eli is my husband. Have you met him?” 

“Yeah, he’s come in a few times for a cup of coffee and a bite to eat. Welcome to Charming, Rita.” 

“Thanks. I don’t mean to be rude, but little town and people talk. You’re connected to the Sons of Anarchy.” 

Kayleigh nodded slowly, wondering where the other woman was going with this. “Yes. Why?” 

“Oh, please don’t take it the wrong way. I listen to Eli talk about shutting down the gang all the time, but I really don’t see what all the fuss is about. To me, it seems like they look out for their town.” 

“The Club does,” Kayleigh replied, stressing the word club. “It’s been pretty quiet here recently, a lot of our boys are locked up right now, but they are good men.” 

“Eli mentioned that some were in prison. Yours?” 

“Yeah. My man’s locked up.” 

“Are you married? I’m sorry, that was rude of me, and none of my business.” Rita was clearly embarrassed that she had spoken out and Kayleigh gave her a reassuring smile. 

“It’s fine. No offense taken. I wouldn’t ask some of the other Old Ladies that same question, but I’m cool. Promise. But no, we aren’t married.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I just assumed because…” 

“I’m pregnant?” Kayleigh provided. 

“Yeah. Sorry, again.” 

“It’s okay, Rita.” Kayleigh gave her a reassuring smile. “I didn’t find out I was pregnant until after he went inside. Bit of a surprise for both of us, but not unwanted, just unplanned.” 

“Those can be the best surprises.” Her phone beeped and Rita checked it quickly. “I’ve got to go, head home before Eli gets off work, but I’d love to buy one of your pies. Is there a customer favorite? I’ve seen people coming and going all day.” 

Kayleigh grinned and moved back behind the counter. “The pecan is a big hit, but if you don’t like nuts the chess and the triple berry are also favorites.” 

“Your favorite?” 

“The chocolate pie, for sure.” 

“That sounds delicious. I’ll take it.” 

“Whole pie, or a few slices?” 

“Ooh, the whole pie,” Rita said with a smile. 

“Lucky for you, it’s the last one left!” 

Kayleigh rang her up and with a wave and an ‘I’ll see you around’ Rita left the shop. 

*****

“Hello?” Tara called as she opened the door the the house. Kayleigh had the day off and offered to babysit Abel while Tara had gone to work her shift at the hospital. She’d cut back her hours, but was trying to work as much as possible before she went on maternity leave in a few months. 

“In here!” Kayleigh called back from Abel’s room. 

The toddler was sitting on the floor playing with blocks while Kayleigh, and her growing belly, sat on a giant pillow beside him. 

“That has got to be uncomfortable,” Tara commented. “Hey, buddy,” she added to Abel, ruffling his hair. 

“No worse than the fact that my kid feels like it’s sitting on my bladder.” 

“Nice. Those are the best feelings.” Tara sat down in the rocking chair in the corner. 

“Oh yeah. I love feeling like Squish is bouncing on my bladder.” 

“I know that feeling, it gets worse. I swear I feel like I constantly have to pee, but don’t. It’s awful. Did you find out the gender yesterday?” 

“Sort of. I don’t wanna know without Juice, so I had them write it down and stick it in an envelope. When I go up to visit next we can find out together.” 

“That’s really sweet. How’s he doing with the idea of being a father?” 

“I think he’s good, nervous, but it’s easy to tell he’s excited.” 

“And you?” 

“Me? I’m all of those things, too. I’ve always wanted this, a baby, my own family. I can’t wait to meet my little squish. What about Jax? He’s about to be a dad for the second time in like two more months.” 

“He’s good, too. Wishes he could be here when Thomas is born.” 

Kayleigh smiled at her friend. She’d found out the gender and had picked out a name shortly after. Gemma was over the moon to be having another grandson and had already bought tons of new clothes and things for him. 

Without knowing the gender of their baby yet, Kayleigh hadn’t started shopping for anything. She had managed to finally clean out the guest bedroom and had Phil and Miles take Juice’s computer shit to the dorm. 

Kozik had volunteered to paint the room for her, since she couldn’t be around the fumes, and had finished painting the room a soft gray last week. No matter if it was a boy or girl, Kayleigh decided a neutral gray would work with either pink or blue and she could decorate in whichever color. 

“You look great,” Tara said. “I’m super jealous. I look like a whale, pregnant from every angle, and if you turn your back to someone you can’t even tell your pregnant.” 

“You look great, so stop that shit, and yeah, Juice says I look like I’ve smuggled a little watermelon under my shirt.” 

The girls laughed and Tara helped Kayleigh off the floor so they could make dinner for themselves and Abel. 

*****

Juice couldn’t wait to see Kayleigh again. The guys had teased him relentlessly for the fact that he had checked out as many books about pregnancy, fatherhood, and anything that had to do with a baby from the library. He couldn’t be with Kayleigh through the process, but he could at least be knowledgeable and aware of what was happening to his girl and his kid. 

They greeted each other the same as always, although hugging her was getting to be a little challenging since she was now almost seven months pregnant; he’d been keeping track. She teased him about his hair that had grown in fully and was thick and dark. Juice thought she looked beautiful across the table from him as she set a white envelope between them. 

“Open it.” 

“The guards will…” 

“Kevin is on duty today, not Asshole Handsy, and Kevin already said it was fine, he knows what it is. Now, open it. I want to know if Squish is a boy or girl so I can go crazy buying baby stuff.” 

“Wait, this is... this will tell us if it’s a boy or girl? You don’t already know?” 

“Of course I don’t know yet, Juice. I didn’t want to know without you, and yeah. If you open the damn thing the paper inside will say if we are going to have a little Juice or a little me.” 

Juice picked up the envelope with so much care Kayleigh wondered if he thought it would bite him, or disappear.

“Holy Shit,” he said as he opened it and let the slip of paper inside fall to the table. In neat handwriting were the words: It’s a Girl! 

“Congratulations, daddy. You’re gonna have a little girl.” 

“I’m never gonna get outta here with a girl. First dude that looks at her is gonna wind me back up in prison.” 

Kayleigh burst into laughter. “Oh, honey. You have a while before that will happen. Unless, you know…Thomas Teller will only be a few months older than her.” 

“Shut the fuck up, no way. No Ortiz Teller babies in the future. I’m sure Jax will agree with me.” 

“Oh? I’m sure Tara will agree with me,” she challenged back with a smirk. 

“Fuck.” He said, giving in to her. “Have you thought of names?” 

“I have… I had a really good one for a boy, but… I’ve been stuck on girl names. I have an idea, but I’m not sure what you’d think about it.” 

“What is it?” 

“Well, your sister’s name is Graciela and I thought it would be nice to name her after someone from my family and yours so I came up with Gracie Lynn Ortiz.” 

Juice was silent. Unsure of what to say and trying hard not to choke up at the same time. Of all the things he thought Kayleigh would say, naming their little girl Gracie wasn’t what he thought she’d come up with. He was touched, and he loved the name. 

“Gracie… Lynn… Ortiz… not Hanners?” 

Kayleigh shot him a look that made him wish he hadn’t asked. “She’s your daughter Juice, not Ryan’s. Of course she’s going to have your name.” 

He nodded. “Gracie… I love it.” 

They spent the rest of their short time together discussing how Kayleigh was going to decorate the nursery and Juice admitted he’d read the books about pregnancy, labor, and parenting. Kayleigh teased him for only a second before confessing that she was pretty damn proud he had done so. He quizzed her about different parts of being pregnant; food cravings, doctor appointments, swelling hands and feet, and even about her giving birth. He was pretty scared when she said she wanted to do it all natural, but agreed with what she wanted. 

When she winced Juice almost freaked, but Kayleigh waved him off. She got up from her seat and moved to sit beside him. She took his hand and pressed it to the side of her belly. 

“Kayleigh?” 

“Shh. Just wait.” 

A few seconds passed before Juice felt it. “Jesus. Does that hurt?” 

“Sometimes, she’s getting bigger and stronger, and a well placed kick to the bladder or especially the cervix is painful, but for the most part it’s just weird feeling when she moves around, but I love it. She’s way more active now, and I get nervous when she’s still for a long time.”

Kayleigh pushed hard against Juice’s hand that was still on her belly, even as he protested that she’d hurt herself or the baby. She rolled her eyes and watched as Juice’s widened when the strong kick landed against the center of his palm. 

Kayleigh was all smiles as she left Stockton and headed back to Charming. She set up a day to go shopping with Tara, Gemma, and Lyla when she made it back to the house. Kayleigh was more excited than she’d been yet for the baby to come. 

She laid a hand on her round belly as she sat on the couch, smiling down at her baby bump. Her little Gracie. 

***** 

Chibs helped Kayleigh onto the barstool, holding it so it didn’t move and her hand so she didn’t fall, as she hoisted herself up and sat with a sigh. “Oh that’s nice. My feet are killing me.” 

“Prospect. Foot rub, now,” Chibs yelled. 

“Oh no.” Kayleigh objected as Phil came around the bar. “No offense Phil, but one man gets to touch my feet and he’s not here. So no, no foot rubs. I will however, take a very tall glass of cranberry juice, please.” 

Phil handed her the glass at the same time Kozik came in carrying a large box with holes in it. 

“What the hell is that?” Opie asked. 

“A present for Kayleigh,” he replied, setting the box down on the floor and looking at her. “Since you won’t let any of the prospects stay with you, and you’re too damn stubborn to argue with, I came up with my own solution.” 

“Which is?” Kayleigh asked nervously. 

Kozik bent down and opened the box, and when he stood up Kayleigh saw the little dark grey puppy. 

“You’ve got to be shitting me? A puppy? Kozik I’m seven months pregnant! I don’t have time for a puppy!” 

“Well, I’ll help take care of her and shit, but damn Kayleigh. You gotta have someone at the house to guard you and if not one of us the next best thing is this little girl.” 

“Really? That’s your logic? I’m about to have a newborn and you think I should have a puppy too?” 

“She’ll get big soon, be able to protect you. Warn you if someone pulls up.” 

“What kind of dog is it?” Opie asked. “Her paws are huge.” 

“Great Dane and something mixed together.” 

“A Great Dane! You might as well have bought me a fucking horse to ride around on, Kozik!” 

“At least hold her for a bit. See if you like her. If not, I’ll keep her.” 

“Does she have a name?” Kayleigh asked, reaching for the silly puppy. 

Her fur was soft, a dark grey with little splotches and spots of black. She was little, small enough to curl up on top of her bump and rest against her arm, but Opie was right, her paws were huge, disproportionate to the rest of her. 

“Not yet. Dude I got her from just called her little girl.” 

“Hmm…” Kayleigh looked down at the little puppy in her arms. It raised its head, sniffed at her face and then licked her. “I guess I’ve got to think of another little girl name, don’t I?”

“So you’re gonna keep her?” 

“Yeah. But I’m gonna kill you,” she retorted, glaring at Kozik before snuggling and cooing at the puppy. “You are a little cutie, aren’t you? Yes. The first thing we’re gonna learn is to bite blondie in the ass every time you see him, okay?” 

******

Juice was pissed, because of a fight that had nothing to do with the Sons, the prison had been put on lockdown and no visitors were allowed, which meant Kayleigh wouldn’t be able to come up and see him. 

The phone call he was granted soothed his anger a little. Her voice on the other end of the line helped more. 

“Hey baby, god I wish I could see you. How’s Gracie today?” 

“Active.” Juice could hear the smile in her voice. “Or I should say, she likes to be active at night, when I’m exhausted and trying to go to sleep.” 

“Is that normal? That’s normal right? I read that babies are calmed by mom’s movements during the day and then when you rest they’re more active.” 

Kayleigh giggled. “Yes, Juice, it’s normal, and what you read is correct.” 

It sounded like a dog barked in the background, and Juice wondered where she was. “Was that a dog? Are you home?” 

“Oh. Yeah. When you see Tig next tell him he may not have to worry about Kozik being around when y’all get out.” 

“Why?” 

“’Cause I’m gonna kill him.”

Juice chuckled and asked, “Why?” 

“He bought me a damned puppy. Juno is the most adorable little thing ever, and I couldn’t turn her away, but he’s lost his mind buying me a puppy when I’m about to have a newborn baby in two months.” 

“Why the hell did he buy you a dog?” Juice asked, kind of pissed off Kozik had bought her a puppy. 

“Supposedly, I’m a stubborn little shit that doesn’t let the prospects stick around and the three Sons y’all left behind are too pussy to argue with me.” 

He heard Chibs yell in the background, “I ain’t pussy, lass, I like my balls attached!” 

“Ignore him. I’ve tasked him to put together Gracie’s crib because I refuse to let one of the idiots do it,” Kayleigh muttered. “Anyway, Juno is living in our house and she’s a smart little thing. Only took one nose rub in piss for her to figure out that we do our business in the backyard. She has this cute little bell that she rings with her nose when she has to go.” 

“She big? Did the idiot at least get a dog that will be decent at guarding you?”

“Oh, she’s not too big right now, but she’ll be a damn good guard dog, if not that she’ll be good at making someone think twice about trying this house or coming at me. She’s a Great Dane mix, and she already barks and does this cute little growl at every noise she hears.” 

“You’ve still been eating good? Are you going to cut back the bakery hours?” Juice asked. He worried about Kayleigh more than he let her think he did. 

“I’m eating fine, Juice, all the organic, healthy shit you can imagine. I’m still opening the bakery Tuesday through Friday, but since Tristen is only there to help on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, I’m going to keep those days as full seven to six days and close at two on the other days.” 

“What about when Gracie comes?” 

“Well… that’s a bridge I haven’t even thought about crossing.” 

“You don’t need to be working right after you’ve had her. It’s not healthy for you or Gracie,” Juice warned. 

“You read that in a book too, concerned papa?” she questioned with a hint of laughter in her voice. “Chibs said to tell you, he’s got your back and he won’t let me do anything I’m not suppose to do.” 

“Good.” 

“Oh, hey… before I forget, I found something of yours. Black box, second shelf to the right in the guest bedroom closet ring a bell?” 

“I can explain Kayleigh I…” 

Kayleigh started laughing and he wished he could see her smile, knowing she knew he was busted. “You should probably find a different hiding spot for your panty fetish when you get home, Juicey,” she teased. 

“Yeah, okay, smart ass.” He sighed. “They’re about to kick me off, baby. I miss you so much, Kayleigh.” The urge to tell her that he loved her was almost overwhelming, but he stopped himself before the words came tumbling out. 

“I miss you too, Juan Carlos.” 

***** 

Kayleigh flinched as another scream echoed from inside Tara’s hospital room. 

“That will be you in two more months, lass.” 

“Shut it, Chibs. She’s screaming like that and she got an epidural. My plan for labor involves no drugs, so just… shut up.” 

“Really? All natural?” Lyla asked with a shudder of her own. “Ouch.” 

“Yeah. Ouch doesn’t really describe it, I don’t think,” Kayleigh replied with a laugh. 

They’d all come to the waiting room earlier in the day when Gemma sent out the call that Tara had gone into labor. Gemma was in the room with Tara, heaven help her friend, while the guys and Lyla and Kayleigh hung out on the waiting room. 

“This chair is killing me. I’ve got to get up and walk around,” Kayleigh said. 

It took her a second to get to her feet and when she finally did, Chibs stood up too. 

“Ain’t going anywhere without someone else, lass. Let’s go walking.” He held out his arm for her and she took it with a smile. 

They were silent as they made a lap around the hospital before going outside so Chibs could smoke a cigarette. Kayleigh sat on the metal bench and Chibs sat beside her. 

“Nervous, lass?” he asked. “For your own labor?” 

“Not really. A little, more nervous to do it by myself. I wish Juice could be there for so many reasons. Mainly to see her born, and to be there beside me.” 

“I’m proud of you, lass. You know, your name is Scottish, the way you spell it. It means warrior, and that’s a very fitting name for you. You’ve done wonderful without him here, and you’ll be great when the little lassie is born.” 

“Think so?” 

“I don’t think so, I know so. You’re a strong young woman. You remind me of my wife, Fiona, and you remind me of Gemma in some ways too. You’re strong willed, strong minded, and strong in your physical strength as well. You are brave, caring, and a wonderfully beautiful soul. Juice is a lucky man, and that little girl is lucky to have you for her mother.” 

“Thanks, Chibs.” Kayleigh quickly rubbed away the tears that had formed. “Damn pregnancy hormones,” she muttered.

*****

Juice was expecting Kayleigh and was scared to see Chibs come through the door. 

“Where’s Kayleigh? Is she okay? Gracie?” Juice asked, panic building up inside and making his heart clench at the thought something bad had happened to either of them. 

Chibs gave him a grin and patted his shoulder. “They’re both fine, Juicy-boy.” He pulled three pictures out of his pocket of his jacket and sat down, setting the pictures face up on the table. 

“Congratulations, brother. You’re a father to a beautiful seven pound three-ounce little girl. Kayleigh delivered two days ago. Gracie arrived at seven o’ nine in the evening. Both Kayleigh and Gracie are doing just fine. Gemma took them home this morning.” 

Juice tenderly picked up the middle picture. Kayleigh was laying in the hospital bed with a little bundle cradled in her arms. Gracie’s eyes were closed as she slept peacefully against Kayleigh. The picture on the right was one of just Gracie, wrapped snuggling in a blanket with a little pink hat that had a bow almost as big as her head on it. Her eyes were open in this one, they were dark and it was hard to tell what color they were going to be. The last picture was a candid shot. Kayleigh was staring down at their daughter, who was latched to her breast, with a huge smile. 

Juice sniffed, set the pictures down and wiped his eyes. “Shit, man.” 

“Your girl did good, Juicy. No meds, all natural, thirty-eight hours of labor. She was a god damn trooper.” 

“Was someone in the room with her?” he asked, staring at the picture of his daughter and Kayleigh. He’d known of her plan to have a natural birth; he was unsure if she’d decided to have someone in the room with her. 

Chibs shook his head. “No, she didn’t want anyone but the doctors and nurses because Danny couldn’t make it up in time. Gemma offered, so did I, hell, even Kozik and Ope offered, but she refused.” 

“Stubborn bitch,” Juice muttered, making Chibs laugh. 

“She is that, boy. She was pissed off that she couldn’t come up here today. Told Gemma to drive her here instead of to your house. I made Kozik and the prospects tail them both to make sure Gemma didn’t give in.” 

Juice chuckled. He could just image Kayleigh demanding that she was fine and more than capable of coming here two days after giving birth. 

“She’s really okay though? No tears or complications? Stitches?”

“You really did read too many of those damn books. I thought Kayleigh was kidding, damn. Kayleigh is just fine, but I’m not sure about any of that. I didn’t ask, and I sure as fuck didn’t look. The doctors released her so no complications or issues.” 

“Gracie?” 

“She’s as healthy as a horse. Got a set of lungs on her, too, like her ma.” 

Juice stared at the pictures Chibs had given him later that night. Unable to sleep as his mind was racing with thoughts of his daughter. He had a daughter. Kayleigh had given him the greatest gift in his entire life. 

**** 

Kayleigh was nervous, more than she had ever been when she’d come to see Juice at Stockton. Thankfully the officers on staff were the friendly nice ones, and not Mr. Handsy, and they ooed and awed over Gracie who was asleep in her car seat. 

Juice wasn’t in the room yet when Kayleigh entered so she chose a table where he’d be able to see her when he came in. She set the car seat and diaper bag on the floor at her feet and checked on Gracie. 

Her sleeping daughter was beautiful, with a skin tone closer to Juice’s, dark hair, and her mother’s blue eyes. At three weeks old, she was almost eight pounds now and Kayleigh couldn’t wait for Juice to meet her. 

The doors opened across the room and the guard undid Juice’s handcuffs and he walked quickly over to Kayleigh. He wanted to hug her, but didn’t want to hurt her either. Her big baby bump was gone, but she still wasn’t the same as she’d been before. He’d read that it was normal… 

Before he could decide to hug her or not she had wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as hard as she could. When she let him go, he sat down next to the car seat and looked at his daughter, in person and not through a picture, for the first time. Fighting back the tears that he could feel coming on, he smiled at the mother of his child. 

“She’s perfect, Kayleigh.” 

“Wanna hold her?” 

“She’s asleep, I don’t want to wake her up,” he said, but Kayleigh was already unbuckling the car seat buckle and scooping her up. 

Gracie stirred, made a soft coo, and then was out again. “She sleeps all the time. Here, support her head with one hand,” Kayleigh said softly as she handed him their daughter. 

His hands seemed massive compared to her little body and head, and he cradled her carefully against his chest. Juice smiled as he read what was on her little pink onesie; ‘My daddy rides a Harley’. 

“She’s so small.” 

“She’s gained several ounces since she was born, but she is a cute little thing. Thomas looks huge compared to her,” she said with a smile. 

“Juno okay with her? She hasn’t tried to bite her has she?” Juice asked, worried the rapidly growing, hyper pup would be too much around the tiny baby in his arms. 

“The damned dog is actually really good around Gracie. She takes her job as guard dog very seriously. She’ll spaz out if you let her out in the backyard, but when she’s near Gracie she chills out. It’s like a really weird switch is flipped,” she finished with a giggle. 

Gracie stirred, scrunched up her face, and let out a small cry. Juice almost panicked for a moment, but shifted her slightly in his arms and shushed her as he whispered to her quietly. 

Kayleigh watched Juice with Gracie and fell just a little bit more in love with the man across from her. She had no doubts that Juice was going to be a wonderful father. He was the father of her child, her wonderfully perfect daughter who was smiling her father’s smile at him. 

“I love you, Juan Carlos,” she said without thinking, and held her breath as Juice turned his head quickly to look at her. 

Juice studied her, for a moment wondering if he’d heard her correctly, but he was positive he had. Slowly, a grin spread across his face. 

“I love you, too, my beautiful girl,” he replied. Cradling Gracie in one arm, he used his free hand to pull Kayleigh to him and kissed her. It was quick, but enough to reflect his love for her in a physical way.


	12. Fatherhood 101

It had been a long fourteen months, but today the boys were coming home. Kayleigh laid in bed as long as she could, until the soft cries echoed from the baby monitor on the night stand. Throwing the sheets off, she slid out of bed and walked to the nursery. 

Juno, like she had done from the moment Kayleigh put Gracie in her bassinet when she’d first brought her home, was laying in front of the crib. Ears up and alert, eyes focused on the door. She started to rise, but flopped back down upon seeing Kayleigh. Juno had grown tremendously over the past six months since Kozik had presented the little squirt to her. Weighing in at almost forty pounds and standing almost up to Kayleigh’s hip, Juno was a damn big puppy, and still growing. 

“Good morning, Juju beans,” Kayleigh greeted her dog and then leaned over the rail of the crib to smile down at her daughter, who had stopped her crying when she’d heard her mama’s voice. “Good morning, baby girl.” 

Gracie smiled up at her, an almost identical smile of her father’s and Kayleigh grinned bigger as she scooped her daughter out of the crib. “Guess who’s coming home today, Gracie Lynn? Hmm. Daddy gets to come home. Mommy is so excited to see him. Are you excited? Huh? Are you?” she cooed at Gracie who babbled and cooed back at her. 

After changing Gracie, she sat in the glider to feed her. It had been a huge debate between Tara, Gemma, and Kayleigh about whether or not to breastfeed or bottle feed Thomas and Gracie. Gemma was diehard set on the benefits of breastfeeding and how it was best. Tara had wanted to formula feed, seeing as it would be easier for her to transition back to work, but had eventually given in to the idea of breastfeeding. Her and Kayleigh supported each other through the ups and downs of breastfeeding exclusively, and being ‘single’ mothers while the boys were still locked up. While Tara had decided to pump her milk and then still bottle fed, Kayleigh had chosen a slightly more challenging route of feeding and pumping to store milk. She’d been warned about Gracie not liking switching from breast to bottle, but Gracie had no issues and easily took to the bottle around two and a half months and had no problems switching back and forth. 

Once Gracie was full, Kayleigh carried her to the kitchen, where she let Juno out into the backyard, made herself a cup of coffee, and then headed back to the nursery to get Gracie ready before setting her in the swing in the bedroom and taking a quick shower. Luckily, Gracie napped the entire time Kayleigh got ready. 

Double checking that the diaper bag had everything they would need, plus extra diapers, wipes, bottles, and a few changes of clothes, she slung it over her shoulder and then picked up the car seat where Gracie was already strapped in. 

After starting the truck and getting the car seat locked into the base, Kayleigh dropped the tailgate and Juno bounded in, tail wagging and tongue lolling out to the side. “You’re a giant goober, Juju,” Kayleigh said to the dog as she shut the tailgate and then climbed into the cab. 

Tara and Gemma were already there, along with several of the other wives and a crowd of crow eaters. 

Piney undid the tailgate and let Juno go flying out into the parking lot. She loved to play with kids and bounded off to the little playground instantly. Kayleigh took Gracie, car seat and all, over the shaded area and sat beside Tara at one of the picnic tables. 

“Daddy says I’m not allowed to date… like ever,” Tara said, reading the gold print on the black onesie Gracie was wearing. “That’s hilarious. Juice will love it. My favorite part is the pretty gold bow. Gosh, you make me so jealous, so many cute girl clothes.” 

“Yeah, that’s the problem… too many clothes! I have an entire Rubbermaid container filled with nothing but newborn and 0-3 month clothes. Someone needs to have a little girl.” 

“Not it,” Tara said. 

“Well don’t look at me, my baby making days are over,” Gemma added with a big smile. “I’m proud of you two girls. It ain’t easy making things work when they’re on the inside. You’ve both done great.” 

Kayleigh smiled up at Gemma, and Tara spoke. “I, we both, couldn’t have done it without you.” 

“Wasn’t just me,” Gemma stated. “It was the whole club. I love you. Both of you,” she added, looking over at Kayleigh. 

“Yeah. Me too,” Tara said. 

“Love you tons, Gem.” 

The roar of motorcycles reached their ears and Kayleigh and Tara shared a smile and an excited giggle. Tara stood up with Thomas in her arms and Abel moved to hide slightly behind her leg, uncertain and nervous about all the commotion. 

Gracie stirred in her car seat and Kayleigh looked down to see her little blue eyes staring up at her. “Hey, baby,” she said, scooping her up and holding her as the gates opened and the guys pulled in. 

Juno, hearing the noise, rushed to Kayleigh’s side and sat down slightly in front of her, ever the guard dog. 

Juice cut off his bike and, having already spotted his two girls when he pulled in, went straight to them. Being mindful of his little girl in Kayleigh’s arms, he pulled her close and kissed her hard. Kayleigh leaned into him, smiling against his lips, her free hand sliding into the hair on the back of his head. 

Juno barked, and let out a growl as the hair on her back stood up and she stared at Juice. Kayleigh pulled away with a laugh. “Juno, no. This is daddy and we don’t bark or growl at him,” she reprimanded.

Juice held out his hand to the dog, she sniffed it cautiously, licked his knuckles and wagged her tail. He petted her head and she let out a soft, happy bark before darting off to play with the bigger kids again. 

“Why do I feel like I’ve just gotten the dog’s stamp of approval to be around my own kid and woman?” he asked Kayleigh with a big goofy grin. 

“Because you did,” Kayleigh replied with a laugh. “Here, you know you want her.” 

Juice lifted Gracie from Kayleigh’s arms and the little girl smiled and cooed at him. He’d seen her three times after the first visit when she was only three weeks old, and Juice had been nervous each time that she wouldn’t know who he was or remember him. 

He felt those same nerves today as he grinned at his little Gracie. Those big blue eyes of hers, Kayleigh’s eyes, watched him carefully. “Hey, Gracie, daddy missed you so much baby girl,” he said to her softly. 

A small grin stretched across her face and her little legs started to kick. She cooed at him and Kayleigh laughed. “I told you, you didn’t have anything to worry about. Little Miss knows exactly who her daddy is.” 

“Chapel, ten minutes,” Clay announced as Tig and Bobby came over.

“Well look at you, proud papa,” Bobby said, clapping Juice on the shoulder. “Good thing she looks like her mama.” 

Juno came running, barking up a storm and skidded to a stop in front of Juice and Gracie. Her hair was standing on end again she growled low and deep at Tig and Bobby. 

“Sorry, boys, the guard dog is on duty.” 

“Is this the mutt Kozik bought you?” Tig asked Kayleigh and then squatted down to address the dog. “Aren’t you a pretty girl!” 

Juno quieted and stared back at Tig, her tail slowly began to wag and her hair flattened. Her ears perked up as Tig continued to talk to her and suddenly, Juno was leaping at him, turning in circles between his legs and acting like her normal, hyper and crazy self. 

“Good to see you, Kayleigh,” Bobby said, and Kayleigh gave him a big hug. 

“You, too, Elvis.” 

Gracie let out an awful cry and Juice’s eyes shot to Kayleigh, who burst into laughter. “Chill, big papa, she’s just hungry, or wet, or a combination of both.” Grabbing the car seat and the diaper bag she headed for the clubhouse. “Come on,” she called over her shoulder to Juice. 

As Juice headed behind Kayleigh, Juno ditched Tig and was hot on Juice’s heels. 

“Shut the door,” Kayleigh said as she sat on the bed in his dorm room. Juno laid at her feet, eyes on the door. 

He did as she asked and then sat beside her, still holding a fussy Gracie in his arms. He watched as Kayleigh lifted the hem of her tank top and undid the little clip on her bra, exposing her left breast. She lifted Gracie out of his arms and Juice watched as mother and daughter worked together as Gracie latched and started to feed. 

“Does it hurt?” Juice asked. 

“Not anymore, probably will when she starts to cut her teeth. It was uncomfortable when she was first born and we started, just because I didn’t really know what I was doing at first, but now it only hurts if she jerks her little head to look at something.” 

Juice was silent after that as he watched his two girls. The two greatest blessing in his entire life. 

“I love you, Kayleigh.” 

She looked up from Gracie to smile at him. Her hand touched his cheek and then rested on his thigh. “I love you too, Juan Carlos.” 

Juice reached out a hand to tenderly stroke Gracie’s chubby little cheek, at the same time that he leaned in to capture Kayleigh’s lips in a kiss. She deepened the kiss and Juice groaned. 

“Damn, baby, I’ve missed you so goddamn much,” he whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers. 

“Hmm.. You have church,” she mumbled. “I’m going to finish feeding her and then take her and Juno back to the house.” 

“Sounds good, baby. I’ll be there before we’ve gotta go to Ope and Lyla’s wedding.” Juice kissed her once more, finding it difficult to leave his daughter and Kayleigh now that he was a free man. 

*****

Gracie was awake, but quietly enjoying the gentle sway of her swing in the bedroom when Juice came in. He could hear the shower running, and fought the urge to go straight to Kayleigh, instead stopping to bend down and talk to his daughter. 

She cooed and smiled at him as he spoke. “Daddy loves you so much, Gracie Lynn. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, second only to finding your beautiful momma. I’m a lucky man to have the both of you. You’re gonna be a heartbreaker like your momma, I can already tell. Gonna get daddy sent back to prison for manslaughter when you get older.” 

“Daddy better not be going anywhere,” Kayleigh said from behind him. 

He twisted around to face her as he stood and was instantly turned on. Wearing nothing but a towel her hair was damp and loose around her shoulders. Juice closed the short distance between them and pushed her hair away from her face.

Their lips met in a heated kiss and with a quick flick of his fingers the towel fell to the ground, revealing Kayleigh’s naked body to him. She pulled his shirt off and then their lips met again, tongues dancing across one another in a sensual tango as she worked to undo his belt and remove his pants. 

He toed off his boots, kicking his pants and underwear off at the same time, and lifted her into his arms before tumbling into the bed. He sat back on his knees and let his eyes roam over her body, enjoying the sight of her naked and ready for him for the first time in fourteen months. 

The baby weight was gone, the only physical sign she had ever been pregnant were her breasts, that were still twice the size they had been before with darker, larger nipples. Juice thought she was gorgeous. 

With a quick glace over at Gracie to see that she was drifting off to sleep, Juice moved to hover over her and captured her mouth again. Her hands were touching everywhere, anywhere she could reach Kayleigh let her hands trail over the smooth skin and hard muscle. 

“Condom?” Juice asked, voice hoarse and deep. 

“Well, they claim breastfeeding is the perfect form of birth control, but I’d rather not take that chance,” she grinned up at him. “So, a brand new box is in the nightstand.” 

“No more babies?” he teased, reaching for the drawer and grabbing one of the condoms. 

“I didn’t say that; I’d just rather not have them thirteen months apart.” She watched with hungry eyes as Juice rolled the condom over his hard length. “In the meantime, I’m all for lots and lots of practice.”

He hummed as he moved to lay between her thighs. “I’m good with practice. I’m not gonna hurt you, am I?” he asked, letting the fingers of his right hand caress her pussy. She was already so damn wet, and he let two of his fingers slide inside her, stroking, teasing her. 

“Take it slow, but I’m healed from giving birth. Just don’t rush, it’s been a long time,” she breathed out, her hips rolling to meet the movement of his hand. “Mmm... that feels good.” 

Juice gave her a smirk, removed his fingers, and slowly guided himself to her entrance. He moved slow, almost painfully slow, as he rocked his hips letting more of him push forward each time until he was fully seated inside her. They both moaned, and Kayleigh shifted her legs to wrap around his hips. 

“Oh, fuck,” he whispered. 

“I’m good, baby, move.” 

Still trying to be easy with her, Juice started a steady rhythm slow and easy, loving the way she felt and sounded beneath him. Kayleigh lifted her hips to meet his thrust and let out a soft cry. Juice stilled, but Kayleigh dug her heel into his ass cheek. “Don’t stop. Jesus, Juice, don’t stop.” 

He smirked down at her. “Damn, Kayleigh, I’m trying to be careful with you.”

“I don’t want you to be careful. Fuck me Juan Carlos,” she purred and he was officially done. 

He slammed his hips into hers over and over until they were both slick with sweat and Kayleigh was letting out a string of expletives with his name thrown in here and there. 

“Fuck, Kayleigh, I can’t… I’m gonna…” Juice moaned as he felt her muscles clamp around him. “Shit,” he swore as she screamed his name. He quieted her screams with his mouth, kissing her hard as he came harder. 

He rolled to the side, so as to not squash her with his weight, and Kayleigh turned to face him. 

“I’m going to need another shower now,” she said. 

“Hmm. Think we have time to shower together before little miss wakes back up?”

“Surprised she hasn’t woken up yet with all the racket you made,” she teased. 

“Me? You were the one screaming, not me.” He gave her a big smile. “Yes, Juan Carlos, fuck me harder Juan Carlos, don’t stop, oh yes!” he mocked her until she smacked his chest. 

He pulled her tight to his chest and kissed her nose. “Let’s get ready for a wedding, baby.” 

*****

Kayleigh had dropped Gracie off at Jax and Tara’s house with the babysitter before arriving at the reservation. Juice had told her of their plan so when he dipped during the reception, she wouldn’t be worried, or looking for him and stir up shit. 

She easily spotted his dark hair in the crowd and weaved her way through the sea of leather and women. She wrapped an arm around his waist, surprising him while he was laughing with Happy and Kozik. 

“Hey, baby,” he said automatically and then looked her over. “Hot damn, Kayleigh.” 

He’d left before she was finished getting ready and he was shocked now to see her. Her dark purple dress was strapless and hugged her curves. It fell loosely around her legs, stopping mid thigh. She had donned a thin silver necklace and silver earrings. Her hair was pulled up away from her face into an intricate style he couldn’t name, but fell in long curls down her back. 

“Close your mouth, Juan Carlos, or you’ll catch flies,” she teased with a smile. 

“So, you still not gonna let me tat you, girl?” Happy asked. 

“Actually, Happy. I may have something you can finally tattoo on me.” 

Juice shot her a look. “What? And where?” 

“I’m thinking a big cat, maybe a tiger, right above my pussy.” Kayleigh burst into laughter at Happy and Kozik’s shocked faces and the look of fury that crossed Juice’s. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, Juice! I’m kidding! About the cat and my pussy, not about getting the tattoo. I made an ink print of Gracie’s foot the day after she was born. Nurses at the hospital helped me. I want it, her name, and her birth date on my wrist.” 

Happy nodded. “I can do that.” 

“That one’s way better than first idea she came out with,” Kozik added. 

The ceremony was about to start so Juice led Kayleigh over to a seat and sat beside her, taking her hand in his. With her free hand she turned his head to face her and kissed him just as the music started. 

Juice watched her from the corner of his eye as the ceremony started and the chief of the Wahewa began to speak. He wondered what Kayleigh would think about getting married. If she would think he was jumping to it because Opie got married, or would she think he was doing it because they had a kid? Neither were reasons he was thinking about making Kayleigh his wife, giving her his name. He loved her and he wanted her to be his in every way, to have his name. He wanted to hear her be called Kayleigh Ortiz. 

Kayleigh tried hard to stifle her laughter as the chorus of Sons chimed in with Opie’s final words. “I vow to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as often as my Harley.” 

Juice squeezed her hand and she squeezed back, giving him one of her breathtaking smiles. Cheers and applause accompanied the new couple’s first kiss. 

Later during the reception Kayleigh handed Juice a beer as she perched on his lap with a bottle of water. 

“What no alcohol for you? You ain’t got the kid,” Happy asked. 

“I’m breastfeeding, Hap, I’d rather not get her fucked up. No alcohol or drugs for me.” 

“Damn, sober sucks,” he responded and took a drink of his beer. 

Kayleigh chuckled and shook her head. She leaned back against Juice’s chest, and his arm circled tighter around her waist. She turned her head to whisper in his ear. “Dance with me before you have to go?” 

Juice stood, bringing her to her feet as well, killed his beer and then set the empty bottle on the table. “Later, brothers.” He led Kayleigh up to the dance floor as the faster paced song ended and a slower one came on. “Did you plan that?” 

Kayleigh laughed, throwing her head back, before shooting him a wink. “I wish I was that good, baby.” 

He pulled her into his arms, taking one of her hands in his and putting the other one low on her back, pulling her as close as possible, before starting to move. They’d danced together before, but never like this. Before he’d been locked up she was usually back to his front and grinding her hot little ass against his dick, and while he loved dancing with her like that, this was good. It was nice, different, but really fucking nice. 

“Be safe tonight,” she whispered. 

“You and Gracie be safe getting home.” 

“Always. Will you be home tonight?” 

“Yeah, probably super late, but yeah, I’m most certainly coming home to you and my daughter.” 

“Good.” Kayleigh noticed Happy nod to her and Juice, and she frowned. 

Juice kissed her and then he passed her to Kozik, who was standing near them, waiting to cut in and make it less obvious that Juice was leaving. 

Kayleigh spent the rest of the evening worrying about Juice in the back of her mind and dancing and enjoying herself with Tara, Gemma, Lyla and the other women in attendance. 

*****

Juice entered the house as quietly as he could. His first stop was Gracie’s room. Juno let out a soft bark, saw it was him and quieted. Juice had expected the nursery to be overloaded with pink everywhere, but was pleasantly surprised that it wasn’t. The light gray walls and white furniture were accented by touches of pink in the bedding of the crib, the rug, and a blanket draped over the back of the gliding chair that sat in the corner. 

He watched Gracie sleeping peacefully, the picture of innocence, for a long time before he quietly exited the room and went the few feet down the hall to his own bedroom. Kayleigh was asleep, curled up on her side with the sheets kicked mostly off of her, wearing nothing but one of his old SAMCRO shirts. 

He stripped off his clothes and slid into the bed behind her, covering them both with the blankets and pulling her tight to his chest. She hummed in her sleep, snuggled closer, and then her breathing evened out again. 

When Kayleigh woke up, she jerked into a sitting position and stared at the clock. It was seven in the morning, and Gracie hadn’t made a sound. Not paying attention to the fact that the bed was empty, she darted to Gracie’s room to find it vacant, Juno and Gracie gone. 

Heart racing, she rounded the corner of the kitchen to see Juice sitting in a chair, Gracie in his arms and Juno at his feet. She let out the breath of air she hadn’t realized she was holding and Juice looked up. 

“Morning. You okay?” 

“Fine.” She shook her head and went to sit next to him. “When did you get in last night?” 

“It was late, closer to early morning. I heard Gracie on the monitor, and you looked like you could use some sleep, so I got up with her. She um… she ate a little, but she’s not really a big fan of the bottle, or maybe it’s me.” 

Juice pointed at the bottle that was still filled with two ounces of milk. 

“How much did she eat?” Kayleigh asked.

“Uh… maybe three ounces.” 

“She should be okay; she’ll eat some baby cereal too. You are right, though, she’s not a huge fan of bottles, even after I bought the nipples that are supposed to be ‘just like the real thing’. Load of bullshit. She’ll take a bottle, has since she was two months, but she prefers mama. Did you burp her? We haven’t quite reached the point where we don’t have to do that anymore, yet, we’re almost there, and she won’t eat as much if you don’t burp her halfway through.” 

“I tried, but I don’t want to hurt her.” 

“Oh, jeez,” Kayleigh said. “She’s not as breakable as she looks. Here, hand her over, I’ll show you how it’s done.” 

Kayleigh propped Gracie on her lap, put a hand on her little chest to support her, and then patted her back with more force than Juice had used, but still not very hard.

“It’s a little easier now, and especially because she can support her head now, to burp her. Don’t feel bad, though, I had a hard time at first, too. Just about punched Gemma in the face when she burped Gracie for the first time when she was fussy and I couldn’t get her to burp.” 

Gracie burped twice and Kayleigh handed her back to Juice. “Now see if she’ll finish the bottle.” 

Kayleigh got up to make breakfast as Juice fed Gracie the rest of her bottle. While she was cooking he asked, “You gotta work today? Still on a Tuesday through Friday schedule?” 

“Not working today, but the schedule is still the same. Tristen is a huge help and the costumers are really understanding about Gracie. A few have asked why I don’t have her in daycare yet, my reply of “I didn’t ask for parenting advice” usually shuts them up.” 

Kayleigh finished cooking while Juice played with Gracie after burping her, successfully this time. She set a plate in front of him and sat down with her own, and a bowl of rice cereal for Gracie. 

“Here, let me take her while you eat.” 

“I’ve got her. How many times have you eaten with her in your arms?” 

“Ha, more than I can remember. You’d be better off asking how often I get to eat a complete meal.” 

Juice was concerned about that, worrying if Kayleigh was getting enough to eat along with her lack of sleep, and was glad he was home to help her raise their kid. 

When they were finished eating, and Juice had successfully fed Gracie and cleaned off her face, Kayleigh rinsed the dishes and then put them in the dishwasher and turned to Juice with a smirk. “Ready to change your first diaper?” 

Kayleigh stood back and watched as Juice laid her on the pink pad of the changing table. “You just gonna let me do this on my own?” 

“Yep. I’m here for pointers. It’s not rocket science, Juice. Take the old one off, roll it up, toss it in the bin, wipe with a baby wipe, and put a new one on.” 

“Yeah. Sounds so easy.” 

Kayleigh laughed and bumped him with her hip. “Watch, and be careful, the whole little boys are the only ones who will pee on you is total bullshit. In my first forty-eight hours with her I was pissed on, shit on, and thrown up on.” 

Juice watched as Kayleigh undid the diaper, rolled it up and threw it away before holding Gracie’s little ankles in one hand and cleaning her with a wipe with the other hand. She expertly undid the fresh diaper with one hand, the other still holding Gracie’s feet, and lifted her little butt off the changing table at the same time she slid the diaper under her. Maneuvering around her kicking legs, Kayleigh fastened the new diaper and buttoned the leopard print onesie back together. 

“Tada!” She lifted Gracie up and over her head, smiling up at her. “Who’s mama’s good girl, huh? Yeah, say we don’t pee on mama anymore do we? No we don’t!” She lowered her and made dramatic kiss sounds as she peppered Gracie with kisses, making the little girl giggle.

“Thank you,” Juice said softly, watching his daughter smile and interact with Kayleigh. 

She lifted her eyes to look at him and raised a brow. “For what?” 

“For Gracie, for staying here for fourteen months waiting on me, for loving me.” 

Shifting Gracie to her right side, Kayleigh stepped forward and wrapped her free arm around Juice’s waist. She laid her head against his chest and spoke softly. “I love you Juice, I’ve loved you long before you went to prison. I’m not going anywhere, and I would never take Gracie from you. I should be thanking you.” 

“Why?” 

She leaned up and smiled at him, moving her arm and reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. “Come on.” 

Kayleigh walked out of the nursery and to the living room. She carefully laid Gracie on a brightly colored, jungle themed play mat and then pulled him to sit on the couch with her. She tucked her legs under her and relaxed into his side as Juice wrapped his arm around her. 

“I should be thanking you, Juan Carlos, because without you I’d have never been blessed with Gracie. Hell, when one of my darkest moments was revealed you helped me recover again.” Kayleigh moved to straddle him and gingerly touched his cheek as she searched his eyes. 

“What’s the matter, Juice?” she asked. Kayleigh had felt like something had been off all morning. Whatever had happened last night when Juice took his leave from the wedding had left an impression on him. “Talk to me,” she whispered. 

“Before, in New York, and here as a Son I’ve done some seriously… unlawful things, but I’ve never…” he looked away from her, unable to meet her stare. “I killed someone last night, Kayleigh.” 

“You’re a good man, Juice.” 

“Jesus Christ, Kayleigh,” he scoffed. “I tell you I killed someone and you say I’m a good man? How the fuck can that be true?” 

“Because look at how upset you are! Look at the effect it’s had on you, Juice. Bad people, who kill without remorse, those are the people I fear. You… you are a good man, Juice, and I will love you no matter what. Nothing changes that.” 

“You say that now.” 

“Don’t do that,” she said with a hint of anger. “Don’t brush it off like it would be that easy for me to stop loving you. Gracie and I love you so much, and we need you here, so no getting lost in your head on me, Juice. Talk to me, okay?” 

“Okay. Tonight. I’ve got to get to work, and was thinking of cutting my hair.” 

“Back to the mowhawk?” she asked with a smirk, letting him change the subject… for now. 

“Want me to leave it like this?” he questioned. 

She shook her head and hummed softly. “No, I kinda miss those tats. Mind if Gracie and I follow behind? It will take a while for me to get her stuff together and the both of us ready. You can go to Floyd’s to get your hair shaved off and I’ll meet you at TM?” 

Juice grinned and then kissed her, his hands sliding from her hips up her back and over her shoulders before trailing back down to cup her ass. “Good plan, baby. I get to see my two favorite girls while I work.” 

“Three. You forgot Juno. She goes almost everywhere Gracie goes… see,” Kayleigh said, nodding her head to the side to point out Juno, who was laying beside the play mat, with only her head laying on the jungle print fabric. Gracie had fallen asleep, and Juno was on watch. 

“Okay, my three favorite girls, but Juno’s only included because she’s Gracie’s guard dog.” 

Kayleigh laughed. “She’ll grow on you.” 

*****

Juice was having a hard time staying focused on the task at hand, his eyes continuing to dart across the parking lot where Kayleigh was playing with Gracie at one of the picnic tables. When they had first shown up and Kayleigh handed him Gracie, she stared at him for a second and then scrunched up her face and screamed, not recognizing him without his dark hair. She quieted when he spoke to her and she studied him carefully, still upset until he smiled and she gave him a smile back. Kayleigh had laughed and then leaned close to whisper in his ear, “Well, she might not be so happy about it, but I’m glad to see those two tats again.” 

“’Ey Juicy-boy,” Chibs said from across the garage, catching his attention. “put the wrench down and go hang with your girl and your kid for a bit. You’ve been turning that same bolt for the past ten minutes and it still ain’t off.” 

“I’m good,” Juice said, turning his head back to the bike in front of him and trying to focus on his job. 

“Go, brother. Ten minutes and then get your ass back over here,” Bobby added. 

Kayleigh looked up from Gracie as Juice came closer. “I’m distracting you, aren’t I?” 

“Naw.” Juice said, with a grin, rubbing Juno behind one ear. “Okay, yeah, maybe a little, but it’s a good distraction. Hey, Gracie.” 

Juice reached to touch her chubby little cheek, but Kayleigh slapped his hand away. “No greasy fingers on the baby, sorry baby.” 

“Shit, I didn’t even think…” Juice started but Kayleigh cut him off with a laugh. 

“It’s okay, Juice. Chill.” 

Phil came out of the clubhouse and headed for the garage. “Guys, Jax is on the phone.” 

By the time Clay had talked to Jax and the guys were getting ready to go save his and Opie’s ass, Roosevelt’s truck and two squad cars pulled onto the lot. 

Kayleigh set Gracie in her car seat and walked out to intercept Roosevelt, Juno hot on her heels and barking and growling at the officers. “What the hell is this, Eli?” 

“Nothing that concerns you, Miss Hanners,” he said and brushed past her. “Control your dog.” 

With a sharp command, Kayleigh sent Juno back to lay beside Gracie, and walked over to stand beside Juice, glaring daggers at the man, who before the Sons had been released, had become somewhat of a friend, as well as a routine customer. When the fire engine arrived, horn blaring, Gracie started to cry and Kayleigh rushed to her. 

Juice went to Kayleigh, who was trying to calm their daughter, and whispered in her ear as Roosevelt, the fire crew, and the guys entered the clubhouse. “Stay out here with Gracie. Everything’s okay.” 

Once Roosevelt and his crew were finished trashing the clubhouse, Juice gave Kayleigh and Gracie a quick kiss goodbye and the boys rode away, leaving Gemma and Kayleigh standing in the parking lot. 

“Will they be okay?” she asked her. 

“Of course they will, sweetheart. Call Tara, she needs to be here when they get back.” 

“Okay,” Kayleigh replied, heading to the diaper bag to retrieve her phone. 

Several long, anxious hours later the boys pulled back up with Jax and Opie with them. The group made their way into the trashed clubhouse, silent and depressed from the sight of the damage. Kayleigh had swept the floor while they had waited, removing the broken shards of glass and wood that had littered the floor, but the rest of the mess was as it had been. 

Kayleigh looked at her friend as Tara pulled something out of her pocket. “I have some good news. We’re engaged!” 

Cheers and applause followed, as well as rounds of drinks and the lifting of spirits. 

Kayleigh went to Tara, who was standing by Gemma and Lyla, and grabbed her hand. “Look at that rock, it’s beautiful! Congrats, girlie!” 

“Thanks!” Tara and her hugged and then Kayleigh went off to find Juice. 

He was playing a round of pool with Happy, so she sat in one of the chairs that was unbroken. 

“Happy, you too drunk to tattoo?” Kayleigh asked when they finished their game. 

“Never, you got it laid out how you want it?” 

Kayleigh pulled a piece of paper from the diaper bag and handed it to him. He looked it over and then nodded. “Cool. Give me ten to set up.” 

An hour later Happy finished the tattoo on her wrist, swiped some cream across it, and then bandaged it up. “I don’t need to tell you all the rules and shit do I?” 

Kayleigh chuckled. “No, Hap, I’m good.” 

**** 

Kayleigh had left the clubhouse before Juice, and he found her a few hours later in the nursery rocking Gracie in the glider, Juno at her feet. His sweet girl was fighting sleep, fussing and moving restlessly in Kayleigh’s arms. 

“She won’t go down for the night,” Kayleigh whispered. 

“Let me try,” Juice said, holding out his arms for Gracie. He scooped the little girl out of Kayleigh’s arms and into his, swaying on feet as he bounced her gently.

Kayleigh watched silently as the minutes passed by and slowly but surely Gracie fell asleep in Juice’s arms, her little mouth open slightly and her head cradled in the crook of his arm. 

“Now comes the really hard part,” she said quietly. “putting her down and hoping she doesn’t wake up when you do.” 

Kayleigh helped as Juice lowered her into the crib. Gracie stirred, made a fussy little noise, but then fell back to sleep at the sound of Juice’s soft voice telling her to. 

“I could watch you with her forever,” Kayleigh said and he straightened, pulling her close and holding her tight. 

“Wish she’d stay little forever.” 

“Hmm. Me too.” 

Juice nodded toward the door. “Come on, I’ve got some shit to tell you.” 

“That doesn’t sound good,” she replied, following him out of the nursery and down the hall to the living room. 

They sat down together and Juice took Kayleigh’s hand. “While inside Stockton, Clay made a deal with the Galindo cartel. It would protect us against future retaliation from the Russians and get us back in the gun business. We voted it in, but Clay didn’t tell us everything until now. In exchange for the guns, the cartel wants to mule coke.” 

“Cocaine? The cartel? Juice that’s some serious shit. Dangerous shit.” 

“I know. Jax demanded we vote on it again.” 

“You’re going to vote no, right? Juice once you’re in with the cartel there is no out, you do what they ask or you die. There is no in between, and running coke? Guns is serious time, Juice, but coke and guns, with prior felony charges, they will lock you up for life.” 

“I know, Kayleigh. It’s why I wanted to talk to you about it. I told you a long time ago that I’d tell you all I could. That was our deal, right, to make this work? You and me? Honesty, so here I am telling you what’s going down. I don’t know how the vote’s gonna fall, but my vote is no.” 

“And if your no doesn’t matter?” 

“I’m not gonna let anything happen to you or Gracie.” 

Kayleigh nodded. “God, I wish I could drink, a bottle of Jack sounds really good right now.” 

Juice cracked a smile. “Well, no Jack, but what about a little Juice?” he asked with a playful smile, pushing her onto her back and hovering over her. 

She hummed and smirked up at him. “That just might do the trick.”


	13. Confession

Kayleigh rolled over with a sigh, slipping out from under Juice’s arm when Gracie’s soft cries came through the monitor. She pushed the mass of hair away from her face as she sat up, pulled on her robe, and quietly headed down the hall. 

Gracie cried louder as she entered the room and Juno stretched and wagged her tail, greeting Kayleigh with a lick to the hand as she walked over to the crib. Her cries quieted just a little upon seeing her mama, but she was still mad. 

Lifting her sweet baby into her arms, Kayleigh changed her diaper first, leaving her in her cute little zebra print pajamas before heading for the kitchen. Juno rang the bell and Kayleigh let her out before opening her robe just enough to feed her still fussy daughter. The master of multitasking now, Kayleigh started a pot of coffee. 

Gracie usually would fall back asleep after her four AM feeding, but not if she was in a fussy mood like this morning. There would be no going back to sleep for an extra two hours this morning. 

Juno jumped on the door outside, a signal she wanted to be let back in, so Kayleigh opened the door to let her dart back inside the house and then closed it. When the coffee was finished, she fixed herself a cup of coffee and then trudged to the nursery. 

Gracie had stopped feeding, and was starting to cry again. Kayleigh set the cup of coffee on the floor beside the glider and then plopped down. 

“Child, it’s too early, and your too little to be this bitchy already,” she muttered as she shifted Gracie around to try and see if she would latch and feed from the other breast. 

Juice stirred as he heard Kayleigh’s voice. He reached an arm out, eyes still shut, and felt around the bed for her. Her spot was cold and vacant and his eyes snapped open. He laid in the bed, listening to Kayleigh and Gracie through the monitor, a smile on his face. He got up, with a quick glance at the clock to see that it was only four thirty in the morning, and went to get dressed. 

He paused in the doorway of the nursery and gave a small smile. Kayleigh had her head leaned back against the glider, Gracie finally happily eating at her breast, and her eyes were closed. 

“Hey,” he whispered. 

She opened her eyes and she grinned back at him. “Hey, sorry if we woke you, she’s not in the best of moods today. I have a bad feeling that we may be cutting our first tooth soon. You have club shit to do today?” 

“Yeah, a few of us are gonna be up at the warehouse making crates to transport the guns. What time do you need to leave for Lynn’s?” 

She sighed. “In about an hour. Would you mind burping and getting her ready so I could shower?” 

Juice grinned and came into the room fully, taking Gracie from Kayleigh. “Good morning, daddy’s girl. Are you being a little pain in the ass for your momma this morning, huh? Let’s go get dad a cup of coffee and then we’ll see about getting you all fixed up.” 

Kayleigh stood, coffee cup in hand, and placed a quick kiss to Juice’s cheek. She squeezed his arm gently, and then left to go get herself ready for the day; thankful to have Juice home to help her on days like this. 

She was pulling her floral printed dress over her head when she heard Juice holler. “Kayleigh!” In a panic, her mind rushing to the worst possible scenarios, she booked it to the nursery. Skidding to a stop next to Juice she started laughing, her panic subsiding into hysterics. 

He had started to change her, and by the looks of it, Gracie had decided to shit mid diaper change. Poop covered the changing pad, the side of the container of baby wipes, and Juice’s right hand. 

“It’s not funny. I’m like three seconds from adding puke to the mix.” 

“Oh, it’s hilarious, baby.” Kayleigh tried to catch her breath and stop laughing at his expense. She waved him away. “Go. Go wash your hands, maybe shower.” She giggled again. “I’ll take over from here.” 

Juice frowned as Kayleigh continued to laugh. “It’s really not that funny, baby.” 

“Juice, I have been shit, pissed, or thrown up on more times than I can count. By her, Abel, and Thomas. It happens, and seeing you get it this time is pretty damn hilarious.” 

He went to leave, holding out the hand splattered with baby shit toward her. She jerked back and glared at him. “Oh, don’t you even dare, Juan Carlos!” 

Juice gave her that huge grin and chuckled, and left the room to go scrub his daughter’s mess off his hand, overhearing Kayleigh, still laughing, speak to Gracie. 

“Did you get daddy good? Yeah, you got him didn’t you baby girl?” Baby giggles filled the air. “Well, happy thing, maybe those little teefers are gonna stay hidden for a bit longer. You just had a tummy ache this morning.” 

Twenty minutes later, Juice joined his little family in the kitchen. Kayleigh had Gracie on her hip and was rifling through the diaper bag, mumbling to herself. 

“Having a good conversation over there, baby?” 

“Very nice one actually, I get all the best responses when I talk to myself,” she joked. 

Juice walked up to them and kissed Gracie’s head before turning Kayleigh to face him and holding her close to him. Tipping her chin up with one hand, he captured her lips in a tender kiss. They broke apart when Gracie started to make little noises. 

Looking down at Gracie, Juice couldn’t help but laugh. “Spit bubbles, very nice, Little Miss.” 

“Oh yes, it’s a favorite past time of hers. If you sit her on your lap her second favorite thing to do is grab her little feet. Oh, and you have to watch her if you lay her down now, she’s starting to roll. Pretty damn good at it too, but she gets pissed when she can’t get back over.” Kayleigh looked down at Gracie, her ponytail falling over her shoulder and within reach of Gracie’s chubby little hands. “Tell daddy, we can roll to the right, really good, but going left is a little challenging.” 

Gracie wrapped a little fist in Kayleigh’s hair. “Oh, and mama’s hair is the best thing ever. Can you untangle, please?” 

Juice, chuckling, carefully unfisted Gracie’s hand from Kayleigh hair, and pushed the heavy mass back over her shoulder, out of the reach of grabby little hands. Gracie let out a squawk of protest and scrunched up her face. 

Before she could cry, Juice lifted her from Kayleigh’s hold and held her above his head. “Hey, there, baby girl, none of that. You be good for momma today. She has a business to run and no time for attitude… you get that from her by the way.” 

That earned him a swat from Kayleigh, but she just laughed, grabbed the diaper bag, and let Juno out into the backyard. 

“You don’t take her with you?” 

“Really, Juice?” she asked, raising a brow. “A dog in a bakery? The health department would be all over my ass in seconds. It’s bad enough that I have Gracie there behind the counter with me. Juno hates it, but I don’t have much choice. She goes everywhere else with us, though.” 

“Do I need to feed her before I go? Water?” Juice asked, looking out the window of the back door at Juno, who was sitting on the concrete patio looking at the door, with a pitiful expression on her face. 

“You could check it before you leave, that would be great. I’ve got to head to the bakery and get shit started before I have the mob of customers banging on the door demanding pastries and coffee.” 

Juice laughed. When she went to take Gracie back, he dodged out of her way. “Nope, I’m walking y’all out. Let’s go, momma,” he said, swatting her ass playfully. 

Kayleigh gave pointers as Juice buckled Gracie into the car seat. Once Gracie was strapped in, Juice opened Kayleigh’s door and she slid into the truck. “See you tonight?” she asked. “Or will you have to stay at the warehouse?” 

“I should be home. I’ll text and let you know if I can’t. Love you,” he said, leaning in to give her one more kiss. 

She hummed against him mouth and smiled at him when he pulled back. “Love you too, Juan Carlos.” 

After shutting her door and watching her pull out of the driveway, he headed into the house. He checked Juno’s food and water outside, topping off both. Played fetch with a beat up tennis ball for a few minutes with the crazy mutt, and then locked up the house and headed to the warehouse. 

*****

“Good morning,” Rita said as she entered the bakery, a bundle of fresh flowers in her hand. “I had some extra lilies from a wreath that was ordered and thought I’d share. They were too pretty to let go to waste. Do you mind?” she asked Kayleigh, lifting up one of the vases with dying flowers in it. 

Kayleigh, still busy putting out the fresh baked goods, nodded and then added out loud. “Go for it, and thanks! Those are beautiful.” 

“How’s your little girl this morning?” Rita asked when she finished trading out the flowers in each vase on the tables. She peaked over the counter at Gracie who was happily playing in her pack n’ play, shaking a set of plastic baby rings in her hand. 

“She’s good. Kind of fussy this morning, but after exploding all over her father she’s in much better spirits.” 

The two shared a laugh and then were silent for a while before Rita said quietly. “I’m sorry about what happened yesterday at TM. I heard Eli talking about it to a colleague.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“I don’t want my husband’s job and such to affect our friendship.” 

Kayleigh leveled her with her gaze and gave a soft smile. “Here’s my thoughts. My man and your man are always going to be on opposite sides of the line. However, what happens between Juice and Eli has no effect on my friendship with you. So, unless you have a problem with the fact that I’m seeing a felon and don’t want to be my friend, I don’t have a problem with you being married to a cop. We’re good, Rita, as long as you’re good.” 

The other woman smiled. “You’re still my friend, Kayleigh.” 

“Good morning ladies,” Eli greeted as he entered the bakery with his second. 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Kayleigh thought to herself. She hadn’t told Rita that most likely Eli would potentially arrest Kayleigh for mouthing off to him if he did ever mess with Juice. His actions yesterday still fresh in her mind, her anger still there, but she squashed that quickly. “The usual, gentlemen?” she asked with a smile. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Eli replied. “I’m sorry about my attitude toward you yester-” 

“I don’t want your apology, Eli,” she replied with a little more anger in her voice than she’d intended. 

He nodded and didn’t say anything else about it. “How’s that sweet little girl back there? Happy as ever?” 

“Of course. The wonderful innocence of a baby. I’m just happy Juice is home to help out.” 

“How’s that going?’ Rita asked with a grin, noticing Kayleigh’s hint to Eli and trying to keep her and Eli on good terms. They had shared a discussion one day, shortly before Gracie was born, on what kind of father’s they thought their men were going to be. Rita and Eli were trying to get pregnant. 

“It’s really good. Juice is a great father, jumped right in with both feet.” 

After a bit more small talk, more customers began to trickle in, and Rita and the sheriffs said their goodbyes. Eli and the officer went off to the police station and Rita went next door to her shop. 

Kayleigh spent her day at the bakery as she did every day. Greeting her patrons with a smile and making small conversation. Most people asked about Gracie and smiled at the little baby behind the counter. They were always understanding of her need to have a break to feed or take care of her child, and Kayleigh always kept a stock of pumped milk on hand to bottle feed Gracie during the day, instead of closing shop and breastfeeding in the back. 

She had become a master at feeding Gracie in one hand and serving customers with the other when she had to hold Gracie. The first few weeks back at the bakery had been rough on her. Kayleigh had taken the first month off with Gracie after she was born, posting a sign at the bakery of the date she projected to return and a note saying she looked forward to serving her wonderful customers again soon. 

When she came back to work, Gracie was still sleeping for long periods of time and most of the day. Gemma, in her motherly cleverness, had bought Kayleigh a wrap that she could put on and wear Gracie on her person, giving her free use of both her arms and without having to wear the bulky harness of other style baby carriers. Most of the time, Kayleigh had used the wrap and Gracie slept soundly against her chest while Kayleigh worked. 

Now that she was older, and had longer stretches of awake time, Kayleigh usually put her in the pack n’ play she had set up against the far back wall behind the counter. She had also put a small changing table in the bathroom.

It was much easier to have Gracie occupied in her little area, and she was usually a very good baby, but some days Kayleigh wrapped her to her chest and held her all day. Occasionally, she held her just because she knew Gracie wouldn’t be little for long. 

Lynn’s was busiest in the early morning after she had opened and around lunch time. The afternoon would have the occasional customer, and on the days she was open past two, she had a crowd when people got off work. 

It was a little after two, and the shop was empty, when Chibs came through the door. “We got to go, lass, Roosevelt just picked up Juice.” 

“He what?” she screeched. “What for?” 

“Juicey boy had weed on him, at least that’s what the dirty bastard said.” 

“He has a card for that! What the fuck?” she snapped, already working to be able to close the bakery for the day. “Can you get her stuff, please?”

“Of course, lass. Slow down, Kayleigh. We’ll get there before they ship him off to Stockton,” he teased with a grin. 

“That’s not funny,” she snapped, walking off with the large, silver tray of left over items. 

She made the deposit quickly, filled in the book with rushed, sloppy handwriting, and then grabbed the diaper bag and her purse and scooped Gracie into her arms. “Let’s go, Little Miss. Three days out and Daddy’s already in trouble. What are we going to do with him? Better question, what are we going to do with Mr. Eli?” Kayleigh asked Gracie while locking the front door and then heading out the back with Chibs. 

She locked the back door and then walked to her truck. Chibs started the truck for her while she loaded Gracie and the bags into the back. Once she was in the truck, Chibs shut her door and took off for his bike. Chibs followed her to the station pulled beside her truck. She was already standing beside it holding Gracie and waiting for him. She handed him Gracie with a quick command. “Hold her, I’ll be right back.” 

“Now that’s a pissed off Old Lady,” Chibs said as he looked down at Gracie. “You got a good mama, little lassie.” 

Kayleigh stormed into the police station and was stopped by Officer Cane. “Where the hell is Eli?” she demanded. 

“Lieutenant Roosevelt is in his office with a criminal,” he replied. 

“A criminal? You mean Juice? What did he do?” 

“Other than being a felon on parole,” Office Martinez spoke up. “We picked him up for possession.” 

Kayleigh could see into Eli’s office through the windows and saw Juice sitting in a chair. Eli had a folder in his hands and was reading something from it aloud, whatever it was, it had Juice’s full attention. She snapped her eyes back to the two cops in front of her and said sharply, “That’s bullshit. You and I both know he has a card. Go tell your boss to let Juice go.” 

“You’re going to need to wait outside, Miss Hanners, if you cannot calm down.” 

“This is calm, Officer, you don’t want to see me pissed off.” 

“Is that a threat?” he asked with a hint of anger. 

Kayleigh gave a sarcastically sweet smile and batted her eyes. “No sir, I would never threaten a man of the law. I’ll be waiting outside for Juan Carlos; you should tell Eli to release him.” 

Without another word she pivoted on her foot and stormed back out of the station. Chibs was waiting for her in the shade with Gracie. “And? Where’s Juice?” 

“With Lieutenant Roosevelt,” she sneered. “Here.” Kayleigh reached for Gracie and then continued. “I’ll wait here and take him back to his bike when Eli lets him go. He can’t hold him and I’m sure Juice will be out in a minute.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yes. You have more important things to be doing for the club. Go, I’ll make sure Juice texts you when he gets to his bike.” 

“Alright, lass.” Chibs wrapped an arm around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Don’t go storming back in there and get yourself arrested, okay?” 

She huffed, “Fine,” she said and then smiled at him. 

Chibs took off on his bike and Kayleigh sat on the bench with Gracie waiting for Juice to walk out of the doors. Thankfully, the wrap Gemma had bought also doubled as a good way to cover herself when she fed Gracie. Kayleigh had no problems with feeding her daughter in the open, but she couldn’t stand the looks some people gave so she covered up to keep from flipping her shit on some poor stranger who couldn’t keep their opinions to themselves. 

Juice came out as she was just finishing feeding Gracie and, after spotting them, jogged over. “Hey, Chibs come tell you?” 

“Yeah. What was that all about?” She handed him the card Chibs had given her and he put it back in his pocket before taking Gracie from her and snuggling her against his chest. She kicked her legs and made little coos as he bounced her in his arms. 

“Careful, she has a full tummy, she’s likely to throw up all over you if you jiggle her too much. Kozik learned the hard way,” she added at the end with a laugh. 

He made a face, and stopped moving, making Kayleigh laugh again. “Come on, you’re going to tell me what the hell that was about while I take you back to Clear Passages. Why were you there anyway?” she asked with curiosity, unlocking the truck so Juice could put Gracie in. 

“Chibs.” 

“Do I even want to know?” 

“Let’s just say it wasn’t because he needed to re-up on his stash of pot,” Juice replied with a big grin. 

“Gross.” 

“It’s cleansing.” 

“It’s gross. You ever try to stick anything up my ass and I’m going to cut your balls off,” she replied playfully. 

He gave her a wink as they got into the truck. “Come on, baby. You and I both know that’s a lie.” 

She slapped at his arm good-naturedly, but laughed. “Screw you, Juan Carlos.” 

“I know you want to, baby, but not in front of the kid.” 

“She’s turned around. You can’t use that as an excuse anyway, it didn’t stop you the night you got out.” 

“That’s a totally different scenario, we hadn’t fucked in months, for over a year. I’d have done it in the middle of the clubhouse if I didn’t think you’d beat the shit out of me.” 

“Nice, thanks for controlling yourself until we made it home,” she teased. 

“You’re welcome,” she replied, giving her a big smile and hoping she would forget about what Eli had said. 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes and then quickly shot him a serious look. “What did Eli want, Juice?” 

She pulled into Clear Passages and parked next to his bike. Juice sighed and let his head thump against the headrest of the seat. He should have known better than to think Kayleigh would let him slide. He worried what her reaction would be, but he couldn’t lie to her either. 

“He… I haven’t been completely honest with you about my race Kayleigh,” he said softly. 

She twisted in her seat to face him. “What are you talking about, Juice? You’re Puerto Rican. What does your race have anything to do with what Eli wanted?” 

“My father’s black,” Juice spit out quickly, silencing Kayleigh. “I haven’t seen him since I was a kid maybe four or five, but I knew who he was, and he’s as black as Roosevelt is.” 

“What the fuck does that matter for?” she demanded. 

“Do you not know what SAMCRO will do if they find out? No color in the club, Kayleigh. If I’m lucky I turn in my patch and blackout the ink.” 

“Juice, no offense baby, but you’re already a man of color. You’re Puerto Rican, that’s not exactly ‘white American’,” she said making little quotations with her fingers. “Why does Eli give a shit if you’re not one hundred percent Hispanic?” 

“I don’t know. Leverage? He said he’d stay in touch.” Juice ran his hands over his short mohawk and then dropped them to his lap, staring down at them until Kayleigh reached out to touch his arm, the fresh ink on her wrist still wrapped in a clean bandage. 

“We’ll be okay, Juan Carlos. You and I, we can make it through this.” 

“Yeah,” he replied, not quite believing himself and leaned over the center console to kiss her. “How are you not mad at me?” 

“Mad at you? For not telling me your father is a black man? Juice, I don’t care what color you are. I love you for this,” she said touching his chest, and then his forehead. “and this.” Her fingers danced over the fly of his pants and she smirked. “and this of course. The color of your skin or who your father is… I don’t give a flying fuck, Juice. I. Love. You.”

“What about Gracie?” he asked. 

“What about her? Her birth certificate says her mama is white and her daddy is Hispanic and she’s a mix of those two, and that’s exactly who and what she is, Juice, the perfect combination of the two of us.” 

He took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly, but not hard enough to hurt her, and brought it to his lips. “I love you too, Kayleigh.” 

She smiled brightly at him and he returned it with one of his own. “You should probably head back. I told Chibs you’d text him when you got back to your bike, too. He was worried about you.” 

“Yeah. Thanks, baby. I’ll see you tonight.” He gave her a quick kiss, and then maneuvered awkwardly to lean into the back and over Gracie’s car seat to give her a kiss goodbye, too. “Bye, baby girl, be good for your momma.” 

With a final kiss goodbye, he got out and started his bike, waving before pulling out of the parking lot. 

“Mama’s worried about your daddy, Gracie, she worries about him a lot actually,” Kayleigh said, more to herself than to her daughter, turning the truck toward home. “Let’s go home and see Juno.” 

*****

Kayleigh was getting ready to start dinner when Tara came by the house. Juno ran into the living room to see who it was and, after getting a pat on the head from Tara, went back to the nursery where Gracie was napping. 

“Hey, sorry to just drop by, but I was hoping you had a minute to talk. I really need to get some shit out,” Tara said in a desperate tone. 

“Tara you’re welcome anytime, come on,” she replied, heading for the kitchen. “I was just starting dinner. I cook, you talk.” 

Tara sat down at the table while Kayleigh starting pulling pots and pans and ingredients out of their respective spots in the kitchen. “I think Clay knows I have something that could hurt him if I gave it to Jax. This morning he caught me in private and said how he loved raising Jax and thought of him as his own son. How he would never want anything to hurt me.” 

“And what would that something be that Clay thinks you have? The manuscript?” Kayleigh asked her, moving to the stove with a pot of water and turning it on to boil. 

While the boys had been in prison, Tara had shown her the manuscript John Teller wrote about the club losing its way and Jax’s father wanting to get SAMCRO, then SAM CROW, out of the gun business. Kayleigh told Tara exactly what she thought about the manuscript and John Teller’s desire, what Tara had said she hoped was Jax’s desire. 

“Once you’ve gotten so deep into doing something, like running guns, once it becomes routine – what they do – it’s hard to just stop. MCs, especially ones like SAMCRO, they form out of brotherhood, and sometimes the club remains that way – a brotherhood. Sometimes though, greed and fear take over, the lies and deceit, and they destroy themselves. John Teller obviously saw that as the future for his club. It will be the same future for my father’s club because of his choices before and after Ryan’s murder. There will be no easy way for Jax to leave the club, Tara, there is never an easy way out.” 

Tara had been silent for a long time once she had finished and Kayleigh hadn’t said anymore. Eventually Tara started a conversation about how decorating Gracie’s room was coming and neither of them spoke of the manuscript again.

“No,” Tara answered her question. “It’s letters from John Teller to his other Old Lady in Ireland. Letters he wrote her telling about how he felt and what he thought the last few months before he died. They paint a very ugly picture of Gemma and Clay. She meant for Jax to find them, but I did.” 

“No shit? Tara those could be dangerous. You need to be careful. Does Gemma know you have them?” Kayleigh asked, looking over at Tara, before turning back to cooking and putting the chicken breasts in the now boiling water to cook. 

Tara gave a frustrated sigh. “Yes. She found the note Maureen Ashby wrote when she stuck them in Jax’s bag. Abel must have pulled it out of my purse and Gemma found it. She told me the letters weren’t good for anybody and would only hurt the family.” 

“Maybe she’s right?” 

Kayleigh turned to chop broccoli, carrots, and an onion, thankful that Juice wasn’t a picky eater and ate just about anything that was good for you. She was rinsing the snow peas when Tara spoke. 

“And what if she’s wrong? I want out of this life Kayleigh, I want out of Charming and I have an offer from another hospital that I’m holding off on taking because Jax says he can get us out. What if these letters are what it takes to make Jax take action and get out of the club and Charming?” 

“It sounds good in theory, but if the letters are really going to say things that are going to hurt Jax, if he’s going to see a different side of his father in those letters, a different side of Gemma and Clay, then maybe Gemma is right, Tara. Maybe it is best to keep them from him. There is already a rift forming between Jax and Clay and it’s dividing the club. You shouldn’t add fuel to the fire.” 

“But Clay?” 

“You’re Jax’s Old Lady, Tara, Clay can’t be foolish enough to hurt you. Surely the man isn’t that crazy or stupid. Jax would kill anyone who ever tried to hurt you.” 

Tara was silent for a few seconds before she spoke. “You’re right, maybe I’m just overreacting. Thanks, Kayleigh. I should get to the house and relieve Neeta. By the way, what are you making because it looks great so far?” she asked, standing from the chair and pushing it in. 

“Oh, stir fry. I boil the chicken first and then cut it into pieces and toss it in the same sauce I put on the veggies while they cook a little, throw it all together, add more sauce and heat longer. Cook some rice to go along with it. It’s super good. I’ll write down my sauce recipe for you.” 

“Thanks. That would be great,” Tara replied. 

“Hey, you come by anytime, Tara. I’m here, that’s what friends are for, right? Us Old Ladies have to stick together.” 

“We do, don’t we?” Tara said with a small smile before heading into the living room. 

“Hell yes. See you later!” 

“Bye, Kayleigh,” she called back before Kayleigh heard the door open and then close. 

Kayleigh was happy to hear the rumble of Juice’s Harley a few minutes after she finished cooking dinner, surprised he was home early. Double checking that she had turned all of the eyes off on the stove and had both the rice and the stir fry pans covered, she went to check on Gracie just as Juice came in the door. 

Juno came around the corner, tail wagging as she saw Juice. He scratched behind her ear while putting his keys into dish by the door. 

“Hey, just in time,” Kayleigh said as he intercepted her before she reached the hallway, wrapping his arms around her and holding her to his chest. “Dinner just got finished and I picked up some baby food before I came home. Gracie Lynn is officially old enough to start trying pureed mush.” 

“Really?” Juice asked, suddenly excited. “But what about…?” he trailed off looking down at her cleavage. 

Kayleigh chuckled and squirmed out of his grasp, heading down the hallway to the nursery. “She’ll still breastfeed too, just not as much. I started trying to give her cereal earlier in the month, but she’s not a big fan. She will usually eat a little in the morning though, and she really likes her high chair. Apparently, it’s a whole new world from that view. I’m hoping maybe a mushed up veggie might be more appealing to Little Miss since she’s not a big fan of cereal.” 

Gracie was awake in her crib playing with her feet and blowing bubbles. “What are you doing, silly girl?” Kayleigh said happily, scooping up her daughter and peppering her with kisses. “Daddy came home early, Gracie, look,” she turned so Juice was in the baby’s field of vision. 

Gracie quit blowing bubbles and smiled at Juice, her little legs kicking and arms flapping. Kayleigh closed the short distance between them and Gracie started to babble cheerfully, her big blue eyes focused on Juice. 

Juice took her from Kayleigh and started to try and get her to say ‘da-da’ as he walked back to the kitchen and sat down. She didn’t have the heart to tell him consonant sounds like ‘d’ wouldn’t come until a little later, but Gracie was a master at her vowels. Grabbing a bib from the drawer she had stashed them in Kayleigh followed Juice to the kitchen. 

Kayleigh ran a hand over his mohawk and then grabbed him one of his funny colored healthy drinks, before serving dinner and putting her own glass of water on the table. She grabbed the high chair in the corner and stuck it between their chairs before going to the pantry. “Squash, carrots, or peas? She can only try one at a time and we have to wait a few days before we try another to make sure she doesn’t have an allergy,” Kayleigh called out. 

“Peas,” Juice replied. 

Kayleigh returned, a new pink plastic baby spoon in hand along with the little jar of food. She finally sat down and Juice got Gracie situated in her high chair and put on her bib. Kayleigh bit back her laughter at watching Juice struggle with Gracie, her hands trying to push the bib away, as he tried to fasten it. Once that task was complete, Gracie was happy and went back to babbling away as Kayleigh opened the jar of food. 

“It looks awful.” 

“No worse than that green drink you have in front of you,” Kayleigh replied with a smirk. 

She dipped the spoon into the green mush and plopped a little onto the tray. 

“Please tell me there is a reason for that,” Juice said, making Kayleigh laugh. 

“Gemma said I should let her ‘play’ with it first, before we try and shove a spoonful into her mouth. So… for shits and giggles we’re going to see what she does.” 

Gracie went quiet, her eyes watching Kayleigh and then studying the green mush on her tray. With all of the grace of a small baby she plopped her hand into the pile and giggled. 

“Well, she likes the texture,” Kayleigh said with a big smile. She stood, and fetched the pack of wipes while Juice watched Gracie bring her little hand up to her face. 

She stuck her fingers in her mouth and then quickly pulled it away and scrunched up her face. Kayleigh laughed as she came back in the kitchen, seeing Gracie not as entertained by the taste as she was the texture. She wiped the tray clean and then with a fresh wipe cleaned off Gracie’s hand and face. 

Between bites of her own dinner Kayleigh tried to get Gracie to eat a bite of the baby food. The girl refused the spoon for her mama, but when Juice tried, she happily let him feed her. She scrunched up her face at first, but then smiled and squealed rather loudly in delight. 

“Well, look at you, daddy. At least she tries new food for you,” Kayleigh said with a smile. 

“Do you think she’ll be allergic to anything?” he asked with that sudden worried, panicked look he had given her before, it made her smile and chuckle. 

“You never know. I’m not allergic to anything. Are you?” Juice shook his head. “I doubt she is, but she could be. One new food at a time, and we can introduce a new one about once a week. She seems to like peas just fine as long her daddy feeds her.” 

Kayleigh reached out a hand and tickled Gracie’s belly. “Little traitor. You’ve been mommy’s girl since you were born, hated it when anyone else held you for too long, but you just love your daddy.” 

“She’s a daddy’s girl,” Juice added with a big grin. 

“She is that.” 

After finishing her meal Kayleigh cleaned up quickly while Juice took Gracie to the nursery to change her and clean her little face before going to play in the living room. Kayleigh joined him a while later, bringing a bottle with her and setting it on the coffee table. She sat on the couch and watched the two of them play on the floor, both laying on their stomachs and facing each other. Kayleigh grabbed her phone off the table and snapped a picture while Juice was busy playing with Gracie. 

When Gracie started to get cranky, Juice scooped her up and swiped the bottle from the table. He sat beside Kayleigh on the couch and fed Gracie one last time before the little girl fell asleep for the night. 

Once she was fully asleep and in her crib, Juice and Kayleigh slipped off to their own bedroom. Undressing quickly - Kayleigh put on one of Juice’s old t-shirts – they tumbled into bed. Both were exhausted from the long day. Juice pulled Kayleigh against his chest and she turned her head to kiss his jaw. 

“How did the vote go?” she asked. 

She knew from his frown before he spoke, “It’s a go. I’m sorry, Kayleigh.” 

“Don’t be sorry, Juice. Just be careful. I’d rather you be locked up than dead, and I’d very, very much rather have you here with me and Gracie, so just be safe.” Kayleigh said no more and changed the subject. “Gracie looks so much like you, she’s smart like you are, too.” 

Kayleigh moved to straddle him as he laid on his back and smiled down at him, the fingers of her right hand tracing the tattoo under his pectoral muscle. Juice let his hands caress her bent legs before coming to rest on her hips, his thumbs rubbing slow circles over the solid curve of her hipbones. “Even on her worst days, and there have been a few doozies in the past, I think she’s perfect and amazing and you’ve given me the best surprise present ever, Juice.” 

“Gracie is pretty special,” he said before sitting up, bringing them closer together. “We had a conversation a long time ago about how we both wanted kids one day. I’ve always wanted a family of my own. It’s why I joined the club; to be a part of a family since I can’t be with my mom and sister. Now, you and Gracie - you’re my family, Kayleigh. I never thought I’d get so lucky as to have a woman like you to call mine, and when you said you were pregnant…” 

Juice let his hands trail up her t-shirt covered curves and then around her back, holding her to him tightly. “I was scared out of my mind, but I was excited too. Maybe the timing wasn’t great with me being locked up, but I’ve never felt bad or anything that you got pregnant. I love the both of you so damn much,” Juice said as searched her eyes. “You made me a father, Kayleigh.” 

Kayleigh smiled brightly at him, the one that lit her up and made her eyes shine. “Juan Carlos,” she purred. “I think it was the perfect timing. You and me, right?” 

“You and me, baby,” he answered and then slanted his mouth over hers, his hand sliding into the hair at the base of her neck. He laid back, bringing her with him and rolled to lay them on their sides. 

Kayleigh pulled back slowly from the kiss and shifted to get comfortable, twisting to put her back to him and snuggling closer. Juice pressed a kiss to her shoulder and let his thumb trace over the bone of her angel wings before wrapping that arm around her waist and holding her tight. His hand cupped her breast and she ground her ass against him. 

He nipped her ear playfully and pushed back against her, making her giggle. “Goodnight, Juice,” she said quietly. 

“Goodnight, Kayleigh.” 

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Juice’s strong arm around her and the bulk of his muscled body behind her as she fell asleep to his soft snores, dreaming of what it would be like to have Juice home while she was pregnant with their child.


	14. Playing Both Sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: First, this chapter contains scenes and more specifically quotes that came from Kurt Sutter’s amazing mind. No copyright infringement intended. Second, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, followed, and set up alerts. Y’all are amazing! 
> 
> Happy reading folks!

Juice got up with Gracie at four, telling Kayleigh to stay in bed, and fed and changed her before laying her back in the crib. He went to shower once Gracie was asleep again. Kayleigh was awake when he came out of the bathroom to get dressed. 

“Thanks for the sleep,” she said softly with a smile. 

“You’re welcome, but I didn’t really do it all for you. With the run, I’ll be gone for a couple of days and I wanted to say bye to Gracie before I left.” He replied, coming out of the closet while pulling his black shirt over his head. 

“I’m gonna miss you, Juan Carlos, be safe. Don’t have too much fun while you’re gone.” 

“I’ll try, baby. I’ll miss you, too. You and Gracie.” 

He leaned down and they shared a passionate kiss. “I’ll text when I can. Check in every now and then and let me know how you and Little Miss are, okay?” 

Kayleigh nodded and squeezed his hand before he left for the warehouse to help load the guns. 

*****

Kayleigh was surprised when Chucky came in the bakery. He was normally at TM doing some task Gemma had assigned him. If he was out of the compound, she figured that meant he was with Gemma since the boys had already left for the run. 

“Hello,” he greeted with a wave. 

“Hello, Chucky. Where’s Gemma?” 

“Oh. She’s next door at the flower shop. Told me to come wait over here,” he replied. 

Goody, she thought. That meant Gemma would be making her next stop at Lynn’s. It wasn’t that Kayleigh didn’t want to see Gemma, but she was knee deep in planning for the fundraiser to save the park that she really didn’t have time for whatever it might be that Gemma had come by for, and Gemma always had a reason. She was not the type to just drop in and say hi for the hell of it. 

“Why is she at the flower shop?” Kayleigh asked Chucky. 

“Dead flowers, wanted advice. Do you mind if I have a cup of coffee?” 

Kayleigh smiled, the poor man was a little on the odd side, but he’d been dealt a shitty hand by the club. She didn’t really pity him, or feel sorry for him, but more or less felt the need to treat him like he was a person, not a weird anomaly with fake fingers. 

“Of course you can, Chucky. Would you like something to eat? A muffin? Piece of cake?” 

“Oh, your carrot cake is the best.” 

“Comin’ right up.” 

Kayleigh served him and then lifted Gracie out of her playpen and into her arms. “Look who came to visit, Gracie Lynn. Chucky is here.” 

“She’s precious,” he said, waving at Gracie from across the counter. 

Gemma came in after that and smiled at the little girl. She came around the counter and took Gracie from Kayleigh with a big grin. “Hi, pretty baby. Grandma Gemma is here, yes she is.” Gemma continued to coo at Gracie. 

“So, what’s up Gemma? I didn’t expect you to drop by today.”

“Oh, yeah. Dead lily bulbs, thought I’d come by see if the Lieutenant’s wife could help me out.” 

“Uh huh. Anything she can do to save the plants?” 

Gemma pursed her lips. “Don’t know yet, I’ll have to bring them back by. Are you on the committee to save the park?” 

“Yes. Why?” 

“Just curious. I like that park. It needs to be saved from Hale’s greedy plans. Gold Club member?”

“Gemma, I have a four month old, and Juice just spent fourteen months in prison. Does it look like I have five grand lying around?” she said sarcastically, then added, “No, not a Gold Club member, but I’ll be helping out with a bake sale type deal the day of the fundraiser.” 

“Cool. Let me know if you need any help. I’ll leave Chucky here.” 

“Thanks, planning everything out right now, but I may need some help when it gets closer to the day of the fundraiser. I appreciate that.” 

“I appreciate you,” Chucky chimed in, making the two women snicker. 

“Thanks, Chucky.” 

Gemma handed back over Gracie and then her and Chucky left to go do whatever it was Gemma Teller did during the day when she wasn’t in TM’s office. 

Kayleigh greeted Tristen when she came in to work from school a few hours later. “Hey. I’m so glad you’re here. I need like ten minutes with fussy britches over here and then I’ll be back to man the counter. Think you’re okay for ten?” 

“Yes ma’am. Is she okay?” Tristen asked, motioning to the crying baby in Kayleigh’s arms. 

“Oh yes, hungry and wet and pissed that mama is taking her sweet time,” she said with a smile and then headed to the bathroom. 

Tristen and her had established a great routine during the second week she had starting working. She rarely ran the register, but could do it. Instead Tristen served dine-in customers, did the dishes in the back - keeping the front dish tray empty, and she cleaned the front of the store before closing each day she worked. She also helped put away any of the left over items for the night, organizing them just as Kayleigh did. 

“How’s school going?” Kayleigh asked when they had a quiet moment alone during a break in customers. 

“It’s good. I have a really hard history test coming up, but I’ve been studying a ton and mom quizzed me last night and I only missed three questions.” 

“You’re a smart girl. You’ll do great, I know it.” 

Tristen was silent for a while before she asked. “When did you know this was what you wanted to do? Like as your job…” 

“I don’t think I ever had a time when I said ‘this is it’ but I used to work at my grandparent’s bakery, the original Lynn’s, and I really loved it. I think you have to find something you love to do, and then go from there. What do you love to do?” 

“I love horses and helping people and animals.” 

“Hmm. Veterinarian maybe? Or you could open your own shelter. You’re young, Tristen, still in high school you have your whole life ahead of you. Don’t decide now what you want to do in ten years. I remember the feeling, of wanting to be grown and out on my own, to have my own job and make my own career path and choices, but let me tell you… from experience. Life goes by too fast, these years – you’ll look back on them and wish they’d lasted forever. Don’t rush, sweetheart, you have plenty of time. Be young now, think of a career path when you’re eighteen.” 

Tristen nodded and gave a small laugh, smiling at Kayleigh. “Thanks. I kind of feel like you’re like a big sister I never had.” 

“Well, I’m not sure how great of a role model I can be, but I like that you feel that way. You can come to me anytime with anything, but I promise you can do the same with your mom.” 

“Did you? Talk to your mom a lot growing up?” Tristen asked, leaning against the counter. 

Kayleigh shook her head. “No. My mom died when I was born, but I had my grandmother, her mother, and I did talk to her about everything, and she gave me some of the best advice. Your mom will do the same, but I’m here, too.” 

“Thanks. I’m going to go get started on the dishes.” She picked up the tub that was half full of dirty plates and silverware and took it to the back, bringing a clean one out front before going back to do the dishes.

*****

Kayleigh was sitting on the floor behind the counter, counting money to make a drop when the chime to the door sounded. “Hello, welcome to Lynn’s I’ll be right with you!” she called out. 

When Gracie started cooing and giggling she looked up to see Juice leaning across the counter and making silly faces at Gracie, who was sitting in her playpen. 

“Hey! Did y’all just get back?” she said, standing up and coming around the counter to hug him. 

“Yeah,” he said, sounding a little less than happy. 

“Are you okay? Did everything go… okay?” she asked, keeping her arms around his waist and leaning back slightly to look at him. 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s all fine, everything is good with the cartel and the Mayans. Roosevelt met up with me before I came here. He has some sort of connect in Oaktown that told him a big player is moving in to North Cali. He knows about the cartel and probably the drugs and guns.” 

“That’s not good. What does that mean for you?” 

Juice shook his head slowly. “I don’t know, baby but he wants a trade, my truth for him not telling the club I’m black.” 

“You’re not black, Juan Carlos.” 

Before she could say any more Gracie let out a loud exclamation, demanding her parents’ attention to be directed to her. Juice grinned at his baby girl and let Kayleigh go, moving around the counter and scooping Gracie up into his arms.

“Hi, baby girl! Daddy missed you! Are you happy to see me? Yes? Oh, spit bubbles again? Is that how you greet your old man?” 

Gracie started babbling away, and Juice encouraged her to say ‘da-da’. “Da… da… dada. Come on smart girl, you can do it!” 

She made a sound close to ‘ma’ and Juice frowned. “No, not momma, dada.” 

She hummed, making an ‘m’ sound and squealed in delight, giggling at herself and Juice when he pulled a face. 

“Hmm. Seems like my baby is still a mama’s girl after all, and here I thought you’d won her over.” 

Juice ignored Kayleigh, rolling his eyes at her, and continued to talk to Gracie. 

“When do you have to get back to the clubhouse?” she asked when he sat down in a chair, Gracie on his lap. 

“Noon,” he said. “Wanna close up shop and go grab a bite to eat before I have to go?” 

“Sure.” Kayleigh said, and quickly did the few tasks that needed to be done. She wrote a quick sign that said she’d return at noon and taped it to the door before grabbing her purse and the diaper bag. 

Juice took the diaper bag from her and slung it over his shoulder before taking her hand and walking down the street with his woman and his daughter. Thoroughly enjoying the little family moment. 

*****

Kayleigh came around the corner of the hallway as Juice tossed his keys into the dish rather violently. 

“What’s wrong? Your text was rather vague. What the fuck did Roosevelt want this time?” 

“He wants me to steal a gram of coke and bring it to him, so he can have it tested to find the source.” 

“He what?!” she screeched, then remembering that she’d just gotten Gracie to lay down, pulled him by his arm to the backyard where they sat next to each other on the swing, setting the baby monitor on the ground at her feet. “Please tell me you told him no!” 

“I don’t know what to tell him Kayleigh!” Juice snapped, running his hands over his mohawk. “He said he’ll give me two days and then it’s either I show up with the coke or he tells the club my dad’s black. Either way I’m fucked!” 

They were silent for a while, Juice thinking of all the ways everything had gone to hell since they’d gotten out and Kayleigh thinking of a way to save her family. 

“You have to tell the club, Juice,” she whispered. 

“Are you fucking insane, Kayleigh?” he remarked, jumping up from the swing and pacing back and forth in front of her. 

She took a deep breath, trying hard to not snap on him, knowing he was stressed about this situation. She also knew Juice could easily get lost in his head and thoughts and that was something she couldn’t let happen. 

Standing from the swing she stepped in his path and stopped him, putting her hands on his chest. “Juice, if they find out any other way than from your mouth that Roosevelt is trying to use you as a rat you are dead, Juice, and I won’t fucking bury another man I love. If you tell them upfront the outcome could be different.” She took another deep breath, unsure how he was going to take her next comment. “If you don’t tell them I will. I won’t stand by and watch you sign your death warrant.” 

“Kayleigh…” he warned, stopping his pacing and giving her a sharp stare, but she shook her head. 

“I’m not backing down Juice. You tell them, we tell them together, or I go to the table and tell them myself. I will not let Roosevelt destroy you, or out you to the club and make you seem like a rat.” 

Juice was angry, at Roosevelt, at Kayleigh, and at himself for being mad at her and for getting into this whole mess. What would happen if they told the club? If she told them? Would they kick him out? Kill him? Or would the outcome be different like Kayleigh thought it would be? 

“Think about it. I’m going to go check on Gracie and get a bag ready to go to the clubhouse. Come inside when you’re ready, whatever your decision is,” she said quietly, and then grabbed the monitor off the ground and headed inside. 

Juice caught her arm before she could step inside. She turned around, closing the door back as she did so. “Kayleigh, if we do this, and shit goes south… I want you to take Gracie down to Texas with you and then to see my mom and sister, don’t come back to Charming.” 

“Don’t talk like th-”

“Say you’ll do it,” he demanded. 

Kayleigh looked at him, and Juice could see the concern written clearly in her expression, but she nodded slowly. “Okay.” 

“Let’s go then,” he said, and Kayleigh thought she could hear the determination in his voice that hadn’t been there just a second ago. 

She restocked the diaper bag with necessities quickly while Juice started the truck and got Gracie strapped into her car seat. She wasn’t the happiest she’d ever been, having been woken from sleep, but as soon as the truck started moving she was out again. 

Juice called Chibs, who was at the clubhouse, and told him to call a meeting. Everyone with a full patch needed to be there and he and Kayleigh were on their way. When they arrived Kayleigh asked Jacqueline, one of the crow eaters that Kayleigh actually trusted, to watch Gracie for her. “She should just sleep, but if not the diaper bag is fully stocked. Thanks.” 

Juice wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple before pulling her into the chapel with him. She stood behind his chair when he sat and the guys gave her curious looks. 

“What’s this about Juice?” Clay asked. “No offense, Kayleigh, we didn’t expect you in here again.” 

“She’s here ‘cause of what I have to say,” Juice replied. He blew out his breath and then scanned the room. “I need you to hear me out and let me finish before you do or say anything. I need your word on that, please…” 

A round of nods and okays followed. Kayleigh’s hand squeezed his shoulder and he found his strength through hers. “Roosevelt’s been making contact with me.” 

An eruption of what the fucks sounded and Clay smacked the gavel on the table. “Go on.” 

“When he picked me up the other day at Clear Passages, he had some shit about my dad that he said could use against me.” Juice took a deep breath. “My father’s black, and he knows that will get me excommunicated from the club. I’m telling you now because he picked me up again today and told me I have two days to deliver a gram of coke from the shipment or he’ll tell you I’m half black himself. He wants to take down the cartel or some shit, stop the drugs from coming in. He already knew about the cartel being up north, some connect he has in Oaktown. I haven’t told him shit. I didn’t know what to do, didn’t want to be here right now, but Kayleigh…” 

“He’s here because I told him too, because surely race doesn’t matter that much that the color of his father would get him kicked out or worse. There has to be another way,” she added. 

Other than a muttered ‘fucking a’ from Jax, who leaned back in his chair, the table was silent. 

“What do you think Pres?” Bobby asked after a few silent, tense minutes had passed. 

Clay studied Juice and Kayleigh, and was reminded of Gemma standing strong behind John Teller years ago. The wheels were turning in his head. Jax wanted out of the cartel deal, and maybe this could be the way out. “I don’t give a shit who your daddy is, and as for Roosevelt making you the rat, I say we use that to our advantage.” 

“How?” Bobby asked. 

“You boys want out of this cartel deal with the drugs,” Clay said, looking at him and Jax. “If Roosevelt isn’t looking to hurt the Sons, and he wants bigger fish to fry, let’s give them to him.” 

“How is that going to work?” Opie asked. 

“Let him think Juicy-boy turned rat. Steal the coke, deliver it to him like he asked, get a feel for what he really wants, and we play both sides. Cops think Juice is in their pocket, cartel thinks we’re all good, and we find a way to get out of this mess.” 

Jax leaned forward. “I have something else to add.” He looked at Juice and Kayleigh. “It takes a strong man to walk in here and say the cops are trying to turn you rat. You can keep your kutte, brother. I vote we do away with this old bylaw about color. We’ve worked with the Bastards for years and ain’t never had a problem. Besides, without Juice we lose our technology and hacking expert, and a valuable member of SAMCRO.” 

“Agreed,” Chibs said, starting off the chorus of yeas. 

“Do we tell the prospects? Miles? He’s still at the warehouse,” Tig asked. 

“No. Fewer that know about this is less risk for the cartel finding out we’re playing them. Let them stay in the dark, it might work to our advantage,” Clay said, then picked up the gavel. “Let’s vote. All in favor of Juice playing rat for the club’s benefit, keeping his patch and remaining a member of SAMCRO, yea.” 

Around the table the chorus of yeas sounded and Kayleigh felt the relief wash over her at the same time the tension in Juice’s shoulders lessened. The gavel smacked against the wooden disk and Clay spoke, “Unanimous. Juicy-boy, head up to the warehouse and steal a gram.” Clay set the gavel down and leveled his stare at Juice. 

“You did good, son. Kayleigh, you’ve proved yourself an asset to the club, but you –” 

She chuckled. “I know. Heard it all my life, Clay. No cock, no kutte.” The boys laughed, Juice shook his head, chuckling as he stared down at the table. He’d heard her say it before when she talked about her past. “Never fear, not looking to strike through that particular bylaw. I’m good with being an Old Lady, but this Old Lady couldn’t back down this time.” 

“Understand, glad you didn’t. Juicy, take your family home, then head up to the warehouse.” 

“Got it.” Juice stood and wrapped his arms around Kayleigh, and they stood there lost in each other as the guys cleared out. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“For what?” 

“For being you, stubborn, strong willed, determined, hell, for believing in me that I can do this.” 

“Of course you can do this. I’m right here, you and me, baby. Hey,” she said before he could turn around to leave the room. “Don’t let this get to your head, okay. You talk to me, to Chibs, to somebody if this becomes too much, promise?” 

Juice nodded. “Promise, Kayleigh. Let’s get you and Gracie home.” 

***** 

“I’m just gonna do a walk through,” Juice told Phil as he walked up to the warehouse. 

Phil shrugged and let him pass with no issues. Of course, why would there be any issues, no one here knew what Juice was about to do. He went to the back and unlocked the door, flipping on the light before closing it behind him. 

He was about to open one of the bricks when Phil hollered out for him. “Shit,” Juice whispered. 

He tucked the brick in the front of his pants, and opened the door. “What’s up?” 

Fucking Phil, he thought. As he was telling him he’d be out in a minute the Mayan on watch came in. “Hey, what are you doing?” 

“Just checking on my guys,” Juice replied. “It’s all good. See you in the morning.” 

Phil left, easy to fool, but the Mayan studied him for a second before leaving to go back to his post. 

Fuck, he thought, heading for the woods with the brick still in his possession. He’d never be able to sneak it back into the crate tonight. Getting comfortable at the base of a tree, Juice stared at the brick in his hands. This was so fucked up. He would have to come up with a way to get the brick back before the Mayans showed up to get the shipment in the morning. 

When Juice woke up to the sound of motorcycle engines rumbling, he knew he was screwed. “Shit, shit, shit, shit,” he muttered, and sent a quick text to Chibs explaining what had happened so the guys were prepared. 

Hide it, and we play it out cool, brother, was Chibs’s response a few seconds later. 

An hour later the Mayans and Sons were standing in the room with the keys set out on the table. Chibs made the count and the announcement that they were one key short. 

It turned into a heated argument. 

“We didn’t take the blow!” Miles said.

“Well somebody did,” Marcus Alvarez added. 

Juice stepped up. “It was all there before ten. I came by after I hit the weed shop and did a walk-through. Ask him,” Juice said, pointing at the Mayan lookout on duty last night. 

He confirmed Juice’s story, but Alvarez looked at Juice like he was the culprit. “So you were the last one here.” 

“Yeah, I stuck a key of blow down my pants and just walked out. Douche bag.” 

After an almost altercation, Clay ordered everyone out. Jax turned to Juice, “It’s okay, bro.” 

Clay and Jax played it off, pretending as if they had no clue who it could be and defending Juice to Alvarez. Once Marcus left Jax turned to Clay. “We’re going to have to pin it on one of the prospects if we can’t figure this shit out.” 

“Yeah, I know. Miles doesn’t know about Juice’s deal either. Let’s keep calm and we’ll figure this shit out. Have Happy, Chibs and Juice press the prospects, make ‘em sweat. It’s the only way this will be believable.” 

After the Mayans left they started working on making the prospects crack. Tig and Bobby left after a call that Dawn, one of Tig’s two daughters, was at the clubhouse. No one was cracking by the time Opie got a phone call. 

“We’ve got trouble at the clubhouse,” he said, snapping the phone shut and grabbing Jax. 

“What kind of trouble?” Clay asked. 

“That psycho porn bitch pulled a gun on Gemma and the girls.” 

“They okay?” 

“Yeah, we’re gonna go make sure.” 

“Kayleigh?” Juice asked. 

“Everybody knows your girl can handle her shit, but I’ll have her call you,” Opie replied. 

***** 

Kayleigh set Gracie’s car seat down on one of the tables and checked to make sure she was still sleeping. Tara had a meeting to get to, Kayleigh was off for the day and had volunteered to hang at TM with Gemma to watch Thomas; Abel was with Elyda, the new babysitter and having fun learning Spanish. Tara was about to leave when Ima came out of the back dorm rooms. 

Kayleigh didn’t have a real problem with Ima, at least not a personal one, the bitch had kept her hands off Juice, and Juice had steered clear of the porn stars and crow eaters for a long time now. That didn’t mean the other guys did the same, and Kayleigh knew for a fact Jax had slept with her at least once. 

Shit hit the fan when Lyla pulled up looking for Opie. The girls didn’t have to guess who Ima had slept with last night any longer. Before Kayleigh could intercept her, Lyla had spotted Ima’s white car and headed into the clubhouse. 

“Shit,” Kayleigh muttered at the same time Bobby and Tig climbed off their bikes. 

Kayleigh, Gemma, and Tara reached the clubhouse with Bobby and Tig hot on their heels at the same moment that Ima pulled a gun from her purse and pointed it at Lyla. 

“You want answers, sweetheart? Go ask the cock that was inside me last night,” Ima sneered. 

Kayleigh moved to where Piney was guarding Thomas and Gracie with his body, ignoring the fact that Ima pointed the gun at her head as she walked past. 

Tig told her to get out, and Tara stared her down. “Keep that .38 close bitch. You’re gonna need it.” 

Kayleigh said nothing and waited for Ima to turn her back before following her out to her car. Kayleigh waited until she’d almost gotten to her car, the gun safely back in her purse before darting forward, and grabbing Ima by the back of her head at the same time she knocked her purse out of her hands. Kayleigh used every bit of force she could to slam the porn bitch’s face into the side of her car. She yanked her up and repeated the motion, pleased when a smear of bright red blood was left behind on the paint. She pushed her over and laid her out of the hood, squeezing her neck and leaning in close to whisper in her ear. 

“If you ever pull a gun, much less show up at this clubhouse again, I will fucking kill you bitch. You are nothing but a nasty whore and I will murder you. You could have killed my daughter today because of your stupidity.” 

“You won’t kill me,” the whore tried to speak through a mouthful of blood. “You’re just an Old Lady!” 

“Oh, don’t test me bitch. I’m not Tara, and I’m not Gemma. You show your face at the compound and I will kill you, and no one will ever miss you. I have connections you can’t even begin to imagine. Did you know hogs will eat anything, bones and all? Now, get in your car, and get the fuck out.” 

Kayleigh shoved her hard and released her, stepping back just far enough to pick up Ima’s purse. “Oh, and I’m keeping this,” she said, pulling out the handgun. “Dumb whores don’t need guns.” 

Ima stumbled into her car and pulled out of the lot quickly. 

“Juice is gonna be pissed,” Bobby said. “But hot damn, sugar, if that wasn’t the most badass thing I’ve ever seen an Old Lady do.” 

“Thanks, Bobby, and let’s not tell Juice.” 

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll hear it from someone, sweetheart. Better that it be you telling him you went WWE on the bitch and not one of the guys.” 

*****

“Hey, baby,” Juice said as he answered the phone. Chibs rolled his eyes at him and made a gag motion. Juice flipped him the bird. “Everything okay? Opie and Jax said some shit went down at the clubhouse. You and Gracie okay?” 

“Yeah, we’re both fine. That stupid bitch pulled a gun, but uh… Bobby said I should probably tell you myself. I mean, I doubt she calls the cops or anything, but I may or may not have slammed her face into her car and threatened that if she did it again I’d kill her?” 

“You what?” he shouted, trying to stifle his laughter and pretend to be pissed instead of proud. “Hang on. Chibs is standing here, I’m putting you on speaker.” He pulled the phone away from his ear and hit the button. “Now, say that again.” 

With a sigh, Kayleigh repeated herself adding on, “I really don’t see why it was a big deal. I took her gun from her and she left and I’m sure with enough make up they can cover her broken nose. I mean, she’s a porn star who needs to look at her face anyway?” 

Chibs was dying laughing, clutching his sides as he tried to catch his breath. “Oh, lassie, that’s… I love you, darlin’.” 

Juice shook his head and took the phone off speaker. “You’re okay though? Gracie?” 

“Yes, Juicey, we’re fine. But I do have a message you can pass on. I’ve already told Clay, Jax, Opie, Tig and Bobby.” 

“Okay? What?” 

“The next one of you who sticks your dick into that little whore… I’m going to cut it off, and an add on for you, Juan Carlos, if I so much as think about dicking around with that nasty whore I will rip your balls off and feed them to you, understood?” 

“Yes, ma’am. Only one I’m dicking around with is you, baby.” 

“Good. Everything okay? Jax told me a little of what happened.” 

“Yeah, well… no, but it will be okay. I gotta go, no more WWE Raw shit okay?” 

“Okay,” she replied with a chuckle. “Be safe. I love you.” 

“Love you, bye Kayleigh.” 

“Bye.” 

***** 

When they got word that Romeo was on his way, Chibs came up with a plan. “Alright,” he said to Happy and Juice. “here’s what we do. Have the prospects starts searching the woods, Juice, go get the key wherever you stashed it and bring it back, put it away.” 

“Then what? Just tell them it magically appeared?” 

“We’ll think of that later. We do this now, while we have the time. Go.” 

Everything was working out perfectly to get the key back into the gun room until Miles came up behind Juice. “Hey, what you doing out here?” 

“Cutting through from the guardhouse.” 

When a funny look crossed Miles’ face Juice looked down and realized he could see the brick of blow on Juice. “Jesus, you took it?” 

Miles pulled a gun as Juice reached for the brick. “Whoa, dude. I’m not carrying. You gotta let me explain.” 

He was going to tell Miles the deal the Club had made, the agreement they had come to, but Miles wasn’t in a listening mood. “Back at the warehouse, let’s go.” 

Juice said okay, trying to stay calm with a gun aimed at his face. He threw the key at Miles and lunged. The gun went off and he felt a searing pain shoot through his leg and he let out a scream. He scrambled for the gun Miles had dropped after Juice had knocked into him, but Miles hit him in the thigh once, and then again, sending blinding pain through his leg. Miles unsheathed his knife and moved at the same time Juice felt the hard metal of the gun, gripped it and rolled to his back, firing three shots into Miles. Blood spattered his face, and Miles hit the ground with a thud. 

Juice laid on the ground, panting until he could hear Happy and Chibs calling. They helped him off the ground as Juice explained what happened. “He saw me with it, pulled a gun, I tried to explain what I was doing, but he wouldn’t listen.” 

“Well, looks like we have our dead body to blame the missing coke on. We’ve got to get you to Charming, brother, get the good Doc to patch you up. Hap, get him to the van. I’ll take care of this. Juice, the story is you found Miles with the brick, he started a fight, you won. Got it?” 

“Got it.” 

*****

Chibs drove the van as Juice dialed Kayleigh. He really didn’t want to, but he knew it was better to warn her that he was coming home with a bullet wound that to surprise her. 

“Hey, Juicey,” she said when she answered on the third ring. “You headed home? Gracie just went down for the night.” 

“Yeah, um… look, Kayleigh I need you to call Tara and have her come to the house.” 

“Why? What’s wrong? What happened? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’ll explain when I get there, but tell her to bring the kit.” 

“What happened Juan Carlos?” she demanded. 

“I got shot.” He could hear her suck in a breath and before she could let him have it he kept going. “In the leg, I’m fine. Hurts like a son of a bitch, but I’m okay.” 

“I’ll call Tara. Who’s driving you?” 

“Chibs.” 

“Tell him to hurry,” she said before hanging up. 

“Well, she didn’t cuss me out.” 

“Oh, brother, that doesn’t mean she’s not furious. Women, especially women like Kayleigh and my Fiona, they act calm and collected, level-headed until you’re left alone with them. That’s when she’ll let you have it.” 

Juice’s phone buzzed and he looked down at the message. 

Go to Jax’s house. Easier for me to take one baby instead of her getting someone to watch two. – Kayleigh

Juice relayed the message to Chibs and then let his head thump against the back of the seat. “She’s going to kill me,” he muttered. 

“Naw,” Chibs replied. “She loves you to much to kill you. Now, she might slam her fist into your bullet wound, but she’ll leave you alive.” He chuckled and Juice frowned, not finding the humor in his statement, because he could see her doing it. 

When they pulled up at the house Kayleigh was standing on the porch. She jumped off the top step and had the door open before he could reach for the handle. 

“Jesus Christ,” she whispered, seeing the blood that was still splattered across this face, on his shirt, and his own blood that covered the pant leg of his right leg. 

He turned to be able to get out and Kayleigh threw her arms around his neck, he could hear her crying even as she tried to not make a sound. “Shh… I’m okay baby. Come on, let me get inside so Tara can patch me up, and we can go home.” 

Kayleigh nodded against his shoulder and stepped away quickly, turning her back and going into the house, leaving Chibs to get him out of the tow truck and into the house. Juice frowned after her retreating form and Chibs clapped him on the shoulder. 

“She’s strong, boy, doesn’t want you to see her cryin’ over you.” 

“I know.” 

“Let’s go, Juicy-boy, so you can go home with your Old Lady and little lassie.” With one arm around Chibs’s shoulder to keep the weight off his leg, they walked into the house.

Tara made Juice clean the blood off his face first and Kayleigh waited in the living room, slowly rocking Gracie who was asleep in the car seat in front of her. Once he had washed the evidence away Tara made him climb onto the kitchen table and lay down on his stomach. She cut his pant leg up the seam far enough to reveal the injury. 

“Come on, lass,” Chibs said to Kayleigh in the living room. “He won’t admit it, and you won’t either, but the both of you need each other right now. There’s always time to be pissed off.” 

“I’m not pis-” she started and choked back a sob. 

Chibs made her stand and hugged her tight, whispering in her ear. “I know, lass. You’re scared, but he needs you.” 

She nodded against his chest as she held onto him tightly. “He could have died, Chibs,” she half sobbed. 

“He didn’t lass, now let’s go. Tara was giving him some pain meds before she gets started.” 

Kayleigh wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, sniffled, checked Gracie once more, and then walked to the kitchen. Chibs put a chair in front of Juice and Kayleigh sat down, letting her head rest against Juice’s shoulder as Tara got to work. 

Chibs perched on the counter and watched. He worried how Juice would handle the pressure of what the club was making him do, playing rat to the cops, living with killing Miles, but he was sure that with Kayleigh by his side he would make it through. He’d seen her strength when Juice was at Stockton and he could see it now. Despite her fears of losing Juice, she was staying strong by his side. 

Juice stayed silent as Tara worked. “You’re lucky, it went through and through, missed the major arteries, grazed the muscle but otherwise after I stitch you up, you’ll be alright.” 

“Thanks, Doc.” 

“Thank you, Tara,” Kayleigh said, and then was silent again. Juice lifted his right hand to brush back Kayleigh’s long hair and she lifted her head to look at him. 

She pressed a kiss to his forehead and took his hand in hers, leaning her head back on his other arm as Tara started to stitch his leg. By the time she was done it was late in the evening. Chibs helped Juice to Kayleigh’s truck while Kayleigh helped Tara clean up really quick. 

“Tara, I know you don’t like doing this shit for the club, but thank you,” she said softly, stopping Tara as she was putting supplies away. 

Tara nodded. “You’re right, I don’t like it, but this time… I’m glad I could help, Kayleigh. Juice will be fine, watch for signs of infection, but there should be no problems.” 

“Okay, thanks. Goodnight.” Kayleigh hugged her friend tightly and Tara hugged back just as hard. 

Chibs took the car seat from her and snapped it into the base in the backseat while Kayleigh started the truck. 

“I’ll follow to help him get in the house,” Chibs said and after nodding in reply, Kayleigh took off for their house. 

She was silent the whole ride home, leaving Juice in the truck while she carried Gracie inside. 

“She’s pissed,” Juice said to Chibs as he helped him hobble into the living room. 

“No, brother. She’s scared. Kayleigh’s lost one husband, she doesn’t wanna see you hurt, or worse. Today was an eye opening reminder for her of the danger we put ourselves in. She’ll be alright. Want my advice, let her give you hell and then let her baby you, and then when you think you can, fuck the hell out of her. Because that’s what she’s gonna need, reassurance that you’re okay and then proof, and nothing’s better proof than a good fuck.” 

Juice chuckled despite how he was feeling and thanked Chibs. 

“Any time brother. Have a good night.” Chibs clapped Juice on the shoulder and then left. 

Juice stood and went to make his way down to Gracie’s room when Kayleigh came into the living room and shot him a glare. “Sit your happy ass down on that couch.” 

“Come on, baby, I jus-”

“I didn’t stutter. Sit down,” she said in a tone Juice hadn’t heard her use with him before. 

Instead of arguing with her, like his first reaction would have normally been, he held his tongue, Chibs’ words echoing in his mind. He needed to let her have the lead this time, so he sat down like a kid scolded by their mother. 

She slowly walked over and joined him, sitting on his left side. “You could have died today,” she whispered, looking at the gauze wrapped wound. He hadn’t changed out of his dirty clothes yet. 

“I didn’t,” he said, and then wished he hadn’t. 

Kayleigh glared at him, her fist clenched at her side as she tried hard not to slap him or hit him. She took a deep, calming breath and said, “Tell me what happened.” 

Juice started from the beginning: stealing the brick, being unable to put it back, and then him, Happy, and Chibs working out a plan to be able to put it back, Miles finding him and the resulting fight. 

“Miles?” she asked when he was done. “Damn…. So the club pinned it on him, the Mayans think he took it, but the cartel knows nothing?” 

“Exactly. I’m sorry, Kayleigh.” 

“Don’t be sorry,” she whispered, finally looking him in the eye and he could see that hers were filled with unshed tears. 

One spilled over and made a track down her cheek. “I can’t do this without you, Juice,” she whispered. 

“You don’t have to, baby, I’m not going anywhere.” 

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek to his chest, and she cried. Juice held her tightly, pulling her as close to him as possible, and buried his face in the thick mass of her hair. When she had quieted, Juice still held onto her until he heard her whisper. 

“Let’s go to bed, Juan Carlos.” 

Juice washed off in the bathroom before joining her. Instead of sleeping with her back to him, she turned to wrap herself around his front and kissed his chest. One of his arms wrapped tightly around her and he pressed his lips to the top of her head, inhaling her sweet scent as he closed his eyes.


	15. Self-Destruction and Admissions

Juice opened his eyes when he felt a weight being set on his chest to see Kayleigh laying Gracie on her stomach on him. Juno was standing next to her watching intently and laid on the floor beside the bed to be near Gracie. 

“Good morning,” Kayleigh said. “She kept getting fussy after I fed her until I brought her in here with me to grab my phone and she saw you and hushed, so guess what?” 

Juice rested a hand on her little back and smiled up at Kayleigh. “It’s alright, best way to wake up,” he turned his eyes to look at Gracie, who had pushed herself up slightly to look at him. “Isn’t it, Little Miss?” 

“I have something for you,” Kayleigh said suddenly. “I meant to give it to you when you first got out, but with everything that’s happen I haven’t thought about it until this morning.” 

“What is it?” he asked, holding Gracie and sitting up in the bed, wincing at the pain in his leg, glad Kayleigh had gone into the closet and didn’t see it. 

She came back out holding a large black, leather bound book. Going around to her side of the bed she crawled in and sat beside him. Putting the book between them, she plucked Gracie from his lap and kissed her nose before sitting her on her lap. Gracie contented herself to playing with her feet while Juice picked up the heavy black book. He opened the cover and smiled at the note Kayleigh had written on the first page. 

Juan Carlos, you aren’t here to experience all the joys… and all the bullshit… that comes with me being pregnant with our child. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do to memorialize this huge event in your life that you are sadly missing. I started some other ideas, before your mother suggested I make this book. So… I’ve added my ideas to this and it in no way will really encompass everything that I’m sure I will experience while our child is growing inside me, but hopefully one day, you can look at this book and not feel like you missed so much. Or… at least, that’s my hope as I sit here and write this. I look forward to the journey of parenthood with you and all the interesting adventures it will most likely take us on. Love, Kayleigh 

He turned the page and gazed at the series of ultrasound pictures. Kayleigh had labeled each of them with the date taken, what the appointment was for, and funny comments about her experiences at each appointment. He chuckled at the third comment. 

“Was supposed to find out the gender of the baby today, Squish decided to show his or her ass instead. I’m voting it’s a girl because boys are all about showing off their penis.” 

A copy of the one Kayleigh had brought him in prison, the one he still carried in the inside pocket of his kutte along with the others Chibs had brought, was the fourth picture. “I was right, it’s a girl! Commence operation pink overload.” 

The next page was filled with a series of black and white images of Kayleigh standing in front of a window, the light making her dark silhouette stand out. She was wearing a black bra and panties, but otherwise she was naked. In each picture her baby bump slowly got bigger. She had labeled them month by month. The last picture she was holding Gracie where her bump had been and the picture was labeled, one month old. A small note across the bottom of the page told him that this was her original idea and Tara helped take the pictures. “No worries, you’re the only Son to see this much of me. Tara thinks I’m crazy, she wants no memories of looking like a whale, she says I look perfect… I beg to differ. I feel very much like a whale. P.S. I’m eight and a half months pregnant as I write this and I can no longer see my vagina, no matter how hard I try. This is not cool.” 

The next few pages were filled with images during the months of her pregnancy. Ones of her and Tara. A cute one of her and Abel asleep on the couch. Kozik painting the bedroom, Chibs putting together the crib. Several of the guys standing around parts of what looked like the playpen, Kayleigh had written under on on the bottom of that page – “How many bikers does it take to put together a Pack N’ Play?” 

Someone had taken a picture of her sitting in the glider, at least eight months pregnant, with her hands on her stomach and her eyes downcast, he could see the hint of a smile on her lips, and grinned. “Candid shot I didn’t know was taken but I like it,” the caption read. “I blame Chibs, but he denies it. I think he’s just trying to appease the pregnant woman.” 

Images of the day Gracie was born covered the next four or five pages. In a box on the first of these pages, underneath a picture of Gracie asleep wrapped in a pink blanket, Kayleigh had written – Gracie Lynn Ortiz. Born April 27th, 2010 at seven o’ nine P.M. seven pounds three ounces, 19 inches long. 

Week 1 was the title of the next two pages. The next two weeks had the same layout, each filled with pictures of moments in Gracie’s first month. One of his many favorite pictures was one of Gracie laying in her car seat when she was two weeks old on what looked like the floor of the clubhouse. Juno was laying protectively beside her, eyes carefully watching whoever had taken the picture. 

Kayleigh had made a note under that picture, too. “Juno has begun to take guard duty very seriously. Approach with caution, unless you are mama. ;)”

The next sets of pages began tracking Gracie by month, up until just before Juice had been released, and there were still blank pages left in the large book. 

“I plan to keep going. It’s for you, but it kind of turned into her baby book, too,” she said with a small chuckle. “Oh, and there’s plenty more photos that aren’t in the album in a white box in Gracie’s closet.” 

“Thank you, Kayleigh. This is amazing,” he said. Juice set the heavy book on the nightstand and then leaned over to kiss Kayleigh gently. 

Gracie made a squeal of delight and they both broke apart laughing. “You’re happy to see your daddy this morning, aren’t you, Gracie Lynn?” Kayleigh said sweetly, looking down at Gracie who was watching Juice. Kayleigh lifted Gracie and maneuvered the squirming baby to lay on her tummy between the two of them. 

The little girl pushed up with her hands and giggled at her father. He reached out and gently touched her nose with his finger, she made a face like she was about to cry, but when Juice laughed she stopped, staring at him in fascination. 

Kayleigh smiled at Gracie and then reached over to run her hand over Juice’s mohawk. “You have her while I go get ready?” she asked. 

“Yes, go, Gracie and Daddy are gonna play in the bed, aren’t we?” 

Kayleigh chuckled. “Mhhmm, don’t go crazy, she’s only four months old.” 

Juice picked Gracie up as Kayleigh slid out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. He lifted her in the air above him, making her laugh, before he brought her down to lay on his stomach. She pushed up on her arms again and smiled at him, and Juice had to admit that his little girl did have his smile. “Well, Little Miss, you might look like your mama, but that smile is definitely from your daddy, and so is the hair.” 

He ran a hand gently over her soft, dark hair and moved to kiss her forehead. She let out a playful squeal, so he did it again. Gracie started to babble and coo at him, so he spoke to her. “How mad do you think Momma will be when I tell her I’m heading up to the warehouse today?” 

Gracie made a gurgling noise back at him and he laughed. “That bad huh?” Juice sighed and stroked a finger gently down the curve of Gracie’s chubby cheek. “Daddy does bad things, Gracie Lynn, but your Momma says I’m still a good man. I’m not so sure about that part, but I love the two of you with all my heart. Your Momma is the best thing that ever happened to me; you’re the second best Little Miss.” 

Kayleigh came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her long hair still damp and loose around her shoulders, and went into the closet. A few minutes later she came out dressed and hung the towel up quickly in the bathroom, then came over to stand beside the bed and smiled at Juice and Gracie, who was still laying on his chest on her tummy. 

“You stay in bed,” she said to him, leaning down to give him a quick kiss. “I’m going to get Gracie ready for the day.” 

After Kayleigh left the room with Gracie, he got up and went to take a shower, ignoring her demand that he stay in bed. He needed to go back to the warehouse, see Miles’ unmarked grave, handle club business. Just because he had been injured didn’t mean he could chill in bed all day. 

Once he was dressed, he went to find Kayleigh and Gracie, who were in the nursery along with Juno, the guard dog. Gracie was laying on the changing table, dressed in a little black skirt and a light blue onesie. Kayleigh was putting a black satin headband with a light blue flower on it around Gracie’s head. 

She turned her head around at the sound of him in the room and frowned. “What are you doing? Why are you out of bed and dressed? Juice, you need to rest.” 

“I can’t, Kayleigh. I can’t just sit around with everything that has happened and is going on. The club needs me in action, babe. I’ll be okay,” he replied, coming to stand beside her and wrapping his arm around her. “You gonna be at the clubhouse today?” 

“Yes. Juan Carlos please be safe today,” she said, picking up Gracie and turning to face him completely. 

“I will, Kayleigh. I love you,” he pulled her in to kiss her. 

“I love you too. I worry about you, Juice.” 

“I know baby, I know.”

*****

The majority of the club was standing or sitting around the bar while Tara had the Mayan MC president on the table as she cleaned up the second bullet wound in two days. Tara had also received a death threat this morning and Chibs had called Juice to come down from the warehouse. 

Kayleigh was just putting Gracie onto the play mat by the chairs in the clubhouse when Juice walked in. He grinned at them, but Clay intercepted him before he could reach them and told him to bring some guns and head back up to the warehouse. Kayleigh pulled a few toys from the diaper bag and sat on the floor next to Gracie. 

Juice gave her a quick kiss as he walked by, heading into the chapel where Clay, Tig, and Chibs were standing along with Tara and one of Alvarez’s men. When Clay mentioned that Tara gotten the letter in her car it sent his mind reeling with thoughts of all the bad shit that could happen to Kayleigh and Gracie. His thoughts were interrupted when Chucky came in to say the Sheriff was looking for Tara. 

Kayleigh was already standing up with Gracie in her arms when Juice came out of the chapel. 

“Hey,” she whispered as he wrapped an arm around her back, his fingers brushing over the hard bone of her hip. “Let’s go see what Eli wants.”

Juice nodded once and then kissed her forehead, his expression still serious, his mind still racing with a million different thoughts. He followed beside her as they went outside to witness Tara and Eli’s conversation. 

When he was done with Tara, Eli turned around and his eyes landed on Juice. Kayleigh stiffened and Juice looked down at her before back at Eli. 

“Mr. Ortiz, your P.O. called. He wants you to take a piss test,” Eli said and then turned around to head back to his car. 

“When?” Juice yelled back. 

Eli turned back around and said, “Now. Follow me back.” 

“This is bullshit,” Juice said as Eli started to walk off. 

Kayleigh handed Gracie to Juice quickly, practically shoving her into his chest before taking off after Eli. 

“What the fuck is this shit, Eli?” Kayleigh snapped walking up to him. She knew what he wanted – why he kept picking up Juice, the whole club knew – but she couldn’t help but be pissed off at the situation he was putting Juice in. She could see that it was messing with his head, and she was worried about her man. 

“Just a normal piss test Mrs. Hanners,” he replied. 

Kayleigh frowned at the way he used her name. Juice heard it too and tensed, not liking the way Eli had addressed her. Juice wanted more than ever to be able to give her his name, make her Kayleigh Ortiz. 

“You need to leave him alone Eli! This is ridiculous, Juice hasn’t done anything wrong.” 

“Then, they’ll be no problems and after the piss test he will be free to leave. Mr. Ortiz, let’s go,” Eli finished, looking past Kayleigh and at Juice. 

Kayleigh glared at Eli’s retreating back and then walked back over to Juice, who had a squirming, fussy Gracie in his arms. “I appreciate the anger, baby, but it’s okay, and Gracie’s mad at daddy for some reason.” 

Kayleigh took her and Gracie quieted somewhat, laying her head on her mother’s shoulder. “She senses your stress,” Kayleigh said softly to Juice, “It’s okay…” she added, brushing her hand down his arm and intertwining their fingers. 

“Go,” Clay said, giving his permission for Juice to leave and stating he’d rather Eli didn’t show back up at the clubhouse again. 

Juice leaned down to give both Kayleigh and Gracie a kiss and whispered in Kayleigh’s ear. “Stay here, I’ll text you, don’t leave, promise?” 

“Okay. I’ll be here. You better text me.” 

“I will.” 

Kayleigh watched Juice leave on his bike and then took Gracie inside to change her and feed her, she was going to try some more peas for lunch before she went to the back and fed her in Juice’s dorm room. 

Propping Gracie in the little purple baby seat she bought her now that she could support her head, and sat on the floor next to her on the play mat and big blanket she had laid out on the floor. Gemma came to sit with her and watched at Gracie happily devoured half a jar of peas. 

Tara came inside and went to finish tending to Alvarez while Kayleigh went to breastfeed Gracie. She grabbed her big diaper bag, deciding to pump the other breast while Gracie ate to start replenishing the stockpile she kept in the fridge at the house. When she was finished, and Gracie was completely full, she cleaned up the pump and supplies, changed Gracie once more, and headed back into the main room. She laid her on the play mat and stood up as Tara came out. 

“Can I talk to you?” she asked, looking at Gemma and then at Kayleigh. 

“Okay.” 

They went into the little kitchen and Tara looked between the other two women. “What do you know about the cartel?” 

Kayleigh kept her mouth shut, eyes cutting to Gemma, if Tara didn’t know it wasn’t Kayleigh’s place to tell her club business if Jax hadn’t. Gemma answered, and Tara asked about drugs, she didn’t seem too shocked to discover the unspoken answer. After a heated discussion between Tara and Gemma, Tara shook her head and walked off. 

“You cool with this shit the boys are doing?” Gemma asked Kayleigh. 

“It doesn’t really matter if we’re okay with what they do, does it Gemma? I stand beside and support my man, what the club does is SAMCRO’s business, not mine. At the end of the day, I just want Juice alive, whole, and home,” Kayleigh said and then walked away to check on Gracie. 

While playing with Gracie and talking to the guys Juice texted her once to tell her he was about to meet Roosevelt and then again when he left the station. 

Juice showed back up a few hours after he had left, looking lost in his thoughts as he bypassed Bobby, Tig, Chibs, and Kayleigh who was holding Gracie, and headed into the clubhouse. Chibs shrugged when Kayleigh looked at him. She turned and handed Gracie to Tig. “Hold her for a second, I’ll be right back.” 

“Don’t hurt him!” Bobby shouted out with a laugh as she entered the clubhouse and went to find Juice. 

He was in the dorm room sitting on the bed with his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together in the middle with his head bowed. He lifted his head to look at her and she came to straddle his lap, her arms resting on his shoulders as she shifted to press herself against him. Juice put his hands on her hips and held her on his lap as he looked slightly up at her. 

“Talk to me, Juice,” she whispered. 

“Not here. I’m okay.” 

She shook her head, and one hand moved to trail gently across his cheek. “No you aren’t, I can see it. I can’t… I can’t imagine the toll the last couple of days has taken on you Juice, but I’m here. I love you, Juan Carlos.” 

Juice smiled at her and was about to reply when a knock sounded at the door. “I love you too, Kayleigh,” he replied softly, before calling out. “What?” 

“Clay wants you,” Chibs said from the other side of the door. 

“Alright,” Juice called back and then looked at Kayleigh. “Tonight?” 

“Tonight,” she replied and leaned in to kiss him. 

Juice deepened the kiss for just a moment before standing up with her in his arms. When he pulled back he smiled down at her, just a small one, but it was a smile in Kayleigh’s book. “Stay here until it’s safe. I’ll find you before I leave again.” 

“Okay,” she said, following him out and heading to take Gracie from Tig while he went into the chapel where Clay was waiting for him. 

***** 

Juice sat on the tree limb after sewing on the patch he didn’t feel like he deserved. Men of Mayhem… it was a patch given when a Son had killed someone for the club. Juice had killed someone, but Miles was a member, and no matter what or how the guys thought of it, Juice saw it for what it was… murder. He’d killed Miles and it wasn’t for the club, he shot Miles to save his own life. 

He was lying to Roosevelt, lying to the club, hell he was lying to Kayleigh. He had told her he’d be home tonight before he had left the clubhouse, told her he was okay and there wasn’t anything to worry about. It was all a lie. He’d lied right to her face and then walked away, feeling like he was dying inside. 

Kayleigh hadn’t believed him, he knew she hadn’t by the skeptical look she had given him, but his girl was strong. She’d be okay. She made him a promise that she’d take Gracie to see her family and then up to New York to see his if something bad ever happened to him. He hoped she’d still keep that promise. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He knew it was Kayleigh. She’d texted him a few times to ask where he was, if he was okay, but he hadn’t replied to any of them. This one, he didn’t even check, knowing if he read it, he’d wait longer and back out on what he had set his mind to do. His beautiful girl would be okay without him. She was strong, mentally and physically, she had handled raising their daughter for four months without him, she would raise Gracie into a beautiful young woman, he had no doubt. 

With one last deep breath, Juice looped the chain around his neck and jumped. 

*****

Chibs had believed his lie, or he had let Juice think he believed his story of clotheslining himself on one of Oswald’s security chains. Chibs clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Then, next time, call your woman while you take a piss,” he said. “She’s worried sick about you, said she’s texted at least ten times, and got no answer. Kayleigh called me half hysterical, which is why Tig and I are here. So… go call your woman now.”

Juice nodded and pulled out his phone to dial Kayleigh while on the way back to Charming. 

“Oh thank god,” she said as soon as she answered the phone, promptly adding, “What the fuck, Juan Carlos? A simple, I’m okay text would have been fine! Anything to let me know you were okay!” she screamed. 

His words stuck in his throat, unable to tell her that he hadn’t texted her because he couldn’t lie to her that way, to tell her he was okay and then do what he had done. That was a lie he couldn’t tell. 

“I’m fine, baby. Headed back to the clubhouse to handle some shit with the club. Get some sleep, I’m alright… I promise.” 

“Swear?” she said. “I’m serious, Juice, are you okay?” 

“I’m okay, Kayleigh, I swear.” 

“Okay,” she said softly. “Gracie and I have a big day tomorrow with Rita’s fundraiser for the gardens and stuff, so if I don’t see you before then… I love you.” 

“I love you,” Juice replied before hanging up. 

Shit, he thought. There was no way he could face Kayleigh any time soon. 

He crashed at the clubhouse for a few hours while waiting on everyone to show up to vote on a leadership challenge, like that was what SAMCRO really needed right now. The sheets smelled like Kayleigh’s shampoo and perfume, which only made Juice upset with himself for being at the clubhouse and not at home with her, but he knew without a doubt that she’d see through any lie he told to cover the mark on his neck. 

Juice wondered why shit always hit the fan at the worst possible time. Maybe it was a Murphy’s Law type of deal – if something bad happens, more bad shit happens, too. Once they made it to the warehouse, he sent a text to Kayleigh. 

Club shit going on… have fun at the fundraiser. Give Gracie a kiss for me. – Juice

A few minutes later she texted back. 

Miss you. Gracie is enjoying all the attention people are giving her. Rita said we should have set up a baby kissing booth, would have raised more money that way. Be safe. Love you. – Kayleigh 

After everything went down, not as planned, Juice told Chibs he was gonna stay at the warehouse. After a skeptical look and nod of agreement from him, Juice headed out to go clean up the evidence of his fuck up in the woods. 

It wasn’t long before Chibs found him, though. He picked up the chain that was on the forest floor and then dropped it, staring at Juice. 

“Jesus, what the hell were you thinking! You coward!” Chibs yelled, grabbing Juice by the front of his kutte and slamming him onto the ground. “Kayleigh’s been worried sick about you for the past two days and now I know she had damn good reason! What the fuck, Juicy-boy, you’ve got a woman and a beautiful little girl! How could you do this?” 

Juice didn’t have an answer. He didn’t know what to say in response. He knew Kayleigh had been worried, knew he had made a mistake the moment he’d come to on the ground - alive, but he couldn’t fix it now. 

He sobbed as Chibs pulled him off the ground and to his feet. “Okay, okay. Let’s go. I’m taking you home.” 

“No!” 

“Yes, brother. You’re going to face Kayleigh whether you like it or not, and on the way there you’re going to tell me why you did it. Then I’ll decide whether or not to let Kayleigh have at you or if I should defend ya.” 

While they walked to their bikes, Juice started talking. “I don’t know man, everything that’s happened since we got out… playing two sides of this shit… killing Miles… I can’t… I can’t even look Kayleigh in the eye and tell her I’m okay, ‘cause I’m not! She thinks I’m strong and can do this, and I can’t let her down, but damn it Chibs. Nothing has gone right!” 

“You know what’s gone right for you, Juicy-boy? Huh? That little girl of yours. You gonna try and tell me you’d be okay with leaving her behind. Kayleigh what about her? That would make two men she’d lost. Hell, can you really be okay letting Kayleigh find another man and raise Gracie with him?” 

“No! But –”

“There are no buts, brother. You can’t convince yourself that they’d be better off without you, Juice. It would kill Kayleigh to lose you, and you know that. Let’s go.” 

Juice started his bike and Chibs tailed him on the drive to his house. Chibs went inside first, unlocking the door with his copy of the key. The living room was dark, but the kitchen light was on. Chibs must have texted her before they left, Juice thought. 

Juice hung back in the living room while Chibs went to talk to Kayleigh first. “What the hell is going on, Chibs?” 

“I brought your ol’ man home, Kayleigh, but you need to take it easy on him.” 

Juice could see that Kayleigh’s back was to the doorway, so he approached slowly and leaned against the doorframe, trying not to catch her attention. Kayleigh was standing in her dark blue robe, her hair loose around her shoulders and her feet bare. She’d been ready for bed, but Juice doubted she’d actually been asleep before Chibs had contacted her. 

“What do you mean take it easy on him, Chibs? He’s been AWOL for two fucking days! Other than earlier, all I’ve gotten are vague, shitty texts messages and an empty bed! He’s never done this before Chibs!” 

“Lass, he’s having a rough go at it, so just… be easy on him. He needs you.” Chibs nodded, looking over her shoulder. 

Kayleigh turned around to see Juice standing behind her, and her eyes instantly flashed to the bruise on his neck. “Juice, what the fu-” she stopped, and he could see the realization dawn on her. Gone was her distraught expression and in it’s place was rage. She slammed her hands into his chest, sending him stumbling back a few steps into the living room before regaining his balance, but she was already in his face. “You fucking tried to kill yourself!” she screamed. 

“Kayleigh I-”

“All of those promises about you being okay and talking to me about shit, what was that? Blowing smoke up my ass to appease me? Make me think you were okay?” she raged. “I haven’t slept in two goddamned days because all I can think about is you. Worried about you and how your handling shit and what the hell could be going through your head. I’m thinking, praying that you’re okay, Chibs tells me you’re okay, but you’re not Juice! You tried to kill yourself!” she screamed through her tears and then moved to hit him again, but Chibs caught her around the waist. 

“That’s enough of that, lass,” he said, hauling her back and then plopping her forcibly onto the couch. 

Gracie’s cries filled the tense silence. Kayleigh stood but Chibs pushed her back down. “I’ll tend to the little lassie. You stay here and work shit out, but screaming at him ain’t gonna do either of you any good.” 

Kayleigh sighed and stared at the wall across the room, unable to meet Juice’s gaze as he moved to sit on the other side of the couch. 

“Why?” she whispered, finally turning her head to look at him. 

He shrugged. 

“No, fuck that, Juan Carlos. Why?” she demanded. 

“Got lost in my thoughts, figured it was the best plan.” 

Kayleigh scoffed and glared at him, shooting to her feet. “You have a daughter! A four-month old daughter and you thought the best plan of action was to off yourself! What about me? You helped me through nightmares and flashbacks of the worst moment of my life. I told you about losing Ryan and how it almost killed me. What exactly do you think your death would have done? Did you think I’d just pick up the pieces and be okay? I love you!” She took a shaky breath, looked down the hallway and then back at him, fresh tears in her eyes and running down her face. “Gracie? What would I have told Gracie if you’d been successful? She’s not old enough to remember you yet! She’d see a handful of pictures of her and a man she doesn’t know and wonder why mommy never talks about the man with the tattoos and mohawk. Then she’ll wonder why mommy is so upset when she asks! Juice, how could I –” 

Juice stood then and grabbed Kayleigh, wrapping his arms around her and holding her as tight as he dared against his chest, silencing her. She tensed and then slowly relaxed against him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face against where his heart beat raced in his chest. He wasn’t sure who was crying, if it was her or his own sobs, or a mixture of both of them, but they clung to each other. 

In all honesty, he hadn’t thought about what Kayleigh would have had to tell Gracie. He knew she’d take care of their daughter, but he never imagined what Kayleigh would have had to tell her, or how that would have effected her and his little girl. 

“Don’t you ever do this shit to me again, Juan Carlos. You hear me?” she said against his chest. “I cannot live without you. I cannot do this, raise our daughter, your daughter, without you. Whatever bad shit you’ve done, or will do, doesn’t matter. That little girl in that room, is what matters.” 

“I know,” he whispered back.

“Do you?” she challenged, leaning her head back to look him in the eye. 

“Yes. I made a mistake, got stuck in my head and made myself believe I was making the right choice. I know it wasn’t. It won’t happen again, Kayleigh.” 

“Okay. I believe you. Come to bed?” 

He nodded. “Let me tell Chibs we’re good.”

She followed him to the nursery, where Chibs was sitting in the chair in the corner, Gracie asleep on his chest. “You good?” he whispered. 

Kayleigh nodded and lifted Gracie from him, careful to not disturb the sleeping baby as much as possible as she laid her in her crib while the two men whispered to each other. When she turned around Juice was gone and Chibs was standing in the doorway. 

“You okay now, lass?” he asked softly. 

She shook her head. “No, but we will be.” Kayleigh closed the distance and hugged Chibs hard. “Thank you, Chibby.” 

“You’re welcome, lass. Go take care of your man. I’ll lock the door behind me,” he said, giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head before heading out. 

Kayleigh found Juice sitting at the foot of the bed and climbed up to sit behind him. Sitting up on her knees, she removed his kutte before making him pull his shirt off. She draped the leather carefully on the edge of the bed and then let her hands slowly start to massage the tense muscles in Juice’s shoulders and back. 

When he started to talk she shushed him. Kayleigh just wanted, needed, to touch him, to feel the hard muscle and warm skin of his body under her hands. “Not right now, just be here with me, please.” 

“Okay,” he whispered and let her continue her ministrations until his muscles had unknotted. When she was done, Juice pulled her to sit on his lap and she gingerly let her fingers trace along the dark bruise on his neck. He could see the tears well up in her eyes and kissed her cheek as they spilled over. “I’m sorry, baby.” 

“I know, Juan Carlos. I keep wondering what I’d say to her… and I don’t know,” she replied in a shaky voice. “Stay with me, Juice. I love you. Chibs said you need me, but I need you too. You and me, right?” 

“You and me, Kayleigh. You, me, and Gracie.” He held onto her as he stood from the bed, turning to set her where he had just been “I fucked up, Kayleigh. Let it get to me, let my thoughts take over, got lost in that shit, but I…” he wanted to promise her, but was sure his promises meant about as much as horse shit right about now. “It won’t happen again,” he finished softly. 

“I know, come here,” she whispered, pulling him forward by his silver SAMCRO belt buckle. 

Kayleigh undid his belt, and then pushed his pants off before untying the sash of her robe and letting it fall off her shoulders. She was wearing a purple satin night gown that was short, barely reaching her mid thigh and nothing else, he could tell from the slit in the gown that revealed the bare, tattooed skin just below her hip. 

Juice toed off his boots, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor, and stalked her onto the bed until she was near the headboard and pillows. She laid down and he moved to lay on his side close to her. Kayleigh turned to face him and scooted to press herself against him, tangling their legs together. 

“I love you, Juan Carlos,” she whispered. 

“I love you, Kayleigh. I’m not going anywhere. I promise… if that even means anything to you now.” 

“Of course it means something to me! Juice, when you made me those promises were you lost? Did you really think you’d hang yourself when you promised me those things?” 

“No, but that doesn’t make it right. I lied to you, Kayleigh.” 

“Yeah, you did,” she said, and he could see the tears well up in her eyes again. “But now you get to prove it to me. Prove that your promises and my belief in you aren’t wrong. I asked my grandmother one time, shortly before she died, why my dad always made these promises that he didn’t keep, and I remember her words very vividly. She told me ‘men make promises because they think they can keep them, good men do keep those promises, maybe not right away, but in the long run they do.’ Daddy never kept his promises, short term or in the long run. You made me a promise, prove to me I’m right when I tell you you’re a good man, Juice.” 

He nodded, and then slowly leaned over to capture her lips. Kayleigh melted into him and he moaned, rolling so he was on top of her. She let her hands trail up his back and then up over his shoulders to his chest before making the same path again and letting her hands come to rest on his hips. 

“Make love with me, Juan Carlos,” she whispered in his ear as his lips trailed down her neck. 

He leaned up and rolled over to be able to grab a condom, but Kayleigh stopped him, pulling him back to her and shaking her head. “Not tonight, no barriers… just you and me.” 

“But what about…” 

Kayleigh silenced him with a quick, gentle kiss. “You and me,” she whispered. 

Juice studied her eyes for a long minute before nodding once and pulling her against his chest as they laid on their sides, facing each other. His hand trailed down her leg and then lifted it by the knee to lay over his. Letting his lips capture hers again, he trailed his fingers down her body at the same time, maneuvering, a little awkwardly, to get his hand between their bodies where he could touch her. 

She let out a soft moan as he slipped two fingers inside her, pumping slowly as she rocked her hips against him. Her own hands worked to push down his underwear before wrapping a hand around his throbbing erection. She guided him between her legs and Juice pulled his fingers away so she could use his cock to tease herself. 

“Damn, Kayleigh, you’re so fucking warm and wet,” he groaned as she continued to slide the head of his penis between her folds. 

She hummed and smirked at him, but didn’t say a word as she tilted her hips and guided him into her. Juice tried hard to stay still as Kayleigh rolled her hips and just enjoy the sensation of feeling Kayleigh with no barrier between them, the sounds she made as she guided their motions. 

Juice had never minded using condoms even though the feeling was dulled slightly, but with Kayleigh it was different. He knew they needed to be safe so they didn’t have another kid, but damn if he didn’t want to fuck her like this all of the time. He could feel her wet heat and the silky walls of her pussy as his dick moved in and out of her in a way he hadn’t before. It would also be nice not to have to instantly pull out after he came so he could get rid of the condom. 

Kayleigh giggled and scratched her nails through his mohawk. “I didn’t think men could get lost in thought while their other head was buried in a pussy,” she teased. 

He slapped her ass playfully and then rolled them so he was on top, keeping his weight off her by holding his upper body up with his hands. “Thinking about how amazing you feel like this,” he said, pulling out and then slowly gliding back in. He liked the way her juices looked on his dick, too. 

They both moaned and he smirked down at her. “I could get used to this feeling,” he whispered. 

She laughed and he let her pull him down so she could kiss him. “Really?” she asked after pulling away. “More chance for another baby.” 

“Mhhmm, don’t talk about that right now,” he replied. “Just… shit…” he said, losing his train of thought as he moved inside her. 

She rolled her hips with a small giggle and he pinched her nipple gently between his fingers. Her giggle was cut off by the loud cry of pleasure that left her lips. “Oh, Juice, don’t stop, baby.” 

He could feel her muscles tighten and they squeezed around his cock hard enough to make him groan. “Holy fuck, Kayleigh, you feel amazing.” 

When she started to shake underneath him, he tried to brace himself for feeling her orgasm, but was in no way prepared for the sensation of her clamping hard on his cock and the feel of her muscles rippling with the waves of her orgasm. He thrust, once, twice, and a third time before his own orgasm hit him and he came deep inside her. 

He stayed joined with her as they tried to catch their breath. When he rolled to his side, he pulled Kayleigh with him, just so he could stay connected to her for that much longer. She let out a contented sigh and rested a hand against his chest. 

“Is it as different for you as it is for me?” he asked. “Without the condom?” 

“Probably not as much, but a little. I could feel you better, and then I could feel you cum which was… nice.” She ended with a giggle. 

Juice moaned, squeezing her ass in his hand. “Don’t do that, I can feel it,” he said, making her laugh again. 

“Am I going to be able to get you to put a condom on again?” she teased with a playful smile. 

“Maybe. Depends on if we really want to have another kid yet, right?” 

“True. I’ll talk to my doctor about getting on birth control. Then we wouldn’t have to worry.” 

“I’m not… I’m not worried about you getting pregnant, Kayleigh. I mean, it may not be the best timing with everything that’s happening, with what I… but I wouldn’t be upset if you were.” 

She smiled and he could see she was lost in thought for a minute or two. “Your mother said something when I called her to say I was pregnant with Gracie. She said that a baby, planned or not, is never an accident. I think… I’d like to wait a little longer, let Gracie be a little older, but I’m not opposed to another little Ortiz baby.” 

“I agree. I love you, Kayleigh,” he whispered before kissing her forehead. 

“Juan Carlos, I love you more than you can imagine. No more of what happened the other night, from now on, you talk to me – good, bad, ugly, nasty, horrible, whatever it is I need you to talk to me. Okay?” 

“Okay,” he replied and then took a deep breath. “You need to sleep.” 

She agreed with a smile and Juice pulled the covers out from underneath them. He tossed the blankets over them and pulled Kayleigh close. She tucked her head under his, letting one hand press against his chest and draping the other over his middle. 

Kayleigh couldn’t fall asleep until after she heard Juice’s soft snores, thankful that he had been unsuccessful in his attempted suicide and was safe and alive in her arms. She pressed her lips to the smooth skin of his chest and then closed her eyes to finally sleep.


	16. When Plans Fail

It was early the next morning when Chibs knocked on the front door. Juice left the kitchen where he, Kayleigh, and Gracie were sitting at the table and went with Juno to open the door. 

Chibs studied him and then said, “You good, Juicy-boy?” 

“Yeah. It was a mistake. Come on in. Gracie and Kayleigh are in the kitchen.” Juice stepped to the side and let Chibs come in the house. Juno greeted Chibs with a wag of her tail, spinning in circles as he petted her. 

“Good morning,” Kayleigh greeted with a smile as Juice sat down and Chibs came into the kitchen. “Hungry?” 

“No thanks, lass. Hello, lassie!” he greeted Gracie. “Look at you, covered in…” 

“Pears,” Kayleigh supplied with a chuckle. 

“Lovely.” Chibs sat in a chair beside Juice “We need to go talk to Jax, Juicy-boy.” 

He said ‘no’ at the same time Kayleigh replied with a sharp. “What?” 

“We can’t hide what really happened, you two. The club needs to know, hell Juicy-boy you wouldn’t be like this if we hadn’t voted to make you play rat. We need to at least tell Jax.” 

“What about Clay?” Kayleigh asked. “Why Jax?” 

“Clay’s been…” he trailed off and shot a glance at Kayleigh. “Get the little lassie ready and we’ll head to TM to talk to Jax.” 

Kayleigh didn’t argue with him, something Juice didn’t fail to notice. “She listens to you,” he said after she’d left with Gracie. 

“Kayleigh? Aye, lass grew on me while you were locked up. She’s older than my Kerrianne, but Kayleigh could be my daughter. I looked out for her, as you had asked, I care about your Old Lady, brother, she’s a good woman.” 

“Yeah, she is.” Juice sighed. “The club won’t trust me after this, Chibs.” 

“Let me ask you this, brother. Are you gonna do it again, or are you gonna be man enough to raise your family?” 

“I want my family,” Juice replied without hesitation. 

“Then I trust you.” 

Juice cleaned up the kitchen while Kayleigh finished getting Gracie ready and then the four of them left for the shop, Juice and Chibs on their Harleys and Kayleigh and Gracie in the truck. 

She left the car seat in the truck and carried Gracie and the diaper bag over to where Juice and Chibs were already standing in the shop. When Jax arrived, Kayleigh stood silently beside Juice while the three men talked. 

When Jax sent Juice out of the garage, he scooped Gracie out of her arms, knowing she would stay to hear what Jax and Chibs were going to say, and most likely give her own input. He didn’t mind it, he liked her strength and determination. 

“Jesus Christ,” Jax said. 

“I found him at Oswald’s trying to hide the evidence.” 

“Sons don’t kill themselves,” Jax said. 

Kayleigh interrupted before Chibs could respond. “How many Sons have been asked to play both sides and pretend to be a rat for the cops?” 

Jax acknowledged her with a tilt of his head, but said, “No one will trust him. The clubs gonna vote him out.” 

“I know,” Chibs said. 

Jax looked between Chibs and Kayleigh. “But you do?” 

Chibs told the story of his first kill and Jax replied, “Big difference between thinking about it and actually doing it.” 

Chibs wanted to wait it out, get a feel for where Juice’s head really was, and Kayleigh interjected again. 

“He’s here, with me and Gracie. Juice knows he fucked up when he made that choice, but he needs the chance to show that he’s okay. He needs his club.” 

Jax agreed and put Juice on duty to sweep the compound for bugs and any wires after the cops cleared out. 

Before he left, Kayleigh ran up to Jax. “What’s up, Kayleigh?” he asked. 

“I just wanted to thank you. I know what could have happened when we told you what Juice did. I… I appreciate you giving him a chance, Jax.” 

“Just see to it that he doesn’t try it again, yeah?” 

“Of course,” she replied and then headed back to the clubhouse where the cops were packing up to leave and Juice was hanging out on the couch with Gracie. She was playing with one of her toys, a soft, squishy cube with bright colors and different sensory items on each side including a mirror. She was facing Juice and sitting on his lap. 

Kayleigh sat beside him on the couch and leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling at Gracie. “Hi, Little Miss. Are you having fun with daddy?” 

Gracie babbled back and waved her toy around, flinging it out of her little hand. Juice caught it quickly, presenting it back to her with a big goofy grin. She reached for it and squealed in delight when she succeeded in taking it from her father. 

Juice turned his head and looked down at Kayleigh to whisper in her ear. “I need to talk to you, come on.” 

He stood with Gracie in his arms and she followed him to his dorm room, where she shut the door behind them. “What’s wrong, Juice?” 

“I can’t do this anymore, Kayleigh. Roosevelt’s been blowing up my phone all morning. I can’t play two sides of this.” 

Kayleigh lifted Gracie from his arms and put her into the awesome gadget Danny had sent her that she had kept at the clubhouse. It was called an Exersaucer, and was basically an all-in-one baby containment spot and entertainment center. Gracie loved it, captivated by all of the different toys stuck to the outside ring around her seat. 

Once Gracie was situated, she turned back to Juice. “Juice you can’t stop now, I know it’s hard, but we don’t even really know what Roosevelt’s end game is with this, with you. If we stop now, what happens?” 

“And if we continue? If I keep going? Kayleigh, I can’t! Look what’s already happened? I can’t do this.” 

He had started pacing and she stopped him, grabbing his arms and making him look at her. “Then tell Roosevelt you’re done. When he calls next, tell him you’re not doing this anymore. He either understands or he won’t, but we’ll face it together.” 

“What about the Club?” he asked. “I told them I’d play this out.” 

“I stand by your side, Juice, no matter what you choose to do. You and me,” she said, letting her hands come up to rest on his shoulders. Kayleigh took a step forward and smiled. “I’m not going anywhere. No matter what happens, or what you choose to do, Juice, I am on your side.” 

“Thank you, Kayleigh.” 

She gave him a bright smile and he grinned back at her. “Anytime, Juicey.” 

While Juice worked after the cops had cleared out, Kayleigh sat on the blanket on the floor with Gracie, playing with toys and talking away with her. It wasn’t long before Eli showed up as Juice was carrying a box from the clubhouse out to the trash. Kayleigh watched from the doorway after asking Jacqueline to keep an eye on Gracie quickly for her. 

When Juice walked off, Kayleigh took the chance to approach Eli. 

“This has got to stop now, Eli!” she snapped. 

“I’m sorry, Kayleigh, I… my hands are tied.” 

“That’s bullshit, Eli. Don’t come to my store again, you’re no longer welcome. You’re going to get the father of my child killed, and I don’t want to see you any more.” 

Eli didn’t say anything at first, but only nodded. “Okay. I am sorry, Kayleigh.” 

“Goodbye, Lieutenant Roosevelt.” 

*****

Kayleigh was in the dorm feeding Gracie when Tara threw open the door and then closed it quickly. “Sorry, Juice said you were back here and I really need to talk to you.” 

“Okay, shoot,” Kayleigh replied. “But sit first, you’re making me want to pace the floor with all your anxious energy.” 

“More like angry energy. Gemma took the letters from my office. Well, Unser did it, but she made him. They were copies, but she fucking took them Kayleigh!” Tara yelled as quietly as she could and moved to sit in the desk chair. 

“And you want to know what I think you should do?” 

“No, I want to know what you’d do.” 

“Confront her,” Kayleigh stated simply. 

“Really?” she questioned with a raised brow. 

Gracie finished eating and Kayleigh readjusted her clothes and then switched the arm she was holding Gracie in and gently rocked her while she starting to fall asleep. Kayleigh looked up at Tara and said, “You’re going to have to, Tara. You and I both know those letters are dangerous, and she took them. A copy is now in her possession.” 

“She doesn’t have them, Unser burned them before she could read them, but she knows they said bad shit about her and Clay.” 

“Confront her, or tell Jax and give him the original letters. I think the best bet is to confront her. Shit’s all fucked up right now with the club, the cartel shit, and Juice trying to kill himself, and the other fucking cartel.” 

“Oh my god, Juice tried to kill himself!” Tara screeched. 

“Yes. There’s… I’d rather not talk about it right now, but I’ll tell you about it later.”

“It’s okay. Kayleigh, I’m glad he’s… alive.” 

“Yeah. Me too,” she said with a soft smile. 

A knock sounded at the door and Juice appeared as it opened. “Hey ladies, sorry to interrupt. Kayleigh, I’ve gotta go. I’ll text you when I can.” 

“Promise?” she asked softly as he came forward to kiss her goodbye. 

“When I can, I will. I promise.” 

“Okay. Be safe,” she told him like she did almost every time he left to go do a job for the club or for something else potentially dangerous. 

Juice leaned down to kiss her once more and then gave an exaggerated smooch to Gracie before leaving the room. 

“Is he okay?” Tara asked softly, coming to sit beside Kayleigh on the bed. “I saw the bruise, he tried to hang himself? Is he okay?” 

“I think he’s going to be,” Kayleigh whispered, her eyes on the door Juice had just gone through.

“I’ve got to get my boys out of here, Kayleigh. Charming isn’t safe, this club isn’t safe. How can you picture raising Gracie in this world?” 

“I won’t take her away from Juice,” Kayleigh replied, looking down at her daughter and then back at Tara. 

“Then tell him to get out and come with you!” 

“You know it doesn’t work that way, come on,” she said exasperatingly. “Juice and Jax, they will never have an easy way out of SAMCRO, Jax even more so, Tara. I’m not trying to change Juice or what he does, I just want to see him alive and around to raise his family.” 

“But… Jax is never home. They are always doing something for the club,” Tara snapped. 

Kayleigh laid Gracie, who had fallen asleep, in the middle of the bed and then looked at Tara again. “Make him be home. Tell him to be there. Have you ever asked Jax to be home for anything? Anything at all? Or do you just expect him to show up and stick around?” 

“Do you ask Juice?” Tara countered. 

“I’ve never… no. I don’t ask Juice. He just comes home, he always has, except for the other night when he…” Kayleigh trailed off, her mind visualizing Juice trying to hang himself. 

“Kayleigh?” 

Tara’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she shook her head. “Yeah?” 

“I’m going to go wait for Gemma in the office. Call me tonight? Or come by and tell me what happened?” 

“Yeah. Thanks Tara, and good luck.”

Tara gave a sarcastic laugh. “Right. I’ll try.” 

*****

Kayleigh grabbed the car seat from the truck and then walked into the clubhouse and up to Chibs, who was sitting at the bar. She’d called him late last night and again this morning. Neither of them had heard from Juice since he had left to go meet Roosevelt. 

“Hey, lass,” he greeted, as she set the car seat on a chair. “Still nothing?” 

“No,” she said dejectedly. 

“You don’t think he tried t-”

Kayleigh turned to face him fully, her hands on her hips, and cut him off with a sharp “No.” She took a deep, calm breath and then added, “I don’t think he’s going to do that again, Chibs. I trust him… I love him. I just… he said he would call or text when he was out and he’s not…” Kayleigh was starting to panic as she thought about what could have happened to Juice. “Could they have taken him back to Stockton?” 

Chibs stood, seeing her panicked expression – the worry in her eyes – and wrapped his arms around her. “It’s alright lass, we’d know if they took him to Stockton.” 

“Would we?” she challenged, even though her voice wavered from the tears she was holding back. 

“Yes, but let’s go find Jax and tell him we need to go visit the good Sheriff,” Chibs said, turning her toward the door and picking up the car seat Gracie was sitting in. He led her to the office where Jax and Gemma were in the middle of what looked like a heated conversation. They stopped talking when Kayleigh and Chibs made it to the doorway. 

“We’ve got a problem Jackie-boy.” 

“Juice went to meet Roosevelt and he said he’d text when he got out and I know he will but he hasn’t and it’s been twenty-four hours!” Kayleigh said, her panic building again as she finished. 

“Okay,” Jax said, stepping forward and slinging his arm around Kayleigh’s shoulders for comfort. “We’ll go check shit out, see if we can get your man back.” 

Jax told Gemma he’d talk with her more later and then led Kayleigh to her truck. Chibs loaded up Gracie and then the three of them headed to the police station. 

“Good morning,” Roosevelt greeted as they entered. 

“Where’s Juice?” Kayleigh demanded as Eli came around the counter. 

“Juan Carlos was released last night, Kayleigh,” he replied coolly. 

Kayleigh glared at him and took a step forward. “That’s bullshit!” 

Jax grabbed her wrist, holding tightly before she could bring her hand up and slap the Sheriff. 

“I released him last night, not my fault he didn’t call or come home.” 

Before Kayleigh could respond Chibs answered. “Thanks for all the help, Sheriff,” he said sarcastically and then Jax and Chibs pulled a furious Kayleigh out of the building. 

“That’s bullshit! He’s not out, they have him!” Kayleigh said as soon as they descended the stairs. 

“Roosevelt said they released him. Maybe he pulled a stunt like the other night,” Jax said with a shrug. 

“I’d like to punch that pretty face right off of you, Jax Teller. Juice fucked up, yes, but I know they didn’t release him, and I know he’s not going to try to kill himself again.” 

“Alright. Alright, Jesus Christ, everything fucks up at once. Head home with Gracie. Wait it out. If he’s not back tomorrow morning, I’ll have Chibs bring you back and you can tear the damn place apart. Deal?” Jax asked. 

Kayleigh thought about it for a while before nodding in agreement and thanking both guys. Chibs headed to his bike and Jax carried the car seat with Gracie sleeping soundly to Kayleigh’s truck with her. 

“Have fun tomorrow. Tara told me last night on the phone that you were taking her up to Oregon. She’s really happy, Jax. It’s good to see that on my friend.” 

“Yeah? She wants out of Charming,” he admitted to her. 

“Do you? Want out?” 

“Yes,” he answered honestly. 

“And if Juice wanted out?” she questioned. 

“Does he?” Jax countered with a hint of shock and a little anger. 

Kayleigh shook her head. “No, he doesn’t. The club, you guys, y’all are his family, you know besides Gracie and me. I’m just curious what your answer would be.” 

Jax thought for a moment and then responded with a small, rare smile. “I think if he was doing it to raise his family in a better place then that would be cool.” 

“Me too, Jax.” Kayleigh said, not missing the way he said it in a way that reflected back on what he wanted too. 

“I need to get back, I hope Juice shows up soon.” 

“Thanks, Jax. Take care, have fun with Tara and your boys tomorrow.” 

Kayleigh shut the door to her truck, watched Jax pull out of the lot on his bike and then headed toward her house to take care of Gracie.

When she got home, she changed and fed Gracie and then laid her on the play mat while she cleaned the house since there was nothing else for her to do, and waited for Juice to come home. 

She was wrapping plastic wrap around a plate of food for Juice when she heard the rumble of his Harley outside. Leaving the plate on the counter, she rushed through the house and out the front door, slamming into his chest as he reached the steps. 

His arms wrapped tightly around her as she pressed her face against his shoulder. “Oh, Jesus Christ, thank God! I’ve been so worried about you!” she said through her tears. “Roosevelt said they released you last night, and I didn’t believe him, but I hadn’t heard from you, and I just…” she trailed off and pressed her lips to the curve of neck. 

“I’m sorry baby. Let’s get inside, I’ll tell you happened,” Juice said softly. 

When Kayleigh didn’t budge or unwrap herself from him, he chuckled and carried her into the house, shutting the door behind him quietly. “Where’s Gracie?” 

“Asleep in her crib,” Kayleigh replied, finally letting him go and stepping back only far enough to be able to look him in the eye. “There’s a plate for you on the counter, should still be warm. Tell me what happen while you eat?” 

He nodded and they went into the kitchen. She made him sit while she brought the plate of food and a beer over to him and then sat down beside him. 

“It’s worse than we thought, Kayleigh. They’ve got RICO. They know about the Irish, the Cartel, every Sons charter from Ireland to here, fuck Kayleigh they even know about your father’s MC.” Juice set his fork down and scrubbed his hands down his face as he leaned back in his chair. 

“What does that mean? What do they want?” 

“The Irish. Man said only a few Sons will have to go down for their involvement. They want me to inform them when the Cartel Irish meet will be.” 

“We need to tell Chibs, Jax… they’ve got to know.” 

“Not tonight,” Juice said, cutting her off and reaching to take her hand in his. “I just… I need you and me tonight, Kayleigh. This is what the Club wanted me to do, but I’m drowning here, and I need you.” 

Kayleigh nodded slowly and squeezed his hand. “Okay. I follow your lead. Finish eating, I’m gonna check on Gracie, come find me?” 

“Yeah.” 

She stood and kissed the top of his head before heading to the nursery to watch her sleeping daughter, thankful that Juice was home and, other than the newest fucked up shit he was involved in, was safe at home for now. 

Juice joined her a few minutes later and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. She twisted around to face him and lifted her hands up to rest on his shoulders, her eyes searching his as they stood in silence. He walked backward, bringing her with him, out of the nursery and down the hall to their own room. 

“Think we have another Ortiz on the way?” he asked, his eyes on her stomach as if he could see proof while remembering their conversation the other night and the fact that they hadn’t used any protection when they’d had sex. 

“I went to see the doctor yesterday and he prescribed a birth control pill that’s safe for me to take while still breastfeeding, but I’ll have to go back in a few days for a blood test. It’s too soon to know right now. He said I could start the meds once I know for sure I’m not pregnant, or if I am then they won’t matter.”

“How long will it take for them to be effective? You know, if you’re not knocked up?” 

Kayleigh giggled. “Is that a how long do you still have to wear a condom question?” She shook her head, laughing and without waiting for his answer added. “A week, if I’m not pregnant. If I am then-” 

“Doesn’t really matter, right?” he supplied with a goofy grin. 

“Right. I know I said I wanted to wait, but the idea that… I like it. But if I’m not pregnant I still think we should wait. Especially with everything going on.” 

He nodded. “I’m going to come out on the other side of this, Kayleigh, and then you and me, we’re going to make this family bigger.” 

“We’ll need a bigger house to make a bigger family.” 

He nodded again, giving her another big smile. “We can do that. Start looking. We’ll have enough money from this cartel shit to buy any house you want, baby.” 

“I don’t want a huge one, just one big enough for more than one baby.” 

“How many babies?” he asked, slipping his hands to her hips and walking them back to the bed. He pushed her down gently to sit on the mattress and tilted her head up to look at him. “Huh? How many?” 

She smiled widely, her beautiful bright smile that made him fall a little more in love her each day. “Really, Juan Carlos? I don’t know… two or three? Why? How many do you want?” 

“As many as you’ll let me have,” he answered honestly before shedding his shirt and then his pants and shoes. 

Kayleigh undressed and slid back to the middle of the bed. Juice slipped in beside her and laid down, pulling her into his arms. They were silent for a long while, enjoying the comfort of each other’s arms until Kayleigh spoke. 

“Jax is taking Tara and the boys up to Oregon in the morning. He wants out,” she whispered. 

“Really? Jax wants out?” 

“Wants a safe place for his boys to grow up.” 

“Is that what you want? You want me to get out?” he asked, worried about what her answer would be. Getting out wasn’t something Juice was willing to do. The club was his family, he loved Gracie and Kayleigh more than any of the guys, but the club was still his family, too. 

“No. That’s not what I want. I fell in love with you, Juan Carlos, not your patch, but that doesn’t mean that I’m going to try and change you, make you become someone you’re not.” 

“You think that’s what Tara’s doing?” he asked. 

“I think she’s pushing Jax to this, and I think it’s going to backfire. Gemma, Clay… they’re not just gonna just let Jax walk away. And taking Thomas and Abel away from Charming, Gemma will never let that happen.” 

“So then… what?” 

“I’m worried about my friend Juice, almost as much as I worry about you. She… she knows some stuff, has some incriminating evidence in her possession that could tear Jax’s world apart.” 

“You know what it is?” he asked, worried about her safety.

“A little. Not enough that Clay or Gemma would come after me if Tara told Jax.” 

“Come after you? Do you think they’re gonna go after her?” 

“I don’t know. I just… it doesn’t sit right with me. Clay will never let Jax walk away. I told Tara it’s not that easy. I don’t like it, I hate the idea of it happening to you, but MC guys - y’all go out one of two ways that I’ve ever known of. At high speed on your bike, or in some bloody fashion. It’ll be no different for Jax, for any of you. Gemma told Tara the same thing.” 

“Kayleigh, baby, nothing’s gonna happen to me,” he said, trying to calm her fears as he stroked a hand up and down her back. 

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I don’t get to worry. You live a dangerous life, but I’d never ask you to get out.” 

Juice kissed her nose, making her giggle, and pulled her tighter to his chest. “We’ll get through this, no matter what happens to Jax or Tara, you and me, baby… we’ll be okay.” 

“Promise?” she whispered. 

“You still believe those?” 

“Never stopped,” she replied honestly pressing a tender kiss to the center of his chest. 

“Then I promise, baby. You and me, and our little family.” 

*****

Kayleigh went to work with Gracie the next morning and Juice headed to the clubhouse after spending a few minutes at Lynn’s with his girls. Kayleigh got the phone call a few hours later that Tara was being rushed to the hospital after an accident. 

Closing shop and gathering up Gracie’s things as fast as she could, Kayleigh rushed to the hospital and met Juice and a few of the other guys in the parking lot. Juice took Gracie out of the car seat and grabbed her diaper bag as Kayleigh got out and ran up to Opie. “What happened?” she asked worriedly. 

“Lobos tried to take her, crushed her hand in a van door,” he told her. 

“Holy shit, is Jax with her?” 

“Yes, let’s go,” Chibs said. “We need to be up there for Jackie-boy.” 

The guys agreed and Juice took Kayleigh’s hand in his free one, giving it a hard squeeze, as they walked inside. He knew she was upset about Tara

They were all waiting in the waiting room when Jax came out. Kayleigh stood first and moved quickly to hug Jax, and he hugged her back for a moment; they were both grateful for the comfort since Tara was Kayleigh’s close friend and Jax knew she was truly worried about the mother of his sons. 

Kayleigh stepped back and gave him a sad smile before moving to sit beside Juice, placing her hand on his thigh and smiling at Gracie. Juice rested his free hand on top of hers; the other one holding Gracie - who was content to look around the unfamiliar room and smile at her mother while babbling softly. 

Jax talked to the guys and Bobby stated that they’d leave the prospects behind to watch out for Tara and do anything Jax needed and everyone headed out. 

With nothing else to do for the day, and since Kayleigh had already closed shop for the day, Juice and her headed home with Gracie. Kayleigh picked up lunch from the diner and then they spent the rest of the day at the house playing with Gracie and enjoying the rare time together.

After Gracie was down for the night they stayed up most of the night just talking about anything and everything. Kayleigh enjoyed the moment of feeling at peace with Juice as they sat on the couch, the baby monitor on the table, and were able to just spend time together. It was something that hadn’t done since before he went in Stockton. It was a moment she feared wouldn’t happen again for a while with everything that was happening with the club, but she was going to bask in the moment and cherish the small memories she was making with her man. 

*****

Kayleigh was sitting beside Tara’s bed in her hospital room, glad to see her friend was awake, but worried about her state of mind and well-being. The accident had broken several bones and caused nerve damage and Tara was doubtful she’d ever be able to perform a surgery again. 

“Jax can’t keep his promises, Kayleigh. I know Juice can, I want what y’all have for me and Jax, but I… I’m struggling to see the way out. This will keep him here… us here. There will be no leaving Charming now.” 

“You don’t know that for sure. Jax is doing everything he can to keep his promises to you. He’s so torn up about this, Tara. Don’t blame him.” 

“I don’t… I’m trying not to, but its so fucking hard, Kayleigh. I can’t even talk to him without club business stepping in the way.” 

“I know. I know that feeling, but give him time. Give yourself time… time to heal and to think of another way.” 

Before she could say any more, to tell Tara that maybe staying in Charming was a good option too, Jax entered the room. 

“Hey, sorry to interrupt.” 

“No, it’s okay. I need to head to the bakery anyway, can I talk to you for a quick minute?” Kayleigh asked Jax, standing from her chair and then giving Tara a small smile. “I’ll see you later, Tara.” 

Jax followed her out the door and into the hallway. “What’s going on? Did she tell you something?” 

“No, not really. I just… she’s lost, Jax. You’ve made promises you can’t keep and she is starting to see that. And with her hand? This is devastating to her. Being a surgeon was her way out, her way to get your sons safely out of charming and someone ruined that. She needs you, more than she’s ever going to admit. I know Club shit comes first, but maybe you need to think about the fact that your family sometimes has to come first, too. It’s a hard balance.” 

Jax blew out a breath and shook his head slowly. “Tell me about it. Thanks, Kayleigh, for being here this morning. I know Tara appreciates it, you’re a really good friend to her. She needs that.” 

“She needs you, too, Jax.” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’ll come back by tonight, after I close Lynn’s to check on her again. Us women, we know our men love us and care about us, but sometimes Jax, we need a reminder, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” he repeated. “Thanks, Kayleigh.” 

“Anytime. Juice still at the clubhouse or has gone up to the warehouse?” 

“Warehouse with the guys.” 

“Cool. Bye, Jax.” 

“Later,” he said, and then opened the door and walked into Tara’s room, closing it softly behind him. 

Kayleigh sent a quick text to Juice to say she was going to pick Gracie up from Elyda, the babysitter Tara had hired, at Jax’s house and then head to the bakery. 

Headed back to Charming now. Won’t be able to swing by and say hi, too much going on. I’ll let you know about it tonight. Love you. Kiss our girl for me. – Juice 

Love you, too. Be safe. – Kayleigh 

After closing shop for the night, Kayleigh and Gracie went by the hospital to see Tara, only to learn that she’d been put on psychiatric watch after smashing her hand. Phil told her it happened after a blonde woman who said she was family came by and Gemma had called her the junkie whore. 

Oh shit, Kayleigh thought, that’s Wendy. 

Wendy coming around was not exactly what Jax and Tara needed right now and Kayleigh could only imagine what she wanted. With a heavy sigh of frustration and worry for her friend’s wellbeing, Kayleigh bid Phil goodbye and headed home with Gracie to make dinner and wait to hear from Juice. 

*****

When they made it back to the clubhouse after the shootout with the Lobos, Chibs cornered Juice in the bathroom. “What the fuck was that today? You told Kayleigh and I that you were fine. Was that another attempt to swing from a tree?” 

Juice was shocked, that wasn’t at all what was going through his head when he’d walked through the mine field. The complete opposite in fact, all he’d wanted to do was cross it and get back, in one piece, to his family. 

“Jesus Christ, no. I… Kozik man… I just… I wanted to get back to my family. I feel like I’m in over my head, Chibs.” 

“We all do, brother, but Kayleigh is going to flip her shit if she finds out what you did today. Now, you check in with those assholes at the police station, and then you go home to your woman and your lassie and do whatever it is you need to do to get your head above water; smoke a blunt, fuck the hell out of Kayleigh, or just rock your daughter to sleep… I don’t give a shite, but if you pull a stunt like that again, Jax and I will take you to the table. Understood?” Chibs said, not sure he would really take Juice to the table, but needing to scare him straight. 

“Understood.” 

Chibs left him alone and Juice made his check in phone call before sending a text to Kayleigh to say he was on his way home. 

Juice admitted to her what he’d done over dinner and while Kayleigh was furious and more than scared, there was nothing she could do to change what he had done. 

“No more reckless, shit, Juan Carlos. There’s only so much I can handle.” 

“I know, I’m sorry, baby. I wasn’t thinking about trying to kill myself or anything, I just wanted to make it back to you.” 

“Yes, well… next time figure out a different way? Think before you act?” 

“I can do that. Love you.” 

“I love you, too, Juan Carlos. Now… I’m cleaning up dinner, and you’re going to go entertain your daughter, then we can chill for the rest of the night.” 

Juice enjoyed the moment of peace on the couch with his Old Lady before he told her about Kozik’s death. When she cried, he wanted to be angry that she was upset, but he knew that she had made a connection with his club members, his brothers, during the time some of them spent inside Stockton. Juice remembered the night she had told him to be honest with her, that she had been involved with another MC before. She had been comfortable around SAMCRO and she had spent a good deal of time with him around the guys. Kayleigh loved his brothers as much as he did. 

Kayleigh wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him hard. When she spoke, it made him wonder if sometimes she knew what he was thinking. “I love you so very much, but I love the guys too. Kozik, Chibs, Opie, they were here when you guys weren’t. Kozik gave me Juno to protect me and Gracie. I… it hurts to lose one of you, any of you.” 

“I know, baby. You’re the most amazing Old Lady I could have ever hoped for.”

*****

The next morning, while Juice headed to handle club business and the meet with the Irish, Kayleigh went to check on Tara and chatted with her for about an hour before taking Gracie to the clubhouse – Jacquelyn had volunteered to watch her for the day – and headed to the bakery. Lynn’s was closed for the day, but Kayleigh wanted to get some paperwork done and plan out next week’s menu. 

Juice buzzed her while on his way back to the clubhouse and she finished up her task and headed that way, too. When she arrived he was already there, holding Gracie and making silly faces at her, making her and the other guys around laugh. 

“I need to make a stop at Clear Passages, want to go with?” he asked her with a grin. 

“Sure. Jacquelyn would you be good to watch her for a little longer?” 

“Of course!” the dark haired woman answered. Gracie liked her, and was fascinated with the bright pink streak that ran through her hair. Kayleigh was glad to have someone that she trusted, crow eater or not, to watch her daughter. She also knew that the boys would take care of Gracie should shit ever go down at the clubhouse while Kayleigh wasn’t there, not that Jacquelyn wouldn’t. 

“Thanks,” Juice said, handing Gracie to her and walking with Kayleigh out to his bike. 

“Where are you going?” Jax asked as Kayleigh slid behind him.

“Weed shop. You need anything?” Juice replied. 

“No, I’m good. Don’t carry.” 

“I know. See you later.” 

Kayleigh gave a quick wave before Jax walked away and Juice pulled out of the lot. Kayleigh wasn’t a big fan of Juice’s little shop, since half of the place grossed her out, so she waited in the front while he handled his business before they walked out together. 

A black car was waiting out front and a man stepped out as they stepped onto the sidewalk. 

“Mr. Ortiz,” the man said. 

“What the hell is this?” Juice asked.

“We need some bud advice. Get in.” 

Kayleigh went to open her mouth, but Juice stopped her, turning her to face him and shaking his head. “Don’t, baby,” he whispered. “It’s okay. Call the clubhouse, make one of the prospects come get you and take my bike back to the clubhouse. Then take Gracie home. I’ll call you as soon as I can. Don’t freak out on me if it takes a while, okay?” 

Kayleigh nodded, pressing her lips together to keep herself from crying, and then stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. Juice held her tightly, keeping their lips pressed together until the asshole officer cleared his throat. “Any day now, Mr. Ortiz.” 

He was proud of Kayleigh when she didn’t snap at the man and only glared at him. “Do as I said,” he whispered to her, kissed her temple, and then got in the car. 

She watched as they pulled away and then dialed the number to the clubhouse. Rat and V-Lin showed up a few minutes later with the tow truck. They loaded Juice’s bike on the back and then drove Kayleigh back to the compound. After thanking Jacquelyn for watching Gracie, and brushing off questions about Juice’s whereabouts, she made her way back to their house to wait again. 

Juice had mentioned that the Irish and Cartel meet would be tomorrow, and she had a strong feeling that Juice would be in holding until after it was over. He hadn’t told her a lot, but she knew enough to know that once it went down, the Sons would be a few members short for a long time.


	17. A Clear Mind

Tara was released from the hospital shortly after Juice had been taken into custody and she’d offered Kayleigh and Gracie to hang at her house while they both waited around on their men. The idea of waiting with a friend instead of alone at the house was a great idea, and Kayleigh packed up Gracie and headed over quickly. Kayleigh helped Tara take care of the boys and clean up the neglected house while Phil hung out of the couch and played guard dog. Juno entertained Abel with her shenanigans and helped Phil with his watch dog duties. 

“Are you still planning on leaving?” Kayleigh asked as she switched over a load of laundry. 

“Yes. Jax is handling business today and then we are leaving tomorrow. How’s Juice?” 

“He’s… probably in holding right now, the cops picked him up again, but… mentally I think he’s much better than he was the other week. I’m anxious to hear from him, but honestly it’s a relief to know he’s there and not out doing what the rest of the guys are having to do.” 

“I bet. If I haven’t told you lately,” Tara said with a grin. “Gracie looks just like him.” 

Kayleigh giggled. “I know. He thinks she looks like me, but it’s a total denial because other than those baby blues she is her father made into an adorable little girl, but you don’t have much room to talk, Thomas looks so much like Jax its scary.” 

“Did you ever tell Juice that we plan to set up Thomas and Gracie?” 

“Oh yeah. He thought the idea was awful, I think they’d be cute,” she admitted, peeking around the corner to see Thomas and Gracie playing on the floor next to each other. 

They shared a giggle, a moment of laughter among the tension and stress of what they both knew was going down at any moment. They headed to Tara’s bedroom to put away the clean clothes. 

“Not to um… drag up bad shit, but I heard Wendy came by the other day. What’s that about?” 

Tara sighed and gave Kayleigh a look that she knew well, it was Tara’s ‘I’m going to kill a bitch’ expression. “She wants to be in Abel’s life.” Tara slammed the sock drawer closed and then turned to grab more clothes to put away. 

“Really? I thought she gave up that right when she checked herself into rehab,” Kayleigh stated as she hung shirts onto clothes hangers and put them away in the closet. 

“She gave up her rights to be his mother, but not to know him, according to her.” 

“And according to you?” she asked with a raised brow. 

“She can go suck a cock. She’s not getting anywhere near my son,” Tara snapped, slamming another drawer closed. 

“Amen to that,” Kayleigh said. “If you need any help with the whole situation, let me know.” 

“Yeah, I do actually. Keep an eye on Gemma. She said she’d handle it, but I’m not so sure she won’t use that for her own gains.” 

“Ah, the conniving minds of Old Ladies,” Kayleigh replied with a grin as she grabbed the empty laundry basket and they headed back to the living room. 

“Tell me about it. I’m just glad you’re on my side.” 

“Girlie,” Kayleigh said, stopping halfway down the hallway and shooting a look over her shoulder at her friend. “I’m always going to be on your side.” 

It wasn’t until the next day, when Tara showed up at the bakery that Kayleigh knew trouble was on the horizon for the Old Ladies of SAMCRO. The bakery was empty, but when Tara locked the door and flipped her sign to closed – be back soon, Kayleigh knew it was serious business. 

“What’s wrong? Gemma?” 

“Yeah. Along with about a hundred other things. You know Clay’s in the hospital right? Gunshots to the chest?” 

“Yeah… black right?” 

“No. Not according to Gemma. Clay killed Piney.” 

“He what? Piney’s dead?” Kayleigh asked, shocked. 

“I don’t know for sure, but it’s what Gemma said. Clay killed him and Opie tried to kill Clay last night, not black. Oh, and” she held up her casted hand. “Clay was the one who hired those men to try and kill me.” 

“Are you fucking serious?” Kayleigh yelled, coming around the counter quickly and hugging her friend for a brief moment. “What do we do?” 

“Nothing. Gemma wants me to give her the letters, so she can give them to Clay and put this whole thing to rest.” 

“Are you going to?” 

“I already did. Gave her the key to the storage unit where I stashed them. I’m waiting to hear from her, but I have really strong feeling that she’s not going to give them to Clay.” 

“She’s going to give them to Jax,” Kayleigh inferred. 

“I think so. It’s the only leverage she has that she can twist to her advantage.” 

“What would be her advantage?” 

“Driving Jax deeper into the club by telling him Clay killed his father, and Piney, and tried to kill me. Jax won’t step away if she makes him think he has to lead.” 

“Holy shit. That conniving bitch.” 

“You can say that again. I cannot let her have him, Kayleigh, he is mine.” 

“Hell yes he is. You and I, we are the new generation of Old Ladies. If Jax takes that gavel, you stand beside him and you support him and I stand behind Juice. Then, you and I, we stand strong together and prove to Gemma she has no control anymore.” 

“She has control now.” 

“That’s now. Tara, honey, the games have just begun. She moved first, now it’s time for us to make our move and block her next one. You and I, we’re smarter together, we are stronger together. She will not ruin us, or your family.” 

“Yeah, you’re absolutely right. I’m gonna go to TM, I have a feeling that’s where she is. Wanna go with?” 

“I wish I could. I’m gonna stay here. City Council meeting is tonight, I promised Rita I’d go with her, show some support for the opposing team when Mayor Asshole gets his wish to move forward with Charming Heights.” 

Tara snorted and shook her head. “How did he become our mayor again?” 

“Idiots, and lots of money,” Kayleigh replied bitterly. “Oswald, would be so much better for this town. At least he doesn’t want to see our boys in prison. Hale would be happy if SAMCRO fell off the face of the planet. I’d be happy if he’d do the same.” 

Tara and her shared a small laugh before Tara left to head to TM. 

*****

Kayleigh sat beside Rita as Hale smiled his way through the beginning of the City Council meeting. Before his ordnance could be discussed a man came in carrying a duffel bag and a doll over his shoulder. 

He introduced himself as the Assistant U.S. Attorney and Kayleigh realized with a large dose of shock that he was most likely the man behind Juice’s involvement with the RICO operation. She was incredibly interested to hear what he had to say. When he dumped the bag on the floor, Kayleigh saw more of a variety of sex toys than she’d ever seen before, some of them more hardcore than she’d be willing to play with. 

Her and Rita shared a confused glance, but Kayleigh smiled when Potter told Hale he didn’t like him and the good guys need a win. It sent her mind whirling with thoughts of what that could mean. 

Hale’s plan and the vote on it was called to recess, the council wanted more time to discuss and consider their options and the new information Agent Potter had dumped at their feet, literally. 

After picking up Gracie from Jacquelyn at the clubhouse, Kayleigh went home to find Juice’s bike already parked out front. Relief at knowing he was home flooded her at the same time the worry of what that meant struck her as well. 

Grabbing the car seat and bags quickly, she made it to the top step when Juice opened the front door. Setting Gracie and the bags down as soon as she got inside, she threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him as hard as she could. 

“How bad?” she asked. 

“RICO was dropped, I don’t know why, but no one was arrested and nothing happened. The meet went without interference from the ATF.” 

“What does that mean for you?” she asked, letting him go and bending down to take Gracie out of the car seat. 

Juice picked up a folder from the coffee table and held it up. “My record is cleared, and the only proof of my father being black is in this folder. Roosevelt just wants to go back to good cop bad criminal shit.” 

“That would be nice for a change,” she said with a small smirk. “What are you going to do with the file?” 

Kayleigh moved to sit on the couch with Gracie in her arms and Juice followed. “Does Little Miss need to eat?” 

“Jacquelyn fed her for me, a bottle and some peas, about an hour ago. So we’re good. She’s just sleepy. Now, what are you going to do with the file?” 

Juice shrugged. “Destroy it, I guess. I mean, the club knows, but… I want the past to stay where it belongs - in the past. Getting rid of the file seems like the best way to do that.” 

“I agree. It’s up to you, Juice. Can I see it?” she asked slowly, wondering if he’d be okay with her reading the file on his father. 

“Sure,” he said, handing it over and taking Gracie from her at the same time. Smiling his big goofy grin at his daughter and then holding her to his chest while Kayleigh opened the folder. 

The man in the photograph had similarities to Juice, but if she hadn’t known, she’d have never guessed he was his father. The paperwork listed his birth date and general information about him, but no great details. 

“I think you should save the picture. I’m not sure why or what for, but I think maybe in the long run, years from now even, when Gracie asks about our parents it would be good to have to show her. Unless you don’t want her to know?” she added quickly, hoping that he wouldn’t want that. 

Juice gave Kayleigh a reassuring smile. “I’m not going to hide my parentage from our girl. She has a right to know, when or if she ever wants to know.” 

“Okay.” 

Kayleigh took the photo out and handed the file back to Juice. “I’ll put the picture with the rest of the random photos in the box I’ve been keeping and sorting them into.” 

Juice nodded in agreement and Kayleigh headed to the nursery where she kept the box of pictures in the closet. Juice laid Gracie on the couch beside him and picked up the folder. He opened it, and read through it once more before ripping it in half and then in halves again. 

Once Kayleigh returned and could keep an eye on Gracie, he went out to the backyard and was instantly greeted by Juno, who had been left outside with plenty of food, water, and toys. 

“Hey, mutt. Yeah, it’s good to see you, too, I bet you’re ready to go find Gracie and Kayleigh. Let’s burn this fucking file and then get back inside to our girls.” 

While he was watching the file burn in the fire pit, Kayleigh poked her head out the back door. “Juice, Jax is here. He says he needs to talk to both of us.” 

“Okay, I’ll be right there.” 

Juno pushed past Kayleigh to get inside making Kayleigh laugh before she closed the door. Juice watched the last of the evidence of his father and time with RICO burn away before going inside as well. Jax and Kayleigh were sitting at the kitchen table. Gracie was content in her mother’s arms, her little head resting on Kayleigh’s shoulder, and Juno was at her feet with her eyes trained on Jax. 

“What’s up brother?” Juice asked, sitting beside Kayleigh and across from him. 

Jax looked at Kayleigh. “How much do you know?” 

“About what?” she asked. 

“Piney... Clay…. Tara,” Jax said slowly. 

“Oh. No full details, but all of it,” Kayleigh replied and then quickly added, “Don’t be mad at Tara, sometimes us Old Ladies need an outlet, too. You know Tara and I would never speak…”

“Gemma told her didn’t she?” he asked, cutting her off. 

“Yes. What’s this about Jax?” she asked nervously, her eyes catching Juice’s in a wary glance before flicking back to Jax. 

“I’m going to tell you and Juice some shit and the only other person that’s going to know this truth is Tara. I’m telling the two of you because of everything you’ve had to do for the club the past month,” he said, looking at Juice. “and you, because you’re Tara’s only friend and I know you can be trusted to keep the secret.” 

“What’s going on man?” Juice asked. “What happened today?” 

“Galindo is working for the government. RICO is done and buried as long as we make the Irish gun deal go through and mule coke for the cartel. Galen won’t deal with anyone but Clay, and without Clay – ”

“Everything falls apart,” Kayleigh finished for him. “You can’t kill him,” she said, not as an order, but as a statement. A sad truth. 

“Kill Clay? For what?” Juice asked, missing some unspoken knowledge shared between Kayleigh, Tara, and obviously Jax. 

“Clay killed Piney, and my father, and he tried to have Tara killed, that’s how her hand got fucked up.” 

“Jesus Christ,” Juice whispered. “So what do we do?” 

“Clay is stepping down and I’m taking the gavel. When Clay is released from the hospital I want you to keep an eye on him, help him out and make him think you are supporting him and whatever he wants. We may need that as an advantage later. But, we keep what we know about the cartel and Clay a secret from the rest of the club until the time is right. No one else can know,” Jax said, giving them a pointed stare. 

“We know,” Kayleigh said.

“Yeah, brother, absolutely. I… after what he did to Kayleigh before we did time, and this shit… Jax I’m in and my head’s clear.” 

“Good. Church in an hour and a half.” Jax stood and then left without another word. It was obvious to Kayleigh he was torn up about the entire situation, but was trying to stay strong and step into the role of leader. 

Juice and Kayleigh were silent for a long time after Jax had shut the front door behind him. “How long have you known what Clay has done?” 

“A few hours, earlier today Tara came by the bakery and told me. I’ve never had a high opinion of Clay after what he did, but Juice… I… this scares me,” she finally whispered. 

He stood up from the table and pulled her to her feet. Being careful to not squash Gracie, he pulled his girls to his chest and held Kayleigh tightly. “It’s gonna be okay, baby, we will get through this. It’s you and me, and our little girl.” 

Kayleigh cracked a small smile and Juice gave her one in return. “I love you Juan Carlos. It’s nice to know your head’s all here, I can see it in your smile. You and me, and our little girl, Juicey.” 

His smile widened but he let her go, turning her by her shoulders and steering her toward the living room. They sat on the couch and Kayleigh laid a tired Gracie beside her. 

“Mom called just before you got home.” 

“Really?” Kayleigh asked, perking up and Juice grinned at her, happy that she got along with his mother. 

“She reminded me to call more often, and to tell you to send her a picture update of Gracie through email. Oh, and she’s also sending a package for Gracie.” 

“Oh lord, her closet and dresser are already stuffed with clothes and toys. What more could she possibly need? Your mother wasn’t kidding when she said she was going to spoil Gracie,” Kayleigh said, laughing. 

“She’s a little excited to have a grandchild.” 

“I can tell,” she replied, trying to stop her giggles. “Did she think you’d never have a kid?” 

“She never thought I’d find a woman like you,” he replied seriously, taking her right hand and brushing his thumb over the tattoo of Gracie’s little footprint on her wrist. Her name was under it and the date of her birth curved with the side of Gracie’s little foot. 

Kayleigh grinned at him. “I think we both got lucky. You should probably head to the clubhouse. Mind if Little Miss and I tag along?” 

Juice grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, keeping his arms around her. “Never. I always want you two with me. Is her bag ready or does it need restocked?” 

“Restock to be safe,” she said, kissing him quickly and then slipping out of his grasp and going to complete the task. 

Juice followed his girls to the compound, parking in the row of bikes while Kayleigh parked across from them. He jogged over to take Gracie, who was still in her car seat, out of the truck and they went inside. 

Tig, Chibs, and Happy were already at the clubhouse when they made it up to the bar. Otherwise, the clubhouse was empty. Tig unsnapped Gracie from the car seat Juice had sat on the floor and picked her up. The guys spoiled her with attention as much as Maria spoiled her with clothes and toys. 

“I still think you should make her hair into a fauxhawk like her dumbass father,” Tig said, smiling down at the half asleep little girl. 

Kayleigh leaned into Juice’s chest, but looked at Tig, shaking her head. “She already looks just like her father, no making her hair styled to look like his, too.” Her phone buzzed in the diaper bag and she turned to grab it while Juice moved to a barstool, since Tig wasn’t giving up Gracie. 

Looking at the message Kayleigh smiled wickedly to herself. Jax had gone home to tell Tara the dirty little secret before coming to the clubhouse, and Tara was an Old Lady on an emotional rampage. 

Jax said you know. Gemma told him. Are you at the clubhouse? I’m on my way. – Tara 

;) Already here, girlie. – Kayleigh 

She replied quickly and dropped the phone back into the bag. When she stepped up next to Juice he gave her a curious look. She mouthed later and he nodded quickly before pecking her on the lips. Jax arrived shortly after and Tig handed over Gracie to Kayleigh. 

Jax took the presidents chair and then the guys slowly trailed in behind him. Juice went last, giving Kayleigh a quick reassuring smile and a kiss to her forehead before walking through the doors and then shutting them behind him a minute later. 

Kayleigh frowned when Opie didn’t show, but Tara walked through the door a few minutes later. 

“What are we going to do?” she whispered harshly, coming to sit beside Kayleigh on a barstool. 

“Not sure yet. Where’s Gemma?” she asked. 

Headlights flashed through the windows as an SUV pulled into the lot. “Speak of the devil and she shall appear,” Kayleigh muttered, and then leveled Tara with a serious stare. “Are you in? You aren’t going anywhere?” 

“I’m in. Jax is mine.” 

“Go in there and tell him,” Kayleigh nodded toward the door. “Now, before Gemma comes in.” 

“But we can’t just…” 

“You are SAMCRO’s President’s Old Lady, Tara, you can do whatever the fuck you want.” 

Tara gave her a knowing smile and nodded. “You know what? You are exactly right. I can do whatever the fuck I want.” 

With that she marched over to the double doors of the chapel and opened them. Kayleigh had to chuckle under her breath while laying Gracie in her car seat when Tara still apologized for interrupting the meeting. 

Kayleigh followed Tara into the room and moved to stand behind Juice, her left hand slid to his shoulder. Tara knelt down to speak softly to Jax and then stood back up, moving to stand behind him and wrapping her uninjured arm over his shoulder as Gemma appeared in the doorway. 

She looked to Tara and Jax first before her eyes cut to Kayleigh. Kayleigh gave the former Queen of SAMCRO a cold stare and Gemma knew she had underestimated the two young women. They had appeared weak and unable to stand up to the task of being Old Ladies to Gemma’s degree, but she had been wrong. Together, Kayleigh and Tara were smarter and stronger, and even though she wouldn’t admit it, that thought scared Gemma. She turned on her heel and left the clubhouse to go outside and smoke on the swing set. 

The boys had more business to discuss, so Tara and Kayleigh left the chapel, closing the doors behind them, and went to sit at the bar. It wasn’t long before Gemma approached them. “What the fuck do the two of you think you’re doing?” 

Kayleigh answered first. “Being the strong Old Ladies you taught us how to be. We appreciate all you’ve done, Gemma. We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for all your knowledge and insight that you shared with us while the boys were in Stockton.” 

Kayleigh got off her chair and went to scoop Gracie up into her arms. Tara gave Gemma a wicked smirk and got off her chair as well. “Check. Your move, Gemma, but I’m not going anywhere. Jax. Is. Mine.” 

Tara joined Kayleigh and the two girls went outside and away from Gemma. They sat on the swings together. Tara keeping still, but Kayleigh swaying gently with Gracie back and forth, attempting to put the wide eyed child to sleep again. 

“Do you think this is going to turn out okay?” Tara asked. 

“We can’t afford to think any other way. It’s got to be okay, and it will be. You and I, Tara, together we will overthrow whatever power Gemma has in this club. She’s nothing more than an Old Lady now, just like you and me.” 

“Any ideas what her next move will be?” 

Kayleigh shrugged. “Something drastic? But that doesn’t seem like Gemma’s personality to me. I think she’ll bide her time and do something we least expect. I’ll still keep my eye on her and whatever she may be planning with Wendy, and you worry about Jax and your boys.” 

“Good plan. Wendy gave up her rights to Abel, and telling him who Wendy is would only confuse him. I can’t… she doesn’t deserve to know him. She almost killed him before he was born.” 

“I know. I can’t imagine, but we can do this, and we will keep Wendy away.” 

The boys came out of the clubhouse then, Juice already carrying the car seat and diaper bag with him. Kayleigh said goodnight to Tara, and Juice and her headed home with their sleeping daughter. 

When they made it home Juice put Gracie down in her crib and then found Kayleigh sitting on the couch, dressed in a dark blue nightgown. He joined her and she leaned into his side with a sigh. 

“Shit’s only going to get worse before it gets better, isn’t it?” she whispered. 

“I wish you weren’t right, baby, but I’m fairly certain you are.” Juice squeezed her a little tighter with the arm that was draped over her shoulders. 

“Clay won’t be released for a few days. Let’s get out of Charming for a day or two, just you, me, and Gracie.” 

“Where do you want to go?” he asked her, liking her idea but wondering where they would go. 

“Anywhere. San Fran to Crissy Fields, Tahoe, Vegas, clear across the country,” she joked with a light laugh. 

Juice bent his head and kissed her temple. “Let’s leave in the morning. I’ll let the guys know. Be prepared to come back if we have to.” 

“I know,” she whispered. “But hopefully SAMCRO can manage a day or two without their intelligence officer. Let’s go to bed, Juicey, it’s late and Gracie will be up early.” 

Kayleigh stood from the couch and pulled him up with her and down the hallway to their room. When they reached the middle of the room, Juice turned her around to face him and ran the pad of his thumb over her cheek. 

“So, you find out if Gracie is going to be a big sister?” 

“No,” she replied softly, shaking her head. “She’s not. We only got lucky with getting knocked up the first shot with no condom on the first time we did it. I started taking the pill last night.” 

He nodded slowly, not smiling, but not giving her a frown either, and she tilted her head slightly. “Not what you wanted?” 

Juice shrugged and pressed his lips to her forehead quickly and then stepped back so he could start to undress. “I missed everything with Gracie… I just – it’d be nice to share that with you.” 

Kayleigh grinned at him, stripping out of her own clothes at the same time that she spoke. “I plan on having you here for every step of the way for the next one, Juan Carlos, not now, but in a year maybe two, hell maybe less… I love you, and I want a family with you. I still want my little mini Juan Carlos.” 

He chuckled while sliding into bed, pulling her close to her as they faced each other on the bed. “I still want my little strawberry blonde headed girl.” 

Kayleigh hummed. “So two girls and a boy?” 

“Got it all planned out, baby?” he asked with a playful smile. 

“Heavens no, but that sounds like a nice plan.” 

He whispered as he leaned in to press his lips to hers, “It does sound like a nice future doesn’t it?” 

Kayleigh hummed against his mouth, unable to respond as his lips molded to hers. He deepened the kiss and let his hands roam over her body. When they broke apart for air, she dipped her head to rest just under his and let her hand press against his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart against her palm. 

“I’d be lost without you, Kayleigh,” he whispered. 

She smiled to herself before raising her head to look him in the eye. “I was lost until I found you, Juan Carlos. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it now and forever, no matter what happens, you and me, we will make it.”


	18. Making Memories

Kayleigh smiled as she sat on the sandy shore and watched through the camera lens as Juice held Gracie just above the ocean tide and slowly lowered her so that her little feet dipped into the water. She snapped another picture as Gracie’s peals of laughter filled the air and she kicked her legs in joy, sending splashes of water in all directions. 

Juice repeated dipping her little feet in the water and then lifting her back into the air several more times before he walked out of the surf and over to Kayleigh. Seeing him in shorts was a new thing, as was the black baseball cap he’d donned and the black sandals that he’d kicked off to go in the surf with Gracie. 

Juice sat in the sand beside Kayleigh and held Gracie in his lap. “I think she likes the water, we’ll have to get a kiddie pool and try it out in the backyard,” he suggested. 

“Not a bad idea, although Juno would probably use it more than Gracie.” 

“I thought Kozik was crazy when you told me he brought you a dog, but she sure does love Gracie and you, she was pissed to be left behind this morning.” 

“Yeah, the giant goof ball does a good job looking out for us.” 

Kayleigh lifted the camera and grinned at Juice. “Now smile, Juicey,” she said and took a few shots of him and Gracie close up as an older couple walked by a few feet away. The woman stopped walking and smiled at Juice and Kayleigh. 

“You have a beautiful little family. Would you like a picture of all three of you?” she offered. 

“Please,” Kayleigh replied, standing to hand the woman the camera and quickly show her how to take the picture with Juice’s fancy camera, before sitting back down beside Juice. With a smile she took his hat off and set it behind them, and then turned to face the woman again. The woman seemed momentarily shocked by Juice’s hairstyle and tattoos, but recovered quickly and smiled sweetly as she took several pictures and then handed the camera back. She wished them the best and then continued walking down the beach with her husband. 

“You think we’ll have that?” Juice asked her after a few quiet minutes had passed. 

“Have what? A life where we grow old together? Yes, I do. Don’t you?” 

“I want it, but sometimes I’m scared that I won’t get it because I don’t deserve a happy ending with you for the things I’ve done, and will do.” 

“You do deserve a happy ending, Juice, and I’ll be damned if we don’t get one. I’ve already had one shitty ever after, I’m not losing you without putting up one hell of a fight,” she said seriously. 

Juice reached out one hand and brushed her cheek. “My girl – beautiful, brave, and resilient. I’m not losing you without a hell of a fight either, baby. I won’t forget the mistake I made, but I won’t make it again. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Good.” She noticed Gracie squirming and growing fussy in Juice’s lap and shook her head as she watched her daughter. “Let’s head back to the truck and go find some lunch, maybe little miss grumpy pants will take a nap.” 

“She was happy a minute ago!” Juice stated, looking down at Gracie curiously. “What’s the matter baby girl?” 

“We did have an early start this morning, and she didn’t nap very long. It’s past her normal mid morning nap, and she’s been wide awake since we made it to Crissy Fields. She’ll nap and be back to her happy self in no time. Come on.” Kayleigh stood up and Juice did the same as she gathered up the two bags and shook his hat off before sticking it back on his head. 

Juice adjusted the hat slightly and followed Kayleigh to the truck, Gracie tucked against his chest but fighting her sleep. He made sure she was safely strapped into the car seat and then drove to their favorite little Chinese restaurant by the bay. 

They sat at a table in the back corner, happy to have a little privacy in an area away from the crowd. Gracie was still napping peacefully in her car seat while they ordered their drinks and food when the waitress came to the table. 

“Is everything okay between you and Tara and Gemma?” Juice asked after they had sat in silence for a moment. 

Her automatic answer was yes, but she stopped herself and told him the truth. “Gemma is… Gemma. She’s plotting behind Tara’s back and Tara is my friend. I don’t necessarily have a problem with Gemma, just the way she handles things.” 

“What kind of things?” Juice questioned. 

“Tara’s life. The way she tries to control Jax and through him, the club. She tried to do the same with Clay. It’s why he beat the shit out of her right? To prove his point that he was the man and she was just an Old Lady?” 

Juice didn’t reply right away, so Kayleigh added. “By the way, if you ever lay your hands on me like that, I will shoot you.” 

“Never, baby,” he said seriously. “Even though you do have a smart mouth and deserve to have your ass spanked a few times occasionally.” 

Kayleigh laughed and he grinned. “You love my smart mouth, Juan Carlos.” 

“I wouldn’t say it’s my favorite attribute of yours, but I love all of you, so I guess I have to love your sassiness and tendency to speak your mind, too.” 

“My sassiness, and your fetish.” She gave him a wink and a grin. “I assume you found another hiding place somewhere in the house by now?” she teased. 

Juice shook his head and chuckled. “Yes, I have, and nice change of subject. What’s going on with Gemma? You and Tara joined the table last night right before Gemma came in. What are you doing, making your stand?” 

“Something like that,” Kayleigh replied. 

Juice lifted his brows and gave her a curious expression. “Care to elaborate, baby?” 

Kayleigh sighed and checked on Gracie who was starting to stir in the car seat before answering him. “We think Gemma is going to let Wendy see Abel, behind Tara’s back. She already went behind her back and told Jax some truths he may not have been ready for.” 

“What happened to his father,” Juice supplied. 

“Yes. Jax wanted to leave Charming, and Gemma made sure he would stay and be President. She succeeded, Tara… and I, can’t let her continue to control the club. Tara and I will control the Old Ladies, you and Jax control the club.” 

Juice chuckled, but nodded. “Jax is going to name Bobby VP, but I’m sure Jax will eventually fill him in, he’d have to, to make it work.” 

“Bobby’s a good choice,” she said as the waitress arrived with their food. 

They cut off their conversation and ate for a moment. Partway through the meal, Gracie demanded she be removed from the car seat, so Kayleigh held her while they continued to eat. 

“Where to next?” Juice asked her, leaning back in his chair. 

Kayleigh shrugged as she set her fork down and gently bounced Gracie in her lap, content to be slightly upright against Kayleigh’s torso and perched on her thighs. “I don’t know. Do you have any ideas?” 

“Gracie and I may have looked it up this morning while you got us all ready to go,” he said with a smile. “Let’s hit the zoo and then we can go catch a movie at the Disney Museum.” 

“A Disney Museum? And it plays movies?” 

“Yep. At four o’clock. So that gives us about two hours at the zoo and then we can watch a movie if Gracie will sleep through it after the zoo, before we go out for dinner.” 

“So you planned it all out, too?” 

“Maybe.” He shrugged. “We don’t get many days like this. Normal days.” 

“Normal is a setting on a dryer, Juice. Hell, for me this type of life is normal, but I love every moment I get to spend with you.” 

They finished eating and Kayleigh changed Gracie in the bathroom while Juice paid, then they headed to the zoo. Once at the San Francisco Zoo Juice snapped the car seat onto the stroller base and tucked the soft and fuzzy, light brown bunny rabbit next to Gracie. It had been the most recent present his mother had sent her granddaughter. 

Juice grabbed a map and Kayleigh dug a pen out of her purse. They spent a minute or two mapping out the animals they wanted to see and the best path to get them to all of the exhibits with the least amount of backtracking. Juice pushed the stroller while Kayleigh walked beside him with the camera and map. 

Halfway around the park he got a call from Chibs to check in, but the boys had everything under control for the day and Juice and Kayleigh were free to stay in San Francisco. Gracie, who had been exploring her surroundings since she had awoken from her nap a third of the way through the route, really enjoyed the red panda habitat and the bright birds in the aviary. 

Before they left the zoo, they swung by the gift shop and Juice bought Gracie a stuffed red panda. Juice and Kayleigh toured the Disney Museum, but decided to skip the movie and grabbed a bite to eat by the bay at a seafood restaurant and went to a different park to watch the sun set. 

While Juice took Gracie out of the truck, Kayleigh grabbed the blanket and the camera. Setting the camera bag on the soft grass, she spread out the blanket and both Juice and her sat down. Juice laid Gracie on her back beside him and pulled Kayleigh close.

He leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head and relaxed. Kayleigh smiled down at him, grabbing the camera to take a quick shot, before laying down beside him and resting her head against his shoulder. 

“So how many times have you done this?” he asked. 

“What hung out in a park with my family?” she asked in reply. 

“Yeah.” 

“Only with you. Ryan was never big on public outings. We had our go to spots in the woods, but he liked to stay away from public parks, said it drew too much attention.” 

“Well, my tats may draw some funny looks and nervous glances, but we haven’t gotten any unwanted attention today, have we?” 

“No. I think it was more that Ryan was the VP and daddy’s club was very well known in all areas surrounding Houston. There weren’t many places we could go that the people around us didn’t know exactly what the tat on his arm meant.” 

“Did that ever cause problems?” 

“Not really, it’s just that after a while you get tired of seeing the looks and knowing what people are thinking. I think it bothered Ryan more than it did me. I was born into the club, Ryan joined after his old man did when we were still in school. Whatever the reasons he had, we never got many chances to hang out all day like this, and if we did we weren’t going to parks and laying in the grass.” 

“We can do something else,” Juice said, worried this wasn’t what Kayleigh wanted. 

“No, Juice. Relax. Right here with you is where I want to be right now. There isn’t anything wrong with being out with you. You and Gracie… this is perfect and wonderful and I don’t get many days with you all to myself, and spending it with you like this has been the best. Thank you,” she finished in a whisper and tilted her head up to kiss his jawbone. 

“You’re welcome, baby.” He turned his head to check on Gracie to see that she had fallen asleep again after her big day. When Juice look back at Kayleigh she was smiling at him. 

“You’re a really good daddy, Juice. I think I fall in love with you a little more every time I watch you with her.” 

“Really?” he asked. 

“Don’t doubt yourself, Juice. You love Gracie and she loves you too, so you were locked up for a while when she was first born,” Kayleigh said as shrugged one shoulder. “It doesn’t make you any less marvelous of a father now.” 

Juice kissed her and they made out right there in the middle of the park as the sun set and their daughter slept on the blanket beside them. 

It was late when they finally made it back to Charming and their little house. They had passed a house for sale on the way home and Kayleigh was going to look into it the next day. While Juice tended to Juno and put away the things they had brought with them, Kayleigh fed Gracie and then changed her diaper and dressed her in purple pajamas that had little white bunnies on the feet. Juice came in the nursery with the stuffed animal in his hand and gave her one of his big smiles. 

“She getting so big so fast,” he commented. 

“I know, that’s why I love to hold her while I still can.” 

He put the panda on the dresser and then squatted beside the chair Kayleigh was sitting in with their daughter. He gently stroked his hand over the little girl’s dark head of hair. Her eyes had been closed, but Gracie opened them for a split second, blinked a few times and then yawned before closing them again. Juice smiled down at his precious girl and kissed her forehead gently and then stood. Kayleigh stood too and placed Gracie in her crib and grabbed the monitor. Taking Juice by the hand, she pulled him out of the nursery and to the bedroom. 

“Are you sure about looking at the house tomorrow and potentially moving?” she asked him as they climbed into bed together. 

“Hell yeah baby, I think we’ve both agreed to wait, but we want a bigger family and this house won’t work. That one was closer to Jax and Tara’s place, too.” 

“Aw, Gracie will be closer to her best friend Thomas.” 

“I was thinking more along the lines of you being closer to your best friend Tara,” Juice teased. 

“Still no on Teller-Ortiz grandchildren one day?” she questioned playfully. 

“No,” Juice said, pulling Kayleigh to him and wrapping an arm around her middle. “Gracie and Thomas are a no go, babe. Gracie can’t date until she’s at least forty.” 

“Good luck with that, Juicey,” Kayleigh teased, and then kissed him. “Your little girl is going to be a heartbreaker.” 

*****

Kayleigh opened Lynn’s the next day while Juice kept Gracie at the house with Juno. When she came home in the early afternoon, they left to go see the house for sale. 

It had four bedrooms and two and a half baths with a beautiful kitchen and decent sized, fenced backyard. The truck and the bike would also fit into the garage on the right side of the house. 

They went to the diner for lunch and decided to move forward with buying the house. Since it was Sunday, they would have to wait until tomorrow to go to the bank and begin the entire process. Before going home, they drove the the clubhouse and hung out with Chibs, Tig, Happy, and the prospects for a few hours. 

***** 

The two months after Juice and Kayleigh purchased their new house passed by in a blur. Juice and Kayleigh’s time was occupied at the bakery and the club along with moving into the bigger, new house and taking care of a growing Gracie. Their blue eyed, dark-haired daughter was beginning to crawl and could sit up on her own if put on her tummy. 

Gracie still slept through the night and loved to say ma-ma-ma, da-da-da, and ju-ju-ju all the time. She smiled and giggled and ‘talked’ to her parents and most of the guys and Tara. She especially loved her best friend Thomas. Gracie liked to reach for and grab things, and attempt to pull herself up to stand. 

Juice and Kayleigh had painted Gracie’s room gray again, the living room and kitchen a pale yellow, and their bedroom a light blue. The house had two other bedrooms that were unoccupied, but as much as Juice wanted to expand his family, they had both agreed to still wait until Gracie was a few months older before Kayleigh stopped taking the birth control pill and they let fate take over. 

Along with the bakery and her family, Kayleigh spent a good deal of time with her best friend Tara, whose pins had been removed from the cast on her arm. The doctors said that so far it was healing nicely. 

Charming was having problems, two home break-ins had occurred in the time since Jax had taken the president’s chair. Both people were connected to SAMCRO in some way, and Kayleigh had the sneaking and worried feeling that Clay was somehow behind them to ruin Jax. Clay was in a recovery center, but due to be released at the end of the week. 

Two days before Clay would be able to come home and Juice’s time would be taken up by helping him out, Gracie turned six months old. Kayleigh hadn’t planned on celebrating, but Thomas had already been six months when the boys got out of prison and Gemma wanted to throw a party for a baby milestone. She had put together a small shindig at the clubhouse. While Kayleigh thought it was unnecessary, she was thankful Gemma loved her daughter almost as much as Kayleigh and Juice did. SAMCRO, the crow eaters, Tara and Lyla, and the kids joined her little family in a party complete with food, music, drinks, cake, and laughter. 

There was a difference between blood family and the bonds of the club, her and Tara had shared a discussion on it one night while the guys had been on a short run, but Kayleigh and Tara didn’t see eye to eye exactly. Tara had slowly begun to step into her roll as the President’s Old Lady, but she was still hesitant. She came around the clubhouse with the boys more often and hung around, but a part of her still wanted out of Charming. Tara still was not connecting with the members of the club, and definitely not the crow eaters. 

Kayleigh enjoyed the familiar bond she shared with Juice’s brothers. She liked how they played with and watched over her daughter. Whatever trouble the MC was in with the cartel and the Irish, they did get credit for taking care of their own. Nothing mattered more to Kayleigh, nor did she love anymore more than Juice and Gracie, but she had made the bond with the men and women of SAMCRO as well, something Tara had not yet achieved. 

*****

Juice unlocked the front door and then tossed his keys into the dish on the table that still sat against the wall on the left side of the room in the new house. He had picked Clay up, along with Phil, and then stayed at his new place for a while and made sure Clay was situated before coming home to Kayleigh and his little girl. 

He smiled to see them asleep on the couch together; Gracie safely on the inside while Kayleigh laid on the edge. Juice walked over and leaned down to place a kiss to Kayleigh’s temple. She stirred slightly and he whispered in her ear, “Hey, baby.” 

Kayleigh gave him a soft hum in reply and he kissed her again. “I’m taking Gracie to her crib, and then I’m coming back for you,” Juice said quietly and scooped Gracie carefully into his arms and carried his precious girl to her room. 

Her hair was long enough to fall partially across her forehead. It was still dark like his and he hated to admit it, but Gracie did look a little more like him, except for her pretty blue eyes. Those were from her mother. 

Gracie’s bright, intelligent eyes were closed in sleep at the moment and Juice placed her gently down in her crib after kissing her forehead and then her little nose. “Hopefully you get your momma’s nose, too,” he whispered to Gracie with a grin. “Goodnight, Little Miss.” 

Juice brushed a hand over her soft hair and then with a final look at his daughter, he went back to the living room and to Kayleigh. She was still curled up on the couch and Juice lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. Juice laid Kayleigh on their bed and stripped off his own clothes before removing hers. She woke just long enough to slip one of his old SAMCRO t-shirts on before falling back to sleep. 

Kayleigh was warm and soft in his arms as Juice closed his eyes to sleep beside his Old Lady, the love of his life. 

In the early morning Kayleigh headed to the bakery with Gracie and Juice went to Clay’s house, meeting Chibs there. Kayleigh prepared for the day and opened for the early morning until it was time to leave for Piney’s memorial. She had already dressed in her dark purple dress and black flats, so she locked up the store and picked Gracie up into her arms and then her purse and the diaper bag before walking out the door. 

When they reached the cemetery, Kayleigh grabbed her purse and took Gracie out of her car seat. She locked up the truck before heading toward the small gathering of brothers, crow eaters, and a few others. Gracie smiled brightly when her father appeared in her line of sight as Kayleigh reached the small group of SAMCRO members. Juice wrapped his arm around Kayleigh as the short memorial began a few minutes later. 

Gracie stayed quiet for the most part, content to play with her mother’s keys, but Kayleigh knew Piney wouldn’t have minded the giggles and squeals from Little Miss. He had protected her and Thomas once from a crazed Ima at the clubhouse, and he’d been there when she was pregnant with Gracie and when she was born, during the stretch of time the boys had done in Stockton. Piney would have been happy to see Gracie growing up a happy child, or so Kayleigh thought.

When the memorial was over, Juice walked his girls to Kayleigh’s truck and kissed them both goodbye. 

“You headed to TM?” she asked, opening the door but not climbing in the truck yet. 

“Yeah. Swing by on lunch if you want with Gracie.” 

“Club work or mechanic work?” she asked next. 

“Club, but it’s cool for you to come by, always is baby.” 

Kayleigh stood on her tiptoes to press another kiss to his lips before she gave a whispered okay and climbed into the cab of the truck. “See ya later, Juice.” 

“Be safe, my beautiful girls,” he responded with a grin and a wink as he shut her door and watched as she pulled out of the lot. 

The lunch rush at Lynn’s came and went fairly quickly and Kayleigh wrote out a sign that said she would be back anytime around three o’clock and then headed to the clubhouse with Gracie. 

When she arrived at the clubhouse several of the guys were already sitting outside at the picnic tables. Gracie kicked and screamed until Juice plucked her out of her mother’s arms. Once up close to her father, she was instantly back to being her happy normal self. 

Kayleigh sat beside Juice at one of the picnic tables and was presented a cold bottle of water by Phil. 

“Aw, thanks, Phil,” she said. 

“So when do you get to drink again? Cuz I miss the Kayleigh that could have drunk Phil’s big ass under the table,” Happy said with a rare grin. 

“Not any time soon, Hap. Mommy is still one half of the source of food for Little Miss.” 

“Well damn. Take a break before the next one, so we can party it up SAMCRO style,” Happy added. 

“Oh, okay.” 

Juice leaned in close to Kayleigh and whispered in her ear. “I’m with Hap, maybe I could get you drunk enough to dance on the stripper pole.” 

Kayleigh tilted her head to respond with a grin. “I think that might result in baby number two.” 

“I’m okay with that,” Juice replied in a normal voice. 

“Okay with what?” V-lin questioned as he came to join the group. 

“With none of your business,” Kayleigh quipped with a smile. 

V-lin shrugged and accepted Kayleigh response, taking his beer and moving to sit by Phil at another table. 

When Eli Roosevelt’s vehicle pulled into the lot, the friendly, goofing-off banter that had been going back and forth between the guys and Kayleigh ceased and they all looked at the sheriff. Eli started talking about the recent home invasions and how they seemed to be related to SAMCRO. 

“And why exactly would we target and hurt ourselves, Sheriff?” Kayleigh interrupted Eli. 

“I don’t kn-” before Eli could finish his reply a car pulled up and Chibs stood up on the picnic table and yelled, “Bobby!” 

Eli left after a staring match between him and Juice, and then everyone moved to embrace Bobby and welcome him back. Bobby took Gracie from Juice and the little girl was captivated by him as he sang an Elvis song to her and danced around slowly. He was obviously happy to be back home. The boys and Kayleigh laughed at Bobby being silly with the little girl, and Kayleigh was glad Gracie had a big family that loved her. 

“I think Bobby’s happy to be out of lock up,” Kayleigh whispered to Juice. 

He grinned at her. “No shit,” he whispered back. 

When she was done listening to Bobby, Gracie reached for her father with a loud exclamation to catch his attention. Juice took her back and she relaxed against his shoulder, her curious eyes watching everything around her. 

Jax showed up shortly after the guys went into the clubhouse to get a drink and Kayleigh gave Juice a long kiss before taking Gracie and heading back to the bakery. 

After a short meeting in church, where the disbanded nomads - Greg the Peg, Gogo, and Frankie - were voted in and Bobby was made VP, the boys went separate ways with different tasks. Before Jax called the meeting closed, Clay let out the dirty secret of killing Piney and Opie shooting him. It made for a tense last moments in church and Jax said they’d vote on Clay in two days. 

Juice followed Clay to his house after making a stop at the weed shop and stayed to help out at his house for a while. The silence was tense and heavy between them for a while. Juice knew Kayleigh had thought a great deal about Piney and wondered how she would take Clay admitting to what he had done. He had a good feeling that if she had any vote, which she didn’t, she’d ask to pull the trigger and be the one to introduce Clay to Mr. Mayhem. 

“Your little girl is growing like a weed,” Clay commented as he sat on the couch. 

“Yeah.” Juice shook his head and grabbed two beers and opened them. Tossing the caps in the trash he walked to the couch. “Growing too fast,” Juice replied, handing Clay a beer and sitting down with his own. 

“They do that on ya. Want any more?” Clay asked. 

Juice gave him a weird look, so Clay added. “Most women can’t stop with one. Baby fever hits after the little one isn’t so little anymore.” 

Juice chuckled. He wasn’t sure about Kayleigh, but it was him that had the ‘baby fever’. He just wasn’t ready to admit that much to Clay, or anyone, yet. “Right. We’ve talked about it, but not sure we’re ready for two just yet.” 

“Got plenty of time, y’all are young. Enjoy one while you can, soon enough Kayleigh will be pushing you for another.” 

It wasn’t long after that when Tig arrived, so Juice grabbed his kutte and headed home to see his girls. Kayleigh was playing with Gracie on the floor when he walked in. She was laying on her stomach with a toy in front of her. Gracie was on her belly also, just out of reach of the toy. 

“Come on Little Miss, you can do it. Crawl to Mama and the toy!” Kayleigh encouraged. 

Juice snapped a picture of his girls with his phone and then laid on the floor beside her. Gracie scrunched up her face in determination and army crawled her way closer and closer to her parents and the bright colored ball in front of them. 

Juice and Kayleigh clapped and cheered when Gracie made it to them and grabbed the ball in her little hand. She moved to sit up on her bottom and tried to clap too, giggling as her parents laughed with her. 

“How does dinner at the diner and then hanging at the clubhouse for a while sound?” Juice asked. 

“Sounds like a good night for our little family, but we don’t have to go to the diner. Dinner is on the stove, bakery was slow so Gracie and I came home and made a casserole, two actually.” Kayleigh leaned over to kiss his cheek and scooped up Gracie. “Next thing we know you’ll be fully mobile won’t you, pretty girl?” 

“Oh shit,” Juice muttered, and then added louder, “Should we get baby gates and those cabinet locks and shit?” 

“Not just yet,” Kayleigh said with a giggle of her own. “Scared, daddy? She’s not there just yet. Wait until she starts to really get on the move. That’s when you have to worry. Go bring Juno in from the backyard and stick the two dishes into the carrying packs while I get the diaper bag stocked back up and we can head out.” 

“Food to go? Eat at the clubhouse?” he asked, hopping to his feet. 

“Of course, why do you think I made two?” Kayleigh gave him a grin and held out a hand. Juice pulled her to her feet while she held Gracie in her other arm. After giving her a quick kiss he turned around to do as she’d asked while she went to get Gracie ready to leave. 

Juice wasn’t surprised when only Happy, Phil, and Chucky were there. SAMCRO had a lot of shit on their plate at the moment. 

Kayleigh set the red, insulated carrying bags on the bar and unzipped them to take out the glass dishes of food. 

“Is that your chicken pot pie casserole?” Phil asked.

“Yes, there is also a blackberry cobbler,” she replied with a soft smile. 

Chucky set a stack of paper plates and a box of silverware from the kitchen on the bar next to the food. 

“Well, dig in,” Kayleigh said to the four men in front of her. 

Happy shook his head. “No, mamma, you make a plate first. You’re too good to us bastards.” 

Kayleigh laughed and rolled her eyes. “Okay, Hap.” She fixed a plate, set it down at one of the tables, and then took Gracie from Juice so he could fix his own. 

The motley group managed to fit around one table and shared a meal and a few laughs together. 

They were outside, after dinner and dessert, the guys drinking beers and smoking while Kayleigh played on the swing set with Gracie held carefully in her lap, when Opie pulled up. Kayleigh hadn’t seen Opie around in a while and walked to the picnic table to give Gracie to Juice, before she ran up to Opie. She knew he was hurting and wanted to say something to him. 

He was putting a for sale sign on Piney’s bike when she reached him. “Hey Opie,” she said, happy to see him, despite what he was doing and the anger he was giving off. 

Opie didn’t answer her and Kayleigh frowned. “Opie, I… please, I know what – ”

“You don’t know shit, Kayleigh,” he snapped at her, turning his head to finally look at her. She was taken aback by his words, a slightly hurt. 

“But Opie, you should talk to someone, anyone, and I’m –” 

He cut her off again and glared down at her. “Stay out of this one, it’s none of your business.” He turned on a dime and walked away to his bike. 

“Ouch, Opie,” Kayleigh whispered sadly and walked back to Juice. 

Juice pulled her close and kissed her temple before whispering in her ear. “Opie’s having a rough go at it too, baby, but you tried. You’ve got a big heart.” 

She nodded but didn’t say anything more about it. The group fell into silence, the only noise was the soft coos and babbles of Gracie, and after a while she was drifting off to sleep against her father’s shoulder. 

Kayleigh went inside to clean up the leftovers from dinner. She put the leftovers in a small bowl and wrapped it with plastic wrap before putting the bowl in the fridge. She washed the glass pans and then put them back in the bags. The rumble of Harleys could be heard as she wiped down the counter. Juice came in a minute or two later, Gracie still asleep in his arms. Kayleigh was still upset over Opie, but she was always happy to see Juice with their daughter. 

Juice laid her carefully on the middle of the little pallet of blankets Kayleigh had made her earlier and joined Kayleigh at the bar.

She gave him a coy smile from behind the bar. “Wanna another beer, handsome?” 

Juice laughed and then nodded. “Sure, beautiful.” 

“Everyone leave?” she asked, popping off the cap and handing him the beer. 

“Yeah, told Happy I’d lock up before we left.” He took a long swig of his beer before standing up. “Come here.” 

Kayleigh walked around the bar and Juice took her hand in his. He led her to the chapel, opening one of the doors and pulling her inside with him. 

“What are we doing, Juice?” she asked softly. 

He stopped by his chair and kept her hand in his. “You’ve stood behind me in this room twice now, in support of me. I think you can be stubborn and outspoken occasionally, but I love your big heart and your beautiful soul as much as your strength.” Juice took a breath and then kept going. “I don’t think we ever had a moment that I could define as the instant we became an official couple, but I’ve wanted to be with you from the moment I met you on the side of the road. Even more so when I realized you were accepting of my club, my family. You made me a father and you’re a wonderful mother to our little girl. I love you, Kayleigh,” Juice said as he dropped to one knee and presented her a ring. “Will you marry me?” 

Kayleigh felt like her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her chest. His words had brought tears to her eyes, but she smiled down at him. “Yes,” she breathed. 

Juice gave her one of his big smiles, the ones she loved the most, and slipped the ring on her finger after he stood. 

Kayleigh admired the beautiful, yet simple ring. The thin gold band and oval cut diamond fit her finger perfectly. “It’s gorgeous, Juan Carlos.” She looked up from her engagement ring to catch his eye. “I love you.” 

His lips crashed into hers and she slid her hands over his shoulders. Juice lifted her up and set her on the edge of the table. He trailed his hands up her bare thighs and under the hem of her short dress. Her panties were lace and easy to tear with his fingers without breaking their passionate kiss. He pulled the scrap of lace away from her while her hands nimbly undid his belt and unzipped his pants. They made love hard and fast, but they were both full of passion and love. Juice had fantasied before of having her on the table, and he enjoyed having his fantasy come true. 

It was late when they finally decided to leave the clubhouse. Juice locked the door behind him and followed Kayleigh, who was carrying Gracie, to the truck. Once Gracie was loaded and safely out of Kayleigh’s arms, Juice gave her ass a hard smack. 

She turned around to grin at him. “Hey, Mr. Panty Thief, that kind of hurts when you do that.” 

“Think of it as your punishment being dealt out over time for all the times you’re a smart ass and deserve that good, hard, swift smack,” he replied with a smirk. 

“Oh, okay,” she said, her grin widening to a smile. “Let’s go home, Juan Carlos.”


	19. A Shocking Blow

The morning had started early and with a cranky baby, even her daddy couldn’t make the little girl happy after being woken up early. Kayleigh had not used the wrap in at least a month to hold Gracie hands free to her chest, but decided to use it today. Gracie was lulled back to sleep from being close to her mother while Kayleigh worked to prepare the sweet treats and goodies for the day. 

An expansion she had made to her business while the boys had been in Stockton was to start taking orders for parties or special occasions. There were never too many for it to be overwhelming, but the steady flow of customers that asked for special orders added an extra line of profit. It also kept her busy while Juice and the boys were off with club business or his regular job at TM. Not to mention Kayleigh loved her job and her little shop. 

Once at work, Kayleigh had texted Tara – knowing she would be awake too – to come by the shop when she could. She couldn’t wait to tell her the big news. 

When it was time to open, Kayleigh unlocked the front door and flipped the sign. Gracie woke up after the first small stream of customers. Kayleigh tended to her daughter and then gave her a few toys to play with in her play pen. Once the next rush of customers came and went, Tara arrived. 

“Good morning,” Tara greeted with a smile. 

Kayleigh said nothing, but held her hand up and a huge smile spread across her face. Tara’s eyes widened and she darted forward, Kayleigh came around the counter to meet her. 

“Oh my God, did Juice propose?” Tara asked excitedly, grabbing Kayleigh’s left hand. “That rock is like two carats! Did you say yes? You better have said yes!” 

“Of course I said yes!” 

Tara and Kayleigh squealed with joy and hugged while doing a small dance around in a circle. “I’ve been wondering when that fool would ask you! Ah! My best friend is going to get married! I’ve been waiting to say that too!” Tara gushed. 

Kayleigh laughed with her friend. “We have a tendency it seems to have major events close together, Thomas and Gracie, engagements.” 

“Oh! Speaking of Thomas. I told you I put the boys in daycare, well that really ticked off Gemma, more so that she already is at us, at me.” 

“Gemma can get over it. She is their grandmother, but you are their mother. She can’t make the decisions for you and your boys.” 

“I know, but it just another pile of shit to add on top of the already growing pile. Between Gemma’s crazy, and the club’s bullshit I’m struggling to see the light at the end of the tunnel.” 

“Tara, girlie, I hate to break it to you, but our guys, other guys like our men, they either run at top speed or they don’t run at all. There are good times and,” 

“Bad times?” Tara supplied with a hint of sarcasm. 

“Yes,” Kayleigh replied just as sarcastically, but with a smile. “And there are also really shitty times. Don’t you give up on me now, Tara soon to be Teller. Good days happen, too.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Duh.” Kayleigh jabbed a thumb in the direction of Gracie. 

“Thanks, Kayleigh.” Tara played with Gracie for a minute while Kayleigh fixed her a coffee and pastry to take with her. 

“Headed back to work?” 

“To Diosa, the whore house, actually. Jax is there. We’ve got to figure out something with Lowen before the cops come to haul him and Chibs and Tig away for good.” 

“Yeah, Juice told me what’s going on. Jax will be fine, girlie. Have fun and call me later!” Kayleigh said. 

Tara said she would and left with her coffee and pastry, giving Kayleigh a wave as she walked out. Kayleigh spent the rest of the afternoon serving customers, keeping her little shop clean, and taking care of Gracie. 

It was mid afternoon when Tara called her. “Jax and I are getting married today! Granted, it’s at the whore house, but we are getting married! Today! Can you make it up here?” 

“Of course I can! Do you have a dress?” Kayleigh asked, already moving to close shop for the day. 

“No. I’m here at Diosa until Jax gets back.” 

“Well, you are not getting married in jeans and a t-shirt. I’ve got this. I’ll be there as soon as I can!”

They hung up and Kayleigh went through her routine checklist of closing shop for the day. She put away leftovers, made the deposit into the safe, wrote out the money log in the books, and quickly did the dishes. She packed up Gracie’s toys and they headed out the door. 

“Auntie Tara is getting married, Gracie Lynn! It’s so exciting! We’ve got to get her a dress and then go see her get married, because mama’s best friend will have a dress for her wedding.” 

“Da da da da,” Gracie babbled back. 

Kayleigh gave a soft smile. “Yeah, I’m sure daddy will be there, too, Little Miss.” 

“Da!” she squealed in delight. 

“Da is right. You sure do love your daddy.” 

Kayleigh swung by the house quickly to change her own clothes and put Gracie in a cute light blue dress. Once they were both ready she decided that instead of buying a dress, a decision she knew Tara would give her hell about, she rummaged through her closet until she found what she was looking for. 

Gathering all necessary items, she loaded everything into the truck, made sure Gracie was strapped safely into her car seat and then made the trek to Diosa Norte. 

When Kayleigh arrived at the whore house, she was pleasantly surprised to see how nicely furnished and decorated it was. She whispered to Juice her thoughts as he took Gracie from her. “Tara kept calling it a whore house, but it looks really swanky to me.” 

“Yeah. It’s a fancy whore house, baby.” They shared a laugh and Juice looked down at his daughter while Kayleigh adjusted the bag and garment bag she was holding. “Looks like momma got you all dolled up pretty girl.” 

“What’s with the bag, Darlin’?” Bobby asked coming up with a grin and a beer in hand. 

“Oh. Well, Tara is not getting married in jeans and a t-shirt, over my dead body will that happen. Which, is what the bag is for! So where is she?” 

“In the back, Lyla can show you the way,” Bobby told her. 

Lyla greeted her with a smile and showed her where Tara was getting ready. Tara was doing her makeup when Kayleigh came into the room. Her hair was already pinned up. 

“You look beautiful! Now to get you in your dress,” Kayleigh gushed. She hung the garment bag on a different door than the one she had entered and unzipped. 

“So first, I want you to know that this isn’t the dress I wore when I married Ryan. So it’s never been worn, but I know it will be perfect for you!” 

Tara examined the dress and smiled. “It’s perfect, Kayleigh, and you even brought shoes and jewelry,” she added, noticing the small box and pair of strappy, low-heeled sandals in the bottom of the garment bag. “You are so amazing.” 

They cut the sales tags off the dress, and Kayleigh helped Tara zip it up. Kayleigh admired her friend as she put on the simple silver and diamond necklace and earring set. 

The ivory colored halter dress was made of chiffon and wrapped loosely around Tara’s waist and dropped at her hips to swirl around her knees. With her hair pinned up and little strands framing her face, Tara looked beautiful. 

A knock sounded on the door and then Gemma poked her head in before coming into the room fully. Kayleigh gave Tara a quick hug and whispered in her ear. “I’m so happy for you, don’t keep Jax waiting.” She gave her a bright smile and then turned, nodding to Gemma as she passed by and left the room. 

Kayleigh found Juice and gave him a quick kiss before giving Gracie one too. Her daughter smiled and then look up at Juice. “Da da da da,” she said in her cute little voice. 

Juice grinned down at Gracie. “Hey, Little Miss.” He looked over at Kayleigh and his grin widened to a smile as he looked her over. “You look beautiful, baby.” 

Kayleigh’s dress was a turquoise fitted dress that stopped mid thigh and exposed the bottom of her tiger stripe tattoo. The thin straps and low cut back showed of part of her tattooed wings as well. She had on nude colored pumps and turquoise earrings. Her hair was pulled to one side and tied with a white ribbon. 

“Why a white ribbon?” Juice asked randomly, wondering why she had chosen that color. 

“White is a SAMCRO color. Black is a Night Slayer color. I’m engaged to a Crow not a Slayer,” she replied softly. 

Well, I’ll be damned, Juice thought. He gave a grunt of agreement and smirked. “Not sure that color blue counts.” He pointed to her dress and continued, “but blue is our other color.” 

“I know, but I liked this dress better today,” she countered with a smirk of her own. 

Jax and the man performing the ceremony got ready when Gemma came out to say Tara was almost ready. 

Tara came out and walked to Jax and the man began the vows. The ceremony was short and sweet and Chibs said a few touching words before they kissed and the documents were signed. 

The boys had to leave shortly after to handle business with the cartel. Juice pulled his girls in close to his chest and kissed Kayleigh deeply. “I’ll see you later on.” 

“Okay, text me when you can. Be safe,” Kayleigh replied. 

“I will.” He gave her another kiss this one only a little shorter and then kissed the top of Gracie’s head before leaving Diosa with the other guys. 

Once they left Gemma went off with Nero and Lyla returned to working. Kayleigh, Gracie and Tara went to the back room together where Tara’s things were. Tara changed back into her clothes as they made plans to meet back at the clubhouse after she picked up the boys. 

Tara hung the dress back up in the bag and tucked in the shoes and jewelry. When she tried to hand it to Kayleigh, the strawberry-blonde shook her head. “It’s yours, Tara.” 

“Kayleigh, I couldn’t,” she replied, trying to give her the garment bag again. 

“Yes you can, and you will. You just married the love of your life in that dress. It has only ever been worn by you and you looked beautiful in it. Keep it, maybe you will have a daughter one day. Let’s go. You can get the boys and we can hang out at the clubhouse until our grown up boys are done with their shit with the cartel. Then we can go home with our families.” 

“Jax won’t stay,” Tara replied with a sudden sadness.

Kayleigh gave her a soft smile. “Make him stay, girlie.” 

“The APB went wide earlier, Kayleigh, for Tig, Chibs, and Jax. I doubt he gets to come home tonight.” 

“Oh, shit. Hey,” she said, grabbing her friends hand and giving it a god squeeze. “Your man will be fine. We, all of us, our boys included, are going to make it through this.” 

“How can you always be so sure?” Tara asked as they made their way to the front and outside. 

“I’m not,” Kayleigh replied, shifting Gracie to her other hip. “Some days I worry so much, think that everything that could go wrong will and that I’ll never see Juice again because what they are doing is dangerous and could get him killed or locked away for life. Worry, it doesn’t do us any good. We’ll always worry Tara. You and I will always have a fear that stays with us. Fear for our men, but we use it to make us stronger. We can be weak and cry together behind closed doors.” Kayleigh said as they reached their cars. 

Tara loaded her stuff into the backseat and then opened the driver door and started her car before standing back up and hugging Kayleigh. “In front of the club, in front of anyone, you and I will be strong Old Ladies. We will keep our families safe, our men included,” Kayleigh said quietly to her friend. 

“I’m going to get Abel and Thomas and I’ll see you at the clubhouse,” Tara replied. 

“Yep. We’ve got this, Tara.” 

*****

Kayleigh and Tara spent their time waiting on the boys to return playing with their children. Abel had run to the swing set when Tara first arrived, so Kayleigh and her played outside with the kids before coming inside, so Thomas and Gracie could eat and Abel could have a snack. After their snack they had moved to play on the floor. Abel busied himself with a coloring book and while Thomas and Gracie played with different baby toys with their mothers. 

With the crow eaters and a few hang around guys milling about the clubhouse the girls didn’t talk about their plans to remove Gemma from her place as Queen of SAMCRO and instead enjoyed the moment of calm before the storm. 

The storm arrived when Jax and the rest of the crew arrived back at the clubhouse. Jax wanted to call a meeting, knowing they would be arrested at any time make sure everyone knew what to do, but instead saw that Juice was sitting beside Kayleigh and Tara and their kids. He remembered Kayleigh’s words to him several months ago about losing Tara and making promises to her that he wasn’t keeping. He was trying to keep his club above water, but he was failing as a father and a husband because of it. 

Tara seemed surprised when Jax sat down behind her on the couch and leaned down to kiss her. Kayleigh nudged Juice, who was playing with Gracie, and he looked to her before glancing at Jax and Tara, their heads together whispering a private conversation to each other. Juice looked back at Kayleigh and gave her a small smile. 

The moment of peace shared by the two young families didn’t last long. The boys met the cops outside the clubhouse, Tara and Kayleigh following after Jacquelyn said she had the kids. 

Tara stood just behind Jax while Kayleigh moved to Juice, her hand sliding to hold his. “You know I’m safe right,” he whispered to her, reassuring her that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“I know, but Jax, Chibs, and Tig aren’t,” she whispered back. 

He let go of her hand, and Juice slid his arm over her shoulders, pulling her against his side and kissing the top of her head. There was a pause as the cops moved to arrest the boys and Opie pulled up.   
Kayleigh felt as time moved in slow motion as Opie approached Roosevelt and pulled his arm back to hurl a punch that landed hard against Eli’s cheek. Kayleigh screamed out as she watched Opie strike. “Opie, don’t!” 

Opie hit three other cops before they cuffed him too and put the boys in the van to take to county. 

The remaining members of the club and Tara and Kayleigh stood and watched in horror as four of their guys were taken away and no one knew just quite what the future held. 

*****

Juice and Kayleigh had both left the house early to start the day, him to handle club business with the cartel and her to open Lynn’s. It was a busy day at the bakery with two pickups for special orders, one for cupcakes and another for a large tray of assorted muffins, and an above average flow of customers throughout the day. 

Tristen showed up for her shift at three-thirty and took care of dishes and tidying up the shop. As the afternoon turned to early evening the come and go of customers slowed and Kayleigh took a break to feed and change Gracie, and to play and talk with her. 

After talking with Juice, Kayleigh had made the decision to only pump and feed Gracie only from a bottle. They were also going to begin seeing if she would take formula so that Kayleigh could slowly stop pumping. Juice had admitted that he wanted another kid sooner rather than later, but was willing to wait to let Kayleigh have some fun again before she got pregnant. They’d agreed on their plans for their future together two weeks ago, and so far Gracie was doing alright. She was still drinking mostly breast milk along with her mashed up fruits and veggies, meats, and rice and oatmeal cereals. They had given her formula a few times and while she did not turn it down, Gracie didn’t seem to like it as much either. 

Kayleigh was looking forward to being able to do several things; stop pumping milk, enjoy the buzz and high of drinking alcohol and smoking pot every now and then, and fucking around with her fiancé with the possibility, after a while, of getting knocked up again. 

Since it was a school night Tristen left at six o’clock to head home and Kayleigh began to cross tasks off her closing checklist. She was coming back from putting a tray of leftovers in the fridge when Tara walked through the door with Abel and Thomas. Tara walked toward Kayleigh and then veered right to sit in one of the chairs at a table in the middle of the room. 

“You will not believe the sh- crappy day I have had,” Tara sighed, correcting herself with a look down at her oldest and raking a free hand through her hair.

“Well, would Abel like a treat and then you can tell me about it while I close up shop?” Kayleigh asked, moving to flip to sign on the front door to closed and locked the door.   
Luckily Kayleigh had already put away the cakes and cupcakes, but the less sugary muffins, breads, and fluffy pasties were left in the display case. “Yes, Abel what would you like to eat from Aunt Kayleigh’s store?” 

Abel looked at his mother and then ran up to the display case. He eyed the baked goods carefully and then pointed to a strawberry danish with icing drizzled across the top and looked back at his mother. 

“You have to ask your Aunt, it’s her store,” Tara told him. 

Abel hesitated, but then asked Kayleigh with a smile eerily similar to his father’s, and spoke, “Can I have that?” 

“Of course you can, Abel!” Kayleigh replied with a smile in return and plated his treat. He sat beside his mom, but Tara told him to stay there and eat and stood with Thomas on her hip. She placed him in the playpen with Gracie behind the counter and the two babies babbled and laughed with one another, happy to see each other again. 

Tara leaned against the wall as Kayleigh put the remaining items on a tray and started to tell Kayleigh about her day. “I had a meeting this morning with patients and Gemma barged in to demand why she wasn’t on the list to see the boys in daycare.” 

Kayleigh giggled. “Sorry, I shouldn’t laugh, you’ve obviously had a shitty day, but I wish I could have seen her expression. It was a good move to block her from the boys, she loves them to death because they are part of Jax.” 

“She loves them to much, wants to mother them. I’m their mother. Anyway, I told her I did not want her around them, she left. She must have tracked down Wendy and spewed some bullshit into her ear, because later Wendy shows up and thinks I’m strung out on Oxy and not a fit parent for Abel, obviously she’s wrong,” Tara seethed. 

“Wow,” Kayleigh said slowly. “Did Wendy say she’s going to fight for custody?” 

“She knows she’d lose. I’m a doctor who has not abused my medication for a shattered hand and she’s a recovering drug addict who almost killed Abel when she was pregnant with him. I’m not afraid of her or any custody threat she makes, and I told her that.” 

“Good for you,” Kayleigh replied with a big smile. 

“Wendy will not take Abel. She can’t take Thomas, but she will not have Abel,” Tara vowed quietly. 

“Oh, I agreed completely, girlie. Gemma won’t have them, either.” 

“Hell no, those are my boys. So between Gemma and then Wendy, because of Gemma, and the fact that Jax is in county and I still haven’t heard from him, it’s been a really shitty day.” 

“It will get better,” Kayleigh replied taking the tray and heading for the back. 

Tara moved to sit beside Abel as Kayleigh came back out and started cleaning off tables with a soapy, wet rag. “I’m not trying to diminish your shitty day, because if I was in your shoes, I’d be ready to murder a bitch right now, but we will deal with Gemma and you’re right about Wendy. She doesn’t stand a chance against you in court.” 

Kayleigh wiped down the counter and then went in the back, returning with a broom and dust pan, bottle of glass cleaner, and a soft rag. Tara offered to sweep while Kayleigh cleaned the front of the display case. The girls were silent while they finished cleaning the store. While Kayleigh did the dishes Tara watched the three kids then Kayleigh deposited and logged the money for the day before locking the safe and the drawer of the register. She gathered her stuff and then grabbed Gracie. 

Tara picked up Thomas and Kayleigh smiled at her. “If Juice gets home early enough tonight we will both come over, if not I will come over with Gracie to see you and hang out. I’m sure one of the guys will be dropping by to keep an eye on you, too.” 

“Probably so, let’s go Abel. We have to go bye-bye and go home,” Tara said, addressing the little boy who was admiring the bright flowers of the potted plant in the corner. He ran up to her as she spoke to Kayleigh, who was unlocking the front door for her friend. “I’ll see you tonight. I’ve, we’ve got to figure out our next move for Gemma, she cannot continue talking to and making plans with Wendy.” 

“I know, try to think of something. I’ll think, too. We’ll see you later. Say bye-bye, Gracie,” Kayleigh said, and Gracie, with Kayleigh’s help, waved her little hand goodbye. 

Thomas waved back and the girls laughed as Tara left. Kayleigh locked up and turned off the lights before making her way to their house. 

***** 

Juice thought it was a bad idea to be here, but Clay had insisted, so here they were at Diosa Norte, and he was going in the back with a little, young blonde chick. Juice rolled his eyes and surveyed the nice room again, even though he’d been there before. 

A dark haired, older woman walked up to Juice and stroked a hand down his bicep. “Hi, handsome, you like you could use some company.” 

Juice chuckled and grinned with a slight blush. He wasn’t used to being flirted with by other girls besides Kayleigh anymore. “I’m good, thanks. I really just wish I could get the old man to go home so I could go home and see my girl and my kid. I asked her to marry me two days ago,” Juice added, thinking about his beautiful woman and daughter. 

“She doesn’t have to know. My name’s Carla,” the woman tried again, letting her hand trail back up his arm and the other brushed across his ass. 

Juice stepped out of her reach and shook his head. “I’m good, Kayleigh is more than enough for me, besides, I couldn’t do that to her.” 

Carla looked disappointed, but started to try once more before Nero cut her off. “The young man said no, Carla.” Once she walked away, Nero held out his hand. “Nero Padilla, since we haven’t really met formally. It’s rare to see a young guy like you turn down pussy of any kind when it’s available.” 

“I love my girls, Old Lady and my daughter. Kayleigh and Gracie mean too much to me, couldn’t hurt either of them like that.” 

“How old is your daughter?” Nero asked. 

Juice pulled out his phone and showed Nero a picture of Kayleigh and Gracie from Jax’s wedding. “She’s six months old.” 

Nero smiled. “Gorgeous family, ese,” he said. “You’re a lucky man.” 

“I know it. Kayleigh is too good for me.” 

Nero and Juice shared a laugh when Nero agreed with him. Juice apologized for any trouble Clay’s actions were going to cause and Nero headed off to handle his business. Juice decided to text Kayleigh while he waiting. 

Miss you. Clay drug me to Diosa, I think this is gonna be a bad thing… -Juice

A minute later Kayleigh replied. 

Just made it home a few minutes ago. Playing with Gracie, cleaning house, and making dinner. Miss you too. And probably so. – Kayleigh 

Plans for tonight when I get home? He texted her in reply. 

Yes. Maybe? Can we go see Tara, she’s worried about Jax. – Kayleigh 

Sure, but Gracie and Thomas still can’t be a thing. – Juice

He waved bye to her today. Good luck keeping them apart. – Kayleigh  
Juice went to reply, but Gemma walked through the door so he sent a quick message to her as he stood to intercept the angry woman. 

Oh shit, Gemma just showed up. See you in a while. – Juice 

***** 

Juice had filled Kayleigh in on the fight between Gemma and the young blonde girl at Diosa over dinner. Gracie happily ate puréed carrots, chicken, and a small serving of apples Juice fed her as he and Kayleigh ate their meal. 

After cleaning up the kitchen while Gracie drank her bottle, they got her ready for bed in a pair of pink pajamas with pale green polka dots and grabbed the diaper bag to take with them. Juice drove them, Juno included, in the truck the short distance to Tara and Jax’s house. 

Juno bounded into the house and Abel’s squeals of delight could be heard outside as Juice unbuckled Gracie from her car seat and lifted her into his arms. Kayleigh was already walking into the house with the diaper bag, so he followed behind her, talking softly to Gracie who was babbling and observing her surroundings closely. 

Juice shut the door behind him as Kayleigh and Tara hugged in the hallway. “Hey, Tara,” Juice greeted. 

“Hi, Juice,” she replied with a grin. They moved to the living room where Juno was lying beside Abel while he watched a movie. After setting Gracie on the carpet next to Thomas, Juice sat down next to Kayleigh on the couch. He studied the two babies and tried not to smile. 

He was not thrilled with the idea of future Teller-Ortiz children, but he had to admit (at least to himself) that little blond haired Thomas and his dark haired little girl did make a rather cute pair as they sat on the floor and baby talked away to each other while playing with the assortment of toys on the floor. 

An hour later, Juice was building a block tower with Abel while the girls sat on the couch when a knock sounded at the door. The girls shared nervous and worried glances, so Juice stood up from the floor. 

“I got it.” 

Bobby and Happy were standing on the front porch when Juice opened the door. Bobby grinned. “Our girls here?” 

“Yeah.” 

“They okay?” Happy asked next as they walked into the house. 

“Nervous for the guys in county, but they’re alright.” 

Bobby, Happy, and Juice moved to the living room and played with the kids while Kayleigh and Tara chatted with their heads close together or sat in silence observing the boys and their kids. 

When it was time for the kids to be in bed Kayleigh and Tara left the room and went down the hallway. The three men quietly whispered together about plans for the future and what to do when the others got out of county. 

It took longer than normal for Kayleigh to get Gracie to fall asleep, but once she placed her gently in Thomas’ crib the little girl was out like a light. She snapped a quick picture with her phone, the two babies had reached out their hands and were touching as they drifted off to sleep. 

Kayleigh watched the two for a few minutes longer before venturing back out into the main area to see that they had moved to the kitchen. Bobby was making coffee while Tara, Juice, and Happy were sitting around the kitchen table. 

Juice held out his arm and Kayleigh moved to sit on his lap, enjoying the feel of his strong arm around her. She pulled out her phone and showed him the picture of Gracie and Thomas. 

“You are going to have to work so hard to keep them apart. It’s already started.” 

Juice shook his head while Kayleigh turned the phone so Tara could see. 

“They are so adorable together, and you should see how upset Thomas gets when we leave after they’ve been playing, or if Gracie leaves first, it’s like the end of the world for him.” 

“They love each other already!” Kayleigh gushed with a grin. 

Juice squeezed her thigh and whispered in her ear. “No Teller-Ortiz babies.” 

Juice hadn’t been as quiet as he thought because Bobby smiled as he clapped him on the shoulder. “You don’t get much say in that, brother. Hate to break it to you, but you have a girl and if you haven’t learned yet, you tell a girl she can’t do something and by god they will find a way to do it.” 

Before Juice could reply the telephone rang and everyone froze. Tara moved to answer it and Kayleigh could see the tension leave her shoulders. She knew it was Jax on the other end of the line. Tara turned her back to the table and spoke in a soft voice where no one could make out exactly what she was saying. 

When she turned around and hung up the phone there were tears in her eyes. “The boys will be released in the morning, but…” Tara took a deep, shaky breath. “Opie was killed.” 

Kayleigh felt like time stopped for just a moment, or maybe a lifetime, but she came back to reality when she felt Juice squeeze her hip. 

She stood from his lap. “I… Juice…” 

Seeing that his woman was becoming more and more overwhelmed with her emotions by the second he stood too and pulled her to the backyard. The moment the door closed behind them, she turned to face him, buried her face in the crook of his shoulder and sobbed. Juice held her tightly and let her cry, without trying to shush or soothe her with meaningless words. 

He could tell her it would be alright until he was blue in the face, but those words would not bring Opie back to life or make Kayleigh feel any better. 

For a moment Juice remembered the jealousy he had felt when she cried over Kozik, and he knew it was there buried inside him again, but just like then he knew now that Kayleigh didn’t love any of the other members like she loved him. She was his woman, but she was also close to a lot of his brothers, something Juice was proud of, but it made jealousy rear its ugly head in moments when he could witness just how much she cared. 

“Why does this keep happening, Juice?” she choked out between her quieting hiccups and sniffles. “Donna, Half Sac, Kozik… Opie. When does it stop?” 

“Kayleigh, I…” Juice took a breath and spoke quietly. “I don’t know, baby.” 

“Kenny and Ellie? They’ve lost both of their parents. What will happen to them? Mary?” Kayleigh gave a disgusted snort and moved back a little where she could look at him. “She dropped them off and bailed. I wouldn’t trust her with those kids as far as I could throw her.” 

“Lyla married Opie, she’ll take care of them.” 

“She’s a porn star, Juice. She can’t afford three children.” 

“The club will take care of her, you know that Kayleigh.” Juice knew her sadness over Opie’s death was turning into anger and he ran a hand through her long hair. 

Before he could say more she asked another question and it stopped Juice’s thoughts in their tracks. 

“Do you think Opie wanted this? He had no part in Tig’s mess, just Jax and Chibs. He made sure he would get arrested with Jax. Did he go to protect Jax? Or because he wanted, he hoped he would die? You saw him! He’s been so lost, ever since he lost Donna. I didn’t know him well then, but I got to know him and Opie loved her. Yeah, he cared for Lyla, but I don’t think Opie could have ever loved like he loved Donna. Her death destroyed him. I…” Tears formed in her eyes again and she took a ragged breath. “I should have seen the signs, Juice. He was drowning and no one could see him struggle. I know that feeling, but I… Juan Carlos,” she broke off from whatever she was going to say and threw her arms around his shoulders and held him tightly. 

Her shoulders shook, but her tears were silent. “I love you, Kayleigh. This is a hard loss, they’ve all been hard, but we will move past it, and we will make sure that whoever killed Opie meets Mr. Mayhem.” 

*****

Juice and Kayleigh started another day before sunrise. Kayleigh taking a still sleeping Gracie with her to the bakery while Juice went to get Clay and then headed to the clubhouse for the day. They had stayed at Tara’s for an hour or two longer after Kayleigh had calmed down and Juice and her had gone back inside. 

They hadn’t gotten much sleep, Gracie had woken just as they got home and stayed awake for another hour before either of them could get her to fall asleep and stay asleep. After Gracie was down for the night in her own crib, they had laid in bed and whispered a conversation about anything and everything like they always had done. 

Kayleigh had fallen asleep first, but was up first when her alarm had gone off to head to work at Lynn’s. She was opening for a half day and would leave when Juice knew when then wake for Opie would be. 

She was having a hard time putting a smile on her face, and being her normal cheerful self with her customers. It was mid morning when Rita came by with a large flower arrangement. “I heard through the grapevine that you lost a guy last night. This is for his wake. I’m so sorry,” her friend said as she handed the beautiful flowers to Kayleigh. 

Kayleigh set them behind the counter and then Rita wrapped her in a hug. “It will all be okay, my friend. It’s not the same, by any means, but Eli and I have had to say goodbye to several of his fellow officers and friends. It never gets any easier.” 

Kayleigh pulled back from the hug and gave her friend a small, sad smile. “You know, outlaw or officer, in moments like these I don’t think it is very different at all. Someone has lost a loved one and they will never see that person again. Thanks for the flowers, Rita. It means a lot.” 

“Any time. If you need me, you know where to find me,” Rita said and then gave Kayleigh one more quick hug before heading back over to her shop. 

Kayleigh was washing off tables after a small rush of customers had come and gone when Tara walked in. “You will not believe this shit. I swear it just keeps coming!” 

Tara flopped down in a chair at the table Kayleigh was cleaning and Kayleigh decided to sit too. 

“Alright, shoot, what the fuck is going on now?” she asked, worried about her friend. 

“Wendy was at the hospital. Came out of the chapel when I was taking the boys to daycare, so she saw Abel. I told her I’d see her in my office. She pulled some bullcrap line about hoping I never feel like she just did.” 

“And? What did she want? Just to make you feel bad for raising your son?” 

“No. She said that Abel will want to know who his real mother is when he gets older, and that once he’s a teenager I can’t stop him from looking for her. What do we do know?” 

“Kill a bitch,” Kayleigh mumbled only half seriously. 

“Kayleigh!” 

“Kidding, sort of. It’s what Gemma would do.” 

“Okay, well let’s go with what would Kayleigh do?” Tara asked. 

“So, let me get this straight. Wendy wants to see Abel. Wants to get to know her son? What would be the harm to Abel if you let Wendy see him. She doesn’t have to be anyone but a friend to come visit him and play. Part of the deal to see him could be that she keeps her fucking mouth shut about who she is.” 

“And what would be the point in letting her see him?” 

“Well, Gemma wanted at one point to use Wendy against you, probably still does. Let’s beat her to it. She’ll hate that you let her see Abel.” 

“True.” Tara was quiet as she thought about Kayleigh’s idea. “What about Jax? He won’t want Wendy around Abel.” 

“That’s what you’ll have to decide on. Tell him and be honest, or lie and risk his wrath if he finds out. Although, he’s not going to like the truth very much either.” 

“He keeps secrets, I don’t see why I can’t keep a few of my own.” 

Kayleigh gave her friend a wicked smirk. “Now there’s the Old Lady in you talking.” 

“What if Wendy doesn’t agree?” 

“She wants to see her son that bad, she will. I’m also betting she’d rather work with you than against you and keep away from Gemma at the same time.” 

“Everyone wants to keep away from Gemma.” 

“That’s what happens when you become a crazy old bitch,” Kayleigh joked, even though she was mostly serious. 

Tara chuckled for a second and then stopped, getting serious once more. “Should I let Gemma see the boys?” 

“Only if you want her to. That’s your call, mama. No one can make that for you, but you,” Kayleigh replied. 

Her phone rang from behind the counter and she stood to go check it. “That’s Juice. I’ve got to finish closing up shop and go home to get ready for Opie’s thing. Tara… can I ask you something?” 

“Yeah.” 

“How well did you know Opie? Donna?” 

“We all went to school together. They were high school sweethearts like Jax and I. They got married, I moved away. Donna and I didn’t hang out enough for me to really know her well. She loved Opie and I know he loved her.” 

Kayleigh nodded. “Juice said Lyla will take care of the kids, Kenny and Ellie, but I worry. Help me keep an eye on them and her?” 

“Of course.” 

Tara said her quick goodbyes and Kayleigh finished closing Lynn’s before she headed home with Gracie to get ready. Elyda was watching the kids at Jax and Tara’s house, so Kayleigh made sure the diaper bag was fully stocked with bottles, formula, jars of food, wipes, diapers, clothes and toys before finishing getting herself ready. 

She dropped of Gracie and then drove to TM. The lot was filling up quickly, so she parked and went inside to find Juice. They exchanged no words, but Juice pressed a kiss to her temple and pulled her close to his side as he sat on at the bar with some of the other guys. 

When it was time, Kayleigh waited as each of the members of SAMCRO added a small trinket, picture, or item to Opie’s casket. She stepped up and quietly whispered the words she remembered her Grandmother saying at her grandfather’s funeral. “Your wings were ready, but our hearts were not. Go with God, Opie. Say hello to Donna.”   
Kayleigh carefully placed the picture she had brought into the casket. It was one of her, Opie, and Gracie a few days after she’d been born. Most of the guys were too scared to hold the new baby, but Opie had stepped right up and taken her from Kayleigh’s arms. Kozik had snapped the picture as Kayleigh had laughed at Opie’s face of shock at looking down at little Gracie who had started to cry. The little girl looked tiny in Opie’s arms. 

“Until we meet again, much love, Opie.”


	20. What Friends Are For

The days that passed after Opie’s wake and funeral service were hard ones. It seemed as if life carried on without Opie, as if he had never been there to begin with. Lyla took his kids, Kenny and Ellie, and had agreed with Kayleigh and Tara to set up play dates with all of their kids. Kayleigh wanted Kenny and Ellie to remember, that even though it seemed like SAMCRO had taken everything from them, they were still family.

Juice had eaten breakfast with his girls before heading out for the day. Kayleigh was off work for the day and had decided to stay at the house and clean for a while and then go in to work later to start on special orders. 

Tara knocked on the door and Kayleigh opened it with a smile. “Hey. I’m glad you came by. I have some shit to ask you,” Kayleigh said, stepping to the side and letting her friend into the house. 

Gracie squealed from her place on the play mat as she spotted Tara. 

“Well, hi, Gracie!” Tara cooed. “You are always so happy.” 

Tara tickled Gracie’s belly and the little girl laughed and squealed in delight. Kayleigh watched her friend play with her daughter for a moment before she interrupted with a question that had been burning in her mind since Opie’s wake. 

“What the hell were you doing with Gemma and that other woman in the garage at Opie’s wake? She came looking just fine, and she left looking like she’d just come out of the boxing ring, and she was the loser.” 

“Gemma and I beat her up,” Tara replied without hesitation, rising from her squat by Gracie and sitting on the couch. 

Kayleigh sat beside her. “That’s not you, Tara.” 

“Maybe it is.” 

Kayleigh shook her head. “It’s not. You and I both know it’s not who you are. Do not let Gemma twist you, or fuck with your head, or for God’s sake break you because of her bullshit. That woman had nothing to do with you. Do not lose sight of what we want.” 

Tara sighed. “I know. Gemma just… she has a way of getting to me. She knows the exact words to say to push my buttons and make me do stupid things.” 

Kayleigh frowned. “Yeah, and that’s her advantage. She will use that to ruin you, Tara. No more of that shit.” 

“I know. It won’t happen again.” 

“Well, you didn’t come here to hear me bitch to you. What’s up? How’s Jax?” 

“Not good. He’s struggling with losing Opie. We’ve got to do something to get rid of this RICO. With RICO still hovering over the boys, they will never be safe.” 

“What can we do?” 

“Otto Delany. If we can get him to recant his statement, without past crimes, RICO falls apart.” 

“Otto’s on death row in Stockton, right? How exactly can we get to him?”

Tara told Kayleigh about her plan. Her and Jax had decided that Tara would do volunteer work at the prison and treat Otto for whatever she could fudge on records. Then when she was treating him in a private room, she would get him to recant his statement, or try to persuade him to do it.

“Damn. That’s some Old Lady shit right there. You sure you’re okay with doing this? If you get caught forging documents, if they figure out you’re connected to SAMCRO you could lose your license.” 

“And if I don’t do this…. Jax and the boys could lose even more.” 

Kayleigh shook her head slowly and let a slow puff of air. “True, but damn sister.” Kayleigh took another breath. “I’m here if you need me, for anything.” 

“Thanks. You going to the bakery today?” Tara asked. 

“Only for a little while. I have three special orders this upcoming week. I can get the majority of the baking done and the cakes will still be fresh enough for their deadlines. Then I can decorate on the downtime at the shop.” 

“I don’t see how you do what you do. You have more baking and decorating talent that I could ever dream to have.” 

“And I don’t see how you do what you do. Nose bleeds, broken bones, cuts, scraps, hell... bullet wounds. I can deal with that shit. Cutting someone open, taking their life in my hands… more power to ya, honey. Granny always said to each their own.” 

“I wish I could have met your Granny. I think I’d have liked her.” 

Kayleigh chuckled. “Well, I know she’d have liked you. She’d have liked Juice too. Might have told him his haircut is stupid but she’d have liked his big heart.” 

Tara burst into laughter. “Why does he keep it that way?” 

“What the mohawk?” Kayleigh giggled. “He told me when we first starting seeing each other that he got the mohawk and the tattoos to make himself look tougher, more intimidating. He’s a bit of softy at heart, and that sweet baby face and boyish smile don’t help him any in the macho touch guy outlaw department. After all these years, it’s just his look.” 

“You like it? Or did you prefer all that hair he had when he came out of Stockton?”

“Oh I liked the hair. Now I know where Gracie gets it from. But I fell in love with those two tats and the brain between them. He’s smarter than he lets anyone know, and he has a big heart. He loves his family, his mom and sister that are still in New York, Gracie and me, his brothers in the club. Jax has a big heart too, Tara. Don’t forget that.” 

“I haven’t… not yet at least. We can do this, right? Take down Gemma?” 

Kayleigh made a noise like blowing air between her closed lips and smirked at her friend. “Girlie, I grew up the only daughter born to the men of the club. I know how this shit works, Old Ladies, club rules… we will win, and by winning I mean make Gemma step off her high horse and leave and your boys, Jax included, the hell alone.” 

*****

Kayleigh was cleaning up her mess while the three sheet cakes baked in the ovens when Juice came in. 

“Hey, baby,” he said. “I’ve got a question for you.” 

“Well, I may have an answer,” she replied with a smirk that widened into a smile as he came around the stainless steal counter. 

“Uh huh, smart ass this morning aren’t we?” he teased. “How long would it take you to make a batch a fudge?” 

“Not long. Thirty minutes then enough time for it set, but that can be sped up by putting it in the freezer. Why?” 

“We need you to make some, we as in the club.” Juice pulled a small bag from his pocket and held it up between them. “And we need you to put this in it.” 

“Should I even ask what that is? Or why I’m supposed to put it in my Granny’s famous fudge recipe?” 

Juice snorted. “You probably don’t wanna know.” 

“Is it going to kill someone? Whatever that is.”

He shook his head. “No. Not killing anyone. It’s only going to knock him out, unconscious, dreamland for a few hours.” 

“Again… do I really wanna know why?” 

“Jax wants to go legit. To do that we need, sadly, for Hale’s deal with Charming Heights to go through. To get that, we need a certain council person’s vote.” 

“Ah,” Kayleigh said, taking the baggie from Juice and examining it. “Blackmail.” 

“Yeah.” 

“What kind of legit shit does Jax plan to get into?” she asked as she looked up at him. 

“Escort business.” 

“Professional whores?” Kayleigh giggled. 

“Escorts, baby, they don’t like to be called whores.” 

She raised her brows and a smile slowly tugged at the corners of her mouth. “Right. Okay. Not whores, escorts. Same rules apply, you know that right. You fuck around with an escort and I cut your balls off.” 

“Baby,” he said pulling her close to his chest and holding tightly to her hips. “You are all the woman I can handle. Hell, half the time I’m worried I won’t be able to keep up with you.” 

“Don’t flatter me, Juice. You already have a ring on my finger. No need for pretty words to get in my pants.” 

“Oh, I already knew I didn’t need those.” 

That earned him a hard smack to his arm, but he laughed and she did too. “Asshole.” 

“But I’m your asshole, and you love me.” 

“Yeah, I guess I do.” He bent his head to press his lips to hers and after a heated moment, pulled back. 

“I’ve got to get back to the clubhouse. Can you bring this by, drop it off with Chucky as soon as it’s done? He knows what to do. He’ll let us know, so all you have to do is make it, box it up all pretty, preferably without your name on it, and give it to Chucky.” 

Kayleigh nodded. “I can do that. Be safe.” 

“Always, Kayleigh.” 

She walked to the front with him, not even mad when he woke up Gracie to hold her for just a moment and pepper her with kisses before leaving. Gracie was wide awake from her father’s attention, so Kayleigh changed her, fed her, and played with her until the chime on the door sounded. 

“We’re closed,” Kayleigh started to say as she stood from the floor but stopped when she saw her other best friend standing. “Hey!” 

“I know it’s your day off, but I saw the lights on and I just had to come tell you the news!” Rita exclaimed. 

“What news?” 

“I’m pregnant!” 

“What!” Kayleigh screeched excitedly, coming around the counter quickly and stopping close to Rita. “Are you serious?” 

“Yes! I’m pregnant!” 

“Oh my God! That’s great! Does Eli know? Is he excited? How are you feeling? How far along are you? I can’t believe it! Congratulations!” 

Kayleigh threw her arms around her friend and they hugged and danced around the little room, sharing Rita’s joy together. 

When they stopped moving Rita started answering Kayleigh’s barrage of questions. “Eli knows. He’s extremely excited. I feel okay for now. Not much morning sickness yet, knock on wood. I’m about eight weeks.” 

“That is so great, Rita. I’m so happy for you!” 

“Thanks. When are you and Juice going to have number two?” 

“Really? Gracie is only six months old. What makes you think we are planning another one or going to have another one?” 

“Because that man cannot keep his hands off of you, and I don’t see him often, but when I do, he can’t keep his eyes off of you either. You’re just as bad. Honestly, I was surprised you weren’t knocked up again the day after he got released.” 

“Well, you know, we try to be smart and safe. I switched to a birth control I could take while still breastfeeding. We are going to wait a few more months before we start to try for another.” 

“But you are going to try?” 

“Yes,” Kayleigh said with a laugh. 

“Good. Then maybe this little one could have a friend close to his or her age to play with. Like Gracie and Dr. Knowles’ boy.” 

“Thomas.” 

“Yes. That would be so fun, to have our kids all be friends. Do you think Tara would be okay with it?” 

“I don’t see why not. I’m sure she would. But don’t hold your breath, please, on Juice and I having another baby anytime soon. It will be awhile.” 

“No offense, friend, but with the way you two are, I think I will hold my breath.” 

Kayleigh gave her a playful glare that made Rita burst into laughter. 

“It’s not that funny, Rita.” 

“Oh yes it is. The two of you are all over each other more than you think and everyone knows it.” Rita gave her a hug. “But that’s okay because everyone can see how much you love each other, too. But hey, I’ve got to get going. Talk to you later?” 

“Yeah. Take it easy, mama.” 

The girls shared a smile and then Rita left. Kayleigh finished her tasks for the day, cleaned up and did a little prep for opening the next day, and then headed to the clubhouse with Gracie.

*****

“Those are some nasty pictures, Juice. Please tell me you are going to delete every last one of them when you are finished?” Kayleigh asked as she looked over his shoulder at the images on the monitor. 

“Of course, baby, I’m as disgusted as you are.” 

Kayleigh had made it to the clubhouse an hour or two before the boys and had played with Gracie and chatted with the crow eaters and eventually Tara before the guys arrived. 

Tara was currently patching up Tig’s ass, Gracie was enjoying the attention from the crow eaters, and Kayleigh and Juice were in the corner of the room while he edited and printed the blackmail photos. 

Kayleigh noticed Tara walk out of the chapel and she followed her to the back apartments. Kayleigh stood silently, closing the door behind her, as Tara took deep breaths, trying to stop herself from crying. 

She turned to Kayleigh and looked at her. “I’m fucking useless. I can’t even stitch up someone’s ass.” 

“You aren’t useless, you just aren’t completely healed. Give yourself time, miracles happen Tara, and your hand healing as it has so far is already better odds than we thought at first.” 

“If I can’t stitch asses I certainly won’t be able to operate on small organs!” 

“You just need more time. Be patient, girlie.” 

“But what if I never get to save a life again?” 

“You will, Tara.” Kayleigh said, stepping forward and resting a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “You will.” 

Gemma opened the door and both women turned to look at her. “Am I interrupting something?” the older woman asked. 

Tara shook her head and gave Gemma her best game face. “No, but we’ve got to go. I need to get the boys, and Kayleigh and Juice are about to leave to go home.” 

“Oh, alright. Can I talk to you?” Gemma asked, trying again as Kayleigh and Tara moved toward the door. 

“I need to get home to Abel and Thomas,” Tara replied, passing by Gemma and not stopping. 

Kayleigh looked at Gemma, shrugged, and then walked out of the room and down the hall to the main space. Juice was playing with his daughter while sitting on one of the chairs. 

“Ready to go?” he asked her, as Kayleigh scanned the room for Tara. 

“Yes, where did Tara go?” 

“She said bye to Jax in like a second and then walked out the door.” 

“Meet you at the truck,” Kayleigh rushed out and then quickly jogged to the parking lot.

She caught up to Tara and stopped her. “Hey, what the hell?” 

Tara sighed and ran a hand through her hair, pushing it away from her face. “I just can’t deal with Gemma on top of everything else I’m dealing with right at the moment. The shitty part is that Gemma has almost everything to do with the bullshit in my life right now,” she snapped. 

“Pushing her away completely isn’t going to help us. She’s going to push back and Gemma will push back hard.” 

“I know,” Tara complained. “But what the hell am I supposed to do?” 

“Maybe let her see the boys.” Kayleigh suggested, but Tara scoffed, so she added. “Under your rules and maybe even supervision, but keeping them away from her all the time right now could hurt our plans.” 

“Yeah, okay. I agree with you there.” 

Kayleigh gave Tara a long, comforting hug and when she pulled back she noticed Tara’s eyes were focused over her shoulder. She turned to look at what had caught Tara’s attention and saw Juice loading the truck. Gracie was in her car seat beside him near the back tire. 

Juice didn’t notice that the girls were watching him as he put the diaper bag and Kayleigh’s purse into the back. He turned and squatted down to talk to Gracie. 

He gave her a wide smile and Kayleigh could hear her daughter’s giggles and baby voice as she tried to talk back to Juice. 

“I wish Jax was half as good a father to his boys as Juice is to Gracie,” Tara whispered her thoughts aloud. 

Kayleigh pulled her eyes away from watching her little family to look at Tara with a sad smile. “Jax is under a tremendous about of pressure at the head of that table, being the President of an MC always causes a man’s family to take the backseat. I remember what that feels like as a child, but I… no matter how much I really want to hate my dad for what he did, or what he didn’t do when I was older, I don’t. I love him. Abel and Thomas will still love Jax, too. It will not always be like this, my friend. Don’t give up on Jax, he loves you, Tara, and he needs you more than you think. Our men… they never admit it, but they depend on their Old Lady, more than you think they do.” 

“I hope your right,” Tara said, her eyes finding Kayleigh’s. 

Kayleigh gave her a bright smile. “Of course I’m right.” 

Tara couldn’t help but laugh, and hugged Kayleigh again before watching her friend walk over to her family. Tara watched Juice stand and pull Kayleigh close to his chest, his eyes tender and caring as he bent his head to kiss her. She turned her head away as his hands slid from Kayleigh’s hip down to her ass. 

She wanted that for her and Jax. At one time they had a relationship like Juice and Kayleigh, but Tara wasn’t as open with public displays of affection, at least not the style affection Juice and Kayleigh openly shared. 

Jax loved her, she knew that, but she also knew Jax was more open than she was, more wild, bold. She loved that about him, but it was also part of the reason he was never home. On top of club business, he would rather be out around other people. Tara needed to make her stand and show Jax what she wanted. She wanted what Kayleigh had for her family. Jax at home spending time with his family. 

Making up her mind and letting the determination sink in, she walked back inside the clubhouse and found Jax at the bar. “Can I talk to you for just a second?” 

“Yea.” Jax stood and pulled Tara into the chapel. He took a seat and she leaned against the edge of the table. “What’s up, babe?” 

“I want you to come home tonight,” Tara said, not shying away from the point, from what she wanted and needed from her husband. “Spend some time with your family.” 

Jax studied Tara and nodded slowly. “I have to stop by Juice’s, we’ve got some shit to discuss, club business, but then I can come home. Is everything okay between you and my mom?” 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it, you have enough to think about it.” 

“You sure, I know how she is,” he said with a small smile. 

“I’m sure. I love you, Jax.” 

“I love you, Tara.”   
*****

Kayleigh was surprised to see Jax on the front porch. “Come on in,” she said stepping aside and letting Jax come into the house. 

“Hey, man,” Juice said, coming from the hallway, Gracie fighting sleep against his shoulder. He had changed her into a pair of light blue pajamas with pink bunnies printed on them. 

“Got a minute?” Jax asked. 

“Of course.” Juice sat on the couch and held out his arm for Kayleigh to sit next to him. She curled against his side, tucking her legs under her and gently running her fingers through Gracie’s dark hair. 

Jax sat in the chair and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. “We’ve got to get out of this cartel business, and after that away from Damon Pope. I’m going to get us into the escort business, go legit, and slowly pull out of the guns. We can’t just jump straight out, it’s too high of a risk.” 

“Agreed. The cartel isn’t going to let us out unless we’ve set up people in our place. If they even let us get out,” Juice replied. “It’s too dangerous with everything that’s happen to just drop everything, but we’ve got to get away from this man.” 

“Are you still in? With me?” 

“Hell yes, Jax. I just want to be able to eventually and safely get to a point where we aren’t under the FBI’s watchful eye, aren’t being someone’s bitch for guns or drugs, and I can raise my family. Isn’t that what you want in the long run? To be able to raise your boys?” 

Jax nodded. “Yeah. Keep helping out Clay, we’ve got to take care of him, too, after we take care of the Irish.” 

“That’s a long list of people to detach from and or get rid of,” Kayleigh commented. “Sadly, all necessary.”

Jax gave another nod and then caught Kayleigh’s eye. “Has Tara been talking to you?” 

“She always talks to me, we’re friends, Jax.” 

“Is she upset with me?” 

“Jax, I’m not going to tell you what we talk about, that’s the point of girl talk, just like bro code, where y’all don’t always tell us everything you talk about when it comes to your ladies. I will tell you that she loves you, and like any woman, she’d like her husband to be home with his family.” 

Jax knew Kayleigh was right. He needed to spend more time not only with Tara, but with his boys too. He stood from the couch and thanked Kayleigh for being a good friend for Tara. Juice stood and they carefully did the brotherly shoulder bump, watching out for the sleeping girl in his other arm. 

“Have a good night, brother,” Jax said. 

Kayleigh carefully lifted Gracie into her arms and took her to the nursery while Juice saw Jax out. 

Juice found her undressing in their bedroom a few minutes later. He pulled her close to him as they tumbled into bed and relaxed. 

*****

Juice was already reading the paper when Kayleigh and Gracie made their appearance in the kitchen the next morning. He put it down with a frown and reached for her free hand. “I’m sorry, baby.” 

“What?” she asked, and her eyes moved to the paper where Juice’s finger was pointing to a headline. 

Her eyes widened as she read the print. Sheriff’s Wife Shot in Home Invasion. 

“Holy shit! I need to go see her.” 

“Go. I’ve got the head to the clubhouse for the day, go before you open the bakery,” Juice said calmly. “Your customers will understand. The whole town knows Rita and you are close. Hell, your shops are right next door to each other.” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

They kissed quickly before Kayleigh grabbed the necessary items and drove to the hospital. Kayleigh came to a stop outside the intensive care unit and saw Roosevelt pacing the floor. 

“Eli?” Kayleigh called, making him stop and turn to look at her. “How is she?” Kayleigh asked, fighting back tears. 

“Unconscious, fighting for her life, hers and the –” Eli choked on a sob and Kayleigh set down the car seat where Gracie was content to play with her stuffed bunny. She moved forward and Eli embraced her as she held out her arms. Kayleigh hugged him back hard as her own tears started to flow. 

“Keep me posted, please?” she asked him quietly.

“Of course.” 

Kayleigh stepped back and gave him a sad smile. “She’s strong, she’ll pull through.” 

Eli agreed and Kayleigh left to head to work for the day. 

It was not yet noon when Juice came by the shop. He was a regular presence at Lynn’s and the customers, however they felt about SAMCRO, never minded seeing him leaning against the wall waiting for a moment of Kayleigh’s time when she had a break. He would either wait patiently, or entertain and cuddle with his daughter. Today, he had plucked Gracie from the play pen and was holding her, talking softly to the little girl. 

Kayleigh knew Juice had Clay with him, and out of respect for his woman, had left Clay in the car Juice had been driving him around in. Once the last customer left the shop with their bag of treats, Juice gave Kayleigh a smile. “Hey, my beautiful woman.” 

“Hey, yourself.” 

“How’s Rita?” Juice asked, knowing she was on Kayleigh’s mind. 

“Not good.” 

“Damn,” Juice whispered, bouncing Gracie in his arms. 

“I’ve got some things to tell you. We had a vote today. Jax made a few new deals.” 

“That doesn’t sound good? Is he still on the path to go legit?” Kayleigh came around the counter and they moved to sit together at one of the tables near the door to the kitchen. 

“Working toward it,” Juice said. “He had to make a deal with Damon Pope. We are going to mule thirty more keys for Damon to distribute. The weight brings the same charge we’d already get if we were caught. It’s still too dangerous to get out right away, so this is the best plan. Makes Pope happy, keeps the Cartel happy, IRA is all good, for the most part, and we stay alive while we get the escort business up and running.” 

Kayleigh didn’t have much to say. She agreed with everything Juice had told her, and even though she didn’t like the idea of the boys moving more coke, the charge would be the same. “Be safe,” she whispered. 

“Always, baby, always. I got you and my little girl to come home to.”

“I’m guessing your work day isn’t over yet?” she asked him, letting her hand rest on his knee. 

“Nope, gotta get Clay home and handle some shit at the clubhouse, and I need to do an oil change on my bike.” 

“Be home for dinner?” 

Juice stood and moved to put Gracie back in her play pen. “Probably a late one,” he replied to Kayleigh. 

When he came back around the counter she wrapped her arms around his waist. “As long as you’re home. I love you, Juan Carlos, I’ll save you a plate.” 

“I love you too, Kayleigh.” 

*****

Kayleigh closed up shop a few hours later and headed home with Gracie. It wasn’t long before Tara called her on the phone. 

“I saw Otto today,” Tara said as Kayleigh continued to clean up the living room and Gracie bounced in her jumper. 

“How did it go?” Kayleigh asked. 

“He’s not exactly happy with SAMCRO right now, and by not exactly happy, I mean pissed the hell off. He’s not going to help yet. We need something more.” 

“Maybe if we got something that belonged to him? Something that would give him good memories?” 

“Yeah. That could work,” Tara said. “But who would know anything about Otto?” 

“Bobby, probably. I’m sure he’d help out if you asked him,” Kayleigh suggested, pausing to sit down and talk to Tara. 

“Yeah. I’ll ask him tomorrow. Jax came home last night, it was kind of late, but he came home and stayed. Thomas was asleep, but Abel was still drowsy. So he spent some time with him and then stayed up with me for a long time. It was really nice.” Tara took a breath and continued. “I know he was at your house before he came home, if you said something to him, thank you.” 

“I told him any woman wants her husband home with his family. I’m glad you got to spend time with your man. Make sure he knows you liked it, have him do it again.” 

“I’m going to. Hey, I’ve got to go, Gemma just pulled up. I’ll talk to you later, and I promise I’ll try and be nice to her.”

“Good, have a nice night, girlie.”

Kayleigh hung up the phone and continued to clean up the house. Dinner had already been made and Gracie had been fed, given her bath, and was wearing her pajamas, so Kayleigh tidied up the already decently clean house. She had to admit with a smile that Juice was a bit of an OCD clean freak, but she loved him anyway. 

Gracie had been sleeping in her crib for a little over an hour when Juice made it home. He heard Kayleigh in the shower, so he ate the plate she had left on the stove quickly, and then cleaned up after himself before heading to the bedroom. 

He shed his kutte and then his shirt, hanging the leather on a hook on his closet door and tossing the shirt in the hamper. Juice was undoing his belt when Kayleigh opened the bathroom door, her damp hair falling around her shoulders. She was wearing a dark green, satiny nightgown that barely covered her ass and the tops of her breasts. His sexy woman watched him as he dropped his pants and his eyes followed her as she crossed the room to her side of the bed. 

When she opened the nightstand and took out the little blue packet of birth control, Juice moved quickly and snatched it out of her hand. He threw it over his shoulder and across the room then blocked her path to retrieve it with his body. 

“Juice, what are you doing?” she questioned with a short laugh and a shocked expression. 

“I don’t want to wait.” When she gave him ‘the look’ he kept going. “Hear me out, please. I know it’s a lot on you, like a lot, but Gracie will be seven months in a couple weeks and then if we did get you pregnant fast, she’d be about sixteen to eighteen months old, even older if it took a while to get knocked up again. This isn’t just because I missed everything at the beginning with Gracie.” Juice pulled her close to him and let his hands roam her body. 

Kayleigh didn’t speak, but she smiled up at him as her hands came up to rest on his shoulders, one slid through his mohawk. 

“I want a big family, and I want another baby, and yes, I do want to experience getting to see you change with our child and I want to be there when he or she is born, but mostly Kayleigh, I just want to be a father. I want a family, with you.” 

They both were silent while Kayleigh’s eyes searched his, her expression neutral. After a few seconds that felt like eternity to Juice, she cracked a breathtaking smile. “I want all of those things, too, Juan Carlos.” 

“Good, because we’re starting tonight.” 

Kayleigh let out a cry of shock as Juice tossed her on the bed, but it turned to laughter as he followed her, pinning her down in the middle of the mattress. 

“Only on one condition though,” Kayleigh said, giving him a sly smirk. 

“What?” he asked, a mixture of nervous and willingness to do just about anything she asked of him. 

“You have to make me an honest woman before you knock me up again,” she answered, her smirk stretching to a smile. 

Juice bent his head to let his lips trail across her smooth skin and up to her ear. “I can do that,” he whispered before licking the shell of her ear. “Do you want a big to-do or something simple? I’m down for whatever as long as I get to make you Mrs. Kayleigh Lynn Ortiz.”

“Something simple,” she whispered back. 

“Two weeks enough time?” he asked, his hands sliding under her nightgown, he’d discovered earlier she wasn’t wearing panties, and let his fingers caress her body. 

She hummed out her agreement and then let out a soft moan. Juice covered her mouth with his and stopped their talking for the night. 

He had her agreement to begin trying for another baby, and all he could think about was all the places and all the ways he was going to have sex with his soon to be wife as he let her flip him over and take control for the moment. They had all night, and Juice would eventually have his turn to dominate her, and he planned to take very good advantage of that moment, but right now he was content to watch Kayleigh roll and rock her hips on top of him. 

It had only taken one time to get her knocked up with Gracie, and even though she’d been on the pill for a week or two, and was still breastfeeding, he hoped it would be just as quick with this one.


	21. The Rat

It had been a long day and all Kayleigh wanted to do was feed her daughter, get her ready for bed, and then fall asleep herself as soon as Gracie was out for the night. Tara had come by the bakery before going to TM to tell her that her and Jax were going up to the cabin for the weekend by themselves. 

Kayleigh was excited for her friend to have the chance to spend time with her man. Maybe Kayleigh’s words to Jax had made a difference. They could have, but Kayleigh would bet money that after her and Juice had left the other night, Tara had gone back into the clubhouse and told Jax what she wanted. If she had, Kayleigh was hella proud of her best friend. 

Shutting the front door behind her, she tossed her keys onto the table just as her phone began to ring. Kayleigh set the diaper bag and her purse down along with Gracie in her car seat then rummaged through her purse for her phone. 

“Hey, Juicey,” she greeted, happy to hear the voice she hadn’t heard since this morning when he’d left the house on the other end of the line. 

“Kayleigh.” Juice’s voice was serious and her smile fell instantly. 

“Are you okay?” she asked before he could continue. 

“Yes. I’m fine. Listen, I need you to go to the hospital. Meet Tara there… Jax and Chibs got run off the rode – they’re both fine – but… Gemma, she had the boys… she got in an accident.” 

“What?” Kayleigh yelled, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder and grabbing Gracie, her purse and diaper bag, and the keys. 

She opened the front door and walked out, locking it behind her as she listened to his reply. “We don’t know if they’re connected. I’m leaving Clay’s house now, I’ll meet you at the hospital, too. You’re closer, don’t wait for me, go find Tara, okay?”

“Yeah, love you,” she said quickly, loading Gracie and the bags into the truck. She climbed into the driver’s seat, shut the door, and started the truck. 

“Love you too, drive safe.” 

“You too,” she replied and closed the phone, tossing it into her purse as she pulled out of the driveway and headed for the hospital. 

When she made it to the hospital, she parked quickly and grabbed Gracie out of her car seat and the diaper bag, along with her purse, and headed inside. After asking where she would find Dr. Knowles and the Teller boys, she easily discovered where her friend was. 

“Hey,” she said coming up behind Tara. 

“Oh my God,” Tara replied with a small gasp, fighting back tears. She hugged Kayleigh hard, and the tears came for just a moment before she dried them up, stepped back, and brought Kayleigh up to speed. “Elyda bailed on babysitting, so Jax suggested I let Gemma watch them, so I did. Thomas is fine, but Abel has to have a minor surgery to correct his heartbeat. I could have lost them tonight, Kayleigh! What if she was high? Or drunk? Those are my boys,” she ranted with a strong dose of anger. 

“I know. We thought we could at least trust her to take care of Abel and Thomas, obviously we were wrong. Know we know,” Kayleigh paused and looked at Tara. “If something were to ever happen to you or Jax, who gets custody of the boys?” 

Tara was more than a little shocked at Kayleigh question and went to snap at her when Kayleigh spoke again. “I’m serious, and it’s fine if you don’t have anything set up, but if it’s Gemma? Wendy? You might want to set it up how you want it.” 

“You. I’d want you,” Tara whispered, this time much to Kayleigh shock. 

“Tara, I…” 

“You are the only person I trust with my boys. You and Juice - Juan Carlos. You’re both stable outside of the club,” she carried on to make her point. “I mean his shop… it’s a weed shop, but it’s legit and you have the bakery. Abel and Thomas would be left my father’s house, you could sell it for the money to help raise them. Ours, too, if we both…” 

“Oh, Jesus Christ, Tara, nothing is going to happen to you or Jax, and both of your boys are fine. I didn’t mean to make you paranoid, but with Gemma off her rocker and obviously a danger to your sons, then you need to have paperwork in place. Think about it, talk it over with Jax,” Kayleigh said, glancing over Tara’s shoulder to see Juice coming into the room. “Let me know what you want to do.” 

“Okay.” Tara noticed Kayleigh’s gaze was focused behind her, and knew Juice had arrived. Kayleigh only gave that look to him. When she turned around to greet him, Tara smiled. Juice only gave that look to one person, too. He went straight to Kayleigh and kissed her before turning to say hello to her. 

That was the part of her’s and Jax’s relationship that was missing, the piece that she so desperately wanted. Juice and Kayleigh had fallen into love and never fallen out of it in the almost two years they had been together, half of which Juice had spent in prison. Years ago, Jax and Tara had shared that, and she wanted it back along with the added joy of the love they shared for their boys. 

“How’s Abel? Thomas?” Juice asked her. 

“Abel will be fine. Thomas was just fine, not even a scratch. Thanks,” Tara said. 

“That’s good.” 

Kayleigh smiled at her friend. “If you need something, anything, let me know. Now that I know your boys are safe, I’m going to get Little Miss home after I swing by to check on Rita.” 

Juice didn’t miss the look Tara shot him and he nodded. He’d been stopped by Eli in the hallway, more bullshit, but Eli had been visibly upset and shaken this time. The death of his wife was hitting him hard. It was a feeling he knew Kayleigh knew all too well. He’d have to tell her before she reached the next floor. 

“Night, Tara.” Juice waved by and picked up Kayleigh’s stuff before taking her hand and pulling her out of the room as she said bye to Tara. Instead of walking to the elevator he pulled her into an unoccupied waiting area. 

“Juice?” 

“I’m sorry, Kayleigh. Eli stopped me on my way up here tonight. Kayleigh… Rita didn’t make it.” 

She gasped and her hand squeezed his, so he held her tighter. “I can’t believe…” she trailed off and pulled her hand away from his. Kayleigh held out Gracie for him to take and then buried herself into his side to cry. 

Tara might be her best friend, but Rita had been a close second, and Juice knew Kayleigh was tired of losing people she cared about. She cried for about ten minutes before she dried her eyes and Juice spoke. 

“I’ll follow you home. Come on, I parked next to your truck.” 

“You should tell the guys you’re leaving,” she said as they headed for the elevator. 

“They already know I planned on taking you home after we found out Rita died. Let’s go, baby.” 

She nodded and didn’t say anymore as Juice led them outside and to her truck. As they walked, she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that Rita was gone. 

“When did she die?” she whispered as Juice opened the door to her truck. 

“Eli didn’t say, but he was level headed enough to threaten me to tell him about the home invasions and that he knows it’s us.” 

“But it’s not? Is it?” 

“Jax thinks Clay is behind it somehow, and I’m of the same mind to agree with him.” Juice strapped Gracie into her car seat, kissed her forehead which earned him a small coo, and then turned back to face Kayleigh. “Let’s go home, baby. I’ll tell you more at the house.” 

Kayleigh nodded slowly and then shook her head. “Yeah, let’s go.” 

“Are you okay to drive back? I can leave the bike.” 

“No, I’m okay.” She gave him a small reassuring smile and Juice knew she would be alright. 

Juice stood near as Kayleigh got situated in the driver’s seat and started the truck. He shut the door and started his bike, pulling out of the lot behind her and following his girls back to their house. 

While Kayleigh got Gracie ready for bed, Juice let Juno into the house and went to the bedroom to change into a pair of black sweatpants. Deciding to not put on a shirt, he headed down the hall and found Gracie and Kayleigh rocking in the chair in the corner of the nursery. 

“Rita was pregnant,” she whispered without looking up at him, her eyes focused on Gracie as their daughter drank her nighttime bottle. 

“Damn,” Juice whispered back, coming into the room and kneeling beside Kayleigh. 

She was quiet as Juice ran his fingers through her long hair. 

“Does Jax really think it’s Clay?” 

“Clay isn’t healthy enough to have fought back against Rita, but he could be orchestrating it.” 

“Who would he be using?” 

“Jax thinks the nomads that we patched in.” 

“Fuck. What do you think?” she asked. Gracie had finished eating, so Kayleigh handed him the bottle and positioned Gracie on her lap to burp her. 

“I think you said Frankie, Gogo, and Greg give you the creeps, and if someone gives my Old Lady the creeps then there is something wrong. Especially since you spent your entire life around guys like us.” 

“Guys like us? Juice, you are nothing like the guys I’ve known my whole life. Remember that, baby, you are good. Kind hearted, and good.”   
She stood with Gracie and went to lay her in the crib, but Juice stopped her. “Can I have her for a bit. I know it’s past the time you try and get her down for the night, but…” 

Kayleigh gave him that breathtaking smile of hers and carefully passed their daughter to him. His sleepy little girl opened her eyes and cooed at him softly, yawned, and then closed her eyes with a sigh, snuggling deeper into her father’s embrace. 

Juice turned his head from watching his daughter when he felt Kayleigh’s hand rest on his bicep. “I’m going to find us something to eat for a late dinner. Plus, there is a sink full of bottles to wash.” 

“I’ll take care of those. You find us something to eat,” he replied, kissing her forehead. 

Kayleigh left the nursery and headed to the kitchen. After rummaging through the cabinets, pantry, and fridge she decided to make sandwiches. She went ahead and filled the sink with hot water, baby safe dish soap, and tossed the bottles, nipples, and caps into the soapy water before she made dinner. 

Juice joined her and they ate quickly before tackling the dishes together. Juice washed while she rinsed and put them on the bottle drying rack. The two of them worked together in silence. When they were finished with the task, Juice pulled her to the couch and he laid down, bringing her to lay down on top of him. 

“I’m sorry about your friend, Kayleigh,” he whispered, his fingers gliding gently up and down her back. 

“Me too.” She was quiet for a second before adding, “What did you tell Eli when he said he knew it was SAMCRO behind the break-ins?” 

“That he was going to get me killed asking me shit like that and then I walked away. That’s when he stopped me by telling me that Rita had died, and to tell you.” 

Kayleigh raised up on her forearms. “What are we going to do about Clay?” 

“Whatever Jax and the table decide to do about it, if Jax admits everything to the table.” 

“He needs to,” Kayleigh snapped.

“I know, but I can’t make him, baby. What about you, Tara, and Gemma, is that beef still going on?” 

“Of course it is, things with Gemma never just stop, and now with her getting into an accident with the boys in her care.” Kayleigh shook her head. “I can’t let anything happen to my best friend or her family.” 

Juice smiled. “Part of why I love you is your beautiful, big heart.” 

“Same here, Juan Carlos.” Kayleigh bent her head to kiss Juice and his hand’s stopped their movement of rubbing up and down her back. He gripped her hips hard and rolled his hips under her. 

Kayleigh let out a playful laugh and moved to sit up, straddling him. “Juan Carlos, I do believe you’re working very hard to get me knocked up before you give me your name.” 

Juice let his hands glide over her curves and Kayleigh assisted as he pulled her shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Her bra was next, and Juice raised up so he could pay closer attention to her gorgeous breasts. 

A soft moan escaped her lips and her fingers scratched through the short hair of his mohawk. “Juan Carlos,” she breathed. 

Their mouths crashed together as Juice pulled them to stand up and then fumbled to take off each other’s pants. Juice broke their kiss to step back slightly, his eyes roamed over her body before he gently pushed her to lay on her stomach on the couch. 

She playfully wiggled her ass at him and Juice slapped her smooth skin with a smirk and a warning. “Don’t tease me, Kayleigh.” 

They both moaned as Juice slowly entered her, shifting slightly to a better angle before setting a steady rhythm. 

Kayleigh was enjoying the feel of her man behind her when the image flashed across her memory and suddenly the cold, rough and dirty concrete was beneath her and the man on top of her was not Juice anymore. 

She let out a cry that Juice had never heard before and bucked hard against him at the same time her elbow came flying back to catch him in the ribs. Juice pulled away, sitting back on his heels with a gasp of pain as Kayleigh’s vivid memory held her prisoner. 

“Kayleigh, baby, calm down,” Juice said quietly, trying to reach for her and hold her. 

Despite her fighting back rather violently, he grabbed her and pulled her tight to his chest. “I’ve got you, Kayleigh. It’s okay, you’re safe baby. No one can hurt you. Shh.” He continued to whisper calming reassurances to her until he felt her finally relax her tensed muscles. 

With her relaxing also came the tears and the horrified realization that she’d hurt him as she’d fought back against her violent memory. “Holy shit, Juice, are you okay?” 

He gave a grunt and nodded. “I’m fine, Kayleigh, you didn’t crack or break anything, besides I’m more concerned about you. I’m so sorry baby, I didn’t mean to-”

Kayleigh twisted in his embrace and shook her head. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Juan Carlos. There was no way either of us could have known that this would…” she trailed off and looked down at her hands in her lap. “I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t ever have to be sorry, Kayleigh. None of this is ever going to be your fault, and I’m not going to ever leave you. I’m here for you and I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Juan Carlos. Can we try this again?” she asked with a small smile. 

Juice gave her the same smile she fell in love with and stood from the couch with her in his arms. “Yes, but we’re taking this show to the bedroom, baby.” 

*****

Juice had followed his girls to work early in the morning and spent several hours with Kayleigh and his daughter before heading to the clubhouse. The guys that were there were happy to see that Kayleigh had sent him with a large tray of assorted muffins. Jax had tasked him to look through the paperwork and files floating around the dorm rooms to see if he could find anything that would link Clay to the home invasions. Gemma and his safe had been stolen and inside had been legal documents. Those were what Juice was currently looking for in Jax’s dorm room. 

Clay came in while Juice was going through the last stack of papers and caught him off guard, asking questions about Eli and what Juice had told him about RICO, and even the home invasions. 

He was getting really anxious about Clay’s digging and was trying to come up with an excuse to duck out of the conversation when his saving grace appeared in the doorway. 

“Hey, Juicey, I need you to help me –” Kayleigh’s eyes landed on Clay and she paused. “Oh, sorry to interrupt. Juice I need you to unload the truck, please.” 

“Yeah.” He stood, ignoring Clay and the rest of their conversation and kissed his daughter who was chewing on a teething ring, and then put his hand on the small of Kayleigh back as they walked out of the room and down the hallway. 

“Thanks for that,” he whispered. 

“For what?” 

“You saved me from a conversation that was getting really hard to sidestep and avoid.” 

“Oh. Clay asking too many questions?” 

“Just a few too many for my peace of mind,” he answered as they reached the truck and Juice unloaded the bags she had picked up from the store. 

Kayleigh and he went back into the clubhouse and Juice tasked V-lin with unloading and putting away the food and drinks Kayleigh had brought to the compound. 

“Are you free for the rest of the day?” she asked him. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“I need you to watch Gracie, but Jacquelyn should be here in about an hour in case you need to leave for club shit. Tara and I are going dress shopping. Even with the chaos of the last two days she wanted to go with me. Oh, and I need you to make sure Saturday everyone is free and the clubhouse can be ready.” 

“Ready for what?” he asked. 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes and then gave him a bright smile. “I wonder about you sometimes, Juicey. Our wedding, that’s what. You gave me two weeks, remember?” 

“Oh. Yeah, I know,” he replied. His smile turned to a smirk as he added, “Saturday, huh?” 

“Ready to be a married man, Mr. Ortiz, or do you have cold feet?” she teased with a smirk of her own, stepping forward and closing the small distance between them. 

Juice used the arm that wasn’t holding Gracie to hold Kayleigh to him, his hand spread across her ass. “No cold feet, baby. I’ve wanted to make you Mrs. Ortiz for a long time, too scared to admit it,” he whispered to her. 

“Well, I’m glad you finally asked.” 

“You two make me sick! At least don’t do that shit in front of the kid!” Tig hollered out and Kayleigh turned her eyes to him and laughed. 

“Do what Tig? I’m not sure how you ‘do it’ but usually my clothes aren’t on! Not to mention Gracie is too busy gnawing on her teething ring to pay any attention to either of us.” 

“I wasn’t talking about fucking, but don’t do that in front of her either! I meant all that lovey dovey, googoo eyes shit.” 

On his way through the clubhouse, Jax overheard the conversation and added. “Leave ‘em alone, Tig, you’re just jealous Juicy-boy has a hot ass woman and you don’t.” 

The clubhouse erupted into laughter as Jax left, and after a deep kiss Kayleigh went to meet Tara at the hospital to head to San Francisco to look for a wedding dress. 

*****

“So you’re telling me that Gemma’s wreck had nothing to do with Jax and Chibs’ being run off the road?” 

“Yes. She smoked a joint with Unser and then almost killed my boys,” Tara replied, as Kayleigh drove to the first bridal shop she had found online. 

“Wow, Jax agreed with you on her not seeing the boys anymore, I hope?” 

Tara nodded. “Yes, he did. He’s done with her, Jax isn’t blind to the trouble his mother causes, not just his family but also the club.” 

“Then maybe Jax would be on our side, agree with our plan.” 

“Do we even have a plan yet?” Tara asked. 

“I haven’t had a good idea yet, but one of us will. Now, let’s go find a wedding dress!” 

Kayleigh parked the truck in the parking lot and the two women walked into the large bridal store. With no luck at finding a dress she liked at the first two stores they visited, they pulled up at the store front of the last shop on the list. They had found an adorable dress that would fit Gracie along with a blue ribbon and lace headband with a white flower at the second store and bought those before leaving to come to the last store in hopes of finding a dress before heading home. 

“I really like the one on the display model in the right corner,” Kayleigh commented to Tara as they climbed out of the truck and walked to the door. 

“Let’s look at it first then.” 

They walked over to the mannequin once inside and Kayleigh admired the gorgeous dress. The strapless top was lace with a sweetheart neckline, embellished with small circular crystals. A wide satin band wrapped around the waist and crystal embellished netting dropped from the hips creating a pretty bell skirt. 

“The bottom of that dress detaches and the lace top is part of a shorter dress.” 

Kayleigh practically beamed. “Can I try it on?” 

“Of course. I’ll bring it to the first dressing room.” 

Kayleigh said thanks and Tara and her headed to the dressing rooms across the room. 

“Normally,” she sales woman started to speak as she came up to Kayleigh. “The dresses we get in the store to display and try-on are larger sizes, but this one comes from a designer whose dresses run small. This one may fit you with very little alterations needed.” 

“That would be amazing luck,” Kayleigh replied as she stepped into the dressing room with Tara and her friend helped her put the dress on. 

Tara draped the skirt over the chair in the dressing room while Kayleigh slipped on the short lace dress. After Tara zipped the back she smiled at Kayleigh through the mirror. “This part of the dress fits you perfectly, and it’s gorgeous. Juice will definitely not be able to keep his hands off of you,” she teased. 

“Hmm, that might be the point,” Kayleigh replied with a wink. “Let’s put on the skirt, too.” 

Tara held it up while Kayleigh stepped into it, and then tied a large bow in the back, accentuating Kayleigh’s slim waist. “Luck is on your side today, girlfriend, and you look beautiful in this dress.” 

‘Third store’s the charm. It’s a little long, but I have the perfect shoes already on order and they should bring the hem up just high enough.” 

“Jewelry?” Tara asked, as Kayleigh admired the dress for a minute longer and answered Tara. 

“Not sure yet.” 

Tara hung the dress back on the hanger while Kayleigh put her sundress back on. “I may have something that you can use. It can be your something borrowed.” 

“Cool, my shoes are something blue.” 

“Something old?” Tara asked. 

“My grandmother’s silver and diamond hair clip.” 

Tara remembered Kayleigh showing her the clip one day when they had been hanging out at her house while the boys had been locked up. “That will be perfect.” 

The sales woman seemed disappointed Kayleigh had not come out and modeled the dress. While she bagged it for Kayleigh to take home, Tara and her looked at the necklaces and earrings in the store. 

“What I have in mind is way better than any of these pieces.” 

Kayleigh paid for her dress and the two women headed back to Charming. Tara and her discussed how she wanted to decorate the clubhouse fairly simply. Tablecloths, flowers, a few candles on the table, and some flowers around the room, but the clubhouse was where Kayleigh and Juice had pretty much started their relationship, if no one counted the time they spent together at the Bed and Breakfast before she had moved in with him. Kayleigh wanted the clubhouse to look mostly like it always did. 

“Are you going to make your own cake?” 

“Already on it. Juice requested a chocolate grooms cake too.” 

Tara laughed and Kayleigh joined her. “Gemma was right. I’ve tried a few places when Juice and I have gone riding around, and the bakeries around this area suck.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Tara began a few minutes later. “Why the sudden rush to have the wedding? Not that I’m not absolutely thrilled you and Juice are tying the knot.” 

“Oh, we are starting to try and have another kid, and I told him he had to make me an honest woman before I would agree to have a second.” 

“Are you serious? That’s great! Really?” Tara gushed. 

“Yes, really,” Kayleigh answered with a giggle. “We’ve been talking about a bigger family for awhile, Juice got tired of waiting.” 

After dropping Tara off at the hospital so she could pick up Abel and Thomas from daycare, she swung by the clubhouse, but Jacquelyn told her Juice had already gone home with Gracie. Kayleigh sent Juice a quick text to tell him she was heading home before leaving TM. 

Juice was smoking a cigarette on the porch when she parked in the driveway. 

“What’s in the bag?” he asked as she walked past him into the house. 

He brushed the cherry off his cigarette with the bottom of his boot and tossed the butt before following her into the house. She hung the green and black garment bag in her closet and turned to see Juice blocking the doorway. 

“What’s in the bag?” he repeated. 

“My dress, and if you look at it I will hurt you, Juan Carlos. It’s a surprise, and when my shoes arrive tomorrow in the mail, leave that box alone, too.” 

Juice pulled a playful face like he had been scolded and said, “Yes, ma’am.” 

Kayleigh giggled and put her hands on his chest while continuing to walk forward, forcing him to step back into the bedroom. “Where’s Gracie?” 

“Asleep in her crib. She didn’t nap all afternoon, too much attention. We came home, I gave her a quick washcloth bath, changed her and put her in pajamas, she drank a bottle and then passed out on me while we watched the Looney Toons.” 

They had made it to the bed and she pushed Juice to sit down and moved slowly to straddle him. His hands came to rest on her hips and he tilted his head back slightly to look up at her. Kayleigh smiled down at him and then started to speak. 

“I loved you before you went to prison, and during the time we spent apart I managed to fall more in love with you, but seeing you with Gracie made me fall in love with you in an entirely different way. I don’t think I’ve ever told you before, but I want you to know that I think you are nothing like your father. You are amazing and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you as your wife.” 

Juice kissed her, and with their lips locked and their tongues dancing a sensual tango he stood and moved to switch their positions, laying her on her back. He broke their kiss to lean up and let his hands trail over her covered chest and torso. His voice was husky when he spoke as his eyes caught hers. 

“I remember our first time together, just like this, the day you moved in to my house, our first house. I told Chibs I liked you too much, and he told me a man could never love a woman too much, I didn’t want to believe him then, but he already could see it, I loved you then, Kayleigh.” 

“Granny told me a man always jokes that having a steady woman tied them down, slowed them down, but the truth was that it was true, a man needs a woman to ground him and comfort him.” 

‘Did she say what a woman needs a man for?” he asked, his hands still roaming her body. 

“A protector, the person she always runs to, the one she looks for in a crowd and can always find, her lover, and the father of her children.” 

Juice hummed. “I like your Granny’s thinking.” 

Kayleigh laughed and then gave him a serious look. “I’m tired of talking Juan Carlos. Are you going to fuck me like the first time or not? Because if not then-”

Juice cut her off with a hard kiss while his hands moved to begin removing her clothes. He was tired of talking, too.

*****

Juice had left early for his shift at TM for a few hours before it was time for church. The table agreed they were going to find Frankie, and because of everything he had done to Chibs, Lyla, and Nero, and Rita, they were going to strip him of his patch and he would meet Mr. Mayhem. Jax called the meeting closed, but asked Juice and Bobby to stay. 

“What’s up, brother?” Juice asked, after Tig had closed the doors behind himself. 

“Bobby is up to speed, and we’ve decided that we are going to give Frankie to Eli, a trade for Frankie killing his wife. Eli believes he can tell me there is a rat among us. We already know about that. We played the cops, man. There is no rat, just brothers. We are all proud of everything you for everything you’ve done for the club,” Jax finished. 

“Thanks, man. Let’s get all this over and out of guns and drugs so we can move forward out of FBI and police radar,” Juice replied. 

Bobby chuckled. “Amen to that, my Puerto Rican brother.” 

Kayleigh was worried about Tara as she drove to the clubhouse to see Juice on her lunch break before they left to get Frankie in Tahoe. Tara had called her to say Margaret had updated her insurance. Before, Tara had still been single and had no documented connected to Jax or SAMCRO, now she did, which tied her to Otto. At any moment, she could be audited and get in big trouble for lying to get in to see him. She had called to tell her that, and because of that she was going up to see Otto today. Kayleigh had wished her luck, and really hoped Tara could get through to Otto. They needed this RICO case to go away. 

Once she made it to the clubhouse she spent a short amount of time with Juice while the guys got ready to leave. Juice was driving the van with Phil, and he quietly whispered in her ear that everyone knew Clay wouldn’t be able to ride the whole time, his hands wouldn’t last the trip, but no one wanted to break the man’s pride that badly, so Juice was driving behind for when Clay couldn’t ride anymore. 

Kayleigh didn’t see the need to accommodate Clay, the man couldn’t ride anymore, that meant he didn’t need to be on a bike, but she kept her mouth closed and bid Juice farewell, telling him to be safe like she always did. 

It was later at the bakery that he sent her a text. 

Call Chibs now. Tell him Clay made his own call. Headed to kill Frankie at cabin. Meet us there. – Juice

Kayleigh replied with a quick ‘okay’ and then dialed Chibs. 

“Hello, lass, little busy,” Chibs answered. 

“Get to the cabin as fast as you can. Clay made a decision to kill Frankie first. Try and beat Juice and Clay there.” 

“Fuck! Thanks, lass. Bye.” 

Kayleigh put her phone away and hid her worry with a smile as a customer came in, the chimes announcing their presence. 

She was closing shop when Juice’s bike pulled up at the curb out front. He picked Gracie up out of her play pen when he came in and then sat at a table with her while Kayleigh went through her checklist of tasks. 

“How’d it go?” she asked. 

“Someone else Frankie screwed over killed him first, Jax his still going to bring Eli Frankie’s body. He’s going to come by the house when it’s over later tonight. I’m done for the day, ready to go home with my woman and Little Miss.” 

Gracie cooed and Juice looked from Kayleigh to her. “You ready to go home too, Little Miss Gracie? Daddy sure did miss you today.” 

He peppered her with kisses and Kayleigh could hear her giggles and squeals even as the kitchen door swung shut behind her. 

Thirty minutes later Juice was following his girls to the jewelry store to pick out his and Kayleigh’s wedding bands before they went home for the night. They spent the evening playing with their daughter and eating Chinese take out. While Juice fed Gracie her nighttime bottle, Kayleigh answered a phone call from Tara. 

“Hey, girlie, what’s up?” 

“More bullshit. Gemma came by tonight to return her house key, but Jax and her made some sort of deal to help get Clay and she said that if she’s going to, and I quote “lay down with him” then she’s going to get the right to see her grandsons back.” 

“And you told her…” Kayleigh prompted. 

“Jax and I silently agreed to let her see them, but it will be under supervision, not alone.” 

“Seems reasonable. Jax leave?” 

“Yeah, said he had to go meet Roosevelt.” Tara replied. 

Kayleigh heard the loud cry from Tara’s end of the line and gave a chuckle. “Motherhood, duty never ends.” 

“Tell me about it,” Tara commented. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight, Kayleigh.” 

“Night, girlie.” 

Kayleigh was putting Gracie to sleep a few hours later when she heard the rumble of a Harley and knew Jax had arrived to say he was finished with his business with Eli. 

Juice opened the door as Jax was walking up the porch steps. “What’s up, brother?” 

“Nothing, man. Making steps to move forward,” Jax replied as they clapped each other on the back and hugged. 

“What’d you tell him? What did he say?” 

“He was mad about Frankie already being dead, wanted to do the killing part himself for vengeance against his wife’s murder. He told me he was going to give up the rat at my table. I narrowed it down for him and said I knew it was you.” 

Juice snorted. “How’d he take that?” 

Jax chuckled. “He asked what would happen to you now. I told him nothing, we already knew you were the rat, because we wanted you to be. He was a little shocked when I left, but he’ll leave you alone from now on.” 

“So what are the next steps?” Juice asked. 

“We take out Clay.”


	22. Vows and Votes

Juice knew as he drove in to the clubhouse that Jax, Bobby, and Chibs were already there discussing everything that had happened with Eli, Juice, and RICO. They were also going to talk about what they would do with Clay, and Jax was going to voice his concerns about his step-father. Today, Juice couldn’t give a shit what was happening in the club’s world, because today he was getting married. 

Tara and Lyla were decorating tables, while Jacquelyn and a few other crow eaters put the larger flower arrangements different places around the room, when he walked in. 

“The suit you asked for is hanging in Jax’s room so Kayleigh can get ready in yours. I put your cologne and things in a black bag in the bathroom for you too,” Lyla told him. 

“Thanks, Lyla.” 

Tara turned to him in shock. “You got a suit?” 

“Well, a penguin uniform isn’t really my style, but I can rock a nice suit,” Juice joked. 

He was surprised when Tara actually cracked a grin. “Kayleigh’s going to like that you wore a suit. What color?” 

“Dark grey.” 

Tara and Lyla, who had seen the dress earlier in the morning – they had arrived at their house as Juice had left – shared a look. 

“Sometimes you really surprise me, Juice,” Tara said. “You and Kayleigh are good for each other.” 

Before Juice walked off he said “thanks”, then headed into the chapel and sat with the boys. They went over the plans for the day, which were just the wedding if nothing came up – and it wasn’t supposed to. All of the guys were happy for a day off from the stressful work they normally handled each day. Tomorrow’s plans, most of them, were discussed before Jax tapped the gavel on the table. “Let’s get ready for a wedding, brothers!” 

Kayleigh arrived an hour later and Chibs kept Juice locked in the garage, upon Tara’s demand that Juice not see Kayleigh until they were about to get married. Juice claimed he just wanted to see Gracie, but Tara told him she’d bring his girl to him in a few minutes after Kayleigh was hidden inside his little apartment. Juice had reluctantly agreed, and Kayleigh and Tara brought her things inside along with Gracie. 

They laid out Gracie’s dress and accessories first, but would change her right before the ceremony started. Kayleigh had showered at the house, so she took her time to do her hair and makeup while Tara took Gracie to her father to be entertained. She also gave him a warning to hand Gracie over to someone else before he put on his suit. Before leaving, Tara reminded him of the time to be ready. 

Juice gave Tara his big goofy grin. “I’m not going to be late for my own wedding, Tara.” 

She gave a sound that voiced her uncertainty, but smiled and left to make sure the clubhouse was ready. 

An hour later, Chibs and Tig were entertaining the preacher while Tara took Gracie from Lyla and headed to the back to Kayleigh. 

Kayleigh was mostly ready, she just had to put on the long, fluffy skirt. She had created a subtle but sparkling smoky eye and accented the dark eyes with a pale pink blush and pretty pink lips. She’d curled her long hair and pinned the front loosely away from her face. The diamond and silver hairpin of her grandmother’s held the locks in place near the base of her skull. A few softly curled pieces of hair fell around her face. 

The jewelry Tara had loaned her worked perfectly with the dress. The simple silver necklace with the teardrop diamond accentuated her breasts and the lacy sweetheart neckline. A diamond tennis bracelet sparkled at her wrist. 

The part that made her beautiful ensemble stand out the most was her royal blue heels. Tara knew that shade of blue was a SAMCRO color and smiled to herself that Kayleigh had thought to include that as such a huge part of her day. Kayleigh had decided not to wear a veil. 

Kayleigh helped Tara change Gracie into her dress after Tara and fed, burped, and changed her. They also wiped her down with a baby wipe just to be safe. Tara propped Gracie up to sit in the chair while she helped Kayleigh step into her long skirt. 

Tara tied the bow and then gave her friend a quick hug. “Ready?” 

“Yes.” 

Tara smiled at her friend, happy that she had found such a close friend in Kayleigh. “Let’s get this show started then. I’ll be right back.” 

Gracie went with Tara. Tara would hold her beside Kayleigh while her and Juice got married. Jacquelyn had volunteered to watch her after the ceremony. When Tara left later in the evening to get the boys from daycare she would take Gracie home with her for the night as well, giving Juice and Kayleigh a one-night honeymoon. 

Juice was already ready when Tara came out. Tara couldn’t help but laugh at Juice’s expression when he saw his daughter. “I can’t handle this, man,” he said to Chibs. “She’s gonna be the reason I get sent to prison for murder when she gets older.” 

“She’s a pretty lassie, that’s for damn sure,” Chibs said. 

“Looks like her mama,” Tara said. “and her daddy, too.” 

Juice held out his hands and Tara passed her to him when Gracie let out a cry and reached out for him. “Come here, daddy’s beautiful girl.” 

“Kayleigh’s ready, are you?” 

“Hell yes,” Juice responded and then grinned at his daughter. “Daddy is more than ready to marry your momma, Gracie Lynn, and he knows she’s going to look just as beautiful as you.” 

“Yeah, you’re a lucky bastard in that department, Juicy-boy. You did manage to catch one of the prettiest Old Ladies, two others are standing in our presence now,” Chibs added with a grin and a nod to Tara and Lyla. 

“Old flirt,” Lyla teased. 

“I’m going to go tell Kayleigh we are ready. Start the music and get in place,” Tara ordered, taking Gracie back from Juice and situating her pretty white dress and bow before heading down the hallway. 

Juice nodded and Chibs went to get the preacher in place and stood slightly behind and beside Juice. The crowd of SAMCRO brothers, crow eaters, a few members from other close charters, and friends found chairs at the tables, couches, and bar as the music started. A few also stood around the room. 

Tara came out with Gracie and a bouquet of blue flowers first and took her place across from Chibs. 

The sight of Kayleigh almost took his breath away. She’d always been gorgeous in his eyes, but she had never looked so incredible as she did today. When she reached him, he took her hands in his and they faced the preacher together. 

The white-haired man started the short and sweet ceremony and after a few words and a prayer he had Juice and Kayleigh face each other. Juice repeated his vows first before it was Kayleigh’s turn. Her voice was quiet, but it did not shake or stutter. When they exchanged rings, Juice and his brothers loudly exclaimed the same words they had at Opie and Lyla’s wedding, “I vow to treat you as good as my leather, and ride you as often as my Harley.” 

Kayleigh was still chuckling as she slid Juice’s gold wedding band onto his finger and repeated the words the preacher had told her to say. Her vow to Juice, but it ran much deeper than the words they repeated to each other, their love and promise to one another, and both Juice and Kayleigh knew it. 

“Mr. Ortiz, you may now kiss your bride.” 

Juice pulled Kayleigh close to him, and with absolutely no shame about having an audience, molded her mouth to hers and kissed her with a passion she returned. It earned them loud applause and cheers, along with cat calls and whistles from their friends and family. Even Gracie tried to clap while she let out a happy exclamation. 

Once they parted, Tara and Chibs signed as witness to the marriage and Rat put away the license in Juice’s apartment while the preacher left and the music started again for Kayleigh and Juice’s first dance. 

He pulled her close to him, one of his hands holding hers and the other sliding to the small of her back. “You look amazing,” he said quietly as they started to dance slowly. 

“You look incredibly handsome yourself, Mr. Ortiz. You clean up very nicely.” Juice did look entirely too sexy for his own good in the dark suit. It fit him well, showing off his broad shoulders, slim waist, and long legs. Juice had always been one of the smaller framed members, but he was well muscled and fit, and she thought he looked damn fine in a suit. 

“When do I get to see what’s under the dress?” he asked with a smirk, bringing her eyes back to meet his instead of looking at how the dark fabric of his button-down stretched across his chest. 

She smiled as they continued to dance “Tonight, but this dress has a surprise of it’s own.” 

“When does that surprise happen?” 

Kayleigh gave him a wink. “When the song ends.” 

As soon as the song ended, Juice twirled her around in a circle before taking both of her hands. “So what’s the surprise?” 

Kayleigh stepped back and he let her hands go. She reached behind her and undid the bow of her dress, and holding on to each end of the ribbon, pulled it away from her to reveal the short lace dress and blue high heels. Tara took the skirt from her and Juice stood there staring at his wife. The dress revealed her long legs and a good portion of the black tiger stripes of her thigh tattoo. The lace ended a few inches below her ass and the tall heels made her legs appear longer than normal, paired with the short skirt, Kayleigh was a knockout. 

Several of the guys let out whistles and that seemed to shock Juice into action. He closed the distance between him and his woman in one step and his hands went to her hips and trailed down to her ass. “Hot damn, Kayleigh.” 

After another heated kiss the party got started and the normal music played while drinks were poured and laughs were shared. They cut the cake partway through the evening and ate the food the crow eaters and other Old Ladies had prepared. 

It was late when Kayleigh and Juice went to leave. Juice started his bike as Kayleigh swung her long leg over the bike and shifted to be as close to him as possible. He drove safely but he sped to their house as fast as he dared with Kayleigh in a short dress and heels on his Harley. 

They were all over each other as soon as the door was shut and locked behind them. 

“Leave the shoes on,” Juice commanded when they made it into the bedroom and broke apart from another heated kiss. 

Kayleigh gave him a wicked smirk and turned around to put her back to him. “Unzip me?” 

“Fuck yes,” he answered. His hands roamed her curves first before sliding the zipper down to reveal a pair of satiny blue panties that said I do in white print across her ass. 

He took the time to put her dress on the back of desk chair and then walked back over to Kayleigh, bringing her with him to the bed. 

“I get one night for a honeymoon with you, and I plan to make it feel like it lasted for a week,” Juice admitted. 

“Well then, my sexy husband, I believe you are wearing too many clothes.” 

Juice let her strip him and watched as she dropped to her knees. Her hand wrapped around the base of his cock then she placed a kiss to the tip before parting her lips and taking him into her mouth. She sucked hard and Juice closed his eyes, swearing as she began to work her hand and mouth in time with each other. “Fuck, Kayleigh,” he groaned. 

If she kept going round one wouldn’t last very long, so Juice pulled her to her feet and then gently pushed her onto the bed. He gripped her waist and positioned her on the edge of the bed before sliding his hands up her legs and bringing them to rest on his shoulders. 

“Ready to start our honeymoon?” he asked. 

Kayleigh hummed in response as he stroked her a few times before positioning himself at her entrance and sliding forward until he was buried deep inside her. Her hum turned to a moan of pleasure and she swirled her hips against him, creating a delicious friction. 

Juice slid his hands from her ankles down her legs to her hips. He gripped her tightly and set a fast paced rhythm and driving Kayleigh wild in the process. His eyes followed her hands as they stroked down her stomach, one gripped his arm while the other slid further down to her pussy. He watched as she rubbed along her folds, sometimes close enough to her center that he could feel her fingers stroke him as she teased herself. 

He continued to watch her actions closely until she spoke. “Look at me, Juan Carlos.” 

His eyes met hers and he watched as she came apart under their joint effort, he could feel her muscles tighten and thanked god he didn’t blow his load as she orgasmed, because he was not ready for round one to be over just yet but she was hot as hell.

Bringing her legs down to relax from his shoulders, he bent his head to kiss her and lifted her into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist automatically and he crawled into the bed with her wrapped around him. Juice laid on his side, but Kayleigh had other ideas. 

She pushed him to his back and rolled her hips. They were still joined together and she enjoyed the sensation of his hard cock stroking her as she moved. Kayleigh looked down at Juice and continued to roll her hips while she unpinned her hair, she leaned forward to carefully set the clip on the nightstand before sitting up. She shook out her hair and then caught his gaze again. 

“It’s your turn, Juicey,” she purred with a wink. 

****

The day started early with Kayleigh driving to Tara and Jax’s house to pick up Gracie. Tara had her dressed in a cute pink outfit with a gold tulle skirt and little matching leggings. 

“I may have had some fun with the dressing part this morning,” Tara said, brushing her hand over Gracie’s hair before passing her over to her mother. “She’s such a good baby. Slept all night with no problems. A little fussy going to sleep, but I think she missed her mama.” 

“Nope, that’s all missing her daddy right there. Juice is normally the one who puts her down last for the night.” 

“How was the honeymoon?” Tara asked, changing the subject and hoping to hide the hint of jealousy she felt at Juice being home each night to take care of his child. 

Kayleigh gave her a wide smile and her face said it all. “Oh my god, you’re going to be pregnant by the end of the week,” Tara joked. 

“Are you working today?” Kayleigh asked. 

“No, going to see Otto again. I’ll let you know how it goes.” 

“Yeah, okay. I have to head to the bakery. Call me when you leave Stockton.” 

The day passed by quickly, since Juice was searching for legal documents at Clay’s house he spent a good amount of time texting her, and even drove in to town to eat lunch with his girls before going back to Clay’s house. 

Kayleigh closed up shop at six and was out the door by six fifteen, Juice was going to pick up dinner and come home in another hour, so she headed home with Gracie and relaxed on the couch. 

Gracie was content to sit with Kayleigh while she flipped through the TV channels and gnaw on her teething toy, an – according to Juice – overpriced, plastic, freakishly happy giraffe. 

Kayleigh’s phone rang and she was expecting Juice, but was surprised to see Tara’s name flash across the screen. 

“Hey, girlie, how did it go?” 

The panic and fear was clear in Tara’s voice when she spoke. “He used the crucifix to kill the nurse. Otto stabbed her and… and he, oh god, Kayleigh. He made me an accessory to murder! He said, SAMCRO survives but Redwood will bleed. What could that even mean?” 

Kayleigh blew out a slow breath before answering. “It means that since Otto killed someone his part of the RICO case will fall apart, saving SAMCRO, but by killing her with you in the room, with the cross you brought him, it incriminates you and that’s going to hurt Jax and the boys – Redwood.” 

“What are we going to do?” Tara cried into the phone. 

“I don’t know, Tara, but you have to tell Jax tonight.” 

“I don’t know if I can,” she whispered. 

“You have to.” 

“I had a job offer. From a branch of the Providence Hospital in Oregon. I could lose everything because of this, and I’m not even sure what I want to do with that offer yet.” 

Kayleigh’s heart ached for her friend. “Think about it, Tara. You have time, talk to Jax tonight, I need to go, Juice just pulled up and a certain Little Miss needs a diaper change, but you have to tell Jax what happened, he can’t protect you if he’s left in the dark.” 

“Yeah. Okay.” 

Before Tara could hang up, Kayleigh called out her name. “Tara, do not give up on me girlie, we can do this. Everything will be okay.” 

“What’s going to be okay?” Juice asked as he walked in the door, hearing the last bit of conversation before Kayleigh closed her phone. 

“Nothing. Tara went to see Otto today, he made her an accessory to murder when he killed the nurse with the cross Tara had brought him.” 

“Jesus Christ. Is she okay?” he asked, lifting Gracie from her spot beside Kayleigh, his nose wrinkled and he gave Gracie a funny look. Kayleigh couldn’t help but giggle as she stood from the couch and they walked to Gracie’s room. 

“No, not really, but I don’t think I’d be okay either. Tara watched Otto stab a woman to death with a crucifix, Juice. That’s a little… shocking.” 

“True,” Juice said with a shrug and started to change Gracie’s dirty diaper. “Have you um… have you and Tara come up with a plan for dealing with Gemma?” 

“Why would we have a plan?” she asked. 

Juice shot her a look and Kayleigh gave in as he replied, “Because you are you and I know you have an idea if not a plan.” 

She gave him a smile and picked up Gracie while Juice threw away the used diaper. “I may have an idea, but I haven’t talked to Tara yet. Gemma worries me more than Wendy, but Wendy could eventually be a problem, too.” 

“Just be careful, baby. Isn’t that what you always tell me?” he asked with his boyish grin. He took Gracie out of her arms and lifted her into the air. Gracie let out a string of giggles and grinned at Juice. “Da-da-da-da-da.” 

“That’s right baby girl, you tell momma it’s Gracie and daddy time now. Let’s see what kind of trouble we can get into tonight, huh, Little Miss.” 

*****

It was early the next morning, while Kayleigh was getting ready to open the bakery, when Tara called. 

“Good morning,” Kayleigh greeted as she answered the call. 

“Hey.”

“Did you talk to Jax? Make any decisions?” Kayleigh asked. 

“Yeah, Jax and I are just going to wait and see what happens. I’ll be talking to Lowen about it, too. I thought about the job offer in Oregon, too.” 

“And?” 

“I think I’m going to take it, but I’m not going to tell Jax or Gemma yet, and tell the woman that I don’t want to make it fully official just yet. I’m still not one hundred percent sure if I really do want to leave Charming. What if Jax doesn’t come with me?” 

“He probably can’t right away, but later, that is a concern. I can’t make that choice for you, but I may have an idea about how to keep Gemma away from the boys and stop her and Wendy from working together.” 

“Oh, please do tell,” Tara urged. 

“We talked about the custody papers right, you needed to decide who would be the boys’ guardian and you had said Juice and me. Well, what if we had two copies of guardianship papers, one with Juice and me, the other with Wendy. If we can get Jax to agree to sign both then when the time comes we will hold the papers over Wendy and Gemma’s heads. In the meantime, if you are comfortable with this part – let Wendy spend time with Abel in daycare. Since Gemma is banned, it will make it really seem like you are letting Wendy into his life on your own. This way Gemma can’t do it somehow behind your back.” 

“You’re amazing and I love you. I needed you so much today and I had no idea until you just said those words.” 

“Anytime, girlie, anytime.” 

*****

Juice was laying slightly propped up on his back with Kayleigh fitted snuggly to his side as they laid in bed. Kayleigh traced the tattoo under Juice’s pectoral muscle while she spoke. “So let me get this straight; the cartel kidnapped Jax today, held him hostage to make a point and then Jax told them about his new plan and the deals he wants to make. All while you were looking for the documents at Clay’s house, you found said documents, but after having to rescue Jax’s ass Clay discovered that you had found them and moved them, confrontation went to go down at Clay’s house but couldn’t and Jax has actually decided to let it go for now and see if Clay fucks up later?” 

“Yep, that’s pretty much how my day went. Oh, and Bobby and Jax aren’t exactly seeing eye to eye on all of this shit.” 

“Damn, that’s not good.” 

*****

Kayleigh had the day off and her and Juice enjoyed their morning together with Gracie until Chibs texted him. 

He kissed Kayleigh, leaning down to reach her from her seat on the floor playing with Gracie, and then spoke, “I’ve gotta go, Bobby is bringing Clay to the table.” 

“Let me know how it goes. Club business as usual after that?” she asked, shaking a rattle at Gracie as the little girl crawled toward her. 

“We have a meet with the cartel later this afternoon. I’ll text you if I can’t swing by. You staying home today?” 

“Yes. Laundry, cooking, and cleaning are on the agenda while Gracie and I play the day away.” 

“Have fun,” Juice said, giving her one more kiss, kissing Gracie who had made it to the toy and her mother’s lap, and then heading out the front door. He made sure to lock it behind him and then drove to the clubhouse to face what the day would bring. 

While Kayleigh was starting laundry and Gracie was taking her mid-morning nap, Tara texted her. 

Lowen is here after our meeting about Otto and the nurse, and we are setting the paperwork in motion. – Tara

Tell me about the meeting later. Glad you talked to her. – Kayleigh 

Kayleigh heard from Juice a few hours later when he came by the house to tell her about the meet. She wasn’t surprised that the cartel had shot it all to pieces and caused problems, but she was worried about her family and the consequences of the cartel’s actions. 

Her phone buzzed with a message from Tara while Juice was still home. 

“Wendy agreed to spend time with Abel at daycare. – Tara. Does this have to do with you two’s plan?” Juice read aloud over her shoulder. 

“Yes.” 

“Do I want to know?” he asked with a slight grimace. 

“I’ll tell you tonight,” Kayleigh said. “Are you here to stay or do you still have things to do?” she asked him. 

Juice grinned. “Wanting to put the time our daughter is asleep to good use?” he teased her, but his smile faded and he shook his head. “Me too, baby, but I’ve got to go to Clay’s house and help him. The club took a vote this morning, Jax is pretty mad about it, but the club voted it that way. Clay is out, but he lives.” 

“For now?” Kayleigh added, with a hint of worry. “Will Jax try and take him out later or is he still waiting?” 

“I’m not sure, baby. If I find out, I’ll tell you tonight after you tell me what kind of crazy plan my president’s Old Lady and you have cooked up.” 

She gave him a beautiful, playful grin and stood from the couch. “Don’t you trust me, Juicey?” 

“Of course I do, but I worry about your independent ass too,” he replied, pulling her close and kissing her one last time. She deepened the kiss and he took over, dragging a moan from her, before he pulled back, smirked and then left with a, “See you tonight, baby.” 

*****

The lockdown had gone into effect as soon as Jax and Chibs suspected that Galen had taken Wendy. Juice, Kayleigh, and their daughter hung out at the clubhouse while Jax and Chibs went to get Wendy back. Tara was a nervous wreck when she arrived with the boys, but calmed a little when she sat by Kayleigh on the couch and the girls talked softly together. 

“Wendy can’t do anything. It’s her word against yours and there is no proof that she was ever actually kidnapped by anyone,” Kayleigh reassured her friend. 

Juice agreed with her while watching Gracie and Thomas play together on the blanket on the floor. 

Later, when Jax arrived with Wendy and Tara joined them in the back apartments, Juice told Kayleigh Clay had given him his handgun. 

“I may have an idea, but I need to talk to Jax.” 

“Probably best to call him in the morning. I think he has his hands full tonight.” 

Juice chuckled and kissed his wife’s temple. He didn’t think he’d ever tire of getting to call Kayleigh his wife. “Let’s go home, wife. I’ll text Jax later tonight and tell him to swing by the house in the morning.” 

“Shouldn’t you stay for… um… aren’t they blacking out Clay’s ink?” 

“Shit. Yeah.” Juice scrubbed a hand down his face, he wasn’t looking forward to watching Happy not so gently black out all of Clay’s reaper related tattoos. “Meet you at home?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

Kayleigh didn’t know what the next couple of days or even weeks would bring, but for now the club was semi safe, and were working to steer themselves in the right direction. It would be a hard road for her and Tara to deal with Gemma and Wendy, but Kayleigh believed they could do it, they had to because Gemma could not rule SAMCRO with the direction Jax and the boys wanted to go. It really was time for Tara and Kayleigh to step up. Tara would be the new queen, and Kayleigh would do everything she could to ensure her friend earned and kept that place in the club.


	23. Going Back Home

Gracie was snuggled in Juice’s arms, still sleepy and quiet, when he opened the door just as the sun was rising. His little girl was stretched across his forearm on her stomach, her head cradled in the crook of his elbow and her legs dangling down, she as completely relaxed. 

Jax came in with a soft ‘good morning’ and followed Juice to the kitchen. Kayleigh was making coffee and a bottle for Gracie when Juice and Jax joined her and sat at the kitchen table. 

“Morning,” she said as she placed three cups of coffee on the table and brought the creamer and sugar over along with Gracie’s bottle. She set that in front of Juice and then sat in her chair and fixed her cup of coffee. 

“I got your text last night, what’s up?” Jax started. 

Juice took a deep breath and started. “I know you’ve been trying to think of a way to finish Clay. Do you have any ideas?” 

“Not yet man, but on top of Clay we’ve got to get rid of Damon Pope, he’s not going to let this thing with Tig go, and we can’t afford to take the risk that he’s going to try and collect on Tig’s life one day.” 

“I may have an idea,” Juice suggested. 

“Let’s hear it,” Jax said, leaning back in his chair and taking a drink of coffee. 

“Yesterday while I was helping Clay clean out his house, he gave me his gun.” Juice put the unloaded Colt .45 Gold Cup pistol with the reaper on the stock on the table. 

Jax and Juice exchanged a knowing glance and Jax supplied aloud what all three of them were thinking. “Frame him for Damon Pope’s murder by using the weapon registered to him.” 

“Nice work, Juicey. This may be exactly what we need. It’s going to be a good day today, brother. You finish helping Clay pack up his SAMCRO shit and I’ll start getting this plan set up. Hold on to the Colt for now, I’ll let you know what to do with it later.” 

“Alright man.” Gracie was more awake now and squawked for her father’s attention and something to eat. 

Jax chuckled and ruffled Gracie’s wild bed hair before clapping Juice on the shoulder. Kayleigh saw him to the front door while Juice fed Gracie the bottle. 

“Tara doing okay?” she asked Jax as they reached the door. 

“Yeah, she said she was going to call you after her doctor’s appointment today about her arm. I’m hoping for good news.” 

“Me too. Later, Jax.” 

Kayleigh cleaned up Gracie after breakfast and got her ready for the day while Juice took a shower. She was off again today and was going to run into the bank to make a deposit and then come see Juice at Clay’s house later to help him finish packing up the remaining SAMCRO items at Clay’s house. 

Juice left after Kayleigh got out of the shower and Kayleigh and Gracie headed for Lynn’s and then the bank thirty minutes later. Kayleigh swung by Lynn’s again after she left the bank to plan ahead for the menu next week and the week after. As she was finishing up her task and making a list of items she needed to restock and new items to buy, Tara called. 

“Good news or bad slash good news first?” Tara asked right away. 

“Umm… let’s go with the good news.” Kayleigh put away the pen and tore off the grocery list page from the notepad. She tacked the menu she’d written up on her little corkboard and went to pick up Gracie and sit in the chair behind the counter while she talked to her friend. 

“Well, the doctor and Margaret said I’m healing well and I’ll be able to operate in about six months.” 

“That’s amazing!” Kayleigh said. “I told you not to give up, see! Now, hit me with the bad slash good news.” 

“Wendy came by today. I guess Jax went by her apartment last night and she claims he banged a speedball into her arm to shut her up, and she says I should be scared of him. This life sometimes scares me a lot, Kayleigh, but I’ve never been afraid of my husband.” 

“I know, Tara. Did Wendy give any other threats?” 

“Nothing more than she did last night about fighting for custody. I reminded her that I still control, and will continue to control, if and when she sees Abel.” 

“Good thinking, girlie. Keep me posted. Gracie and I are about to head to Clay’s house to see Juice and help finish packing Clay’s shit so I can go home with my man.” 

“I’ll let you know. Have fun with Clay.” 

“Oh, he’s always a blast,” Kayleigh replied sarcastically. 

Kayleigh and Juice spent the next few hours packing up the last boxes and putting them up. She was reluctant to agree at first, but Clay offered to watch Gracie while they packed and moved boxes. Since Juice and Kayleigh were both still in the house she had agreed. 

When Gemma showed up with groceries, Juice went to bring in the rest of the bags and Kayleigh took Gracie to the back porch to give Gemma and Clay some privacy. Juice joined her a few minutes later and they sat together on the steps. Gracie was starting to cut her lower teeth and the poor baby was gnawing away at her nubby teething ring to try and ease the discomfort in her gums. Luckily enough for Juice and Kayleigh, other than the excess drool and the desire to gnaw whatever she could get her little hands on, Gracie had still been a happy, giggling baby like normal. 

“Tara texted me. She said the custody papers will be finished soon.” Kayleigh had filled Juice in on the girls’ plan and he agreed to take on Abel and Thomas should anything ever happen to Jax and Tara. “She also said Gemma threatened her that if she tries to leave with the boys Gemma will talk to the cops and Tara will be going to prison for conspiring with Otto to kill the nurse” Kayleigh whispered, wiping drool from Gracie’s chin with a soft pink cloth. 

“I don’t think Gemma would really talk to the cops, do you? Tara is her daughter-in-law, would she really rat her out? Risk that with Jax?” 

“I know I don’t trust Gemma. I’m not sure what she would do, Juice.” 

Juice wrapped his arm around Kayleigh’s shoulders and pulled her close to his side. He turned his head to press his lips to the side of her head for a quick kiss. They stayed silent for a second before Kayleigh whispered, “Did Jax come up with a plan?” 

“Yeah, he texted me just after I left the house this morning. I went to the clubhouse soon after. The repercussions of his plan should hit soon. You and I are safe, no worries baby.” 

“Good.” 

Juice returned the smile she gave him and he ruffled Gracie’s hair, making her look at him while biting her toy. 

“Think there is another one on the way yet?” 

“Too soon to know, Juice,” she replied with a chuckle. “But after our one-night style honeymoon it’s a high possibility.” 

“That was the best night of my life. You became my wife and then I got to have my way with you over and over again, all over the damn house.” 

Kayleigh laughed and gently shoved him with her shoulder. “Horn dog,” she teased. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy yourself.” 

Kayleigh gave him a saucy smirk. “Oh, I thoroughly enjoyed myself, Juan Carlos, I think we should do it again sometime.” 

“Tonight, my place?” he asked, and they both broke out into fits of laughter. Gracie joined them with her own giggles and then she looked at Juice and began to repeat, “Da-da-da.” 

Juice took Gracie from her and he stood as they listened to a car pull up out front. 

“Expecting someone?” Kayleigh asked, standing up beside him and giving him a curious look. 

“Let’s go inside. It will all make sense.” 

Juice held the door for her and they entered the doorway between the kitchen and living room just as Gemma opened the door to reveal Eli Roosevelt and two other officers. 

“Clay Morrow,” Eli said, and suddenly Kayleigh knew what Juice had meant outside. “Can you tell me where you were earlier this afternoon.” 

“I’ve been here, and before I was at the clubhouse.” 

“Do you have someone who can verifiy that?” Eli asked. 

Clay looked to Gemma but she shook her head. “He left before I did, I don’t know if he came straight here or not,” she whispered, looking almost as shocked as Clay. 

Eli turned from Gemma, glanced at Juice and Kayleigh, and then looked at Clay. “You’re under arrest for the murder of Damon Pope.” Eli stepped forward to cuff Clay as he read him his rights and walked him out the front door. Gemma sunk down the wall in tears. 

Kayleigh couldn’t find the words to comfort Gemma, so she gathered up Gracie’s things and with a few whispered words to Juice headed out the front door. Juice joined her two minutes later and they headed to the clubhouse, leaving Gemma at Clay’s while he was carted off to jail for the murder Jax set him up for. When Juice and Kayleigh pulled up Jax intercepted them in the parking lot and told Juice how proud he was of everything he’d done for the club, and thanked him for helping and backing Jax. 

Kayleigh was surprised to see a big, white dog on Tig’s lap when they entered the clubhouse. 

“Found a fighting ring and you know how Tig loves dogs,” Happy said to her as she sat on a bar stool next to him. 

“Think she’d play well with Juno?” Tig asked out loud. 

“Maybe,” Kayleigh answered him. “Probably as long as Gracie isn’t around.” 

“Where is Juno?” Tig wondered. 

“Home, pissed off in the backyard.” 

Chibs came over after ending his game of pool and took Gracie from Juice. “Come here, you slobbery lassie. Uncle Chibby will give you a little dose of whiskey and those gums will be pain free.” 

“How about Uncle Chibby keeps his liquor to himself,” Kayleigh replied with a smile. 

“Aw, lass, it won’t hurt her, might make her less cranky.” 

“She’s not cranky now!” Kayleigh responded. 

“You two got lucky with a happy baby,” Tig said, coming up to the bar, too. He looked sad and distant for a second before adding. “Dawn and Fawn were awful babies.” 

Chibs set Gracie on the bar and held onto her to keep her steady – and to keep her from falling off. It wasn’t the first time one of the guys had set her daughter on the bar, so she wasn’t scared of Gracie hitting the floor. In fact, she had several pictures of Gracie sitting on the bar of the clubhouse that she was going to add to her baby book, the one she had started as a present for Juice when he had been locked up. 

Juice and Kayleigh spent the night at the clubhouse with Chibs, Tig, Happy, Phil, V-lin, Rat, and Chucky. Bobby and Jax were in the chapel for about forty-five minutes before Bobby came out looking pissed and left the clubhouse without a word. Jax came out of the chapel to hang for about an hour but left first, shortly after Kayleigh had gotten a text message from her friend.

Lowen delivered the documents before I left work tonight. Going to talk to Jax tonight. – Tara

Kayleigh was anxious to hear from Tara and find out how Jax had taken their plan they had begun. 

Her phone buzzed while she was playing a round of pool with Chibs. “Hey, girlie,” she answered. 

“Jax said to tell you and Juice to come to the house now,” Tara said quickly and seriously. 

“Got it.” Kayleigh closed the phone and put her pool stick down. “Sorry, Chibs, I’ll have to kick your ass another night.” 

She walked up to Juice who was sitting at the bar and rubbed her hand up his thigh to catch his attention. “We’ve got to go, business calls.” 

Juice didn’t ask any questions and followed her out of the clubhouse with Gracie and helped buckle her into the car seat. “Where to?” he asked. 

“Jax and Tara’s house. Jax’s request, and I’m pretty sure it’s about what Tara and I had Lowen do and our plan.” 

“He mad?” Juice asked as he opened the door and Kayleigh climbed in the truck. 

“Not sure,” she answered honestly. 

Juice nodded and said he’d follow her. They drove straight to the house and saw Jax already had the door open waiting for them. 

“It didn’t have to be that quick, but I’m glad you did,” Jax said as he looked at Kayleigh and then Juice as they walked into the house. 

“I was a little worried,” Kayleigh admitted as she sat on the couch. 

She noticed the two thick documents laying on the coffee table and looked across to see Tara studying her and Juice, who had moved to sit beside Kayleigh with Gracie on his lap. 

Jax perched on the arm of the chair Tara was sitting in. “Did you know about this?” Jax asked Juice. 

“Kayleigh told me last night about the custody papers, and why she was doing it with Tara. I agreed to take care of the boys should that ever have to happen, but that decision is up to you and your wife,” Juice replied seriously. 

“I’m done with my mother and her games and lies, and we have enough shit going on with the club that if Tara and Kayleigh want to handle Gemma like Old Ladies, then I say we let ‘em. I know you’ll keep an eye out for Kayleigh, but I want you to watch out for Tara when you can, too.” 

“Of course, brother,” Juice replied. 

“You know that one copy of the paper work states you and Kayleigh as legal guardian after Tara and I, and the other states Wendy,” Jax asked him next. 

“I know.” 

Jax turned his eyes from Juice to study Kayleigh. “I think I know now what it would feel like if I had a sister, growing up in a club with me, we’re a lot alike sometimes Kayleigh. You tend to surprise me. Watch out for Tara, too.” 

“Oh, honey. She’s been under my Old Lady wing and in my heart for a long time now. We stick together, she’s my best friend, you don’t have to worry about that.” 

Jax signed the papers and Kayleigh put them in the diaper bag to take home with her. Tara would get them tomorrow to give to Lowen, but they wanted to keep them out of Gemma’s possible grasp. 

The two couples didn’t get to talk much longer before a loud knock sounded on the front door. Jax tried to tell Eli that tonight wasn’t a good night, but Eli looked sad as he told Jax he wasn’t here for him. 

“I’m here to arrest Tara for aiding in the murder of Pamela Toric,” Eli said. 

As Tara stood in shock, Kayleigh - thinking quickly - moved to hug her and whispered quickly in her ear. “I’ll keep the documents and file them if needed, and I’ll keep an eye on the boys, don’t worry everything will be okay. I’ll call Lowen.” 

Tara hugged her back and let out a soft sob. Jax didn’t get a hug, but Kayleigh saw their fingers brush across each other before Eli put her in cuffs and led her out. 

*****

It had been one week since Tara had been arrested and a lot had changed within the club. Kayleigh had learned the very next day after Tara’s arrest that Bobby had turned in his VIP patch and was planning to visit nearby charters before deciding if he was going to go full nomad. Chibs had been voted in as the VP and Happy was the Sergeant at Arms. Jax had started to work more with Nero and a woman named Collette to open a second escort business. Juice and Rat had gone with Bobby to Indian Hills and Kayleigh was happy they were returning today. 

It was mid morning and Kayleigh was waiting with Gracie at the clubhouse for Juice to show up. Chibs and her were talking at the bar while Gracie napped in the basinet Chibs had brought out of Juice’s dorm room for her. When Ima strolled through the door and Kayleigh was instantly heated. She slipped off her barstool and walked toward the bleach blonde before Chibs could stop her. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here you little whore?” Kayleigh asked. “Are you as stupid as you are slutty? I told you to never come back here.” 

Chibs stopped her before Kayleigh could lay hands on Ima and gave the pornstar a sharp look. “What are you doing here?” 

“It’s Lyla, she’s hurt really bad.” 

Chibs and Kayleigh exchanged glances as Jax came out of the chapel and got filled in on the conversation. Kayleigh stayed at TM while the boys left to check on Lyla and figure out what to do about that situation. 

By mid afternoon everyone but Jax had made it back to the clubhouse. Jax had gone to pick up Tara, who was being released from jail. Kayleigh couldn’t wait to speak to her friend. It had been a long week without her. 

Her cell phone buzzed as her and Juice sat on the couch, and she was surprised to see that it was Danny calling her. Juice raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but Kayleigh just shrugged and answered the phone. “Hey, Dan-o.” 

“Kayleigh, you need to come home. Your dad’s been hurt and the doctors don’t think he has much longer,” Danny said gravely. 

“What?” Kayleigh let out in a breathy tone. It felt like the world stopped spinning and at the same time felt like it was spinning out of control. Juice’s hand squeezing her thigh hard grounded her again. “Danny that’s not funny.” 

“I’m dead serious, Kayleigh. He was in an accident, messed him up real bad. He has a few days, at the most, doctors say. You need to come home to see him.” 

“Okay, but what about Gracie?” 

“Don’t be mad at me, squirt, but your brothers and dad have known about Gracie since before she was born. They’ve tried to respect your decision not to tell them yet.” 

“Damn you, Danny,” Kayleigh swore between her falling tears. “You promised you wouldn’t tell.” 

“I know; you can give me a good cussing when you get here.” 

“Okay,” Kayleigh started to hang up the phone and then stopped. “Danny?” 

“Yeah, squirt,” he said, recognizing the broken voice of the little girl he helped raise. 

Kayleigh remembered the time when she was six and her father had left for a week long run without telling her goodbye. She’d been so angry with him, but when he had finally returned she had felt so happy to see him that all she had done was sass him. “Tell him, he promised not to leave without telling me goodbye ever again.” 

“He knows better, squirt.” 

Kayleigh ended the call with shaking hands and Juice took the device from her and pulled her to him. “What’s going on, Kayleigh?” 

“I have to go to Texas… Daddy… he’s dying. I have to-”

“You aren’t going alone. We are going to Texas. Let’s get home and pack so we can hit the road.” 

Juice stood and Kayleigh looked up at him. “Juice, I…” 

“I’ve got you, Kayleigh. Just come home with me and we will get ready to go as fast as we can.” 

She nodded and he helped her to her feet. While she snapped out of her daze and gathered up Gracie’s stuff, Jacquelyn told her she’d handle putting away the blankets and bassinet in their dorm room, and Juice told Chibs what was going on. After getting Chibs’ blessing to leave, and telling him they’d keep in touch, Juice followed Kayleigh to the house. They didn’t have to worry about Juno, Tig had said he would check on her at least twice a day. 

Once in the house Juice put Gracie in her swing and looked at Kayleigh. “I’ll pack everything for Gracie if you can pack our bags.” 

“Okay,” she replied and then added softly, “What am I going to do, Juice?” 

“We are going to go see your father and you are going to tell him whatever you need to,” Juice said, pulling Kayleigh into a tight hug and kissing her forehead. “Texas is a long drive from here, baby, let’s get packed so we can get on the road faster.” 

While Kayleigh handled clothes and necessities for him and her, Juice packed more than what would be needed for Gracie, just in case it was needed; making sure she had bottles, pacifiers, toys, blankets, pajamas, clothes, and plenty of food, formula, cereal, wipes, and diapers. 

She restocked the diaper bag as Juice loaded the suitcases and Gracie’s large travel bag into the truck. He took that bag from her to load in the backseat while she strapped Gracie into the car seat. 

Juice stopped her from getting in the driver’s seat. “I drive, you ride. That way you can also take care of Gracie so we can try to stop as little as possible.” 

He clipped his phone onto the accessory mount on the dash and opened the GPS app he had. He typed in the address Kayleigh gave him for her father’s house and set their destination before heading south toward the interstate.

As they were on the road passing through Fresno, Kayleigh’s phone rang. 

“Hey, Jax told me about your dad. News travels fast at the clubhouse. I wanted to tell you I’m thinking of you, friend. Call me if you need me,” Tara said. 

“Thanks, girlie. I’m glad you’re home today. I’ll text you when we make it to Houston.” 

Juice took Kayleigh’s hand in his as they continued south on the interstate. Gracie was content to watch Looney Toons on the iPad Juice had strapped to the headrest in the backseat and gnaw on one of her teething toys. 

It would take them the rest of the day and well into the night to reach Tucson where they were going to stay at the SAMTAZ clubhouse for a few hours of sleep before hitting the road and driving the remaining fourteen hours to Houston. 

A few hours in, Gracie was none to happy to have gone on a road trip and it took a long time to get her calmed down enough for the poor baby to fall asleep in the early hours of the morning when they finally made it to SAMTAZ. Juice and Kayleigh lay awake together on the clean sheets of the borrowed bed and whispered quietly to each other as they tried to fall asleep. 

“So you didn’t think your family knew about Gracie?” 

“Only Danny,” she admitted. “I asked him not to tell Trevor, Daniel, or Daddy. I didn’t want them to know then, when I had first told him. I guess I’ve still held on to all of my anger and feelings of betrayal. I shouldn’t have expected for Danny to keep it a secret.” 

“What do you think they’ll say?” Juice asked her. 

“I’m not really sure. I’m honestly surprised, now that I know they knew all this time, that they haven’t called to say something to me yet.” 

Juice hummed his agreement and turned his head to the right to kiss her temple. “Sleep Kayleigh. We need to get on the road in a few hours.” 

*****

Juice could tell Kayleigh was nervous and worried to see her family as they drove through the heart of Houston. They drove through the major populated area of the city and into the suburbs. As they came closer to her house she started to point out familiar, local places from her past to him. 

The GPS chimed that they had reached their destination just after Kayleigh grew very quiet and still. The sprawling all brick ranch style house sat far off the road and in the middle of a good area of land that was dotted with trees. It was outside of the main city limits, but not so far as to be considered out in the rural county side. Juice had a good idea that the property had been in Kayleigh’s family for a while. 

Danny came out onto the front porch and walked partway down the stone path to meet Kayleigh as she darted out of the vehicle. Juice unloaded Gracie and the bags in the backseat before joining them. 

“Don’t cry just yet, squirt. He could still have a miracle,” Danny said, trying to reassure a sobbing Kayleigh. 

She had held it together most of the ride down, only letting a few silent tears race down her cheeks once or twice, but seeing the man who played a hand in raising her and was like a second father to her was an overwhelming reminder of the fact that her real father was dying. 

Kayleigh asked a question she hadn’t wanted the answer to until now. “What happened?” 

Danny sighed, and pulled back from the hug to look at the young couple in front of him. “Your dad wanted to make one more check on the warehouse before the shipment went out today. Trevor tried to ride with him, but you know how Carlton likes to ride on his own to clear his head. It’s been a rough couple of months, squirt. Anyway, when he didn’t check in a few hours later, Trevor and Brett rode up and found him off in the ditch just after the big curve.” 

“He wrecked?” Juice asked. 

“He was shot, and that caused the wreck. We are trying to figure out by who. The bullet isn’t what’s killing him. It’s the injuries from the wreck.” Danny sighed and squeezed Kayleigh’s shoulder with his large hand. “Let me help your man get the bags in the house while you tend to that precious girl, and then we can go to the hospital,” Danny suggested. 

Kayleigh sniffled and wiped her eyes before nodding. “Where is everyone else?” she asked, taking Gracie and the diaper bag from Juice. 

“Trevor is at the hospital with Noah and Brett. Daniel and the other guys are handling business. They’ll be at the clubhouse later, probably swing by the hospital, too, some of ‘em will.” 

Kayleigh nodded and then went inside to take care of her daughter, leaving Juice and Danny to retrieve the bags. 

“How’s she been holding up since I called?” 

“She’s holding it together, but I can tell she’s ready to fall apart. I’m just here for her.” 

“I knew I liked you,” Danny said, giving Juice a big grin. “I’ve seen pictures, but in person your daughter is much prettier, given the situation I’m still excited to meet her for the first time. She’s a good mixture of you and Kayleigh.” 

“Thanks, Danny. She’s pretty damn special.” 

“Little girls always are. Just wait, if she doesn’t already, Gracie is going to keep you on your toes if she’s anything like her mama. Kayleigh sure kept Carlton awake at night during her wilder, younger years. I already know what you think, but Carlton would have moved mountains for his daughter, he was wrapped around her finger from day one.” 

Juice kept his opinion of Kayleigh’s father and his ‘moving mountains for Kayleigh’ to himself and replied, “Gracie definitely already has me around her finger.” 

Danny and Juice didn’t say anything else as they carried the suitcases up the path to the porch. “We’ll put the bags in Kayleigh’s old room, that’s where she’d feel the most comfortable, I figure.” 

Juice nodded and wasn’t surprised to find Kayleigh already in the room Danny led him to. The walls were a pale purple with hardwood floors and white trim. The white iron framed bed sat in the middle of the far wall with a two drawer white wicker nightstand on one side, and a table draped in a long white tablecloth with tiny purple flowers on the other. A tall dresser that matched the wicker nightstand sat on the right hand wall between two doors. In the corner to his left was a wooden desk and chair and a tall bookshelf. A few posters of bands and one of a tiger hung around the room, but the photos in picture frames and memorabilia from her life growing up completed the room. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, son, why aren’t you wearing your kutte?” 

“Respect, and the Sons don’t have a Texas charter. It’s a long way from Tucson or Albuquerque. Besides, I’m not here on club business, I’m here for my wife.” 

“Your wife?” Danny exclaimed, looking between Juice and Kayleigh a few times and then settling his gaze on Kayleigh. “Why did you not tell me you got married? Engaged?” he yelled, but Juice didn’t think he was actually mad at her. 

“It happened kind of fast and only a little over a week ago. A friend took lots of pictures though. It’s been a little crazy on our end, too,” Kayleigh snapped back defensively. 

“I’d like to be mad at you, squirt, but I’m too damn happy that you found a good man.” Danny pulled her off the bed and wrapped a big arm around her and Gracie. “I knew when I left you almost two years ago now, that you were in good hands with this one, Kayleigh.” 

Danny extended his free hand to Juice and when he went to shake it, Danny gripped him and pulled him to his side and under his other arm, effectively causing a group hug. “Congratulations on your beautiful family and your marriage, Juice, Kayleigh. Now, squirt, let’s go see your dad.” 

The drive from the house to the hospital only took ten minutes, but it felt like a lifetime to Kayleigh, who fidgeted in her seat the entire time. 

“It’s gonna be alright, squirt. He ain’t mad at you, just remember that.” 

“I said some really awful things when I left here, Danny. I said some of those same feelings and similar words when you and Trevor came to Charming.” 

“Yeah, and maybe he deserved them, Trevor, too. I think they did, and I also think it was a moment that made Carlton see his mistakes. Don’t focus on the past, squirt. Say sorry, and move on.” 

Danny parked the car and the four of them, Gracie included, headed into the large hospital that was twice the size of the one in Charming. Several of the nurses at the different stations and desks greeted Danny as they walked to the elevators and went up to the fourth floor. 

The nurse at the welcome desk looked up as the doors dinged open and the motley crew stepped out into the hallway. “Kayleigh Hanners, well I’ll be damned. I never thought I’d see you again!” the nurse exclaimed, standing up and coming around the desk. 

Kayleigh smiled bigger than Juice had seen her smile in the past two days as she hugged the black-haired nurse. “Hi, Lauren, it’s nice to see you too, but it’s not Hanners anymore, it’s Ortiz. Lauren, this is my husband Juan Carlos, Juan Carlos, Lauren. We went to high school together.” 

Juice shook the woman’s hand and then notice Kayleigh give her a funny look. “You still seeing my dumb ass brother?” 

The other woman cracked a small smile and blushed. “Not steadily, no, but we still talk. Are you here to see your dad? Trevor and following just left, but Danny knows the way; he should be awake since the doctor was in a few minutes ago to run some tests. I need to get back to my mountain of paperwork. It was good to see you, Kayleigh.” 

Kayleigh called out a ‘you too’ as she followed Danny down the hall. Danny stopped outside of one of the doors. “Y’all two go on in, I need to make a phone call. I’ll join you in a little bit.” 

“Okay.” Kayleigh opened the door and walked in, Juice followed her but hung out near the door as she slowly approached the bed. 

Carlton Hanners was a large man, standing at 6’4” and weighing close to two hundred and forty pounds. Kayleigh couldn’t remember a time growing up when her dad ever looked frail or weak and seeing him now in that state was a monumental shock for her. His face had a few cuts and bruises and his left arm was in a sling. A bandage on his collarbone could be seen from the neck of the hospital gown. Any other injuries were covered by the blankets that were pulled up to his waist. His eyes were closed, but the monitors he was hooked to were still beeping and charting the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. 

She stopped at the end of the bed and whispered. “Daddy?” 

The salt and pepper haired man opened his eyes and blinked a few times before his gaze focused on Kayleigh standing in front of him. “Kayleigh?” he breathed out softly. 

Juice watched as Kayleigh moved quickly, and carefully crawled into the bed and curled up against her father’s side. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried. “Daddy, I’m so, so sorry. I was hurt and I was mad, more than mad, I was so angry with you, but I never meant – I’m sorry, Daddy. Please don’t die, please, please, don’t leave me. I love you.” 

Carlton slowly raised his un-bandaged arm and put it around Kayleigh. Juice could see it was painful for him to move and wondered just how extensive his injuries were. 

“Shh,” Carlton said, calming his daughter. “I love you, too, Kayleigh. I failed you and I deserved your words and your hate. Your mama is gonna kick my ass when I see her.” 

“Don’t you say that; you’re not going anywhere.” 

“I am, Kayleigh, it’s time. You know how we go out, bloody or high speeds. Mine was high speeds and a little bloody, just didn’t kill me right away. It was my job to protect the club, but it was also my job to protect you. I had to make a choice that awful night and I realized very quickly that I chose wrong and because of that you’ve suffered the most. I’m sorry, Kayleigh.” 

Kayleigh continued to cry and her father stroked her hair, despite the obvious pain the movement caused him. Eventually, Carlton spoke again, his blue-grey eyes shooting over to Juice and Gracie, who had been very quiet and observant since they’d come into the room, and then he looked back at Kayleigh. 

“Dry your tears, girl, and introduce me to your man and my granddaughter.” 

Kayleigh carefully stood, scrubbing her face once she was clear from her father’s bed, and Juice walked over to stand by her side. She took a deep breath to calm herself before smiling at Juice and then her father. 

“Daddy, this is my husband, Juan Carlos, but everyone calls him Juice, and our daughter, Gracie Lynn.”   
Carlton examined the man standing next to his daughter closely before he slowly extended his arm and held out his hand. 

Juice took two steps forward and Carlton gripped his hand in a firm handshake. “Danny told me a lot about you when he came back from California. I know how you two met and that you were already living together when Danny went to Cali. I know you did a long stretch of time in prison while Kayleigh was pregnant and awhile after Gracie was born. I see that your daughter obviously loves you.” He nodded toward Gracie who had her head resting on Juice’s chest as her eyes looked around the room. She was relaxed and happy in her father’s arms, per usual. The knowledge that her father saw how good of a father, and man, Juice was made Kayleigh smile. 

“I worried about Kayleigh when she left two years ago. It’s nice to know I don’t have to worry about her anymore,” Carlton finished. 

Kayleigh gave a soft laugh as she wiped away her tears. “You made sure I knew how to take care of myself,” she remarked. 

“Yes I did; doesn’t mean I don’t still worry about you. Now, Kayleigh, push that button and make this damn bed move so I can sit up and hold my granddaughter while I still can.” 

“Stop that shit,” Kayleigh swore at him, but came forward to press the button to change the position of the hospital bed. She had her doubts about him holding Gracie and worried about how much pain it would cause him to have a squirming baby in his lap, but didn’t voice her concerns, knowing he would brush her off. 

Carlton let out a quiet groan as the bed stopped moving, but waved off Kayleigh who started to fuss over him. “I’m fine.” 

Having an idea strike him, Juice handed Gracie to Kayleigh and then pulled out his phone. Kayleigh caught on to what he was going to do and smiled. “Gracie, look, this is mama’s da-da, he’s your –” Kayleigh stopped, puzzled. “Well, shit. This is the first grandkid, what do you wanna be called? Pops? Grandad? Papa?” 

“Papa,” Carlton replied and his voice caught Gracie’s attention. 

He smiled at her and she grinned back and started to babble. “Can you say Papa, Gracie?” Kayleigh asked her and then made the pa-pa-pa sound several times. 

Danny came in the room then and grinned. “Good looking granddaughter, Carlton. At least one of your kids had the brains to settle down.” 

“Kayleigh’s always been the smartest. Now, let me hold my granddaughter, the one you thought you were going to get away with not telling me about,” Carlton added with a sarcastic tone.

Juice watched as Kayleigh blushed and then saw the fire in her eye. “I had my reasons for not telling you, however horrible they may have been, but we’re here now.” Kayleigh carefully sat Gracie on her father’s lap. 

She was worried at first, Gracie didn’t mind strangers from a distance, but she wasn’t sure how Gracie would feel about being held by someone she’d just met. Gracie studied her grandfather at first, her wide blue eyes focused on his face. When she let out a string of babbled sounds and a giggle, and gave her father a smile, Kayleigh knew Gracie was just fine sitting with her Papa. 

“She’s beautiful. My baby makes pretty babies, Dan-o.” 

“This little girl is going to break a few hearts one day. You better be ready for it to start young, dad,” Danny said to Juice, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Yeah. Don’t I know it.” 

Juice wrapped his arm around Kayleigh’s lower back, his fingers brushing against the hard bone of her hip, and she leaned into his touch. He couldn’t help but wonder if she was already pregnant again, and if or when she was, would they have another girl. 

*****

Gracie was sound asleep when they made it home and even slept through Kayleigh changing her into pajamas and laying her down in the bassinet across the bedroom. She was thankful for having a queen sized bed growing up when she crawled into it and slid next to Juice. 

“How much time did you and other guys spend in this room?” 

“Really, Juice?” she asked with a hint of anger even though she cracked a smile. “Just one boy besides my brothers spent any time in this room and that was Ryan.” 

“Did you fool around in here?” 

“Didn’t you fool around with a girl in your bed at your mama’s house in Queens?” she countered. 

She was right, but it still didn’t do anything to subdue the jealousy he felt at thinking of her with another man, her first man. 

Kayleigh drew his attention to her when she let out a giggle. “Are you jealous, Juan Carlos?” she purred. 

“No, but I want to fuck the hell out of you right here, right now.” 

Kayleigh’s giggles turned to full belly laughs that she managed to get under control quickly, so not to wake their baby, before sitting up to speak, “You are so jealous, hubby. Why don’t you help me make some new memories in this room then?” she questioned, giving him a wink and a smile.


	24. An Indescribable Loss

It was early in the morning when Gracie’s soft cries filled the little bedroom and Juice slid out of bed to sooth her, bringing her back to the bed and laying down in the dark with her on his chest. Kayleigh shifted and rolled to face him, her eyes slowly blinking open and focusing on Juice and Gracie. 

“Morning, baby,” he whispered. 

She hummed in reply and scooted closer to snuggle against his warm body. Since she was farther down the bed, her nose brushed against his ribs and she pressed her lips to his smooth skin. Before she could fully come to consciousness on her own, a little hand smacked her cheek and Kayleigh’s eyes snapped open. 

Juice chuckled softly as he watched Gracie wake up her momma. When she noticed Kayleigh was watching her, she moved to sit up on Juice’s chest and then let out a giggle and cooed, “Ma-ma-ma-ma.” 

Kayleigh sat up and stretched before lifting Gracie into her arms. She snuggled her against her chest and whispered softly to her as she slid out of bed. “Good morning, sweet girl. Let’s change your diaper and then go see about some breakfast before we go see Papa again this morning.” 

Juice stayed in bed for a few minutes longer as he watched Kayleigh change Gracie’s diaper at the foot of the bed. She left her in her pajamas and scooped her up when the task was complete. 

“Your active little self is starting the make this job a little more difficult, Little Miss. What do you have to say for yourself, huh?” 

“DA!” she squealed, looking over Kayleigh’s shoulder. Kayleigh turned to see Juice getting out of bed and smiled. 

“Yeah, daddy’s girl. Let’s let daddy get more than boxers on and then we can go down and explore the house.” 

Juice pulled on a pair of sweatpants and followed Kayleigh out of the room. Danny was already sitting at the kitchen table when they entered. 

“Do you make this a regular thing, breaking and entering?” Kayleigh asked. “I locked all the doors last night.” 

“S’not breaking and entering if you have a key. I talked to your brothers this morning, they should be here in a few minutes. Donuts are on the counter.” 

“Why?” Kayleigh questioned, pouring herself and Juice a cup of coffee and putting two donuts on a napkin for them. She didn’t really want to see either of her brothers yet. Not that she didn’t love them, but they didn’t always get along, and the past years had been the worst. 

“Come see you, meet Juice and their niece, here at the house instead of the hospital. I suggested it, I know how you three are. One smart ass comment from one of you will explode into an all out argument.” 

Juice chuckled as he took his cup of coffee from Kayleigh and told her to go sit down. 

“But Gracie needs –” He cut her off with a quick kiss. 

“Breakfast, I know. Sit, I got this.” 

Kayleigh took her own cup of coffee and sat by Danny while Juice put the donuts on the table. “Eat those, too,” Juice added, and then rummaged through the bag containing Gracie’s bottles, formula, jars of food, and other meal time necessities. 

They’d learned after introducing several different fruits over the past couple of months that Gracie would devour a bowl of baby cereal if you stirred in apples, peaches, or bananas. Bringing all necessary items, including a bottle of formula, to the table Juice sat beside Kayleigh while she fastened the bib onto a squirming Gracie. 

“Well, someone loves when it’s time to eat,” Danny commented with a grin. 

“She won’t turn down a meal,” Kayleigh replied with a smile, running her fingers through Gracie’s wild hair and attempting to tame the dark locks. 

Kayleigh held Gracie on her lap while Juice fed her the mixture of cereal and pureed apple. The front door opened as they were cleaning her up and finishing their own breakfast. Trevor and Daniel came around the corner and it seemed like everyone froze for just a moment before Danny broke the tense silence. 

“Daniel, Trevor, y’all eat yet?” 

“Yeah, had bad hospital food with dad this morning before we came here. Left Brett and Noah to stand guard.” Daniel shot a glance to Juice before he kept speaking. “Have the rest of the guys digging in to see if we can figure out who caused all this.” 

“We still don’t know?” Kayleigh asked, turning around from the sink and wiping her hands on a dish towel. 

“No.” Daniel gave her a nod and stepped toward her. “How’ve you been, sis?” 

“Good. I um… this is my husband Juice and our daughter, Gracie,” she said, waving her hand to Juice and Gracie who were sitting at the kitchen table. 

Juice stood and shook Daniel’s hand. Daniel forced a smile and said, “Thanks for coming down, man, and for taking care of my little sister.” 

“You don’t have to thank me,” Juice replied. 

Daniel nodded and turned his attention to Gracie who was watching him closely. “How old is she?” 

“A few days shy of seven months,” Kayleigh answered. 

Daniel threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, hugging her hard. “It’s good to see you, sis,” he whispered in her ear. 

Trevor had been silent so far but came up to stand next to Daniel and Juice studied the three siblings. Kayleigh had obviously not inherited her father’s height, but the twins had. Both standing a full head over Kayleigh, they were broad shouldered and well muscled with sun tanned skin and dark hair. They had similar facial features to Kayleigh, but where she was blue-eyed and feminine, they were brown-eyed with more masculine angles and lines. They looked like their father, and Juice wondered how much Kayleigh resembled her mother. 

“Can I hold her?” Daniel asked. 

“Of course,” Juice answered and handed over his daughter to her uncle. 

“You got any siblings?” Daniel asked Juice. 

“A younger sister up in New York.” 

“She know about Gracie?” he asked next. 

Kayleigh replied before Juice could. “Yes, and the answer to your next question would also be yes, she knew about her before Gracie was born, and I was the one who told her. To go ahead and clear up this elephant in the room, I told Juice’s family and not mine because Juice’s family hasn’t turned their back on him, and maybe it’s wrong of me, but I’m still harboring a little bit of hatred and anger for everything that happened.” 

Daniel just nodded and when Trevor went to open his mouth, Daniel elbowed him hard in the side. “Not today, dick.” 

That comment made it obvious to Juice that Daniel was the more level headed and calmer twin.   
“I understand, Kayleigh. Danny told us what you said when him and Trev brought up the guns, and I want you to know that I agree with you. We failed in protecting the one person we should have protected the most. No apology in the world is gonna fix what happened to you, but I’m glad to see that we made one right decision. When I voted yes to let you leave here, I thought I was making a mistake. I couldn’t look out for my little sister if she was clear across country or on some road trip. I couldn’t protect you, but then I knew that I’d done a shit job of that anyway. I was wrong, you did just fine out on your own, more than fine.” 

Daniel gave a nod to Juice and smiled at Gracie who was playing with the silver chain around his neck. “You’ve got an Old Man, hell… a husband, and a beautiful daughter. I’m proud of you, Kayleigh.” 

“Aww, thanks bubba,” she replied, trying to hide her tears. 

Trevor pulled his buzzing phone out of his pocket and walked to the living room while Daniel moved to sit in a chair. He held Gracie up and she stood on his thighs as they both studied each other. 

Juice wrapped an arm around Kayleigh’s shoulders and pulled her into his side. “Got your phone?” she whispered. 

He nodded and pulled it out, handing it over to her. Kayleigh snapped a few pictures as Gracie and Daniel started a conversation together, Gracie leading it with her babbles and giggles. After a few minutes though her eyes scanned the room, head turning in search of something. 

“DA!” she let out a loud exclamation and reached her arms out for Juice. When he didn’t come get her instantly, big crocodile tears formed and she let out a cry. “Da-da-da!” 

Juice scooped her up, wiping away her tears, and kissed her forehead. “Shh, stop that nonsense,” he whispered to her. “I’m right here.” 

“Well, we know who her favorite person is,” Danny said with a laugh. 

“It used to be me,” Kayleigh commented. “Then dad got out of prison and mom became second best.” 

Trevor came around the corner and the laughter died when the others saw the look on his face. “We’ve gotta go, now. Dad took a turn for the worst.” 

“Go with them, I’ll get Gracie ready and drive the truck over,” Juice said. 

Kayleigh got dressed faster than she ever had, throwing on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and her boots before pulling her hair into a messy bun. She grabbed her phone and then followed Daniel, Trevor, and Danny out the door, pausing only for the few seconds it took to give Juice a quick kiss. 

*****

Juice knew it was going to be a hard day for his woman when he walked in the hospital and reached the door to Carlton’s room. Danny and several of the members of the Night Slayers were gathered around outside the room in the hallway. 

“I’ll take her,” Danny said, reaching for Gracie. “Kayleigh’s gonna need you, go on in.” 

“No man, you guys are his family, you should be in there.” 

The one who he thought was Noah shook his head. “Juice, right? You’re Kayleigh’s husband. Pres is going fast, man, be there for her.” 

Juice nodded and handed Gracie over to Danny and quietly opened the door. He stopped just inside and his heart broke for Kayleigh as he watched from the corner. 

The three siblings were gathered around the bed, Kayleigh was sitting in the chair and had pulled it as close to the bed as possible, her arms were folded on the bed and her head was laying next to her father’s shoulder. Daniel stood beside her, a comforting hand on her shoulder, the other resting on his father’s shoulder. Trevor sat in a position much the same as Kayleigh on the other side of the bed. 

“Stop fightin’ so much and take care of each other.” Carlton’s voice was barely audible and he wheezed with each word. His breath came in shallow pants, like he was struggling to take in a full breath. “Watch out for your sister. Your mother wanted y’all to love each other… do it for her.” 

Kayleigh sobbed. “Daddy.”

Carlton coughed hard and Trevor put a white cloth up to his mouth. When the fit was over Juice could see the cloth was stained with blood. 

“It’s time, baby gir-.” He choked, took a wheezing breath and kept speaking. “Be good. I’m ready to see my Annabelle again.” Carlton went to say something else, but no words came out. He made a wheezing sigh and then the monitors that had been slowly beeping flat lined. 

Trevor came around the bed at Daniel’s wave and the three sibling cried together as the nurses came in to unhook the monitors. 

Daniel pulled Kayleigh out of her chair and Juice came forward to catch her as she collapsed against his chest and cried harder. He had no words for the loss she was feeling, and silently ran his fingers through her hair as he held her tightly in his arms. 

*****

Kayleigh and her brothers wasted no time later in the afternoon making funeral arrangements, contacting charters, and preparing to bury their father. 

It was late at night and everyone was at the Night Slayers clubhouse. Juice had gone to take a call from Chibs while Gracie slept on the couch, carefully guarded so she wouldn’t fall off by one of the girls Kayleigh had grown up with. The Night Slayers were in their chapel preparing for a vote in leadership change. Daniel and asked Kayleigh to come in and sit on the outskirts of the table to witness the vote and possibly even have her say. Some of the younger, newer members balked at the idea of Kayleigh coming into the chapel, but Daniel, and even Trevor, had shut them up quickly. 

Once Juice returned from outside and talking with Chibs, he waited for about ten minutes before the chapel doors opened and everyone cleared out. 

“Ya’ll gonna stay and hang for a while?” Daniel asked. 

“Not tonight, Daniel. I just wanna go home with my daughter and Juice.” 

Daniel nodded, seeing his sister fighting back her tears. “I understand. I’ll come by in the morning.” 

She nodded and hugged him before her and Juice gathered up Gracie and the diaper bag and headed back to her father’s house. 

Juice took care of Gracie while Kayleigh took a long, hot shower. When she came out Gracie was already asleep in the bassinet. She walked across the room and wrapped her arms around his torso, laying her head on his chest. He pressed his lips to the top of her hair and breathed in her scent. 

“Bed or couch?” he asked her. 

“Couch,” she whispered back. 

Juice made her let out a soft giggle as he lifted her up into his arms bridal style. They left the door open to be able to hear Gracie and Juice carried her out to the living room. He sat and Kayleigh shifted to sit beside him with a soft sigh. 

“How’d the leadership change go?” 

“Peacefully, surprisingly enough. Trevor stepped up as President and Daniel became the VP, Brett is Sargent at Arms. Danny is happy to just be a member and roll with the punches, said his time near the head of the table was over. Piney did that a long time ago, too, didn’t he?” 

Juice nodded to answer her question, but his mind was thinking about the fact that out of the two twins, Trevor had the quicker temper and sharper tongue. “Daniel seems a bit more laid back than Trevor.” 

“Level-headed would be a better word,” Kayleigh she said with a chuckle. “Trevor listens to Daniel, surprisingly, only other person besides Danny, and dad, that he does listen to.” Not wanting to talk about, orthink about, her father again she changed the subject. “You didn’t look happy when you came back inside. What’s going on in Charming?” 

Juice groaned, his own thoughts quickly changing from her family to the dangerous shit the club was in the middle of right now, and Kayleigh sat up. 

“That doesn’t sound good. Is everyone whole?” 

Juice shook his head no and repeated what Chibs had told him. “He started with saying for us to stay here and not to worry about what’s going on at home. He also said, Tig is taking care of Juno and Tara put a sign on the bakery door that you’re gone for a family emergency. She been stopping by each day to collect the gifts and flowers your customers have been leaving you. Then he said... Clay made a deal with GN and now the Arians are out for SAMCRO, they carved a swastika in Unser’s chest.” 

Kayleigh took a sharp inhale of breath. “Is he…” 

“He’s alright. Jax and the guys are dealing with that, all while also hunting down the IRA and having troubles with Galen. The kings don’t like how Jax is handling things. Galen is handing out the consequences.” 

“The consequences for that have been what?” 

“Not good, Kayleigh. They blew up the clubhouse, no one was hurt in the explosion, but the clubhouse is in shambles. When they went to check on the warehouse they found Phil and V-lin. Galen killed them both.” 

“Damn, any good news?” 

“No, Nero is under arrest for the murder of one of the escorts.” 

“Jesus. Is it awful to say I’m glad we’re here and not there? I mean, I don’t want to be here, having to bury my father, but I’m glad we are away from the crazy the Irish are raining down on us right now.”

“Me too, baby, me too.” 

They were quiet for a while after that before Juice spoke. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but why aren’t there any pictures of your mother?” 

Kayleigh glanced around the living room, even though she knew she would not spot a photograph of her mother. “The only pictures of her I ever saw were at Granny’s and Papa’s house. Daddy used to keep one in his wallet, it’s probably still there, but Daniel said when I was still a baby, Daddy boxed up all the pictures of mom. Trevor and Daniel had one in their room growing up, and Granny gave me a picture to have later, it’s in a box at our house. I just don’t think dad could handle seeing her every day for the rest of his life. It was too hard on him, and I’m pretty much the constant reminder of her.” 

“How? Her death wasn’t your fault, Kayleigh.” 

“I know that. I didn’t, when I was little, but I do now. Daddy made sure I knew that when I got old enough to understand. He talked to me about it when I was five after Trevor told me it was my fault mommy was in heaven. Anyway, I’m the constant reminder because, if you haven’t noticed I don’t look much like my brothers or my dad. I look like Annabelle, my mother.” 

She stood from the couch and pulled Juice up with her. “Come on, I’ll show you.” 

She really wasn’t ready to have to go through all of her father’s things, but she knew the box that she was looking for and headed straight to the corner of the garage where she knew she’d find it. The top was dusty, but the contents inside were clean and preserved. Kayleigh lifted a large eight by ten framed photograph from the box and held it in front of her as she turned to face Juice. 

“See?” 

It was an old portrait, but in color, of a woman who look around the same age Kayleigh was now. Her hair was styled differently, but it was the same strawberry blonde as Kayleigh’s. The blue eyes were the same also. 

“Wow. You look like twins.” 

Kayleigh put the picture back in the box, closed the lid, and they walked back to the living room. “I know, and sometimes I wondered how daddy could even stand to see me, when I reminded him so much of mom, but he said that’s one of the reasons he loved me so, was that he could look at his daughter and see the love of his life.” 

“I can see his logic there. I pray to God nothing ever happens to you, but having Gracie, I’d have a constant reminder of your amazing soul and personality,” Juice said. 

He stopped her from sitting on the couch and pulled her to their bedroom. “You need to sleep.” 

Suddenly, the tears that she’d kept at bay since earlier were back and she choked back a sob. “I don’t know if I can,” she whispered. 

“Try, at least lay down with me.” 

Kayleigh complied and changed into a pair of shorts and one of Juice’s old t-shirts before checking on Gracie. Her beautiful daughter was sound asleep. Turning from the bassinet, Kayleigh walked back over to the bed and crawled up to Juice. 

His lips pulled up into a small smile as she leaned in to kiss him. “Thank you, for being here, for being my rock and my shoulder to cry on. I don’t think I could do this without you.” 

*****

The wake for Carlton Barnett was set to start in the late afternoon. Trevor, Daniel, and Danny had shown up early in the morning. They had spent most of the morning sharing stories, laughter, and a few tears. Gracie entertained all and loved the extra attention from Danny and her two uncles. It wasn’t the first time the innocence of her daughter had brought a smile to Kayleigh’s face. She could only pray that the chaos her family was in the middle of was over by the time Gracie would be old enough to understand and remember. 

Daniel’s voice brought Kayleigh out of her thoughts. “Did you bring your kutte with you?” he asked, looking at Juice. 

They were sitting in the living room, Kayleigh and Juice close together on the couch with Danny at the other end, Trevor was in the recliner, and Daniel sat on the wingback chair. Gracie was napping, sprawled out on a blanket on the floor near the couch. 

Juice answered Daniel, “Yeah.” 

“Wear it today, and tomorrow. It’s part of who you are, and Pops would have wanted you to show that. Most people here will remember Kayleigh as an Old Lady, but they don’t know she belongs to you, to Sons of Anarchy.”

“It’s no one’s business,” Kayleigh interjected. 

“No, but it’s procedure,” he said addressing Kayleigh and then talking to Juice again. “If you really don’t want to wear your kutte for whatever reason, then don’t, but you have the Slayers permission and respect. There’s actually something we’d like you to run by your club when you return to Charming.”

“Like what?” Kayleigh jumped into the conversation again. 

Daniel shook his head and spoke to both of them, knowing his sister well enough to know that Juice and her probably shared an open relationship. He knew her and Ryan had, it was part of who Kayleigh was; she was either all in or it couldn’t work for her. 

“Kayleigh mentioned that SAMCRO was starting an escort business and that you dabble in the porno industry, she said nothing else but that when Trevor and I questioned her last night. Dad was trying to work toward the same goal you boys are, legal business, maybe not for all the charters, but some or a few. Slayers… we dabble in a little bit of everything, our main business has always been cars and bikes and parts, with a side of gun running. We also have several… gentleman’s clubs. They aren’t official, or legal, we’d like to change that.” 

“How?” Juice asked, intrigued by where Daniel was going with this. 

“We’d like to send Danny, with a group of our girls to SAMCRO. You can use our girls, for whatever they are comfortable with escort or porn, show them how to get legit and show them, and Danny, how to run an escort business. We can work out the money the girls might earn. Then, our girls come back, train our other girls here and get the businesses going and maybe we can expand to a few other charters between here and Charming.” 

“I’ll have to bring the idea to the table.” 

“I understand. Think about, we’re in no rush or time crunch, just trying to move forward.” 

*****

Both Half-Sac’s and Opie’s wake had been attended by a large crowd of people, but it didn’t compare the masses that showed up to honor Carlton Barnett. Juice was amazed at how easily Kayleigh fell into the roll that he most commonly saw as Gemma’s position in Charming. She hadn’t been a part of the Night Slayers club in over two years, but the women stepped back and did as she asked or told. She was an amazing hostess, even in her grief, she welcomed people, thanked them for coming, shared stories and even some laughs with old friends and strangers to her but were people who knew her father. 

When Kayleigh had a spare moment Juice handed her a bottle of water and she gave him a grateful smile. “It would be better if it was a bottle of vodka.” 

Juice chuckled. “You’re doing an amazing job from my point of view, baby. Gracie thinks all the attention is amazing.” 

“And daddy?” 

“If one more person tells me how beautiful she is, I’m going to lock her in her room when we get back to Charming and she’s not allowed to come out until she’s thirty.”

Kayleigh laughed and kissed Juice before taking Gracie from him. “Hi, Little Miss. Are you having fun with daddy tonight?” 

Gracie let out a big yawn and laid her head on her mama’s shoulder. “Oh, someone is tired.” 

“I’ll take her, find someplace to lay her down and hang there,” Juice suggested, but Kayleigh shook her head and slid her hand in his, giving it a slight squeeze. 

“I want you here with me. I’ll hold her.” 

Juice pulled her closer and kissed her. “Good.” 

They stayed for another hour before Gracie became extremely fussy and Kayleigh said her goodbyes to her family before they left for the house. 

Juice was putting Gracie down for the night when Kayleigh got a call from Tara. 

“Hey,” Tara said as soon as Kayleigh answered. “I know it’s late, and you have enough to deal with, but I need to talk to someone and you’re the only one I trust. Has Juice filled you in? Has he talked to any of the guys?” 

“We’re up to speed. What’s up, girlie?” 

“Yeah, well there’s more. There is a new DA, Patterson, she wants me to give up Jax and the guns for my own immunity in Otto’s case.” 

“Holy fuck,” Kayleigh whispered. 

“I can’t do that to him, Kayleigh… as much as Jax and I are having our problems right now, to rat him out… I can’t!” 

“Then don’t. It doesn’t seem that simple, but it is, Tara. Don’t do it, God don’t do it.” 

“I won’t. I can’t. I want my family, god dammit and I want Jax and I to get out of the fucked up place we’re in between the two of us.” 

“You will. Be strong.” 

“You too. Chibs relayed the message. I’m sorry to hear about your father, Kayleigh. Is there anything I can do?” 

“Check on the house for me? There is a spare key under the ceramic frog in the potted plant on the front porch.” 

“No problem. I’ve been collecting the things that have been left at Lynn’s. The guys have been taking care of the perishable goods and I’ve been watering the flowers and such. I’ll bring the plants to your house and water them there.” 

“Thanks, Tara. Take care, we’ll be home in a few days.” 

She hung up the phone as Juice came around the corner without Gracie and shirtless. His pajama bottoms were low on his hips and despite the events of the past days, all Kayleigh wanted to do was throw him to the floor and fuck him senseless. 

“I think I’m going to like whatever idea just crossed your mind,” he said with that sexy smirk of his. 

Kayleigh hummed, wrapping her arms around his neck and sliding her body against his. “It’s been a hell of a couple of days, and I want nothing more than a really tall drink right now, but since we have an early morning tomorrow, and we’ve had this bright idea to get me knocked up again,” she said with a smirk. “I think I’ll hold of on the glass of vodka and settle for a tall drink of Juice, instead.” 

Juice ran his hands down her curves and to her ass. He gripped her hard, pressing his erection against her abdomen. Their lips met in a fiery kiss and Juice lifted her into his arms. They made it to the living room carpet before he laid her down and broke the kiss just long enough to strip her clothes off. His pants and boxers were quick to follow and then his lips were on hers again. 

He teased her for just a second before she let out a playful growl and rocked her hips forward. Juice didn’t need any more encouragement. He thrust forward and Kayleigh let out a cry of pleasure. Neither was gentle with the other, it was rare that they were rough, but when Kayleigh initiated it, Juice knew he could push the normal boundaries he kept to ensure she would haven’t a flashback. Tonight, the boundaries were pushed farther and he’d never been more turned on in his life as he watched Kayleigh let go beneath him. 

*****

The funeral for Kayleigh’s father was early in the morning. After the funeral service and burial, the members of the Night Slayers and a few close friends went back to the clubhouse for drinks and to share memories and stories. Danny even broke out several old video tapes. 

“Oh, no, you can go put those away,” Kayleigh said with a big smile. 

“Oh hell no, I think your husband deserves to see you in all your wild teenage years’ glory.” Danny paused then and looked at Juice and Kayleigh. No one else was near them, but Danny still whispered. “There’s a lot of footage with her and Ryan, that okay with you? If not, I will put them up, not trying to stir up trouble.” 

Juice just smiled. “I’ll tell you like I told Kayleigh, and I mean to disrespect, but I’m not jealous of a dead man. If Kayleigh hadn’t have been with Ryan first, she’d have never come to me. Besides, I’m looking forward to seeing this crazy woman in her early years.” 

The videos had obviously been edited, clips and short bits and pieces were put together to create what was almost like a video scrapbook. The first of the clips showed a very young Kayleigh who was the center of attention at a club party. It faded out and back in to show her dancing with her dad, and then again to flash for a few seconds of him teaching her how to ride a bike, and by bike, Juice meant a Harley. The next few scenes didn’t include Kayleigh but were of parties, events, and regular days at the clubhouse. 

“Mickey, the guy filming, was a bit of a film buff, so he always had a camera around, never filmed anything that could get us in trouble. We never minded, with our busy schedules these films and clips are about all we have that document our kids growing up,” Danny said. 

As the film played Juice could see how much Kayleigh had truly been a part of the club here in Houston. Even if the scene didn’t focus on her she had been somewhere in the background. When the first tape was over, Danny switched the tapes and put in the second. 

Danny started to commentate as the video played. “Kayleigh, Trevor, and Daniel were always fighting at the house or clubhouse, but the only one when Kayleigh was younger that would get in the ring with her and really fight was Ryan, only because they were the same age.” 

“They took their frustrations out by beating the shit out of each other when they were younger, and then they moved on to different methods by the time they were in high school,” Trevor commented. 

“Really, Trevor?” Kayleigh asked with a glare. 

“Sorry,” he admitted, sounding honestly apologetic for once. 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes, but Juice wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his side. Gracie was tucked against his chest on the other side napping. Juice kissed Kayleigh and whispered in her ear. “It doesn’t bother me to see you with him, I’m enjoying getting to see you grow up.” 

“You say that now,” Kayleigh murmured back. 

Juice did admit to himself as they continued to watch clips of club memories, that Kayleigh was right. In the process of showing Kayleigh growing up, the videos also documented her falling in love with Ryan, and that made him a little jealous. The fact that Kayleigh was his wife now, appeased him greatly. Not to mention it was his and Kayleigh’s daughter asleep in his arms, and one more they were trying for possibly already on the way. 

It was late in the afternoon when they left the Night Slayers clubhouse and went back to her father’s house. The twins followed Juice and Kayleigh to the house and went through some of their father’s things while Juice and Danny played with Gracie. 

Juice left Danny to watch Gracie when his phone rang. “What’s up, brother?” Juice asked as he answered the phone. 

“Sitting down at the table, Bobby’s back. We took care of the Arian problem and are working to fix the Irish problem, but we need your vote on something else, Juicy-boy.” 

“For what?” 

“For Quinn, Montez, and West becoming Redwood Originals,” Chibs replied, the grin apparent in his voice. 

“Yea,” Juice said without hesitation. 

There was a loud applause and Juice realized he was on speakerphone. Jax spoke next, “There’s someone else I want to vote in – Ratboy. It's been almost a year since he put on the prospect patch, and I think he's shown us a lot. He's smart, he's loyal, fearless, works like a dog, and unlike most of you gossip whores, he knows when to shut up.” 

Juice gave his ‘yea’ vote and listened as they brought Rat up, fucked with him by making him take off and cut off his prospect patch. After they cheered for him, Chibs put the phone back to his ear and spoke to Juice. 

“When will you be back in Charming, brother?” 

“We should be leaving in the morning, crash at SAMTAZ overnight and be home late the next evening.” 

“Drive safe with the little lassie, see you soon, brother.” 

“Of course, Chibs, bye.” Juice hung up and went back into the living room to find Kayleigh and her brothers had come back from the garage. Danny was holding Gracie who was watching her mother. Kayleigh was arguing with Trevor, while Daniel stood to the side and watched them bicker. 

“I’m not taking dad’s vehicle. Y’all can use it here,” Kayleigh stated. 

Trevor shook his head. “Yes you are. Both Daniel and I have our bikes and our own vehicles. No one else here needs it either.” 

“I have my truck, I don’t need the Denali,” Kayleigh countered. 

“Your truck is ten years old, and I know that the auto shop Juice works at already replaced parts on it when it died on the side of the road outside Charming. You’re taking the SUV, Kayleigh.” 

“I’m not taking it, Trevor.”

Juice kept himself from intervening as Trevor stepped up to Kayleigh, making them almost toe to toe and raised his voice. “Dad already had me put it in your name, so you’re going to quit being an argumentative bitch and take the damn SUV like I fucking told you you were.” 

Kayleigh stared him down for a long moment before finally huffing loudly. “Fine, but if I’m an argumentative bitch, you’re a stubborn dickhead.” 

“Whatever, sis,” Trevor said, and dropped the keys into her hand. 

Danny handed Gracie to Juice and whispered to him. “I’m surprised this is the only argument they’ve had, and it’s damn mild compared to ones I’ve seen. Thank God for small miracles.” 

*****

The sun hadn’t risen when Juice and Kayleigh said their goodbyes to her family before leaving. They stopped for coffee and breakfast later and Juice contacted SAMTAZ to say they would be there late that night to crash again overnight before driving the rest of the way back to Charming. Both of them were exhausted by the time they made it to the SAMTAZ clubhouse. It was later than they had planned, but Gracie had been even less happy the second road trip than on the first. They had stopped several times to give Gracie a break and some snuggles before loading her back into her car seat and continuing on their way. 

Several alarms were set on both of their phones before they went to sleep late that night to ensure they would wake up in time to hit the road when they wanted. 

Juice and Kayleigh had just passed the California border when her phone rang. 

“Hey, girlie,” she greeted Tara. “We will be home late tonight.” 

“I’m so glad, you will not believe what happened yesterday night!” Tara sounded pissed, and Kayleigh worried what had happened. 

“Gemma confronted me about the Oregon job and said I would never get out of Charming with my boys. She attacked me! I tried to stop her and make her leave me alone, but she kept coming at me. When she slapped me, I’d had enough. We got into this huge fight in my office at the hospital. Margaret had the police take her away, and I pressed assault charges.”

“Holy shit, what did Jax say? Better yet, what did he do?” 

Tara sighed. “He’s torn up about it, but he signed the papers banning her from seeing me and the boys. I get that it’s his mom, but Gemma crossed a line.” 

“Definitely. How bad was the fight? Is your hand okay?” 

“The hand’s fine. I had a check done after she was taken away. Everything is fine. Some bruises and cuts from her damn rings, but otherwise I’m okay.”

“Thank God. I’ll come see you tomorrow. Will you be at home?” 

“Yeah. Come by any time.” 

“Okay. Later, girlie.” 

They hung up, and Juice and her exchanged a glance before he put his eyes back on the road. In the close quarters of the SUV’s cabin, Juice had been able to hear all of Tara’s side of the conversation. Kayleigh would have told him if he hadn’t, but it was different to hear it straight from Tara. 

“Be careful getting between Gemma and her family, Kayleigh.” 

“I can’t not help Tara, Juice,” she snapped. 

“I know, that’s why I said be careful. Gemma can be violent when it comes to family. Half Sac’s girl… Carla.” 

“Carla?” 

“She woman that was with Nero at Opie’s wake. Gemma and Tara beat her up?” he reminded her, and grinned when it came to her. 

“Oh, yeah. Gemma is… a very strong woman… but I am too. She doesn’t scare me. Gemma makes me worried for my friend. Gemma would kill for Jax, and Able and Thomas are a part of Jax, she would kill for them, too. The idea of Tara leaving with them and Gemma not being able to see them at the drop of a dime… she can’t tolerate that. Add to it, that Jax could get this club to a safe place and then switch Charters to be in Oregon with his family.” 

“Then Gemma would be alone here in Charming,” Juice finished for her. 

Kayleigh hummed, “mhmm.” 

“Promise me you’ll be careful, Kayleigh. Gemma will not let anyone get in the way of whatever she wants.” 

“I know, and I promise.” She leaned over the console to kiss his cheek. “Let’s get home, Juan Carlos.” 

Juice agreed with her just as Gracie let out a cry and continued to make her displeasure and need for attention known. Juice took the next exit off the interstate to a rest area so they could tend to Gracie. Kayleigh ended up riding in the back beside Gracie’s car seat for the rest of the ride home. Their little girl was much happier being able to see her mother on the long drive and eventually fell asleep later in the afternoon. Kayleigh and Juice shared a quiet conversation as he drove the rest of the way to their home in Charming.


	25. President Intervention

Juice was laying with his back against the couch, stretched from end to end. Kayleigh was in front of him with her eyes closed. She was awake, but relaxing against his chest while Gracie watched cartoons from her swing. After a long day of driving and Gracie’s sleep schedule being completely messed up, they had finally been able to sleep in their own bed in the early hours of the morning. Gracie had started to cry just as the sun was beginning to rise. 

Kayleigh had gotten up with her and stayed in the living room. When Juice joined her about thirty minutes later he set up the swing and turned the TV on low. Gracie had been awake, propped up in the corner of the couch and Kayleigh was laying facing her, half asleep. Gracie smiled at him when he lifted her into his arms so he could place her in the swing. Then he climbed behind Kayleigh and she opened her eyes. They got comfortable together on the couch and that’s where they were when someone knocked on the door. 

“It’s open,” Juice hollered out. 

Chibs came in and shut the front door behind him. “Good morning,” he greeted.

“Hey,” Kayleigh whispered, opening her eyes and partially sitting up on her elbow. 

“Good to see y’all back. I take it you’re not working today?” Chibs asked Kayleigh. 

“No, I’m exhausted. Gracie Lynn does not like long distance drives… at all. She wasn’t as bad on the way there, but the way back was hell until she fell asleep.” 

Juice grinned and kissed Kayleigh’s head before adding, “She was mildly happier when Kayleigh sat in the back seat. Took roadhead off the plans.” 

Chibs and Juice shared a chuckle, but Kayleigh dug her other elbow into Juice’s side. 

“Ouch, woman!” 

“Serves you right,” she said with a giggle of her own. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, Chibby, because I am, but what’s with the early morning visit?” 

“I think we’ve got a problem with our leadership.” 

This caught both Kayleigh and Juice’s attention and they sat up. Chibs moved to sit in the recliner and faced them. 

“Jax has been making decisions without coming to the table,” Chibs told them. 

“What kind of decisions?” Juice asked. 

“Ones that could effect all of us,” Chibs answered. “I spoke to him about it last night, told him he was reminding me of Clay and how he was acting at the end of his Presidency. Told him he has to bring plans and ideas to the table and let us all know what’s going on, but he wouldn’t listen. We need to talk to him.”

“Shouldn’t we do it at the table?” Juice asked. 

“If he thinks they whole table is attacking him, he’ll get defensive, blow up. I think here with just us would be best. None of the other guys really know.” 

Juice nodded in agreement and Kayleigh sighed. “It’s one thing after a-fucking-nother. Is there time to handle this now?” 

“Yes. No meets today.” 

“Let’s call Jax then,” Juice said. “I need coffee.” 

Juice stood and went to the kitchen while Kayleigh checked on Gracie and Chibs pulled out his phone to contact Jax. 

*****

The tension in the living room was thick enough to cut through, as Jax, Chibs, Juice, and Kayleigh sat around the living room. Chibs had started the mini intervention by telling Jax that he had updated the other two on what had been happening while they were gone and then called Jax out on his bullshit. There had been exchanged words all around, each voice rising over the others to be heard. Then they’d all fallen into silence and were waiting for someone to say something next. 

Jax was furious and Kayleigh could see that at any moment he was going to snap. It wouldn’t be pretty, with the events of the past week, Kayleigh was ready to snap right back with even more force and anger. 

“I don’t need this from you three, especially an Old Lady. I’m taking care of this club and I can handle it by myself!” Jax said shooting up from his seat. 

Kayleigh hit her breaking point with his words and rose to her feet as well, stepping up to stand in front of his path. 

“You listen to me Jax Teller! This is the kind of shit that gets an entire Charter killed! You have got to bring shit to the table, we are a family and we work as a family! You are the head of the family, you guide and lead us, yes, but you will fail if you do not listen to the opinions of others!” 

“You don’t know shit!” 

“I know that I grew up just like you! Child of the President. The only difference between me and you Jax is that you’re a man and the first born! So listen to me goddammit because maybe I know just a little bit more about all this shit that you think I do!” Kayleigh screeched at Jax. 

Her chest was heaving with her heavy breathing and Jax was glaring daggers down at her. She didn’t back down and Juice and Chibs were watching carefully to intervene if Jax moved to strike Kayleigh. 

Jax gave in and backed down first. He stepped back and ran his hands through his hair. “Dammit! The Irish are trying to kill us and if we don’t figure out how to get the guns and coke for the cartel handed out so we can back out, the cartel is going to start to try and kill us too!” 

“We know, Jackie boy,” Chibs said calmly. “That’s why we are here, to help. Kayleigh, Old Lady or not, is right, we are a family and work best as a family. Let’s take it to the table and make a plan. A good plan, one that we’ve thought about and all discussed.” 

Jax nodded slowly. “Yeah. Yeah, okay. Juice, call everybody. Church in an hour.” 

Juice stood and went to get his cell phone and make the calls for the guys to meet at the table. 

“I told you the other night before you left for Texas that you made the think of what it would be like if I had a sister, because sometimes I think we think alike and are similar in some ways,” Jax said calmly, looking at Kayleigh. He smiled slightly. “I’m thankful for that, because I needed it. Someone who really understands my standpoint, and I’m sorry for calling you out on being an Old Lady, you’ve shown you’ve got more spunk than most of ‘em. Come join us at the clubhouse, you still can’t vote, but I think you may have a good opinion to add to ours.” 

Kayleigh smiled. “That’s a table vote, too, Jax, but if the others are cool with me sitting in, I’ll stand on the outskirts of the room.” 

“Naw, lassie. You’ll stand behind Juice, it’s where you belong in that room.” Chibs hugged her and then Jax. 

Kayleigh went to get Gracie dressed and a bag for the day packed. She passed Juice, who had already dressed for the day, in the hallway and he stopped her to kiss her quickly before letting her go. 

Gracie was not as cranky today as she had been last night, but Kayleigh still struggled to change the little girl as she threw a small squirming fit on the changing table. By the time Kayleigh had gotten Gracie ready and her own self dressed, Jax and Chibs had left. Juice was cleaning the living room when she came out ready to go. 

“Follow you there?” she asked, but Juice shook his head as he came forward to wrap an arm around her. 

“No, we are coming back to the house to chill for the day after the meeting. I’ll ride tomorrow when you go to work. Let’s go, baby.” 

*****

Kayleigh sat in an extra chair in the corner of the room as the guys discussed the cartel plans and getting out of the frying pan the Irish had them in. The three new members had been hesitant to agree to let her sit in, but once Bobby had given his yeah and Kayleigh a hug before he sat down, the others had easily agreed. 

Keeping an ear on their conversation, she studied the new ‘chapel’ that was the small apartment/office space above Scoops and Sweets. She was heartbroken the clubhouse had been destroyed by the Irish bomb, but Kayleigh also liked the little ice cream shop. It was only a few buildings down and across the street from her own store, so it would be easier and much faster to see Juice when he was here. 

They weren’t sure what to do about the Irish yet, but taking out Galen was high on the priority list. The cartel deals were easier to work out. The guys talked out a plan and then voted on it. They would turn the coke muling completely over to the Mayans and it would distribute through them and August Marks, who had taken over following Damon Popes death, and the Niners. The Chinese would get the guns for the cartel, which would allow SAMCRO to wash their hands of the cartel once all of those deals were sealed. 

One way SAMCRO would earn legally in the next few months was the deal they were making with Jacob Hale and Charming Heights. The boys would do all vehicle maintenance and get subsidized housing for member’s families. August Marks would take over the building contract in place of Pope and work with Hale to get the ball rolling on building Charming Heights. 

Once all those plans were laid out, agreed on, and voted a go, Juice brought up an idea of another way to earn more money legally for the club. He waved Kayleigh to come forward before he started. 

“While we were in Texas the Night Slayers asked me to bring an idea to our own table. They want to become partners in a legal business.” 

“Go on,” Jax said. 

“The Night Slayers already own several establishments that are less than legal but very similar to Diosa in what they do,” Kayleigh said. 

Juice picked up and relayed Trevor’s request. “They’d like to send up their girls that are willing and wanting to go legit to be trained by our girls, along with Danny. He’d learn the management side of the job, how to run an escort business and keep it legit, and the girls would help out here while also learning. The girls can even work at Caracara if they want, or if we want them to. We would probably somehow split any profits their girls earned, they said that part can be talked over. Once the girls are trained, Trevor is hoping to make more expansions between Charming and Houston among our Charters and gain more business.” 

“Every guy likes pussy,” Bobby commented. 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes and Tig chuckled. “It’s the truth, sweetheart.” 

“I know it is. Along with pussy, I think you should take the beer out of the fridge downstairs and seriously think of opening this shop too. It would take some work, and earning trust back with the town, but I’m sure we could eventually get customers in here. Who can pass up ice cream and sweets?” 

“Got any good recipes for ice cream stuff?” Chibs asked her. 

“Plenty,” she said with a smile. 

“Good.” Jax sat up and picked the gavel back up. 

“All in favor of working with the Night Slayers, taking on their girls and one of the members to train, and expand the escort and porn business. Yea.” 

The vote was unanimous. “Now, all in favor of opening up Scoops and Sweets and letting Kayleigh handle the management of the shop. Yea.” Jax said giving Kayleigh a devilish smirk. 

“What no. That’s not...” Kayleigh gave up as each guy around the table agreed. Juice turned in his chair to look at her as he answered. 

“Yea. The town still trusts you Kayleigh. If they see you in here running this place, they will be more likely to come in and check it out sooner.” 

“Fine. I accept, but I get to put Chucky to work, and Bobby has to help me bake. I can run two shops, but I can’t cook for two by myself.”

Jax look to Bobby, who shrugged in agreement. 

“Deal,” Jax said, tapping the gavel on the table. 

They moved downstairs and Kayleigh helped them make out a list of things they would need to get the sweets shop up and running. She talked about ice cream flavors and other ‘sweets’ they could have including toppings, frozen-chocolate dipped bananas, chocolate and caramel dipped apples, shakes, root beer floats, and possibly even cookies and brownies. Happy brought up the idea of candy, so they discussed turning one portion of the shelving of the store into a candy display. 

Once business was wrapped up, Juice took his family home and they spent the rest of the day at their house. They unpacked suitcases and the baby supplies. Juice brought in the box of things Kayleigh had brought with her from her dad’s house and put it in the corner of the living room. 

Kayleigh was making dinner while Juice folded the clean loads of laundry when the doorbell rang. Juice told Kayleigh to keep cooking and went to answer the door. He wasn’t surprised to see Tara at the door. He was shocked however to see the dark bruises on her cheek and brow bone. 

“Is this a bad time?” she asked. 

“Oh, no. We’re just getting the house back together after a week of being gone. Come on in, Tara. Kayleigh’s in the kitchen.” 

When Tara came into the kitchen, Kayleigh took one look at her friend, stopped what she was doing and rushed to wrap her in a tight hug. “Oh my god, I’m so glad you are, other than some bumps and bruises, okay!” 

“It’s not the same over the phone, so I’m saying it again. I’m so sorry for your loss. I can’t even imagine, I wasn’t close to my dad at all, and I remember loosing him and just ugh! Watering plants isn’t enough, is there anything I can do?” 

Kayleigh shook her head and smiled at her friend. “Not right now, but thank you, the plants being watered was exactly what I needed you to do.” 

“Okay,” Tara sighed. “I’m sure glad to see you. You are the only person I can talk to.” 

“What about Jax?” Kayleigh asked, concerned, she let go of her and returned to cooking dinner while Tara sat at the one of the bar stools at the kitchen island. 

“We’ve been on the outs for a while. Honestly since before I went to jail. It’s not the same Kayleigh. I love Jax, but I’m not in love with him.” Tara began to cry but she kept speaking calmly. “I cannot find it inside me anymore, the trust I had in Jax, that no matter what he would always protect us. Everything that has happened, I’m losing my faith.” 

Kayleigh put a lid on the pot of boiling water and pasta, and turned to lean against the counter and look at her friend. “Jax is trying really hard Tara, don’t give up on him just yet. Tell him, if you have to hash it out with Jax then do it, but if you love him then the two of you will get through this, and I know you do love him. The club will have good times ahead.” 

“I don’t care how good they are, I want safe times,” Tara replied bitterly. 

“Life is never safe, Tara, anything can happen at any time, but in terms of business deals with the club, SAMCRO is moving out of dangerous shit and working to earn legitimately.” Kayleigh took Tara’s hand in hers and gave her a soft smile. “Don’t you give up, Tara. You are the Queen of SAMCRO and you’ve earned that place beside Jax’s side, just as he’s earned the President’s patch. I’m here to help and to support you, my friend, but you have got to talk to Jax and tell him that you need him and your love. You need time together, and soon you will get to have that.” 

“You make everything sound so convincing,” Tara sighed. “Juice is here, at home, folding laundry in the living room while his child plays beside him on the floor. Jax never does something like that.” 

“Tara,” Kayleigh said, putting her hands on her hips. “Juice is the anomaly of the heterosexual male race. He’s the only man I know that must fold the laundry a certain way, so he does it most of the time. He’s a clean freak, so he helps do that, too. Ryan never touched a dirty dish or sock in all our ten years together. Some stuff you’re just gonna half to suck up and deal with. Men are assholes, but they have that adorable, sweet, romantic side too, sometimes you have to remind him that’s the part you fell in love with, too.” 

Tara dried her tears and sniffled, then gave her a small smile. “Thank you, Kayleigh. How do you do it?” 

“Do what?” Kayleigh asked as she turned to the stove to cut off the pot of boiling water and strain the pasta. 

“Fit so easily into both worlds – the normal life and the MC life. The locals in this town love you and your little shop, but the guys trust you, love you, and the crow eaters and other Old Ladies respect you.” 

“It’s who I am, Tara, and I don’t think you’re done finding your place just yet. Let’s have a club dinner. You can host, I’ll help.” 

“My house isn’t big enough for a dinner.” 

“You’re the Queen, girlie. It doesn’t matter how big your house is, that’s where the dinner will be, and it will be plenty big. Your family, mine, Lyla and her three, Chibs, Bobby, Tig, Happy, Rat, Quinn, Montez, and West, oh and Chucky and Unser. NIneteen people. We can make it work. Promise. Talk to Jax, and let me know a day.” 

Tara agreed and came around the counter to hug her friend goodnight and then headed for the door. She said goodnight to Juice and then drove home to her boys and Jax. 

*****

When Tara woke in the morning and shuffled into the kitchen Jax was already dressed and getting ready to leave. He kissed her forehead and she caught his arm when he pulled away to leave. 

“Jax, can you stay for just a minute? Please, I want to talk to you. It’s important,” she finished in a whisper, hoping he would not turn her down. 

Jax stopped and nodded once, looking concerned. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. I just… I feel like I’ve lost sight of our future together,” the tears came and Tara paused to collect herself, her voice remained calm, but the tears still fell. “I’m struggling, with the thought of more jail time, the boys, Gemma, everything you’re up to and dealing with, the danger that presents to our family, our sons. I want to fix this, I need to fix this, Jax, but I’m worried about what’s going to happen. What does our future hold?” 

Jax sighed and stepped forward to put his hands on her hips and meet her eyes as he looked down at her. “Do you love me, Tara? Because you haven’t said ‘I love you’ since you got out of jail. I love you, Tara. I’m doing my best to make sure our family is protected and will have a future – a good one. I… I thought this would be easy, it’s my birthright, but it’s not easy to lead, to have this responsibility. I know it’s caused a lot of problems between us, but I love you, Tara. Can you give me another chance?” 

Those words shocked her and she was silent for a long time as she thought about his words. She could not picture her life without Jax as much as she wanted to flee Charming with her boys and get away from the crazy. As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t bring herself to abandon Jax. She did still love him. 

“I love you, Jax. Yes. I want you, I want this. I want us to be in love like we used to be. We’ve lost that somewhere along the way and I want it back.” 

“Me too.” 

“I went to see Kayleigh last night and we talked about having a family dinner. Could we do that here?” 

“Sure,” Jax said with a smile. “Just tell me what day, and I’ll let the boys know.” 

“Tonight.” 

Jax’s smile grew bigger and he leaned down to kiss Tara. “Okay. I love you, Tara. We will be alright, I promise.” 

She nodded and whispered back, “I love you, Jax.” 

*****

Kayleigh’s day had started early since it was her first day back to the bakery. Juice followed her and took care of Gracie in the early morning hours while she prepped for opening and baked for the day. He had left to go to work shortly after she opened the door for customers. 

It wasn’t long after she opened the doors and the first few customers came and went that her phone went off. 

Spoke with Jax, tell you about that later, but I think things may be looking up, maybe… Dinner tonight? – Tara

Kayleigh smiled, happy that her friend might be working out her marriage with the club’s president. She quickly texted Tara back. 

Dinner tonight sounds perfect. I’ll call Lyla and let her know. Can’t wait for you to tell me details! – Kayleigh 

The morning was just like any other, except today she responded to a flood of ‘good to see you back’, ‘I was praying for you’, ‘we missed you and this place’, and her favorite, ‘it wasn’t the same without Lynn’s being open’. 

She was happy her customers were glad she was back and it brought a bright smile to her face. Not even Juice’s text that a random teenage girl had thrown a brick threw Scoops and Sweet’s front window could take away her joy. 

A few hours later Juice came running across the street to tell her that Eli had come by and the DA Patterson was putting a tail on Jax. He also said that Unser had come by and the girl who had thrown the brick was named Brooke, and she was the daughter of Gary Putner, who’s wife had been killed as a result of John Teller’s accident years ago. 

“Wow, really? And she knows and has a grudge against Jax?” 

“She has something,” Juice commented, bouncing his daughter in his arms. “I like this – being close enough to run over and see my girls. It’s pretty cool.” 

“Yes, but we need the bigger space that we had in the clubhouse back.” 

“Fairly small club right now,” Juice commented with a shrug. 

“Just Redwood. We couldn’t accommodate anyone if they came.” 

Juice shrugged. “We’ll make it work until we can rebuild the clubhouse, but that’s a lot of money and getting out of big guns and drugs means also getting out of the big money.” 

“I know, but we’ll be okay,” Kayleigh said. 

Juice kissed Gracie’s forehead and put her down in the pack and play before pulling his wife in for a kiss. “I know we will be. My wife is an amazing cook and people love her, and she has this amazing idea to take on an ice cream shop to help keep my club afloat.” 

He kissed her again, exaggerating the sound, and made Kayleigh giggle and squirm in his embrace as he tickled her sides. She calmed when he stopped and she twisted around to face him. 

“Did Jax tell everyone dinner tonight at his house?” she asked. 

“Yes. It will be a late one, so you ladies have plenty of time to handle business.” 

“Cool. I’ll see you tonight, baby.” 

Kayleigh took a late lunch break, giving herself an hour to be back before the afterschool rush and the start of Tristen’s shift. She drove to the hospital to meet with Lowen and Tara about the custody paperwork. 

The other two women were already waiting when she made it, so she put the car seat down and Lowen got started as she sat in one of the chairs. 

“Everything is in order to file and name Juan Carlos and Kayleigh Lynn Ortiz the god-parents, should something happen to both you and Jax,” she said addressing Tara. “the legal guardians of Abel and Thomas Teller, as well as any future children you and Jax may have. The divorce papers are typed up and ready for you to look over and sign.” 

Tara blushed and Kayleigh sat up straighter, looking at Tara with unmasked shock. When had she told Lowen to write up divorce papers? 

“You can destroy the divorce papers. I don’t need them anymore,” Tara said firmly. 

Lowen appeared to want to question her decision, but complied and put them back in her briefcase. “I will see that they are properly disposed of. The approved and finalized copy of the custody papers will be delivered to you as soon as I have them back in my possession. If there isn’t anything else, have a wonderful day ladies!” 

Since there wasn’t anything else for Lowen and them to discuss they bid her farewell and Kayleigh waited a few seconds after the door had shut to voice her opinion. 

“You were going to file for divorce?” she whisper screamed at Tara. “And you didn’t bother to tell me?” 

“Your father was dying and I was in a bad place in my head. After the shit with Gemma and talking it out with you last night, it made me see that I was making a really irrational, insane and a little desperate decision. It was a bad idea.” 

“I believe you, but damn Tara.” 

They were quiet for a minute before Kayleigh changed the subject. “I made a menu for tonight between customers this morning. What do you think?” Kayleigh pulled the piece of purple paper out of the diaper bag and handed it to Tara. 

Tara looked it over and nodded. “Roasted chicken, carrots, potatoes, and onions. Gravy, side salad and rolls. Upside down apple cinnamon cake for dessert. You outdo yourself sometimes, woman. You should be Queen, not me.” 

“Oh no. That’s your spot, girlie, I’m just the best friend. I’m like your Luanna to Gemma.” 

“Except we have a much healthier friendship than they did.” 

“Helps when neither one of us is a porn star,” Kayleigh added with a grin and a laugh. 

“Very true,” Tara replied. 

Kayleigh stood and gathered up Gracie and her bag. “I’m going to head back to the shop. I will swing by the grocery store and start the prep for cooking after I get off work. Can you pick up drinks?” 

“Yes. Beer, sodas, wine?” 

“Perfect, see you tonight, girlie,” Kayleigh replied and then left the hospital and headed back to Lynn’s to finished the day. 

*****

Tara was putting the finishing touches on the two folding tables that Rat had dropped off two hours ago. Her and Kayleigh had covered them in white tablecloths and Tara was setting the tables with napkins and silverware. The plates were stacked on the counter where the food would be laid out for people to serve themselves. 

Since they did not have the big long table, like the one at Gemma’s house, or a house to accommodate one that size, they could not sit all together and have the food in the middle. So Tara came up with a buffet style plan. The kitchen table and the two Rat had brought would seat the adults, and one of Abel’s kid sized tables would accommodate the four older kids. Thomas and Gracie each had a highchair. 

Kayleigh had outdone herself with the cooking. She had roasted three whole chickens with the vegetables they had talked about before, and then carved the chicken and organized the pieces on a pretty wood platter. The carrots, onions, and potatoes had been put into a separate bowl with a little of the broth from the deep roasting pans. The rest of the broth she had made into a gravy. There was also a salad in a pretty cut glass bowl, and a blue and white checkered napkin covered the wicker basket full of rolls. Dessert was staying in the oven on warm. 

Tara had helped Kayleigh cook while Lyla took care of the kids and chatted with them occasionally. Tara could cook, but she could not have pulled off her first dinner as Queen of SAMCRO without Kayleigh by her side helping out tremendously. 

The knock on the door surprised all three of the women. All of the guys were at the new clubhouse, and Kayleigh knew Juice would text her when they were on their way, and Jax wouldn’t have knocked. The rumble of a Harley had been absent, too. 

Looking through the peephole and seeing Nero, Tara unlocked the door and opened it, letting him come inside, before closing the door. 

“Nero, what are you doing here?” Lyla asked, playing with Gracie on the couch. 

Kayleigh came around the corner of the kitchen and leaned against the doorway to observe Nero and Tara. Nero turned his eyes from Lyla to look at Tara. 

“You’re a real good mama, Tara, but family is important,” Nero began. 

Tara bristled at his words and Kayleigh waited to see her friend’s reaction as Nero continued. Kayleigh hoped Tara would stand up to him and for herself. 

“Blood family is super important, mama. Gemma, she’s real torn up about everything.” 

“If Gemma sent you, you can tell h-” Tara started, raising her voice slightly, but Nero cut her off, remaining calm himself. 

“Gemma didn’t send me, I came on my own, because I see how upset she is, she talks to me about them. Those boys are all she thinks and talks about.” 

“Those boys are mine! It is her own fault that she cannot see Abel and Thomas. I don’t know you well enough for your plea to move me to let that crazy bitch see my sons!” Tara yelled. When Gracie and Thomas both started to cry, Tara took a deep breath and composed herself. 

Kayleigh took Gracie from Lyla and Tara picked up Thomas from the floor. She moved to open the front door and tilted her head toward it and then looked at Nero. “We have a dinner to prepare for, and you’ve overstayed your welcome. Goodnight, Nero,” Tara said sweetly, as if she was politely saying goodnight to dinner guests. 

Nero frowned, looked at both Kayleigh and Lyla before nodding at Tara and walking out the door without another word. Tara closed the door and comforted Thomas. 

Kayleigh walked over and bumped Tara with her hip. “I’m proud of you, Queen in the making, that was all you and you did good.” 

Lyla smiled. “Nero will get over it. He loves Gemma, but he respects Jax, too. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you yell at someone like that, it’s a good side of you to let show sometimes.” 

“Thanks,” Tara said with a small grin and a blush. 

*****

“Hey, man, I’m just saying. Kayleigh doesn’t tell me everything, but she tells me a lot. Spend some time with your family. We’ve got business to handle, but between now and the end of the outcome of this deal with Patterson, you need to spend some time being a dad. Our Old Ladies, they want us around, sometimes,” Juice said after him and Jax had dismounted from their bikes and were headed toward the house. 

Jax opened the door and the motley crew of brothers came into the house. Kayleigh and Tara announced that dinner was ready and how to proceed through the buffet line. Jax told them to feed the kids and themselves first, and then the guys would go through the line. 

For just a few hours, the stress of the day melted away and the small SAMCRO family shared laughs, made memories, and told stories over a good meal. 

After dinner, Juice and Bobby helped Kayleigh and Lyla clean up the kitchen. When the younger kids – Abel, Thomas, and Gracie – started to get sleepy and fussy it was time for everyone to say goodbye. 

Juice followed his girls home and carried Gracie inside behind Kayleigh. Kayleigh took a shower while Juice put his sweet little girl to sleep. He wasn’t sure what was in store for the club as they transitioned to legitimate business adventures, but he knew that right now and for the foreseeable future his family was safe. 

Once Gracie was down for the night, he cracked the nursery door and headed for the bedroom. Kayleigh was slipping into a dark green cotton nightgown with thin straps when he entered. He tossed his kutte on the desk chair, and shed his shirt quickly, pulling her into his bare chest and kissing her. 

She moaned against his lips and parted hers to allow him to deepen the steamy kiss. His hands slid down to grip her ass and one hand gave her left cheek a hard smack, causing her to giggle and pull away from him. She slipped out of his hands and leapt onto to the bed. Juice followed her, shedding his pants along the way and covered her body with his after climbing on the bed. 

Her fingers gently touched his face and then glided down his neck and shoulders and across his back. Juice shifted to rest his weight on one arm and trailed the other hand up and down her curves. She rocked her hips, rubbing her warm center against his boxer clad erection and Juice moaned. He could feel by touch that she wasn’t wearing panties. 

“Kayleigh,” Juice whispered hoarsely in her ear. “You drive me crazy, woman.” 

She hummed softly and gave him one of her wicked smirks. Her hands slid down his sides and one slipped under the waistband of his boxers. Her fingers wrapped around his hard length and he moaned as she began to stroke him. 

“I could say the same, Juan Carlos,” she purred. 

Juice didn’t waste any time after that. He sat up to pull her clothes off and the rest of his and then laid down between her thighs again. He took his time to make love to her, sending her over the edge multiple times before following her when he couldn’t hold back any longer.   
He rolled off to the side so he would not squash her and let out a contented sigh. Kayleigh gave a small chuckle and curled against his side, her head resting on his chest. 

“Any big decisions made today on SAMCRO’s future?” she asked him softly. 

Juice let out a small groan and Kayleigh raised up slightly to look at him. “That doesn’t sound good… what happened?” 

“We took a vote today… That new DA woman, Patterson, Jax offered her Galen and the Irish for immunity for past and present crimes because we want to go legit. He also included that Tara had no idea Otto would kill the nurse at Stockton and wants to ensure Tara’s safety. We agreed, Jax made a phone call to Patterson.” 

“What did she say? Did she agree?” 

Juice nodded. “We have ten days to deliver Galen and crew. Jax also made a personal deal to trade his freedom for Tara’s if things go bad.” 

“He’d take her place? Go to prison so she could be free?”

One of his arms was around her waist, but he brought the other one up to push her heavy mass of hair back. “I’d do the same, Kayleigh. I’d spend the rest of my life in prison if it meant that you were untouchable and safe.” 

Kayleigh gave him a soft, but sad smile and nodded her head once. “It’s just hard to picture Jax willingly… I know he loves Tara, but to trade his own freedom if y’all can’t deliver the Irish. That’s an extreme risk.” 

“It’s a risk he’s willing to take. One we are all willing to take.” 

“Did she tell him how long he’d be locked up if it goes that way?”

“Five to ten, probably, maybe more,” he answered. 

“Jesus,” she swore. 

“I know, but we are going to do everything we can to pull off this trade and bring down the Irish, and hopefully in the process, Clay.” 

Kayleigh sighed again and shifted to lay back down on his chest. “I’m exhausted. Let’s go to sleep.” 

A smile stretched across Juice’s face. “You know…exhaustion is an early sign of pregnancy.” 

Kayleigh let out a giggle. “You are so…” she trailed off with a smile. “Determined.” 

He shrugged. “I can’t help it baby, I want another baby. Another little Kayleigh running around the house.” 

“Neither Gracie nor the next one will be running any time soon,” she replied. 

Juice squeezed her closer with the arm that was around her and kissed her head. “Gracie’s trying real hard to walk. She’s getting good at standing on her own.” 

“Don’t remind me. My baby is growing up too fast. I remember the day she was born, when she was small enough to fit across my forearm…. I love watching her grow up, and especially watching her grow closer to you, but I miss her being little.” 

“I remember the first day I saw her, in person, she was three weeks old. Despite being in Stockton it was the best day of my life. Most dad’s say it’s the day they were born, but I wasn’t there for that, but when I saw her for the first time and then when you put her in my arms… I… everything in my world shifted. You and her are my main focus, the reason behind why I do what I do to keep us safe. I love you, Kayleigh Lynn Ortiz.” 

“I love you more, Juan Carlos. Now, it’s midnight, and I’m seriously tired and going to sleep.” 

“You’re totally pregnant,” he whispered in reply, closing his own his to sleep.


	26. Kintsukuroi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely struggled to name this chapter and after a random find on Pinterest I decided on a name. This one was named more for the interactions between Tara and Jax than Juice and Kayleigh’s story. I know some of you love the story of Jax and Tara as much as mine of Juice and Kayleigh, so I felt the need to show a little more of them in this chapter, too. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> *Kintsukuroi – (n.) (v. phrase) “to repair with gold”; the art of repairing pottery with gold or silver lacquer and understanding that the piece is more beautiful for having been broken

Kayleigh started her day early. Her and Gracie had said goodbye to Juice before the sun had come up and left for the bakery. She was bringing a tray from the back when she stopped in her tracks for just a moment, surprised to see the well dressed man standing in her shop. 

“Good morning, welcome to Lynn’s.” Kayleigh continued to make her way behind the counter, giving the man a smile. 

When he spoke, her blood ran cold. “Good morning, lass.” His Irish accent was heavy. 

“What can I get for you?” she asked, trying to put a smile on her face and do her best to hide her fear. She hoped her face hadn’t gone as pale as she thought it was, nor that he could hear the pounding of her racing heart. 

“I see you have scones, lots of variety. Do you make them yourself?” 

“I do, old family recipe, but I’m sure they aren’t as good as any you could find in Europe. Where are you from?” she asked, making small talk and trying to decide if the man was who she thought he was. 

“Ireland. Belfast.” 

“California’s a long way from home. What brings you to Charming?” she asked. 

“Business. What’s your customer favorite?” 

“For the scones? Blueberry.” Kayleigh pointed out the blueberry scones among the variety on the silver tray. She served the classic style, blueberry, cranberry orange, and chocolate chip each day and was strangely curious what the man would choose. 

“I’ll take one blueberry then please.” 

Galen went to pay her, but Kayleigh declined. “On the house. I’d love your opinion.” 

He took a bite and nodded his head. “Very good, and very close to the ones you would find in the UK. Nicely done, lass.” 

Before she could answer, Gracie let out a cry and Kayleigh gave a small smile. “Excuse me. I’m sorry.” 

She turned to lift Gracie into her arms and then turned back to Galen. “Beautiful child you have.” 

“Thank you.” 

Galen left with his scone and Kayleigh waited a few minutes before coming around the counter to lock the front door. She took Gracie and, grabbing her cell phone, went to the back and dialed Juice. 

“Hey baby,” Juice answered cheerfully.

“Galen is here,” she breathed out, trying to clamp down on and stop her building panic. 

“What do you mean?” 

Kayleigh thought the better question was, what did it mean that Galen was back in the states. 

“Galen was just in Lynn’s. He ordered a fucking scone, made small talk, commented on how pretty your daughter is, and then left! Galen is in Charming, not Ireland!” 

“Fuck! Lock the door and stay there, I’m on my way to get you. Close shop now.” 

“Juice… I –”

“Close the goddamned bakery, Kayleigh! I’m on my way.” 

“Okay. Okay, hurry please.” 

Juice alerted the guys of what had just happened and then left. Chibs started making phone calls to figure out what was going on while the rest of the guys waited for Juice and Tig to bring Kayleigh to the clubhouse. 

Juice knocked on the back door of Lynn’s and Kayleigh was in his arms the moment she opened the door. 

“Did he threaten you? Say anything?” he asked as he held her tightly. 

She shook her head against his shoulder. “No. I didn’t even know who he was until I heard him speak the first time and then I assumed. When I asked where he was from and he said Belfast, I knew. Jesus, Juice, what is he doing here? Why did he come to Lynn’s? Do you think he did it on purpose? Does he know about me and you? Why would he care? Scare tactic?” 

Juice knew Kayleigh was two seconds away from a full blown panic attack and squeezed her a little harder to bring her back to him and spoke calmly, despite his own nerves and fears. “I don’t know, baby, but the guys are trying to find that out now. Come on, I’m taking you to the clubhouse until we figure out our plan for the day and then you and Gracie are going home.” 

Juice walked Kayleigh and his daughter across and down the street to Scoops and Sweets, Tig following and keeping a close eye out for any danger. The boys listened carefully to Kayleigh’s recounting of her short run in with Galen O’Shay. Once she had relayed her tale to the boys, Juice hugged her and his daughter tightly to his chest. 

“Call Tara, have her bring the boys to your house and ya’ll stay there for the day. We’ll send Rat to watch the house,” Jax ordered. 

Kayleigh nodded as she pulled back slightly. Juice followed them to the house, just to ensure that his girls made it inside safely and the house was clear. He stayed until Tara and the boys showed up. Once Rat was there to keep an eye on Kayleigh, Tara, and the kids, Juice left to handle business with the rest of SAMCRO for the day. 

*****

As soon as Juice had been free to go home he had relieved Rat of guard duty and spent the rest of his night with his two girls. Jax showed up an hour after Juice had made it home to follow Tara and his boys back to their house. Kayleigh had calmed down since the incident this morning, and Juice was relieved to see her back to her normal self. 

Juice enjoyed watching Kayleigh as she worked on the scrapbook that had doubled as his coming home from prison present and also Gracie’s baby book. She hadn’t worked on it since she’d presented it to him several months ago, and she and Tara had been adding to the month by month pages when he’d walked in the door. 

Tara and Kayleigh had been laughing over the pictures from Halloween. Jax, Tara, their boys, Lyla, her son, and Opie’s kids, and Juice, Kayleigh, and Gracie had gone trick or treating just a few days before the boys had been arrested and sent to county. Gracie had made an adorable polar bear. The ragtag bunch – although sadly missing Opie – had enjoyed a stress free night, and the kids had received way too much candy. 

The girls had stopped working when Juice got home to begin the task of cooking dinner for everyone at the house. Once Rat, Jax, Tara, and their boys had left, she’d started going through the pictures they had taken down in Texas and adding them to the book. 

Juice put Gracie to sleep and then joined Kayleigh back in the living room. He told her how Chibs had gotten ahold of Conner and he had confirmed Galen was here for business. Conner didn’t know of any plan to hurt SAMCRO or anyone related to SAMCRO, but the boys weren’t taking any chances. 

Diosa Del Sur was going to have it’s opening tomorrow. Kayleigh made the sarcastic remark about more whores, but they had shared a chuckled and Juice had reminded her that she was more than enough for him. 

Despite knowing they would both have an early start, Juice and Kayleigh could help but get lost in each other until the late hours of the night. Waking up together naked on the couch to Gracie’s loud cry, they realized they’d never made it to their bedroom. 

Juice made a pot of coffee while Kayleigh went to get Gracie ready for the day. He’d put on his boxers when Kayleigh walked into the kitchen with Gracie. Gracie reached for her father, and Kayleigh handed her over with a roll of her eyes. 

“Daddy’s girl,” she muttered. 

Juice grinned and leaned down to kiss Kayleigh on her nose. “Sorry, momma. Maybe the next one will be a momma’s boy.” 

“With my luck it will be another girl,” she replied. Kayleigh prepared Gracie’s breakfast, and Juice fed her while Kayleigh showered. 

Juice followed Kayleigh to work thirty minutes later and made her wait outside with Gracie while he checked the store to make sure it was all clear. When he returned to the back doorway, Kayleigh gave him a grin as she walked past him. “You’re cute when you’re worried. Be careful today, Juan Carlos. I thought Clay frightened me, but that Irish bastard is more cunning.” 

“I know. Call me if you need me, okay?” 

“Okay, but I’m sure we will be fine.” 

Juice kissed her and Gracie goodbye and told them he loved them both before making sure she locked the door behind him. 

Kayleigh prepped for the day and checked the books and logs, special order list calendar and notes, and continued planning for the future menu. Gracie was happy to play in her space and babble and giggle with her mother as Kayleigh talked to her while working. When it was time to open, Kayleigh unlocked the front door and after a few minutes her usual customers began filing in. 

Just before her lunch hour rush she took a break to feed and play with Gracie who was starting to get cranky. While she was fixing Gracie’s clothes after her diaper change, her phone rang. 

“Daddy’s calling, Little Miss. Let’s cross our fingers for good news,” she said, picking Gracie up and then answering the phone. 

“Hey, Juicey.” 

Juice gave her the rundown of what had happened during their morning meet and then later when they met with Galen and the Irish. 

“We set the meet for Galen and the Italians, the Chinese showed up and Galen killed two of them.”

“How bad will that blowback be?” 

“It’s already happened, they ran us down on our way to Diosa, took Happy in return for getting Galen and guns. We are going to use this to our advantage though, so don’t worry. Don’t worry about Happy either,” he added. “I know you, Kayleigh. You worry about all of us, but you know Happy will be alright.” 

“I know, but I still get to worry a little until he’s back safely. Was there anything else with Galen? Did he say anything more?” 

“He wants us to break Clay out of his prison transport. I’ll tell you more tonight, okay? It’ll happen tomorrow.” 

“Okay. Be safe, Juicey.” 

“I will, baby. I miss you. We’re up at Diosa and the guys are all fucking around. Wish I could come see you,” he said. 

Kayleigh was surprised a little that he had said all the guys. “Jax too?” she asked. 

“He said he was going to unwind, but I don’t think he hooked up with anyone.” 

“Good.” 

They said their goodbyes after that and Kayleigh put away the phone. When three o’clock rolled around Tristen showed up for her afternoon shift. Kayleigh was always happy to see the young teenager and enjoyed their small talk and sometimes silly conversations. Several months ago Tristen had told Kayleigh she saw her as a big sister, and if Kayleigh was honest with herself she saw Tristen as a little sister, too. 

While they were crossing things off the closing to do list Tristen surprised her with a question. 

“I know this shop is a lot of work for you, and I’ve already talked with mom and dad about it, too, and I was wondering if maybe I could start to come in and help in the mornings before I go to school along with my shift in the afternoon?” 

“I don’t see a problem with that, but that’s a lot a work for a teenager. Why do you want to work so much? These are the years for you to have fun, not the ones you work away.” 

“I know, but I like making my own money. I know my parents will pay for college and pretty much buy me anything I ask for, within reason, but I want to start saving. Have money for after college, or to be able to buy things on my own.” 

Kayleigh smiled at her and nodded. “I understand that. I felt the same way in high school. You can come in two mornings a week. You choose, but only two for now. You still have school. When the summer comes, after school ends, then you can work more days and hours, deal?” 

“Deal.” 

Tristen hugged Kayleigh, shocking the older woman for just a moment before she hugged her back. 

“Thank you, Kayleigh.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

*****

Kayleigh opened the door and was surprised to see Tara alone on the porch. “Can we talk?” 

“Yeah,” Kayleigh said, letting her come in and giving Juice a glance. 

He stood from the couch and kissed Kayleigh’s forehead as he moved to go down the hallway. “I’m gonna go hang with the dog and my daughter. You two ladies have fun.” 

Tara gave a sarcastic snort and the two women moved to sit on the couch. 

“What’s wrong, Tara?” Kayleigh asked. “Where are the boys?” 

“At home with Jax, he’s watching them… I went to Diosa, in Stockton today,” she admitted. 

“Really? Why?” 

“I knew it was the grand opening and I knew Jax would be there. We’ve been on the rocks, trying to make it work between us and find the spark of love again, so I went. He was in a room with Colette, the whore who runs the house,” she snapped angrily. 

“Were they…?” Kayleigh asked, trailing off before she said fucking. 

“No, but she was trying starting to undress. Jax said he was telling her no, but when she was half naked he was still in the room.” 

“Was he dressed?” 

“Yes.” 

“Fully?” 

“Yes.” 

“Tara, I think if Jax had any true intentions of fucking that chick then he’d have been somewhat naked, too. Or touching her, was he helping?” 

“No, he was standing across the room,” Tara sighed. 

Kayleigh gave her friend a small smile. “What did you do? 

“I hit her a few times and then stormed out. Jax tried to talk to me, but I got in the car and left. He came home shortly after I picked up the boys and had made it home. I can’t… I can’t get the thought of them fucking out of my head.” 

“You don’t know if they had sex, Tara. Have you talked to Jax about it?” 

“No.” 

Kayleigh giggled. “I’ve never known you to be a one-word answer kind of woman. I’m surprised. This really has messed with your head.” Kayleigh was quiet for a minute and then took Tara’s hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. “Go home, Tara. Talk to Jax, and for God’s sake, put the boys to bed early and have a night of wild passionate sex of your own with your man. You need it, you’ll feel so much better, I promise.” 

She gave Tara and smile, and eventually the brunette returned it and nodded. “Okay. Yeah. Have a good night, Kayleigh, and thanks.” 

“Anytime, girlie. Have fun.” 

*****

Tara leaned against the doorjamb as Jax laid Thomas in his crib. When he was down, Jax stood and turned to face her. He walked over and silently closed the door and led her down to the hallway to the kitchen. “I’m sorry for today, Tara, you know I love you.” 

“Do you, Jax? Not just me, our family? Do you love all of us, all of this?” 

“Of course I do, Tara! I’ve loved you since I was sixteen!” Jax said, raising his voice slightly. 

Tara cross her arms in front of her chest and leaned against the counter. “Did you have sex with that woman?” 

“Colette?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yes! Colette,” she sneered. “The whore who runs the whore house. Did you fuck her?” 

“You know I didn’t do anything today.” 

“What about other days, Jax?” He was denying it, and Tara knew Jax well enough to know when he was trying to brush something off. Most days she could deal with it, bury the disappointment deep inside and go on with her day and life, but tonight… it was like a knife to the heart. 

Jax’s face fell and Tara knew the answer before he spoke. The tears pooled in her eyes as he opened his mouth and the horrible words came out. “Once, while you were in jail.” 

She let out a shaky breath that was mixed with a sob. Normally she’d have just been heartbroken, but tonight she was also angry. No, she was furious. 

“Why’d you fuck her before but not today? What was so different? Did your conscious suddenly kick in!” she screamed at him, closing the distance between them to get up in his face. “I wasn’t locked up so it wasn’t okay anymore?” 

“No! Yes! I… we’re trying to work this out between the two of us and I love you Tara!” 

“Well you have a really shitty way of showing it Jackson Teller!” Tara shouted, and pivoted on her foot to walk away unable to look at him and not wanting to break down in front of him either. The fight in her was quickly melting away. She would never share with Jax what Kayleigh and Juice had. Juice and Jax were entirely different men. 

Jax stopped her, catching her elbow in his hand and spinning her back around. “Tara, don’t walk away. Please,” he added softly. 

“You made a vow, Jax! I get that you’re some big, bad, biker and there’s all these stupid rules and shit that allow you to dick around as you please, but Juice doesn’t! Have you looked at our friends’ relationship at any time? They are happy!” 

She ripped her arm out of his grasp and continued her rant. “He does his job with SAMCRO, even if he’s staying out late into the night, when it’s all over for the day he goes home to his family! He takes care of his daughter! Hell, he and Kayleigh fuck so much they’re probably going to be pregnant with baby number two at any given moment! They love each other, and everyone knows it because everyone can see it! That whore knew she could fuck you because no one knows how much we love each other because we never show it! Maybe that’s my fault too, but dammit Jax…” she took a few deep breaths as she trailed off for a second and tried to calm her racing heart and ragged breathing. “I want us to have that fairytale we used to talk about.” 

“We can’t leave Charming now, Tara.” She could tell by his voice that the words upset him, too. He had, at one point, wanted as fresh of a start as they could get. 

“I know that, Jax,” she replied sadly, the anger and fight in her dying away again. “And I don’t want to anymore, as dangerous as it is, I could not do this without my best friend, and Kayleigh will stay here in Charming. But the location doesn’t matter. I want us to find out fairytale, our happy ever after, and somewhere along the way… you and I have lost what we used to have. I love you, Jackson, and it want it back.” 

She let him pull her into his chest, let him run his hands gently across her cheeks. “I love you, Tara Teller.” 

Their eyes met and for a moment Tara saw the young man who she had fallen in love with. The one who had so many hopes and dreams and who had yet to witness so much death and destruction, the young man who still had his best friend alive and by his side. She knew they would never have what they did almost sixteen years ago, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t still achieve their dream of a happy life together. It would take a lot of work, trust had been broken and shattered, but she realized they both wanted to be together. 

Jax bent his head and their lips pressed together in a kiss that started gently and then deepened into a passionate desire. He lifted her into his arms and walked from the kitchen to their bedroom where he laid her on the bed. He was slow and deliberate as he removed her clothes and took his time to admire and give attention to each part of her skin that he revealed. 

Jax knew he had failed as a husband and a lover to Tara, and her angry words and the hurt in her eyes tonight proved it more than ever. Tonight also gave him another chance, and he wouldn’t let her down again. 

*****

“So, how did it go last night?” Kayleigh asked as she put two cups of coffee on the table and sat across from Tara. It was thirty minutes before the bakery would open, and while Abel enjoyed a muffin and colored in his coloring book at the kid sized table Kayleigh had set up for children, they sat at their own table. 

Tara told her everything. How Jax had admitted to cheating and how he’d let her yell and scream at him and he’d just taken it. Then, how he’d admitted he still loved her and without using any words, how they had agreed to keep trying to make their relationship work. 

“That’s good, girlie. Y’all needed that. How were things this morning before he left?” 

“Better. He fed Thomas without being asked, kissed me goodbye and said he’d be in touch today. They have some…” she lowered her voice unnecessarily. “stuff to handle with the Irish and Clay.” 

“Yeah. I’m not sure which devil scares me more, Clay or Galen - the Irish bastard.” 

“I know. Do you think the boys will ever be out of danger?” 

“Yes. There is a light at the end of the tunnel. It’s a long tunnel, but the end is there. All of the guys want to get to the light and back to good times, Tara. It will happen.” 

They were quiet for a while before Tara spoke again. “Jax asked me if I wanted another baby last night.” 

“What prompted that question?” 

Tara blushed. “I may have jealously mentioned how you and Juice are all over each other and everyone can see how much the two of you love each other, and that at any moment you’ll be pregnant again.” 

Kayleigh couldn’t help but smile. “And Jax took that to mean you want one too?” 

“I think so.” 

“Do you?” Kayleigh asked her friend. 

“Yes, but not right now. Not with everything that is still going on. There is still the chance that I could go to prison, that Jax could go back to prison. There are so many bad things that could happen that right now just doesn’t seem like the right time for Jax and I.” 

“Sound logic. What are your plans for the day? I’m about to open the bakery, but you’re welcome to stay and hang out here as long as you’d like. Most customers are come and go, only a few stay and eat, so you wouldn’t be in the way.” 

“We’ll stay for a while, then I need to run some errands.” 

When the shop was empty Tara and Kayleigh chatted while Kayleigh worked. Abel enjoyed playing in the store and Thomas and Gracie hung out in the play pen. They stayed away from talking about Gemma or what their husbands were up too. Instead they chatted about Kayleigh’s plans for the ice cream shop and working the bakery too. 

“I could help, since I’m not at the hospital because of…” 

“That would be awesome. Friendly faces other than outlaws would be nice. Chucky is good, but he’s still a little-” 

“Strange.” 

Kayleigh and Tara laughed. “Yeah,” Kayleigh said. “He’s friendly enough that people will come to the store, I think, but the hand thing is a little off-putting to some. You’d be good behind the counter.” 

“You think so?” Tara asked, looking as if she was thinking about the possibility. 

Kayleigh shrugged. “Well yeah, doctors have people skills, you consult with patients, it’s the same as talking with customers, but instead of babies and medical shit you exchange small talk.” 

“That’s true, but you know so many of your customers by name.” 

“Don’t you remember your patients if you see them later, somewhere else?” Kayleigh asked, wiping down the counter and then coming around to collect the dirty dish bin to take to the back. 

“Well, yeah,” Tara said just before Kayleigh walked through the swinging door to the kitchen area in the back. 

She came back seconds later with a clean, colorful plastic bin and set it in it’s place. “Then you can see why it’s easy to remember a person that I see almost every day. I’m not saying you have to do this, Tara, work at Scoops, you’re a doctor and I hope that you’ll continue to be a doctor. You’re a good doctor, but if you want to try your hand at something else, I think that’s cool, too.” 

Tara left a little while later. Kayleigh offered to keep Abel and Thomas for her and she agreed, preferring to have her sons in Kayleigh’s care than anyone else’s. 

Kayleigh was cleaning up after a mid afternoon rush when Tara’s ringtone sounded from her phone. 

“Hey girlie, everything okay?” Kayleigh asked. 

“No. Bobby was shot when the guys broke Clay out of the transport. I’m meeting them at the cabin. Can you watch the boys a little longer? You can meet us at the cabin later when you get off if that’s okay?” 

“Yeah. That’s fine. You left the car seats just in case anyway, so we’ll be good. I’ll see you when I get off work in a few hours. Be safe.” 

Tristen, once she arrived for her shift, was a big help with the shop and occupying the kids while Kayleigh closed the shop and served the last few customers of the day. The drive to the cabin seemed to take forever and it was late by the time she made it. Juice was waiting outside for her when she pulled up. 

“Hey, I was worried about you driving all the way up here in the dark,” Juice said as he met her halfway between the SUV and the house. She was carrying Thomas and Gracie and Abel was trudging sleepily beside her. 

Juice picked him up and gave him a grin. “Hey, little man.” 

“Is daddy here?” Abel asked Juice. 

“Yeah. Your daddy’s here. Let’s go see him,” Juice replied. 

Kayleigh gave him a small smile and followed him into the cabin. Once inside, Chibs took Thomas from her and Jax held Abel in his arms. The little boy had his head resting on Jax’s shoulder, and his eyes were slowly starting to close. 

“Thanks for watching them, Kayleigh,” Jax whispered. 

“Anytime,” she replied, tilting her head to see that Gracie’s eyes were closed and her daughter was sleeping soundly against her shoulder. “Where’s Tara?” she asked after scanning the room and only spotting Tig, Chibs, Happy, and Rat, along with Jax and Juice. 

“In the back with Bobby, Montez, and Quinn. They’re helping to get him in the bed.” 

“Is he going to be okay?” Kayleigh asked next. 

“Oh yeah, Bobby will be just fine, lass. Tara got the bullet out of his shoulder, gave him some good drugs, he’ll be back to his usual self in no time,” Chibs answered. 

When Tara walked into the room, Abel woke up just enough to whisper, “Mommy,” and reach for her. She took him from Jax with a smile. “Hi, baby. Let’s get you in bed, huh?” 

He shook his head no, but his eyes were already drooping closed again. The occupants of the room shared a chuckle, and Jax kissed her cheek before taking Thomas and following her to the back and into the second bedroom. 

Juice pulled Kayleigh over to the couch and they sat close together, Gracie still asleep in her arms. 

“Y’all gonna stay the night?” Chibs asked. 

“Doubt it, head home here in a little while. If we’re going to get Scoops up and running, I need to meet with a few people tomorrow to get things started.” 

“You’re awesome for taking all that shit on for us, Kayleigh. Really, you’re an amazing woman,” Tig added. 

“Well thanks, Tiggy. I appreciate that.” 

Jax came out a few minutes later with Tara and they joined the crew in the living room. “We’re gonna stay here for the night, I’ll have Tara bring the boys back tomorrow. Would you be able to watch them again?” he asked. 

Juice answered before Kayleigh could, “I will while she runs some errands, but we’ve got the boys, Jax.” 

“Good. Thanks. I need another favor. I think SAMCRO is ready to expand and make some new friends. Friends that have the same business adventures in mind. Call up your family and get that ball rolling. They can send up as many girls as they want and one or two dudes to learn the escort business management side,” Jax said, looking at Kayleigh. 

“Yeah. I’ll call Danny when we get home. He should be up still.” 

“That would be great.” 

Juice followed Kayleigh home on his bike an hour later. He put Gracie down in her room while Kayleigh called Danny. 

“Hey, squirt, how you doing? It’s late, everything okay?” 

“It’s been a hell of a week, but everything is fine. I’m calling with some good news actually. SAMCRO is willing to accept the Night Slayers agreement to work together to expand the escort business. Jax said to send as many girls as you want along with one or two of you guys to learn the management side of things.” 

“Great! I’ll let the guys know first thing in the morning. I’m not sure we’ll be able to spare two guys, but I’m going to volunteer to come up. I’d love to be able to spend some more time with you and that sweet baby.” 

“That would be nice, Dan-o. Let me know tomorrow what Trevor and Daniel say. It’s been a long day, and tomorrow will be another long one, so I’m gonna get off here, but I can’t wait to see you!” 

“Me either, squirt. See you soon. I’ll text you in the morning.” 

As they laid in bed together, Juice replayed the days’ events to her starting the the fucked up mess breaking Clay out had turned into and then the killing of Clay and the Irish, including Galen. 

“I’m glad it’s over. From this point we have ground to move forward on. Now, we just have to pray everything with that stupid DA bitch works out the way it needs to between her, Tara, and Jax,” Kayleigh said when his recap was done. 

“I agree, baby, I agree.” 

*****

Juice had driven his little family back to the cabin early the next morning to bring Abel and Thomas back to Charming. He dropped Kayleigh off at Lynn’s and kept all three kids at their house while Kayleigh worked for the day. 

Danny had called on the way back to Charming to tell Kayleigh he, Noah and twelve of their own girls would be making the trip to Charming. They were leaving that night and would arrive late the next night. Further details and agreements on money and how shit would work would be discussed once Danny and Noah arrived. Trevor had put Danny in charge of the adventure and trusted Danny’s judgment and decisions. 

In the late afternoon, after Juice had made lunch for him and Abel and fed Gracie and Thomas too, he packed up their stuff, loaded the kids into the SUV and headed for Lynn’s. 

Kayleigh was rearranging the display case when he came in and gave him a big smile when she looked up. She spoke as she walked around the counter to take Thomas from his right arm. “If you called when you pulled up I would have come out to help. You look like a pack mule,” she finished with a giggle. 

“I think I can handle two, but three all of a sudden is a little much. I mean, the day went fine, no accidents, injuries, or major crying spells, but Gracie and one more sounds good right now.” 

Kayleigh laughed and kissed Juice on the cheek. “So hopefully no twins, right?” she asked as she put Thomas in the playpen. 

“No, one at a time,” Juice replied, leaning against the wall and watching his wife. 

She made sure Thomas was occupied with the toys in the pen and then went to Abel who had started to color at his kid table behind the counter. 

“Would you like a snack Abel?” she asked him. 

He nodded and smiled. “Muffin?” 

Kayleigh grinned back, but didn’t move. “Use your manners and you can pick which one you want.” 

He stood from the little chair and Juice watched as Abel looked up at Kayleigh. “Muffin, please?” 

“Yes, you may have a muffin. Which one would you like?” Kayleigh said happily to him. 

Abel eyed the variety of muffins and then pointed at the strawberry and mini chocolate chip one. Kayleigh put it on a small blue plate for him and he sat back down at his table. “Thank you!” he said without prompt and Juice chuckled. Kayleigh grabbed a child’s cup she kept in a drawer under the counter and poured Abel a glass of apple juice. 

“He’s a good kid,” Juice commented. “Good big brother, too.” 

“Yeah. It’s fun to watch them grow up, become their own individual self. Although I do wish my Little Miss could stay little forever sometimes,” Kayleigh said with a fond smile. 

She walked over and brushed a finger over Gracie’s cheek, giving her a bright smile. “Hi, my baby. Mommy missed you today.” 

Gracie reached for her mama, her own bright grin appearing as she giggled. Kayleigh kept talking to her as she plucked her from her father’s arms. “I know it, the day time is mama and Gracie time, daddy gets the mornings and night time, right Little Miss.” 

“Ma-ma-mmm-ma,” Gracie babbled happily, grinning up at Kayleigh. 

“Tell me all about it. Did you have fun with Daddy today? You got to play with your best friend all day too! And by the time you wake up the day after tomorrow your Uncle Danny will be here to stay for a while.” 

Gracie cooed and ‘talked’ back to her mother, carrying on a conversation together as if they could really understand each other and Juice smiled as he took a few pictures for Kayleigh to add to the baby book. 

Juice took Gracie back when a group of customers came in. Tristen arrived for her shift at three thirty and Juice sat behind the counter next to Abel and the playpen while her and Kayleigh worked. Tristen didn’t say anything to Juice, but she was not afraid to meet his eye every now and then and give him a smile. She was not shy or timid around him, they just did not ever strike up a conversation, since they had nothing in common to talk about. A simple hello and goodbye were their only verbal exchanges. 

Tara arrived to pick up the boys as the sun was beginning to set. Abel ran to hug her and Kayleigh brought her Thomas and the boys’ travel bag. 

“How’s Bobby?” Juice asked. 

“Stable, as long as he keeps his promise to get back in bed, stay in bed, and stop drinking.” 

Juice laughed. “If he’s up and drinking, I’d say he’s gonna be just fine. Who stayed at the cabin with him?” 

“Montez and Quinn. The other guys were doing something and then heading to Scoops and Sweets. You boys ready to go home?” Tara asked Abel and Thomas. 

Thomas didn’t speak, but Abel cheered. “Yeah!” 

The adults shared a laugh and Tara thanked Juice and Kayleigh. 

“No problem,” Juice said. “It was fun. Bye, Little Man,” he said, crouching down and holding out his hand to give Abel a high five. 

Abel ran up, slapped his hand, and then ran back to Tara. “Let’s go, Mommy!” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Text or call in the morning!” Kayleigh shouted as Abel quickly tried to drag Tara out of the bakery. 

“I will!” Tara replied, the chuckle evident in her voice. Abel had obviously missed his mommy. 

 

*****

Kayleigh hung back in the corner, leather notebook she was using to record info for Scoops in hand, while the members of SAMCRO finalized other business at the table. They had sealed the deal with Conner and the Irish working with August Marks, and had worked out territory and drug and gun dealing between the Chinese, Mayans, Niners, and Irish. Once that discussion was settled and the boys realized they were closer than ever to being out of guns, they waved Kayleigh over to discuss the legitimate businesses the Sons would soon be involved in. 

“Okay, so the delivery for all the needed supplies will be here Thursday. The same company that delivers Lynn’s ingredients has all the needed supplies to get Scoops up and running. I’ve also ordered bowls, glasses, plates, silverware, and glass jars for the candy, along with a few other items for the merchandise to be displayed and served on. Those will all be delivered Wednesday. I also ordered biodegradable and or eco friendly containers for to go orders as well, also arriving Wednesday. The truck will make the usual stop at Lynn’s and then deliver here. We should be able to set up on Friday, Saturday, Sunday and open Monday or Tuesday.”

She took a quick breath and then added, “The startup costs for everything have been paid in full. You can pay me back through my paycheck over time,” she said in a good nature to Jax with a smirk.

The table erupted into laughter. 

“What about the sign? Out front and like the chalkboard you have at the bakery inside?” Tig asked. 

Kayleigh grinned. “That is being done this afternoon. It will be slightly different than Lynn’s to make it unique, but very close.” 

“Well, damn lass, we should have put you in charge of Scoops sooner,” Chibs commented. 

The guys around the table chuckled and then got serious again. Jax looked at each guy as he spoke and assigned tasks. “Bobby help Kayleigh bake when she tells you to and when Danny and the other Night Slayer –”

“Noah,” Kayleigh interjected with a smile. 

“When Danny and Noah, and their girls get here, I want you, me, Tig and Happy to show them the way to Diosa and get that set up. Chibs, Juice, Montez, Quinn, West, and Rat handle the truck delivery and inventorying of supplies, and all that needs to be done at Lynn’s and Scoops. Report to operations manager Kayleigh for instructions.” He gave Kayleigh a wink and she laughed as he continued. “Danny, Noah, and their girls are going to stay at the Bed and Breakfast temporarily. Depending on how long they end up staying, they may find alternative housing later.” 

“Danny and crew will be here tonight around ten thirty. They will check in at the B&B and Danny and Noah will meet us here. The girls will be ready to get started tomorrow morning. Danny said most are willing to do porn and one on one services,” Kayleigh said, blushing slightly and shuddering. “You can meet them here or wherever you and Danny agree upon.” 

Jax nodded. “I hope you’re not offended that we still aren’t striking through anymore old bylaws of the club, Kayleigh, but we are very gracious and thankful to have your help and connections. Without you, this club would not be able to stay afloat while trying to go legit.” 

“It’s a pleasure, and never fear, I don’t want a seat at this table. I’m also going to work on a schedule. Opening duties and closing duties. Chucky can run the store during the day. If needed, we can hire help later, or maybe the town would not be so put off by one of you as long as the kutte was not part of the Scoops and Sweets uniform.” 

“I think that could be agreeable,” Jax said. 

He ended the meeting and Kayleigh and Juice went back across the street, after taking Gracie from Tara who had been waiting downstairs. Kayleigh reopened her shop for the afternoon and Juice entertained their daughter behind the counter. 

*****

Kayleigh was on her way to meet Tara at her empty office at the hospital during her hour lunch break. Tara didn’t technically work there anymore, because of the pending trial, but Margaret was her friend and allowed Tara the private use of her old office. 

Danny had made it to town with Noah and the girls the night before. He’d sat down to say hello to the Sons again and they’d discussed basic plans for today for an hour before everyone headed home to sleep. They had decided to discuss business ventures and profit sharing and distribution tonight after they had toured both the Caracara site and Diosa Norte. Since there was nothing to be done at Scoops for the day, Chucky had stayed to keep on eye on the place and the all of the guys had gone to Diosa and Caracara. 

When Kayleigh arrived at Tara’s office, her friend didn’t have her close the door all the way, which made her nerves calm just slightly. 

“What’s this about that we couldn’t meet at Lynn’s?” 

“Lowen met me here first, so this was just easier, she left like five minutes ago. It’s about our plan. I have the official finalized papers that state you and Juice as the boys’ guardian, along with the others.” Tara replied. 

Gemma walked quickly down the hallway, angry that she was still banned from seeing her grandsons at the daycare at St. Thomas. If Tara was here in her office, she was going to give her another piece of her mind, police order to stay away be damned. When she neared the door she heard voices, so she quietly walked up near the door so she could eavesdrop. 

“So if something happens to both Jax and I because of all this shit, I need you to take care of this document. It states Wendy as the legal guardian of both Abel and Thomas.” 

“What about Wendy, she doesn’t know yet. Are you going to tell her?” Kayleigh asked. 

“I haven’t decided yet. Probably so. I’ll swing by her place tonight, see what she thinks.” 

“Sounds good.” 

The girls made small talk as Gemma fumed. She walked away before she was caught, but she was seeing red. Gemma couldn’t believe Tara and Kayleigh had plotted so far and turned against her so that Tara would agree to make the junky whore her boys’ caretaker. Gemma would not tolerate it. She would not allow it. Tara had to be dealt with before Gemma lost everything.


	27. Murder for a Life

Three weeks had passed since Clay and Galen O’Shay had been killed and Danny had come to Charming to learn the escort business and porn industry. Kayleigh didn’t want to jinx anything, but so far everything had worked out nicely for SAMCRO and family. 

The DA, Patterson, had signed the paperwork stating Jax and crew would do no time and Tara was innocent in Pamela Toric’s murder by Otto Delany. She paid a monetary fine and had to serve sixty hours of community service for not notifying the prison she was married to an ‘associate’ of Otto’s. Patterson had then backed off and SAMCRO disappeared from her radar. 

The setup between the Chinese, Mayans, Niners and Marks, and the Irish was still going well. Each club and organization was working with the others for the best benefit of all, something that surprised Kayleigh, but pleased her. It meant her family was safe from any blowback because of the drug and guns still being sold and distributed in cities around Charming. Members of SAMCRO did have the freedom to travel freely in Stockton since Diosa was their business and did not interfere with the illegal business deals, nor did it draw heat from the police. 

Bobby had been a tremendous help baking and preparing Lynn’s and Scoops’ items. Kayleigh and Tristen still worked the bakery, and Kayleigh opened Scoops and Sweets the first few days, too. Finally turning it over to Chucky, Rat, and Bobby. The young girl – Brooke – who had thrown a brick through the storefront window a couple months back and beat the shit out of Tig’s bike, was working there to pay SAMCRO back. Kayleigh had the sneaking suspicion the girl had a crush on Rat and would continue to work at Scoops to see him. She also believed Rat returned those feelings by the way they’d both look away quickly if caught staring at one another. 

The morning prep and evening clean up schedule worked nicely. The shop was currently open six days a week – Monday through Saturday - and with ten guys, they had decided to work two to a shift and just rotate in order. The boys didn’t care who worked which days, and after the first week’s schedule, Kayleigh just posted a calendar page upstairs in the clubhouse beside her desk and workspace they had made her. She had divided each day’s box into day and night shift and the guys just wrote their name on the days and shifts they wanted to work. 

Most of the time they did not serve costumers, only helping to open the shop and clean up and close at night. Chucky worked behind the counter. The flow of customers was slow, but beginning to have a list of regulars. Mostly high school kids came by after school and a few people dropped in during their lunch break. Scoops and Sweets hours were ten o’clock in the morning until eleven at night, giving people a chance to get ice cream after dinner if they wanted. 

The different hours also allowed Kayleigh to open the bakery on her normal schedule of Tuesday through Saturday early in the morning and take a short break to help open Scoops and then later come back to help close shop and hang out with her family after Lynn’s had been cleaned up and locked for the night. 

Danny was working and taking plenty of notes while learning from Nero, Jax, and Lyla. The girls they had brought with them spent most of their time at Diosa, but three girls decided to work with Dondo, Lyla, Ima, and the other porn girls at Caracara. Danny had sent Noah to learn from Dondo about that side of the business. Kayleigh was positive Danny and Noah were thoroughly enjoying ‘learning’ their new jobs. 

The boys were adjusting well to not having a hand in the gun dealing pot anymore, but they weren’t fully out of the muling business. The current deal SAMCRO had made was not legit, but safe enough and carried a lesser sentence if caught than drugs and automatic weapons. The muling deal involved transporting illegal car parts for the Night Slayers from Charming up to Salem, Oregon. The Las Vegas charter of the Night Slayers delivered the shipment each month to Charming at Teller Morrow and then SAMCRO would drive them the rest of the way to Oregon where they would swap the parts for the payment and return home. The Night Slayers made over one hundred thousand off each shipment, and were willing to cut SAMCRO twenty thousand for doing the large amount of driving for the club. Each man earned two grand a month for the two day trip it took from Charming to Salem and back. 

Each member of the club was also working at the automotive lot to make extra cash. Everyone had agreed to start an account to build money up to repair the clubhouse and apartments. The process would be slow and take a large sum of cash, but the demolition of the unsalvageable parts of the clubhouse had already begun. 

Teller Morrow was slowly gaining back it’s business and Jax had allowed Gemma to continue to manage the books, but had little to no contact with her. He mainly spoke through Nero to her and received messages from Gemma the same way.

Tara’s relationship with Gemma had been very shaky at best. Gemma had still not seen the boys, and along with not speaking directly to Jax, she didn’t acknowledge Tara at all. Kayleigh and Tara had agreed they both thought she was plotting some type of revenge. A few days after Tara told Wendy about the fake guardianship paperwork, Wendy had checked herself into rehab again. Tara was sure Gemma had spoken to her and gotten in her head, driving her to use again and lose control. She was also sure Wendy hadn’t told Gemma about the fake papers, or she’d have already rained hell down on her. 

Tara had been allowed back at the hospital, and while on careful watch and a temporary contract, had returned to work two weeks after Patterson had signed and filed the paperwork. Before that time, Tara had been a huge help at Scoops, working each day with Chucky behind the counter. She had admitted to Kayleigh she enjoyed being able to help the club, but was happy to return to her duties at the hospital. 

Abel and Thomas were still in daycare, and Tara and Margaret had even been able to enroll Gracie. Juice and Kayleigh paid an extra fee, but Margaret had pulled some strings to allow Gracie to join Thomas and Abel. It helped that several members of the board were frequent fliers at Lynn’s and liked Kayleigh. Kayleigh dropped Gracie off in the mornings, and Tara brought her to Scoops and Sweets each evening. 

Thanksgiving was a week away and Kayleigh was excited to share the holiday season with her husband and little family for real for the first time. The last holiday season half of the members had been locked up in Stockton and the festivities hadn’t been the same. To accommodate everyone Nero had offered to host at Diosa Norte and Tara and Kayleigh agreed. 

Another change that had come along with the new month was Tara’s acceptance of her role as Queen of SAMCRO. She had slowly but surely earned the respect of the crow eaters and escort and porn girls, made new friends with a few of the girlfriends and ex-wives her and Kayleigh had met on occasion, and completely stepped into her roll as mother of the club. Tara knew she couldn’t do it without Kayleigh, and Kayleigh was her right hand and confidant as well as her absolute best friend. 

They had started planning Thanksgiving dinner at the start of November, wanting to ensure they, and the crow eaters and families, had plenty of time to prepare their own dishes and clear schedules to join them and celebrate. The menu was huge, but Nero swore Kayleigh, Tara and Bobby would be able to prepare everything in the kitchen at Diosa. 

With life and work running smoothly Kayleigh was more than excited for Juice to return home from his Monday morning shift opening Scoops. Gracie was taking a now rare mid morning nap when Juice walked through the front door. 

“Hey baby,” he greeted Kayleigh as she came around the corner. 

“Hi, yourself.” She set the baby monitor down on the coffee table and pulled Juice to sit on the couch with her. 

“What’s up, Kayleigh?” he asked, giving her a curious stare. 

She smiled brightly at him and shook her head. “Nothing, Juan Carlos. I um… well… last month I just kind of brushed it off because of starting and stopping the birth control so close together, but this month I’m pretty sure… Juice, I think I’m pregnant.” 

Juice was stunned for a few seconds before his big smile stretched across his face. “Are you serious?” he questioned. 

Kayleigh nodded. “I’m pretty sure. I made an appointment with the doctor for one o’clock and Danny is going to watch Gracie for us here at the house. I told him we needed a break for a bit to run some errands.” 

“I can’t believe…” he said, now sounding a little stunned, but still delighted. “You really think your pregnant?” 

“Well I have missed two periods in a row, and the pregnancy test I took an hour ago was positive. The doctor’s visit is just a confirmation.” Kayleigh gave Juice a big smile and leaned in close. “Congratulations, Juan Carlos, you’re going to be a father times two.” 

Kayleigh pressed her lips to his and Juice deepened the kiss. 

When they broke apart Juice let his fingers trail across her newest tattoo and smiled at the memory it brought to the forefront of his mind. This tattoo had been one he’d been dying to see on her for a while, but it was one he hadn’t dared push her to get. When she’d brought up asking Happy to do it a few days after things had settled down with the club, he was more than agreeable to the idea. 

“Kayleigh this is a crow,” Juice said, looking at the sketched image she had printed from online and then back to her. They were both naked, laying in bed and enjoying the quiet of the late evening together. 

“Yes. I know that,” she replied smartly with a giggle. “I thought for a long time that having a crow or not having a crow tattoo wouldn’t make any difference to me, but the more I’ve thought about it… this is something I want. I love you, Juice. All of you, even the part that is an outlaw and member of SAMCRO. So, a crow it will be for my next tattoo.” 

“Where?” he asked, looking from the image in his hand to her, his eyes trailing over her body trying to picture the best place to put the design. 

“I have a few ideas, but where do you want me to put it?” she countered. 

Juice grinned as he studied her, sitting up to let his hands trace over the tattoos he could see; her tiger stripes across her thigh and the little birds and dandelion fluff that trailed across her lower abdomen. Gracie’s footprint on her wrist and the angel wings on her back weren’t visible. He knew she wouldn’t want anything else on her back, and she’d already stated that she was going to use her other wrist to make a matching tattoo like Gracie’s footprint for the second child they had, so her wrists and forearms were off limits. 

“How about here?” he said, stroking a finger across her delicate collarbone and shoulder. “It’s not the same place as Gemma’s and your design is way different anyway, I like it better. Makes you stand out.” 

“Perfect. Call Happy.” 

“Now?” Juice asked. 

“Now,” Kayleigh said with a smile, standing from the bed to put on a pair of shorts, tank top, and robe. 

Juice dialed Happy, despite it being close to one in the morning. Happy was eager to get to tattoo Kayleigh again, much to Juice’s chagrin, and showed up at their house thirty minutes later with all the needed supplies. 

The tattoo was inked in shades of black and blue, with hints of purple around the edges of the wings. The purple was also used to create a splatter and speckled effect around the wings. The crow appeared to be coming to land on the swell of Kayleigh’s left breast, and the tips of the wings brushed either end of her left collarbone. The traditional Old Lady “forever” banner was not present in Kayleigh’s tattoo, and it made it all the more original and perfect to Juice. He and Kayleigh knew their love and bond were forever, having it tattooed on her body didn’t make it any more or less true. 

Happy finished the tattoo, told Kayleigh she could pay him in home cooked meals, and left, leaving Juice and Kayleigh to admire the tattoo that marked her a SAMCRO Old Lady for the world to see. 

*****

Juice was nervous as he stood beside Kayleigh while the nurse squirted gel onto his wife’s bare stomach and started the machine on the other side of the examine table. The nurse had already drawn a small vile of Kayleigh’s blood to be tested, poked and prodded her in personal ways Juice hadn’t expected, and now they were going to do an ultrasound. He'd never done this before and his nerves at all the tests they did on Kayleigh and his excitement about her possibly being pregnant with their second kid was almost too overwhelming. 

The screen came to life in blurs of grey and black as the nurse pressed the wand to Kayleigh’s stomach and slowly moved it around. After a minute or two of searching both the nurse and Kayleigh smiled. Juice wasn’t quite sure why until the nurse pushed a few buttons on the machine with her free hand and made a circle appear around a little mass on the screen. 

“Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Ortiz, you’re pregnant!” she exclaimed.

After wiping the gel off Kayleigh’s stomach and putting away the machinery and wand, the nurse left to get a sonogram of the ultrasound for them to take home. 

Kayleigh stood from the bed to get dressed and Juice stopped her, dropping to his knees in front of her and pressing his lips to her stomach while his hands held her waist. He looked up at her as he spoke. “I don’t care if it’s a boy or a girl, you don’t understand what a family really means to me, Kayleigh. What our children mean to me…” 

Kayleigh ran her hand through his mohawk and then pulled him to his feet. “I remember we had an awkward talk about children early in our relationship, just before the bakery was about to open.” 

“I remember,” he whispered, rising to stand in front of her. 

“I’ve always wanted to be a mother, Juice. Being a parent may mean something a little differently to you, but I love you, and I already cannot wait to meet our newest baby.” 

“Let’s keep this between us for now, okay? Wait a while to tell everyone, even Mom and Graciela.” 

“Make it a Christmas surprise?” Kayleigh asked with a smile. 

“Perfect idea, my beautiful wife.” 

The doctor returned a few minutes later along with the nurse, and Juice and Kayleigh left shortly after with a sonogram of the little blip that was their second child, the knowledge that Kayleigh was about seven weeks pregnant, and the doctor’s best estimated possible due date – July 19th. A more accurate due date would be determined when Kayleigh came back for her eighteen-week appointment. 

When they made it back to the house, Danny was sitting on the couch playing with Gracie. Juno was at his feet, watching him closely. 

“Good dog you’ve got,” he commented. “Followed me where ever I took Gracie, and stayed near her the whole time y’all were gone.” 

“Juno’s a wonderful dog. A friend gave her to me a few months before I had Gracie,” Kayleigh answered, stepping forward and reaching to pluck Gracie out of his arms. “Kozik picked a damn good puppy from wherever the hell her got her. Come here, Little Miss,” she ended in a coo. 

Gracie squealed in delight at seeing her mother and bounced happily on Kayleigh’s hip. When she spotted her father, Gracie smiled an identical smile to his. “DA!” She reached for Juice quickly, almost tumbling out of Kayleigh’s arms as she jerked sideways for her dad. 

Juice took her quickly, before she tried to pull that newly learned stunt again, but turned his attention to Danny when the man laughed. 

“Gracie sure does love you, boy.” Danny looked from Juice to Kayleigh standing in front of him and his grin widened. “You’re gonna have another one, aren’t you?” 

Juice tried to seem shocked and play it off, but Kayleigh stamped her foot and cursed. “Dammit, Danny. Can you at least keep your mouth shut this time, please? We wanted it to be a surprise to everyone.” 

“Sorry, squirt. I can read you like a book, and the smile on his face when he looks at you gives it away too. I’ll let you keep your secret, long as you promise to tell your brothers when you tell everyone else this time.” 

Kayleigh flipped him the bird, but agreed that she would tell Trevor and Daniel. 

“I’m gonna make a beer run and pick up dinner, if you don’t mind me staying tonight to hang,” Danny said. 

“Not at all, man.” 

“Cool. I’ll be back in about an hour, give you two some time alone.” 

Juice set Gracie up in her play set, the excersaucer had been saved from the rubble of the clubhouse and Rat had brought any of Gracie and Juice’s things back to their house. Once Gracie was settled, Juice found Kayleigh in their room after grabbing the camera from the extra bedroom. 

“Strip,” he commanded. 

“What?” she asked, turning around to face him. 

“You had Tara take those monthly pictures of you half naked in front of the window during the first pregnancy. I like the idea, and damn if they aren’t sexy as hell too. So, strip and this time I get to take the pictures.” 

Kayleigh rewarded him with her megawatt smile and did as he asked, leaving her black bra and matching panties on. She fixed the curtains so they let in just enough light and stood in front of the window. 

“When will the baby bump appear?” Juice asked as he took a few shots and then studied them on the little screen. 

“With Gracie I was about sixteen weeks, four almost five months I think. The books I read said with the second pregnancy it could appear sooner. We’ll just have to see. Can I get dressed now?” she asked with a small smirk. 

Juice nodded and kissed her shoulder as he moved around her to put the camera on the dresser and then check on Gracie. 

*****

Juice took another drink of his beer and cocked his head to look at Danny. They’d been sitting in the backyard for over an hour, enjoying the quiet of the late night, a beer, and conversation. “Did you ever get married?” Juice asked him suddenly. 

“Naw, had a few serious broads, but,” Danny shrugged. “Not a lot of women can stick to an outlaw’s lifestyle. I never found one that could. You’re a lucky man, boy. Your pres is, too. Kayleigh and Tara are two very strong women.” 

Juice nodded in agreement. “Don’t I know it.” He took a swig of his beer and then added, “Can I ask you a question?” 

“Long as you don’t get all emotional or really personal and shit on me, sure,” 

They shared a chuckle and Juice shook his head. “I want to get a tattoo, but I’m not sure what of. Honestly, I never expected Kayleigh to permanently mark herself with a crow. I want something similar, something that shows how I feel about her, or some shit. And don’t say her name, because you and I both know she’d kill me for that shit.” 

Danny laughed and when he was done, leveled his gaze on Juice. “While you’re verging close to overly personal territory, I get what you’re asking for.” Danny sighed and smirked slightly. “Fuck, I guess I’m gonna break my rule tonight and get personal myself… I’ve known Kayleigh since the day she was born, and I see her like my own, love her like my own. Her and Ryan, they loved each other and it was easy to see that they did, but what you two share.” Danny reached out a hand and clapped Juice on the shoulder. “I’ve never seen her smile the way she does when she sees you.” 

“Any ideas for a tat then?” Juice said with a small grin. 

“Broad number two was really into wolves, shared a lot of her knowledge even if I didn’t care to learn at the time. Anyway, she said when the alpha male is threatened by another wolf, the alpha’s female will duck her head under his, protecting his weakest spot – his throat. The alpha male would protect his pack, his family to the death, but the female would as well.” 

Danny paused and took a long drink of his beer before turning his head from staring at the stars to look at Juice. “Did you know I was the one who tattooed Kayleigh’s wings?” 

“No, she said a man named Dan did them a long time ago, shorty after we met,” Juice replied. 

“That’s me. Daniel, Dan, Danny, same person, all me. I didn’t do her leg piece or the script on her stomach, but in my younger days I worked at a tattoo studio. I have an idea; I’ll draw you up a picture. You can tell me what you think at Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow night. We’ll do it the next morning if you like it, ‘cause I think we both know neither of us will be sober enough tomorrow night.” 

“Sounds good, man, and by the way. Kayleigh’s wings are sick, but I have to ask… if you see her as a daughter, how the hell could you tattoo her all the way down her ass?” 

“Yeah, I wasn’t very happy about it, neither was her father, but he had agreed to let her have the wings and choose any design or style she wanted. She had another of the artists draw it up for her, I made some final touches, and Carlton paid a lot of money for it. She wanted it, I gave it to her, but I chewed her out for part of the time. Part of me did it, because I knew if I saw them on any other woman besides Squirt, I’d think they were hot as fuck.” 

Juice laughed and tried not to blush from slight embarrassment. He did think Kayleigh’s wings were hot as fuck, but he didn’t really want to tell that to Danny. 

They finished off their beers and then Danny headed back to the B&B, promising to have a cool design drawn up for Juice tomorrow night. 

*****

Diosa Norte was filled with members of SAMCRO and their families, the crow eaters, Danny and Noah for Thanksgiving dinner. Jax was about to make a short speech before they started dinner, when Gemma walked in the door. 

The room that had been softly humming with noise grew silent. It wasn’t until Tara stepped forward that the real shock came. She greeted Gemma with a warm smile Kayleigh knew Tara was faking. Jax seemed more shocked than anyone, but his expression was quickly masked with a fake smile of his own, his more noticeably false. However, Jax took the few steps forward to hug her and quietly whisper in her ear before addressing everyone. 

“It’s nice to get to spend a holiday peacefully with family and friends for what seems like the first time in a long time. Thank you Nero for hosting and to you and Lyla for setting up the place tonight for everyone. A huge thank you to Kayleigh, Tara, and Bobby, and everyone else who brought a dish, without whom we would not have what I know is about to be a damn good meal. We’ve had some pretty rough patches here recently, lost good friends, good brothers, but we have a lot to be thankful for, too.” 

Jax looked to his right at Tara. “You wanna tell everyone how this buffet line works?” 

Tara smiled, and Kayleigh couldn’t help but smile, too. Her friend really had accepted her role as Queen of SAMCRO and her position as Jax’s Old Lady. Tara spoke loud enough for everyone to hear her. “Plates at the start of the line at the left end of the bar. Follow the bar and tables down, if you are already too intoxicated to figure out how to go through the line, follow the person in front of you,” she said with a giggle. The room laughed with her. 

“If you do not already have a drink, we have sweet and unsweet tea, water, or cans of soda set up at the end of the buffet line. Napkins and silverware are already at the tables.” Tara looked back to Jax and nodded. 

“Alright, let’s eat!” 

After dinner Danny caught Juice alone for a moment and showed him the sketch he had created. 

“This is perfect, Danny, will the tattoo be this detailed?” Juice asked in hopeful amazement. 

“If you’re willing to sit still long enough, yeah. Meet me here tomorrow at nine, the massage tables will be the perfect height to use to tattoo. You told Kayleigh, yet?” 

“Nope. I want it to be a surprise.” 

“She’ll like it,” Danny said. 

“I hope so, thanks Danny.” 

“No problem, boy,” he said affectionately. 

*****

Juice and Kayleigh ate Chinese takeout after a long day of work, and after putting Gracie to bed a few hours later, Juice took her hand and led Kayleigh into their bedroom. 

“I have something to show you,” he said, dropping her hand and tugging his shirt off. 

Kayleigh started to reply that she’d already seen him naked, but stopped at the sight of the large white gauze square taped on the left side of his chest, where his heart beat under his ribcage. “You got a tattoo today?” she asked instead. 

He nodded, smirking at her, and slowly pulled the gauze away to reveal the black and white ink. Kayleigh let out a small gasp and closed the short distance between them. She reached out a hand but did not touch the fresh ink, instead she ran her fingertip gently around the beautiful tattoo. 

It was unlike any of Juice’s other tats. Covering a large portion of the upper left side of his chest were two wolves. The wolf on the left was black, it’s ears alert but eyes closed. The fur was detailed and thick. The second wolf was white and smaller, more feminine. The wolves’ heads were bent and the noses touching. The white one’s coat was detailed as well. The tattoo only showed the wolves’ heads and necks, but the pair’s fur trailed down into long stands that intertwined together. The bent heads of the wolves and detail of the long fur created the outline of a heart. 

The tattoo was beautiful, and Kayleigh understood it’s meaning instantly. “It’s you and me,” she whispered softly. 

“Yes.” 

“It’s beautiful, Juan Carlos. Did Danny do it?” 

“He drew it and inked it. How could you tell?” 

“It’s his style, black and white. He does excellent work.” She traced her fingers around the meaningful tattoo once more. “I love it, and I love you.” 

*****

Tara normally was ready to see her boys as soon as she got off work, but tonight all she wanted to do was go home and change out of her scrubs. It was been a long three days back to work after Thanksgiving, and Tara was thankful she was off tomorrow. Kayleigh was coming over soon for company and Jacquelyn had the kids until later in the night. She stayed in a nice apartment and Tara and Kayleigh both trusted her with the kids when they were not in daycare at the hospital. 

Unlocking the door, Tara shrugged off her jacket and closed the door with her foot at the same time. She was about to head to the bedroom to change clothes when she heard the back door open. 

“Kayleigh?” she called out, walking toward the kitchen and wondering why her friend would come through the backdoor, something she never did. 

Tara was surprised to see Gemma coming through the laundry room, and worry bubbled up inside of her. What did Gemma want?

“Gemma, I didn’t expect you. You surprised me.” 

“I guess we’re both full of surprises, aren’t we?” Gemma replied calmly in an eerily soft tone. She brought her eyes to meet Tara’s and the stare she gave her was cold and hard. “What kind of deal did you make?” she asked. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tara replied seriously. 

Gemma’s calm façade broke and her anger and fear lashed out. “What have you done? I know you made Wendy the legal guardian of my boys if something happens to you or Jax! You would only do that if both of you were going to jail! Or if Jax was going… oh my god. You ratted! You lying, stupid bitch!” Gemma screamed, her rage blinding her thoughts and clouding her judgment. 

She lunged for Tara and hit her across the cheek, sending Tara stumbling back. Tara was ready for Gemma’s next attack, but Gemma had more rage behind her actions. She snatched Tara by the back of her head and slammed her head into the kitchen table. They stumbled and struggled with one another over to the kitchen counter. Gemma gained the upper hand and shoved Tara’s head into the basin of soapy, dish water. 

Tara struggled to get up, and almost succeeded, taking in a big breath of air before Gemma forced her back under. She reached for the carving fork in the dish rack and snatched it up with her free hand. 

“Gemma stop!” Kayleigh screamed, aiming her handgun at Gemma. 

Gemma’s head snapped around to stare at Kayleigh in the doorway of the kitchen, but she did not let Tara’s head up. 

Kayleigh yelled again, her aim steady on Gemma. “Let her up now, or I swear to God I will kill you, Gemma Teller!” 

Gemma didn’t move to let Tara up and Kayleigh, seeing that she would use Tara as a shield or stab her with the carving fork that was still in her hand, pulled the trigger. The shot echoed in her ears, as the bullet hit its target. Gemma had a looked of shock cross her face before she hit the ground, and Tara fell on top of her. 

Tara coughed hard and rolled off Gemma still coughing up dishwater when Eli Roosevelt came in through the back door with his gun drawn. Kayleigh didn’t know when Juice had come to the house, but as Eli began spouting accusations while Tara tried hard to catch her breath from being half drowned by Gemma, Juice came around the corner with his gun drawn and pointed at Eli. 

“Stop, man! Do not point that shit at her, please, she’s seven weeks pregnant! Kayleigh, put the gun down. Look, Roosevelt, I’ll put mine down, just hear me out, you owe me that much, man,” Juice said to Eli, a slight pleading tone to his strong voice. “But please take that gun off her!” 

Eli looked at Kayleigh, gun in hand, but relaxed at her side, and she slowly leaned down to place it on the floor. She kicked it away with her foot, not sending it to him, but across the kitchen and into the far corner behind her. Eli turned to Juice and they slowly lowered their guns. 

“Let us handle this, this is SAMCRO business, Eli,” Juice stated as he glanced over at Gemma, dead on the floor, and then back at the sheriff. “You walking away from here tonight and not doing anything or telling anyone is the least you can do for me for what you’ve done.” 

“What about when Jax finds out Kayleigh killed his mother?” Eli questioned. 

Tara started to speak and then coughed hard once more before continuing in a soft but rough voice. “Gemma was trying to kill me… Kayl-” She choked and coughed again. “She saved me. Go, I’ll handle Jax,” Tara wheezed out. 

Eli looked around skeptically and his eyes landed on Kayleigh. Before he could speak she interrupted. “You almost cost me my family, another husband lost, if you’re worried something will happen to me because I committed a murder, don’t be. I know what it feels like to lose your spouse Eli, Juice is not my first husband. Walk away and let me have my family. Nothing will happen to me because I killed the woman that was trying to kill the mother of Jax Teller’s sons. Go home, Eli. Juice was right, this is SAMCRO business tonight.” 

Kayleigh walked over to Tara and helped her stand up from the wet floor and they moved to the couch while Juice saw Eli out the back door. 

“How can I forget that your Old Lady, the owner of the town’s bakery committed a felony murder charge tonight?” he asked desperately. 

“You can’t forget it, but you can keep it to yourself because my wife was your wife’s friend and she did it to save her other best friend, and because you held my daddy over my head and got me into some deep ass shit that almost cost me my life and my family.” 

Eli frowned and shook his head. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, you’re right, but I’m only walking away because if my wife were still alive,” he paused and took a deep breath in and out. “She’d be furious with me if I did something to hurt Kayleigh, such as arresting her for murder while she’s pregnant. Good night, Juice, and good luck with Jax… and congratulations.” 

“Yeah, thanks man.” Juice shut the door and found Tara and Kayleigh in the living room on the couch. “Call Jax, now.” 

Tara dialed the number with shaky fingers and whispered seven words before hanging up. “I need you at the house… now.” 

Jax arrived ten minutes later. Juice had laid a sheet over Gemma and was blocking the doorway of the kitchen when Jax walked in the front door. Tara was waiting in the hallway, her hair and shirt still damp from the dishwater. 

‘What the hell is going on?” Jax asked. 

Kayleigh stood next to Juice as Tara spoke in her raw whisper. “When I got home I heard someone come in the backdoor, I thought it was Kayleigh, we were going to have a girls night before going to pick up the kids. Gemma came out of the shadows talking about how I made a deal and was plotting to give away her sons. She attacked me. Gemma tried to kill me, Jax.” Tears spilled over and ran down her face as she looked at Jax. 

“Jesus Christ,” Jax stepped forward and wrapped Tara in a tight hug. He pulled back and looked down at Tara. “Where’s Gemma now?” 

Kayleigh looked down at the floor before catching Jax’s attention and eye when she spoke. “I was going to knock when I heard the commotion, drew my gun, and came inside. I saw Gemma holding Tara’s head down in the sink. She had a large carving fork in her hand held in the air. I screamed for her to stop, she didn’t.”

“Where is my mother?” 

“She tried to kill me, Jax. She was going to kill me,” Tara interrupted. “Kayleigh saved me. Gemma is in the kitchen.” 

Juice moved Kayleigh and himself out out the way as Jax stormed into the kitchen and froze at the sight of the sheet covered body on the floor. 

He turned to Kayleigh and went to grab her. “What did you do!” 

Juice, pushed Kayleigh behind him and shoved Jax back hard. “Keep your hands off my Old Lady,” he warned. 

“My mother is dead and it’s her fault!” Jax said pointing a finger at Kayleigh, and then swung a lightning fast fist that slammed into Juice’s cheek. 

Juice stumbled slightly, but did not fall. He regained his balance and quickly stepped forward, his fist hit Jax’s jaw. Suddenly the two men were exchanging blows and grunts along with a few cuss words. Tara moved around the two men grappling on the floor and picked up Kayleigh’s discarded gun. She fired a shot into the floorboards and both men froze. 

Juice shook off Jax’s arms and stood, breathing hard. As Jax sat up, Tara let her own rage and frustrations out, along with more tears. “I really did love her, Jax, but tonight was the last straw! Gemma got what she fucking deserved! She could have killed Able and Thomas in the car wreck, she plotted with Clay to kill your father, and tonight – all because she got some crazy, hair-brained idea that I had ratted on you – she tried to kill me and if not for Kayleigh you would have come home to find me dead on the fucking kitchen floor! Juice, who you just assaulted for no reason, had nothing to fucking do with her murder! He protected Kayleigh and I from Roosevelt who was also witness to the first seconds after Gemma’s death. Gemma tried to kill me, Jax!” 

Jax stood slowly and looked from his mother’s sheet covered body, to Kayleigh and Juice, and finally to Tara. The fight drained from Jax, and with an expression of a broken, sorrowful man, he stepped forward and took Tara into his arms. “I’m so sorry, babe… this is all my fault.” 

“No, Jax, no… this isn’t… there isn’t anything you could have done, Jax. This isn’t anyone’s fault. Not yours, or mine, or Kayleigh’s. She saved me Jax, saved the mother of your sons from being murdered in our own home. I know it’s harsh, but Gemma made her own bed, Jax.” 

He nodded slowly and leaned his forehead against Tara’s. They shared a few quiet minutes together before Jax turned to Juice and Kayleigh. 

“Juice, I’m sorry for hitting you, and Kayleigh… I’m not sure what to feel or say right now, but I do want to thank you for saving Tara’s life. Juice, call Skeeter and have him come collect Gemma, tell him I’ll meet with him in the morning. I’ll call the club, church in an hour at Scoops.” 

“Jax?” Kayleigh asked, stepping out of Juice’s gentle hold and closer to Jax. “I know it won’t change anything, but I am sorry. I tried to get her to stop, but she was going to kill Tara. You may not want to hear it, but I took the shot because I chose to save the mother of your sons and my best friend.” Kayleigh choked back her own tears and the lump in her throat before finishing her thoughts. “I know what it’s like to grow up without a mother, and Abel and Thomas don’t deserve that.” 

Jax nodded and hesitantly pulled Kayleigh into a hug. They didn’t say anything more to each other and when they broke apart, Tara and Kayleigh moved together to sit on the couch. They were practically on top of one another as they comforted each other and cried together. In all of their planning to rid their lives of Gemma, murdering her had not been part of their idea. 

Once Skeeter had arrived and then left with Gemma’s body, Juice and Jax cleaned the kitchen while Kayleigh went to sit in the bathroom with Tara while she showered. When the kitchen was clean, Juice followed Tara and Kayleigh in Kayleigh’s SUV to the ice cream shop, and Jax drove their car to pick up the boys and Gracie before joining the rest of the crew. Chucky watched Abel, Thomas, and Gracie while the guys, and Tara and Kayleigh, headed up the stairs. 

Everyone was quiet and concerned as they sat down around the table and Tara and Kayleigh hung back near her office area in the corner. 

Bobby looked at the two women in the corner of the room and then between Jax and Juice, both with bruised and cut faces and said what everyone was thinking. “What the hell happened tonight?” 

Jax took a deep breath and then sighed. “Tonight, Gemma crossed an unforgivable line. She assaulted Tara and tried to kill her at our house. Kayleigh discovered them mid-fight, as Gemma was trying to drown my wife in the sink and possibly stab her to death.” He bowed his head and sniffed. When he raised his head the tears had pooled in his eyes and one trailed down his cheek. “Gemma’s dead.” 

The chorus of questions and swears came from all around the table, except from Juice who exchanged a look with Jax. Jax gave him a nod before speaking again. “There will be no retaliation or retribution for Gemma’s murder. I’m in shock and just beginning to grieve for the loss of my mother, but I am thankful that Tara, my wife, is alive.” 

“Who did this, brother?” Tig asked. He swiveled around in his chair and faced the women. 

“I did,” Kayleigh said quietly. “I killed Gemma after I begged her to stop what she was doing. She wouldn’t listen, I had no idea how long she’d had Tara held under, and she had a carving fork in her hand to stab her with, so I made a choice,” she choked on her words and the bile rose in her throat. Kayleigh hadn’t ever killed anyone, and add to the constant nausea of being pregnant, she turned to hurl the contents of her stomach into the trashcan by her desk. 

“Kayleigh saved my life,” Tara said, speaking up. “Despite whatever issues Gemma and I had and the arguments… this isn’t what I wanted to happen. She came out of nowhere tonight, spouting off accusations of me making deals, lying, and being a rat. That I had betrayed Jax. She attacked in a blind rage. There was no reasoning with her to stop. She would have only stopped once I was dead,” Tara cried. 

She met each man’s stare and then turned to tend to her friend. Her and Kayleigh moved downstairs without another word and left the boys to discuss the newest shocking and horrifying event to strike SAMCRO’s members. 

Kayleigh and Tara sat across from one another at one of the booths and Tara whispered softly to her, “Are you really pregnant? I heard Juice tell Roosevelt earlier.” 

With a smile, Kayleigh nodded. “Yes. We found out the other day, we wanted to keep it a secret, but Danny knows too.” 

“I won’t tell, but that’s wonderful, Kayleigh, congrats,” Tara said. The girls were quiet for a moment before Tara reached across the table and placed her hand over Kayleigh’s and their eyes met. “Thank you for tonight, Kayleigh. You are my best friend.” 

“I love you like a sister I never had, Tara. I never dreamed we’d have to kill Gemma, I never wanted to. I didn’t want to, but she wasn’t going to stop… the look in her eye… she really believed you had turned Jax in and handed Wendy the boys. She crossed a line tonight.” 

Tara knew the events of tonight would leave a lasting impression on her and Kayleigh. “I still think you’d make a better queen than me, but we’re going to do things differently around here as head Old Ladies in charge, okay?” 

“Okay,” Kayleigh agreed with a small smile. 

Upstairs, the room was filled with a tense, almost nervous energy as the guys all processed the shocking information they had learned. 

“Who else knows?” Chibs asked after a long silence. 

“Roosevelt, he and I were outside talking when we heard the gunshot. He saw Kayleigh with the gun, I came around the other corner and saw him with his gun on Kayleigh. Tara was on the floor coughing up dishwater,” Juice said. “I got him to put his goddamn gun away and leave, told him this was SAMCRO business tonight. Not sure if he’ll be a problem later on or not. He likes Kayleigh, she was his wife’s good friend, but I’m not sure if that will overrule his need to follow the law.” 

“We won’t let anything happen to Kayleigh, brother,” Jax answered. “I want to be mad at her for pulling that trigger. If you hadn’t of been there I would have hurt her tonight, but,” Jax choked back a sob and continued. “She made the right choice, it would have killed me to lose Tara.”

“We understand brother,” Happy said, speaking up. “We’re here for anything you need.” 

Jax nodded. “Bobby, it’s a lot to ask, but can you arrange the funeral. Very private,” Jax asked. 

Bobby nodded. “Of course, brother.” 

“Who’s gonna tell Unser and Nero?” Tig asked. 

“I will,” Jax said in a defeated voice. 

The table was silent for a long time before Chibs asked. “Are you alright, Jackie-boy?” 

Jax shook his head. “I want to be angry at someone, Kayleigh, Tara, my mom, but I can’t. Too much bad shit has happened, and so much of what’s happened to Tara has been my fault, shit I could have prevented. Maybe not this, but other shit. Gemma was... she loved my boys, but she was obsessed with how they were going to be raised, even though Tara is a damn good mother. I don’t know why she would try to do this? Why would she hurt, Tara?” Jax sobbed. 

Chibs comforted Jax, while the rest of the table gave comforting words and then quietly made their way downstairs. Juice got the call ten minutes later from Skeeter that Jax could pick up the body and make arrangements tomorrow morning at eight. 

Juice relayed the message and then got the all clear from Jax to take Kayleigh and his daughter home. 

“I’m sorry man. I can’t imagine how you feel right now, but know that this isn’t easy for Kayleigh. She’s not a killer, man. This is gonna be hard for her to cope with, too.” 

Jax nodded. “I know. Get her home safe. I’ll text you the information for the funeral and shit tomorrow. Make Kayleigh take the day off; we’ll either post Chucky at Lynn’s or put a sign up that it’s closed for the day.” 

“Thanks, man, and Jax… I’m really sorry, brother.” 

“Yeah,” he huffed. “Me too.” 

Juice carried Gracie in her car seat out to the SUV and followed his girls home, unsure of what the next few days would bring or how Kayleigh would handle her first, and hopefully last, murder.


	28. Time Well Spent

Juice handed the cold, damp washcloth to Kayleigh as she sat back on the tile floor of the bathroom. Morning sickness had hit her hard, and Juice felt helpless as all he could do was hold her hair and give her a damn washcloth. 

“Glad you missed all this the first time, now?” she groaned, swiping the damp cloth over her mouth and then folding it and draping it over the back of her neck. 

“No. Well, a little, I hate that I can’t do anything about it, but I’d rather be here than not,” he replied. “Wanna try some breakfast before we have to leave?” 

“Toast, please. I’m going to shower, and possibly bleach my mouth and then I’ll be out.” 

“No bleach, baby.” Juice leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head and then left the bathroom. 

He could hear Gracie starting to fuss through the monitor on the nightstand and went to take care of the little girl. “Hey, Gracie Lynn. Did you give your mama this much trouble when she was pregnant with you?” 

Gracie gurgled and giggled in response and Juice chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes. Let’s get you some breakfast, make some toast for your momma, and then get ready for this day.” 

It had been two days since the death of Gemma Teller. Two days since Kayleigh had pulled the trigger and rocked the world of SAMCRO. Unser and Nero weren’t taking Gemma’s death well, but a bright side to the horrific tragedy was that no one blamed Kayleigh for what she’d done. Everyone, Nero and Unser included, had understood the choice Kayleigh had been faced with and the decision she had made. 

Juice was worried what Roosevelt may or may not do with his knowledge, but he was calmed by the fact that the club and its associates were not out for Kayleigh’s blood. Kayleigh hadn’t been sleeping well, bothered by nightmares and strange dreams. Jax was having an even harder time with the grief he felt at losing his mother, and the fact that she died because she was trying to murder his wife. 

Juice made a pot of coffee and then a bowl of baby cereal with peaches stirred in it for Gracie. He smiled as he fed her because, damn, could his daughter devour some food. When she was done with the cereal he gave her the bottle of formula and made himself and Kayleigh some toast. Gracie had become a pro at holding her own bottle and both him and Kayleigh were glad Gracie was beginning to manage that task on her own. They were also a little sad because with her becoming more independent it meant she was growing up faster than either of them were ready for. 

Kayleigh came in the kitchen as Juice was cleaning up Gracie, the highchair, and his own breakfast. She was dressed and ready to go, but had put a robe over her dress so she could eat. 

“Butter or jelly?” he asked her as she sat in front of the plate of toast. “Coffee?” 

“No and no, but thank you. Let’s just hope the toast stays down.” She reached her hands out for Gracie. “I’ll take her so you can shower and get ready.” 

Juice handed over their daughter, kissed both of his girls on the cheek, and then headed to get ready for the funeral. 

Kayleigh ate quietly while Gracie chewed on the teething ring Juice had given her. One and a half pieces of toast was all she could manage before her stomach rolled and she had to pause and pray not to puke it all back up. She fed Juno the last half piece of toast and then took Gracie to the nursery to get her ready. 

Juice held Gracie while Kayleigh dug in her bag for a file. 

“What’s that?” he asked. 

“The fake guardianship papers for the boys. Tara and I were going to destroy them once we knew we wouldn’t need them anymore…” Kayleigh paused and blew out a slow breath. “We don’t need them anymore.” 

Juice followed her outside where Kayleigh lit them on fire with the gray lighter on the patio table and then tossed them into the fire pit. She watched them burn until they were ashes, and Juice’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. 

“Ready to go?” 

“Yeah.” 

The small gathering of mourners included the club, Tara, Kayleigh and their kids, Nero, Chucky, and Unser. The cemetery had already been set up with enough chairs for the group and Gemma’s black casket was closed and ready to be lowered into the ground. The large arrangement of white and red roses was strangely beautiful atop the sleek black surface. 

The preacher that had been hired to perform the service began once Jax gave him the nod to start. The service was short and sweet and Kayleigh thought that was just the way Gemma would have wanted it. Toward the end of the service the man asked if there was anyone who had any words they’d like to say. 

“I’d like to say something, if that’s okay,” Kayleigh said, looking to Jax and not the preacher for approval. 

Jax nodded and she stood and walked up to the front. “Everyone has flaws; no one is perfect. Despite her flaws, Gemma was a wonderful mother. She mothered everyone, once you got past her steely mother bear façade. It’s what she loved to do, and she did it with passion and without end, despite others’ flaws. While most of you guys were locked up in Stockton I got to know Gemma better than I had previously. One of my fondest memories with Gemma is the day after Gracie was born. Chibs tasked her with taking the two of us home, although I think she would have done it regardless if he’d asked her or not. Anyway, we get to the house, and she gets Gracie and I both settled in my bedroom. She makes sure I have everything I could possibly need within arms reach, and then tells me to get some rest. I thought she’d left and I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up next, in one of those new mother panics to check on Gracie, Gemma was in a chair at the foot of the bed, reading a magazine. She’d never left. She was a tremendous help those first few days, and I’m not sure I would have made it without her. Her motherly love and care will be deeply missed.” 

Jax stood and pulled Kayleigh into a hug. “That was beautiful, thank you,” he whispered. 

She gave him a small, gentle smile, nodded her head and then walked back to her seat as she wiped her tears away. 

The preacher said some final words and then each member of the Sons stood and placed a single red rose on Gemma’s casket before the two workers, who had been waiting quietly in the distance, moved forward to lower the casket into the ground. Everyone stood in silence as they watched and said their final goodbyes. 

Kayleigh quietly approached Tara and they whispered together. “Ask Jax about lunch, if he’s agreeable, I’ll feed everyone at the bakery. It’s large enough for all of us to gather together.” 

Tara nodded in agreement and walked up to Jax’s side, putting her arm around his waist. He bent his head to listen as she talked to him quietly. After he nodded, Tara looked over her shoulder at Kayleigh and gave her a nod as well. 

Finding Juice and their daughter easily, she told them the plan and they left to go to the store for a quick run to get supplies to make sandwiches and a fruit and veggie tray. 

An hour later the bakery was filled with the guys, Nero, and Unser. While they ate lunch the little oddball (at least maybe to outsiders) family slowly began to feel less sad as they told stories and memories of Gemma and even some of Clay. They laughed about good times and shed a few more tears. 

Unser was the first to leave, followed shortly by Nero. Chucky went across the street with Rat and Montez to open Scoops for the day. Eventually the other guys trickled out of the shop and went their own ways for the day, leaving Jax, Juice, Tara, and Kayleigh at the bakery. 

Tara was helping Kayleigh put away the few leftovers in boxes to send over to Scoops for the boys to eat later when Jax spoke. 

“I’ll need to go through mom’s house. Figure out what the hell to do with her shit and get the house ready to sell.” 

“I can do that,” Tara said. “Go through her things, I mean.” 

“I’ll help. The uh, house, you aren’t gonna keep it?” Kayleigh asked. 

Jax shook his head with a sigh. “I can’t see a reason to keep it. You wanna move into it?” he asked Tara. 

She shook her head slowly, but didn’t say anything. “Me neither,” he added and then looked at Kayleigh. “You and Tara go through the stuff, keep whatever, sell it or give it away I really don’t give a fuck. When it’s ready to sell, Tara and Lowen can handle that part. We’ll use the money to start construction on the clubhouse at TM. Gemma would want the money to go to the clubhouse.” 

Tara and Kayleigh both gave a nod of understanding. Jax was about to say something else when Able tugged his hand. 

“Daddy?” 

“Yeah, buddy,” he said, squatting down to be at eye level with his son. 

“Is Grandma in heaven?” 

The room was silent for a moment and Jax cut his eyes to Tara who gave a sad smile and a barely noticeable nod. 

“Yeah, buddy, she is.”

“Will we go to heaven one day?” he asked next. 

Jax raised his brows and brushed Abel’s hair back before answering. “Yeah, buddy, but not for a long, long time.” 

“Will Grandma wait?” 

“She will, and she’ll be so happy to see you again, but she wants to wait. From heaven, she can watch you grow up and see all the great things that you’re gonna do when your big.” 

Abel nodded. “I miss her, daddy.” 

“Me too, Abel.” 

“Can we go home?” 

Tara hugged Kayleigh quickly and then came around the counter. “Of course we can, sweetie. Let’s get your brother loaded up in the car and we’ll go home,” she answered for Jax. 

Jax and Tara said goodbye to Juice and Kayleigh one last time and then headed out. 

Juice blew out a breath once they’d left and he was alone with Kayleigh. “That was a rough, sudden conversation.” 

She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed. “Yeah. Abel sees and understands more than we think he does for only being almost three, but he’s a tough little kid. Losing Tara would have been much harder for him than losing Gemma.” 

“I know baby. I talked to Jax earlier. He and Tara are gonna watch Gracie and Juno for a few days and I’m taking you up to the cabin. We’re gonna return the favor to them when we get back. It’ll give us a few days alone, away from Charming, to just chill,” Juice said. 

“I own a bakery, and manage Scoops, I can’t just chill, Juice,” she replied, leaning back from the embrace to look at him. 

“Yes you can, Bobby is going to open Lynn’s, your customers see him often enough now and like him. He can handle three days there. He’s gonna call Oswald and let him know you’ll be gone, so that Tristen can take off or come in if she feels comfortable without you there. Chucky and the rest of the guys have Scoops. They can manage, Kayleigh. You need to relax, and I’m not taking no for an answer,” he finished seriously. 

“Oh, really?” she challenged with a smirk, but Juice’s expression grew more serious. 

“Yes, really. I’m your Old Man, and you are pregnant and you are going to do as I say and rest because this week has been hell on you. Now, we’re going home, we’re going pack a bag for us, one for Gracie, and some food and toys for Juno and then drop the two of them off with Jax and Tara. Then I’m driving us to the cabin, where I’m keeping you all to myself for three days and you’ll do as I tell you to do.” 

“Okay,” she conceded. 

*****

Juice was stretched across the couch with Kayleigh lying between his legs, her head resting on his chest. They’d spent the first night eating the pizza they had bought on the way to the cabin and sitting outside on the porch wrapped in a blanket together. They hadn’t talked, enjoying the peaceful quiet of the woods instead, but when Juice started to trail his lips up and down her neck they had left the porch for the warmth of the cabin bedroom. 

Without Gracie there to be the early morning alarm they had slept in until noon, made breakfast and enjoyed it on the porch, and then cleaned the kitchen before relaxing on the couch. 

Kayleigh enjoyed the feel of Juice’s fingers running gently up and down her spine. “It’s weird not having Gracie with us,” she whispered. “I haven’t had you completely alone since before you went to Stockton.” 

“I know, don’t get me wrong I miss our little girl, but this is nice, too.” 

“Enjoy it while you can, Daddy, in eight more months we’ll have two,” she said playfully. 

Juice pulled Kayleigh up his body to where she was face to face with him and she grinned at him. “Boy or girl?” she asked. 

“Girl, but with your hair this time.” 

Kayleigh laughed and shook her head. “Not gonna happen, Juan Carlos. Those Puerto Rican genes are too dominate. No pretty little strawberry blonde girls for you.” 

“You never know, maybe I’ll get lucky. How’s the morning sickness?” he asked, it hadn’t hit her yet today and he hoped he didn’t just jinx it. 

“Not as bad as it’s been, but it was the same with Gracie, some days were awful and others were like I didn’t even have it.” 

“Anything that helps?” 

“Oranges, or the smell of them at least. Lemons will work, too,” she replied with a smile. 

“So we need to stock up on citrus fruit, I’ll eat them, you can smell them.” 

Kayleigh laid her head back down on Juice’s shoulder and they fell into another comfortable silence. Juice was shirtless, and Kayleigh let her fingers trace over the curve of the black wolf of Juice’s tattoo. 

“Do you think Roosevelt will do something with what he knows about the other night?” she whispered so softly he barely heard her. 

He knew better than to appease her with false truths. “I dunno, baby, but I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

“You didn’t pull the trigger, Juice. You can’t protect me from this.” 

“I can if I kill him,” Juice replied in complete seriousness. 

“Then you would go back to prison,” she countered with a touch of frustration. 

Kayleigh straightened up, straddling him, and Juice leaned up on his forearms. “I’m scared, Juan Carlos, not just about Roosevelt, but how easy it was for me to pull that trigger. I didn’t hesitate.” 

“You told me I was a good man when I admitted to my first kill. You are still a good person, Kayleigh, one of the best. Gemma was trying to kill Tara, would have probably done so if you had not have shown up. No matter what anyone else says, I think you did the right thing, and I don’t give a fuck what anyone else thinks, Kayleigh. It may have been an easy action, but it has not been easy on your beautiful soul, and it won’t be easy.” 

“I’ll never forget will I?” she asked as her eyes, which had been staring off into space, cut back to him. 

“No, but Tara won’t either. Your best friend is there for you, you know that, and so am I. I’ll never let anything happen to you. I love you, Kayleigh.” 

“I love you, too, Juicey.” 

Juice laid back flat, resting his head on the arm of the couch, and watched Kayleigh carefully. Her eyes were downcast, following the path her fingers made as she trailed them across the muscles of his stomach and chest. She traced the lines of the tattoo and then gave him a wicked smirk, her train of thought obviously changing course. 

“You know we’re going to have to clean the cabin before we leave right?” 

“Why?” he asked, raising his eyebrows in curiosity. 

“Because I don’t think the guys, or Jax and Tara, would appreciate the smell of sex all over the place,” she teased, rocking her hips and grinding her warm center against him. 

Juice groaned and his hands gripped her hips, guiding her to repeat the motion. “You’re already pregnant, you know,” he smirked. 

Kayleigh gave him another smirk back and froze. “Oh, okay, so I guess we just won’t fuck for nine months? We can start again about six to eight weeks after this one is born, so more like in another year?” 

Juice wrapped an arm around her back and then flipped them over carefully, so he was hovering over top of her and she was flat on her back. “Hell no, I just was thinking how you’re already pregnant and how much that turns me on.” 

“Really?” she asked softly. “I thought you’d be scared you’d hurt me or the baby.” 

Juice shook his head and then dipped down to press his lips along her jaw. He made his way back to her ear and whispered. “No, I read too many books to be scared of hurting you. I’m more afraid you’ll not want to fuck, which would really suck.” 

Kayleigh giggled and kissed his cheek. She let her hands slide over his shoulders and scratched gently with her nails as she trailed down his spine. “If this one is anything like the first pregnancy, that won’t be a concern baby.” 

“That’s good to know. What else did I miss with the first one while I was locked up besides my old lady being extra horny?” Juice teased. 

His fingers undid the button of her jeans and pulled the zipper down. His hand wiggled its way into her pants to touch her as she tried to answer him. “Let’s see, bigger tits, horny all the time, the throwing up is a negative and I was sleepy a lot too. I think it’s just the tits and the sex that you missed.” Kayleigh giggled, but broke off into a moan when Juice slipped two fingers inside her. 

Her hands left his shoulders to push her jeans and panties down. Juice moved his legs so she could slide her clothes all the way off and then quickly moved to cover her with his body again. The black t-shirt was next to hit the floor, followed closely by Kayleigh’s black lace bra. 

Juice captured her nipple gently between his lips and Kayleigh let out a sigh. His other hand palmed her left breast and she rocked her hips against his. “You have on too many clothes,” she groaned.

His chuckle was deep in his chest and he lifted his head to smirk at her. Juice sat back on his haunches and gave her a big grin as he slowly undid his belt. He stood to drop his pants and boxers and then knelt beside the couch. 

Kayleigh gave him a curious look as his hands pulled her hips to angle her differently, but her eyes fluttered closed when his mouth descended on her pussy. “Oh, fuck, Juan Carlos,” she purred. 

Her hands slid through the short hair of his mohawk, nails scratching his scalp, as his tongue teased her, gliding over her sensitive skin in a steady pattern. Juice ran a hand up her body to cup her left breast and used the fingers of his other hand to brush across Kayleigh’s clit. 

She let out a soft cry and Juice sped up his motions. Her back arched off the couch as she orgasmed with a loud scream. 

He gave her a few seconds to ride out her high before he stopped, wiped his mouth with his hand and then stroked his hard cock before moving to position himself at her entrance and thrusting forward. Juice stopped once he was buried completely inside her. Kayleigh swirled and twisted her hips, but Juice gripped her in his hands, holding her still. She knew what drove him crazy, and he wanted this to last. Setting his own pace he leaned down to capture her mouth with his in a heated kiss. He moaned as she began to match his rhythm and she echoed him. He slowed and pulled away from the kiss to look down at her. 

Juice thought Kayleigh was beautiful all the time, but there was nothing like the sight of her when they were making love and when she let go beneath him. He slid his gaze further down her body and watched his dick disappear into her over and over at a slow pace. 

He knew this was torture for her, and counted each stroke silently in his head, wondering when she would beg for more. She cried out on the twelfth stroke, “You’re killing me, Juice, please… faster.” 

“I thought you’d never ask,” he teased with a smirk and a teasing pinch to her right nipple. Juice slammed his hips into hers with more force and picked up the pace, ending his tortuously slow strokes. 

Kayleigh fell apart and her nails bit into his shoulders as she swore. “Fuck, Juice, yes… god, Juan Carlos, yes, ohh!” 

It wasn’t long before Juice came with a grunt and a moan and Kayleigh leaned up to kiss him again. 

She smiled against his mouth, and then let out a soft moan of disappointment when Juice pulled out and stood up. He chuckled and pulled her to her feet. 

“Let’s take a shower,” he whispered in her ear. “Just don’t drop the soap.” 

She hummed, a wide smile spreading across her face and she gave him a saucy wink. “Hmm… shower sex?” 

“Gonna take advantage of it while I can before your sense of balance gets all fucked up,” he replied, giving her a swat on the ass to get her moving toward the bathroom. 

Kayleigh let out a squeak, jumped a little, and shot him a glare over her shoulder as she started walking. Juice closed the distance in two strides and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder and giving her ass another smack. Kayleigh’s palm landed hard on his ass and her laughter rang through the cabin. Juice turned his head to kiss her hip as he entered the bathroom. 

*****

“Thanks for doing this again,” Tara said as she hugged Kayleigh again. 

“Girlie, you know it’s not a problem. You watched my munchkin for three days so I could spend some alone time with my man, and now it’s your turn to have alone time with your man. Half the time the kids will be at daycare, and the other time we will be decorating the Christmas tree, baking cookies, and playing.” 

“Have fun, call if you need anything.” 

“No calls, only in an emergency, and there won’t be any of those, so stop worrying and go have fun with Jax for a few days… alone, just the two of you.” 

Tara knew that look on her friend’s face. “Let me guess, if you weren’t already pregnant, you totally would be after your little vacation, wouldn’t you?” 

Kayleigh blushed and Tara shared a smile with her. Kayleigh gave Tara a knowing look. “If you aren’t careful you’ll wind up pregnant, too.” 

“Oh no. Birth control pills are packed in the purse. Two little boys are enough for me right now. We can think about that little girl when these two are out of diapers.” 

The girls laughed, and Tara moved to hug her sons goodbye once more before her and Jax left Kayleigh and Juice’s house to head for the cabin. 

Juice and Kayleigh spent the rest of the afternoon playing games with Abel. When it was time for Kayleigh to start making dinner, Juice taught Abel how to play Mario Cart on the Wii. Little boy giggles filled the house as Abel and Juice raced around the track. 

She had to smile when she walked into the room to say dinner was ready. Thomas and Gracie were playing on the floor with different toys and Juice was sitting cross legged on the floor with his back against the couch and Abel perched in his lap. 

“Dinner is ready boys,” she said as she scooped up Gracie. 

Juice paused with game, with a promise to Abel to keep playing after dinner until bath time and bedtime, and followed the little energetic boy into the kitchen with Thomas in his arms. Abel sat at the table with Kayleigh and Juice and the two babies sat in their highchairs between Juice and Kayleigh. 

Abel’s bath went smoothly and quickly, but when it came time for Thomas and Gracie’s turn, Juice and Kayleigh didn’t see eye to eye. 

“He cannot take a bath with her,” Juice said again, holding his half naked daughter to his chest. 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes. “They are ten and nine months old Juice, it’s fine.” 

“It’s not fine. He’s a boy, he has a penis, she’s a girl and has a vagina. They cannot take a bath together!” 

Kayleigh couldn’t stop her giggle and Juice glared at her. “It’s not funny, Kayleigh. I’m dead serious.” 

“I can see that,” she said, trying to stop herself. “Juice, it’s fine. They aren’t going to remember it. In ten years Thomas isn’t going to say ‘hey, remember that time when we were babies and we took a bath together, I got to see your vagina!’… I promise, it’s not gonna happen. Now, go check on Abel and make sure he’s all good and I’m going to get the bath for these two munchkins started.” 

“No.” 

“No?” she asked incredulously. 

“You heard me, Kayleigh. No.” 

Throwing her hands up in the air she slid past him and walked out of the bathroom. “Then you do it your damn self!” she called over her shoulder as she marched down the hallway. Their bedroom door slammed behind her and Juice sighed. 

“Uncle Juice, is Aunt Kayleigh mad?” 

Juice looked down to see Abel standing beside him in the bathroom doorway staring at the closed door at the end of the hall. 

“No, buddy, why do you ask?” 

“Mommy slams doors when she gets mad. Daddy says all mommies do that,” he responded matter-of-factly. 

Juice grunted in response. “Wanna watch some TV while Gracie and Thomas take their bath?” 

Abel nodded and Juice turned on cartoons for him before getting Thomas from the jumper and taking both little ones back to the bathroom. There was no way he could keep an eye on one kid in the tub and one roaming the bathroom. Knowing Kayleigh would give him hell about it later, Juice gave up and stripped both kids and plunked them in the bathwater. 

Kayleigh kneeled down next to him a few minutes later. “I thought you said this wasn’t going to happen?” she asked, the small smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

“Can it, wife,” Juice snapped playfully. 

Kayleigh kissed his cheek and then helped him finish the task of bathing the two babies. Once everyone was dried off and dressed in their pajamas Kayleigh made nighttime bottles while Juice got the beds ready for the kids to go to sleep. Abel would sleep on the daybed in the guest bedroom closest to Juice and Kayleigh’s room, and Thomas and Gracie would share the crib in Gracie’s room. 

Once all three children were finally asleep Juice and Kayleigh relaxed together in their bed. They were laying on their sides and she had her back to him with her ass firmly nestled against his front.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier,” Juice said quietly as he ran his fingers through Kayleigh’s long hair. 

Kayleigh rolled over to face her husband and gave him a gentle smile. “It’s okay, Juice. I understand where you’re coming from. I get it, I do. Gracie is your little girl and Thomas is a boy. I’d probably feel the same if I was in your shoes, but as mom and for those first few months with Gracie as a single mom I understand the need for efficiency. At this point those two little ones won’t even remember it. We will, and we’ll probably joke about it later, but I do get it, Juice.” Kayleigh kissed him and then smile. “You’re a really, really good father, if I haven’t told you that lately. Gracie is lucky to have you. I’m lucky.” 

“No, baby, I’m the lucky one.” He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. “What’s the plan for tomorrow?” 

“Decorating for Christmas,” she replied with a touch of excitement. 

“Do we even have a tree?” 

Kayleigh snorted with barely contained laughter. “You didn’t. I bought a little three-foot-tall tree for last Christmas. I was thinking of putting it in the bakery this year and we can go buy a big one to decorate.” 

“Do we have ornaments to decorate with?” he asked next with a smirk. 

Kayleigh smacked his chest with a hard thump and then let her laughter spill out. “Yes we do, a few, but those will go with the little tree to the bakery.” 

“Alright then, so we need a tree, lights, ornaments, the whole damn thing?” 

“Yes.” 

“Cool.” Suddenly, the realization dawned on Juice that they’d be doing this with three kids. The face he pulled made Kayleigh laugh harder than she had in a while. “Oh, I think I know what that face is for. Come on, Dad, we can manage three. Besides, the kids will be in daycare. It’s just you and me shopping, Juicey. Better?” 

“Much better.” 

“We’ll shop, set the tree up, and then go get the kids from St. Thomas. Abel will enjoy helping to decorate the tree.” 

Kayleigh watched another look of shock cross Juice’s face and she wondered what he was going to say next. With a small chuckle and a smile, she asked, “What?” 

“This is Gracie’s first Christmas.” 

“It is, and it’s our first Christmas together, too. I’m totally not counting the hour I spent with you in Stockton three days after Christmas last year.” 

“Me neither, baby. Our first Christmas, damn… now I’m all excited and can’t sleep.” 

Kayleigh hummed and ran her hand down his chest. “I can think of a few things to do to wear out your energy.” 

Juice let out a playful growl and then pressed his lips hard to hers. 

*****

Danny and Juice were sitting in the kitchen talking quietly while Kayleigh put the kids to sleep. 

“How’s she doing?” Danny asked. He knew Kayleigh was a tough woman, but even the toughest of men had a hard time with murder. 

“I’m fine, Danny,” Kayleigh answered coming into the kitchen, having heard his question. “And Juice, before you tell me fine doesn’t mean fine, this time it does.” 

“The nightmares still happening?” Danny asked as Kayleigh sat down beside Juice. 

She shot him a glare and Juice shrugged, but Danny spoke. “Don’t blame him for telling me, Squirt. It’s hard for us to watch the women we love struggle and know there is only so much we can do to help.” 

Kayleigh nodded. “I’m better. The nightmares aren’t so frequent anymore. Juice’s idea of a mini vacation helped I think. It was nice to get away, just the two of us.” 

“You need that. I’m always available to watch Gracie if you need another night some time,” Danny said and then took a drink of his beer. 

“Oh, so you don’t live at the porn studio?” Kayleigh teased. 

“No, I like to spend my time with the Diosa girls. Noah’s the one who lives at the porn studio. I think he’s got the hots for that one blonde chick.” 

“Ima?” Kayleigh practically spat her name like a curse. 

“No, no, hell no, not that little whore. She’s tried to get into his pants, but Noah has a bit more respect for himself than that. I mean, damn Kayleigh, give the man some credit,” Danny said, chuckling. “I think her name’s Lyla.” 

Juice and Kayleigh shared a look and Danny didn’t fail to notice. “What am I missing here?” 

“Lyla was married to one of our brothers,” Juice said. “Opie was killed in prison a few months ago.” 

“Damn, sorry to hear that, but Noah ain’t trying to step on anyone’s toes. They flirt a lot, he makes her smile, she makes him smile.” 

“I think they’d be cute together. Just tell Noah to tread carefully and go easy on her,” Kayleigh said. 

Danny and Juice finished their beers while they made small talk, and then Danny got up to leave. “Take care, Squirt. You can call me anytime if those nightmares keep happening and you don’t wanna wake up your man.” 

“Yeah, okay. Love you, Dan-o.” 

“Love you, Squirt. Later, son,” Danny called softly to Juice who had sat on the couch. 

*****

“Juice, we are not getting a musical Christmas tree,” Kayleigh said, leaning against the cart that was already filled with ornaments, lights, and a few other decorations for around the house. 

“But I can program music from my phone and control it from my phone. I can even control how the lights flash and shit. This fucker’s cool as hell!” He stopped examining the tree’s specs and looked at her, giving Kayleigh his best puppy dog eyes. “Please, baby.” 

Kayleigh huffed, but grinned. “You know what? Whatever, but you are in charge of this thing. Turning it on and then off again at night before we go to bed.” 

Juice did a fist pump and gave a triumphant. “Yes!” 

After Juice had the large box situated on top of the cart he turned to Kayleigh. “Do we need anything else?” 

“Mhmm. Let’s see. Tree?” 

Juice tapped the box. “Check.” 

“Lights and ornaments?” 

“Double check.” 

“Random decorations for the house?” 

“Check.” 

“Baby’s first Christmas ornament for Gracie?” 

“Big check.” 

“Our first Christmas?” 

“Got one of those too. I think that’s it, baby,” Juice said. 

“Let’s go home then, Juicey.” 

*****

Abel grabbed Tara’s hand as soon as the front door was open. “Mommy, mommy, look! I got to put the star on the top of the tree! Can I put the star on our tree too?” 

“Of course you can, Abel baby. Did you have fun with Aunt Kayleigh and Uncle Juice?” 

“Yes! We made cookies, and played Mario Kart with Uncle Juice, and watched movies!” 

“Sounds like you had lots of fun, buddy. Are you ready to go home?” Jax asked. 

“Can we decorate for Christmas?” Abel asked with uncontained excitement. 

“Do you think you can do as good a job at our house as you did with Aunt Kayleigh and Uncle Juice?” Jax asked him as Tara took Thomas from Kayleigh’s arms and snuggled her youngest child. 

Able nodded enthusiastically and the adults shared a laugh. 

“Thanks for watching them,” Jax said to Juice and Kayleigh. 

“Hey man, anytime,” Juice replied. “They’re a blast. Glad you two got to have some alone time. Have a good time?” he asked with a small smirk.

Jax returned the smirk and Tara blushed. Kayleigh gave her friend a knowing smile and giggled. 

“Call me in the morning, Lynn’s is closed, so we can get started on Gemma’s house,” Kayleigh said quietly to her friend. 

“Yeah,” Tara agreed with a nod. 

“Bye Thomas, bye Abel,” Kayleigh said cheerfully. 

“Thomas can you see bye-bye to Gracie?” Tara asked, turning so the little boy could see Gracie, who was bouncing happily in her jumper. 

Thomas waved bye, and Gracie smiled and mimicked his wave. 

Tara turned back around and smiled. “Bye, Juice, Kayleigh, thanks again for keeping them.”

“We don’t mind. Besides, y’all did it for us first,” Juice said with a shrug. 

Jax picked up the two bags of the boys’ things, slung them over his shoulder, and then picked up Abel. “Later,” he called over his shoulder as he headed out the door. 

Tara followed, leaving Juice and Kayleigh alone with their one child. The house seemed suddenly much quieter and calmer than it had the past three days. 

Juice pulled Kayleigh to sit on the couch with him and kissed her temple. They were quiet for a while, both watching Gracie bounce in her jumper and chew on her teething ring. No teeth had broken through her gums yet, but Kayleigh was certain one would pop up soon. 

“So,” Juice began. “Any ideas on how we’re going to tell everyone that baby number two is on the way?” 

“Actually, I’ve already ordered something.” 

“What?” he asked, curious what idea she had come up with. 

“It’s a little red onesie for Gracie and in cute white print it says ‘big sister’. I thought we could have her wear it to the Christmas party for the club and hope someone figures it out.” 

Juice grinned and chuckled. “Good idea, baby. I like it. Wanna see if she’ll try walking?” 

“No. My baby needs to stay little,” Kayleigh replied even as Juice stood up from the couch and plucked Gracie from the jumper. She giggled and kicked her feet against his stomach, still trying to bounce and jump in his arms. 

Juice set her feet on the floor and held onto her hands while Kayleigh slid off the couch and sat on the floor. Juno moved to lay her head on Kayleigh’s left thigh and watched Juice and Gracie carefully. 

“Come here, Gracie, come see Mama,” Kayleigh encouraged with a smile. 

Gracie giggled and babbled. Her steps her clumsy and unsure, but Juice and her slowly made the trek across the carpet to Kayleigh. She reached out her hands as Gracie got closer and when she reached her, lifted her into her arms. “Good job, big girl! Now you gotta go back to Daddy.” 

Kayleigh shifted to sit up on her knees and turned Gracie around so she faced Juice, who back up to where they had originally started. Juice clapped his hands together and then held them open, his big grin stretched across his face. “Hey, daddy’s girl, you can do it. Come on.” 

Gracie’s steps were a little surer now and she made her way across the room faster than the first time. Kayleigh let go of her hands and Gracie took the last two steps to Juice by herself. 

She tumbled into his arms, but both Juice and Kayleigh cheered and shared a proud smile. 

“Look at you go, Little Miss, you’ll be walking around in no time!” Juice exclaimed. 

A wave of nausea washed over Kayleigh and she stood quickly from the floor. “Be right back!” she yelled as she took off down the hallway to their bathroom. 

Juice frowned as he watched her go, but then smiled at Gracie. “Poor mama can’t catch a break with the morning sickness, Little Miss. You’re gonna be a big sister, but daddy will still love you just as much as he does now, so don’t you worry about that, okay?” 

“DA!” 

Juice grinned and sat Gracie in front of him. 

“Let’s practice standing up, huh? I know you’re getting real good at that.” 

Gracie had other ideas though, and crawled on all fours over to Juno, who had moved to lay down near Gracie’s playmat. Juno stayed still and calm as Gracie patted her shoulder and babbled to the dog. 

Juice watched as Gracie played with Juno for a moment and then bored with the dog crawled over to her assortment of toys and started to play. He moved to lay beside her on his side and played with her and the toys, enjoying the moment alone with his daughter. Kayleigh joined him later and answered his silent question. 

“All good, little squirt is just giving me a run for my money.” 

“Little squirt?” 

“Yeah, she was squish,” Kayleigh replied, motioning to Gracie. “You said you want a little mini me, what better fitting name than my nickname – Squirt. So, this one is little squirt.” 

“Nice. Does that make you big squirt now?” 

Kayleigh shook her head. “No, and that sounds so dirty, Juan Carlos.” 

Juice erupted into a fit of laughter. When he could speak without laughing he asked, “Wanna try that tonight? See if you can, you know…” he trailed off, but waggled his eyebrows at her. 

It was Kayleigh’s turn to laugh, but she got herself under control faster and leaned over to kiss him gently. “I’m always up to try anything with you, Juan Carlos.”


	29. Yard Sale

Tara opened the door to Lynn’s at eight o’clock Sunday morning as Kayleigh was putting the finishing touches on her Christmas decorations. “The shop looks great, Kayleigh!” 

“Thanks, Granny is probably yelling at me from heaven right now though. Every year she’d always have the Christmas decorations up on December first, I’m a few days behind this year.” 

“Only six. That’s still plenty of time for everyone to enjoy them.” Tara admired all of her friend’s hard work and decorating skills. 

The little tree, complete with white lights and red, green, and gold ornaments was set up in the corner of the shop by the large front windows. Extra-large, silver glitter covered ornaments hung from silver ribbon from the ceiling, three on either side of the front door. Each table was decorated with a small basket of pinecones dipped in sparkling glitter of different colors. The top of the glass display case was decorated with four little snow globes. The glass had been sprayed with the fake snow stuff around the edges just as the front windows and the door had been. 

“How long have you been here decorating?” Tara asked. 

“I’ve been here since six. Gracie woke us up at five, she wasn’t feeling very good. Juice is home with her today, he said he’d call if she got worse.” 

“Symptoms?” 

“She’s not running a fever, but she’s all stuffy sounding and cranky.” 

“I’ll check on her later. Ready to tackle Gemma’s massive house?” Tara asked as Kayleigh grabbed her purse. 

“Not really, but let’s do this.” 

Having made a plan of action on the drive from the bakery to the house the girls hit the ground running as soon as they entered the house. They first cleared a space in the living room, moving couches and chairs, and using three different rugs to organize the items into piles– keep, sell, trash. They cleaned the foyer and its coat closet first before moving to the kitchen. 

Rat boy had dropped off boxes halfway through the sorting of the kitchen and the girls were thankful to have something to begin putting things into. Anything that was to be kept was wrapped and put into a box. They used a piece of paper to write down anything that went into a box and which box it went into, vowing to each other to keep this mess organized as much as possible. 

Five hours later Kayleigh and Tara had managed to clean out the foyer, kitchen, dining room, and the hallway. They sat together on one of the couches in the living room, taking a much needed break. 

“How on earth could one person have so much shit?” Tara asked, eyeing the piles they had made of things to keep, sell, and throw out. 

“I have no idea, but it was the same when I helped to clean out my grandparents’ home. Papa and Granny had three boxes of dishes in the garage. Five different sets and none of them complete. Then another box was full of odds and ends of plates and serving ware. It was ridiculous.” 

“We haven’t even tackled the upstairs yet,” Tara groaned. “All of her clothes.” Tara let out another moan and Kayleigh laughed. 

“That part won’t be hard. Do you want any of her clothes?” Kayleigh laughed again at the face Tara pulled and continued. “Me either, so we take them and dump them in the sell pile. Whatever can’t be sold at the yard sale we will give away or throw away.” 

“Sounds like a plan. Ready to tackle this room?” Tara asked, eyeing the contents of the living room warily. 

“Let’s do this. However, I suggest we use the dining room table to begin setting items to sell on.” 

“Good idea, the rug is a little crowded already.” 

It was late in the evening when they finished the downstairs of the house. All of the bedrooms were upstairs and those had yet to be touched. They tidied up the mess a little, organizing the piles as best they could before locking the front door. 

Tara drove them back to the bakery and they made plans for tomorrow. 

“If Gracie is feeling better I’ll take her to daycare and Juice can help us tomorrow. Hopefully we can get the majority of it done since I won’t be able to help the rest of the week.” 

“That’s okay. I plan on making the guys move everything to the yard for the yard sale once we are finished. Not sure about some of the furniture yet, I was going to talk to Jax about keeping a few pieces. Maybe opening another storage unit to save them. The dining room table set would be nice and a few of the cabinets.” 

“I agree. Meet at the house tomorrow around seven?” Kayleigh asked as she opened the door and hopped out, purse in hand. 

Tara nodded and smiled. “Later Kayleigh.” 

When Kayleigh made it home the living room was unoccupied. “Juice?” she called out. 

“Back here, baby!” he hollered back from the bedroom. 

When she rounded the doorway she saw him sitting at the desk with Gracie on his lap and his mother and sister smiling at them through Skype. 

Kayleigh leaned down next to him and smiled, giving a small wave. “Hi! What a surprise!” 

“Well,” Maria started. “I wanted to talk to the two of you, and since Graciela is home I thought a face to face call would be much better than a phone call. Plus, this way I get to see my precious grandbaby. She has gotten so big!” 

“I know,” Kayleigh commented, as Juice shifted slightly so she could perch on the edge of the chair with him. 

“Juan Carlos told us a bit of what happened, but he says not to worry about you, but I just cannot help myself, sweetheart. Are you alright?” 

Kayleigh gave a small smile and squeezed Juice’s knee where they could not see her. He squeezed hers’ back. “I’m okay. It’s not been easy, but we’ll make it work. Time heals.”

“That it does sweetheart, that it does. Now for a bit of happier news, and the reason I wanted to talk with the two of you,” Maria said, easily changing the subject after making sure her daughter-in-law was alright. “Graciela will be free from teaching when school lets out on the nineteenth. We’d love to spend Christmas with family.” 

Before Juice could reply that he still couldn’t return to New York, his mother cut him off. “I’m well aware that you’ll never set foot here again Juan Carlos,” Maria snapped, but with a smile. Kayleigh knew it hurt Maria to not have Juice able to come home, but she was also proud that her son had made the choice to keep his family safe by staying away. “I’ve been saving up money and Graciela and I want very much to fly out to Charming and spend the holidays with our family.” 

“Oh that would be wonderful!” Kayleigh said happily. 

Juice grinned, his big smile lighting up his face. “Really, mom? You two are gonna come here?” 

“Well don’t sound so excited, bro,” Graciela piped in. “I haven’t seen you in person since I was in high school, it would be nice to spend at least a few days with you, and my new sister and my niece.” 

“No, I,” Juice stuttered. “I am excited! I just didn’t expect mom to say y’all were coming!” 

Graciela smiled. “I wanted it to be a surprise, but mom said it would be a bad idea to just show up on your doorstep.” 

Kayleigh laughed and Juice replied. “A few months ago, yeah it would have been a really shitty idea, with a potentially life-threatening outcome, but things have cooled down a lot and while I would have been a bit shocked, I wouldn’t open the door with a pistol in my hand.” 

“I wish you wouldn’t tell me such things, Juan Carlos, I worry about you and your family enough as it is,” Maria admitted. 

“Hey, you were the one to tell me years ago to tell you if I was in a dangerous place and time, and I’ve been honest with you since that day. Just ‘cause I have a wife and a kid doesn’t mean the honesty is going to stop.” 

“But the dangerous situations have greatly lessened,” Kayleigh added with a smile. “Graciela, so you’re a teacher?” 

They spent the next hour talking about Graciela’s job and what she was doing, which was teaching science at the same middle school Juice and her had attended. She had her own apartment but visited with her mom almost daily. Maria was still working at the bank, the same job she had since the two children were little and was looking forward to retirement in two more years. Kayleigh and Juice updated his mom and sister on the bakery, Scoops, and how life was in Charming, but kept the secret they shared to themselves. Since they were coming for Christmas, they’d find out when everyone else did. They shared memories and funny stories until Gracie started to get fussy in Juice’s lap. 

“She hasn’t been feeling good today, I’m surprised she’s made it this long,” Juice admitted. 

“Oh my poor baby,” Maria gushed. “Well, you take good care of her Juan Carlos, Kayleigh too, and we will talk again before we come for Christmas.” 

They said their goodbyes and Juice clicked the end call button on the screen. Kayleigh took Gracie from him and together they went to feed her and find something for themselves to make for dinner. 

They sat down at the table to eat the assorted leftovers that needed to be finished off and Kayleigh smiled. “Wednesday afternoon is my ten-week check-up. We should be able to listen to the heartbeat. Wanna go?” 

Juice’s eyes lit up and Kayleigh smiled brighter, chuckling slightly. “Of course I do!” he responded. “What time?” 

“Five.” 

“Cool. Hell yeah I wanna go. I want to be at every single damn appointment you have, baby. I missed so much with Little Miss and with you, and I don’t want to miss a damn thing this time.” 

“I know and you won’t.” 

Kayleigh finished feeding Gracie and ate her own dinner before following the nighttime routine of bath, bottle, one last diaper change, and rocking Gracie to sleep. 

*****

“So you and Tara finished going through all of Gemma’s stuff?” Juice asked softly while they waited on the doctor in the little room. 

A nurse had already taken Kayleigh’s vitals, checked her weight and done a few other simple tests that Kayleigh had assured him they did with Gracie and would also do each time they came for a checkup. 

“Yeah. Woman had a hell of a lot of shit in that house. Most of it we’re selling, but Jax agreed to open a second storage unit to keep some of the furniture and a few other items; photo albums, pictures, and some other things.” 

“When’s the yard sale?” 

“Sunday. Jax is having Rat, Montez, Quinn, and Tig move the furniture and other items first, and then we’re all going to set out the stuff in the front yard and have a sale. I’m going to post a sign at the bakery and Scoops tomorrow about it. Anything that doesn’t sell we’re going to donate to charity or throw it away.” 

“Good plan. Use the money for the new clubhouse?” 

Kayleigh smiled. “That’s the plan,” she said just before a knock sounded on the door and the doctor came in. 

“Good evening, Kayleigh, Mr. Ortiz,” Dr. Conner said as he entered. He shook Juice’s hand and made a quick introduction. After a quick look through Kayleigh’s file he got down to business. 

Kayleigh liked Doctor Nicholas Conner, he was an excellent doctor, younger than some of the others but in his early forties, and recommended by Tara. He had delivered both Thomas and Gracie. 

“A little early to discuss and nail down a birth plan, but can I assume you’ll want the same as last time?” 

“Yes sir. All natural, as hands off as possible.” 

Dr. Conner made a note and mumbled. “Good, good. I also assume you’ve been eating well and taking your prenatals? Cut back on caffeine?” 

“Yes. Juan Carlos doesn’t let me forgot the vitamins each morning, and he’s a health nut so lots of good food, and no coffee or sodas.” 

Dr. Conner nodded and cut his eyes to Juice, who sat in the chair beside Kayleigh, who was perched on the padded exam table. “Good job, dad. Alright Kayleigh, the tests Suzie took all look normal, everything seems to be on track. Weight’s normal, and blood pressure good. Let’s have a look at you and then we can get the Doppler up and running and hear that heartbeat.” 

Kayleigh laid back on the exam table and Juice fisted his hands to keep from knocking the doctor away from her when he poked and prodded her abdomen with his fingers. Kayleigh, sensing Juice’s distress gave him a small smile and then turned her eyes to Dr. Conner. 

“Dr. Conner, my husband’s never done this before and he’s a little nervous about all this. Could you talk through what exactly you’re doing and why, so he knows?” 

“Oh yes, of course! I forget that Mr. Ortiz was not present for the first pregnancy. She told me you read several books, but I’m sure literature and the real thing aren’t the same. Never fear, Mr. Ortiz, I have your wife and child’s best interest in mind.” Dr. Conner proceeded to explain each step of the checkup, why he was doing it, and if he would or would not do it again at the fifteen-week appointment. 

“Now for the best part,” the doctor said as he brought over the Doppler machine and turned it on. Kayleigh beckoned Juice to come closer and he stood, moving to stand near her head and taking her hand. 

The little wand glided across Kayleigh’s still flat abdomen and the silent room was suddenly filled with a gentle, quick paced, thudding sound. It was almost like hearing a swooshing noise underwater. 

“Steady and strong, that’s what we like to hear,” Dr. Conner commented. 

“Is there anything we can buy to hear the heartbeat at home?” Juice asked, with barely contained excitement, making Kayleigh smile. 

“Oh yes, of course. You can purchase a Doppler machine online or at most baby stores. Prices vary, but most as relatively inexpensive so you’re not breaking the bank.” 

“Great.” 

“Any other questions?” Dr. Conner asked. 

“Uh, yeah, Kayleigh says that’s its safe for her to ride… my um Harley, but I’m not so sure…” Juice said awkwardly. 

“She and the baby are both healthy right now, so yes it would be okay for her to ride, however the possibility of an accident is always there and in a wreck, there would be no way for Kayleigh to protect the baby if she was to fall. However, I did my residency in Southern California and watched plenty of women ride with their husbands well into the ninth month of pregnancy, so as long as she feels safe and there are no other risks or concerns on the baby’s end, then it is safe for her to ride with you.” 

“Thanks,” Juice replied. 

Dr. Conner wrote a few notes in Kayleigh’s file and then handed her a slip of yellow paper. “Hand this to the nurse at the desk on your way out. I look forward to seeing you again in a few weeks.” 

Juice and he shook hands again, and Kayleigh thanked the doctor before adjusting her clothing and slipping off the table to her feet. 

“No riding,” Juice said. “I love having you on the back of my bike, but we’re not taking that chance.” 

“Okay, dad,” Kayleigh teased. “Ready to go get Gracie and go home?” 

“Yes,” Juice responded with his goofy grin. 

They walked hand in hand to the elevator, pushed the button for the correct floor, and waited quietly while the doors shut. 

“Wanna hit the button to make it stop and fool around in an elevator? We’ve never done that before,” Juice said, waggling his eyebrows. 

Kayleigh chuckled. “We haven’t done it a lot of different places and an elevator is low on my ‘places to have sex with my husband’ list.” 

Juice hooted with laughter and pulled her to press her back against his front, wrapping his arms around her and holding her to him. His lips tickled the shell of her ear as he spoke. “What’s on the top of the list? And have we done it before?” 

Kayleigh giggled and turned her head to kiss his jaw. “Well, it was the garage before the clubhouse was blown to bits.” 

“That one might still be manageable. Did that fantasy get replaced?” 

“Well second place got knocked off the list when you proposed,” she stated as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. 

“Really?” he asked. “Huh. That was my favorite fantasy come true right there.” 

Kayleigh laughed, stepping to the right so they could walk side by side down the hallway to the daycare. “Wow. Well, I guess third on the list would have to be the bike.” 

Juice stopped walking, his face showing his confusion and Kayleigh stood close to him and waited for his response. 

“Wait, what? Like on the bike? Kayleigh I’m pretty good at multitasking but I don’t think I can drive and fuck at the same time.” 

Trying to hide her laughter she buried her head in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist, making it look like a normal hug. “Oh honey, no. Not while you’re driving, although that would be hot as fuck,” she whispered. “I was thinking more along the lines of while it’s parked. I can drape myself across the front and you can have the best ride of your life.” 

“Fuck, Kayleigh, stop babe, I’ve still got to be able to walk out of here,” he groaned in her ear. 

Kayleigh laughed, pulling away from the hug, and took his hand and walked the rest of the way down to the day care. Juice trailed behind as Kayleigh went in and picked up Gracie and the daycare diaper bag. 

Gracie was happy to see Kayleigh, but when her eyes landed on Juice she absolutely lit up and began to chat with him instantly. Handing over her daughter to him, Kayleigh shouldered the diaper bag and the three of them headed to the SUV. Juice smiled and carried on a conversation with Gracie all the way home. 

Once Gracie was down for the night Juice took Kayleigh’s hand and led her to the garage. 

“Juice, what are we doing?” she asked as he flipped on the lights and then set the baby monitor on the hood of the SUV. 

“I’m crossing off an item on your ‘places to have sex with my husband’ list,” he said with a smirk. “Now come here.” 

Kayleigh walked slowly over to him and stood still as Juice trailed his hands over her body, her eyes watched his every movement. She never got enough of the feel of his hands on her. 

Their lips met in a fiery kiss as his hands worked to undo the button of her jeans and slide them off her hips. She’d kicked off her shoes earlier in the evening, so it was easy to step out of the puddle of jeans at her feet. They broke apart for air and the quick second it took to pull her shirt over her head. 

While unhooking her bra, Juice nipped and kissed the tops of her breasts before trailing his lips up the column of her neck, across her jaw, and slanting his mouth over hers once more. Kayleigh deepened the kiss, her hands drifting up Juice’s toned chest and over his shoulders. He let her pull his shirt off, but stopped her hands when they went to his pants. 

“No, that’s where my part of the fantasy comes in,” he whispered. He kissed his way down her body, kneeling when he reached her stomach, and pulled her panties off. 

Juice stood and took two steps to the left to his bike and got on like he was about to go for a ride. Taking her hand, he guided her closer. “Face me,” he ordered. 

Kayleigh eagerly complied and swung her leg carefully over the bike. This time when she tried to undo his jeans he let her. She moaned softly as he closed his lips around her right nipple and sucked gently. Her breasts had started to be extra sensitive the past week and the feel of his mouth on them was incredible. She released his erection from the confines of his boxers and stroked him while he teased her. 

Juice released her nipple and let his eyes roam over her naked body one more time. He pulled her hips so she was practically sitting in his lap and kept his booted feet planted firmly on the floor, even with the kickstand down, he didn’t want the bike to tip over. 

“Lean back as best you can,” he told her and watched as she did as he asked, draping herself across the front of the sleek black Harley. “God that’s hot.” 

Juice positioned himself at her entrance and slid home. Kayleigh let out a breathy moan and he smirked. 

“Keep the bike steady,” she told him. She reached her arms up behind her to grip the handlebars and then began to move and twist her hips in a perfect rhythm. 

“Oh, fuck, Juan Carlos,” she groaned. 

He put one hand on her hip to help guide her movements and trailed the other up her body to play with her beautiful breasts that were on full display. “Definitely couldn’t do this while driving,” he said hoarsely. 

Kayleigh giggled and lost her rhythm slightly, but he guided her to a different pace and slowly brought them both closer to the edge of bliss. 

“Come on, baby, let me watch you cum on my dick and my bike.” 

She let go of the handle bars and he watched as her left hand slid down her body to brush over her clit. He moaned as he watched her pleasure herself. Seconds later she was screaming his name as she came and bringing him with her. 

Kayleigh carefully sat up, still joined with him, and kissed him hard. “I think we should do this again sometime baby, but it will have to be soon. Once I get a preggers belly I don’t think I’ll be able to lay back and keep my own balance like I did tonight.” 

Juice chuckled and squeezed her ass. “I’m game for another go at it on the bike. That makes it on the list of hottest sex we’ve had, for sure.” 

Kayleigh snorted and carefully climbed off the bike. She scooped up her discarded clothes, grabbed the baby monitor, and with a wink over to shoulder to Juice went back into the house. 

He found her a few minutes later in the bathroom taking a shower. Juice yanked off his boots, socks, and stepped out of his jeans and underwear and joined her in the shower. 

She hummed as he washed her body off and smiled to herself. “So, what other times make your list of hottest sex we’ve had?” 

Juice peppered her shoulder with kisses and turned her gently to face him, putting her back to the spray of the showerhead. “Definitely the table at the clubhouse, and just now, that night at Crissy Fields shortly after you moved in with me, and our porno movie.” 

Kayleigh had forgotten all about the movie they had made after going to a Caracara wrap party together and laughed at the memory of Juice’s eagerness to make a porno with her. “Those were some good times, Juicey.” 

*****

It was early Sunday morning and everyone had met at Gemma’s house to get ready for the day. Jax, Tara, Lowen, and a real estate agent were in the kitchen finalizing paperwork so that Jax could put Gemma’s house up for sale. While they were busy with that, Kayleigh took charge of setting up the yard sale. Rat and Chucky were manning Scoops for the day, even though it wasn’t open for business they were cleaning and prepping for the upcoming week, so the other guys had come to help with the sale. 

Kayleigh set them with the task of setting up the plastic tables for the smaller items and then bringing everything outside to the front yard. While the men brought out the items Kayleigh organized them on tables or directed the guys where to set things. Bobby laid out old sheets onto the lawn while Juice, Tig, Chibs, and Quinn brought out the larger pieces of furniture that Jax and Tara hadn’t wanted to keep, nor had anyone else. 

The guys had even added to the items to sell by bringing things from their houses that they no longer needed or wanted. Danny and Noah had gotten Caracara to agree to loan two clothing racks to hang the clothes on. 

Tara had gone through the boys’ clothes and toys and was selling the things they no longer needed or played with. Kayleigh had done the same with Gracie’s clothes, keeping her favorites and gender neutral items that could be used with the new baby. Gracie’s overabundance of toys had been sorted through and the give-aways had been brought to the yard sale also. 

Kayleigh had brought the safety box she kept at Lynn’s with her, along with a little cash for change if needed, to have a safe place to store the money earned from the sale. Once all the pieces of furniture and things were outside and the day was ready to start, Kayleigh wrote on a sticky note inside the lock box the original amount of cash they started with, which was two hundred in a variety of small bills. 

Most of the guys went to the backyard with a twenty-four pack of beer and the kids to hang out and watch Abel play on his small swing set. Gracie and Thomas were set in the extra-large pack and play in the shade. Jax, Tara, Kayleigh, Chibs, and Juice stayed in the front and manned the yard sale as it started. 

It was slow at first, with only one or two people stopping by at a time, but after an hour or two business started picking up and the crowd of people was steady throughout the late morning and into the afternoon. 

Juice and Kayleigh took turns taking breaks to play with Gracie and tend to her needs. After a quick lunch Kayleigh brought Gracie to the front on her hip and the shoppers cooed and smiled at her. 

Mrs. Willows, the owner of the B&B and one of Kayleigh’s regular customers at Lynn’s, asked about the price of a lamp and made small talk with Kayleigh after paying thirty dollars for it. 

“That little one needs a brother or a sister, dear. When are you and your husband going to have another?” the old lady inquired. 

Kayleigh smiled and chuckled softly. “Not sure, Mrs. Willows, but we know we want another.” 

“Good. It’s always nice to have them close together in age, then they can play together as they get older. Have a good day, dear.” 

Juice, having heard the conversation, watched Mrs. Willows leave and gave Kayleigh’s ass a squeeze and whispered in her ear as he passed by. “Not sure, baby? I thought the doc said July 19th?” 

Kayleigh laughed and swatted his arm with her free hand as he walked past her. He gave her a wink and went to talk with a man who was studying some of the computer software and parts. 

*****

“So how much did we make?” Tig asked as everyone sat around inside Gemma’s living room. 

Kayleigh had counted the money, but asked Bobby to check it to ensure her total was right. He gave a low whistle and grinned. “Thirty-five hundred thirty-eight dollars and fifty cents.” 

“Holy shit, from a yard sale?” Rat asked, having joined the group late in the evening after leaving Scoops for Chucky to close with Montez. 

“Yeah man, people pay good money for other people’s shit,” Happy replied. 

“Those nice ass tables and furniture pieces sold for a lot, too, along with Juicy-boy’s computer shit. The van is loaded up with what little is left over, Tig and I will drop it off at the Goodwill up in Stockton tomorrow,” Chibs said. 

“Man, I’m hungry, who knew a yard sale would take so much outta ya?” Tig commented. 

“Oh, yeah,” Rat chimed in. “Chucky made chili at Scoops for everyone for dinner, said to come whenever we were ready.” 

“Awesome!” Tig hooted, clapping Rat on the back. “Let’s go! Are we good to go?” he added, turning to look at Jax. 

“Yeah, man, let’s go.” 

Kayleigh locked up the money in the safety box and told Jax she would deposit it into the club’s bank account for the remodeling of the clubhouse tomorrow when she made the drop for Lynn’s and Scoops. 

“Perfect.” 

*****

Kayleigh climbed into bed after a long day and smiled as she watched Juice work at his computer. With Gracie, Kayleigh had taken monthly pictures to track her baby bump’s growth, but with this new little one, Juice wanted weekly pictures. So far weeks seven through twelve had been documented. 

While Gracie had been at daycare, Juice and Kayleigh had spent the day shopping for presents for her, the club, Danny, and his mom and sister. She’d mailed off Daniel and Trevor’s presents last week so they would arrive on time. They both were getting gift cards to their favorite place to shop, the local Harley dealer and store. 

She been shopping for Juice, which was definitely harder than she had anticipated, but had purchased a few things she knew he would really like. She had purchased and then wrapped the gifts and put them under the tree while the boys had been on their monthly run to Salem. He’d been surprised when he’d come home to see the four boxes under the tree for him. 

After shopping today for everyone, they had picked up Gracie and come home. Juice had snapped her weekly picture and then Kayleigh had started the task of wrapping the gifts they had purchased. Juice had made dinner, and Kayleigh had stopped long enough to eat and play with Gracie until it was her bedtime, then had resumed wrapping. 

Juice saved the latest picture to the file he had created and shut down the computer. He pushed his sweatpants off his hips and then joined Kayleigh in bed, sliding under the sheets with a content sigh.

“Gracie finally cut those two top teeth. She’s got four now,” he commented. 

“I know, thank god, here I was thinking she’d never have any teeth before her first birthday and now she has four before she’s ten months old.” 

“Does this mean we can start giving her different foods?” Juice asked, pulling Kayleigh to his side. She curled against him, intertwining their legs, and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Probably. Still have to take it slow and watch for allergies, but she can have more finger foods now, which she will love since Little Miss has an independent streak.” 

“Oh I wonder who she gets that from?” he questioned sarcastically. “She may look like me but she got her mother’s personality traits.” 

“Shut it, Juan Carlos.” 

Juice just laughed and kissed the top of her head. He let his hand trail up and down her spine and she kissed his chest. 

“You’re bump is starting to show,” he said quietly. 

“Is not,” she whispered back defiantly. 

Juice chuckled and rolled to his side, making her roll onto her back in the process. He pulled back the sheets enough to expose her torso and lifted the hem of his old reaper t-shirt. It was easier to see in the pictures if you compared the seven week shot to the one he had taken earlier this evening, but the bump was there. 

“No one else can tell, not unless they are seriously studying you, and know your body like I do. But it’s there, baby. Our little squirt is growing.” 

Juice ran his hand between her hipbones, feeling the hardness of her womb under his hand and smiling as he tried to picture what his second child would look like. “Stay like that,” he said and rolled over to reach into his nightstand drawer. 

Kayleigh laughed softly as Juice rolled back over and turned on the Doppler in his hand. He’d spent the evening after her last doctor’s appointment searching the web to find the best Doppler to use at home so they could hear the heartbeat of their baby. 

Juice had read reviews for hours before settling on the more expensive one that was closest to the one at the doctor’s office to ensure he would be able to pick up the heartbeat even in these early months. 

He placed the wand on her stomach and slowly moved it around until they heard the soft, fast-paced sound of their little one’s heartbeat. They listened for several minutes before Juice turned the little machine off and put it away. 

“So which room are we going to turn into this baby’s room?” he asked as Kayleigh fixed her shirt and then pulled the covers back up. 

She hummed softly as she wrapped herself around him again. 

This house was similar in layout to Juice’s first house, just bigger and flipped. The garage was on the right, the kitchen, living room, and laundry were in the middle of the house, and to the left of the living room and down the hallway were all of the bedrooms. Two were on the left side of the hallway with the second full bathroom between them. On the right side of the hallway was the last bedroom, half bath, and linen closet. Their bedroom was at the very end of the hallway. 

“Well, we’ve already got Gracie in the first bedroom. I’d rather any guests be further from our room so –” 

“So we can still fool around even if we have company?” Juice supplied, making her laugh. 

“Yes,” she replied with a roll of her eyes. “So that leaves the bedroom next to Gracie’s. It would be nice to have them next to each other. When they get bigger and if we have another we can always move them into a room together if we want to keep a guest room.” 

“If we have another? I thought you had this all planned out, baby? Two girls and a boy. That’s three.” 

They shared a laugh together and Kayleigh shifted to be able to kiss him gently. “Three sounds good, but let’s focus on these two right now. I have a similar mind set as Tara, let’s get Gracie and this next one potty trained before we start making another. Diapers are expensive.” 

“Fuck yes they are. That sounds like a good plan, baby.”


	30. Family Visit

Kayleigh carried Gracie to her vehicle and strapped her in her car seat. It was the day before Christmas Eve and she couldn’t wait for Juice’s mother and sister to arrive at the house in a few hours. Kayleigh had worked most of the day, selling breakfast in the morning, and then most of the day was spent with customers coming to collect their personal orders. Juice had gone to church and then to work at TM for a few hours. She knew he would be cleaning the house when she got home, if he wasn’t already done. 

The club had finalized their plans with everyone for celebrating the holidays earlier in the day at church. Juice had called Kayleigh to relay the information on one of his breaks. The annual SAMCRO Christmas party would be held at Diosa tomorrow night. Christmas morning would be spent at everyone’s own home with their families, and then the club family would head to Jax’s in the afternoon for Christmas dinner together. Danny and Noah would be at the party and had also been invited to share Christmas dinner with the club. Noah declined coming to Juice and Kayleigh’s Christmas morning, but Danny had said he’d be there bright and early. 

Kayleigh pulled the SUV into the garage and parked. She grabbed her purse and Gracie’s bag before taking her daughter out of the car seat. Juno ran to greet them and Juice appeared from the kitchen. 

“Hey,” he said, and then smiled his big goofy grin at Gracie. “Hi, Little Miss!” 

Gracie squealed in delight at seeing her father and reached for him while started to jabber away. Juice took her and held her to his chest, kissing her forehead while Kayleigh put the bag away and came back to the living room. 

“You cleaned the already clean house,” she commented with a smirk. 

Juice shrugged, but smiled. “I can’t help it, baby, OCD, anxiety, whichever, I like for things to be clean.” 

“It’s okay, Juicey, I’m glad you like clean. Tara’s super jealous I have the one outlaw who bleaches, scrubs, and straightens the house.” Kayleigh kissed his cheek and then walked to the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the stove and counter. 

The big silver pot she used to make spaghetti was on the stove. On the counter was her granny’s cookbook – one of the three – and an assortment of ingredients, measuring cups, and utensils. 

“Planning on cooking too?” 

“I was gonna try, but I’m glad you’re home. I’m a good cook, but you’re way better,” Juice said. “Right, Gracie? Tell Momma, Dad cleans if she cooks.” 

“Deal,” Kayleigh said with a laugh. “Watch and learn, Dad, follow the instructions and it’s not that hard.” 

*****

Kayleigh was playing with Gracie on the floor while Juice watched and took a few pictures when the knock sounded on the door making Juno start to bark. Kayleigh silenced Juno and looked to Juice who jumped excitedly off the couch and went to the door. He opened it as Kayleigh stood from the floor, lifting Gracie into her arms. 

“Hey!” Juice exclaimed pulling both his mother and sister in for a hug on the front porch. 

“Hi!” Kayleigh said once Juice finally stepped aside and they came in the living room. Juno greeted the two women with a wagging tail and nudged to be petted. Juno loved women and instantly had two new friends. 

“Juan Carlos, go get our bags out of the rental while I meet my granddaughter for the first time,” Maria told him. 

Juice rolled his eyes making his sister laugh. “All grown up and married and you still follow Mom’s orders like a good little boy!” 

“Damn straight!” Juice yelled back, jumping off the porch and jogging to their rental SUV. 

Maria smiled at Kayleigh. “It’s so nice to finally get to see you in person, and oh my gracious, isn’t she precious! The computer screen doesn’t do her justice, look at those beautiful baby blues and all that hair!” 

Gracie studied the dark haired woman in front of her for a few seconds before breaking into a wide grin and ‘talking’. 

“Can I hold her?” Maria asked. 

“Of course you can!” Kayleigh said, handing Gracie over and then looking at Graciela. “It’s nice to finally talk to the two of you in the same room and not on a screen.” 

“Yeah, nice to see my dumbass brother got himself a good family, in a good neighborhood. My niece is the cutest ever, too.” 

“Hey! I am not a dumbass.” Juice set the three suitcases and one backpack down by the door and closed it, before he walked over and tossed an arm over his sister’s shoulders. 

Through video chat on Skype, Kayleigh had noticed the similarities between brother and younger sister, but with them standing next to each other the likeness was striking. Graciela was a beautiful young woman with the same lightly tanned skin as her brother, chocolate eyes, and dark hair. Her hair was long and thick, falling halfway down her back with a slight wave to it. She was about Kayleigh’s height, a few inches shorter than Juice’s 5’11”, with a slim build. She also shared Juice’s big grin, something that had also been passed on to his daughter. 

“Could have fooled me,” Graciela commented with a smirk. 

“They are too much alike, Juan Carlos and Graciela,” Maria said with a smile. “And this one looks just like they both did when they were her age.” 

“I did not look like this guy!” 

“You totally did,” Juice said. “Everyone thought you were a boy since you didn’t have any hair at first. Mom always had to put these big frilly bows on your head so everyone knew you were a girl.” 

When Graciela took a swat at her brother Kayleigh laughed. “You two are just like me and my brothers. Why didn’t you tell me that, Juice?” 

He shrugged and his mother answered. “Those two are just alike, tough exterior, big softies on the inside, but heaven help you if you point out how alike they are, and don’t dare tell them they look or act alike.” 

“Let’s take some pictures real quick and then eat. I’m starving and Kayleigh made her spaghetti which is amazing,” Juice said, picking up the camera. “Kayleigh’s been making and keeping this really detailed scrapbook since Gracie was born. We add tons of pictures to it, and need some with the two of you.” 

Graciela grinned at Juice but shook her head. “Bro, I’m all for pictures, because I think Kayleigh’s scrapbook is awesome, but I’ve just spent six hours on a plane and another two in a car. Pictures can happen tomorrow when I’ve showered.” 

Juice shrugged in agreement “Then let’s eat!”

They made their way to the kitchen and Maria grinned and she looked around. “You have a beautiful house, dear.” 

“Thanks,” Kayleigh said. “Juice’s OCD keeps it super clean, which is awesome. It’s pretty funny to watch him pick up Gracie’s toys every night and then have her cart them all around the living room again the next day.” 

Kayleigh served dinner and they all sat around the table eating together. Graciela fed Gracie between the little girl’s own bites of finger foods. 

“Is there anything she doesn’t like?” 

“Squash,” Juice and Kayleigh said at the same time. The table laughed and Gracie giggled too. 

“She’s really not a picky eater and other than squash has eaten everything else we’ve given her. She loves bananas, peas, and green beans. She wasn’t a big fan of the baby food pureed chicken, but now that she can have some finger foods she’ll devour some boiled chicken breast cut into teeny tiny pieces.” 

“She’s a healthy eater like Juan Carlos,” Maria commented. 

“Juan Carlos is a health nut, Mom, don’t you remember all the times he’d get so mad when we’d order Chinese take out and eat frozen meals the whole week growing up?” 

“That shit’s not good for you. All that processed junk is horrible for your body.” 

“You ate it,” Maria stated. 

“Yeah, ‘cuz the rule of the house was – eat what mom cooked or starve.” Graciela and Juice said in unison, making Maria and Kayleigh laugh. 

“I like that rule. It was my grandmother’s rule too.” 

While Juice and Graciela cleaned up the kitchen Maria and Kayleigh cleaned up Gracie and put her in pajamas. They sat on the couch and Gracie played on the floor. Graciela took the armchair and Juice sat beside Kayleigh, pulling her to lean against his chest. 

“So what’s the plan for tomorrow?” Graciela asked. 

“Well, we don’t have any plans for most of the day. In the evening is the annual SAMCRO Christmas Eve party. Y’all are welcome to come along.” 

“Oh no, dear. I don’t mind my son being an outlaw – much – but I have a good idea of what goes on at those kinds of parties and I’ll be alright here by myself,” Maria said with a smile. 

“Sis?” Juice asked. “You gonna come?” 

“Will there be booze?” 

“Duh.” 

“Then yes.” 

Kayleigh turned her head to whisper in Juice’s ear. “Should we tell them now?” Since Maria wouldn’t be there for the big reveal of their surprise now was as good a time as any. 

“Sure,” Juice whispered back. “Hey mom, we’ve got somethin’ we’ve been waiting to tell ya.” 

“What?” she asked at the same time that Graciela let out an excited “Oh my god!” with a knowing smirk. 

“Gracie’s gonna be a big sister,” Juice said with a big grin. 

“You better not be joking, Juan Carlos!” Maria exclaimed. 

Kayleigh smiled and she knew Juice was smiling too. “Nope. Kayleigh’s almost three months pregnant.” 

Maria jumped off the couch and pulled Kayleigh up to her feet, hugging her tightly. “Oh my gracious! This is wonderful!” 

Graciela gave her brother a smirk. “Couldn’t keep your hands to yourself, could you?” 

“Wasn’t my hands that knocked her up,” he smarted back. 

Graciela rolled her eyes and pretended to gag, but stood and hugged Kayleigh as soon as her mom had let her go. “Congrats, sissy, I can’t wait to be an aunt again! Do you know if it’s a boy or girl?” 

Kayleigh grinned. Graciela had jokingly called her sissy when they announced that she and Juice got married, but just now she hadn’t been joking and it was nice to hear. “No, we won’t find that out for several more weeks. I’m hoping for a boy, but Juice wants another girl.” 

“Really? I never pegged you for the one to want daughters? Especially now that you know you make pretty babies with your wife. Your gonna have to beat the boys off with a stick.” 

“After I shoot the first one, the rest will leave her alone,” Juice said with a shrug. He lifted Gracie, who had scooted her way to him across the floor, into his arms and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. “Tell Auntie, we don’t even like boys yet, so dad has got nothing to worry about.” 

“She loves Thomas, what are you talking about,” Kayleigh added. 

“Thomas?” Maria asked. 

“Oh, he’s my best friend and the president of the club’s son, he’s two months older than Gracie, and they are best friends.” 

“Kayleigh and her friend Tara have this bright idea that one day Gracie and Thomas will be a thing and we’ll have little Teller Ortiz grandkids, and I keep telling her it’s not gonna happen.” 

“Oh son, you don’t get much say in who your baby falls in love with, but I will say I got lucky with you. I did worry about you for a long time, but you found yourself one of the best. Now I just have Graciela to worry about.” 

“Aw, thanks Maria.” 

Gracie started to fuss and rub her face against Juice’s shoulder, a clear sign to her parents that she was tired and ready for bed. 

“The next two days are going to be big days for you Little Miss: the party and then Christmas morning, and then another party with the club,” Juice said softly. “Time for bed for you.” 

“Can I rock her to sleep?” Maria asked. 

Juice gave her his big grin. “Of course, Ma.” 

Maria took Gracie from him and Kayleigh showed her the nursery. “She normally takes a small bottle before bed, too,” Kayleigh whispered. “I’ll go make one and bring it to you.” 

While Kayleigh quickly made a bottle and then followed Maria down the hall, Juice looked at his sister. “Wanna beer?” 

“Yes. A six hour plane ride with mom and then another hour and a half drive from San Francisco…man, I love her to death but ugh!” Graciela followed Juice to the kitchen and flopped into one of the kitchen chairs. “All she could talk about was your little girl and how excited she was to see her and hold her. I’m surprised she ever let the little girl go.” 

Juice chuckled and grabbed two beers, popping the tops off and handing one to his sister before sitting down in the chair beside her. 

“I’m proud of you, bro.” 

Juice raised an eyebrow. “Are you gonna go all sappy and shit on me?” 

Graciela kicked his shin under the table. “Shut the fuck up and listen to me. Mom and I were really worried about you when you left Queens. Mom worried even more when we found out you joined an outlaw motorcycle club. Honestly, bro, I thought we’d get a phone call one day that you’d been killed. Mom thought that when Kayleigh called to say she was pregnant. You should have seen her light up knowing you had something good in your life.” 

Graciela took a drink and then sighed. “I was so mad when you left.” 

“I had to, sis,” Juice interrupted. 

“I know, but I was in high school and you were my big brother and it sucked to see you go. I hate that you can’t come back, but it’s really nice to see that you’re happy here. Kayleigh’s good for you. You never smiled in Queens near the end, but here… all you’ve done is smile. That big stupid grin.” 

“Hey, Ma said we look just alike, that mean you have that big stupid grin too,” Juice teased, but then got serious. “I love her, Graciela, and she loves me. I didn’t think I’d ever get lucky enough to say that.” 

“Yeah, well, miracles do happen, Juan Carlos.” 

“Fuck you,” Juice said while laughing. 

Kayleigh entered the kitchen and smiled. “Oh how I wish I could drink,” she sighed, sitting in the chair beside Juice. 

Graciela chuckled. “Didn’t get to party much between the two kids?” 

“I breastfed Gracie until she was about six months old, and then shortly after that we decided to start trying for this one, so no, not really. A few drinks in between, but nothing like we used to before Gracie.” 

“That sucks, but my niece is way better than alcohol.” 

Kayleigh smiled. “Oh, I wholeheartedly agree with you there.” Kayleigh did miss the parties and drinking that was involved in said parties, but she wouldn’t give up being a mother for anything. Gracie and the little life she carried inside her were the best parts of her lifetime so far, and giving up drinking was a small price to pay to get to raise her children. 

“So what are the sleeping arrangements? I know yous only got the one daybed, and I’m not spooning with mom or bunking with you two.”

Juice and Kayleigh laughed, Juice almost choking on his beer. “You are not invited into my bed, sis, that’s just fucked up.” 

Graciela laughed at her brother’s expression. “Oh come on, Juan Carlos, we haven’t shared a bed since we were little kids, and even then I didn’t want to. I’ll take the couch.” 

Maria came in the kitchen then with a smile and whispered, “I put her in the crib, but she’s not fully asleep yet, but she was drifting off when I put her down.” 

“Damn, Ma, you don’t have to whisper, child can sleep through just about anything.” 

“I’m sure she can, Juan Carlos, but you don’t listen very well do you. I said she wasn’t all the way asleep yet. Now get your mother a beer, and find a deck of cards and lets play spades.” 

Maria set the baby monitor on the table and sat between Graciela and Kayleigh. Kayleigh and Graciela agreed on cards, so Juice stood, mumbling to himself about getting ordered around by his mother at thirty one years old, but did as she said. Kayleigh grabbed a pen and notepad so they could keep score and then decided teams. 

“Oh no, they can’t play together, they cheat!” Juice said, when Maria suggested her and Graciela could be on a team. “Besides, the way we’re all sitting right now, it’s you and me Ma and Sis and Kayleigh.” 

“Fine. Deal,” Maria ordered with a grin. 

*****

Juice, Kayleigh and family were going to San Francisco for the day before the Christmas Eve party that night, but before they could go to San Fran, SAMCRO had church. Kayleigh was making breakfast with his sister while his mom played with Gracie at the kitchen table when he left for Scoops. Juice hoped church was quick. He was eager to get back to his family and spend the first holiday together. Not only did he have a wife and daughter to spend Christmas with, but his mom and sister were here, too, and that was something he never expected to happen. Juice realized how lucky he was to get the chance to make these memories. After everything that had happened during the year, and the one before that, it was a blessing to have the family he did. 

He parked his bike along the row of Harleys and went inside. Chucky was hanging out in the shop, so Juice gave a nod hello before heading up the stairs. 

“Hey, brother,” Jax greeted, followed by hellos and heys, from Bobby, Hap, Chibs, Montez, Quinn, West and Rat.

Juice sat in his chair and asked, “Where’s Tig?” 

“Late,” Bobby said with a chuckle. “How’s it going having your mother and sister at the house?” he asked Juice. 

“It’s great man, I never thought I’d see them once I left New York, to have them be able to come for the holidays is awesome.” 

“We gonna meet them at the party?” Chibs asked. 

“Still trying to talk my Ma into coming, but Graciela wants to come.” 

“Graciela? Damn, so that’s where Gracie gets her name,” Rat stated in a slightly awestruck tone. 

The table was laughing as Tig came through the door. “Sorry, guys, let’s get started, huh Pres?” Tig said, sitting down and then looking to Jax. 

Jax just shook his head with a smirk and nodded. “Yeah.” He admired each of his brothers around the table. “Brothers, it’s been a rough year, but it’s also been a good year. We’ve lost family members, brothers and a mother. We made the choice to get out of big money and big risk, and while the drop in cash flow hasn’t been easy, we’ve moved the club in the right direction. Caracara and Diosa are both thriving, with the future of expansion becoming closer to reality. Scoops is gaining business thanks to one of our lovely Old Ladies, and TM is still going, too.” 

Jax pulled out box from under the table and then passed out a thick black book to each of his brothers. Having heard about it from Kayleigh, Juice realized what it was before he read the title, The Life and Death of Sam Crow: How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way. 

“I’ve done a lot of thinking this year, especially these past two months, and I’ve decided that I want to share this with you. It was my father’s, John Teller’s, manuscript. It was his hopes and dreams about this club, the future and direction he wanted this club, this family, to go. Piney read it, he believed in it, my wife and her best friend read it and they both believe we can do it. That SAMCRO can be legit and succeed.” 

Jax sat back down in his chair, tossing the box on the floor, and then pressed his fingertips together. “Let’s enjoy the holidays, celebrate SAMCRO style, crazy parties and good family times, and then after the new year we will come back to the table with Danny and Noah. Juice you’ll set up a video chat with the Night Slayers Pres, and we’ll all discuss our mutual future and business partnership, as well as discussing the idea of moving all of the SAMCRO charters towards legit businesses.” 

Chibs flipped through the book and then closed it. “I’m with you brother, no book is gonna change that, but I’ll read it none-the-less.” 

“Yeah,” Happy agreed, causing a chorus of yeas to sound from around the table. 

“We have someone not at this table to thank for the deals with the Night Slayers and the start-up of Scoops,” Jax said. “Juicy-boy you are one lucky mother fucker.” 

Juice grinned while the guys slapped the table or clapped and laughed. Bobby clapped him on the shoulder and shook him good naturedly. 

Jax continued with a big smile. “I know I’m not the only one who’s had this thought – I don’t know how you got so lucky as to be stuck with babysitting one of the hottest chicks in Charming. Whatever happened between the two of you on the highway I don’t give a shit, but you did something right when you made her stay, brother. Without her connections we wouldn’t have the running deal with Night Slayers, or the prospect of expanding the porn and escort businesses. We’re damn lucky to have an Old Lady like her.” 

“Havin’ the Doc is good too brother,” Bobby said to Jax with a smile. “And she’s the other hottest chick in Charming.” 

“Yeah, Jackie-boy, you and Juicy are both lucky bastards. Brains and beauty, and damn loyal. Good women, beautiful group of kids.” 

“Enough sappy brotherly-love shit,” Jax teased. “We are blessed to get to share this holiday together. The Old Ladies have worked hard with Diosa to put together a fucking party, let’s enjoy it brothers!” 

The gavel smacked the disc on the table and Bobby shot Tig a look and spoke before everyone stood up. “What’s with you Tigger, you look all nervous and shit, got something to say?” 

“Yeah, uh, yeah I do. Uh, a question actually. You guys all know me, and uh, my preferences… you know… I can be a little wild and crazy and…” 

“Weird,” Juice supplied. 

“What the fuck are you talking about Tig?” Jax asked with a chuckle. 

“Can I bring Venus to the Christmas Party, both of ‘em?” he blurted out. 

“Venus, like Venus Van has a dick?” Bobby teased and a few guys chuckled, all grinned. 

“Really?” Juice asked him, the same question he had asked the day Venus had helped them with blackmail pictures and Tig had appeared to have a thing for her. 

“Yes, really. I like her,” Tig stated fiercely. 

Jax shrugged. “Then bring her, brother.” 

“Really?” Tig asked, making his brothers laugh again. 

Jax stood and everyone followed. “Really brother. I’ll see everyone tonight!” 

The guys headed off in different directions, going home with close family, or staying at Scoops. Juice drove home to take his family for a fun Christmas Eve day being tourists in San Francisco. 

*****

The girls were ready to go when Juice walked through the garage door, so he shed his kutte and pulled on his black jacket. He grabbed the camera bag and the stroller, kissed his daughter and then his wife, and then directed everyone to the SUV. 

Maria, Graciela, and Kayleigh had spent the early morning while he was in church deciding what stops they were making and what sights to see. Kayleigh read him the itinerary and Juice chauffeured them to each place on the list. They started the day in Union Square and then ventured over to Lombard street – the winding, hair-bend turns road – before taking a cable car ride. 

Gracie took a late morning nap when they reached Chinatown. Juice ditched the stroller for the baby carrier, a manlier one than the fabric Kayleigh used to wrap Gracie to her chest. He carried her close to him, holding Kayleigh’s hand and chatting with his mother and sister as they made their way through the little shops and stands with things for sale. 

It was around one when Gracie woke up, so the group decided to stop for lunch. The girls listed the restaurants they had found in Chinatown. Juice looked at all of them on his phone and picked the one that had the best reviews and health department scores. 

After lunch, they took a ferry to Alcatraz Island, getting a magnificent view of the Golden Gate Bridge on the way. Once they returned Juice drove them to Kayleigh and his favorite Italian restaurant where they ate an early dinner. 

Gracie fell asleep on the car ride back to Charming. “At least she’ll be awake for most of the party tonight,” Juice commented. 

“And give us a chance to sleep in in the morning, hopefully,” Graciela added. 

“It’s Christmas Eve, I’m never able to sleep in on Christmas morning. It’s the little kid in me, I can’t help it, but I promise I’ll let everyone else sleep. I’ll make coffee and play with the dog, at a semi decent hour I’ll make breakfast.” 

“Presents first,” Maria and Juice said at the same time, making the occupants of the car laugh. 

“I knew my boy would say that, it’s the little kid in him, too.” 

Once they arrived at the house, Kayleigh laid out Gracie’s outfit and Graciela took a quick shower and started to get ready for the evening. Juice was trying to talk his mom into coming to the party when Kayleigh came out of the nursery. 

“Maria, would you mind watching Gracie while I take a shower? Her clothes for tonight are laid out on the changing table, too, if you want to get her ready,” Kayleigh said with a smile. 

“Not a problem dear. Give me time to spend with my granddaughter.” 

Kayleigh thanked her and then walked off to their bedroom, Juice’s eyes following the sway of her hips as she walked down the hallway. 

“You’ll need to get ready, too, Juan Carlos. I think I can take care of Gracie by myself. Go,” his mother said knowingly, giving him a smirk. 

Juice just shook his head, deciding not to reply and hear something disturbing from his mom about his sex life, and went to the bedroom. Kayleigh was stripping out of her clothes when he shut the door behind him. His hands rested on her shoulders and he peppered kisses up her neck. 

Kayleigh tilted her head to give him better access and lifted her arms so that her hands could run over the smooth curve of his scalp. “What are you doing?” she whispered. 

“Trying to get my wife as horny as I am,” Juice said, trailing his hands from her shoulders down to her breasts. He gently pinched her nipples, making her cry out softly. 

“Shh, baby, you have to be quiet,” Juice whispered with a chuckle. 

Kayleigh groaned softly and twisted in his arms so that she faced him. “How do I always end up naked and you still have your clothes on?” 

Juice laughed, taking his hands off her beautiful body only long enough to shed his shirt and push down his pants. Kayleigh pushed him to sit on the bed and knelt in front of him to take off his boots. 

Once they were off, she trailed her hands up his thighs and then wrapped her hand around his cock. Juice watched as she used the flat of her tongue to lick from his base to his tip and then dipped her head to take him fully into her mouth.

“God damn, Kayleigh,” he swore, closing his eyes and leaning his head back as she sucked hard, using her hand and mouth to please him. “You keep that shit up and I’m gonna cum in your mouth.” 

She hummed then released him with a pop, making him open his eyes to watch her next action with anticipation. Kayleigh moved to straddle his lap and guided him to slide between her slick folds before she rocked her hips and impaled herself on his cock. 

“Fuck,” Juice swore again. His hands roamed her body as he watched her swirl and rock her hips in a rhythm that was making him come undone. 

Juice wrapped his arms around her and stood, then carefully crawled up the bed and laid her down in the middle. He thrust into her slowly, setting his own pace, and enjoyed the breathy whisper of his name that escaped Kayleigh’s lips. 

He’d never get enough of the feel of Kayleigh’s legs wrapped around his hips, or the way her fingers trailed the muscles of his back and squeezed his arms, or the sounds she made, even the soft quiet ones like now. Juice slanted his mouth over Kayleigh’s and picked up speed, slamming his hips into hers harder and making her moan against his lips. 

His tongue brushed across her bottom lip, and she parted them eager to deeper the kiss. Deepen the kiss he did, diving his tongue into her mouth in a mocking attempt at what his cock was doing to her pussy. He could feel her starting to shake below him and broke the kiss to whisper in her ear, “Cum for me, Kayleigh, if you cum quietly now, I’ll find us a room at Diosa and you can scream all you want while I eat you and then fuck you.” 

His dirty words sent her over the edge, and she clamped her lips closed, only letting a soft moan escape her as she orgasmed hard around his dick. Juice couldn’t stop his own groan as her slick, warm muscles rippled with the waves of her pleasure and squeezed him. He thrust one, twice, and then came hard the third time. He dropped his head to her shoulder and tried to catch his breath. 

Kayleigh giggled, “I’m holding you to that, Mr. Ortiz, you better find a room tonight.” 

He raised up and grinned at her. “Oh hell yes baby. Now let’s get showered and ready for a party.”


	31. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** So I saw a picture online that was from a panel with Charlie Hunnam and he was asked why Tara stays with him. His answer was hilarious, and I had to include it somehow! Jax doesn’t say it, but Tara will. ;) **

Kayleigh inspected herself in the mirror for the third time, worried for the first time in a long time if she looked good. Juice grinned at her through the mirror as he walked up behind her. 

“Whatever your brain is thinking is dead wrong, you look beautiful, sexy as fuck – like always. I like this,” he said, running his fingertips across the top of her shirt. “It shows off your crow.” 

Juice peppered her shoulder with kisses and then smacked her ass. “I’m gonna try and talk mom into going one last time, but Graciela, Gracie, and I are ready when you are baby.” 

“Okay.” Kayleigh watched him go through the mirror, enjoying the way she could see his muscles ripple and move under his tight black shirt. He grabbed his kutte from its hook on the closet door and then left the bedroom. 

Kayleigh inspected her outfit one last time. The light grey sweater was long sleeved, but thin and the off the shoulder neckline bared both of her shoulders and the black and purple crow that marked her Juice’s Old Lady. She’d put on a pair of dark skinny jeans and short black boots. Her hair was curled in large soft curls and fell loosely around her shoulders and down her back. The gold dangly earrings Juice had given her as a late birthday present – he’d been locked up in Stockton at the time – and the matching necklace completed her outfit. 

In typical Kayleigh fashion, she wore as little makeup as possible, some eyeliner and shadow and a pretty pink lipstick were all she needed. Kayleigh grabbed her purse from the foot of the bed and then walked out to the living room. 

Graciela looked great in a red satin halter top with a black leather jacket over it, light colored skinny jeans, and black knee high boots. She’d styled her dark hair half up and the sleek, straight hair cascaded down her back. 

“You look great,” Kayleigh said with a grin. “Juice is gonna have to warn the guys you’re his sister.” 

“Oh, I think I can take care of myself. Any cute ones?” 

Kayleigh shrugged. “Not really, Rat is kind of cute, but he has a huge crush on this girl in town. The other guys are old enough to be our dad, so don’t go there.” 

Graciela laughed. “No worries about that. Oh well, had to ask.” Graciela motioned to her mom, who was fussing over Gracie’s red headband that had a big red flower on it. “Mom’s still refusing to go, but she’s made sure Gracie looks her best.” 

“Come on Ma, it will be fun!” Juice tried again to get his mom to come along to the party. 

Maria took her eyes off Gracie and shook her head at her son. “Juan Carlos, if I’ve told you no four times already, what makes you think my answer will be different the fifth time? Mhm? I am perfectly happy to stay here, in my pajamas and drink a bottle of wine, use your cable to watch Christmas movies, and wait for my three children and granddaughter to come home. Now, go open me a bottle of wine and bring a glass and the bottle, and then go to your party.” 

Juice sighed, giving up the fight, and walked off to the kitchen to do as she’d asked. Kayleigh took Gracie into her arms and smiled at her daughter. Maria had dressed Gracie for Kayleigh with the outfit she had laid out, and Gracie looked adorable. Along with the red onesie that said ‘big sister’ in white letters, she had on a pair of black leggings, white socks, and shiny black shoes. A fuzzy white jacket was also on, so that the surprise of her shirt might not be revealed so soon. The red ribbon headband topped off the outfit and Gracie looked adorable. 

Maria took a few pictures of the group upon Kayleigh’s request and then they headed to the SUV. 

Halfway to Diosa Juice looked in the rearview and caught his sister’s eye. “Okay, so look, the club has a bunch of girls who hang around and some just hang and others are crow eaters… they um…” 

Kayleigh laughed at the sudden look of discomfort on Juice’s face and turned around to look at Graciela. “The crow eaters give it up to any guy with a kutte that wants it. It’s what they do, please the men of the club, but they respect any Old Lady.” 

“So they don’t fuck with Juan Carlos?” 

“No,” Juice said. “Anyway, you’re a new face and some of the guys might think… well… just tell them you’re my sister and they should leave you alone.” 

“And if I don’t want them to leave me alone?” Graciela asked with a smirk. 

Juice, who had put his eyes back on the road, glanced back up at the rearview and his sister. “Jesus, Graciela, really? I guess do what you want, but I don’t wanna know about it!” 

“I think it would be do who I want, bro,” she teased. 

Kayleigh laughed, but Juice pretended to gag. 

“Oh come on, bro, I’m not a virgin anym-”

“Ah, I don’t wanna know that shit!” Juice exclaimed. “Then I’d have to beat some dude’s ass.” 

Graciela and Kayleigh just laughed at Juice’s expense. “Don’t feel bad, Juicey, my brothers didn’t want to know when I lost my virginity either, but it happens.” Kayleigh put her hand on his thigh, squeezing slightly, before he covered it with his own and gave her a big grin. 

“Still doesn’t mean I want to talk about it, yours or hers,” Juice remarked. 

“So who all knows you’re pregnant besides me and Mom?” Graciela asked Kayleigh. 

“Danny, who is like my second father; he’s kind of on a semi-permanent business vacation here in Charming. And my best friend Tara, she found out the night of the… of Gemma’s death… so I guess the Sherriff knows too, but he’s not saying anything about it.” 

“Damn, yous guys are in some crazy shit here too, bro. Just wanted to know how good of a secret you two kept the baby surprise.” 

“Well, Danny found out the day we did, because Kayleigh had a shitty poker face that day, and Tara finding out was in the heat of the moment,” Juice replied. 

“I still have to tell my brothers. It’s going to be their Christmas surprise, too.” 

“They like Juan Carlos?” Graciela asked. 

“Yes, weren’t very happy to learn he’s a MC man at first, but they got over that once they met him.” 

Juice pulled into the lot and grinned. “Ready for the best party of your life, sis?” 

“SAMCRO really can’t throw the best parties,” she replied, getting out of the SUV and closing the door. 

Kayleigh got out and grinned. “We try our damnedest.” She took Gracie from Juice’s arms and kissed his cheek. “Let’s go party, Juicey,” she whispered. 

The Christmas Eve party was in full swing when Juice, Kayleigh, Graciela, and Gracie walked in the front doors. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many half naked chicks in my life,” Graciela whispered. 

Kayleigh laughed as her eyes scanned the crowded open front rooms of Diosa. The girls had gone all out with Christmas themed skimpy outfits and cute santa hats. The place was even decorated with garland, a big tree, and mistletoe hanging in different places from the ceiling. 

Juice gave his sister his big goofy grin. “Welcome to Diosa, Lil’ Sis, the best escort service in Northern Cali.” 

“Wait, these are escorts? That’s your legit business now? You guys run a high-class whore house?” 

Before Juice could answer Chibs and Bobby came up, each holding a beer. “Hey, there’s my lassies!” Chibs exclaimed and then handed Bobby his beer so he could take Gracie from Kayleigh. “Hi ya, lassie! Merry Christmas Eve, I bet Santa is going to spoil you rotten this year!” 

When Chibs shifted her slightly, the little white fur jacket Kayleigh had put on her shifted, revealing the red shirt underneath and Juice and Kayleigh’s surprise. Bobby’s eyes widened as he read it, his lips moving and his eyes widening. He looked up at Juice and Kayleigh with a big smile. “You shittin’ me?” 

Kayleigh laughed and shook her head. 

“What?” Chibs asked. 

“Read her shirt,” Juice said. 

“Who’s Kayleigh’s? Her shirt don’t say anything.” 

“No, man, the kid’s,” Bobby corrected. 

Chibs held Gracie out in front of him so he could read the shirt and while Gracie giggled at being held out in the air, kicking her legs and flapping her arms happily, Chibs’ eyes widened just like Bobby’s had. 

He turned to look between Juice and Kayleigh. “Really, lass? Juicy-boy?” 

Juice grinned and nodded, and Kayleigh spoke. “Yes, really. It’s Christmas, not April Fools.” 

Chibs plopped Gracie in Juice’s arms and pulled Kayleigh into a giant hug. “That’s great, lass!” He clapped Juice on the shoulder next. “You too, Juicy, congratulations brother.” 

Graciela had hung back through the exchange, smiling at the excitement Juice’s second family shared over the news of the second Ortiz baby. She smiled when the man with grey hair, a beard, and a prominent beer gut smiled at her. “And who is this lovely lady you’ve brought along tonight?” 

“Oh, shit, yeah,” Juice said throwing an arm over his sister’s shoulders. “Chibs, Bobby, this is my sister Graciela, Sis, this is Chibs and Bobby.” 

“Pleasure to meet ya, lass,” Chibs said. 

“You old enough to drink?” When Graciela nodded, Bobby smiled. “You need a drink, pretty lady, follow me,” Bobby held out his arm and Graciela took it with a curious smile. 

The party was too loud for Chibs and Bobby’s outburst about the exciting news to have drawn the attention of anyone else, but Chibs gave a smile. “So are you two gonna wait for people to one by one figure it out, or make a big announcement?” he asked. 

Juice shrugged. Chibs’ loud whistle caused everyone to stop and look. “Juicy-boy and Kayleigh have a big announcement!” Chibs said, making Kayleigh’s cheeks flush with a rare blush. 

“Thanks a lot, Chibby,” she whispered. “Gave me plenty of time to answer your question.” 

“You’re welcome, lass,” he smirked back. 

Juice didn’t share in her slight embarrassment, too proud of his family to care. “We’re gonna have another baby!” he shouted. 

Diosa erupted into loud cheers, whistles, and applause. Jax’s loud voice was heard over the rumble. “A round of shots!” 

The two Diosa girls manning the bar took out plenty of shot glasses and began to pour whiskey into them all, the other girls distributed them to the men and women as the boys all gathered around Juice and Kayleigh, who Chibs ushered into the middle of the room. 

Jax raised his shot glass into the air and gave Kayleigh and Juice a big smile. “Congratulations you two! Kayleigh, I know we all wish you could drink with us tonight, but we’ll be sure to drink enough for you between us. Juice, good job not letting your Old Lady have any fun between kids, but we all kind of figured that wouldn’t happen since y’all two fuck like rabbits. By the way, Happy you owe me a hundred bucks.” 

The room erupted into laughter and Juice just smirked. Kayleigh shook her head, but wrapped her free arm around her husband’s back. 

“Congratulations, Juice, Kayleigh!” Jax and the rest of the room cheered and everyone tossed back their shot. 

“I’m gonna go grab a beer, you want anything?” Juice asked Kayleigh. 

“A cranberry and vodka,” she teased. 

“Got it, cranberry and vodka, hold the vodka,” Juice kissed her and then made his way through the crowd of leather and half-dressed girls to bar. 

Kayleigh said hi to Lyla, Piper, Kenny, and Ellie. The kids cooed over Gracie while Lyla and Kayleigh chatted. 

“Congratulations on baby number two,” Lyla said with a big smile, hugging Kayleigh. 

“Thanks! I never see you anymore,” Kayleigh complained. 

“I know. Your two guys, Danny and Noah, keep everyone at Caracara busy and here at Diosa too asking questions about everything,” Lyla laughed. “They’re both pretty much ready to open a new place. Danny even asked if I’d help start up the new Diosa or porn studio.” 

“That would be great, Lyla! Have the guys talked about it yet?” 

“Not yet, they’ll bring it to the table after the holidays.” 

Juice and Noah joined them and Kayleigh took her drink from Juice with a smile and continued talking to Lyla. “Cool. We need to set up a day to meet and hang out – you, me, and Tara and the kids.” 

“That would be great!” 

Before they could talk more Tig tapped Kayleigh on the shoulder. “Hey doll, I got someone I want to introduce to you,” Tig said as Kayleigh turned around. 

She followed him, smiling to herself at the feel of Juice’s hand on her back coming with her through the crowd. The woman Tig stopped next to was tall with dark hair and huge tits. Kayleigh thought she looked familiar, and also slightly masculine. 

“Kayleigh, this is Venus. Venus, Kayleigh, she’s Juice’s wife, Old Lady, whatever.” 

“Well, look at how adorable your little one is, and you’re absolutely gorgeous yourself. Congrats, on the new one that’s coming soon, sweetheart,” Venus gushed. “Can I hold her?” 

“Thanks, and sure,” Kayleigh said. 

Venus lifted Gracie out of Kayleigh’s arms and smiled at her. Gracie studied Venus for a second, looked at Tig beside her and gave him one of her father’s smiles, and then started to jabber away. “Well, aren’t you a pretty baby?” Venus cooed. 

Kayleigh sipped her drink and watched with a smile. “I’m gonna check on my sister,” Juice said to her.

She nodded in response and then looked to Venus and Tig. “So Venus, what do you do?” 

“I’m a prostitute,” she answered honestly. 

“Oh, I um…” Kayleigh said, momentarily taken aback. “Is that how… is that how you met Tiggy?” 

“No, no, no, well sort of. It was on a job for the club, but it wasn’t for Tig per say.” 

“Gotcha. It’s nice to meet you, I hope Tig brings you around more,” Kayleigh said with a genuine smile. 

“I’d like that, and what do you do, sweetheart? And I detect a familiar southern accent, where are you from?” Venus asked. 

“Texas, and I own the town’s bakery, Lynn’s. I also manage Scoops and Sweets, the ice cream shop, for the guys, but I don’t really do much for them except come up with the ice cream recipes, they picked the flavors.” 

“A bakery? Oh, I’m sold. Tiger, I’ve found my new favorite person.” 

Tig looked slightly offended and frowned. “I thought I was your favorite person?” 

Venus patted his cheek. “Well, you’re still my top favorite, but Kayleigh now comes in a close second, a southern belle who owns a bakery in sunny California and keeps relations with a dangerous motorcycle club.” 

The trio shared a laugh. “I guess that’s okay,” Tig sighed. “You win everybody over, dollface,” Tig commented to Kayleigh. 

Before she could reply, little arms wrapped around Kayleigh’s legs and she looked down to see Abel giving her a hug. “Hi, Aunt Kayleigh!” 

“Hi, buddy! I haven’t seen you all night! Are you having fun?” Kayleigh bent down to talk to Abel and saw Tara making her way through the crowd. 

“It’s so fun!” 

“I know,” Kayleigh said with a smile. “Are you excited for Santa to come tonight?” 

“YES!” 

Tara, who heard Abel’s excited answer as she reached the group, laughed with them. “You got away from me there, buddy.” 

“Sorry, mommy, Aunt Kayleigh here.” 

Venus handed Gracie back to Kayleigh with a grin. “My drink is empty, it was wonderful to meet you, don’t you leave without saying goodbye. Come on Tiger, I wanna dance.” 

Tara and Kayleigh watched the strange couple walk away and then looked at each other. 

“Wow,” Tara said softly, causing both women to erupt into peals of laughter. 

“What’s so funny mommy?” Abel asked. 

“Nothing, baby, adult stuff,” she responded. “Congrats, officially. Now I can go crazy buying my best friend baby stuff.” 

“We really don’t need a lot right now. Juice and I sorted through everything before the yard sale and have most of what we need, unless it’s a boy, then I’m coming to raid your stash of boy clothes.” 

“And if it’s a girl, I’m still buying cute girl clothes. I can’t help it. Do you want a boy or girl?” Tara asked, watching as Abel ran off again when he spotted his father. 

“Either, Juice and I want both a boy and another girl, so it really doesn’t matter, but I’d love to have a little Juan Carlos.” 

“So three kids, huh?” Tara grinned at her. “That’d be a sweet picture, two girls and a boy. Aw, a little Juice. Now that would be adorable. Would you give him the mohawk like his daddy?” she teased.

Kayleigh laughed with her friend, but shook her head. “No, I like Juice’s dark hair. I mean look at Gracie’s, I’d love a boy with his thick, dark hair.” 

Tara ran a hand over Gracie’s dark hair. The little girl’s head was leaning on her mother’s un-tattoed shoulder, her eyes still trying to take in the excitement of the party around her, but slowly drooping closed before she’d snap them open again. “Gracie looks like she’s getting tired.” 

“She is,” Kayleigh said, tilting her head down to kiss her daughter’s head before continuing. “We had a big day in San Francisco. She napped in the morning, and on the car ride home, but the second was a short one, and she was going nonstop otherwise. She loves to look at everything, and talk, boy does she like to jabber away.” 

“Thomas isn’t much of a talker if you don’t try to get him to talk to you, but once he starts he goes and goes, too. He loves to talk to Abel in the mornings, and of course, any time he sees Gracie.” 

Tara pointed out Jax and Chibs across the room. “Looks like my little men are about to be down for the count too,” she said. Jax held Abel, who was valiantly fighting sleep, but his head kept lolling to the side and bumping Jax’s shoulder. Thomas was possibly already asleep in Chibs’ arms. 

“Wanna find them a room and lay them down?” Kayleigh asked. 

Ellie, who had been looking for Lyla, overheard Kayleigh’s question and stopped by the two women. “Can I go with them?” 

“Of course, Ellie. I brought a movie to put on, if you don’t mind Disney. Let’s see if we can get that set up in one of the rooms and you kids can hang out away from the party. Would you mind watching Gracie until she falls asleep?” 

“Sure. Mom always said I’d make a good babysitter because I used to help her with Kenny.” 

“I bet you’d be a fantastic babysitter,” Tara said. “I’m going to go get my boys, and I’ll find you three ladies.” 

Kayleigh flagged down Bobby and asked for him to go get the diaper bag out of her SUV, then asked one of the Diosa girls, Katie, for a room that had a TV and a place for the kids to go to sleep. 

Katie led her to a room and helped her get the bed ready and a small couch. Kenny and Piper took the couch and Ellie sat on the edge of the bed. Tara joined her a few minutes later and they got the little kids into pajamas. They put Gracie and Thomas in the middle of the bed, and Abel laid on the other side, to keep the smallest SAMCRO kids from rolling off the bed.

Once all of the kids were settled in the room, Kayleigh and Tara closed the door and headed back to the party. 

“I’m gonna find Jax, catch up with you later?” Tara asked. 

“Yeah.” She scanned the rooms, looking for those tats and mohawk, and made her way to him when she spotted him. 

Kayleigh slid next to Juice at the bar and whispered in his ear. “Venus is the woman from those blackmail pictures isn’t she? She’s not all woman?” She could not get that thought out of her head since she’d met Venus. 

Juice snorted, laughing and shaking his head. “Yes, baby.” 

“Tig has a thing for her?” she asked, raising a brow. 

“Oh yeah.” 

“That’s… wow. I’m happy he’s happy, but wow. I knew Tig was a freak but damn, I didn’t realize he swung that way.” 

“Me neither, baby.” Juice took a big drink of his beer, and Kayleigh then noticed Graciela was no longer sitting on his left, as she had been when Kayleigh had spotted them at the bar. 

“Where’s Graciela?” 

Juice took another drink and jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the makeshift dancefloor. “Rat.” 

Kayleigh turned on her barstool and raised her eyebrows when she spotted them. “Really? I thought Rat liked that one chick, Brooke, guess he likes Graciela too.” By the way they were dancing Kayleigh thought Graciela might think Rat was handsome, too, and told that much to Juice. 

“Shut up, I really don’t wanna think about it.” 

Kayleigh laughed. “Well, Tara and I put the kids down in a bedroom and Ellie is watching them. Gracie is super tired from today; I expect she will be out in the next half hour. Wanna find a room?” 

Juice turned his head and looked at Kayleigh, his dark eyes drinking her in from her pretty blue eyes down to her boot clad feet. “Fuck yes,” he said. 

Sliding off the barstools, Juice killed his beer and then took Kayleigh by the hand and led her down the hallway. She checked on Gracie, who was in the second bedroom on the left, and then met him at the door he was standing in front of down the hall. A few other bedrooms were already occupied, judging by the sounds. 

Juice opened the door, and motioned for Kayleigh to enter first. He followed her, shut the door, and then pressed her against the wood. 

“Now I can hear you scream.” 

“I don’t scream with Gracie in the house,” Kayleigh shot back. 

Juice just chuckled as he dipped his head to press his lips to her neck. He trailed kisses up to her ear. “You’re louder than you think, baby, but Gracie sleeps through everything. When we came back from Ireland, the day you got pregnant with Gracie, all the guys knew we fucked, they could hear you scream. They had a good laugh about it at the table, but I was pretty damn proud.” He leaned up and looked at her. “Now, we’re done talking. Strip.” 

Kayleigh gave him a devilish smirk and did as he ordered, her hands moving quickly to shed her clothes as he watched. Juice took his time draping his kutte on the chair and then taking off his shirt, his eyes glued to his wife. 

Kayleigh undid the button and zipper of his jeans, but before she could push them down Juice dropped to his knees in front of her. He placed a kiss to her stomach and then lifted her leg to rest on his shoulder. Kayleigh’s head thumped against the door as Juice licked from her center to her clit and then repeated the motion again. When she let out a soft moan, Juice slid his tongue into her slick heat and used his thumb to brush quick circles over her clit. He kept going until she was shaking and pushed her over the edge with a flick of his tongue. 

She screamed out her orgasm, but Juice didn’t stop his ministrations. He loved seeing her like this, and kept going, enjoying the way she tasted on his tongue and the noises she made. 

“Juice, please,” she groaned. “I want to feel you… I need you…” 

Juice stood and pushed his pants down far enough for his erection to spring free. Putting her hands on either side of his face, Kayleigh kissed him hard, tasting herself on his tongue while Juice lifted her up into his arms. 

She wrapped her legs around his hips and moaned loudly as Juice entered her in own swift thrust. Kayleigh always considered sex with Juice to be making love with him, it was never just fucking, whether they were slow and tender or hard and fast, like now. They’d built their relationship around jokes, shared interests, and time spent together. The fantastic sex was just an added bonus. 

“God, Juice, don’t stop.” She trailed her hands up his chest and to his shoulders where she held on tightly as Juice continued his fast paced rhythm. 

“Kayleigh, I can’t… I’m gonna cum baby,” he groaned. 

A wicked smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth and she whispered, “Cum in my pussy Juan Carlos, do it now.” 

“Fuck,” he swore, losing his rhythm slightly. A moan tore from his throat and he slowed his pace before stilling. 

Kayleigh dropped her legs from around his hips and kissed his cheek. She cleaned up in the attached bathroom and then went to get dressed. 

She noticed one article of her clothing was missing and shot a smile over to Juice, holding out her hand. “Panties?” 

He shook his head. “Juice I’m in skinny jeans, do you know how uncomfortable it is to go commando in skinny jeans?” 

“No, and if you ever catch me in skinny jeans I need you to shoot some sense into me.” 

“Fine, but give me my panties please, you can confiscate them later tonight.” 

Juice sighed and then pulled them out of his pocket. “You get a freebie this time, wife, but this is the only time.” 

Kayleigh laughed and kissed his cheek. “Thanks, Juicey.” 

She finished getting dressed and Juice opened the door. They stepped into the hallway the same time that the door across the hall opened and Jax and Tara came out. Both couples froze and then Tara and Kayleigh shared a sly smile before dissolving into giggles. 

Jax and Juice shared a look, bumped fists, and left their wives sitting on the floor in hysterics. 

Tara caught her breath first and grinned widely at her friend. “Do you think they planned that shit?” 

“Who knows, probably not, but I will bet that they are totally gloating about it right now to the guys. Why do we stay with those two?” 

Tara gave her a sly smile. “I don’t know about you, but for me it’s the great abs and the eight inch cock.” 

Kayleigh let out a shriek and started laughing again. “That’s good enough right?” 

*****

The party was winding down and most of the crow eaters and Diosa girls had begun to clean up. Kayleigh, Tara, Venus, and the guys sat around the bar sharing a last round of drinks and laughs. 

Getting her breathing under control after Bobby’s hilarious joke about the stripper and the cop, she looked to Jax and Happy. “Okay, okay, so I have to hear this story. What kind of bet did you make about me?” 

“Well, it wasn’t just you, it was more you and Juice,” Jax explained. “You told everyone y’all were gonna wait between Gracie and another kid, but we all saw how hard that was gonna be. Happy was dead set on getting to have you party with us again, have no idea why, and said you’d wait until the little one was a year or more. I bet that you’d be pregnant before Gracie turned one. I won.”

The group erupted into laughter and Chibs put his arm around Kayleigh. “Don’t get us wrong lass, we are laughing at your expense, but we’re very happy to have another little Puerto Rican baby on the way.” 

“Yeah, man. That’s what… six kids now for the younger generation?” Bobby said, then counted them off. “Ellie, Kenny, Abel, Thomas, Gracie, and the new addition coming soon.” 

“Seven if you count Lyla’s son Piper, who should be included,” Tara added. 

“Hell yeah,” Jax said. “Opie would have wanted him to be included.” 

Happy raised his glass. “To Opie.” 

Tara raised her glass next. “To Donna.” 

“To Sack,” Chibs said, raising his. 

“To Piney,” Bobby said. 

“To V-lin and Phil,” said Rat. 

“To Miles,” Juice added. 

Tig held up his shot glass. “To Clay.” 

Nonalcoholic it may be, but Kayleigh raised her glass, too. “To Kozik.” 

Jax raised his glass high in the air. “To Gemma. Merry Christmas to our family in heaven.” 

 

** So Charlie said “great abs and an eight inch cock. That’s enough right?” Y’all I laughed so hard my husband asked me what was so funny and then just shook his head. It was a great response since in the show, in my opinion… Tara does go through awful shit mostly because of Jax. **


	32. Christmastime Together

Kayleigh’s favorite part of waking up was feeling the bulk of Juice’s body behind her. They didn’t always wake up curled together, but they were always touching. This morning, his arm was draped over her middle and she fit perfectly in the curve of his body. She laid in the quiet for a while until the soft sounds of Gracie waking up in her crib could be heard through the monitor. 

She wriggled out from under his arm, slipped on her robe, and then made her way to Gracie’s room. Juno raised her head and then laid back down, catching a few more minutes of sleep. 

“Hi, baby,” she whispered with a smile as she leaned over the rail. 

Gracie was on her back playing with her feet and grinned at her mother. She stretched her arms up for Kayleigh and babbled quietly. 

“Merry Christmas, my beautiful girl.” Kayleigh changed her diaper and zipped up her Christmas onesie before padding quietly to the kitchen, Juno following quietly behind her. Maria was on the couch asleep, meaning Graciela had taken the bed. She turned on the coffee pot and made Gracie a bottle. 

The clock on the oven said it was seven in the morning. Kayleigh opened the door to let Juno out, and then sat Gracie in her high chair and gave her the pink bottle. She waited a few more minutes for the coffee pot to finish and grabbed a cup from the cabinet. 

As she was fixing her coffee, Maria joined her in the kitchen. “Good morning, sweetheart. Merry Christmas.” 

“Mornin’, Merry Christmas, Maria.” 

Kayleigh sat at the table and Maria sat too after making her own cup of coffee. “I never have gotten the chance to tell you how thankful I am that Juan Carlos found you. I truly was beginning to think he would settle for being alone and just a part of the ‘club family’. I’m glad he’s started one of his own.” 

A smile tugged at the corners of Kayleigh’s mouth. “You’d be surprised how thankful I am to have him. Having a family was a bit of an awkward conversation for us one time when we first started seeing each other. It was nice that day to hear him say he wouldn’t mind a family one day.” 

“He’s a good dad. I knew he would be, he was always looking out for Graciela and taking care of the two of us when he was growing up.” 

“Yous two talking about me?” Juice said with a goofy grin as he walked in. 

Most days he was shirtless and wearing just his boxers in the morning, but with his mom and sister here, he came out dressed in a white t-shirt with black sweatpants on. 

“Never,” Kayleigh teased. “Just how good of an Old Man you are.” 

Juice leaned down to kiss her chastely and then poured a cup of black coffee. He let Juno back in the house and then sat beside his wife. Juno laid at the foot of the high chair and Maria smiled. 

“That dog doesn’t leave Gracie’s side,” Maria commented, smiling and petting Juno’s head. “As soon as you put her to bed last night she went to that room with you and didn’t come back out.” 

Kayleigh smiled fondly and replied, “Juno was a gift. When Kozik gave her to me I was seven months pregnant. She’s been protective of me and then of Gracie since I got her. She goes where Gracie goes.” 

“Good dog to have around.” 

“What time is Danny coming over?” Juice asked. 

“I told him to be here anywhere between eight and eight thirty, figured we’d all be up by then. I’m gonna go Skype Trevor and Daniel. Wanna tell them the big surprise?” 

Juice nodded “I’ll be back there in a minute.” 

Kayleigh headed back to the bedroom and sat at the desk. She clicked the Skype icon on Juice’s computer and then dialed Trevor’s number. 

“Hey, sis!” he said as his face appeared on the screen. “Daniel, it’s Kayleigh!” 

Daniel appeared next to him a minute later, and pulled up an extra chair to sit. “Merry Christmas, little sister!” he exclaimed with a grin. “Where’s the munchkin?” 

Kayleigh laughed at the nickname her gave her daughter. “She’s with Juice and his mother. His mother and sister came out from New York to see us.” 

Juice joined her and they said hello before Juice added. “You should come up this summer and visit Charming.” 

“Why the summer?” Trevor asked, causing Kayleigh to grin widely. 

“So you can meet your second niece or nephew!” she exclaimed excitedly. 

Daniel’s mouth dropped open and he and Trevor sat in shock for a second before Daniel shouted, “Really? You’re pregnant again?” 

“Yeah. I have a hard time keeping my hands to myself,” Kayleigh teased. 

Juice shook his head and chuckled while her brothers acted disgusted. 

“Oh, please, I’ve had to deal with a lot worse from the two of you,” Kayleigh bantered. “At least Juice and I are married and I’m not just off having kids with whoever.”

“Then I’d get to kick some mother fucker’s ass, at least we like Juice,” Trevor commented. “So when exactly are you due?” 

Kayleigh grinned and let a hand rest on her belly. “July 19th.” She was still thin, but Juice had been right the other night, she could feel the slight hardness of the bump of her growing baby in her womb and it made her smile. 

“Cool. We’ll make plans later. I’m glad you ain’t keepin’ this one a secret,” Daniel added. 

“Shut up,” Kayleigh mumbled, making Juice laugh. 

“You excited, Juice?” Trevor asked. 

“Oh yeah.” 

“Our box of presents made it, didn’t it?” Daniel asked. 

Kayleigh nodded. “It arrived last week.” 

“Cool, we’ve been slowly going through the rest of dad’s house. I’ll send you a few more boxes of stuff in a month or two. We decided to sell it, so I’ll send you that check later too.” 

“Okay. Have a merry Christmas, you two. I love you.” 

“Love you too, sis. Merry Christmas to you and your little family. I’ll call you later.” 

They disconnected the call and stood from the chair. Juice pulled Kayleigh into his arms and kissed her deeply. She hummed against his lips and ran a hand through his mohawk. When they pulled apart he grinned. “Merry Christmas, Kayleigh.” 

“Merry Christmas, Juan Carlos.” She pecked him on the cheek and then grabbed his hand before walking to the living room. 

Graciela was awake and had Gracie on her hip. They were both looking at the mass of presents under and around the tree. “Look at all the presents, Gracie! I bet half of them are for you! Ooo, look at this big one, I wonder what it is?” 

Gracie did her best to talk back to her namesake and waved her arms in excitement. Juice snatched the camera off the side table, took a quick candid shot, and instructed Kayleigh to sit by the tree. 

“You’re going to make your pregnant wife sit on the floor?” she teased with a playful scowl. 

“Want a pillow?” he asked. 

She laughed as she sat on the floor. “No smart-ass, but you can fetch my coffee cup off the kitchen table.” Kayleigh reached her hands up for Gracie and Graciela lowered her. 

Gracie liked sitting with her mother and plopped in her lap with a happy giggle. Juice returned with her coffee as a knock sounded on the door, announcing Danny’s arrival, before it opened and he shouted. “Merry Christmas!” 

A chorus of hey’s and hello’s sounded. Danny unloaded his armful of presents and then helped himself to a cup of coffee, patting Kayleigh on the head on his way to the kitchen. 

Danny took the armchair, and Maria and Graciela sat on the couch. Juice handed out presents and then sat on the floor next to his girls. 

“Youngest first,” Graciela said. “I want to see what all that little spoiled girl got.” 

Kayleigh started with the two presents her brothers had sent. One was in a small box and the other a huge square one. She held the little box in front of her and took Gracie’s hand in hers and tore the paper. She opened the box and let out a small gasp, surprised at what was inside. Her brothers had always bought her weird things for her birthday and Christmas, or just gave her cash and she was shocked at Gracie’s present. 

The gold heart locket was engraved with a pretty cursive G and little vines and roses along the edge of the heart. She popped it open, batting Gracie’s hands away gently and her eyes widened. “Well, I’ll be damned.”

“What those two idiots send?” Danny asked. 

“It’s a locket,” Kayleigh said, turning the box around for everyone else to see. “The pictures are one of me and one of my mother.” 

“Well, I’ll be damned with you, Squirt. Boys did good. It’s be hard to top that one. At least mine she can play with now,” he ended with a smile. 

They all shared a laugh and Kayleigh put the gift behind her. Since the other box was bigger – much bigger. She stood Gracie up and raised up on her knees to open it. They pulled off the paper together, and Kayleigh encouraged her. “What is it, Gracie? Pull the paper off!” 

The cardboard box gave no hint as to what was inside, and Juice stood to help her cut the tape across the top. He laughed and pulled the gift out of the box. Juice set the rocking horse on the ground and then moved the box out of the way. 

The plush rocking horse was brown with a darker brown mane and tail, and a white nose. It was the perfect size for Gracie for the next couple of years. 

“How cute!” Graciela exclaimed. 

“I’m surprised it’s not a Harley one,” Danny commented. 

“They probably couldn’t find one. This one is adorable. Look Gracie, you’re very own horsie!” 

She held onto her hands as Gracie walked over to the horse and leaned against it. Juice snapped a quick picture and then squatted down beside her. 

“How cool, Little Miss. Let’s see how you do on your first ride.” Juice picked her up and set her on the horse. Keeping one hand on her back, he rocked the horse gently. Gracie giggled and laughed. 

“Gonna be hard to top those two gifts,” Danny remarked with a grin. “Those two idiots did good.” 

“I’m surprised, too, Danny,” Kayleigh said as Juice handed her back Gracie and then a present. 

“It’s from Ma,” he said. 

Between Graciela and Maria’s gifts, Gracie opened three new outfits for winter and three for the spring, a little plush black dog, a big bag of wooden blocks, and a see and say spinning toy that made animal sounds.

From Danny, Gracie received an activity walker that she could walk and push, a musical instrument themed activity table, and a small stuffed cow. 

Gracie opened the gifts from Kayleigh and Juice last. Juice had found a pink baby laptop and had to get it for Gracie. Kayleigh had bought a good-sized stack of books. They had also bought two different sets of animal bath toys, one zoo animals and one ocean animals. They’d also bought the tub organizer to store them in, upon Juice’s insistence. 

“Time for Santa’s present, Gracie Lynn. Let’s see what he brought you,” Kayleigh said to her as Juice slid the medium sized box over and they opened it. Kayleigh pulled out the purple and cream colored dog that was interactive and did everything from play music to teach Gracie her numbers. 

“Look at all this stuff, Little Miss, you are one well-loved girl.” 

Juice grabbed a pack of batteries and opened the laptop and set it up for Gracie to play with while the grown-ups opened their gifts. 

Graciela went next, opening a pretty pale blue sweater from her mom, a silver necklace and earring set from Kayleigh, and cash from Juice. 

“Really, bro?” Graciela teased. 

Juice shrugged. “It’s hard shopping for you now. You ain’t a kid that wants toys or fake makeup and shit like that. I’m not shopping for clothes for you, and I sure as hell wouldn’t get you the same thing I would my girl, so you can pick out whatever you want with cash and I don’t have to worry that I got you some lame gift.” 

“Cool, and please don’t ever buy me anything to wear that you’d buy Kayleigh. I think we’d both be scarred.”

Maria opened her gifts next. Graciela had gotten her mom a book she’d been dying to read. Juice and Kayleigh had put together a collage of pictures in a frame, including one of Kayleigh’s favorites of the three of them together at the beach at Crissy Fields. 

“Oh, this is great!” Maria said, her eyes studying all of the pictures. 

Juice had gotten Danny a new stereo system for his Harley and Danny grinned. “You gonna install this?” 

“Yeah, give me a heads up and bring it by TM next week and I’ll do it.” 

Kayleigh had bought him a sweatshirt that she just couldn’t pass up after she saw it. The black hoodie said ‘world’s best grandpa’. 

“This is cool, squirt, but I ain’t her grandpa.” 

“Sure you are, you’ve been like my father for years, Danny, Dad’s gone, and Juice’s dad isn’t present either, so that leaves you to fill in the roll, and I wouldn’t want anyone but you. So, wear the damn sweatshirt.” 

Danny chuckled and pulled Kayleigh up from the floor to hug her tightly.   
“Your turn, squirt,” Danny said, handing her a small box wrapped in red paper. 

“What is this?” she asked. 

“You gift, Carlton had me hold onto it until the time was right, Christmas seemed like a good time.” 

Kayleigh opened the present carefully and flipped the lid open on the little box. Inside was a gold band with a pretty oval sapphire set in the middle. 

“It was your mother’s wedding band. Her and Carlton didn’t do the whole traditional engagement rings and wedding bands shit, he gave her this when they got married at the courthouse. Carlton wanted you to have it. It’ll be too big for a ring finger on you, but you should still be able to wear it.” 

Kayleigh felt the tears well up in her eyes and she launched herself into Danny’s chest. “Thanks, Dan-o.” 

She pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto the pointer finger of her right hand. It fit perfectly there and she smiled as she sat back down. Juice, continuing to play Santa and camera man, handed her another box. 

“From mom and sis,” he said. 

He plucked Gracie off the floor and before he could sit down with her Maria spoke. “Give me my grandbaby.” 

Juice shook his head and passed off his daughter while Kayleigh opened her gift. They’d gotten her a beautiful navy blue lightweight sweater that had a low scoop neckline and was dotted with small, sparkling beads. “Thank you, it’s so pretty.” 

The last box was from Juice. It was a large rectangular box and while not so thick, it was very heavy. She gave him a small quizzical look before opening it. Inside the box was a folded note sitting on top of white tissue paper. She opened it and saw his neat, small handwriting. “Okay, baby, so buying a gift for you is harder than I thought it would be,” she read to herself and chuckled. She understood that feeling since she’d had a hard time deciding on his gifts too. “Chibs said jewelry, Bobby said that was too cliché, Happy and Tig voted for lingerie, but you already buy some sexy as fuck stuff all by yourself, and to open that in front of mom is a little weird. Danny said you’d like anything I gave you, so I went with this… I hope you like it, baby. Love, Juice.” 

She set the note aside, giving Juice a wink before pushing the tissue paper aside and revealing the large, silver framed photo. They’d taken lots of pictures at their wedding, but hadn’t printed or displayed any in the house. The photo in the frame was from their first dance. If she had to bet, Tara had taken the image. They were both laughing, staring at each other, and completely oblivious to the circle of leather clad brothers around them as they danced. Juice was in his suit and Kayleigh’s long skirt was swirled around both of their legs. Her hands were around his neck and his were low on her hips, holding her close to him. The image was printed in black and white. 

“I wanna see, what is it?” Graciela announced. Kayleigh stood with the picture and handed it to Juice’s sister before wrapping her arms around Juice. 

“Thank you, Juan Carlos,” she whispered in his ear. “It’s perfect.” 

“You actually wore a suit to your wedding?” Graciela’s question pulled the love birds from their own little bubble. 

“Yes,” Juice smarted back. “I did. Shocked a lot of people that day. But if Kayleigh was gonna be all fancy and shit, I thought it would be cool to wear a suit. Not a penguin suit kind a man, but you have to admit I looked damn good in that.” 

Graciela laughed loudly, but his mom smiled as she looked at the picture in her daughter’s hands. “You’re very handsome, son.” 

Juice was last to open his gifts and Kayleigh took the camera from him so she could snap a few photos of her husband. Danny had gotten him a new pair of riding gloves, Juice’s were old and while he always talked about how broken in and comfortable they were, he needed a new pair. From his mom and sister, he’d opened a high tech watch that had way too many buttons and functions on it that Kayleigh didn’t understand. Juice, however, was in tech gadget heaven. 

Kayleigh’s four gifts were last. Juice started with the smallest box, which was an accessory for his bike that he’d been gushing over for weeks. It was something to do with his own stereo and how it would amp the sound and quality. Kayleigh didn’t quite understand it, but Juice did, and so she had gotten it for him. The second was a black sweatshirt that she’d had screen printed with the reaper on the back and SAMCRO printed across the front. 

“Sweet,” he exclaimed, holding it up and examining both sides. 

He opened the third gift, smiling at the little zippo lighter engraved with the reaper and his last name above it. 

The last box was the largest and he wondered what Kayleigh had gotten. He grinned when he saw the little paper with Kayleigh’s pretty handwriting written on it. They both had written notes to accompany their gifts. “Juan Carlos, this really shouldn’t be one of your presents, but I decided to wrap it anyway. Love, Kayleigh.” 

Pushing back the paper revealed a black leather bound book very similar to the one that had all of Gracie’s baby pictures in it. 

He removed it from the box and flipped through the pages. They were all blank except for the first one. A letter from Kayleigh was written in black ink. 

Juan Carlos, I started a book for Gracie and for you a few months after I found out I was pregnant with her, and I thought it would be special to do the same for this baby. I haven’t started adding pictures or anything yet, because I wasn’t sure what you might want to include. Raising our daughter so far has been the adventure I thought it would be, and I cannot wait to meet our second child and experience everything with you by my side. You are an amazing father and a wonderful husband. I love you more than you could ever know and continue to look forward to the lifetime I get to spend with you. Love, Kayleigh. 

Juice set the book aside and looked over at Kayleigh who was sitting beside him. He threw an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. “Thanks, baby.” 

“Breakfast time?” Maria asked. 

“I think so,” Kayleigh said, standing up, but Maria stopped her. 

“You sit, and play with your sweet girl and all her new toys, I’ll cook.” 

Maria headed to the kitchen and Juice started cleaning up the scraps of wrapping paper and boxes that littered the floor while Kayleigh and Graciela sat on the floor with Gracie between them and started opening a few more of her toys. 

Danny asked where the trash bags were and went to fetch one to help Juice. Danny held the bag open while Juice stuffed the trash into it, then Danny tied it up and took it outside. They heard the back door open, but Danny didn’t come back into the living room. A second or two later, Juice heard the sounds of Danny and his mom having a conversation in the kitchen. He rolled his eyes, decided to stay out of Danny and his mom’s business and sat beside Kayleigh. 

Graciela was helping Gracie rock on her rocking horse and the little girl was all smiles. 

“Do they really make these like Harleys?” he asked Kayleigh, pointing to the rocking horse. 

“Yeah. Super expensive, especially the all wood ones, but they do make them.” 

“That’s awesome. If this one’s a boy we are gonna have to get a Harley one.” 

“Why can’t Gracie have a Harley one?” Graciela shot back. “Just because she’s a girl?” 

Juice frowned. “No, but I mean… she’s not going to be riding a Harley.” 

“Why not?” his sister shot back. “Can she only ride if she rides bitch with some guy”?” 

“The only guy she’s going to ride a motorcycle with is me, and that’s not going to be for a long ass time,” Juice stated. 

Kayleigh laughed. 

“What?” Juice asked. 

“Nothing, just, my dad said the same thing, I mean I was on his motorcycle with him all the time, but I wasn’t supposed ride with other boys. I was on the back of Ryan’s bike when I was fifteen. So you know… good luck with that, Dad.” 

Juice frowned and ran a hand through his daughter’s wild hair. “No getting on bikes with boys, you got that Little Miss, Dad’s rule number one.” 

Graciela and Kayleigh laughed. “I’m gonna have to start writing those down. Can we make a page in one of those baby books that’s titled “Dad’s Rules: He makes them, we break them?” his sister asked. 

Laughter could be heard from the kitchen and the three ‘kids’ shared a look. “Please don’t tell me mom is hitting it off with Kayleigh’s second dad,” Graciela said with a groan. 

“I think they are,” Juice said with a shudder. 

“That’s so weird,” his sister responded. 

Kayleigh laughed. “Why is it weird?”

“Mom doesn’t date. I mean she’s gone on a few mostly once we were older, but they’ve never worked out, after Juice left New York she quit dating all together. I guess without her son there to give the guys a once over, or scare them away, she stopped.” 

“Do not make me the reason mom quit dating,” Juice snapped back with a pointed stare. “That’s equal parts weird and fucked up.” 

The girls laughed at his expense, but Juice ignored them. He put Gracie on his lap and pulled the little laptop in front of her. 

Danny strolled into the living room a few minutes later. “Breakfast’s ready kids,” he said and then went back to the kitchen. 

The three ‘kids’ exchanged another look. Graciela stood up and went into the kitchen first. Juice rose with Gracie in his arms and held out a hand to pull Kayleigh off the floor. Before she could walk through the doorway he pulled her into his chest. 

“Thank you for the book, Kayleigh. Can you make it just like the other one? All the ultrasound pictures and stuff before the baby’s born, like Gracie’s? With your little notes and shit?” 

“Of course. I’m just glad you’re here for this one. I was thinking with the books…we’ll start a new one for her when Gracie turns one.” 

“One for each year?” 

“Maybe, with the way we’ve been taking pictures we could fill up one a year,” she said on a laugh. 

“You started it, taking all those pictures while I was locked up. It’s cool to have the memories in photograph form.” 

“I didn’t want you to miss anything, if I documented it to picture then you could at least see all of the moments.” 

Juice pressed his lips to her forehead, her nose, and then her lips. 

His sister’s loud exclamation broke them apart. “I’m going to eat all of your food, Juan Carlos if you two don’t get your asses in here!” 

*****

Kayleigh wasn’t surprised that afternoon when Danny said he was going to hang out at the house with Maria. They had hit it off and had been talking to each other constantly since breakfast earlier in the day. 

Unlike the night before, Kayleigh was ready to go and perched on the edge of the bed while Juice finished shaving. He wiped his face with the hand towel and then pulled on his white shirt and kutte. 

“You look great, baby,” he said, pulling her into his arms. Her dark jeans were tucked into black boots and her long sleeved royal blue shirt fit her curves well. Her hair was straight and partially pinned to the side, out of her face. 

“You look pretty good yourself handsome. Ready for Christmas with the club family?” 

“Yeah. Camera is all charged and ready to go and I put all the gifts in a bag.” 

“Cool, Gracie’s with your sister in the living room, they’re both ready too.” 

“Mom still staying here with Danny?” Juice asked. 

“Yeah.” 

Juice just shook his head. “So weird.” 

“Tell me about it,” she replied as they walked down the hallway. 

*****

Jax opened the door for Juice and family and stepped aside to let them in. 

“Aunt Kayleigh!” Abel shouted and rushed to her side. 

“Hi, Abel, Merry Christmas!” 

Juice made his round of manly hugs to his brothers that were already present. Chibs took Gracie from Kayleigh’s arms. “Hello, lassie!” 

Kayleigh motioned for Graciela to follow her and they went to the kitchen were Tara was cooking. 

“Hey, girlie. Help is here. What do you need us to do?” Kayleigh asked. 

Tara turned around at the sound of her friend and sighed in relief. “Thank goodness you are here, I have most stuff started but, wow… this is a lot for one person. How do you bake all that stuff by yourself at Lynn’s,” Tara said with a short laugh. 

“It’s easy if you have a plan. What do you have going so far?” Kayleigh asked. 

“Bobby made deviled eggs. The ham is in the big roasting pan in the oven. Potatoes for mashed are boiling and the sweet potatoes are in the oven baking, too. The rolls you prepped last week are thawing and will be ready to go in the oven like fifteen minutes before we eat. I’m prepping the veggies and a salad now. You can help with that, oh and we need gravy. Did you bring dessert?” 

Graciela held up the two large glass pans with a smile. “Kayleigh made peach and apple cobbler – one of each, smelled amazing this afternoon. With how good of a baker Sissy is, I’m surprised my brother isn’t fat now,” she teased. 

The women shared a laugh and Tara motioned to the kitchen table. “You can set them over there, and I don’t think Juice will ever get fat. If he’s like Jax and some of the other guys, they work out all the time,” Tara commented. She pushed a bowl of corn on the cobb across the counter top toward Kayleigh. “Chop those in half for me to boil?” 

Kayleigh washed her hands, then grabbed a knife from the drawer and got started as she added to the conversation. “Juice does push-ups and sit-ups all the time, he used to work out at the clubhouse, but after it blew up he does them at the house, every morning.” 

“Jax, too,” Tara said in her normal voice, and then said quieter where only the two women could hear her. “Usually naked.” 

The women shared another laugh and then Kayleigh whispered to Tara. “Juice, too.” 

Graciela groaned. “I really hope you didn’t say what I think you said.” She shuddered and then smiled. “How can I help?” 

“Salad duty or green beans?” Tara asked. 

“Salad.” 

Graciela got to work on the salad as Lyla and her three kids arrived. Lyla and Ellie joined them in the kitchen. 

“Merry Christmas,” Lyla said as she set down a large, red plastic bowl covered with plastic wrap. “So I’m not the best cook, but I manage, but the one thing my mama taught me how to cook really well was sausage balls, and those guys will eat anything, so that’s what I brought.” 

“Those actually sound amazing,” Tara replied. “And Merry Christmas, Lyla, and you Ellie.” 

“Merry Christmas,” Ellie said softly. She was still a little shy around all three of the older women, and the fourth one, Juice’s sister, that she had just met last night. 

“When are we going to do girls night?” Lyla asked. 

“I vote sometime soon,” Tara said. 

“Agreed.” Kayleigh put the pot filled with water and corn on the cob on the stove and then smiled at Ellie. “You’d be included, sweetheart. Us girls have to stick together. We’ll leave the boys with the grown-up boys, Gracie too. Juice will keep her, and then it will just be the older girls. 

Ellie smiled brighter as Lyla added with true excitement. “Oh yea, that would be fun. We can have a girls night in and watch movies and do our hair and nails and eat junk food.” 

“I’m sold at give the kids to the boys,” Tara stated with a huge smile. 

Jax nudged Juice on the arm and pointed with his beer toward the kitchen. Where they were standing in the living room gave them the perfect angle to see into part of the kitchen. The women were all laughing, talking amongst themselves as the cooked for the club. “I said it at the table yesterday, but bro, we really are two lucky bastards,” Jax said, laughing. 

Juice nodded, sharing a big grin. “Yes we are, Jax, yes we are.” 

Jax surveyed the room. His club, his family were all there gathered in the small space and having a blast. The two older boys were playing handheld video games, while Abel was entertained by Chucky and building a block tower. Gracie and Thomas were playing on the floor beside Venus and Tig, who were talking with Bobby, Chibs, Happy and Quinn. Rat, Montez, and West were in a different conversation, all standing together near the T.V. 

He looked at Juice and spoke. “It’s good to smile and laugh again brother. This club is moving in the right direction, we may lose some cash flow for a while, while rebuilding the clubhouse and building the businesses, but it’s the right move. A good move for the future.” 

“I agree with you, Jax. It is good to laugh again. Weight on the shoulders feels lighter for once, doesn’t it?” 

“Yeah, man, it does.” He motioned toward Gracie and Thomas on the floor. “Tara thinks those two are going to be madly in love one day, Kayleigh think so too?” 

“Oh yeah, she enjoys teasing me about Teller Ortiz babies all the time. Why? You think it’s going to happen?” 

Jax shrugged, and then gave Juice that old teasing smile of his. “Wouldn’t be so bad, right? Killer gene pool combination for future kids.” 

The two guys laughed and Chibs came over. “What’re you two boys laughing about?” 

“Gracie and Thomas having kids one day. With mine and Juice’s genes they’d be good lookin’.” 

Chibs laughed loudly. “Ha! More like as long as they both inherit their mothers’ looks they’ll be good lookin’. Hope Gracie and Thomas both look like their mothers, for their sake,” he teased. 

Juice chuckled and shook his head with a mumbled whatever, and Jax replied. “Our Old Ladies think our kids would be cute together, and make cute future grandkids.” 

“Would be an interesting event, but who knows. They do seem to like each other,” Chibs said, watching Gracie and Thomas across the room. “It’s gonna be fun to watch ‘em grow up. When you and Tara having another?” 

Jax shook his head. “Dunno man, no time soon.” 

“Didn’t you give me and my wife hell last night for saying something similar and then getting knocked up?” 

Before Jax could respond, Tara came in and told him to set up the tables. Once the guys saw Juice, Jax, and Chibs setting up the tables, they started to help. It would be a tight fit, but Tara had suggested all eating together at one table. Jax had agreed, so the guys put three card tables together and set up the chairs around them, including Thomas and Gracie’s high chairs near the head of the table. 

Once the tables were up, Kayleigh showed Ellie how to set the place settings, and brought the young girl everything she needed. Tara, Lyla, Kayleigh, and Graciela then brought in the dishes of food and set them down the middle of the table. 

Jax sat at the head of the table, Tara and his sons to his left, Chibs at his right. Kayleigh sat between Chibs and Juice, with Gracie pulled close between the two of them. Graciela was squeezed between him and Happy. Bobby was beside Tara and the rest of the club squeezed in close. 

“This really is a family, and it’s a good one, you guys. I mean it when I say I love all of you. Merry Christmas, family.” 

A chorus of Merry Christmas’s sounded and then food was passed around and conversations and laughs began. Kayleigh and Tara presented dessert and then everyone exchanged gifts, sharing more laughs, jokes, and good times. 

Juice’s camera had been passed around all night and captured the memories the motley crew of a family was making. 

Once they made it home later they discovered Maria already asleep in the guest room. Kayleigh said she was going to put Gracie down and then turn in for the night too. She hugged Graciela and then kissed Juice’s cheek before heading to Gracie’s room. Juice and Graciela talked at the kitchen table for a while before Juice bid her goodnight and headed to find Kayleigh in their bedroom. 

He expected her to be asleep, but instead found her in a short red satin robe, standing in front of the mirror on the dresser. 

“That’s new,” he commented with a grin. 

Kayleigh turned around and gave him a sly smile. “It’s part of your last present.” Juice watched as her fingers untied the sash of her robe and she let it fall off her shoulders and to the floor, revealing matching red satin panties and bra. The bra had a big bow tied in the middle, holding the front together and only partially covering her full breasts. It made Kayleigh look like the sexiest present he’d ever seen. 

“Well,” she purred. “Aren’t you going to unwrap me?” 

“Fuck yes,” he whispered, closing the short distance between then quickly and letting his hands slide up her sides. His thumbs brushed over the silky fabric covered swell of her breasts as his mouth slanted over hers. 

She deepened the kiss and slid her hands under his shirt to run her fingers across the hard muscles of his chest. 

Juice pulled away first and looked down at her chest. He slowly pulled on one of the ribbon ends and the bow came apart, displaying her beautiful breasts to him. His hand slipped behind her back to unclasp the bra while his other hand cupped one of her breasts. Kayleigh let out a breathy moan as his thumb brushed over her nipple. 

He turned her around and saw that her panties, while from the front looked like normal bikini style, were anything but normal. The back was cut out to show off her ass and had a bow on them as well. 

“Jesus, Kayleigh. You’re so damn sexy.” 

Juice lifted her into his arms and tossed her onto the bed. He shed his kutte, hanging it on its hook, and then his shirt, shoes and pants. He pushed off his boxers and then slid his hands up her long, lean legs. 

He looped his fingers around the sides of her panties and pulled them off as he trailed back down her legs. He tossed them over his shoulder and gave her a smirk. “I’m keeping those, the bra too.” 

She laughed lightly and sat up to pull him to her. They fell back onto the bed as she smiled. “I’m glad you like them.” 

Juice kissed her hard again and moved to rest between her thighs. She twisted and rocked beneath him, creating a delicious friction as she slid her warm, wet pussy over his erection, making his already hard dick even harder. He put a hand on her hip to stop her movements and then lined up to her entrance before burying himself deep inside her. 

They both let out a quiet moan of pleasure and Juice started to move, Kayleigh meeting him thrust for thrust with a roll of her hips. Juice took his time, enjoying feeling his Old Lady, the love of his life, beneath him and the sight of her as they made love. He supported his weight with one arm and trailed his right hand up and down her body, stopping on occasion to pay special attention to her breasts and ass. 

“I love you, Kayleigh.” 

She turned her head just slightly to catch his lips, quickly deepening the kiss and moving her legs to wrap around his hips. Kayleigh broke the kiss to pepper his jaw line with kisses before whispering in his ear. “I love you too, Juan Carlos, don’t stop I’m about to cum.” 

Her words almost made him falter, and he watched as Kayleigh pressed her lips together tightly and then buried her face in the crook of his neck as she orgasmed. Juice let her ride out her high and then flipped them over. 

Juice ran his hands from her hips to her breasts as Kayleigh adjusted quickly to being on top and rolled her hips the way she knew he loved. Juice slid one hand down to her hip and kept the other on her breast as she rode him. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her down close to his chest as he came inside her. He groaned into her hair and the relaxed underneath her.

Kayleigh raised up and pecked him on the mouth before quickly going to the bathroom and then returning a moment later. She climbed into the bed and laid with her back against his front. Juice slid his hand over her ribs and then down her torso to rest across her lower abdomen. She hummed softly, and turned her head to meet his lips. Juice deepened the kiss for a moment and then trailed his lips down her neck and over her shoulder. 

“Goodnight, Kayleigh.” 

“Goodnight, Juan Carlos.” 

Juice fell asleep with Kayleigh in his arms, looking forward to the new year with his family and his club.


	33. Start of the New Year

Kayleigh cracked one eye open and looked at the numbers on the clock sitting on her nightstand. It was seven thirty in the morning and Gracie hadn’t made a sound. She started to rise when Juice’s strong arm pulled her back down. 

She protested but he cut her off with a kiss to the curve of her shoulder. “Mom got her like an hour ago. They’re fine, I went to check, Ma wants to spend the morning with her before they leave this afternoon,” he said, his voice still thick with sleep. “Relax. She’ll yell out if she needs us.” 

Kayleigh did as Juice said and relaxed in his arms, closing her eyes. Juice ran his hand up and down her curves not hoping for sex, but just enjoying the feel of her soft skin beneath the palm of his hand. He liked the way she would shiver slightly every time he brushed against the curve of her breast. 

Twisting in his embrace she turned to face him and he opened his eyes to meet her blue ones. “Is the club meeting today?” 

He shook his head no. “Nope, not having church again until after the first of the year. Jax gave us JT’s manuscript. From his little speech, I take it you’ve read it?” 

“Bits and pieces, Tara read the whole thing. He really gave you guys copies?” 

Juice ran a hand down her spine and nodded. “Yeah. Wants us to understand why he’s moving us in the direction he is. Guess he wants us to read his old man’s point of view.” 

Kayleigh let out a sound of agreement and snuggled closer to his chest, her fingers splaying across the well-defined pectoral muscles. “So no church is a way to give you guys time to read the manuscript? Who’s working scoops today?” 

“Like you don’t know the schedule,” he teased with a big grin, moving his hand from her lower back down to her ass. He gave it a squeeze and she wiggled under his touch, making them both laugh quietly. 

“Shut up. I just want to know if you know.” 

“Montez and Quinn in the morning, Bobby and Tig in the evening. You gotta go to Lynn’s today?” 

“I need to. Check inventory, plan out the menu and possibly start prepping some items. Check the special order list, but all that can be done after Maria and Graciela leave. Wanna come with me? I could use help packing up the Christmas decorations.” 

“Hell yeah. I’ll entertain Gracie while you work.” Juice bent his head and trailed his lips across her shoulder. 

“Juice,” she moaned softly as his teeth nipped her tender skin playfully. “If you leave a mark, I swear.” 

“You swear what?” he asked, his lips brushing against her ear. “I’ve only left a few marks before. They go away eventually.” He looked at her with that big goofy grin and she couldn’t help but smile. 

She shoved him playfully onto his back and move to sit on top of him. Her long hair fell over her shoulder and he reached up to push it back. Whatever response she was going to say died on her lips as she studied him. God, how she loved him. He was smart, funny, handsome, strong. She’d always felt safe with him. Her fingertips traced the tattoo on his chest and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. 

Juice kept one hand on her hips, his thumb brushing over one of the tiger stripes, and moved to other to press flat against her abdomen. “Too soon to think of names?” His question brought her out of her thoughts. 

“Probably,” she said on a laugh. “Why? You have any ideas?” 

He shook his head no and then pulled her to sit up on her knees. He lifted his shoulders off the bed and pressed his lips to her stomach. “I love you, little squirt. You, your sister, and your momma.” 

A knock sounded on the front door and Juno’s loud bark echoed through the house making Kayleigh jump. “Juice, get the door!” his mom yelled. 

Juice laughed at Kayleigh’s expense, and slid her off his lap. He jumped out of bed and pulled on his sweatpants, leaving his shirt behind and went to get the door. Kayleigh grabbed her long, blue robe and slipped it on, tying the sash as she followed Juice down the hallway. 

Graciela and his mom were in the kitchen, Maria cooking breakfast and Graciela bouncing Gracie on her knee from her seat at the table. Juice swung open the door revealing Danny standing on the porch. 

“Mornin’,” Danny greeted. 

“Hi, Dan-o,” Kayleigh said around Juice’s shoulder. “What are you doing here?” 

“Maria invited me for breakfast last night,” he said and strolled past Juice and Kayleigh and into the kitchen. 

Juice shut the door slowly and he and Kayleigh exchanged a look. “Did she now?” Juice muttered, and then louder said to Kayleigh. “What do you think that’s about?” 

“I think your mom and my Danny have a crush on each other,” she commented with a grin.

Juice raised his brows. “A crush? They’re in their fifties Kayleigh, not middle school.” 

“Crush sounds way better than saying that they want to fuck.” She shrugged her shoulders and then laughed loudly when Juice pulled a face and gagged. 

“Jesus Christ, Kayleigh. Really? That’s my mom!” he whisper yelled at her. 

“And? That’s Danny… the man that’s like my second father. I don’t wanna think about it either.” 

She walked to the kitchen, leaving him trying to mentally scrub the image out of his head

“Good morning, Little Miss,” she said happily to Gracie. “Did you have fun with Grandma and Auntie this morning?” 

Juice strolled in behind her, and went for the fridge. He pulled out a beer, popped the top and took a long swig. Graciela and Maria switched places, Maria taking over cooking the scrambled eggs while Graciela sat down with Gracie. 

“Really, Juan Carlos? A beer, it’s not even nine o’clock in the morning?” Maria chastised. 

“My house. Over twenty-one. I can drink a beer if I feel like it. And good morning to you to Ma.” Juice tossed the beer cap in the trash can and threw himself into the chair between Graciela and Kayleigh. 

Maria rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with Danny. He was telling her about growing up in Texas and all of his adventures. The two were oblivious to the other three in the room. 

Graciela looked at Juice. “Got another one of those?” 

Juice fetched her a beer and set it in front of her then sat back down, sliding his chair to be closer to Kayleigh. He kept a hand on his beer and put the other on her thigh. Gracie reached for the bottle, and Juice laughed as his sister moved it away from the little girl’s reach quickly. 

“None for you, Little Miss, you’re a long ass ways away from being able to drink,” Juice reprimanded playfully. 

“Age limit never stopped me,” Kayleigh commented. “Doubt it did you either.”

“Yeah well, Gracie’s got a scary old man and a bunch of scary uncles to prevent her from getting drunk in a clubhouse and following in her mother’s footsteps of hooking up with a prospecting member who was a member’s son too.” 

“Oh, don’t you have a smart mouth this morning,” Kayleigh said, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth as she looked at Juice. 

He felt the ball of her foot run up his leg and returned her smirk. The hand that was on her thigh slid up her leg slipped under the slit in her robe, his fingertips barely brushing against her panties. Before Juice could reply to Kayleigh, Graciela’s opinion brought him out of his dirty thoughts and stopped his retort to Kayleigh. 

“I think her and Thomas would be cute together.” She had put the pieces together from Juice’s teasing dig at his wife. Little Thomas, her niece’s best friend, was Jax’s son and Jax was not just a member, but the president. 

“Not you too!” Juice exclaimed. “No, dammit, it’s not happening. I love the Teller boys, they’re both adorable, but my daughter is not dating… ever. She used to have a onesie that said that exact thing on it. Kayleigh, buy one in a bigger size for her to wear now.” 

His wife and sister just laughed at him. Maria came up behind him and set a plate of bacon and sausage links on the table. She kissed his head and chuckled. “Juan Carlos, you can fight it all you want, but your daughter will date who she wants to, with or without your blessing, whether it be a doctor or an outlaw, or anything in between. Don’t you remember Graciela sneaking out at night to meet with that stupid boy when she was younger?” 

“Yes. I also remember he stopped calling her after I fucked him up.” Juice took another pull of his beer and swiped a piece of bacon. “I’m afraid to knock some sense into one of Gracie’s future love interests, either.” 

Danny laughed, remembering the times when Carlton had threatened a few of Kayleigh suitors before her and Ryan had finally become more than friends, then it had been Ryan who had deflected the other men. He could picture the mohawked, tattooed man in front of him to be just as frightening to any young boy who came to see his daughter. 

“You’d punch Thomas?” Kayleigh asked with a grin, knowing he wouldn’t, not even if he was trying to date Gracie. “What if he did it the right way? Asked you for permission to take her out, to date her?” 

Juice decided this weird conversation was over and replied. “Still no, and she’s not even one-year-old yet. Dating years are way in our future. How’s shit going at Diosa, Danny?” he said, effectively changing the subject.

Maria set down the platter of scrambled eggs and another of biscuits. She sat in Juice’s desk chair he had brought out the night before to have enough seats at the table for all five of them. 

As they started to eat, Juice was silently thankful to have his family here. He would be sad to see them go back to New York later in the afternoon, but was glad they’d been able to spend the past few days together. 

“We’d love to see your bakery, dear, could we go before we have to leave?” Maria asked Kayleigh as they all started to eat. 

“Sure. I have some work to do today that I was going to do after you two left, but if you don’t mind me doing some tasks we can go before y’all leave.” 

“Perfect. We will finish packing after breakfast and then we can go to see Lynn’s. I can see what I am sure is your beautiful store, and play with my granddaughter for a little while longer while you do some work.” 

After breakfast, Maria and Graciela went to pack while Kayleigh stayed in the kitchen to clean up. Juice took Gracie to her nursey to get ready for the day while Danny continued to sit in his chair at the kitchen table. Kayleigh started running hot water for the dishes and let the sink fill with sudsy water before cutting it off. 

As she started washing dishes she shot a look over her shoulder at Danny. She spoke softly, so no one else would hear them and questioned. “So you have a thing for Juice’s mom?” 

“None of your business, squirt,” he shot back. 

“Um, totally my business. That’s my mother-in-law.”

“I’m a grown man,” Danny said, standing up to throw away the empty beer bottles on the table. “I can do what I want, squirt.” He added, leaning against the counter beside her. “But I’m not doing anything. I like Maria, but we’re just friends. No Old Lady for me, squirt. I’ll leave that up to the younger generation now.” 

Kayleigh chuckled and shook her head. “Whatever, Dan-o. You coming to Lynn’s?” 

“Nope, I’ll let you and your Old Man have that moment with your family alone. It’s been a good Christmas, Kayleigh. Your dad would be proud to hear he’s gonna have another grandbaby.” 

“Yeah. He always teased Ryan and I, but Ryan was dead set on no kids. I’m sure Dad would be all over Juice to make sure I had another. Juice wouldn’t mind, he’d joke and laugh it off.” 

“How many does the knuckle-head want?” Danny asked her with a big smile. He always knew Kayleigh would be a good mother, he’d watched her grow up and had a hand in raising her, watched her play with and babysit the younger children of the club. She was good with kids, she wanted ones of her own. He knew Ryan hadn’t wanted any children and Danny thought about talking Ryan into giving her one. After what happened to the young couple, Danny was glad he hadn’t. Seeing her now with Juice, with their child; the one she always wanted… it was a different feeling to see her now. She was truly happy with Juice and the little family they were creating together. Danny was thankful she’d chosen to remove herself from Texas, from the Night Slayers. 

“We,” she emphasized, bringing him back to their conversation. “want three. But two will do for a while.” Kayleigh smiled and looked at Danny. “It’s nice to have you close by again, Danny.” 

“Yeah. You too, squirt.” 

*****

Even though Gracie attended daycare, Kayleigh had kept the Pack N’ Play behind the counter, along with the kid sized table and two chairs. It took up a good portion of space behind the counter, but it had been there for months and it was just part of Kayleigh’s space. 

Maria and Graciela looked around Lynn’s while Juice sat down with Gracie at a table and Kayleigh went behind the counter to start working. 

“It’s an adorable little shop, Kayleigh. You run this by yourself?” Maria asked. Maria knew it was popular with the town. Juice had bragged about her shop and it’s increasing business during one of their phones calls early in his and Kayleigh’s relationship. 

“I started by myself yes. I hired a girl to help me during the afternoons, little Freshman in high school. Bobby has been coming in the past month or so to help bake in the mornings since the club opened the ice cream shop down the street.” Kayleigh said, then waved to the glass display case. “We sell a lot from the counter daily, and while the guys were locked up for a while I started doing special orders upon request from several customers. That’s a big portion of the business here at Lynn’s now.” 

“That’s a lot on your plate, dear.” 

“Bobby is a great cook, surprisingly, and a big help. He’s here some morning before I am. I keep a recipe book, but once he’s made it once, he makes it by memory. He helps bake each day’s items, and depending on how many special orders I have going on, he’ll help with those.” 

Graciela sat down beside Juice and took Gracie from him. She bounced Gracie up and down on the tops of her legs with Gracie standing up and waving her arms, excited to be held by her Aunt. “What all can or do people order?” 

“Cakes mostly, but I’ve had muffin trays and a few danish, bread, and cinnamon roll platters, too. I’ll special order just about anything someone wants that I already make for a price,” Kayleigh smiled, pulling out the calendar she used to catalog the special orders. It had orders and pick up times written all over the white boxes in different colored ink. “The different colors are different things. Cakes, pies, muffins, etcetera. I keep organized and that helps.” 

“I bet Juan Carlos loves that,” Graciela teased. 

Kayleigh nodded. “He bought all the different colored pens. He also put a chime on the door so I would know when someone came in the store.” 

“Safety first, baby,” Juice teased. “Kitchen’s through that door Ma, I’m sure Kayleigh won’t mind if you look. Bathroom’s back there too and the pantry and closet.” 

Maria waved her hand at Juice, brushing him off, but pushed through the swinging stainless steel door to explore the back half of Lynn’s. 

“This is cool, Sissy,” Graciela said, her eyes still looking at the different accessories and decorations that made her store unique. 

“Thanks.” 

“Wanna help?” Kayleigh asked, holding up the recipe book of her Grandmother’s. She’d added her and Bobby’s to the blank pages in the book one night. “You can pick the recipes. I need to plan out the next few weeks menu so that I can also make a delivery truck order. Also need to check the Special Order list.” 

Graciela beamed. “Yeah. Cool! Here, hold her till Mom gets done being noisy.” Graciela handed Juice back the little girl. He held onto her hands while letting her stand on the floor between his legs. She marched in place with wild steps and giggled and smiled at her father who was making faces at her. 

Kayleigh brought over the book, her notepad, calendar, and assorted pens and sat at the table. Graciela slid the recipe book to rest in front of her and opened it carefully. It was an old book, but still held strongly by it’s thick brown cover and strong binding. The handwritten table of contents listed a variety of baked goods, Graciela didn’t know where to start. 

“So, what can I pick?” 

Kayleigh opened the notebook and selected the black pen while answering. “I usually prepare two or three types of muffins, most start with the same base mix, but they don’t have to. I make three different cakes, and a batch or two of sweet pastries like danishes or pound cakes. If I’m feeling extra enthusiastic I’ll also bake a few pies. Anything left over I’ll put back out for two more days, if it doesn’t sell by then, the boys get to eat them, but most everything always sells. Honestly, Graciela, you can pick whatever you think sounds good.” 

“Nice. Got any favorites, bro?” she asked Juice. 

“The double chocolate muffins are good as hell, and so is the pound cake. I like the regular one the best, but the customers like the peach one when they’re in season.” 

“Double chocolate muffins it is, and a pound cake with whatever fruit is in season.” 

“I can get apples, lemons, and oranges.” 

“What can you bake with oranges?” Graciela wondered aloud with a hint of doubt, still flipping through the cookbook, scanning the pages for something that sounded really good. 

“Orange rolls with icing, orange pound cake, orange scones, cranberry and orange shortbread cookies. You can make lots of things with oranges. Scoops even has an ice cream with lemons, oranges, and bananas with a basic vanilla base, called 3-of-a-Kind. It’s actually a really big hit.” 

“Well, damn. How about apple danishes, orange rolls and a pound cake – lemon maybe, and some…” she trailed off as she flipped through the cookbook. “Ooo! Oatmeal raisin cookies, those are my favorite!” 

Kayleigh laughed and jotted down the first day’s menu. “Okay, now do that again for another day.” 

The girls continued to plan January and February’s menu while his mom came back and joined them at the table, taking Gracie from Juice. 

Juice smiled watching his younger sister pick and choose menu items for Kayleigh’s store. She was so into it she even thought of Valentine’s day and chose desserts and treats with that theme. With her help Kayleigh had the menu scoped out for the next three months. 

After that task was finished Kayleigh flipped open the special order calendar and turned the page of her notepad back to the first week of January. 

“Wow, do you stay crazy busy?” Graciela asked, eyeing all the upcoming orders. 

“Yes,” Kayleigh said on a laugh. “Good, steady income though, and I love doing this.” 

“You grew up doing it with your grandparents,” Maria interjected, nodding her head toward the photograph of the original Lynn’s in Texas. “Good memories, old and new. You’ve got a nice place, dear. Make a good living for yourself and your family. My son is lucky.” 

Juice smirked. “Yes I am.” Juice handed off Gracie to his mother and went to the back to bring out the boxes Kayleigh kept her Christmas decorations in. He packed up the store’s holiday décor while the three women worked together and chatted at the table.

Once everything was put away and tucked back in the extra storage spot in the back Juice walked toward their table. “You four ladies stay here, I’m going to run down the street and pick up lunch for us while Sis and Kayleigh continue to work and you spoil my little girl,” he said standing and looking at his mom. 

He kissed the top of her head and then Gracie’s, moving to do the same to his sister. When he made it Kayleigh, she leaned her head back and his mouth covered hers in a sweet, quick kiss. “Be back in about ten.” 

Once Kayleigh had the list down for the upcoming month’s special orders, she had Graciela read off ingredients for recipes while she made the list, adding up the amounts as they went. She passed on the task of organizing the list into dry goods, refrigerated items, fruits, and spices and flavorings to Graciela. 

“So what is this list for?” Graciela asked while Kayleigh looked over her most current inventory list. 

“Oh, some items I buy in bulk to last for a month or more, and others such as the fruits and a few fresh spices I buy every one or two weeks so they stay fresh. That’s why I like to plan out the menu like we did, far in advance. Helps me keep track of what to order and when.” She held up the in stock inventory list she had just been looking at. “I keep this up to date as well so I know what to order of the bulk items.” 

“You’re as OCD as my brother,” Graciela teased on a laugh. 

“Only about the bakery. It’s so much easier to run if I stay organized like this. It may seem like a lot of work, but it’s a good routine. Doing this makes morning prep and after hours work so much quicker.” 

“Whatever works I guess.” 

They were finishing up when Juice returned with sandwiches and drinks from the diner. Kayleigh cleared off the table, organizing her books and paperwork on her desk and then joining her family at the table. 

Maria kept Gracie in her lap while they ate, feeding her bites of the little girl’s own lunch while she ate her sandwich. They would have to leave when they finished eating and all four of them wished they had longer to spend together. 

Kayleigh had enjoyed having Juice’s family to visit, enjoyed the conversations they had that weren’t on the computer screen or over the phone. It was wonderful to see them spend time with her daughter. They’d taken loads of pictures, but Kayleigh looked forward to when they could visit again. She would miss Graciela and Maria.

“I’ll be making plans to come back and see both of my grandbabies,” Maria said, as if reading her mind. 

Juice smiled. “You better, Ma. You too, Sis.” 

Juice hated saying goodbye to his mom and sister. It had been years since he’d seen them face to face and the few days he got to spend with them hadn’t been long enough now that they were about to leave. He looked forward to having them come back, since he’d never be able to take his girls to New York. 

Maria and Graciela had spent another hour at Lynn’s sitting and chatting at the table before having to leave to catch their plane, pushing it until they absolutely had to go or risk missing the flight. Maria had to work the next day, or Juice was sure she would have stayed longer. 

He held his little girl in one arm, the other wrapped around Kayleigh’s waist as he watched Graciela pull out onto the road. Kayleigh waved goodbye and Gracie mimicked her, making him chuckle. “Yeah, say bye-bye Grandma and Auntie.” 

Gracie spoke in her sweet jumbled babble and Juice watched until the rental was out of sight before leading Kayleigh back into Lynn’s. “Ready to go, baby?” 

Kayleigh gave him a big smile and nodded. “Yes, let’s go.” 

Juice grabbed Gracie’s things and followed Kayleigh out to the black SUV. Kayleigh drove the short distance to the house and parked in the garage. She unloaded Gracie from the back while Juice took the bags and headed into the house. 

She watched as he set the bag in its place and then took off his boots. Kayleigh carefully put Gracie on her feet and the little girl stood beside her, holding on to Kayleigh’s pant leg. Juice squatted down and clapped his hands together. “Come here, Little Miss, come see daddy.” 

“Da!” 

Juice reached out his hands as Gracie took a wobbly step forward and grabbed ahold of his fingers with each hand. She walked closer to him and Juice lifted her up off the ground and high into the air above his head, making her laugh and smile. “You’re getting better at walking, soon you’ll do it all by yourself!” 

Kayleigh stepped forward to kiss Juice’s cheek. “I’m going to print off a few of the pictures to add to the book.” She headed off to the bedroom and Juice’s computer, grabbing the camera from the table by the couch on her way. 

Juice carried Gracie to the kitchen, letting Juno in from the backyard and then they walked back to the living room. Juno followed him happily and ran around the room as he sat on the floor near Gracie’s pile of toys by the Christmas tree. Gracie held onto his hand and stepped over to her rocking horse. Juno came up to sniff her and then went to lay down. Gracie couldn’t quite get on by herself, but not for a lack of trying, and Juice finally helped her. Gracie giggled and squealed with delight as she slowly rocked back and forth until she got the hang of it. 

When Kayleigh came into the living room, done sorting through the photos, Gracie had lost interest in her pony and came to see what Juice was doing with her little bath toy animals, plopping down on the floor beside him. Kayleigh sat on the floor beside him and Gracie held out the clown fish toward her mother. “Ma-ma-ma-ma.” 

“Well what a rare sound, daddy’s girl!” Kayleigh leaned over and kissed Gracie’s cheek, making exaggerated smooching noises. 

“Can you say fish, Gracie Lynn? Fish.” Kayleigh said pointing to the plastic toy.   
Gracie made the ‘f’ sound and then blew bubbles. “You’re so silly,” Kayleigh cooed at her. 

“When’s the next appointment for Squirt?” Juice asked her, grabbing her leg and pulling her closer to sit against his side. 

“Two weeks. Not much happens at fifteen weeks. Squirt will be bigger and they will run a few different tests, but we won’t get to know if it’s a boy or girl until February at eighteen weeks… if we’re lucky. Gracie didn’t want to play nice at eighteen, I went in to my next appointment early at twenty one weeks and found out then, sort of.” 

“You came to find out with me in Stockton,” Juice said, kissing her temple while Gracie played with her animals, the fish in one hand and a pink octopus in the other. “I was surprised you didn’t find out and then tell me yourself. You made it special, even though I was stuck in prison.” 

“This time we’ll get to see it on the monitor together.” Kayleigh pressed her lips to his and deepened the kiss.

They broke apart when Gracie squawked happily and rolled to her hands and knees and crawled quickly over to Juno. “Ju-ju-ju-ju.” She cooed. 

It was later that night when they’d put a worn-out Gracie in her crib to fall asleep that Juice pulled out the manuscript Jax had given him and started to read on the couch. Kayleigh brought the two baby books and a stack of photos and paper, pens, glue and scissors to the table. She sat on the floor with her back to the couch getting to work on adding things to Gracie’s baby book. 

Kayleigh worked on the book while Juice read silently on the couch. She added two pages of Thanksgiving photos and then started on the ones from Maria and Graciela’s visit. Those took up the last of the pages, leaving one more. 

One the last page of Gracie’s book, the first book she had made, she glued a large picture of Gracie sitting on the floor in her Christmas Eve outfit. She wasn’t wearing the little white jacket, so the message on her shirt was easily seen in the picture. Under the photo Kayleigh wrote. “Baby number two coming soon!” 

She closed that book and set it aside before opening the second one. Her message was on the first page of the new album. She started the ultrasound pictures on the first two full pages on the book. Kayleigh didn’t add anymore pictures after writing the dates in curly green script under each black and white image. She used sticky notes to map out the next pages. Four for the week by week pictures Juice was taking, and then a few pages for the month of January and February. 

It was late when she cleaned up and put away the mess she had made on the coffee table. Juice followed her to the bedroom, continuing to read as Kayleigh fell asleep curled against his side. She had an early start in the morning, but was excited to go back to work and for the new year to start in a few days. 

*****

The New Year’s Eve party had been a wild one, but Juice and Kayleigh had only gone for a while, leaving Gracie with Danny for two or three hours before coming home and letting Danny head to the party for the rest of the night. Years ago, Juice would have been pissed to miss a New Year’s Eve party with her brothers, but it was nice to put Gracie to bed early and then stay up late with just his Old Lady. 

Kayleigh spent her days between the end of Christmas and the start of the new year busy at Lynn’s. Gracie stayed in day care while Juice worked at TM. Jax had tasked him with updating the office’s computer system and getting them hooked up with electronic files instead of the file cabinet full of papers and junk. 

Jax had reminded everyone the night before that they had church in the morning to discuss plans for the year, and Juice was looking forward to discussing shit with his brothers as he parked his bike in front of Scoops. He’d spent the early morning with Gracie and Kayleigh, following his girls to the hospital to drop of Gracie before spending a few hours pestering Kayleigh while she prepped for the morning at Lynn’s. 

Once all the guys were seated around the table, Jax called the meeting to order. “Second day of the new year, brothers, it’s just the beginning of our future as SAMCRO legit business enterprises. We have a lot of shit to discuss today. Let’s start with my father’s manuscript, what he wanted for the club, for the brotherhood he created.” 

Bobby cleared his throat and smoothed a hand over his copy of the manuscript. “Some deep shit in here, brother. But that’s the way JT was. He saw the bigger picture, wanted better for his club than an outlaw life running from cuffs and prison time.” 

Tig nodded in agreement. “Yeah, man. Running guns was cool for a long time, brought in a lot of big cash, made a name for SAMCRO. Shit changes. JT didn’t start the club running guns. I hate to see that go away, but maybe with Diosa and porn we can make a new name for ourselves.” 

“Everybody loves pussy,” Happy added in, making the club chuckle. 

“Rich dudes pay big bucks for pretty girls and secrecy,” Rat commented. 

“Yeah, they do.” Jax nodded with a grin. “So everyone is good on moving fully legit. This means we focus on Scoops, Caracara and its expansion, and expanding Diosa into multiple locations eventually. We will move to stop running car parts with the Night Slayers. It will mean a cash drop again, but if we can get Diosa and a new Caracara up and going with good business then we will earn it back. Let’s vote.” 

A chorus of agreement went around the table and Jax banged the gavel and gave a nod of his head. “Good. I also propose to ally ourselves with the Night Slayers. We’ve always had a good sister charter relationship with the Grim Bastards, it would be good to expand that type of bond in new directions.” 

“It’d be good to have some trustworthy brothers,” Bobby stated, earning nods and agreements from Chibs, Tig, and Juice. 

“Yeah, we’ve already met with members of two Charters while dealing with them. Everyone’s been cool. I think it’s a good move to partner with them, expand and get a name out in the porno and escort world. Let’s vote on it, too.” 

Creating a deeper partnership with the Night Slayers was unanimous. “Juice, hook up your laptop and get ready to video chat the NS President and VP. Rat, tell Danny to come up.” 

Danny said good morning, and Quinn motioned to the chair beside him. “Have a seat, man.” 

“Thanks. Called Trevor and Daniel yet?” 

Juice clicked a few buttons on his laptop and turned it to face the majority of the table. “We are calling now.” 

It rang a few times before the call connected and the twins’ faces appeared on the screen. “Morning, Crows, how’s it going?” Daniel greeted, using the nickname he’d made for the men of SAMCRO. 

“Good, brothers,” Jax replied. “Danny’s been a big help up here. Him and Noah. We think it’s time for expansion, if you know what I mean.” 

“We’ve got our own proposition for you boys too. Trevor and I have been talking with our own table and Trevor is going to break away from the mother charter here in Houston and start a new one.” 

“You coming to Cali’, boy?” Danny asked, already guessing the plan Trevor and Daniel had created, the pair was smart together. He wondered how they would do apart, but kept that thought silently to himself. 

Trevor nodded. “Yeah, any good scenery in Sacramento, Crows?” 

“Sacramento’s good, small branch of the Mayans and some AB.” 

“No different than around here.” Daniel said with a short laugh. “Trevor is going to bring five other guys with him to the new Charter. What are you gonna do old man?” 

Danny laughed loudly. “I’m jumping charters, or if you say no Pres, I’m turning in my patch.” 

It was Daniel’s turn to laugh through the video chat message. “Have fun in Cali, Dan-o,” he said. 

Juice smiled knowing it was Kayleigh’s nickname for her beloved second father. 

“I know Kayleigh will enjoy having you close by.” Daniel got back to business after that, and by the time they were finishing church they had closed several agreements involving a new Diosa, new porn studio and money and partnership deals. 

Chibs called out to Juice on his way out the door, stopping him before he could open it. “You going home to see your girls?” 

“Yeah man, Kayleigh’s off today.” 

“Later, Big Papa!” Bobby yelled out, teasing his brother. 

Juice waved them off and headed out the door, eager to get home to his girls like always. He wondered if he’d still get to say his girls when the second kid arrived, or if it would be his two girls and son. A boy would be cool, teach him to throw a ball or a punch, and one day shoot. But hell, Juice thought, he’d teach his girls to shoot, too. Kayleigh was a hell of a shot, and he wanted Gracie and any future girls to handle a gun just as good as their parents did, just in case they ever needed to shoot. 

Parking the bike outside of the garage, he jogged up the front walkway and to the porch. Juice unlocked the door and smiled at the sight of the living room. Gracie’s toys were scattered across the floor from what he was sure was an exciting morning. Gracie was currently playing with the gadget that made animal sounds when she pulled the lever to make the arrow spin, Kayleigh had a name for it, but he couldn’t remember it. Every time Gracie pulled the lever and a farm animal sound echoed through the room, she’d try to imitate it. 

Each time she tried to make the animal noise, Kayleigh would giggle from her seat on the couch. 

The door closing caught Kayleigh’s attention and she looked up from the floor to see him. “Having fun?” he asked her, toeing off his boots and then sitting beside her. 

Kayleigh tilted her head toward Gracie. “She’s a hoot, been doing that for about fifteen minutes now. As you can tell, we’ve done a little bit of everything this morning.” 

“Yeah, I see that. I have some good news for you. Remember how you said one time that Danny was on semi-permanent vacation here? Well, it’s about to be permanent.” 

“Really?” Kayleigh asked excitedly. “How?” 

Juice laughed and pulled her to sit across his lap. “Night Slayers are growing by one Charter, moving to Sacramento, and Trevor is President.” 

Kayleigh shifted quickly to straddle him and looked down at him with utter joy. “Trevor’s coming, too! Seriously?” 

“Yeah,” he said, nodding once. “We’re gonna run one more shipment for NS up to Salem. Then while Trevor and crew get settled in their new Charter location and pick up the shipment running, SAMCRO is going to focus on expanding Diosa and the porno business. Both clubs have agreed to work together. Table even voted yay to join up as a sister Charter with the NS in Sacramento.” 

Kayleigh took in all of the information and then smiled widely again. “So Trevor is moving to Cali and bringing a charter with him?” 

Juice laughed and pecked her with a kiss. “Yes, baby, he is.” 

“I wonder who?” 

He shrugged as he replied, “Don’t know, neither of them said who was joining Trevor, just that Danny and Noah agreed to stay and jump Charters.” 

“Noah is totally staying for Lyla, she likes him a lot. I think Noah feels the same way.” 

“You stayed for me, right?” Juice said with a smile. 

Kayleigh looked down at him, a bright smile on her lips. “Charming felt right. Lynn’s building, staying in that little B&B, you. You made me laugh. You were smart, I watched you hack into my phone,” she said on a laugh. “You were in a tight, white t-shirt with your kutte. I remember I wanted to have sex with you right there.” 

Juice laughed loudly and slid his hands up to her shoulders and pulled her down to meet his kiss. Kayleigh pulled back and Juice replied, “I remember, I thought the same thing. You were beautiful, nice. We played twenty-one questions. When you were still flirting with me after I admitted to being a closet nerd, lover of sci-fi movies, superhero comics, video games, and all sorts of technology shit, I knew you were the woman I wanted.” 

“You’re smart, and very handsome, you have a good heart –” Gracie’s loud exclamation demanding attention made Kayleigh stop and chuckled. “And now I know you’re a good father.” 

Kayleigh leaned down to kiss him, and Juice deepened it, tangling one hand in her hair and trailing the other down to her ass. When Gracie yelled out “Da!” Juice pulled away with a laugh. 

Juice slid Kayleigh off his lap and onto the couch next to him, and then moved to the floor to play with Gracie. They spent the rest of the day playing. Kayleigh and Juice took advantage of Gracie early afternoon nap and the two hours of alone time it gave them. They spent the first half in bed together and then Juice cleaned the house while Kayleigh made prepped dinner. 

It was nice to spend the day as a family, since Kayleigh had a strong feeling that once the work started that came with expanding two businesses started, Juice would be busy with club business. Full days spent together at the house would be few in the upcoming weeks, so Kayleigh enjoyed every moment with her husband and little girl. 

*****

The club was gathered around the redwood table above Scoops again, hashing out a list of girls that worked at Diosa, Collette's place, and Caracara. Juice thought it was a little strange to see the lists of women in front of Bobby. A year ago, they would be hashing out plans for gun runs and looking over maps and routes for the safest and easiest travel. Now they were decided which girls might want to be pulled to a new Diosa and how many they were going to have to interview and hire. 

Bobby and Happy had gladly volunteered to interview the girls. Lyla had been chosen to lead the interviews, and would take Bobby and Happy's suggestions into consideration. The table would make final cuts and hiring decisions. 

Once business was done for the day, the boys quickly reviewed the schedule for Scoops before Jax ended the meet. 

"Ready for a beer, brother?" Tig asked Chibs as the guys trickled down the stairs to the main shop. At eight in the morning, Scoops was closed. Rat and Chucky were opening and currently working in the back, the sound of the ice cream makers a constant soft whirring in the background. 

"Can't yet. Gotta go to the hospital and get blood drawn." 

"You sick, man?" Tig asked, with a questioning look. 

"No. I do it for Kayleigh." 

Juice was curious, but the thought struck him quickly why Chibs might be doing this. The other guys were clueless. 

"Why you getting blood drawn for Juice's Old Lady?" Bobby asked. 

“Kayleigh’s blood type is O negative. She can only receive from O negative. I donate my blood specifically for her since I’m O negative. I did it when she was pregnant with Gracie, figured I’d do it for this one, too." 

Kayleigh had mentioned it to Juice, during one of their phone calls while he was in Stockton, that Chibs are banking blood for her in case something happened when she delivered Gracie. She was afraid that she could suffer the same fate her mother did and hemorrhage in the delivery room. It had terrified Juice, the idea of losing her so quickly, so he'd been all for Chibs giving the hospital a stock of blood to use specifically for her. 

Happy was the one to ask the next question. “Why?” 

Chibs shrugged. “Lass asked us all to get our blood type tested, Kozik, Opie, Phil, Miles, Rat, and I. I was the only one that was a match. She told us that her mother died after giving birth to Kayleigh. After one appointment with the doctor, she asked about her risk and the doctor suggested to have a bank of donated blood specifically for her just in case. After she’s discharged from the hospital, it’s released for general use.” Chibs shrugged again. “So I go once a month to the hospital and give blood.”

“I’m going with you,” Hap said.

“We all will,” Jax said, “Doesn’t hurt to find out, and it could help out Kayleigh." 

Juice already knew his blood type and he wouldn't be able to help Kayleigh that way, but he tagged along with the rest of the guys to the hospital to see if any of his other brothers could, touched that they cared enough about Kayleigh to let a nurse draw their blood and test it. 

Instead of a nurse, Jax found Tara and asked if she could do it. Free for the next few hours, Tara agreed and went to retrieve the necessary supplies. They boys crowded around her office desk and she drew blood from each guy and labeled the samples. 

The guys watched in fascination as Tara processed each sample, and made a note on her notepad beside each guy’s name. 

“I’m guessing you’re hoping someone is an O negative match for Kayleigh other than Chibs?” Tara asked with a fond smile. 

Jax nodded. “Yeah. Anybody a match?” 

“Just one. Happy is the lucky winner.” 

Happy gave one short nod and then sat down in the chair beside her desk and laid his arm out flat on the wooden top. “Go ‘head and take however much you can in a day. Do whatever you have to do when Chibs donates.” 

Tara nodded, trying to hide her smile from the scariest of the bikers in the room. Of all people, she didn’t picture Happy being the compassionate one, much less one to donate blood for an Old Lady.

“Got it. Let me go get the supplies and I’ll be right back.” Tara handed Jax the notepad she had scribbled the blood type results on. “You can all check your type if you wanna know.” 

*****

The guys were all sitting at Scoops when Kayleigh walked through the door after closing Lynn’s for the night. Gracie saw her from her seat on the counter in front of Tig and Juice and squealed in delight. 

“Hi, Little Miss!” Kayleigh greeted, tickling her belly and then peppering her face with kisses. “Looks like you’re having tons of fun with Daddy and all your Uncles.” 

“Of course. We’ve got some news for you, baby,” Juice said, giving her his megawatt smile. 

“We? What is it?” 

“Chibs said he had to go to the hospital today and get blood drawn for you,” Juice started, noticing Kayleigh’s eyes cut over to Chibs and then quickly back to him. “We all tagged along, got tested and shit.” 

“And?” Kayleigh questioned, urging him to continue. 

“Hap’s a match.” 

Kayleigh twisted around to face Happy, who was leaning against the counter behind her, and raised her brows. 

Happy shrugged. “Drawing blood is less painful than getting shot, by like… a lot.” 

Kayleigh surged forward and wrapped her arms around Happy in a brief, strong hug before she stepped back. Happy was shocked to have her embrace him but returned her smile with a small one of his own. 

“Thanks, Happy.” 

“Yeah. No problem, mamma.”


	34. Duties of the Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. Y’all I was seriously stuck with this chapter and the future of LUYFM. After a great discussion about three weeks ago with Ang R, I have so many great ideas and got this chapter finished in two days. She earned herself a huge shoutout for bouncing ideas back and forth and really motivating me to keep pushing forward! Big things are in the making for SAMCRO, but outlaw life, even when trying to go legit, is never all sunshine and roses. The drama hits when you least expect it. ;)
> 
> Happy reading!

Kayleigh parked the SUV at the TM lot and hopped out. The boys were on a run to Salem, the last one for the Night Slayers, and while the kids were at daycare Tara called her to come over and sort through the mass of shit Gemma kept in the office at TM. 

Opening the office door, Kayleigh revealed Tara surrounded by boxes and stacks of papers. Her head snapped up and she let out a big sigh of relief. 

“This fucking mess is worse than her house. I don’t understand how this place makes any money if you can’t even find shit you should have on file.” 

“Well, Jax had Juice work on the paperwork filing system and the computers last week and again when it had a glitch this week. So… that should get better.” 

“Yeah,” Tara snapped, not mad at Kayleigh, but frustrated with the mess and the responsibility that came with being the Queen - sorting through all of Gemma’s shit, making sure a lot of shit that needed to be done got done. “But that’s after we add the old information –customer’s orders, tickets, etcetera into the damn system Juice installed. Any new orders created after he started the software can be put in now, he even hooked or synced or whatever the hell he said he did to the computer in here and the one in the shop. They are connected. He made directions for the guys on how to create a new invoice number and order before they left for the run last night. Anything that’s put in on that computer, will show up on this one too, and vice versa. But we still have to manually enter anything from the past five years. Five years! That’s going to take forever!” 

Kayleigh chuckled and sat on the chair by the door. “Game plan? Looks like you’ve got some sort of system since I’m tardy to the cleaning party.” 

The joke made Tara laugh and, suddenly, she wasn’t so pissed about being stuck with the shitty job of organizing the Teller Morrow Automotive office. Kayleigh, her best friend, was here to help.“Yes. Five boxes, each labeled for the past five years. Anything dated prior to that goes in the trash. The sixth box is for any club memorabilia or shit that they might want to keep.” 

“Cool. Who gets the task of inputting all this shit into the new system?” Kayleigh asked, picking up the nearest stack of papers and starting to sort through them. 

Tara laughed. “I’m pretty sure your Old Man got stuck with that task.”

Kayleigh’s chuckles joined Tara’s. “Well, shit. Guess that means, I get to help, too.” She eyed the room again and then gave Tara a look while picking up a new set of papers. “What kind of filing system did they have here?” 

“A really shitty one.” Tara said, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder at the filing cabinets behind her. “As far as I could tell there was a system at first and then the paperwork exploded everywhere.” 

Tossing a stack of papers into the trash, Tara turned in her chair to start working on the mess sitting on top of the desk. Juice had just moved stuff around in its piles when he worked on the computer system; Chucky who spent his time here, if he wasn’t at Scoops, seemed to understand Gemma’s chaos. “You know,” Tara started to speak, turning back around in her chair to look at Kayleigh. “Juice is a hell of a lot smarter than he appears.” 

“I know,” Kayleigh said matter-of-factly, shrugging one shoulder. 

“You know?” Tara asked. 

“Yeah. The very first day I met him he hacked into my phone and set my ringtone to old Hansen and New Kids on the Block songs. It was awful, but I knew then he was smart. Don’t get me wrong, I love my man, but Juice doesn’t always have the sharpest common sense, but he’s intelligent in ways the other guys aren’t. They’d never be able to hack into a database, much less a cellphone, or be able to set up the program he did here at the shop.” 

Tara nodded in agreement and smiled. “You’re a lucky woman. How’d the fifteen-week check-up go?” 

Kayleigh stood and moved closer to a pile of papers and sat on the couch to sort through them. “Everything’s good. Juice gets all excited to see Squirt on the ultrasound monitor, but before that he’s all puffed up and scary-looking because the doctor’s poking and prodding his Old Lady.”

The friends shared a laugh and Tara shook her head. “Some of it’s pretty invasive from a SAMCRO Old Man point of view, I guess, especially those transvaginal ultrasounds and shit,” she said, still snickering. When she was about to stop her giggles Tara waved a hand at Kayleigh. “Let me see that cute little baby bump. I know none of the guys have noticed you popped, except Juice, but I wanna see.” 

“Juice thinks it’s amazing. He likes to run his hand over it at night,” Kayleigh commented as she stood up. 

Tara raised an eyebrow and a naughty smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. Kayleigh snorted and playfully swatted her hand at Tara. “Not like that! I lay on my back, yes usually naked, and he’ll listen to the heartbeat with the Doppler, and talk, and run his hand from one hip to my other.” Kayleigh demonstrated his motion, moving the palm of her hand over the top of her bump to her side and then back over again. “I think he likes seeing it, touching it, because he couldn’t with Gracie. He never saw me without clothes on and other than the few hugs or brief stolen kisses, and the time I felt her kick and put his hand on my belly so he could feel her too, Juice didn’t get to see this part of Gracie’s development.” 

“He’s a good dad,” Tara commented. “And once again, you are an adorable little pregnant Old Lady.” 

“Jax is a good man, good father, too you know, smart too,” she commented, and then added, “Makin’ you have baby fever yet, Tara?”

“A little, Jax even said something about it the other night. Juice talks about ‘his girls’ all of the time when we aren’t around,” she said on a laugh. “Or at least that’s what Jax says. Made Jax start thinking about having another. I still stand firm with waiting until both boys are out of diapers. Abel’s working on potty training - fast learner, knock on wood, but Thomas has a while before that stage.” 

“I’m not looking forward to the diapers, but I’m looking forward to meeting Squirt.” 

Tara agreed with her, remembering that feeling of knowing your child from carrying them, but then seeing their face for the very first time was incredible and overwhelming in the best way. 

The girls worked in silence after that for a long time. Only stopping to decide that Kayleigh would begin to sort through the boxes of the years they were keeping and try to staple together customer’s orders over the years by alphabetizing them. They’d also be able to declutter further if only one ticket was ever done. If they weren’t a repeat customer, no sense in Juice doing extra work when another of the guys working the garage could enter it easily if that customer happened to come back. 

Tara started working on the filing cabinet while Kayleigh was hard at work on her task. 

They had been working for about an hour when Tara's exclamation of shock brought Kayleigh out of her own thoughts and task. 

"What? Find a dead mouse or critter?" she asked on a laugh.

"No," Tara said, a hint of awe in her voice. She thumbed through the book in her hands. "I think this is Gemma's day planner." 

"Gemma kept a day planner?" There was no sense hiding her astonishment from Tara and she didn't. Kayleigh just couldn't picture the former Queen keeping a planner of events. 

Tara sat on the couch and Kayleigh moved to join her, watching closely as her friend slowly flipped through the first few pages. 

"It's definitely her handwriting," Tara stated. She pointed to the date written at the top of the third page. "Only two years old.” 

As they turned the pages of the book the girls discovered it contained club member's birthdays, important anniversaries, and all the events and fundraisers that Gemma had sponsored or started through the years. 

"Holy shit, it's like a Queen of SAMCRO instruction guide," Kayleigh said. "We have birthdays and all of the events she used to host." 

"I was wondering about her fundraisers. This could be insanely helpful. We should use this." Tara looked at Kayleigh with a determined look. Gemma, despite her flaws, had been a good club mother and supporter of Charming, and that was something Tara wanted to be as well. 

"Most definitely.” 

“You know, Kayleigh, Gemma wasn't just the Queen of SAMCRO, she played a huge part in the town, too. All those fundraisers for the school or parks. We should continue that."

She nodded. "It would be cool to keep those things going, but new, updated." 

"I like it. New Queen, new style of doing things. Jax is turning the club around, trying to earn legit money to rebuild the clubhouse and a make a good future for his club.” 

Kayleigh nodded. “He’s trying to make his club and his family safe. No life is ever safe, but at least they will be away from big felony charges and constant dangerous situations. The guys are happy to be doing business that deals with pussy, and food.” 

Her phone buzzing caught Kayleigh's attention and she grabbed it, seeing the message from Juice across the screen. 

Hey baby, made it to Salem. Miss you. I'll call you tonight. - Juice 

Kayleigh sent him a quick reply and then slid the phone in her back pocket as she stood up. "I'm gonna head to St. Thomas, grab Gracie and some dinner and head home. This shit's not going anywhere and we made a big dent in it today. Leave a note for Chucky to not touch anything but the trash can and you head home, too." 

Tara raised a brow, but smiled. "I thought I was the Queen?" 

The girls laughed and Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah, but what's a Queen without her best friend?" 

"Touché." 

*****

Juice unlocked the front door and slipped silently into the dark house. All the guys had agreed to head home as soon as business was over and the goods had been handed over to the Night Slayers. Before leaving Salem, Jax had reminded them once more of church which would be late in the morning, giving them all a chance to sleep a few hours once they made it home.   
   
When they hit Charming the group of bikes separated and went their own directions. Juice and Jax went the same way, Juice turning two streets before Jax to go see his girls.   
   
It was early, just after four in the morning. Juno appeared silently in front of him, saw it was him and turned back around, trotting off to Gracie's room. Juice followed her, toeing off his boots first, to go see his daughter. Kayleigh would possibly be mad for him waking Gracie up but he couldn't help himself, he pulled her out of the crib and held her close to his chest.  
   
Juice sat in the chair and rocked slowly back and forth. Gracie stirred a bit, rubbing her face against his chest and making a soft coo, before calming down and drifting back to sleep. He was thankful she didn’t wake up and he could enjoy holding his sleeping girl in his arms, and Kayleigh wouldn’t be upset that Gracie woke up at four in the morning.  
   
It had been a long two weeks since the holidays ended. Jax had big plans and that meant a lot of time spent handling club business. Kayleigh and Gracie left early in the mornings to daycare and then to open the bakery, and Juice was getting home late at night. Most nights his little girl was asleep or starting to fall asleep when he made it home. He missed being able to play with his girl when she was awake. Gracie and Daddy time was a big deal to him and he loved sharing that time with her, something he hadn’t gotten to do a lot of since the start of the year. 

He sat quietly in the chair for half an hour before Gracie started to stir, taking her time to wake up. “Daddy’s missed you Gracie. Haven’t gotten to spend much time with you lately. You still have an early bedtime and daddy gets home late. You’re going to have a brother or sister in five more months, I know you don’t know what that means, but Daddy will love you both the same. I promise,” Juice whispered to her.  
   
Gracie opened her eyes, and once she realized he was holding her, she smiled at him. Juice smiled widely down at her. “Good morning, baby.”  
   
Juice stroked a finger over her chubby cheek. “Daddy missed a lot when Mommy was pregnant with you and when you were first born. She did a good job documenting it so I’d have something more than the handful of too-short visits in prison. Daddy’s not going back there, Little Miss. Uncle Jax is going to get SAMCRO legit so we can raise our families.”  
   
He was quiet for a while, watching her watch him. She was content to be quiet in his embrace like she always was, a true daddy’s girl. “I’m serious Gracie, I’ll always love you no matter what, you and your brother or sister, and any more Momma and Daddy have later. Just because Daddy’s here for this new baby, doesn’t mean I love you any less. If Daddy had gotten his way, he’d have been here while Kayleigh was pregnant with you too, but some fucked up shit went down and I wasn’t.” He leaned down to kiss her forehead and she giggled softly.  
   
“You’re growing up awful fast Gracie Lynn, in about three more months you’ll be a year old.”  
   
“Scary thought, she won’t be a baby anymore, she’ll be a toddler,” Kayleigh said, coming into the room.  
   
Juice looked up and smiled at her. “Did I wake you up through the monitor talking?”  
   
Kayleigh shook her head, lying to him, but not wanting to admit she had woken up when she heard him come home. She had listened to him go in Gracie’s room, and laid awake waiting for her cries that announced she was wake. Instead, she heard him talk to her softly and then his good morning to her. His words had brought tears to her eyes as she laid awake and listened to him talk to their little girl. She hated to disturb their moment, but she wanted to put a visual to the sweet moment she overheard.  
   
“No,” she responded to his question. “Had to pee.” That was the truth, she’d gone before coming to the nursery.  
   
“Plans for the day?” Kayleigh asked him.  
   
“Free for a few hours, was going to get some sleep before church at Scoops. I’ll be home early tonight, or at least I’ll try to be.”  
   
Kayleigh walked up to him and kissed him, leaning down slightly to meet his lips. “It’s hard to go to sleep without you, I’m glad you’re home, even if it was just one night that you were gone.”  
   
“Yeah. I know that feeling. I like to hold you close, and a pillow isn’t the same.” Juice stood up from the chair, Gracie still in his arms, and kissed Kayleigh again. “Get ready for your day. I’ve got her.”  
   
“Thanks, Juicey.”  
   
*****  
   
Tristen arrived for her morning shift and gave Kayleigh a wave, setting her backpack behind the counter. “Hi! Good morning.”  
   
Having Tristen come in to work on Tuesday and Thursday mornings was more helpful than Kayleigh had originally thought it was going to be. Kayleigh could focus on cooking for the day and Tristen did the morning prep of the store front and then set out some of the display trays before heading off to school.  
   
“Good morning, Tristen.” 

Tristen got straight to work on her tasks, cleaning the display case and turning on the cooling vents, and then giving the tables a quick wipe down before heading to the back to grab the trays of sweets to bring out to the case. Once she had everything ready for the day to start she walked to the back and leaned against the counter, watching Kayleigh work. 

Looking up, Kayleigh saw Tristen standing there and gave her a smile. “Done?” 

“Yep. Anything else you need me to do this morning?” 

“Nope, that’s it, sweetheart.”

“Can I ask you something?” 

Tristen’s voice was hesitant, and Kayleigh set the pies she had just taken out of the oven on the counter and turned around. 

“Sure. Are you okay?” 

“Oh yeah, I just… there’s this boy in my history class and he’s really cute and he talks to me a lot before and after class, but he’s a grade older and I’m… I’m scared.” 

“Scared? Has he hurt you?”

“No! No, I just… mom says all boys aren’t like…” 

Kayleigh realized then where Tristen was going. Juice had told her what had happened to Tristen Oswald just before Kayleigh had come to town a couple years ago, and she felt for the poor girl. 

“Your mom’s right. Not all boys are bad, not all men are either.” Kayleigh came around the counter and put a hand on the young girl’s shoulder. “I’m gonna tell you something that I don’t talk about a lot, and I’d not normally tell you before you go to school, and I don’t want this to upset you or ruin your day, so hear me out okay?” 

“Okay.” Tristen said with a nod. 

“Several years back, before I came to Charming, I was raped by four men. Before that, I was married and I had a great relationship with my husband. When I came to Charming I met Juice, and I have a great relationship with him, too. I won’t lie to you and tell you that everything is always going to be perfect. Because that’s not true. I still have flashbacks, and I still have moments where I don’t want anyone to touch me, but Juice is one of those good men who want what’s best for me, who loves me, and does his best to understand what I need. Does this boy want more from you than you’re willing to give?” 

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I think so, and maybe I do want that, too, but I’m scared.” 

“You are young, Tristen, and right now, if any guy doesn’t listen to what you want then they aren’t worthy of you. Do not let a boy pressure you into anything that you don’t want to do. And if he keeps trying after you say no, he’s not good. He might be cute and flirtatious, but he’s not worth it. I promise there is a guy somewhere out there who is worth it.” 

“How do I tell him no?” 

“That’s simple, you say no.” 

Tristen shuffled her feet and looked down at the floor. “And if he doesn’t listen?” 

“If he lays a hand on you without permission, you punch the hell out of him, damn the consequences. If he still won’t leave you alone, you tell me. Juan Carlos will take of that.” 

Tristen got a panicked look in her eye. “Oh! No, but I don’t want Juice to get in trouble or anything or to beat up Michael!” 

Kayleigh started laughing and pulled Tristen in for a hug. “He wouldn’t beat up a minor, but he’s pretty intimidating when he wants to be, and I’m sure the young man would get the message if Juice told him to leave you alone. If you don’t want Juice involved, tell you dad. He’ll send the message just as good, maybe even be scarier since he’s your father. But you’ve got to go or you’ll be late for school. We can talk this afternoon, okay?” 

“Okay. Thanks Kayleigh! See you!” 

“Bye, sweetheart!” 

*****

Juice heaved a sigh as he laid in bed, wrapped an arm around Kayleigh and pulling her closer to him. She snuggled against his chest and let out of contented sigh of her own. 

“How was your day?” he asked. 

“Good. Tristen and I had an interesting chat about boys and sex.” 

“You gave the sex talk to your employee?” Juice looked down to catch her eye and she tilted her head up to look at him. 

“No! Her mom did that, but… you know what happened to her. I told her that I had a similar situation and she should wait until she finds a guy she likes and she’d been with him for a long time. She asked how long we were together and I reminded her that I have fifteen years on her and was already in a long term relationship when my rape happened. When she came in later this afternoon she told me Michael asked her to go out on a date with him and he’d come pick her up at her house Friday night. She excited, but she’s nervous. Told her to tell me all about it on Tuesday.” 

“Wow. Heavy topics today for you, then huh? You okay?” Juice asked, concerned what effects bringing up those memories might have on her. 

“Yeah. I think so. I’m always better when I’m around you. Reminds me that I’m safe,” she said softly. 

Juice kissed her head and smiled. He’d give anything to erase those horrid memories from Kayleigh’s mind, but was thankful she found comfort being with him. 

“How was your day?” she asked him after they shared a few moments of silence. 

“Long. Still working on fixing the computers and software at TM. We had church this morning, and then again this afternoon, got some cool news.” 

“What?” 

“Gemma’s house sold. The money from that will be enough to begin reconstruction of the clubhouse, and Jax talked to Oswald today about running for Mayor this upcoming term.”

Kayleigh sat up slightly and gave him a questioning look. “I thought y’all had that deal with Hale about Charming Heights.” 

“We do, did, I think it’s still in place, at least right now, but Jax made a really good point at the table and we all agree with him, you will too. I think. If Hale brings more people to Charming with his little project then more people will want bigger businesses, chain style businesses, not little family owned shops. That’s bad for Lynn’s, bad for Scoops.” 

“Bad for SAMCRO,” she finished for him. 

Juice nodded. “Oswald and Hale both grew up here, but Oswald likes the small town charm, the family owned businesses. Hale’s money hungry and greedy and wants expansion with his name written on it.” 

“So y’all made some sort of deal with Oswald then?” she inquired. 

“Sort of, he’s going to fund us the rest of the money needed to fix the clubhouse which allows us to turn Scoops into just an ice cream shop and there won’t be as much leather hanging around there. That will allow more business to come through. And when it’s election time, Oswald has SAMCRO backing, plus we agreed to pay him back when we have the funds, plus interest. Man knows SAMCRO is good on our word for money.” 

“So in short, the clubhouse is going to be rebuilt?” she asked, a big smile stretching across her face. 

“Yeah, baby, we’re going to get our compound back.” 

“That’s awesome.” Kayleigh leaned down to kiss him and Juice smiled against her mouth. 

She was still leaning up slightly and he took the opportunity to run his hands over her body and across her bump. With a giggle, she pulled away from the kiss and stared down at him. Juice’s eyes were focused on her stomach, which was covered in the soft black satin of her nightgown. 

He gently pushed on her shoulder and she moved to lay on her back at his silent request. She knew what he wanted, it was what he did every night. He’d pull out the Doppler and listen to their baby’s heartbeat before pulling her close to his chest and falling asleep with his hand running a path back and forth over her bump, sometimes it led to other activities before they fell into an exhausted sleep. 

Kayleigh had those other activities in mind tonight. She let him listen to the heartbeat, enjoyed the sound of the steady thumping of their little life, but when he put it away she sat up and straddled his hips. 

Juice raised an eyebrow as he looked up at her, his hands resting on her hips. “What are you doing, baby?” 

Kayleigh pulled her nightgown over her head and tossed it to the side. “I think you can catch on,” she whispered, giving him a smirk and trailing her fingertips down the toned muscles of his chest. 

Juice groaned when she rocked her hips and flipped them over, careful to keep his weight off her. “I am a pretty quick learner,” he commented before dipping his head to kiss down her neck across her shoulder. 

*****

Juice opened the front door and stepped aside. Tara was standing on the front porch with two books tucked under her arm, and a set of colored pens in her hand. Juice was shirtless, and Tara couldn’t help but noticed the beautiful black and white tattoo on his chest along with his well-toned torso. Were all the younger SAMCRO guys so muscular and toned, she wondered. She averted her eyes when she realized she was staring at him and blushed. 

Juice just grinned. “Morning, Tara. Kayleigh’s in the kitchen.” 

Tara came in, eyes still cast toward the ground and quickly made her way to the kitchen. Juice chuckled to himself and then headed off to the bedroom to get ready for the day. 

“Hi!” he heard Kayleigh greet her friend and then tuned the girls out. 

Tara sat at the kitchen table and set the books in front of her. “So, I was hoping we could look at Gemma’s planner a little more, see what kind of shit we have to look forward to and plan for.” 

“Oh! Good idea.” Kayleigh lifted Gracie out of her high chair and set her little feet on the ground. Gracie wobbled for a second, took one hesitant step, decided it was faster to crawl and took off for the living room. Kayleigh went to follow her, but Juice hollered out. “I’ve got her, you ladies have fun.” 

The sound of the intro music for a Disney movie could be heard from the living room and the girls shared a giggle. “Juice likes Aladdin, don’t tell,” she whispered. “We’re hoping Gracie likes Disney movies, Juice has bought all the ones that I didn’t already have.” 

Tara grinned. “Wouldn’t peg him as a Disney fan, but he does have a little girl. Abel likes Cars.” 

“Oh, that’s a good one. He hasn’t watched it yet though. So, about this book. What’s the plan?” 

“Well. There aren’t many fundraisers that I can see in January, but in February Gemma held one to help raise money for the Junior and Senior prom and then another again in March. Prom is in April. Oh, and Quinn has a birthday on the 31st of January.” 

“It would be fun to surprise each of the guys with a small party for their birthday. I don’t ever remember doing anything for birthdays for the guys.” 

“That would be nice. If you make the cakes, I’ll decorate and plan. Deal?” 

“Totally a deal. I get the easy part,” Kayleigh teased. “February birthdays?” 

“Tig on the twenty-first and Thomas is the twenty-fourth.” 

“Awesome. You know, along with Gemma’s already known fundraisers, we could always make our own mark on the town, too.” 

“How so?” Tara asked. 

“I don’t know,” Kayleigh replied on a shrug. “But it would be nice for the town to see that SAMCRO is trying to do good, bring safety back to Charming, protect their town and help it grow.” 

Tara hummed. “Getting the town to like and trust SAMCRO again will be a challenge, all the shit that went down last year has everyone second guessing if the club is good for Charming or not. Maybe a little fair or something would be cool. We could have some shops set up tables to promote businesses and stuff, include Scoops and TM too and the town would see that SAMCRO is involved in good business, too.” 

“Yeah. We won’t include a Diosa table, although some of those old pervy lawyers and councilmen might enjoy that booth.” 

The girls started laughing again and eventually calmed down. “I’ll talk to Jax about setting up a little fair, we could use the town square by the high school, and we can talk to businesses about booths. Maybe charge a fee for having table set up and any money collected we can donate towards something for the town?” she ended her thoughts as a question and both girls were silently thinking it over when Tara added. “What about a new playground?” 

“The old one here in town is pretty outdated. The best ones are outside of the main city, but the little kids still go to the one here after school all the time.” 

“It would be the perfect start to rebuilding trust between SAMCRO and the town.” 

“Let’s do it!” Kayleigh said. 

Tara made some notes in her new planner that she had gotten and was taking a page out of Kayleigh’s organizational book and used different colored pens to document different things. Birthdays were going to be in blue, anniversaries in green, holidays in red, and fundraisers in orange and other events would be marked in purple. 

“How’s the TM office coming?” Kayleigh asked once they had finished creating the new planner. As Tara had written and marked things, Kayleigh had flipped through Gemma’s and checked off each item as they added it to the new book, making sure they didn’t miss anything. 

“Slowly but surely it’s better. Juice got all the bugs worked out of the computer program yesterday and a lot of the files added to it. When I have time away from St. Thomas I’m there adding the remaining files. Just a small stack more and we’ll be done and can shred the rest of the loose papers.” 

“What if the system crashes?” Kayleigh asked. 

Juice walked into the kitchen then, Gracie held to his side, and scoffed as he headed for the fridge. “Such little faith in me, wife?” he asked, teasing her. He grabbed one of his juice drinks, this one carrot orange, and talked as he headed back toward the living room. “I installed a back-up server and hard drive, too. All information is transmitted and stored on it. It communicates with the two computers every two minutes, gathers new data and updates its storage system. If those two machines crash, all documents are saved on the second server.” 

“Did you understand any of that?” Tara asked Kayleigh. 

“A bit,” she said on a laugh. 

“God, he’s smart.” 

“Yeah, I know. I’m hoping our kids get his brains.” 

Tara dropped her voice to a whisper, making sure Juice couldn’t hear them. “Have you felt the baby move yet?” 

Kayleigh gave her friend a big smile and nodded. “Just a little, and it only happens at night so far, but I’ve felt it. Haven’t told Juice yet, he’ll get all excited and then be bummed he can’t feel it, too.” 

“Good point. I’m gonna head home, Jax has the boys and lord knows what trouble those three have gotten into this morning. I’ll come by Lynn’s tomorrow and we can work on this fundraiser.” 

“Sounds like a plan. Later, girlie.” 

Once Tara left, Kayleigh joined Juice on the couch and they watched the rest of Aladdin while Gracie and Juno played on the floor.


	35. Not Worth Living

Kayleigh was so excited she could barely sit still. Trevor and crew were estimated to arrive at TM at any moment. The clubhouse was being prepped to begin construction, but the lot was still the largest space for all the bikes to fit and the truck one of the Night Slayer guys was driving up, filled with the newest Charter’s belongings, and probably the driver’s bike. 

The Night Slayers were stopping in Charming first and then the NS crew and SAMCRO would drive up to Sacramento to the building Jax and Danny had scoped out and purchased for the new Diosa. The building had been an old warehouse and included an apartment upstairs with several bedrooms. It would give the Slayers a place to stay and sleep until they found their own places. Danny was on the lookout for a good place to build or start a clubhouse, and had a few places in mind. Kayleigh had gone with him to look at them, but he was waiting for Trevor to make the final call. It would be his first decision as the new President. 

Several of the guys were seated around the picnic tables as they waited. They’d celebrated Quinn’s birthday with cake and beer in the early afternoon at Scoops and then came to TM to wait. 

Kayleigh was beside Juice who had Gracie on the table top in front of him. He placed a hand on her knee and she stopped bouncing it up and down. 

“Sorry,” she muttered. 

Juice just gave her a big grin. “It’s all good, baby, but you’re shaking the table.” Juice banded an arm around her waist and pulled her to close the few inches between them. His fingers brushed against her hip and the sides of her baby bump.

When they’d arrived at the TM lot, Juice on his bike and Kayleigh and Gracie in the SUV, Bobby had commented on the growing bump. “Looks good on you, Momma.” 

She wasn’t trying to hide the bump, but most of her shirts fit loosely enough that her breasts stood out more than her bump. Today she’d donned a solid blue shirt, that was fitted and it showed off both breasts and her growing bump, and a pair of light colored jeans. Juice wished the clubhouse was still there, so he could take her to the back and have sex with her, or that he could get the guys to vacate the garage and close the bay doors. That would be checking a fantasy off both their lists. 

As if sensing his dirty thoughts, Kayleigh shot him a look, complete with knowing smirk. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Your face totally gives you away, Juicey,” she whispered. “Save it for tonight.” 

“Not sure I can wait that long,” he whispered back. “Tig can watch her, we can lock the office door, close the blinds. You and Tara cleaned off the desk, it’d be perfect.” 

“Yea, except that sound we’re hearing is the sound of my brother and crew coming down the road. Do you really want that to be the second meeting impression we give Trevor?” 

“You’re my wife, we’ve got one kid and you’re pregnant with number two. If he doesn’t know we fuck, he’s an idiot.” 

Kayleigh laughed at Juice’s blunt response, but patted his leg as she stood up, scooping Gracie off the table and into her arms. “He’s no idiot, but I’d still rather us not get caught with our pants around our ankles. Plus, I’m not in the mood for a quickie, Juan Carlos. I plan to take my time with you,” she whispered, leaning in close to him and pressing one last kiss to his jaw. 

“Jesus, Kayleigh.” 

The roar of the bikes grew louder and then they were pulling into the lot, the large moving truck coming in last. Rat closed the gate and jogged back over to his brothers while the Night Slayers cut off engines and dismounted from their bikes. 

Kayleigh hung back as the two clubs met in the middle of the lot and made introductions. From her place at the picnic table she could see Danny, Trevor, and Noah and the five other guys that were jumping to the new charter with Trevor; Jacob, Taylor, Matthew, Chuck, and Big P. The first four were her brother’s age or older, but Big P was only two years older than Kayleigh and hated his real name. When he prospected for the NS he took on the moniker Big P, which fit him well since he stood tall at 6’5” and weighed in close to two hundred and fifty pounds of muscle. Kayleigh knew his name and liked it, but never called him by it in front of others. 

When Trevor looked over the crowd of leather and caught her attention, Kayleigh took that as her cue that she could join the group. Trevor pulled her and his niece into a tight hug when she reached his side. 

“Good to see you,” Big P said, patting Kayleigh on her shoulder once Trevor let go. “Cute little rug rat you got there. Your brothers won’t shut up about this one and the one on the way. Looks good on you.” 

“Thanks, ya big softie,” Kayleigh said playfully, but sincerely. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Big P replied with a sly smile. “Don’t think I won’t tell your husband wild and crazy stories about you.” 

“Don’t think I won’t tell him your real name,” Kayleigh shot back. 

Tig interrupted with a question. “So Big P has nothing to do with the size of your dick?” 

The group laughed. Trust in Tig to ask those types of questions Kayleigh thought, shaking her head. 

“No, that’s big too, but Big P is ‘cuz I’m a big ole guy and my name starts with P.” 

Jax, sobered from laughing at the exchange, spoke so everyone could hear. “You guys ready for thirty more minutes of riding up to Sacramento.” 

Trevor nodded. “Hell yeah man, always down for a ride.” 

The guys headed toward their bikes and Juice pulled Kayleigh into his arms. “Give us today to work out business and we’ll go up there tomorrow so you can hang out with your family. Cool?” 

“Of course. Be safe on the ride up and come home as soon as you can. Gracie misses her daddy when you’re gone too long, and I have big plans for you tonight, sir.” 

Juice moaned as he kissed her. She deepened it, but they broke apart at the wolf whistle. Kayleigh glared daggers at Big P and flipped him the bird. 

“Should I worry about him?” Juice asked. 

“P? Hell no,” she said. “That man has been with more chicks than I care to think about. He was one of Ryan’s good friends, a year above us in school.” Kayleigh slipped her free hand under the hem of Juice’s shirt and scratched her nails across his abs. “You don’t ever have to worry about any other man Juicey, you’re all I want.” 

“Good. I’d try to kick anyone’s ass that tried to hit on you, but I’m pretty sure Big P would mop the floor with me.” 

Kayleigh laughed and nodded. “Yeah, baby. Let’s keep Big P on our good side, okay?” 

“Okay. I’ll text you when I’m headed home. Tell me his real name tonight?” 

“Maybe.” 

*****

The chime sounded announcing a customer and Kayleigh looked up to see Trevor. 

“Hey, bubba.” 

“Hey, sis,” Trevor threw himself into one of the chairs. “You about to close up?” 

“Yeah, why? Everything okay?” 

“Oh yeah. Just wanted to drop by and chat. It’s been a busy week, haven’t gotten to see you except for the other morning when Juice brought you and Gracie up to Diosa Fuego.” 

Diosa Fuego had been the name the two clubs came up with to call the newest Diosa. It would be up in running in the next two or three weeks. 

“How’s that going?” she asked as she came around the counter and sat beside him. 

“It’s good. The girls that came up to learn with Danny and Noah are all willing to stay, they’ve settled in here and are good with staying in Cali, working Diosa Fuego. It’s good money.” 

“So is running a bakery,” Kayleigh said on a laugh. “But to each their own. You okay? You seem… stressed.” 

“Opening an escort business isn’t easy. Neither is being President. Got a shipment of car parts coming up next week and need to figure out where to put those, double sized shipment that normal, which led me to the docks in Stockton. Met a guy named Barosky, ex-cop, runs the docks. Think I’ve got a deal set up for that shit with him.” 

“I’ve heard that name before. How?” 

“Does business with Collette, she runs the whore house in Stockton, partners with Nero and Jax, with SAMCRO.” 

“Ah, good ol’ Collette.” 

“Don’t like her?” Trevor asked with a smile. 

“She’s a homewrecking whore.” 

Trevor’s back straightened at that and an angry look crossed his face. “Juice fuck with her?” 

Kayleigh’s mouth dropped open as she realized what Trevor thought she had meant. “No! God, no! Jax did. Juice is faithful, Trevor. And besides, if he wasn’t I wouldn’t need my brother to hand me my husband’s balls, I would do the castrating all by myself.” 

“Good to know he can keep it in his pants, especially working around all that pussy.” He caught her eye and the smile on her lips and shook his head, raising a hand. “Whatever the hell you’re going to say, keep it to yourself. I don’t wanna know anything about my sister’s sex life.” 

“Aw, it’s not so bad. We’re both adults now. It was really awkward when I was a teenager. I’m all grown up and married now. You gotta know it’s happening, I mean, here’s the proof.” Kayleigh pointed to her bump and Trevor snorted. 

“Just cause I know it’s happening doesn’t mean I wanna hear about or think about it. So subject change. Where’s my munchkin?” 

“At daycare. Which, speaking of my munchkin, I need to finish closing shop so I can go get her. Wanna help?” 

Trevor shrugged. “Sure. You think your man would be okay if I stayed for dinner?” 

“Oh, now you’re inviting yourself to dinner? What if there is no dinner? And who says Juice gets a say? How about asking me first?” she teased handing him a tray of left over sweets. “He won’t mind, and neither do I if you stay for dinner. Take those to the back, they go in the walk-in refrigerator. You’ll see where they go, four other trays are already in there.” 

Kayleigh sent a quick text to Juice as she headed to the SUV after locking up the shop. 

Trevor stopped by Lynn’s. Asked to stay for dinner. Headed to get our girl. See you at home. – Kayleigh

His reply came shortly after she pulled into the hospital parking lot. 

Already home. See yous guys soon. Drive safe. Love you – Juice 

Trevor followed his sister and niece home, liking that they lived in a good neighborhood. He’d been in Cali for a week now but had yet to be able to make it to their house. The big dog, Juno, barked when they came in but Juice quieted her with a sharp command. 

He shook Trevor’s hand and greeted him with a quick “hey man” before lifting Gracie out of Kayleigh’s arms and smiling at her. 

“Something smells good, sis,” Trevor commented. 

Kayleigh grinned. “My crockpot is sometimes my best friend. I put it all in the pot and then since Juice bought this fancy one that has an app for my phone, I can turn it on from the bakery after I leave. I made chicken tortilla soup.” 

“Oh man, Kayleigh is one of the best cooks,” Trevor said to Juice. “Learned from our grandparents.” 

“They taught her well, she’s a hell of a baker and chef.” 

The trio headed to the kitchen and while Kayleigh finished the last touches on dinner, Juice got Gracie set up in her high chair and prepped her own dinner. ‘Want a beer?” 

“Yeah, thanks,” Trevor replied at the same time Kayleigh said. “Yes.” 

Juice just rolled his eyes at his wife. Trevor was going to say something, but since Juice didn’t he decided to keep his mouth shut for once. He didn’t think Kayleigh would do anything to harm her baby, and obviously, Juice hadn’t taken her seriously. Besides, he wasn’t trying to start a fight with Kayleigh, not tonight. 

Setting two bottles on the table, Juice took his seat while Kayleigh served dinner and sat between her brother and her husband. 

Small talk was made as the trio ate dinner. Juice cleaned up while Kayleigh, Trevor, and Gracie went to the living room. 

“I know you’re busy at work,” Trevor said, “but think you could make some time to come up and help me look for an apartment.” 

“Sure, but why do you want me to go with you?” Kayleigh asked. 

Trevor leaned back into the couch and sighed. “Be nice to find a good place, you have a knack for that, and it would be nice to spend some time with my sister. I like you ya know, when we aren’t at each other’s throats, we get along pretty well.” 

“True. How about tomorrow early evening?” 

“Cool, I guess we’ll take your SUV.” 

“Um, yeah,” Kayleigh replied sarcastically. “I don’t even ride with Juice anymore. Neither one of us want to risk this little one by me getting on a bike. So I get to ride in a cage for the next half a year until this one is born.” 

*****

It had been another busy week for the Ortiz family between SAMCRO business and Kayleigh’s work at Lynn’s. Juice and the club had business to do during the weekend, but the evening was going to be spent with his girls, but first he was meeting Kayleigh for the next baby appointment. 

This one was the eighteen-week appointment, and Juice was hoping like hell the doctor would be able to determine the gender. Juice couldn’t wait to know if his beautiful wife was carrying another girl or their first boy. He loved seeing her bump grow in the weekly pictures, and knowing his child was growing, and healthy and strong. 

Juice found Kayleigh on the maternity floor waiting in a chair. “Hey, baby,” he greeted, sitting in the chair beside her. He leaned over and kissed her temple, making her smile. 

“Hey, I just checked in.” 

“Cool. How was work?” Juice asked, he couldn’t wait to get to a room so he could touch her more than the gentle hand on her thigh that he had now. Juice wanted to run his hands over the curve of her torso, feel her soft skin and his child under his palm. 

Kayleigh gave him a smirk, sensing his thoughts and the way his thumb was brushing circles on her thigh. “Lynn’s was busy today. People have started to notice the belly, too. Standing behind the counter for most of the day makes it hard for them to see it, I guess.” 

“Going to take off like you did with Gracie?” Juice asked. 

“For a few weeks, yes. I need to ask Bobby about keeping Lynn’s open for me, maybe at least half of its normal operating hours. But that won’t be until mid-summer.” 

“Kayleigh?” The nurse called from the doorway, and Juice and Kayleigh stood. Juice hung back a bit as they weighed Kayleigh, took her blood pressure, and then had her go pee in a cup before escorting them to one of the exam rooms. 

The nurse asked the routine questions and then stood from her little stool. “Change into the gown and the doctor will be in in a few minutes.” 

She closed the door behind her and watched as Kayleigh stripped down, tossing her clothes to him to fold. Kayleigh slid on the gown and then hopped up on the exam table. 

“I, uh, haven’t told you yet, because I didn’t want you to get all excited for nothing, but I’ve been starting to feel Squirt’s movements. You won’t be able to feel him or her kick yet, but I can feel little flutters and stuff now. It’s still as weird feeling as it was before.” 

Juice grinned and moved from his chair to stand between her legs, his hands going to either side of her bump. “Really?” 

“Yeah.” Kayleigh smiled back at him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

“When did it start?” he asked. 

“About sixteen weeks, but it’s only every now and then. Usually at night.” 

Before Juice could respond the doctor walked in and gave them a nod. “Good evening.” 

“Hi, Doctor Conner.” 

Juice stood near Kayleigh’s head while Dr. Conner measured Kayleigh’s baby bump and then pressed around the top and bottom of her stomach. He drew blood next for what he said was a quad-screen test, that the nurse came and took away. Then came the part Juice and Kayleigh were anxiously waiting for – the level two ultrasound, which they hoped would show them if Squish was a boy or girl. 

Dr. Conner talked through the beginning of the ultrasound, explaining his inspection of the vital organs and limb development as he moved the wand across Kayleigh’s stomach. 

Kayleigh slipped her hand into Juice’s and he gave it a squeeze as they watched their baby on the monitor. 

“Now for the most exciting part, let’s see if we can tell if this little one is a boy or girl.” Dr. Conner moved the wand around ever so slightly, and hummed. “Baby is in a good position today, just a little more,” he said, moving the wand a hare more. “Ah ha, nothing there. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Ortiz, it’s a girl!” 

He pushed a few buttons on the machine and then stood. “I’ll have a few pictures printed off for you. Kayleigh, you can change back into your clothes and I will be back in about ten to fifteen minutes.” 

“Thank you,” Kayleigh said as Dr. Conner moved to the door. She turned to look at Juice. “Two little girls.” 

Juice’s smile was bigger and brighter than she’d ever seen it. “Now I have three girls to call mine instead of just two. Two little girls that are going to be as smart and pretty as their momma.” 

Juice tangled a hand into Kayleigh’s hair and the other pressed against the side of her baby bump. He bent his head just slightly to meet her lips and they shared a passionate kiss. Juice pressed his forehead to hers when they broke apart to catch their breath. “Maybe I’ll get lucky enough to have a girl and she’ll have your strawberry blonde hair.” 

Kayleigh just shook her head and gave him a teasing smile. “Not gonna happen, Juicey. I told you, those Puerto Rican genes are too strong for our kids to have my hair. They get their daddy’s dark, wavy locks.” 

“Yeah, but Gracie got your blue eyes, so that gives me a little hope that Squirt could still get your genes for that pretty hair.” He took a deep breath and then his smile seemed to widen even more. “Baby, Squirt’s a girl!” 

Kayleigh laughed and pulled him closer for a quick hug. “I know baby. Two little girls. Your mom is going to be over the moon.” 

“Tell me about it. More cute girl clothes.” 

Kayleigh slipped off the table and got dressed again before sitting on the exam table while they waited for the doctor to come back. 

A few minutes later, Dr. Conner returned with the test results. “Everything looks good Mr. and Mrs. Ortiz. You have a healthy little girl who’s developing right on track.” He held out a set of black and white sonograms and Juice took them gingerly. “Looks like the original estimated delivery date of July 19th is what she’s still on track for. We will see you again in March for the twenty-four appointment.” 

Juice shook the doctor’s hand before he and Kayleigh headed to check out with the nurse at the counter. 

Kayleigh picked up Gracie from daycare while Juice continued to stare at the pictures of his little girl. He would still be able to say he was going home to his girls; his wife and two daughters. Daughters – Juice was going to have his work cut out for him when they were older. As excited as he was to watch them grow up, he wanted them to stay little forever, too. 

Gracie was happy to see him from her place on her mother’s hip and he grinned at her. “Guess what, Little Miss? You’re going to have a little sister!” 

*****

The boys spent the day at TM, a mix of working the shop and watching the crew begin work on the new clubhouse. They were sitting at the picnic tables when Unser came out of his silver trailer and crossed the parking lot to stand in front of the group of leather. 

“What’s up man?” Jax asked him. 

“I’m been doing a lot of thinking, son. Gemma was all I had left.” 

Juice was sure he wasn’t the only one who was curious where Unser was going with this line of talk. 

Unser continued. “I’ve been dying for years now, rotting from the inside out. A man should be able to decide when it’s his time to go. It’s my time to go. Problem is, is that I can’t bring myself to pull the trigger. I’ll assist SAMCRO one final time in exchange for helping me put myself out of my misery. Roosevelt’s been poking around, wondering how Gemma was buried at the cemetery, but never legally proclaimed dead. You need to take care of Roosevelt before he starts asking questions and talking to people more important and more talkative than me.” 

“Are you serious?” Jax questioned, his shock evident in his tone of voice and facial expression. 

“I’m a dying man, who wants to die even faster than the cancer is killing me. Yes, I’m serious. I know it was Kayleigh that took the shot. Bad shit has happened to several Old Ladies, protect the ones that are left.” 

Jax nodded, and then shared glances with each of his brothers. When no one seemed opposed, Jax stood. 

“How do you want this to go down?” he asked Unser.

Unser shrugged. “Make it look like suicide, cancer eats away at you, makes a man who’s all alone do crazy things.” 

Jax shrugged in return and gave a short nod. He followed Unser back to the old man’s trailer and shut the door behind them. 

The minutes that ticked by were slow and filled with an anxious, sick anticipation of what was to come. The sound of the gun shot going off could barely be heard over the noise of the garage, but the boys knew Unser was gone. Jax opened the trailer door and closed it, resting his hand on the warm metal for a moment and then walked back over to the group.

“Tig, after dark go check on Unser and then call the cops. Call it suicide like he wanted. We need to figure out how we’re going to handle Roosevelt. Table now.” 

The boys all followed Jax to the row of bikes and then drove over to Scoops and the temporary clubhouse. Once everyone was seated around the table, Jax began. 

“We knew one day Roosevelt’s knowledge about Gemma’s murder could come back to haunt us. Unser was right. Donna, LuAnn, Gemma – we’ve lost enough Old Ladies, and Kayleigh been dealt a shitty enough hand before she came to Charming as it is.” 

“Roosevelt won’t lay a hand on my wife,” Juice swore seriously. 

“He’s got to die, like a lot,” Happy added. 

When he’d first joined the club, Juice would have said no to such a simple order for death, for murder, but now after everything that had happened, and the fact that it was his woman’s life and freedom at risk he was all for it. “Hell yes.” 

The chorus of agreement went around the table before Jax could officially call a vote.

“But how?” Bobby asked. 

The table was silent as each man tried to come up with a good plan. 

Jax broke the silence and looked at Juice “You think you could get in touch with Roosevelt off record and have him meet you somewhere secluded, out by our old warehouse?” 

“Probably,” Juice said, nodding. “But what’s the story to lure him out?” 

“Kayleigh’s worried Jax is going to come after her,” Chibs said. 

Several questions were shouted all at once, but Chibs held up his hands. “Roosevelt’s liked Kayleigh since he came to this town. Despite how the lass feels about him now and shite, he’ll want to protect her. He still sees her as a citizen, not SAMCRO.” 

“He kept it secret before because she was friends with Rita,” Juice added. 

“If we make him believe Kayleigh’s in danger from the club he will come. Make him think Jax is going to come after her and deliver mayhem because of what happened. If Juice calls, and says he wants it secret so that Jax can’t use him to hack into records and find her then he’ll be willing to come off record, I bet.” 

“Good idea. Juice set up the meet, and we’ll be waiting in the shadows while you first meet him and then we’ll take him out.” 

After Jax called the short meeting closed with a bang of the gavel, Juice headed down the street to see Kayleigh and explain all of what had just gone down. She was in the middle of a rush, so he hung back against the wall behind the counter and waited patiently for the customers to trickle out of Lynn’s. Once they were alone he retold the events of the day, starting with Unser’s request and ending with the plan they had just created. 

“Juice, you can’t just kill him,” Kayleigh screeched. 

He trailed a hand down her arm and took her hand in his. “I have to, Kayleigh. I won’t let him jeopardize your safety. I’ve told you before that I’ll always protect you. This is me protecting you, but I wanted you to know. I’m going to meet up with Roosevelt on the down low in a little bit, this shit will probably go down late tonight.” 

Kayleigh nodded and then leaned in to wrap her arms around Juice’s torso and hold him in a tight hug, resting her head on his shoulder. “Be careful, Juan Carlos.” 

“Always, baby.” Juice pressed his lips to the top of her head and breathed in her sweet scent. “I got to go. If I tell you not to wait up for me, will you listen?” he asked with a smirk. 

She shook her head and laughed lightly. “You know I won’t. I’ll be waiting on the couch, whether I’m asleep or not is a different story, with pregnancy hormones that could go either way.” 

Her comment lightened the mood slightly and Juice squatted down for a second to press a kiss to the center of her bump. “Hello, precious little girl. Be good for momma, and I’ll see the both of you tonight.” 

Juice stood and pulled Kayleigh into a long, deep kiss before he headed out the store just as a group of customers came inside. 

Kayleigh greeted them cheerfully, inside she was nervous and scared. She hoped Juice would be okay with what he had to do tonight. Her man had a good heart, and murder, even if it was to protect his family, was still murder and it was something that always weighed heavily on him before. 

*****

It had been easy to catch Eli Roosevelt alone. Juice knew what street he lived on, and waited patiently for him to show up. In the dark of the evening, and dressed in his black hoodie, no one could see or recognize Juice sitting on the front porch. 

“Why are you here Ortiz?” the sheriff had asked. 

Juice had played his part excellently, his nervous energy about what he was doing helped sell the lie. He and Kayleigh had reason to believe Jax was going to hurt her for Gemma’s murder. He had asked if Eli could take Kayleigh and Gracie out of Charming for him and escort her safely up to her brother and second father Juice would leave and join them when it was safe. Eli agreed to meet them in secret at the old warehouse property off the main highway a little way outside of Charming town limits. 

Tig was handling the Unser issue while the rest of the crew was dealing with Roosevelt tonight. They were lying in wait while Juice leaned against his lone motorcycle and waited for the good sheriff to show. 

Roosevelt pulled in the vacant lot a few minutes later and gave Juice a curious, suspicious glance. “Where are Kayleigh and your daughter?” 

“At home safe and sound. My club, my president, would never hurt them, but you might.” 

“I’d never hurt an innocent civilian.” Eli retorted sharply. 

“You’ve been asking questions, and one day you’ll ask the wrong person the wrong question and Kayleigh could take the heat from that. I can’t let that happen, and my brothers agree,” Juice said as the guys joined him and stood in a menacing circle around Eli, weapons held casually at their sides. 

“You set me up?” Eli asked incredulously. 

Juice shrugged. “Now you know how it feels to have the tables turned. Luckily my turn on the shitty end of the deal didn’t kill me, I can’t say you’ll be so lucky.” 

“You can’t kill me Juice. You couldn’t handle your shit before with Potter, why should I believe you’ll kill me?” 

“Maybe it won’t be him,” Happy taunted, chambering a bullet and leveling his gun to Roosevelt’s chest. “We all like his Old Lady enough to defend her, kill for her.” 

Roosevelt turned around quickly to stare at Happy. His eyes slid to Jax when the President raised his handgun, too. “Despite what others may think of SAMCRO, we protect what’s ours, especially our Old Ladies. You know too much, Sheriff.” 

Eli cut his stare back to Juice when the young man aimed his gun at his forehead. “I made some shitty choices, but the best one I made was when I chose to keep my family. I won’t let you take that away,” Juice said to Eli, and as soon as Rat and Quinn had moved from behind his target he fired, striking Eli in the head. 

Juice shot him twice in the chest after he hit the ground and then walked back to his bike. Jax instructed Rat, Happy, and Montez to take the body to Chigger Woods and bury it. Juice had called Danny after speaking with Eli earlier, and the older man was on his way to pick up Roosevelt’s vehicle. They would scrap the parts and ensure that it was never found, or connected to Eli Roosevelt again. West and Quinn stayed to wait for Danny, while Jax, Chibs, and Bobby headed back to TM to assist Tig. Juice headed home to his girls. 

The weight of the sheriff’s murder was heavy on his shoulders, but he knew it had to be done. Any one of his brothers would have killed him if Juice and the club had planned it that way, but it was his wife Eli was putting in danger, his family that was in harm’s way. Eli wouldn’t have a chance to stir shit up now and Gemma’s murder would remain a secret. 

Jax had talked to Eglee, the blond officer who used to work for Unser, the morning after Gemma’s death and had gotten her to agree to file the paperwork stating Gemma’s cause of death was heart failure. After the death certificate, had been filed, they’d been able to legally bury her in the cemetery. The town believed the biker queen had died from heart failure and that was the way it was going stay. Kayleigh would remain innocent and the club would continue to work toward gaining back the town’s trust and expanding their business. 

Juice parked his bike in the driveway, not bothering to pull into the garage and went to the front door. The lights were out except for blueish glow of the TV. Kayleigh was sitting on the couch, her phone on the coffee table in front of her. She was curled up on the end, her head pillowed on the arm rest and one hand resting on her bump. 

When she saw Juice, she jumped up and closed to distance between them quickly. It was getting harder to hold her close and have her completely pressed to him, but Kayleigh angled her bump to the side and let her arms wrap around his shoulders. She laid her head against his chest and sighed. 

“It’s done, baby,” he whispered. 

Kayleigh didn’t speak, she nodded her head and squeezed him just a little harder. With her in his arms the weight of his actions didn’t seem so heavy. His wife and little family was safe and that was all that mattered. He’d do it again and again if it meant his girls… all three of them… would be safe. She pulled away just slightly, taking his hand in hers, and pulled him down the hallway.


	36. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Valentine’s Day for the Ortiz family. In the spirit of the holiday I ended up writing a 2,300-word lemon. ;) Enjoy. ;)

February had kept Kayleigh busy so far but she was happy to stay active since that meant her business was doing well. It was Valentine’s Day and the large number of special orders being picked up today had kept her occupied this week while Juice had been handling club business. 

Diosa Norte and Diosa del Sur – Collette’s place – were doing well, and Diosa Fuego had opened last weekend and by word of mouth, was slowly starting to see an increase in clientele. Jax, the club, and Lyla were in the works creating and planning the new porn business. They were hammering out the details, but Lyla had been ready with a cool new name – Redwoody. 

Despite being in a relationship with Noah, who was still a Night Slayer, Lyla had told the guys she would always work for SAMCRO. She was ready to be out from in front of the camera lens and was excited to try her hand at directing. 

Roosevelt’s disappearance had been the talk of the town last week, but the rumors and speculations were coming to an end. Most people believed he’d up and left. He’d come to Charming and lost his wife in his first year as Sheriff and just couldn’t handle it so he’d left. The sheriff department suspected foul play, but with no evidence and no proof, there was nowhere to go with that idea. 

The new Sheriff had reported for duty at the start of the week and Kayleigh was curious how the Sheriff would react with the club. Althea Jarry was about Kayleigh’s age with chocolate brown hair and pretty, brown eyes. Kayleigh had met her when she’d walked into Lynn’s early Tuesday morning, her second day on the job. 

“Good morning,” Kayleigh greeted with a smile as the new Sheriff approached the counter. 

“Good morning,” she replied. “I’m Sheriff Jarry, nice to meet you.” She held out her hand and Kayleigh reached over the counter to shake it. 

“Kayleigh Lynn Ortiz. Nice to meet you, too. Can I interest you in some coffee and breakfast?” 

Jarry had spent her first day pouring over the files left behind in Eli Roosevelt’s office, cleaning it as she went and making it her office. There had been a stack of files on the local Motorcycle Club, the Sons of Anarchy, and small files on each member. The name Ortiz she remembered because the club member had been nicknamed Juice. She’d gotten a good chuckle out of that one. She was interested to see what kind of relationship she would build with the local outlaws and those associated with them. 

Kayleigh watched as the Sheriff’s eyes looked over her and then the display of baked goods. “I recommend the muffins or the biscuits if you cannot decide among the large variety.” 

“The blueberry muffins look perfect. I’ll take two with a large coffee to go, please. How long has Lynn’s been here?” 

“It will be two years in April. Big month for me, two-year anniversary of the store and my daughter turns one this year,” Kayleigh answered with a bright smile as she wrapped the two muffins and put them in a bag. 

“Big milestone,” Jarry asked, watching the sweet strawberry blonde woman pour the large coffee. “Hope you don’t mind me asking, but when’s the little sibling due?” 

Kayleigh pressed the to go lid on the cup and placed it on the counter so she could ring up Jarry’s order. “No offense taken, she is due in July. We found out last week, my husband and I are both excited to have another girl. Your total is six dollars.” 

“I bet you are,” Jarry answered, handing Kayleigh her debit card. She slid the card back in her wallet when Kayleigh handed it back, and then took her food and coffee. “It was nice to meet you, Kayleigh. You can call me Althea; I’ll see you around.” 

“Have a nice day, Althea.” 

Juice had come to hang out with her for a few hours after his shift at Scoops and been surprised when she told him about the new Sheriff. He’d been shocked speechless that Jarry was a she. 

A little after four in the afternoon, the last special order was picked up, a tray of sugar cookies decorated in patterns of pinks, red, and white. Kayleigh closed shop early and drove to St. Thomas to pick up Gracie from daycare. She drove home, singing along to the radio, so she could get ready for the evening. 

Juice wouldn’t tell her the plan, but Danny was watching Gracie for the night and the two of them were going out. It had been Juice’s Valentine’s Day surprise when she’d woken up this morning, and she’d been anticipating the date night with her Old Man ever since. 

Juice wasn’t home when she arrived, but Danny was sitting on the couch watching sports news on the TV. He held out his hands, clapping once, and said, “Give me that sweet girl and you go get ready for your night out.” 

“Thanks, Danny. You sure you’re good with babysitting tonight? Aren’t Diosa Norte and Fuego throwing both throwing V-day parties?” 

“Yeah, but I’d rather hang with this love bug. Besides, gives you and your man a night out. Be one of the few you might get before the second one arrives.” 

Kayleigh shrugged one shoulder. “True. Thanks, again.” Kayleigh handed off Gracie and headed down the hallway to get ready. 

She had no idea what Juice had planned, so after showering and drying her hair she studied her clothes in the closet. Kayleigh paired dark jeans with a red top that hung off her left shoulder, not only showing off her crow, it also accentuated her breasts and her baby bump. She was positive it was going to drive Juice crazy. 

While she was curling her hair, she heard the rumble of Juice’s Harley and then their daughter’s happy squeals and babbles. Spritzing her hair with a touch of hairspray, Kayleigh grabbed her black lace up boots and slipped them on. 

Her I.D. and some cash was in her small, black clutch and she snatched it off the dresser before leaving the bedroom. 

Juice was standing in the room with Danny, Gracie held in his arms. He’d gone to Floyd’s earlier in the morning and gotten his head and face shaved. Wearing a pair of gray cargo pants and a tight, black t-shirt and his kutte, Juice looked drop dead sexy. His own eyes drank her in from her boot clad feet to the sexy off the should top that displayed her tattoo. The tattoo that tied her to him as much as the two rings on her finger. 

He gave her a smirk. “Ready?” 

Kayleigh stepped forward and brushed a hand over Gracie’s wild hair. “Have fun with Grandpa tonight, Gracie. Be a good girl and try not to give him too much trouble.” She pressed a kiss to her cheek and Gracie smiled an identical smile to her father’s. 

Juice passed Gracie to Danny and put his hand on Kayleigh’s lower back as they headed to the garage. “Thanks, Danny,” Juice called over his shoulder before closing the garage door. 

“Drive safe!” Danny yelled back. “No curfew, have fun!” 

Juice chuckled and then looked over at Kayleigh as she walked to the bike instead of the SUV. 

“What are you doing baby?” he asked. 

She gave him her best puppy dog eyes. “Please, Juicey. Let’s take the Harley. I trust you, with me, with us,” she stated, her hands moving to touch the curve of her bump. “Just tonight, and then I won’t ride again until after she’s born.” 

Juice watched as she ran her hand across the seat and he could practically feel her arms wrapped around his waist and the warmth of her against his back. The doctor had said it was safe, as safe as it was to normally drive a motorcycle, but if they wrecked now there was nothing either of them could do to protect their child from being hurt. His anxiety kicked up a notch, but he knew she wouldn’t give up easy if he told her no. He wasn’t willing to waste their night arguing with her about riding in a cage or on the back of his bike. If that’s really what she wanted to do, he wouldn’t deny her… but he would drive a little slower and be extra cautious. 

When he walked to her and the bike, she let out a delighted squeak and pecked his cheek with a quick kiss. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, baby,” he said, chuckling as he swung his leg over the bike. He held out her helmet and she put it on and got situated as he started the bike and strapped on his own helmet. Her arms circled his waist, one hand had her clutch held in it with the strap around her wrist, but the other was free and rested just below his belt buckle. 

He opened the garage door and backed the sleek, black Harley out of the garage. As the door closed, he backed the rest of the way out of the driveway and onto the road. “Drive, Juan Carlos,” she purred in his ear over the roar of the engine and a smirk that she couldn’t see stretched across his face. 

Still going slower than he normally would with her on the back, Juice remembered the first time he’d heard her say those words to him. She’d called him Juice then, but it had been their first date – the first time she had slid onto the back of his bike. Kayleigh had ridden with him in a pair of short shorts a few days later and Juice realized with a sudden thought that she’d always trusted riding with him. 

Juice turned the bike toward San Francisco and felt Kayleigh’s arms tighten slightly around his waist. It would be a far drive with her on the back, but San Francisco was home to some of their favorite places to go. What better place to go on Valentine’s Day than there? 

They enjoyed the silent drive to the bay and Kayleigh grinned as she took off her helmet after he parked in front of their favorite Italian restaurant in Fisherman’s Wharf. He gave the hostess their last name and she led them to a table for two near the big bay window that looked out over the bay. 

Juice pulled out her chair and then after she had sat moved to sit in his own chair. The hostess said the server would be with them shortly and walked back to the front of the building. 

The table was covered in a white table cloth and in the center a slender glass vase held a single red rose. The waiter arrived at the table and presented an ice bucket with a bottle inside. 

Before Kayleigh could say she was pregnant, the young man removed the bottle and she saw that it was sparkling grape juice, and tried to suppress her giggle. She couldn’t hide her smile though. He opened the bottle but, Juice requested he not pour it. The waiter nodded and set the bottle on the table and then gave each of them a menu. “Could I get you something different to drink while you decide what you would like for dinner? 

“I’ll have a coke, please,” Juice said. 

“Sweet tea,” Kayleigh added and the waiter nodded and turned to retrieve their drinks. “No beer?” she asked Juice. 

“No, I’m driving and you’re on the back of my bike. Not risking you and our girl any more than I already am tonight. Do you know what you want to eat?” 

“Of course,” she replied on a laugh. She’d tried one or two different dishes when they’d come here, but most of the time if they ate at this favorite she always had the market lasagna. It was her favorite. 

The waiter took their order, the lasagna and Juice’s chicken marsala, and set the drinks on the table before bringing their order to the kitchen. 

Juice poured Kayleigh a glass of the sparkling grape juice and she smiled again. “Juan Carlos this is incredible. You big hidden romantic.” 

“Well, you know, we spent our first Valentine’s sitting across the table from each other in Stockton, figured I had to make the second one twice as good to make up for the first.” 

“You did a good job, Juicey,” she raised her glass of sparkling juice. “All the way down to the fake champagne.” 

He gave her a big grin and raised his coke. “You know in a few more months we’ll have been together for two years.” 

“April really is a big month, Gracie’s birthday, the month I opened the bakery, and the month we started seeing each other. Although now I count October 21st to be our anniversary.” 

“We can have two. How long we’ve been together anniversary and how long we’ve been married anniversary,” Juice responded. 

“Two years, feels like it’s been a lot longer than that. Lots of good times in those two years.” 

Juice grinned that big smile, the one she fell in love with almost instantly. “Hell yeah. It’ll be nice to have the clubhouse back, make some new memories in there.” 

“Is the floor plan going to stay the same?” she asked, then took a sip of her drink. 

Juice shrugged. “For the most part, yeah, I think so. Jax mentioned added more dorm rooms to the back maybe an upstairs area that could be a playroom for all the kids.” 

“Now that would be nice for party nights.” 

Juice took a drink of his coke and then grinned. “So, we’re going to have to start getting the room ready for our new little girl soon.” 

“We have five more months, but it’s nice to be prepared if she chose to arrive early.” 

“What all do we need? A new crib since Gracie’s still in hers?” 

The waiter returned and set their plates in front of them, asked if they needed anything else, and then left after Juice’s quick response of no. 

As good as her lasagna looked, it was too hot to eat just yet, so she answered Juice’s question. “A crib yes, could probably move Gracie’s changing table into the new room and buy a little dresser for her to replace it. It would be a waste of money to buy a new rocking chair, but I hate to move the one we have out of Gracie’s room.” 

“We’ll get a new one,” he interrupted. “We can always put one in storage later or sell it online.” 

Kayleigh tilted her head in acknowledgement and cut off a piece of her lasagna. She blew on the bite before bringing the forkful to her mouth. It was as good as it always was, maybe better since they hadn’t been here in what felt like ages. 

When the waiter returned halfway through their meal Juice ordered dessert to go and requested it be wrapped well since they were on a motorcycle. They finished dinner without much conversation and while Kayleigh went to the bathroom, Juice paid the bill. He was waiting by their table when she returned and wrapped an arm around her lower back as they made their way through the restaurant.

She noticed a few of the other couples that were also enjoying their Valentine’s at the restaurant had cast glances at their table as they ate, and a few were bold enough to look now as they walked to the door. 

Juice must have noticed too because after stowing away the dessert in one of the saddlebags, he pulled her close and pressed a feather-light kiss to her lips and then smiled. “They’re all just jealous, baby. Jealous that I’ve got the hottest woman on my arm and you’ve got a badass biker husband who just happens to have tribal tats on his scalp and wears a kutte. Throws ‘em off, ‘s all. Let’s go, our night’s not over yet.” 

As Juice started to bike, Kayleigh slid behind him and then they were off again. She had no words for how excited she was that Juice had let them take the Harley. She knew the risks they were taking, and they were high, but she’d fallen in love with him on the back of the Harley. The smell of him and the feel of him pressed close was unlike any other. She couldn’t think of a better way to spend the evening together than pressed to his back, the wind blowing crisp and cool against her skin as they raced down the road. Maybe raced wasn’t a good word for Juice’s current driving, since he was being extra cautious tonight, but the feeling was the same. 

The ride to Crissy Fields didn’t take long. When she dismounted, Kayleigh stood by and watched Juice pull the dessert and a blanket from the saddlebags. He took her hand with a grin and they walked down to the beach together. It was already dark, but the sky was clear and the moon and stars bright in the dark blue sky. She held the dessert while Juice spread out the blanket, sat down, and then beckoned her with a wave of his fingers to join him. 

Laughing, she sat down and leaned over to kiss him. “You really are a secret romantic, Juan Carlos.” 

“Yeah, don’t tell the guys, they’re liable to strip my Men of Mayhem patch and shit.” 

Kayleigh laughed loudly. “Naw, but they would give you buckets upon buckets of hell for being so cute.” 

“You’re probably right. Dessert?” he asked, opening the container and holding out a fork to her. 

She took it from him with a quick. “Sure.” 

Before he could take his own bite of the chocolatey dessert Kayleigh held out the fork toward him. 

“Thought you’d be tired of having to spoon feed people by now. Isn’t Gracie enough?” 

“Shut up, now you’re killing the romantic moment, and eat it,” she ordered, a teasing tone to her voice and a smile playing on her lips. 

They finished off the dessert and Juice hopped up to throw away their trash before sitting close to Kayleigh with his legs stretched out in front of him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and let out a contented sigh. 

“You know, I wouldn’t trade Gracie for the world, but sometimes I miss that freedom of being able to just take off on the Harley and go anywhere we wanted, no worries about finding a babysitter or when we had to be back. We could just go.” 

“I feel ya, baby, but just like you, I wouldn’t trade Gracie for anything. Maybe we could get Danny to watch her once or twice a month and you and I get away for a night before the second one arrives. Once there’s two, it might be a little harder.” 

He felt her nod in agreement and turned his head to kiss her soft hair. She tilted her head up and he captured her lips in a searing kiss. Kayleigh moved to straddle his lap and she deepened the kiss. 

Juice moaned into her mouth and slid his hands up her back. He trailed one up to tangle in her hair and the other splayed across the small of her back. Her own hands moved from his shoulders down to his belt buckle and he felt the tug as she worked at undoing it. 

Juice pulled back from the kiss and gave her a sly smirk, reluctantly stopping her hands. “No beach sex baby, sand gets everywhere. We learned that last time, no? I have a better idea in mind.” 

She pouted, making him chuckle, but he leaned in to kiss her mouth and smiled. “I’ll make it worth it, baby, I swear.” 

Standing, Juice pulled Kayleigh to her feet as well and kissed her hard, once more, before gathering up the blanket. 

Kayleigh realized they were driving back to Charming, but was surprised when Juice pulled into the B&B. He parked in front of the room she used to occupy and jumped off the bike. “Stay right here, I’ll be right back.” 

She watched him jog to the little office and wondered what he had up his sleeve. It was late, and normally Mrs. Willows had locked up the office by now. A few minutes later he came jogging back, an envelope no bigger than a credit card in his hand. He opened it and dropped a key into his other palm. With a huge grin, he looked at Kayleigh. 

“Come on,” he said and then walked to the door. 

Kayleigh followed him inside and looked around. It hadn’t changed in the two years since she’d stayed there and the thought made her smile. She remembered the many nights her and Juice had spent laying in the bed and just talking, getting to know one another without the sexual intimacy they now shared between them. Sure, they’d gotten fairly handsy with each other, but the line of actual intercourse hadn’t been crossed until she’d moved into his house. 

The sound of his deep voice pulled her from her memories and she turned to look at him. He was still standing by the door, but she had wandered into the middle of the small room. 

“What are we doing here, Juicey?” she asked. 

He tilted his head in consideration, pushed off the door, and closed the distance between them. “It was the first place we spent a lot of time together. Full of good memories, this room is,” he shrugged. “Thought it would be cool to come back and you know christen the bed.” 

Kayleigh hummed, “That was something we never got around to doing.” 

“I was too scared to fuck up whatever we had going with sex to initiate it. I wanted you so bad it hurt, but more than that I wanted you to stay.” 

“In Charming? You already knew I was staying when I bought Lynn’s.” 

Juice shook his head. “With me. I didn’t want you to leave me because I fucked up somehow. Worst case of blue balls I ever had was that first month.” 

“Don’t even,” she said on a laugh. “We might not have ‘fucked’,” she made little finger quotes as she said the word. “but we did plenty of other things to keep you from having that particular problem.” 

Juice chuckled. There were some damn good memories in this room, and tonight he planned on adding to them. 

With one hand, he pulled her closer so she was pressed to his chest, and with the other he tilted her chin up just enough so that he could lean down and capture her lips in a kiss. He brushed his tongue across her lower lip and she parted them, allowing him to dive his tongue into her mouth. She tasted sweet and delightfully sinful, and Juice took great pleasure in knowing she was his woman. 

Kayleigh pushed his kutte off his shoulders, for once not caring as the leather hit the floor. Juice’s hands were all over her body, caressing her with gentle touches that were growing harder, increasingly needy, as their kiss sparked and fed the fire burning between them. The broke apart only to catch a breath and Kayleigh took the opportunity to tug his shirt over his head. It joined his kutte on the floor. Her shirt wasn’t far behind. 

Juice watched in fascination as Kayleigh took a step back from him. She tugged off her boots first, and then straightened. Her hands slid down her body. She trailed them over her breasts, which were still mostly covered by the black and red lace bra she wore, and then down her torso to the button of her jeans. His eyes were trained on her movements as she undid her pants and then slowly slid them off to reveal the black panties with red lace trim that matched her bra. 

Damn if he wasn’t a lucky bastard to have a woman as beautiful and sexy as her. She stepped out of her pants and then came forward. Her hands gripped his heavy belt buckle and slowly undid it. Going achingly slow she pulled down the zipper and then pushed his pants off his hips. He toed out of his boots and stepped out of the puddle of clothes at his feet. 

The palm of her hand brushed against his dick and the layer of cotton between them might as well have not been there for the feeling of fire that raced through his body at her touch. She dropped to her knees at the same time as she pulled his boxers down, letting his erection spring free. 

He looked down, and met her lust filled gaze as she darted her tongue out to lick the tip of his dick. Her hand wrapped around the base of his shaft to hold him still, and he couldn’t stop the guttural groan that tore from his throat when her mouth closed around him. 

“Fuck, Kayleigh,” he swore. 

She hummed with satisfaction and began to work her hand in time with her gorgeous mouth. Alternating between soft strokes and sliding the flat of her tongue along his length and sucking just hard enough to be on the edge of pain and pleasure, Kayleigh was driving him crazy. When her free hand reached up to gently cup his balls and squeezed softly, he bucked his hips causing the head of his dick to hit the back of her throat. 

They both moaned and Juice tried to pull away, but Kayleigh’s grip on him tightened and she hollowed her cheeks, sucking hard. 

“Jesus, Kayleigh, you’re gonna make me cum.” 

She stopped her actions just long enough to look up at him with a devilish smirk. “That’s the idea, Juan Carlos.” She licked from his base to his tip and then took him in her mouth again. 

Juice tangled a hand in her hair and guided her motions, he didn’t force her to go any deeper than she wanted, but he guided her speed. He had no need to force her, Kayleigh thoroughly enjoyed having him at her mercy this way and gave amazing head. He could feel her throat muscles working around his length when she took him all the way, and then she’d press her tongue flat against him on the way back to his tip. She alternated her speed and how hard she sucked and it drove him crazy, 

“Kayleigh, baby, fuck that feels so good,” he said around another moan as his tip hit the back of her throat again. 

When her fingers pressed against the sensitive spot just behind his balls, Juice lost it. The hand holding her hair tightened just slightly and his hips jerked forward. Another primal moan escaped his mouth as his orgasm hit and he came hard. Kayleigh didn’t stop her ministrations and he watched with lust filled eyes as she sucked up every drop of cum he gave her.

She released him with a slight pop, and Juice pulled her to her feet. 

“Your turn.” 

He walked forward until her knees hit the bed and pushed her down, not as gently as he normally would have, but never hard enough to hurt her. Kayleigh laughed and then stopped, she leaned up on her elbows, her eyes trained on him as he dropped to his knees in front of her. He slid his hands up her long, slender legs and hooked his fingers under the band on her panties. He pulled them down and would have pocketed them if he still had his pants on. Instead, he tossed them over his shoulder and then pulled Kayleigh so she was perched right on the edge of the bed. She was already dripping wet, so he slid two fingers along her sensitive slit and brushed across her clit. 

Kayleigh let out a soft cry of pleasure and whispered his name, “Juan Carlos.” 

Darting out his tongue, he licked her with the flat of his tongue and his nose brushed over her clit. He swirled his tongue along her opening and then dipped inside in a mimic of what he wanted to do with his cock. She arched her back and let out a moan. He used a free hand to rub over her baby bump and then back down, brushing through her neatly trimmed curls to her clit. He rubbed in slow circles as his tongue flicked across her slick folds. 

Juice brought her to the brink of ecstasy and then backed off, teasing her and making her writhe and moan under his touch. She let out a string of swears and then begged him. “Please, Juice, please, god you’re killing me here. It feels so good.” 

He used his fingers and tongue to bring her over the edge and she came hard. Juice lapped up every drop of sweet juice that she released as she rode out her orgasm. By now he was ready to go again, his cock achingly hard from watching her pleasure. 

Kayleigh examined Juice as he stood, wiping his mouth his one hand and then stroking his cock slowly. His eyes were dark and focused on her, drinking in her body from flushed cheeks all the way down to her toes. Kayleigh trailed her hands across her stomach and to her breasts, squeezing each one through the fabric of her bra. She smirked when he bit his lip, his eyes trained on breasts. He lifted his eyes to meet hers and held her gaze as he wrapped a hand around her thigh and slid his cock into her slick heat. 

They both groaned at the sensation of him filling her completely, and he stayed balls-deep for just a moment before gliding back out and repeating the motion. He leaned forward and slid a hand behind her back, unhooking the bra with an expert flick of his fingers and sliding it off her shoulders as he leaned back up. He tossed the bra behind him to land on the floor with the rest of their clothes and admired her completely naked body. 

He grabbed her hands and hauled her to her feet with a smirk, pulling out as he did so and then turning her around to face the bed. She moved to crawl up onto the bed and he stopped her. 

“No, don’t move. Just like this,” he said hoarsely. 

Juice gripped both her hips in his hands and Kayleigh reached around to wrap a hand around his length and slid him across her lips. She swirled and teased him until he couldn’t take it, and angled his hips just right and with a quick thrust up was seated inside her again. 

She moaned and her head dropped down, her long hair brushing the floral bedspread. Juice set a slow rhythm and Kayleigh met him thrust for thrust. 

“Juicey, don’t stop, you feel so good, I love the way you fuck me,” she moaned softly. 

Her dirty words almost sent him over the edge, but he still wanted her in the bed, and in his book - they hadn’t made it there just yet. 

He pulled out again, smirking as she moaned desperately. “Juan Carlos.” 

“Lay down in the bed, now,” he ordered. 

She gave him a sexy smile over her shoulder and crawled into the bed slowly, giving him a good view of her ass and soaking wet pussy. Those beautiful wings were on full display. Juice followed her and stroked a hand down her back, tracing the path of the left angel wing. 

Kayleigh looked over her shoulder and grinned at him. “Let’s make the most of christening the bed, Juicey.” She winked, and Juice gave her a big, toothy smile. 

“Hell yes, baby.” 

They started in doggy-style, and then Juice flipped her over and held her ankles against his shoulder as he picked up the pace. Kayleigh orgasmed hard, screaming his name, and she would have brought him with her if he hadn’t come earlier in her mouth. Juice kept up his relentless pace until she relaxed beneath him, and only then did her let go of her legs and let him rest on either side of his hips. 

He changed position again, laying behind Kayleigh and pulling her close to his chest. She hummed in content, and he set a slow pace, enjoying the feel of her slick heat and the fullness of her breast in his hand. After a few moments Kayleigh started to meet his thrusts. Juice held her jaw gently in his hand and turned her head to meet his kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue across hers in a sensual tango. 

As good as this felt, Kayleigh craved more. She wiggled out of his grip and turned around, rising up to her knees. She pushed his shoulder and he laid on his back. Kayleigh straddled his hips and ground her center into his cock, rocking back and forth so he glided against her sensitive skin. 

She reached down and guided him to slide into her and they both moaned again. 

Juice swore as his hands found her hips. “Fuck, Kayleigh. Just like that baby, ooh, yes. Go slow.” 

Kayleigh rolled and rocked her hips, loving being in control and pleasuring him and herself at the same time. Juice met her eyes and watched as she made little noises of pleasure as she rode him. 

Knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer, Juice slid one hand down between their bodies and swirled his thumb over her clit. Kayleigh cried out in pleasure and he kept going, moving in quick circles. Her muscles clamped tight around his cock and she screamed his name. 

“Juan Carlos!” 

Seconds later, he was coming deep inside her. She slowed her pace and then still above him, dropping down and resting her forehead against his shoulder. 

“Holy shit, Juicey.” 

He gave a soft chuckle. “You can say that again, baby.” 

“Can’t,” she mumbled. “Too tired.” 

“Still gotta hold on for the ride home.” 

Kayleigh groaned and then laughed playfully. She slid off him and curled against his side. Moving up just slightly, she pressed her lips to his cheek. 

“I think we did a damn good job christening the bed. The B&B will never be the same.” 

“I don’t think the people next door will either,” Juice joked. 

“What? Seriously?” Kayleigh exclaimed, sitting up. 

Juice leaned up on his elbows and nodded. “The man yelled out once for us to be quiet, but when we didn’t stop they left.” 

Kayleigh howled with laughter and Juice grinned as he watched her. While she still giggled he climbed out of bed and started to get dressed. 

She frowned as he did up his belt, making him chuckle. “If you’re up for round, like, four when we get home I’m all for it baby, but before you really are too tired to hold on, let’s get home.” 

She huffed and then gave him a playful smile. “Fine.” 

Kayleigh sauntered off to the bathroom and then emerged a moment later. Juice kissed her cheek. “I’m gonna return the key and I’ll meet you at the bike. Okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

Kayleigh was a sexy sight to see, leaning against his Harley and bathed in moonlight and the yellow-orange glow of the streetlight, as he walked back across the parking lot. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his slid to her hips. Their lips met and Kayleigh moaned again. 

When they broke apart she smiled. “Let’s go home, Juicey.”


	37. The New Sheriff

Kayleigh watched from her place at the picnic tables as Jax and Juice boxed near the clubhouse. The boxing ring had been destroyed in the blast, but the boys had plans to get a new one. For now, they were making do with a pair of boxing mitts and their fists. 

The boys had been hard at work with the Diosa and porn business. Lyla had found a nice warehouse in Stockton and the boys were making moves to acquire it for Redwoody. They had celebrated Tig’s birthday the day before, and with no work or shit to handle today they guys were at TM. Only Chucky and Montez were absent and that was because it was their day to work Scoops. They guys were hanging around the garage since the construction on the clubhouse still had a long way to go. 

Juice and Jax had gone off to box a while ago, and Kayleigh enjoyed watching them. Juice had thrown the punches first, but now he had the mitts and was moving them for Jax while the blonde threw punches left and right. It was warm for late February and Jax and Juice had both shed their shirts early in the workout. The sight of the two men was quite eye catching. 

Tara’s fingers snapping in front of her face caught her attention and she snapped her eyes over to see her friend standing beside her. “Enjoying the view?” 

Kayleigh shrugged. “Don’t judge me. Juice told me about your little eye wandering the other week on the porch.” Kayleigh laughed when Tara blushed. “It’s cool, girlie. We both have good lookin’ men. I trust you, you’ve got Jax and Juice is plenty man enough for me, but sometimes you can’t help but look.” 

“Amen to that,” Tara added, her own eyes moving to watch the guys as she sat down beside Kayleigh. “Where’s Gracie?” 

“Daycare. Juice and I are going to go pick out baby furniture before going to get her.” 

“Know if it’s a boy or girl, yet?” Tara asked. 

“Oh yeah, but we aren’t tellin’.” 

“That’s evil. Does his mom and sister know?” 

Kayleigh shook her head. “Nope,” she said, popping the ‘p’. “Haven’t breathed a word yet. Gracie knows, but she’s not talking either,” Kayleigh joked. 

Tara laughed and smiled at her friend. “Going to do a big reveal?” 

“We talked about it, but we’re not sure.”

“You should do something cute. Take lots of photos to add to your scrapbook.” 

Kayleigh started to respond but the sight of the sheriff’s car pulling into the lot made the words die on her tongue. She wondered what Althea Jarry wanted with SAMCRO. Kayleigh assumed eventually they would butt heads, and was curious what had brought her to SAMCRO’s doorstep today. 

Sheriff Jarry parked her car and got out, heading toward the garage, and the group of kutte wearing men standing in a circle. Juice and Jax were already jogging over and reached their brothers before she did. Tara and Kayleigh had a good view, but couldn’t hear what was said between them. 

Once she was done with the club, Sheriff Jarry made her way over to Kayleigh and Tara. She had a smile on her face and gave a friendly hello. “Good afternoon, ladies.” 

“Hello, Sheriff,” Tara greeted. 

“Nice to see you again, Althea,” Kayleigh said. “You haven’t been by the bakery again. Charming keeping you busy already?” 

Althea studied the two women casually and then replied. “It’s slow in some ways and fairly busy in others. Did you ladies know Eli Roosevelt?” 

“He was Sheriff before you,” Tara answered. “His wife owned the flower store here in town. They were both nice, we miss Rita.” 

“And Eli?” Jarry questioned. 

Kayleigh spoke this time. “We were better friends with Rita, her shop was next to mine. They came to Charming when our husbands were locked up, but I’m sure you knew that,” she said with a smile and a friendly tone. “We knew Eli too, he was a good man, good cop.” 

“Do you know anything about his disappearance?” she asked Kayleigh directly. 

Kayleigh shook her head. “Nope. I would bet he left town because he lost his wife and his kid that she was pregnant with and over time it all just became too much. I’ve lost a husband before, several years ago. It’s not easy to get over. I left town to do it. That’s how I’m in Charming. Met Juice, opened a bakery and never looked back.” 

Jarry studied her for a minute and then nodded. “Juice is the one with the dumb mohawk and the head tats?” 

“One and only.” 

The Sheriff turned to Tara and said, “Jax Teller is your Old Man, right?” 

“Yep. Dr. Teller, but a lot of people still call me Dr. Knowles. It’s hard to get used to the name change. Dr. Teller sounds strange to some of my colleagues still.” 

“I can imagine. You ladies have a good evening. Kayleigh, I’ll see you tomorrow for breakfast at Lynn’s.” 

“Looking forward to it,” she called as the Sheriff turned and walked back to her car. After she left the lot the two women shared a look and the moved from the picnic table to go join the guys. 

“What did she want?” Tara asked Jax directly. 

He shrugged. “Questions about Roosevelt, but he won’t be found, and she’s not that curious. She eyed Chibs pretty hard, but I don’t think it was cause she was suspicious of him.”

Kayleigh giggled, she’d noticed Chibs and Althea’s exchanged glances from across the lot, but she’d chosen to keep quiet about it. Now that Jax had said something first though… 

“Staring awfully hard at the pretty Sheriff, Chibby, like a predator watches his prey,” Kayleigh giggled. “Don’t bite too hard.” 

*****

Juice leaned against the counter near the register as Kayleigh put the trays of sweets into the display. She had dropped Gracie off at daycare and then he’d met her here to spend some time with her before he headed off to his shift at Scoops. 

It was different working a semi normal job. Not running guns also brought not having to be constantly on the move and feel on the defensive at all times. They had plenty to do with the Diosa industry and the porn business, but it was different than what the club was used to. None of the guys were complaining. The money from Diosa, all three of them, was starting to pick up and they were looking to expand the porn industry with more online content, another part Juice would play in the new businesses. 

The guys were starting to see what an asset Juice was to the club, and that he wasn’t just some idiot. He could do tons of tech shit that none of the other guys could do. Kayleigh had told him several times how smart he was; it was part of why she loved him. 

After business was handled for the day, the club was going to celebrate Thomas’ first birthday party at Jax and Tara’s house. 

Kayleigh straightened and pressed her hands to her lower back. She let out a soft groan and Juice stepped forward to touch her. He turned her and pressed his thumbs into the muscles of her lower back just hard enough to make her moan in pleasure. 

“That feels amazing,” she sighed. “The growing belly is starting to make it hard to get comfortable at night.” 

“Should we break out that pillow Chibs bought when you were pregnant with Gracie?” Juice asked, sliding his hands around her belly and pulling her to lean against his chest. 

She snorted. “No, that thing takes up most of the bed. What would I do with you?” 

They shared a laugh and Juice kissed the top of her head. “I’d snuggled up to it I guess instead of you. At least I might get to put a hand on you, but I ain’t sleeping on the couch.” 

Kayleigh giggled and tilted her head back to kiss his jaw. “Maybe just a regular body pillow would be helpful. You can squeeze me, and I’ll squeeze it.” 

“That could work.” 

Kayleigh twisted in his arms and faced him, bringing her arms to rest on his shoulders. Juice let his hands rest on either side of her bump. He loved touching her, and he’d never get enough. Juice had missed a lot with Gracie, and that was something he couldn’t change, but he tried to be around as much as he could for this one. “You know, we should probably think about naming our little Squirt.” 

“Probably so,” Kayleigh responded just before the chime on the door sounded and she turned out of his arms to greet her customer. 

Juice was surprised to see the Sheriff, but Kayleigh greeted her with a warm smile. “Good morning, Sheriff.” 

“Good morning, Kayleigh, Mr. Ortiz.” 

Juice nodded and said good morning. Then squeezed Kayleigh’s hand to catch her eye quickly. He leaned down to plant a quick kiss to her lips and gave her his big grin. “See you later, baby.” 

“Bye, Juice.” 

He walked around the counter, nodded once more to Jarry and then walked out of the shop. He didn’t bother to take his bike with him from the back lot behind Lynn’s, choosing instead to just walk down the street to Scoops. 

“How are you this morning?” Kayleigh asked. “What can I get for you today?” 

Jarry eyed the treats in the display and then ordered. “I’m good, I’ll have the banana nut bread, two slices, and a cup of coffee, large please.” 

“Sure.” 

As Kayleigh fixed her order, Jarry watched her silently and then finally spoke as Kayleigh moved to ring up the items. 

“So how does that work?” Jarry asked. “An outlaw and a sweet woman like yourself?” 

Kayleigh shrugged and gave a sincere smile. “Juan Carlos isn’t a bad person. None of the guys are, they might have done bad things, but no one is perfect, or innocent. Not really. They’re good guys, Filip Telford included.” 

“Who?” 

Kayleigh was almost certain Jarry knew who she was talking about, but gave her another grin and leaned her hip against the counter. “Chibs.” 

“Oh, yes. Well,” Althea started, blushing just slightly, making Kayleigh giggle. 

“I didn’t mean any harm, Sheriff. Just that… I’d like you to keep in mind that not everyone in this town has a high opinion of SAMCRO, and maybe they have a good reason, but the men behind the leather kuttes aren’t as bad as they seem. They’re trying to earn back their good name.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Althea paid for her breakfast and then said goodbye, leaving Kayleigh wondering even more what kind of relationship SAMCRO was going to have with the new Sheriff of Charming. 

*****

Kayleigh set Gracie on the floor in Tara’s living room and grinned as Abel came rushing up to her. “Aunt Kayleigh!”

“Hi, buddy.” 

She hugged him and then he ran off to play with his toy cars. Kayleigh took the chance to observe the room. Blue, black, and white streamers and matching colored balloons decorated the railing that separated the hallway and living room. The doorways and ceiling fan were also decorated. Above the T.V hang a banner that said Happy Birthday. Two tables were set up in the living room, one in the corner for presents and one longer one for food. Both were covered in light blue tablecloths and sprinkled with confetti. Little table decorations with metallic blue and silver bursts of shiny streamers dotted the two tables. “The house looks great, Tara. You outdid yourself.” 

“I couldn’t help it. We celebrated Abel’s first birthday, but it wasn’t the same without Jax and the other guys. I had to go all out for Thomas. Gracie’s almost there, two more months and she’ll join the toddler club.” 

“I know,” Kayleigh said, sticking the two presents for Thomas on the decorated table Tara had set up in the corner. “I’ll be right back with the cakes.” 

When she walked back into the house she went to the kitchen, and Tara turned and gave her a frown. “I said only the one cake.” 

“Oh come on, we both know you wanted to do the whole cake smash thing. Thomas only turns one once, let him get cake everywhere. It will be fun. Plus it was fun to make!” Kayleigh retorted, opening the lid on the white box. 

The little round cake was two layers tall and covered in light blue fondant with dark blue, and light and dark green, and white fondant circles of different sizes. “It’s white cake with vanilla buttercream frosting on the inside. The other cake is made just how you ordered, chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and written in blue is Happy Birthday Thomas and it’s lightly decorated with blue and green balloons. I also found the cutest number one shaped candles I could get my hands on. I bought one for each cake.” 

“Thanks, Kayleigh,” Tara said and gave her a quick hug. “Hard to believe my baby is turning one today.” 

“I know. They grow up fast.” Kayleigh pointed to her baby belly. “You could always just have another.” 

Tara laughed. “Ha, not yet. Come on, help me set the food out before everyone started to show up. It’s almost three thirty.” 

The two women moved the trays of cut up veggies and fruit, little bite sized sandwiches and bowls of chips to the table. Kayleigh arranged the plates, napkins, and silverware while Tara carried the heavy pitcher full of lemonade to the table. 

Lyla and the kids showed up a few minutes before the guys began to trickle in. Juice found Kayleigh when he arrived, Gracie already in his arms when he leaned his head down to kiss her. 

“Hi.” Kayleigh gave him a smile and he wrapped an arm around her. 

Juice leaned close, running his lips across her earlobe and spoke softly. “Got some shit to talk to you about tonight.” 

Kayleigh twisted her head and kissed his cheek, whispering back. “That doesn’t sound good.” 

“It’s not bad, not yet anyway.” Juice didn’t say any more about it and pinched off a small piece of banana from Kayleigh’s plate to feed to Gracie. 

She grabbed it off his finger eagerly and brought it to her mouth. After chewing she caught sight of Thomas and Abel on the ground playing with Ellie and squirmed to get down from her father’s arms. 

Juice set her on her feet and Gracie took off in her cute, jerky, slow and slightly unsteady walk. Their daughter was officially mobile, and it tugged at Kayleigh’s heart. It was fun to watch your child grow up, but Kayleigh wished she’d slow the hell down sometimes. 

Thomas’ first birthday party was a blast. The motley group enjoyed talking amongst each other while they munched on the finger foods. Thomas, with Jax’s help, opened his presents, and then smashed his cake. After she got Thomas cleaned up, Tara cut the regular birthday cake and everyone enjoyed a slice. 

Lyla, Ellie, and Kayleigh helped Tara clean up the trash and put away the leftover food while the guys said goodbyes. Lyla and her three kids left first and Kayleigh hugged Tara one last time by the front door. 

“Thanks for all your help.” 

Kayleigh gave Tara a big grin and adjusted the strap of Gracie’s diaper bag on her shoulder. “You’re welcome girlie. I’ll talk to you more tomorrow about getting together to work on the playground fundraiser.” 

“Okay. We both work, so I’ll drop by Lynn’s after my shift at St. Thomas,” Tara replied. “You three have a good night.” 

Juice loaded Gracie into Kayleigh’s SUV and then followed his girls to their house. Both of them parked in the garage and Juice pushed the button to close the door before walking over to get Gracie out of the vehicle. Kayleigh unlocked the door that led into the house and Juice followed her in, locking the door behind him. 

It was a few hours later, once they had gotten Gracie to sleep and were relaxing on the couch together, that Kayleigh asked, “So what did you have to tell me that sounded so foreboding at Tara and Jax’s house?” 

Juice was lying long ways across the couch, propped up by one of the throw pillows, and Kayleigh was lying comfortably between his legs. She was sitting just like him, facing him from across the couch. Her feet were in his lap and he was gently rubbing the ball and heel of her foot, and sometimes rubbing up her calf muscle. 

“Your brother made a deal with Baroski.” Juice said it like it was a bad thing and Kayleigh wondered how that would affect the two clubs. 

“The guy that works with Collette and runs the docks up in Stockton. I know, what about it?” 

“Jax doesn’t trust Baroksi, not many of us do. We talked about it at church. Man’s an ex-cop and he’s dirty, even though he claims to be good and clean. We think it’s risky for the Night Slayers to be doing business with him.” 

“Doesn’t SAMCRO do business with him?” Kayleigh asked and then moaned, leaning her head back against the pillow as Juice rubbed a sore spot on the bottom of her foot. 

He chuckled and slid his hand up her calf, squeezing gently, before running it back down and rubbing her foot again. “No, we don’t. Not directly. SAMCRO is partnered with Collette, and she hired Baroski to keep an eye on her house and girls. He gets free pussy in exchange.” 

Kayleigh shuddered. She didn’t want to think about that. “Gross. So if Baroski screws over the NS where does that leave SAMCRO?” 

Juice shrugged. “It would be a club decision at the table, but I’d bet we’d back NS.” 

“That’s nice to hear. I always thought Trevor and Daniel worked better together. Daniel thinks things through more than Trevor does. I have faith in my brother, don’t get me wrong Juice, but I worry about Trevor more than I do Daniel.” 

“Your brother can handle himself and make his own choices. He fucks up he fucks up,” Juice said on a shrug. “SAMCRO has ties to the NS as a sister charter, we’ll help out how we can, as long as it doesn’t cause too much blowback and risk for the MC.” 

Kayleigh nodded. ‘I understand.” She pulled her foot away from his touch and raised up on her knees. Kayleigh leaned forward and rested her hands on either side of his chest. Pressing her lips to his in a quick kiss, she pulled back and gave him a sexy smile. “Let’s go to bed, Juicey.” 

“Tired, baby?” he asked, a wide smirk stretching across his own lips. 

She shook her head slowly, bringing one hand up to trailed over his abs. “You know I’m not.” 

She took his hand, and they rose from the couch. Juice followed her willingly to the bedroom, watching her ass sway as she walked in front of him, and imagined all the things he was going to do to her tonight. 

*****

“Hello, Dr. Knowles.” 

Tara had officially changed her name and people were slowly beginning to not call her by her maiden name. A few hadn’t figured out that it made Tara had changed her name, or they hadn’t heard the gossip about ‘her taking on the Teller name after Gemma died’. Either way, Tara wanted to be a Teller, Jax’s wife and Old Lady in every way, and it grated on her nerves when she was addressed as Tara Knowles. She smiled tightly at the customer in the bakery, but gave a small nod. “Hi, it’s Dr. Teller, but how are you tonight Mr. Kessler?” 

Mr. Kessler, the owner of the town’s jewelry store, cleared his throat and Kayleigh suppressed a laugh as she watched the exchange. The older man finally answered Tara, “Fine. Have a nice evening Dr. Teller.” He gave a quick nod to Kayleigh. “You as well, Mrs. Hanners.” 

He made it to the door in two quick steps as Tara laughed and Kayleigh hollered out. “It’s Ortiz!” 

Tara sat in a chair and Kayleigh came around the counter to join her at the table. When they finally stopped laughing enough to speak, Tara joked, “It is very Gemma of me to say I love making the townspeople get all flustered and fly out the door like a bat out of hell?” 

“Only a little,” Kayleigh replied with a one-shoulder shrug..” Screw Mr. Kessler, he doesn’t like SAMCRO because Jacob Hale doesn’t like SAMCRO. That man cowers under an Old Lady’s stare.” Kayleigh chuckled darkly. “He’d piss himself if he ever saw Happy’s game face.” 

That made the girls crack up again. 

“So, Kayleigh said. Fundraiser? And the upcoming month of March?” 

“Yes,” Tara said, sobering slightly from laughing with her friend. She reached behind her for her bag and pulled out her own spiral bound planner and flipped it open to the page she wanted. “For March, Abel’s third birthday is the sixth. Bobby’s birthday is the seventeenth, which is also St. Patrick’s Day, Lyla’s is the twentieth, and the first fundraiser for the Prom is in March.” 

“Wow. Busy month. And I didn’t know Bobby was born on St. Patrick’s Day.” 

“Yeah. I thought about asking him if he’d be cool with having a themed party.” 

Kayleigh shook her head and shifted in her seat. “As long as there’s booze and half naked chicks ready to party, Bobby won’t care. We should talk to Lyla, see if Redwoody’s building would be available and big enough for a party.” 

Tara pulled out her notepad and a pen and started making notes. “The guys would love that. I wish the clubhouse would get rebuilt faster.” 

“Me too,” Kayleigh said with a sigh.

Tara snorted. “I know that dreamy tone. Get your mind out of the gutter. I swear… you and Juice. You’d think you two would already have a whole litter of kids.” 

Kayleigh laughed. “We were cautious and used protection, all except that one time, hence Gracie. This one we planned.” She ran a hand across her bump and grinned.

Tara shook her head and grinned at her friend. “You two are adorable, now back to business. Bobby’s party…. OOH! What if we surprise Lyla and celebrate her birthday then too? The nineteenth falls on a Friday night. Perfect time to have both birthday parties.” 

“Perfect. I know you already have an idea for Abel’s party, just tell me what I need to do.” 

The women spent the next two hours working on Abel’s party, Bobby and Lyla’s party, and plans for the fundraiser to build a new playground. They’d worry about Prom another day. Kayleigh finished closing the bakery and then sat to devote her full attention to their non-paying work. When they finished mapping out a more concrete plan they both had a bit of homework. Tara was going to touch base with a few businesses to rent tables for booths. Kayleigh was going to search with Juice for the best playground sets. They decided to let the guys pick the one they’d build. 

As Tara packed up her belongings and Kayleigh grabbed her purse and phone, Tara asked, “So when are you going to tell everyone if this baby is a boy or girl?” 

“Soon. Maybe, March is a crazy busy month. Maybe we’ll decide on what to do and find a day to surprise everyone.” Kayleigh said with a sly smile. 

“You can’t even tell your best friend?” Tara whined. 

Kayleigh shook her head. “Nope. Sorry, girlie. Juice hasn’t even told his mom yet, and that’s saying something. It’s our little secret for a bit longer.” 

Tara huffed, but then smiled and hugged Kayleigh. “Fine, keep your secret for now, Kayleigh Lynn Ortiz, but it can’t be a secret forever. I do have a shower to plan for you, and I want a color theme!” 

“You aren’t supposed to get a baby shower for the second baby.” 

Kayleigh locked the front door and the two women walked to the back together and to Kayleigh’s SUV. 

“Oh whatever. I can throw you a shower if I want to.” 

“Okay. No sense arguing with the Queen, right?” 

“Right. See you later, Kayleigh.” 

*****  
Kayleigh was putting Gracie to sleep when the ringtone for a Skype call began chiming from the bedroom. Juice kissed both his girls on the top of the head and left the nursery to answer the call. 

Once Gracie was half asleep, Kayleigh lowered her into the crib, waited a few more moments to make sure she would fall asleep and then took the monitor with her as she left the room. 

She heard the sound of Maria’s voice as she approached the bedroom and smiled. They had only talked to her once since they’d arrived back in New York and that had been late January. 

“It’s been busy around here Ma, going legit ain’t easy, but it’s worth it,” Juice said. 

“Agreed,” Kayleigh added. “Hi, Maria! How are you?” 

Juice pulled Kayleigh down to sit on his lap and Maria’s smile widened. 

“I’m alright. Oh my goodness! Look at you! You are absolutely glowing!” 

“Thanks, I don’t feel glowy, but I appreciate it.” 

“You’re what? Five months now? Have you learned the gender?” Maria asked with barely contained excitement. 

Juice nodded and Kayleigh smiled. “We’ve been talking about how to surprise everyone.” 

“You know and you haven’t told me!” 

Kayleigh laughed, but Juice frowned. “We haven’t told anyone, Ma. Kayleigh just said we’ve been trying to figure out how to surprise everyone.” 

“I’m in Queens, I won’t be there for the surprise. Tell me now,” she countered. 

“Ma, we don’t want word to spread without being able to tell everyone ourselves.” 

“And who exactly do you think I’m going to tell across the country, Juan Carlos?” Maria snapped. 

“Danny,” he deadpanned. 

“I have not spoken to Danny in a few weeks, and I would not tell your secret, nor spoil your surprise. Now tell me if I get to buy boy or girl clothes, or continue getting gender neutral things.” 

Kayleigh and Juice exchanged a look and Kayleigh shrugged before turning back to face the monitor. “It’s a girl!” 

Later as Juice laid awake in bed he thought about how excited him mom was to hear that she was going to have two granddaughters. He never imagined he’d get to tell his mom he was having a kid, much less tell her about the second one that was on the way. Gracie was almost a year old, and he still couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to watch his daughter grow up after everything that had happened in her first year of her life. 

Roosevelt’s murder had been on his mind the past few days and it was weighing on him. What kept him from sinking to that dark place, the same one he had been in after he killed Miles, was his girls – Kayleigh, Gracie, and the one on the way. He had to be strong for them. He’d told Kayleigh, Chibs, and Jax that he chose to his family and that is what he had done. Juice chose his girls, and he would choose them every damn time. 

The dreams were not helping his resolve though, and it was making it hard to sleep through the night. Juice shifted to lay on his side and studied his beautiful, sleeping wife. Kayleigh was and always had been the light in his darkness. Despite having his club, he’d felt alone since leaving Queens, and since meeting her he’d never felt that way again. Even in his darkest thoughts, he knew he had Kayleigh if he’d have had the courage to go to her.

He remembered the night after Cameron Hayes had been shot. He’d scrubbed the blood off his body at the clubhouse and then driven straight to the B&B to see Kayleigh. It had been three in the morning and she’d drug him into her room and told him to sleep with her. Then teased him just a little for never having slept with a woman and just sleep. Juice might have loved her then; he was certainly enraptured by her. She’d consumed his every thought and he craved her company, the sound of her voice, her touch. 

Juice ran his hand down the curve of her body and around to press gently against the side of her baby bump. Kayleigh had felt their child move again tonight and she’d pressed his hand hard against her skin in hopes that maybe he could feel it too, but it was still too soon. The little flutters Kayleigh tried to describe to him were something only she could feel. 

Kayleigh let out a soft, sleepy moan as his lips pressed against her shoulder. She twisted to face him, her bump brushing against his bare chest and a sleepy smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “You’re awake.” Her voice was quiet, thick with sleep, and Juice smoothed a hand over her hair. 

“Yeah. Couldn’t sleep. I didn’t mean to wake you. You need your sleep.” 

She opened her eyes fully and looked up at him. She lifted a ran to brush her thumb under the dark circles under his eyes. “You need sleep, too. What’s wrong? Talk to me, Juan Carlos.” 

Juice pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “It’s just dreams, baby.” 

“Not good dreams obviously,” she smarted back. Kayleigh ran her hand up his chest and pressed her fingertips against his tattoo. “You and me, right, Juicey?” He nodded and her expression softened. “Talk to me.” 

He sighed, closing his eyes, and then opened them to lose himself in her gaze for a moment. “I keep dreaming of Roosevelt, or really, how shit could have gone down if I hadn’t killed him. What could have happened to you if he’d talked to the wrong person. If he’d told someone what he knew. I couldn’t let that happen, Kayleigh. I’m your Old Man and I love you, it’s my job to protect you.” 

“I know, Juan Carlos. You did what you had to do for your family. I love you. You’re a good man, Juice. Always remember that.” 

“I love you too, Kayleigh.” 

“What happens in your dreams if Roosevelt spills the secret?” she asked. 

Juice ran a hand up and down her spine as he answered. “You’re taken from me, either killed or locked up, but either way I can’t save you. I try and fail every time. In my panic after you’re gone, is when I wake up.” 

“I’m right here,” she whispered. “We’re going to be okay, Juicey, I promise. Remember, I’m not going down without a fight. And remember you protected your family and I love you for it.” 

Kayleigh ran her fingertips over the wolf tattoo and up his neck to brush along his jaw. She tilted her head and Juice pressed his lips to hers. It was a tender kiss, filled with love and the deep connection they felt. 

Juice pulled back and gave her a gentle smile. “You and me, and our girls.” 

That brought a big smile to her face and she pressed her lips to his again. This kiss was much more passionate than the first. They broke apart and he trailed his lips down her neck, his hands sliding down her body and slipping under the band of her panties. 

She giggled and whispered. “You need sleep, Juan Carlos.” 

He hummed against the curve of her neck and then gently nipped her earlobe. “Making love with my wife first, sleep second.”


	38. Girl's Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So this one is a little shorter than some of my other chapters. Still hits 4,000+ words, but I usually shoot for around 5-6,000+. Anyway, I felt the end of this chapter was a good moment to end on. Thanks for all the love you show this story. 
> 
> I made Ellie and Kenny little bit older in my head than they seemed to be in the show. The school year is over in June, it’s March now. Ellie is in eight grade and Kenny is in fifth. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Somehow the girls had managed to get Juice and Jax to watch Abel, Thomas, Gracie, Kenny, and Piper while the three women plus Ellie had a girl’s day. 

Lyla, Ellie, Tara, and Kayleigh had piled into Kayleigh’s SUV and driven to Stockton for the day. Lyla knew a great place to get your nails done, so that was where they had started. After getting both manicures and pedicures they shopped at a few small stores close to the salon. They didn’t purchase much so they decided to walk down to the little sandwich shop for lunch. 

Tara chose their table and the waitress took their drink order, leaving behind menus. Once the waitress returned with the drinks the four were ready to order. It wasn’t very long before their food was brought out. 

“So, Ellie,” Tara started up a conversation as she set her fork down. “Are you excited to start high school next year?” 

The young blonde nodded. “Yeah. Nervous, kind of, but Lyla says it’s not as scary as it seems.” 

“It’s not,” Kayleigh chimed in. “High school is so much fun. Have you thought of any sports or after school clubs you want to do?” 

“I like art, painting and photography and stuff. There’s an art club at the high school.” 

“Oh that would be lots of fun! I used to love art classes in high school. I took one every semester. Any sports?” Kayleigh asked before taking a bite of her chicken salad sandwich. 

“I’m not very athletic,” Ellie said softly. 

Tara smiled. “I wasn’t either. Don’t worry about it. Art club sounds like lots of fun and maybe you’ll find something else you like to do, too. And if not, that’s okay too.” 

“Yep,” Lyla agreed. “High school is about having fun. Don’t stress over it, doll.” 

Ellie nodded. “Do you think…” she looked at Kayleigh. “Do you think I could work at the bakery? I know Tristen started when she was a freshman.” 

Kayleigh and Lyla exchanged a quick look. Lyla nodded once and smiled. Ellie didn’t see it, still looking expectantly at Kayleigh. “I think we could work something out. You would start like I started Tristen, only two or three days a week after school, and I have to see that you’re keeping up with school work.” 

“I can do that!” Ellie said excitedly. “Could I start this summer? I know you’ll have the new baby to take care of and extra hands at the shop would be needed, right? I can do anything you need.” 

The three women chuckled at Ellie’s eagerness. Kayleigh gave her a warm smile. “I’m sure we can work that out, too. I still need to talk with Bobby about me taking a month off, whether we’ll close Lynn’s temporarily again like I did with Gracie or if he will have time to keep it operating.” 

“How long will you close if that’s what you do?” Lyla asked. 

“About a month probably. Not too long, don’t want my loyal customers finding another bakery to frequent. It will be easier with Juice here this time, but that first month of having a newborn is always a doozy.” 

“Tell me about it,” Tara agreed. Lyla nodded her agreement too. 

The girls finished their lunch and then decided to go to Lyla’s house, where they had met up earlier, to watch movies and eat junk food. They made popcorn and all piled onto the couch to watch a sappy romance movie together. 

Before they could put in the second movie, Jax called to say Thomas was starting to run a fever. Juice had left with Kenny, Piper, and Gracie to take them to his house. Tara said her goodbyes and left to take care of her sick child, who they’d all heard crying in the background. 

“I need to go pick up the boys,” Lyla said, looking at Kayleigh and Ellie. 

“Go,” Kayleigh replied with a smile. “Ellie and I will clean up. I’ll wait till you’re back to head out.” 

“Thanks. See ya in about thirty.” 

It didn’t take long to get from Opie’s old house to where Juice and Jax’s houses were. Ellie and Kayleigh started cleaning up after listening to the sound of Lyla’s car pulling out of the driveway. Kayleigh was washing the two bowls they had used in the kitchen sink when Ellie appeared to her left. 

“Hey, Kayleigh?” she asked in an inquisitive tone that held a touch of shyness and nervousness. 

“Yeah?” 

“Did you know my mom?” she asked. 

Kayleigh didn’t have to ask who she was referring to. Donna was her mom, no matter how much Lyla had stepped up or tried to be mother to Ellie, the young girl would always remember Donna and think of her as her mother. 

“Yes. I didn’t know her very well. We met once or twice when she came to the bakery and then at Abel’s homecoming party.” Kayleigh was reluctant to bring that night up, seeing as how it was also the night Donna had died. “She was a nice woman, good, kind, she loved her kids. You and Kenny meant the world to her I know that.” 

“I know. Do you… do you think she’d be proud of me?” 

“I know she is.” Kayleigh answered back seriously. 

“How can you be so sure?” Ellie asked, leaning against the counter. 

Kayleigh cut off the water and placed the bowl she had just rinsed in the drying rack and turned to mimic Ellie’s position. “I lost my mom when I was born. I never met her, I’ve only ever seen pictures and heard stories from other people. But, my grandma, her mother, used to tell me how proud my mom would have been of me. I didn’t believe her, not really, but now that I have my own daughter I understand. Moms, we’re always going to be proud of our kids. They’re ours. Ellie, you could follow in Lyla’s footsteps, and I think Donna would still be proud of you, as long as you’re happy. You are a beautiful, smart, and sweet young girl. It’s not what type of job you have or how many friends you have that make your parents proud of you, it’s who you are as a person, your happiness and fulfilling your dreams.” 

“Yeah?” she questioned. 

“Yeah.” 

Ellie gave a small smile. “I remember the day we came into your bakery the first time. You gave Ken and I each a free muffin and talked to mom for a while before we had to leave. She really liked you, I remember her saying how she thought you two would be friends.” 

“I think we would have been.” 

Ellie was quiet for a moment, looking down at her feet before turning her head to look at Kayleigh. “Do you think they’re together? Mom and Dad? In Heaven?” 

“Most definitely. Opie loved your mother and she loved him.” 

“They used to fight a lot,” Ellie admitted quietly. 

“Grown-ups do that, Ellie. Fighting with each other sometimes shows how much you care about the other. If you didn’t care, it wouldn’t be worth the effort to argue about it. I’m not saying fighting is healthy or good for a relationship, but two people even if they are in love, aren’t always going to see eye to eye and agree.” 

Kayleigh let out a breath of air and took Ellie’s hand. She pulled the younger girl to the couch and they sat down. Kayleigh wasn’t sure if she should tell Ellie this or not, but she had decided shortly after Opie’s death to one day share this story with her. So, with a deep breath, she began to tell Ellie about her chat with Opie almost a year and a half ago. 

Kayleigh perched on the picnic table beside Opie as he lit up a smoke. When the breeze blew it in her direction, he moved so it didn’t hit her in the face. 

“How are you Ope?” she asked. 

“Good. You? Little girl looks like she’s getting big in there.” 

“I thought guys weren’t supposed to comment on how big a woman was when she was pregnant?” Kayleigh snapped teasingly. 

Opie just shrugged. “Didn’t comment about you. Besides, you look good. Turn the right way and no one would even know you were pregnant. Donna was like that with Ellie.” 

“Yeah, well, I feel every bit of seven months pregnant right now.” 

Opie chuckled. “Donna hated those last three months. Said she’d take throwing up all the time over swollen feet and Braxton Hicks contractions.” 

“I agree with her one hundred percent.” 

Opie smoked the rest of his cigarette and they enjoyed the calm silence together. 

“You ever miss him?” Opie asked suddenly. 

“Juice?” she questioned, not sure who Opie meant. 

“No, your husband.” 

“Ryan?” Kayleigh breathed out heavily and then continued. “Yeah. All the time, really. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I care about Juice, a lot, but I knew Ryan for years. Years. We were friends before we were a couple. Sometimes I wish I could just sit down and talk to him. Especially like now, with Juice locked up and one on the way, Ryan would know just what to say to calm my nerves and shit. We could talk about anything or nothing for hours. Juice and I can too, but it’s not the same as knowing someone for so long.” 

“Yeah. Me and Donna were like that too.” 

Kayleigh gave Opie a small smile. “You miss her?” 

“All the time.” 

They were quiet for a moment and Kayleigh reached out in a bold move to touch his arm. “She’d want you to be happy. You know that, right? I had a hard time after Ryan died. I didn’t think I’d ever be happy again, but then I met Juice. He makes me happy. He makes me realize that Ryan would want me to be happy, to move on. We were young, hell Opie, you and I are still young. Donna would want you to be happy with Lyla, or with someone else. She’d just want her husband to be happy.” 

Opie was silent and then after a moment he placed his big hand over hers on his arm. “Yeah,” he agreed. 

They said no more to each other, but sat in silence until the roar of bikes could be heard getting closer to the compound. 

“I need to head back to the bakery,” Kayleigh said, sliding off the picnic table carefully. 

Opie held onto her arm as she did so, and stood up with her. “Be careful, preggo. Take it easy, too. Juice will freak if you hurt yourself doing too much.” 

“I ain’t doin’ too much. I bake, I sell baked things, then I clean shop and go home or come here. Have a good one, Opie. See you tomorrow.” 

“Tonight,” he corrected. “It’s my turn to check in on you.” 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes. “I don’t need a check in.” 

“Yeah you do. Miles told on you yesterday. How you were trying to move furniture around and shit. Don’t do that, okay. Let us help.” 

They stared hard at each other as the bikes started to pull in the lot one by one. The guys would have church as soon as everyone was dismounted. 

“Yeah. Okay. Thanks, Ope.” 

“Yeah. Hey,” he said, stopping her as she started to walk off. “Thanks.” 

Kayleigh gave him a warm smile. “Anytime.” 

Ellie heard Lyla’s car pull up and gave Kayleigh a quick hug. “Thanks, Kayleigh. I think I needed to hear that. Dad really loved my mom didn’t he?” 

“Yeah he did. But he loved Lyla, too, maybe not the same as he loved your mom but he loved her, too. Be good, sweetheart, I’ll see you around, okay?” 

Lyla and the two boys came in the door as Ellie said her goodbye. Kayleigh greeted Kenny and Piper, who headed off to their room to play video games, and then said goodbye to Lyla. “We need to do this again sometime soon, like before this munchkin arrives in July.” 

“Most definitely! Maybe next week or the next, depending on RedWoody’s busy schedule,” Lyla replied. “See you around, Kayleigh!” 

*****

Abel’s third birthday party had gone off without a hitch, but Kayleigh was exhausted from the long and eventful day. The party had been a blast, filled with laughter, little kid giggles, cute games, food and presents. Once Gracie was down for the night Kayleigh and Juice stayed awake for a while in the bedroom. 

Being almost six months pregnant was making it difficult for her to get comfortable at night to sleep. Juice had bought a giant body pillow for her, and Kayleigh wedged it under her belly and then sighed, squeezing the top part with her arms. 

Juice slid behind her and kissed the curve of her shoulder. “My little girl being hard on you tonight?” 

Kayleigh hummed and craned her neck to be able to press a quick kiss to his mouth. “Only a little bit. She’s moving around, after being chill all day today she’s up and ready to dance now that mama’s ready to sleep. Gracie was the same way.” 

“I remember you telling me that.” Juice pressed an open mouth kiss to her shoulder again and trailed a hand across her baby bump, rubbing in slow circles. “Chibs and I are going to paint the baby’s room tomorrow. You girls still going to work on plans for the playground fundraiser?” 

“Yes, at Tara’s house to stay away from the paint fumes. Bobby and Lyla’s surprise party is eleven days away. We set a date for the playground fundraiser to be on the 27th. The weekend after the birthday party. We already have several businesses wanting to rent tables and help out. It’s pretty cool to see the town coming back together with SAMCRO,” she said quietly. 

“You and Tara aren’t as… intimidating as Gemma.” 

“I think the words you’re looking for are.. easier to talk to and less likely to offend and chew you out.” 

Juice chuckled and Kayleigh did too. “Yeah, that too. Close your eyes,” he said, peppering her shoulder with gentle kisses and continuing to rub her baby bump. “I’ll rub you and our kid to sleep.” 

“Thanks, Juicey.” 

*****

Kayleigh knew something bad had happened when the bikes roared to life outside of Scoops and took off down the road, flying past Lynn’s store front windows. Juice hadn’t sent her a text, no time to stop and tell her what was going on, but she’d spotted his bike in the group of Harley’s as they drove down the road. The text from Juice came later in the evening when she was picking Gracie up after work. 

Shit went down in Stockton. I’ll explain tonight. Gonna be a late one, don’t wait up. – Juice

Be safe. You know I can’t sleep without you, but I’ll try. Love you. – Kayleigh

He responded a few minutes later with an I love you too and a smiley face. After that she didn’t hear from him again. Kayleigh fed Gracie and herself before giving Gracie a bath and putting her to bed. 

It was still too early for Kayleigh to attempt to fall asleep, so she brought out the boxes of scrapbooking materials and got comfy on the couch. She’d mapped out the rest of the first book. The second one would start after Gracie’s first birthday party. 

They’d taken lots of pictures over the past month or two. Kayleigh went through them first, selecting her favorites and printing them to the photo printer. After the stack of new photos was printed, she sorted them by pages and started adding them to the book. She put special touches on each page with little notes, sayings, stickers and special borders or decorations. 

Kayleigh was cleaning up when the rumble of Juice’s Harley pulled into the garage. Juice kissed her forehead in passing, mumbling the word “shower” quickly. While Juice headed to the master bathroom, Kayleigh put away the rest of the scrapbook stuff. She turned off the lights, made sure all the doors were locked before checking on Gracie. Juno was asleep at the foot of the crib and Gracie was sleeping peacefully. She entered the bedroom and shed her jeans and flowy top in exchange for a nightgown. 

Juice was leaning against the bathroom counter wearing a pair of black boxer briefs. The dark hair of his mohawk was still damp when she placed a hand on his back and a soft kiss to his shoulder. 

“What happened today? Is everyone whole?” 

“All our guys are good, the Night Slayers too. Barosky’s dead. Business with Collette is over. Trevor fucked up.” 

Kayleigh raised a brow, but before making a smart remark back, she pulled Juice by his wrists to sit on the bed with her. “Wanna explain that in a little more detail please?” 

Juice nodded. “Sorry, it’s been a fucked-up day, baby.” 

“Start from when y’all pulled out of Scoops like bats outta hell,” Kayleigh said with a hint of sarcasm. 

It made Juice chuckle, and he raised their still joined hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Danny called on Trevor’s orders asking for backup at the docks. You know he made that deal with Barosky, right?” When she nodded, Juice continued. “Barosky screwed him over. We went to confront him together, six of us and five of the NS. Barosky and his two boys got offended. Guns were drawn, they’re dead and none of us are hurt… thank god.” 

“Agreed. What happened with Collette?” Kayleigh asked as she climbed up the bed and got comfortable against the headboard. 

Juice joined her and they pressed close together, their sides touching from their shoulders to their toes. It was how they had always laid together and talked, ever since the B&B. That place had some serious memories for them. They’d sat in that bed in the little room and talked for hours, whenever he was free from the club Juice had sought her out. The night time chats had always been the best. It was here, in the quiet and dark of the night pressed closed to her, that he could tell her anything. 

“Jax was pissed. Livid. Cussed her out because she snapped at him. She was angry we’d killed her lover, Tig made the comment and it set her off. Jax broke ties with her then. Told her to never ask SAMCRO for shit or contact us if she has problems. She’s on her own, and she still owes us for the prior months earning share, Jax demanded it by the end of the week.” 

“Nasty whore. Serves her right.” 

Juice laughed and Kayleigh blushed. “Sorry, I… that might have been a little harsh, but she cheated with Jax, and Tara’s my best friend. I have a right to dislike her. You said something about Trevor,” she reminded him. 

“Yeah, Jax wasn’t very happy with him. None of us are really, Kayleigh. That’s a loss SAMCRO just took with the escorts and Collette. Barosky wasn’t a big deal really, but the fallout with Collette loses us cash. Jax told him strike one.” 

“But Jax doesn’t have anything to do with Trevor being President of the Night Slayers. That’s NS business, right?” 

“Jax can’t take his Presidency, but he can cut ties. We don’t want trouble, Kayleigh. We know going fully legit won’t be easy. Redwood was enemies, but we got out clean by some miracle and are trying to stay that way.” 

“Except we’ve killed a retired cop, a ex-cop turned con, and the sheriff,” she said offhandedly. 

“We’ve done nothing,” he said motioning between himself and her. “You will always be clean, that shit’s on SAMCRO. Table is at the understanding that Unser asked for it, Barosky had to be done, and so did Roosevelt. Anyway, Jax won’t stop Trevor from being President of the Night Slayers in Sacramento, he’ll cut ties with them and sever the sister charter bond.” 

“Oh…” 

“It’s okay, things are going to be fine. Trevor and Danny were already making plans to talk with the NS in Salem and find a meeting point that would work for both Charters for the gun running. Diosa Norte is still going good and so is Fuego. The online porn site I set up for Lyla at Redwoody is starting to take off. Things will be fine.” 

“Just another SAMCRO style bump in the road?” Kayleigh teased, making Juice smile his big grin. 

“Yeah. Days like today will be rare in the future SAMCRO is headed for.” 

“Good.” Kayleigh turned onto her side and slid her hand over his upper abs and pulled on his side. 

Juice twisted to his side to face her, complying with her demand. She kept her hand resting on his side and he placed one of his on the side of her bump. He still couldn’t feel any movements from his daughter, but Kayleigh described them for him. 

“She’s moving now. She likes when you pressed against her. I’m pretty sure she’s kicking your hand, you just can’t feel it yet.” 

“Well as much as I love her, I’d rather be touching her mother.” Juice captured Kayleigh mouth in a heated kiss and slid his hand down her side to her thigh and then slid between her legs. He rubbed her through the cotton of her panties and Kayleigh let out a soft moan. She was super sensitive and always horny. Juice loved it and sometimes wished he’d been around for Gracie’s pregnancy. Despite the bump making some positions a little tricky, the sex was mind blowing. As long as the doctor continued to say it was okay, Juice was going to take full advantage of how easily turned on Kayleigh was and enjoy every minute of it before his second daughter arrived. 

Kayleigh had the same idea as she pushed his shoulder to make him lay on his back and raised up, sliding her panties off before moving to straddle his hips. Juice’s hands found her hips as she grinded against his cock. 

“Shit, Kayleigh, baby. I thought you were kidding a bit about the being horny all the time.” 

“Don’t complain, Juan Carlos,” she teased, rocking her hips and creating a delicious friction. “You love this shit.” She pulled the red silk nightgown over her head and tossed it to the foot of the bed. 

Juice lifted his hips enough to slip off his underwear, and when Kayleigh rolled her hips there was no barrier between them, just slick hot, flesh. He watched her as she rocked and rolled her hips against his erection, grinding her center up and down his length as he palmed her breasts.

“Keep going, Kayleigh. That feels so damn good, baby.” 

She moaned, her head tilting back and her eyes closing. Kayleigh pressed her hands harder against his chest, changing her angle slightly and kept sliding over his hard cock, never actually sliding him into her. The head of his cock brushed against her clit on each roll of her hips and she cried out in pleasure as she worked up her orgasm. 

Juice could tell she was driving her own self crazy, and she was close, but he couldn’t help himself as he grabbed her hips tight in his hands. He wanted to be the one to make her cum. He slowed her motions and on the next stroke he shifted and thrust, sliding home. 

They both moaned, and Juice set their rhythm, holding her hips down, grinding her against him with each downward stroke. Kayleigh moved with him, and they were caught in each other’s eyes as the waves of her orgasm hit. He could feel the warm, wet walls of her pussy grip him as he continued his quick pace. 

As the waves of her orgasm faded, Kayleigh watched Juice reach his. He groaned and the grip on her hips tightened as he slowed their movements before stopping. 

Kayleigh slid to lay beside him, and laid her head on his chest. They laid in silence, each catching their breath and Kayleigh slowly starting to fall asleep. “I think the rocking motioned lulled Squirt to sleep.” 

“If a good round of sex is what it takes to make Squirt let her momma get some sleep, then Daddy’s cool with that each night.” 

Kayleigh laughed softly and slid her arm to drape over his chest, snuggling closer to him despite her baby bump. 

“No body pillow tonight.” 

She shook her head slowly. “Tag, you’re it,” she teased sleepily. 

“Gee, thanks,” Juice teased back. 

When she didn’t respond, he looked down at her to see she’d fallen asleep. He placed a kiss to the top of her head and then closed his eyes, letting one hand rest of the curve of her bump and drifting off to sleep himself. 

*****

“What are you doing?” Kayleigh asked as she looked over Juice’s shoulder at the computer screen in their bedroom. 

Juice stopped what he was doing and turned in the chair to face her. She was holding Gracie on her hip, her long hair swept to one side in a low ponytail and out of Gracie’s reach. “Hey, baby. How was work?” 

“Good, but you didn’t answer my question.” 

“I’m looking for ideas to reveal Squirt is a girl. The guys are impatient about wanting to know. It’s driving Tig crazy.” 

“I know, Venus too. She stopped by the bakery yesterday and was asking me.” Kayleigh looked at the screen filled with images of couples revealing the gender of their baby. “The t-shirt with the hand prints is pretty cute. Kind of cheesy though.” 

Juice shrugged. “I’ll go buy you a t-shirt and some pink paint tomorrow.” 

“When will I wear it?” 

“Wanna reveal at the party? Everyone’s been waiting to know.” 

Gracie reached out for Juice and he took her easily, peppering her face with kisses and making her laugh and giggle. 

“Sure. I can wear a jacket or hoodie over the shirt. Just make sure you get a pretty shirt.” 

“Okay, baby.”


	39. Surprise Party

The bell rang announcing a customer at Lynn’s and Kayleigh looked up from making a deposit to greet them, smiling brightly when she saw it was her friend. 

“Hey, Tara. Ready for tomorrow?” 

“Yes. I got Ellie to agree to keep Lyla at the house until the party is ready to start at 7. She has to pick her up from school at four, so that will give us plenty of time to get the place decorated.” 

“Awesome. Would you like a shamrock cake?” Kayleigh asked, pointing to the little clover shaped vanilla and chocolate cakes covered with green icing.

“No, but I’ll take two home for the boys. Abel will love it,” Tara replied as she gazed at the other themed treats Kayleigh had baked for the week leading up to St. Patrick’s Day. “You’re so festive and cute. Snowmen, Santas, and other Christmas themed treats then, snowflakes and such in January, hearts and pink and red in February, now this. You outdo yourself sometimes.” 

Kayleigh just laughed. “Graciela helped plan a lot of the new year’s menu. She had a little bit of fun. The kids like it, even the adults comment on the cute themes. Makes it interesting to add these little extras in among the normal everyday stuff.” 

“Keeps those customers coming back for more.” 

“Oh yes.” 

A teenage couple came in and Kayleigh waited on them before joining Tara at the table they always sat at. 

“So, how’s the nursery coming?” 

Kayleigh giggled. “It’s slow. They painted it the other day, but the furniture is either not put together or still sitting in the garage. Juice is going to move it while I direct either Sunday or Monday.” 

“Excited? The nursery being done always makes it so much more real that a little life is joining the family.” 

“Oh yes. We’re going to reveal the gender at the party. Just a small surprise, don’t wanna take all the fun away from Bobby and Lyla’s birthdays.” 

“About damn time! We’ve all been waiting to find out!” 

“I know, I know. Let’s look at the playground fundraiser file we’ve started again. Some due dates for things are coming up, I want to make sure we have everything in line and prepared.” 

*****

The wide open main room of Redwoody looked amazing decorated in dark and light green streamers and balloons. Little sparkling table decorations dotted the bar top and tables in the room. Above the bar were two large white signs. One said Happy Birthday Bobby and the other Happy Birthday Lyla. A large array of snacks and finger foods, that had been prepared by the Old Ladies and croweaters of the club, were set up on a table near the bar. The bar had been freshly stocked and music was playing over the speakers. 

Behind the bar, hidden out of sight for now, were the two birthday cakes. Bobby had requested his: marble cake with chocolate frosting. She’d enlisted Happy’s help to draw a reaper with a toothpick into the frosting so she could pipe the outline with white frosting. Happy Birthday Bobby was squeezed onto the cake in the same white frosting, too. 

Lyla’s cake was a surprise, so Kayleigh had made what Lyla had commented on being her favorite one day. Vanilla cake with strawberry filling between the layers and buttercream frosting. In pretty pink letters, Kayleigh had written Happy Birthday Lyla and then pipped clusters of pink flowers across the top and at the base of the cake. 

Tara and Kayleigh sat at the bar as the crow eaters, Diosa girls, and some hang-arounds mingled about. Gracie and Thomas were content to play in the half circle area they had made in a corner near the bar with a large baby gate. Abel was sitting at the kid size table next to the younger two and coloring away. He had a tablet set up in front of him with a show playing on the screen, and every so often in between coloring he would stop to watch for a moment. 

The SAMCRO and Night Slayer boys would be here any minute, and then the party would be ready to start. They’d had business to handle together and then were coming here when it was finished. Bobby knew about the surprise for Lyla and thought surprising her was a good idea after everything she’d been through. The kids were playing a part in surprising her too, by making her late to the original time Tara had given her. 

The Diosa girls had gone all out in festive St. Patrick’s Day themed outfits. The croweaters had dressed in their normal party attire meant to attract the men at the party. The hang-arounds doing the same. 

Kayleigh had dressed Gracie up in a cute outfit. A white t-shirt that said ‘my first St. Patrick’s Day’ in green. She also had on green leggings and a fluffy black tutu. Kayleigh had managed, with Tara’s help, to style Gracie’s hair into two cute little short pigtails on the top of her head tied with green ribbon. Abel and Thomas wore jeans, white sneakers, and matching green shirts. 

Tara was dressed in her normal dark jeans and short-heeled, black boots, but wore a sexier style, green shirt than she normally did, showing off her curves and more cleavage than normal. Her dark hair brushed her collarbones and she’d swept her bangs to one side. Tara had also done her makeup, nothing too overdone, but her eyes stood out rimmed with the black eyeliner and highlighted with a dark bronze tinted brown eyeshadow. 

Kayleigh was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with her short black boots. She wore the light blue fitted t-shirt Juice had bought for them to surprise the club with the news that their baby was a girl. Juice’s zip up SAMCRO sweatshirt was over her top, hiding the secret – Juice’s handprints, stamping in pink paint on her stomach. She’d painted his hands with the light pink paint and then he’d wrapped his arm around her from behind and pressed his hands against her bump, holding her and decorating the shirt at the same time. 

Kayleigh had brought a dress to change into, and after the reveal couldn’t wait to surprise Juice with the new dress she had found. She’d already done her hair and it fell in big curls down her back with one side pinned away from her face with a silver clip. Her makeup was light as usual, just her eyes and lips done how she always wore them for a party; dark eyes and soft pink lips. 

The loud roar of a group of motorcycles pulling into the lot outside could be heard over the music and the two women at the bar exchanged knowing smirks, sliding off their stools and watching for their men to appear. Tara had seen Kayleigh try on the dress she’d bought and both women knew their men wouldn’t be able to keep their hands to themselves tonight, the girls couldn’t wait. 

The two clubs trickled into the porn studio, some heading for the bar, some for a girl, and others just to mingle. Kayleigh spotted Trevor before she saw Juice and he headed her direction. 

“’Sup, Kayleigh,” he said, tossing an arm over her shoulders. “You ever gonna spill the on whether I’m getting another niece or if it’s a nephew?” 

“Hi Trevor, and yes we will tell. When we’re ready,” she said with a smirk. “Everyone is so pushy to know, so impatient.” She poked her brother in the ribs and he swatted at her hand as she asked, “Where’s Juice?” 

“He and Chibs stopped at a gas station to get a pack of cigs.” Trevor pointed across the room at the door that was slowly closing behind the two men who’d just walked inside. “He’s here.” 

Juice grinned his big smile as he spotted Kayleigh and made his way through the crowd to her place near where he could see Gracie playing. Trevor unhooked his arm from around her and playfully shoved her into Juice’s arms. 

“Hey baby, ready to tell our little secret?” he asked her, hugging her and speaking lowly in her ear before letting go. 

“Yeah. Then I can change after Lyla gets here, too.” 

Juice’s smile turned to a sexy smirk and he took a moment to take in what she was wearing now. Tight fitting jeans and his SAMCRO sweatshirt. With her makeup and hair done and wearing his club colors she looked hella sexy. His jacket on her was still loose enough to not hug her baby bump, but you could tell she was pregnant. He liked seeing her in his sweatshirt, but he knew she’d brought something to change into once they revealed the gender and he hoped it showed off her crow and her baby bump. 

“You ready?” she asked, drawing his attention back to her and the present conversation. 

Juice nodded and gave her a toothy grin. “Yeah.” 

Trevor, having heard their little exchange, moved to turn down the stereo volume. Juice raised his voice. “You finally want to know if it’s a boy or a girl?” 

“Fuck yes!” Tig yelled back, gaining everyone’s attention. 

“Show ‘em, baby,” Juice told Kayleigh. 

Kayleigh unzipped the sweatshirt, all eyes on them, and shrugged it off, revealing Juice’s pink handprints. 

A loud cheer erupted in the room and Juice reached over to scoop Gracie into his arms, shifting her to one side and pulling Kayleigh into his other. He kissed her head quickly before Tig, Bobby, Happy, Jax, and the other guys surrounded them. 

They congratulated them, and while they were playfully jostling and joking with Juice, Trevor pulled her from the fray and hugged her. “Congrats, sis. Two little girls with your temper and attitude, have fun with that. I bet Dad’s laughing his ass off in heaven.” 

“Yeah, probably,” Kayleigh grinned. “But he’d have spoiled them rotten.” 

“That’s what they’ve got a ton of Uncles for.” 

Kayleigh’s phone buzzed in her back pocket and she pulled it out to read Ellie’s text message. 

“About to pull up, couldn’t hold her off any longer.” 

“Lyla’s about to be here.” Kayleigh showed him the message. 

“Yo!” Trevor yelled over the crowd. “Lyla’s pulling up!” 

As soon as her and the kids walked into the building everyone yelled. “Happy Birthday!” 

Lyla started laughed and her smile was huge. “Aw, you guys! This is great!” 

The kids went off to find something to do and Lyla made her way toward Kayleigh and Tara, who had met back up. 

“This is amazing you two! Thank you. Is this way my kids made me late?” 

“Yep, Ellie was in on it, too. Piper and Kenny probably joined as well.” 

“All of them lost their shoes and books or game systems to bring. It was ridiculous,” she commented, making finger quotes when she said lost. 

The girls shared a laughed and then Lyla noticed Kayleigh’s shirt. 

“Oh my god! It’s a girl! Congratulations!” 

She embraced Kayleigh and the redhead smiled at her when they let go. “Thanks, Lyla. We’re both super excited. I’m going to go change really quick in the dressing room and hope to surprise my husband into a quickie later tonight.” 

Tara shook her head, a sly smile on her lips as she listened to her friend talk about seducing her Old Man. Lyla just grinned. “You go girl. Little black dress?” 

“You know it. Be back in a few,” Kayleigh said and then walked to the dressing rooms in the back to change. 

Juice had put Gracie back in her play area before getting a beer and chilling at the bar with Chibs. He was nursing the beer and waiting for Kayleigh to reappear. He was impatient in his need to see what she’d picked out to wear, his leg bouncing up and down. Chibs tapped him on the shoulder and pointed her out. 

Kayleigh was in short-heeled black ankle boots and a low cut black dress that showed off the tops of her breasts and hugged her curves. The swell of her baby bump was on clear display, as was his crow and the very bottom stripe of the tiger print on her thigh. She was gorgeous, from her curled hair down to the shoes that he knew were going to make her feet hurt halfway through the night. 

She spotted him and made her way through the crowd, joining him and Chibs at the bar. 

“Pretty as ever, lass. Good thing Juicy-boy put that crow on you. We’ve got talk about getting two new prospects.” 

“Oh really? Well, good thing Juicey is all I want. Prospects will learn quickly, hopefully for them.” 

Kayleigh wrapped her arms around Juice’s neck and he slid his hands over her bump and to her hips, dipping his head slightly to meet her lips in a steamy kiss. 

“Aye, you two lovebirds make me sick,” Chibs teased. 

“Jealous that Jarry’s not here?” Kayleigh teased back, breaking away from her husband’s kiss. 

“Nah, outlaws and cops don’t mix, lass.” 

“Who says? I don’t think there’s a rule book for that Chibs.” Kayleigh twisted in Juice’s arm to put her back against his chest, and his beer free hand rested on her bump. 

“It just shouldn’t happen.” 

“Your loss. I like her. She comes to Lynn’s almost every morning.” 

“She ask about the club?” Chibs asked. 

Kayleigh shook her head. “Not really. She did once or twice, but she doesn’t seem to have SAMCRO on her radar. She likes the playground fundraiser. I quote, “It’s a nice thing for them to do. Rebuilding the playground in the heart of town is a big thing to do for this little town. Surprised to see SAMCRO leading the project, but good for them.” 

Chibs made a distinctly Scottish grunt with a hint of what Kayleigh thought was interest. Hopefully… Kayleigh thought, in Althea Jarry. 

Juice bent his head to brush his lips across the shell of her ear and whispered, “Come dance with me.” 

He led her out onto the floor and pulled her close, letting her sway and dance against him. He slid his hands down to her hips and pulled her closer. When he pressed his lips to the curve of her neck and ground against her ass, she let out a little moan that only he heard over the music and conversation, both equally loud. Juice smirked, mostly to himself, and chuckled lowly. “You’re so damn sexy, Kayleigh, and you’re mine.” 

A slow song came on and Kayleigh twisted to face him, bringing her arms up to rest on his shoulder. She smiled, that naturally easy smile of hers that he loved, and said. “You’re mine, too Mr. Ortiz.” 

“This always happens when we dance,” Juice commented, thinking of how the music always turned to a slow song. 

Kayleigh laughed, and Big P nudged Trevor across the room as he watched the couple. 

“She’s happy with him,” he mentioned to her older brother. “Don’t think she ever looked at Ryan like she does ol’ Juice.” 

Trevor cut his eyes over to his sister and brother-in-law and then looked back at Big P. “Ryan didn’t give her a family of her own. Juice did.” He shrugged, looking back at her again as she whispered something in Juice’s ear making him laugh. “Juice ain’t Ryan. I liked both of them, knew Ryan better of course, but I’ve talked to Kayleigh, and she loves him, Juice. He helped her deal with all that shit that happened to her, helped her heal. S’why it’s different.” 

“Good. She need’s someone who can help her keep away her demons. She makes cute kids.” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Trevor snapped, but with a hint a smile. “I need a beer, and maybe a good fuck.” 

Juice and Kayleigh danced for a few more songs before she went to check on Gracie and he went to get another drink. Venus found her and they started a conversation. Aunt Venus, as she had been named, was so excited to have another ‘southern belle’ joining the ranks of the SAMCRO family women. 

“It will be so much fun to have another little girl,” Venus gushed. 

“I know. Juice is fairly smitten already too. I’m excited for her to get here.” 

“I bet you are. Aunt Venus is here and ready to babysit whenever you need a break, pretty mama.” 

“Thanks. We may take you up on that offer one day.” 

Before everyone was too drunk to enjoy sweets, Kayleigh and Tara bought out the cakes, both lit with candles, the numbers 55 for Bobby and 31 for Lyla. 

After cake, and once Gracie was down for the night on a pallet of blankets in the office, Juice and Kayleigh snuck off to the bathroom. Juice locked the door behind him and then turned to face his wife. 

He lifted her onto the counter and pushed up her dress as she worked to undo his belt and pants. She pushed down his pants just far enough to release his growing erection and wrapped her hand around it. Juice teased her for a few minutes as she worked him. When she pushed her panties to the side and pressed his tip against her entrance he slid home in one quick thrust. 

They made love hard and fast. Kayleigh leaning back on the counter top made for the perfect angle, and Juice pushed her over the edge within minutes, making her scream his name. He put her on her feet and turned her around. She braced her hands against the edge of the counter as he entered her again and set a new rhythm. 

Seeing her in the mirror, her dress bunched up, panties pushed to the side, and unmasked pleasure written on her face, was all it took for Juice’s own orgasm to hit and he moaned, coming deep inside her.

They cleaned up and resituated their clothes before laughing and making out on their way down the hallway. Rejoining the party, Juice was called over by Happy to play a round of cards with Jax, Chibs, Tig, and himself. 

Kayleigh saw Big P talking to Noah on the couch and moved to join them, not having gotten a chance yet to talk to either of them. They greeted her and Noah nodded. “Lookin’ good, Kayleigh. You do pregnant well.” 

She laughed, not offended by Noah and replied, “Thanks. How’ve you been?” 

They made small talk for a few minutes before Lyla came up and whispered something in Noah’s ear. He grinned and then they both walked off, leaving Big P and Kayleigh alone on the couch. 

“Ryan would be proud of you,” Big P said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. 

“Yeah? Why do you say that?” Kayleigh asked with a fond smile as she surveyed the partying crowd around her. 

“You’re a good mother, looks good on you. I always knew you’d make a good mom, but my brother didn’t want kids, and I knew that too.” 

“I was okay with that. Not at first, it was something he and I argued over, but eventually I accepted it. I loved him and I chose him, so I was okay with it after awhile. S’not like I was ever going to change his mind,” she said with a snort. 

Big P chuckled and nodded in agreement. “Your husband want kids?” 

“Obviously,” Kayleigh remarked sarcastically, pointing to her belly. “Gracie and this one are only going to be like eighteen months apart.” 

“Want more?” 

“I want a boy.” She turned her head to look at him and added with a grin, “Nosey fucker.” 

Big P laughed, but when Gracie stirred he stopped. “Sorry, Kayleigh, not tryin’ to be all up in your business. Just your friend. It’s good to see you happy, girl.” 

“Yeah. Thanks Big P.” 

The party raged on for a few more hours before Juice gathered Gracie in his arms, and he and Kayleigh, along with Lyla’s kids left the party. Jax, Tara, and their boys, left at the same time, the two little families leaving the ones with grown or no children to continue to party longer into the night. 

*****

Once Gracie was down for her nap, Kayleigh and Juice started working on the nursery. Instead of using gray like in Gracie’s room, this room they had painted a pale lavender with white trim. The darker wood furniture blended well with the wood floors and light gray rug that took up a large space in the center of the room. The curtains over the window were soft white with touches of lavender along the edges and trim. 

Juice placed the changing table and dresser that matched the crib where Kayleigh requested, along with the rocking chair they had moved from Gracie’s room before laying her down for her nap. 

Kayleigh put away clothes, blankets, diapers, and other baby items into the dresser, changing table, and closet while Juice put together the crib. They’d been going back and forth throwing out possible names for their second daughter while working on her room. 

So far… Diana, Jessa, Emily, Sally, Sarah, Elizabeth, and Danielle had all been no’s. Kayleigh had liked Jessa, but they hadn’t been able to agree on a middle name that sounded good with Jessa Ortiz, so they’d ditched the name and moved on. 

“What was your mother’s full name?” Juice said after a long silence, both trying to think of a good name for their little girl. 

“Annabelle Katheryn Lynn Barnett.” 

“That’s a mouthful,” Juice commented, making Kayleigh chuckle. 

“Just a little. I’d rather not name our daughter Annabelle though.” 

Juice twisted the last bolt in place and moved the crib to the spot Kayleigh had requested it to sit, in the center of the right wall, putting it near the rocking chair that sat in that corner along with the end table. 

“What about Anna Kate?” 

Kayleigh shut the dresser drawer filled with baby socks and mittens and turned to face him. “Anna Kate Ortiz,” she tested and then smiled widely at him. “It’s perfect, Juicey.” 

*****

The twenty-four-week checkup went well. Anna Kate was doing just fine. They had a healthy growing baby on the way. After the appointment, Juice kissed Kayleigh goodbye and headed off to handle club business for the day. First to TM and then up to Redwoody to check on the online business servers and other club business. 

Kayleigh hadn’t seen Lyla or Tara since the party on Friday, and with the playground fundraiser only two days away, the girls had decided to get together and hang out while the kids were either at daycare or school. 

They met at the park that would be taken down and redone a few days after the fundraiser was over. Sitting around one of the table they chatted and enjoyed the time without interruptions from their kids. 

“So have you decided on a name?” Tara asked. 

Kayleigh nodded, giving her two friends a small smile. “Anna Kate.” 

“Oh, how cute!” 

“Juice picked it out. My mother was Annabelle Katheryn. Juice thought it was a mouthful, so he shortened it. I love it.” 

Tara grinned. “Those two girls are going to be such Daddy’s girls.” 

“I know,” Kayleigh agreed. “He’s such a good dad.” 

“Yeah. He looks like a great father,” Lyla added. “Noah is good with the kids. Entertains the boys and keeps them in line.” 

“Noah was a good father,” Kayleigh said without thinking and then muttered. “Shit.” 

“What do you mean was?” Lyla asked. 

Kayleigh gave a sigh and then looked seriously at both women. “Don’t tell anyone I’ve told you this, especially Noah.” She leveled Lyla with her stare and waited for the blonde to nod in agreement before continuing. “Noah had an Old Lady, they weren’t married, but they had a little boy, Max. He was three, and Melody and Noah were in their early twenties. I was still in high school, used to babysit for them. Melody and Max were driving home and were hit by a drunk driver. Sent them flying off the bridge they were on. Killed both of them. Noah’s never remarried and hasn’t been real serious with any other woman since Melody and his son died. Not that I don’t think he could get serious with you if that’s what you and him wanted,” she added to Lyla. 

“That’s so terrible,” Lyla whispered sadly. 

“Yeah. He probably won’t talk about it with you for a while, but if he’s hanging out with the kids and you then I’d say he’s doing just fine, and so are you.” 

“Thanks,” Lyla said. “How’s the hospital?” she asked Tara. 

“Good. Keeping me busy here lately, but I’m off for a few day after the fundraiser, so that will be a nice break.” 

“I bet. Redwoody started a new production for our online clips and videos. My schedule is packed.” 

The girls talked longer, about everything from clothes to their kids to town gossip, until it was time to pick the kids up from school. 

“I propose a trip to the park with the kids after the fundraiser. Lyla, you have to take time off too, you’re the boss you can do that,” Tara said with a smile as they stood from the table, preparing to walk to their vehicles. 

“Yeah. How about that one just outside of town. Isn’t that one Abel’s favorite?” Kayleigh asked. 

“Yes. He’ll have a blast. Next Tuesday maybe?” 

“I think I can manage that. After school? I’ll have to get Ellie, Kenny, and Piper from the house, but that will be the perfect excuse to leave work early.” 

*****  
The fundraiser to build a new playground was in full swing. Juice carried Gracie in one arm as they ventured through the masses of people to find her mother. 

She’d left early this morning to meet Tara, Jax, Lyla, Oswald, and a few other big names in Charming that were supporting the fundraiser had met up early in the morning, just as the sun was starting to rise to prep for the event. Several of the doctors at the hospital and some of the nurses were contributors and had set up a booth along several others including: Teller Morrow Automotive, Oswald Construction, Lynn’s, and the diner. Along with a information and a fun game for kids to play, the diner also helped cater along with vendors Lyla had found willing to donate part of their profit from the day. 

The fundraiser was bigger than Juice and Bobby, Tig, and Chibs had thought when they pulled up. Ellie had been watching the kids, and Juice took Gracie off her hands before meeting back up with his brothers. He’d spotted Kayleigh, but she’d been busy giving people tasks to do and making sure the fundraiser ran smoothly. Tara was just as busy and Jax joined the club soon, too. 

Now, she was free for a moment, standing near the sign that held the large image, thanks to Oswald’s company, of the new playground design. 

“Hey, you two!” Kayleigh shouted with a bright smile as she spotted him a few yards away. 

Gracie giggled and bounced in his arms, excited to see her mother. Juice thought Kayleigh looked good. Her low heeled black boots and light jeans paired with a blue flowy top, that showed off her breasts and baby bump, made him want to give Gracie back to Ellie Winston and find a place to fool around with his wife. 

Kayleigh took Gracie from him, greeting her with a bigger smile and kisses, before looking at him. “I know that look, Juan Carlos, save it for later.” 

“But babe, the way this thing you’ve planned is going we’re going to be here until late tonight,” Juice complained, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. 

It made her laugh, and Juice’s pout turned into a grin as she spoke, “I didn’t say late tonight, Juicey, I just said later.” She gave him a wink and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Are the guys having fun?” she asked. 

“Yeah, you know them, they’ll always find something to get into. Rat found Brooke and went to hang out with her.” 

Kayleigh giggled. “He knows she’s still technically jail bait, right?” 

“Only for a few more months, and that’s his risk.” Juice shrugged. “We all told him, he wants to risk it he can do time for statutory rape, but I don’t think she or her father would press charges. Man didn’t seem to mind when Brooke walked off with Ratboy.” 

“Interesting.” Kayleigh gave a happy and slightly tired sigh. “It’s been a long day already and it’s only early afternoon.” 

“You need to sit down; you know that right? Give me Gracie and let’s go find you a director’s chair. See if Lyla brought hers,” he joked. 

They didn’t find a director’s chair, but one of the wooden benches near the current playground made a good substitute. Juice sat beside her and heard her relieved sigh at being off her feet. 

“Oh, this is nice.” 

“I bet. You’re six months pregnant Kayleigh. You don’t need to be on your feet for long periods of time.” 

She shot him a grin and watched the crowd of people enjoying themselves and helping to raise money for the new playground. “You’d have hated seeing me then while you were in prison. I was always on my feet, working late at the bakery. Opie and Chibs used to get so mad at me.” 

“You deserved it.” 

“Gemma was the worst. The guys would yell, but she’d just level you with that look that spoke volumes about how she felt about the situation.”

Juice chuckled. “Yeah. I remember that stare.” 

It was the first time Kayleigh had openly talked about Gemma, except for her funeral, and Juice thought it was a good sign. She was handling what she’d done six months ago really well. The whole club was doing good with everything that had happened. 

Chibs came walking up and looked at Kayleigh. “Sorry, lass, you don’t get to stay down for too long, you’re needed at the food tables.” 

“Right.” She leaned over to kiss Gracie and then Juice before standing up and heading off to where she was needed. 

By the end of the event as vendors and booth were beginning to shut down, Kayleigh, Tara, Oswald, and Mayor Hale took the small stage. It had taken several attempts, but Tara and Kayleigh had managed to get Jacob Hale to agree to announce if the fundraiser earned the estimate Oswald had given to rebuilt the playground area. Kayleigh had stated that he was in fact the mayor and the club, mainly the Old Ladies, were the spearhead of the idea that was to the benefit of his town. 

He’d agreed, and so here everyone was gathered to listen as Jacob Hale announced, “Thanks to the hard work of Dr. Knowles, Mrs. Ortiz, and Mr. Oswald the day’s events have earned over what was needed to rebuild the park, and we do not yet have a final total!” 

The crowd cheered. The club, especially Jax and Juice, were proud of the two women on the podium that were helping to make a good name for SAMCRO. While the members of SAMCRO had a little way to go, the women were accepted and liked in the town. With the help of their faithful Old Ladies, SAMCRO’s future was headed in the right direction. 

***So the name Jessa totally sparked a bit of inspiration for another story. Not sure if it’s going anywhere anytime soon, but it’s a strong idea that I’ve been playing with, but my OC didn’t have a name. Jessa fits. ;) ;) I think a few of you have even requested an idea such as this one I have brewing involving a certain member of SAMCRO. 

TikiKIki… this idea might be just for you!


	40. Regaining Good Faith

The day was warm and sunny, and the park didn’t have too many visitors. Ellie was swinging, and would ever so often stop to text on her phone before starting to swing again. The boys had put down their video games for once and were throwing a ball back and forth in front of the swings. Abel was playing on the playground, going strong. Thomas and Gracie had exhausted themselves after an hour and were taking a nap on two large blankets the girls had thrown together on the ground. 

Kayleigh, Tara, and Lyla were lounging under the shade of the big tree on the blankets with the youngest kids. The occasional cool breeze was nice as they chatted and kept an eye on the four kids playing, especially Abel. 

“Do you have everything you need for Anna Kate?” Lyla asked Kayleigh. “Wait, are you going to call her Anna Kate or just Anna?” 

“Not sure, I kind of like the sound of Anna Kate, but I have a feeling Juice will just call her Anna. The room is done, and we went through all of Gracie’s things that I boxed up. We pulled out what we wanted to keep for Anna Kate. He’s going to take the rest to the SAMCRO storage unit in case someone else has a girl.” 

Kayleigh looked over at Tara, and the brunette shook her head. “Oh no, or at least not yet. Jax loves his boys, but can you imagine him with a girl?” 

The women shared a laugh, and Lyla spoke, shaking her head to make her hair fan out, as she leaned back on her hands with her legs stretched out in front of her. “There is something with men and having daughters, it’s so sweet to see them so loving and careful with the little ‘fragile’ girl and then so protective of them, too.” 

“Soo protective. Juice says Gracie and Anna Kate can’t date until they’re at least forty. I give her and Thomas until fifteen tops before they try a kiss.” 

“No way, let them start walking around, talking more, get that personality really going. He’ll either kiss her or she’ll kiss him when they’re about three, I’m guessing. I just hope they do it in front of Jax and Juice, I would love to see their faces,” Tara added. 

“Oh, that would be priceless!” Kayleigh exclaimed. 

Abel came running over and said he was hungry, so Tara brought out lunch from the cooler that was holding down one corner each of the two blankets. Lyla called over the three older kids, and they ate homemade ham and cheese, or turkey and cheese sandwiches with carrots and celery and ranch dip. The had a bag of chips and sodas to share too. Abel drank a juice box. 

The youngest two woke up from their nap during lunch, hungry as well, so they broke out the bite sized pieces of fruit, veggies, cheese, and meat for Thomas and Gracie, along with a sippy cup of formula for Gracie and milk for Thomas. 

After lunch the kids played for a little while longer, the little ones enjoying the toddler playground one more time before the women starting packing everything up to leave for the day. 

“This needs to become a thing,” Tara said. 

“Agreed.” Lyla and Kayleigh said at the same time and then started laughing. 

Kayleigh lifted Gracie into her arms and turned to her two friends. “How about after the prom fundraiser?” 

“Sounds good to me. RedWoody will wrap up the internet production taping that week, too. Editing will be a chore, but I’ll have a little extra free time,” Lyla said. “This was great today. See you two ladies later. Bye Abel, Thomas, and Gracie!” 

The women went to their vehicles with their kids and headed home. Kayleigh had enjoyed her day with her friends and the kids, but when she saw Juice’s bike in the garage, she was excited to see her husband was home from his shift at TM. 

He was freshly showered and lounging on the couch shirtless in a pair of black track pants, playing his Xbox. He turned to look at who was coming in, and greeted his girls as he jumped up from the couch, tossing the controller to the side. Kayleigh set Gracie on her feet and she took off to play with her favorite toys. 

“Have fun today?” he asked taking the bags from her and setting them beside the end table next to the couch before pulling her down to sit with him on the couch. She leaned against his side as he picked up the controller and started playing again. 

“Yes. So… I saw Chibs and Jarry talking at the fundraiser, they looked kind of flirty,” Kayleigh brought up after a few moments of silence. 

Juice kept his eyes on the game, but answered her. “Yeah.”

“Oh, is this gonna be some sort of bro code shit?” she teased. 

Juice laughed catching Gracie’s attention. She made her way over to him and he helped her crawl into his lap, grabbing the old, broken controller from the coffee table and giving it to her. Gracie contented herself to play on his lap, pushing buttons and twisting the joy stick on the controller while he resumed his game. 

“What Chibs does is his business, Kayleigh. He told me he likes her. If we’re being honest he wants to fuck her, but she’s a cop, Kayleigh. Going clean or not, all of us guys are still outlaws. How’s that work, a cop and an outlaw?” 

“Maybe it doesn’t have to be cop and outlaw, maybe it could just be Althea and Philip.” 

Juice turned his head to look at her quickly and gave her a big grin, his eyes flickered down to the growing bump of his child within her then back up to her gaze. “Yeah, maybe that would work, baby.” 

*****

“Ladies,” Bobby said as the group of leather approached Tara and Kayleigh, both with clipboards, papers, and pens in their hands amidst the crowd of teenagers and adult chaperons. “Do you two ever stop? It’s only the third month of the year, sweethearts.” 

Both women laughed and Tara replied, “Not too much for the town is going on next month in April, just the second prom fundraiser and the Easter Egg Hunt. The club will be busy though, we have to celebrate Jax’s, Noah’s, and Gracie’s birthdays.” 

“That’s a lot of cake,” Bobby noted.

“Lots of cake every month. Plus side to a big club family man,” Tig added. 

“Good point,” Kayleigh said. “You boys here to dance, or to buy any baked goods?” 

“Nope. Just wanted to make a donation to the Junior and Senior Prom Fund,” Jax said, handing Tara a white envelope. 

She opened it and upon quick glance, thought there was about six hundred dollars tucked inside. “Thank you. The kids will appreciate this. They wanted a nice sit down meal and we didn’t know if we’d be able to do that. We probably can work that into the budget now.” 

“Glad we could help out,” Chibs said, from his spot beside Jax. “So what exactly do you ladies have going on here?” 

“Danny donated an iPad, so we are having a raffle for the high schoolers. Five dollars for five or ten for twelve tickets to enter to win it. Let the kids pitch in to try and win something,” Tara said. “Kayleigh and Tristen, and Bobby you helped apparently unknowingly, made a whole bunch of baked goods to sell. We had parent volunteers at two different booths all school day long, and now here after school at the dance.” 

“Parent volunteers and teachers are running shifts to chaperone and the parents are running the punch bowl and drink table, too. None of you try and spike it,” Kayleigh warned. 

“Wouldn’t dare, Lass,” Chibs said with a smirk. 

“Yeah okay. Well, the kids also have to pay five dollars to get into the dance. They don’t have to stay the whole time to win the raffle, since we opened the dance to the whole school,” Kayleigh said. 

“Nice job girls,” Tig said to Tara and Kayleigh before leaning to peek around the door to see into the gym. “This is pretty sweet for a high school dance.”

“Yeah, we tried. The principal and grade level chairs were happy we took over the planning for them. They have enough on their plates with teaching,” Tara said. 

“We’ve got some business to do, babe. See you later tonight,” Jax said to Tara, kissed her quickly and then turned to leave. 

Juice gave Kayleigh a big hug. “Love you, Juicey. Be safe. Danny has Gracie tonight until I get home. I’ll text you.” 

“Good, you be safe too. Stay off your feet. Sit in the chair at the table.” 

“Yes, Juan Carlos,” she said with a hint of sarcasm. 

Juice kissed her hard for a quick second and then released her before turning and walking away with his brothers. 

“Well. They blaze a trail into a place and then leave just as suddenly,” Kayleigh commented. She gazed to the left where a group of girls were watching the guys leave. “And they attract the attention of the opposite sex, no matter the age,” she added, making Tara laugh. 

“Isn’t that the truth. Let’s sit down like Juice suggested. You do need to be off your feet.” 

“Is that Tara my friend saying to get off my feet or Dr. Teller telling me to get off my feet?” Kayleigh questioned, but starting walking to the table and chairs. 

“It’s your friend Tara, who happens to be a doctor, telling you to try and stay off your feet as much as you can.” 

“I try. Being a baker and a mother doesn’t make it easy.” 

“Old Lady doesn’t help either,” Tara said as they sat down. She laughed softly to herself and then smiled. “I never thought I’d like doing all this stuff. The responsibility of volunteering to run big projects to raise money or better the town. But I do. I’m a doctor, and a mother, and as an Old Lady I try and help the town that my husband’s club was founded in. This little town we all love so much.” 

“It’s a pretty big responsibility, but I think we handle it well.” 

“Couldn’t do it without you,” Tara told Kayleigh. “I’m serious. We both know what could have happened if we weren’t best friends in this together. I love you like a sister, Kayleigh.” 

“Yeah, me too, Tara. Now, let’s get this show on the road. Finish our checklist and then hand over the reins to this show to someone else. Mr. Anderson said he would collect the counted lock boxes from the different stands tonight and lock them in his office. I can pick them up tomorrow, make the full count and it’s the start of the Prom Fund.” 

“Keeping it locked in the safe at Lynn’s?” 

“Yes. Principal Anderson said he’d rather not have the money at the school, since we oversee the whole thing, we could keep the money at my work.” 

Tara shrugged. “Easier for us, then, and yeah… let’s finish what we have to do. I’m ready to go home. Club parties are one thing, but this music seriously sucks.” 

*****

Trevor didn’t have much to do and he was hungry. So, he found himself at the local diner near his apartment in Sacramento when a pretty golden-blonde with nice curves sat down beside him. Her hair was wavy and long, her body had womanly curves but she was trim, and with her round face and chestnut brown eyes she was beautiful. 

“Hi,” he said. 

“Hey,” she responded. 

The waitress set a small glass of water down in front of her along with a plastic menu. The blonde ordered a coke and then looked over the menu as the waitress walked away. 

“I’m Trevor,” he said, sticking out his hand slightly. 

The woman beside him looked up, turning slightly on her stool at the bar to face him and smiled. “Wendy. Nice to meet you.” 

“You too. You from here?” 

“Cali yes, just not this town, but I decided to move here a about a month ago. I like it. Nice people,” Wendy said with a smile. 

“Yeah,” Trevor replied, giving her a flirty smile of his own. “I moved here almost three months ago from Texas, sister lives in Charming.” 

Wendy tensed at the mention of the town of Charming, and if the large, dark-haired man with chocolate brown eyes and a lazy smile noticed, he didn’t say anything.

“What do you do?” Wendy asked after the waitress brought his order and took hers before heading off again. 

“I’m a part owner in a local business here, and the President of the local charter of the Motorcycle Club I’m in.” 

Wendy wondered briefly if this man knew Jax. She didn’t think Tara had any siblings, none that she could remember, but Kayleigh could be his sister. Would he know how Abel was? If he was still in danger being around Jax and the club? If he was safe, she wasn’t sure she could stay away from the desire to see him, either. Despite all the shit she had put Abel through, during her pregnancy and because of that when he was born, he was still her son and she loved him. 

“What do you do?” Trevor asked. He liked the woman sitting next to him, he was attracted to her and was enjoying her friendly conversation.

“I’m a counselor at the local rehab clinic. I’ve been clean for almost a year now myself, and want to help people maintain the same goal of staying clean.” 

“Good for you. That’s good. I had a friend overdose when we were young. I’m glad a pretty woman like yourself got clean,” he flirted. 

Wendy’s food arrived and they spent the next two hours at the diner’s bar talking and laughing together. 

“I gotta go. See you around, Wendy,” Trevor said after he replied to a text message from Big P. “It was nice to meet you.” 

“You too. Here,” Wendy said as she grabbed the pen the waitress had left to sign the check with, and wrote her number on the back of his copy that he’d left behind. She slid off the barstool and handed it to him. She written her name in swirly print above the number. “Call me?” she hinted. 

Trevor looked her over one more time, having enjoyed her company. He also liked the sight of her shapely legs in those tight jeans and the swell of her tits that was hidden mostly by the loose tank and jean jacket she wore. “Definitely.” 

*****

Kayleigh was surprised to see her brother walk through the front door of the bakery. It had been almost three weeks since she’d seen him last, at Bobby and Lyla’s party. He’d called a few times, but had been busy with club business and the monthly Night Slayers run to Salem. 

“Hey, stranger.” 

“Shut up, I called you two days ago,” Trevor said, sliding out a chair and taking a seat. 

“Calling isn’t the same thing as seeing your ugly face,” Kayleigh teased. 

“Ugly?” Trevor scoffed. “Need to get your eyes check, little bitch. I’m damn good looking.” 

Kayleigh laughed and Trevor joined in before she commented, “You always show up when I’m closing shop. You gonna ask to stay for dinner again?” 

“Naw, I got a date.” 

“You? Have a date?” she shot back. 

“Don’t hate.” Trevor shrugged, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans and leaning back in the chair. “I met her in Sacramento at a diner. She’s cool.” 

“And hot I assume?” Kayleigh teased her older brother again. Her and Trevor had always picked on each other, it’s why the fought all the time too. “Does she know about the NS?” 

“Not at first, but I told her. Her name is Wendy. I like her, she’s cool.” 

Kayleigh smiled at her brother and paused loading a tray with leftovers from the day. “If you’re happy then I’m cool. Bring her around sometime then?” 

“Maybe, she’s not real interested in the biker scene, but we’ve been hanging out for a week or two now… she said she’s cool hanging with me, but not the club.” 

“And you’re good with that?” Kayleigh asked seriously. 

Trevor nodded slowly. “Yeah.” 

They studied each other for a moment before Kayleigh nodded once and finished loading the tray before coming around the counter with it. “I’m glad you found someone, Trev, I hope you get her to come around and meet us sometime.” 

As she walked off she called over her shoulder. “You could wash your hands and start putting stuff in the display on those trays in there while you’re here.” 

Trevor chuckled at her sweet-sounding demand, rising to do as she’d requested. “Alright, but only cause you’re pregnant.” 

Kayleigh came back to get another tray and Trevor handed it to her over the counter. “Thanks.” 

“Whatever,” he shrugged off, stepping back over to continue to put the last few items on a tray. “Daniel’s been talking about coming up when the baby’s born.” 

“Yeah. He called last week to talk and mentioned it, said only if he had time. Night Slayers are staying busy right now, huh?” 

Trevor just shrugged and followed her with the last tray to the back. “You bake, we play with cars and bikes and shit.” 

Kayleigh laughed, and once the food was put away she showed Trevor her end of day checklist and he helped her close shop for the night. After checking locks once more and cutting the lights, Trevor followed his sister out the back door to her SUV. “Drive safe, sis.”

“You too, love you, Trevor.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Get in. See you later, little sister.” 

Kayleigh drove to pick up Gracie and then to her house. After making sure Gracie was situated, Kayleigh started making dinner; one of Juice’s favorites, chicken fajitas. The rumble of his bike pulling into the garage could be heard over the sound of Cinderella playing on the television. 

Juice went to Gracie first, greeting her with a big smile and tickling her, making her giggle and squeal. He stopped, kept a hold of her to making sure she was steady on her little feet, and then bent at the waist to plant a kiss to the top of her head. Juice straightened and entered the kitchen, coming around the counter and pulling Kayleigh into his arms. 

“Hi,” she greeted softly. “Dinner’s almost ready.” 

Juice pressed a quick kiss to her lips and then released her. “Go sit down, I’ll finish dinner and grab Gracie when it’s done.” 

She huffed, but did as he said. “I’m not even all that big yet, Juice. It’s not that bad.” 

“You’re my Old Lady, and I’m telling you to sit your pregnant ass down. I don’t care how pregnant you are. You’ve been on your feet all day.” 

Kayleigh’s grin widened as she watched him turn his back to finish dinner. He warmed the tortillas over the flame of the burner and then brought them and the cast iron skillet full of chicken, peppers, and onions to the table. He set the hot pan on the cork trivet and the plate of tortillas next to it. He grabbed the rice and toppings last, bringing them to the table and planting a kiss to her head before heading to the living room, where she could see Gracie playing. 

After getting Gracie settled in her highchair with bits of plain cooked chicken, Mexican rice, diced tomatoes, and some cheese on her tray, Kayleigh and Juice started to eat their meal.   
“Trevor is going on a date with some girl he met in Sacramento,” she told him. 

“Good for him. Think he’ll settle down?” 

“I’m not sure if Trevor will ever settle down with one woman. I could see Daniel doing it, but not Trevor.” 

“Maybe he’ll surprise you,” Juice stated. “Tig said Oswald came by TM today to give an update on the progress of the clubhouse. Said you and Tara are doing good, helping with the school and the town. He’s been hearing good things.” 

“So, basically the Old Ladies make SAMCRO look good?” Kayleigh teased him with a smirk. 

Juice laughed. Gracie joined him and he grinned at her. “Yeah. Momma’s funny isn’t she, Gracie Lynn? SAMCRO’s men make it look good, right Little Miss?” 

Gracie babbled, making a ya-ya-ya sound and her parents laughed. “Whatever,” Kayleigh brushed off playfully. “But that’s nice of Oswald to say. I’m excited for the clubhouse to be done, but I know it’s going to be awhile. He dropped by the bakery yesterday after work.” 

“He’s a cool guy. Always been cool with the club.” 

They finished dinner and while Kayleigh gave Gracie a bath, Juice cleaned the kitchen, putting away the leftovers for Kayleigh to take to work and rinsing the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. He washed the big pans and dried them before putting them back in their place. He wiped down the kitchen table and the counters before tossing the dishtowel in the hamper in the laundry room. 

Juice found Kayleigh putting Gracie in her pajamas in the little girl’s room. Kayleigh was sitting on the rug, Gracie laid on her back smiling up at her mother. “Mama’s beautiful girl, yes you are. You and your sister are going to be so pretty, drive your daddy crazy.” 

“Gracie Lynn and Anna Kate,” Juice said from the doorway. “As beautiful as their mother.” 

Kayleigh’s head snapped up and she met his warm eyes. “Except Gracie looks like you.” 

“Just the dark hair and the smile. She’s got your nose, eyes, and ears. I’m still hoping Anna Kate gets that pretty red hair.” 

“Strawberry blonde,” Kayleigh remarked. 

Gracie rolled to her side and stood up, she tottered over to Juice and raised her arms for him to lift her up. “Da!” 

Juice chuckled, and lifted Gracie into his arms. He kissed her cheek and she turned to give him a slobbery, open mouthed kiss in return. 

Kayleigh laughed as he wiped his cheek. She raised her hand for him to help her off the floor and he pulled her up easily with one arm. 

“Come on, Gracie Lynn, let’s go watch some old-school cartoons and play with some toys.” 

Kayleigh curled up with Juice and Gracie on the couch. The little girl laid with them for a while before sliding off the couch to go play. It wasn’t long before she was tiredly crawling back to them and cuddling up to her father. 

The Looney Toons played on TV as Juice held both Kayleigh and Gracie who had fallen asleep on him on the couch. He was content on the couch, his two girls on either side of him, but as it got later in the evening he knew they needed to move from the couch. Juice whispered in Kayleigh’s ear, squeezing her shoulder gently as he did so. “Let’s go to bed, baby. I’ll lay Gracie down and join you.” 

Kayleigh nodded sleepily and stood from the couch. Juice followed her down the hallway, Gracie asleep in his arms and put her to bed before joining Kayleigh in their room. He slid into the bed with her and pressed close to her. He peppered her shoulder with light kisses and slid a hand around to rest on the curve of her baby bump. He fell asleep wondering what his second daughter would look like. 

*****

Trevor smiled as Wendy joined him at the table near the corner at the diner. 

“I have something for you, but you can’t spoil your appetite,” Trevor said with a grin. He pulled out a small white box and slid it across the table to her. 

Wendy opened it and saw the four little cupcakes with pastel colored icing swirled on top. “These are cute, thanks.” 

“Wish I could take credit. Went to see my sister today in Charming, she was doing some bake sale for the local high school, prom fundraiser or some shit. I mentioned I was seeing you again tonight and she told me to take you some cupcakes.” 

“Well, tell your sister thank you for me. Her name is Kayleigh, right?” 

“Yeah. Her and her friend have been doing a lot for the town since the year started. Trying to help make a good name again for their Old Men’s club. Seems to be working.” 

Wendy was certain Trevor didn’t notice her interest in his sister or her life in Charming. She still wanted to know how Abel was doing. She wanted news on her son. During their chats over the phone or in person when they hooked up at local motels, she’d taken the risk to ask him a few questions and she knew some basics. 

“Her friend is Tara?” 

“Tara, yeah. Married to the pres. Her and Kayleigh are real close, like sisters. They hang out with another Old Lady, take the kids to the park and other stuff all the time. Kayleigh had a rough stretch of time down in Texas before she moved, makes me happy to see her doing so good here.” 

“That’s good. She deserves happiness.” Wendy believed that. Everyone deserved to be happy, she also believed she deserved to have a life with her son in it. She wanted a life for him where he knew the truth. Tara Teller was not his real mother. “So you said kids? How many do they have?” 

“Sis, only the one, but she’s got one on the way, due in July. Lyla’s got three, and I think Tara’s just got the two boys, Abel and Thomas. Kayleigh talks about them all the time. Gracie, my niece, adores those two boys. Kayleigh says they’re best friends.”

“That’s sweet,” she said, giving a smile that she hoped masked her sadness. She had every belief that her son was happy in his life, or so Trevor made it seem, but was he really safe? “I uh, I used to hear some bad talk about the Sons, they still in trouble?” Wendy pried. He’d already mentioned a few days ago that his sister’s Old Man was in the Sons of Anarchy. Juice was smart and took good care of his sister, and Trevor was happy to call him his brother-in-law. 

Their food Trevor had ordered arrived and he answered her after the waitress walked away. “Naw, they’re making a legit name for themselves. Jax wants a good future for his family. I respect him for that, ensures my sister’s family has a good future too.” 

Hearing Jax’s name was almost like a punch to the stomach. Despite how attracted she was to Trevor, and how much she like him, she’d always have a weak spot for Jax Teller. He was the father of her son, and she would always love him. 

“You wanna take this to go and get outta here?” Wendy asked, eyeing Trevor across the table, no longer in the mood to eat, but to rid her thoughts from her mind for a few hours in the most pleasurable way she knew how. 

Trevor gave her a smoldering look and called for the waitress to bring a box and the check. 

*****

The Easter Eggstravaganza Egg Hunt, as Kayleigh and Tara had so cleverly named it, was about to begin in a few minutes. The club had spent the morning hiding eggs in the large open field beside the school’s football stadium and roping it off into different sections for the age groups – Tara and Kayleigh had volunteered them. 

Along with the Egg Hunt, the East Eggstravaganza also was hosting various fair-style games at different booths, face painting, several food trucks and vendors, and a cake walk with fifteen cakes provided by Lynn’s Bakery. 

Kayleigh and Bobby had been hard at work on the cakes the previous two days. They did most of the work on the second day, since the first day Bobby had been nursing a hangover from Jax’s wild thirty-third birthday party. Each of the cakes they had prepared for the event was unique and there was already talk amongst the crowd about wanting to enter to win a cake. All proceeds from the events of the day were being donated to the middle school and high school, split equally, for repairs and upkeep of the buildings. The work would be done over the summer. The money earned from the food vendors would be donated to the church for the same cause. 

Juice spotted Kayleigh, Gracie on her hip, talking with Karen and Tristen Oswald. It was a warm spring day, and Kayleigh had dressed Gracie in a pretty pale purple dress with white socks and shiny black shoes. Her dark hair was in the same two little ponytails on her head that Kayleigh had done for Bobby and Lyla’s party. He smiled to himself as he made his way to his wife, remembering what she had put on this morning. It had caused them to almost be late to set up in front of the high school. 

The light blue dress looked like something out of the fifties and with her hair curled and falling down her back, and nude colored low heeled pumps on her feet, she was a hell of a sight. With a string of pearls around her neck, it struck Juice that for once, he actually thought Kayleigh looked like a southern belle. 

Juice reached Kayleigh’s side and she smiled up at him. He greeted the two Oswald women and then Kayleigh continued her conversation with them. When the Egg Hunt was about to start, they said goodbye and left Juice and Kayleigh alone. 

Gracie was too young to participate in the Egg Hunt, but she watched with wide, curious eyes as the older children, Abel included, darted around the age group sections of the field. 

While Kayleigh and Gracie were both occupied watching Abel hunt for eggs, he pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures of her smiling with their daughter in her arms. When she wasn’t holding Gracie, the fit of the dress hid her bump fairly well, but with Gracie on her side, you could see their second child that was on the way. Juice loved to see Kayleigh with his daughter, their daughter, and getting to experience every part of having one on the way. He was damn proud to be a father. He was especially lucky, he thought, to get to father Kayleigh’s children. 

After the Egg Hunt, Kayleigh went to begin the cake walk, drawing a large crowd, and Juice took Gracie and went to find the guys. He met up with Happy and Tig hanging out by the dart game. It was a dollar to get to throw three darts at the wall of balloons, and you could win a piece of candy or small toy. Gracie was now the owner of a dozen small stuffed animals the size of a cue ball. 

The cake walk took longer than Kayleigh expected but everyone was set to pick up their pies from Lynn’s Monday. Kayleigh would be there for three hours and each winner had picked the best time for them to come in during those set hours. She packed away the winners’ information and the cake walk materials, stowing her bag away in the SUV parked in the school parking lot, before returning to the crowd. 

She met up with Tara first, near a cotton candy stand. “Hey, girlie.” 

“How was the cake walk?” Tara asked after hugging her best friend. 

“Good. A larger number of players than I expected. Not all got to walk away with a ‘free’ cake, but everyone who entered got a buy one get one free card for Lynn’s muffins or cupcakes.” 

“Bet that got everyone excited,” Tara stated. 

“Oh yes. The day has turned out well so far. Good day before Easter.” 

“It has been. I think Jax and I are about to take the boys home. Club’s not working this weekend. We’re going to spend some time with the boys at the house.” 

Kayleigh grinned. “Sounds like a good time. Juice and I were going to head up to San Francisco tomorrow for the day. Let Gracie hunt some eggs in the backyard, take a few pictures, and then hit the road. We’ll probably head home soon too. Gracie got up early this morning, before the sun early.” 

Tara and Kayleigh had the luxury of not having to close and disassemble the event because while they had invested a large amount of support and volunteer hours, they weren’t in charge of this event, and we free to leave now that the cake walk and egg hunt was over. 

“We’re going to let the boys hunt eggs and decorate some, too. But we’ll just hang around the house tomorrow. Lazy day at home. We need one of those.” 

“Those days are the best,” Kayleigh agreed, and then noticed Althea Jarry walking their direction. She wasn’t in her sheriff’s uniform, but had on a pair of tan dress pants and a pale green button down. Her hair was still pulled up, and she looked pretty out of her uniform. 

“Good afternoon, Kayleigh, Tara.” 

“Hello, Althea. Good to see you today. Big plans for Easter tomorrow?” Kayleigh asked with a smile. 

Jarry shook her head and grinned. “No big plans, hang out the house and eat too much chocolate. The big bunnies are my weakness.” 

“Those are good,” Tara said. “I’m going to go find my boys and my husband and head home. It was good to see you Sheriff. Kayleigh I’ll see you tomorrow some time.” 

“Later, girlie!” Kayleigh called and then turned her warm smile and knowing eyes on Althea. “So, have you seen Philip?” 

“No, I haven’t. Nor am I looking for him.” 

“Oh, well here he comes with my husband,” Kayleigh said, looking over the woman’s shoulder and smiling at Juice. 

“Hello, lass, Sheriff Jarry,” Chibs greeted. 

“I think Gracie’s ready for a nap, Kayleigh. Wanna head home?”

She looked at her squirming daughter who looked like she would rather be anywhere than stuck in her father’s embrace at the moment. She was fighting her tiredness and rubbing her face against Juice’s shoulder. “Sure. See you later Althea, usual time at Lynn’s Tuesday morning?” 

Althea smiled at Kayleigh and nodded once. “I’ll be there. Bye, Kayleigh.” 

Juice bid goodbye to Chibs, raised a hand in respectful goodbye to Jarry and then walked away with Kayleigh, leaving Chibs with the dark-haired cop. 

“So?” Jarry asked after a few tense seconds of silence. 

“Any close family live nearby?” Chibs asked suddenly. 

Jarry gave him a questioning look and then answered slowly. “No.” 

“Diner in town does an Easter lunch, good food. My daughter live in Scotland, and the club does Easter Dinner together.” 

Jarry shouldn’t have grinned at him, but she could not stop herself. “Are you trying to ask if I’d go to lunch with you?” 

Chibs looked down at her. “Not like a date or anything, but two people, without any family that lives close, having lunch together on a holiday.” 

Althea studied the outlaw in front of her carefully before speaking, hoping she wouldn’t regret her actions. “Alright. What time?” 

“Noon,” he said, and then he was gone, disappearing into the crowd.


	41. First Birthday

Kayleigh laid in bed next to Juice, not quite certain she was ready to face the day. She rubbed a hand over her stomach, feeling her daughter move and kick in her womb, surprising active for early in the morning. 

Today was the day her little Squish, her first born, her Gracie Lynn, wouldn’t be a baby anymore, but a toddler. Kayleigh wasn’t sure she was ready to let go of Gracie being a baby. 

As if reading her mind Juice whispered. “Wish we could stop ‘em from growing up.” 

She smiled and tightened the arm that was draped over his middle. “Our baby girl isn’t a baby anymore.” 

“Nope, we don’t get another baby until July, baby,” Juice said, kissing the top of her head and making her laugh softly. 

“Time to get up and start the day. We have a lot to do before the party this afternoon.” 

“I know. You’ve tasked me with baby duty and anything else you tell me to do.” He’d already showered and was dressed in dark green pants and a black tight fitting shirt. 

Kayleigh raised up on her elbow and smiled brightly at him. “Which is why I love you.” Kayleigh pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss before sliding out of the bed and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. 

When she entered the kitchen, she was fully dressed in another pretty sundress, this one a navy blue with white polka dots, with only her hair left to fix later. Juice was feeding Gracie at the kitchen table. 

“I made waffles,” he said. “A plate for you is by the stove.” 

Her damp hair was pretty in its messy bun on the top of her head. It was going to be another warm spring day, and Kayleigh looked sexy in her brown leather sandals and sundress that hugged her breasts and draped over her baby bump, making it rise a little higher in the front than it did in the back. It also showed off his crow, and the wings on her back, Juice’s two favorite tats on her body. 

“Thanks, Juicey,” she said with a smile, and he reached out to grab her hand. Juice pulled her to him and kissed her deeply before letting her go, smacking her ass as he turned her toward the counter. 

Kayleigh made her plate and then ate at the table with him and Gracie. When they were finished, Juice cleaned up Gracie while Kayleigh cleaned the kitchen from breakfast and then began to prep the food and snacks for the birthday party. She arranged the trays to fit in the fridge when she was done, and started decorating the house. Juice had cleaned the living room while Gracie played. 

“I can’t believe it’s been a year,” Juice said as he watched Kayleigh get Gracie ready, leaning against the door frame of Gracie’s room as his girls sat on the carpet. 

“Time flies… I remember going into labor at the house. Kozik was on watch duty and we were watching a movie, the Sandlot. I knew it was happening, but was timing the contractions. When he caught on to what I was doing he freaked the fuck out. It was hilarious, I called Chibs and he drove me in the truck. Kozik tailed. Longest thirty-eight hours of my life, but it was so worth it.” She dropped his gaze and smiled brightly down at Gracie. “Wasn’t it Little Miss? Mama’s birthday girl! Yes, all that pain was totally worth it for you because you are the sweetest, cutest, most precious little girl.” 

In between words she kissed Gracie, making loud smacking sounds and causing the girl to giggle. Gracie tried to kiss her mother back and Juice pulled out his phone to take a quick picture. It wouldn’t be as good of a quality as the camera, but that was in their bedroom. 

“I promise I won’t freak out on you when you have Anna Kate, baby,” Juice said, pushing off from the door frame and coming to sit beside her on the floor. 

“I know you won’t baby,” Kayleigh stated with a smile. She leaned in a kissed him and Gracie squealed before shouting. “Da!” 

Juice and Kayleigh broke apart, laughing at their little girl. “Well, aren’t you a jealous girl? Wanting all of daddy’s attention,” Kayleigh remarked with a roll of her eyes. 

“Wonder how she’ll be with Anna Kate,” Juice thought aloud. 

Kayleigh shrugged, pulling Gracie onto her lap and starting to do her hair. She was already dressed in her little, little pink shirt that had the word ‘one’ written in curly black print and a tutu that was a mix of black, hot pink, and light pink tulle. Her outfit was complete with black tights and shiny black shoes. “She’ll still want your attention I’m sure, but she’s little, she’ll get used to a sibling. Your mom said you did just fine with Graciela and she’s a few years younger than you.” 

“And a girl,” Juice said with a frown, he had a vague memory of meeting his little sister for the first time, and he remembered wishing she was a boy, and telling his mom exactly that. Juice watched as Kayleigh put Gracie’s hair into two cute pigtails on top of her head. She added little bright pink bows and Gracie was dressed for her party. 

Kayleigh gave Juice a warm smile. “Your girls will be fine. I’m sure as they grow up we’ll have some arguments between them, but hey they’re siblings. Trevor, Daniel and I used to fight like cats and dogs. Maria said you and Graciela did, too. I foresee Daddy carrying two little girls in his arms instead of just one when they’re little, and playing referee when their older.” 

Juice chuckled. “I’ll hold them both all the time when their little if that’s all it takes to keep them from being jealous of the other.” He placed a hand on her baby bump and Kayleigh smiled and Gracie scooted to sit on her father’s lap. “Both of Daddy’s girls are going to be spoiled.” 

“Tell me about it. I thought it was bad with just Danny and Maria spoiling Gracie, and the club of course. Now, with Trevor and the NS up here plus their club uncles and blood family, these two girls and all the SAMCRO kids, are spoiled with gifts and attention.” 

Juice helped Kayleigh off the floor and then scooped up Gracie. “Finish getting ready. Gracie and I will go set out the food and you can organize it however you want. Jax and Tara will be here soon, and everyone else won’t be far behind.” 

Kayleigh headed for their bedroom to curl her hair and Juice took his little girl into the kitchen. She played on the floor while he set out the trays of food. 

“Take the cake out too! But keep it covered!” Kayleigh yelled from the back of the house and he chuckled. 

“Yes dear!” he yelled back teasingly and heard her laugh loudly. Juice checked on Gracie, and then did as she asked. 

Thirty minutes later a knock sounded at the door and Juice went to answer it. Jax and family stood on the porch. Abel was holding a pink wrapped box and Tara held Thomas and a second present in a small pink bag. Juice welcomed them inside and Tara and Kayleigh instantly set to work on the final touches for the party. 

Lyla arrived soon after the Tellers, and gradually the rest of the club family showed up. Trevor, Danny, Big P and Noah were the last to arrive, each bringing a gift. 

Ellie Winston enjoyed taking over the camera for Kayleigh. The young girl roamed around the kitchen and living room, capturing different moments of the party as the family laughed, joked, and played with the kids, munching on the snacks Kayleigh had set out. The guys moved to the backyard while Juice and Bobby lit the grill to cook hotdogs and hamburgers. 

The kids enjoyed running around with Juno outside in the backyard while Lyla, Kayleigh, Tara and Venus stayed inside and set out the rest of the lunch fixings. Gracie, the center of attention for the day, was being passed around the circle of uncles; each taking a turn holding her, making her smile and laugh and talk back to whatever they said to her. 

Happy was holding her now, and Kayleigh watched through the kitchen window as Happy grinned at the little girl. She thought it was strange to see the man nicknamed the Tacoma Killer holding a kid, but she’d seen him with Tara’s boys and Gracie before… and the typically frightening man was good with kids. One thing was sure; Gracie was safe with Happy Lowman. 

Kayleigh turned her attention back to the task at hand and grabbed the large serving tray from the cabinet. Heading outside, she handed it off to Bobby who set it next to the grill. “Almost ready, sweetheart. Got a few well-done ones for the little kids.” 

“Thanks, Bobby.” 

Bobby wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. “You’re a good girl, Kayleigh.” 

Kayleigh didn’t say anything, but kissed Bobby’s cheek and then headed inside. 

Juice playfully shoved Bobby and gave him a big grin. “Quit hitting on my wife.” 

The guys all laughed, and from across the yard on the swing set Ellie snapped the picture. She looked at the screen and the image of the group of men. Ellie missed her father and mother and didn’t think she’d ever not miss them, but she had to give Lyla credit. She was doing her best to raise three kids, and Noah was cool, too. They’d never be Opie and Donna, but they took good care of her and Kenny, and Piper. 

The men laughing and smiling in the picture took care of their family, and even with Opie gone, his family was still a part of the club family. She was thankful for that, and especially for Kayleigh, Tara, and Lyla. 

The boys started to move into the house and Ellie heard Kayleigh call for them to come inside and eat. Ellie stood and walked to the backdoor, where Kayleigh was standing. She showed her the picture and noticed Kayleigh’s smirk. “They’re an interesting bunch, hey?” Kayleigh said, grinning at Ellie. “Thanks for taking all the pictures, I appreciate it Ellie.” 

“It’s cool. I really like doing it, photography is kind of cool. Your scrapbooks are awesome, too.” 

“Thanks, Ellie. Let’s head inside and eat before the boys devour it all.” 

After everyone ate Kayleigh bought out Gracie’s small cake to smash and they sang her Happy Birthday as she sat in her decorated high chair. Juice helped her blow out the candle and then plucked it out of the cake, licking the icing from the base. 

Kayleigh laughed as Gracie dug a hand into the cake and the brought it to her mouth. It was clear she enjoyed it. She watched her for a moment as she smashed her cake and ate bites of it. She left her with Juice to bring out the large sheet cake. Tara helped her cut and distribute slices of cake to everyone. 

After she ate her piece, Kayleigh took Gracie to get cleaned up, having been smart enough to take her shirt off before letting her have at the cake. She wiped her down with a few baby wipes and then redressed her before heading back to the living room. 

Daddy’s girl sat with Juice while she opened presents. Kayleigh handed them to Gracie and Juice and stuffed the wrapping paper into a trash bag as he helped her tear it off. Kayleigh made a neat stack of the bags as they opened presents and placed each gift back on the coffee table after Gracie opened it. Between her aunts, uncles, and parents Gracie received more clothes, stuffed animals, and all sorts of toys and games. 

The group hung around together for a while longer before the guys slowly started to leave. Trevor, Noah, Big P, and Danny were the first to head out, having to head back to Sacramento. Tig and Venus were the last to leave. Venus helped Kayleigh finish cleaning the house and taking down the decorations while Tig and Juice played with Gracie in the living room. 

“Alex has a soft spot for kids,” Venus whispered as they watched them, done with cleaning. 

“Yeah. Tig’s… Tig, but he loves kids. I think all the guys are big softies on the inside.” 

“Me too, doll.” 

“Now that sounds like something Tiggy would say,” Kayleigh teased. 

“I think he’s rubbing off on me,” Venus admitted with a teasing grin. 

“Thanks for coming, Venus,” Kayleigh said as they walked into the living room and Tig stood from the couch with Gracie. 

“Wouldn’t have missed, darling.” Venus hugged Kayleigh and then stepped back. “Y’all have a good night. Come on, Tiger.” 

Tig kissed the top of Gracie’s head. “Later pretty girl, happy birthday.” Tig handed her to Juice and then they left. Kayleigh saw them to the door and closed it behind them after waving goodbye. 

It was later in the night once Gracie was asleep and they were laying together in bed that Kayleigh remember watching Ellie take tons of pictures throughout the day. “You remember that camera you were looking at the other day?” she asked him. 

“Yeah, the one nicer and way better than the one we have?” Juice replied. 

Kayleigh smirked and gave a sarcastic, “Yes.” She grinned and then continued conversationally. “Ellie is into photography and I thought if we got the new camera, we could gift her the old one with the extra lens, memory card, and bag for her birthday. It’s on the fifteenth of July. We’d have a new camera for when Anna Kate was born.” 

“Yeah. Let’s do it. I’ll look at accessories for the camera and order it. We’ll clear off the one we have now when the new one comes in and you can box it up for her birthday.” 

*****

The guys were gathered around the table above Scoops and Sweets. The early morning light filtered in through the windows and the sounds of the little town coming to life for the day could be heard from outside. 

Jax started the meeting and they discussed plans for the day and what business needed to be handled at Diosa, TM, and Caracara and Redwoody. They had to meet up with the Night Slayers later as well. 

“After you do the online shit for Redwoody, I need you to meet us at Diosa to head to Sacramento.” 

“Kayleigh’s thirty-week appointment is at one. I can be there after it’s over.” 

“Meet with the NS is at two. Tig, you cool with hanging back. Ride with Juice and meet us there?” 

“Yeah man, same place as always?” 

“Yeah. Anything else?” Jax asked, looking around the table. 

“Girls got that prom thing at the end of the week. Asked us to help set up props and tables,” Chibs asked. 

Jax nodded but then shook his head. “They do more shit for Charming than Mom did.” 

Bobby grinned, and shrugged. “Town loves it man, girls are doing a good job.” 

“Yeah they are,” Jax agreed. “Alright. We meet at Diosa at one thirty and then ride up to Sacramento. Juice and Tig will meet us there. Let’s get it done, brothers.” He smacked the gavel against the wooden disk on the table and the guys stood to leave the room. 

*****

Gracie had been asleep for a while when Juice finally made it home. He was excited to see Kayleigh and touch her again. After the doctor had left the room, Juice had slid his hands across Kayleigh bare stomach and took a moment to talk to their sweet girl. He’d finally felt one of the kicks Kayleigh said Anna Kate landed to his palm whenever he talked to her, and Juice had been so ecstatic. He’d felt Gracie kick while he was in prison, but it was different knowing he’d get to feel Anna Kate kick often the next few months before she was born. 

Kayleigh was asleep in their bed, curled on her side and hugging a pillow that was tucked under the belly and between her legs. She was wearing one of his old SAMCRO shirts and had the covers kicked off. Juice stripped down to his boxers and then slid into the bed beside her, covering them both with the sheets and then running a hand under the hem of the t-shirt and along the smooth skin of her baby bump. 

The kick wasn’t as strong yet as the one he’d first felt from Gracie, but she’d been a little bigger then. Anna Kate would get stronger, but for now her kicks were light against his palm, but he could finally feel them. 

“Goodnight, my sweet little girl,” Juice whispered, and another light kick pushed against his palm. 

Kayleigh moaned softly and without opening her eyes a lazy grin tugged at the corners of her mouth and she whispered. “Night, Juicey.” 

“Night, Kayleigh.” 

She was almost instantly back asleep and Juice talked quietly to Anna Kate until he too fell asleep. 

*****

Juice had just finished checking the status of their camera order when Graciela’s Skype call started ringing. He answered it quickly. 

“Hey Sis!” 

“Hi bro. How’s little Charming town?” she asked. 

“Good. The high school had prom last night. Kayleigh and Tara had been doing lots of volunteering and fundraising for the town and schools and they helped at the prom. Volunteered our help to set up as well.” 

“No big plans for today then?” 

Kayleigh flopped onto the couch next to Juice and grinned at her sister-in-law. “None for the day. Gracie’s napping now and we’re hanging out at the house. Haven’t had a lot of crazy, thank god, but it’s been busy since the year started.” 

“Yeah. The last month of the school year is always a crazy and busy time for me too,” Graciela replied. “I actually need to talk to you, bro, it’s serious.” 

“What?” Juice said seriously, sitting up straight. “You and mom okay?” 

“Oh geez, yes. We’re both fine. It’s not bad! It’s good actually… or at least I hope you’ll think it’s good.” 

“What is it?” he asked, much calmer and relaxed. 

“I applied for a job at the middle school in Charming and have an interview next week.” 

“Really?” Kayleigh exclaimed. 

Graciela’s grin widened. “Yeah. I’ve been talking to Mom, and I really want to make a change. I loved Charming and being close to you and my brother, and my niece.”

“That’s great, Graciela!” Juice said happily. “I hope you get the job. You better get the job; I’ll beat that principal’s ass if you don’t.” 

“No you won’t,” both women said at the same time, laughing together. 

Juice frowned playfully and then grinned at his sister through the screen. “You’ll get the job, Graciela. Mom always says what a great teacher you are, Charming Middle School would be lucky to have you.” 

“Thanks, bro. I’ll let you know how it goes. Give my love and kisses to Gracie and Anna Kate. I can’t wait until she’s here to love on!” 

“Us too. See you later, sis. Love you.” 

“Bye, bro, love you Sissy.” 

“Later, Graciela, Love you too.” 

They disconnected the call and Juice smiled at his Old Lady. “That would be so awesome to have Graciela come live in Charming.” 

“Do you think it would help influence your mom to move too?” 

“Once she retires… oh yeah.” 

*****

It had been two and a half weeks since they’d last talked to Graciela. In that time they had kept busy with work and also celebrated Danny and Trevor and Daniel’s birthdays. When the Skype call ringtone echoed in the living room late at night, Juice and Kayleigh rushed to answer it. Graciela’s face appeared on the screen and they both looked at her with anticipation. 

“So?” Juice asked. 

“I interviewed with the principal over the phone last Friday and he called back yesterday… I got the job!” 

Juice and Kayleigh both yelled and cheered, despite Gracie being asleep, and Kayleigh had to run off to calm their now crying daughter. 

“That’s great!” Juice said to his sister. “I can’t believe you’re going to be moving to Charming. When are you coming?” he asked. 

Kayleigh came back with Gracie in her arms and listened as Graciela talked. “Well, the school year is over in another week and a half. I’m planning on starting to pack up my stuff this weekend, but I have plenty of time. I’m planning to move out in June, that will give me July to get my license and stuff in order and have a bit of a break before the school year starts. I’m hoping I can ask a really big favor of yous two.” 

“What is it?” Kayleigh asked. “We’ll help out however we can.” 

“I was hoping you could go apartment or small house hunting for me?” Graciela questioned. 

Kayleigh lit up. “Ooo how fun! Of course we can. Send me pictures of what styles you like and we can look. I’ll send you a link to a webpage that lists local houses and apartments for sale or rent. Do you want to rent or own?” 

“Not sure yet. Willing to think about both.” 

“Cool. I’ll start looking!” Kayleigh said. 

“Yeah, sis. Keep in touch, and we’ll help fly you and your stuff out here and move you in.” 

“Thanks, bro, Kayleigh, but I’ll probably drive and bring my car, hire a moving van to haul my stuff. I’m so excited!” 

“So what exactly is the position?” Kayleigh asked her, as she bounced Gracie in her arms. 

“Eight grade science courses,” Graciela answered proudly. 

“That’s awesome, Graciela! We can’t wait to have you here!” Kayleigh exclaimed. 

Juice couldn’t wait for his sister to move to Charming over the summer. 

*****

Kayleigh and Graciela had been exchanging photos and opinions of local listing for two weeks. They had finally found a condo that Graciela wanted them to go look at, so Juice and Kayleigh were on their way to meet the owner of the complex of condos on the nicer side of Charming. The condos were between the neighborhood where most members of SAMCRO lived and the slightly nicer, larger homes were Oswald’s family lived. 

Gracie was at daycare, so it gave them plenty of time to talk with the owners and look at the condo. The owners had even agreed to video chat with Graciela and discuss a contract if she really liked the place. The owners let Juice and Kayleigh tour the fifth little condo in the second trip of condos on their own, talking quietly in the little foyer while Juice and Kayleigh looked around. 

The main space was open and airy with light, almost pearly gray walls and light hardwood floors. The foyer, living room, kitchen, and small dinning nook were a part of the open floor plan. In the kitchen to the left was the hallway that led first to a small pantry and then to the master, and only, bedroom. It was large with an equally large bathroom. The bedroom had the same hardwood floors with blue-gray walls and two windows, letting in the sunlight and giving a view of the small fenced in plot of backyard. The master bathroom was done in white and shades of gray tile. The vanity was a pearly gray and the cabinets black. 

Juice took lots of pictures and sent them all to Graciela, who replied that the condo was perfect. They left the back bedroom to go chat with the owners in the living room about costs, fees, and what was including in the rent. 

Graciela worked out a contract for a rent agreement and she gave them the number to the fax machine at her school, letting them know she would look over the contract once more and then sign it Monday morning before faxing it back to them. 

She was excited to be moving and starting a new chapter of her life, and chatted on the phone with Kayleigh about decorating ideas the entire time Juice drove to get Gracie and then back to their house for the day. 

*****

“Hey, Trev,” Kayleigh answered, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder as she locked the door and grabbed her keys to head to pick up Gracie from daycare. 

“Best flowers to get a girl?” he asked. 

“Really?” Kayleigh asked in reply, stopping in her tracks as she headed for the back door. 

“Yes really. I have another date with Wendy tonight. She’s been upset recently about some stuff and I wanted to cheer her up with flowers. Now, what kind?” 

“A variety bouquet is always nice. Get something with lilies in it. Lilies are cheerful. So are daises. I hope she’s alright, it’s nice of you to cheer her up.” 

“Me too, and thanks sis.” 

“You’re welcome, Trevor. Have a good night with Wendy. Tell her I said hello.” 

“Yeah. Will do, sis. How’s my nieces?” 

“Good. Gracie’s cutting another tooth and Anna Kate is starting to kick up a storm.” 

“Nice. Well about to drive, talk to you later. Love you, sis.” 

“Later, Trevor. Call and come see me more!”

“Yeah, yeah.”


	42. Betrayal

Kayleigh and Juice celebrated Juice turning thirty-two on the fourth of June by spending the day together. Kayleigh surprised him early in the morning with his present after a passionate round of wake-up sex. The silver handgun was similar to the one they had used to frame Clay with, but was a different brand and caliber. The grips were black and Kayleigh had admitted to having Happy paint and seal them for her with the reaper design and SACMRO. Juice couldn’t wait to try out his present from his girls. They spent the rest of the day at the house, just him, Kayleigh, and Gracie, and then she surprised him with a party at Redwoody that evening. They didn’t stay long, Tara volunteering to watch Gracie for the night so they could go home and fool around. It was getting a little challenging with her growing belly, but they made it work. 

A few days after Juice’s birthday Graciela called, while Kayleigh was on her lunch break, to tell her the date her flight left New York. Graciela had decided not to drive her car, and was going to sell it instead. She’d just buy a new one in Charming. 

Kayleigh couldn’t wait for her sister-in-law to arrive in Charming the next week. Her flight would arrive late Thursday night and the moving truck would arrive at the condo the next morning. Juice was going to help her move the big stuff with a few of the guys while Kayleigh was at work, and then she’d help her unpack boxes and put things away. 

After Kayleigh got home from work with Gracie, Danny showed up at the house. Juice was going to be out late on club business and she was happy to have someone over. He made dinner for her and then they relaxed on the couch while Gracie played. Kayleigh kept an eye on Gracie, playing and talking to her and to Danny as he flipped through the TV channels. 

When her phone rang, she saw it was Trevor and answered it happily. “Sup, stranger. Did the flowers work the other week?” 

He didn’t answer her right away, and she heard him take a deep breath. “Sis, I need your help. Now.” 

“What? What’s wrong? What happened?” 

“I’m at the first hotel when you leave Charming on the way to Sacramento. Room 105, I’ll explain everything when you get here, but please just get here. I need your help, Kayleigh.” 

She jumped off the couch as quick as she could and answered him quickly. “Okay, okay. I’m on my way. Bye.” 

Kayleigh hung up the phone and looked at Danny as she grabbed her purse from side table, sliding her phone into it and her keys out. “I’ve got to go. Are you okay with her, please?” 

“Is it your man?” 

“No, he’s fine. Do you have her?” 

“Yeah, Kayleigh, go. Be careful. Me and Gracie will hang out here until her dad gets home. I’ll put her to sleep in a while. Go, stay safe Kayleigh Lynn.” 

He didn’t ask any questions and Kayleigh nodded, before turning and heading for the garage door. “I will, Danny. Thanks.” 

She drove over the speed limit, but not to dangerously, reaching the little hotel outside Charming in almost twenty minutes. She parked in front of the door of the unit Trevor had told her, and cut off the engine. The blinds parted slightly as she got out, and Trevor opened the door, quickly ushering her inside before closing it and locking it again. 

“What the hell is going on, Trevor?” 

“It’s Wendy. I think I fucked up again Kayleigh… she… she OD’ed in the bathroom.” 

“WHAT?” Kayleigh yelled, and rushed forward to open the door to the bathroom, stopping short when she saw the blonde woman slouched against the tub, her jean clad legs stretched out in front of her. A needle was in her arm, and her head lolled to the side. Her pretty, wavy blonde hair fell in her face. 

After the initial shock, Kayleigh rushed forward and pushed her hair to the side to check her pulse. Before her fingers could find it, her eyes landed on her face and she let out a scream. Kayleigh had only seen her a few times, and never for very long, but she recognized the woman instantly and stood back up quickly. Kayleigh grabbed the counter for support as she stared at the dead woman at her feet.

Her name was Wendy alright. Wendy Case. 

“What happened, Trevor?” she asked. She knew he was right behind her, but she couldn’t take her eyes off Wendy as he started to speak. 

“She’s always asked about you and your friends, the kids. She said she had a son of her own but he wasn’t with her right now. I tell her about the kids all the time. They have both clubs wrapped around their little fingers. She’s never complained about listening to stories of Gracie, Thomas, and Abel, Lyla’s kids. She started acting weird the past week, she called to meet me here tonight. That’s when I realized she fell off the bandwagon, she was higher than a kite tonight. She came in talking about her son, Abel. How she knows Tara and Jax are working things out, they have the boys, her son, and he calls Tara mommy, he loves her, and believes she’s his real mom. She said she wanted to take Abel, but didn’t want him to be heartbroken when he found out Tara wasn’t his real mommy.” 

Trevor took a deep breath and then continued. “She kept saying how happy he was with Jax and how Jax is trying to make everything good for his sons, and safe. She cried, and wailed and kept going on about almost killing Abel when he was born, how she’s never done anything good for her boy, and then she locked herself in the bathroom. I didn’t think she brought anything to use with, or I’d have never left her in there for as long as I did.” 

Kayleigh was silent for a long moment before she spoke in a quiet voice. “I need to call Jax.” 

“No! Kayleigh you can’t!” Trevor shouted. 

“I have to, Trevor! This is Jax’s ex-wife! She’s his first-born son’s mother! This is a SAMCRO decision.” 

“We can’t tell them, Kayleigh. Just help me cover it up. This isn’t about SAMCRO,” he said. 

“But it is, Trevor! And I’m a SAMCRO Old Lady!” She pointed to herself and then down at Wendy, “She’s the mother of the Pres’ son, his ex-wife. She’s SAMCRO business!” 

“NO! It will link her to me, make shit bad between the two clubs. Ryan would kill me for putting you in the middle!” 

“Ryan’s dead! Trevor you’re not thinking straight! Do you hear yourself? You are putting me in the middle by asking me to cover it up!” Kayleigh yelled. “I have a crow tattooed to my shoulder, my daughter’s footprint on my wrist, her father is SAMCRO. I’m thirty-four weeks pregnant with his second daughter! I can’t not tell Juice about this Trevor! Just like I can’t not tell my best friend Tara, the wife of the President!” 

“Please, Kayleigh, I’m your brother! I didn’t do this shit on purpose! I didn’t give her any drugs, I didn’t know she was going to kill herself, or was even taking drugs when we first started talking. She said she was clean! I didn’t know she had anything to do with SAMCRO until she gave away their names tonight before she went to the bathroom. I’d have never messed with her if I’d known she had history with Jax!” Trevor ran his hands through his hair and took several deep breaths as he paced the room. 

He stopped and turned to look at Kayleigh who still stood in the doorway of the bathroom. “If Jax and the club find out they will think I killed her… If SAMCRO doesn’t kill me then my brothers will strip me for my Pres patch for all the trouble it will cause between the new connection. This will be strike two as President. I’ve already fucked up with Barosky and the docks in Stockton. Please, you have to know something to do with her.” 

“Let me call Juice, he’ll help.” 

“No, Kayleigh. No one else can know!” 

Kayleigh sighed heavily. “Oh my God. Jesus, Trevor!” she yelled in frustration before running her hands through her own hair. She sat on the edge of the bed and then, unable to stay still, stood up again and moved about. She wasn’t sure if what Trevor said would happen was true. She couldn’t picture Jax and the club killing him, but he was her brother… and he clearly believed they would, or that at least he would lose his Presidency. 

It bothered her to think of keeping this from Juice. What would she tell him when she got home? She could say she was out with Trevor, it wouldn’t be a complete lie. As hesitant as she was, and as much as it hurt to think of the lie by omission she would tell Juice, Kayleigh had to help her brother. He put his neck out on the line telling her the truth years ago, and now it was her chance to pay him back. 

She thought of calling Skeeter, the guy who owned the funeral home and did business with boys from what Juice had told her a long time ago. She didn’t know if he would help her, but she knew for sure that burning a body in secret would cost money. 

“You’re gonna pay any fee to cover this shit up, do you understand me? I’m fucking pregnant and have another kid on the way. Juice and I aren’t paying for your fuck-up.” 

“Got it, I’ll cover any cost. Whatever it is, Kayleigh, just please fucking help me,” he begged. 

“Fine. While I make a call, you are going to call Big P and have him come with the tow truck right now and tow away Wendy’s car. Have him get rid of it, leave no trace, and ask no fucking questions, and no telling anyone else. Understood?” Trevor nodded and pulled out his phone while Kayleigh flipped open the Charming area telephone book on the nightstand by the bed and dialed the number to the funeral home. 

“Hi, yes. Listen closely, Mr. Skeeter. I’m in need of your services and I’m willing to pay a high price for discreteness and silence. I know some friends of yours who recommended you.”

“What do you need?” 

“I need a pick up for one and the use of your ovens. I also need a really nice urn for… her.” 

He was silent on the other end of the line before she heard him take a breath. “Where?” 

Kayleigh told him the location and he told her the price and that he’d be there in an hour. She turned around to look at Trevor and snapped at him. 

“When is Big P going to be here?” 

“In ten.” 

“Good. You’re going to go pay the bill for the room, and tip whoever is behind the counter generously for keeping their mouth closed as well. Lie about having an affair for all I care, but lie well. Then you are going to get on your bike and leave. You’re going to go get me five grand and bring it back here in no more than forty-five minutes, and then you are going to go home and leave the rest to me.” 

“Seriously, Kayleigh?” he snapped. 

“Yes fucking seriously!” She glared at him. “You called me here for help and I’m handling your fuck up, and agreeing to lie to my Old Man, my husband, for you! So, you are going to do as I say and do it quickly! The guy to pick up Wendy will be here in an hour, so go!” 

Trevor dropped a kiss to her forehead and then left the room. Kayleigh gave one last look over her shoulder at Wendy, dead in the bathroom, and then closed the door and paced around the small space of the hotel room. 

She heard Big P pull up a short time later and haul away the old model Toyota of Wendy’s. It wasn’t long after he left that Trevor returned with the money. 

“Are you sure you’re good here by yourself? I don’t like leaving you. Who is this guy you called?” 

Kayleigh sighed. “He’s the man that owns the funeral home in Charming, and happens to also have a gambling problem. You’re paying him for his services and sealed lips.” 

“You trust him.” 

“I hope we can. I don’t know any other options, Trevor. Now you need to leave. I got this.” 

*****

Kayleigh wasn’t surprised that Juice hadn’t questioned her when she told him Trevor had called upset, because he and the woman he’d been seeing had been fighting and he needed someone to talk to. Juice hadn’t thought anything more about it, and Danny hadn’t said another word about her sudden departure that night. When she’d made it home, Juice had already been in bed. Kayleigh curled against his side in their bed and while Juice had slowly drifted off to sleep, she laid awake thinking of what she’d done, the lie she told… what she hadn’t told him… and held her husband tightly. 

It had been three days since Skeeter had taken care of Wendy and life had continued without a hiccup or sign that anyone knew what had happened. Kayleigh was at the bakery when Juice swung by late in the afternoon to say the club had gotten a call from the Mayans and they needed a favor. It wasn’t dangerous and he’d told her it wouldn’t take long, that he’d see her at home. Kayleigh had finished her work day, picked up Gracie, and then headed home. As she waited for Juice to join her she wondered what business they had with the Mayans to handle. Based on what Juice had told her last, the Mayans, Chinese, and Niners were all still working together for the benefit of the cash flow coming from the cartel. She hoped trouble wasn’t brewing between the races and clubs again. 

*****

Juice was excited to finish business at Skeeter’s, meet up with the Mayans and get home to his girls. Kayleigh was only a month away from having Anna Kate, and his sister was coming to town to stay at the end of the week. Kayleigh would be thirty-seven weeks at the end of the month and they had another doctor’s appointment then. After that one, they’d have one each week until Anna Kate arrived. 

The group of bikes parked in front of the funeral home, needing a body as a favor for the Mayans, that also came with a nice sized convenience payment, and headed inside to talk with Skeeter. Juice noted he seemed more nervous than usual, and Juice saw that Jax noticed as well. 

“What’s up, Skeet? We’re still all good, right man? You can help us out?” Jax asked, watching Skeeter fidget. 

“Oh, yeah, yeah, business is good yeah. I uh… It’s just that I um…” 

“You what?” Jax pried, annoyed sounding. 

“I burned a pretty blonde woman the other night. She looked familiar, I thought she used to hang out with you, but I couldn’t remember,” Skeeter said, offhandedly and sounding more than a hare nervous to Jax. 

“A blonde woman? Wendy?” Jax guessed. 

“Yeah that’s her name!” 

“Are you fucking serious Skeeter?” Jax yelled, sudden rage washing over him and he took a step forward. His mind reeling with the thought that the mother of his first born, however fucked up she and their relationship might have been, had died and been burned without a funeral or notice. 

“Yeah, pretty sure it was her. Overdose, judging by the marks in her arm. There wasn’t a needle or any drugs around though. Hotel room was clean.” 

“Jesus Christ.” Jax sighed. “Who called you, Skeet?” 

He shifted nervously, his eyes dropping to the floor. He wasn’t sure which younger guy she was with, the mohawked one or the scary looking one with all the tattoos, she was too young for the others, but she was a SAMCRO Old Lady he knew for sure. He’d seen her unique crow tattoo. 

“I dunno. She didn’t give her name.” He kept his eyes on the floor. “She was pregnant. Had a black and purple crow on her shoulder,” he said, motioning to his collarbone. “Pretty red hair.” 

Jax and Juice swore at the same time. “Jesus Christ.” 

Chibs mumbled, “Holy shite.” Gasps and swears echoed from the other guys as well. 

“Was she alone?” Juice asked before Jax could question Skeeter. 

He nodded his head, looking up at the sound of Juice’s angry voice. “Yeah.” 

“Did you hear anyone else on the phone?” Juice asked next. 

“No. Just her. I picked Wendy up at a hotel outside Charming. If she wasn’t alone, they stayed hidden. I didn’t see anyone else, just the red head and Wendy. No other bikes around either.” 

Before Jax or anyone else could say anything more, Juice headed for the door and his bike. Juice was furious that Kayleigh had done something like this behind his back. They’d always been honest and open and she’d lied the other night about what she’d been doing. She hadn’t been with Trevor helping him get over some girl, she’d been with Wendy. But why? Did her and Tara plan this? 

Jax sighed and turned to Chibs. “Go after him, but let him go home and talk to Kayleigh. Tell him to meet us at Scoops later. I want to know what happened.” 

“Aye,” Chibs said and took off to catch Juice. “Hey, brother!” Chibs yelled, to catch his attention and he snapped his head to the left to look at him. “We’re all shocked and maybe a little angry, but take it easy on her, she’s pregnant. Find out what happened, brother, meet us at Scoops after you do.” 

“Yeah, but she lied to me, Chibs,” Juice snapped, and then brought his bike to life, revving it loudly and taking off out of the funeral home. All the way home, all he could think about was how Kayleigh had lied to him, about where she had been, about what she had been doing. She’d never lied to him before. They’d told each other everything, laying side by side in their bed, they always had, but the other night she hadn’t told him the truth. 

If they’d plotted this… her and Tara… Juice understood why she’d killed Gemma. Kayleigh had done that in the heat of the moment. But premeditated murder and making it look like an overdose seemed extreme for the two Old Ladies. Juice couldn’t understand what had happened. How had Kayleigh been involved in this? 

Juice was angry, but he was also in disbelief. Why would she do this? Why wouldn’t she have told him what happened? As he got closer to the house, his anger had become the main emotion coursing through his veins. He parked in the garage and then jerked open the door to the house, slamming it closed behind him. 

Kayleigh shot him a curious look from the couch. “Hey, be quiet, Gracie’s sleeping.” 

“What the fuck did you do?” Juice yelled. 

Kayleigh eyes widened, but she tried to play it off, keeping her voice calm. “What are you talking about, Juice?” 

“Wendy. That’s what the fuck I’m talking about! She’s dead, and Skeeter named you as the person who called him to take care of her. Described you to a T, from the red hair to the crow on your shoulder. What the fuck did you do, Kayleigh?” He yelled at her, coming closer as she stood from the couch and glaring down at her. 

Gracie started crying from her room and Juno let out a loud bark, making the little girl cry louder. Kayleigh went to move to get her, but Juice stopped her and glared down at her. 

She held his heated gaze with a fiery one of her own and yelled back. “I didn’t do a damn thing, Juan Carlos! Don’t you dare come into this house yelling at me like this! How dare you accuse me!” 

“You lied to me, Kayleigh!” he yelled. 

“How did I lie to you?” Kayleigh shouted back, her hands flying to rest on her hips. 

“You told me you were out with Trevor, talking through his broken heart, and instead you were with Wendy! Skeeter said she OD’d, what the fuck happened?” 

“I didn’t have anything to do with Wendy!” Kayleigh stepped to get around him and headed toward the hallway. 

Juice surged forward, closing the short distance between them and gripped her upper arms in his hands, and stopped her from moving down the hallway. “God damn it, Kayleigh! You are my fucking Old Lady! A SAMCRO Old Lady and you will do as I fucking say! Tell me what the fuck happened!” 

“No! It’s none of SAMCRO’s business,” she yelled, knowing the words were a lie. Wendy’s death had everything to do with SAMCRO. “My family comes first!” 

When she shoved against his chest, Juice let her go, not wanting to hurt her as his anger reached a new level. He put his hands on his chest and shouted. “I’m your fucking family, Kayleigh! I’m your fucking husband, for Christ’s sake!” 

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face, but she pressed her lips closed. Juice studied the woman in front of her, the one he knew so well and suddenly her words made sense. Her family came first.

“Holy shit, it was Trevor,” he slowly said aloud, his eyes widening in realization. 

“He didn’t kill her! Wendy did it to herself!” she screamed and then covered her mouth with her hand. 

Juice stared her down hard and then ordered, “Get her back to sleep and then you’re going to tell me every goddamn detail of what happened.” He turned around quickly, storming down the hallway and slamming the bedroom door behind him. 

Kayleigh took a deep, shaky breath and wiped the tears from her face before opening the door to Gracie’s room. She had no idea what had happened that Juice discovered her secret. She was furious Skeeter had spilled the beans, which is what she assumed happened. Trevor had paid him good money to keep his mouth closed, and that included with the Sons. The night had turned into a nightmare in the blink of an eye and Kayleigh had never seen Juice so angry. 

She walked quickly to the crib and lifted her crying daughter into her arms. “Shh, it’s okay, Gracie, mama’s here. Shh. It’s okay, baby.” Kayleigh sat in the rocking chair and held her little girl, no longer a baby, in her arms and slowly rocked her to sleep as she wiped away the little girl’s tears and her own. 

Once she was sure Gracie would stay asleep if she laid her down, Kayleigh put her daughter to bed and then closed her door quietly again. She padded down the hallway and slowly opened their bedroom door. 

Juice was stretched out on top of the bed, his back against the pillows and headboard. His head was tilted back and his eyes closed, but he looked up at her when she entered.

“Come here,” he ordered. 

She left their door partially open and then moved to slide into the bed next to him. Kayleigh hesitated for a split second, and then pressed herself against his side. She didn’t meet his gaze, but looked down at her hands clasped together on top of her bump. 

Juice’s tone was one she’d never heard before. His voice was sharp and deep, and left no room for argument. She’d never seen Juice’s fury directed at her, and he was scary, despite her knowing he’d never hurt her. For the first time, she was seeing the Man of Mayhem side of Juice. 

She lifted her eyes to meet his stare as he started to speak. “We’ve always been honest with each other Kayleigh, it was how we began this relationship, with that agreement. Right? All or nothing, and you lied to me.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing his eyes, before opening them and continuing. “This is where we’ve always been honest. This is how,” he motioned between the two of them. “we have always talked to each other. Openly. Honestly. So, now, you’re going to tell me exactly what happened.” 

*****

The table was quiet as all the guys were silent in their own thoughts, shocked by the events and learned information of the day. 

“Business is handled with the Mayans,” Jax said. “Alvarez will deliver payment tomorrow morning. Chibs, Tig, and Happy will go meet him. As for what happened tonight at Skeeter’s place,” Jax turned to Juice. “What did Kayleigh say?” 

Juice relayed everything Kayleigh had said, the whole story, and then waited to hear what his brothers would say. 

The table was quiet as everyone took in the newest chunk of the puzzle that was Wendy’s death. 

“What are we going to do about this, brother?” Bobby finally asked, breaking the silence.

“As much as I want to handle this tonight, I need time to process. Wendy was…” Jax trailed off and then shook his head before raising his eyes to meet each one of his brothers’ around the table. “We’ll deal with Trevor and the Night Slayers tomorrow.”

“What about Kayleigh?” Chibs asked. 

Jax and Juice exchanged a look, and then Jax addressed everyone. “We’ll decide that after speaking to Trevor. Go home.” Jax said, slamming the gavel down onto the table. 

Juice pushed out of his chair and headed to his bike with everyone else, not saying a word to any of his brothers, a few clapped him on the shoulder, but it had no effect. It gave him no peace or comfort. Juice didn’t head home, he turned his bike toward the highway and headed for San Francisco. 

His mind was a jumble of thoughts as he drove. He tried to focus on the road and drive, not thinking of anything else until he made it to his destination. The two-hour drive helped to calm his thinking, but it didn’t clear the thoughts from his head, and as soon as the task of driving was over they came back to him. 

Juice parked his bike near the walkway to the beach at Crissy Fields and got off. He walked down the path he’d gone so many times with Kayleigh and sat in the sand. He watched the waves crashed steadily against the shore several yards away and his mind finally focused on the memory of what Kayleigh had told him. 

“So, now, you’re going to tell me exactly what happened.”

Kayleigh didn’t look away from him, holding his gaze for a moment longer before she sighed and looked back down at her hands. “Trevor called me while I was here at the house with Danny. He wouldn’t tell me what happened over the phone, just said he needed my help and where he was. I made sure Danny was okay with Gracie until you came home and left.” 

“You had no idea what you were walking into?” Juice snapped. 

“He’s my brother. He wouldn’t have led me into some sort of trap. Not with the way he sounded.” Kayleigh took a breath and then continued. “He’s been seeing a woman named Wendy, said he met her in Sacramento. I never dreamed it was the same Wendy as Abel’s mother, what are the odds really?” 

“What happened when you got there? Where’s there?” 

“The first hotel outside Charming on the way to Sacramento. I don’t know, but my guess is Wendy paid a visit to Charming and then had Trevor meet her there. They liked to rendezvous at hotels and shit. Anyway, it was room 105 and when I got there I still didn’t know what was going on. He said it was Wendy, and that he’d fucked up again. Then he said she OD’d. I ran to the bathroom to see if she was alive.

“She still had the needle in her arm and was slumped against the bathroom. Her hair was in her face. When I pushed it back to check her pulse was when I noticed who she was. I freaked. Told Trevor to tell me what happened. He did and I told him I needed to call Jax, but he said no. He was so sure that he’d fucked everything up, and he’d admitted that he would have never talked or messed with Wendy if he’d known she had history with Jax.” 

“What happened between Trevor and Wendy before she OD’d?” Juice asked. 

“Trevor said she was yelling and crying about Abel. She admitted she was his mother and how she knew Jax. Trevor’s been telling her about the kids, it’s what we talk about on the phone a lot because I love them all, but he didn’t know anything about Wendy being Abel’s mother. She never told him until that night, when she started using again. He said she was already high. She kept talking about wanting Abel back but how happy he was with Jax and Tara, and how good Jax was doing keeping his sons safe. He didn’t know she had anything left on her, and when she went into the bathroom, he let her cool down. When she didn’t come back out after a while he went to check on her, and found her the same way I did.” 

Juice was silent for a moment and then asked. “So, you called Skeeter? Anyone else?”

She nodded once in answer to Skeeter, and then added. “Trevor called Big P to get rid of her car. He won’t say anything. Trevor gave me the money to pay Skeeter, and I made him leave before Skeeter arrived to take her.” She explained how she’d gotten rid of the drug evidence without leaving fingerprints and had stuffed it in her purse and later thrown it all away. “Once I paid him, I made arrangements for him to put her ashes in a pretty urn and save them for me to pick up later.” 

“What were you going to do with them?” 

Kayleigh shrugged. “Give them to Jax and tell the truth eventually. I’m not sure. I couldn’t just burn her and have him throw them out. Gemma may have called Wendy a junkie whore, but she meant something to Jax. I know that much. I realize covering up Wendy’s death was wrong. That I fucked up, but Trevor was freaked out and he’s my brother.” 

Juice nodded and didn’t say anything else. He dropped her gaze and turned his head to stare straight ahead at the bedroom wall, thinking about everything she had just said. 

“Did Tara have anything to do with it?” he asked. “Does she know?” 

“No. Tara doesn’t know. Trevor and I are the only ones, besides Skeeter. Big P picked up and destroyed a car, that’s it.” 

He was silent. He had a thousand other questions to ask her, but he couldn’t put them into words. She’d hidden a huge cover up from him and lied about it for several days. He knew now why she’d been acting a little off, tense when he came back from club business. He had no idea how Jax was going to react, how the club would deal with this news. 

They sat in silence as the minutes ticked by before Kayleigh raised her eyes to look at his face. 

“Are we okay, Juan Carlos?” she asked softly. 

Juice didn’t reply. He stood from the bed and looked at her for a long moment before heading toward the bedroom door. “I’m not sure, Kayleigh.” He slammed it behind him, which caused Gracie to cry again. For just a moment he was sorry he had woken her back up, but he was so damn furious. Kayleigh could stay up with her; he needed to get away. 

He slammed the garage door behind him and jabbed the button to open the bay door before getting on his bike and flying away from the house. He need to go tell the club what he knew and then go somewhere and be alone. 

Juice kept watching the waves as he made tried to make sense of the thoughts still raging in his head. He’d told Kayleigh he wasn’t sure if they were good… and Juice wasn’t. He wasn’t sure if they were going to be okay.


	43. Aftermath

Tara gave Jax a curious look as he set the shiny, black, metal box on the kitchen table and heaved a sigh as he sat in one of the chairs. “Boys asleep?” he asked. 

“Yeah. Still too early for them. What’s going on? You came home later than usual last night,” she asked, handing him a cup of coffee and sitting down with her own. 

“We learned some shit last night… it’s not good, Tara.” 

“Does it have anything to do with the urn that is sitting on our table?” she asked, motioning to the black box. 

Jax nodded and scrubbed a hand over his face. “It’s Wendy,” he said, gesturing at the urn. “She’s dead. Overdosed.” 

Tara’s mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. “Are you serious?” she exclaimed louder than she meant to. 

“Yeah. Skeeter let the secret slip last night and then gave this to me.” 

“Who did this?” Tara asked. 

“She overdosed, Tara. Did it to herself, but someone covered it up.” 

There was something Jax wasn’t saying, and she had a feeling it was something huge. “Who?” 

“Kayleigh.” 

Tara was a little more than shocked and shook her head quickly. “No, Jax, there’s no way. Skeeter’s wrong. Kayleigh would never hide something like this from the club.” 

Jax frowned. “It’s true, babe. Skeeter gave a perfect description of her, and Juice got her confirmation last night.” 

“What is the club going to do? What are you going to do?” 

“Club’s talking to Trevor today and the NS, Trevor was the one who called Kayleigh into the mess. We’ll get his side of things and go from there. As for me… I don’t know Tara. I… I loved her a little at some point. She’s Abel’s biological mother. I… what are we going to tell Abel?” 

Tara frowned. “We already decided that Jax. I’m his mother.” 

“And if he asks questions one day when he’s older.” 

“I don’t know, Jax.” Tara gave a frustrated sigh. “Why would she do this? Why would Kayleigh cover it up?”

“So you didn’t know either? Kayleigh said you didn’t.” 

“God no, Jax! I don’t want Wendy to be a part of Abel’s life, but killing her was never part of my plans. She… goddamn at least when she was alive I knew what I would tell Abel. What will I say now?” she cried out, growing slightly hysteric at the idea of her son asking questions that would now be so much harder to answer. “Is Juice sure, are you guys positive it was Kayleigh?” 

“Pregnant, purple and black crow tat on her shoulder, red hair,” Jax stated. “You know anyone else in Charming that fits that description?” 

Tara frowned and looked at the table. Slowly she shook her head. “No.” 

“Talk to her, maybe she’ll tell you something different than she did her Old Man,” Jax ordered, standing from the table. 

“I don’t know if I can, Jax. I’m… I don’t have anything good or nice to say right now to her. This is… this is insane.” 

“Yeah I know.” Jax bent his head and dropped a kiss to the top of her head. “You don’t talk to her, that’s fine, but put the urn in our closet for now. I don’t want Abel asking about it. I’ve got to head out. See you tonight.” 

She nodded, and listened as Jax left the house. Tara couldn’t tear her eyes away from the black urn and reached out to turn it in her hands, seeing all sides of the box. On the side that had been facing Jax she saw the beautiful engraving of a rose and a dove in flight. The box was pretty, fitting for Wendy, Tara thought, but those thoughts were clouded by the image of Kayleigh covering up Wendy’s death. How could her best friend do this?

*****

It was early in the morning when Juice came through the door. Kayleigh was getting ready to leave for the bakery and called out to him as he headed down the hallway. 

“Juice, please talk to me.” 

He stopped and twisted slightly to face her. Juice shook his head and then spoke. “Not right now, Kayleigh.” He turned around and continued down the hallway. Before she could call out in protest he added, “Tonight.” The bedroom door shut, and Kayleigh was thankful he didn’t slam it. 

She’d had a rough night after he’d stormed out of the house in his rage. She understood why he was outraged, Kayleigh knew she had fucked up lying to him, but she’d tried so desperately to protect her brother as well. She done what she hoped had been right, knowing at the time it had happened that lying to Juice was going feel shitty. But the stab of pain at seeing the betrayal in his eyes was more she could stand, and it was breaking her heart. 

Once she’d gotten Gracie to sleep again, almost an hour later, she had cried in their bed until her eyes were dry and it was almost time to get up and start the day. She dragged herself out of the bed and taken a long, hot shower before getting ready for work. She let Gracie sleep as long as possible before waking her to get ready for daycare. She would have to apologize for Gracie’s attitude she was bound to have today. 

Kayleigh grabbed everything she needed and then lifted the car seat with Gracie, who had fallen back to sleep again, strapped inside. She dropped Gracie off at daycare, trying hard not to cry as she thought of the events from the night before and the past night, and drove to Lynn’s. 

Graciela would arrive in two days and Kayleigh briefly wondered how all that had happened would affect her arrival to town. Kayleigh pushed all thoughts out of her head and got to work for the day, focusing on baking and opening her store. 

It was hard to not dwell on what she wanted to say to Juice, and as she worked she thought about what would happen between them. The day stretched on forever, and Kayleigh was tired and sore by the time she was closing shop. Tristen stayed to help her, and was silent as they worked, picking up on Kayleigh’s need to not talk and only lending a helping hand. 

Tristen said goodbye quickly, and Kayleigh left shortly after the young girl, leaving to pick up her daughter before driving home. Juice’s bike was already in the garage when she arrived. He was on the couch and Gracie walked quickly to him with a big grin. He lifted her into his arms and smiled.

When he turned to look at Kayleigh his smile was gone, his expression blank. “Chinese food is on the table in the kitchen. I already ate.” 

She nodded and put away her purse and Gracie’s new backpack she’d gotten for her birthday before heading to eat dinner alone. Juice came in several minutes later and fed Gracie, but they didn’t speak to each other. Kayleigh cleaned the kitchen when she was done and went to change clothes while Juice played with Gracie.

Juice didn’t acknowledge her when she sat on the couch, and she watched him in silence as he kept his attention on their daughter. Kayleigh could feel Anna Kate moving around, her feet pushing and sliding along the side of Kayleigh belly. She laid her hand on her stomach and felt the kick, but didn’t say anything to Juice. 

When he went to put Gracie to bed, Kayleigh headed to their room and changed into one of Juice’s old t-shirts she’d worn since they’d been together. Kayleigh pulled back the covers before sliding in bed, and getting comfortable leaning against the headboard. This time it was her waiting for him when he opened the door almost an hour later. He stopped to study her for a moment, his presence pulling her from her own thoughts and her eyes looked him over, before he stepped fully into the room. Juice undressed and slid in next to her. 

“Are we okay?” she asked him again, looking up at him from beneath her long lashes. 

Juice was silent for a long moment before he spoke. “I’m still not sure, Kayleigh. Club talked to Trevor today. He gave the same story you did. We’re not sure yet what to do with him, or with you. Jax is really torn up.” 

“I…” Kayleigh started but she trailed off. “I love you, Juan Carlos,” she whispered. 

Juice sighed. “I know. Get some sleep. I’ll be back later.” 

“Promise?” she asked as he slid out of bed. She started to reach for him, but pulled her hand back. 

Juice paused and held her eyes. “I’m not leaving the house, but I need to think. Go to sleep, Kayleigh.” He turned around and was gone through the door. 

Kayleigh didn’t know what Juice meant by they weren’t sure what to do with Trevor or her yet, but she certainly couldn’t sleep after hearing that from him. She tried to get comfortable in the bed and closed her eyes. 

She snapped them back open when all she could picture was Wendy. She needed Juice to ease her mind, and right now he was farther away from him than he’d ever been, and she wasn’t sure how to fix the fissure that had ran through and damaged their relationship. 

Kayleigh wasn’t sure when sleep had come to her, but she was awoken by the dip of the bed. Without opening her eyes, she knew it was Juice from the smell of his cologne and fell back to sleep, glad he had at least come to bed. 

*****

The days after the club found out about Wendy’s death were challenging. Kayleigh and Juice were living together but walking around each other, never talking. The club had held several meetings with the Night Slayers and decided this was Trevor’s last chance. While the incident with Wendy had been a fluke, Jax had admitted, he’d still covered it up when he learned the truth, and then used a SAMCRO Old Lady to help him do it. 

They were still angry with Kayleigh for not telling them what had happened, and Kayleigh was hurt to see the anger in the men she thought of as family’s eyes. Very few of them were talking to her. Bobby did and he continued to show up to help her work. He had also told her that he was still willing to keep the bakery open when she gave birth to Anna Kate, and they agreed to shorten the hours during that time, too, only staying open half days instead of full days until Kayleigh returned. 

One of the biggest surprises was Tara’s anger. Kayleigh was surprised at how upset her friend was at her, and shocked when she wouldn’t speak to her or return her calls. 

Graciela was arriving late tonight and Juice and was driving to pick her up from the San Francisco airport. Kayleigh closed the bakery early, picked up Gracie, and then headed home to straighten the house and make the guest bed up for Graciela for the night. 

When she knew Graciela’s flight had landed, she started making dinner. It gave her something to do as she waited for Juice to return with his sister who was finally here to stay in Charming. Despite how upset she’d been recently, Kayleigh was excited for Graciela to arrive. It was going to be nice having her sister-in-law close. 

Since her belongings were coming in a truck the next day, Graciela had packed some necessities in a backpack and that enabled Juice to drive his bike there to pick her up and bring her to his house. 

They arrived at the house and Juice knew Graciela could already tell something was off, but she hadn’t pressed him on it on the ride home. She had been content to sit behind him and enjoy the ride. 

“Something smells good,” she said as she handed him the extra helmet and headed for the door. He followed her, smelling Kayleigh’s chicken pot pie casserole.

“HI!” Kayleigh greeted Graciela happily, and his sister squealed, wrapping Kayleigh in a big hug. He couldn’t help but smile and then masked it with a neutral expression. 

“Dinner’s ready,” Kayleigh said. “I hope you’re hungry. Let’s eat. I already fed Gracie and she’s down for the night. She’ll be so excited to see you in the morning.” 

Graciela talked with her sister-in-law as they ate dinner, Kayleigh keeping the conversation focused on her or Maria. She wasn’t oblivious to the lack of interaction between Juice and Kayleigh. There was a cold distance between them that she’d never seen before. 

After dinner, she couldn’t take her brother’s controlled stare and silent mouth any longer. “What the hell is going on between you two?” she snapped. 

The rage flashed in Juice’s eyes instantly, and Graciela knew in that moment she had crossed a line with her brother. So, there was something going on they hadn’t told her. 

Juice stood from the table and glared down at Graciela. “It’s none of your damn business what the fuck is going on! I’m going out. It’s nice to have you here, sis. Don’t wait up.” 

He stormed out of the kitchen, and Kayleigh was glad he didn’t slam any doors as she felt the tears pool in her eyes. 

Graciela turned to look at Kayleigh and saw her tears. “What happened, Sissy?” 

Kayleigh let out a sob she had been containing for days and let it all out, telling Graciela everything. The younger woman listened intently, asking questions here and there and then giving Kayleigh her thoughts. 

“My idiot brother loves you Kayleigh. He’s hurt and is handling it in a really shitty way, but it will get better. He gets stuck in his head and needs time to sort that shit out. Go to bed. You’re growing a person and need sleep. I’ll clean the kitchen and make sure his dumbass gets home alright.” 

The soft chuckle escaped Kayleigh’s lips at Graciela’s snappy New York accented voice, and the other woman gave her a smile. “Go to bed, Kayleigh. Love you, Sissy.” 

“Love you, too.” 

Kayleigh went to bed and, for the first time in a few days, was able to fall asleep as she listened to the sounds of Graciela cleaning the kitchen. 

Graciela waited patiently on the couch for Juice to come home. He finally did, late in the evening and closer to early morning. Graciela stood from the couch and met him as he entered the house. 

Her palm shot out and connected with a loud smack across his cheek. 

“What the fuck was that for?” he whispered angrily to her. 

“You’re a fucking asshole, Juan Carlos. Mom raised you better than this. You can be as pissed off as you want, but your wife if going to have your baby next month and doesn’t need this stress. You need to be by her side.” 

“She lied to me!” he said, raising his voice slightly.

“Don’t you yell at me!” she snapped back in a whisper. “I’m trying to help you. Go in there and hold her and sleep with her. She can’t sleep without you, and this stress isn’t good for my unborn niece. You figure out a way to fix this, Juice.” She had practically snarled his nickname. 

Graciela turned on her heel and padded quietly off to the guest bedroom, leaving Juice standing in the living room, speechless. 

Juice stood there for a second longer, thinking about what his sister had said, and then headed to the bedroom. He could at least lay next to his wife. Kayleigh was curled on her side, facing away from his side of the bed and curled against her body pillow. She was asleep, but Juice could tell it wasn’t peaceful. He stripped off his clothes and crawled into bed. Despite being angry with her still, his initial fury was dying out and he did want her to stay healthy for their child. 

Graciela was right, the stress wasn’t good for her, and it wasn’t good for Anna Kate. Juice still didn’t know how they were going to get to a place where they were okay… he was far from that place himself, but he slid his arm around her belly and fit himself to the curve of her body. 

*****

Kayleigh was off to work before Graciela or Juice were awake. Once the two siblings were both ready to start the day they headed to meet the moving truck at Graciela’s new home, the little condo about ten minutes from Juice’s house. Graciela didn’t tell Juice anything more of the conversation she had with Kayleigh, other than when she slapped him, and he didn’t strike up a conversation about Kayleigh the entire time before they climbed on his bike and left.

Happy, Chibs, and Rat showed up to help move her heavy furniture and boxes inside, and the men made quick work of unloading the truck. Once they were done bringing everything inside they helped put together the bed frame and moved things where she wanted them. They wouldn’t let her help do anything, other than tell them where to put things, so Graciela enjoyed watching the three muscled men that weren’t her brother lift and move furniture around the space. Once they were done a few hours later, they headed to the door to leave.

“So,” Rat said as he shoved his hands in his pockets as they stood on the front porch. “What made you move to Charming?” 

Graciela smiled. She’d had a good time with Rat at the Christmas party, but she wasn’t sure she was interested in anything more than friendship. He was a cool person, if not a little shy, but she wasn’t attracted to him in a romantic way. “Got a job teaching science at the local middle school. It lets me be closer to my brother and his family. Charming’s pretty nice, too.” 

“Yeah.” 

Juice shoved Rat’s shoulder to get him moving toward the bikes and Happy nodded goodbye, continuing his silent streak since they’d arrived; he’d only talked to the guys as they moved furniture. Chibs swooped her in for a quick hug. “See you later, lassie.” 

Juice hugged her quickly. “Kayleigh should be here soon; she was closing the bakery early. Come with her to the house and eat dinner when you’re done here, bring some clothes to stay the night again. We’ve got some club business to handle, so you and Kayleigh can have a night together. Keep her company.” 

Graciela gave her brother a sharp stare and studied him for a moment before nodding. “Okay.” She dropped her voice to a whisper and finally asked. “You and Kayleigh working things out?” 

She feared Juice wasn’t as she studied him. She could tell something was wrong with him; he was hurting. He held himself together well, standing tall and strong, but she could see it in his eyes… he was still stuck on what Kayleigh had admitted to her last night. 

Juice shrugged. “Mind your own business,” he said, not unkindly despite his scowl. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head and then jogged to his bike and took off with his brothers to do whatever club business they had to take care of. 

Kayleigh showed up a while later and they started to unpack the stack of boxes Graciela had directed the boys to put in the living room. They worked silently at first and then Graciela broke the ice. 

“I’m glad to be here, Kayleigh. I know shit happened and things are kind of hard right now, but I still love you, and I think my brother is an idiot and an asshole,” she spewed out quickly. 

Kayleigh smiled at her as a tear rolled down her cheek, her damn pregnancy hormones made her cry anytime she started to talk about it. “Thanks, Graciela. That means a lot, really. I… this is so hard, and I’m sorry to spill all of this on you, but Juice and I have never fought like this, ever. I’ve never…” 

“Lied to him?” 

“Yeah,” she said in a defeated tone, looking down at the floor. “And I think he knows and gets why I did it, but he can’t look past it, and I get that, but I… I miss him and he’s not even gone. He still comes home every night. His own loyalty hasn’t wavered, and I’m sure if Jax was to try and vote to hurt me, Juice would try and stop him, but I…” 

“You love him, and you are hurting,” Graciela finished for her sister-in-law and then pulled her into a tight hug. “Juan Carlos would never let anything happen to you.” Kayleigh started crying harder and Graciela sat with her, stroking her hair as she cried. “It will be okay, you two were meant for each other, it will all work out. He loves you.” 

Kayleigh cried for a few minutes and then dried her eyes quickly, sitting up and sniffling. Getting her emotions under control and trying not to think about Juice and her lies, Kayleigh tried to give her sister-in-law a small smile. “Let’s finish unpacking this room and organize some of your things, and maybe start on your bedroom before we have to go pick up Gracie.” 

“Can I come get her with you?” 

“You’ll have to. I need to put you on her contact and emergency card. They like the person to be present when we add someone, hospital policy. Really, I think it’s Tara’s supervisor Margaret, that wants to see who it is because she doesn’t trust SAMCRO.” 

“Huh. They are kind of intimidating as a group, but when you talk to them they’re nothing but nice as long as you’re cool. When do we have to get to get Gracie?”

“In an hour and a half, we’ve got an hour and fifteen minutes before we need to leave.”

“Let’s get to work then.” 

Kayleigh unpacked boxes while Graciela placed some items around the space and kept others in a pile in the corner, not yet deciding where she wanted to put whatever it was. After the last box was finished, Kayleigh checked the time on her phone. 

“Still about thirty minutes before we need to leave. Let’s start on your bedroom, maybe unpack your clothes?” 

“Yeah. That would be awesome!” Graciela said and they headed to the back of the condo. 

Graciela pointed out which containers her clothes were in and they started opening them one by one. Graciela decided where she wanted each article of clothing to go in the dresser or closet and Kayleigh helped her put them away. One large cardboard box was full of hangers, and they cut that open and slid it into the walk-in-closet. 

When it was time to pick up Gracie, they locked the door to the condo and loaded into Kayleigh’s SUV before driving to St. Thomas. 

“Daycare at the hospital must be nice.” 

“Yeah. Juice and I pay a little extra because we don’t work there, but Tara is friends with the Director and she worked around it. Honestly, for the hours they keep her, we don’t pay more here than we would anywhere else in town, and I like the staff.” 

“Surrounded by doctors and nurses is always comforting.” 

The drive to the hospital was short, and Graciela walked with Kayleigh to the daycare located inside. One of the young nurses greeted them and at Kayleigh’s request began to register her sister-in-law as one of Gracie’s guardians on the contact and emergency card. 

“Who all is already on the contact card?” 

“Juice and myself of course, Tara, Danny, and Chibs. Gemma had rights to pick her up too, but she’s… gone,” Kayleigh trailed off softly. 

Graciela nodded and handed over her I.D. upon request and then signed the form the nurse handed her after reading over it. 

Kayleigh went inside to get Gracie and then came back out. The little girl was excited to see her namesake again and reached for her aunt with a big smile. 

“She has Juan Carlos’s smile,” Graciela said fondly as she took her niece and held her on her hip. 

Kayleigh gave her a sad, but genuine smile. “Yes she does. Let’s head home. We can order a pizza and watch movies.” 

“Sounds great to me, Sissy.” 

*****

Juice couldn’t help but grin at the sight in front of him when he walked into the living room. Graciela and Kayleigh were asleep on the couch, heads on the armrests and feet touching in the middle. The baby monitor was on, perched on the edge of the coffee table next to the empty pizza box. The main menu theme music for Pretty Woman was playing on the TV screen. 

He woke up Graciela first and she stared up at him sleepily, before rising to a sitting position and blinking a few times. “What time is it?” she asked in a whisper. 

“Two. Nice movie choice, now go sleep in a bed.” 

“What about Kayleigh?” she asked. 

Her and Kayleigh had talked briefly about her and Juice’s troubles, but after breaking down the first time, Kayleigh hadn’t said much more other than her and Juice were barely exchanging words after she had told him the truth. She’d asked him if they’d be okay and he didn’t know. At this point, Kayleigh wasn’t sure what their future held, and Graciela was worried about her Sissy and her brother. 

Graciela watched her brother as he glanced over at his wife and the smile on his face faltered, before going neutral. 

“Do you still love her Juan Carlos?” Graciela asked sadly.

Juice snapped his eyes to his sisters and stared at her, shocked she had asked him that. “Yes. Of course I love her. I’m just –”

“Angry?” she supplied, cutting him off. “I get it, but you have to let her know you still love her. This is killing her Juan Carlos. I didn’t go to sleep until after she did, and it was after midnight when she fell asleep.” 

“It’s not that easy, Graciela,” Juice snapped in a hushed voice. 

She rolled her eyes, but moved to hug him. “Whatever, bro. Goodnight. I love you, and I hope you do the right thing. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Kayleigh is letting me borrow her SUV to run some errands, so if she calls you for something you better answer because I’ll have her vehicle.” 

Graciela walked off, heading down the hallway and to the guest bedroom to go back to sleep. Juice sighed and stepped over to Kayleigh. He knelt beside her and took a moment to let his eyes take in her sleeping form. She still wasn’t peacefully to sleep, and her brow was furrowed in her sleep. Juice’s eyes traveled down her body and he ran his hand over the swell of his child. Kayleigh stirred at his touch and the movement of their daughter in her womb. 

Kayleigh’s eyes fluttered open slowly and she focused on Juice kneeling in front of her. “I’m taking you to bed,” he said lowly. 

Kayleigh let out a hum of agreement and raised her arms to wrap around his shoulders. Juice slid his arms underneath her and he lifted her up and stood in one fluid motion. Juice carried her down to their bedroom and placed her on the bed. She was already in his old t-shirt, but she slipped off the black yoga pants before sliding under the covers. Juice joined her and she looked at him, the few inches between them feeling more like miles. 

Kayleigh went to open her mouth to speak but she stopped when Juice shook his head. “Don’t, Kayleigh,” he snapped, then his voice softened. “Please. I… can’t talk right now. I’m afraid I’ll say something I’ll regret. Just… come here, I want to hold you in my arms and feel my daughter. You need to sleep.” 

She caught his underlying meaning, what she hoped was the hidden I love you, but more importantly the message that the stress of the situation wasn’t healthy and sleep would help both her and their sweet Anna Kate. Kayleigh slid down further and shifted to get comfortable against his side. She pillowed her head in the curve of his shoulder and his hand rested on her lower back. With one arm tucked between them, she laid the other over his torso and closed her eyes. 

Juice slid his other hand to rest on the side of her baby bump. Kayleigh smiled to herself and she breathed in the scent of his skin and tried to fall asleep. Anna Kate felt her father’s hand resting on her mother’s stomach and kicked hard against his palm. A tear leaked from the corner of her eye and she held her breath for just a moment, trying to calm her suddenly overwhelming emotions. 

Kayleigh felt Juice shift slightly and then his lips were pressed to the top of her head. He did not say anything, and she didn’t dare break the silence. He moved to lay his head back, and Anna Kate kicked his hand again as Kayleigh slowly let out the breath she’d been holding. 

*****  
Kayleigh knew Juice was gone before she opened her eyes. Since finding out about Wendy’s death and Kayleigh cover-up he’d hardly spent any time at home. She hated it. Hated the distance her own actions had put between her and her husband, but she had known this could happen. Kayleigh had known that night, that the moment she hid the truth from him, this would be the result.   
She knew what was going on with him; Juice was stuck in his head. Too angry and scared to possibly say something in an argument that he’d regret to actually have it out with her. Bobby had told her, much to her surprise, that other than being there to handle club business, Juice wasn’t around the club or its businesses, and Juice had admitted to driving to clear his head, heading out to San Francisco most days. With that little bit of news Kayleigh had a good idea where he was going - Crissy Fields. In those first few months together, before half the club had been hauled off to prison, they'd spent many a night or day sitting on the sandy shore and watching the waves, each lost in their own thoughts or talking together.   
She wanted to lay in bed the rest of the day, mope around and be miserable about the situation she had caused, but her daughter's soft coos coming through the monitor reminded her that she couldn't be selfish. 

She fed Gracie and ate a piece of toast, not hungry but knowing she needed to eat something for Anna Kate. After cleaning up Gracie and changing her, they headed into the living room. Kayleigh put The Little Mermaid on low volume, and she was silently thankful when Gracie cuddled with her on the couch instead of sliding off to play. 

Graciela came padding out of the guest bedroom and smiled at the two on the couch. She was showered and dressed for the day, and gave Kayleigh a warm smile as she sat on the other end of the couch. 

"You need keys don't you?" 

"Yes, please. I uh, I wanted to ask you… would you mind if I took Gracie with me today? You need some rest and I can take her with me, that would give you some time to relax here at the house." 

Kayleigh thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah. Okay, thank you. Eat breakfast, I'll get her and the diaper bag ready for you." 

Thirty minutes later Graciela and Gracie we're pulling out of the garage and Kayleigh was left alone in the house. She laid on the couch for a while, watching the end of the Disney movie she'd put on for Gracie. 

“Well, Anna Kate, it’s just you and me Squirt,” Kayleigh said running a hand over her baby bump, which was a little smaller than when she’d been this pregnant with Gracie. “Maybe mama should get up and clean house before your big sister gets back home.” 

Kayleigh stood with a groan and padded her way to the kitchen to start cleaning. Graciela had told her to relax, and as much as she wanted to listen to her advice, being idle meant her thoughts had time to take over, and the last thing Kayleigh wanted was to think about the damage she'd caused to her relationship with Juice. Never mind the fact that the club was upset with her now. That was merely a blip on her radar compared to the heartbreak she felt when she pictured the betrayal in Juice's eyes that first night when he’d found out. Now it was the anger and hurt that made her heart ache. 

Once the kitchen was clean she moved to the living room, tidying up the already neat space and putting away a few of Gracie's toys that were scattered around. She was straightening Anna Kate's room when she heard the rumble of Juice's Harley pulling into the garage. Kayleigh continued to fold the blankets she'd washed and dried until she could feel his eyes on her. 

Looking up, Kayleigh saw Juice standing in the doorway. "Hi," she said softly. 

"Where's Gracie?" he asked. 

"Graciela wanted to take Gracie with her." 

He nodded and turned to leave the room. Kayleigh followed him quickly, calling out to him as he reached for the doorknob of the garage door.   
“Juan Carlos, stop please. Just talk to me!" He dropped his hand to his side and turned to face her, his expression showing his aggravation, but Kayleigh didn’t let it stop her. "You went from being angry but not so distant, to I don’t… you won’t even be near me unless we’re sleeping!”

“God dammit, Kayleigh it’s not you! It’s something your brother said! I can’t get it out of my head, because it’s true! You will always be faithful to them!”

“Who’s them?” she yelled back. 

Juice sighed and ran a hand through his mohawk before walking the short distance to the couch and sitting down. Kayleigh sat on the cushion beside him and Juice started talking.

The room was full of tension, both clubs slightly on edge, as SAMCRO joined the Night Slayers in the old warehouse they used for storage. 

“Good evening, gentlemen,” Danny greeted. 

“I’m not so sure it’s a good one,” Jax replied with a hard look. 

Trevor took a step forward, bringing the attention to him, and spoke to Jax. “We normally don’t do business today, what’s this meet about?” 

“My ex-wife, Wendy, is dead. You know anything about that?” Jax sneered. 

Trevor’s eyes widened, and the guys were shocked at his blatant display of knowledge until he spoke. “Kayleigh told you?” 

Jax and Juice exchanged a quick look and Jax answered, “No. Friend of ours did. Guess you didn’t pay him enough for him to keep a secret from his long-term customers.” Jax glared at Trevor. “You should have called me.”   
“What happened between Wendy and I isn’t any of SAMCRO’s business. She overdosed, I didn’t know she was doing drugs, she was careful, never high around me. The night she died was the first time I saw her high. I… it messed me up to find her like that.”   
“So, you drug my Old Lady, my wife, into your fucking mess,” Juice snarled.   
“Hey, she’s my sister before she’s ever been your fucking Old Lady!” Trevor shouted, pointing a finger at Juice. “She’s spent what? Two years with you, Kayleigh’s had twenty-six with us. Her loyalty will always lie with the NS first!”   
Juice spat on the ground and took a step forward. “Her loyalty lies with me, mother fucker! The NS turned their back on her once! That crow stamped on her shoulder shows who she belongs to. There’s not a paw print on her body, I know that for sure,” Juice added with a cocky grin. “and we both know those tiger stripes aren’t your club’s logo.”   
Trevor smirked. “Then why didn’t she tell you the truth?”   
Juice swung his fist but Chibs and Happy caught him before he could land the punch. Juice glared at Trevor, but didn’t say what he was thinking. She was his blood first, and that loyalty did run deep in Kayleigh.   
Jax spoke again, bringing Trevor’s attention back to him. “Tell me what happened. All of it.”   
Juice had stood and paced around during his retelling of the story. He stopped and looked down at her as he finished, “Trevor told the same story you did. After that, we handled the business we had and told him not to fuck up again.” Juice paused and looked off for a second, he was tense and he kept clenching his fisted hand at his side. He brought his eyes back to her, and she thought his hard stare softened for just a second. “I know that’s why you did what you did that night, Kayleigh. Trevor thinks it’s to the NS, but I know you better than that.”  
Kayleigh sucked in a small breath, surprised by his words. Juice kept talking, “You did it because he’s your family, your blood.”   
“I did it to protect someone that I love!”   
“Fuck Kayleigh that’s two women that mean something to Jax that you’ve killed to protect someone who you cared about!”   
“I didn’t kill Wendy! She fucking did that to herself by injecting fucking drugs into her body. Those same drugs that almost killed Jax’s son!”   
“You still lied to me!”   
“Is that what this is really about? I told you everything you asked of me, Juice. You asked for honesty and I gave it to!”   
He picked up the glass half full of water on the table and threw it across the room. It shattered against the wall, and Kayleigh jumped. “After you covered it up for three fucking days! How much longer would you have hidden it from –”  
“That’s enough, Juan Carlos!” Graciela yelled, fury in her eyes as she stood in front of the garage door. Gracie was on her hip and her purse and diaper bag over her shoulder. A few shopping bags were in her free hand. “You need to go cool down somewhere else, now.”   
“Graciela – ”  
“No! That’s enough. You can go drive around and then pick up dinner later and bring it home, but you need to leave this house right fucking now.”   
Juice didn’t say another word, but cut his eyes back over to Kayleigh, seeing her silent tears race down her face. He pivoted and left the room quickly, listening to his little sister’s order.   
Kayleigh moved to clean up the broken glass from the floor and Graciela stopped her. “Go sit down, try to put Gracie down for a nap, I think she needs one. I’ll clean this up. Then we’re going to share that big container of ice cream in the freezer and talk.”   
All Kayleigh could do was nod through her tears and do as her sister-in-law said. Kayleigh took Gracie and headed for the nursery.   
It was after they ate the pint of ice cream and talked about the fight Graciela had walked in on, that Gracie’s babbles and coos could be heard over the monitor. Before Kayleigh could rise, Graciela stood up and waved a hand at her. “Go relax, take a nap of your own, take a bath, do whatever. I’ll take care of Gracie.”  
“She’s not your responsibility.”   
Graciela smiled. “She’s not a responsibility. She’s my niece. You go relax and I’m going to hang out with my niece. It’s okay, Kayleigh, I want to spend time with her. Not to mention my brother is being a really big dick right now, and you deserve to have a small moment of peace to yourself. Now go to your room,” she playfully ordered. “I’m going to get Gracie.” 


	44. A Rough Patch

Dinner had been quiet and Kayleigh excused herself as soon as she was done, taking Gracie with her. Juice and Graciela were silent as Juice cleaned the kitchen and then went to living room. 

Graciela went to the guest room for a moment and Juice decided to change clothes. He heard the faucet running for the bathtub through the closed bathroom door. He changed quickly and went back to the living room. His sister was waiting for him. 

“What the hell was that today, Juan Carlos?” 

“Don’t start with me, Graciela,” he warned. 

“Don’t start with you?” Gracie snapped back. “Really, bro? I get that my arrival came during some bad shit, but your wife, the mother of your children, the woman who you told me you still love is suffering because of this.” 

“She caused this, Graciela! Things wouldn’t be this way if she hadn’t lied to me!” 

“Do you hear yourself, Juan Carlos? Kayleigh didn’t do this! That woman killed herself with an addiction. Yes, Kayleigh covered it up, and yes, she lied to you about what she did and what happened that night. But Jesus Christ, Juice, I would do the same damn thing for you!” 

“You don’t get it Graciela! You don’t understand how the club works! This doesn’t just affect me and Kayleigh. This affects a lot of other shit too, relationships with partners! Relationships inside our own club. She should have told me the truth! I would have understood why she did it! She stood by my side when I did some stupid shit, I’d have stood by her.” 

“Then why aren’t you now?” Graciela challenged. “She’s almost nine months pregnant Juan Carlos, and she needs you!” 

“I’m trying, Graciela, but that shit blindsided me!” 

“You’re not trying hard enough!” 

“Why the fuck are you all up in my business anyway?” Juice yelled. 

“Because I love you, and I love her, and you and I both know she’s the best damn thing that ever happened to you!” 

Graciela stormed off and left Juice in the living room standing alone. It was then he realized Gracie was crying. Dammit, he thought. It wasn’t just him suffering from this. Kayleigh was too, and so were both his little girls. 

*****

Kayleigh stayed busy at the bakery, making sure her customers were all aware that soon Bobby and Tristen along with Ellie would be the only ones at the bakery for a while. As promised she had allowed Ellie to work short shifts three days a week as soon as school was out for the summer. So far, the young girl had been a big help. 

Kayleigh also kept busy by taking care of Gracie and helping Graciela get her cute little condo together and begin her life in Charming. It had been several days since her and Juice had argued in the kitchen. She’d heard his and Graciela’s argument that had occurred later that night, and smiled at the memory of hearing Graciela tear into him. Juice had been hanging around the house more, only leaving for club business and his job and then coming home. His anxiety and OCD had amped up because of the whole situation, and the house was spotless and Anna Kate’s nursery was picture perfect. 

They hadn’t talked to each other. Other than a few small exchanges concerning Gracie or at night when he told her to come here and they fell asleep next to each other. It was the only contact he had with her, and Kayleigh missed him dearly. She regretted her choices immensely and wished she could go back in time and change what she had done. There was nothing to do now though but try and wait it out and slowly work it out with Juice.

Graciela, proudly driving her new car, was gone to register for her teaching certification for California, Juice was at work, and Gracie was at daycare, so Kayleigh decided to visit Tara. She parked her SUV in front of the Teller house and slowly made her way to the front door, knocking when she reached it. She hadn’t spoken to her friend since Tara had exploded on her and they’d argued. Kayleigh wasn’t sure if Tara would even want to talk to her, but she desperately needed to talk to Tara. It was nice to talk to Graciela, and it helped, but she didn’t understand SAMCRO and MC dynamics like Tara did. 

Tara opened the door and Kayleigh gave her a soft smile before she spoke, trying hard to control her voice and not cry. “I was hoping we could talk. I kind of need my best friend.” 

Kayleigh couldn’t stop the tears from spilling over with a sudden rush of emotions overwhelming her, and Tara pulled her into the house. She closed the door and then wrapped Kayleigh in a tight hug. When Kayleigh pulled back, Tara gave her a soft smile of her own and led her to the kitchen. “Let’s get something to drink and eat, and you can to tell me everything, okay?” 

“Yeah. Thanks, Tara.” 

Tara nodded, and once they had glasses of lemonade and sandwiches Kayleigh told her everything; from the night Wendy died to that morning at the bakery before she’d driven to the Teller house. They ate as they talked, Tara asking questions every now and then. 

Tara was silent for a few minutes once Kayleigh finished, before she finally spoke. “I’m not… I’m not mad at you for Wendy’s death, Kayleigh. I was, but not anymore. Honestly, I think you did the right thing. Not in hiding it from the club or Juice, but you had her cremated and her ashes put in a nice urn. That surprised Jax. I had a hard time with the shock that one day Abel may have questions and his birth mother isn’t alive anymore. But… Wendy had a drug addiction. Knowing Jax, I, and our sons were happy sent her over the edge. That’s not your or your brother’s fault, Kayleigh. I love you, Kayleigh, you’re like my sister. You are my sister. You should have told me, told everyone, but I forgive you.” 

“Thanks, Tara. I… I’m not sure about Juice being as forgiving.” 

“He’ll come around. He loves you, Kayleigh, but he’s a dedicated brother too, and just needs some time. It will all be okay. Isn’t that what you always told me?” Tara said with a smile. 

Kayleigh forced a small one of her own and met Tara’s friendly eyes. “Yeah, it is.” 

With a small exclamation, Kayleigh reached into her bag, pulled out the small white box and slid it across the table to her friend. “Happy 32nd Birthday, girlie.” 

Tara opened the box and smiled at the cupcake inside. It was her favorite, vanilla cake with chocolate frosting and chocolate sprinkles. “Thanks, Kayleigh.” 

*****

Juice stepped off the elevator, walked the short distance down the hall, and turned the corner. He saw Kayleigh sitting in one of the chairs. She looked up at the sound of his boots hitting the floor. Juice could tell Kayleigh was relieved to see him. They’d never been at odds with each other like this, and with their daughter on the way, he knew she was worried about their relationship and where they stood. 

Juice sat beside her in a chair, and neither of them spoke as they waited for the nurse to call their name. They didn’t wait long before the older, grey haired nurse called them back and after doing the routine tests and questions led them to a room to wait for Dr. Conner. 

Kayleigh pulled off her shirt, leaving her bra on, and then pulled on the thin gown. Juice helped her as she hopped onto the exam table and then he sat down in the chair. 

If Dr. Conner noticed the tension between them, he didn’t make a comment as he talked through Kayleigh’s exam and Anna Kate’s progress and growth. He was concerned about her size, she wasn’t as big as he expected at this point, but assured them Kayleigh had several weeks to go and Anna Kate would gain weight over that time. He pointed out different body parts, her toes and little hands, as he performed the ultrasound. Once it was over, he made some notes in her file, and then closed it and looked at both Kayleigh and Juice. 

“So, Mr. and Mrs. Ortiz, from this point at thirty-seven weeks and on, if your little girl was to choose to make her arrival into the world she would be healthy and just fine. Kayleigh did carry until full term last time, but every pregnancy is different. I suspect her to have a shorter labor with the second child, but as for when she could go into labor, it could be tomorrow or days after the estimated date of the nineteenth.” 

“How likely is she to go into labor early?” Juice asked. 

“Kayleigh has not started to dilate yet. Next week’s appointment will give us a better idea of when Kayleigh may go into labor, but for now I suspect she will deliver close to her due date.” 

Kayleigh saw Juice nod and then smiled at Dr. Conner as he handed her the exit slip to give to the nurse. “I’ll give the sonograms to the nurse at the desk. See you next week.” 

Dr. Conner left them alone and Kayleigh slid carefully off the table before Juice could help her down and wiped the gel from her stomach before getting dressed. Juice watched her silently and followed her out to the desk to confirm the appointment time for the next week and then check out. 

The nurse gave a time but Juice shook his head. “No, I can’t make that time. Do it the day before or after that.” 

The nurse nodded and Kayleigh shot him a sideways glance. The dark-haired nurse with the bad haircut handed Kayleigh the appointment card and sonograms, and Kayleigh headed for the door. Juice walked close behind her as she went to pick up Gracie from daycare. 

He carried her out to Kayleigh’s SUV and strapped her in her car seat before turning to face Kayleigh, who was standing beside the open driver’s side door. 

“Why did you tell her to change the appointment time?” she asked. 

Juice looked down at his wife and gave her the smallest hint of a smile. “I’m having a hard time here, Kayleigh, but… that’s still my, our, little girl and I haven’t missed a single appointment, and I’m not going to miss one. I’m not going to miss when she’s born or those first few days and nights at home with her, no matter how I’m feeling about us. You’re my Old Lady, Kayleigh.” 

She nodded and didn’t say anything else. Before she could climb into the cab, Juice caught her arm and pressed his lips to the top of her head quickly. “Drive safe.” 

He walked the two steps over to his bike and turned the engine on as soon as he was seated. Kayleigh knew that was as close to ‘I love you’ as she was going to get. Their love was still there, too strong to destroy that easily, but they were struggling. It was going to take some time to recover the closeness they had lost.

*****

“Graciela, where are we going?” 

“You’ll see,” the dark-haired woman replied. “We’re almost there.” 

“Scoops?” Kayleigh asked, as Graciela parked around back. “Why here?” 

“You’ll see,” she repeated, making Kayleigh grumbled and Graciela laugh. “Let’s go.” 

“Do you even have keys?” Kayleigh asked as they walked to the door. 

“Nope, don’t need them.” 

Tara opened the door as if on cue and ushered them inside. Kayleigh gave her friend a curious look as she closed the door. “Is this some sort of intervention, because I’m fine.” 

Tara and Graciela both hooted with laughter but Tara shook her head, composing herself faster. “No, come on.” 

Kayleigh followed Tara through the back storage and kitchen and then through the swinging door to the main room. Scoops was covered in pink decorations and Lyla, Ellie, Jacquelyn, and a few other crow eaters were sitting around chatting. 

“Surprise,” Graciela exclaimed. 

Kayleigh shot Tara a look. “You weren’t supposed to throw me a shower.” 

“I said I was going to. You thought I forgot, didn’t you?” 

“Maybe.” Kayleigh gave her a sheepish grin. “Thanks, girlie. This is great.” 

Despite having been feeling down because of her relationship problems, Kayleigh found herself laughing and having fun with the small group of women. They played several different shower games; testing baby food to guess what it was, guessing the price of baby products, and baby bingo. After the games, it was time to open presents. 

Kayleigh opened Lyla’s gift first, a beautiful silver picture frame that had little ovals for each month surrounding a bigger one in the center for the last year. Under each picture the months were engraved one through twelve. “How pretty, Lyla! Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

She opened Tara’s present next. The little outfit was adorable. The pale pink onesie said, ‘brand sparkling new’ in gold glittery letters. There was also a matching soft pink headband with a big bow and little leg warmers. 

“I didn’t think you had a coming home outfit yet, and when I saw this one, I couldn’t resist!” 

“This is perfect, Tara!” 

Along with more clothes, diapers, wipes, and baby laundry detergent, the crow eaters had also pitched in together and bought Kayleigh a beautiful light pink baby blanket that had Anna Kate’s name embroidered on it in black thread. 

“We thought about getting just the one,” Jacquelyn said as she pulled out another box. “But we couldn’t leave out sweet Gracie.” 

Kayleigh opened the box to reveal a second blanket, this one light purple. It had Gracie Lynn embroidered in the same black curly font on the edge. 

“Wow, thank you. This is amazing ladies.” 

As the party wrapped up, they wouldn’t let Kayleigh do much to help as the crow eaters cleaned up and Tara and Lyla loaded the presents into Kayleigh’s SUV. 

Tara walked out to her car with her and gave her a hug and then a small smile. “You and Juice talk any?” 

“Not really. He came to the thirty-seven-week appointment yesterday, told me he’s having a hard time, but he’s going to be here for his daughter.” 

“That’s something, right?” 

Kayleigh shrugged. “I guess.” She blinked a few times, trying hard not to cry. 

Tara frowned, seeing the sadness in Kayleigh’s eyes and pulled her close for another hug. She held her tightly and Kayleigh wrapped her arms around her friend, squeezing back, and taking in the comfort of the much-needed hug. 

“It will be okay, Kayleigh. Everything will be okay. That man loves you.” 

“I know.” 

“Then you know it will be okay.” 

“I hope so.” 

Tara grinned as she pulled back. “Well, I know so. Drive home safe. Call me if you need anything,” she said as Graciela joined her and climbed into the driver’s seat. 

******

Juice looked up as Kayleigh opened the garage door. “Where’s Graciela?” 

“I dropped her off at her condo,” she replied, shifting to get the bags through the door. 

“Is there more?” he asked. 

Kayleigh nodded and Juice stood to go fetch the rest of the bags and bring them inside. Kayleigh was sitting in the rocking chair in Anna Kate’s room, a pink blanket in her lap when he came in to set the bags down. 

“Gracie’s napping.” 

Kayleigh nodded, but didn’t look up. Her fingers were tracing over the lettering on the edge of the blanket. 

Juice studied it and saw that it read Anna Kate. She must have seen him looking before she spoke softly. “In the bag with the elephant on it is one for Gracie, too. The crow eaters got one for each of the girls.” 

“That was nice of them.” He pulled out the pale purple blanket and ran a hand over the soft fabric. “Should we wash them first?” 

“Jacquelyn did before she wrapped them. There’s some outfits and burp clothes that need to be washed. I’ll do it, though.” 

“It’s okay. I’ll wash them. You should rest,” Juice said. He took two steps to close the distance between them and dropped a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Juice?” she called as he headed for the door. 

He stopped and turned to look at her. “Yeah?” 

“Are we going to be okay?” she asked. 

“You’re my Old Lady, Kayleigh,” he answered and then left the room. 

*****

Kayleigh was surprised to see Danny on the porch when she opened the door. “Hi.” 

“Your Old Man home?” he asked. 

Kayleigh shook her head and Danny nodded silently before stepping past her and into the house. “Good. I want to talk to you.” 

She could tell by his tone of voice he was serious. It was the same tone he’d used on her when she’d ridden in shorts with Ryan for the first time, or when she’d snuck off to get drunk and had to call him to pick her up at age seventeen. It was also the tone he’d used when she smarted off to him countless times. It was his ‘dad’ voice as she’d called it. 

“Sit,” he ordered as he sat down on the couch. 

Kayleigh sat across from him and looked down at her hands. 

“Don’t do that shit. Lookin’ all mopey and like I’m gonna ream you up and down for some childish shit. Look at me, Kayleigh Lynn. You’re old enough to know you made a damn mistake, now own up to it.” 

“Own up to it?” she snapped, jerking her head up. “Own up to what? That I lied? Everyone knows I lied. Lied to Juice, lied to SAMCRO, all to protect Trevor.” 

“Don’t get lippy with me, Squirt. If I’d have known that night that’s what you ran off to do, I’d have told you to park your ass on this couch and let him handle his own fuck up. You put yourself in this position, Squirt, and no one else can get you out of it but you.” 

Kayleigh scoffed. ‘Thanks, Danny, for telling me shit I already knew. I appreciate you rubbing that in my face.” She stood to leave but Danny stopped her. 

“Sit the fuck down. I’m not done with you.” 

Her eyes widened but she dropped wordlessly back to the couch cushion. 

Danny leveled her with a serious gaze. “Why’d you lie to your Old Man?” 

Kayleigh shrugged. “I used to lie to Ryan all the time.” 

Danny shook his head. “Yeah, about stupid shit, and Ryan wasn’t dumb. He knew you did. But you and Juice ain’t you and Ryan. This… this isn’t some trivial shit, Kayleigh, you covered up a death and then lied to your Old Man. Why?” 

Kayleigh felt the tears come, and if she’d been talking to her own father she’d have quickly brushed them away, but Danny wouldn’t call her out for her tears, so she let them fall. She shrugged, “Trevor stuck his neck out there for me in Texas. I felt like I owed him something for that.” 

“Was it worth it? I know you and your Old Man aren’t talking, barely around each other. I know SAMCRO is trying hard to play off your betrayal, but each one of those men feels that sting, you’re family to them. You left the Night Slayers, Kayleigh. You chose to become a SAMCRO Old Lady, and you let your Old Man mark you as one. And when you had a chance to prove your loyalty to them you didn’t. Why’d you choose the NS?” 

“I didn’t choose the NS! I choose Trevor! I chose my family, my real blood family! I choose to help my brother who years ago choose to help me by telling me the truth. I didn’t think this would happen!” 

“What did you expect would happen? You think it would all just be okay? SAMCRO would give you a slap on the wrist and tell you it’s all forgiven? You LIED to them, Kayleigh Lynn!” 

“Fuck you, Danny! Don’t talk down to me! I thought I’d have time to think and find a way to tell Jax in private. Explain to him what happened. I paid that idiot five grand with Trevor’s money to keep his mouth shut!” 

“Maybe you should have paid him ten,” Danny said sarcastically. “But your husband? You’d still be lying to Juice.” 

Kayleigh was silent then. She had no answer for her lies to Juice. Only that Trevor had asked to stay silent and she had. The tears fell faster, and she tried to contain a sob. Danny pulled her in to his chest and hugged her. 

“It’s gonna take time to heal from this, Kayleigh. You know that right?” 

She nodded against his shoulder and let out a hiccupping sob. “Told your Old Man you’re sorry yet?” 

Kayleigh shook her head and Danny sighed. “He needs to hear that, Kayleigh. The club needs to hear that, but more importantly, they need to see where your loyalty lies. You stay away from the NS, you understand me. You are SAMCRO, you made that choice when you walked away from Texas, remember? If Trevor wants to talk to you, you do it here or on SAMCRO turf. You stay away from Sacramento and anything to do with the NS. SAMCRO is hurt by your betrayal. Don’t think hurt is a strong enough word, all those men felt that shit, Kayleigh, but they won’t turn their backs on you. Not for this, but you won’t get such an easy pass next time.” 

“Easy?” she sobbed. “Nothing about this has been easy.” 

“Nope, and it won’t get any easier, but I hope you’ve learned from this.” Danny said. He released her from his hug and held her shoulders gently as he looked at her. “I love you, Kayleigh Lynn, it’s gonna be okay in the end.” 

*****

Kayleigh was exhausted. Another night of hardly any sleep was wearing her down. Juice had at least told her a few days ago that they would eventually be okay, but until that happened the stress of everything was beginning to take its toll. They still weren’t speaking much unless it had to do with Gracie, and all Kayleigh really wanted was to be able to talk to Juice and get a good night’s sleep before her second little one arrived. 

Graciela practically skipped into Lynn’s as Tristen carried the last tray of goods to the back. 

“Hey, you,” Graciela greeted as she leaned over the counter and watched Kayleigh make the nightly deposit. 

“Hi. You’re… happy.” 

“Yeah.” Graciela waved an envelope in front of her and Kayleigh’s eyes widened. 

“Is that?” she started to ask and Graciela’s bright smile widened. 

“My license to teach in California? YES!” 

Graciela’s happiness and excitement was starting to rub off on Kayleigh, and she grinned at her sister. “Congrats! Wow, that didn’t take long at all.” 

“Nope. About a week. Took the test, and they emailed me today to say I could come to the office and pick up my certificate. I saw the bikes at Scoops, the boys on business?” 

“Nope. Today is Chibs’ birthday. Tara and Lyla made them clear out of Redwoody earlier. The fourth of July party is tomorrow. We always mix it with Chibs’ party, they’re working on decorating the studio and Lyla still has a shoot today.” 

“Oh boy. I bet that makes for one heck of a party, fourth of July and Chibs’ birthday.” 

Tristen came out and said hello to Graciela before telling Kayleigh she was heading out. 

“Alright. Don’t forget we’re closed tomorrow! See you, sweetheart!” She turned back to Graciela. “I made Chibs a cake for his birthday today. Mint chocolate ice cream cake.” 

Graciela pulled a face and Kayleigh laughed. “Yeah I know. He’s a weirdo, but the birthday boy or girl gets their choice. Anyway, you wanna walk it down there with me? You could see Rat.” 

“Sure, but I’m not going to see Rat. I mean, he’s cool and all and I had fun at Christmas, but he’s really not my type, plus he’s been seeing that one girl. Brooke.” 

Kayleigh shrugged. “Well, the other guys will be happy to see you.” 

Graciela took the cake box from her sister and watched as she locked the doors before they walked side by side down the street. 

The club had welcomed Graciela instantly, even amidst the chaos of Wendy’s death, and had opened their arms and hearts to her. She was family, and it true SAMCRO fashion, she instantly became everyone’s little sister. 

“Hey!” the guys greeted as Kayleigh and Graciela walked into scoops. 

Graciela handed Kayleigh the box back just before Tig pulled her in for a big hug. “Two of our favorite girls,” he said with a grin. 

Slowly, more so over the last week, the guys had been opening back up to Kayleigh. She was sure it would still take more time, like Danny had said… they all felt her betrayal, but having the club speaking to her felt much better than being on the silent treatment. These guys did cold shoulders and hard stares like no one’s business. 

“Is that for me?” Chibs asked, eyeing the box in her hands. 

“Maybe,” Kayleigh replied with a grin. Juice was at the counter, but she was doing her best to not stare at him as she talked with Chibs. “Happy Birthday, you old man.”

Kayleigh opened the lid to reveal the cake inside. “Is this my favorite?” Chibs asked with uncontained excitement. 

Happy groaned. “If it is, it’s all yours. Mint chocolate, gross.” 

The guys laughed at Happy disgusted face, but nodded in agreement. 

“Hey!” Chibs said, pointing a finger at them all. “Kayleigh makes the birthday boy’s request. She did a damn good job too it looks like.” 

“Thanks, Chibby. If you’re not going to eat it now, put it in the freezer before it melts.” 

“Yeah. Come on, let’s do that.” 

He led her to the back and put the cake away before tossing an arm over her shoulder. “How are you lass?”

“I’m fine, Chibs.”

“About as fine as our boy out there?” he replied knowingly. 

Kayleigh just shrugged and looked down at her baby bump. 

“He loves you, lass. This shite’s thrown him for a loop, but you know how he is. Let him work shit out in his head and then the two of you will be just fine.” 

Kayleigh nodded slowly, still staring down at her bump and the floor. 

“You don’t believe me?” he asked, earning him another shrug. It was then he could see the tears in her eyes. 

“I fucked up Chibs, and I’m not sure how to fix it.” 

“Not much you can do, lass, but say you’re sorry and move forward. You’re his Old Lady, his wife. Juicy-boy has loved you for a long time, Kayleigh. It will take more than this to ruin what you two share. Give him time.” 

“Everyone says that, but our daughter is due in two and a half weeks Chibs. We don’t have time.” 

Chibs cracked a small grin. “All that boy talks about is this little girl and how excited he is to be there when she’s born. Whatever shit you two have going on, it’s going to be pushed aside when it’s time for Anna Kate to join the world. He’ll be there for you, Kayleigh. You know that.” 

“Yeah,” she whispered. “How are you and Jarry?” she asked, changing the subject. 

It was Chibs’ turn to shrug. 

“You two are so cute together, Chibs. Please don’t tell me you’ve broken it off with her? She said y’all did Easter lunch together and have had a few nighttime rendezvous.”

“She said that?” 

“Not really. She did talk about Easter lunch, but when I asked if y’all were seeing each other outside of the dinner she didn’t answer, but that dark blush pretty much said all I needed to know.” 

Chibs chuckled. “She’s a sweetheart, like you, but she’s a cop, Kayleigh. It’s not gonna work between me and her in the long run. We’re just two adults having fun.” 

“Right. You keep telling yourself that, Filip. I need to head to St. Thomas. Get Gracie and go home.” 

Chibs kissed the side of her head, using his arm around her shoulder to pull her in for a hug. “Thanks for my cake.” 

“You’re welcome, Chibs. Happy Birthday.” 

Kayleigh cut her eyes over to Juice who was talking with his sister when she came out of the back, but didn’t stop to speak to him. She waved goodbye to the guys at the booths and they waved or said goodbye back. 

“Hey, Kayleigh, wait up a sec,” Jax hollered as she started walking back down the street to Lynn’s and her vehicle. 

“Yeah, Jax?” 

“I uh… I just wanted to let you know… This hasn’t been easy on any of us, and we’re still not sure where we really stand with all of what’s happened, but I wanted to tell you thank you.” 

“For?” she asked. 

“You didn’t have to pay Skeeter to put Wendy’s ashes in an urn. That was an extra risk you took and Tara kind of made it clear to me that while you didn’t have to do it, you still did. She also made it clear that we should be mad, but we need to back off. Stress and pregnancy and all that shit. Anyway, it’s a beautiful urn. Wendy would have liked it. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, Jax.” 

*****

The fourth of July party was in full swing at Redwoody and Kayleigh was watching the room and all its commotion from her place at the bar. Ellie had offered to watch the youngest kids while Kenny and Piper played video games at the Ortiz house, so tonight was truly just an adult party. One of the first of the year, and it made for a wilder party than normal. 

Graciela, Happy, Juice, Chibs, Tig, and Venus had taken several rounds of shots together and then slowly dispersed to do their own thing. A game of cards was happening at one table. A pool table was now at Redwoody and it was being used by a few Sons and some crow eaters. 

Graciela sat on the barstool next to Kayleigh and gave her a cheeky grin. “Having fun?” she asked. 

“I’m enjoying people watching and wishing I could drink again. You look like you’re having a blast.” 

“Oh yes!” 

Lyla, swaying on her feet slightly, approached the two women at the bar. “Come dance with me!” she said, grabbing both Kayleigh and Graciela’s hands. 

Lyla drug them to the makeshift dance floor and Kayleigh grinned. “I am too sober for this!” she said to Graciela over the loud music. 

“Oh, have some fun! Besides, Juan Carlos can’t keep his eyes off you tonight! Now shake that ass!” 

*****

“Ugh,” Graciela moaned as she flopped into a chair at the kitchen table. “I don’t even want to see another bottle of liquor for a month or more.” 

Kayleigh fixed her a cup of coffee and slid it across to her before continuing to feed Gracie bits of her own breakfast. 

“Where’s Juice?” 

“The guys had club business this morning. Jax called about an hour ago.” 

Graciela moaned again, laying her head on her forearms. “I don’t see how they do this. Party all night and then raring to go the next morning.” 

Kayleigh chuckled. “They’ve been going like this for years. I think it’s just how they are now.”   
Graciela took a sip of her coffee and then stood to make some toast. 

“So, you and Happy were pretty chatty last night. Wanna tell me what that was all about?” Kayleigh asked, watching Graciela spread strawberry jelly across her toast. 

“He’s cool. I was asking about all of his tats.” 

“He’s covered in them,” Kayleigh replied as Graciela sat down at the table. “At least his chest and back are, and his arms. I can’t say about anywhere else.” 

Graciela nodded. “Yeah. I think I drunkenly asked if there was any open space left anywhere.” 

Kayleigh laughed. “Did he answer? Happy isn’t much of a talker.” 

“He just gave me this little smirk and told me to take another shot.” 

Kayleigh raised an eyebrow. “He smirked at you? Seriously? Y’all didn’t… fool around did you?” 

Graciela blushed. “Oh my god, Sissy! NO! I mean… I kind of want to… but he’s like… he’s old and big and scary…” she ended lamely. 

“He’s not that old. Not like some of the guys. Happy’s only thirty-five.” 

“That’s ten years older than me! Oh my god, Juan Carlos would die.” 

“Naw, and age is just a number, Graciela. If you like him, see where it goes.” 

“And if it goes nowhere, or ends in some sort of shit storm?” 

“Now you sound like me. Then it ends shitty or goes nowhere and then you know to look for other options. There’s other guys your age in Charming that aren’t associated with the club. Or… it could turn out to be fantastic or at least a really good time. Besides, the crow eaters say Happy is an amazing fuck.” 

Graciela blushed and dropped her head to her arms again, trying to hide her flaming cheeks, but from Kayleigh’s laughter she knew it hadn’t worked. 

“Oh, come on, you’ve been hanging around long enough now to have heard those rumors. The crow eaters love to talk. They hate that Tig is tied down with Venus now, apparently, he was a crazy good lay, too, which is a little weird, but whatever. Jax, too.” 

“And my brother?” she said, barely containing her gag. 

“Well, I didn’t think you’d want to hear about him, but yeah. Jacquelyn said Jax, Juice, and Hap were always the favorites. The top three that gave the girl a good time as much as she gave to them.” 

“Gross.” 

Kayleigh laughed. “Well, you know, I’m not sure about Hap or Jax, but I know it’s true for Jui-” 

“AH! Sissy! I don’t want to hear that nasty shit!” 

*****

Juice was surprised when he opened the door to Lynn’s and saw Bobby behind the counter with Tristen, Kayleigh nowhere in sight. 

“Hey, man. Where’s Kayleigh? She is the back?” 

“Sent your girl home, Juice. She needs to rest, looks like she could pop any day now and like she could sleep for days.” 

Juice nodded and went to leave, but Bobby stopped him. “Hey, wait a sec, Juicy.” Bobby came around the counter and clapped a hand to Juice’s shoulder. “How you two doing?” 

“Not the club’s business, Bobby.” 

“I ain’t askin’ for the club, brother. I’m asking because I care about you and I care about her, and it’s obvious to all of us that this is tearing the two of you apart. Y’all barely even looked at each other in Scoops the other day and didn’t say a word or acknowledge that you two were even in the same room.” 

“Yeah, well. She shouldn’t have lied,” Juice snapped. 

Bobby nodded slowly. “You’re right, and the table agrees on that, but brother, she had her reasons, but you two are about to bring another life into this world. You need to talk it out with her. Fix this. Two of you are too good together to let it go down in flames cause of this shit.” 

Juice nodded. “Yeah. I know. I’m trying, brother.” 

“Good. Head home, make sure she’s alright.” 

The house was quiet when Juice got home; the living room vacant. His first stop was Gracie’s room, and he saw that she was asleep in her crib for her mid-day nap. He walked down the hall to their bedroom, expecting Kayleigh to be asleep as well, but heard the shower running. 

Juice toed off his boots and set them by his dresser before opening the bathroom door. He could see Kayleigh through the thin shower curtain and felt himself getting hard as he watched her rinse her hair. Her full breasts, the curve of her spine, the swell of their daughter in her womb, and those long legs all made him want her. 

She cut the water off and ran her hands through her hair, ringing the water from it, before sliding open the curtain. She gasped slightly, surprised to see him standing there, but stepped forward into his waiting arms as he held the towel out for her. 

Juice wrapped her in the towel and then stepped back to let her dry herself off, his hungry eyes watching her the whole time. It had been too long since they’d been together, and Juice needed her. She wrapped the towel around herself and combed her hair in the mirror. 

When her eyes met his in the reflection he stepped forward and removed her towel with a quick flick of his fingers. He turned her gently to face him and studied her for a second before pressing his lips to hers. 

She melted into him, parting her lips eagerly and letting him deepen the kiss. Juice broke the kiss and pulled her into their bedroom, pulling off his shirt before molding his lips to hers again. Kayleigh’s fingers worked to undo his belt quickly and pushed his jeans and boxers off his hips. They puddled at his feet and Juice stepped out of them, kicking them out of the way. 

Juice trailed his hands over every part of her body he could reach, loving the way her smooth skin felt under his touch. Kayleigh sat on the bed and Juice pushed her back gently. She grabbed a pillow and slid it beneath her back, helping to keep the pressure off her lower back and make the position more comfortable. 

His fingers teased around her before sliding into her and Juice swore quietly. “Damn, Kayleigh, so fucking wet.” Kayleigh moaned as he made a come-hither motion with his fingers and hit that sweet spot deep inside her. 

She reached for him, but the baby bump made it impossible to touch him in their position. “Juice, please, I need you.” 

He nodded once and withdrew his fingers. His hand stroked his hard cock several times before he slid into her. They both moaned loudly and Juice stilled for just a moment, giving her time to adjust to him. Juice started a steady rhythm, withdrawing almost all the way before pushing slowly back in. 

Juice slid one hand up her body and paid attention to each of her breasts as his other hand rubbed teasing circles over her clit. Kayleigh moved to prop her feet on the edge of the bed, giving her slight leverage to meet his thrusts. 

“Oh god, Juan Carlos,” she moaned. 

Juice could feel her getting closer to her orgasm and sped up his pace, their hips slamming together harder. He groaned when her walls tightened around him and she let out a cry of pleasure, throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes closed. 

He wasn’t long behind her and slowed his pace before stopped. Juice pulled out of her and before she could speak, Gracie’s cries filled the air. 

Juice dressed quickly and looked down at Kayleigh. “Take a nap. Bobby said he sent you home to rest, so you should rest. I’ll take care of Gracie.” 

Without another word or a look back, Juice left the room, softly closing the door behind him. Kayleigh laid on the bed and for the first time in her life she felt used. She knew that Juice hadn’t meant to make her feel that way, but the sudden, quick round of sex and then the abrupt dismissal made her feel like a cheap whore, not his wife. 

She stood on wobbly legs and walked to the bathroom to clean up with the towel before crawling back into bed and under the covers, not bothering to put on clothes. Kayleigh squeezed a pillow tightly as the tears started to flow. A sob escaped her lips and she tried to muffle it in the pillow as she cried herself to sleep.


	45. Working It Out

The boys turned their head as Tara stormed into Scoops. She bypassed Jax and headed straight for Juice at the end of the little bar. The sound of her palm connecting to the side of his face echoed through the ice cream shop. 

“Woah!” Jax yelled, grabbing Tara before she could swing again. “Holy shit, Tara! What the hell was that for?” 

Tara ignored Jax and glared at Juice who had fallen off his stool and was leaning on the bar top. “How dare you use her like that! She loves you and you’re being a complete jackass to the woman who is about to have your daughter! I’ve always thought you were so wonderful and now I can’t stand to look at you! Do you know she cried herself to sleep yesterday afternoon? Do you know she couldn’t sleep at all last night? Do you even care how this is affecting her? How it will affect your unborn child?” she screamed at him. 

Juice was suddenly on his feet, pissed that Tara had called him out in front of the club. What happened between him and Kayleigh was their business. He knew she talked openly to Tara and was glad she had a friend, but Tara was crossing a line. 

“Don’t you preach to me. What Kayleigh and I do is our business, not yours.” 

“Well, when my friend is hurting I’m going to make it my business!” Tara yelled back. 

“Okay, okay. Enough!” Jax snapped. “Juice is right, Tara. I know Kayleigh’s your friend, but how he handles his Old Lady is his business.” 

“How he handles his Old Lady?” she screeched, turning her fury on her husband. “How he – oh you better rethink whatever it is you’re about to say to me Jackson Teller. This is all sorts of fucked up. Kayleigh loves this club, loves each and every one of you, and all because she helped her brother when shit hit the fan for him you’ve started to all treat her like a leper. Yes, you’ll talk to her and yes, you’re nice to her, but fuck! She doesn’t deserve this, Jax! Enough is enough. Wendy killed herself.” 

“And she covered it up and lied!” Juice yelled back. 

“And how many of you have covered up someone’s death or murder for the benefit of this club or for a friend, or a family member? Huh?” Tara cold stare landed on each man in the room and then she looked back and Jax and Juice. “Not a single one of you are innocent. How dare you treat her like this! You,” she glared at Juice, “especially. I expected so much different, so much better from you.” 

Tara shook her head, glaring at each of the men once more before storming back out of Scoops. 

“Mother fuck,” Tig swore. “Does she remind anyone else of a pissed off Gemma?” 

Happy and Rat nodded slowly and Jax sighed. 

“This is a fucking mess. What the fuck did you do yesterday to set my wife off?” 

“Not a damn thing,” Juice growled and started to make his way to the door. 

Chibs stood and stepped in his way. “What’d you do, Juicy-boy?” 

“It isn’t any of your nosey asses’ business what happened between me and my wife.” 

“It is when Old Ladies are stirring up trouble and coming it taking swings at members,” Chibs said. 

Juice sighed and ran a hand through the short hair of his mohawk. “We fucked, Gracie started crying when we were done. I got dressed, told Kayleigh to sleep and I’d take care of Gracie. End of story.” 

Bobby shook his head and looked down at the table. 

“What?” Juice snapped. 

“You fucked and dismissed her. All women feel that shit, like a whore, and none of ‘em like it.” 

“Kayleigh’s not some sweetbutt,” Juice replied angrily, glaring at Bobby

“No? Ask her and I bet that’s exactly how you made her feel. Bet that’s why her best friend came storming in here and left that lovely handprint on your face, too.” 

“Okay, Dr. Phil. Since you’re so damn –”

“Enough!” Jax yelled again. “Jesus Christ. We have business to handle today and no time for this shit. Do you need to go home and fix this shit?” Jax asked Juice. 

“No. Daniel comes in today. Danny’s at the house now, Trevor and Daniel will be there later. I’ll talk to Kayleigh tonight.” 

“Talk, Juicy-boy. Use this,” Chibs said, smacking him on the back of his head. “Not your dickhead.” 

*****

The afternoon sunlight was streaming through the kitchen windows as Lyla washed dishes. The kids were gone to hang out with friends at the new playground and small park that SAMCRO had helped sponsor and build in the heart of the city. She made sure to remind the kids to text and check in with her every hour and to not go anywhere else without calling and asking permission. She knew the boys would just play football or another game with friends, and she hoped Ellie was just hanging with her girlfriends. 

Noah had left early in the morning to handle club business and returned an hour ago to eat lunch with her at the house. He’d told her that morning that Daniel, Trevor’s twin brother, was coming in to town for the birth of his sister’s second child. Noah seemed excited to see one of his club brothers again, but Lyla was concerned about where SAMCRO and the NS stood with each other. Lyla had at one time been an Old Lady in the SAMCRO family, and she still ran business for SAMCRO, they still looked out for her, but now that she was seeing Noah she wondered if that would cause problems. 

"So are the Night Slayers and SAMCRO going to be okay?" Lyla asked. 

Noah shrugged as he leaned against the counter. 

"What if they aren't? Will we..." 

"Hey," he said, shoving off the counter and taking her gently by her delicate shoulders. "Patches ain't got nothing to do with you and me, beautiful." 

Lyla gave him a skeptical look and wiggled out of his arms to finish doing the dishes. "I have to work tonight, evening shoot so I'll be late, but Jacquelyn will be here to babysit the kids when they get back from the park." 

"Tell her not to come. I'll watch 'em." 

Lyla almost dropped the glass she was rinsing. She snapped her eyes up to meet Noah's stormy gray ones and stared at him. 

Noah chuckled, a lazy grin stretching across his handsome face. "Don't look at me like that, woman. You heard what I said. I don't mind watching those three. They're good kids. Besides, I like kids." 

"Really?" Lyla asked, a little dumbfounded. 

"Yes. really," Noah mocked, but before she could be offended he moved in quickly and pressed his lips to hers as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, molding her body to his. 

He kissed her deeply and thoroughly and Lyla moaned against him. Noah smirked against her mouth and pulled back. "Have fun at work tonight. I'll make sure the kids are asleep in bed at a decent time, and you better wake me up if I'm asleep. Got it, beautiful?" 

"Yeah," she breathed, giving him a gentle smile. She didn't tell him she knew he was good with kids, that he'd had one of his own, but she trusted him with Piper, Kenny, and Ellie. "Okay. I'll call her." 

"Do it now. I have other plans for you than dishwasher. The kids can help clean up later." 

"I thought you said to wake you up for that later?" Lyla teased, stepping back away from him slightly. 

"That will be for round two. I'm still going to do all sorts of things to you right now while the house is empty and I can hear you scream, woman." 

Lyla grinned as Noah slowly stalked toward her. She stepped back as he advanced and then just before he reached her with his longer stride, she pulled her phone from her pocket and held up her hand. 

Noah stopped, his hands partially outstretched for her, and frowned playfully. Lyla laughed as she hit the button to call Jacquelyn. Noah watched her with a predatory stare as he listened to Lyla's half of the conversation. 

"Hey, girl. It's me. I don't need a babysitter after all, but thanks girl. No. Noah is going to watch them. Yeah, come on by the studio. See ya." 

As soon as she clicked the end call button, Noah grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. He walked toward her bedroom and Lyla grinned. "Think you could give me some good ideas for the shoot tonight?" 

Noah tossed her on the bed and his lust filled eyes stared down at her. "Oh hell yes, beautiful." 

*****

Trevor and Danny had headed out a few minutes ago, but Daniel stayed, wanting to talk to his sister alone. 

“So, what’s up with you?” he asked, sitting on the couch beside her. “Shouldn’t you be glowing or some shit? You look miserable.” 

“I’m nine months pregnant, Daniel. It’s hard to breath, I have to pee constantly, my feet and ankles have swollen to disgusting proportions, and my daughter likes to stretch and push her feet against my rib cage. I feel miserable.” 

He shook his head. “It’s not just that. Danny said there’s been some tension between the NS and SAMCRO.” He waited a moment to see if she’d take the bait, but when his little sister stayed silent he continued. “I know what happened, Kayleigh.” 

“What? That I covered up Trevor’s stupid fuck up and I’ve suffered the worst because of it!” she yelled, her anger taking over and tears forming in her eyes. 

“Yeah. That. It will all –”

“If one more person tells me it’s all going to be okay I’m going to lose my shit!” she said, standing from the couch and pacing in front of him. “It’s not okay, Daniel! I lied to my husband and I’m not sure if Juice is ever going to forgive me for that! I helped cover up the President’s ex-wife’s death and kept it secret! I… I hurt Juice and I don’t know how to fix this!” 

Daniel pulled Kayleigh to sit back down and held her while she cried on his shoulder. When the sound of Juice’s Harley pulling into the garage reached their ears, Kayleigh pulled back and wiped her face quickly. 

“Goodnight, Daniel. It’s nice to have you here for Anna Kate’s birth,” she rushed out quickly, standing to leave and heading down the hall as soon as Juice stepped through the door. 

Daniel sighed and looked at his brother-in-law. “Can I have a word with you?” he asked. 

Juice watched Kayleigh shut the door to Gracie’s room behind her and then cut his eyes to Daniel. “Yeah.” 

The two men walked out onto the back porch and Daniel pulled a joint from his pocket. He lit it, took a big hit, and then passed it to Juice. After blowing his smoke into the air, he started talking. “I know shit’s not good between you two right now.” 

“I don’t need to hear this shit anymore,” Juice snapped, he set the joint on the table and turned to leave. 

“Yeah you do. I don’t care who you’ve heard it from already, but you’re going to listen to me.” Daniel’s tone of voice was hard and Juice stopped. “That’s my sister in there, and I swore to protect her.” 

“Shit job you did of that in Texas,” Juice muttered. 

“You’ll never let us live that down, will you?” 

“No.” 

“Well, I probably wouldn’t either,” he said on a shrug. “But you know what I won’t let you live down? If my sister gives birth to that kid and y’all are still acting like this… I’ll never let you forget it. I’ll never let you forget how this has made her feel.” 

“She lied to me! How about how that made me feel?” Juice yelled. 

“Probably like dog shit, yeah? Guess what, she probably will again. She’s a woman. It’s what they do. But when you asked her for the truth did she give it to you? I’m going to say yes, and I know I’m right because Danny already told me the story, he also talked to her. Bet you didn’t know that, huh? My brother fucked up, Kayleigh fucked up, but honestly, you fucked up too.”

Juice went to speak, but Daniel cut him off and kept going. “You’re a grown ass man with a kid on the way and one already here, and you’re too blind to see Kayleigh is suffering. Yes, my sister was in the wrong, what she did was wrong, Trevor might not agree but Danny and I do, but damn brother. This shit isn’t good for her and it’s not good for your kid. I don’t care how butt hurt you are about this shit... you suck it up and deal with your shit however you have to, but for Christ’s sakes Juice, man up and take care of your wife.” 

“What the hell am I supposed to do exactly?” he snapped back. Juice picked up the discarded joint and lit it again, taking a hit and trying to calm down. 

“Talk to her! A real conversation, without yelling or angry words. Sit and talk to her, hear her out. Ask her why the hell she did it? Find out why she lied? And be mad if you want to, but be mad at the right person.” 

“And you don’t think that’s Kayleigh?” 

“No I don’t. And you shouldn’t either. My brother made the choice to call her, and he pushed her not to tell you. She’d do just about anything for her family, and I’m sure you know that. This… this is killing her, and you’re too angry to see that the only person she needs right now, the only person who can fix her is the one making her hurt.” 

The two men didn’t say anything more and once they finished smoking, Daniel clapped Juice on the back. “She’d do anything for you, too. I’ll see you later, brother. Call me if Kayleigh goes into labor.” 

Daniel walked back into the house and Juice followed a few moments later when he heard Daniel’s bike revving out front. As he walked down the hall he could hear Kayleigh’s soft voice singing to Gracie. 

It was rare that she sang to Gracie, and Juice stayed in the hallway, listening, for just a moment. Tara’s words, what Bobby had said earlier, and Daniel’s comments just now were ringing in his head, and Juice realized that they were all true. Kayleigh might have caused the situation, but Juice had done nothing to try and work it out with her since then. He’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t know he’d been playing with her emotions. All the back and forth, being angry but cuddling with her, saying they’d talk and then arguing, the yelling, the fights, the not talking… none of it was healthy for her or their daughter. He could see it in her eyes that she was hurting more than she ever dared to say aloud. 

Juice walked down the hall to their bedroom and undressed. He slid into the bed, propped up against the headboard, and waited for Kayleigh. When she came into the room, she paused in the doorway and looked at him sitting in the bed. 

“Come here,” he said. 

She nodded and undressed slowly, pulling his old t-shirt over her head before sliding into the bed next to him. Juice pulled her close and she leaned her head against his shoulder. 

“I love you, Kayleigh,” he whispered to her. “I’ve been a really shitty husband and Old Man the past few weeks, and I owe you an apology for that.” 

“You don’t really… you have every right to be angry with me. I caused all of this.” 

Juice shook his head. “No, you didn’t, not really. You played your part in it all, but Wendy’s death wasn’t your doing. You did what you thought was the right thing and helped your brother. You had your reasons, and you told them to me. I was too angry to really listen to you. I’ve cussed and yelled at you, I’ve been distant and without meaning to have played with your feelings, and yesterday I think I hurt you more than I ever intended.” 

“It’s okay,” she whispered back. 

Juice could hear the tears in her voice and it broke his heart. “No, it’s not, Kayleigh. I never meant to make you feel used or to belittle you in any way. I’m hurt that you lied to me when I’ve always believed that we could and did tell each other everything, but I never meant to hurt you that way, to make you feel like I used you for sex. I love you so damn much, Kayleigh.” 

“I know you do, Juan Carlos. I love you, too.” 

They were both quiet for a long time and then Kayleigh spoke again, breaking the silence. “I knew that night that I should have told you the truth, but I was trying to help Trevor. I’m sorry, Juan Carlos.” 

“I know, Kayleigh. I wish you had called me. I would have helped you, Kayleigh. You stood beside me when the club made me play rat and when I tried to kill myself. I would have been on your side, too. That shit took me be surprise Kayleigh. Skeeter describing you like that, ‘Pregnant, had a black and purple crow on her shoulder, pretty red hair.’ Kayleigh, at first we all thought you and Tara plotted to kill her.” 

She rose up and stared at him, wide eyed. “Jesus, Juan Carlos! I would never commit premeditated murder! Tara and I thought Wendy was either still in rehab or moved away. We had no idea, I had no idea she was in Sacramento, much less the same woman my brother was seeing. I don’t think she’s fit to be Abel’s mother, Juice, but I would never kill her. I… Gemma was…” She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out except a gasped sob. 

Juice sat up fully and pulled Kayleigh to him. “Holy shit, Kayleigh, baby I know why you shot Gemma. Baby, I was there. No one blames you for that. We all miss Gemma, but she crossed a line. I’m sorry, Kayleigh. Shh, calm down.” She cried as she held tightly to him. 

Juice kissed the top of her head. “I love you, Kayleigh Lynn Ortiz. We’re going to be okay.” 

*****

Juice was awake before Kayleigh and his little girl, and took the time to study his wife as she lay asleep, peacefully for the first time in a few weeks, in his arms. The dark circles under her eyes were still there, but he hoped that a good night’s sleep would help her. He’d never say it to her face, but he had noticed how haggard she’d looked the past few days. Their fighting had taken a huge toll on her. 

They hadn’t talked through everything last night, and for all Juice knew they would argue about it all again, but he did know one thing. He loved Kayleigh and he wasn’t going anywhere. They’d made a vow to each other – for better or worse. 

He pressed a feather light kiss to her shoulder and then slipped out of bed to take a quick shower. When he exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist he headed straight for the chest of drawers and dressed quickly. He could hear Gracie’s soft coos and babbles as she woke up for the morning. He cut the monitor off before the noises of their daughter could wake Kayleigh and then headed for Gracie’s room. 

Juno was sitting in front of the crib, while Gracie stood up inside of it, holding on to the rail and looking around. Her eyes landed on her father and she smiled brightly, letting out a loud squeal of delight. 

“Good morning, precious girl. Let’s get you changed before we let out Juju and get you some breakfast. Your little sister will be here soon, Gracie.” 

Juice held Gracie while he found an outfit for her to wear. Once her diaper was changed, he dressed her back into her pajamas. She was sometimes a messy eater, so he’d put her in the little jean shorts and blue t-shirt after she ate. He wasn’t great at doing her hair, but he brushed it and then they headed out of the room. 

He let Juno out the back door and then set Gracie on her feet to explore the kitchen while he made coffee and then started on Gracie’s breakfast. They’d started giving her regular cow’s milk after she’d turned one, and so far, Gracie seemed to like it just fine. Juice thought it was a hell of a lot cheaper than formula. 

Juice squatted down and faced Gracie, who was standing a bit away, looking at the door Juno had gone out. “Hey, Gracie Lynn.” 

Gracie turned to face him and he shook the sippy cup of milk. “Mil!” she exclaimed, not able to make the ‘k’ sound just yet, but she knew exactly what her father held in his hand. 

She walked to him and took her pink cup from him and then made her way over to the fridge that had the alphabet magnets on it. Juice and Graciela liked to spell dirty words with them and would continue to do so until she could read them. Currently, dick and pussy were spelled out in colorful letters on the fridge. 

Juice opened the door to let Juno in and the dog trotted straight to Gracie before sitting down beside the little girl. While Gracie was entertained by the magnets on the fridge Juice started to make her breakfast, oatmeal, some eggs, and a fruit, this morning it was a banana. Gracie was a good and healthy eater, just like her father. 

A knock sounded on the door and Juice checked on Gracie before jogging to answer it. Daniel was standing on the porch. He didn’t have on his kutte and his hands were stuffed in his pockets. 

“Hey, man,” Juice greeted. “Come on in.” 

Gracie had followed Juice, but stopped short when Daniel walked inside and shut the door behind him. “Da!” she exclaimed and went straight to Juice, raising her arms up for him to lift her up. 

Daniel chuckled. “Not around enough for her to recognize me, or she doesn’t like Trevor either.” 

Juice laughed as he scooped up Gracie and kissed her cheek. “She likes everybody most of the time, but she’s starting a shy streak.” 

“Yeah. That’s what Kayleigh said. You two talk it out last night?” he asked. 

“A little.” 

“Where’s she?” Danny asked as he followed Juice into the kitchen. He sat in a chair and Juice put Gracie in her highchair. He handed her the sippy cup she had forgotten on the floor and then answered him. 

“Sleeping. She hasn’t been sleeping well.” Juice looked down at the floor and then back up. “I love your sister, Daniel. Kayleigh and I both made some shitty choices, but I made a choice almost a year ago now and I wouldn’t give Kayleigh up for the world.” 

“She loves you, too. She’s always had a soft spot for Trevor. She used to talk with him the most when we were growing up…” he trailed off for a moment, looking down at the floor before back up to Juice who was slicing a banana into little pieces. “Does she work today?” 

“She’ll go in to mess around for a while. She has too; can’t help herself, but she stopped working full time last week. Bobby, a strangely good baker, and her employee Tristen are running it for her. She let another girl, Ellie, help out over the summer as a first job.” 

“She didn’t have all that with Gracie, huh?” 

“No, well she had Tristen to work during the days,” Juice said. He slid the cut banana and scrambled egg onto Gracie’s highchair tray so she could start to eat. He started to make the oatmeal as he answered Daniel. “She closed the bakery for a month or two when she had Gracie. Customers were all really understanding. She’s expanded her business now though, can’t afford to close.” 

“Kayleigh’s a smart business woman and a damn good baker. Pops and Gran taught her well. I’ll tag along with her today if you’re not going to.” 

“Wish I could. I have a shift at TM, legit job; one of three club related.” 

“Three?” Daniel asked on a chuckled. 

“Mechanic, Technology and Internet Support aka former club hacker, and ice cream shop worker.” 

“Nice. Mechanic today, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

Daniel nodded and then smiled at his niece as she opened her mouth for the spoonful of oatmeal Juice offered her. She reached for the spoon to take it from him, so Juice let her and set the oatmeal down in front of her, keeping a slight hold on the little bowl so it didn’t slide off the tray. 

Kayleigh padded into the kitchen and ruffled Daniel’s hair as she passed him. She bent slightly to plant a kiss to the side of Juice’s head. “Good morning,” she said as she poured a cup of coffee. 

“Want some?” she said, holding up the pot and turning slightly to look at Daniel and Juice. 

Daniel nodded but Juice replied, “I’ll get it.” 

Kayleigh just shook her head and made two more cups of coffee the way she knew they liked them. She still had more she wanted to say to Juice, but they were in a better place than they’d been in what felt like too long. 

She brought the three coffee mugs to the table and then sat on the other side of Gracie. Kayleigh took a drink and then ran a hand over her robe covered baby bump. The ninth month was the worst she thought, and Anna Kate had grown a bit more over the last week. 

“You look like you could pop,” Daniel commented. 

“You’re not supposed to tell a woman she looks pregnant,” Kayleigh teased back. 

“Not hard to see, Kayleigh. You’re skinny and then there’s a baby belly. How many days until she’s due again?” 

“Eleven if she’s born the day the doctor estimated.” 

“Was Gracie?” he asked her. 

“No, she was born a day later. I think Anna Kate will be a few days early.” 

“Why early?” Juice asked. Kayleigh didn’t miss the hint of nervousness in his voice, but Daniel did. 

Kayleigh shrugged. “Just a feeling. She’s turned the right direction and she’s not moving as much as she normally does.” 

“Is that normal?” Daniel asked. “She’s alright in there, right?” 

Kayleigh chuckled. “Yes, bro, she’s fine. Perfectly healthy. Almost all babies kind of settle down before they’re born. It’s just part of the process.” 

“MAMA!” Gracie exclaimed loudly. 

Kayleigh turned to her with a big smile. “Good morning, Little Miss. Oo, what do you have?” Kayleigh pointed at each item as she said its name. “Oatmeal, and eggs, and bananas!” 

Gracie smiled, grabbed a piece of banana, and offered it to Kayleigh. Daniel chuckled as Kayleigh made a loud noise and ate the bite of banana. 

“Gross, Kayleigh,” Daniel said. 

“You haven’t seen gross, Daniel,” Kayleigh replied on a laugh. She stood up from the table and stretched. 

Daniel caught a glimpse of Juice’s eyes on his sister, watching her carefully. “I don’t wanna see gross. Go take a shower, I’m your tail today.” 

“Why do I need a tail?” Kayleigh turned her eyes to Juice and he shrugged, so Daniel spoke again. 

“I already said why, you told me it was rude. Should I repeat myself?” 

“No, but I don’t need a tail.” 

“You gonna drive yourself to the hospital in labor?” Daniel snapped back with a grin and raised brow. 

“I drove myself to the house from the clubhouse with Kozik tailing me. Sat at home for a few hours before I went to the hospital. Still had a long ass wait in the hospital. Gracie Lynn was stubborn.” 

“Like her mama,” Daniel joked. 

“Shut up. Anyway, I could drive myself to the hospital if I had to, but no I’d rather not. I’m going to take a shower.” She dropped a kiss to Gracie’s forehead and then Juice watched as Kayleigh left the room. 

Daniel gave him a smirk. “Clean up the munchkin quickly and I’ll watch her. You can go join, Kayleigh.” 

“I’m already ready to go to work,” Juice responded, but he did start to clean up Gracie’s breakfast. 

“So,” Daniel snorted. “I didn’t miss how you look at her. Go. I know you love my sister and y’all need to make this right. Staying away from each other ain’t gonna help. Wipe Gracie’s face and hands off and we’ll be good.” 

Juice nodded and cleaned up Gracie, depositing her in the living room with Daniel before heading to his bedroom. The shower was running, but Kayleigh was standing in front of the mirror. Juice studied her naked body and then caught her eye in the mirror, and her frown. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, hoping it wouldn’t start an argument. 

Kayleigh blushed slightly and looked down at the floor before meeting his eyes. “Could you help me with something?” 

Juice came forward and nodded. “Are you okay?” 

She laughed lightly and grinned. “I’m fine, Juan Carlos. I can’t see what I’m doing around the belly to shave. Think you can be quick and help me?” 

“Legs?” 

“Well, those too, but I was more thinking of my…” 

“Pussy,” he finished for her. She blushed again and Juice smirked. 

“Bikini line,” she corrected.

“Get in the shower.” 

Juice started to strip off his clothes as Kayleigh stepped under the stream of water. He joined her and, after grabbing the shaving cream and her razor, knelt in front of her. 

“Now I can barely see you,” she said with a hint of laughter. 

He pressed his lips to her hip in reply and then to the curve of her bump. “Legs first. I’ll work my way up. Try not to move, baby.” 

*****

“Took you long enough,” Daniel complained as he drove Kayleigh’s SUV in the direction she told him after they left the daycare. 

“Shut up. You sent him back there. Not my fault I needed help shaving.” 

“Kind of is, takes two to tango, sis.” 

“Who says we did the horizontal tango?” 

“You’re face,” Daniel deadpanned. 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes and pointed to the left. “Turn here, the bakery is the fourth building.” 

“If I haven’t told you lately, I’m glad you’re happy, Kayleigh.” 

“Not exactly at my happiest here, Daniel.” 

He shrugged in response as he parked the vehicle next to a motorcycle. Daniel twisted slightly in his seat to face her and spoke, “Maybe not at the exact moment, but you’re happy here in Charming. It’s nice to see that my little sister has a good life here. You hit a road bump with your Old Man. You and Ryan used to fight all the time, but Ryan never looked at you the way your Old Man does now.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she snapped, slightly offended. 

“Hey, don’t get me wrong, Kayleigh. I didn’t mean it like that, Ryan loved the hell out of you. Juice does too, but it’s different. It’s good. I know you’re tired of hearing this, but you two will work it out. This will resolve itself.” 

“Hopefully before Anna Kate arrives,” Kayleigh smarted back as she opened her door and carefully climbed out of the SUV. 

Daniel followed suit and looked around as he walked with her to the backdoor. “You’ll make up before then. You’ve got eleven days. Can’t tell me y’all didn’t do something nasty in the bathroom. It took you an hour.” 

The blush was answer enough but she gave a sharp reply. “Sex in any form doesn’t solve your problems, Daniel.” 

“Guess I haven’t learned that lesson yet,” he teased. “And apparently, neither have you,” he teased. 

They walked through the backdoor and Daniel looked around the backroom of his sister’s shop. It consisted of a doorway to a bathroom, small coatrack, a walk-in refrigerator and freezer, pantry and the kitchen. A young, blonde, girl was at the sink washing dishes and she turned to see who had come inside. 

“Hi, Kayleigh!” 

“Good morning, Ellie. Still enjoying the job?” 

“Oh yeah. Think I could keep working when school starts again?” she asked with a hopeful smile. 

“We’ll see, let’s see how you like it when the summer is over. By the way, Ellie, this is my other brother, Daniel. Daniel, Ellie, she’s Lyla’s step-daughter.” 

“The pretty blonde Noah is seeing. Nice to meet you, Ellie.” 

Daniel nodded toward the teenage girl and then followed Kayleigh through the big stainless steel door and into the main shop. A few customers were either sitting at a table or standing at the counter to order. Everyone greeted Kayleigh with a warm smile and a hello. 

Kayleigh introduced Tristen to him and then he said hello to Bobby as Kayleigh talked to Tristen about the store. 

“So, Bobby,” Kayleigh said coming up the two men behind the counter. “I’m going to go finish some of the special orders. I’ll update the books when I’m done.”

Before Bobby could answer Kayleigh walked back to the back. Daniel chuckled and gave Bobby a grin. “Ever think you’d be running a bakery?” 

Bobby laughed. “No man, but Kayleigh runs this place. This is all hers. I like to bake, and I can cover for her while she makes a little family, but this place is all hers. She’s family.” 

Daniel smiled. “She’s special to a lot of people, that’s for sure.” 

*****

Kayleigh was putting Gracie to bed when Juice came home. He found his girls in the rocking chair in Gracie’s room, Gracie half asleep in her mother’s arms. 

“Hey,” he whispered, coming into the bedroom. “Computers at Redwoody went down, Lyla called to see if I could help. I texted you.” 

“I know. Dinner is on the counter for you. Daniel stuck around for a meal and left a while ago when Little Miss got fussy.” 

“Can I hold her? Put her to sleep?” Juice asked. 

Kayleigh smiled and nodded, whispering back, “Yes. Please, my back is killing me.” 

Juice gently scooped Gracie into his arms and shuffled her to one arm, so he could help Kayleigh stand. 

“Go relax. I’ll put her to bed and come join you.” 

“Can we talk?” she asked hesitantly. 

Juice nodded and leaned down to kiss her. “Yeah, baby. Go lay down, give your feet and back a break.” 

It was almost an hour later when Juice joined Kayleigh in the bedroom. He was hoping she’d be asleep, not because he didn’t want to talk to her, but he wanted her to get another good night of sleep. With a newborn soon to make her arrival, Juice wanted Kayleigh to be well rested. Kayleigh was laying on her side, facing his side of the bed, but she was not asleep. 

She raised her head slightly as he came to his side of the bed. He stripped off his jeans and shirt before sliding under the covers. He laid on his side facing her and ran a hand from her shoulder, down over her breast, and then down the curve of her torso. He rested his hand on her belly and the felt Anna Kate push against his hand. 

Kayleigh grinned. “She loves you.” 

“Daddy’s girls,” Juice said with a grin of his own. 

They were silent for a while, as they laid together. Brown eyes watching blue ones. Kayleigh finally broke the silence. “I’m sorry, Juan Carlos. I knew my lie would hurt you, hurt us, I should never have done it, and I knew that too. I shouldn’t have kept it from you.” 

She reached out and touched the black and white tattoo on his chest. “I trust you with my life, Juan Carlos, I should have trusted you that night.” 

“Yeah. I agree, but we can’t change it now Kayleigh. Don’t ever lie to me again. The truth may make me angry, but I’d rather hear the truth than a lie.” 

Kayleigh nodded. “Yeah. I promise, Juan Carlos”


	46. Discovery

It was early in the morning when Juice woke up to see Kayleigh pacing the floor. He shot up quickly, suddenly fully awake. “You okay?” 

“Yeah. Braxton-Hicks… can’t sleep and didn’t want to wake you. Sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” Juice stood and stretched, then walked the short distance over to Kayleigh. “You sure it’s not the real thing?” 

“Yeah,” Kayleigh said on a soft laugh. “Braxton-Hicks feels tight, sort of like a period cramp, labor pains… not so much. These stopped when I first stood up, usually a change in movement gets them to stop, but they’ve been…” Kayleigh sucked in a deep breath and pressed her lips together. 

Juice watched her, his nerves and anxiety building as she stayed silent. He felt helpless and completely useless to her. “Is there anything I can do?” 

Kayleigh chuckled softly. “No, Juicy.” She lifted the hem on her t-shirt to reveal her baby bump and gave him a smile. “Give me your hand.” 

Juice held out his hand and Kayleigh placed it across the top of her bump and pushed down gently. “See how it’s squishy? You can push on it. Now, wait…” They stood in silence in the bedroom that was only dimly lit by the early dawn. 

When she spoke her voice was breathy and low. “Now.” She pushed gently on the top of his hand and Juice could feel how hard her stomach had gotten in a matter of seconds. 

“The fuck.” Juice wanted to pull his hand back, but was mesmerized and kept it on her smooth, tight skin. “Are you sure we don’t need to take you to the hospital?” 

“What for? Dr. Conner and the nurses will just send us back home. I promise it’s not time yet, Juan Carlos. Just practice for the real thing. Anna Kate isn’t going anywhere today, well… at least not yet.” 

She looked up, meeting his dark eyes, and smiled. “It’s okay, Juice. She’s okay.” Kayleigh reached up and brushed her fingertips across his jaw. “No going back to sleep for me now. I’m going to go get comfortable on the couch. Think you could make me a cup of coffee?” 

Juice leaned in to give her a quick kiss. “Yeah. Let’s go.” 

While Kayleigh got comfortable on the couch Juice made coffee in the kitchen and then brought a cup for her and one for him into the living room when it was ready. Kayleigh was stretched out across the couch and Juice lifted her legs to sit near her, placing them back over his lap. She took a sip of the coffee and sighed in contentment. 

“I am so ready for her to be here. I just want to be able to sleep comfortably again. Not that we’ll get much sleep, but what little I can get I’d like to be able to breath and relax.” 

Juice gave her a small grin. “I want her to be here, but I’m not sure I’m ready for you to go through labor.” 

Kayleigh shrugged one shoulder. “S’not so bad. I mean, the whole ‘it’s just lots of pressure’ is a big lie, there’s pain involved. It certainly not a walk through the park, but it’s worth it. Worth every damn second. You’ll be alright, just don’t start telling me to breath and shit and we’ll be okay.” 

“And if I tell you to breath?” he asked with a teasing smirk. 

“Depending on when you tell me, I might punch you in the face.” 

They shared a laugh and then Kayleigh was silent, and Juice was sure she was having another contraction by the way her nose scrunched up slightly and her hand rubbed over her bump. 

“You work today?” she asked him. 

“Yeah. TM this morning and then Lyla asked if I’d swing by Redwoody and upload the latest film cuts she has for the online site. Won’t be there long. You going to stay here?”

“Probably. I’ll call Graciela see if she wants to come hang out for the day. I can work on the scrapbook.” 

Juice’s eyes widened slightly and Kayleigh gave him a curious look. “What?” she asked. 

“Did we mess up the weekly pictures?” Juice knew he hadn’t taken them, and there was no way Kayleigh could do them herself unless she set up the camera and used the timer, but he doubted she had all done that. 

“No. Graciela took them for me. We need one for this week. Wanna take it now?” 

“We’ll do it tonight.” 

Kayleigh nodded and went to reply when Gracie’s cries started. “Sounds like someone else is awake now, too.” 

She started to rise from the couch, but Juice placed a hand on her bump. “Stay here. I’ll get her. You need to relax.” 

“Juan Carlos, I managed to be on my feet and constantly doing things all nine months of my pregnancy with Gracie. I’m okay to get up and do things with Anna Kate. I can’t sit still for the next week and a half.” 

Juice gave her a smirk. “Just do it for me, Kayleigh. I know you’re alright, but while I’m home you can relax.” Juice stood and pointed a finger at her. “If your ass isn’t still on this couch when I get back…” he threatened teasingly. 

“What will you do?” she questioned with a flirtatious smirk. 

For just a moment it felt like they were back to normal and nothing had ever come between them. Juice grinned, “I’m gonna beat that ass.” 

Kayleigh laughed as Juice walked down the hallway to Gracie’s room. Juno came bounding out and straight to the kitchen to be let outside, Gracie and Juice came out a few minutes later. Going against Juice’s demand that she stay on the couch, she got to her feet slowly and then joined him in the kitchen. 

Juice shot her a glare as he lifted Gracie into her highchair. “Thought I told you to stay put.” 

Kayleigh looked over her shoulder as she grabbed the eggs from the fridge. “Guess you’re going to have to punish me, Juicy. Anna Kate wanted eggs.” 

Gracie made an excited yell and Kayleigh and Juice laughed. “See, so does Gracie. Do you want some eggs, Little Miss, huh?” 

Gracie smiled brightly at her mother and banged her hands on the tray of her highchair. “I think that’s a big yes, daddy.” 

Juice took the carton of eggs from Kayleigh. “Sit,” he ordered, pointing at the kitchen table. When she turned around, he slapped her ass with a loud smack. 

“Hey!” 

“Punishment.” 

Kayleigh shook her head and busied herself with cutting up a peach for Gracie to eat, taking small bites every now and then herself. Juice cooked enough eggs for all three of them and then joined Kayleigh at the table. 

After breakfast, Kayleigh cleaned the kitchen while Juice took a quick shower and got ready for work. When he came back into the living room, Kayleigh was on the couch while Gracie played with her musical instrument toy on the floor. A Disney princess movie was playing on the TV. 

Taking a chance that she may start a fight after the good morning they had shared, Kayleigh asked a question that had been on her mind for several days. “How’s things with SAMCRO and the NS?” 

“We’re still working together, but it’s tense. I don’t want mine and Trevor’s beef to be an issue between you and me, Kayleigh. Your brother and I will work our shit out our own way. You and I can focus on the two of us. Will you be okay today?” 

She stood to hug him andwrapped her arms around him the best she could with their growing child between them. “I’ll be fine. Anna Kate’s not going anywhere, and if she decided to, you’ll be the first person I call. I love you,” Kayleigh said and then stood on her tiptoes to kiss his jaw. 

He gave her a goofy grin and rubbed her belly. Juice bent to place a kiss to the top of the bump and spoke to his daughter. “Stay put today, Daddy has to work. Be good for your mother.” 

Kayleigh smiled at the tender sight and Juice glanced up at her. “I love you, Kayleigh. Call me if you need me today. I’ll be home early for dinner.” 

*****

Kayleigh flipped through the scrapbook in front of her, enjoying the peace and quiet of the house while Gracie took a mid-morning nap. She’d played hard for a few hours after Juice left for work and then fell asleep on her blanket on the floor watching Beauty and the Beast. Unable to lift her without waking her up, Kayleigh had left her to sleep on the floor and brought out the scrapbooking materials. 

Pictures from Gracie’s first birthday party had completed the first book. The second book started the same as Gracie’s did, with pages of the ultrasound sonograms and images from Kayleigh’s weeks of pregnancy with Anna Kate. The month pages started in May, just after Gracie’s first birthday. 

Kayleigh was saddened that there were not as many pictures for June, the month only filled two pages, but there would be plenty more good memories made to add to Anna Kate’s book. She wondered if in the future Anna Kate would be jealous that Gracie had a book dedicated solely to her since the second book would include pictures of Gracie, too. Kayleigh pushed that thought away. The girls would have bigger things to argue over than scrapbooks. Boys… for example, or clothes. Kayleigh wasn’t looking forward to teenage girl years. 

She smiled to herself as she looked over at her sleeping daughter. Juice was going to have his work cut out for him when Gracie was older. She was already such a pretty little girl with her bright blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and dark hair. That big smile that she’d inherited from her father was going to be the cause of a lot of broken hearts and even more sleepless nights for her parents. 

Her phone buzzed with a text message and she grinned as she read Graciela’s message. 

I’m on my way over. Finished laundry and now I’m bored by myself. Coming to hang with my Sissy and my mini me. – Graciela 

Graciela had dubbed Gracie her mini me, and the nickname wasn’t far from the truth. Graciela and Juice shared a lot of features and were very similar in their looks, and since Gracie looked so much like her father, she in turn also looked strikingly like her aunt. 

Drive safe. See you soon! – Kayleigh 

Kayleigh tossed her phone to the side on the couch and started working on the scrapbook again. She was finishing the first pages of July that included pictures from Chibs’ birthday and Fourth of July party when Graciela opened the front door. 

She looked around and when her eyes landed on Gracie asleep on the floor, sprawled out on her blanket, she grinned that big smile she shared with her brother. “She’s so freaking adorable.” Graciela joined her on the couch. “And you are so artsy and creative.” 

“Ha. This all started because I was bored as hell when I was pregnant with Gracie and Juice was locked up. I wanted something Juice could look through and see the pregnancy, memories of it. Your mom suggested the scrapbook. It kind of became a way for me to document the pregnancy while he was gone, then it turned into Gracie’s baby book, and now the books have become more like family photo albums.” 

“Whatever they are, it’s way cool. You have so many pictures,” she said as she flipped through the long white box that was filled with all of the pictures that weren’t included in the scrapbook. She pulled out one and chuckled. 

Kayleigh looked over to see which picture she had found and snorted. It was one Chibs had taken at the clubhouse. Piney was drinking at the bar, Opie was sitting next to him, and Kayleigh and Kozik were using empty beer bottles as microphones and signing an 80’s rock ballad. They were both way to into the song and at eight months pregnant, Kayleigh was a sight to see in the picture. 

“Who’s the blonde guy?” 

“Kozik. You’d have liked him. Smartass, funny, all around cool guy. He’s the one who bought Juno for me. He died shortly after the cartel bullshit started.” 

“Damn. He looks like he was a fun guy. Was this taken in the old clubhouse?” 

“Yeah. Man, I miss that place. I’ll be happy when the new one is finished.” 

“Want to go to TM when Mini-me is awake?” Graciela asked. 

“Sure. I would love to get out of the house.” 

“Cabin fever?” Graciela asked with a grin. 

“Oh, you have no idea. I love my bakery and not working is making me stir crazy. I told Juice I’d be here today, but being in the house all day is so boring. I just want Anna Kate to arrive already.” 

“She’ll make her debut when she’s ready. You’ve only got like a week and a half left, if even that.” 

Kayleigh started cleaning up the scrapbook stuff as Gracie began waking up from her nap. She saw her aunt and tottered over to her. Graciela scooped her up and snuggled the half asleep little girl. 

Kayleigh gathered the papers, stickers, scissors, and other supplies and carried them back to the closet she kept them in. When she came back Graciela was fixing Gracie a sippy cup of milk in the kitchen. 

“So, how are you and my jackass of a brother? Things getting better?” 

“Yeah. We’ve talked more about it. I… it’s not going to be easy to get back to the place we were, but we’re going to get there, or try our damnedest.” 

“You’ll get there. Talking to each other is the first step, right?” 

“Yeah. Apologizing for lying to him helped too and I think the fact that Tara slapped the shit out of him and called him out in front of the guys played a small part.” 

“Holy shit, she slapped him?” Graciela exclaimed. 

“Yeah. Couple of days ago at Scoops. She may or may not have been angry after I talked to her about some shit that happened between Juice and I, and she took it out on him.” 

“Good for her. Love that woman more and more each day.” 

Kayleigh laughed and picked up Gracie from where the little girl stood by her legs. “Let’s get you ready, Little Miss, and have Auntie drive us to TM to see your crazy uncles and maybe Daddy if he’s still there.” 

*****

Graciela parked beside the row of bikes at the lot and the girls headed over to the shaded picnic table that was set up beside the playground. Kayleigh set the diaper bag down as Graciela and Gracie headed for the playground. Kayleigh saw Juice walking over, wiping his hands a shop towel as he approached. 

“Hey,” he greeted as he reached them. 

“Hi. Graciela came over and we decided to venture out of the house.” 

“Just can’t stay still can you?” Juice asked with a smile. 

She gave him a big grin. “Nope.” 

“DA!” Gracie exclaimed when she caught sight of him as she came down the slide. Juice met her halfway and lifted her in the air over his head. She giggled and squealed in delight. Juice tossed her slightly, and despite knowing he’d never let her fall, Kayleigh felt like her heart was in her throat each time their little girl left her father’s hands. 

Juice set the little girl on her feet and she headed for her aunt and the swings. Juice dropped a kiss to Kayleigh’s head. “Any more contractions?” 

“No. They stopped after breakfast. Told you she would stay put today.” 

“Day’s not over yet,” Juice reminded her. “I’ve got to get back to work. Got a list of oil changes and brake pad changes a mile long.” 

“When are you going to Redwoody?” 

“Shift here is over at three. I’ll head up there after that. You and Graciela hanging out here for the rest of the day?” 

“Probably not. Might go get some ice cream from Scoops, pester Chucky and whoever is working today.” 

“Quinn. I’ll come find you before I leave if you’re still here. Don’t leave without saying goodbye.” 

“I won’t.” 

Juice leaned down and gave her another kiss, this one on her lips. His lips lingered on hers for a moment longer and then he pulled back. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, Juice.” 

She watched him walk back over to the shop and then joined Graciela and Gracie on the swings. “You two make me sick, but on a lovey-dovey note, you twos look like you’re gonna be just fine.” 

“Yeah, I think so.” 

Kayleigh pushed herself gently back and forth as she watched the commotion around the lot. TM was busy and Oswald’s crew working on the clubhouse added to the noise and activity. 

“Looks like the clubhouse is close to being finished,” Graciela commented. 

“Might be. The outside sure looks good so far.” Kayleigh cut her eyes over to Graciela and then followed her sister-in-law’s gaze across the lot to the two bikes that had just pulled up. Happy and Bobby. Kayleigh noticed Graciela watching as Happy dismounted and walked toward the shop. 

“I think something else might look just as good or better. Or maybe I should say someone?” Kayleigh teased. 

Graciela shot her a playful glare and shook her head. “No. Teacher,” she said, pointing to herself. “Outlaw. That’s not going to work.” 

“Now you’re starting to sound like our lovely Sheriff. Who gives a shit about labels? Teacher, sheriff, your job doesn’t dictate who you can see, date, fuck, all of the above.” 

“Kayleigh! No one said anything about fucking.” 

“Oh, please. We had a whole conversation the other day about fucking. You can’t deny that given the chance you wouldn’t love to see what Happy could do.” 

Graciela blushed and covered Gracie’s ears. “Dude, your daughter’s first word is going to be fuck at this rate.” 

“Naw, her first word was Dada. Second was Mama, and third was Juju. Fuck will be her fourth. The guys would be so proud, Juice maybe not, but her Uncles would think it was hilarious. Anyway, you can’t keep your eyes off him, Graciela. You at least have to admit you have a crush.” 

“A crush? What are we twelve again? This isn’t middle school.” 

“Hey, a crush is a crush. Twelve, sixteen, or twenty-five. You should talk to him. More than drunken conversations over shots.” 

“Right. And just how would I strike up that conversation? Hey, Hap, I have a crush on you, would you like to get a beer and get to know one another. By the way, I’d also like to fuck you six ways to Sunday, you down?” 

Kayleigh snorted. “Sounds like a good conversation starter to me.” 

“Sissy! Oh my god. You’re no help at all!” 

“I remember my first conversation with Juan Carlos. Stuck on the side of the road waiting for the tow truck. We smoked a joint and played twenty-one questions. Kept it PG, too. He hacked my phone. I knew then he was more than just some dumb guy in a leather. He was so goofy, and sweet, and adorable.” 

“I won’t tell him you said that.” 

The two women laughed and Gracie giggled at her mom, joining in on the fun. Graciela sobered first and gazed at her sister-in-law. She looked better, the pretty pregnancy glow shining again, since her and Juice had actually talked it out instead of fighting and giving each other the silent treatment. She was glad that her brother and Sissy were on the path to fixing their problems. 

“Juan Carlos is all of those things,” Graciela said. “Tough exterior, big softy inside. I always knew he’d be a good father if he got the chance.” 

Kayleigh smiled and ran a hand over her baby bump. “Yeah.” 

Graciela noticed the far-off look in her eye and knew she was lost in a memory of her and Juan Carlos. Kayleigh snapped her head back up and grinned at Graciela. “Let’s go get some ice cream and then watch a movie or something at the house. It’s too damn hot out here.” 

Graciela laughed at her sister-in-law, but agreed. Kayleigh went to say goodbye to Juice as Graciela started the vehicle. 

Juice watched all of his girls, sister included, leave the compound and looked around the lot for one of his brothers. “Hey, Hap,” he called, catching Happy’s attention where he leaned against Tig’s toolbox and chatted with him as Tig worked. 

Happy walked over and gave him a nod. 

“You workin’ today?” 

“No. Why?” 

“Could you tail my girls? Make sure Kayleigh doesn’t go into labor?” 

“I don’t do childbirth, man.” 

Juice chuckled. “Ain’t gotta help, just keep an eye on them till I get home. Kayleigh was going to cook dinner, she’ll feed you.” 

Happy nodded; Juice knew Kayleigh’s cooking would win him over. “I’ll tail. Where’d they go?” 

“Scoops.” 

Happy nodded again and headed for his bike.

*****

Elliot Oswald found Jax in the office of Teller-Morrow. Jax twisted in the chair behind the desk to see who came in. 

“Got a minute?” Oswald asked the young, blond man. 

“Sure. Construction almost done?” 

Oswald nodded. “It’s progressing slightly ahead of schedule. The exterior is finished and we’ve begun working on the interior. Your clubhouse will be finished next month.” 

“Wow. That’s great. I appreciate your business, Elliot. Give me a number and I’ll get your next payment to you tomorrow.” 

Oswald took a deep breath, looked around the little office, and then back to Jax before he spoke. “I’m probably going to regret this somehow, and my wife thinks I’m a fool, but I’ll gift the remaining fees for rebuilding of your clubhouse to you for free if you help me win against Hale in the upcoming Mayor election this fall.”

“You’re going to run for Mayor against Hale?” Jax asked incredulously. 

“Yes. Jacob Hale wants to turn Charming into every other town in California. Charming has always been a small town. Charming should stay a small town. I love this town. Your mother loved this town.” Oswald paused for a moment and then continued. “What your wife and Kayleigh Ortiz have done for this town so far this year would make Gemma proud. Gemma would want this town to remain small. I know you had a contract with Hale to fix autos at Charming Heights, and if that still goes through, then you can keep it or not.” 

“And if Charming Heights doesn’t go through? Which I assume may be your plan?” 

“Oswald Construction is going to be doing some expanding in other ventures outside of the Charming Heights contract, that means more vehicles. Think TM can handle that?” 

Jax smirked. “Yeah. I’ll have to bring it the table, but I think it will be unanimous.” 

“So SAMCRO is really trying to move into legal activity,” Oswald speculated aloud. 

Jax laughed. “Yeah. Teller-Morrow Automotive and pussy.” 

Oswald made a sound that was a mixture between a laugh and a grunt of disapproval. “I hope only one of those businesses is in Charming.” 

“Yeah. The other business does better in bigger cities than Charming,” Jax replied with grin. “Meet me here tomorrow at the same time. I’ll either have your payment or tell you it’s a go.” 

*****

“So, explain to me again why Happy is sitting on your couch watching TV?” Graciela asked quietly. 

Kayleigh finished putting Gracie’s onesie back on after changing her diaper and buttoned it as she answered. “Don’t know. I assume Juice had him follow me because I’m nine months pregnant. If you didn’t already know your brother has a slight case of anxiety.” 

“That’s putting it mildly, he’s OCD too. But why Happy?” 

Kayleigh shrugged. She knew why Happy… Happy was the club’s assassin and most likely to kill to protect the club, he was also most likely to remain calm and collected if Kayleigh suddenly went into labor. “He doesn’t know you like him. Why are you so worried about Happy being here? I need to cook dinner, this is the perfect opportunity to strike up a conversation while you watch Gracie for me.” 

Graciela gave Kayleigh a dirty look, but then shrugged her shoulders and sighed. “Oh, hell. What do I have to lose, right?” 

“Right,” Kayleigh said with a laugh. 

Graciela reached for her niece and made a silly face at her. “Come on, Mini-me, let’s go have awkward moments with Happy in the living room.” 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes and joked, “He doesn’t bite... well, as far as I know, he might behind closed doors though.” 

“Ooo, if you weren’t pregnant I’m smack you, Sissy,” Graciela shot back playfully. 

Kayleigh laughed as they headed down the hallway. “Watcha watching, Hap?” she asked as she walked to the kitchen. 

“Criminal Minds.” 

“That’s one of my favorites,” Graciela commented as she set Gracie on her feet and the sat on the other end of the couch than Happy. 

Kayleigh smiled to herself as she started dinner. Graciela was going to be just fine hanging out with Happy for the evening as she cooked. 

“So, you running?” Happy asked Graciela during a commercial break halfway through the show. 

“Running? Oh, like running away?” Graciela chuckled. “No, not running. No sordid past. No crazy exes. Came to visit my brother and his family for the holidays and liked California more than New York. I’ve spent twenty-five years in Queens. I wanted a change of scenery, and to be closer to my big brother and his family.”

They were both quiet for another moment before Graciela asked, “You a Cali native?” 

“Mom and Aunt still live in Bakersfield. Moved up to Washington for a couple years, came back to Charming for the Club.” 

“Where in Washington?” 

“SAMTAC. Tacoma.” 

“Got any siblings, cousins?” she asked next. 

Happy shook his head and glanced over at her. “Naw. Just my brothers in the club.” 

“That’s family, right?” 

Happy turned his head to look at the dark-haired woman that was asking a lot of questions, ones that he was answering for some fucking reason, and nodded. “Yeah.” 

She was beautiful in a way that made Happy notice her differently than other women. Her caramel skin, dark eyes, and dark hair made her stand out among the bleach blonde and pale crow eaters that hung around the club. He’d noticed her during her visit at Christmas, but she’d seemed into Rat. She hadn’t been interested in Rat since she’d moved, and she’d drank with him at Chibs’ party. She had nice curves and wore clothes that showed off her long legs and cleavage, and the occasional glimpse of skin above her hip. There was still plenty left to his own imagination. She was sexy, but not in a way that begged for attention. 

Happy realized he was staring at her and turned back toward the TV, focusing on the show. Her voice made him turn to look at her again. 

“Club family is nice. A big family that takes care of their own. All I ever had was Juan Carlos and my mom. One of the reasons I wanted to stay was how big of a family yous guys are.” 

Happy didn’t say anything but nodded and gave her a hint of a smile. Graciela settled for that barely there smile and gave him one in return. She turned her eyes back to the TV and they watched in silence as Gracie played on the floor. For their first non-drunken conversation, Graciela thought it was a good one. 

Juice came home a while later and Graciela joined Kayleigh in the kitchen to help her finish making dinner. Happy stayed to eat with them and sat next to Graciela at the table. Kayleigh’s fajitas, she learned, were Happy’s favorite meal that her sister-in-law cooked because it reminded him of his mom’s cooking. 

Kayleigh had gone to put Gracie to bed when Graciela decided to leave. She said her goodbyes and then headed out to door to her car. She was surprised when Happy came out and walked to his bike before she could pull out of the driveway. She waved goodbye and started driving toward her condo. 

Graciela was more than surprised to see Happy following behind her as she drove home. When she parked outside her condo, he pulled his bike to a stop beside her. “What are you doing, Happy?” she snapped, a little angrier sounding than she really meant. 

He shrugged. “Followed you home. You’re family, right? SAMCRO takes care of their own. Goodnight, Graciela.” 

“Goodnight, Happy.” Before he could drive away she added quickly. “Hey, sorry for snapping, not used to having someone tail me to see if I arrived safe.” 

Happy gave her another hint of a smile. “Get used to it.” 

He didn’t say more and backed out into the road before disappearing down the road. Graciela was left pondering what he meant as she headed inside and locked her door for the night. 

*****

“It’s the smart thing to do. Hale has never liked SAMCRO,” Chibs said. 

Bobby replied from across the table. “Yeah, but we don’t own Scoops’ building. What happens when Hale realizes we’re backing Oswald?” 

“Buy him out,” Jax answered. 

“How brother? With what funds?” 

“We’ve earned enough money from Diosa, saved enough, to make a big investment. If we make the deal with Oswald, Charming gets to stay charming and the clubhouse is finished for free. Oswald likes what the Old Ladies are doing, he liked Gemma. He wants Charming to stay the way it is, we all do. Before the election kicks off we’ll buy the building from Hale, give him some bullshit reason.” 

“Kayleigh owns Lynn’s building. It’s a smart business move,” Tig added. 

“What do you know about business?” Happy joked. 

The table laughed and then Jax addressed them. “Let’s vote. All in favor of buying Scoops’s property from Jacob Hale and backing Elliot Oswald in the upcoming Mayor election. Yay.” 

Yays went up from around the table and Jax banged the gavel. “I’ll tell him tomorrow. We’ll get the Old Ladies on board to help out when the time comes.” 

“They can think up some creative shit man,” Tig added as they headed out of their clubhouse above Scoops. 

Jax headed for the door and Chibs called out. “Where ya goin’ Jackie-boy?” 

“Home to my family, brother!” Jax said with a big smile. 

*****

It was late when Jax walked in the door. Tara was still awake on the couch, a cardboard box filled with junk at her feet. 

“Hey, what are you still doing up?” Jax asked. 

“Jarry brought this by today,” she motioned toward the box. “It was Wendy’s personal belongings that were left at the hotel she was staying at.” 

Jax waved a dismissive hand. “I’ll look at it later. It’s late, come on let’s go to bed.” 

Tara stood and held out a brown leather bound notebook. “Jax, I think you should read this. Tonight, like now.” 

He gave her a skeptical look as he reached out to take the book from her. 

“Start where the ribbon is. I marked where it all truly begins.” Tara kissed his cheek and then headed to their bedroom, leaving Jax standing with Wendy’s diary in the living room. 

Jax heaved a sighed, and sat on the couch Tara had just vacated. He flipped open the book to the page she marked. The farther Jax read, the more pages he turned, the story began to make more and more sense, or less and less depending on how you wanted to look at it. It was clear from her entries, Wendy had fallen off the rehab bandwagon and into the deep end toward the end. 

Met a really cute guy today. Dark hair, dark eyes, tall, with muscles. Gave him my number. We’ll see.

It’s been three days since Trevor and I hooked up at the hotel. He’s amazing. He knows I’ve recently gotten out of rehab and doesn’t treat me like an ex-junkie. He’s an amazing lay, too.A very attentive lover. 

Trevor talks a lot about his little sister. He mentions her friend and all of their kids, too. I wonder if the little boy could be Abel? I miss my son, so much. 

Oh my God. It’s Abel. He talked all about my sweet little boy today. It was so hard to listen to how happy my son is. He thinks Tara is his real mother, but that’s not the truth. Abel should know the truth… maybe one day. 

It’s so hard to face the fact that my son is happy. I went to Charming today, thinking I could talk to Tara. I saw her at the park, saw Abel. She was with Trevor’s sister and another blonde woman. They had their kids with them at the park. Abel was so happy with them. He’s so loved. I couldn’t talk to them. I left. 

How can I keep doing this? My heart is breaking. Jax is going clean. After all those years of living as an outlaw, a felon, he’s actually trying to make a good future for his sons. For my son. 

I just want my baby boy. How can Jax raise him without ever telling him the truth? I can’t take the pain. This is all my fault. My baby… 

Haven’t been talking to Trevor, I can’t. He doesn’t need to know I’ve been getting high. 

I want my son. But I know it would be wrong to take him. Jax would kill me. Then I’d never have him. I’ll never get him, Tara was right, she’s a doctor and I’m a junkie whore. 

Abel, my son, I let you down. I hurt you before you were even born and I was never there for you as a mother. I gave up those rights. Just like I should give up my right to live. I cannot take this pain anymore. You’re happy, and that’s all I need to know, baby. 

Jax held onto the diary and walked quickly to the bedroom, he stopped in the doorway and looked at Tara sitting on the bed. “I need to call church.” 

Tara nodded. “Go. Drive safe.” 

Jax pulled out his phone as he headed for his bike. “Chibs, call everyone to the table.” 

***** 

Juice couldn’t believe it. Jax, the club, had agreed that Kayleigh had made a shit choice, but she didn’t play any other part in Wendy’s death. Juice and the club still had some problems with Trevor, and those weren’t going away soon, but Kayleigh and he were going to be just fine. 

Juice parked his bike and jogged up the stairs of the porch to the front door, not bothering to park in the garage. He swung the door open, and when his eyes landed on Kayleigh in the middle of the room he crossed it quickly to her. Wrapping his arms around her, Juice pressed his lips to her and then deepened the kiss. 

When she pulled back to catch her breath she looked at him curiously. “What was that for?” 

“Jax found a diary of Wendy’s, told all about her downward spiral and using. You’re in good standing with the club, baby.” 

“And what about you and me?” 

“You promised not to lie to me, and as long as you keep that promise, we’re good Kayleigh. We’re going to put this behind us. You and me, Kayleigh. We’re not going to be perfect, but I will always love you. I made a vow, I put my crow on you, one like no one else, and you are about to give me my second daughter. You’re it for me, Kayleigh.” 

“I know, Juan Carlos. I don’t want perfect, I just want you.” 

“Is Gracie asleep?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” Juice took her hand and pulled her down the hallway. 

As soon as they made it to their room, Juice shut the door and molded his lips to hers again. Kayleigh moaned against his mouth and Juice tangled his hands into her hair at the base of her neck. Their tongues danced across each other in a sensual tango as Juice walked them to the bed. He parted from the kiss long enough to remove their clothes, wasting no time stripping Kayleigh of her t-shirt and sweatpants and then taking off his own clothes. 

Juice took a step back to admire his beautiful wife and noticed her blush. “You’re gorgeous, Kayleigh.” 

“I’m nine months pregnant, Juan Carlos. I look like I swallowed one of those giant beach balls.” 

He chuckled and ran his hands over her body, touching everywhere he could reach. He shook his head slowly as he answered her. “No, maybe just a small watermelon.” 

She made a noise in her throat and he laughed. “I love you, Kayleigh. Whether you look the way you did when we first met or when you’re nine months pregnant with my child, I think you’re the most beautiful woman in the world.” 

Juice dropped to his knees and peppered kisses down the curve of her stomach before gently touching between the apex of her thighs. She let out a soft gasp and moved so he could dart out his tongue to taste her. She shifted to widen her stance, giving him better access to her sensitive pussy. Using his fingers, tongue, and gentle nips from his teeth Juice brought her to the edge of her orgasm before backing off. He repeated this over and over until she cried out. 

“Juan Carlos, please! God, just let me come!” 

As much as he wanted to taste her sweet juices as she came, he wanted to feel the way her muscles contracted on his dick even more. Juice stood, wiping his mouth, and turned her to face the bed. He kissed across her shoulder, tracing the delicate bone of her angel wings. Kayleigh leaned down slightly to brace her hands against the edge of the bed as Juice entered her. 

They both moaned at the sensation. Juice slid a hand around her front and teased her clit with gentle, slow circles as he set an equally slow rhythm of rocking his hips. It wasn’t long before Kayleigh cried out his name as she orgasmed. 

He let her ride out her high before pulling out. She turned back around to face him and wrapped her hand around his erection. She slid her hand up and down, twisting her wrist and working him in a way she knew drove him crazy. Her hand slid easily across his skin from her own slick juices. She released him and he followed her onto the bed. 

Kayleigh laid on her side, keeping the weight and pressure off her baby bump. She expected Juice to lay behind her, but instead he carefully positioned himself on his knees and between her thighs. He sat back on his heels and she twisted slightly to be able to accommodate him better. They’d been in this position several times, but it was much more challenging with a pregnant belly between them. 

Juice slid home and Kayleigh’s eyes fluttered closed at the incredible sensation of him filling her. Her thrust and she let out a breathy moan. He set a harder, faster pace than before until she cried out in what sounded like pain. 

Juice froze and Kayleigh reached out a hand to touch his arm. “It’s okay, not so deep. Keep going, baby.” 

He nodded and started slow, taking extra caution to be careful how far he entered her. The delicious little noises she made, the gasps, moans, and little squeaks, with each thrust of his hips drove him almost to the edge of his own orgasm. Juice slowed his pace, not wanting to come just yet, and brought Kayleigh to her second orgasm. 

Kayleigh sighed and then sat up. “Lay on your back,” she ordered him. 

He raised an eyebrow in challenge and she shoved him down with a playful smile. “I’m pregnant, and preggers gets what she wants. And what I want is to ride your cock.” 

Juice groaned and didn’t argue with her logic as his hands slid to her hips and she straddled him. He helped guide himself into her and then put his hand back on her hip. Kayleigh set a slow pace, enjoying the sensation of him and being able to control the depth and angle of penetration. 

“Holy fuck, Kayleigh. Baby, you feel so damn good.” 

All Kayleigh could do was moan in response. She placed her hands on his thighs for support and leaned back slightly, changing the angle and depth. They both groaned and Juice slid his hand between their bodies to tease her. 

“Come on my dick, Kayleigh. Come with me, baby.” 

She moaned, almost too tender to the touch, and bucked against his hand. “Juice, I… can’t…. I ca-”

“Yes you can, baby. Come for me, one more time. I want to watch you fall apart on top of me.” Juice flicked his thumb over her clit and then circled it, applying more pressure around her most sensitive area. 

Kayleigh groaned, and lost her rhythm for a second before she kept moving. Juice felt her slick walls contract around him and he squeezed her hip as she came undone. 

Juice moaned her name as her orgasm brought him to his own. Kayleigh screamed his name in the most pleasurable sound he’d ever heard her make. 

She moved carefully to lay on her side and Juice rolled to face her, sliding his hand from her hip up her body to cup her cheek. “I love you, Kayleigh Lynn.” 

Before she could respond Gracie’s loud cries came over the baby monitor. They both grinned and Kayleigh laughed. “Oops.” 

“Loud ass. Just had to scream my name.” 

“Me? You just had to make me come again,” she teased back.

Juice rolled out of bed and found his boxers. “I’ll get her back to sleep.” He leaned over the bed to kiss her once more. “Then I’m coming back to go to sleep with my wife.”


	47. Anna Kate Ortiz

The sun was barely above the horizon when Juice heard Kayleigh’s groan from beside him in the bed. His eyes snapped open to see her standing, leaning with her hands on the bed and her head hanging down. 

“Shit,” he mumbled as he sat up quickly. “Kayleigh?” 

“Anna Kate’s decided today’s the day, baby.” 

Juice sat momentarily frozen in shock before his eyes widened and he jumped out of bed. “Are you serious?” 

Kayleigh nodded as she bit back another moan. “If I had to guess I’d say those three orgasms last night jump started labor. My water broke earlier.” 

“What? How long have you been having contractions?” he asked, already fumbling to get dressed. He tugged on his jeans and then grabbed a belt, yanking it through the loops. 

Kayleigh chuckled. “They never stopped after that last orgasm. Slept through most of them last night. They woke me up shortly before my water broke in the bathroom. They’ve gotten more intense in the past hour.” 

“Shit. You should have woken me up!” Juice pulled his shirt over his head. 

Kayleigh laughed loudly then, despite the contraction that had just hit. “Nothing we could do last night, baby. Contractions were too far apart, too inconsistent.” 

“And now?” he asked, coming up beside her. Juice felt like pacing, his anxiety kicking up a bit as he watched her. He ran a hand through his mohawk and tried to not freak out. 

She didn’t respond right away and breathed through a contraction. “Now we need to go to the hospital.” 

“Gracie?” Juice asked, suddenly remembering his first daughter. 

“Call your sister. She’ll take care of her until it’s really time.” 

Juice nodded and grabbed his phone. He kept his eyes on Kayleigh as she slowly paced the floor, breathing slowly and evenly through the contractions. She’d check the clock on the nightstand ever so often, and he realized she was timing them. It didn’t help his nerves when Graciela’s phone went to voicemail. 

Graciela finally answered the phone the second time Juice dialed. 

“Dude, it’s five thirty in the morning. This better be an emergency,” she mumbled half asleep.

“Kayleigh’s in labor. We need you to come get Gracie.” 

Juice could hear the rustling sound as Graciela climbed out of bed. When she spoke, she was clearly wide awake now. “Throwing on clothes as I speak. I’m on my way!” 

Graciela had to have broken several traffic laws, because she came flying through the front door less than ten minutes later. 

Kayleigh was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt and Juice had their go bag sitting by the garage door. He’d caught on to her contraction timing as he’d watched her carefully. They were coming like clockwork, and from the way she scrunched up her nose, he was pretty sure they were getting stronger. 

“Where’s Mini-me?” 

“Still sleeping. She’ll be awake soon. Feel free to wake her up now and join us,” Juice said. 

He put a hand on the small of Kayleigh’s back and led her to the garage. 

“Should I call the club?” Graciela asked before they left. 

“Tara’s already on it,” Kayleigh answered with a smile. 

“Cool. Drive safe, Juan Carlos! Ah, I can’t wait to meet my new niece! I’ll call mom!” 

*****

Tara bounced Gracie on her knee, making the little girl giggle and the men sitting around the waiting room smile. 

“So how long does this take?” Tig asked. 

Bobby chuckled. “You had kids, don’t you remember?” 

“No. I didn’t have them, their dumb mother did.”

That earned him a slap from Venus and a disapproving glare. “The process of bringing life into this world does not have a time stamp on it, Tiger. I understand this little one took thirty-eight hours to make her debut.” She tickled the bottom of Gracie’s foot and then looked back at Tig. “I suspect the second sweet one will not take as long.” 

“Probably not, the doctor said Kayleigh was already dilated to seven centimeters when she went back,” Tara said. 

“How far does she have to go?” Graciela asked. 

“Ten,” Chibs answered. “Then the real fun begins.” 

“Think she’ll break his hand?” Jax joked with a smirk. 

Bobby chuckled. “Maybe his nose. Chibs, what do you think? You’re the only one that was here the last time.” 

Chibs shrugged. “Dunno. She did it solo last time. Doubt she breaks anything on poor Juicy-boy though. Let’s just hope he doesn’t faint.” 

“Hey, give him some credit,” Graciela piped up from her seat between Tara and Happy. “He’s not going to pass out on her, even if labor and delivery is really gross.” She stood from the hard chair and stretched. “I’m going to go find some crappy hospital coffee.” 

Tara and Jax exchanged a glance as Happy stood shortly after Graciela had left the waiting room and exited as well. Jax shook his head discretely, so Tara didn’t say anything. She was pretty sure Graciela and Happy liked each other, but neither knew what to do about it. She wondered if Juice knew, and was sure Kayleigh already did. 

Happy found Graciela leaning against a wall and blowing on the steaming cup of coffee in her hand. “You alright?” he asked, leaning against the wall beside her. 

“Yeah. Just nervous for my brother and sister I guess. She’s doing it all natural and shit, and this is Juice’s first time in the delivery room. I just worry.” 

“No use in worrying,” Happy remarked. 

“That why you’re always so calm and controlled?” she asked, raising a brow in question. 

That hint of a smile lifted the corner of his mouth and then was gone. “Doesn’t do any good to worry. Better off to keep your thoughts straight and see what happens. React based off real events, not theories your mind has created.” 

Graciela chuckled and Happy scowled. “What?” 

She shook her head. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed, that was rude, but that’s like the most you’ve ever said to me and it was very philosophical.” 

Happy snorted. “Whatever.” 

Graciela took a sip of her coffee and then looked up at the tattooed biker. “Where’d you and Chibs go earlier?” 

“Donate blood for Kayleigh.” 

“Really? Why?”

“Her mom died when she was born. Same blood type as Kayleigh. It’s a fear of hers, so we donate each month just for her.” 

“That’s cool.” 

“Yeah. Let’s go back to the waiting room. See if she’s made any progress.” 

*****

Juice brushed a strand of hair out of Kayleigh’s eyes as she breathed through the contraction that had just hit. “We’re almost there, Kayleigh, breath through this next one and then we can push,” Dr. Conner coached from the end of the hospital bed. 

It had been five hours since they’d arrived at the hospital and per Kayleigh’s birth plan, after her initial check, the doctor and nurses had been pretty much hands off. Kayleigh had been left alone to labor her own way as they waited for the time when she could push their daughter into the world. She’d paced the floor for the first hour and then laid on her side in the bed. 

They’d passed the time by trying to describe what they thought she would look like, whose personality would she inherit or if she’d be a blend of the two of them. Kayleigh joked and told him stories about Gracie’s delivery and how for the first twelve hours the doctors let Opie, Chibs, Kozik, Piney, Tara, and Gemma take turns sitting with her. She’d almost brought him to tears when she said how badly she’d wished he’d been with her for Gracie’s birth and that she was glad he was here for this one. 

Once she was tired of laying on her side, Juice had sat behind her while she sat on her knees, and he rubbed her back. 

Kayleigh was on her back now, her feet in the funny stirrup things, and Juice could feel his anxiety reaching new levels. He wasn’t a praying man, not really, but he prayed she and their little girl would be alright. 

“Okay, Kayleigh. When this next contraction hits, you push.” 

Kayleigh let out a mix between a scream and a groan of agony as the contraction hit and she pushed. She breathed and relaxed for a few seconds before Dr. Conner ordered, “Okay, again.” 

“Good, good. Keep going. Okay, rest for a second. She’s almost here, mom and dad. You’re doing beautifully, Kayleigh. One more push, ready… push.” 

Kayleigh let out another noise of pain and then suddenly the room was filled with the sweetest sound Juice had ever heard, the loud first cry of their daughter. Kayleigh fell back against the pillows, exhausted. 

“Alright, dad. Come down here, let’s cut the cord and then we’ll let mom see her beautiful little girl.” 

Juice moved down the bed and listened to the nurse’s directions as he cut the cord, seeing his daughter for the first time. Then she placed Anna Kate on Kayleigh’s chest. Their little girl’s cries quieted to soft whimpers as Kayleigh cooed at her. 

“Hello, my precious girl. Hi, baby. Oh, you are so pretty.” Kayleigh looked up at Juice, who was standing by her head again, and smiled as a happy tear leaked from the corner of her eye. “No red headed little girls for you, daddy.” 

Juice chuckled and gingerly reached out a hand to touch his daughter’s head full of dark hair. “Nope, but she’s just as pretty as her momma. You did great, Kayleigh.” Juice leaned down to press a kiss to her temple. 

The nurse that had talked him through cutting the cord smiled at the couple. “We’re going to get her measured, weighed, and cleaned up and then brought right back to you. Ten minutes tops, I promise. I know you want to breast feed and have that special bonding time, we’ll be sure to bring her back quickly. Martha has the paperwork for you to fill out for her birth certificate whenever you have time, no rush. Congratulations, mom and dad.” 

*****

Margaret entered the waiting room and every head snapped up. “Mother and baby girl are both doing great. Juan Carlos will be out in just a moment.” 

The room cheered and as soon as Juice walked through the door Graciela launched herself at him to hug him. He hugged her back and then let her go, receiving pats on the back and hugs from his brothers. 

“So?” Chibs asked. 

“Six pounds nine and a quarter ounces, eighteen inches long. Born at eleven twenty-three.” 

“How’s Kayleigh?” Daniel asked, coming forward and hugging his brother-in-law. 

“Exhausted, but she’s good. Nurses are doing their thing with her before they bring Anna Kate back to the room.” 

Bobby handed him Gracie and he smiled at his oldest daughter. “Ready to meet your new sister?” he asked her. 

She scrunched up her face, making him and everyone else laugh. “No?” he asked. 

Tara smiled. “We’ll keep her for a moment longer. Give you and Kayleigh some time with Anna Kate by yourselves. Send a nurse out when you’re ready.” 

Juice nodded and passed Gracie to Tara after giving her a kiss to her cheek. After another round of congratulations and man-hugs, Juice went back into Kayleigh’s room. 

Anna Kate was already in her arms and Kayleigh looked up to see him come in the room. 

“Hi. Come here,” she said softly. 

Juice walked over to the side of the bed and stood beside her. Kayleigh rolled her eyes. “Sit. You’re not going to hurt me. There’s plenty of space.” 

He nodded and sat beside her; he studied his little girl in Kayleigh’s arms. 

“She has your eyes. Gracie’s were blue when she was born, darker blue, but still blue. I think Anna Kate’s will be brown like yours.” 

Juice couldn’t care what color her eyes turned out to be, she was perfect no matter if she had blue or brown eyes. “She’s beautiful, Kayleigh. You did so good.” Juice leaned down and kissed her. 

“We did good. We make pretty babies, Juan Carlos. Want to hold her? She didn’t want to latch yet.” 

Juice nodded, and Kayleigh and he shifted her into his arms carefully. ‘She’s so tiny,” he whispered as he stroked a finger down her chubby, soft cheek. 

“She’s a little one, but she’s still chunky. Is everyone outside?” 

“Yeah. All in the waiting room. Danny, Trevor, and Daniel were a little later than everyone else, they were in the middle of business when Lyla and Noah finally got through to Danny, but they’re here.” 

Anna Kate blinked at the sound of Juice’s voice and opened her eyes to stare up at him. “Well, hello, Squirt. Hello, my beautiful girl. God, between you and your sister daddy’s going to go have his hands full when yous two are older. Please don’t make daddy have to go back to prison.” 

Anna Kate let out a soft coo and closed her eyes, content to sleep in her father’s arms. Juice stroked her cheek with his finger again. “Yeah, sleep now little girl. There’s lots of people outside who are waiting to see you.” 

Juice saw the camera on the table and tilted his head toward it. “Already take pictures?” 

“Just a few. The nurse did them for me. Hand it to me.” 

Carefully holding Anna Kate in one arm, Juice picked up and gave Kayleigh the camera with the other. 

“Smile,” she said before snapping a picture of him holding Anna Kate. She studied the image before discretely taking a few more as Juice stared down at Anna Kate with the most loving and amazed expression. 

“Here. Give me the camera, you take her. Mother child bonding and all that shit,” Juice said after a few minutes. 

Kayleigh chuckled, but didn’t argue with him and shifted to sit up a little more before cradling her daughter to her chest. Juice picked up the camera from the bed and then watched as Kayleigh and Anna Kate gazed at each other as she held her. When Anna Kate started rubbing her head against Kayleigh, he watched as Kayleigh worked to get Anna Kate to latch to her breast to feed. After a hiss of pain and adjusting Anna Kate slightly, Kayleigh relaxed with a sigh. 

Juice took a few pictures and then turned off the camera and placed it back on the table. “Didn’t quite make it to the nineteenth, did she?” 

Kayleigh smirked at him. “I told you she would be early.” 

“I didn’t expect nine days early. I’m glad she’s healthy and there weren’t any problems.” 

“Me too.” Kayleigh looked down at Anna Kate, and mother and daughter gazed at each other. 

“Should I go get Gracie?” Juice asked after a moment of watching his wife and newest little girl. 

“Yes,” Kayleigh said quickly, making him chuckle. 

“I’ll be right back. You know everyone is going to want to see you and Anna, right? You okay for that, or too tired?” 

“I know. That’s okay. Tired is going to be my new middle name, Juan Carlos. I want to see our family. I want them to see her.” 

Juice left and Kayleigh smiled down at her sweet, little girl. “Hi, baby. Mommy is so happy to finally meet you. I promise not to tell anyone, not even you when you’re older, but I’m pretty sure mommy and daddy fucked too much last night and that’s why you came early. Yeah, but it was so worth it, little girl. You got here a lot faster than your sister. Mommy is very happy about that. Maybe that means you won’t be stubborn like me, just don’t inherit your dad’s anxiety or OCD, just his smarts and handsome good looks. Or be pretty like your mama, that’s what Daddy, says. You can be pretty and smart, now that’s a deadly combination. You and Gracie will keep Daddy on his toes. Mommy too.” 

Anna Kate quit feeding and Kayleigh burped her before snuggling with her again. 

Juice came back with Gracie in his arms and Graciela behind him. “Someone else demanded she come so she could take family pictures.” 

“Ugh, I look at hot-mess, Graciela.” 

“You look great, hospital gown and all. Besides, nobody is ever going to be perfect after having a kid, but you rock it well, messy bun especially. I promise.” 

Graciela took up the camera while Juice walked over to the bed with Gracie and sat beside Kayleigh. 

“Look, Gracie Lynn, Momma’s holding your new baby sister,” Juice said softly to her. 

“Ba?” she looked at Juice and then leaned over to look at what her mother was holding. 

“Yea, baby. She’s a baby, Gracie. Her name is Anna. Can you say Anna? An-na.” 

Gracie looked to her father again and then back at the baby before looking at Kayleigh. “Na Na?” 

Kayleigh, Juice, and Graciela all chuckled, but Kayleigh grinned at her daughter and smiled. “Close enough, Gracie.” 

Kayleigh shifted to hold Anna Kate in her other arm so Gracie could see her better and looked to Juice. “Set her down on the bed.” 

“She’s not gonna hurt you?” 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes and smiled at her husband. “I’m fine, Juan Carlos. Gracie won’t hurt me, just don’t let her crawl all over me yet.” 

He nodded and put Gracie on her bottom. “Sit beside Momma.” 

Gracie moved carefully, looking to Juice before she did so, and then leaned in closer to look at Anna Kate who was sleeping peacefully in Kayleigh’s embrace. 

“Nana?” she asked Kayleigh, looking up at her mother. 

“Yes. Her name is Anna. Anna Kate.” Kayleigh pointed at the newborn and then pointed at Gracie. “Gracie Lynn.” She repeated that two more times before Gracie smiled and tried to mimic her mother. “Nana!” she exclaimed happily, pointing at her sister. 

Juice chuckled. “I think that’s a close as we’re going to get.” 

“I foresee a nickname in the future,” Graciela teased. “Can I hold her?” she practically begged. 

“Of course,” Kayleigh answered, and Graciela handed the camera to Juice before carefully taking Anna Kate from Kayleigh. 

“Oh my goodness, look at you. Aren’t you the most precious little thing? Look at those tiny fingers! And those little chubby cheeks!” 

A knock sounded at the door and Daniel peaked his head inside. “Can we interrupt the party?” 

Juice and Kayleigh both nodded and Daniel, Trevor, and Danny joined the family. Trevor hung back by the door, but Danny and Daniel swarmed Graciela to stare and coo at the little newborn like fools. 

“Take a picture,” Kayleigh whispered to Juice when Danny cradled Anna Kate in his big arms. 

“How you doing, sis?” Daniel asked, coming over to give her a careful hug. 

She answered as he stood back up. “Um… I just pushed an almost six-pound little person out of my vagina, but other than that I’m great.” 

Daniel pretended to gag. “Thanks for the visual, sis. She’s beautiful. Get some rest after we send the rest of the motley crew outside through. You getting out tomorrow?” 

“If she does okay through the night. We have to be here twenty-four hours from the time she was born.” 

“Alright. We’ll come by the house once you’re home. Shoot me a text, okay?” Daniel said. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head and shook Juice’s hand afterward. “Congratulations, brother.” 

Trevor stepped forward quickly and congratulated Kayleigh, giving her a quick hug. He nodded silently to Juice and then left the room behind Daniel. 

Danny handed Anna Kate back to her mother and kissed Kayleigh’s cheek. “You did good again, Squirt. Two beautiful little girls. Make your man get up with her unless she’s hungry.” 

Kayleigh and Juice chuckled. “Okay, Danny. I doubt either of us are going to be getting much sleep tonight.” 

“Who’s got Gracie?” he asked. 

“I do,” Graciela pipped up. “I’ll take her to their house tonight so she’s not too off schedule.” 

Danny nodded and said goodbye. As he walked out the door, Tara and Jax came in. 

Graciela found a place in the corner to observe and take pictures for her sister-in-law and brother as each member of their family came and went, giving congratulations, oohing and awing over the newborn girl, and chatting briefly with Juice and Kayleigh. 

Gracie had fallen asleep beside her mother just before Chibs, Tig and Venus left the room. Her younger sister was asleep in Kayleigh’s arms. Graciela wasn’t sure if Kayleigh was asleep, but she’d closed her eyes. Everyone had gone home for the day about thirty minutes ago, leaving just Graciela and her brother’s little family. Juice had stepped out to catch a quick smoke break and get something to eat for him and Kayleigh. 

Graciela snapped a quick picture of Kayleigh and her girls and then turned off the camera. She set it carefully on the table beside Kayleigh’s bed. Her sister-in-law opened her eyes and smiled at her. 

“I’m going to find Juan Carlos and let him know I’m about to leave. I’ll take Gracie home.” 

“Thanks for watching her,” Kayleigh whispered. 

“You’re welcome, but it’s not a problem. We’ll have lots of fun, she won’t even notice mama and daddy aren’t home. I’ll come back in the morning after she’d woken up and had breakfast.” 

Graciela carefully hugged Kayleigh, being cautious of her tiny niece, and then scooped up a sleeping Gracie and headed for the door. She grabbed Gracie’s bag with one hand and opened the door. Heading down the hallway, she met Juice coming off the elevator, carrying two Styrofoam boxes and a drink. 

“You taking her home?” he asked, pausing to talk to her.” 

“Yeah. We’ll be back in the morning. It’s almost time for her to wake up and have dinner anyway. She’s had a long day, and you and Kayleigh have had an even longer one. You two relax and spend time with my precious new niece and I’ll take care of Gracie.” 

“Thanks. Love you, sis. And thanks for taking all those pictures today.” 

“You’re welcome. I was just snapping away at one point so you may not want to keep them all.” 

Juice chuckled. “Kayleigh will.” 

“Love you, bro.” She gave him a one arm hug and then they headed in separate directions. 

*****

Kayleigh had fallen asleep almost as soon as Anna Kate had been back in her cradle by the bed, but Juice couldn’t get back to sleep in the little hospital room. He’d shed his shirt and shoes and changed into a pair of track pants, but couldn’t get comfortable in the chair that pulled out into a bed. It was too early in the morning to get up, but he couldn’t fall back asleep. Instead, he sat in the chair beside the bassinet that held his sleeping daughter and stared at her. She was beautiful, and perfect, and so small. 

She started to fuss, and Juice was sure she wasn’t hungry. Kayleigh had fed her no more than an hour ago, so he scooped her up before her soft cries could wake Kayleigh and held her close to his chest. 

“Shh, it’s alright my pretty girl. Daddy’s got you. Yes, Daddy has you.” Juice carefully rocked back and forth, swaying gently with Anna Kate to calm her. Kayleigh had said she would recognize their voices, and Anna Kate certainly did know who her mother and father were. “You are so pretty, just like your big sister. Daddy’s still wishing you girls had your mother’s hair, but that’s okay, you’ll still grow up to be as beautiful and smart as her. Yes. You and Gracie are the best part of my life, beside your momma. Best thing that even happened to me was meeting her on the side of the road.” 

Juice kissed the top of her head and let his lips linger on her soft hair, enjoying the sweet smell of new baby. “Your momma is an incredible woman, Anna Kate. Had you and your sister without any meds. Daddy would have taken the drugs, but your mother is a damn trooper, just like Uncle Chibs said when she had your big sister. She loves you and Gracie so much.” 

Kayleigh shifted and her eyes fluttered open. She looked to the bassinet first and then quickly found Juice holding their daughter. “She okay? Hungry?” 

“Don’t think so, just wanted to be held,” he whispered back to her. 

Kayleigh scooted over in the bed and patted beside her. “Come lay with me.” 

“The nurse said I shouldn’t be in the bed with you,” Juice reminded her. 

“Fuck what she said. Bring your ass over here and lay down with me. I want you and Anna Kate close.” 

Juice, unable to deny Kayleigh much of anything, slid in beside her. He shifted Anna Kate to lay higher on his chest and kept a hand on her little back. Kayleigh rolled slowly to her side and pressed herself close to him, resting her head against his chest and draping an arm over his abs. 

“You’ve made me a mother times two, Juan Carlos,” she said in a drowsy tone. 

Juice grinned at her. “You sure you didn’t take any of those drugs they offered you.” 

She chuckled softly and shook her head. “No, I think it’s just the exhaustion talking. But seriously, thank you, Juicy. I love you and our girls.” 

“I love you three too, Kayleigh Lynn Ortiz. Now go back to sleep. I’ll wake you up if she gets hungry.” 

*****

It was late in the morning, and Chibs was standing in the hall talking with Happy, Bobby, and Tig. They were waiting for Kayleigh and the baby to be released from the hospital so they could escort them home. Chibs didn’t hear what Bobby said to Happy when she spotted Jarry waking by carrying a pink bear and a vase of flowers. 

“Be right back,” Chibs said and walked after her quickly. “Hey, Sheriff,” he called. 

Jarry stopped and pivoted on her foot to face him. They’d broken things off a few days after his birthday party and hadn’t seen each other since. “What you doing here?” 

“Oswald’s little girl put a sign at the bakery that Kayleigh had her baby. I wanted to drop off a gift for her and the little one.” 

“That’s nice of you. How’ve you been?” 

Althea gave him a skeptical look. “What does it matter to you?” 

“I care,” Chibs snapped back. 

“Really? Could have fooled me,” she replied in a sarcastic tone. 

“Hey, you broke it off with me.” 

Althea scoffed. “No. All I said was an outlaw and cop wasn’t going to work in the long run. That the public wouldn’t accept it. You took that to mean I didn’t want to be with you, so you broke it off with me.” 

“So, you do want to be with me?” Chibs asked her. 

Althea rolled her eyes. “If I didn’t I wouldn’t have gone out with you all those times!” 

Chibs stepped forward, took the vase of flowers from her and set them on the nearest table, and then took her face between his hands before he kissed her hard. When Chibs pulled away Althea dropped her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. 

“You can’t just do that,” she exclaimed, still a little breathless. “I’m in uniform.” 

“And I’m an outlaw, lass. I don’t give a shite.” Chibs handed her back the vase of flowers. “Go say hello to Kayleigh and the baby and then I want to talk to you.” 

“I have to get back to the station.” 

“Then tonight. I’ll come by your place at ten.” 

Althea nodded and watched him walk away and back to his club brothers before she headed down the hall to the room the receptionist said the Ortiz family was in. 

*****

While waiting for their discharge papers, Juice had watched Kayleigh carefully dress Anna Kate in the going home outfit Tara had bought her. The pale pink onesie said ‘brand sparkling new’ and was a little loose on Anna Kate, but it fit. The little leg warmers and head band completed the outfit. Juice had snapped a few pictures and then packed the camera away, and set it with their bag by the door. 

Juice drove his girls home, followed closely by his brothers and a few of the NS, as they escorted the new family member home. Tara, Lyla, Venus, and Graciela, who had Gracie on her hip, were already standing on the porch waiting for them when Juice pulled up. 

Juice carried Anna Kate’s car seat inside behind Kayleigh, and Tara and Lyla went out to fetch the flowers and gifts that had been brought home from the hospital. Juice set her by the end of the couch where Kayleigh was sitting next to Venus. 

Venus was telling Kayleigh about the food they’d put up in the freezer for them and how dinner for the night was in a pan on the stove. “So, all you need to do sugar is have your man turn on the oven and put it in. It cooks for an hour.” 

“Thank you, Venus, and Lyla, and Tara. You women are amazing.” 

“No problem. We’re going to get these guys out of your hair and let you and Juice have time with your girls,” Tara said, eying the men standing around the little living room.

With expert efficiency, Tara, Lyla, and Venus ushered the men out of the house. The three women waved goodbye once more and then left as well with their own families. 

Graciela was playing with Gracie on the floor and she crawled quickly to Juice after spotting him. She stood and raised her arms. “Up, Da.” 

He lifted her easily into his arms and made loud smooching sounds as he kissed her, making her giggle. Graciela stood from the floor and gave Juice a side hug. “I’m going to get out of here, too. Call me if you need me to take Gracie or if you need anything. Oh, and call mom. I video chatted with her last night. She’s like over the moon excited.” 

“We will, and thanks Graciela,” Juice said. He slung his free arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. 

“Bye Gracie! Auntie loves you!” She gave Gracie a kiss and then little girl turned her head to give her a sloppy one in return. Graciela waved goodbye to Kayleigh, took one last look at sweet Anna Kate still asleep in her car seat, and then headed out the front door, leaving Juice and Kayleigh alone with their two girls. 

Kayleigh leaned over slowly and unbuckled Anna Kate from the car seat. Juice watched as she slid her hands under her head and bottom and easily lifted their newborn into her arms. She propped a pillow under her elbow and shifted on the couch to get comfortable. 

Juice sat on the couch beside Kayleigh, and Gracie crawled across his lap to sit on Kayleigh’s. When Juice went to pull her back, afraid she’d hurt Kayleigh somehow, Kayleigh shook her head and put her free hand on Gracie’s back. “She’s alright, Juice. I’m sore, it doesn’t feel good, but it’s okay.”

Gracie studied her little sister asleep in their mother’s embrace and then looked at Kayleigh. “Nana?” 

Kayleigh gave her a big smile and said softly. “Yes. Your sister Anna Kate.” Gracie moved quickly to touch her and Kayleigh stopped her. “Easy, Gracie. Watch, mama.” 

Juice watched as Kayleigh gently rubbed Anna Kate’s cheek with her fingertip. She then pulled Gracie to sit closer to her against her side, keeping a hand on her to pull her back if needed. Gracie shifted to rest on her knees and then very slowly reached out to touch her sister’s cheek. 

Gracie touched her sister gingerly, mimicking her mother’s motions, and then sat back on her bottom. “Nana.”

Kayleigh brushed Gracie’s unruly hair, that had fallen out of its little ponytail, off her forehead and then kissed her. “Yes, Little Miss. This is Anna.” Gracie sat back and laid against her mother’s side. 

Juice stood and grabbed the camera. He took a quick picture and then stepped forward to kiss Kayleigh. “I’m going to start dinner. Venus said it would take an hour, right? You need anything?” 

“No, thanks, Juan Carlos.” 

Juice leaned down to kiss her again and smiled down at his girls. “Yell if you need me.” 

Kayleigh closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying having both of her daughters in her arms. They both looked so much like their father to her. Anna Kate was smaller than Gracie had been when she was born, but they shared the same skin tone and dark hair. Kayleigh was sure Anna Kate’s eyes were going to be a pretty dark brown like her father’s. Anna Kate hadn’t smiled yet, but she hoped she inherited that from her father, too. 

Once Juice had dinner cooking in the oven he brought the swing for Anna Kate into the living room. He set it up near the end of the couch, then sat beside Kayleigh again. 

“Now what?” Juice asked with a goofy grin. 

“Want to hold her?” she asked. “She should sleep for another hour or two. The hospital shower last night wasn’t bad, but I’d really like another, hotter one.” 

“Go. I’ve got them.” Juice pulled Gracie to him, tickling her as he did so. She giggled and then when he stopped she relaxed against his side. She was tired from the long two days she’d had with short naps. Tonight would be an early bedtime for her. 

Kayleigh stood with Anna Kate in her arms and then handed her carefully to Juice. Before heading for their bathroom, she took a picture of him. “Your turn,” she said with a smile. 

He grinned at her and she snapped another photo before turning the camera off and heading down the hallway to take a hot shower. 

*****

Gracie had been asleep in her bed since seven-thirty. She’d fallen asleep after dinner and Juice had put her to bed before joining Kayleigh in their own bedroom. She’d been feeding Anna when he entered, and by the time he was finished with his own shower Anna Kate was asleep in her bassinet. 

Juice and Kayleigh took the opportunity to sleep for a few hours before Kayleigh woke up to feed Anna Kate again. 

“You should sleep, Juicey,” she whispered to him, her eyes still watching Anna Kate breastfeed. 

“I’d rather be up with my girls.” 

Kayleigh fed, burped, and changed Anna Kate’s diaper before she handed her to Juice. Juice grinned as Kayleigh laid back down. 

“Just Dad and Anna time?” 

“She might stay awake for about thirty minutes maybe. I can barely keep my eyes open. You can put her in the bassinet whenever.” 

“No, I’ll hold her.” Juice leaned down and kissed Kayleigh’s nose as she closed her eyes. “Goodnight, Kayleigh.” 

She hummed in response and Juice turned his gaze to his sweet newborn in his arms. “Just you and me, Anna. Daddy loves your momma very much, Anna. She gave me your big sister and then you.”


	48. Little Family Moments

Kayleigh woke with a start, her heart racing with sudden fear and her eyes darted to the bassinet. Anna Kate was sleeping peacefully, but Kayleigh carefully reached out a hand to check her breathing. 

“She alright?” Juice asked sleepily from beside her. 

“Yes,” she whispered back and then rolled over to face him, snuggling against his side. “Didn’t mean to wake you, it’s a mom thing. She’s slept for longer than two hours.” 

Juice chuckled and kissed Kayleigh’s head with his eyes closed. “She’s two days old.” 

Kayleigh pressed her lips to his chest and made a soft kiss sound and then said, “Shh. These first weeks go by the fastest. She’s so small now, but she’ll be moving around before we know it.” 

He grunted softly in response and then cracked an eye open to look at the time. “Think Gracie will be up soon?” Juice asked. 

“She did have an early bedtime. Her monitor is on, I’m sleeping again until she or Anna Kate wake up.” 

Juice was fairly sure she was half asleep already by the time she finished her sentence. When she’d jolted awake to check on Anna Kate, he’d woken up too. Now, he was almost fully awake, but since Kayleigh was drifting back off to sleep on his chest, he closed his eyes. Juice enjoyed the moment of feeling his wife asleep against his side and knowing his two daughters were asleep in the house with them. 

With his eyes closed, Juice could picture himself laying in his jail cell alone after he’d learned Gracie had been born. That had been a long night for him. He’d wondered what her birth had been like and those first few days after. He’d imagined holding her in his arms and how small she would be. The first time he saw her she was already three weeks old. They’d never be able to change the fact that Juice missed that part of Gracie’s life, but he’d always be there for his girls now. He wasn’t going to miss anything else. 

Anna Kate let out a soft whine and Kayleigh stirred. Juice kissed the top of her head and then slid out of bed. “I’ll get her.” 

Kayleigh felt Juice slide back into bed a minute later and cracked open her eyes. Juice was lying next to her again on his back, Anna Kate was sleeping on her stomach on his bare chest. He kept one hand on her little bottom and used the other to wrap around Kayleigh’s shoulder and pull her closer. 

“You’re going to spoil her,” she whispered. 

“No such thing,” he replied softly. “Anna Kate loves sleeping on Daddy. See, she went back to sleep, you should too. I’ll keep an eye on my girl.” 

Kayleigh hummed softly and drifted off to sleep once more. 

Almost thirty minutes later, Gracie was waking up and Juice and Kayleigh could hear her morning babbles through the monitor. 

“I’ll get her,” Kayleigh said, repeating his words with a smile as she slowly sat up and stretched. She let out a groan and then sighed as she relaxed. Kayleigh kissed Juice and placed a gentle kiss to Anna Kate’s cheek before sliding out of bed. 

Kayleigh slipped on her robe and then padded out of the room and to Gracie’s. Juno greeted her and she patted the dog’s head in passing. “Good morning, Little Miss.” 

Gracie smiled brightly and giggled, happy to see her mama. “Well, hello miss sunshine. Someone’s early bedtime helped fix your cranky mood. Yes, you were cranky at bedtime last night, but no, you’re not cranky anymore.” 

Kayleigh lifted Gracie from her crib and kissed her cheek. Gracie kissed her back and Kayleigh giggled. “Thank you, Gracie. Mama loves your kisses. Let’s get your diaper changed and then we can go see Anna Kate and Daddy.” 

“Dada!” Gracie squealed. 

“Yes, Dada, you big Daddy’s girl.” Kayleigh changed her diaper and the snapped her pajamas closed. She scooped her off the changing table and they headed for the bedroom. 

Juice was still laying in bed with Anna Kate on his chest and Gracie exclaimed happily. “Dada!” 

Anna Kate scrunched up her face at the sudden, loud noise and began to cry. Gracie let out a little gasp and her lower lip stuck out in a pout. “It’s okay,” Kayleigh said calming Gracie before she started to cry. “You scared her.” 

Juice was sitting up, adjusting Anna Kate in his arms, and trying to calm her down. Gracie watched her father closely as Kayleigh and she sat on the bed. Anna Kate quieted in Juice’s arms and Gracie crawled out of Kayleigh’s lap to climb into her father’s. 

“Easy,” Kayleigh warned her, grabbing her gently to slow her down, as Gracie moved to sit down close to Juice’s chest and leaned over to see Anna Kate. 

“Nana?” she asked Juice, looking up at him. 

He grinned at her. “Anna.” 

“Dada!” she said happily and leaned against Juice. He wrapped his free arm around Gracie and she laid against him, content to stare at Anna Kate and snuggle with her father. 

“I’m going to start a pot of coffee. No more sleep for us today.” 

“I’m thinking nap time sounds good already.” 

Kayleigh laughed and then looked at Juice. “You good with the two of them?” 

“Of course. Dad’s got this.” 

Kayleigh went to the kitchen, Juno hot on her heels. She let the dog out first and then started a pot of coffee. She rummaged in the fridge and pantry for breakfast for Juice, her, and Gracie. Juno jumped on the door as she set the pancake mix and carton of eggs on the counter. She let Juno back inside and fetched the carton of blueberries she had bought the day before she had Anna Kate. 

Kayleigh could hear crying and her newborn’s cries grew closer before her eyes landed on Juice coming into the kitchen with Gracie in one arm and Anna Kate crying in the other. Kayleigh took Anna Kate from him and he smiled sheepishly. “I think she’s hungry now. Not much I can do there.” 

“Think you can handle blueberry pancakes?” 

“Oh yeah. Come on, Gracie. Let’s make breakfast.” 

Kayleigh sat in the chair at the kitchen table and opened her robe, adjusting her top as she brought Anna Kate to her breast. It was going to take a few more days, but Anna Kate was already getting better at latching correctly the first time. 

Juice set Gracie in her high chair, pulling her closer to Kayleigh, and then poured her a sippy cup of milk. He cut a handful of blueberries in half for her to eat and dumped them on her tray. He kissed Kayleigh, making a loud smooch sound, causing her to laugh, before turning away quickly to cook breakfast. 

*****

Anna Kate was five days old and Juice was completely in love. She slept for three to four hours and then would wake up to eat, staying awake for a short time before falling asleep again. Juice was tired, but he loved getting up with her. 

Gracie had shown her first sign of jealousy for his attention the day before when Anna Kate had been awake in the afternoon. Juice had been cooing at Anna Kate in her swing and Gracie smacked his leg, yelling DADA to get his attention. Kayleigh had laughed from her place on the couch, but Juice scowled down at Gracie. He told her, “You have to share Dada now, Anna is your sister.” 

She’d asked about ‘Nana’ and then looked at the half-asleep newborn with her father. Gracie had then asked for Juice to pick her up, which he had. 

His two little girls meant everything to him, and so did Kayleigh. Juice sat down beside her on the couch and draped his arm over her shoulder. “Gracie’s finally asleep. It’s nice for the house to be quiet.” 

“Yes,” she whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder. “Anna Kate’s got quite the set of lungs on her, doesn’t she?” 

“Little girl can scream, that’s for sure,” Juice said. He kissed Kayleigh’s temple and smirked. “Takes after her mama.” 

Kayleigh swatted him playfully and then relaxed against his side. She closed her eyes, enjoying the quiet of the house, the only sound the soft whir of the swing’s machine making it rock Anna Kate to sleep. 

“Five more weeks, right?” Juice asked, making her chuckle lowly. 

“Yes. Five more weeks until real sex, and if I wasn’t so tired, I’d give you a blowjob now.” 

Juice’s chest shook with his laughter, and he tilted her chin up so he could kiss her. “No blowjobs tonight, baby. We’ve got plenty of time for that stuff later, and I can wait.” 

“Wait six weeks?” 

Juice nodded. “Yeah. It’ll be worth it,” he smirked. “We’ve gone longer, fourteen months was a hell of a lot worse than two.” 

“We were separated by the no touching for a long time rule in Stockton, that doesn’t apply here,” she whispered to him. Kayleigh leaned in to kiss him and Juice deepened it, causing her to moan softly. When they broke apart, Juice gave her a grin. “Not gonna be easy, but it’s going to be so worth it.” 

*****

Kayleigh snapped a few pictures and then sat down on the other end of the couch. Tig grinned down at Anna Kate, his blue eyes bright. 

“You’re such a pretty baby, yes you are. Don’t look a thing like your dumbass father, no, they don’t see it but Uncle Tiggy does, you look like your pretty mama.” 

“Aw, thanks, Tig,” Kayleigh teased. 

He looked up briefly to grin at her, and give her a wink, then back down at the infant in his arms. 

Juice was currently at work. The online porn business demanded his internet and computer expertise and he’d been called to Redwoody early that morning. Lyla apologized to her over the phone, knowing they both wanted time with their newborn girl, before Juice had end the call. Juice had kissed all three of his girls goodbye before putting on his kutte and heading to his bike. Kayleigh had moved to the living room to relax with her two babies. 

Tig had shown up a few hours later. Since Anna Kate had just finished eating and getting a diaper change, she was wide awake. Tig took the opportunity to cuddle the little girl and Kayleigh just watched. Gracie was down for a late morning nap and asleep in her room. 

Kayleigh studied the older biker as he whispered to her daughter and rocked her gently. “Hey, Tig. I always wondered… do you regret getting out of running guns? Like, do you miss it?” 

Tig was silent for a few minutes, and Kayleigh was afraid she’d overstepped her boundaries, until he answered. “No, it’s nice to earn without the big risk, the bloodshed, we did what we did back then, and we did some bad shit, baby girl, but this is nice. I think Jax has done a good job. Honestly, I think if Clay were alive now, he’d be proud of Jax.” 

“Yeah. Me too. I would have been okay with the way things were, but everything changes, and I think this was a good one.” 

“It was. Good for the club’s families. I hope this generation grows up in a time of peace. Jax and Opie grew up during the Mayan War. It will be nice to watch his sons and your girls, Opie’s kids, grow up without all of that.” 

“Are things going to stay peaceful?” 

“For the immediate future, sure,” Tig said. “Can’t see the future, doll, but SAMCRO will always keep its family safe.” 

“I know. I love you guys, Tig.” 

“We love you, too, Kayleigh.” 

*****  
Tara watched Jax and Abel play on the floor. They were playing with Abel’s toy cars. Thomas was next to Jax, playing with a toy of his own. Jax had taken the day off work and it was nice to have him home all day on her own day off. 

They’d made breakfast together and then walked to the park to play for an hour or two before coming back for a snack and nap time for the boys. Tara and Jax had their own fun while the boys napped and then Tara started cleaning the kitchen and making lunch before Abel and Thomas woke up. 

“Little Anna Kate is the sweetest baby. I can’t believe she’s so small. She’s a good weight for a baby girl, but she just looks so tiny.” 

“Abel was smaller, but he was born earlier,” Jax said, looking up at her. “I was so scared that first time holding him. Excited, but damn scared.” 

Tara and Jax laughed before he spoke again. “You should go over and check on Kayleigh and the baby. See how she’s doing. Juice went back to work two days ago.” 

“I called yesterday. Graciela was coming over to stay with her. I don’t want to bother her, but I’m sure she could use some help with laundry and cleaning. It’s always nice to have help.” 

Jax grinned. “I bet Juice is too over the moon with his newborn to be so OCD about his house.” 

Tara chuckled, but agreed. “He’s a good dad. I’m glad him and Kayleigh are doing better, working things out.” 

“Yeah. Him and Trevor still aren’t good though.” Jax shrugged. “Both clubs aren’t really good, but we’re making it work for Diosa and the money.” 

“Business is business. Chalking this one up to a family affair?” 

“I think it’s a bit of both this time,” Jax said. 

“Isn’t it always?” Tara countered and then changed the subject. “We’ve got some events coming up in August for the town that Kayleigh and I need to go over, too, but I don’t want to overwhelm her.” 

“She’s not a new, new mom. I think she’ll be okay, Tara. She’ll probably enjoy the company. I’ll watch the boys if you want to go down the block.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah. I’ll even order in a pizza for dinner around six.” 

Tara kissed her boys goodbye, grabbed her notebook, planner, and purse and keys, and headed out the door. Kayleigh greeted her with a big smile when she opened the door, Gracie on her hip. 

“Hi. Gracie, say hi Aunt Tara.” 

“Ta!” Gracie said with a smile, waving her hand in the air at Tara, as she came in the house. 

“Hello, Gracie. Hi, Kayleigh. How are you? Where’s the sweet new baby?” 

“She’s asleep in her swing. Gracie just woke up from her nap.” 

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Tara asked, before walking quietly over to look at Anna Kate asleep in her swing. 

“No,” Kayleigh replied, setting Gracie on her feet. Gracie walked over to her toys and sat in front of one of her puzzles. Kayleigh sat beside her and kept talking to Tara. “I took advantage of them both being asleep for a moment to start a load of laundry and do dishes.” 

“Dinner plans?” 

“Juice is bringing takeout back from Stockton, he’s at Redwoody again today. Lyla did some sort of three-day internet porn event, Juice said it’s been a big money earner the past two days.” 

“Guns to porn, who’d have thought.” 

“Yeah, but I think I’d rather tell my kids their father works in the porn business than in the gun business. At least porn is legal.” 

“True, and they’re all behind the cameras.” 

“Very good point,” Kayleigh said laughing. She helped Gracie fit the tiger puzzle piece into its place and then encouraged her to try the elephant.

“Can I please take her out of the swing?” Tara practically begged, looking down at the youngest Ortiz girl. 

Kayleigh giggled. “Yes.” 

Anna Kate made a soft noise of discomfort before she quieted in Tara’s arms. Tara sat on the couch and smiled down at the sleeping newborn girl. “Look at that sweet face. You are such a pretty little girl, all that dark hair. Just like your sister.” Anna Kate opened her eyes and stared up at Tara. “Oh, look at those dark eyes. She’s gonna have her daddy’s eyes.” 

“I think so, too. Gracie’s my blue-eyed beauty, but Anna Kate has her daddy’s pretty brown eyes,” Kayleigh answered. “They both have his tanned skin and dark hair.”

Tara nodded and then looked back down at Anna Kate. “Oh, did you fall back to sleep?” she whispered. “You are just so precious.” 

“Make you have baby fever?” 

“Only a little, but I’m holding firm to a few more years before another baby. I’ll get my baby fix from your little one for now.” 

Kayleigh and Tara shared a laugh. 

“Ma, ma, ish! Ish!” Gracie yelled at Kayleigh. 

“Please?” Kayleigh asked as she started to stand. 

“Pes,” Gracie said with a wide grin. 

“Aw, whatever it is, get that girl what she wants.” 

“Juice. She’s on an apple juice kick, but she can’t quite say juice, it comes out ish. Milk is mil. I’m trying really hard to talk Aunt Tara.” 

“Thomas is, too. Abel loves to try and get him to say different words.”

Kayleigh fetched a cup of apple juice and came back to the living room. Gracie took the sippy cup from her and wandered back over to her toys. Kayleigh sat on the couch beside Tara. “That will be fun with the girls when they’re older.” 

Anna Kate started to fuss so Kayleigh took her and unclipped her tank and nursing bra to feed her. 

Tara stood from the couch. “While you do that, I’m going to check on your laundry and then clean the kitchen.” 

“Tara, you don’t have to do all that.” 

Tara shrugged and waved Kayleigh off. “I want to. It’s what friends are for. When I’m done, we can talk about the park cleanup event we are hosting in August and the back to school bash that last week before school starts back.” 

*****

Chibs was surprised to see Althea on his couch when he walked through the door. 

“Where’ve you been?” she asked, crossing her legs and leaning back into the couch.

“Went by to see Juicy-boy and Kayleigh.” 

“Did you get to see the baby?” 

“Anna Kate was asleep. The little lassie was awake though, talking away. What are you doing here?” Chibs sat beside her on the couch, throwing an arm across the back of the couch. 

“Should I leave?” she asked, sitting up. 

Chibs stopped her with his right arm and they stared at each other. “No, but answer my question, Althea.” 

“I’m here because I want to be, Filip. We’ve talked about this already. I want to be with you, that’s the choice I’m making.” 

“So you’ve given up on your outlaw and cops can’t be together stance. What about what the town will think?” 

Althea shrugged, maybe it was her, but they seemed to have moved closer to each other. “They’ll think what they want, regardless. I want to be with you, Filip.” 

Chibs nodded, looking into her eyes before darting down to her full lips and then back up. “I want you too, Althea.” 

*****

Juice was thankful for the day off that allowed him to spend the whole day with his girls again. Aside from the few loads of laundry, cooking meals, and some small cleaning, Juice and Kayleigh spent the day relaxing. They stayed in the living room with their two girls and napped when they both did. 

After dinner Juice had given Gracie a bath, playing in the water with her bath toys, and splashing and having fun with her. While Kayleigh took care of Anna Kate, Juice got Gracie ready for bed. Kayleigh joined him in Gracie’s room and they put her down for the night. 

They had spoiled her a bit on her nighttime routine, and she was just now getting to where she’d fall asleep on her own if put in her crib still awake. Tonight, she was half asleep as Juice shut the bedroom door. 

Kayleigh gathered Anna Kate in her arms and Juice followed them to the bedroom. Kayleigh carefully placed her newborn in the bassinet by the bed and then slipped under the covers to lay down with Juice. 

“Who knew having two would be so exhausting,” Juice said with a sigh. It was only eight-thirty and he was ready for bed, and hopefully more than three hours of sleep at a time. 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes, but giggled. She leaned up and kissed his jaw before snuggling against him. “Once Anna Kate gets a good sleep cycle going and sleeps for longer stretches, it won’t be so bad… I hope. It got better with Gracie. But I am so tired.” 

Juice kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. “Let’s get some sleep, Kayleigh. Wake me up when she’s hungry, if I don’t get up. I want Anna and Daddy time.” 

Kayleigh chuckled softly but nodded her head and answered him in a soft, sleepy voice. “Okay, Juan Carlos.” 

*****

“But, Kayleigh, it’s Anna and Daddy time,” Juice whined after Kayleigh put Anna Kate in her bassinet next to the bed. 

“Juice, if we don’t try to get her sleeping through the nights she won’t… or at least it will be a damn struggle to get her to as she gets older. You can keep her up all day if you want to try, but the nighttime moments have to stop,” she whispered as she slid into the bed next to him again. 

Juice was still frowning slightly, but he shrugged. “Okay,” he conceded. “Can I really keep her awake during the day?” 

Kayleigh couldn’t help but grin back at his big smile. “Yes. Good luck. She’s only a week old, Juicy, newborns like to sleep.” 

“How long should she sleep during the day?” 

Kayleigh shrugged. “Dunno, she just shouldn’t sleep for longer than about three hours during the day if we want her to start sleeping longer at night… which we do.” 

Juice snorted. He laid back down and gently pulled her down to his chest. Kayleigh shifted to get comfortable and draped her arm over his side. Juice kissed the top of her head and wondered aloud, “Did you do this with Gracie too?” 

“Sort of, Gracie took her time getting her schedule down, it was just before you got out.” 

“She had good timing if you ask me,” Juice teased. When Kayleigh tilted her head up to look at him, he kissed her. 

When they parted, Kayleigh snuggled closer and hugged him tighter with the arm draped over him. In turn, he tightened the arm around her and palmed her ass. He squeezed it gently causing Kayleigh to giggle quietly. 

“Goodnight, Juan Carlos,” she said softly. 

*****

Juice smiled down at Anna as Kayleigh placed her in his arms. She stared up at him and Juice kissed her forehead, then turned to kiss Kayleigh. “Go back to sleep. I’ve got her and Gracie, when she wakes up in a little while. I’ll come wake you up if she’s starving or something.” 

Kayleigh grinned and leaned in quickly to kiss his cheek before lying back down in the bed. “I love you, Juice.” 

“Love you, too,” he replied. Juice slid out of bed with Anna held close to his chest. He grabbed Gracie’s monitor from the nightstand and then shut the bedroom door behind him. First, Juice set the monitor on the coffee table and then sat on the couch with Anna. 

She was still staring up at him and Juice grinned at her. “Hello, Anna. Hi, my girl. Momma said no more late night talks, so we’ve got to do them in the morning now. I can’t wait to watch you grow up, Anna, but at the same time I want you to stay little forever. Maybe not this little, we’ll give it a few more months, but Daddy wishes you and your sister would stay his little girls forever.” 

He paused, gazing down at her. She closed her eyes for a moment, and Juice brushed his thumb across her cheek. She opened her eyes again and he grinned. “No sleeping just yet, little girl, in a moment… You’ll always be my little girls, and I’m not so sure how I’m going to handle your teenage years… especially if you were like me or your mom, we both knew how to get into some trouble. Daddy will always protect you, Anna. You and your sister.” 

Anna drifted to sleep in his arms, but when Juice stood to make a pot of coffee, carefully cradling her to his chest, she woke up again. Anna did not cry, but instead simply gazed up at her father with her dark eyes. As he made coffee Juice continued to talk softly to Anna. 

“I hope that you grow up in peace. Your Uncle Jax and all your other Uncles, and Dad, have moved the club in a good direction, Anna. We do legit business, and Daddy hopes and prays that you get to grow up without club feuds and dangerous business. Your momma started a savings account for your sister, a college fund, when she was born. Daddy went down to the bank and started you one, too.” 

Juice leaned against the counter as the coffee brewed. He patted Anna’s bottom gently and she opened her eyes again. “You’re determined to fall asleep on me before I can get it all out, aren’t you?” he teased with a grin. “Daddy wants you girls to go to college like your Aunt Graciela, but I want you girls to have whatever job that makes you happy. Your life is going to be different than mine, Anna. Daddy will never ever leave you.” 

Kayleigh would probably tell him she was too young and it was just gas, but Anna gave him the smallest of smiles before closing her eyes. Juice kissed her little nose and then whispered, “Now you can go back to sleep.” 

*****

Kayleigh picked up her cell phone that was vibrating on the couch, glancing to make sure the noise had not woken the girls. She moved to the spot in the kitchen where she could still see Anna Kate in her swing and answered the call. 

“Hi, Maria,” she spoke happily. She had not heard from her since the day after Anna Kate was born. 

“Hello, sweetheart. How are my granddaughters?” 

“Sleeping. Juice is at work, and I’m dying to be able to go back to work. I love my two girls, and I do want time with Anna Kate while she’s a newborn, just like with Gracie, but I have got to get out of this house and go play in my bakery.” 

“Do you feel better now that you’ve gotten that off your chest?” Maria asked on a laugh. 

Kayleigh sighed. “Hell yes.” 

“Have you told Juan Carlos? I’m sure he’d go with you and watch Anna, you could take Gracie to daycare for the day.” 

“She’d enjoy that, she’d get to see Thomas and Abel.” 

“Then tell Juan Carlos the plan and get yourself out of the house. No new mother can stay in her house all the time, dear. I spoke to Graciela yesterday, she sounds so happy there.” 

“I think she’s really enjoying being out here. She’s made friends and she likes hanging out with Juice’s club family.” 

“She gets to see those two precious girls all the time. I have to say I’m a little jealous.” 

“Yeah, she was here this morning. Gracie loves playing with her. You should join us on the west coast, Maria.”

Kayleigh heard Maria sigh on the other end of the line. “I wish I could, sweetheart. Another couple of years and then I hope to join you five. Maybe by then it will be six or seven if Graciela settles down.” 

Kayleigh didn’t mention how Happy and Graciela were walking around each other, neither sure of what to do or when to try and take the next step. She knew Graciela liked Happy, but she wasn’t about to tell Maria if Graciela hadn’t. 

“What about that one young man? I think Juan Carlos called him Rat.” 

Kayleigh laughed and covered her mouth quickly so she didn’t wake Gracie or Anna Kate. “No, Maria. That’s not going to happen. Ratboy is seeing someone else.” 

“Oh,” she said, clearly disappointed. 

Before Maria could continue Kayleigh spoke up. “She’s happy being single and having fun, Maria. Worry in a few more years, but I think she’s doing just fine right now.” 

“Really?” 

Kayleigh thought about the way Graciela had smiled when Happy had walked through the door at the hospital, the way Chibs hugged her every time he saw her, her laugh when Tig and Bobby teased her. “Yeah, she’s gonna do great in Charming.” 

*****

Noah set the plate of bacon on the kitchen table and took his seat between Lyla and Kenny. He spied Ellie already texting on her phone and frowned. “Phone away, you can text after breakfast is over.” 

“Really?” she asked with a sigh. 

“Yes, really,” Lyla answered. “Noah’s idea of eating together without technology is a good one. That goes for you boys, too. Game systems away.” 

The three kids huffed, but complied and put their electronics on the kitchen counter before sitting down at the table again.

“So is it a redneck thing to not have electronics at the table?” Piper asked. Lyla was about to snap at him for being rude and tell him not to use such a sarcastic tone with an adult when Noah chuckled. 

“No, it’s not a redneck thing. It’s a good manners thing. It’s nice to share a meal together without the distraction of technology, then once we’ve finished, you’re free to stare at that game all day for all I care, as long as chores get done.” 

“The list of chores is posted on the fridge,” Lyla reminded. 

“Right, no chores, no games,” Kenny stated, remembering how last week he’d forgotten to push mow the yard and Noah and Lyla had taken his game console for two days. 

“Fine,” Ellie said. “It’s not so bad, guys,” she looked to her brothers. “We can do them and be done.” 

“Good attitude, Elle,” Noah said with a grin. “Excited for your party with the family today and your sleepover with the girls tomorrow?” 

“Yes!” she gushed. She couldn’t wait for Noah, Kenny, and Piper to be out of the house for a night. They were going to crash at the Night Slayers clubhouse, so that Lyla, Ellie, and her friends from school could have a sleepover. Kayleigh and Tara had even said they would stop by for a while. 

Kenny rolled her eyes. “Glad I’ll be gone, a bunch of girls screaming and squealing about hot guys and hair and makeup… yuck!” 

Piper agreed, and the two boys high-fived. 

Noah chuckled and looked to Lyla, he leaned over, pretending to kiss her cheek and whispered in her ear. “Guess they’re both still too young to be into girls.” 

Lyla snickered and picked up her fork to start eating. Ellie rolled her eyes at the two parental figures and focused on her own plate. Kenny and Piper started talking about a new video game that was coming out soon as they starting eating. 

Noah, while munching on a piece of bacon, surveyed the table and said a small thank you to Melody and his son Max up in heaven. He hoped she was proud of him for finally moving on, hoped his son would be proud that he’d taken the opportunity to parent children who needed a father figure. 

Ellie, Kenny, and Piper weren’t his biological children, and the three of them may never call him dad, but he wouldn’t trade them for the world now that he had them. Noah considered the three young kids his own already, he would fight for them, kill for them, die for them, and he would care for them for the rest of his life. 

*****

“Are you going to be okay with them?” Kayleigh asked Juice as she grabbed her purse and Ellie’s birthday present. 

“Yes. You just fed Anna, so go, have fun. Tell Ellie I said happy birthday. If Anna gets too fussy or seems hungry before you’re back I’ll give you a call. Now get outta here. It’s Daddy and his girls time.” 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss him before heading for the door. “Love you,” she called over her shoulder. 

“You too,” he replied as she shut the garage door. 

When she made it to Lyla’s house the slumber party was already in full swing. Lyla opened the door and smiled at her. “You made it! Ellie will be so excited.” 

“Ellie!” she called as Kayleigh stepped inside. The coffee table was covered in presents, so Kayleigh deposited her gift and found Tara in the kitchen. 

Two-liters of soda, pizza, and junk food covered the counter and kitchen table. “Looks like my kind of sleepover.” 

“Oh yes. The girls are doing hair and nails right now in Ellie’s room,” Lyla said. 

Ellie popped around the corner a second later, and started to ask ‘what?’ she when saw Kayleigh. “Hi! Thanks for coming!” 

“Wouldn’t miss it, sweetheart. Happy fifteenth birthday, Ellie.” 

Ellie hugged Kayleigh and then frowned at her. “You didn’t bring the baby?” 

“No, she’s at home with Juice. This is a big girl’s party, she’s got a few more years to go, both of them do. I can’t stay long, though, sweetheart, so if it’s okay with Lyla, you can open my present now if you want.” 

Ellie instantly looked at Lyla, who shrugged. “It’s your party.” 

“Present time!” Ellie yelled. 

A loud roar of girly giggles and screams came from down the hall and then what sounded like a stampeed came down the hallway. Suddenly the kitchen was filled with seven other teenage girls. They all greeted Kayleigh as the group headed into the living room. 

Tara handed Kayleigh a slice of pepperoni pizza and Kayleigh sighed. “Do not tell, Juice,” she ordered Tara before taking a huge bite. 

“My lips are sealed. He’s still on that whole best foods for breastmilk production kick?” 

“Oh yes. You have no idea. We have a list of foods on our fridge right now that I can and cannot eat.” 

“Is pizza on there? Cause I can totally kick his ass for you if it is,” Tara joked as they joined the fun happening in the living room. 

“No, but we haven’t had pizza in months. It’s on the okay to eat but not healthy list.” 

Tara nodded and laughed. “At least he’s trying to be helpful.” 

“He’s tremendous help, but I’m about to eat a gallon of ice cream just because I can, and in front of him.” 

Lyla laughed. “I think I took the end of that sentence the wrong way, but whatever floats your boat.” 

The three grown women laughed and then watched as Ellie opened her presents from her friends. 

“Oh my god!” Ellie shouted as she jumped to her feet, the wrapping paper and box discarded at her feet, and the camera bag in her hands. She rushed to Kayleigh and threw her arms around her. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, this is so great!” 

Kayleigh laughed and hugged the teenager back. “I’m glad you like it, sweetheart. Juice said to tell you happy birthday.” 

“Thank you, oh my gosh, this is awesome. I can’t wait to take so many pictures tonight.” 

Ellie rushed back over to her friends and the remaining presents. She kept the camera bag by her side in the chair as she continued to open the last of her presents. 

Before Kayleigh left, the group sang happy birthday to Ellie and cut the cake. Kayleigh showed her a few basic functions on the camera and then gave her one last hug before heading home. 

Juice grinned as she walked through the door. “Hey, you’re back early. I thought you’d be gone for another hour or so.” He was sitting on the couch with Anna Kate asleep against his chest, the TV was on, the main menu for one of his video games on the screen. 

Kayleigh set his controller on the table and sat down beside him. “I was going to, but my boobs hurt, and that’s a sign Anna Kate is probably hungry.” 

“Yeah. She was a little fussy while I put Gracie to bed, but as soon as she was back in Daddy’s arm she went straight to sleep.” 

Kayleigh brushed a finger over Anna Kate’s chubby cheek. “You spoil her,” she teased. 

“Never. Just soaking in the snuggles while I can. One day she’ll tell me I’m embarrassing and she’s too old for Dad.” 

“HA!” Kayleigh snorted. “I think we’ve got plenty of years before that happens. Come on, I’ll feed her in bed and then we can cuddle.”


	49. Fun Town

Saturday morning started early for Juice and Kayleigh when Anna’s cries woke them, and her sister, up. She’d been an unhappy little girl until she’d latched to her mother’s breast. Once her cries had stopped, Juice had given a dramatic sigh. 

“God, that’s heartbreaking to hear,” he said before heading out of their room to get their oldest. 

Kayleigh just laughed and stared down at her daughter, who was gazing up at her in return as she ate. 

Juice made breakfast for his family, and then they found themselves in the living room. Gracie chose a random movie to put on, bringing it to her father after taking it from the shelf. Juno laid at Kayleigh’s feet, and Gracie climbed onto the couch. She snuggled with Kayleigh and Juice took Anna Kate. He laid her blanket on the floor and then gently placed her on it, before hovering over her in the push up position. 

Kayleigh was distracted from the princess movie as she watched her shirtless husband doing push-ups. Each time he lowered to the floor he’d place a kiss to Anna Kate’s face. She’d make a gurgling coo at him and then he’d push back up to hover above her. Kayleigh watched the muscles in his arms and back as he kept doing push-ups. She almost wished they were naked ones like he sometimes did, but settled on watching him half-dressed and loving on their daughter as he did his workout. 

Today was going to be a sad day. Daniel had called late the night before to say he was going to be heading home. He would be stopping by the house to say goodbye before heading back to Texas, but she wasn’t sure of the time. 

Juice finished his push-ups and laid beside Anna Kate on the floor to start his rounds of sit-ups. A knock sounded on the front door, and Juno let out deep bark, trotting to the door to see who it was. Juice jumped up from the floor and walked to the door. He shoved Juno back as he opened the door and revealed Daniel. 

“Morning, come on in.” 

Juno moved quickly to lay beside Anna Kate on the floor and kept a keen eye on Daniel as he walked over to the blanket and looked down at Anna Kate. 

“Be right back, I’m gonna grab a shirt,” Juice said, already heading down the hallway. 

Juno growled lowly as Daniel reached for Anna Kate. “Shut up, mutt,” he snapped. She growled again until Kayleigh commanded, “No, Juno.” 

Juno quieted but watched carefully as he lifted the baby into his arms. She followed him, right on his heels, as he moved to sit on the couch. 

“Good morning, little girl, Uncle Daniel’s going to miss you, and your sister, and your mama. She’s my little sister.” 

Gracie, normally shy around Daniel, crawled into his lap to sit with him. Daniel chuckled and ran his free hand through her unruly, dark hair. “I’m gonna miss you, too.” 

“You could always stay,” Kayleigh suggested. 

“You know I can’t.” 

Kayleigh sighed. “Yeah, I know. Doesn’t mean I can’t wish you’d stay.” 

“Trevor and Danny are still here, and with some of the crew. You’ll always have them close by now.” He knew he was pushing it, mentioning Trevor, since things between the clubs was still extremely shaky and Kayleigh hadn’t spoken to him since the incident. 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes. “You mean I have Danny and the guys.” 

“You’ll always have your brother, too,” Daniel said seriously. “Despite the shit that’s happened, Trevor is still our brother.” 

Kayleigh didn’t miss the way he said our. “What’s that mean? Our?” 

“I think he fucked up, and this will be a good lesson for him. He deserves your silent treatment, and Juice’s anger.” 

Juice gave a nod of agreement as he came back into the room and Daniel continued. “It’s deserved. He made a stupid move and now should face the consequences. He’ll learn from it, hopefully.” 

They dropped the subject of Trevor, and Kayleigh asked. “Will you come back to visit again?” 

“Not anytime soon, no. But you know your way home. You can always bring your family to Texas again for a vacation.” Daniel saw the look in her eyes, the distant memories that haunted her, and knew that would never happen. “Or not. Maybe I’ll come see you when you pop out another kid.” 

“Well, then I guess I won’t see you for another several years,” Kayleigh teased. 

“Two too many right now?” he asked on a laugh. 

“Two is just enough right now,” Juice answered. 

“But I still want my little boy, so give me a few years to get these two a little more independent and then we’ll talk about a third,” Kayleigh added. 

Daniel laughed and stood to pass Anna Kate to her father. He pulled Kayleigh up to stand and hugged her tightly to his chest. 

“It’s good to see you happy here, Sis, and I’m glad I got to see you and your Old Man working shit out before I left. I love you.” 

“Love you, too. You don’t have to go yet.” 

“Yeah, I do. It’s a long drive back to Houston.” 

Kayleigh sniffled against his chest, and Daniel pressed his lips to the top of her head. “Dad would be proud of you, Kayleigh. You’re a good Old Lady and a good mother. Take care of yourself and my nieces. Keep your Old Man out of trouble, yeah?” 

“Okay.” 

“Good. Send me lots of pictures, and pick up the damn phone every once in a while, that thing works both ways.” 

“Okay,” she mumbled through the tears that were forming. 

“You belong here, Sis. You’re exactly where you’re meant to be. Keep doing what you’re doing. Remember, chin up, stay strong, and give ‘em hell. I love you, Kayleigh.” 

“Love you, Daniel.” Kayleigh stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. 

“Mama!” Gracie cried, seeing her mother upset, and raised her arms to be lifted. 

Gracie kissed her mother’s cheek and snuggled against her shoulder as Juice said goodbye to Daniel. 

“It was good to see you again, brother. Take care and drive safe.” 

Daniel shook Juice’s hand and pulled him in for a manly half hug, both careful of the little baby in Juice’s arm. 

“I will. Take care of my sister and nieces.” 

They walked to the front door and Kayleigh hugged Daniel one more time before letting him go. She stood on the porch, watching as his bike pulled away from the house. Once she couldn’t see him anymore, Juice tugged on her hand and brought her back into the house. 

*****

Kayleigh was ready to get out of the house again, since she’d been alone with her two daughters for the past few days while Juice was at work. She was relieved today, because Tara and her boys came over to spend the day with them. Tara had the day off, but Jax was at work at Diosa, so the girls decided to hang out together. Graciela was on her way to join them. 

“She has to take classes during the summer?” Tara asked. She glanced over at Thomas and Gracie playing and then back at Kayleigh. 

“Yeah. They’re like professional development courses. She gets credit for them and such, but she gets to pick the courses she wants to take, except for the ones her school requires. I think she said that was only two half day classes.” 

“Does she have any more? School starts at the end of next month, and this month is almost over.” 

“Nope, her August is free. Graciela said she was lucky and managed to squeeze all of her classes into July. This was her last class and it was only a half-day one.” 

The front door opened and Graciela walked inside. The oldest three children rushed to greet her with hugs and excited yells. Anna Kate woke up at the loud noise and let out a cry. Before Kayleigh could rise from her seat, Graciela had crossed the room and was lifting her into her arms. Graciela laid her against her shoulder and held her with one hand before sitting in the recliner. 

“Hi, ladies,” she said with a smile. 

“Oh, I see, we’re second best to the kids,” Tara teased with a grin. 

“Yup. They’re cuter.” 

The three women shared a laugh before Graciela exclaimed. “Oh! Hey, I saw this flyer today. What on earth is Fun Town?” 

She shifted and pulled a folded paper from her back pocket. Tara reached out for it and unfolded the flyer advertising Fun Town returning to Charming for the eighth year. “I can’t believe this keeps coming back after what happened to Tristen.” 

“What? Wait… like Kayleigh’s employee Tristen? What happened to her at Fun Town?” 

Kayleigh sighed and motioned for Graciela to join them on the couch. She whispered so the kids couldn’t hear, “Tristen was raped by one of the clowns.” 

“Holy shit, are you serious?” 

“Yeah. SAMCRO took care of it. They don’t stand for acts of violence against women.” 

“But, she’s the daughter of like one of the biggest names in the city. Did Oswald demand that it not return? How would he or the town know SAMCRO took out revenge for his daughter?” 

“He was there,” Kayleigh said. “Juice told me. I came to town a few weeks after it happened. The town doesn’t know, but Oswald does.”

“The management company supposedly changed up a lot of the crew,” Tara added. “It’s a huge attraction for the town, and for six other years nothing bad has ever happened.” 

“Oswald and family still won’t go. They didn’t last year when it came to town. Tristen goes with her parents on a family vacation before school starts. They time it now to fall when Fun Town comes.” 

“Will you go?” Graciela asked Tara and Kayleigh. 

“Oh yeah. The guys will definitely want to go. Rides, games, a chance to look tough and act a fool. Yeah. They’ll be all over that,” Kayleigh joked. 

“Will you and Juice bring the girls?” Tara asked her. 

“I’d like to. Juice bought this carrier for Gracie and it’s adjustable to smaller sizes, so he can carry Anna Kate to his chest and wear her like I used to do Gracie. I still have the wrap Gemma bought me, so I can hold her too, or Gracie.” 

“That wrap was so amazing,” Tara commented. 

“I have got to see this thing,” Graciela stated. 

Kayleigh stood from the couch with a quick ‘be right back’ and headed to her bedroom. When she came back she held the floral printed wrap out and told Graciela to stand up. She helped her put it on and situated Anna Kate inside, giving Graciela free use of her hands. 

“Dude! This thing is awesome!” 

Tara cracked up when Graciela exclaimed ‘dude’, and Kayleigh smiled brightly at her sister-in-law. “It is awesome. I used it with Gracie when I went back to work and Juice was still locked up. I hadn’t put her in daycare yet, since I was breastfeeding her. It made it so easy to work and keep her close. Plus, there are a lot of other ways to wear it, and it doubles as a cover up if I’m in public and don’t want people staring and giving me looks while I feed my child.” 

“Too cool. I don’t know why Juan Carlos doesn’t just use this, it’s perfect.” 

“It’s flowery,” Tara stated before Kayleigh could answer. “The only SAMCRO man I can see rocking that look willingly is Tig. He’d totally do it.” 

“Tig loves kids. He’d play dress up with the girls when they’re older if they asked him, I bet.” 

“Oh, now that would be a Kodak moment. Definitely one for the scrapbook.” 

Graciela sat back down, still wearing Anna Kate, and asked, “So are there rides and stuff at Fun Town?” 

“A few. I think last year there were two rollercoasters but not big ones, swings, a merry-go-round, a few other kid style rides, the Ferris wheel and then carnival style games. Jax is excited to take Abel.” 

Abel, upon hearing his name jumped up from the floor and ran over to his mother, but spoke to Kayleigh and Graciela. “Daddy and I ride roll coaster!” 

“Ooo, fun. Will you go on the swings with me?” Graciela asked him. “Those are my favorite.” 

“Yeah!” he said excitedly. 

“Awesome, pinky promise?” Graciela held out her pinky and Abel looped his with hers before to skipping back over to his game. 

*****

Kayleigh helped Juice adjust Anna Kate in her carrier against his chest and then slung the small backpack that was doubling as their diaper bag for the day over her shoulder. She lifted Gracie into her arms and they headed for the group of family and friends already gathered by the main entrance to Fun Town. 

Noah was handing money to Kenny, Piper, and Ellie as they approached. “Forty bucks each for food, games, rides, whatever. Don’t leave the park. Understand?” 

The three nodded and the two boys took off for the ticket booth while Ellie walked over to her friends who were a few yards away. 

“Well, look who finally showed up,” Tig teased Juice and Kayleigh. 

“We’d have been here twenty minutes ago, but we had an explosion and needed to change clothes.” Juice pointed to Gracie, who was distracted and taking in all the sights and sounds around her. 

“Not my Mini-me!” Graciela said with mock shock, she tickled Gracie’s belly and said hello to Kayleigh before Bobby spoke. 

“Don’t blame the kid. I thought you were old enough to control that now?” Bobby teased Juice. 

“Ha, ha, so funny,” Juice deadpanned. 

“Let’s go, I want some cotton candy and to have some fun,” Venus said to Tig. 

The group agreed with heading in to have some fun. Venus and Tig led the way to the ticket booth and then into the crowd of the fair. 

“Ooh, let’s take Gracie on the carrousel,” Graciela suggested.

Kayleigh agreed, and Abel excitedly joined in, pulling his father along with him. Tara and Thomas followed. Juice shrugged and held Kayleigh’s hand as they walked across the grass to the carrousel. 

Happy was momentary stuck on which direction to go, but then Chibs called out his name. 

“Ay’ Hap, let’s go.” 

He looked at the direction Graciela was walking and then walked over to join Chibs, Bobby, Ratboy, and Quinn. “Where’s West and Montez?” 

“Diosa and Redwoody,” Bobby said. 

“Damn, they’re gonna miss all the fun,” Quinn said, eyeing the women walking around the grounds. 

“Better them than us,” Rat said, spotting Brooke. “See you guys later.” 

*****

Juice was having a blast with his girls. He’d enjoyed Fun Town in the past, but spending the afternoon with his girls was way better. After the carrousel, they walked around for a bit. Kayleigh and Graciela had ridden the roller coaster, and then Juice had ridden with his sister. 

As Graciela had promised Abel, they went on the swings. They took a break to feed Gracie a corn dog. Juice and Kayleigh ate some funnel cake and shared a frozen lemonade while Kayleigh fed Anna Kate. They went to the SUV to change both girls before heading back into the park.

Kayleigh wrapped Anna Kate to her chest so she was free to take pictures, while Juice and Gracie rode the two rides she could go on. She had so much fun, so she rode them again with Graciela. When they joined Juice and Kayleigh, the family started walking around again. 

“Want to ride the Farris wheel?” Juice asked Kayleigh. 

Before she could respond, Graciela pipped up, “I’ll watch the girls while you two ride!” 

Kayleigh giggled. “Okay.” 

They headed for the Farris wheel and Kayleigh placed Anna Kate in her Aunt’s arms, before undoing the wrap. Graciela draped the wrap over her shoulder and held tightly to Gracie’s hand, holding her closer to her leg. 

Happy was walking with Chibs and Bobby when he noticed Juice and Kayleigh in line for the Farris wheel and Graciela standing near the entrance gate with the two babies. Without a word, Happy veered off from his brothers and walked over to stand beside her. 

She turned her head as he stopped at her side and smiled up at him. Happy bent down and scooped up Gracie, holding her with one arm. 

“Thanks,” Graciela said. “I was a bit worried about her running off.” 

Happy nodded. “You’re welcome. She wouldn’t run off, she likes you. I don’t want anyone to take her. She’s club family.” 

Graciela grinned widely at him, the same smile as her brother. It looked better on her, he thought. She looked good today in a black wife beater style tank top, jean shorts and a pair of black converse. She’d braided her hair and it fell over one shoulder. 

“My nieces are well protected by their uncles. Having fun today?” 

Happy shrugged a shoulder, but Graciela saw the hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. “I wasn’t, s’not so bad now.” 

Graciela smirked at him and turned her eyes to the Farris wheel as it started. She spotted Juice and Kayleigh and looked at her niece. “Look Gracie,” she pointed toward her parents. “There’s Mama and Dada.” 

Gracie looked around, not able to spot her parents on the ride, but still giggled and squealed in delight. “Da!” 

Happy rolled his eyes and Graciela laughed, mostly at him without him knowing. “She’s a daddy’s girl. I bet Anna will be a mama’s girl.” 

“Make Juice mad, he talks nonstop about these two.” 

Graciela laughed, she could only imagine how much her brother gushed about his girls. She knew he always wanted to be a dad, but she wouldn’t tell Happy that. She waved him off with her hand. “He’s a good dad, and this is the first one he was here for, so he’s excited.” 

Happy snorted, but didn’t say anything else. He spotted Juice and Kayleigh on the ride as slowly spun around, they were sitting close together and were kissing. He rolled his eyes, and briefly wondered what it would be like to kiss Graciela. Happy couldn’t do that though... Graciela wasn’t a crow eater, sweetbutt, or some random girl… she was a brother’s sister. 

He wanted to ask her if she wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon with him, but before he could Bobby and Chibs interrupted. Chibs carefully wrapped an arm around Graciela’s shoulders. “Hello, lassies.” He peered down at the baby in her Aunt’s arms. “Looks like her sister, but with brown eyes.”

“Gotta give it to the little Rican,” Bobby said with a smile, “He makes pretty kids.” 

Happy snorted. “That’s all Kayleigh.” 

Bobby and Chibs laughed, Graciela cracked a smile and shook her head. “That dark hair and tan skin isn’t,” Chibs said. 

“She’s the oddball in her family, both brothers have dark hair,” Bobby countered. 

“Her red hair is from her mother,” Graciela interrupted. “She’s not the oddball.” 

“Huh. Didn’t know the lass’s mother was a redhead,” Chibs remarked. 

Graciela was shocked. “She didn’t tell you?” 

“No. I know how she died, but not what she looked like.” 

“Kayleigh is the spitting image of her mother,” she replied. 

Happy chuckled. “Then the girls do get their good looks from their mother.” 

The four laughed, all but Graciela, thinking Happy’s comment was a very true statement. 

“What’s so funny?” 

Graciela snorted and teased her brother as he and Kayleigh walked up to the group. “Your girls get their good looks from their mom.” 

Kayleigh smiled and turned to look at Juice. His arm was over her shoulder and hers was wrapped around his waist. “No they don’t… well a little, but mostly they look like Juan Carlos.” She kissed his cheek, making a loud smacking sound. 

Gracie squealed, bouncing in Happy’s arms and reaching for her father. “Da! Dada!” 

Juice chuckled and took her from Happy, kissing her cheek as he situated her to one arm. Kayleigh stepped forward to Graciela and took Anna Kate. Graciela helped her adjust the wrap and situate Anna Kate inside. 

Out of the corner of her eye Kayleigh spotted Althea and nudged Chibs, who was on her right, in the ribs. He looked to her and she nodded her head in the direction of Althea. Chibs followed her line of sight and spotted the brunette across the field. “Later, lass,” Chibs said to her and then walked away from the group. 

“I’m going to go find a pretzel and a drink,” Graciela said. “I’ll catch up with yous later.” 

Kayleigh noticed Bobby’s grin as Happy walked off after her, quickly falling into step beside her. Bobby and she exchanged sly smiles and a knowing look, but didn’t say anything aloud. 

“You should go check out the petting zoo,” Bobby said to Kayleigh and Juice. “I’m gonna go find Quinn and a beer.” 

“Have fun, Bobby,” Juice said. “See you later.” 

After Bobby walked off, leaving Juice and Kayleigh alone with their girls, Juice asked, “Wanna go check out the petting zoo?” 

“Sure.”

Juice walked beside Kayleigh, holding her hand with his free one, as they strolled through the fair to the petting zoo. They spotted Jax and Tara with their boys on the carrousel again, and waved as they passed by. 

Kayleigh handed the tickets to the man at the gate of the petting zoo and Juice walked in with Gracie in his arms. Kayleigh kept Anna Kate and herself outside on the fence and pulled out her phone to take a few pictures. 

The small farm animals were walking around, and when Juice started to lower Gracie to her feet she kicked and yelled. “No, Dada, no! Up! Up!” She started to scream until he lifted her quickly. 

“Shh. Gracie, Daddy’s got you. They won’t hurt you. I’m here.” 

Kayleigh swayed on her feet, rocking Anna Kate slowly, as she watched Juice walk around to the different animals and name them to Gracie, making their sounds and getting her to try making them too. She took a few more pictures of them and then just watched as Gracie slowly started to enjoy the petting zoo. 

*****

Graciela tore off a piece of her pretzel and popped it in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed before looking over at Happy. They hadn’t said more than hello to each other, and she’d thanked him when he bought her lemonade. If she had to describe Happy, he would be strong, tall, and silent. She was hoping she could get him to talk again. “So, I bet you can’t win me one of those big teddy bears.” 

Happy followed her finger to the stand with bright colored bears of different sizes hanging around a board covered in balloons, the biggest bear was the size of her torso. It was a dart game. Happy handed her the lemonade he’d been holding for her, and walked purposefully over to the stand. He paid for the darts as Graciela reached his side. 

She watched him carefully as he listened to the rules and how to win a prize from the guy running the booth. Happy then concentrated on the balloons and fired his first dart. He’d been given five darts, and each shot hit its mark. 

“Which one?” the man asked, pointing to the largest teddy bears along the top row. 

Happy turned to look at Graciela, the corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk. “Which one?” 

“The blue one.” 

The man took down the big blue bear and Happy took it, since Graciela’s hand were full with her food and drink. 

“You made that look too easy. I never win at those games.” 

Happy chuckled. “I’m a good shot.” 

“You think so?” she teased back. 

They stopped in front of the basketball game and Graciela gave him a smile. She tossed her trash in the nearby trashcan and then said. “Wanna play me?” 

Happy gave her a smirk in return. “Sure.” 

He handed the guy the needed tickets, and Graciela sat the bear at her feet as she stepped up next to him. 

“You’ve got two minutes to make as many goals as you can,” the man said before hitting the start button to release the basketballs. “Go.” 

Graciela and Happy each grabbed a ball and took their first shot. Graciela’s made it, but Happy’s bounced off the rim. His next shot knocked hers out of the way. 

When the buzzer sounded, Graciela cheered. “Yea! Who’s a good shot now?” 

Happy just smirked down at her. “Keep it up, little girl,” he said. 

“Hey. I am not a little girl.”

“Yeah you are,” he said as they started to walk away. “You’re a girl and you’re little. Little girl.” 

Gracile rolled her eyes. “That makes me sound like I’m four.” Secretly, she wondered if that be his nickname for her, it could have been worse. 

“No, it doesn’t,” Happy argued back. 

“Yes. It does.” She liked the name… but she wouldn’t let him get off the hook so easily. 

“Whatever, little girl.” 

Graciela growled at him, making Happy chuckle. “Just like your sister in law. Little kitten who thinks she’s a tiger.” 

“Kayleigh’s tough, so am I.”

“Still little.” 

Graciela shrugged. “Can’t help that. Come on, let’s see if I can beat you in the shooting game.” 

Happy snorted. “You wish.” He followed a little behind her as they walked over so he could watch the way her hips swayed as she walked. 

He’d have to have a talk with Juice before he made a move, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to do that. He wanted Graciela, and he still wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, but he couldn’t get her out of his thoughts. He was having a hard time staying away from the woman.

“Come on, Hap. Don’t take all day,” Graciela called, breaking him out of his thoughts. He closed the distance between them and sat down on the seat beside her. 

Happy did kick her ass in the shooting game, but he handed her the stuffed tiger he won. They started walking again and looking around at the games, rides, and booths set up around the large field. They stopped to watch a woman painting canvases with spray paint into pretty landscapes with ease and speed. 

Graciela took the moment to study Happy discretely as he watched the painter in fascination. He was handsome, his head was clean shaven, but he had a five o’clock shadow. His white shirt was loose around him, but she knew he was well muscled. She liked his tattoos and was sure there was a story to each one. She wanted to know them. She wanted to know Happy’s story. Graciela wanted to know him. 

She also wanted to kiss him. She was positive Happy wasn’t the PDA type, and she was scared to make the first move. PDA okay or no, Happy wasn’t just a regular guy. He was SAMCRO, and that brought along a whole different set of rules and guidelines. One of the biggest obstacles was her brother. Graciela wasn’t sure if Juice would be okay with her seeing one of his brothers. 

As much as Graciela wanted to kiss Happy, she wasn’t going to make the first move. The sound of Kayleigh’s voice brought her out of her own thoughts, and she turned to her to see her and Juice heading toward them with their daughters. Juice was holding Gracie and helping her hold the large purple elephant he’d won her. 

*****

Chibs pulled a piece of blue cotton candy from the one he’d bought for Althea. Chibs was enjoying walking around with her. They’d gotten a few funny looks, but Althea hadn’t seemed to mind. She was wearing a pair of jeans, brown boots, and a fitted pale blue t-shirt. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, and Chibs thought she looked amazing. He rarely saw her out of her uniform, and when they’d first been talking he’d helped her out of her clothes quickly. 

“So, why do you get to be here in normal clothes for once?” he asked. 

“I worked the fair last night. Today is my day off to enjoy Fun Town.” 

“So you’re free all day?” 

“Yes,” she answered, picking off a piece of cotton candy and popping it into her mouth. 

“And all night?” 

Althea gave him a devilish smirk. “Yes. Your place or mine?” 

“Yours,” Chibs answered. “Come on.” 

Chibs took her by the hand and pulled her along beside him until she fell into step. Then, he still didn’t let go of her hand. 

“Where are we going, Filip?” 

“The Ferris wheel. Juicy-boy and Kayleigh made it look like a lot of fun earlier,” he said, remembering the way the two love birds were making out as the ride slowly spun around. He had every intention for that to be him and Althea in a few moments, because he was not waiting until later tonight to feel her lips on his. 

*****

Juice strapped Gracie into her car seat as Kayleigh got Anna Kate locked into hers. 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Graciela asked. 

“Laundry and house work,” Kayleigh answered, closing the back door gently. “Want to come hang out?” 

“Sure. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll drop by around one or two.” 

“Okay,” Kayleigh said as Juice climbed into the driver’s side and started the SUV. Kayleigh hugged Graciela and whispered to her. “Have fun with Happy, get home safe. You better tell me everything tomorrow.” 

“I will, bye Sissy.” 

Kayleigh climbed in to the vehicle and Juice drove the girls home from Fun Town. 

They had to fight to keep Gracie awake long enough to eat dinner and then promptly put her to bed afterwards. Juice and Kayleigh spent the rest of the night with Anna Kate before going to bed themselves, only waking twice to take care of Anna Kate during the night. 

******

Kayleigh was excited to go back to work for the day. They had dropped Gracie off at daycare and Juice was going to take care of Anna Kate, for the most part, while Kayleigh worked at Lynn’s. It was still several hours before Lynn’s would be open when they arrived. Kayleigh saw Bobby’s bike was already parked in the back and grinned. Bobby had been taking good care of her store. 

It was a Tuesday, so Lynn’s had been closed for the past two days. There would be a lot of baking to do before opening, and Kayleigh wanted to look at the books and help out with baking. When they walked inside, Kayleigh grinned to see the pack and play already taken out of the closet and set up in the kitchen. Bobby was getting ingredients ready, the day’s menu and prep lists on a paper on the counter. 

“Thanks Bobby for having this already set up.” 

“When Juice said you were coming, I knew you’d want to have it out. I put the newborn pieces in too, made sure they were locked in tight so she’s raised up and in that smaller bassinet part to sleep.” 

Kayleigh didn’t think Juice was going to put Anna Kate down for a while, but didn’t tell Bobby. “Thanks. I’m gonna check out the books and stuff out front and then I’ll be back to help bake.” 

“Take your time, sweetheart.” 

Kayleigh left her daughter and the two men in the kitchen and went through the swinging door and into the main room. She walked behind the counter and sat in the desk chair to go over her books. She started with finances and was glad to see Bobby had been recording things exactly as she had. From the looks of things, Lynn’s was maintaining its steady, strong profit, something Kayleigh was very proud of. 

She looked over the planned menu next, making a few changes that she’d run by Bobby before leaving and then she pulled out the special order calendar and notebook and sat in amazement. 

Bobby came out from the back at that moment and grinned at her as he leaned against the counter. “You’ve got a popular shop, sweetheart.” 

“Bobby, there’s a ton of orders in here.” 

“Your little employees have been telling all of their friends about your wonderful birthday cakes. Word spreads. We can manage, I hope you don’t mind, but when we’ve been slow some days, I’ve been teaching them how to bake. They do good with the basic sheet cakes. Saves me time.” 

“You’re amazing, Bobby. Tristan has been wanting to learn and do more to help.”

“Yeah. I’m going to get started on the day’s goods. Spend all the time you need up here. Any changes to the menu?” 

“A few,” Kayleigh said with a sheepish grin. 

Bobby chuckled. “It’s your shop, little mama, what you say goes.” 

“Hey,” she said, catching his attention as he went to walk to the back. “Thanks for everything, Bobby. I appreciate how much you’ve done for me and the bakery.” 

“Doesn’t take a lot, sweetheart. You do a fabulous job running Lynn’s. Best books I’ve ever seen, I’m just helping out and I get to have fun baking.” 

Juice was proud as he heard Bobby compliment Kayleigh. He knew Kayleigh worked hard to run the finest bakery she could, having learned from her grandparents. Bobby had a knack for accounting and business management, and to hear him compliment her on her record keeping made him swell with pride. Kayleigh had taken over her grandparents’ place, but she had built her bakery in Charming from the bottom up, all on her own. 

Bobby headed to the kitchen, and Kayleigh followed him a few minutes later once she was finished at the front desk. Juice took a seat on a chair in the back while Kayleigh started baking with Bobby. Bobby let Kayleigh take over, and the two worked well together. 

Kayleigh prepped the muffin batter first, a giant batch that was split into four bowls. She passed those to Bobby who added the different flavors: chocolate chip, strawberry, blueberry, and strawberries and chocolate chips. He added the batter to the muffin tins, while Kayleigh started on the next batch. 

Juice watched Kayleigh with a grin as he held their daughter. She was completely focused on her task, and she was efficient, falling back into her routine easily. The two pans of bread went into the second oven, and the second two pans were ready as soon as the muffins were finished baking. The scones came next, followed by four pies. Bobby had premade the fillings and crusts the day before and Kayleigh leaned sideways to kiss his cheek before continuing working. Bobby and Juice chuckled at her. 

It wasn’t until Anna Kate began to cry that Kayleigh stopped working and went to wash her hands. She let Bobby take over and lifted Anna Kate out of Juice’s arms. Juice stood to give her the chair, and she sat down to feed Anna Kate. 

Bobby started to put the cooled items on trays and take them out front. Tristan arrived and helped Bobby finish prepping the store for opening. While they worked out front, Kayleigh laid Gracie in the bassinet of the pack and play to change her diaper. 

“Make sure she doesn’t squirm her way out of this,” she said to Juice after she was finished. 

He took a step over and smiled down at Anna while Kayleigh put the floral wrap on and situated how she wanted. She kissed Juice and then scooped up Anna Kate. Kayleigh gave her a kiss and then put her in the wrap, close to her chest so she could have free movement of her arms. 

Anna Kate snuggled to her mother and allowed Kayleigh to get back to work. Both Bobby and Tristan were out front working, so Kayleigh asked Juice to go get the special order book and come back, so she could get to work on those. Bobby had kept notes on what had already been done and what hadn’t. 

When Juice returned with the book, he watched her for a while as she decorated two cakes and the cupcakes that would be picked up this afternoon. 

Kayleigh put the box of cupcakes in the walk in cooler and then checked the book again, making notations of the finished orders. There were three cakes that were going to be picked up in the next two days that had yet to be started. Kayleigh gathered the needed ingredients and bowls before getting started on the first cake. 

“Want some help?” Juice asked her.

“Help? You want to bake?” Kayleigh looked up from measuring flour. 

“Yeah, why not? We’ve done a lot of things together, but never this. I used to like watching you concentrate on the task when we were first dating.” Juice shrugged. “I’ve always liked to watch you work. It’ll be fun.” 

“Okay. Wash your hands and come here.” 

Juice washed his hands and then stood beside Kayleigh. “So what do we do?” 

She laughed at his enthusiasm and got started, asking him to do things along the way. Once it was done he helped her pour the batter into a pan and then he slid it into the oven. Kayleigh set the timer and then washed and dried the mixing bowl. 

“Ready for cake number two?” 

“Yeah.” 

Juice worked beside his wife as she told him what to do. He asked questions along the way about the ingredients and instructions. He teased her about comments on how he did things. 

“You call me OCD.” 

“Oh, whatever Juice, don’t even start with me about OCD. This is baking, it has to be a certain way, cooking you can get crazy and adjust measurements, not baking it has different effects on the finished product.” 

“Oh. So can we make some cookies?” he asked, sliding the last cake into the oven. 

“Yes. We can frost these two cakes tomorrow.” 

Anna Kate was asleep, so Kayleigh placed her in the small bassinet mounted on the pack and play. She walked back over to Juice and he helped her measure out the needed ingredients before they started making chocolate chip cookies. 

The pair was oblivious to Bobby as he came into the back of the store. Juice and Kayleigh were lost in their task and each other; Kayleigh was laughing as she tried to roll out the dough. Juice was standing behind her, his hands on her hips and his lips at her ear. Kayleigh had flour streaked across her cheek and Juice had a line across his neck. Their second daughter was sleeping soundly in the bassinet and for a moment Bobby could picture the couple in a different time. If Juice hadn’t been part of Clay’s plan to take out Zobelle, then Juice would have been here with Gracie, just as they were now with Anna Kate, instead of in prison. 

There was no going back, Juice had done the time and Kayleigh had stayed faithful by his side… until a few weeks prior. Bobby was glad to see the young couple was getting back to how they used to be with each other. 

Juice had surprised Bobby in more than one way since he’d joined the club, but the little Rican was a good father, and turned out to be a better Son than Bobby had imagined he would become. Bobby grinned to himself, taking one last look at the young couple. Then headed back out front, leaving the two lovebirds, and their daughter, to finish making cookies.


	50. Talks About Tattoos

Juice was on the floor with his girls while Kayleigh prepped dinner. Gracie was playing on her rocking horse while Anna Kate stared up at her black and white mobile as she laid on her back on the playmat. 

Kayleigh hadn’t gone back to the bakery after the first day with Juice, but they had started to take Gracie back to daycare on the days she would normally go. Kayleigh wanted Gracie to keep her routine, even though they had a new baby. One the days she was home all day, Juice stayed home too and spent time with his girls, taking those days off from work. 

He knew Kayleigh was itching to go back to work full time at the bakery, but this time she wasn’t doing it alone, and she deserved to spend time with Anna Kate in her first month. Bobby had the shop under control. 

Kayleigh and Juice had spent the morning at the park with Tara, Jax, and their boys. Gracie loved playing with Thomas, and Abel even played with them in the sandbox. After the park, they had come home for lunch and naps. Juice and Kayleigh had spent the afternoon playing with Gracie until it was time to start dinner. 

A knock sounded on the door and Juice looked up. “Come on in, it’s open.” 

The door opened to reveal Tig and Venus. Gracie squealed when she caught sight of Tig and slid unsteadily off her rocking horse. She made her way quickly to him and gave him a big smile. “Up!” 

Tig grinned back at her and lifted her into his arms. “Hello, beautiful girl.” 

Venus looked at Tig and Gracie for a second, a fond smile on her face, before she caught sight of Kayleigh in the kitchen. “Hello, sweetheart, how are you?” 

“Hi, Venus! I’m good. Just finished making meatloaf. Now it and the potatoes just need to cook.” 

Venus looked at the stove and then back at Kayleigh. “No mashed potatoes?” 

“No. Juice and I like roasted herb potatoes with our meatloaf. Weird… I know. We tried it one night and it’s stuck.” 

Venus shrugged. “It sounds good. We won’t impose on dinner, but I told Tigger I just had to come by and see your sweet girls. Kayleigh, they are both just so pretty, and little Gracie is so smart.” 

“Like her father,” Kayleigh said, walking with Venus into the living room. 

“You want her?” Juice asked Venus, holding Anna Kate in his arms. 

“Of course. You better give me that adorable bundle of sweetness.” She reached for Anna Kate and took her from Juice. Venus situated her in her arms and gave the baby a huge smile. “These girls are going to inherit their southern charm from their mama and Aunt Venus. Yes you will. You’ll blow these Charming boys away.” 

Juice groaned. “I don’t want to think about when they’re older.” 

Tig laughed softly. “Nothing you can do, brother, and boy do they grow up fast. Pretty like their mama, and their aunt.” He tickled Gracie, making her giggle. 

“I don’t want to think about them growing up either. Let them be little.” 

Kayleigh smiled softly at Juice and then looked at Tig. “I’m with Juice, let them be little. I know I was trouble growing up, I’m sure we’ll get our fair share of karma.” 

*****

Juice sat down beside Kayleigh on the couch, and she snuggled into his side. Gracie was down for the night and Anna Kate had fallen asleep in her swing a few minutes ago. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers. Juice brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her wrist. He ran his thumb across her tattoo and Kayleigh kissed his cheek. 

“I want to get Anna Kate’s done soon.” 

Juice turned his head to look at her. “Really?”

She kissed his lips quickly and then smiled. “Yes.” 

Kayleigh giggled when Juice’s eyebrows furrowed. “What thought crossed your mind to make you worry?” 

“The ink, it’s not toxic, but will it… you know, you feed Anna Kate… will it hurt her?”

Kayleigh tucked her head into the curve of his shoulder, wrapping her arms tighter around his middle, and tried to contain her laughter. Juice’s anxiety sometimes made him worry about the strangest things, Kayleigh thought. She also knew his worry meant he cared, and that was something she loved about him. “If the tattoo got infected maybe, but Happy’s a good artist, and he’s almost as OCD about cleanliness as you.” 

“There is nothing wrong with being clean.” 

“Not at all.” Kayleigh kissed him again, and Juice moved his hands quickly to hold her tighter against him, keeping his mouth on hers. 

Juice deepened the kiss and Kayleigh moaned. He slid a hand down her back to the curve of her ass, making her giggle. Juice trailed his lips across her jaw and down her neck before going back up and to her ear. 

“You’re trying to kill me, Kayleigh,” he groaned. 

She snickered again and kissed his cheek. “You started it.” 

“Did not, you kissed me first.” 

“Well if you weren’t so damn tempting then I wouldn’t have kissed you, so it’s still you that started it.” 

Juice chuckled and shook his head. “Fine. You win wife, I started it. Want me to call Happy?” 

“Do the tattoo now?” 

“If you want.” 

Kayleigh nodded, an excited smile on her lips. “Call Happy.” She stood up, heading for the kitchen, and started to clean the table where Happy would do the tattoo if he came. 

Juice walked in a moment later, snapping his phone closed and sliding it in his pocket. “He’s on his way.” He slid his hands onto her hips and pulled her flush to his body. She let her head thump against his shoulder and turned slightly to kiss his neck. 

“Your birthday’s coming up,” Juice stated. “What do you want?” 

“I have everything I want.” 

Juice chuckled and kissed her head. “But what do you want for your birthday?” 

Kayleigh hummed and tossed the dishtowel in her hand onto the counter. She twisted in his embrace, draping her arms over his shoulders. “Let’s get professional family portraits done. Have nice pictures to hang in the house. We’ll bring Graciela along, too.”

“That’s what you want for your present?” 

Kayleigh nodded giving him a big smile, so Juice shrugged. “Okay. Find a studio and schedule an appointment or session, whatever they call it, and we’ll go. Buy the girls something cute to wear, too.” 

“Of course,” Kayleigh remarked with a smirk. “So, you’ll do it?” 

“Long as I don’t have to dress up, yeah.” 

Kayleigh laughed and leaned in to kiss him slowly. When she pulled back she said. “No, I love you just like this, jeans and a tight black t-shirt. White ones are nice, too.” 

Juice’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out. “Hap’s outside, didn’t want to knock and wake up the kids.” He kissed her and then jogged to the door to open it. “S’up man.” 

Happy nodded his head and stepped into the house. “Hey, brother.” 

Happy followed Juice to the kitchen, cutting his eyes over to look at the sleeping baby near the couch. Happy sat at the table and pulled out a pen and stencil paper from the bag he brought with him. “You got the ink print of her foot?” 

“Yeah. Let me grab it,” Kayleigh said, darting off to the nursery. 

Kayleigh handed him the paper when she returned and he placed it under the translucent paper to trace the infant’s footprint. After the footprint was traced, Happy sketched the swirling script of Anna Kate’s name and birthdate around the small footprint. 

“Ready?” Happy asked Kayleigh. 

She nodded, sat in the chair across from him, and laid her arm on the table. Happy swiped her skin with an alcohol soaked piece of cotton, cleaning the area. He studied her wrist and forearm carefully before placing the sketch down and rubbing the design against her skin. He peeled the paper back and then nodded. He glanced up at Kayleigh after setting up the machine and turned it on. “Ready?” he asked again over the buzz of the machine. 

“Yeah.” Kayleigh said. “Getting ink hurts way less than childbirth.” 

Juice chuckled, but Happy just shook his head as he lowered the needle of his custom tattoo machine to Kayleigh’s skin. She sucked in a deep breath at the first prick of the needle, but remained quiet. 

A soft knock sounded halfway through Happy’s tattooing, so Juice ran to get the door. “Hey sis,” he greeted after cracking open the door. He opened it fully and she stepped inside. 

“Hey, hope it’s not too late.” 

“Naw, Hap’s here doing Kayleigh’s newest ink.” 

“Anna Kate’s footprint?” 

“Yeah. Come on, want a beer?” 

“No. I’ve got to drive home bro, but thanks.” 

“You could always crash here,” Juice countered as the made it into the kitchen. He sat in the chair and picked up his own half empty bottle. 

Graciela shook her head at him and then smiled at Kayleigh. “Hey, sis. Hi. Happy.” 

Happy nodded, not taking his eyes off his work, but Kayleigh grinned up at her. “Hi, Graciela. What are you up to?” 

“Nothing. The science team had dinner together to get to know each other, some sort of team bonding… there’s only four of us, but it was fun. John Mayfield is a bit of a dick, but Sally Parchman is cool. She’s the one who organized the get-together. I thought I’d swing by here before I came home.” 

“Excited for school to start at the end of the month?” Kayleigh asked. 

“Sort of, but I’m excited to set up my classroom. Sally said the building usually opens two weeks before school.” Graciela sat in the chair between Juice and Happy and watched the artist at work. 

Happy was good at what he did. His focus was entirely on the art he was creating. Kayleigh was a good client too, quiet and still. “So how many tats does this make?” 

“Six.” 

“Who has more ink?” 

“Juice if you count number of tattoos. He has eight, but per skin coverage I win with the back piece for sure.”

“I win if we’re going by skin coverage or number of tats,” Happy added. 

The four around the table laughed and then Happy asked. “You got any ink?” 

“Nope. Ma would have killed me before, and now teachers can’t really have anything that shows. It’s written in the handbook. If it’s visible it can’t be more than one inch in size and nothing vulgar.” 

“So, no arm sleeves or leg sleeves for you,” Juice said. 

“I know, and I’d like one on my ankle too.” 

“Of what?” Happy asked. 

Graciela shrugged. “Not sure. It’s why I’ve never gotten one. I can’t decide what to get. I’d like to get something meaningful and unique.” 

“Not a random, pretty butterfly kind of girl?” Kayleigh asked on a laugh. 

“No. Were your head tats a random thing bro, or do they have meaning?” 

Happy chuckled; it was low and deep and Graciela turned her head to stare at him. Her blank stare turned into a grin and she turned to give a knowing look to her brother. “There’s a story behind that laugh.” 

“I got them in done in Tacoma.” 

“Did you do them, Hap?” Kayleigh asked, looking up from the tattoo and at him. The footprint was done and now he was finishing her name. 

Happy didn’t look up from his work as he traced the path of the t. “Yeah. Tacoma is the last stop for prospects to make if they have to go visit charters.” 

“So does every prospect has to visit the other places?” Graciela asked. 

Happy stopped tattooing for just a moment, quickly cutting his eyes to Graciela and then back to his job. The little machine started buzzing again and Happy spoke. “Nope. It’s up to the President of the club if they do or not and if they go to every clubhouse .” 

“I just visited the west coast charters, headed south first and then road back up through Arizona and Nevada, then up to Tacoma. It was a hell of a road trip, even if I had to do all that bullshit work at each charter’s clubhouse. The parties were fun.” 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes at her husband. “I bet.” 

Juice smirked and winked at Kayleigh. “Love you, baby. Anyway, the whole trip I had all my hair. Everyone, even Chibs and Clay said I had a baby face, I looked to innocent and young. They said I shouldn’t be drinking beer that I needed to drink juice. The nickname Juicey-boy got started by Chibs, by the time I made it to Tacoma I was introduced as Juice, and I was tired of being told I didn’t look intimidating.” 

Happy chuckled again. “Gets this bright idea to shave his hair off and asks me to tattoo tribal tats to his scalp. Screamed like a girl the whole time.” 

Kayleigh and Graciela laughed, but Juice frowned. “I did not. That shit hurt like fucking hell, but I only yelled out once. It felt like you hit the bone.” 

“Idiot. Walked out into the party with a mohawk and head tats. Took a lot of shit for it, but it helped.” 

“Too late for a different nickname though; Juice stuck.” 

“Aw, and here this whole time I thought it was drug related,” Graciela said as she chuckled. 

“I sold drugs in New York, but here we don’t have drugs. SAMCRO keeps that shit out of Charming, but towns around us do have all kinds of drugs.” 

“Nice to know the kids I teach won’t be doing drugs, hopefully.” 

Happy wiped Kayleigh’s wrist with the towel and set the machine down. Happy rubbed a cream over the area of the fresh tattoo and then bandaged Kayleigh’s wrist. 

“Thanks, Happy. What do I owe you?” 

“Dinner.” 

“Just have to tell me what you want and when.” 

Happy nodded as he cleaned up the ink containers and his machine. Graciela stood from her chair and stepped over to hug her brother. “See you later, bro. I’m going to head home.” 

“Juice has to work tomorrow. Come hang out with me,” Kayleigh said. Her and Graciela walked into the living room and Kayleigh whispered, “You still have to tell me about Fun Town with Happy.” 

Graciela blushed slightly. “I’ll come over tomorrow. The materials from the school district that I’ve been waiting on have been released, so I can start to plan lessons. I’ll bring my stuff and work here and chill with you and my nieces tomorrow.” 

“Perfect. Bye, drive safe.” 

Graciela hugged Kayleigh and then headed out the door. Anna Kate started to fuss in her swing, so Kayleigh went to pick her up as Juice walked Happy to the door. “Later man, let me know when you want dinner, or drop by if you don’t care what’s cookin’.” 

“Thanks again, Happy,” Kayleigh called as he opened the door to leave. 

He gave her a nod and then clapped Juice’s shoulder quickly before leaving. Graciela hadn’t left yet, her car was running but still parked in the driveway. Happy smirked to himself as he swung a leg over his bike and brought it to life. Graciela pulled out and Happy followed her as she drove home. 

He parked in front of her condo and sat cut his engine. “Want a beer?” Graciela asked as she walked the few steps down the driveway to him. 

“No thanks. Want a tattoo?” Happy asked in return, giving her one of those barely there smiles. 

“Still don’t know what I want,” she countered. 

“I’ll think about it. Goodnight, Graciela.” 

“Night, Happy.” 

He watched her walked up to her door and go inside before he revved the bike and drove to his own place. 

Juice slid into bed next to Kayleigh and pulled her to his side. “Does my sister have a thing going on with Happy?” 

“No,” Kayleigh scoffed. “She wouldn’t do that behind your back. Why?” 

“She was still here when Happy left, the pulled out together.” 

“Happy makes sure she gets home. Your brother isn’t doing anything with her.” 

“Does she want him to? I mean, does she want him, to be with him?” 

Kayleigh was silent for a moment and then answered honestly. “Graciela likes Happy, and I think Happy likes her too. I can’t say if they’ll get together or not. Would you be okay with it if they did?” 

It was Juice’s turn to be silent as he thought about how he felt about Happy being with his sister, being her Old Man… Graciela being his Old Lady. “I think… Hap’s my brother. He’s the Tacoma Killer, but he’s never mistreated a girl, a woman. Hap’s a good guy. I think I’d be okay with it, you know, as long as it was what Graciela wanted. If she knew everything and still wanted this kind of life.” 

“It’s a little different now than before, not to say it can’t get dangerous quickly with just a few words or actions, but I think Graciela would still want to know what’s happening in his world. She wouldn’t want to be kept in the dark.” 

“You sure didn’t,” Juice commented with a fond smile. 

Kayleigh pinched his side playfully. “It’s the only way it works. All in or the wondering, the not knowing, drives you crazy. Would you really be okay with Graciela and Happy being together?” 

“She could do worse, it’s not Ratboy. Happy would protect her. I definitely wouldn’t have to worry about her safety. I’d be okay with Hap and Graciela together.” 

“You might want to mention that to Happy or your sister. I think both are waiting for your approval, and neither are brave enough to ask. And if it’s not your approval they’re waiting on, then at least you might push one of them in the direction to make a move.” 

*****

“Sooo… you and Happy? Funtown? Tell me everything,” Kayleigh said as she sat on the couch beside Graciela. Gracie was at daycare and Anna Kate had been rocked to sleep by her aunt and was now peacefully swaying in her swing. 

Graciela had the faintest hint of a blush when she answered. “He’s… we had a good time. Happy isn’t what I expected, and I know there is so much more to him than I know. We haven’t… we don’t talk very much.” 

Kayleigh raised a brow and gave her a smirk to which Graciela rolled her eyes. “We haven’t done anything else either, but Funtown was so much fun. It was nice to just get to be near him and spend some time with him, have fun with him. He won me two stuffed animals.” 

“Awe, it’s hard to picture Happy as a romantic, but there’s a sweet side under that hard exterior I’m sure.” 

“He called me little girl.” 

Kayleigh turned her head and stared at Graciela. “Like a nickname, a term of endearment, or derogatorily?” 

“It was sweet. We were joking; I was teasing him because I won the basketball game. He called me little girl. I liked it… I hope it didn’t show too much exactly how much I liked him giving me a nickname.” 

Kayleigh grinned. “I bet it will stick. I’ve never heard Happy give a girl a nickname before. You must be pretty special to him already.” 

“We’re just friends right now, Sissy. I want more, but I’m not going to push him for it. If it happens it happens, if not… well, there are plenty of other men in Charming.” 

None like Happy, Kayleigh thought. “True. Did Happy follow you home last night after my tat was done?” 

“Yeah. He never stays, but he makes sure I’m home which is sweet.” 

“You ever invited him to stay?” 

“I’ve asked him last night if he wanted a beer, but not to stay, no. Little bold for me right off the bat, Sissy.” 

Kayleigh shrugged as she shifted to tuck her legs under her. “I think you and Happy are cute together, but you have to do what feels right to you.” 

“He’s definitely something to look at, and he has this… just standing near him you feel his strength… his dominance. It’s kind of intimidating sometimes, but he… I’m not scared of Happy.” 

“You shouldn’t be. Hap won’t hurt you.” 

“I know.” Graciela turned to look at Kayleigh. “I like that he follows me home. I like that little half smile he gives me. I like how he makes me feel. I like him way too much, Sissy.” 

“Naw, you got good taste,” Kayleigh said with a smirk. 

*****

Juice pressed a kiss to Kayleigh’s temple and then slid out of bed. Juice checked on Gracie, who was still sleeping, and Juno slipped out the door to follow him to the kitchen. While Kayleigh fed Anna Kate, Juice was going to make her breakfast in bed. She deserved it every day for all she did for her family, but today was special. Today was Kayleigh’s thirty-first birthday. 

After letting Juno out into the backyard, Juice started making the batter for blueberry pancakes, one of Kayleigh’s favorites. Along with the pancakes, Juice pulled bacon from the fridge and cooked it in the cast iron skillet. It wasn’t until breakfast was done that Juice could hear Gracie’s demands to be let out of her crib. 

He met Kayleigh partway down the hallway. Juice stopped her with his hands on her shoulders. “Nope, you turn around and take your ass back to bed.” 

“But, Juice,” she started until he cut her off with a shake of his head. 

“But Juice nothing. Take your ass back to bed. I’ve got Gracie, and I’ll be joining you in a moment.” 

“How about I take my girl back to bed with me?” she countered. 

Juice thought about it silently until Gracie let out a loud yell. “Compromise, take your ass back to bed. I’ll bring our girl to you.” 

Kayleigh smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “I can smell whatever it is you’re cooking Juicey, but I won’t spoil your fun. Bring me my baby.” She turned around and headed back for the bedroom. 

Juice grinned as he watched her turn around to go. He caught her after one step and spun her back around to face him, pulling her close to his chest. “Happy birthday, Kayleigh Lynn.” 

She gave him a beautiful smile and a quick kiss. “Thanks, Juan Carlos.” 

Before she could walk off again, Juice kissed her hard, parting her lips and sliding his tongue in her mouth to dance with hers. Kayleigh moaned, leaning into him and Juice’s chest shook with silent laughter. Kayleigh broke the kiss, leaning back slightly to look at him. “It’s not my fault you started something we can’t finish.” 

“Halfway there.” Gracie let out another yell and Juice smirked. “Maybe we’ll try fooling around tonight.” He gave her a wink and then went into Gracie’s room. 

Kayleigh waited in the hallway until he reappeared with their oldest. She took Gracie from him and they headed down the hallway, leaving Juice to finish breakfast. 

Juice walked back to the kitchen and made a plate for Kayleigh and then one for himself. Gracie would normally get her own, but Juice could feed her from his plate. He poured two cups of coffee and made a sippy cup of milk for Gracie. Juice put everything on a tray and carried it back to the bedroom. 

Kayleigh and Gracie were both asleep, snuggled together on the bed. Kayleigh was laying on her side, her arm over Gracie, who was laying on her back snuggled against her mother. Juice crossed the room quietly and set the tray on the bedside table. He climbed into the bed, Gracie slept through the movement, but Kayleigh opened her eyes. 

“Hi,” she whispered. 

“Anna asleep too?” 

Nodding her head, Kayleigh looked down at Gracie. “She fell asleep on me, but it was nice to lay here for a few extra minutes in peace. I’m hungry though, whatever is behind you smells yummy.” Kayleigh sat up and Gracie stirred. 

“Wake up, Gracie Lynn,” Juice said. “Daddy’s got breakfast in bed for momma’s birthday.” He grabbed the tray from the nightstand and sat in between Kayleigh and himself. 

Gracie opened her eyes and squirmed around, rubbing her eyes and face with her hands. She crawled into Kayleigh’s lap and snuggled against her. “Mama.” 

“Do you want some pancake? Bacon? Daddy made mama’s favorite breakfast for her birthday.” Kayleigh’s soft voice made Gracie stir in her lap. 

She sat up more and Kayleigh chuckled, kissing Gracie’s cheek. Kayleigh cut a portion of the pancake into tiny pieces for Gracie, and fed her a few of them before taken a bite herself. She plucked a piece of bacon from her plate and shared that with Gracie next. 

Juice laughed, shaking his head, as he ate breakfast in bed with his girls. “I was going to feed her.” 

“She wanted to snuggle with mama on her birthday, sorry dad. So, what are the plans for the day?” 

“I’m taking you somewhere tonight, but the day is yours baby. It’s your birthday, what do you want to do?” 

“Stay in bed you with and our girls all day.” 

Juice chuckled, and carefully leaned over to kiss Kayleigh. “Whatever you want, babe.” 

*****

After making sure the car seat was snapped securely in the base, Juice shut the backdoor to the SUV and climbed into the driver’s seat. 

“So, tell me again where we’re going?” 

“You’ll see,” Juice answered Kayleigh as the garage door opened. He backed out slowly and then headed down the street. 

“We’re going to Tara’s house?” Kayleigh asked with a hint of excitement and a lot of curiosity. 

Juice didn’t say anything as he turned on the Teller’s street and pulled up to their driveway. Two cars were in the driveway already and Kayleigh grinned. “Oh, Lyla and Graciela are here, is this going to be a surprise girls’ night?” 

Juice stayed silent again, shut off the engine, and opened the door to exit the vehicle. Kayleigh followed suit, taking Gracie out of her car seat and heading toward the front door. Juice followed her with Anna Kate in his arms and opened the door for her. 

“Surprise!” 

Kayleigh froze in the doorway, a huge smile on her face, as she took in the living room filled with her family. 

“Surprise, baby,” Juice said from behind her. 

Kayleigh turned to kiss his cheek and then headed into the crowd of family members. Bobby was the first to wrap her in a hug, then Chibs. 

“Happy birthday, lass. Give me that pretty lassie, you go relax and have fun.” Chibs took Gracie from her and Kayleigh found Tara and Lyla near the kitchen. 

Kayleigh squeezed her friend in a tight side hug. “Thanks, Tara. This is a nice surprise.” 

“You’re welcome. Lyla and I had fun planning a party for you. You are always doing everything for everyone.” 

“Yeah, don’t tell anyone we spilled the beans, but Bobby was so excited to bake your cake,” Lyla whispered. 

“I can only imagine. I bet it’s delicious.” 

“No peeking until it’s time, sorry Kayleigh.” 

“Damn.” Before she could ask what flavor it was, strong arms wrapped around her in a bear hug. 

“Happy birthday!” Tig exclaimed. 

“Thanks, Tiggy. I’m surprised you don’t have one of my girls.” 

“Venus is hogging the little one, and Gracie loves Chibs. It’s that damn accent.” 

“That will do it,” Lyla said on a laugh. 

“Come on, ladies, I’ve got to have something going for me,” Tig whined, making them laugh. 

“You do, sweetie,” Tara said teasingly. “Those pretty baby blues.” 

“Aw thanks, ladies.” 

“Anytime Tig,” Tara said with a snort as he started to head toward Venus. 

“Hungry? I’ll make Jax fire up the grill?” Tara said, looking at Kayleigh. 

Once she had confirmation from Kayleigh, Tara went to tell Jax. Graciela appeared at Kayleigh’s side and pulled her into the room to look at all the presents and get a drink. 

*****

Kayleigh held up her wrist again, fingering each charm on the silver bracelet Juice had given her. “You weren’t supposed to buy me a present. The photography session in two days was my gift.” she said to him for at least the hundredth time since they’d gotten home. 

“Yeah, but you love it. Haven’t stopped looking at it or touching the charms since I put it on you.” 

She chose to ignore him, as he continued to undress for bed, and turned her eyes back to the bracelet. The silver chain had six charms on it: a little motorcycle, a cupcake, the letter a, the letter g, a dog, and an angel. 

“What’s the angel for?” 

“Because you’re my angel,” Juice said as he crawled into bed and moved to hover over Kayleigh. 

She slid down the pillows, aligning their bodies better, and Juice lowered his hips to rest between her legs. He kissed his way down her neck and then back up. “So what are my limitations?” 

“No penetration, otherwise, whatever feels good,” Kayleigh said around a moan as he lips closed over her earlobe. 

Juice looked down at her, his eyes dark and full of emotion. “You sure about this?” 

“I’m sure I want you, Juan Carlos.” 

That was all the reassuring Juice needed from his beautiful wife, the mother of his two children, and he lowered his mouth to hers. 

*****

It was late in the afternoon when he showed up. Kayleigh was surprised to see him, since he’d given no warning that he’d be stopping by. 

Kayleigh eyed Trevor from across the couch and asked, “What are you doing here, Trevor?” 

“Can’t a brother stop by to wish his little sister a belated happy birthday?” 

Kayleigh snorted. “Why didn’t you come by yesterday? I am home almost all day.” 

Trevor rolled his eyes. “Don’t be like this, Kayleigh. You know why I didn’t come by yesterday. Juice was home with you, he’s at Redwoody today.” 

“So you’ll only come see me if my husband isn’t home?” Kayleigh asked with a raised brow. 

“You know he and I aren’t good.” 

“Who says we are?” Kayleigh fired back, staring hard at her brother. Before he could snap back at her the rumble of Juice’s Harley could be heard pulling into the garage. “You need to leave now.” 

“Yeah, guess so.” Trevor set a white envelope on the coffee table and then headed for the door. “Happy birthday, sis.” 

Juice came through the garage door at the same time that Trevor closed the front door. “What was that about?” he asked. 

“Trevor stopped by to wish me a happy birthday.” 

“What’s in the envelope?” Juice asked, walking over to sit on the couch next to Kayleigh. Gracie excited walked over to him and crawled into his lap. “Hi, Little Miss. I missed you today.” 

Kayleigh opened the envelope and pulled out three bound stacks of cash and a note, which she read aloud. “Happy birthday, Sis. I wasn’t sure what to get you, so here it is. The first two sets of cash are for your daughters. College fund, for their future, or needs right now, it doesn’t really matter, but it’s for them. The third set is for you to spend on yourself. Love you, Trevor.” 

Juice thumbed through one of the stacks of twenties and whistled lowly. “That’s at least five hundred a bundle.”

“It’s a lot of money, but it doesn’t fix things.” 

“Are you going to keep it?” Juice asked. 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes and snorted. “Of course I am, college is expensive, and so are clothes.”


	51. Let's Get Out of Here

Kayleigh was excited as she opened her email on Juice’s laptop. The photographer in San Francisco had called her to say she’d sent the file containing the photos to Kayleigh. They were Kayleigh’s to keep and do with as she wished, per their contract. She also included a document that listed her matted and framed portraits prices for different sizes and styles. 

Kayleigh downloaded the main file, titled Ortiz Family, and then opened it from the desktop. The photographer had created subfolders as well. Juice would be happy to see how organized the photographer was when he came home. 

When looking for outfits for the girls, Kayleigh hadn’t been able to decide between two, and Juice had told her to get both. Gracie wasn’t very happy to have to change clothes, and neither was Anna Kate, but Gracie had been smiles and giggles during the photo shoot. Anna Kate had been awake for part one, but slept through the second half. Since the girls had two outfits, Kayleigh, Juice, and Graciela had changed clothes, too. 

The photographer’s studio was a beautiful home with a large backyard that had a beautifully manicured lawn and flower garden, white gazebo, and stone path. The first shoot had been inside the studio in one of the rooms of the house. The second was outside in the late afternoon sun.

Kayleigh looked at the file choices. They had spent a good two hours at the studio, if not a little more, and the photographer had taken hundreds of shots. There was a file with thirty images she edited and was creating a photobook from; the rest of the images were sorted into categories. There were eight folders all together: the photobook file, Gracie, Anna, Ortiz Family, Just Girls, Just Dad, Just Mom, and Just Aunt. 

She chose the Ortiz Family album and clicked a button to see a slideshow of the images. Each photo session included pictures of the family as a group of four and then also with Graciela. They’d posed in a several different ways and no two images were the same as Kayleigh clicked through the slideshow. She was glad they had managed to create a good color scheme between the three adults and the little girls. 

For the indoor shoot, Juice had worn a navy-blue t-shirt that fit snuggly to his muscled chest with gray pants. Kayleigh dressed in a light purple sundress with thin straps and a loose skirt that fell to mid-thigh, along with a pair of strappy, low-heeled sandals. She’d done her hair and the ends fell in big curls around her shoulders. One side of her hair was pulled back and pinned with a silver clip. Gracie and Anna Kate’s outfits were the same print, but Anna’s was a onesie and Gracie’s a dress. The lacy fabric was a pretty shade a purple a few shades lighter than their mother’s dress. They each had a lacy fabric bow in their hair that was pinned onto a white, satin headband. Little, matching, white sandals completed their outfits. Graciela had gone along with the color scheme and worn a navy-blue skirt and a lavender sleeveless blouse. Her dark hair was straight and loose. 

When they changed clothes the girls lost the headbands, but kept the white sandals. Their matching outfits were a robin blue with pink flowers printed on the cotton fabric. Kayleigh’s sundress was royal blue, the skirt was the same short length as the first, but this was flared out around her legs. Graciela’s pale pink dress was long, but the skirt was double layered, the underneath layer fell just above her knee and the top, chiffon layer, billowed around her ankles. Juice wore dark pants with his plain white shirt. 

Anna Kate’s soft cries brought Kayleigh’s attention to her and away from the photographs. She crossed the room to lift Anna Kate out of the bassinet and smiled down at her. “Hello, sweet girl, your big sister and daddy will be home soon. Let’s get dinner started, huh? You want something to eat, too? Maybe a diaper change?” 

Anna Kate gurgled and Kayleigh’s grin widened. “Yeah. Sounds like a good plan, huh?” 

Kayleigh was cooking bar-b-que chicken with potato salad, corn on the cob, and a salad, when Tara dropped Gracie off at the house. 

“Thanks for taking her to daycare this morning and for bringing her home tonight,” Kayleigh said from the porch, Anna Kate in one arm and Gracie’s hand held in her free hand. Tara was standing on the walkway at the bottom of the porch steps. 

“Not a problem. Juice still at Redwoody?” 

“He texted a while ago to say he was heading home. He should be here any minute.” 

Tara nodded. “Lyla’s keeping the boys busy with guard duty and, of course, Juice is handling the online side of things.” 

“Makes a good profit. Juice mentioned the idea of expansion.” 

“Jax did, too. He said they were going to wait a while longer, give it more time to see if it stays popular and then talk more seriously of starting another Diosa location.” She turned to check on the boys in the car that was still running and then looked back at Kayleigh. “I’ll see you tomorrow at Redwoody’s wrap party, right?” 

“Yeah. I’ve tried to talk Juice into riding separately so he could stay and have fun with his brothers, but he won’t hear it. He says he’s coming home when I come home, so we won’t be staying more than a couple of hours.” 

“He’s so sweet. Jax and I won’t be there long either, although we did get Tristen to watch the boys for us. She’s a good babysitter. See you tomorrow, Kayleigh.” 

Kayleigh headed inside with her girls, and it wasn’t long before Juice made it home. Anna Kate was awake in her swing, so he scooped her up, placing a kiss to her forehead as he settled her to one side. He walked into the kitchen as Kayleigh was getting Gracie strapped into her highchair. He dropped a kiss to Gracie’s dark hair and she giggled happily. 

“Dada! Ea!” Gracie couldn’t say the ‘t’ in eat, but she knew what it meant, and was excited it was dinner time. Kayleigh fixed Gracie’s dinner first and then a plate for Juice and herself. 

“I received the pictures today. Started to look through them before Anna Kate woke up. They’re all so good.” 

“Have any favorites yet?” 

“A few. I’ll show you after dinner. She sent a price breakdown for matted photos, so we can pick a few to have framed.” 

“How many are you going to print for the scrapbook?” Juice asked on a chuckle. 

“I haven’t decided yet. I’ve started a list though.” 

They finished dinner and Juice cleaned while Kayleigh played with the girls. When it was bath time, Juice headed to splash and play in the tub with Gracie. Kayleigh took Anna Kate to the bedroom with her and fed her on the bed before putting her to sleep. 

She was looking at the pictures on the computer when Juice joined her. He shed his clothes down to his boxers and the pulled her to her feet. He sat in the desk chair and then tugged on her arm to get her to sit on his lap. 

“So which ones are your favorites?” 

Kayleigh grinned and leaned forward to touch the mouse. She clicked the folder she’d created and placed copies of her favorite images. There were tons of pictures that Kayleigh loved, but she had found four favorites so far. 

The first was the group shot that was outside in the grass on an old, faded quilt. The green background that was dotted with pops of color from the vibrant flowers was out of focus, the main focus of the image on the family. Kayleigh and Juice were sitting side by side with Gracie sitting in the middle and Anna Kate in Kayleigh’s arms. 

The second shot was identical to the first, except Graciela sat on Juice’s other side and Gracie was in his lap. 

The third picture was of Anna Kate and Gracie together in the house. One of the rooms was a nursery. While Gracie sat on a white, fuzzy blanket playing with the wooden blocks that surrounded her and holding one in each hand, Anna Kate lay next to her, looking at the camera. 

The last image was of just Gracie. She was outside standing in front of the green leafy plant with purple flowers. She was reaching out to touch the tiny bundles of blossoms, a look of concentration on her face, but also a smile. 

“I like the one of the girls together.” He placed his hand over hers on the mouse and clicked the first file folder of pictures. 

Kayleigh let him take over scrolling through the photos and occasionally commented on one she liked or wanted to add to the scrapbook. Ideas for pages were already rolling through her mind and she was excited to print the growing list of pictures tomorrow before the party at Redwoody. 

“I’m going to bed,” Kayleigh said. She twisted on his lap to kiss him goodnight, then stood and walked the short distant to the bed. 

Juice stayed up until Anna Kate woke up to feed a few hours later, looking at all the pictures and trying to decide which one he liked best of his three girls. He was going to print it out and add it to the collection he carried inside his kutte. He’d already decided on one of him and Kayleigh. 

*****

As soon as Kayleigh and Juice arrived at Redwoody the girls were taken from them by Tig and Venus. Juice and Kayleigh parted, Juice to go grab a beer and talk with Chibs, Bobby, and Jax, and Kayleigh to go say hello to Lyla and Tara. 

“Congratulations on the new movie,” she said to Lyla after giving her a big hug. “You look great tonight. Is Noah here with you?” 

“Yes, and thanks. Noah is around somewhere, probably with Danny and Big P. Venus and Tig already swoop up the girls?” 

“Of course, every chance they get.” 

“Tig loves all the kids,” Tara added. “Wonder if it’s because he lost one of his daughters, and didn’t really spend much time with them as they grew up.” 

Both Lyla and Kayleigh shrugged in response. “Possibly,” Kayleigh said. “Whatever his reason, he’s a good babysitter even if he’s a strange man.” 

The three women shared a laugh before Graciela joined them, looking pretty in her tight black jeans, boots, and sleeveless, red, satin top. 

“Hey, Sissy, Tara, Lyla. Kayleigh, Juice wants to play pool, said to come get you.” 

“Cool, but when did you get here?” 

“About ten minutes ago. Chibs and Bobby found me first before I found you three.” 

Kayleigh went to walk away with Graciela and waved to Tara and Lyla. “See you around, ladies.” 

They weaved their way through the crowd of leather clad men, scantily dressed women, and porn stars of both genders to the pool table where Juice was racking the balls. 

Juice looked up and smiled at his wife and sister. “Kayleigh and me against you and Hap. He’ll be right back, he went to get another beer.” 

Graciela was still trying to be calm about playing pool with Happy when Kayleigh spoke. “I haven’t played in a while, hope I haven’t lost my touch.” 

“Doubt it,” Juice said on a laugh. “That’s why you’re on my team. We’ll let them break.” 

“Go break,” Happy said to Graciela as he joined the three others at the table. 

Graciela nodded and started the pool game. Juice shot after her and then Happy. By the time it was Kayleigh’s turn, Happy had attracted the attention of a couple of the croweaters. Graciela tried to discretely eye them as they blatantly stared at Happy with hungry eyes from their place at a card table a few feet away. 

“Juice! You made me miss!” 

Graciela turned to see Juice laughing, leaning close to Kayleigh. She was twisted partway around to look at him, a big smile on her face too. “You’re shot, Graciela,” she said, not taking her eyes off Juice. 

She stepped up to take her shot, eyeing the table for the best move, but Graciela missed the shot when the blonde-haired woman that had been eyeing Happy laughed. Juice and Happy shot again, and the whole time the woman blatantly and suggestively looked at Happy. When it was Kayleigh’s shot again, the blonde stood from her chair and walked up to Happy. She ran a hand down his chest and leaned against his side. She stood on her tiptoes to whisper something in his ear. 

Happy shook his head and the blonde pouted. “Aw, come on you know you want to have some real fun, Killer.”   
Happy looked down at the woman and gave her a look that made Graciela’s stomach roll. She leaned her stick against a nearby chair and grabbed her beer. Graciela didn’t notice Juice watching her, or how Happy’s eyes followed her across the room. Her focus was on getting away from that blonde rubbing all over Happy. Graciela threw away her beer and then headed for the bathroom. 

She needed to get out of the room, away from Happy, and calm down. She had no claim on him, no right to be jealous if he chose to fuck some random woman… but she was. She was more than jealous, she was angry. Unfortunately, the complications of club life didn’t make a relationship with Happy any easier. 

She was almost to the bathroom when she the heard the gruff “Hey.” 

“Go away, Happy,” she let her anger out for a split second, but didn’t turn around to face him. She didn’t have to, she’d know his voice anywhere. 

“What’s the matter with you, Little Girl?” 

He was closer, she could tell by his voice and his commanding presence. “Don’t call me that.” 

“Why?” 

She whipped around, ready to let him have it in the middle of the hallway, when she saw his face. Happy knew exactly why she was angry with him. “Do you flirt with all the girls that hang around the club? Why’d she call you Killer?” 

“No I don’t, and I’ll tell you later.” 

Graciela didn’t back down from Happy’s hard stare and she challenged him. “No, you’ll tell me right now.” 

Happy didn’t let her see his surprise in her, but did admire that she stood her ground when every other woman would back down under his cold gaze. “Not here,” he replied and waited for her answer. 

She didn’t hesitate. 

“Let’s get out of here.” 

The corner of Happy’s lips twitched. “You ridin’ with me?” 

“Yes.” Her eyes didn’t leave his. 

“Meet me at my bike. You know which one it is?” 

“Yes.” 

Graciela brushed past him quickly, and headed back down the hallway and into the crowded main room, leaving him standing alone. Happy chuckled to himself, pleased that she knew his bike and wanted to ride with him. He went to the bathroom before he headed back to the front so he could leave. 

Graciela caught Kayleigh by the door before she headed out of it. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Kayleigh asked her with a worried expression. 

“Yeah, I’m going to… Happy and I are… I want to…” 

Kayleigh’s eyes lost their worry and she grinned brightly. “Be safe. We probably aren’t going to stay much longer. Text me when you make it home safe tonight, or if you need anything.” 

“Thanks, Sissy. Don’t tell Juice, please?” Graciela asks. 

“Lips are sealed,” Kayleigh said and caught sight of Happy walking out the door over Graciela’s shoulder. “Goodnight. Have fun.” 

Graciela left and walked through the parking lot, scanning the row of bikes for his. She wouldn’t have missed the Harley, even if Happy hadn’t have been sitting on it already. He handed her a helmet once she reached him and she fastened the strap before getting onto the bike behind him. 

“You ever ridden before?” he asked, starting the engine. 

“Once, with Juice when we were teenagers, he had an old dirt bike.” 

“Dirt bikes and Harley’s aren’t the same thing. Lean when I lean, and don’t freak the fuck out on me.” 

Graciela nodded and then added. “Okay.” She wrapped her arms loosely around his waist and was she was comfortable Happy pulled away from the curb and out onto the street. Graciela had never been so close to Happy before. She could smell his cologne and feel the hardness of his muscles. She was glad she’d worn pants instead of the dress she had originally picked out. 

Happy drove for about ten minutes through the town and Graciela was surprised when he stopped near the playground at a park. He cut the engine and Graciela slid off. She unclipped the helmet and handed it back to him with a grin. “Come here often?” 

She looked around as he chuckled, watching her take in her surroundings. “No, but I know it’s here. S’late, no one will bother us.” 

“Cool,” Graciela said, and headed for the swings… somehow, she knew Happy would follow her. She picked a swing and began to pump her legs back and forth, going higher and higher in the air on the large swing set. 

Happy joined her and sat on the swing next to her. He didn’t move, but watched her as she enjoyed the breeze blowing in her air and the calming motion of swinging back and forth. 

“We should have brought along some beers,” Graciela stated out of the blue, breaking the silence between them. “Oh well.” She drug her feet on the next swing and slowed her momentum. Once she came to a stop she looked over at Happy. “Why’d she call you Killer?” 

She stared at him, her gaze unwavering as he looked back at her. His dark eyes studied her carefully. “Do you trust me?” 

Graciela nodded her head. “Yes. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” 

“I’m the club’s assassin. I’m a killer.” 

“Shut up, this isn’t a joke, Happy.” 

His face and tone were serious as he replied, “I’m not joking, Graciela.” Happy stood and lifted his t-shirt to reveal his right side and a series of smiley faces tattooed down his torso. “Each one represents someone that I’ve killed.” 

“Is that why they call you Happy?” she asked with a touch of sarcasm. 

“No.” 

Graciela ran her eyes over the tattoos again before he lowered his shirt. “That’s a lot of people. Were they all for the club?” 

“No.” Happy sat back down on the seat of the swing. “You still trust me?” 

Graciela didn’t hesitate. “Yes.” 

“Why?” 

Graciela scoffed. “Why? You gonna hurt me Happy? I know you wouldn’t. Who am I to judge you and what you’ve done, your choices? I mean, surely you have a good reason as to why you’ve made those choices, either for the club or something personal to you.” 

Happy studied Graciela, unsure if he should admit that she was right or not. She was intuitive. She’d known the croweater had put meaning behind calling him Killer at Redwoody. She knew he had been in control of himself when he’d murdered over a dozen different people. In a rare moment, he thought about Juice and his relationship with Kayleigh. Everyone knew they ran on honesty, Kayleigh knew almost everything if not all the club did. Jax and Tara worked the same way. It’s how couples had to be with each other to work in the club life, but Graciela and he weren’t a couple. Could he be one hundred percent honest with her? 

“Each tat has a reason, some are pretty good ones, others not so much, but I did what I did and there ain’t no changin’ it.” 

“True. You ever kill a woman?” 

“No.” 

“A kid?” 

“No minors, youngest was the son of the Mayan MC president, he was about your age.” 

“Damn, Hap.” 

“Can’t change it, Little Girl.” 

“I know. So they nicknamed you Killer…” 

“Tacoma Killer. I transferred to Redwood same time as Kayleigh settled in Charming with your brother, SAMTAC was my first patch, went nomad for a while, and then SAMCRO.” 

“Do lots of members transfer charters?” 

And just like that, Happy thought, she had changed the subject. He was ten years her senior, but Graciela was smart and beautiful. Her dark features and sun kissed skin attracted him as much as conversing with her did, being near her. He didn’t know what she’d experienced growing up in New York, but she was accepting of his lifestyle and he wasn’t going to question her. 

“Some guys do,” Happy answered her question. “Most just visit and then go back to their Charter.” 

“Why’d you come to SAMCRO?” 

“Be closer to my Ma, she lives in Bakersfield.” 

“Oh. She must be glad you’re closer to home.” 

“Yeah. She bugs me that I still don’t see her enough.” 

“Eh, what are moms for, right?” 

“Yeah. I should get you back to the party before your brother starts wondering where you are.” 

“Okay, but don’t tell me you’re scared of Juan Carlos,” she teased, walking back toward the bike. 

Happy chuckled darkly. “No. Juicey-boy doesn’t scare me.” 

Graciela waited for Happy to mount the bike before sliding on behind him. It was hard for Happy to focus on driving with Graciela wrapped around his back. He’d never had a woman ride bitch before… ever. To some guys, having a bitch on the back didn’t mean much, to most of the SAMCRO men… to him… it meant a lot. The woman on the back of your bike, riding with you, was your woman. 

Happy wanted Graciela to be his. If he’d had any doubts before, he didn’t now. She’d accepted that he was the Tacoma Killer with no argument, a simple shrug of her shoulder and an ‘okay’. Since he’d had a reason for his actions, she didn’t have one to judge him and let it go. The croweaters were down to fuck, but they were all intimidated and scared of him, never sticking around for long. Graciela wasn’t scared, and had admitted such. 

He’d have to talk with Juice, and soon, but when they pulled into the lot the black SUV was already gone. Graciela noticed, too. 

“Looks like we didn’t have to worry about Juicey-boy after all.” 

“Or he already knows.” 

“Fuck him,” she said, knowing to Happy what Juice thought of their relationship was a big deal, “we’re both grown, and can do what we want, which isn’t even anything bad, so who cares.” 

Happy just chuckled and gave her a hint of a smile. “Whatever you say, Little Girl. Want another beer?” 

“Yeah. Maybe one or two more before I head home. Gonna tail or hang here all night?” 

She didn’t wait for his answer and headed for the door, her hips swaying seductively as she walked. Happy pushed off his bike and followed her. “Oh, I’m definitely tailing tonight.” 

*****

Juice pulled into the garage still slightly frustrated. He’d had every intention of staying at Redwoody until Happy and Graciela returned, but Anna Kate wasn’t having it. His fussy daughter wanted to be in the quiet and peace of her own home, so Kayleigh and he had left the party. 

It wasn’t that Juice felt like Happy wasn’t good enough for Graciela, or that he didn’t deserve her, but Juice was having a hard time wrapping his head around the idea of Happy and Graciela being together. She was his little sister, and he was the Tacoma Killer and a lady’s man. He didn’t want to picture Graciela with Happy that way, and was hoping it wasn’t already happening. That thought made him angry because surely if not Graciela, then at least Happy would have the sense to talk to him about it before getting with his sister. 

There was no written club law about dating direct family members, but most brothers extended the curtesy of asking about it before jumping into anything. If Kayleigh had been in contact with her family when they were together, Juice would have asked her father or brothers. 

He was thankful his wife saw him lost in his thoughts, and left him to be by himself for a while. She put the girls to bed and took a shower before she joined him in bed. Juice wrapped an arm around her as she snuggled to his side under the covers. 

“What do you think of Graciela and Happy?” he asked after a long stretch of silence. 

Kayleigh thought about it for a moment before answering. “I think your sister deserves a man that will make her smile, and laugh, that will support her and love her, protect her. She needs to be with someone who will give her what she wants and deserves, and someone to put her in her place when she needs it. I think she deserves to be with whoever she chooses to be with, and if she chooses Happy, and he’s all of those things for her, then she’s a lucky woman… like me.” 

Juice smiled, despite his inner turmoil, at the thought of Kayleigh thinking she was lucky to have him. 

“I’m the lucky one when it comes to the two of us, baby.” He was silent again for a moment before Kayleigh spoke. 

“What do you think of Graciela and Happy?” 

Juice sighed. “I think my sister doesn’t know what she’s getting into, but I can’t make that choice for her. I can give her my opinion, but Graciela’s gonna do whatever the fuck she wants. The little shit always has, it was different when she was in New York, but with one of my brothers, with Hap… it’s… it’s just different. I’m not sure I’m okay with it.” 

“What part aren’t you okay with? Her seeing one of your brothers or her seeing Happy?” 

“Neither, both… It’s… it’s complicated. I’d be happy to see her become more of a part of the family, find her own spot within the club. I hoped that would happen when she moved here, but I didn’t think she’d earn that place with the name Old Lady.” 

“What, you think she’d just be everyone’s sister?” Kayleigh said with a small chuckle. “Juice, your sister is gorgeous. She was going to catch someone’s eye sooner or later. You said it yourself before, Happy is a better choice than Rat.” 

“Doesn’t mean I like it.” 

“You don’t have to like it. Will you fight over it?” 

“Fight Happy? No, not unless he does something to warrant a fight. I’m more interested in exchanging blows with your brother.” 

“Still?” she asked. 

“Yes. Still. He shouldn’t have put you in that situation, and his attitude and actions since it happened haven’t made it any better.” 

Kayleigh decided to let that go, knowing discussing Trevor was likely to lead to a fight, and changed the subject. “I think I’m going to break out the pump and start pumping and feeding.” 

“Think she’ll take a bottle?” Juice asked. Kayleigh could hear the excitement in his voice. 

“Maybe. Her sister did.” 

The idea of being able to feed Anna Kate was exciting, but if she didn’t take the bottle then Kayleigh would keep solely breastfeeding. “You always say every baby is different.” 

“Because they are, but I saved all those different nipple types and different bottle styles I bought to try with Gracie, so maybe she’ll like one. Then hopefully by the time we’re given the all clear she’ll be drinking from a bottle too and we can leave her with someone for more than two hours or so.” 

Juice hummed and pressed his lips to the top of her head. “That sounds like a nice idea.” 

*****

“I have to say,” Tara started, setting her coffee cup down on the kitchen table, “It’s nice to be at home so the kids can play, but I miss meeting at Lynn’s for our planning sessions. There’s just something about that little shop.” 

“I’m of the same mind, girlie. I miss my bakery. I miss baking.” Kayleigh plucked a highlighted sheet of paper from the table and studied it. “Getting to bake for the cake walk with Bobby was so much fun. It was the second time I’ve been to Lynn’s since Anna Kate was born.” 

“I saw the cakes this morning, Bobby was boxing them up. They look great. I can’t believe y’all made twenty!”

“We also had one hundred buy one get one free cards and one hundred buy one get one fifty percent off cards made. They are to give to people who make a donation. The first hundred get a free card and the second hundred get a half off one.” 

“Nice way to get people to help out the schools’ libraries. Anna Kate is one month old, when are you going back to Lynn’s? You went back after a month with Gracie.” 

Kayleigh looked up from the set-up itinerary for tomorrow and smiled. “I’ve enjoyed the time at home with my girls, but it was nice to get Gracie back to daycare, and I can’t wait to be back in the kitchen. Juice thinks I should take longer, relax at home since he’s here this time, but I’m bored. There’s only so much house to clean.” 

The women shared a laugh and Kayleigh continued. “I’m going back when school starts. Tristen and Ellie will be back in school, so they’ll only be coming in in the afternoon on certain days. Speaking of which I need to talk to Ellie about her hours, but the start of school seems like a good time to return.” 

“Will you take Anna Kate with you like you did with Gracie?” Tara asked after checking a few things off her list. 

“Yes. We’ll see how Gracie does with being dropped off at daycare and Anna Kate staying with mama.” 

“Has she been jealous a lot?” Tara wondered. 

Kayleigh shrugged. “There’s been a few moments, but she mainly gets jealous when Juice’s attention is focused on Anna Kate. One meltdown happened because Juice was rocking Anna Kate to sleep and Gracie wanted to be held, Juice didn’t pick her up and you’d have thought the world ended.” 

“Oh, poor baby. She’s such a daddy’s girl. Is Anna Kate?” 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes. “Dumb question, Tara. Of course she is.” 

After glancing over the plans for the End of Summer Fair, she looked back up at Tara. “So we ready for tomorrow?” 

“Yes. I think so. I was so glad when the park cleanup was moved to September.” 

“It was a good idea to move it. Let’s the month of August be more for back to school and the end of summer. Plus, more kids will volunteer to help clean up if they can get volunteer hours for their clubs by doing it.” 

Tara nodded in agreement and started gathering up materials. “Fair starts at eleven. See you at seven?” 

“Yep. Bobby is bringing breakfast so come hungry. He’s going to feed the set-up team and then the guys will let us order them around. Ellyda have the boys or is Jax bringing them?” 

“Ellie is going to watch them in the morning, and then Lyla is bringing them to the fair. Noah said he’d drive the big kids in his truck.” 

“How’s potty training going?” Kayleigh asked as Tara slid the notebooks and papers into her bag. 

Tara groaned. “He does so good one day, and then the next it’s like he wants to be in diapers. He doesn’t have accidents overnight, and I know he can tell me when he has to go because he’s done it multiple times, but damn… potty training sucks balls.” 

Kayleigh laughed at her friends expense, not looking forward to Gracie’s potty training days in the future. “Have you tried that one theory of letting them run around naked in the house all weekend?” 

“Not yet. Jax suggested it yesterday when Abel peed on the kitchen floor. If it’s not any better by next weekend, we’re going to give it a shot.” 

“Good to know. Won’t be stopping by next weekend unless I get the all clear.” 

Tara threw her head back in laughter but quickly sobered when Kayleigh asked. “So does this mean baby number three is gonna be in the works?” 

“No,” Tara deadpanned. “That’s still going to be a few years.” 

“Years? What happened to after Abel is potty trained? Anna Kate needs a friend.” 

“She has Gracie and Thomas.” Tara looked at Anna Kate, asleep in her swing as they walked from the kitchen to the living room. The older three children were at daycare and Tara would have to pick up the boys soon. “Jax is worried things have gone too easy for the club, the transition out barely had any bumps in the road. Honestly, I’m ready to start trying for a baby now, but Jax wants to wait longer. He wants to be sure SAMCRO is free.” 

Kayleigh looked to her daughter and then back to her friend. SAMCRO had gotten a too-easy pass out of guns and drugs, and Kayleigh knew what MC life was like. You could gain freedom, but freedom came with a price. She gave Tara a quick hug and walked her to the door. “I can see Jax’s view, I understand. It was an easy out, and things are never easy. SAMCRO’s freedom from 1% activity won’t be as easy as it has been, but our boys can do it. I’ll see you tomorrow at the high school.” 

“Yes. If you’re bringing that sweet little girl you’ll be the highlight of the fair. It’ll drive Juice nuts. Is someone picking up Gracie tonight or do I need to get her from daycare?” 

“His girls getting attention always drives him nuts. Thanks for the offer, but Graciela is getting her on her way back from Stockton. She went to visit Lyla at Redwoody and is coming for dinner.” 

“Okay. See you tomorrow, Kayleigh.” 

Kayleigh sat and the couch after Tara left and gazed at her daughter as she thought about her and Tara’s conversation. Freedom from the illegal MC world didn’t come without a price, and SAMCRO hadn’t paid for their freedom. Kayleigh could only hope that Juice came out unscathed.


	52. Tantrums and Awkward Talks

Jax surveyed the crowd of people enjoying the activities of the Summer Fair; his club family among the crowd. Bobby and Kayleigh were hosting the cake walk which was halfway over. Juice and his girls weren’t too far away, playing a ring toss game. A large group was chatting and laughing at a picnic table, Graciela and Happy and Lyla and Noah among them. Chibs was off walking around with the Sherriff, she was on duty today, but Chibs didn’t care as he walked around with her. 

Tara was talking to Oswald, and as Jax watched them a proud smile stretched across his face. Tara had big shoes to fill after Gemma had died, and she’d done more than expected of her. Tara shined as the Queen of SAMCRO and had grown into her role. 

Jax was worried about the club’s future, but Tara and made leaps and bounds in gaining back the townsfolk’s trust in SAMCRO. After all the hard work his wife and Kayleigh had put into organizing events and fundraisers for the schools, churches, and kids, the town remembered the good SAMCRO did and all the did to help Charming. 

There hadn’t been any more news from the Mayans since they needed a body part and Jax had discovered Wendy’s death. Alvarez said they were handling things, but several of the guys had heard rumors and news of trouble brewing. Danny had told him the Night Slayers had heard the same news on a run the week before. Jax had plans to set up a meeting with Alvarez, but for today he was going to enjoy his family and another day of freedom from the chores and worries of the club lifestyle SAMCRO was trying to leave behind. 

Oswald spotted Jax and waved him over. Jax gave a nod and weaved through the crowd. He tossed an arm over Tara’s shoulder’s when he reached her side and shook Oswald’s hand. “Hey, man.” 

Oswald gave a half smile at the greeting. “Another fabulous event planned out by your wife, Jackson. The elementary parents are the most excited about this fundraiser for the libraries.” 

“SAMCRO loves to help Charming.” 

“For all your faults, that’s true,” Oswald said honestly. “I’m glad to see the change that’s come to SAMCRO this year, Jackson. It’s good for Charming.” 

“We all agree, Elliot. This move has been good for Charming. This town is SAMCRO’s home, too.” 

“Yeah.” Elliot nodded to the ice cream truck that had a long line in front of it. “Scoops is more popular than most thought it would be.” 

“Everyone loves ice cream,” Tara said. 

The boys had rented a freezer food truck, and Bobby and Chucky had made huge batches of Scoops’ most popular flavors to sell at the fair. Seventy-five percent of the proceeds would be donated to the fundraiser. 

“That they do. Have a good day, Jackson, Tara.” Oswald nodded his goodbye and then headed into the crowd to find his wife and daughter. 

Jax and Tara walked around and then joined up with their family that was still gathered around one of the picnic tables. Once the cake walk was over, Kayleigh, Juice and their girls joined the group. 

“How’d it go, lass?” 

“A hit just like last time. We had way more people wanting to participate than we had cakes… again. We sold all of the discount cards too. What about the ice cream truck?” 

“We’ll probably have to restock the ice cream in about an hour. Quinn, Montez, and Chucky already went to Scoops to get a supply to restock the truck,” Chibs answered. 

“Wow.” 

Juice set Gracie on her feet so that he could adjust Anna Kate in her carrier. Gracie let out a loud shriek. “No! Dada! No! No! Up, UP!” She had his pant leg fisted in one hand and was reaching for him with her other, standing on her tiptoes. 

Kayleigh sighed. “On that note…” she scooped up Gracie, who started to flail her arms and legs and scream. “No! Dada! Ah!” 

Kayleigh held her a little tighter, stopping her from failing, and gave Gracie a sharp look when the little girl leaned back to look at her. “That’s enough of that, Little Miss,” Kayleigh said sharply. 

While Gracie quit screaming and kicking, she didn’t stop crying. 

“My poor baby,” Venus said, cooing at Gracie who was leaning her head against Kayleigh shoulder now. “You are so in need of a nap, pretty princess.” 

“I think we’re going to go home and do just that. If she’s in a better mood later we’ll come back,” Juice said in response. 

“Aww,” Graciela hugged her brother and Sissy goodbye and rubbed Gracie’s back. “Bye, mini-me. Text me, Sissy.” 

“Okay. Later, y’all.” 

Juice followed behind Kayleigh as they weaved their way to the parking lot. When Kayleigh sat Gracie in her car seat their daughter cried louder. “Gracie, baby, calm down. Sh... it’s okay. We’re going home. Mama and Daddy are taking you home.” 

“Dada!” 

Juice looked across the SUV at Kayleigh. Anna Kate was already buckled in her car seat, so he shut the driver side back door and walked around the vehicle. He kissed Kayleigh’s cheek and smiled gently. “Get in. I’ll drive home.” Then he ducked his head into the open back to smile at Gracie. “Gracie Lynn.” 

Gracie hiccupped and her cries softened slightly as she caught sight of Juice. “Da!” she cried, reaching out for him and then trying to take off her harness. When she couldn’t, she cried out for him again. 

“I know baby, we’re going home and Daddy will put you down for a nap then.” Juice knew she’d continue to cry until she was back in his arms, so he shut her door. The sound of her cries made his heart ache, but he circled the SUV and climbed in the driver’s seat. 

Kayleigh gave him a sympathetic smile. By the time they were on the road, Gracie’s cries had woken Anna Kate and both girls were crying. The drive from the town square to their house took about ten minutes, but felt like it had lasted for an hour when Juice finally pulled into the driveway. 

While Kayleigh grabbed the diaper bag and Anna Kate, Juice unbuckled Gracie and lifted her into his arms. She laid her head against his shoulder, her sobs quieting a little. Kayleigh followed him into the house, closing the garage door behind them. Juice headed down the hallway and Kayleigh stayed in the living room with Anna Kate. 

Kayleigh slowly rocked Anna Kate, gently patting her bottom, and she quieted in her arms. Her darks eyes stared up at her mother, intelligent and watchful, taking in everything in front of her. Kayleigh smiled down at Anna Kate and kissed her nose. “Your sissy is a little bit jealous when Daddy gives you his undivided attention, but Gracie will learn he loves you both equally. Daddy loves both of you girls so, so much. He’s a good daddy.” 

Since her diaper was wet, Kayleigh changed Anna Kate before feeding her, knowing she’d have to change her once more before the one-month-old fell asleep again. Once Anna Kate was full, changed into a clean diaper, and asleep in her swing, Kayleigh pulled the used sippy cups from the diaper bag and headed for the kitchen. 

Kayleigh washed the cups and set them in dish rack to dry. Anna Kate was peacefully sleeping still, so she checked her phone to see if Graciela had texted. There were no new messages. Sliding her phone into her back pocket, Kayleigh went to check on Juice and Gracie. Her oldest daughter’s cries had stopped when she was feeding Anna Kate. 

Juice and Gracie weren’t in her bedroom. Wondering where they were, Kayleigh opened her bedroom door to find Juice and Gracie sprawled across the bed. They were both asleep, Juice on his back and Gracie tucked against his side. 

Kayleigh smiled at the sight and took out her phone. She took a quick picture of the two and then quietly backed out of the room. She typed out a quick text to Graciela and went to get out the scrapbooking supplies. 

Gracie is down for a nap. So is Juice. Return to fair unknown. I’ll text you later. – Kayleigh 

She was organizing the pictures Juice had printed early this morning for her into piles for the different pages when her phone buzzed. 

Okay. Tara said she and boys will be leavings soon, too. Plans tonight? – Graciela 

No plans. Come by for dinner if you want. I was going to make enchiladas. – Kayleigh 

I’ll be there. – Graciela

Kayleigh chuckled, tossing her phone beside her on the couch, and started working on the scrapbook. The new pages would include one for each of the girls, four pages of family group shots, and a page of the two girls together. She also included a page of pictures of Juice and her, a page with Juice and Graciela, and a page of silly or candid shot images. 

She was finishing the last pages she’d laid out when Juice came down the hallway with Gracie in his left arm, her head laying on his chest and her eyes barely open. Kayleigh gave him a bright smile, “Enjoy your nap?” 

“Hell yeah.” 

Kayleigh giggled as she stood from the floor. “I’ll get her sippy cup.” 

Juice followed Kayleigh into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, still holding a half-asleep Gracie. He watched Kayleigh pour a small amount of apple juice in the cup and then dilute it with water. Kayleigh screwed on the cap as she stepped up to his right side, leaning in close to him. 

“Hi, Gracie baby. Did you sleep well with Daddy?” she held the sippy cup up. “Look what I have for you. Mama’s going to cook dinner now, too so we can eat.” 

“No going back to the fair?” Juice asked. He caught the sippy cup Gracie had tried to take from her mother and held it up for her. 

“No. Not with the way she acted earlier, besides Anna Kate is still asleep, too. I’ll wake her up after the enchiladas are in the oven.” 

He shrugged. “I’m good being at the house with my girls.” 

“Graciela is going to come for dinner. We’ll have to text her when they go in the oven, too… unless she shows up before then.” 

“Me and Gracie will be in the living room. I think we’ll watch a movie and maybe play with some toys once we wake up fully. Gracie, give Mama a kiss, we’re going to play while she cooks yummy dinner.” 

Kayleigh leaned in for a kiss and Gracie raised her head, but didn’t kiss back. Kayleigh pecked her cheek and chuckled. She brushed a hand through her unruly bed hair. “Have fun with Daddy.” 

“Love you, baby,” Juice said, giving Kayleigh a kiss. 

She turned and he pressed his lips to hers quickly. “Love you too, Juicey.” 

While Juice started Cinderella and then sat with Gracie on the floor near her toys, Kayleigh got to work on dinner prep. Kayleigh sliced yellow, green, and red peppers and an onion into strips and put them aside. She minced a few cloves of garlic, putting it into a tiny bowl, before taking out a clean cutting board and slicing the chicken breast into bite sized strips. 

After starting the rice to go along with the enchiladas, Kayleigh mixed the necessary seasonings first and then poured oil into the skillet she’d brought out of the cabinet. The meat went in first and once it was almost cooked she added the peppers, onions, garlic, and seasonings to the pan. She cooked the filling a moment longer, adding a bit of sauce. Kayleigh toasted the tortillas before scooping filling into each one, sprinkling cheese inside before rolling them up. She placed them all in the baking dish, spooning over more sauce and then sprinkling cheese over all the enchiladas. 

Once the dish was in the oven, she turned the rice to low and set the timer. Then she headed for the living room. Juice and Gracie were playing with her laptop, looking at pictures of different objects. Juice would say its name and then Gracie tried to repeat him. 

“Cat.”

“Cat!” 

“Ball.” 

“Ball!” Gracie’s pronunciations weren’t perfect, but she was adorably close in her sweet little voice. 

“Dog.” 

“Juju!” 

Juice and Kayleigh laughed, Juno jumped up from her spot in front of Anna Kate’s swing and trotted over to Gracie. She licked her foot, making Gracie giggle. 

“Good dog, Juno,” Juice praised the dog, rubbing her head, for coming when Gracie called for her, even unintentionally. 

Kayleigh sat down beside Juice and sent Graciela a quick text. 

Dinner is in the oven. Will take about thirty minutes. – Kayleigh 

Gracie pressed a button on her laptop and the picture changed. “Frog,” Juice said. 

“F-g” Gracie tried to say the word but couldn’t and her bottom lip stuck out. 

Juice noticed and tickled her. “Silly girl. Let’s try another one.” He clicked the button. “Banana. Banana, really?” 

“Nana?” Gracie repeated, looking around. Her eyes landed on the swing and she pushed the laptop off her lap. Juice caught it as she slid off his legs and walked over to her sister. She watched the baby sleeping and reached out a hand to gently pat the blanket that covered her. Gracie turned her head to look back at Juice and Kayleigh. “Nana.” 

Juice grinned widely at her. “Yes. Anna. Do you want to hold Anna?” 

“Juice.” There was a slight warning, and a hint of nervousness, in Kayleigh’s voice. 

“It’s okay. I’m going to be doing most of the holding. I’ve got my daughter, Kayleigh.” 

Kayleigh’s phone buzzed as he stood. 

Leaving now. Will be there in fifteen. – Graciela

“Graciela’s on her way.” 

“Cool.” Juice leaned down and scooped Anna Kate into his arms. He shifted her to one side and reached for Gracie’s hand. “Come on, do you want to hold her?” 

Gracie nodded and followed Juice to the couch, holding his hand. She climbed up beside him quickly and crawled into his lap, being surprisingly careful Kayleigh noted. Juice shifted her slightly and wrapped his free arm around her, bringing Anna Kate to lay on Gracie’s lap, but mostly still on his hand and forearm. His other hand was in front of her, keeping her safely in their embrace. 

“Nana.” 

“Anna. Anna is waking up. She hears you talking to her.” 

“Wa up?” 

“Yes. She was asleep.” 

Gracie turned her attention back to her younger sister and the two little girls watched each other in their father’s lap. Kayleigh took another picture and knew she’d be adding this one and Juice and Gracie’s nap shot to the scrapbook. 

When Anna Kate started to get fussy a few moments later, Kayleigh took her and cuddled her. Gracie slid off Juice’s lap to go play just as a knock sounded on the door. Juice stood and went to the door, opening it to reveal Graciela and Happy, who was standing behind her. 

“Hi, bro. Is Mini-me feeling better?” Graciela asked, stepping into the house. 

“Yes. We had a nap.” 

“Kayleigh told me. Hi Gracie!” 

“I can’t believe you told on me,” Juice said to Kayleigh, then nodded to Happy. “Sup, Hap. Come on in. Surprised to see you here.” 

“Graciela mentioned enchiladas, thought I’d cash in on a dinner.” 

“Enchiladas night was a good choice.” Juice shut the door and headed for the couch. 

Kayleigh handed Anna Kate to Juice. “Hi, Hap. Juice, I’m going to check on dinner. Graciela, you want to help me set the table?” 

“Yeah. Right behind you, Sissy.” Graciela ruffled Gracie’s hair and then jumped up to follow Kayleigh into the kitchen. She grabbed the plates, but paused to whisper to Kayleigh. 

“So, showing up with Happy, was that planned?” 

“No,” Graciela admitted. “I told the guys I was leaving, Happy walked me to my car and I said I was going to eat dinner here, that you were making enchiladas, and he followed. It sounds creepy when I put it like that… a little, but I think it’s sweet.” 

“Sweet and describing Happy don’t get used often, but yes… it’s sweet of him that he follows you. It shows he cares.” Kayleigh spoke in a normal voice then. “Set the table, I’ll put out the extra toppings. The enchiladas will be done in about five minutes.”

Kayleigh cut up two avocados, sliced some limes and poured more cheese into a small bowl before setting all the items in the middle of the table. She scooped the rice into a bowl and brought it to the table before taking the baking dish out of the oven. 

“Dinner is ready,” Kayleigh called. 

Gracie came in holding Juice’s hand and Kayleigh lifted her into her arms. “Where’s Anna Kate?” 

“Happily swinging away. She’s awake right now, but she’s fine.” 

“Are you ready to eat, Gracie Lynn?” Kayleigh looked down at Gracie bouncing on her hip. 

“Ya, ya, ya,” she answered with excitement, but when Kayleigh went to set Gracie in her highchair she screamed. “No!” 

“Oh, Gracie, is today just one of those toddler moment days with you?” Kayleigh said with a hint of frustration, setting her on her feet. As soon as she’d let her go, Gracie tried to pull out one of the chairs and climb into it. Kayleigh stopped her, and Gracie fussed again, stomping her feet and crying. 

Graciela chuckled. “I told you, you were going to need that booster seat I bought. Gracie wants to sit like a big kid. She sees Abel and Thomas do it all the time.” 

“Hush and go get it,” Kayleigh snapped with a playful undertone. 

Graciela had set it in the laundry room and returned a moment later. Happy helped strap it to one of the chairs and Kayleigh buckled Gracie in tightly. She then pushed the chair close to the table. Gracie banged her hands against the table. She smiled her father’s big grin and looked over to Juice who sat down in the chair beside her. 

Kayleigh told Happy to sit and Graciela helped her serve plate of enchiladas. Kayleigh made Gracie a plate of plain chicken, cheese, and small chunks of avocado before coming to the table. They talked about the almost finished clubhouse, how school would start at the end of the month, and Kayleigh return to the bakery around the same time. 

After dinner Kayleigh and Graciela quickly tackled the dishes. While Juice and Happy entertained Gracie in the living room, Kayleigh showed Graciela how to give a little baby a bath in the kitchen sink. 

“And you found the little flower pillow thing online? That’s too cool, Sissy. Does Gracie get to play in the big tub?” 

“Yes. She likes mine and Juice’s bathroom over hers already. Our tub is bigger.” 

“Uh oh. Who messed up and let her take a bath in the big tub?” Graciela asked as she carefully dried off Anna Kate. 

Kayleigh already had her clothes ready and took the baby from her sister. She sat in the chair and put Anna Kate on her lap. She kept one hand on her and put the diaper on first before grabbing her onesie with a free hand. She dressed her as she answered Graciela’s question. “Who do you think? Juice. Daddy spoils her, but it’s okay.” 

“They don’t call it the terrible twos for nothing, right?” 

“You know she’s only almost one and a half,” Kayleigh remarked. 

Graciela rolled her eyes. “I know.” 

“She gets her attitude from her mama,” Juice interrupted, a big grin on his face as he looked at Kayleigh. “Gracie has a present for you.” 

Kayleigh raised her brow, and then realization hit and she rolled her eyes. “Gee thanks, Juan Carlos. Good thing it’s bath time for her now. Anna Kate is out from her bath.” 

Juice scooped her up from Kayleigh’s lap and laid her against his shoulder. “Come on, Anna. Daddy will put you to sleep in the swing until we go to bed later.” 

Graciela and Kayleigh followed him into the living room. Graciela picked up her niece from the floor. “Let’s go take a bath, Mini-me!” 

Kayleigh waited for the fit she thought was about to happen, but Gracie just smiled at her aunt and shouted, “Baf!” 

The three girls headed down the hallway, leaving Juice and Happy with the youngest. Juice laid her in the swing and made sure she was asleep before setting the monitor on the table beside her. He grabbed the other monitor and clipped it to his belt. Juice pulled a joint from his kutte pocket and held it up at Happy. 

“Grab a beer and let’s go smoke on the porch.” 

Happy shoved off the couch and took two beers from the fridge. He nodded toward the sleeping baby in the living room. “She good to leave alone?” 

“Yeah. We won’t be gone long. She’s fine.” 

Happy gave another nod, stood from the couch, and followed Juice to the backyard. Happy handed Juice a beer, opening his own and taking a swig before setting it on the porch railing. 

Juice lit the joint and they passed it back and forth in silence before Happy spoke. 

“Hey, man, I need to talk to you about something.” 

Juice had a feeling this was coming, but it didn’t make it any easier to talk about. “I know what’s coming. Look, Hap, I’m not gonna be good at this, but I’ve decided that as long as you aren’t just trying to fuck and ditch my sister I’m cool. Just… don’t hurt her.” 

Happy went to say he’d never, but then realized that Juice didn’t mean physically. “I… no promises man. You got lucky, Kayleigh’s one of a kind, but… so is Graciela. It’s all her choice man.” 

Juice nodded and shuffled his feet“Does she know about the happy faces?” Juice had to know if he’d told her the truth about himself or not. If she didn’t know yet, that would be something Hap would need to tell her soon, give her a chance to walk away before she got in too deep. 

“Yeah. Didn’t seem to faze her much.” 

Juice shrugged. “I thought it might, but she saw some stuff when I was still in New York, toward the end of my stint with the mafia. She’s a tough girl, we had Mom, but shit was hard growing up. I just don’t want her walking in blind. I’ve told her some basics, but nothing of what we really used to do…. I’m rambling… damn… just don’t hurt her, Hap.” 

“I’m… I’m not trying to hurt her… she’s… she’s different.” 

Juice gave a snort, remembering a past conversation with Chibs at the B&B. “Yeah, I know that feeling.” 

Happy relit the joint that had burned out, took a hit, and passed it to Juice. “It’s all her choice man. I ain’t gonna push her for nothing.” 

“Thanks, Hap. She’s made a better choice than Ratboy.” 

Both guys chuckled, and with that the subject was dropped. “Jax called for church tomorrow morning, all hands on deck.” 

“I know. Things can’t stay calm forever, can they?” Juice asked, looking over at Happy. 

“Ain’t nothing that easy, brother.” 

*****

SAMCRO had ten members and it was a full table as they gathered above Scoops early in the morning. Juice had left his girls at home, Gracie had snuggled with her mama in bed and they’d both fallen back asleep after Anna Kate had eaten and gone back to bed, too. It was nice to gather as a whole at the table for church. It had been a few days since Jax had held church and everyone had been in attendance. 

After everyone had said good morning and sat down Jax tapped the gavel on the table. “Another day, another dollar, brothers. Let’s start with basic business updates.”

“Lyla starts production on her new movie today,” Montez spoke up. 

Juice nodded, adding, “The number of paid members on the internet site is steadily growing. The free side still gets a huge amount of hits, but everyone wants more, and they’re willing to pay for it.” 

“Scoops is doing good. Kayleigh plans on revamping the menu for the remainder of summer and then fall when she returns at the end of the month,” Bobby said. 

“Diosa’s running smoothly. Any word from Nero?” Chibs said, looking to Jax. 

“He returns from his vacation tomorrow. He hasn’t said anything else about retiring to his farm, but I think it’s coming. He loved my mom, losing her has been hard on him. I think he’s almost done with this lifestyle. 

“We gonna buy him out?” Tig asked. 

“That’s the plan. Own one hundred percent of Diosa.” 

“That’d be sweet.” 

Jax looked over at Bobby with a cocky grin. “It would brother. The cash flow from TM, Scoops, and Diosa and Redwoody are picking up steadily, but we shouldn’t get comfortable.” His cocky grin fell and he looked seriously at his brothers around the table. “It wasn’t but a month ago that the Mayans were asking for body parts. We’re out of the main loop, but that doesn’t mean we drop our guard. If something is stirring, if shit is going down, I want to know. This club needs to know. I want SAMCRO to be legit when it comes to business; Scoops, TM, Redwoody, Diosa, but we stay armed. We stay alert. Everyone understand?” 

Nods and yeas were given from around the table and Jax picked up the gavel in his hand. “Business as usual in the ice cream, automotive, and porno industries gentlemen. Keep an eye and ear out for any word of trouble brewing among the local clubs and gangs.


	53. Feels Like Coming Home

It was early in the morning and Kayleigh had already dropped off Gracie at daycare, and was heading to Lynn’s to talk with Ellie. It was the last Monday of the summer before school started the next week. Kayleigh was going to back to work that Tuesday and needed to discuss Ellie’s schedule with the young girl. She’d also get to touch base with Tristen and talk to Bobby about plans again. Her return would free up his time to handle other club business. 

Kayleigh pulled into the back lot and hopped out of the SUV. Juice was off for the day, and at home with Anna Kate while she came to the bakery quickly. Bobby opened the door for her and nodded. “Morning, sweetheart.” 

“Excited for my return next week?” she asked as she passed by and hung up her purse on the hook by the door. 

“I’m gonna miss this place,” Bobby answered. 

Kayleigh chuckled and headed for the front. “You can come work with me any time Bobby. You know that.” 

“Yeah. I’ll be checking in on you. Maybe bake some in the mornings still to help you out.” 

“That would be nice. We’ll see how Anna Kate does with the bakery running. Gracie was always fine. She was happy to just chill in her play pen or snuggled next to me in her wrap, I hope Anna Kate it the same way.” 

“She’ll do alright, sweetheart. You’ve still got your two girls to help out. Here to talk schedules?” 

Kayleigh nodded yes, walking into the main storefront. Tristen was arranging items on the shelves in the display cabinet and Ellie was spot cleaning the store. 

“Hey, Ellie, let’s chat,” Kayleigh called. 

Ellie stopped what she was doing and came over to Kayleigh. She followed her into the back and Kayleigh sat down on a stool, motioning for the young teenager to do the same thing. 

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked nervously. 

“Oh god, no, sweetie. I wanted to talk to you about your schedule. School starts next Monday. We made a deal that summer hours could be more, but during the school year you have to cut back, at least at the start.” 

“So how do I earn more hours back?” 

Kayleigh smiled at Ellie’s eagerness to work. “I have to see that you can maintain good grades and still work. School is your first priority, then friends, then work. Don’t overdue yourself, but you keep up good grades and things and we can talk about more hours. You could work three days plus Saturdays like Tristen.” 

“What will I be working once school starts?” 

“Two afternoons a week during the school week. If you want to work Friday night you can. We always close at six, if not that’s fine too, and Saturdays are up to you.” 

Ellie nodded. “What days?” 

“Tristen started with Tuesdays and Wednesdays, how’s that sound?” 

“Sure. Photography club is supposed to meet on Thursdays. If that changes can I switch days?” 

“Of course.” 

“Thanks! I’m going to go finish cleaning the store before we open.” 

Kayleigh smiled and nodded as Ellie slipped off the stool and headed back out front. Tristen came in next. “I figured you’d want to see me, too.” 

She laughed at the older girl and motioned for the seat. “I didn’t think there’d be much change in your schedule. Three days a week and every other Saturday.” 

Tristen giggled. “Yep. It will be nice to have you back, Kayleigh.” 

“Thanks. I’m excited to come back.” Kayleigh stood and hugged Tristen. “See you next week,” she said to Tristen and then yelled out loud enough for Ellie and Bobby to hear. “Bye guys, see you later!” 

“Bye!” 

When Kayleigh made it home, Juice wasn’t in the living room. She walked quietly through the house and found him in the bedroom. He was laying on his back in the middle of the bed, naked except for a pair of black boxer briefs. Juno was curled up next to him, her head on his arm. It was a big no-no seeing as she was never allowed on the bed. Anna Kate was also naked except for her diaper, and laying on her father’s chest. Both daddy and daughter, and the dog, were sound asleep. 

Kayleigh smiled to herself and snapped a second photo of Juice asleep with one of his daughters. These two pictures were going to get their own page in the scrapbook. She captured him asleep with both of his girls, never mind that he was half naked in this shot. They hadn’t eaten breakfast, Kayleigh had fed Gracie and Anna Kate and then left the house, so she headed for the kitchen; leaving Juice and Anna Kate asleep in the bed. 

Juice and Kayleigh had gone shopping yesterday, so Kayleigh decided to make homemade biscuits and sausage gravy. She was working on the gravy when Juice came in with Anna Kate. Her eyes were open, but she was content to rest against her father’s chest. 

“Something smells good.” 

Kayleigh smiled at him, kissing his cheek before turning back to the stovetop and the gravy. 

“Did you enjoy your mid-morning nap with Anna?” 

“Yeah.” 

“And why are you both half naked?” she asked next, adding the sausage back into the gravy that was starting to thicken. 

Juice shuddered. “After you left Anna Kate had a bit of an upset stomach. We jumped in the shower together. She seemed to enjoy it once she was cleaned off. We stayed in for a moment and then I dried us off before the diaper and boxers. Then we crashed in bed.” 

“I could see that. What about Juno?” 

“Oh. Well, she looked pitiful on the floor. She really loves Gracie, but she’s protective of Anna Kate, too. She wanted to be closer.” 

“You can wash the bedding today then. I’d rather not sleep in dog hair.” 

Juice shrugged and grabbed to plates with his free hand. Kayleigh pulled the biscuits from the oven and fixed two plates while Juice put Anna Kate in her rocking pack and play sleeper. He carefully pulled it close to his chair as Kayleigh set their plates on the table. She grabbed two forks and then joined him. 

“She is staring at you.” 

Juice looked down at Anna Kate, his bite of food forgotten for a moment on his fork. He grinned at her and then took a bite. “Anna loves her daddy.” 

“Or she wants the breakfast she can’t have.” 

Juice chuckled. “Gracie would be mad to know she’s missing out.” 

Kayleigh joined his laughter. “That would be a tantrum from hell.” 

“I thought those weren’t supposed to start until she was two,” Juice said. 

Kayleigh snorted. “You always say she’s like her mama.” 

She gave him a smirk and a wink, and Juice pulled her chair closer before hauling her into his lap. She laughed and twisted, draping her arms over his shoulders. “She is like her mama, and it might be hell to raise her, but it’s a good thing.” 

Juice kissed her, and for a moment they were lost in each other, but Anna Kate’s cries made them separate. 

Kayleigh scooped her up and situated her at her breast. Once Anna Kate was happily eating, Kayleigh sat down to finish her own meal. 

*****

Teller-Morrow’s lot was filled with motorcycles and vehicles. The excitement was almost palpable. The men of SAMCRO had waited months, almost a full year, for this moment. The crow eaters, hang arounds, and TM workers were gathered toward the back of the lot, while the club and their significant others and children were at the front. 

Elliot Oswald handed the keys to Jax and shook his other hand. “It’s all yours. Enjoy.” 

Jax thanked him, and with smiles on their faces SAMCRO returned home to their clubhouse. Jax, Tara, and their boys were the first to enter, followed by the rest of the club. Juice and Kayleigh shared an excited smile as they stepped through the door. Happy noticed Graciela hanging back with Gracie on her hip and motioned for her to come inside. She gave him a half smile and he followed her inside. 

Kayleigh thought the new clubhouse was a beautiful tribute to the original. The floorplan stayed much the same, with the bar near the doors and a large, open space for tables, chairs, and pool tables. The chapel was to the left. Instead of the heavy leather padded doors that had originally hung as the entrance to the chapel, the double doors were now made of solid redwood. The bar was also made of redwood. 

The new additions to the clubhouse included more apartments in the back for members as well as stairs that led to an upstairs area. The upstairs included a large playroom for the children and a separate storage space. 

Once everyone was done looking around, Jax opened the doors for the club’s friends and everyone poured into the building. They oooed and awwed over the new clubhouse and gave compliments on the new interior. 

“It’s amazing, Juice.” 

Juice looked down at Kayleigh, seeing her admiring the doors to the chapel. “Yeah, baby. We’ll have to break in the new apartment bed.” 

“We’ll have to furnish the apartments first.” 

“We were able to save some of the furniture from the back that didn’t get blown to smithereens,” Chibs added, joining the conversation. “But we will have to replace a lot of it. Tossed the beds, they all smelled like smoke.” 

“Basic dressers, desks, and full-sized beds for all,” Kayleigh teased. 

Juice grunted. “Nope. Queen at least for the two of us. King if it will fit.” 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes and kissed Juice’s shoulder before leaning her head against it. 

Chibs grinned at the couple and heaved a sigh, looking around the room. “Feels like coming back home, doesn’t it?” 

Juice nodded in agreement. Walking back into the clubhouse did feel like coming back home after a long time away. 

Knowing they would be able to walk into the new clubhouse today, the guys had loaded up the SAMCRO memorabilia, including the large redwood table, into the van. Unloading the van took no time at all thanks to the help of everyone present. As the friends and croweaters started to leave, the guys began to place the items that made the clubhouse home around the room. 

“Oswald did a really nice job,” Tara said, sitting on the swing next to Kayleigh. To keep the children out of the way of heavy objects being moved, Kayleigh and Tara and gone outside to the playground with their four kids. 

“He did. He and his crew worked hard. I didn’t expect them to put this much effort into something for the club, but I’m pleasantly surprised.” 

“Oswald likes the club more than he lets on I believe,” Tara said, watching Abel slid down the slide. “He doesn’t openly show it, especially not in front of the rest of the town, but he knows SAMCRO does good for the town. I can’t decide if the bar or the chapel doors are my favorite part.” 

“The doors. One hundred percent. Those dark leather doors always made the clubhouse so… dark. SAMCRO is Redwood Original, it seems only fitting to me that they walk through doors made of redwood to sit at the table. The playroom upstairs might be my second favorite part, though. Elliot said he had it soundproofed, too. So, any party noise will not be heard by little ones that have been put to bed.” 

“Oh, that’s amazing,” Tara gushed. “I didn’t know that! Now to find someone willing to stay up there and babysit.” 

Kayleigh laughed. “I’m sure Ellie Winston will watch them if we pay her.” 

“Ooo, good idea! How’s Lyla and Noah doing?” 

“They’re doing good, I think. Noah is head over heels for her and Lyla thinks the world of Noah. He does really good with the kids. Ellie says she likes that he’s at the house all the time. She says it’s nice to have a father figure around to discipline the boys and, even though she admitted sometimes it’s annoying, it’s nice to have someone to tell them what to do, and stay on their ass.” 

“Sounds like a typical teenager response,” Tara said with a giggle. 

“Give it another ten years and you’ll have a teenager, too.” 

“Eleven years and you will, too.” 

“Mine already acts like a teenager. Did you see the tantrum she threw at the fair last week?” 

Tara and Kayleigh shared another laugh. “Threenagers.” 

“She’s not even two yet!” 

Gracie looked up from playing in the sandbox and smiled her big grin at her mother. “Yes, you, Gracie Lynn. Mama is talking about you and your attitude. The one your dad keeps saying you get honestly from me.” 

Tara didn’t comment, but grinned slyly at her friend because it was the truth. Gracie had her own personality, but her strong dose of independence definitely came from her mother. 

*****

Juice had been disappointed that he had to work and couldn’t go to the doctor’s appointment with Kayleigh, but she assured him he wasn’t missing anything important. Graciela was going with her to watch the girls while Kayleigh was with the doctor, and then they were going out to eat lunch and to shop. 

Dr. Conner finished his examination and tossed his gloves in the trash. He jotted down a few quick notes in her file and then looked to Kayleigh on the exam table. “Mrs. Ortiz, everything looks good. You’ve healed nicely, and like your first pregnancy and labor, you’ve bounced back quickly. I recommend taking things slow, and if anything is uncomfortable or you feel any pain or discomfort, you should stop, but you have the all clear to resume sexual activity with your husband.” 

The doctor went over a few more things with her, then gave her the slip of paper to give to the receptionist and left the room. Kayleigh redressed, folded the thin gown and laid it on the table, and walked out of the room. Graciela and her girls were waiting for her in the waiting room once she’d checked out with the receptionist. 

“All clear?” 

“Yep. Now it’s time for Mexican food!” 

“Oh, yes, and shopping!” 

Kayleigh drove them to San Francisco and to their favorite Mexican restaurant. Anna Kate was asleep in her car seat, but Gracie was awake and ready to eat like her mom and aunt. Kayleigh ordered a bowl of cheese dip to go along with their chips and salsa. When the waiter came back with their drinks, a water for her and a coke for Graciela, they ordered. Gracie was happy to eat small bites of chips with cheese dip while they waited for their food. 

“Are you excited for school to start next week?” Kayleigh asked, dipping a chip in the white cheese. 

“I always miss summertime, but yes, the start of a new school year is exciting. I’m more excited to go shop for new clothes for work. Cute skirts, new tops, shoes!” 

Kayleigh giggled. “We have to make a stop at Victoria’s Secret.” 

Graciela rolled her eyes. “I know, but I don’t wanna know. Got someone to watch the girls tonight?” 

“No. But, Gracie sleeps through the night, and Anna Kate is getting better at sleeping for longer stretches of time. She wakes up once to feed at night, usually around one or two, and then she’s out again.” 

Graciela nodded in understanding and grinned at her littlest niece, still asleep in her car seat. “Gracie still doing okay with her?” 

“Yes. She’s had a few moments of jealousy, mostly with Juice, but she got upset the other night when I was feeding Anna Kate and wouldn’t, and couldn’t, play with her. She started crying until Juice sat down on the floor to play with her.” 

The waiter arrived with their food; Kayleigh’s enchiladas, Graciela’s quesadilla, and Gracie’s plate of chicken, rice, and cheese. Kayleigh cut the chicken into tiny bites for her and Gracie instantly started eating. 

“One thing is for sure,” Graciela said with a smile. “This girl sure does love to eat.” 

After lunch, Kayleigh fed Anna Kate while Graciela took Gracie to play for a few minutes at the nearby park. Kayleigh drove to the mall she was familiar with once they left the park. While Graciela strapped Gracie into the stroller, Kayleigh wrapped Anna Kate to her chest. 

The two sisters headed into the mall and spent the afternoon shopping. Mostly they browsed the different stores, only occasionally buying a few things. They shared jokes and laughs, especially when a lady mistakenly asked Graciela how old her daughters were. Graciela reacted with a kind smile and pointed to Kayleigh, telling the lady “I’m just the Aunt, she’s the momma.” The lady had then apologized and complimented Kayleigh on her two beautiful girls. 

Victoria’s Secret was the last stop of the shopping trip. “Well,” Graciela said, looking around at the lace, satin, and silk lingerie. “I’m going to hang with Mini-me. You have fun.” 

“Really? No lingerie for you?” Kayleigh held up a red, satin night gown and waved it at her. 

“And who would I wear that for?” 

“Happy,” she replied on a shrug. “Or for yourself. Who says you have to wear lingerie for a man? That’s stupid. I used to wear pretty nightgowns all the time before Ryan and I got married. Didn’t wear many while Juice and I were first dating, but that was because I was staying in the B&B and most of my clothes were packed up. So, find something cute, and let me buy it for you.” 

Graciela rolled her eyes, but conceded with a shrug and started perusing the racks. Kayleigh was looking through the panties when Graciela came up beside her with a black satin nightgown. 

“I knew you’d find something.” 

“Yes, and it’s not for Happy.” 

Kayleigh pretended to look shocked. “I said nothing about it being for Happy.” 

“You were thinking it,” Graciela teased. “He hasn’t even been inside my condo.” 

They headed to the checkout and Kayleigh asked. “He still won’t come inside?” 

“Nope. I think he’s waiting on permission or some shit from my brother.” 

Kayleigh glanced over a Graciela, unsure if she should tell her, but thought what the hell. “He already has talked to Juice. They talked the other night when y’all came over for dinner.” 

“Oh. Do you think he doesn’t want to come inside? Maybe he doesn’t like me like that.” 

“I think we both know that’s a lie,” Kayleigh said, putting her and Graciela’s items on the counter. “He’s… hold on.” 

Once she’d paid for their things and they were heading out of the mall, Kayleigh continued. “He’s not used to girls like you, Graciela. You’re not a sweet butt, a crow eater, or a porn star. He can’t treat you the way he would one of those girls, and he probably just doesn’t know what to do with himself. He likes you. I know that for sure.” 

“How?” she asked, helping to load the bags into the back of the SUV. 

“As soon as you walk into a room his eyes find you. I guarantee Happy knows where you are at all times. He’s protective of the people he cares about, so don’t take it as a creepy thing. He follows you home to make sure you’re locked in your house safe, and Juice said he hasn’t been fucking with any of the aforementioned women that hang around SAMCRO.” 

“Oh.” 

“Oh? That’s it? Graciela, do you like Happy?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you want to be with Happy?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then you don’t have anything to worry about. The two of you will get together when the time is right. Just keep doing what you’re doing, and while you’re doing it find a way to get the man to come inside and drink a beer.” 

*****

“Where’ve you been all day?” Happy asked Graciela as she walked down the driveway to meet him. He’d followed her home after Kayleigh dropped her off at the clubhouse where her car was still parked. 

“Shopping with Kayleigh. We went up to San Fran after her doctor’s appointment.” 

“You should let me know next time you leave Charming,” Happy said seriously. 

“And how exactly would I do that, Mr. Lowman?” 

Happy reached an arm around her, pulling her phone from her back pocket, and pushed the button to turn the screen on. He found her contacts and quickly added his number. Happy handed the phone back to her. “Now you have my number.” 

“Thanks. Want a beer?” 

“Thanks, but not tonight.” 

“Aw, come on Happy. I was going to make a pizza, watch crappy TV shows and drink a beer or two. I’m not asking you to stay the night. I’m asking for you to come inside, and share crappy frozen pizza and a beer with me.” 

Graciela was sure she’d overstepped her boundaries, and wished she’d kept her mouth closed and just told him goodnight. The silence seemed to stretch on between them for what felt like hours, before Happy swung his leg over his bike and stood. 

He headed for the house, leaving Graciela riveted in her spot. Happy stopped and turned around, giving her one of those damn half smiles. “You comin’ in and serving a beer or you just gonna stand there?” 

*****

Kayleigh was excited that Juice had a late night at Redwoody, it meant by the time he arrived home both girls would be asleep and she’d be ready to surprise him. Anna Kate had started sleeping in her own bedroom earlier in the week, in preparation for this moment, and had been asleep for about thirty minutes when Kayleigh heard Juice’s bike pull into the garage. She checked on Gracie and Anna Kate once more, and then partially closed the bedroom door behind her. 

Juice walked in and without really looking up at her asked her, “Have fun shopping with Graciela today?” 

“Yes. The doctor gave the all clear, too.” 

That caught his attention, and his head snapped up to see Kayleigh perched on the edge of the bed, sitting on her knees, and wearing a dark blue lace nightgown. It dipped low between her full breasts, showing off the tops of her breasts, and the short hem showcased most of her tiger stripe tattoo. 

Juice sucked in a breath, and, forgetting what he’d been planning on doing, walked over to her. He tangled his hands in her hair and they gazed at each for a long moment. “You mean…” 

“Six weeks is over, Juicey. I’m all yours.” 

His mouth molded to hers in an instant, and Juice trailed one of his hands down her back to cup her ass. He squeezed, and she pulled back to giggle softy. Juice trailed kisses down her throat, and Kayleigh slipped her hands to the hem of his tight, black t-shirt. 

Juice broke away from peppering her shoulder with kisses long enough for Kayleigh to pull his shirt over his head. She tossed it to the side, and his lips found hers again. Kayleigh’s hands found his belt buckle next and made quick work of undoing his pants, letting them fall to the floor. 

Toeing out of his boots, Juice kicked his pants away and then climbed onto the bed, making Kayleigh slid back to the middle. He sat on his knees between her legs and admired her. His eyes followed his hands as he trailed them up her legs, over the plane of her stomach, and up to pay special attention to her breasts. He knew she was tender to the touch, and was careful to go slowly and gently as he caressed her, avoiding directly touching over her sensitive nipples. 

Kayleigh sat up and ran her hands over his toned chest to rest on his shoulders. Raising up to her knees to meet him at eye level she smiled softly. “I’ve missed you, Juan Carlos.” 

Juice hummed, dipping his head to kiss, lick, and nip at the curve of her shoulder. He trailed his lips up to her ear and whispered. “Me too, quick blow jobs and jerking off to you does the job, but it’s nowhere near as great as getting to really be with you. Condoms?” 

Kayleigh giggled. “Nightstand.” 

It was then that Juice noticed the large box of their favorite brand of condoms sitting, already opened and ready to use, on his nightstand. He moved to grab one, shedding his underwear in the process, and tossed it near his pillow for easy reach when he needed it. 

He turned his attention back to Kayleigh and lifted the nightgown over her head, tossing it to the floor to join the rest of his clothes. The matching pair of panties didn’t leave much to the imagination, much to Juice’s pleasure. 

They’d slowly started fooling around more the past two weeks, but he was still careful as he touched her, letting his fingers slid over the lace between her legs. Kayleigh moaned, her head dropping to his shoulder, and she whispered, “More.” 

He was happy to oblige her. Juice pushed her back to a sitting position and smirked at her as he pulled her panties off. “You’re not getting these ones back.” 

Kayleigh laughed, but it cut off with a sharp intake of air when his lips pressed against her thigh. Juice kissed his way up her body, hovering over her and catching her eyes. Supporting his weight with one arm, Juice trailed the other down her body to touch between her legs, watching her face for any sign of discomfort. 

The feeling of her husband touching her with no barrier between them felt incredible. Kayleigh had, admittedly, been a little nervous at the idea of having sex again. She’d had four months to recuperate after Gracie was born, but she wanted nothing more than to reconnect with Juice. Now that he was touching her, any worries she’d had were gone. The feeling he was creating were breathtaking and more pleasurable than she imagined they’d be. “More, Juan Carlos,” she purred. 

Juice groaned at the sound of her voice, but obliged her demand. He applied more pressure to his touch and carefully, slowly slipped a finger inside her. During their relationship, they’d shared plenty of sensual and mind-blowing sexual moments together, but Juice thought that nothing compared to what they were doing now. He felt as if he was learning her all over again, and at the same time he knew her like the back of his hand. 

“I want you, Juan Carlos.” Kayleigh rolled her hips, grinding herself against his palm, and grabbed the condom above her head at the same time. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to her, so their bodies pressed flush together. She brushed the tip of her nose against his, opening the little square package while speaking, “I’m not going to break. You’re not going to hurt me, just start out slow. I love you, Juan Carlos.” 

Kayleigh wedged her hand between them, forcing Juice to raise up slightly, and expertly slid the condom onto his hard length. “Make love with me, Juice.” 

Juice slammed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply and enjoying the sound of her soft moan, and slid a second finger into her. He teased her for a few seconds longer before pulling his fingers away from her warmth. He pulled back to watch her as he slid the tip of his dick between her slick folds, smirking slightly as her eyes fluttered closed for a brief second. They both moaned as he slowly slid into her. He stopped when he was barely in and pulled back, slowly rocking forward again, this time a little farther. 

Juice dipped his head to kiss her again, and their tongues danced together. Kayleigh rolled her hips against him as he thrust, and she moaned. She broke the kiss to trail wet kisses along his jaw and up and down his throat. She rocked against him a second time and Juice groaned as he slid inside her to the hilt. 

“Holy fuck, Kayleigh.” He pulled back and then thrust forward again, setting a steady, slow rhythm.

Kayleigh rolled his hips in time with his thrusts, loving the feelings he created inside of her. “More, Juice,” she purred, grinding harder against him, making him moan with her at the delicious sensation. 

Juice couldn’t deny her and sped up, being careful not to hurt her. Kayleigh moved her hands to rest against his hips and slammed her hips against his. Juice momentarily froze, making her giggle slightly before smiling at him. “I know you have a condom on, but can’t you feel how much I want this, how much I want you? Harder, Juice, I want you.” 

Letting out a groan and knowing he’d never be able to resist her smile or sexy words, he complied. 

When she started to shake below him, Juice whispered in her ear. “Come for me, Kayleigh, I’m right behind you, baby.” 

Seconds later, she whispered, “Holy shit.”, before she pressed her lips to the curve of his shoulder, trying to suppress her cry of pleasure as the strong waves of her orgasm washed over her. 

Juice groaned her name, thrusting a few more times before stilling above her. He rolled off her and onto his back beside her. He hoped up to throw away the condom after catching his breath and quickly joined her on the bed, tugging down one side of the sheets. Kayleigh pulled down the other side, and they slid under the covers together. 

Kayleigh gave Juice a quick peck on the cheek and snuggled close to his side, pressing the length of their bodies together and sliding one leg over and between his. He wrapped one arm around her and ran the other through her hair before pressing his lips to her head. 

“I love you, Kayleigh.” 

“Love you, Juice.” 

*****

Kayleigh was already awake when it was time to get ready for the day. She hadn’t been able to sleep the night before, too excited to go back to work. Anna Kate hadn’t been able to sleep either, and Juice had taken over in the middle of the night, demanding that Kayleigh get a few hours of sleep. She had managed to get a few, but even without the monitor she heard Anna Kate’s cries and woke up. Juice had gone back to bed for a couple more hours of sleep and Kayleigh had rocked Anna Kate while feeding her. 

Gracie was happy to see Thomas and Abel when they arrived at daycare and was eager to run off and play. Kayleigh gave her a hug and a kiss before watching her head off to play. She carried Anna Kate back to the car and then headed for the bakery. School had started the day before and with the start of the new school year came Kayleigh’s end of her maternity leave. Despite Juice’s argument that she could take as much time as she needed, Kayleigh was more than ready to get back to work. Even with two little girls, having Juice home was more helpful than he knew, and Kayleigh was eager to spend her days at Lynn’s again and bake. 

Once she arrived at the bakery, Kayleigh situated Anna Kate in the bassinet before getting to work. She was setting the freshly baked treats in the display case when Juice knocked on the front door. She rolled her eyes, knowing he had a key to the back door, and came around the counter to let him in. 

“What are you doing?” she asked on a laugh. 

“Coming to see you. I got up shortly after you left and headed to Redwoody to get my job for the day done quickly, and then drove here. I swung by Scoops first, walked over here,” Juice answered and then leaned down to kiss her. “I wanted to spend the day with you, be here if you need help with Anna. I wasn’t here with Gracie...” 

“Hey, stop that,” Kayleigh snapped cutting him off. Her tone wasn’t harsh, but she was serious. “Stop worrying about you not being here when Gracie was first born, those first four months. I loved every minute I spent with Gracie after she was born, and while I wish you could have been there, I wouldn’t change anything Juice. Not the time we missed because I think we grew closer despite being apart, not the time with Gracie, or when I came back to my job. What matters is that you’re here now. You have two girls that adore you Juice, and Gracie’s not going to remember the small amount of time you weren’t here. She’s going to remember playing with her father, spending time with her father, and how much he loves her.” 

Juice pressed his lips to hers in a quick but passionate kiss and then let her go. “Thanks, baby.” 

“Anytime, Juicey.” 

Kayleigh went back to work, getting the shop ready to open, and Juice took a seat, opening up his laptop he’d brought along and working on Redwoody’s site remotely. 

Juice watched Kayleigh work from his table, taking care of Anna when she wasn’t sleeping or hungry, until it was time for him to leave for his shift at TM. He enjoyed seeing her in her element and the customers were delighted she had returned. Many commented on how wonderful ‘Mr. Bobby’ was, but how happy they were to see her back. A few asked to see the new baby, and almost all gave her their congratulations. 

Kayleigh kissed Juice goodbye before he left and took a break while there was a lull in customers to snuggle with Anna Kate. “Mama sure is happy to be back at work, sweet girl, but I love getting to cuddle with you, too. Before I know it, you’ll be as big as your sister.” 

Anna Kate yawned and Kayleigh giggled. “Oh, now you’re sleepy.” She kissed her forehead and placed her back in the bassinet as the chime sounded, announcing a customer. 

“Welcome to Lynn’s.”


	54. The Truth

Graciela hadn’t been able to sleep well the night before the first day of school, or any night since Happy had stayed for a beer. The memory was stuck on replay in her brain, and while she needed to focus on other things, she couldn’t help but think about that night. 

Happy stopped and turned around, giving her one of those damn half smiles. "You comin' in and serving a beer or you just gonna stand there?"

Graciela jolted out of her momentary shock and jogged to catch up with Happy. She brushed past him standing on the porch to unlock the front door. Happy followed her inside and stood in the little foyer, looking around at the space she called home. It looked much different than it had when he’d helped move her things in, but it was a good different. Happy was pleasantly surprised to see that the house wasn’t over girly. Instead, the space was sophisticated but comfortable. 

Graciela went around the corner to the kitchen, coming back with two opened beers a few seconds later. She handed one to Happy and, after taking a swing, set hers on the coffee table. “Make yourself at home, I’ll be right back.” 

She was nervous, more nervous than she should have been, but Graciela couldn’t help it. Happy and her had shared plenty of conversations, but none of them had been held in the privacy of her own home. 

“What were you thinking?” she muttered to herself as she changed clothes, shedding her jeans and fitted tee in exchange for comfortable black yoga pants and a purple tank top. She thought about fixing her hair while she was at it, but that would be overkill… and obvious. She wasn’t trying to impress Happy, she just wanted to spend a little more time with him. 

When she came back to the main area she found Happy in the kitchen. “You said make myself at home, so I put the pizza in the oven to cook.” 

“Oh shit! Thanks. What’s a cold beer without pizza?” she joked. 

Happy gave her that half smile and sat at the kitchen table. “Ready for school to start?” 

“Huh,” Graciela snorted, her shoulders shaking with slight humor. “Yes and no. I love the start of a new school year… hate the end of summer vacation.” 

“Least you get a lot of time off.” 

“Yea, everyone says that. Do you know how much work I do over the summers, the breaks? Planning new and exciting lessons, something that will catch the kids’ attention.” 

“If my middle school science teacher looked like you, I’d have paid a hell of a lot more attention.” 

Too shocked to respond right away, Graciela just stared at him. “Really?” she asked lamely. 

Happy chuckled. “Yes. Really. Teaching won’t make you miss out of Friday and Saturday night parties, will it?” 

“It shouldn’t. I’m a teacher Hap, not a nun. I can still drink and have fun when I’m not on the clock.” 

“Parents won’t think bad shit about their kid’s teacher who hangs out with bikers?” 

“No one bats an eye at the bakery owner or the doctor who are both married to said bikers. Most of the town seem to really like Kayleigh and Tara.” 

Happy nodded. “Yeah they do. They’ll like you, too. You let me know if anyone gives you shit, I’ll take care of it.” 

“Gives me shit? Really? I teach science. I don’t think I’m going to catch any shit that needs to be handled by the MC.” 

“Did I say MC?” Happy replied with a raised brow. “I said I’ll take care of it.” 

Graciela could see the dangerous glint in his eyes and remembered the happy face tattoos on his torso. “Okay, Hap. Whatever you say. Oh shit, I left my beer.” 

Graciela hopped up from her chair, and Happy watched the sway of her hips as she crossed to the living room to retrieve the glass bottle. He wondered if she knew how sexy she was, if the sway of her hips was intentional, but then he thought not. Graciela wasn’t trying to be sexy, she wasn’t one of those girls that wore revealing clothes or was purposefully sexy, no… she was just herself, and everything she did was suggestive to him. 

“Buy anything good in San Francisco?” 

Graciela almost choked on her mouthful of beer, and Happy raised an eyebrow at her. She sputtered and coughed, and then controlled herself. “Not really, just a few new outfits for work, some cute shoes.” 

Happy rolled his eyes. “Women and shoes.” 

“Men and guns,” she countered, matching his tone. 

“Women and clothes.” 

“Men and cars, or bikes,” she added hastily. 

Happy chuckled and raised his beer to her. “You win there.” 

Graciela stood and gave a small bow, laughing as she did so, and then righted herself before going to check on the pizza. It was finished cooking a few minutes later and Graciela pulled it out. She let it sit for a second before slicing it. 

“Grab two beers,” she called out over her shoulder as she carried the pan of pizza to the living room. 

Happy did as she requested and joined her on the couch. He handed her her beer and took a slice a pizza while she flipped through the TV channels. 

“Ooh!” she exclaimed, stopping on one channel and setting the remote down. “And it just started.” 

“Star Wars?” Happy asked as the opening credits began rolling on the screen. 

“Yes. And the first one, well really the fourth one, is the best out of them all. Juice and I used to watch it all the time growing up.” 

Happy decided not to respond with a smartass comment about her brother’s movie choices, which also seemed to be her choices, and settled in the watch the movie with her. 

It turned out that the channel was airing a marathon of the three original movies, so after they finished the pizza, Graciela fetched two more beers and they settled into the couch again. 

When the second movie was over Happy asked, “Need another beer?” 

Looking over he saw Graciela curled up on her end of the couch sound asleep. His lips tugged up in a smile as he studied her for a second, peacefully lost in slumber. Happy stood and quietly collected the empty beer bottles. He threw them away and then cleaned up the kitchen from the pizza. Returning to the living room Happy draped the blanket from the back of the couch over Graciela and then cut off the TV. 

“Goodnight, Little Girl,” he whispered and then headed out the door, locking it behind him. 

Graciela had awoken early in the morning to find herself covered in the warm blanket and Happy gone. At first, she thought he’d gotten upset that she’d fallen asleep, but when she saw the cleaned-up kitchen her fears subsided. No man who was mad the girl fell asleep on him would take the time to clean up her kitchen. With a smile on her face, she trudged to her bed and went to sleep for a few more hours. 

*****  
It was finally Friday and Graciela, while she loved all of her classes and students, was more than ready when the final bell rang. She gathered up her bag of papers to take home and a few other items before heading out to her car. Like every afternoon since Kayleigh had gone back to work at the start of the week, Graciela drove to Lynn’s. Her morning started there with a cup of coffee and a muffin, and she ended it there, doing school work at one of the tables until Kayleigh closed shop. 

Kayleigh grinned brightly at her sister-in-law as the bell chimed and she walked through the door. “Hi! How was your Friday?” 

“Good. Gave a pop quiz to the seventh graders, handed out assignments for our first project to the eighth graders, and made the sixth graders take lots of notes,” she answered, setting her bag down at the table she’d designated as hers. 

Kayleigh gave a gasp and slapped her hand to her chest. “A pop quiz? On the first week of school? Ooo... you’re a mean teacher, Ms. Ortiz. I like it.” 

They both laughed and Kayleigh got back to work as Graciela pulled out her papers and started grading those pop quizzes. 

Kayleigh was thoroughly enjoying being back at work, and Anna Kate had so far done splendidly with being at the bakery all day. Juice still stopped by regularly when he wasn’t working to play with Anna Kate, or just to cuddle her, and Kayleigh enjoyed having him there. Bobby had decided to come in three days a week to help bake for the day and to work on special orders to help lighten the load on Kayleigh. She knew she could handle the amount of work on her own, but she was thankful for Bobby’s help and wasn’t going to turn him down. 

Tristen and Ellie did great helping to keep the store clean and serving customers. When both girls were present, Tristen ran the register and Ellie took care of keeping the store clean, only going behind the counter if there was a rush, which did happen occasionally. With both girls working, Kayleigh could focus on the special orders or prep work for the next day. 

It was almost time to close, and both teenagers had left for the day, when the chime sounded over the door. 

“Hi, welcome to Lynn’s,” Kayleigh greeted. 

“I hear you’re the birthday cake lady, best in the bay area,” the woman said with a slight Hispanic accent. 

Kayleigh smiled. “I don’t know who you’ve heard from, but you’ve heard correct. What can I do for you?” 

“My daughter’s third birthday is coming up at the end of next month and all of the bakeries in Oakland… well, my husband has heard a lot of good things about this bakery from his associates, and I thought I’d come here. I want the best for Tessa.” 

“Well, you’ve come to the right place. What did you have in mind? I have books of past work if you’d like to look through them.” 

The woman shook her head. “No. I’m really not sure what to get her, I don’t want one of those nasty store-bought cakes. It’s a family party, but we have a large family. She keeps talking about having a cake with two tiers, so if that’s possible she’d love that, and she loves strawberries and chocolate” 

“We can do two tiers; how many people are we feeding?” 

“Around fifty?” 

Kayleigh nodded and pulled out her special-order notebook to begin jotting down notes. “Two tiers… chocolate and strawberries….” Kayleigh trailed off, thinking for a minute as an idea came to mind, and then smiled up at the woman. “How does this sound? Chocolate cake, we can do strawberry jam filling between layers, with chocolate icing, decorated with chocolate covered strawberries.” 

The woman’s face lit up. “Oh, I think that’s amazing. Tessa would love the strawberries. They are her favorite dessert treat.” 

Kayleigh made a few more notes in her book and asked, “Do you want any writing on the cake?” 

“Can you put Happy Birthday Tessa, in the middle of the top tier?” 

“Of course, we’ll do the strawberries around the edges, so there will be plenty of room for that. What is her favorite color?” 

“Red.” 

Kayleigh added that to her notes. “Anything else?” 

The woman shook her head and Kayleigh spoke, “Okay, I just need a date to have it ready by, you can pick up the day before and store in your own fridge, or we can do a pick up that day. The store is closed on Sundays and Mondays. I also need a name.” 

“The last Saturday of September, do you deliver?” 

“I can, it’s an extra twenty-dollar fee. Name?” 

“Diana Alvarez.” 

Kayleigh almost dropped her pen, but composed herself quickly and jotted down the name before raising up to finish the conversation. “Alright. I think I have everything I need, let me get a contact number for you, just in case, and I’ll have it ready for Tessa’s birthday.” 

Diana gave her the number, Kayleigh gave her an estimated price and let her know she’d give her a final total next week after she’d fully mapped out the cake and expenses. Diana thanked her and then headed out the store. 

Graciela waited until the door had closed before speaking. “Okay, Sissy, what gives. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“That woman… I know her… I mean, I don’t know her know her, but I know of her. She’s Marcus Alvarez’s wife.” 

“Am I supposed to know who that is?” Graciela deadpanned. 

“He’s the president of the Mayan Motorcycle Club.” 

Graciela’s eyes widened in understanding. “Oh. So, does that mean the associates who’ve been telling him so much about Lynn’s are our boys?” 

Kayleigh smiled at hearing Graciela call the club ‘our boys’ and nodded. “If I had to place a bet, I would say yes.” 

*****

Kayleigh and Juice were getting ready for bed when he spoke. “Man, baby, you won’t believe the shit that happened today.” 

From the tone of his voice, she knew it wasn’t bad, at least not for SAMCRO. “What happened?” 

“You remember Collette?” 

“The whore that ran the whore house in Stockton?” she remarked with a bitter hint to her voice. She’d never met the lady, but Tara was her best friend and she didn’t like her, from the things she’d heard about her, Kayleigh didn’t think very highly of her. 

Juice chuckled. “Yeah, her. Well, she got a surprise visit from the inspectors or whatever, and since Jax cut ties with her, she hasn’t kept up with the proper legal paperwork and shit. She got shut down.” 

“No shit?” she asked, sitting on the bed and sliding off her rings. She dropped them carefully in the glass jewelry dish and then slid under the covers. 

Juice answered as he joined her. “No shit. The group of girls showed up at Diosa and Jacquelyn was hosting tonight, so she called Jax.” 

“What’s the club going to do?” 

“Make a profit out of Collette’s fuck up. It will take a few days, the weekend and maybe a bit longer, but we’ve offered for the girls to work at Diosa or Redwoody.” 

“Were they even interested in doing porn?” 

“A few were. Jax said they could choose what they wanted to do. Lyla would have a spot for them, or they could keep on doing what they knew how to do.” 

Kayleigh giggled and raised an eyebrow. “Really, Juicey? I don’t think porn is much different than what they do now.” 

Juice chuckled, and pulled her close. “No, probably not. At least the girls at Diosa make a little more, but the porno girls don’t have different guys every night, some more than one in a night.” 

Kayleigh shuddered at that thought, and Juice chucked again, pressing a kiss to the curve of her shoulder. “That’s so disturbing,” she muttered, then added in a normal voice. “Guess who came by the bakery today?” 

To be able to look at him while they talked, Kayleigh rolled in his embrace to face him and absently traced around his tattoo on his chest. 

“Who?” 

“Diana Alvarez.” 

“Marcus’s wife?” 

“I knew it! Yes, and she said a little bird, or maybe I should say little birds, have been whispering to Marcus about how great Lynn’s is. Know anything about that?” 

Juice shrugged and gave her a smirk. “Nope.” 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes, and was going to give a smart ass reply when he added. “She order an expensive cake?” 

“Not the most expensive I’ve made, but she requested chocolate and strawberries, and when I suggested chocolate covered strawberries she was sold. Two tiers, feeding at least fifty, yeah… she’ll be paying a decent chunk of change.” 

Juice kissed her nose and gave her a big grin. “That’s my Old Lady, the bread winner of the house.” 

They shared a laugh and Kayleigh shook her head. “Between your three jobs, you make almost as much as I do.” 

“Almost, baby, almost, and that’s three to one, but it’s okay. You’re doing what you love, and if you can get people to pay two hundred bucks for a cake, then more power to you.” 

*****

The Back to School Bash, held the Saturday after the first week of school, had been another huge success from Kayleigh and Tara. Numerous parents and community members had complemented them on the planning job done well. Clubs and athletic groups had created booths and tables to sell items or play games to raise money for their organization. Students had run the booths with parent volunteers to help man the stations. The band had played and the cheerleaders and dance team had performed as a small pep rally. The first football game was upcoming at the end of the week and school spirit was high. 

Kayleigh was enjoying being back at work. Morning and afternoon visits from Graciela were quickly becoming routine. Juice still stopped by whenever he was off or not busy with club business. Today, he was at Redwoody and it was Kayleigh’s day off. She was heading up to see him and looked forward to visiting with Lyla, if she was busy directing. 

It was easy to spot Juice’s sleek, black Harley in the lot, and she parked in the open space near it. He came jogging out of the building as she stepped out of the car and opened the back door of the SUV. She knew he would be watching the security video feed and waiting for her to arrive. Juice lifted Gracie out of her car seat, situating her to one arm, and grabbed the diaper bag off the floorboard with his free hand. Kayleigh kept Anna Kate in her car seat and unlocked it from the base. 

They headed inside together and the women milling about between shoots and working crowded around them to see the girls. Gracie loved the attention from the overly made-up and scantily clad girls. If Kayleigh wasn’t so confident in her and Juice’s relationship, she’d have a problem with him being around half-naked women all the time. However, Juice never paid any of them any attention. Like now, gathered all around him, Juice was only focused on his smiling daughter’s face. 

While Gracie loved the attention, Anna Kate was starting to become overwhelmed. Kayleigh excused herself from the group and found Lyla in her office. 

“Hi, can I come join you?” 

“Hi, Kayleigh! Of course, you can.” Seeing Anna Kate in her arms, Lyla knew instantly what had made Kayleigh retreat to the quiet of the office. “Too much for your sweet little girl out there?” 

Kayleigh sat down on the black leather love seat and set the carrier on the floor. She lifted Anna Kate into her arms as she spoke, “Yeah. Gracie has always loved the attention the girls give her, either here, the clubhouse, or at Diosa, but Anna Kate is too little I think. The loud noises and crowd of people was too much today.” 

“Does she do okay with all the guys?” Lyla asked, looking up briefly from her computer monitor. 

“Oh yes, Juice is her favorite, obviously, but she loves any of the guys in kuttes. Speaking of guys in kuttes… how’s things with Noah?” 

Kayleigh didn’t miss the hint of blush on Lyla’s cheeks as the blonde pushed away from her desk and turned in her chair. 

“He’s great, Kayleigh. Noah is everything I never expected to find in a man, plus so much more. He’s living in a house with three kids, three teenagers, that aren’t his own and he’s totally chill with it. He takes care of them, discipline, rewards, making sure they are being responsible. On top of all that he takes care of me. I mean, don’t get me wrong, Opie did all of those things, too, sort of, and I loved Ope, but… I didn’t want to fall in love with anyone again. Not after what happened to Opie, but Noah… he’s so easy to love.” 

“So, you love him?” Kayleigh said with a big smile. 

“Yes. I just wish I knew if he loved me.” 

Kayleigh couldn’t help but gasp. “Are you kidding, Lyla? Of course, that man loves you!” 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“Uh… you said it yourself like five seconds ago… he’s taken responsibility for kids that aren’t his, he’s living with you at your house, and he takes care of you. Lyla, I don’t know a single guy in this lifestyle that has anything to do with an Old Lady’s kids if they don’t want to be with said Old Lady.”

“He’s never called me his Old Lady…” she said softly. 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes. “Ly-la,” she overstressed. “Puh-lease… you can’t use that as a reason to contradict what you know is truth. He loves you. A name, a moniker, it’s just words. Juice rarely ever calls me his ‘Old Lady’ but that doesn’t mean that I’m not. We never used the word when we were first dating, before the prison stint, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t then either.” 

“Can I try and say the two MC’s are completely different?” she asked on a laugh. 

With a shake of her head, Kayleigh replied, “Nope.” 

“Damn. Then I guess you’re right.” 

Juice knocked on the large window of Lyla’s office, catching Kayleigh’s attention, and motioned for her to join him. 

“I’ve been summoned,” she joked. “Call me, maybe we can do lunch or something soon.” 

“That would be great! Don’t leave without saying goodbye.” 

“I won’t.” 

*****

Kayleigh opened the front door and stepped aside. “What are you doing here?” 

“Is that really the way you’re going to greet your brother?” Trevor scoffed as he stepped inside. 

Kayleigh shut the door and turned to walk back to the couch. “Yes. Why are you here?” 

“Why aren’t you answering my texts?” Trevor shot back. 

“I do answer them.” 

Trevor rolled his eyes and walked over to the chair, but didn’t sit down. “Yeah, and you do a fucking miraculous job at avoiding the main question I’m asking you. Why won’t you come to the clubhouse?” 

“I’m not a Night Slayer’s Old Lady.”

“You’re my sister. Juice won’t let you?” 

“Juice doesn’t tell me what I can and can’t do. That’s not how we work, Trevor. I choose not to go to there because Danny suggested I stay away, and I love my husband. Shit’s not all honkey dory between SAMCRO and the NS and you know it Trevor.” 

“So? It’s got nothing to do with you and me.” 

“It’s got everything to do with you and me!” Kayleigh took a deep breath to control her anger and calmly continued. “You put me in that position, granted I chose to come to your aid, but you told me nothing until I got there. I suffered the consequences of my actions, Trevor. I’m sorry if you still are, but I made a choice to leave Texas and the NS and I want my life with Juan Carlos. If that means that I don’t hang at Night Slayer locales, then that’s something you have to deal with.” 

“Deal with? You wouldn’t even be with Juice if I hadn’t told you the truth! If I hadn’t done what I did in Texas to help you!” 

“Help me? Help me!” Kayleigh shot off the couch, ignoring Gracie and Anna Kate who were now crying from the yelling, and stepped up to her brother. “Fuck you, Trevor. Get the fuck out of my house!” Kayleigh screamed at the same time the rumble of Juice’s Harley pulling into the garage was heard. 

Normally Trevor would have taken the bait and kept arguing with Kayleigh, but with her Old Man home now, their verbal match was likely to turn into a physical one. “Give me a call whenever you get over this attitude you have, Sis. I don’t have time for your shit right now.”

“My shit, my,” Kayleigh stammered, seeing red. She went to say something else, but Trevor slammed the front door closed behind him. Kayleigh turned when she heard the garage door open and saw Juice. 

“You okay?” he asked, looking first to her, then to Gracie and Anna Kate, before catching her eyes again. He could see she was angry and upset. Her face was flushed and angry tears were falling down her cheeks. He was pretty sure she didn’t know she was crying. 

“No… I… no.” Kayleigh took a deep breath in and blew it out slowly. 

Gracie pulled herself to stand, using her father’s pant leg, and let out a cry for attention. “Up!” 

Juice lifted her up and calmed her, kissing her cheek as he walked over to Anna Kate’s swing. He could hear Kayleigh pacing the floor as he shushed Anna Kate’s cries. Gracie was content to lay on his shoulder and had stopped her sniffles as soon as he’d picked her up. 

Once Anna Kate was calmed down and snoozing peacefully in her swing again, Juice stood and turned around to face Kayleigh. She was still pacing the floor, her hands tangled in her hair, and didn’t stop when he spoke. 

“What the hell happened, Kayleigh?” 

“Trevor dropped by randomly, because he hasn’t liked my avoidance of him asking why I don’t come to the NS clubhouse. We started arguing about it. I just… he always has to go back to what happened in Texas… and it’s not fair. I don’t want to be stuck in the past… I don’t want to remember that shit, and somehow, he knows just how to bring it to the forefront of my mind. And… turning shit around, he acts all high and mighty, like he’s done no wrong. It’s my fault I’m not coming to see him, and…” she trailed off, her frustration reaching new levels and she stomped over to the couch. 

Kayleigh grabbed the couch pillow at the same time she sat down, and pressed it to her face, letting out a loud scream. 

“Feel better?” Juice asked when she tossed the pillow to the side. 

“No. Why does he always do this, Juice? He turns that shit around, ‘he told me the truth’ ‘he helped me leave Texas’,” she snapped, making finger quotes. Kayleigh turned her head up to look at Juice. “He even had the damned audacity to say that I wouldn’t be with you if he hadn’t ‘done what he did’ in Texas.” 

Juice couldn’t hide the truth from her any longer. He’d never told her the decision the club had made two years ago, but she needed to know. “Kayleigh, you chose to leave Texas. You made that choice and we both know why. He may have told you the truth about what his club did, but SAMCRO was the one who took care of it." 

"What do you mean took care of it?" Kayleigh had a good idea of what he was hinting at, but she wanted confirmation. She wanted to hear Juice say it aloud. 

"Happy took a road trip. You wanted revenge, it's what you told me. It was what you thought your father and brothers were going to do, your club. They didn't. SAMCRO did. Happy did, all four." 

"Are you serious?" she breathed. She felt a little lightheaded and her heart was pounding in her chest. She was glad she was sitting down, or she might have toppled over. 

"I've never lied to you, Kayleigh." 

"Juice," she said with a hint of exasperation. 

"Sorry, baby, just...” Juice set Gracie on her feet and pulled Kayleigh to hers. “It makes me furious that the club you belonged to did nothing in return for your assault and then Trevor tried to say you'd always be loyal to them. You left them. I found you. Kayleigh you're mine. The NS Old Lady tat is a paw print, Sons is a crow. We both know which one is and isn't inked on you. You left the Night Slayers, you left them on your own, and you’re Sons of Anarchy, baby. SAMCRO got revenge for what happened to you, for one of our own. Come here," he said, reaching out a hand to pull her forward by her shoulder. 

Kayleigh wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head against his chest. "Did Happy really kill them?" 

"Yes." 

A sob escaped her, even as she tried to hold back her tears. When Juice’s arms tightened around her, the damn broke and she cried on his shoulder. Juice held her tightly to him and let her cry. 

"Think he'd talk to me if I asked him?" she asked timidly, once she’d calmed down. 

"Yeah, Hap'll talk to you, Kayleigh." Juice pressed his lips to her head and stepped back slightly. He ran his hands down her arms and took her hands in his. “Go take a bubble bath. I’ve got the girls.” 

“What about dinner?” 

“I’ve got that, too. Go. Relax. Dad’s got this tonight, momma.” 

*****

Juice was at work and Gracie was at daycare, so it was just her and Anna Kate for the day. Kayleigh’s first stop had been to the TM lot. When she’d seen that his bike wasn’t there, Kayleigh had asked Chibs for Happy’s location. His answer had momentarily shocked her. “Graveyard.” 

On her drive over, she remembered why Happy would be hanging out at the graveyard on a Monday morning. Today would have been Kozik’s thirty-fourth birthday. Once she parked next to Happy’s bike she wrapped Anna Kate to her chest and began the trek through the cemetery. 

Opie’s and Donna’s graves were the first she came to, and she paused to say a quick prayer before moving on. She stopped at Gemma’s next, and then Piney’s before she spotted the back of Happy’s kutte. He was sitting down on the ground in front of the white cross of Kozik’s veteran’s plot with his arms draped over his knees. He looked up as she approached. 

“Mind if I join you?” 

Happy shook his head no and Kayleigh sat beside him. They were both silent for a while before Kayleigh said softly. “Happy birthday, Kozik.” 

Happy cracked a half smile. “I remember the day after the first day he met you.” 

Kayleigh smiled, remembering that moment. “The lockdown, right? After Zobelle and Weston pulled their shit.” 

“Yeah. The next day, all he could talk about was how it was unfair that Juice was a lucky bastard and landed the hottest chick SAMCRO had ever seen. He went on and on about it. How you could drink, and smoke, and joke like one of the guys, but you weren’t a guy. He thought it was great. Once we both moved down to SAMCRO and he saw how serious you and Juice were, he knew there wasn’t any hope for him.” 

Kayleigh laughed. “Kozik was a good friend. He always knew when and how to make me laugh while you guys were in prison. He put up with my crazy pregnancy hormones too. He was my go to person for midnight snack cravings.” 

Happy chuckled and they fell silent again. 

“Happy,” Kayleigh started softly. “Can I ask you something?” 

He didn’t miss the nervousness in her voice and turned his head to look at her. “Yeah.” 

“Juice said you took a road trip a few years ago… one for revenge… for me?” 

Happy nodded slowly. “I did. Kozik went too.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I was still with SAMTAC then and drove back up to let the Pres know I’d be gone for a week or two. Kozik wouldn’t shut up about where I was going or what I was doing so I told him. He didn’t know you from a crow eater, hadn’t met you yet, but once he heard where I was going and why, he wouldn’t stay behind.” 

“He never told me that.” 

“He wouldn’t have. Juice didn’t want you to know, said everything was still to fresh on your mind, he wanted you to be at peace when you found out. I swore Kozik to secrecy. Since you’re asking, I assume you know I killed them?” 

“Yeah. Juice told me yesterday.” 

Happy nodded and they were silent again before Kayleigh asked, “What did you do to them?" 

"You don't want to know that." 

"Yes, I do." Happy stared hard at her, his brown eyes dark and dangerous, but Kayleigh didn't turn her eyes away from his. "Do you know what they did to me?" 

"No." 

"What? You killed them, but no one told you why?" Kayleigh was shocked that Happy didn’t know. The whole club knew. Juice had taken the file to the clubhouse to show Clay the injuries she’d suffered and the damage he’d done to her by bringing up the memories. He’d given the club the evidence to see what horrors lied in her past. 

"They raped you, killed your husband. Don't need details." Happy shrugged. 

"But why'd you do it? You barely knew me." 

"You're Juice's girl. He said you used to run with another MC, grew up in it. They didn't do anything about it, so we did." 

"SAMCRO wanted retaliation." 

Happy shrugged. "If you want to see it that way. We all agreed you deserved it. We don't hurt women. Not like that, never like that. We don’t tolerate it either." 

Kayleigh nodded and didn’t reply right away. Happy had killed them, but she’d suffered so much at their hands and she wanted to know how they had died. “I still want to know what you did,” she said after a moment of silence. 

Happy grunted. “They got what they deserved, and that’s all you need to know, momma.” 

“How’d you know it was them?” 

“Don’t need to know that either, just know I know it was them.” 

“But –”

Happy cut her off by standing up. He pulled Kayleigh to her feet and took her gently by the shoulders, turning her to face him. He looked at her seriously and raised his shirt. Happy pointed out four of his tattoos. “One, two, three, four. They’re dead, Kayleigh. Those men will never hurt you again. I swear.” 

She’d never head Happy swear to anything before, and the serious look he was giving her was all she needed to believe him. Kayleigh felt the tears well up in her eyes and tried to blink them away. She couldn’t believe that the men were really gone, dead. Her past could no longer hurt her, the nagging fear that they would one day reappear would never come true. They were dead. 

“Alright, Happy. I’ll drop it,” she said. Being careful not to crush Anna Kate, she hugged Happy, and after a second he put his arms around her. “Thank you, Hap,” she whispered. Kayleigh sent a silent thanks to Kozik. 

Happy grunted in response and let her hold onto him as the weight of what he’d told her, the truth she’d discovered from her husband that he’d confirmed, dawned on her. Happy didn’t regret a single of his smiley face tattoos, but if he had to pick one that he was most proud of, it would be those four. He’d never been thanked for any of his kills. All of the others had been for the club. For her, what he did was personal; it meant something to her. Upon her Old Man’s request, Happy and Kozik had slain her demons. 

“You’re welcome, Kayleigh.”


	55. Fight Finished

Kayleigh’s alarm went off and she stretched out an arm to hit the snooze button. She heard Juice groan from behind her, and his arm tighten around her waist. 

“Five more minutes,” he mumbled. 

She wasn’t going to argue with him as she snuggled closer to his warm body. Anna Kate had not wanted to go to sleep, and she had not stayed asleep for very long during the night. Unfortunately, around two in the morning, her cries had woken her big sister. Both parents had been awake for another hour, but once Gracie was back to sleep, Juice took Anna from Kayleigh and sent her to bed. 

When the alarm rang again Kayleigh shuffled out from underneath Juice’s heavy arm and turned it off. Both of the girls’ monitors were silent, which meant that thankfully they were both still asleep for now. Kayleigh showered and fixed her hair before walking out of the bathroom. Juice was cuddled with Gracie on the bed. He was on his back and she was half draped over his chest. 

Juice gave her a big goofy grin. “She woke up shortly after you got in the shower, came back to bed with dad and has been snoozing like this since.” 

Kayleigh giggled and rolled her eyes as she headed for the closet. “Daddy’s girl.” 

She dressed and then headed for Anna Kate’s room after giving Juice a peck on the cheek and Gracie a soft kiss on her forehead. It was a small miracle, but Anna Kate slept through her diaper and clothing change and Kayleigh putting her in the wrap. 

The pancakes Kayleigh was making for breakfast were almost ready when Juice came into the kitchen. Gracie was in one arm, and he held the laptop in the other. “No, ma, Kayleigh and Anna are right here,” Juice said as he set to computer on the kitchen table, facing the open screen toward Kayleigh. 

“Good morning, dear. I was worried you’d already left for work. I know you start your days early. Graciela called last night, and since I haven’t talked to the two of you in a few days I wanted to give you a call. I miss my granddaughters,” Maria gushed. 

Kayleigh turned the burner off on the stove, plated the last of the pancakes, and then turned to smile brightly at her mother-in-law. “Good morning, Maria. Breakfast and then leaving. Gracie loves seeing you on the video. How have you been? When are you moving to Charming?” 

“Not yet, dear, I want too, but not yet. I’ve been okay, but I miss having my daughter close. However, Graciela is happy there, so I am happy for her. Look at my precious baby granddaughter, all snuggled up to her momma, and sound asleep.” 

Juice snorted loudly as he put Gracie in her chair. “She’s supposed to be sleeping at night.” 

Kayleigh chuckled and answered Maria’s questioning expression. “Anna Kate didn’t have a good night of sleep last night. She also woke her sister up, too. It was a fun night.” 

Maria smirked. “Graciela would wake Juan Carlos when she cried. Wait until those two are older and you have another… they’ll be little helpers.” 

Kayleigh and Juice shared a smile and then Juice spun the laptop to face him. “Really, ma? Another? We just said we were up all night with these two, what makes you think we’d add a third?”

Maria just smiled knowingly at her son. “I know things, Juan Carlos. I’ll let you go so you can eat breakfast. Have a good day, I love all four of you!” 

*****

Graciela stopped in her tracks when she walked through the door of Lynn’s. Standing at the counter, steaming cup of coffee in his hands, and talking with Kayleigh was Happy. He turned his head to see who had come through the door and saw her standing there. Happy gave her that hint of a smile and it jolted her body back into action. 

Making her way up to the counter Graciela smiled warmly. “Good morning, Sissy. Morning, Happy.” 

Happy nodded his head a gave a soft grunt in response, but Kayleigh replied verbally. “Morning, Graciela. The usual?” 

Graciela’s usual was a cup of coffee with milk and sugar and whatever flavor muffin Kayleigh picked out for her. She liked all of the muffins Kayleigh made, and this was her regular breakfast stop before work each morning. “Please.” 

“I’ll bring it to you, sit.” 

Graciela walked off to her table, and Happy’s eyes followed her before he walked over and sat in the chair beside her. Kayleigh brought her coffee and a strawberry chocolate chip muffin over to the table and then went back to the back, leaving her and Happy alone. 

Happy and Graciela shared their peaceful silence while she ate her muffin. Happy thought Graciela always looked good, but this morning she was especially pretty. Her hair was curled and she’d clipped one side back with a golden, metal flower clip. She was wearing a bright green dress that fell to her knees. The dress had thin straps, but draped over her bag was a white sweater. She had on sensible flat sandals and hardly any makeup or jewelry. 

It was Happy that broke the quiet of the early morning in the bakery. “You look nice today.” 

Graciela hoped she wasn’t blushing too horribly, and gave a small smile. “Thanks, Hap. You work today?” 

“Yeah. Gotta be at Diosa in two hours. I’ll be at the clubhouse later, unless club shit comes up.” 

She nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. Before she could respond, Kayleigh came out from the back, carrying a tray of warm biscuits. She set a plate with two of them on the table in front of Happy and carried the rest behind the counter. 

“Thanks” 

“You’re welcome, Happy. I know they’re your favorite when they are fresh out of the oven.” 

Gracie watched him bite half of the biscuit off and shook her head. “No jelly, butter, nothing?” 

Happy swallowed his mouthful and shook his head. “Nope. Good the way they are.” 

“Weirdo.” 

“Whatever.” 

Graciela finished her coffee and then took her plate and cup to the back. Kayleigh wouldn’t let her pay for her food, but she always cleaned up her own mess. She cooed at Anna Kate in her bassinet before hugging Kayleigh bye and heading out the door. Happy followed her, catching up with her before she reached her car. 

“Plans for tonight?” 

“Grading papers and writing lesson plans. Wanna join?” 

“There be beer?” 

“And food,” she said with a smile. 

Happy nodded and opened her car door for her. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Bye, Hap. Have a good day, be safe.” 

He just gave her that hint of a smile and shut her door after making sure she was all the way inside the car. He headed for his bike as she started the car and didn’t pull off until she was driving down the street. Happy turned his bike the other direction and starting driving toward Diosa to begin his own day. Thoughts of Graciela running through his mind as he drove. 

*****

Lynn’s was officially closed, but Tara and Kayleigh were still inside the little shop, enjoying getting to chat with each other while the kids played in the corner. 

“How’s the potty training going?” Kayleigh asked, watching Abel play with his toy cars. 

“Good. Knock on wood, but he hasn’t had any accidents all week so far. Jax has been trying to help him more when he’s home. Talking up being a big boy.” 

“He starts preschool next year, doesn’t he?” 

“Yes. He’s so excited. He already wants to go. One of his friends from daycare started preschool last week so he’d no longer at the center, and Abel misses him. That’s the other part of being a big boy is that he gets to go to school. Speaking of school, Jax said Happy left early yesterday to go meet Graciela after school. Are they any closer to admitting how much they like each other?” 

Kayleigh giggled. “Not that I’ve seen. They both dance around each other. It’s going to take some sort of push from someone or something to make either of them make the first real move.” 

“It’s so obvious to everyone how much he likes her. He’s never hanging around the sweetbutts or croweaters anymore, and he doesn’t even glance at the Diosa girls Jax said.” 

“Yeah,” Kayleigh agreed. “I think Happy has it bad, but he’s Happy. Do you really think it’ll be that easy for him to admit feelings like that?” 

“Good point,” Tara admitted. Anna Kate shifted in her arms and she cooed down at her. 

Kayleigh heard the raucous laughter of the boys before they opened the door to Lynn’s. Jax, Chibs, Tig, and Juice came in and joined the girls around the table. Abel ran up to hug his father and then went back to playing. Gracie went straight to Juice, but insisted that he pick her up. She loved being held by her father. 

Juice took the open seat next to Kayleigh, and Jax sat beside Tara. Chibs and Tig pulled up chairs from the other table and sat, too. “Hello, boys. What brings you here.” 

“Other than sharing the lovely company of our Old Ladies,” Jax started with a smirk. “Business.” 

“What kind of business?” Tara asked with slight nervousness. 

“We want to buy the Scoops property,” Jax began. 

“But Hale’s not going to like it going into a Sons’ name,” Chibs added. 

“And that’s where you come in, doll,” Tig said to Kayleigh. 

“How so?” she asked. 

Jax explained the club’s desire to own the building outright and how with Kayleigh’s clean record, Jacob Hale would be more willing to sell it to her than to the club. “We’d pay for it, of course, and the taxes, maintenance and all other expenses. We just need your name on the contract.” 

She nodded and thought about it for a moment. “If you can get Hale to agree, I’ll put my name on the deed of the property,” Kayleigh decided. 

“Told you she would,” Juice stated with a grin. 

Jax nodded and the guys around the table shared a smile. “We’ll set up a time to meet with Hale. Juice will let you know when.” He turned his head to look at Tara. “We going home for dinner?” 

“Actually, we’re going to the clubhouse. Chucky is making dinner for everyone.” 

“Gemma’s meatloaf,” Kayleigh added. 

Tig moaned. “Oh, I’m sold. I need to call Venus.” 

Tara stopped him from reaching for his phone. “Already done. Chucky said dinner would be ready in…” she looked down at her watch and then back up. “An hour.” 

“Then let’s head over to the clubhouse. Everyone else should be arriving soon.” 

It was no surprise to Kayleigh when Graciela pulled up with Happy following behind her. She and Juice were sitting where they could see the cameras. For Juice it was habit, but he wasn’t paying attention to them, instead lost in a conversation with Chibs. Kayleigh watched Graciela and Happy walk side by side across the lot, and then enter the clubhouse. He let her in first, holding the door for her, and followed her to the bar. 

“Hey, bro. Hi, Sissy. Where’s the girls?” 

Juice jabbed a thumb over his shoulder toward the couches. “Venus and Tig.” 

Graciela laughed. “You get the night off.” 

“Until Anna is hungry,” Juice commented. 

“You still have the night off,” Kayleigh teased, lightly smacking his shoulder. 

Juice just shrugged and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. “Who puts Gracie to bed?” he countered lightly in her ear. 

Kayleigh turned her head quickly to peck his cheek and giggled when he peppered her own cheek with kisses. 

“Dinner is served,” Chucky announced as he came out of the kitchen. The renovated kitchen had received an upgrade in space and equipment. The added space allowed for a buffet line to form and everyone could fit in and out of the large door that was propped open. 

The large family gathered around different tables and the bar to eat dinner together, sharing jokes and laughs, telling stories, and enjoying the night at the clubhouse. 

*****

Once Juice and his girls had made it home, he’d given Gracie a bath, put her in her pajamas and laid her down for bed. Of course, he still read their nightly book together from the large collection Kayleigh had bought her. She was already drifting off to sleep when he laid her in her crib and headed out the door, closing it silently behind him. Juno had struggled when Anna Kate was first brought home about where to sleep at night, her loyalty to Gracie was strong, but so was her need to watch over the newest addition to the family. She now slept in the hallway between the two doors, ever watchful and alert. 

Juice headed into Anna’s room, smiling at the sight of his daughter on Kayleigh together in the rocking chair. He gave her a curious look when she held up a small bottle to him, filled with milk. 

“What’s that?” 

“Don’t you want to feed her? Pumping didn’t work a few weeks ago, but I thought I’d try again. I succeeded, and maybe she’ll like it even more from a bottle if her daddy feeds her.” 

Kayleigh could practically feel how excited Juice was to give Anna Kate a bottle. Juice lifted Anna Kate into his arms and then took the bottle from Kayleigh. She rose from the chair so he could sit and kissed his cheek. “You good?” 

“Yeah. I’ll see you in bed.” 

“Okay. Remember to burp her, they always take in more air with a bottle.” 

“Burp the baby, got it.” 

Juice cradled bottle and baby in one arm and shot out a hand to grab her arm, stopping her before she left the room. “Thank you, Kayleigh.” 

“You’re welcome. Come to bed soon.” Kayleigh gave him a wink and then headed for their bedroom, leaving Juice to feed their second daughter and put her to sleep. 

It wasn’t long before Juice joined her in the bedroom. “So?” she asked as he undressed. “How’d it go?” 

Juice chuckled. “She ate like a pig. Burped twice, passed out. She’s sound asleep, Kayleigh.” 

Kayleigh sat up, crawled to the edge of the bed, and ran her fingertips down his bare chest. “So… what should we do with our free time?” 

“Sleep?” Juice teased. 

Kayleigh hummed as her fingers dipped under the waistband of his boxers. “Maybe in an hour or so, I have other things in mind.” 

Juice groaned as her hand wrapped around his dick, which was quickly rising to attention at the feel of her touch. He dipped his head and captured her mouth in a heated kiss. When he broke away from her warm, wet mouth he peppered kisses down her neck and across her shoulder as he spoke. “I think I’m going to enjoy what you’re thinking. I’m thinking it, too.” 

He leaned over to grab a condom from the nightstand, and Kayleigh shed her nightgown, leaving herself naked. 

“Damn, Kayleigh,” he swore, his eyes raking over her body. 

Kayleigh dropped to her elbows and took his hard length in one hand. She swirled her tongue around his tip before wrapping her lips around him and sucking him deeper into her mouth. His moan urged her on and she worked her hand in time with her mouth. 

Juice stopped her and lifted her up before crawling into the bed with her. “If you’re going to give me head, we’re going to do it right.” 

She let him guide her to the middle of the bed. Juice sat down and slid his hands to her hips. He took a second longer to admire her before forcing her to turn around. It was easy to see where he was going with this, and Kayleigh quickly moved her leg over to straddle him and slid back so she had better access to his erection, also causing her pussy to be close to his face. 

“Fuck yes,” Juice whispered. 

Kayleigh felt him touch her gently and then his tongue was flat against her. She couldn’t contain her own moan of pleasure as he set a rhythm of his own. Kayleigh kept part of her weight on one arm and moved her other hand to hold him at the perfect angle. 

When she took him as deep as she could go, his moan vibrated through her. She released him with a pop and groaned, “God, Juan Carlos, I want your cock.” 

Juice handed her the condom and she opened it, sliding it expertly over his throbbing cock. He flipped her around and helped guide himself into her. She tried to fight for dominance, but his grip on her hips controlled her movements and he guided her to a pace and motion that drove them both mad with desire. 

When she stilled, frozen and tense, so did he. Her palms pressed flat against his chest and she took several deep, steady and slow breaths before catching his eye. “Make love with me, Juice.” 

“Always, baby,” he answered, and carefully flipped them, staying joined together, so he hovered over her. “I love you, Kayleigh. I love you, I love you, I love you.” 

She began to match his thrusts with a gentle roll of her hips and her moans of pleasure urged him to go a little harder, a little faster. “Oh, yes. Juan Carlos. I love you so much. Don’t stop baby. Come with me. Fuck, yes, Juice.” 

He couldn’t meet her request, but he wasn’t far behind her as the walls of her warm pussy contracted around him. “Oh hell, Kayleigh.” 

Juice rolled off her and she turned to press against his side. She let out a contented moan and Juice chuckled. “I hate condoms.” 

“Dulled sensation?” she asked on a laugh. 

“No, well yeah, but I have to get out of bed to throw it away, and I’d rather lie here in bed with you.” 

Kayleigh leaned up to press her lips to his in a quick kiss. “Hurry back. We can squeeze in round two and pray the girls stay asleep.” 

*****

The election for Mayor of Charming had started and SAMCRO was in support of Oswald. Scoops, TM, and Lynn’s Bakery had Oswald’s campaign signs in their windows. Several businesses were also already in support of Oswald, but a few had signs for Hale posted. Hale wasn’t pleased that the club had decided to openly back Elliot Oswald for mayor and had already contacted Jax. 

“Hale thinks if he loses the election, Charming Heights will fall through,” Jax said, looking around the table at each of his brothers. It wasn’t their first church in the rebuilt clubhouse, but each time he walked through the doors of the chapel, Jax felt like he was right at home again. 

Tig snorted. “Wasn’t Charming Heights already falling through? What? We’d lose our contract with him to maintenance vehicles?” 

“We make enough with TM to not need his business there. The housing?” Bobby shook his head and continued, “Elliot is the contractor, we want houses, we talk to him.” 

“I’m good where I’m at. Kayleigh and I have moved once, and that’s enough.” 

Chibs laughed. “Wait till you pop out of few more lassies, then you’ll want a bigger house.” 

The guys shared a laugh. “That’ll be in a few more years. How ‘bout someone else have a turn. Huh, Jax?” 

Jax grinned. “Not yet for me either man. Potty training is a bitch. Let’s get back to business. If Hale does lose Charming Heights, SAMCRO is in good standing right now. We are stable and business is growing. Lyla says Collette’s girls are doing well at Diosa and Redwoody, and business is steady at Scoops and TM.” 

“Online subscriptions are still increasing on Redwoody’s site,” Juice said. 

Bobby chuckled. “If JT could see us now, motorcycles, fixing cars, sex, and ice cream.” 

“Doesn’t sound too far off from where it all started,” Quinn added with a laughing grin. “Bikes, fixing cars, and sex.” 

“Is this the meaning of having your cake and eating it too?” Tig joked. “Sex and ice cream. Sounds pretty sweet to me.” 

The table shared a round of laughs, but Jax called them back to order after a few seconds. “Kayleigh has agreed to put her name on the contract for Scoops. Hale can’t meet until closer to the end of the month. Until then, we continue to do business as usual. Remember, we’re still on the lookout for any suspicious activity or threats. Someone is trying to fuck with the Mayans business and that could potentially lead to problems for us.” 

“But we’re out of the gun business,” Rat stated. 

“Yeah, SAMCRO is,” Juice answered. “Not all of SOA is, and someone could use that connection. We can still get guns. The NS runs them, other charters of ours run them. Whoever is pissed off might already know we ran guns. They’ll know we have connects.” 

“Right,” Jax said with a nod. “Juice is right. We stay vigilant, but don’t do anything crazy if you do notice something, bring it to the table. We’ve gotten back into good graces with the town. Let’s stay that way.” 

*****

Graciela didn’t come to dinner every night, letting Juice and Kayleigh have time as a family alone, but family dinner every Thursday night had become routine. She’d drive to their house and meet Kayleigh and the two women would cook dinner before Juice got home. The past two weeks Happy had joined the little family for dinner, and Graciela hoped he would come again tonight. 

“How’s school going? Tara is still amazed over how many kids you’ve gotten to sign up for the Park Cleanup event already.”

“The kids are actually excited, at least the science kids are. I’m giving an extra credit project to go along with the event. Anyone who signs up to work get some free points, but they don’t know about the extra free points.” 

“Nice,” Kayleigh took the casserole dish out of the oven and removed the aluminum foil from the top before sliding it back in. Her phone rang on the counter and Kayleigh checked her messages. “Juice and Happy are leaving TM now. They’ll be here in ten to fifteen. Perfect timing, we’ll have dinner on the table by then.” 

“Happy is coming?” 

Kayleigh gave her sister a big smile and then turned to take down four plates from the cabinet. “Don’t be so surprised. Of course, Happy is coming. It’s Thursday night dinner.” 

Graciela took the plates from her and carried them over to the table. “Yeah but…” 

“But nothing,” Kayleigh said, putting down napkins and silverware at each place setting. “It’s Thursday night dinner, Happy’s coming. He’s came for the past two weeks, and sporadically other nights you’ve been here. He’s coming to dinner.” 

Kayleigh walked back over to the oven and slid the pan of cheesy bread onto the very top rack. “Do you want a glass of wine or a coke with dinner?” 

“Ooo… glass of wine with my Italian food please.” 

The girls shared a laugh and then Kayleigh checked on Anna Kate, who was peacefully wake staring up at the mobile attached to her play mat. 

“You ready for dinner, Gracie Lynn?” 

“Eat!” Gracie squealed excitedly. Eat was certainly one word she did know well, and could say well. Her vocabulary was expanding by the day, and while most words were ones she made up herself based on the real word, she was better able to communicate her wants and needs. 

Graciela had already set up Gracie’s special placemat, plate and little plastic spork at the table when Kayleigh and the little girl came walking into the kitchen. “Here, baby. Play with your magnets while we wait for Daddy and Uncle Happy to get home.” 

Kayleigh swept the magnets down the fridge with her hand, pushing them within Gracie’s reach and then headed back to check on dinner and pour Graciela’s glass of wine. 

“I can’t believe how fast Anna Kate is growing,” Graciela commented, taking the wine glass from Kayleigh. 

“Tell me about it. Juice got a real smile from her this morning. He was making silly faces. She smiles at Gracie all the time now, but she’s so serious for her parents.” 

“I bet Juan Carlos was thrilled.” 

“Oh yeah. Daddy bragged a bit about getting that first non-gassy smile.” 

“Aw, but the gassy smiles are cute too.” 

“What comes next isn’t so cute.” Kayleigh went to say something else, but stopped when she saw Gracie turn her head toward the garage door. “Oh, who’s that Gracie? Is daddy home?” 

Graciela grinned. “She knows the sound of his Harley pulling up. That’s adorable.” 

Gracie took off for the door and made it to the corner of the couch when Juice came through the back door. “Hi, Little Miss!” 

Gracie squealed and ran into his arms as Juice squatted down. He wrapped his arms around her and stood, peppering kisses to her face. “Daddy missed you today. Did you have fun at daycare?” 

“Yeah!” 

“Did you have fun with mommy and Aunt Graciela?” 

“Yeah!” 

“You ready for dinner?” 

“Yeah!” 

“Wanna say hi to Uncle Happy?” Juice asked as he turned to Happy who had come in through the front door.

“Ha-eee!” Gracie couldn’t quite make the ‘p’ sound in the middle of his name, but knew him none the less. “Eat!” 

“Yeah. Let’s eat, little princess.” 

“Aw,” Graciela cooed. “Those two are like the little princesses of SAMCRO, and that makes Abel and Thomas the little princes.” 

“Oh god,” Juice groaned, walking Gracie to her highchair after hearing the oven timer go off. “Last thing I need is for my girls to think they are any more of a princess than they already do.” 

“You’re the one who spoils them,” Kayleigh commented, gently tossing the bread from the hot pan into a basket. 

Graciela brought the bread to the table while Kayleigh carried the heavy casserole dish. “Happy, beer? Coke?” 

“Beer, thanks.” 

“Juice the same?” 

“Yeah, please.” 

“Graciela sit,” Kayleigh ordered as she retrieved the guys drinks, a sippy cup of milk for Gracie, and her glass of water. 

“You got fancy on us tonight, ladies,” Juice said. 

“Lasagna isn’t fancy, it’s just time consuming.” Kayleigh used the edge of the spatula to cut the lasagna into squares and served everyone. 

Juice tore a piece of bread into smaller pieces for Gracie to eat while her pasta cooled down, and then took a bite off his own plate. 

“Good job, baby, sis. This tastes just like the one mom would make.” 

“Because it’s the recipe mom used from that Old Italian woman that used to live in the apartment across from ours.” 

“No shit?” 

“No shit,” Kayleigh said on a laugh. “I was talking to her about needing new recipes for dinners that could feed a crowd, and she suggested this one.” 

“It’s a good one. The guys would love this,” Happy added. 

The continued to eat in silence, everyone enjoying the good food when Juice remembered what he wanted to tell Kayleigh. 

“Hey Kayleigh, guess who Chibs got a call from today?” 

“Who?” she asked. 

“Kerrianne.” 

“His daughter? Really? Are they okay?” 

“Yeah. She’s fine, so is her mother. Kerrianne is coming to visit at the end of the month.” 

“Wow! I bet Chibs is so excited to see her.” 

Juice nodded and Happy said, “Fool couldn’t stop smiling.”

“He told everyone at TM.” 

“Twice,” Happy added, making Kayleigh and Graciela laugh. 

“How long will she be in the states?” Kayleigh asked. 

“I think she’s leaving sometime in early October, so about a week or two. Chibs’ nephew Padric, the one that was injured in the bombing when we went to get Abel, he’s coming as her escort. So, he gets to see his daughter and his nephew.” 

*****

 

The club had spent Friday night throwing one of their traditional parties at the clubhouse and then Saturday Kayleigh had spent in the bakery. Juice took the girls to the park and to play at the house. He’d stopped by the bakery twice with the girls to see Kayleigh on her breaks, but didn’t stay long. Kayleigh had managed to continue to be able to pump milk and breastfeed Anna Kate, and Juice took every chance he had to feed his daughter himself. The freedom also gave Kayleigh time to focus more on the work at the bakery. Juice had picked her up after Lynn’s was closed and they’d driven up to San Francisco to have dinner and go walk along Crissy Fields. 

Kayleigh was enjoying her peaceful Sunday at the clubhouse with her family when her phone rang. The roar of a motorcycle could be heard as Big P started talking. “Hey girl, giving you a head’s up. Trevor’s on his way and he’s pissed. Danny and I aren’t far behind, but he’ll be there before we are.” 

“Thanks, Big P,” she said exasperatedly and ended the call. 

“Who was that?” Graciela asked. 

“A guy from my brother’s club. I guess he’s on his way here. Pissed off about something. He would know how to ruin the day by making a scene.” 

“Just tell him to leave.” 

Kayleigh sighed. “I wish it was that simple.” 

“What’s his problem?” her sister asked. 

“He’s a big baby who’s immature and can’t let shit go. He wants me to give him a call when I’m over my attitude. Those were his exact words. Well, I’m not over my attitude. I don’t have anything good to say to him right now. Not after the shit he said the other night.” 

“Yeah. I probably would still be really mad at Juan Carlos if he said all that to me too. What will the guys do when he shows up?” 

“I dunno. The club knows there’s always been a little beef between me and my family. They’ve watched a shouting match between Trevor and I a few years ago when he came to town on a favor. They’ll let me handle him until it gets to a certain point, and then they’ll step in and tell him to leave or…” 

“Or… it turns into a fight?” Graciela finished with curiosity.

“Probably, but the boys won’t start it.” 

Kayleigh saw Trevor the moment the front door banged open, and he spotted her instantly at the corner of the bar. 

“What the hell, Kayleigh? I’ve been trying to call you for days now.” 

“I know,” she said calmly, meeting his angry eyes with a neutral expression. 

“You know?” 

“Yes. I know you’ve called. I don’t have anything to say to you right now, Trevor. So you drove all the way over here for nothing, because I still have nothing to say to you.” 

Across the room Jax, Tig, Bobby, and Tara watched as Trevor stepped forward closer to Kayleigh and she slid off her barstool. Juice was in his room in the back taking care of his girls, so when Trevor took another step forward Jax stood up. 

“You have nothing to say to me! How about sorry!” 

“Sorry for what? I’m not sorry for anything between us except that I helped you when you fucked up. I don’t have anything else to say to you, Trevor. You need to leave.” 

Jax stepped forward but Tara’s hand grabbed his arm. “I’ll handle it.” She brushed past her husband and her the heels of her boots clicked against the hard floor as she made her way across the room. Jax went to follow, but Tig stopped him. 

Tig shook his head, lowering his arm from in front of Jax’s chest. “I’ve got to see this shit, man.” 

Tara stopped next to Kayleigh and glared up at her brother. “You need to leave this clubhouse. You need to leave Kayleigh alone. You need to leave her family alone. Club business is club business, and you’re not here for that. Kayleigh will call you when she’s ready to speak to you.” 

“And who the hell are you? The little queen bitch?” 

Tara stood her ground, but didn’t speak. Kayleigh, however, threw a punch at Trevor’s chest. “Don’t you dare call her a bitch! Get the fuck out of here.” 

“Trevor!” Juice’s voice boomed over the noise of the room, and he walked over to where his wife was standing. 

Kayleigh noticed Chibs had the girls before she turned her attention back to Juice who had reached her side and stood toe to toe with Trevor. Juice was a few inches shorter, but he wasn’t afraid of his brother-in-law. “You need to leave my wife the fuck alone. If Kayleigh wants to speak to you she’ll pick up the phone and call you. Until then, leave her and us the hell alone.” 

“Kayleigh can speak for herself.” 

“She does, you obviously don’t listen to her, so now I’m telling you, and you’re going to listen to what the fuck I tell you to do.” 

“I am?” Trevor challenged. 

Trevor wasn’t prepared for Juice’s rage or his right hook, and it slammed into the side of his ribs. Trevor double over slightly and Juice swung a cross that connected with his jaw, sending Trevor stumbling back. He recovered quickly and then he and stepped back up to Juice, swinging a few times. 

Juice dodged the first two, but the third jab caught him in the nose. Kayleigh heard the sickening crack and blood spurted out of his nose, dripping onto his white t-shirt. The guys were hollering and cheering on Juice as the two men circled each other in the clubhouse. Ratboy and Tig were scooting furniture out of the way, and Kayleigh and Graciela stood near the barstools. 

Trevor blocked Juice’s next series of blows and caught him across the jaw. Juice ducked under Trevor’s cross and landed several hooks to Trevor’s torso, before stepping back slightly and delivering a jarring uppercut to his chin. 

Kayleigh watched as her brother stumbled back, righted himself, and then charged at Juice. They slammed together and for a second Kayleigh lost the ability to track their blows, everything was happening so fast as the two men rolled in a tangle of arms and legs on the floor. Juice landed another blow, one that smacked his ear and caused his head to bounce off the floor. 

Trevor laid still, momentarily stunned, while Juice stood up. He was breathing heavy, but he stood up straight and looked down at Trevor. “Don’t ever set foot in the clubhouse again. Don’t come near my wife unless Kayleigh has approached you. Don’t call her. Don’t come to my house.” 

Juice turned around and Kayleigh started walking toward him. Kayleigh’s eyes widened and Juice noticed, he turned around, ready to stop the blow that was coming from behind, but Danny’s hand caught Trevor’s first. “That’s enough, boy,” Danny commanded. 

Kayleigh and Danny shared a look, and then Kayleigh took Juice by the arm. “Come on, I’ll clean you up in your dorm.” 

Trevor watched his sister walk away until Danny tugged his arm and started pulling him out the door. “Let’s go.” 

“There’s some clean rags in the garage you can use before you leave. Just toss ‘em in the trash when you’re done,” Jax called out. 

Danny yelled out his thanks, but Trevor stayed silent as they left and walked across the parking lot. Tara rolled her eyes and fetched the first aid kit, taking it out to the older man who was standing next to Trevor, who was perched on one of the metal stools. She noticed the other guy across the lot, perched on his bike and smoking a cigarette. He waved a hand at her and then looked back down at his phone. 

After Tara walked away Danny started cleaning Trevor’s cuts. “Why’d you come here? You stormed off after she wouldn’t answer a couple of phone calls. You came looking for a fight. Did you want to fight with her or with her Old Man? Because either way, I think you succeeded.” 

“She’s my goddamn sister, Danny. She’s my family and she’s staying loyal to him. She’s not talking to me because of that mother fucker.” 

“She'll stay loyal to them, to him, Trevor," Danny said on a sigh, tired of Trevor’s inability to see what his sister wanted, what made her happy. "She loves Juice. You know he healed her. I can see it, I know you can too. She left the Night Slayers. We voted to let her go. Or have you forgotten that?" 

"I ain't forgot shit." 

"Then you should know why your sister will not side with the NS again. I’ve told you that before, Trevor. Kayleigh is Juice's Old Lady, his wife. She risked hurting that when she helped you, and it did. She won't make that mistake again." 

"She's my sister." 

"Blood ain't gonna change, but it's not gonna help you now, either. Now shut up so I can finish cleaning you up and we can leave. Kayleigh's Old Man did a number on you." 

*****

Kayleigh finished putting the little butterfly stitches over his right cheek and above his eye left eye, and then kissed his forehead. Kayleigh threw away the trash and Juice’s blood-soaked t-shirt. He’d taken it off, and she’d held it under his nose as he snapped it back into place. Blood had gushed out and soaked the shirt. 

“Sorry, Kayleigh.” 

“Don’t be sorry, Trevor deserved it.” Kayleigh stepped a little closer between his legs, and Juice rested his hands on her hips. “I’ve never seen you fight seriously.” 

Juice looked up at her, the sound of her voice catching his attention, and his mouth turned up in a smirk. “Turn you on?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Maybe?” he asked, lifting a brow. 

Kayleigh gave him a flirty smile and Juice stood up. He felt a little lightheaded, but he knew from her smile that she was turned on and he wanted her, too. He backed her against the door and pressed his body firmly against hers. She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms over his shoulders. 

Juice lifted her into a better position. “Chibs still have the girls?” 

“Yep.” 

“Good. Then I’ve got plenty of time. We’re going to break in the dorm room today, baby.” 

She laughed lightly and then pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss. “Love you, Juan Carlos.” 

Juice slammed his mouth to hers in a deep and passionate. He didn’t need to say the words, Kayleigh could feel how much he loved her. She knew how much he loved her, just as Juice knew how much she loved him.


	56. Birthday Kisses

Juice trailed his finger down one of the long delicate looking feathers on Kayleigh’s back. She stirred slightly, but did not wake. He’d been awake for almost half an hour now, unable to go back to sleep after rolling over onto his sore side. Trevor had caught him in the same spot on his ribs with two quick hooks, and they were sore as hell. He’d rolled to his other side to face Kayleigh and kept his hands to himself, content to just watch Kayleigh sleeping peacefully beside him. When she rolled onto her stomach the sheet slipped down, revealing her gorgeous tattoo. The angel wings were one of Juice’s favorite attributes of Kayleigh’s. 

Kayleigh hummed softly as he traced another feather, this one closer to her spine. She rolled slowly to her side to face him and he pressed his hand flat against the small of her back, holding her close. 

“Good morning, baby,” he whispered. 

She hummed again and snuggled carefully closer to his chest. “How’s the face?” she asked, her voice still thick with sleep. 

“Feels fine, I’m sure my eyes are black and blue from the broken nose, but it’s my ribs that hurt.” 

Kayleigh started to pull back slightly, afraid she was hurting him, but he held her firmly to his chest and kissed the top of her head. “You make it better, stop wiggling.” 

She stilled and pressed a kiss to his chest, right above his heart. They enjoyed the quiet of the early morning, and for a moment Kayleigh fell back to sleep in his arms. 

Anna Kate’s cries filled the room, and Juice chuckled when Kayleigh jerked awake. “And so the day begins.” 

Kayleigh giggled and pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat before rolling out of his arms and the bed. “At least we have the day off together.” 

*****

Kayleigh had kept her word to Graciela. She was getting a club style birthday party, complete with loud music, tons of food and alcohol, and lots of people, but she’d promised not to go overboard on decorating the clubhouse. The other Old Ladies had been bummed they couldn’t go all out, but the hot pink balloons floating around were all Kayleigh would allow. 

“Has your sister ever been a girly girl?” 

“She’s girly,” Juice replied to Tara. “She just doesn’t like all the frills that come with being a girl.” 

“But she wears makeup and dresses and high heels. I’ve seen her,” Lyla added. 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes. “And?” she asked with a chuckle. “Graciela just doesn’t want an overdone party. She doesn’t like being the center of attention. She wants something more laid back, plus I think she knows the guys hate the idea of having the clubhouse covered in pink.” 

The girls shared a laugh and Juice raised his beer bottle up. “I’ll drink to that,” he muttered. 

“So, how’s she getting here? She obviously knows about the party,” Lyla said as she tied the string onto the last balloon. 

“Happy’s bringing her,” Kayleigh said with a big grin. 

The four women shared a look between them and Juice decided to take that as his cue to go find someone with testosterone and a deeper voice to drink with. He gave Kayleigh a peck on the cheek and then headed off to where Chibs and Tig were playing a game of pool. 

The crow eaters had given up on him, Tig, and Jax a long time ago and no longer flirted or showed any interest in them. The girls were smart enough to know they wouldn’t get anywhere, and none of them wanted to cross Kayleigh, Tara, or Venus. Jarry was never around, and Chibs didn’t talk about her since they were constantly on again off again, so he was still fair game for them. They flocked around him and the other ‘single’ brothers. Some girls were still daring enough to try and tempt Happy, but they were always, much to the club’s surprise, shot down. Juice was rather glad Happy wasn’t sleeping around with the croweaters since Graciela was interested in him. He didn’t want to see his sister get hurt. 

“’Ey, Juicy-boy, had enough girl talk?” Chibs teased as Juice sat at one of the high-top tables. 

“Yeah.” 

“You’ll get to hear your fair share of girl talk as your two kids get older,” Noah said. He’d shown up with Lyla, and despite the small amount of tension that lingered between the two clubs, everyone in SAMCRO respected and liked Noah, just as they liked Danny. They’d known Noah and Danny the longest.

“It’s different when it’s your own girls versus your wife and her friends,” Danny added. 

“How so?” Tig asked. “Girl talk is girl talk. Boys, tampons, make-up, clothes…” he trailed off with a shudder. 

Venus rolled her eyes. “Like we enjoy hearing guy talk. Cars, bikes, tits and pussy.” 

Chibs shrugged. “Good conversation.” 

*****

Graciela handed Happy the spare helmet and headed for the clubhouse, knowing he would fall into step beside her. The lot was already packed with motorcycles and cars. “Looks like a typical Saturday night at the clubhouse,” she commented.

Happy grunted in response, already having fallen into place beside her. “This one is different. It’s your party.” 

“No,” she replied, shaking her head as they neared the door. “It’s a party, that just happens to fall on my birthday, so we get to celebrate that tonight while partying.” 

“Whatever. It’s your day, most women soak that shit up, center of attention and all that shit.” 

“Do I look like most women to you, Hap?” she asked, stopping in front of the door. 

Happy paused, with his hand on the handle and looked her over slowly. She’s spent the early morning with her brother and sister-in-law and met him at the diner for lunch before she went back to her condo to get ready for the party. At the diner, she’d been in a pair of worn jeans and black tank top, her hair pulled up into a messy bun and no make-up on. He thought she’d looked beautiful then, but now she was stunning. Black low-heeled boots stopped below her knee and her light, skin-tight jeans hugged her curves. Her red top bared both her tanned shoulders. It was loose, but draped over both of her breasts, making them more noticeable. She’d straightened her normally wavy hair and applied dark liner around her eyes with a touch of shadow. It made her dark eyes stand out. She was sexy as hell, but she wasn’t trying to be. She wasn’t like any other woman he’d met before. 

“No, you don’t. Let’s go, Little Girl.” Happy swung the door open and followed behind her into the clubhouse.

Even over the loud music and roar of the crowd the first happy birthday shout was heard and then followed by a louder chorus shouting happy birthday and then cheers. Bobby had a drink in Graciela’s hand before she’d made it to the bar, her favorite – Jack and Coke . 

Kayleigh enveloped Graciela in a hug. “Happy twenty-fifth Birthday!” 

“Thanks again, Sissy.” Graciela took a good look around the room and smiled at Kayleigh. “This is great. Look at all the food, and my cake! Sissy, it’s awesome!” 

“And just balloons, like you asked... and maybe a tablecloth, because the table needs to be covered. Happy, you need a beer, and y’all need to eat. We couldn’t keep the guys away from the food, so get something while there is still food. Whenever you want cake we’ll sing.” 

“Singing, really, Sissy?” 

“Uh, duh, singing. It’s your birthday party!” 

“Deal with it, Little Girl. Everyone suffers through the birthday song.” 

“I bet you don’t,” she mumbled. “Come on, let’s go get something to eat.” 

She walked off toward the food and Kayleigh grinned as Happy gave her a nod goodbye and headed off after Graciela. Kayleigh headed off to find Juice and her girls. Along the way she passed Ellie, who had agreed to be babysitter later in the evening, but was currently enjoying taking pictures. Kenny and Piper were at a friend’s house for the night and Ellie had hung out with her friends earlier. The young girl enjoyed hanging with her friends, but she wanted to make her own money. Kayleigh respected her for that and was proud of Ellie. She worked hard at the bakery and babysat for Tara and Kayleigh whenever they asked. 

“Hi, Ellie. Have you seen Juice and the girls?” 

Ellie grinned. “Dance floor. I snapped some cute pictures. I’ll send them to you tomorrow with the rest of the pictures.” 

“Thanks!” Kayleigh turned to the walked through the crowd and found Juice in the center of the group of dancing party-goers. Anna Kate was in one arm and he was squatting down slightly to hold Gracie’s hand and dance with her. Gracie spotted Kayleigh and reached for her. “MAMA! UP!” 

Kayleigh picked her up and stepped closer to Juice. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and kissed her temple. “Have you seen your sister?” 

“Not yet, but it’s early. I saw her and Hap head toward the food. I’ll catch her sometime, but we did spend all morning with her.” 

Kayleigh giggled and Gracie joined her. “You’re so silly, Little Miss.” 

“Mama, ea!” 

“You want to eat? Are you hungry again?” 

Gracie squealed a yes and Juice shook his head. “Let’s go make a plate. Gracie, let’s go eat, then you can play with Thomas.” 

Kayleigh smiled as she watched Gracie start to turn her head and body in all directions, searching the crowd for Thomas. Kayleigh spotted him with Tara, Jax, and Abel at a table, also eating. 

“Look, Gracie,” she pointed across the room, “there’s Thomas.” 

Juice held the plate for Kayleigh while she pointed to different foods and asked Gracie if she wanted them. Some that the little girl shook her head no to, Kayleigh knew she would eat and put a small amount on the plate anyway. 

She joined the Teller family at the table and Juice went to make a plate for the both of them after Tara took Anna Kate from him. 

“Hi, precious little girl! Hi!” Tara cooed at her. 

“Give me Anna,” Jax said, holding his arms out and taking the two and a half-month-old from Tara. 

Kayleigh and Tara exchanged sly glances as Jax cradled the tiny girl to his chest. Tara ate and watched Jax out of the corner of her eye. 

“Make you want a little girl?” Juice said as he returned to the table. 

Jax chuckled and looked to Juice and then Tara. “I thought I made the boys and you made the girls?” 

“It’s a fifty-fifty shot, man. You know you want a little girl. Get a healthy dose of your own medicine when she gets older,” Juice teased. 

“That’s not even funny, man.” 

“How do you think I feel every time sometime tells me my girls are beautiful?” 

“Lucky, that they look like their mamma,” Happy interjected. 

He and Graciela pulled up two chairs and squeezed between Jax and Kayleigh. “We’re crashing your table. You and Tara should totally have a little girl.” 

“Maybe you should have a kid,” Jax teased Graciela. 

“I do. Almost two hundred of them. They range between eleven and fourteen and only about two thirds of them listen to everything I say.” 

The table shared a laugh and once the kids were finished eating Graciela said it was time to cut the cake. “I know Sissy’s cake is going to be amazing, and before everyone is too drunk to enjoy it, let’s eat it now.” 

Juice made Graciela opened her presents before they sang and she blew out of her candles. Graciela cut the first slice for fun, and then let Kayleigh take over cutting and serving cake. Lyla helped serve and Venus handed everyone forks and napkins. 

After cake Graciela swept the women to the dance floor with her and they danced for several songs, stopping only to get a drink refill before dancing some more. Kayleigh and Tara broke away to go put their kids to sleep upstairs, and since her feet were starting to hurt, Graciela made her way to the bar. 

Graciela slid onto the barstool next to Happy and ordered a shot of tequila from the crow eater that was tending the bar. She tossed it back and then ordered a second. Before she could throw back the third Happy stopped her. 

“Woah there, Little Girl. Slow down, the night’s still early.” 

“It would be more fun if you took one with me.” 

Happy rolled his eyes but motioned for the women to pour him a shot. He raised his glass to Graciela and she lifted hers again. They tossed back their shots and then set the glasses on the bar top, both watching the other. 

Jacqueline ran up to Graciela and took her hand. “Come play pool with me against Chibs and Bobby!” She started to half drag Graciela across the room, and Graciela turned her head to give Happy a daring wink over her shoulder before she turned back to her friend. 

“Slow down there, woman. I’m coming!” 

*****

While Kayleigh took their sleeping girls out to the SUV, Juice tracked down Happy in the clubhouse. He was at the bar, watching Graciela as she danced with Jacquelyn. 

“Hey man, Kayleigh and I are heading out for the night. You got her?” Juice asked, nodding his head toward Graciela. 

Happy watched Graciela for a few more seconds before turning his head to look at Juice. “Yeah.” 

“Thanks man. Later.” 

Happy continued to watch Graciela, from his barstool, as the party started to wind down. She moved around the room, laughing, drinking, and having fun with his brothers and the croweaters and hang arounds. As more and more people started to leave or head to their own room in the apartments, Graciela made her way across the room and to him. 

She, wobbling slightly, climbed onto the barstool and sighed. 

“Having fun?” 

“Of course, but my feet hurt from all the dancing. I think I should go to bed soon. It’s like four in the morning.” 

“Three thirty. You can have my room. Come on,” Happy said, standing up. 

“No, Hap. I can’t take your room, I’ll sleep in Juan Carlos’ bed. Him and Kayleigh aren’t using it tonight.” 

Happy shook his head and pulled her to her feet. She started to protest again as he led her down the hall, but she was too drunk to fight him and stumbled along beside him. When she tripped over her own feet halfway to the hallway, Happy scooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way to his room. 

He laid her on top of his bed and unzipped her boots and slid them off. He set them at the foot of the bed. Walking to the bathroom he came back with the small trashcan and a cup of tap water. He set the glass on the nightstand and the trashcan by the edge of the bed. He knew from past parties that Graciela could hold her liquor, but he didn’t want to take any chances since she’d drank more tonight than he’d seen her drink before. 

Graciela was already drifting off to sleep as Happy spread a spare blanket over her. “If you puke aim for the bucket, I ain’t cleaning it up in the morning,” Happy stated. 

When he received no answer, he looked up to see her sound asleep. He studied her peaceful face, lost in sleep already, and the corner of his mouth turned up in a slight smile. Happy moved to the side of the bed and leaned down closer to her. Happy pressed a quick, gentle kiss to her temple and whispered, “Happy Birthday, Little Girl.” 

*****

Abel and Thomas were both asleep for their early afternoon nap, so Tara and Jax were using the time to finish folding laundry and straightening up the living room. Tara paused, a handful of toy cars in her hand and a ball under the other arm, “Hey, Jax?” 

Jax stopped folding the shirt in his hands and looked over at her. “Yeah?” 

“Are you happy? Like really happy with this life?” 

“Tara, you know I love you and the boys.” 

“No, I know that. Not this, not us. The life of a nine to fiver. Not running guns, not being into illegal activities. Getting out what made the club a lot of money. Are you happy with that, with this new lifestyle?” 

Jax stood. He tossed down the shirt and closed the distance between them in two long strides. He took the toys from her hands and tossed them into the plastic toy box behind her. Jax took her face gently in his hands and kissed her forehead, before pulling back and giving her that soft boyish grin. “I made the choice to get my club out of drugs, and guns, and big money, because all of that comes with big risk; jail time, death. Sex and ice cream bring in money and don’t come with big risk. I’m happy, Tara. I can raise my boys, spend time with my wife.” 

“But the club…” 

“The club hasn’t changed. We still have church to discuss business, a game plan, our future and safety. The discussions are just about ice cream flavors and pussy instead of guns and violence.” 

Tara snorted and rolled her eyes. “All of the guys are good?” 

“It’s been an adjustment, Tara, but everyone in the club voted. We agreed to this life, and I’m happy with you and my family. I love you, Tara.” 

“I love you, too, Jax.” 

Jax gave her another kiss, this one on her lips and it lingered much longer than the first to her forehead. He turned back to finish folding the load of whites on the couch when Tara asked. 

“What about the deal with the Mayans? Aren’t they having problems, they’ve already come to you once. Will they pull SAMCRO into the drama?” 

“I don’t know, Tara,” he answered honestly. “But no matter what happens I’m going to keep my family safe: you, my sons, my club and their families, my family.” 

“I know you will, Jax. You’re a good president. Your father would be proud of you and what you’ve done for the Sons.” 

*****

The day began earlier than usual for Kayleigh and her girls. She dropped Gracie off at daycare before heading to Scoops and beginning her day. Juice met her there and while Anna Kate slept he helped her prepped for the morning. She baked and he put the items from the day before out in the display case, opened and counted her drawer, cleaned the front of the store, and restocked the napkin and straw containers. 

Kayleigh was finishing her last task before the store would be ready to open when the sound of motorcycles reached her ears. Jax, Tig, Bobby, Chibs, and Happy parked in front of the bakery and came inside. 

“Good morning, gentlemen. The tray of muffins is for you. Coffee is fresh.” 

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Bobby said. 

Chibs dropped a kiss to the top of her head. “Mornin’, lass.” 

The guys all grabbed a muffin and a chair while Tig handed out cups of coffee and then sat. 

Jacob Hale arrived five minutes after the time the guys had agreed to meet with him. The chime above the door sounded as he entered the shop. 

“Good Morning, Mr. Hale. It’s a beautiful day for business,” Jax greeted, standing to shake his hand. 

Hale obliged and shook hands but then frowned slightly as he spoke. “Yes, well, it is a beautiful day, but I’m not so sure we’ll be doing any business today.” 

“Why not? The last time we spoke I thought you were in agreement with the deal to sell the Scoops’ property.” 

“Yes, well, I’m not sure this is going to be a good business move for me, with the election coming up.” 

“We’re not trying to undercut you Hale, or pull a slick one. We want to buy Scoops’ lot fair.” 

Hale nodded and was silent for a moment before he looked up to Jax and boldly, and with a hint of nervous anger, asked. “Is this about the election? Is this a play?” 

At that point, Kayleigh had had enough of Hale’s nonsense. “Seriously, Hale?” she snapped, drawing his attention away from Jax. “This isn’t a play. This is me and them investing in a second building, for business. This is business, Hale. Will you accept the offer they gave you or not? I have a store to open and run in twenty minutes.” 

Hale was flustered and sputtered for a second before he cleared his throat. “Yes. Um… yes. I have the contract and paperwork here.” He laid his briefcase on a table and unsnapped the locks. 

He went over the contract, and Kayleigh read it carefully before signing her name and watching as Hale signed his. After receiving the first payment from Jax, and signing a second contract agreeing on a payment schedule for the last three payments, Hale handed Jax the deed.” 

“I’m giving you the property now, in good faith that these payments will be met on time and in full. Should they not be, this legal contract can allow me to take you to court.” 

“I get it, Hale. You’ll get your money. Glad to do business again with you this morning. Good luck in the election.” 

Jax and Jacob shook hands again before Jacob Hale left the bakery. Jax gave Kayleigh the paperwork and she placed it in the safe. “I’ll have Chucky come by this afternoon to give you time to go take care of that. I appreciate you doing this for the club.” 

“It’s a good move. Now we own two buildings on Main Street. Does Hale know you’re planning to vote for and back Oswald in the election?” 

Bobby shrugged, catching her eye. “Who cares. We got what we wanted from Hale, and as long as we pay him, he can’t do shit about who we vote for.” 

“True. It’ll be funny to see his face when and if he finds out.” 

“It’s Charming, baby. He’ll find out or figure it out,” Juice said with a big grin. 

Jax smirked and gave Kayleigh a quick hug. “We’ll get out of your hair so you can open shop. Juice, you at Redwoody today?” 

“Yeah. Lyla’s finishing the cut this morning and I’ll be posting this afternoon.” 

“Church tonight at five.” 

Juice nodded and said goodbye to the rest of the guys as they headed out to their respectful jobs for the day. It wasn’t long before the first of Kayleigh’s customers started to arrive, and Juice sat back watching her do what she loved. 

*****

After dinner and her bath, Gracie had fallen asleep while Juice read her a book. They had played before dinner together in the living room and she’d had an earlier start to her day than normal, so by the time Juice had put her in her pajamas she was already drifting to sleep. 

Kayleigh was in Anna’s room and he joined her, hanging back while she fed her for the last time of the night. When she was done eating, Kayleigh rocked her for a while before standing and stepping over to the crib. 

Juice joined her and dropped a gentle kiss to Anna’s forehead. “Goodnight, Anna. Daddy loves you.” 

Kayleigh kiss her chubby cheek and then lowered her daughter into her crib. She grabbed the monitor and turned them on before walking out and back to the living room. Juice followed her and pulled her down onto the couch with him. 

She set the monitor on the coffee table as he stretched out, and she laid on top of him. Juice ran his fingers through her hair, and Kayleigh closed her eyes, enjoying the peaceful moment with her husband. 

“You girls’ new event still tomorrow?” Juice asked. 

“The Park Cleanup event, yes. Tomorrow after school. The bakery is closing early, and I’m heading over there. Parent volunteers are helping start setup.” 

“I’ll see you there, then, baby.” 

“Not working Redwoody’s online site tomorrow?” 

“I’m making a swing by to check servers and update in the morning but then I’ve got duty at TM. Those computers need updating and a system scan and clean. Then I’ve got a shift until four. When’s the thing end?” 

“Seven.” 

They were silent for a while before Kayleigh sat up, straddling him, and smiled softly down at him. 

“What?” he asked, giving her a gentle smile in return. 

Kayleigh shook her head, her eyes still on his. “Nothing. I just… I love you, Juan Carlos.” 

Juice’s grin broke out into his big smile, the one that had caught her attention from the start. “I love you more, Kayleigh Lynn. Ten, hell, five years ago I would have told someone they were full of shit if they’d said I’d have a wife and two kids. I never expected to get so lucky as to stumble across your path.” 

Kayleigh’s smile brightened. “Only another month before it’s been a year.” 

Juice took her left hand in his and twisted the wedding band on her finger. “October 21st. One year down, and a lifetime to go.” 

Kayleigh leaned down to kiss him and Juice held her there for a second longer, deepening the kiss. When they broke apart she sat back up and Juice brushed his thumbs over the tattoos on her forearms. 

“Where are you going to put the third?” 

“Third? Isn’t it a little early to be talking about another baby? Anna Kate is only two and a half months old.” 

“I’m not talking about having another kid, I’m trying to picture you with another tattoo.” 

Kayleigh giggled. “Oh. Above Gracie’s.” 

“They’d be uneven.” 

“Not if we had four.” 

“Four kids?” Juice asked, giving her another big, goofy grin. 

Kayleigh shrugged. “It would be even,” she teased. “I’m good with two right now. Give me a few years, let’s see what three is like when that time comes, and then we’ll go from there.” 

“Still want that boy?” 

Kayleigh replied almost instantly. “Yes.” 

Juice remembered what he said to Jax, fifty-fifty shot, and questioned. “What if it’s another girl?” 

Kayleigh slipped her hand under the hem of his shirt and scratched her nails up his chest. “It’s my child with the man that I would walk through fire with and for. I want a boy, but if we are destined to have girls then I’ll love all my girls the same. I’d love to see you with a son. Men are always different with their daughters than their boys.” 

“Not sure how good of an example I’d be for him. I didn’t have a good example growing up.” 

Kayleigh pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and then looked at him seriously. “You’d be a wonderful role model for your own son. You are nothing like your father, remember that. You are a great example already for Gracie and Anna Kate, an example of what a man should be, how he should act and treat a woman. That won’t change just because our child’s gender does.” 

“If it does change,” he added with a grin. “Thank you, Kayleigh, for always believing in me.” 

“Of course I believe in you, but you’re welcome. Let’s go to bed, Juicey.” 

She climbed off his lap and Juice sat up to follow her. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. “Want to practice making a baby?” 

Kayleigh chuckled as she headed down the hallway, she turned around with her hand on the doorknob. Juice was right behind her, so she whispered, “Practice does make perfect, doesn’t it?” 

*****

When he made it to the house, Noah found Lyla in their bedroom. She was dressed for bed, but brushing her hair at her vanity. “Hey, beautiful.” 

Lyla smiled at him through the mirror and set down her brush. She turned to face him and he closed the distance between them, lifting her to stand. Noah slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her. 

“Hi,” Lyla whispered when he pulled away. 

“The kids asleep?” Noah asked. 

“Yeah. It’s midnight Noah.” Lyla giggled and then headed for the bed. 

Noah undressed and climbed in behind her. He stopped her from pulling up the sheets, and pulled her close to his side. She laid on her side and faced him, intertwining their legs. Noah trailed his fingertips along her skin, as far down her delicate leg as he could reach before going back up to brush her hair away from her neck. 

“Let me tat you.” 

“What?” 

“I want you to have my mark.” 

“I don’t… I don’t want to cover up my crow.” 

Noah gave her a gentle smile and brushed his thumb across her cheek. “I wouldn’t ask you to. I have a different place in mind for your paw print. If you agree.” 

“We haven’t been together that long.” 

“I know it hasn’t been that long, just a few months, but time doesn’t matter, Ly. Time won’t change how I feel. I love you, Lyla.” 

Lyla was silent for a few moments and then her lips curved up in a smile. “I agree, Noah, I love you, too.” 

*****

Juice had gone to shower after dinner, and a long day at TM, and came out into the living room in a pair of black sweats. He plucked Anna out of her swing and cuddled her to his chest as he sat on the corner of the couch. Kayleigh was at the other end, facing the middle with Gracie in front of her. 

“Gracie, where is your nose?” 

“Nose!” she said excitedly, touching her nose. 

“Your eyes?” 

“Eyes!” She touched her eyes. 

“Where’s your mouth?” 

“Mouf!” The sound was muffled by her hand covering her mouth. 

“Good job,” Kayleigh cheered. “Where are your toes?” 

“Toes!” Gracie lifted up her feet and wiggled her toes. She giggled and squealed when Kayleigh tickled the bottom of her feet. 

“Where are your ears?” 

“Ea!” Gracie grabbed both of her ears and grinned at her mother. 

“Good job!” 

“Can you say one?” 

“One!” 

“Two?” 

“Two!” 

“Three?” 

“Four!” Gracie shouted.   
“Good job!” 

Anna Kate let out a small cry and Gracie turned around to crawl halfway into Juice’s lap to see her sister. “Nana!” 

“Shh, Anna is going to sleep. Are you sleepy?” Juice asked her. 

“No!” 

Kayleigh giggled and pulled Gracie back across the couch into her lap, tickling her tummy as she did. “Mama, Nana pay?” 

“No, Nana can’t play right now. It’s almost bedtime. Do you want to read a book before bedtime?” 

“Book!” Gracie slid off the couch and ran off to her room. She came back a few seconds later with one of her favorite books to read with Juice and tossed it into Kayleigh’s lap before climbing back onto the couch. 

Anna was starting to get fussy, so Juice looked to Kayleigh. “Nightime feeding time?” 

“Yeah. You wanna read the book?” Kayleigh held the book out toward Juice. 

“Bedtime is Daddy and Gracie time. Come here, Little Miss.” 

As Gracie scooted across the couch, Kayleigh stood and took Anna Kate from Juice. “I’m going to feed her and put her to bed.” 

Juice nodded and opened the book once Gracie was situated in his lap. 

From the rocking chair in Anna Kate’s room, Kayleigh listened as Juice read Gracie the story. She repeated words after him now and then, but mostly listened. Once the first book was done, Juice carried her to her bedroom and read a second book with her. 

Anna Kate was half asleep, so Kayleigh placed her in her crib and left the door open just a crack. She walked to Gracie’s room to see Juice putting her to bed. “Goodnight sweet girl. Daddy loves you.” 

Juice leaned over the rail to kiss her and Kayleigh did the same. “Goodnight, Gracie. Love you.” 

“Uv, you,” she mumbled back sleepily, hugging her stuffed bunny tight to her chest and drifting off to sleep.


	57. Staking His Claim

Kayleigh sat back on the couch while Graciela sat on the floor with Anna Kate. Gracie was playing with her wooden blocks while her aunt changed the baby’s diaper. Graciela had volunteered to watch the girls while Juice and Kayleigh took a birthday cake to the Alvarez family in Stockton, but she’s arrived a little early. 

“Enjoy your birthday party?” Kayleigh asked. 

Graciela looked up to see the sly smile on her sister in law’s face. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she knew her face was a pretty pink from her blush. There was no use hiding it from her Sissy. “Yes.” 

“What happened after we left?” 

Making sure Juice wasn’t coming down the hallway first, Graciela started talking, “I danced with Jacquelyn for a little while, then played pool with Chibs, and then Tig, and then Montez. Ratboy and I play two games of darts. I did some more shots with Jacquelyn because she’s a crazy bitch and we danced some more. I remember my feet were hurting so I went to sit by Happy at the bar.” 

“You didn’t puke on him, did you?” Kayleigh teased on a laugh.

Graciela rolled her eyes. “No, Sissy. I didn’t puke on him.” 

“Where’d you sleep?” Kayleigh asked next. 

After buttoning Anna Kate’s onesie, she wrapped up the dirty diaper and then tossed it in the diaper genie bin. She lifted Anna Kate up, supporting her head with her hands with her little body along her forearms. “Hi, pretty baby. Are you a clean baby now? Yes, you smell so good now!” 

Graciela stood from the floor, Anna Kate cradled to her chest, and then moved to sit beside Kayleigh on the couch so she could whisper. 

“I tried to go to bro’s room, but I was a little unstable on my feet, so Happy led me down the hallway. I’m pretty sure I tripped and I think Happy carried me the rest of the way to his room. I woke up with my shoes off, clothes all still on, and covered by a blanket. I was on top of the sheets and the room was empty. Happy was on the couch in the main room when I went out there.” 

“Did he say what happened?” 

“Nope, asked if I wanted breakfast, then we drove to the diner. After we ate he took me back to my house. Since I had work to do he left to handle club shit.” 

Juice came down the hallway then, putting on his kutte over his tight black t-shirt. “Ready, Kayleigh?” 

“Yeah. Graciela the pumped milk for Anna Kate is in the fridge, you’ll see them labeled in what looks like an egg container on the first shelf. It’s good for an hour after you warm it up, after that just toss it. We should be gone more than –”

Graciela cut her off with a smile and a dismissive wave of her hand. “We’ll be fine, Sissy. I’ve got my nieces. I’ll call Juan Carlos if there is any sort of an emergency, but there won’t be, so go deliver cake so we can go to the clubhouse later. I want to meet Chibs’ daughter.” 

“Me too. See you in a little while.” 

Juice hugged his sister before heading to the door. “Thanks again, Sis.” 

“No problem, later bro. Drive safe!” 

Once they left in Kayleigh’s SUV, Graciela made herself comfortable on the couch with Anna Kate and watched Gracie play on the floor. 

“Auntie!! Pay!” Gracie begged, turning around to look at her aunt. 

“Okay.” Graciela stood from the couch and laid Anna Kate on her play mat. Once the youngest was settled, Graciela lowered herself to the floor and sat beside Gracie. 

After blocks, they played with puzzles and then her giant cube that had different wheels, knobs, and beads to move around. Gracie got tired of playing, and just plain tired, so Graciela made her a sippy cup of milk. Anna Kate was asleep on the floor, so Graciela carried her oldest niece down the hall to her room. 

Gracie made a fuss at first, but once she had her cup and beloved stuffed rabbit tucked under her arm, she calmed down and closed her eyes. Graciela left her in her room, cracking the door closed partially after grabbing the monitor from the dresser. She checked on Anna Kate and moved her to her swing; the baby stirred, but didn’t wake. 

Graciela was halfway through an episode of Criminal Minds when her phone buzzed. 

I’m on my way to hang with you. – Happy

I’m at my bro’s house. – Graciela

I know. – Happy

His two-word message was all the reply she received and a few minutes later she heard his bike pull up out front. She opened the door for him, Juno standing just behind her and peering around her leg, thankfully not barking. Once the dog saw it was Happy, she trotted off to lay down in front of Gracie’s bedroom door. 

“Hi, Hap,” Graciela greeted, stepping aside to let him in and then closing the door. 

“Hey. Both girls asleep?” 

“For now. They’ve been down for about half an hour. Anna will be up soon and hungry. Want a drink?” 

“Naw, I’m good.” 

Happy sat on the couch and Graciela joined him. She grabbed the remote from the table, pressed the play button to unpause the show, and then relaxed back into the couch. At the beginning of the next episode Anna Kate woke up with a cry. 

Graciela hopped off the couch and went to the kitchen quickly to make her a bottle. As the milk warmed up, her cries lessened and Graciela turned around to see Happy lifting the baby into his arms. She was mesmerized by his gentleness as he slowly rocked side to side with Anna Kate in his embrace. When the microwave dinged, she opened it and grabbed the bottle. She tested the temperature before heading back to the living room.

Instead of handing her Anna Kate, Happy swiped the bottle from her hand and sat in the big chair. She started to argue, but snapped her mouth closed instead, shook her head, and sat down on the couch. 

With work and other business Graciela hadn’t been able to see or spend much time with Happy since the morning after her birthday party. She was glad he’d shown up at Juice’s house, but she had to know something, even if just the idea of asking made her blush. 

“Hey, Hap?” 

He grunted in response and she looked up at him. “Nothing happened on my birthday… between us, right?” 

Happy’s lip curved up into that damn half as he turned his head to look at her instead of down at Anna Kate. “No, Little Girl. As tempting as you were, I kept my hands to myself. You did, too.” 

Graciela smiled at his compliment. “Thanks for taking my shoes off, and for putting me to bed.” She hadn’t told him thanks, and now seemed like a good time. 

Happy nodded. “Welcome, Little Girl.”

*****

After picking up the cake from the bakery, Juice had mounted his phone to the dash dock and set directions to the address Diana Alvarez had given Kayleigh. He drove carefully, smiling as he listened to Kayleigh repeat several times how she’d kill him if the cake was ruined on the drive there. 

They made it to the house in Stockton on time and with a perfect birthday cake. There were already several low riders there and motorcycles. Juice parked in a vacant spot and lifted the cake for Kayleigh, following her instructions on how best to hold it so it didn’t tip. 

Marcus and Diana met them at the door and ushered them into the house. Diana pointed out the cake table and Juice set the box where Kayleigh directed. She then started to open it, ignoring the Mayan president. Juice turned to shake his hand. 

“Hey, good to see you, man.” 

“You too, hermano. What happened to your face?” 

Juice chuckled. “Ain’t got nothing to do with what might be going on. We’re still looking on that. This,” he motioned to the fading bruises in the corner of his eyes, “is from family.” 

It was the Mayan’s turn to chuckle. He pointed to Kayleigh, who was in the middle of a discussion with Diana, and spoke, “She do it?” 

“Wasn’t her. It was her brother. She can pack a hell of a punch, though.” 

“Experience talking?” 

Juice nodded. “Yeah…” he trailed off, not wanting to mention Kayleigh’s past. “She’s got two older brothers.” 

Marcus nodded and then looked at the cake at the setting perfectly on the table. “Your Old Lady’s got talent.” 

“Yeah, I know. She enjoys doing it.” 

Kayleigh could hear Marcus say something about a sit down with the Sons, but tried to keep her focus on Diana. 

“Thank you again, this is amazing. Tessa is going to love it.” 

“You’re welcome. It was fun to make. We’re going to get out of here so that you can get back to your daughter and her party. Enjoy your day.” 

Juice took Kayleigh’s hand, hearing her give the cue for their exit, and nodded a goodbye to Alvarez. Kayleigh waved goodbye to Diana as she stood at the front door and saw them off. Juice stood by as Kayleigh slid into the passenger seat, then he jogged around to his side to get in. 

“Wish we had the bike now,” he said as he started the SUV.

Kayleigh turned to smile brightly at him. “I’m sure we can talk Venus into watching the girls soon, then we can go for a ride together. You should take your bike more anyway.” 

“I take my bike when I’m by myself. If I’m going to the same place as you and the girls then I’d rather ride with you three. I ride my bike every day you’re at work, Kayleigh. I just want more time with you on the back, I’m selfish like that.” 

Juice glanced at Kayleigh as she laughed, her head tossed back slightly, and then added, “You ever wish we had more time alone, just us?” 

She sobered quickly and turned to look at him. “No, but you’re not selfish if you wish we had. I have all the time in the world with you Juice, a lifetime together. Gracie happened earlier than expected, these things happen,” she said on a sight chuckle. “We should start a babysitting rotation with Danny, Graciela, and Venus and Tig.” 

“Sunday nights?” 

“I don’t work on Mondays.” 

“Except for special orders,” he retorted. He knew how hard she worked for her job and he knew that she loved her job. He wouldn’t stop her, even if he did want to spend every free moment of his time with her and his family. 

“I think I can make an exception for my husband and take the day off for real.” 

Juice kept his left hand on the wheel and reached over with the right to squeeze her thigh. He kept his hand there as he continued driving. “Text Graciela, see if the girls are okay, and if she’s okay for another hour. There’s a good pizza place a few blocks from here.” 

Kayleigh grabbed her phone and sent out the message. A few moments later Graciela replied, and Kayleigh read the message aloud. “I’m good. Both girls napped. Gracie is playing piano with Happy and Anna is chillin’ on her mat. Enough food for little one to eat two more times. Have fun. I’ll call you if we run out of milk. Smiley face.” 

“Pizza it is then.” 

*****

Graciela watched from her spot of the couch, curled up with a hungry Anna, who was eating happily from the bottle she was holding up, as Happy played with Gracie. They were building a castle with blocks. Happy was doing well, but Gracie didn’t have the best coordination all the time and would occasionally knock part of the structure down. Graciela tried to hide her giggles as the right tower fell again. 

“Uh-oh!” Gracie exclaimed with a big grin and a giggle. 

Happy look over at the toddler and Graciela noticed that even as he blew out a sigh of frustration he still smiled back softly at the little girl. “Uh-oh is right, princess. You’re lucky you’re so cute.” 

Gracie lost interest in the blocks and stood from her spot on the floor to walk over to her stuffed rocking horse. She scrambled onto the rocking horse and giggled in delight as she started rocking. 

“Girls gonna be on a bike before her daddy can stop her.” 

“Kayleigh says she was,” Graciela replied to Happy’s sudden comment. “It’s not necessarily a bad thing,” she added with a shrug. “I’m sure not every biker is a good guy, but the ones I’ve met so far are. Maybe a little rough around the edge, and y’all can be scary and intimidating, but I think that comes with the job… anyway, you’re not bad guys.” 

He started to put the blocks back in the cloth sack and responded to her. “Can’t see how any dad would want his daughter on the back of a man’s bike.” 

Graciela shrugged again, not having anything to say in return. After a few silent minutes of watching Gracie rock on her horse, Graciela spoke, shifting Anna to her shoulder to burp her. “I think these two girls are safe, even from the Teller boys for a while. They have too many protective uncles in their life to be getting on the back of a man’s bike, unless it was one of the said uncles’ ride.” 

Happy chuckled and stood from the floor to join her on the couch. He flicked his eyes to the cartoon playing on the TV and then over to Graciela and the baby. She was good with kids and he briefly wondered if that was something she wanted for herself one day. He dismissed that thought as quickly as it came. They were a long way away from that point, if they ever even did get close to that point in a relationship. Hell, he hadn’t even kissed her properly yet. 

“Can you hold her for a second?” 

Graciela’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts about kissing her and how it would feel to have her lips molded to his, and he looked to the baby in her arms and then back at her. 

“Yeah.” 

She stood from the couch and leaned down to gently place Anna into his arms before heading off for the kitchen, the empty bottle in her hand. He could hear her moving about in the kitchen before she reappeared in the living room. She started to come over to take the baby back but Happy shook his head. “I’ve got her.” 

“You sure?” she asked skeptically. He hadn’t come over to babysit, she knew he was only here for her. 

“I’m good.” 

She saw the look in his eye and didn’t press further. If he wanted to hold the baby, he could hold the baby. It was time for Gracie to have a snack anyway. 

“Gracie, do you want to have a snack?” 

“Eat!” the little girl shouted excitedly, sliding from her rocking horse and running as fast as she could over to her aunt. Graciela lifted her into her arms and headed for the kitchen as she listed off choices for her to have for a snack. 

Happy listened, strangely content in the domestic moment. The baby in his arms favored her father so much that she could pass for her aunt’s own child if one didn’t know better. He stood from the sofa, shaking thoughts of Graciela’s potential future children from his head once again, and headed for the kitchen. 

Gracie was in her chair at the table, munching on cut up pieces of a peach and strawberries. Graciela was beside her, eating a strawberry from her own small plate of fruit. 

“Want some? There’s more in the fridge. I’ll get you some if you’d like.” 

“I’m good. Got a beer?” 

Graciela stood as he sat and fetched the beer from the fridge. She popped the top and handed it to him. Happy took it with his free hand and said a quick thank you. 

“Is she sleeping?” 

Happy looked down at Anna and nodded. “Yeah. That okay?” 

“For now. It’s still pretty early in the afternoon. She just can’t sleep too long or she won’t sleep for Sissy and Juan Carlos tonight.” 

“Juice can handle being up all night.” 

Graciela snorted. “I’m sure he could, but I doubt he wants to be. Speak of the devil,” she said, hearing the sound of the garage door open. 

A few seconds later Kayleigh and Juice appeared around the corner. 

“Mama!” Gracie shouted with a big grin. 

“Hi, Little Miss! Mama missed you! Did you have fun with your Auntie and Uncle Happy?” 

Gracie nodded in reply to her mother and then caught sight of her father. “Dada!” 

Juice walked over to her and kissed her forehead. “Hi, Gracie.” 

Kayleigh motioned to the sleeping baby in cradled in Happy’s right arm. “I’ll take her,” she said. 

Graciela waited for the ‘I’m good’, smiling to herself, but Happy let Kayleigh lift her from his hold. Graciela started to clean up the mess from Gracie’s snack, but Juice stopped her. “I’ll get it. Thanks, sis, for watching them.” 

“Anytime.” 

“You are still coming to the clubhouse later tonight right?” 

“Yeah. Big party at the clubhouse, not gonna miss it bro.” 

Graciela hugged Kayleigh and then Juice goodbye, kissed Gracie’s forehead, and then headed to grab her purse from the living room. Happy gave a nod to Juice and Kayleigh and turned to follow Graciela. He met her by the door. “Wanna take a ride?” 

She gave him a small grin. “Sure. Follow me to my place, let me drop off my car.” 

Happy nodded and followed her outside, throwing a leg over his bike as she started her cage. He backed out onto the street, giving her enough space to pull out too, and waited for her. Following her to her condo took ten minutes and he waited as she ran inside for a second, coming back out with a smaller purse held in her hand. She took the helmet he held out for her, fastening it in place before climbing on behind him. 

Once she had her arms wrapped around his waist he pulled back out of her short driveway and onto the road. Graciela didn’t recognize the direction he turned onto the main highway and wondered where they were headed. She trusted Happy, and rested her cheek against his shoulder and enjoyed the ride and the feel of the wind… and the feel of Happy… as the flew down the road. 

She raised her head as he slowed down about forty-five minutes later. She saw the building in the distance. Curiosity bubbled up inside her as she saw the interstate sign. They were heading north on I-5. “Where are we Happy?” she finally asked as he pulled into the parking lot of the retro looking diner. 

“This is the way I used to take when I was Nomad and before that SAMTAC to get to Tacoma. It’s a long drive, I’d stop early for something to eat and only stop for gas and to piss on the rest of the drive.” 

Graciela rolled her eyes at his blunt response and headed for the door. “They have good food?” 

“Yeah. Come on.” 

Happy opened the door for her and followed her to the corner booth she found where he could see the door and the dining area. The menus were already on the table, squeezed between the napkin box and the caddy holding salt and pepper shakers and condiments. Graciela plucked two menus from their place and handed one to Happy, setting the second one in front of her and scanning it. 

The waitress appeared and took their drink order before walking off. Once she returned with Happy’s coke and her iced tea, they placed their order. The silence that followed as they waited for their food wasn’t awkward like Graciela always used to worry it would be. She and Happy shared plenty of quiet moments. He wasn’t much of a talker, but when he did speak she listened, and Graciela wasn’t one to ramble on about nonsense just to fill the void. That was something Happy appreciated more than Graciela knew. 

It didn’t take long for their food to come out. Besides the two of them, there was only one other customer in the diner, an older gentleman sitting at the bar drinking coffee and reading the local paper. They dug into their food still without much conversation. 

Later as she was picking at her leftover fries, Graciela commented aloud what she had been thinking silently to herself. “You’re really good with kids.” She mentally kicked herself, wondering what had made her say that statement aloud. 

Happy grunted and gave one short nod. 

“You ever think of having kids?” she questioned next, thinking that maybe her verbal filter had completely gone out the window. 

Happy chuckled and then thought a moment before answering. “No. Lifestyle isn’t suited for kids. Never found a bitch I wanted to settle down with. Never wanted to settle down.” 

Graciela nodded and was about to apologize for asking something that wasn’t any of her business when he spoke again. “You?” 

His question momentarily shocked her but she collected herself and replied, “Never gave it much thought. If I did it wouldn’t be right now, or even any time soon. I’m only twenty-five. I’m not really ready to be tied down to a little person who depends on me for everything. I’m good with the task of having to teach a few hundred about science… and babysitting my nieces of course.” 

Happy chuckled again and she smiled. 

“You ready?” he asked. 

She looked down at her plate at back up at him. “Yeah, if you are.” 

He slid out of the booth and tossed some cash on the table to pay for their meal. His hand found the small of her back as they passed the two guys that had just walked in. Happy kept his hand there as they left and walked to the bike. Graciela didn’t comment, but she liked his display of possession, dominance. It was subtle, and she was sure that he had done it subconsciously, but the two men had noticed his touch and adverted their eyes from her and Happy’s cold stare. 

The ride back to Charming didn’t seem to last long enough and before she knew it Happy was pulling back up to her condo. 

“I’ll see you at the party, right?” she asked, handing him the helmet back. She brushed a hand through her hair as Happy nodded. 

“Yeah. I’ll be there.” 

“Cool. Later, Hap.” She wanted to invite him to stay until the party, but didn’t want to push him for more. The conversation at the diner had been a little forward for their friendship and she didn’t want to scare him away. She headed up the walkway and unlocked the door, giving him a quick wave goodbye. 

She listened to the sound of his bike pulling away before heading off to shower and get ready for the party later in the evening. 

Graciela was putting on her mascara when the knock sounded at the door. She twisted the cap of the mascara closed and checked her reflection once more quickly before heading for the front door. She peered through the peephole and a smile stretched the corners of her mouth. 

She swung open the front door. “I thought I said I’d see you at the party.” 

Happy shrugged. “Thought you might wanna ride with again.” 

“What if you get too drunk to bring me back?” 

“I promise to bring you back safely to your house, and if I can’t you can crash in my room again.” 

Graciela blushed slightly at the memory of Happy carrying her to his room and letting her sleep in his bed at her birthday party. Shaking off her slight embarrassment she stepped aside to let him in. “Okay. Let me finish getting ready, five minutes, I swear.” 

Happy was more than surprised when she was true to her word and appeared five minutes later. 

“No purse?” he asked, making sure she wasn’t forgetting anything. 

She pulled her ID from her pocket and flashed it to him before sliding it back into place. “Proof of identification, otherwise I’m good. Let’s go, Hap.” 

He followed her out to his bike, making sure her door was locked behind them, and drove them to the clubhouse. They arrived and headed inside together, but she veered off to the bar where Jacquelyn was bartending, and he spotted Bobby and Tig over by the pool tables and joined them. 

Graciela greeted her friend as she slid onto a barstool. 

“Hi, Jack and Coke?” Jacquelyn replied with a big smile.

Graciela laughed. “It’s like six in the evening, let’s go with just a coke for now.” 

Jacquelyn rolled her eyes and teased, “lightweight.” She knew her friend was anything but, so she just slid her the soda and then leaned against the bar. “You ride over with Happy again?” 

“Yes,” she replied with a nod. 

“You’re a lucky woman, chica.” 

“How?” Graciela asked and took a sip of her soda. 

“Happy has never let a girl ride bitch on his bike. Ever. It means something, sweetheart.” 

Graciela rolled her eyes. “We’re just friends,” she admitted. 

Jacquelyn snorted. “Whatever you say, dollface. There’s your brother and sister.” 

Graciela turned on her stool to see Kayleigh and Juice coming into the clubhouse. Anna was in Kayleigh’s arms and Gracie was walking happily beside her father. When the little girl caught sight of Jax and Tara a few feet away, she broke away from her parents and ran to her aunt and uncle. Kayleigh laughed and followed her, but not before pressing a kiss to Juice’s cheek. 

Sliding off her barstool, drink in hand, Graciela headed over to the couches and sat with Tara and Kayleigh on the big couch. Jax had been pulled away by Bobby, Abel was already off playing, and Thomas and Gracie were walking together over to the kid area where a small bookshelf of toys sat in the far corner. Graciela plopped down in the free chair closest to the couch.

“Hi, again,” Kayleigh said. “Have fun this afternoon?” 

“Yeah. We went to this middle of nowhere diner and had lunch.” 

“Did you ride here with him? I didn’t see your car,” Tara inserted with a smile. All the women knew who ‘he’ was. 

Graciela nodded. “Yes. I was going to drive myself but he showed up before I could leave.” 

Tara hid a knowing smile behind her glass as she took a sip of her gin and tonic. Kayleigh wasn’t so secretive. “Hanging out babysitting together, going off on road trips to diners in the middle of nowhere, showing up to parties on his bike. Pretty serious stuff right there.” 

Graciela rolled her eyes. “It’s not serious, Sissy. We’re just friends.” 

“And I just make movies,” Lyla said with a knowing smile, having caught the end of the conversation as she came up behind Graciela. 

The three women greeted Lyla with warm smiles.

“Let me see that ink!” Kayleigh exclaimed. Lyla had called her a few days ago to ask if she’d be cool if they had similar old lady tattoo placements. Kayleigh had been all for it, knowing the ink would be totally different. 

Lyla pushed her long hair over her shoulder and the thin straps of her top didn’t hide the dark ink just above her right breast. The paw print was a decent size, about as big as a man’s closed fist, and underneath the curve of the largest pad was Noah’s name in a beautiful cursive style. It was still fresh and still healing and the dark ink stood out against her pale skin. 

Tara gasped, seeing and hearing about the tattoo for the first time. “You said yes! Oh, Lyla that’s great! I’m so happy for you!” 

“Thanks. I’m going to grab a drink, I’ll be right back. Save the gossip for when I’m back.” 

She returned a few minutes later drink in hand and sat in the only vacant chair. 

“So, will you still work for SAMCRO?” Graciela asked. “How does that work if you are with Noah who’s a Night Slayer.” 

“Noah doesn’t mind that I work at Redwoody. I think most guys, or a lot of guys, would want their Old Lady to cut ties with their former MC,” her eyes flicked to Kayleigh, knowing she’d never be able to cut ties with the NS even if she wanted to, “but Noah is good with it. I asked him and he said I could run their Diosa if I needed to quit Redwoody, find a replacement for SAMCRO, but he knows how much I love directing. I work for SAMCRO, but I belong with Noah. He’s good with that.” 

“So romantic,” Kayleigh teased, but she was completely honest. “It helps that Noah hangs out here all the time. He has a good relationship with SAMCRO.” 

“They get along. Speaking of getting along, how’s that going with your brother?” Lyla asked. 

Kayleigh shrugged. “Haven’t heard from or seen him since he and Juice got into that fight. I think he’s taking the hint that I don’t want to talk to him right now.” 

“Good, all it took was a few punches from your Old Man to knock some sense into him,” Tara said with a snort. 

Kayleigh shifted Anna Kate in her arms before replying. “It shouldn’t have taken that, but I think Juice needed that bit of therapeutic beat down after everything that happened.” 

“The bruising has faded mostly,” Graciela noted.

“For the most part, he’s still got a bit around his eyes. Alvarez commented on it today when we dropped the cake off. Asked if I did it,” she said with a chuckle. 

Lyla laughed. “No way! What’d Juice say?” 

“The truth. It was a family matter between him and his brother-in-law.” 

“Did they like the cake?” Tara asked. She’d seen the massive chocolate and strawberry cake and had been amazed again at her friend’s talent.

“Oh, Diana was absolutely thrilled. Didn’t see the little girl or much of anyone else though, they were all in the backyard.” 

Tara nodded. “It would make me nervous to be on their turf. The Mayans and SOA haven’t always gotten along.” 

Kayleigh shrugged. “We’re in good standing with each other right now. If times were different I’d have been worried, but Juice was there with me, and it was his daughter’s birthday. Of all times to do something shady, I don’t think Alvarez would do it then.” 

“True. I wonder when Chibs and his daughter will be here?” 

Kayleigh caught sight of Venus walking over then and giggled to herself as the tall woman dodged around her Old Man as he moved to hug her, and made a bee line for Kayleigh. 

“Give me that baby,” Venus demanded as soon as she was within hearing range. 

Kayleigh handed over Anna Kate at the same time Tig reached her side. “Damn, woman. I get tossed aside for the baby?” 

“Get used to it, Tiger. This little southern belle is too precious to not see first thing, besides this one has a bedtime, I’ll get you to myself all night long.” 

Tig made an obscene gesture and Venus pushed him away with her free hand. “Get out of here, you perv, this is the Old Lady zone. Can’t you tell?” 

Tig just rolled his eyes, pecked her cheek with a quick kiss, and then headed back to the pool tables and away from the ‘Old Lady zone’. 

Tara was chuckling from her spot on the couch. “The Old Lady zone?” 

“Well, the croweaters and little sweetbutts stay away from you ladies. They all know who you belong to and which ones in leather to stay away from.” 

Graciela pointed to herself. “I’m not involved in this.” 

Venus just rolled her eyes and sat between Kayleigh and Tara on the couch. “Whatever, sugar.” 

Before Graciela could respond, a loud yell was heard over the music. “Chibs and family are finally here!” 

*****

The party had been really started once Chibs walked through the door with his daughter tucked under his arm, a proud smile on his face, and his nephew walking not far behind him. Chibs had made the round of introductions and then while Kerrianne stayed near her father, Padric wondered off to get a drink and party with the SAMCRO crew. 

Happy had been hanging out with his brothers for most of the night. He and Graciela had exchanged glances, catching each other’s gaze occasionally and holding it for a few seconds, and she’d brought him a few beers when she’d been near enough to see his was low. Graciela had talked with Kerrianne a bit and then spent a while laughing and drinking with Jacquelyn. She’d been talking to Kayleigh and holding her older niece before her sister had to put the girls to bed.

Once Kayleigh had left to take the girls to bed, Juice coming to his wife’s aid and carrying Gracie behind her, Graciela headed to the bar for another drink. She had a slight buzz going, and Happy had offered for her to stay in his room again if she was too intoxicated to hang out at the end of the night. Sliding onto the bar stool she ordered another Jack and Coke, with an extra shot of Jack. 

Padric slid onto the barstool beside her. “I’ll have what she’s having,” he told the croweater behind the bar. 

The blonde nodded and started fixing a second drink after setting Graciela’s in front of her. 

“What are you drinking?” he asked Graciela with a heavy Scottish accent. 

She grinned widely at him. “Jack and Coke, extra Jack.” 

“Nice. I love me a whiskey girl.” 

Graciela chuckled. He was certainly a little flirt. Padric was attractive, dark hair and pretty eyes, not to mention the sexy accent. He was easy to talk to and before she knew it she was ordering another drink. 

Happy had tried to ignore it when Padric had sat down beside Graciela at the bar. He’d tried to ignore when she’d stayed at the bar and struck up a conversation with the young brother. He’d never staked his claim on her, he had none, but his SAMCRO brothers had picked up on him and Graciela’s… whatever they had going… and had steered clear of her. The hang arounds did too. Whatever they had goin’.. he’d steered clear of the other girls, and now they stayed away from him, knowing they’d be shot down and turned away. 

Happy almost broke the glass bottle in his hands when Padric reached out to touch her arm. Jealousy, an emotion Happy hadn’t felt in a long time, flared within him at the ease that Padric touched his girl. Graciela belonged to him. Tig distracted him for a moment, stepping in front of his field of view, and when he caught sight of the pair across the room again, it seemed as if the SAMBEL S.O.B had moved closer to her. 

Happy slammed his beer bottle down on the table and walked toward Padric and Graciela. Like hell he was going to let some other guy flirt with and touch his woman. He stopped when he came up behind Padric, and quelled the urge to break his neck. 

“Get lost.” 

Padric turned his head, not seeming to be intimidated by Happy, and replied. “Find a croweater, this beautiful girl and I are in the middle of a conversation.” 

“It’s over now. Graciela, come here.” 

Graciela didn’t know what to say, she was so shocked by the murderous look in Happy’s eyes that she couldn’t get her legs to move. She wasn’t afraid of him, but she was afraid for Padric as he turned around on the barstool and opened his mouth to smart back at Happy. 

“Dude, she’s not taken. No crow, none of y’all have talked to her all night. She’s hung out with her sister. I can fucking talk to her if I want to., she doesn’t belong to you.” 

Over Padric’s shoulder Happy caught sight of Graciela’s face. Gone was the look of surprise and in its place was a little smile. She caught his eye and the smile curled into a smirk. He saw the challenge in her eye; he’d have to make the first move. It was what had held their relationship from moving forward to begin with. Graciela wasn’t comfortable enough in the club atmosphere and dynamics to make the first move on him in public. Hell, they never touched in private either. Happy was going to put an end to that tonight. 

“Come here, Little Girl.” 

Graciela slipped off her stool and stepped around Padric, coming to stop inches from Happy. She had to tilt her head up slightly to look at him. “Hi, Hap,” she breathed, a sexy smile playing on her lips and fire in her eyes. 

Happy slid one hand to her hip and the other tangled in her hair at the base of her neck. Happy pulled her to meet him halfway and kissed her hard enough to bruise her lips. As her hands ran up his chest, slipping under his kutte, she opened her mouth for him and he let his tongue dance across hers. 

He wanted to possess her, he wanted to show everyone in the room that she belonged to him. Graciela was his Old Lady, and no one but him put their hands on her. When they broke apart, Happy pulled her to his side, keeping his arm over her shoulders, and led her back over to where he was hanging out with a group of his brothers. 

He ignored the smirks and looks Bobby, Tig, and Jax shot him and picked his beer back up with his free hand. “Whose shot is it?” he asked, gesturing toward the pool table. 

Juice just rolled his eyes as he leaned down to aim at the striped ball on the table. “About damn time,” he muttered, glancing up to see his sister happily tucked under the Tacoma Killer’s arm. He gave a nod to Happy, who tilted his chin in acknowledgement and then turned to whisper something in Graciela’s ear.


	58. Taking the Leap

As it turned out, Happy and Graciela both had too much to drink and neither were driving anywhere. As the party started to wind down Graciela headed for the back, and Happy’s dorm room. He was over at the bar with Tig. Kayleigh, Juice and their girls had long since gone home. Chibs had taken Kerrianne to his house, but Padric had stayed. He’d eventually found his own croweater, but had occasionally shot glances over to Happy and Graciela. 

She didn’t know Happy had followed her until the door opened and closed again. Graciela hadn’t made it far into the room and he closed the distance between them in one long stride. His hands found her hip and the back of her neck, and his lips were on hers in the next heartbeat. 

He tasted like beer and smelled like leather and tobacco, Old Spice, and something distinctly Happy. He turned them and backed her against the door, his lips still hungry on hers. She parted her lips, letting him deepen the kiss and moaned softly when he rocked his erection against her hip. 

Happy broke away from the kiss and trailed open mouth kisses and nips with his teeth down her jaw bone and then her neck. He made his way across her shoulder and then back up. His hands had moved from her hip and her neck and were running the length of her body, everywhere he could reach: her ass, hips, sides, and the swell of her breasts. 

“Hap, slow down,” she breathed. She was drunk, but not so drunk that she didn’t know what was going on. She wanted Happy, but he was drunk too, and as cheesy as it sounded, she didn’t want their first time to be clouded by alcohol. 

He didn’t slow down, so she thought he either didn’t hear her or didn’t care. His lips found hers again at the same time he bent his legs slightly and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands slid to cup her ass. Kissing Happy was better than she imagined it would be, better than anything her dreams had created. Drunk kisses were one thing, but this was quickly going to lead to drunk sex. 

“Happy, stop.” 

Happy froze at her words and pulled back slightly to look at her. He wanted to fuck her, to bury his cock in her tight pussy and hear her scream his name, but at her words he stopped. He’d dismissed her command to slow down, but he couldn’t ignore her this time. She wasn’t a croweater or a sweet butt. He couldn’t force her to her knees and sweet talk her to have sex with him… and he wouldn’t do that to her. It was hard to stop, so difficult, but he pulled away from her. He made sure she was steady on her feet before he turned and went to his dresser. 

Graciela thought she’d made him mad. She spent a good deal of time with Happy, and she was learning him, but she didn’t know all that would set him off, and he’d been drinking more than just a few beers. Before she could think any more of it, he turned back around with a black t-shirt in his hand. 

“You can sleep in this.” 

Graciela gave him a smile. “Thanks, Hap.” 

If she’d been sober she wouldn’t have had the courage to do it, but she threw caution to the wind and stripped off her shirt. She pulled on his quickly, but not before Happy got a good look at the lightly tanned, toned expanse of her torso and her breasts, partially covered by a black, lace bra. 

“You’re playing with fire, Little Girl,” he warned her. 

Graciela chose to ignore him, but Happy could see the smirk she was trying to hide behind the heavy curtain of dark hair. She toed off her shoes and then shimmied out of her pants. His shirt was long enough to hit mid-thigh, not allowing him to see if she wore matching panties. She haphazardly folded her pants and shirt and stepped around him to set them on his desk. When she tried to move around him to the bed, he caught her around the waist and brought her flush against his chest. 

Happy thought at first that she’d fight him, and when she didn’t he was pleased. “I want you. I want to fuck you until you scream, but I respect you enough to let you lead that part of our relationship.” 

“Our relationship?” she asked him, raising an eyebrow and giving him another playful smirk. 

His hand landed hard on her ass and then gently massaged the muscle before squeezing it firmly. “You’re mine, Graciela,” Happy growled lowly. 

It was something about being intoxicated that took away her verbal filter. “Does that mean that you’re mine?” 

She held her breath as she waited for his answer. His arms tightened around her, but his dark eyes were unreadable as he held her gaze. She was about to speak again, to tell him nevermind and that they should just go to sleep, when he spoke. 

“Yes.” 

Happy watched as her face lit up with a bright smile, so similar to her brother’s, but it suited her better. She was gorgeous and she was his. 

It was another bold move, but Graciela stood up on her tip-toes to kiss his lips quickly and then dropped back down. She startled him enough to squirm out of his embrace. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him to the bed. He let go of her hand as she crawled into the bed. 

Happy’s eyes were glued to her, as Graciela moved to pull back the sheets. Her long legs were lightly toned, and when she reached over to pull the other side of the sheets down he caught a glimpse of her black lace panties. He couldn’t stop his groan, and his dick was painfully hard, but he wouldn’t push her. 

Graciela looked back at him, raising up to sit on her knees. She gave him a smile. “Gonna sleep in your pants and boots?” 

Happy toed off his boots and undid his belt at the same time. His pants were loose, and he easily stepped out of them. He shed his shirt next, leaving him in his boxers. He slid into the bed, causing her to scoot back, leaving a few inches between them. Happy pulled the sheet over both of them and then moved to lie down. He reached for her, wrapping his hand around her waist and pulled her to lay close to him. Graciela shifted to get comfortable pressed close to Happy and let her eyes roam over the tattoos that she could see on his chest. 

I live. I die. I kill. For my family.

Graciela traced the words with her fingertip and felt Happy press a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Goodnight, Little Girl.” 

“Night, Hap,” she whispered back. 

*****

Graciela felt a feather-light touch stroke up and down her back, bringing her out of a deep sleep. She was still on her side, but she could feel the hard body of Happy half underneath her. Her right arm was draped over a slim waist and her leg was tangled between two longer ones. The fingers left her back to thread through her hair, scratching along her scalp, and she hummed in pleasure. 

Happy knew she was awake, but let her continue to pretend to be asleep, just so he could feel her breasts pressed into the side of his chest. The apex of her thighs was pressed against his own thigh muscle, too. He still wanted her, but he was willing to try and wait until she made that first move. He’d promised her brother, his club brother, that much. 

“What time is it?” she mumbled. 

“Seven. Hungover?” he asked her. 

Graciela snorted softly. “No, but I’m hungry.” 

“Breakfast at the diner?” 

She stretched, her body arching against his, and then relaxed. Graciela sat up and slid out of bed. “No. I’m thinking a shower, not in that tiny bathroom,” she added, pointing to his bathroom door, “and then something better than the diner’s food.”

“What’s better than that?” he asked. 

“Home-cooked greasy breakfast.” 

Happy sat up, watching as Graciela pulled on her jeans, but left his shirt on. “You cookin’?” 

She gave him that devilish smile of hers. “If you’re driving,” she shot back. 

Happy was quick to dress and, with his hand on her lower back, led her down the hallway and through the clubhouse. The few croweaters and brothers that were up and moving around silently watched as the pair strolled out the door. The croweaters weren’t happy to see Graciela leave with Happy after watching his display the night before. It had been one thing for the pair to hang out, but for him to kiss her in the middle of the clubhouse. That was a big deal; Happy Lowman didn’t kiss, and more than one of the women staring daggers now had been jealous the night before. 

Once they made it to her condo, Graciela started breakfast, pulling out bacon, eggs, and potatoes. Happy watched, sitting at the small kitchen table, as she worked. She’d turned on her stereo when she first walked in and a rock station was playing in the background. She started a pot of coffee and then began shredding the potatoes for hash browns. 

Graciela was singing along softly to the music and her hips swayed with the beat as she moved about her kitchen. Happy thought about getting up to get a drink, but he’d move closer to her and all he wanted to do was grab her by those damn hips and bury his hard cock inside her. She was halfway through breakfast and he knew she was hungry, so he kept himself in his seat. His eyes stayed on her. 

Happy couldn’t help but watch her. She had always been relaxed around him, never frightened. He’d made her nervous a few times, he knew, but only when she’d first met him last Christmas. Normally, most women didn’t fully trust him, unsure about the Tacoma Killer, and the ones that did usually annoyed the hell out of him. They’d always felt the need to fill time with endless chatter about stupid shit or sex. With Graciela, she was good with comfortable silence and hanging out. 

Sure, he couldn’t deny that he wanted to fuck her every way imaginable, but Graciela wanted to be around him for more than just his cock or his kutte, and for Happy… that was a first. 

Graciela set two plates on the table and then came back with two cups of coffee. 

“Thanks,” Happy said before taking a bite. 

“You’re welcome, Hap,” she said on a small giggle. 

They ate in the quiet of the morning, enjoying the food and the silence. When Graciela moved to stand and start cleaning up, Happy stopped her. Graciela looked up at him as he reached out a hand to curve around her hip. He pulled her a step forward, closing the small distance between them. 

“You gonna tell me to stop, Little Girl?” he asked, a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Happy brushed her dark hair back with his free hand and slid it to rest at the base of her skull. 

“No.” Graciela gave him a sexy grin and then his mouth was on hers. 

Graciela’s mouth was eager against his, so Happy deepened the kiss. She pressed her body against his and felt his grip tighten on her hip. He bent slightly and lifted her up in his arms, making her wrap her legs around his hips. He’d never set foot in her bedroom before, but he knew which door led to her bed. 

Happy dropped her on it, but she kept her arms wrapped around his shoulders, sitting up on her knees. Graciela pulled back from the kiss and he let out a growl of frustration. She was breathing hard, but she chuckled and gave him a smile. 

He tried to distract her back into kissing him, moving his hands to brush up her sides and then down to her ass. She turned her head when he tried to kiss her again. 

“You said you wouldn’t stop me this time,” he ground out, slightly aggravated with her sudden change in actions. 

“Did you mean what you said last night?” 

Damn. Fuck talking. Happy wanted to fuck her, but looking into her eyes, those damn intelligent, dark eyes he knew she wouldn’t be satisfied until he gave her an answer. It reminded him again that he wasn’t with a crow eater or MC hang around. He’s chosen Graciela, he wanted Graciela, and she wanted answers. 

“Yes. You’re mine, Graciela. Now come here. I also meant what I said before that.” 

Graciela’s smile turned into a sinful smirk. She gently bit her lip and caught the hem of his shirt in her fingers. He helped her remove it and then his hands were on her again. Her shirt joined his on the floor next. She gave him another smirk, looking up slightly at him as her hands began to undo his heavy belt buckle. “I want you, too, Hap, but I don’t know how to be an Old Lady.” 

His pants hit the floor and he stepped out of them and his shoes at the same time. He shook his head, he liked the sound of that, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for all that came with that title just yet. “You just have to be my Graciela.” 

Graciela felt his hands pop the button of her pants and a thrum of anticipation shot through her. She wanted Happy. She’d wanted him since she’d laid eyes on him again when she’d moved to Charming permanently. She’d tried to deny to her Sissy that she didn’t want to have sex with Happy, but both women had known she was lying. She had feelings for Happy, and they ran deeper than just lust. She wanted Happy, and from his claim last night she was sure he wanted the same. 

“I can do that,” she told him, catching his eye as her hands slid down his colorful, toned chest. One of her slender hands wrapped around his boxer-clad erection and Happy groaned. 

“Good,” he said, before capturing her lips in another heated kiss. 

*****

Juice and Kayleigh were enjoying the lazy Sunday afternoon at their house. The late September day was still warm, so Gracie was enjoying playing her little, plastic swimming pool. Juice was holding Anna while Kayleigh played in the baby pool with their oldest. 

“I didn’t expect him to kiss her in the middle of the clubhouse,” Juice said. They’d been talking about Graciela and Happy almost all day. 

“Oh come on, Juice. Everyone could feel the tension between them, hell you could practically see it. I know how Graciela feels, and Happy told you how he felt. He’ll be good for her, and I’ll think she’ll be amazing for him.” 

“Happy with an Old Lady.” 

“Has an interesting ring to it, doesn’t it?” Kayleigh said with a bright smile and a chuckle. 

“Didn’t think I’d see the day. Much less so with my sister.” 

Kayleigh looked over at him with a serious, but questioning expression. “You do still give your blessing, don’t you? You won’t stop Happy from putting his crow on her will you?” 

“Kayleigh, baby. I don’t think either of them are ready for that part of the relationship yet.” 

“But?” 

“But I wouldn’t stop him, no. He makes her smile. He’ll keep her safe.” Juice shrugged. “What more could I ask for right? And he’s my brother, so Graciela will stay close, and she’s found a place of her own in the SAMCRO family. She’s not just Juice’s sister now.” 

“She’s Hap’s Old Lady.” 

“Crow eaters are pissed.” 

Kayleigh shot him a playful smile. “Like when you started only fucking around with me?” 

“Yeah. Like then.” Juice eyed Kayleigh in her tank top and shorts, then looked down at his half-asleep daughter before catching her gaze. “I think it’s nap time.” 

*****

“I still can’t believe Happy did it in front of everyone.” 

Kayleigh laughed as she walked with her friend through the department store. “It’s not like they had sex in the clubhouse, he just kissed her.” 

“Happy doesn’t kiss. All the croweaters bitch about it,” Tara reminded her. 

Kayleigh shrugged, thumbing through a rack of on-sale tops. “Seeing her with Padric, him flirting with her is what it took for Happy to realize he wanted Graciela to be only his. I’m happy for her.” 

“Me too. It just surprised me. Although, it is a bit of an age difference. I like this top, what do you think?” 

Kayleigh looked at the purple top Tara held up and nodded. “It’s pretty. Goes with the pants you found earlier. I don’t think the age thing is really a big deal for them. Plus, I think it will be good for Happy. I think she’ll be good for him.” 

Tara couldn’t disagree, so she let it go. 

Juice had gotten an early call and was needed at Redwoody for the day. Lyla was again busy with big plans to make the guys more money, and she was good at it. After a call to Venus to watch Anna Kate, Kayleigh had called Tara to see if she was off and wanted a girls’ day to shop. Graciela was busy at school, so she was out. With the boys and Gracie at daycare, and Anna safe in the hands of Aunt Venus, Tara and Kayleigh spent the day shopping and catching up. 

“Lyla sure is working hard. I think she enjoys the director’s chair,” Tara said, changing the subject. 

Kayleigh laughed. “I think Jax and the club like that she’s good in that chair.” 

“She thinks like you. Does special things for the seasons. This new shoot for the live video is some sort of football cheerleader thing.” 

“Nice, and thanks for the comparison,” Kayleigh joked. “Fun themes are about all sex and cookies have in common though.” 

Tara joined Kayleigh’s laughter as the two women headed for the checkout. Kayleigh went first, paying for her few items, and then waited for Tara. 

“I’m getting hungry. Chinese or sandwiches?” 

“Hmm. How about pasta?” 

“Good choice.” 

Kayleigh and Tara headed to the car to load the bags, and then Tara started driving to the Italian restaurant near the mall in Stockton. 

“Jax thinks we should get a dog. The boys ask for one any time they’ve seen Juno, and Jax says it would be good to have a dog for them to grow up with.” 

“Men always forget how much work a puppy is. Do you remember Kozik teaching Juno commands?” 

“I remember him cleaning dog piss off the floor a few times during house training.” 

Kayleigh scrunched up her nose in disgust. “Yeah, that’s the part that’s not so fun, but the boys would enjoy a puppy they could run around in the yard with.” 

“It would be so much trouble. Which… speaking of trouble. How’s things with you and Trevor. Have you heard from him since he came to the clubhouse?” 

“No. I talked to Danny the other day. Juice’s fight with him finally made Trevor back off. He went on a run up to Salem, but he’ll be back by the end of this week. Pres can’t stay away too long, plus he has the business here to manage.” 

“You think porn will keep the guys satisfied? This business adventure they’re on. The path to freedom and safety. Will porn girls and escorts be enough?” 

Kayleigh shot a glance over at her friend. “You’re as bad as Juan Carlos with the over-thinking sometimes, Tara. The guys chose to get out of guns. It was a vote, my friend. They knew the pros and cons of what they were doing, and honestly. I think most of the guys are satisfied with getting to see tits and ass every day instead of being shot at every day.” 

“But all of this stuff that’s going on with the Mayans and Chi-” 

“The Sons are well-known, Tara. There isn’t going to be a day when someone isn’t going to come to SAMCRO for help. That will always be a risk, shit could still happen… that risk won’t just go away. Not all of the Sons charters are trying to get out of the dirty business, Tara, you know that.” 

“Yeah, but the mother charter is the one starting it.” 

“And maybe one day the other charters will follow suit, but for now - to them - the money is too good in the gun business. If there is trouble brewing, the guys will handle it. They haven’t forgotten how to do what they do best, Tara.” 

“I know,” she said, pulling into the restaurant parking lot. “But doing what they do best is the part that scares me.” 

Kayleigh turned in her seat and placed her hand over her friends, which was still on the steering wheel. “Me too, sister, but no matter what happens we’ll get through it.” 

Giving Tara one last smile, Kayleigh reached for her door handle and hopped out of the vehicle. “Enough depressing conversations, our boys are currently busy with pussy and ice cream. Let’s go pig out on some pasta.” 

*****

Kayleigh watched, with Anna Kate in her arms, as Juice put Gracie to bed. She would never tire of watching him with his girls. After picking Gracie up from daycare the two had come home. Venus hung around for a while, admiring Kayleigh’s new clothes and chatting before she headed to meet up with Tig. Gracie had played with pots and pans while Kayleigh made dinner and Anna Kate took a late nap. 

When Juice had pulled in, just as dinner was finished, Gracie instantly ran to the door to meet him. They’d spent the rest of the night playing with their girls. Anna Kate enjoyed tummy time and was getting better at controlling her little head. 

Gracie was almost a year and half old and growing each day, both bigger and smarter. They would have to change the front of the crib soon and replace the tall bars with the half-sized ones. It would officially mark Gracie being a toddler, and give her access to climb out of bed on her own. Kayleigh was reluctant to admit her baby was growing up too fast and right before her eyes. Continuing to watch Juice and Gracie’s nighttime routine, Kayleigh snuggled little Anna Kate closer to her chest. 

Juice straightened from the crib and walked to the doorway where Kayleigh was standing. She stepped into the hall and he joined her, baby monitor in hand. He closed the bedroom door and then pecked both of his girls on the forehead. 

“I’m going to take a shower.” 

“Okay, give me the monitor. I’ll put Anna to bed.” Kayleigh took the monitor from Juice and he pulled her in close to his chest, careful of the little girl between them. Kayleigh looked up at him, filled with the same love she felt watching him with Gracie as he brushed a gentle finger over Anna Kate’s cheek. His eyes flicked up to meet hers and he dipped his head, pressing his lips to hers. 

“I love you, baby.” 

Kayleigh grinned. “Love you too, Juicey. Shower, I’ll join you once this little girl is down.” 

Juice pressed his lips to hers once more, holding her still in the middle of the hallway for another second, before letting her go and stepping around to head for the bathroom. 

Kayleigh let Juno out for the last time as she warmed Anna’s bottle. After letting Juno in and locking the door, Kayleigh headed down the hallway with Anna, the bottle, and the monitor. Anna and Kayleigh went through their nightly routine and, as the baby was starting to drift off to sleep, Kayleigh stood from the rocker so she could gently place her in the crib. 

Bringing both baby monitors to the bedroom she placed them in their usual spot on the nightstand. Kayleigh stripped off her clothes, tossing them in the hamper, and pulled on her black nightgown. She found Juice in the bathroom, leaning against the countertop, and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek to the warm, damp skin of his back. 

Juice smiled and twisted in her embrace, wrapping his own arms around her slim frame. “Missed you today, sucks that we didn’t get our day off together. Did you have fun with Tara at least?” 

“Yes, and Venus loved getting to watch Anna for a few hours.” 

Juice hummed and gently smacked her ass. “Get in bed.” 

With a giggle, Kayleigh did as he said, looking over her shoulder to see Juice pulling on his boxers and following her. Once under the covers, Juice pulled her to his side and kissed the top of her head. 

Kayleigh snuggled close, enjoying the smell of his clean skin and the feel of his muscles beneath her fingers. 

 

“How’d the online event go?” Kayleigh asked him as he trailed the fingers of one hand up and down her spine. 

“Good. Better than Lyla anticipated.” 

“How exactly did she set it up since it was live? How could you earn money for that?” 

Juice chuckled. “First minute was free to watch any time you joined in to the feed. Had to pay for the next ten. If you wanted to watch the full live video you paid more. Those that missed it live can now pay to watch it on the site. Huge turnout… almost overloaded the server. Lyla was so glad I was there.” 

“I bet. Enjoy the show?” she asked him with a mischievous grin. 

Juice felt her hand slip under the band of his boxers, and her long fingers brushed against his cock. 

“Not really. Our porno was better. We could make another, use Lyla’s sets.” 

“I am not a pornstar, Juicey,” Kayleigh snapped, even though she was laughing. Her hand wrapped around his dick and she squeezed, causing him to moan. “But, we can pretend any time you want.” 

Juice groaned again, and rolled Kayleigh to her back, resting his hips between her thighs. “Don’t need to pretend with you, baby. I’ll never get tired of getting to be with you, just you and me.” 

“You and me, Juicey.” 

He slipped his hand between their bodies and realized she wasn’t wearing any panties when his hand instantly found her warmth. Juice groaned, his lips at her ear. “You’re a tease, Kayleigh.” 

“I figured, well… I was hoping you’d just take them off again, so I thought I’d make it easier. I’m not a tease, I’m thinking ahead.” 

Juice chuckled, his breath tickling her neck, and then his lips were on her skin again. He kissed his way along her shoulder and then up her neck to her jaw. He moaned as she released his erection and her nails scratched down his back. She pushed his boxers far enough down to release his cock and then rocked her hips against him. 

Another moan escaped Juice, and Kayleigh chuckled softly. “Working with pussy you can’t play with all day makes you easy to rile up, Juan Carlos,” she whispered in his ear. 

“Every man can’t help but look once and a while, but nothing compares you too, Kayleigh.” Juice rocked his hips against her again, enjoying the way he slid between her slick folds. He did it again, watching as her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. Lining himself up, Juice slowly slid home, not stopping until he was fully seated inside her. 

Kayleigh let out a breathy moan and her hands were all over him, touching wherever she could reach as he started a steady rhythm. Kayleigh began to meet him with a roll of her hips, but bucked against him after a few moments, throwing off his rhythm, and sat up. 

Juice moved to sit back on his heels, bringing her with him and wrapping his hands around her back. Kayleigh switched their pace, riding him as his hands tried to guide her. Juice gave up the fight for dominance and let her pleasure the both of them as she rocked and moved on his cock. He pulled her nightgown over her head, tossing it on his pillow, and then captured one of her nipples gently in his mouth. 

He’d learned the hard way not too suck too hard, or he’d get a surprise, but with just the right amount of attention to her sensitive nipples, he could help push her over the edge. Her nails scratched through his mohawk and her back arched like a bow, grinding her clit against his pubic bone. 

“God, Juan Carlos.” 

He released her breast long enough to reply, “Fuck yes, Kayleigh, keep going baby.” 

She groaned as he gently pinched her hardened nipple, and jerked against him. She was so close, but she wanted Juice to take over. Kayleigh stopped and slid off his cock, causing both of them to groan from the lost sensation. She flipped over to her hands and knees and shook her ass slowly at him. 

Looking back over her shoulder at him almost made Juice blow his load right then. He rose up on his knees and smoothed a hand over the curve of her ass and to the small of her back. With his other hand, he positioned himself at the right angle, and then pulled her back with the hand on her back. 

Both hands found her hips and they set a rhythm together, speed and force increasing as they both lost themselves in pleasure. Juice could feel his orgasm approaching quickly and reached around to press the pads of his fingers to her sensitive clit. When he circled it, Kayleigh let out a loud moan and arched against him. 

“Fuck, Juice. Don’t stop, baby.” 

She moaned again, and Juice leaned over her to pepper her shoulder with kisses. “I’m about to come, Kayleigh. You better come with me.” 

She jerked against him again and Juice felt her muscles tighten against his cock. As they began contracting around him, Kayleigh muffled her cries of pleasure with her pillow, and he followed behind her. 

He kept her in that position until he caught his breath, and then used his boxers to clean both of them up and tossed them in the direction of the hamper. Juice stretched and then pulled her to lay down next to him again. They were both still trying to slow their breathing as she curled against his chest, shifting around to get comfortable. 

Kayleigh wanted to mention changing Gracie’s bed railing, but decided to enjoy the quiet moment with Juice. Thankfully their lovemaking hadn’t disturbed either of the girls, so Kayleigh closed her eyes and savored the feeling of falling asleep in her husband’s arms. 

*****

Graciela sighed as Happy’s phone went off. He’d been waiting for her at her condo when she got off work. She’d had plans to work on lessons and fix dinner, but Happy had thrown those plans out the window when he’d pushed her against the door, his lips demanding against hers. 

They had eventually made it to the bed, and now she was trying to find the energy to get semi dressed and make dinner. Happy had worn her out, and now she was hungry. 

“Yeah?” 

Graciela stayed quiet, not caring to listen to the conversation and instead traced the outlines of the tattoos on his chest. The large snake in the center of his chest was her favorite to run her fingers along. 

“Yeah boss. On my way.” Happy snapped the phone closed and then slid out from under Graciela’s arm. 

She sat up as she watched him get dressed. “You have to go? I was going to make dinner.” 

“Club business,” he answered, doing his belt and then pulling on his white t-shirt. Happy walked over to her side of the bed and dropped a kiss to the top of her head. “Make dinner. I’ll be home when I can, shouldn’t take long.” 

Graciela nodded with a smile and watched Happy leave, wondering if he’d caught what he had said. She hadn’t missed it, and with a giddy pep in her step, she dressed and then headed for the kitchen to make dinner.


	59. Thursday Family Dinners

Diosa wasn’t open for business yet, but the front room was crowded. The girls were in the back and Nero was in his office working, letting the four other clubs work their shit out in private. Jax, Chibs, Bobby, Juice, Tig, Happy were there to represent the Sons, while Marcus, Henry Lin, and Marks were also present along with a select few of their own members. 

“Looks like everyone is here,” Jax said, calling the large group to order. “Let’s get this meet started. Marcus, this was your idea, you start. Why are we all here?” 

Marcus started the discussion, mentioning again how the Mayans, Lin’s crew, and Black were all getting heat from an unknown group, small things, minor threats, losing customers from other threats. It was putting a damper on business. 

“And the cartel? What’s their take on this shit?” Chibs asked. Jax nodded his head in agreement since Chibs had asked the same question he had been wondering. 

Lin shook his head. “Cartel wants nothing to do with it. We mentioned something at the last pick up. They’ve washed their hands of any and all of our beef. They expect deliveries to continue uninterrupted, but they aren’t offering any assistance.” 

“Do we even know who we need assistance against?” Bobby asked. 

Marks shook his head. “Could be that new crew that moved in Sacramento. Night Slayers.” 

The SAMCRO boys, and even a few of the Mayans shook their heads, but Jax spoke. “It’s not the NS. They’re a sister charter, clubs are joined by marriage, too. The NS runs guns and pussy, and they’ve had their own gun deals going for as long as SAMCRO has. They run north and south, Sacramento’s just the halfway point. The Slayers got no business with this shit.” 

“They got a good whore house,” one Mayan said. 

His buddy standing next to him slapped him on the back of the head. “Escorts, mano, escorts.” 

The group of men either gave a roll of their eyes, shook their head, or gave no attention to the two in the corner and the discussion continued. 

“So we’re nervous, you guys feel like somethings up, but we have no fucking idea who could be behind it?” Jax said, anger tainting his voice. He’d made moves and deals to get out and away from this drama, and here the big three players were, pulling him and his club back into the fray. 

Marcus cleared his throat. “It could be the Arians. AB’s been pushed out of the bay area. Northern Cali’s being run by a lot of color these days.” 

Bobby snorted. “Speculation based on race. It’s not a bad idea,” he added, hoping not to offend. “Problem is, we ain’t got no proof. Other than a little noise, got no action, nothing’s happened to give reason to say it’s the AB. Nothing to give reason to go in guns blazing.” 

“AB don’t like color, that’s proof.” 

“Black and those white racists haven’t ever seen eye to eye.” 

Juice sat back and watched as the roar of the voices got louder as more opinions were shouted and voices were raised to be heard. This was ridiculous, and he knew he wasn’t the only Son who thought so. With a glance over to Jax, he could see his President at his boiling point. 

Jax stood from his chair, sending it toppling over, and in the next breath of silence the old Jax Teller appeared. The man who commanded your attention and respect. All eyes turned to him and Jax lead the conversation and took opinions as he made the plans. 

*****

Juice dropped onto the couch beside Kayleigh. Both girls were asleep and the news was playing on the TV, but neither he nor Kayleigh were paying any attention to the low background noise. Kayleigh shifted to lay on her back and rested her head on Juice’s thigh. 

“Long day?” he asked. 

“Yes. Graciela was bummed when Happy headed off for the meet at Diosa. How’d that go today? No bloodshed, I hope.” 

“Naw, not with those guys. We’re all still good. The meet up went good, as good as it can when we don’t know who to point fingers at. Things got a little heated before Jax worked his magic and took control. He cooled everyone’s hot tempers down.” 

“So, we still know nothing?” 

Juice sighed. “Everyone knows nothing. We don’t know anything new, but the four clubs, five if you count the NS, are good. All in good standing, everyone agrees the heat isn’t coming from one of us. We all want the same thing.” 

“But someone doesn’t.” 

“I know, baby.” 

It did worry Juice that there was an unknown group starting to make a statement against the agreements and setup SAMCRO had started when they backed out of guns, drugs, and big money. He had his family, his girls, to worry about and take care of. They were his responsibility and his to protect. Without knowing who the enemy was, SAMCRO was at a disadvantage. It was a feeling Juice wasn’t used to, and he didn’t like it. He didn’t want to tell Kayleigh of their suspicions. All the clubs would be doing more digging and keeping an eye out of danger. 

Hoping to keep his wife’s mind off the possible trouble lurking in their future, he changed the subject to something he knew would catch her attention. “You won’t believe what happened today at Diosa.” 

*****

“You’ll never guess what happened today,” Jax said, pulling Tara to his chest in the kitchen. 

“Other than a pointless meeting where no new knowledge was discovered?” she quipped back with an arched brow and a smirk. 

Jax gave her a cocky grin as he looked down at her. “Yeah. Other than that.” 

Tara placed a kiss on his cheek and broke free of his arms. She finished wiping down the kitchen table and started putting away the clean dishes. “What else happened today at Diosa?” 

Jax moved to lean against the counter, closer to her, but not in her way. “After all the other crews left, Nero came out and said he had some business he needed to discuss.” 

Tara rolled her eyes. “Trouble in pussy paradise?” 

Jax snorted and laughed. “You have an eerie knack for sounding a lot like my mother, sometimes.” 

Tara shrugged, and finished with her task turned around to face her husband, “It’s an Old Lady thing. What did Nero want?” 

“Out. He’d already had his lawyer draw up the paperwork and everything. He signed over his half of Diosa. He’s taking his last cut of the profit and moving to live on his dream farm with his son and the animals.” 

Tara was shocked into silence. Nero had talked before of moving with his special needs son to a farm far away from Stockton, Diosa, and all his troubles. He had at one point wanted Gemma to go with him. Tara remembered that. She remembered how much he had loved Gemma before her untimely death. 

“Is it because he lost Gemma?” she blurted out without thinking of how it would make Jax feel. 

Jax was taken aback at first, but then nodded slowly. “Probably one of his reasons. I miss my mom, Tara, but what she tried to do…” Jax choked on his words and stopped. “Nero wanted out before Gemma died. Losing her… you know he hasn’t been the same since.” 

“No one has. Gemma was an important person to a lot of people.” 

Jax took Tara by her upper arms and pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms tight around her. Jax pressed his lips to the forehead and then covered her mouth with his. He caught her gaze and held it, wondering if she could see how he felt in his blue eyes. 

“You’re an important person to me. You’re the mother of my sons. I’ve loved you since I was sixteen, Tara.” Jax moved his hands to cup her face and her hands slipped under his kutte. “I’d choose you. I’d always choose you, Tara. We cannot change the past,” Jax said softly and a small hint of a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth when he added, “and no one could tell Gemma what to do. She made her own choices, on a lot of things.” 

“I loved her, Jax.” 

“I know you, did. Kayleigh did too, the club loved her, and so did Nero, it’s why he’s leaving. It’s why he wants out. He won’t say it out loud, but it’s true.” 

“This is a good thing for business, right?” Tara asked. “SAMCRO will own all rights and such to Diosa Norte?” 

“Yes. It’s all ours, baby. Everything is going to be okay, SAMCRO is on the right path. I love you, Tara.” 

“I love you, too, Jax.” 

In the back of her mind, Tara wondered if SAMCRO was on the right path. She knew Diosa, Redwoody, and Scoops were enough to keep them in business and earn a decent profit, but they had created the agreement, the way business worked for Mayans, Chinese, and Black, and with trouble starting for those three… would SAMCRO be held responsible? Tara couldn’t see how. Jax had told her the three clubs had agreed to handle business on their own and SAMCRO had walked away. Sex and sweets were SAMCRO’s business now, along with the original auto shop. Tara doubted other men and organizations would care that the club had been legit and free for ten months. If trouble was brewing, her family would be involved. 

When she had first returned to Charming, first started seeing Jax again, she hadn’t wanted to call them family. It had been hard for her to make that connection, the one Kayleigh had made so easily, but with her red-headed friend by her side she had found her place in the family that was SAMCRO. She had thought her family was out of danger, finally free, and kicked herself for thinking getting out completely would be so easy for the boys. 

*****

Juice studied the picture of the old Lynn’s building that hung on the wall inside Kayleigh’s sunny yellow bakery. She was working on setting up shop for the day and he was waiting for Chibs and family to join arrive so he could drive with them to the airport. Kerrianne’s week in the states was up and she and Padric were returning home today. 

“What made your grandparents start a bakery?” he asked. “You never have said how they got started.”

Kayleigh looked up from her work and smiled at him. She looked down briefly at Anna Kate, wrapped to her chest, and then back to him as she answered, “Papa had a small farm. Granny was a county fair prize winning baker. When they got married they had the idea to open the bakery. Started out as a small stand at the farmer’s market. Once they had a steady flow of customers and word was spreading, they opened the bakery.”

“Then you started working there at thirteen.” 

“Yep,” she gave him another bright grin. “Loved it so much, I opened my own Lynn’s.” 

Juice walked around the counter and leaned in close to kiss her. “Glad you opened it in Charming.” 

Kayleigh laughed and gently shoved him in the ribs. “Flirt. That big smile of yours drew me in, the one you passed on to our daughters.” 

“Hmm. Maybe a son will look like you, red hair and all.” Juice wrapped a hand around her waist and slid the other to the base of her neck. He was mindful of their almost three-month-old between them, but pressed his lips to hers and then deepened the kiss. 

The chime rang above the door and then they heard Chibs’ voice. “’Ey, don’t mind them. Juicey boy and Kayleigh are always all over each other.” 

Kayleigh pulled back and gave a small wave, despite her light blush. “Good morning, I have a parting surprise for you.” 

Kayleigh quickly headed for the back and then returned carrying a white box. She placed it on the table nearest Kerrianne and then opened the lid. “Chibs said you loved shortbread and raspberry buns. I’ve never made the buns before, but they passed Gracie’s taste test and Juice’s.” 

“Kayleigh makes the best shortbread this side of the Atlantic.” 

“Aw, thanks Chibs. I hope you have time for breakfast here, but I do have to go cups if you have to get on the road.” 

“Came hungry, heard the biscuits were delicious,” Padric replied, joining the conversation. 

Kayleigh listed off the choices of jam or jelly and then prepared three biscuits for him. Chibs made three cups of coffee and the group gathered around the table. Juice and Kayleigh had already eaten, but they joined in conversation. 

“Did you have a good time in Charming, Kerri?” Kayleigh asked the young woman. 

“Yes. Dad and I went to San Francisco for a day, too, and out to Yellowstone. The national park is beautiful.” 

“It is a sight to see. I like the view of the Golden Gate Bridge from the beach myself.” Kayleigh glanced over at Juice in time to see his slight smirk. 

Chibs caught their small exchange and chortled. “I bet you do, lass.” 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored his comment. “I hope you come back to visit again Kerri.” 

“I’d love to come back. Mom worries about me, but I think she’d allow it again.” The young woman smiled as she looked over at her dad. “It was nice to spend time with Da.” 

Chibs was sitting close enough to her to toss an arm over her shoulders and he kissed the top of her head. “Hate to have to put you back on that plane, lassie.” 

They talked for a while longer, as Kayleigh cleaned up breakfast and went back to prep work. Padric looked at his watch and then nodded to Chibs. “Best be leaving now to avoid a line at the security point.” 

“Aye.” 

Kayleigh gave Kerrianne a hug goodbye, and then Juice swooped in for a kiss, before following the other three out the door. 

*****

Tara sipped her cup of coffee as Kayleigh joined her at the small table. She was baby free for the moment, Anna fast asleep in her bassinet behind the counter, and sat down with her own cup of coffee. 

“How’s the hospital?” Kayleigh asked. 

“Busy as usual. People are always sick, or doing something stupid to get themselves hurt. Me personally, I’ve been slow here recently, but schedule is going to be picking up. The hospital in Oregon referred some patients to me down here since I stayed in Charming.” 

“I’m glad you stayed in Charming. Couldn’t survive this wild ride without you, sister.” 

Tara nodded, smiling at Kayleigh. “I agree with that. What do you think about Hale’s election tactics?” 

“Oh, you mean the whole ‘Charming needs Charming Heights’ bullshit. I think he knows he’s losing and he’s pulling at straws. Charming doesn’t need Charming Heights. Charming Heights was designed to bring rich people and chain stores to our area. That would kill business for all of the locals that have been here for years. Would good is that for Charming? It’s good for Hale.” 

“People are starting to see that now,” Tara replied. She took another drink of coffee before continuing. “Oswald signs and support banners are everywhere. If Oswald does win, which I’m sure he’s going to, what will happen to all the land they cleared for Charming Heights? Elliot was a part of that deal, too.” 

The door chime announced a customer, and Kayleigh stood to greet them and take their order. Once they had left, taking several pastries to go, Kayleigh sat back down and responded to Tara’s question. “Tristen told me that her dad might still turn it into neighborhoods, ones with more reasonable price ranges than Hale’s idea.” 

Kayleigh noticed Tara’s far-away look and chuckled. “What’s that face for?” 

“It would be nice to have a slightly bigger house.” 

“Yeah, but moving sucks, and bigger means more to clean.” 

Tara laughed. “Oh, please, you married the cleaning king. Juice could keep any size house clean.” 

Kayleigh joined in laughing. “True, but moving still sucks.” 

“We could live side by side!” 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes. “We don’t even know if Elliot is going to actually build neighborhoods. Maybe he’ll make one that has mansions to suite Hale’s desires, just to spite him.” 

“As long as he makes a few within our price range with good backyards. Would Hale even move? Doesn’t he live in his parent’s old house?” 

“Yes, he does, and I doubt he would move. I also doubt Elliot builds houses big enough to suite Hale. He would earn more with houses in our price range and some below that. Charming growing in number of people isn’t bad, it means more business for us small businesses.” 

Tara looked over Kayleigh’s shoulder just before the chime sounded on the door. “Speak of the devil…” she muttered to Kayleigh. 

Kayleigh giggled and stood from her chair again. “Good afternoon, Jacob.” 

“Mrs. Ortiz, Dr. Teller,” he gave a nod to Tara. 

“What can I get you?” Kayleigh said moving around the counter. 

“Wife wanted me to pick up a few pies for dinner.” 

Kayleigh stepped over to the pie display and chuckled. “A few? Having a big dinner party tonight?” 

Hale cleared his throat. “Yes, actually we are. I’ll take three pies, whatever ones you recommend.” 

“What are you serving for dinner?” Kayleigh asked. 

Hale paused and then replied, sounding in a hurry, “A roast, vegetables I assume, and we need a dessert selection.” 

Kayleigh tried hard not to roll her eyes. “Well, chocolate for the women who love chocolate.” Kayleigh set the pie on the counter before moving to grab another. “Chess for those who like it simple, and then the triple berry. You can pair it with some vanilla ice cream from Scoops.” 

Kayleigh began to box up the pies, as Hale stood there flustered. “I don’t… I should think the pie will do just fine without ice cream.” 

Tara rolled her eyes and flipped Hale the finger behind his back. He just didn’t want to associate with SAMCRO’s business any further than he had to. 

“It was just a suggestion Hale. By all means, eat the pie without ice cream, but Scoops and Sweets is just another store.” Kayleigh set the stack of three boxes on the counter and put them in a white paper bag, then started to ring him up. 

“Owned by outlaws.” 

“I don’t think politicians, some of them at least, are much different,” Tara interrupted. “Don’t you, Kayleigh?” 

“I think so. They can be so rude, and sometime think they’re better than others.” She turned to smiled at Hale. “Your total is seventy-five dollars.” 

Tara nodded her head. “Yeah. That sucks, especially, when everyone is just trying to make a living and run a business.” 

Hale handed Kayleigh the cash and took his bag. “Yes... um… maybe I will get that ice cream to go with the pie. Thank you, Mrs. Ort- Kayleigh. Have a good evening.” He gave a nod to Tara and then hurried out the door. 

“Who knew losing the election would turn Hale into a pussy,” Kayleigh commented. “I mean, he’s always been a dick, but now… he just took it,” she said with a laugh. 

“Got plans tonight?” Tara asked after they stopped laughing. 

“Graciela and Happy are coming over for dinner. Thursday night tradition now. We need to plan for Sunday night dinner.” 

“I’ll come by tomorrow at lunch then. I was thinking we could do those roast chickens again. The guys loved those.” 

Kayleigh hummed. “That does sound good, with sweet potatoes and those roasted mixed veggies again. See, dinner already planned, but you better still come by and see me tomorrow.” 

“I will. I have to get my afternoon coffee and lunch chat with my best friend. What are you making tonight for dinner?” 

“Pork chops and mac and cheese.” 

“Yum. Jax is in Stockton today. He’s picking up our favorite Chinese on the way home. The boys love the noodles.” 

“Gracie does too, but usually Juice brings home authentic Mexican when he comes from Stockton. So much better than anything I make!” 

Tara’s response was cut off by a loud cry from Anna Kate, and Kayleigh went around the counter to pick her up. 

“Hi, baby. Did you have a good nap? You woke up just in time to tell Aunt Tara bye-bye. Yes, she was just about to leave and you woke up to say bye.” 

Kayleigh brought the little girl around the counter and Tara grinned at her. “Hi, Anna. You look so much like Gracie when she was a baby.” 

“Hey, both my girls are still babies.” 

“Kayleigh, honey, she walks and she talks… she’s not a baby anymore.” 

“Ugh,” Kayleigh groaned. “I know.” She placed a kiss to Anna Kate’s head and brushed back the wisps of her dark hair. “This one is still mama’s little baby. At least for now. She’s already trying to move like her big sister. Tummy time is my favorite because my sissy gets on the floor and tries to play with me.” 

“The boys are starting to play more together. Thomas follows and mimics Abel. They’re so fun to watch, especially when you throw Jax in the mix. I’ve got to head back to St. Thomas. See you tomorrow.” 

“Later, girlie.” 

Once the day was done, Kayleigh headed home with Anna Kate. Graciela had sent her a text shortly after school let out to say she was picking up Gracie from daycare and would see Kayleigh at her house.

When she pulled into the driveway, Graciela’s car was already parked out front. 

“Mama!” Gracie rushed to meet her at the garage door, and Kayleigh set the car seat down to scoop Gracie up with her other arm. 

“Hi, Little Miss!” 

“Hey, Sissy. I’ve already got dinner started.” 

Kayleigh set Gracie on her feet to run off and play and squatted down to unclip Anna Kate from her car seat. “I’m going to turn you into an Old Lady, yet.” 

Graciela just rolled her eyes. “I’m not an Old Lady, Kayleigh.” 

“You’re Hap’s Old Lady.” Kayleigh stood with Anna Kate in her arms and then put her in her swing. 

“No, I’m Happy’s… girlfriend? That sounds so stupid.” 

Kayleigh replied as she headed for the kitchen to inspect Graciela’s dinner preparation progress. “It does sound stupid. Old Lady sounds perfect, and you know that’s what you are. These men, they might never say it, unless needed to make a point to you or someone else that you are with them, but I guarantee Sis, you’re Happy’s Old Lady. He sleeps at your house, he texts you, calls you, checks in with you… that a big one. You’re the one he goes to when he wants to fuck, that right there earns you a higher rank than any crow eater or hang around. Isn’t it fun to make them a little jealous?” 

“Really, Sissy?” 

Kayleigh gave her an expression that Graciela had dubbed her ‘seriously’ face, and Graciela could almost hear the smart-ass tone of Kayleigh’s voice in her head. With a roll of her eyes she answered. 

“Yes. I’m not sure if I make them jealous, but Jacquelyn said a few aren’t pleased that I “snagged Happy”, whatever that means.” 

“It means Happy is only having sex with you, Graciela,” Kayleigh said bluntly. 

“Sissy! Oh my god. And before you say it’s the truth, I’m not having this conversation, because I don’t want to hear about your sex life because it involves my brother and that’s just gross.” 

Kayleigh busted into laughter. “I’m not talking about my sex life, we’re talking about yours. How is sex with Happy?” 

Graciela blushed and stepped around Kayleigh to stir the contents of the pot on the stove. “I… it’s not what I expected. I expected him to be well… rough. He’s so hard and mean looking,” she added with a giggle. “He, oh I can’t believe I’m telling you this… he can be rough, and he’s very dominant, but he’s not all the time.” 

“Good. How big is his dick?” 

“Jesus, Kayleigh! Your daughter, who tries to repeat everything, is in the next room!” 

“So?” Kayleigh shrugged. “She’s not paying attention. She’s playing with her animals and watching Tangled. What do we need to do to finish dinner? But don’t even think you’re off the hook.” 

“Noodles for mac and cheese are almost done. Need to make cheese sauce. Pork chops are cooking, so we need to make another side and a salad.” 

“Corn on the cob?” 

“Sure.” 

Kayleigh retrieved the pot they would need and placed it on the stove. She then started the corn, putting enough water to cover the ears of corn into the pot and placing the lid on top, before she checked on Gracie. She moved her to play in the kitchen by the table and scooted Anna Kate’s swing closer. Once the little ones were settled, she and Graciela started to work together on the cheese sauce. 

“Now, spill,” Kayleigh said, as she grated the block of cheese. 

Graciela drained the noodles, leaving them in the strainer for now, and brought a new pot to the stove. As she put a half-stick of butter in the pot she answered. “He’s… impressive,” she whispered, despite them being alone in the house. “and he’s really good.” 

Kayleigh giggled. “Does he stay the night every night?” 

“So far he has. Does he have a house?” 

“Apartment, not the best side of Charming, but it’s Happy. Who in their right mind is going to fuck with him?” 

Graciela shrugged and the two women started laughing. Graciela finished the beginning steps to the sauce and started slowly stirring as she added the milk. Kayleigh brought over the cheese and added small amounts at a time. As Graciela continued to stir, Kayleigh grabbed the strainer full of macaroni and added it to the big pot of sauce. 

“Boys are going to love this,” Kayleigh said. “It’s Juice’s favorite recipe of my Granny’s.” 

“Pork chops should be done in a second,” Graciela started as the rumble of the Harley’s reached their ears. “They have impeccable timing.” 

Kayleigh hooted with laughter as she turned to check on the main course in the oven. Graciela watched as Gracie took off for the door and Juice scooped her up, carrying her back into the kitchen. Happy came through the front door as usual and Juno greeted him. He rubbed behind her ears as he closed the door and then followed Juice to the kitchen. 

When Kayleigh said, “watch yourself” it snapped Graciela out of her stare and back to the task at hand. She stepped out of Kayleigh’s way and then got to work. Kayleigh took over finishing dinner and Graciela moved to set the table. 

As she stepped by Happy, his hand brushed over her ass. She shot him a look over her shoulder and the corner of his mouth lifted in a small smirk. Once she was done setting the table, Happy grabbed her arm gently and pulled her to him. 

“Hi, Hap,” she whispered. 

“Hi.” He planted a quick kiss to her lips and then turned her by her shoulders and gave her a gentle shove. He slapped her ass as she took a step away. “Hurry up, I’m hungry.” 

Graciela flipped him the bird and Juice and Kayleigh laughed, Happy joining in with a small chuckle. 

“Have a seat,” Graciela snapped playfully. “We’ll be serving dinner now.” 

Juice set Gracie in her chair and then sat across from Happy as the girls brought the food and drinks to the table. Bowls and platters were passed around and the table was mostly silent as everyone started to eat. Halfway through dinner Kayleigh got up to take care of a fussing Anna Kate, and returned to the table with the baby. 

“Ready for the weekend?” Juice asked Graciela as they were finishing dinner. 

“I’m just ready for Friday at three-thirty. That final bell means no more kids for forty-eight hours, plus a few.” 

“Are they excited for the second home football game?” Kayleigh asked. 

“Of course. More excited for homecoming at the end of the month. It’s all they can talk about already.” 

“You gonna go to the football game?” Juice asked next, as he stood and began to clear away the dishes. 

“I’d rather party it up with SAMCRO. Get away from my students.” 

“We’d rather you be at the clubhouse, too.” 

Graciela stood from the table and went to pick up a platter, but Juice took it from her. “I’ve got it.” 

“At least let me help clean up. I’ve got some school work to get done tonight, so I can’t stay for our usual long after dinner chat.” 

“It’s cool,” Kayleigh said with a wave of her hand. She went back to undoing Gracie’s seat clip and helped her down from the chair. “Go do your work. Juice and I will clean up, then it’s bath and bedtime for the girls anyway.” 

“You sure?” Graciela asked. 

Happy was already giving Juice a manly hug goodbye, so Kayleigh gave Graciela a wink and then a hug. “Go have fun with your man,” she whispered in her ear and then pulled back and added in a normal voice. “Have fun with your schoolwork. See you in the morning for breakfast.” 

Graciela gave Juice a hug, kissed Gracie and Anna goodbye, and then headed out the door with Happy following close behind. 

*****

The minute they were inside the condo, Happy had Graciela pinned to the door. Her bags lay forgotten at their feet as his lips found hers in a heated kiss. She slid her hands up to his shoulders as his own hands slid down to cup her ass. 

When they broke apart Graciela gave him a smile. “I really do have school work that needs to be done.” 

“Later,” Happy grumbled. 

Graciela giggled, but squirmed out of his hold and picked up her things before heading for the couch. “Not later. If we get started we won’t stop until late, and then it will be too late for work.”

Happy studied her for a moment as she settled onto the floor in front of her coffee table, and then gave a short nod. “I’ll give you an hour. Then I’m hauling your ass to bed no matter if you’re done or not.” 

Graciela watched him head down the short hallway to her bedroom and then turned to quickly get to work. 

Graciela couldn’t help but watch the clock as she worked. When the hour was almost up she packed her bag for the morning before walking quietly down the hallway. Happy was stretched across the bed, his head rested on his folded arms behind him. He was shirtless and half propped up in the bed. He moved one arm out from behind his head and motioned for her. 

“Come here, Little Girl.” 

Graciela did as he told and came to stand in front of him. 

“Strip.” 

She cocked a brow and gave him a challenging smirk even as she started to shimmy out of her dark pants. When she lifted her shirt over her head, she felt his large hands on her waist. Happy was sitting up and his hungry, dark eyes were admiring the blue bra she had on. The royal blue looked good on her, but Happy wanted to see her completely naked. 

He trailed one of his hands up her back and expertly unhooked her bra. She let it fall to the floor with the rest of her clothes, and Happy pulled her a step forward and between his legs, but Graciela wanted closer. She moved to straddle his lap, bringing her breasts directly in front of his face. 

Happy would have said he preferred bigger breasts before he met Graciela, but her’s weren’t huge, but they were perfect. Enough to fill the palm of his hand with just a little extra, and they were soft, perky, and tipped with rosy pink nipples that hardened instantly at his touch. They were obviously not the large, fake ones that the majority of the crow eaters had, and she didn’t make the same fake sounds they did. 

The gasp that left her lips when his mouth closed over her nipple was real, and it turned him on that he could turn her on so easily. He’d learned quickly she had a faster rebound speed than he did, but she was ten years younger, however, he wasn’t going to let that stop him from trying to keep up with her desire. 

She was rocking and grinding against him and he could feel her hot core through the heavy fabric of his jeans. He stood, holding her in his arms, and turned around to set her on the bed. He shed his pants quickly, and it was her turn to watch him with hungry eyes. As his pants hit the floor, she slid her panties down her legs, leaving her completely naked for him. 

Happy grabbed a condom, quickly rolled it on, and then stepped forward. He grabbed her around the ankles, pulling her until her ass was on the very edge of the bed. She shifted to plant her feet on the edge, and raised up on her elbows. Happy wasn’t much for foreplay, but she was already so ready for him, that his sudden thrust into her didn’t cause pain. She moaned in pleasure and her head fell back. 

She hadn’t been lying when she told Kayleigh he was dominant, but Graciela found great pleasure in Hap’s dominance. The few guys she’d been with in the past had been fumbling virgins or guys not extremely concerned about her own needs or pleasure, and they never satisfied her like Happy did. Happy took control and pushed her over the edge every time they were together, and usually more than once before he finished. Graciela enjoyed pushing back against his dominance, and trying to fight for control. She didn’t really want it, she was willing to let him do just about anything to her, but she enjoyed Happy’s reactions: the growls of frustration, his hands on her body, pinning her down and stopping her movements, his forceful thrusts. 

She snapped her eyes up to meet his when he pulled out of her. 

“Hands and knees.” 

Graciela moved to quickly do as he said, eager to feel him inside her again. The bed dipped behind her with his weight and then he as pushing into her again. 

“Fuck, Hap,” she groaned as he set a hard rhythm. 

He pulled her up after a moment, and pressed her back flush to his chest. His hands teased her breasts, tugging at her nipples and causing her to make the most delicious sounding moans. One of his hands slid down her toned stomach to the apex of her thighs. She bucked against him as his fingers circled her clit. His other hand moved to grip her jaw and he turned her head. His lips captured hers in a heated and sloppy kiss, and he continued to thrust into her. 

Happy could feel she was getting close and circled her clit faster. She broke away from their kiss to cry out, and she tried to jerk away from his touch. 

“Hap,” she breathed. 

She didn’t say stop, so he didn’t let up on her. He wasn’t going to last much longer and would be damned if she didn’t orgasm first. He lightly pinched her swollen clit, making her cry out loudly, and then circled it again. The walls of her slick pussy clenched around his cock, and he felt her body tense just before she screamed. His name fell like a chant from her lips as the waves of her orgasm washed over her and pushed him over the edge as well. 

When he unwrapped his arms from around her, she dropped to the bed with a flop and a sigh. She rolled onto her back and watched him dispose of the condom before he came back to the bed. Graciela moved to curl against his side as he relaxed into the mattress on his back. 

Happy had never been one for cuddling, and definitely never let the croweaters stay in his bed after sex, but with Graciela, everything was different. She didn’t fill every moment with pointless chatter and, while she curled into his side and draped an arm over his waist, the actions didn’t feel clingy to him. She wasn’t trying to possess him, and she never draped herself all over him when they were in public; something he hated. 

The moments they shared after sex were different, and Happy was surprised to say he enjoyed them, although he wouldn’t admit that to anyone but himself… and maybe one day Graciela – maybe. He was starting to realize he liked most everything about the younger woman in his arms. While that should have made grab his clothes and head for the hills, it didn’t give him that same feeling of being trapped that the thought of having an Old Lady used to give him. He still wasn’t sure about calling Graciela his Old Lady out loud, but she was his. 

“Hey, Hap,” Graciela whispered, a questioning tone to her voice. 

He grunted and she giggled at his response. “When’s your birthday?” 

Happy briefly wondered why, of all things, she had thought to ask that question now. Sure, they had never talked about his birthday before, but now was an interesting time to bring it up. “Nineteenth of October.” 

She hummed, letting him know she’d heard him, but stayed quiet for another moment. 

Graciela raised up on one arm to study his face and then shook her head. “I just can’t picture you as a Libra. It just doesn’t fit. Are you sure you were born on the nineteenth of October? You’re definitely more of an Ares.” 

Happy chuckled. “I’m sure, Graciela.” 

“What do you want for your birthday?” 

“To fuck you in the ass.” 

Graciela’s eyes widened and Happy couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Happy! That’s not funny, are you serious?” 

He quit laughing, and pushed her down to lie on her back at the same time that he moved to hover over her. “Does it look like I’m joking?” 

She shook her head and he gave her a small smirk. “Anyone ever had you like that before?” 

He worried about her answer for a moment, that feeling of jealous possession rising inside of him at the idea of another man fucking her. When Graciela shook her head again, Happy’s smirk widened. “Good. You’ll like it, Little Girl, I promise.” 

“And if I say no?” she challenged, her hands sliding down his chest and over the hard muscles of his abs. 

Happy lowered his hips to rest between her legs and pressed his erection against her thigh. “You won’t,” he whispered in her ear.


	60. Meet the Family

“I’m not ready for this, Kayleigh.” 

Kayleigh couldn’t help but laugh as she watched Juice screw the smaller railing onto Gracie’s crib. The tall front piece was leaning against the changing table. At breakfast, she had brought up the fact that Gracie was beginning to try and climb out of her crib in the morning and that it was time for the toddler bed transition. 

“Gracie’s ready, whether you are or not, Juicey,” she teased back, even though inside she agreed with him. Gracie was a little early for the escaping her crib stage, and Kayleigh wasn’t ready for her little girl to be growing up so fast. 

Juice had started working on changing the crib after lunch once they laid the girls down for a nap. They had laid Gracie on a pile of pillows and blankets in Anna’s room for their afternoon nap, so they could work in her room. 

“She needs to slow down some. Dad isn’t ready for big kid beds and all this shit.” 

“Oh please, baby. It’s not even a big kid bed. We’re not putting her in a twin sized bed. She’s still in her crib, it just doesn’t have all of its railings like before.” 

“She can enter and exit her bed without any assistance. That’s not a crib anymore.” 

Kayleigh laughed again. “Then put the other rail back up, but when she tumbles out of the crib and gets a big ol’ goose egg on her head – or worse – you’re taking her to the doctor to explain what happened. Hell, Juice, she was halfway over the rail yesterday morning.” 

“Do we need to put some gates and shit up? The end of the hallway?” 

“Yes. There’s one in the garage to put up. It has a swinging door so we don’t have to step over it, but she can’t undo the latch to open the door. We’ll have to keep the guest bath and bedroom doors shut, and leave ours open for her to come in if she gets out of bed in the middle of the night.” 

“Think we’re going to have an extra little person in bed with us from now on because of this?” Juice asked, suddenly wondering if they’ve ever get a moment alone in bed now. 

Kayleigh laughed at his wide-eyed expression. “She might join us every now and then, but if we don’t make a habit of letting her get in the bed and sleeping there, and I’m looking at you Daddy, then she’ll stay in her room. Hopefully.” 

Juice chuckled. Of course, he probably would be the one to cuddle with Gracie in the bed and let her fall asleep with him. “I can’t believe we have a year-and-a-half-old and a three-month-old.” 

“Don’t remind me.” 

Juice finished tightening the last screw and set the screwdriver on the changing table. He pulled Kayleigh to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist. “You know how much I love you?” 

“Yes, but you can always remind me of that,” Kayleigh answered with a playful smile. 

He chuckled, but his eyes were serious. “I never expected to have this, Kayleigh - to be putting together cribs, toddler beds, coming home to a little girl who runs up to me every night.” 

“Dirty diapers, a messy house…” 

Juice shrugged. “Life’s messy. Good thing I’m a clean freak, right? Kayleigh, I’m serious. I had to leave mom and Graciela and thought I could find a family on my own. I did with the Sons, in a way, but I still didn’t think I’d ever get to have my own family - one I made with my wife.” 

“We’ve made a pretty good one so far,” she smiled. Kayleigh was touched by his words. She knew how much she and their girls meant to him, but to hear him say it still gave her butterflies and made her weak in the knees. 

“Damn straight we have,” Juice said and then dropped a quick kiss to her lips. “What time are we leaving for dinner tonight?” 

“We can head to the clubhouse any time after the girls wake up. Want to put the other gate up while they’re still asleep?”

“No.” Juice gave her his big grin, took her hand, and headed for their bedroom. 

*****

It was on Sunday nights that Jax missed his mom the most. Seeing the Old Ladies in the kitchen working together, the smell of food cooking, the boisterous laughter from the guys as they told stories, jokes, and picked on each other, and the giggles and chatter from the kids; it all made him think of Gemma. What would she think of the how things were now? Would she be proud of him? Of Tara? 

Tara, Kayleigh, Graciela, Lyla and Venus easily worked together every Sunday night to fix dinner for the club family. They got loud, but it was never because they were arguing. The five women laughed and joked the entire time they were cooking. Noah, despite being a Night Slayer, was included in all Sunday night dinners, and welcomed as part of the family. Lyla had been Opie’s wife first, and was raising his kids as her own. Noah had stepped into the role of step-father and was a good man for Lyla. Jax was happy to call him a brother and have him join in with the family tradition of dinner each Sunday. It had been Gemma’s tradition… one that had stopped when the shit storm had started. Tara had started them back up, and she’d told him she had no intentions of them coming to an end. 

The worry of what trouble possibly loomed in their future was forgotten on these nights. They could let loose on Friday nights and then relax as a family on Sunday. Jax knew Gemma would love to see that the club hadn’t fallen apart after all the trouble they had faced, but instead had grown stronger and closer. That she would be proud of without a doubt. The Old Ladies had played a large role in the club’s success on the business and social end. Jax was thankful that his wife had built a large, strong group of friends who got along, looked out for each other, and most of all… took care of the guys. 

Jax scanned the expansive main room of the clubhouse. His boys were playing with Gracie in the area that housed the kid’s toys, and Ellie was sitting near them, playing with Anna Kate. Later, he knew, Venus would be the one holding the youngest SAMCRO baby. Chucky was busy setting the tables that were pushed together for dinner. West, Quinn, Montez, and Bobby were in the middle of a pool game while Rat, Juice, Tig, and Happy were at a different table. 

Jax wondered again if Gemma would be proud. If things could have been different, if Gemma had made a different choice, what part would Gemma play now? What would she say about the trouble that was headed SAMCRO’s way? He missed being about to talk to her club shit because she always had something to say, even if he didn’t want to hear it, she told it like it was and how she saw it. She’d do whatever it took to keep her family safe. 

Chibs clapped his shoulder and brought him out of his thoughts. “What’s on your mind, Jackie-boy?” 

Jax scanned the room again and then looked over at Chibs. “Family. The future. Whatever shit is stirring behind the scenes that we don’t know about. We’ve got to keep this family safe, this club. We’ve worked too hard, made too many changes to be better, to get caught up in whatever shit storm.” 

“We’ll get through this Jackie-boy. We always do, and we’ll protect this family.” 

Jax nodded, and took a sip of his beer. He set it back on the bar top and then grinned at Chibs. “Jarry would make a good addition to the women hanging out in the kitchen.”

Chibs scoffed. “She won’t come around this lot.” 

“She should. You still seeing her?” 

“We gonna gossip like the Old Ladies, now?” Chibs teased. 

Jax laughed. “Brother, we all gossip more than the Old Ladies.” 

Chibs nodded with a laugh. “We see each other a few times a week. Not for long, and hardly ever in public. She’s still worried about her name, her image. Until she gets over that, it ain’t gonna work. I’m an outlaw, Jax, s’what I’m always gonna be, even if we are legal now. She’s got to face that, and I don’t know if she can.” 

“Bullshit,” Jax replied. “Make her come around. Let her see what it’s really like, the family and not the drama. It ain’t like my mom’s gonna chew her up and spit her out, Tara and Kayleigh, Graciela and Lyla, Venus… they’ll welcome her. She’s already their friend.” 

“Yeah. I don’t know, Jackie. She’s a cop.” 

“Couldn’t hurt to have a cop in the family.” 

“She won’t go dirty.” 

Jax took another drink of his beer before he responded, “No, but she might help you, and that would be good enough.” 

Before they could talk anymore, Tara announced that dinner was ready and everyone headed for the table. 

*****

Happy watched as Graciela stepped out of the shower. He was an early riser, and woke up before her first alarm, however… Graciela was not a morning person and snoozed through two alarms before she would finally roll out of bed and head for the shower. He smirked to himself as she towel dried her hair. She’d fallen asleep last night naked in the bed and he’d woken her up after her first alarm this morning with his tongue buried in her pussy. 

Graciela caught his eye through the mirror as he pulled on his white shirt. She’d put on her bra and panties, but was otherwise still unclothed. The set was matching purple lace. Happy closed the distance between them and ran a hand down her spine. 

“Happy, you start that shit again and I’m going to be late for work.” 

“I’ll get you there on time,” he said just before his lips trailed along her shoulder. 

She tried to ignore his hands on her body as she did her eye makeup and brushed her teeth. When his fingers dipped underneath the band of her panties and slid through her folds, she gripped the edge of the counter and moaned. “Hap.” 

He smirked against her shoulder and bit down gently, not hard enough to leave a mark, as he slid two fingers inside her. 

“Fuck, Happy.” She ground herself against his palm and turned her head to capture his lips in a heated kiss. She whimpered against his mouth as he curled his fingers, hitting that sweet spot deep inside her. 

It didn’t take long before she fell apart and she caught his eye through the mirror again as she tried to catch her breath. He pulled his hand away from her, and she watched as he brought his two fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. When he was finished he leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I expect the favor returned tonight.” 

Happy stepped back, slapped her ass, and then turned to walk away and leave her to finish getting ready. Twenty minutes later she came into the living room dressed in a pair of brown pants and a red, satin shirt. Her hair was wavy around her shoulders and down her back. 

She picked up her bag and purse and Happy stood from the couch. “Meet you at Lynn’s?” she asked. 

It was their morning routine, and had been before he started staying the night, to meet at Lynn’s for breakfast. Happy nodded and opened the door for her. “Yeah.” 

*****

Kayleigh was feeding Anna one last time before putting her down for the night and Juice was left in the living room with Gracie. The little girl had been having a terrible evening. She didn’t want to eat what they fixed for dinner, she threw a fit at end bath time because she had to get out of the tub, and Juice was dreading telling her it was time for bed. 

It was actually five minutes past her bedtime, and Juice knew he needed to get his daughter down for the night, or they’d have more trouble with her tomorrow. He stood from the couch, where he’d been watching her fight sleep and play with her toy animals, and stepped over to her. 

“Let’s go, Little Miss, it’s time for bed.” 

Gracie looked up at him, her bottom lip puckering in a pout, and Juice knew she was about to throw another fit. 

“No, Daddy. Pay!” 

“Play time is over, it’s bedtime.” 

Gracie’s cries started instantly and she wailed as Juice bent down to pick her up. Her arms and legs flailed as he carried her down the hallway. Getting her into her pajamas was a nightmare, but she calmed down in his arms when he sat in the chair and didn’t put her in her bed. 

“One book, and then it’s time to lay down.” 

His little girl sniffled and then snuggled into his chest, getting comfortable. Juice read her favorite book, thankful her tantrum had been a minor one and hoping she didn’t start up again when he finished the book.

He wasn’t so lucky and the moment he set the book down, Gracie started crying again. The big crocodile tears pulled at his heartstrings, but Juice knew he couldn’t give into her. She clung to him as he lowered her to her bed and knelt beside it. 

The first time he handed Gracie her treasured stuffed rabbit she threw it against the corner of the crib, but the second time she made a huff and tucked the bunny under one arm. Juice tried not to chuckle. Gracie’s tantrums reminded him of his wife’s attitude when she was pissed off. Gracie might look like him, but she had inherited a lot of her mother’s attitude. He wondered briefly if Kayleigh’s mother had been a spitfire, too. He was betting so. 

Juice pressed a kiss to Gracie’s head and then stood up from the floor. Gracie was still fighting sleep, and whining, but she was laying down and not trying to get out of her bed. Grabbing the monitor off the dresser first, Juice headed for the door. The moment his hand touched the handle he heard little feet hit the floor behind him.

“No, daddy!” 

*****

Graciela smiled brightly at Kayleigh as she joined her at the table for their usual morning cup of coffee. 

“Rough night?” she asked her sister. 

“Ugh,” Kayleigh moaned. “You don’t know the half of it. Gracie decided to throw the biggest tantrum last night at bed time. Juice was in there with her for an hour and a half before she finally cried herself to sleep, and then she woke up several times after that.” 

“Does she stay in her bed?” 

“She did the first time, cried and cried, screamed for Juice, but the second time she realized she could leave and was in the hallway when Juice went to get her.” 

“Poor baby.” 

Kayleigh scoffed. “Poor baby nothing. The third tantrum woke her sister up. Then both parents were out of bed trying to put kids back to sleep.” 

“Being little is hard, Sissy. Give her a break.” 

“Ha! You can take her for the night and then let’s see what you have to say.” 

“No thanks,” Happy spoke up, making both Kayleigh and Graciela howl with laughter. 

*****

“How’s she doing?” 

Danny glanced over at Trevor and then continued to wipe down the barrel of his gun. “Your sister is doing just fine. Kayleigh’s life is good here, Trevor, whether you like it or not, your sister is happy. In Charming, with Juice, and their children. Your nieces. The two little girls who you’re missing precious time with because you are too hard-headed to make amends.” 

“Don’t start with me,” Trevor snapped. 

“I’ll start with you if I want, boy. You’re in my house.” Danny stared hard at Trevor, sitting across the small table from him on a recliner. “Why can’t you be happy for her? Let her be?” 

“She turned her back on us.” 

“And Kayleigh believes we turned our backs on her.” 

Trevor opened his mouth to retort back but Danny cut him off with a stern voice. “Which we did.” 

Trevor’s face fell. “I know we did. I want Kayleigh to be happy, but I wanted her happy in Texas, at home.” 

“Too many bad memories for her there, you saw that, you know that first hand. Look at her here, Charming is her home. If you could show a little humility and apologize then you could make this little charming town your home, too.” 

“Humility?” 

“Yes. Trevor, damn, you were in the wrong in how you’ve handled every situation with your sister and her husband since Wendy’s death. It almost the holiday’s and your nieces won’t be little forever. You need to put an end to this childish drama, and you are the one who needs to apologize to her.” 

Trevor was silent after Danny was done with his tongue lashing. It was harsh, but Danny was right. Trevor had fucked everything up, and he’d drug Kayleigh into it and then blamed her for it. She was right to be angry with him, but he hoped she would listen to his apology. He hoped even more that she, and Juice, would accept it.

*****

Juice smiled to himself as he quietly slid out of bed, trying not to disturb his wife… or his little girl. 

Kayleigh had teased him that he’d be the one to let Gracie sleep in their bed, but that hadn’t been the case. Gracie hadn’t woken up in the middle of the night, yet, since they’d changed her crib railing, but for the past three days around four in the morning, Gracie had found her way to their bedroom and to Kayleigh’s side of the bed. 

Juice looked over at the bed again. Kayleigh had been facing away from him, sleeping on her side, and she had one arm wrapped around Gracie. The little girl was snuggled up to her mom and they were both sound asleep. 

Bobby had volunteered to give Kayleigh a few days off. He had wanted to spend the day back in the bakery and it gave Kayleigh time to relax, sleep in, and also help Tara finish plans and the organization of the Fall Festival that was coming up. Kayleigh had gladly accepted his offer and hadn’t bothered to set an alarm the night before. Juice didn’t have to work until the afternoon, so he hadn’t set one either, but still out of habit woke early. 

Not wanting to wake Kayleigh or Gracie, Juice silently pulled on his sweatpants and then headed down the hallway. Juno followed him just as quietly and he let her out the back door. He started a pot of coffee first, and then made a bottle for Anna. Before heading to her room, he let Juno back inside. His sweet brown eyed girl was wide awake and looking at the black and white mobile that hung over her crib. 

Juice leaned over the rail and smiled down at her when their dark eyes found each other. “Hi, baby. Good morning, Anna.” 

She cooed back at him and kicked her legs, so he reached down to pick her up. When Juice sat in the chair with Anna, Juno curled up at his feet. Juice held the bottle of milk in front of Anna and she cooed and kicked her legs again. 

“Hungry this morning?” Juice asked with a smile as he started to feed her. 

After her bottle, Juice changed her and then dressed her in a purple onesie. “Let’s go play in the living room, huh? Mommy and Gracie are still being sleepyheads this morning, but that’s okay, because we get Daddy and Anna time.” Anna cooed at him as he carried her to the kitchen. 

First, he made a cup of coffee, and then placed his cup of the coffee table before sitting on the floor with Anna. He stretched out his legs and laid her on his thighs. Juice snatched up the set of colorful plastic keys and shook them above Anna’s face. Once her eyes found the keys, she cooed and kicked her legs, waving her arms in excitement and trying to reach for them. She hadn’t mastered it, but she waved her arms around in an attempt at reaching. Juice moved the keys to the left, and Anna tracked them, smiling and letting out a small giggle. 

When she grew bored of the keys, Juice laid her on her play mat and traded the keys for a pink and white soccer ball. It was small, and a little dirty from Gracie’s use of it in the backyard, but Anna loved to kick and she had started to kick a ball if it was within her reach. Juice rolled the ball over near her feet, lightly tapping them with it, and Anna instantly responded. Her happy coos were accompanied by fast kicking legs. Juice kept rolling the ball back to her until she grew tired of that activity as well. 

Anna was snuggled to his chest and they were relaxing together on the couch when Kayleigh came down the hallway. Gracie was on her hip, her head resting on her mother’s shoulder and her dark hair wild. 

“Morning,” Kayleigh said quietly as she sat down on the couch beside him. 

“Good morning,” he replied, and brushed a hand through Gracie’s unruly hair.

The little girl moved to snuggle closer to her mother’s side and Juice chuckled. “Well, that’s unusual.” 

“Hey, she can be a mama’s girl if she wants to today and any day,” Kayleigh smarted back with a gentle smile. “Did you and Anna have fun this morning?” 

“Yes, she’s tired from soccer practice.” 

Kayleigh laughed. “Let’s make some breakfast, and then maybe Little Miss will be more awake and we can go play outside.” 

*****

It was mid-afternoon and Gracie was enjoying a snack in the kitchen with Juice while Kayleigh changed over the laundry, when the sound of a Harley pulling up reached their ears. 

“Expecting a house call from someone?” Kayleigh asked, poking her head out of the laundry room doorway. 

“Nope,” Juice answered. “Watch her,” he said as a knock sounded on the door. “I’ll get the door.” 

Juice headed to answer the door and frowned when he opened it. “What are you doing here?” 

Trevor shifted his weight back and forth and looked down at his feet quickly before looking back up at his brother-in-law. He knew Juice would be upset to see him on his front porch, but he needed to do this. “Is Kayleigh home?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Can I talk to her?” 

Juice went to say no, but he felt Kayleigh’s hand touch his shoulder and he turned his head to look at her. She gave him a nod and a small smile. “It’s okay, Juan Carlos.” She turned her gaze to her brother and her expression hardened. “Let’s talk.” 

She breezed past Juice and stepped outside. She shut the door behind her before she took a seat on the top step of the porch, and waited for Trevor to join her. 

Trevor hesitated for a second and then sat beside Kayleigh. He folded his hands in front of him and sighed softly. “I’m sorry, Sis.” He paused, and when she didn’t respond he continued. “I should have said that to you a while ago, but I was –” 

“You were a dick,” she snapped. 

Trevor’s automatic reaction was to snap back at her, but he didn’t come here to fight. He wanted to make things with her right, not worse, so he took a deep breath before answering. 

“You’re right.” 

Her eyes widened as she turned her head quickly to look at him and gave a sarcastic snort. 

“Yeah, that’s a first, I know. You don’t have to say it aloud. I acted like a dick, I treated you like shit, and I fucked things up for you. All I wanted was for you to be happy, and when I saw that you were happy here, I… I had a hard time with that, Kayleigh. I had a hard time when you chose Juice.” 

“I’ll always choose him.” 

“Good. You should. He’s your Old Man. I shouldn’t have put you in that place to have to choose between me or him. I’m sorry for that, too. I’m glad you and he worked things out and I’m happy you found a man that makes you happy.” 

Kayleigh was quiet for a long time before she spoke softly. “Thank you. For saying you’re sorry.” 

“I meant it, too, Kayleigh. I’m sorry.” 

“Thank you for meaning it, too. It wasn’t easy deciding to leave Texas, but I’m glad I did. I’m thankful I found a man like Juice, that I have two beautiful little girls. I could have lost that, but I wouldn’t and didn’t want to lose you either. No matter what, you’re my big brother, Trevor.” 

“I let you down… more than once.” 

“And you have plenty of time to make up for it.” Kayleigh stood from the steps and reached down a hand for her brother. “Come on, there is someone else who needs to hear your apology.” 

*****

When Happy cut off the engine to his Harley, Graciela slid off the back of the bike. She stood next to the motorcycle as Happy dismounted and gazed at the little house in front of her. It had a dark-stained, wood front door and green siding. Two rocking chairs sat on the front porch to the left of the door. Four hanging baskets of flowers were spaced out on the porch as well, the colorful pink, red, and yellow flowers brought color to the front porch. 

Graciela was more than nervous, and wondered why Happy had brought her with him tonight. Had he ever brought a girl home with him? Had he ever had a girl he wanted to bring home with him? What would his mother and aunt think of her? Would they like her or think she was too young for Happy? 

The weight of his arm draping over her shoulders brought her out of her line of questions. Happy dropped a kiss to the top of her head and then pulled her along beside him as he walked up the walkaway to the porch. When his booted foot hit the first step the front door swung open revealing a silver haired woman wearing a loose, floral dress. 

Graciela knew instantly she was Happy’s mother. They shared the same skin tone, dark eyes, and a similar facial structure. She was slim, almost fragile looking, and was an inch or two shorter than Graciela. 

“Happy, so good to see you, son, and you’ve brought a friend. Who is this lovely young woman?” 

“Ma this is Graciela. Graciela, my mom, Emilia.” 

Graciela stepped forward with the intention of shaking Emilia’s hand, but was instead pulled into a tight hug. “It’s so good to meet the woman that my son hasn’t shut up about. You’re all he talks about when he comes to visit, which hasn’t been often.” 

“Been busy, Ma. We gonna stand on the porch all night?” 

Emilia shot her son a look that could rival one of his own cold glares, and then smiled at Graciela. “Please come inside, my dear, my sister is finishing setting the table for dinner. I made Happy’s favorite for his birthday – tamales, rice, and black beans.” 

Emilia led Graciela through the small living room and into the kitchen. Happy followed, closing the front door behind them, and tried to hide his smile as he watched his aunt, Marisa, embrace Graciela. 

“Sit, let’s eat,” his mom said, waving at the small, round kitchen table. “You arrived at just the right time!” 

Happy pulled out a chair for Graciela, and then sat beside her as his mom and aunt sat at the table, too. Food was served and as they started eating his mother struck up a conversation. 

“So, Graciela, Happy tells me you are a teacher.” 

“Yes, ma’am. I teach science at the middle school in Charming.” 

“That’s wonderful. Did you always want to be a teacher?” 

Graciela chuckled and Happy watched her as she answered. He’d never bothered to ask her about what she wanted to do other than knowing she was a teacher, and was curious to hear her answer. 

“No. I started college with the intention to graduate with a degree in business, but I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do with that, and when I couldn’t tell me mother a good answer for what kind of job I would have, she suggested I try my hand at education. I’ve always liked working with kids. I used to babysit all the time in high school.” 

“Teaching sounds like a much more pleasing career than working with uptight men in business,” Marisa stated. 

“I agree,” Graciela said on a laugh. 

“How old are you dear?” Emilia asked, and Graciela felt her cheeks blush. What would they think of her and Happy’s age difference? 

Graciela swallowed the bite of food in her mouth and then answered. “I just turned twenty-five in September.” 

She waited for the shocked faces or condescending comments about her age different to their son and nephew, but Emilia just gave her a soft smile. “You look about sixteen my dear, treasure that gift of youthful beauty. Old age catches up to you before you know it.” 

Graciela smiled, relieved that nothing negative had been said, and nodded her head. “Nonsense, you are both still beautiful women.” 

Marisa laughed loudly and patted Graciela’s hand while looking at Happy. “I like her. Boy, you keep her around.” 

Graciela felt her cheeks warm from her blush again and tried to focus on her food, unsure if she wanted to see Happy’s response. They had been friends for several months, but only intimating close now for a few days shy of a month. She wasn’t trying to think about anything long term with Happy, and wasn’t sure the Tacoma Killer would ever be ready for anything serious and long term. She didn’t like to think of that possibility, but it could always happen. 

Happy noticed his aunt’s comment had struck a chord with Graciela, and while he wasn’t wanting to discuss his potential future with her at the dinner table with his mom and aunt, he wanted Graciela to know he didn’t plan on ditching her. She turned her eyes to meet his when he placed his hand on her upper thigh. He squeezed gently and gave her a half smirk before picking up his fork again.

She smiled back at him and then looked to Emilia. “Have you always lived in Bakersfield, Emilia?” 

“No, dear. As a young girl I lived in Cuba, my family moved to Florida and as a young woman I found my way to California. Marisa joined me when Happy was still a baby.” 

Graciela wondered what had happened to Happy’s father, but his birthday dinner wasn’t the place to ask, so she asked a different question. “Are you both retired?”

Emilia shook her head. “I stopped working after my first battle with leukemia, but my sweet, little sister continues to work and take care of me. Marisa is a nurse’s assistant. She can do just as much as a nurse can, just doesn’t get the fancy name.” 

“Did you not want to go through nursing school?” 

“Nursing school is expensive dear, and I learned just as much by earning my CNA license and working side by side with nurses for thirty plus years. I enjoy being a CNA, I can check on my patients more often and don’t have nearly as many responsibilities as a nurse, which gives me more time to take care of my sister.” 

Graciela nodded. She didn’t know Happy’s mother was sick, or had been sick, and wondered if she was doing okay now. She seemed to have lots of energy, as she stood from the table and headed over to the counter near the off-white refrigerator. 

“It’s time for cake!” Emilia announced with a bright smile as she came back to the table, a large cake pan in her hands. “Vanilla cake with vanilla icing, your favorite.” 

Graciela saw a real smile on Happy’s face as he watched his mom light the six candles on the cake. “I worried thirty-six candles might burn down the house, so I just put in six.” 

“Very funny, Ma. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Now, we sing, then you make a wish.” 

Graciela, Marisa, and Emilia sang Happy Birthday and then he blew out the candles. Marisa cut the cake and helped Emilia serve it. After cake, Graciela stood with Happy and wordlessly they started cleaning the kitchen, but we quickly stopped by Emilia. 

“You two stop that, Marisa and I will clean up. Enjoy a drink and relax out on the porch for the rest of your evening.” 

Happy went to argue, but Emilia shot him another cold glare, so he rolled his eyes instead, grabbed two beers in one hand from the fridge. He dropped a kiss to his mother’s forehead and then took Graciela’s hand in his other before leading her out the sliding glass door into the backyard. 

Graciela followed Happy to the picnic table and watched as he popped the top on each beer. He tossed the caps into the ashtray on the table and then sat down. She sat across from him and took the bottle he offered her. 

She took a sip before asking slowly, “You didn’t tell me your mom was sick.” 

Happy took a drink from his own beer and shrugged. “She’s in remission right now. Meds are expensive, but it’s worth it if it keeps her feeling okay and alive.” 

“How long has she been in remission?” 

“About a year.” 

“That’s good. She seems like she’s a bit of a spitfire. I see where you get that cold, hard stare from.” 

Happy chuckled then. “Yeah. Ma’s a tough old broad. Aunt Risa is, too.” 

“Not that it’s any of my business, but did your Aunt never marry?” 

“No. Ma was with my father for a few years, he split when I was born. Marisa moved out to Cali to be with her older sister. There’s been a few guys over the years, but no one good enough to marry.” 

“It’s good that they have each other.” 

“Yeah. Drive me crazy every time I come out here, though, worrying and fussing over me.”

Graciela gave him a teasing smile. “Does the big, bad Tacoma Killer not need his mommy anymore?” 

“Watch it, Little Girl.” 

Happy finished off the rest of his beer and stood from the table. He walked around to Graciela’s side and waited for her to stand as well. Once she was on her feet they headed for the house. The sky was getting dark and it was a three-hour drive back to Charming, and their night was nowhere near over. 

Graciela threw their empty bottles away and followed behind Happy to the living room where his mother and aunt were sitting watching a soap opera. While his mother and aunt tried to persuade Happy to stay and Happy tried to skirt around the real reason he wanted to leave, Graciela studied the assortment of pictures that hung on the walls. 

One black and white caught her eye. It was of a man standing in front of a sleek, black Harley. He had on heavy boots, loose fitting jeans, a dark shirt, and a kutte. She couldn’t make out what the patch said, but the man had dark hair that was a mix between wavy and curly that came down to his shoulders. He wore a pair of dark sunglasses that covered his eyes, but after staring for a moment longer realization hit Graciela. She was looking at a younger Happy. 

The man in the photograph caught her attention by saying her name and she turned to him with a smile. 

“You ready?” 

“Sure.” Graciela stepped up to Emilia and gave her and Marisa one last hug. “Thank you for dinner. It was wonderful to meet you both.” 

“You’re welcome dear, but the pleasure was all ours. Now don’t be a stranger. You make my son bring you around more often. I want to hear more about your teaching and how exciting it must have been growing up in New York.” 

“Okay. I’ll try, he can be a bit stubborn,” she added with a grin, knowing she was going to probably receive some sort of pleasurable punishment from Happy for the smart comment. 

“He’s been stubborn since the day he was born. Take care, dear. Drive safe, Happy. Love you, son.” 

“Love you, Ma, Aunt Risa.” 

They made their way out of the house and Graciela couldn’t stop herself as she looked over at Happy while putting on her helmet. “So, how’d you go from super long hair to no hair?” 

Happy’s eyes were dark, dangerous, but there was a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “You’re treading on thin ice, Little Girl.” He swung his leg over the seat of the bike and situated himself before turning his head to look at her again. “Get on. I have plans for you when we get home.”


	61. The New Mayor

The Grim Bastards had reached out to SAMCRO to join them on a charity toy run, and Jax and the boys had agreed. They had even asked the Night Slayers to ride with them. With Juice and Happy gone for the weekend, Kayleigh and Graciela were having a girl’s weekend together. They spent the early morning at the park with Tara and her boys before Tara had to go into work, which is where she would be for the rest of the weekend. Once they made it back to the house, and the girls had lunch and went down for an early nap, Graciela and Kayleigh took the baby monitors and headed to the back porch with glasses of lemonade. They settled down in the chairs on the porch and enjoyed the peaceful, autumn afternoon. 

“So, y’all do anything fun for Happy’s birthday?” 

Graciela choked on her lemonade and her cheeks flushed. Kayleigh raised an eyebrow as her smile slowly stretched into a smirk. “Oh, please… do tell.” 

“Kayleigh!” 

“Oh, come on, Graciela! I know you don’t want to hear about your brother, but who else are you going to gossip about Happy with, Jacquelyn?” 

Jacquelyn was her friend, but Graciela was sure she’d been with Happy before and Kayleigh was right, she didn’t want to talk about it with her. “I don’t wanna hear about how great my brother is in bed, and you’re right I don’t want to talk to her about Happy.” 

“So… what did y’all do?” Kayleigh asked with a big smile. 

“Happy asked for one thing for his birthday.” 

“And?” Kayleigh urged. 

Graciela felt her cheeks heat up from her blush, but she couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at the corner of her mouth as she remembered the night of Happy’s birthday after they’d come home from his mom’s house. 

“He wanted anal. It wasn’t what I expected.” 

“His request or the anal sex?” 

“Both,” Graciela said on a laugh. “He went slow, he was different, not so hard and fast or rough.” She wondered how bright her cheeks were before she added, “well, at least not at first.” 

Kayleigh giggled. “Ryan was the same way, dominate, enjoyed it rough, but he could be tender, more making love than fucking on occasion.” 

Graciela was surprised that Kayleigh had mentioned her first husband but chose not to comment on it. “I’m not sure I’d ever call sex with Happy making love, but I have seen his softer side. A bit around his mom, and a few moments when we were alone.” 

“All these guys have a tough exterior, and a dangerous streak, Happy a bit more so than the others, but one thing I learned from Gemma is that each of these guys also need a good woman to stand by their side. They’re all different with their Old Lady.” 

“I’m not his Old Lady,” Graciela stated. 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes. “Yes, you are.” 

Graciela was still wondering about Ryan and decided to throw caution to the wind. “You don’t talk about Ryan often…” she started, still a little uncomfortable bringing up her sister-in-law’s dead, first husband. 

“No. Mostly for your brother. Danny and I talk about Ryan sometimes when Juice isn’t around. I don’t want Juice to think that… I will always love Ryan,” Kayleigh said, turning slightly toward Graciela in her chair. “But it will never compare to how I feel about Juan Carlos. They are two entirely different men and I fell in love with them in entirely different ways. I don’t want him to think I compare him to Ryan.” 

“Ryan was your high school sweetheart,” Graciela said quietly. 

“Yeah. Before that even, we grew up together as friends and it grew into something more, but Ryan didn’t want kids. He just wanted the two of us, and I could never get him to understand my view, how much I wanted a baby. When I told your brother I was pregnant with Gracie we’d only been together for a little over two months, had only known each other that long, and he was already in prison facing a potential of seven years if they got in trouble, but Juan Carlos was so happy. He was thrilled, he wanted to know everything. His first words were ‘you’re keeping it right’. I’d been so scared to tell him for fear that he’d say he didn’t want kids, when he didn’t… that was the day I knew I loved him and wanted to be with him for the rest of my life.” 

Graciela smiled. “What you and my brother have is special, and he’s lucky to have found you.”

“Happy’s lucky to have found you. Y’all are good together. Now, we got off topic, I want to hear all of the details about dominate anal sex with Happy, and I’ll tell you all about dominate sex with Ryan.” 

*****  
“So, did you try that trick I told you about?” Kayleigh asked as her and Graciela walked through the town square. 

Graciela smirked and turned her head to look at Kayleigh. “Yes. I thought Happy was gonna lose it. He growled. No joke, full on growl.” 

Kayleigh laughed, and it caused Anna Kate, who was wrapped to her chest and wide awake, to giggle at her mother. Kayleigh looked down and smile. “That’s funny isn’t it, baby, Uncle Happy growls, go figure.” 

Graciela chuckled. “Where’s Juice and Gracie?” 

“With the guys. I saw you over here talking to your coworker and he went to them, Happy’s here now, pulled in when we did.” 

“Let’s go join them, before Hale finds out he’s lost the election.” 

“We don’t know that yet,” Kayleigh stated, trying to control her face and not smile. 

Graciela grinned widely. “Yes, we do.” 

Kayleigh and Graciela were still giggling as they reached the small crowd of leather. Tig had Gracie and she was enjoying the attention he and Venus were giving her. 

“I see Hap,” Graciela said just before she slipped through the group of men to greet Happy. 

Kayleigh walked over to where Juice and Chibs were standing and smiled when Juice tossed his arm over her shoulder, not breaking his conversation with Chibs. 

It wasn’t long before the Charming City Council took the stage and a silence fell over the crowd as one of the board members stepped up to the microphone. “Welcome, everyone. Thank you all for being here today as we announce the new mayor of Charming.” 

A cheer and applause rang through the town square. Once it died down the speaker continued, “To be unbiased and fair, we had asked that the police department be the ones to tally the votes and announce the winner. So, I turn the microphone over to our very own Lieutenant Jarry.” 

Jarry stepped up to the microphone stand, and Kayleigh could tell as the brunette woman cleared her throat, that public speaking, or at least this gig, was not something she had wanted or volunteered to do.. or was good at doing. “Hello everyone. We tallied the votes late last night after the polls closed.” 

She opened the small white envelope and slid out the paper inside. “The winner of the election and our new Mayor is Elliot Oswald!” 

The crowd erupted in cheers and thunderous applause. Juice nudged Kayleigh with his elbow and she turned to look up at him, and then followed his line of site. Hale was standing a few feet away and looking positively furious as Oswald stepped up onto the stage. 

Kayleigh chuckled and whispered in Juice’s ear. “He was so sure he was going to win. Idiot.” 

Juice chuckled. “He didn’t stand a chance.” 

Kayleigh turned her attention back to the stage as Oswald started her short speech. “Thank you. This is… wow. Thank you. Charming has been my family’s home for several generations, and this little town means a lot to me. While I have plans to help Charming grow, I want everyone to know that I love small town Charming, and have no desires for Charming to lose that small-town feel and business. I look forward to serving you and this town and doing great things for Charming.” 

*****

Juice watched Kayleigh at her booth from a few yards away. He was sitting at a picnic table at the Fall Festival. It was hosted at the High School, and Tara and Kayleigh had helped to plan and organize as they usually did. Bobby and Kayleigh had spent extra time preparing themed Halloween treats with the help of Tristan and Ellie. She had everything from cookies, pies, and cakes, to breads, muffins, and cupcakes displayed at her u-shaped booth, which was decorated in fall colors with pumpkins, hay bales and some other decorations. Other stores and shops had booths set up selling their own items or promoting their business while having games or activities for the kids to do for fun. 

Whether she was in her store or at a booth at an event, it was obvious she was in her element. Her face was constantly lit up with her beautiful smile as she talked and laughed with customers. Juice could watch her all day, but Bobby was approaching her and that meant she was about to be free from the booth until the very end of the day. They’d be able to get their girls, who were currently with Graciela and Happy, and enjoy the Fall Festival. 

Once Bobby took over Lynn’s booth, Kayleigh made her way to Juice. He watched her as she approached, standing from his seat, and loving the way her black, long sleeved, cotton dress flowed around her legs. It didn’t reveal any cleavage, but the dress stopped mid-thigh showing off her long, toned legs. She had on little black boots and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. When she reached him, Juice wrapped his arms around her, sliding one to the small of her back and the other to the base of her neck. 

“Hi, handsome,” she said just before he pressed his lips to hers. 

When he pulled away, he gave her a big smile “Hi, beautiful. Ready to have some fun?” 

“Yes. The silent auction is in the cafeteria, and the haunted house is in the gym. Where are the girls?” 

“With Happy and Graciela, pumpkin painting.” 

“Oh boy. I hope they didn’t get too messy.” 

Juice kept one arm around her waist and turned them to start walking toward the pumpkin painting booth. While watching Kayleigh, he’d also kept his eyes on his girls, who had at first enjoyed seeing all of their uncles before Graciela took them to play on the bouncy house. Happy had followed and held Anna while Graciela and Gracie went to play. 

Happy was still holding Anna when Juice and Kayleigh made it to the pumpkin painting tent, and Graciela was kneeling behind Gracie, who was wearing a yellow smock and painting away on a big, round pumpkin. 

“Mama!” she exclaimed when she spotted Kayleigh and Juice. “Hi, Daddy!” 

“Hi, Little Miss. I like your pumpkin. You used pretty colors.” 

The pumpkin was covered in swipes and swirls of purple, black, white, orange, and green. 

“Petty!” 

“Let’s clean you up a go get some lunch,” Kayleigh said as she took the paint brush from Gracie’s hand. 

“Eat,” Gracie said with a big grin.

Graciela helped Kayleigh take off the smock and then Kayleigh helped the little girl wipe off her hands. Juice started to pick up the pumpkin but Happy stopped him. “Take Anna and I’ll take the pumpkin to the car.” 

“Cool, thanks man.” 

One of the tent’s helpers came over with a cardboard box lid to carry the pumpkin on. Graciela thanked her as Happy put the pumpkin on the lid and then held it by the stem to pick it up.

“Let’s go, Graciela.” 

Graciela gave Kayleigh a smile and a wave before catching up with Happy and walking by his side. 

Kayleigh picked up Gracie and nodded toward the food trucks. “We have a variety to choose from. What do you want?” 

“Let’s get hot dogs and some fries.” 

“Fies!” Gracie exclaimed, making her parents laugh. 

“Hot dogs and fries it is. I want some funnel cake, too.” 

They found a picnic table that was open and Kayleigh sat with their girls while Juice jogged over to the food trucks to get their food. Once he returned, he sat next to Gracie and Kayleigh fed Anna Kate while they ate. Juice helped Gracie with her cheese covered hot dog, and she shared his fries. 

Graciela and Happy joined them halfway through the meal with their plates of tacos. “Festival food is good,” Graciela commented after finishing her first taco. 

Kayleigh chuckled. “The high school beta club is the one behind the food trucks. They did a good job.”

“Oh yeah, two of the math teachers are supervisors for the club. The haunted house looks good. That was put together by the senior class. There’s a photo set too, the local photography company is hosting it, cute set-up.” 

“Family photo op?” Kayleigh asked Juice with a big grin. 

Juice shrugged and gave her one of his own goofy smiles. “Sure.” 

The group finished their meal and Kayleigh and Gracie took the girls to the bathroom to change diapers quickly before meeting back up with Happy and Juice. Happy and Graciela tagged along to the photo set, but Happy refused to take a picture. Graciela settled for catching him off guard and snapping a shot of the two of them with her phone. 

After the photoshoot, the little family met up with the rest of the SAMCRO family. Gracie and Anna Kate were both in desperate need for a nap, as were Abel and Thomas, and Venus volunteered to babysit all four for naptime on a picnic blanket under the shade of a large tree. Tig decided to stay with her. While the kids were asleep the other adults spent the rest of the afternoon acting like crazy kids themselves and enjoyed the games and activities at the Fall Festival. 

*****

Sunday night dinners were changing with each Sunday. They were still always hosted at the clubhouse, and still all club family was welcome, but gradually everyone started arriving earlier and earlier. The food was always done at the same time – seven o’clock – but the guys were arriving to hang out earlier and earlier, usually arriving before the women did. Chucky played a huge role in prep work for the weekly meal, but would respectfully bow out of the kitchen once Tara, Kayleigh, Graciela, Lyla, and Venus arrived. He’d then go set the table and bartend until dinner was ready. 

This Sunday was no different. The group of ladies were having a blast as they cooked in the kitchen, occasionally looking out to the crowd of men and hang arounds if they got particularly boisterous. When a silence fell over the main room, all five of the Old Lady’s heads snapped up to see what had caused the sudden quietness. 

Tara and Kayleigh traded a quick glance as they both saw Jarry across the room at the door. Kayleigh nodded once in a silent exchange with her friend, and Tara wiped her hands on the dish towel and headed out of the kitchen. 

“Hi, Althea,” she greeted as she reached her a few seconds before Chibs. “Come on, the other ladies are in the kitchen. It’s nice to have you here tonight,” Tara said as she led the other woman through the room. She gave Chibs a reassuring smile in passing and continued for the kitchen. 

Kayleigh smiled as the sheriff stopped in the kitchen. Althea was obviously feeling a bit out of place, even dressed in a pair of jeans and a hunter green t-shirt. “Hi, Althea. It’s nice of you to join us tonight.” 

Althea looked over to Kayleigh and relaxed a bit seeing her reassuring and friendly smile. The noise had resumed back in the main room, leaving the six women to their own devices once more. 

Tara touched Althea’s shoulder. “Do you know everyone?”

Althea shook her head, and Tara grinned. “Well, you know Kayleigh and I, and then this is Graciela, Lyla, and Venus.” 

“Nice to meet you, doll,” Venus greeted and then went back to her task. 

“So why’d you come tonight?” Lyla asked. 

“Lyla!” Kayleigh admonished. 

Lyla shrugged. “Sorry. I didn’t mean for that to sound so offensive. We’re just not used to seeing you for Sunday dinners.” 

“Filip has been asking me to come for over a month now. I guess I finally found the courage to make an appearance. I want things between him and I to… I want things to get more serious than they are. I like him… maybe a little too much for my own good.” 

Graciela snorted from her place near the stove, and then shot a smile over her shoulder. “Welcome to the club.”

The kitchen filled with laughter and Althea even cracked a smile. “Is there something I can do to help?” 

*****

Dinner had been another wonderful meal and Chucky had volunteered to clean, leaving the Old Ladies to relax with their family and friends. It was getting late now, and the rowdy group was winding down. Tara had already left with the boys to put them to bed, and Graciela and Kayleigh were in the back putting the girls in their pajamas before Juice and Kayleigh left for home as well. 

Althea looked over at Chibs and gave him a wave. She said goodbye to Venus, thanked her for talking to her and welcoming her, and then headed for the door. She had enjoyed the evening, and while it had taken a moment to relax and fell welcome, she had eventually lost the anxious nervousness she had arrived with. However, she still didn’t feel like she, the sheriff, fit in with the group of men and women of SAMCRO, despite the women’s best effort to make her feel comfortable. 

She was halfway to her car when Chibs caught up with her. “Lass! Wait up! You can’t just leave without saying goodbye now.” 

“Sorry. I just… I don’t think I really fit in here.” 

“You fit in just fine. The ladies like you and the guys are just guys, you’ll get used to them. Don’t let them scare you away. I liked having you here tonight. You should come around more.” 

“Filip…” Althea started. She looked down at her feet and then back up at him. “You’re always going to be an outlaw. All of my friends and family will always see you as an outlaw. I don’t know how to fit into your world. They.. I don’t think they’d agree with this.” 

Chibs tried to give her a reassuring smile. “I might be an outlaw, love, but I’m a good man. I would not hurt you, ever, I will protect you and kill for you Althea.” 

“Fil–” 

“Althea, I want you to be my Old Lady,” Chibs said quickly, cutting her off. 

Her eyes widened and she sputtered, trying to say something, but Chibs cut her off again. 

“Fuck what everyone else thinks for once, Althea. You like me, I like you, and I want you to be my Old Lady.” 

“I won’t go dirty for you,” she suddenly spat out. 

Chibs chuckled and then closed the gap between them, pulling her to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. “I won’t ask you to smudge your badge for me, you can be dirty with the outlaw in other ways, but I won’t involve you in our business, I won’t make you cover our messes.” 

“I thought SAMCRO was clean.” 

“We went clean, you know that. We are clean now. Diosa, TM, Scoops; all legit businesses. I want you to be my Old Lady, Althea, but the way being an Old Lady works is you either know everything or you know nothing. That’s your decision.” 

Althea studied Chibs hard. She enjoyed his company and conversation, especially his stories of Scotland. She trusted him to spend the night at her house, to have a key to her house. She was unashamed to say she also enjoyed having sex with him. She dared to almost say she loved him too, but she didn’t know if she was ready for that just yet. The idea of cop and outlaw – however legit he said he and his club were now, making a relationship work was one that she still didn’t quite believe. 

“Is the club in some sort of trouble right now?” 

Chibs shook his head, declining to answer her question. “You have to choose, love. All or nothing.” 

Althea was quiet for a moment, her dark eyes on his. “Everything.” 

*****

Kayleigh couldn’t help but grin as she headed down the street, cake box in hand. Juice had texted her to say everyone that could be there had arrived at Scoops. He had already stopped by the bakery to swoop up Anna, leaving her free to finish Chucky’s birthday cake. 

Tig opened the door for her as she reached Scoops and she set the box on the counter. Kayleigh opened the box and lifted the cake out. Quinn produced a lighter and handed it to her to light the number candles. Chucky was forty-eight. The group sang Happy Birthday to him, Chucky blushed and grin like a madman the whole time. 

“A whole carrot cake, just for you, Chucky,” Kayleigh said after he’d blown out the candles. 

“I thank you kindly, Madam,” he replied with a small bow. 

Kayleigh chuckled a bit and smiled back. “You’re welcome, Chucky. Happy Birthday.” 

*****

“You should invite Trevor to the Halloween party.” 

Kayleigh was surprised at Juice’s sudden comment and looked up from folding a basket of the girl’s clothes. He was lounging in the recliner playing his game system. The girls were asleep in their rooms, and they were enjoying their time alone together in the house. Juice had already done the dishes and had given the girls their bath while Kayleigh vacuumed before he put them to bed. 

“Really?” Kayleigh asked, setting the folded onesie on the stack. 

“Well, Danny is going, and Noah will be there with Lyla. Why not?” 

Kayleigh shrugged, not having a reason why Trevor couldn’t come Saturday night. “I guess I’m just surprised you suggested it, it’s at the clubhouse.” 

Juice chuckled, pausing his game and turning to face her. “We worked our shit out. Can’t say I have a lot of trust in your brother, but I don’t have a problem being around him, and I did say he could come around if you called.” 

“As long as you’re okay with it. I’ll give him a call after I finish the clothes.” 

Juice tossed the controller down and came over to the couch. He knelt down on the floor and snatched up one of the onesies from the basket. “Call him, I’ve got the rest of these. Then we can go do something else in the bedroom.” 

Kayleigh couldn’t help the smirk that stretched against her face. She leaned in quickly and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. Stretching a little more, she swiped her phone from the coffee table and then leaned back into the couch. She dialed Trevor’s number and put the phone to her ear, listening to it ring. 

“Hello,” Trevor answered on the second ring. 

“Hi, Trev, it’s Kayleigh.” 

“I know it’s you sis,” he replied on a snigger. “What’s up?” 

Might as well get right to it, Kayleigh thought. “Wanna come to a Halloween party Saturday night? Danny’s coming, too, and Noah,” she added. 

There was a pause before Trevor answered, “Okay.” 

“Yeah? You’ll come?” 

“I guess. Beer, girls, music, I can see my sister. I’ll be there, Sis.” 

“Cool.” 

*****

Graciela brushed her hair into a ponytail and then tied a blue ribbon into a bow around the base. She smiled at Happy as he came up behind her.

“Why you dressed like that?” 

She had on a pair of jean capris, a white t-shirt that had the school’s mascot and name printed on it in blue and gold, and her black converse. 

“The homecoming game is tonight. All the teachers go.” 

“It’s Friday night,” Happy countered. 

Graciela could see he was frustrated and turned around to face him. He was close enough for her to reach out and touch his arm, but she hesitated. “I’m going to the football game and then I’ll drive to the clubhouse to hang out there for the rest of the night.” 

“You’re showing up on my bike, with me, in just a little bit.” 

Graciela shook her head. “No, I’m going to the football game.” 

Happy’s gaze darkened and his jaw clenched. “No, you’re not.” 

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, Happy. I’m going to the football game. You can come with me, and then we can go to the party with the club.” 

“You’re going to come with me,” he demanded, his anger growing. 

“I’m going to the football game whether you like it or not!” she snapped back. 

“Then fuck you, bitch,” Happy snarled and then stormed out of the bathroom. Graciela flinched as the front door slammed hard. 

She felt the tears well up in her eyes and tried to blink them away, not wanting to smudge her makeup. Happy and she had never fought before and, while she hadn’t backed down, she hadn’t expected him to storm out either. “Damn it,” she muttered, stamping her foot in frustration. “Damn you, Happy.” 

Why was he so mad about her going to a football game? What difference did it make if she went there first before coming to the clubhouse instead of showing up with him? She was going to spend all night with him after the game, what was a few hours somewhere else first? She’d even asked him to come with her! Growing more irritated than upset she wiped her eyes, checked her makeup in the mirror, and then headed into her bedroom. Graciela grabbed her purse and then headed for the door. She wasn’t going to let his bad attitude ruin her Friday night. She just hoped her standing her ground didn’t mess up their relationship, and that he’d still be glad to see her later. 

She was only a middle school teacher, but Charming only had one high school and she wanted to attend the homecoming game, since she hadn’t been to any of the others. All of the teachers had been talking about the game all week. Both the middle school and elementary had participated in Spirit Week along with the high school. She’d been excited to go to the game. Damn him for making her feel bad for going and not riding with him to the clubhouse. 

Graciela found a parking spot at the football field and headed for the gates. She flashed her ID badge to get in for free and then headed for the teacher’s section in the stands. She spotted the science team and her friend from the English department and headed to sit with them. They waved hello and Graciela made small talk before the game started. She tried to focus on the game, but in the back of her mind she was wondering what Happy was doing. 

Was he still pissed at her for not agreeing with him and talking back… for standing her ground? What was he doing right now? Drinking at the clubhouse? Would he flirt with one of the crow eaters or hang arounds? The game started and the roar of the crowd as the ball was kicked off brought her momentarily out of her thoughts, and she tried to focus on the game. 

It was almost halftime and one of the history teachers was talking to her. She wasn’t really paying attention, still thinking about Happy in the back of her mind. The man’s eyes widened suddenly and he trailed off. “I… I’ll see you later, Graciela.” 

He looked over her shoulder again before starting to walk away and Graciela quickly turned around to see who was behind her. In her mind, she already knew. Only Happy would be able to cause that sort of reaction in someone. 

He was still in his dark jeans and boots, but over his white t-shirt and kutte he was wearing a black hoodie. His dark eyes were focused on her, and she was pleased to see they didn’t hold the same anger as they did earlier. “Hi, Hap.” 

“Hi, Little Girl.” 

Happy swung an arm over her shoulder, dropped a quick kiss to her forehead, and then turned his attention to the field where the band was getting in formation to begin the halftime show. 

A few of her daring coworkers, mostly the women, ventured up to her and Happy to introduce themselves and make small talk with Graciela during the rest of the game. Happy and her had escaped the stands before the very end of the game, choosing the beat the flood of people that would be leaving the parking lot. 

“You’re riding with me,” he said. “Need anything out of your car?” 

“No,” she replied, trying to press closer to his side as they walked through the parking lot to his bike. 

Graciela took the helmet he handed her, putting it on, before throwing her leg over the back and sliding as close to him as she could get. Happy brought the motorcycle to life and then they were flying out of the parking lot. It didn’t take long to make it to the clubhouse. Happy took her by the hand as soon as they were both off his bike and marched into the clubhouse. He ignored the catcalls and whistles from his brothers as he headed for the dorm rooms. Graciela had enough time to wave at Kayleigh, who was near the bar, before they rounded the corner and were hidden in the hallway. 

The moment they were in his dorm, Happy had her pinned to the door. He lifted her into his arms, and she wrapped her legs around her hips and slid her arms over his shoulders. 

“You need to do as I say,” he said roughly, his hands squeezed her hips hard - almost hard enough to bruise. 

Graciela didn’t think it hurt, if anything his forceful touch turned her on now. She liked a rough Happy, and even if it was going to make him rougher, she was going to still stand her ground. “If it’s a serious situation, I’ll listen to you Happy, but I get to do things that I want to do. I don’t always have to do as you say.” 

The angry grunt that told her he wasn’t Happy with her answer sounded in Graciela’s ears just before he dipped his head and nipped just behind her ear. “You like playing with fire, Little Girl.” 

Graciela’s giggle was cut off by Happy’s mouth on hers. He pushed her legs down with his hands, forcing her to stand on her own feet, and then his hands were on her clothes, taking them off as fast as he could. She reached up to yank off his shirt, letting her fingers trace the tattooed snake on his muscular chest. His hand caught both of her wrists and her eyes snapped up to meet his. 

“Go stand in front of the bed, face it and bend over.”

Graciela did as he ordered, and Happy smirked as he watched her walk naked across the room. He slid the condom on as he stepped up behind her. “You always do as I say,” he said as one of his hands slid up her back and then back down to grasp her hip tightly. 

As soon as he positioned himself at her entrance, Graciela plunged down until she slapped against his hips. Happy grunted loudly and she moaned, closing her eyes. She opened them and then looked over her shoulder at her. 

“Sometimes I like what you tell me to do.” 

Happy pulled almost completely out of her, slapped her ass, and then thrusted hard and stilled again. “Turn around,” he said, wrapping a hand around her ponytail. He slid the hand at her hip to her back and pushed her to lean further down on the bed. 

“Good girl.” 

*****

“It’s just that I know what they’re doing back there,” Juice whined. 

“So? It’s just sex, brother,” Chibs tried to console him. 

“But it’s my sister!” 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes and then grabbed his arm. “Come on, Juicey. I know something that will take your mind off of Happy and your sister.” 

Juice followed her through the clubhouse and out the doors. They crossed the lot and Kayleigh opened the door to TM’s office. 

“What are we doing?” Juice asked as she shut the door and then stepped over by the couch. 

Whatever he was going to say next died on his tongue, as Kayleigh stripped off her shirt and pants. Her matching bra and panties came next, but she left her strappy heels on. 

“The girls are safe in the clubhouse, you need a distraction,” she started as she took a step forward and then another, closing the distance between them. She tugged at his belt, undoing the heavy buckle. “and I want to fuck my husband.” 

“Jesus, Kayleigh. Come here.” 

Juice tried to move her to the couch, but she twisted out of his hands with a playful smile. She reached for his pants again, undoing them and pushing them and his boxers down to his ankles. Kayleigh shoved him toward the couch and made him sit. He reached for her and she moved to straddle him. 

“Is the birth control working yet?” 

“Should be.” 

Juice stopped, just before he thrust up inside her. “What?” 

Kayleigh giggled. “Yes,” she answered, and then slid halfway down his cock. 

They both moaned and Juice jerked his hips up to thrust the rest of the way into her. He lowered back down to the couch and then pulled her down. Kayleigh slid her hands to his chest, moving them down over his abs before going back up and out to his arms. She cuffed his wrists and moved his hands to her breasts, as she started her own rhythm rolling her hips and grinding against him. 

“Fuck yes, Kayleigh.” 

Juice enjoyed the sight and feel of her tits as she rode him. He slid one hand around to the middle of her back and pulled her down to him, so he could kiss her. When she pulled away from the fiery kiss and stood from the couch, he moaned in sudden frustration. 

Kayleigh giggled and turned around, putting her back to him and straddling him again. Using her left hand, she held his hard cock at the perfect angle and sunk down on him again. She enjoyed the sound of his groan and played around with the rhythm before his hands found her hips and set the pace, driving them both toward the edge with a faster, harder motion. 

When he slid one hand around to circle her clit with his fingers, Kayleigh cried out loudly. 

“Fuck yes, I miss your loud voice. Scream, Kayleigh.” 

The combined movement of their hips with his fingers on her sensitive skin sent her over the edge after just a few more seconds. “Holy shit, Juice! Yes, don’t stop! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

He kept going until her screams turned into soft moans, but he’d come long before then, as soon as his name had left her lips, he’d followed behind her over the edge of ecstasy. 

“Let’s get cleaned up. I’ll grab a shop towel. Maybe Happy and Graciela will be done and we can play some pool finally,” Juice said once he had caught his breath after a few moments. 

Kayleigh giggled. “Okay, Juicey.”


	62. Trick or Treat

The Halloween party was in full swing at the clubhouse. Decorating had been left to the croweaters, and Kayleigh and Tara were surprised at how well they had done. The clubhouse was covered in streamers, fake cobwebs, balloons, and props. The croweaters had really outdone themselves. 

“This has got to be a typical Halloween party for SAMCRO,” Tara said as she surveyed the room and took a sip of her drink. 

“We didn’t really have one last year, not like this at least. But I’d have to say this seems pretty typical. Crow eaters dressed in slutty costumes, plenty of alcohol, and of course the interesting blend of music.” 

Tara snorted. “Monster mash one minute and Highway to Hell the next. Ready for trick-or-treating tomorrow?” 

Kayleigh stopped surveying the room to look at Tara. “Yes. I’m so excited for the girls to be in their costumes. All the guys will be at their houses for the first little round and then they’ll come here to party again while we go around the neighborhood.” 

“I’m glad Ellie agreed to watch the kids for us tonight,” Tara said, taking another sip of her drink and then turning around on her stool. “Chucky, can I have another?” 

Chucky bowed. “Of course, my queen.” 

As he started making her drink, Kayleigh and Tara shared a chuckle. 

“Should we check on them?” Tara asked, eyes flicking up to the ceiling as if she could see through the ceiling and into the second floor. 

“Who, the kids?” Kayleigh asked. “No. Juice set the boys up with his old Xbox and PlayStation and plenty of games upstairs. Plus the second TV is hooked to the cable box, and has access to our Netflix account. The kids are good. Ellie’s got the little ones. If she needed help, she’d come downstairs, or send Kenny or Piper.” 

Tara nodded, appeased that the kids were just fine, and changed the subject. “How’s things with your brother? I was kind of surprised to see him here.” 

Kayleigh looked over to one of the pool tables where Trevor was playing a round of pool with Noah and shamelessly flirting with Jacquelyn. Trevor leaned in close to her ear and whispered to her, whatever he said made Jacquelyn smirk and give him a look Kayleigh wished she had missed. Deciding she didn’t want to see any more of that, she turned her attention back to Tara and answered her question. 

“Good. Juice was the one to suggest inviting him. Haven’t talked to him much really, but we thought we’d extend the olive branch of peace and see what happened.” 

Tara nodded and went to say something else, but Lyla approached with a big smile. “Hi, ladies! What are y’all doing all alone at a bar?”

“Drinking and talking,” Tara replied with her own smile. “You should join us.” 

“Chucky, can I get a rum and coke?” Lyla asked, stepping up to the bar beside Kayleigh. 

“Anything, my fair lady.” 

Tara and Kayleigh were sitting at the corner of the bar, so Lyla sat on the unoccupied stool beside Kayleigh. 

“How’s Noah?” the redhead asked. 

“Good. He hangs out at Redwoody whenever he’s not working because we’ve been so busy.” 

“Bet he’s glad you’re in that chair,” Kayleigh teased. 

“Yeah, he jokes about the two of us being in front of the camera. Thinks it would be fun to make a movie.” 

Kayleigh giggled and blushed slightly. 

Tara noticed. “No way. You haven’t!” 

“Once. Juice set up his camera in the bedroom at his old house. It was before Gracie.” 

“You ever wanna sell that footage you let me know.” Lyla took a sip of her drink and gave Kayleigh a devilish look over the rim of the glass. 

“Juice might not be so keen on the world seeing his naked wife. If I remember correctly, a good portion was filmed from his point of view.” 

The three ladies burst into laughter. 

“Well, hello, gorgeous lady crows… and panther,” Venus said as she approached with her empty glass. “What is so funny?” 

“Juice and Kayleigh’s porno.” 

Venus opened her mouth and then closed it again. She walked up beside Tara and set her glass on the bar. “Chucky, darlin’, I’m gonna need another gin and tonic because this is going to be a damn good story.” 

This caused three of the women to laugh again. Lyla sobered first and looked around the clubhouse. “Where’s Graciela?” 

“Her and Happy went to see his mom in Bakersfield today. They should be here soon… if they didn’t make a pit stop.” 

“Nice subject change, I want to know more about the porno involving a lovely redhead and sexy Puerto Rican man,” Venus said, eyeing Kayleigh. 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes. “It was homemade. Juice got the idea after the Caracara wrap party like three years ago,” she said dismissively. “So, Lyla, what about Noah’s idea of you and him in front of the camera?” 

“Oh, that lovely, tall, blonde hunk of Viking ancestry…” Venus interrupted before Lyla could answer. “Yes, please. Make it Viking themed, it would be a huge hit.”

“You should work at Redwoody, write porn,” Tara added with a playful smile. 

“Oh, the ideas I could give you,” Venus said to Lyla, then cut her eyes over to Tara. “You’re another lucky woman. Jax and Noah share that gorgeous blonde hair and those wonderful cheekbones, not to mention those baby blues and that fuck me smile.” 

Lyla laughed, adding, “Let’s not forget about Kayleigh’s tall, dark, and handsome.” 

Venus admired the men across the room. “You three are some lucky bitches, my friends. Look at how they walk. You just know they have a huge cock.” 

“Oh my god, Venus,” Kayleigh said between her laughter. “You crack me up.” 

Tara noticed Graciela coming through the crowd and waved her over with a smile. 

“What got you four going?” Graciela asked once she was close to the group. 

Venus grinned. “Kayleigh and Juice’s porno, and big cocks.” 

Graciela’s eyes widened and she turned to look at her sister-in-law. “Oh jeez! Kayleigh,” Graciela went to look at her Sissy and rolled her eyes, “Oh my god, you look like the cat that ate the canary.” She shuddered at the thought. “So gross.” 

“It was fun! You should try it, I bet Happy would be down,” Kayleigh said while laughing. 

“Talk about a big cock,” Venus commented, making the women crack up again. 

Across the room Juice nudged Jax in the shoulder and pointed to the bar. “They’re at it again.” 

“It’s nice that they get along, less drama.” 

“It’s a plus that they’re nice to look at too,” Bobby added. 

“Shut up, old man. Quit looking at my Old Lady,” Jax said, teasing him playfully and shoving him. “Go find you a crow eater with big tits.” 

“I like big tits; whose big tits are we finding?” Tig asked, tossing his arm over Juice’s shoulder. 

“Not Kayleigh’s.” 

“That’s okay, my woman has big tits. I’ll stick to hers.” 

Juice nodded. “Okay, Tig.” 

Tig stepped away from Juice and held out his arms. “Happy!” 

They embraced in a quick man-hug and then Happy shook hands with Juice and Jax. He gave Bobby a slap on the shoulder and then took a swig of his beer. “Who wants to play a game of pool?” 

“I’ll play,” Tig said. 

“Two on two,” Jax said. “You and Tig, me and Bobby.” 

“You good, Juicey?” Bobby asked. 

“Hell yeah. I’m gonna go find my wife’s tits and play a game of my own.” 

Bobby shook with laughter. “Have fun, brother.” 

Juice nodded, a big grin on his face, and headed toward the bar. The crow eaters paid him no mind anymore as he walked through the clubhouse toward Kayleigh. Several of them were flocked around Trevor, enjoying the presence of a new, single, kutte-clad man, but he was clearly interested in Jacquelyn. Juice turned his eyes back to Kayleigh, and caught her pretty, blue ones. 

Lyla was talking to her, but Kayleigh’s eyes were on him. Her lips curved up into a smirk as he approached. He watched as Lyla trailed off, as she noticed Kayleigh was distracted, and looked to see him coming. She rolled her eyes. Whatever she said next sent the other women into fits of giggles. Kayleigh’s smirk only grew and she slid off her barstool.

When he reached her, he slid his hands to her hips and kissed her. Kayleigh tried to deepen the kiss, but he broke away quickly and gently shoved her in front of him. Keeping his hands on her hips he guided her to walk through the clubhouse toward the front door. Kayleigh got the hint and headed for the office across the lot. She swung open the door and he followed her inside, closing it quickly behind them. 

Kayleigh turned around and slid her hands up his chest to his neck. She brought his lips to hers and kissed him hard, pressing the length of her body against his. His hands found her waist, and Juice slid one under her silky shirt and up to cup her breast. She moaned against his mouth, sliding her hands back down his chest. 

Her hands tugged at his belt buckle, undoing it skillfully, and then worked to push his pants down. She dropped to her knees and slid her hands down his muscular tights before moving back up to his erect cock. Juice watched her, as she opened her mouth and pressed the flat of her tongue to his tip. She closed her mouth around him and sucked hard. 

Juice hissed and threaded a hand through her long, straight hair. “Fuck, Kayleigh.” 

He enjoyed himself for a moment, watching her lips wrapped around his cock, before her mouth started to feel too good. “Come here,” he said, pulling her to her feet by her arms. 

Juice back her up to the desk, and Kayleigh slid onto its top, not needing to clear away a space on the clean desk. Juice smirked as he stepped up closer. “I like this skirt.” He slid his hands up her thighs and hooked his fingers under the band of her panties. He slid them down her legs and tucked them in the inside pocket of his kutte. “I like these, too.” 

Kayleigh swung one leg over so he was standing between her legs, and wrapped them around his waist. Juice positioned himself at her entrance, and Kayleigh rolled her hips, causing his tip to rub against her folds. She let her head fall back as one of his hands moved to grip her hip as he slid into her. 

“Yes, Juan Carlos.” 

Juice rocked his hips, grinding against her, and then pulled back before he slammed back in. They set a fast rhythm together, Juice thrusting in and out, and every time his hips slammed against hers she rolled her hips creating a delicious friction. Juice used one hand to pull the left strap of her top down. He tugged down the front of her top, exposing her left breast. 

His mouth descended on her tight, pink nipple and she let out a breathy gasp. “Don’t stop, Juan… Carlos, oh, fuck yes!” 

He released her breast with a pop and then leaned over her, placing his left hand flat on the desk behind her. She held onto him and let out a loud moan as he slowed down. The change in position kept him grinding against her as he rocked until just his tip was inside her before plunging slowly back inside her. 

Kayleigh started to shake as he kept up his slow pace. “Come Kayleigh, you’re so fucking wet, come on my cock.” 

“Fuck, Juice, fuck, fuck, fuck. Faster!” She cried out as he picked up the pace, and her nails bit into his shoulders just before he felt her muscles squeeze him tightly, contracting over and over again as she orgasmed. 

“Holy shit, Kayleigh,” Juice moaned as he came with her. 

Juice stayed hovering over her for a moment longer, trying to catch his breath as he came down of the high of his orgasm. Kayleigh gave a whimpered moan when he pulled out of her. He stretched and then pulled his pants half up so he could walk, and fetched a clean shop towel. 

Kayleigh chuckled as he handed it to her. “We have a habit of having sex in the TM office. Who gets the pleasure of cleaning out these towels?” 

“Chucky. It’s a good place to sneak off and fuck,” Juice replied on a shrug, buckling his belt. 

“Poor Chucky,” Kayleigh said as she adjusted her top back. 

A loud moan echoed outside the office and Kayleigh and Juice exchanged surprised looks. 

“God, yes, Noah. Fuck me harder. Harder!” 

Kayleigh burst into giggles that she tried to muffle with her hand. “That’s Lyla.” 

Juice shook his head, his shoulders shaking with quiet chuckles, as they heard another loud cry from Lyla and a grunt from Noah. 

Kayleigh shared another look with Juice, and they waited a few moments before Juice reached for the doorknob and Kayleigh nodded. He opened the door and caught sight of Noah doing up his pants. 

“Hey, you two. Funny to see you out here!” Juice called. 

Lyla screeched in shock, jumping off the picnic table and pulling down her dress. She whipped around to see Juice and Kayleigh approaching. Kayleigh’s hair was ruffled and she was still slightly flushed. They shared sinful smirks, and Lyla giggled and shrugged. 

“S’not a SAMCRO party if people aren’t fucking out in the open.” 

Noah chuckled and pulled Lyla to his side. “Let’s go inside. Round of pool?” He asked, looking to Juice and Kayleigh. 

*****

Graciela checked her costume one more time. Her hair fell in soft, fluffy curls and the black headband held it away from her face. The headband also had black cat ears that poked out of her hair. Her skintight black shirt and leather pants, with short, black boots completed her Catwoman costume. 

She turned around to see Happy pulling a black sweatshirt on over his t-shirt and kutte. It had SAMCRO printed across the front in white. She was bummed he wasn’t dressed up, but Happy didn’t seem to be a costume person, and she still thought he looked damn good in his heavy boots, jeans, and hoodie. 

Happy stepped up to her and smirked down at her. She tilted her head up to look back at him and gave him a half-smirk of her own. He pressed his lips to her and squeezed her ass with his hand. She giggled against his lips, and he took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth, sliding it across hers. She let him kiss her, enjoying the feel of his mouth on hers, but she pulled away after a moment and gave him a smile. 

“Let’s go trick-or-treating with my nieces.” 

Happy looked her up and down. “What if I don’t let you out of the house?” He slapped her ass hard, making her yelp, and then squeezed it again. 

Graciela gave him a big smile. “How about we go out and then later the Tacoma Killer can catch Catwoman?” 

“Other men are going to stare at you.” 

“Other men don’t get to go home with me. Come on, Hap. You’re the one who gets to show me off.” Graciela twisted in front of him, giving him a side view and shaking her hips. “You know you wanna.” 

Happy landed another hard smack to her ass. “I know I want to fuck you. Let’s go, before I do.”

Graciela grabbed her mask, and then Happy followed her outside to his bike. He watched as she walked up to the sleek black Harley, loving the leather pants that were painted on. She waited for him to get on first and then climbed on behind him. Graciela pressed herself as close to Happy as she could and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight,” Happy said just before he started the bike. 

*****

Kayleigh was sprawled naked across the bed when Juice stepped into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Her hair was still damp from her own shower and the dark red strands splayed across her back, partially hiding her beautiful wings from him. She was laying sideways across the bed on her stomach, his laptop in front of her. 

“What are you doing?” he asked after finding a pair of boxers to pull on. 

“Looking through the pictures we took tonight. This one is my favorite.” 

Juice crawled partway onto the bed and leaned over her, kissing her shoulder before looking at the image on the screen. 

All four young children were sitting together on a hay bale in their costumes. Juice couldn’t believe how fast they were all growing. Abel, dressed in his cowboy costume, was holding little Anna Kate who was dressed as a tiger in a fuzzy onesie, complete with ears and a tail. Beside Abel was Gracie, looking too close to Abel’s age for Juice’s liking in her black and pink ballerina costume. Thomas was dressed as one of the Ninja Turtles and was seated on the other side of Gracie. 

Juice remembered it taking several shots for Kayleigh to capture one with all four kids looking at them, but the one she had chosen was a good photo. 

“This one going in the book?” 

“Of course. I’ve been marking the ones I want to print, but it’s not happening tonight. My sugar rush has ended and now I’m crashing.” 

Juice chuckled and peppered her shoulder with more kisses, moving to lie beside her. “The girls both have way too much candy from tonight. What are we going to do with it all?” 

“I’m thinking late night munchies,” Kayleigh said, rolling over and pressing her body flush against his. 

He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her nose. “You think you’d be able to smoke with me again?” 

“Maybe just a bowl, not a whole joint. I couldn’t save any of the milk I pumped for the next twelve to twenty-four hours, but otherwise I think it would be okay.” 

“Never cry over spilled milk.” 

“Spilled or wasted breast milk is something to cry over, Juicey,” she replied with a grin and a chuckle. 

“Should we put Anna on formula like Gracie was after a few more months?” he asked, his hands stills skimming across her naked body. 

Kayleigh hummed in response. “Probably. Possibly,” she shrugged. “It will all depend on if she takes the formula or not.” 

Juice moved to hover over Kayleigh, rolling her onto her back, and smirked down at her. “Let’s hope she does, then Mama’s tits can be all mine again.”

*****

Kayleigh closed the finance log book and opened the special order book at her desk. The upcoming holidays were already looking promising for the annual profit increase. Several people had already booked orders for Thanksgiving, and some even closer out. Kayleigh made notes on her to-do list and then closed the book, returning it to place in the short row of notebooks. 

Tristen and Ellie came through the swinging door, each carrying a tray of glazed turnovers - one cherry and the other apple. They placed the pastries in the display case and then grabbed their backpacks from the corner. 

“Thank you for your help this morning, girls. Have a good day,” Kayleigh said, waving to the blonde girls as they headed for the door. 

“You’re welcome. It was fun, see you this afternoon!” Ellie called out, followed by Tristen’s, “Bye, Kayleigh. See you later!” 

The door closed behind the girls, and Kayleigh looked back down at her to-do list. She needed to order her monthly supplies, and based on the orders already, she needed to up her count on pumpkin puree and pumpkin spice, as well as the fall fruit selection. 

The chime of the door made Kayleigh look up from the delivery order to see Althea coming in for her morning coffee. 

“Morning, Althea.” 

“Good morning, Kayleigh.” 

Kayleigh was already pouring her cup of coffee. “What would you like for breakfast?” 

“The turnovers look delicious. I’ll have an apple one, please.” 

Kayleigh set the coffee on the counter and then put the pastry in a to-go bag. Althea paid and then started to head for the door when Kayleigh stopped her. 

“Hey, Althea, us girls are going with Venus to San Francisco for dinner and drinks for her birthday. You should join us. We’re meeting at the clubhouse at five, so we can go in one vehicle. There’s room for you.” 

“I don’t know,” Althea said slowly. 

“Do you have plans for the night?” Kayleigh asked.

“No.” 

“Then you should come with us. It will be fun. A girl’s night out. It’s a chance to get all dolled up and have some fun. Five o’clock at the clubhouse.” 

“Maybe… have a good day,” she raised her cup in the air as a goodbye, turning and heading for the door again. 

Kayleigh said goodbye and then sighed. She hoped Althea would join them. She was rooting for the woman and her relationship with Chibs. It would be nice to have another friend in the club, one more woman in the circle of Old Ladies. 

Kayleigh often wondered if the close-knit group of Old Ladies would be different if Gemma was still alive. Would she approve of an Old Lady who was a cop? Gemma had liked Unser, maybe even loved him in a way, but Kayleigh had the strong opinion that Gemma would not have approved of Althea and Chibs. She was glad Tara did. 

*****

“Are you sure she’s coming?” Lyla asked for the third time. The five women were gathered next to Venus’s black SUV. All were dressed up ready for a girl’s night out in San Francisco. 

“No,” Kayleigh said on a sigh. “But she said maybe. Look we can wait five more minutes and if she doesn’t show up then we can head out, cool?” 

“Okay.” 

Venus tossed her arm over Lyla’s shoulders and gave her a smile. “Relax, Lyla baby, we’ve got to get our sweet cop friend to come around more often, and we’ve got all night to party. Let’s give her some time, maybe she’ll surprise us.” 

“Call us surprised,” Graciela chimed in, catching everyone’s attention.

The girls turned toward the sound of the car pulling into the lot. Althea was in her personal car, a little black two door Honda. She parked next to Graciela’s vehicle and got out after cutting the engine. 

Kayleigh was surprised to see Althea in a dress, but the brunette woman looked good with her hair styled in beachy waves, make up done, and rocking a royal blue, tight fitting tank dress and black pumps. 

Venus whistled. “Look at you, officer. They should make that your uniform, all the criminals would fall in line and listen to you, hot stuff.” 

Althea blushed, and Kayleigh gave her a smile. “Glad to see you could make it.” 

Althea shrugged as she reached the circle of women. “I figured I could at least be the DD for your party.” 

“Oh, no,” Lyla said, giving Althea a wicked smile. “If you’re coming along, you get to drink. You need to let loose, Althea, and tonight is the perfect night. We all go out, I drive us back here where the guys have had their own fun, and we all crash at the clubhouse at some point in the early morning after a night of good food, good alcohol, and girl time.” 

“Agreed,” Venus said, nodding. “Let’s hit the road, bitches!” 

*****

Juice felt the dip of the bed as Kayleigh slid in beside him. The dorm room was dark, but he could tell she was naked except for the t-shirt of his she’d thrown on, as she tangled her legs with his. 

Their girls were asleep in the large pack and play in the corner of the room, so Juice whispered as he wrapped an arm around her and rested a hand on her curve of her waist. “Have fun? You smell like tequila.” 

“I drank lots of tequila. We had lots of fun. Althea let go and had quite a few drinks. She opened up a bit, which made the night loads of fun,” she whispered back. 

Juice kissed the top of her head, keeping his eyes closed. “Glad y’all made it back safely.” 

“Lyla designated herself the DD, had a glass of wine with dinner and then nothing else, so she drove.” 

“Good. Glad our Old Ladies are responsible. Sleep now, baby, our girls will be up soon.” 

Kayleigh groaned softly and Juice chuckled before kissing her head again. “I’ll let you sleep in. Chucky already said he was going to make breakfast for all our drunk asses in the morning.” 

“Wonderful,” Kayleigh said on a sigh. 

Juice waited until her breathing had evened out and then kissed her head once more being drifting back to sleep himself.


	63. Close Call

The early afternoon rush had come and gone at Lynn’s. Tara was off for the day, and after cleaning house during the morning, she’d ventured into town to the bakery to hang out with Kayleigh for the rest of the day. She’d brought along her bag containing all the items her and Kayleigh used for planning events for both the club family and the town. The high school’s drama and art department had reached out to them in hopes they could assist in raising money for the Annual Wintertime School Play. Tara and Kayleigh had of course agreed, so in their spare time the girls were planning a fundraiser. The departments needed funds for props, backdrops, and costumes, along with money to print the playbills for the night of the show. 

The drama and art department kids had voted on a bake sale and a car wash to help raise money. The bake sales were wildly popular, mainly because Kayleigh always contributed an assortment of sweets from Lynn’s, but the kids contributed as well. Tara and Kayleigh had unofficially become the school’s volunteer coordinators and event planners. As busy as it kept them with their normal jobs and families, they enjoyed helping in their little town. 

Kayleigh and Tara were still sitting at their table when Jax and Juice strolled through the door. 

“Good afternoon, ladies,” Jax greeted, kissing the top of Tara’s head and giving a smile and a nod to Kayleigh. 

“Hey, baby, hey Tara.” Juice slid into the seat beside Kayleigh and scooted it to be closer to her. 

Tara looked up at Jax who was still standing beside her and asked, “What are you two doing?” 

Jax held out his hands, pretending to be shocked, “What? An Old Man can’t come see his Old Lady when they both have time off, and no kids.” 

Tara scoffed and Kayleigh laughed. “Did Bobby spill that I made pumpkin bread?” 

“Of course not,” Juice said, tossing his arm over Kayleigh’s shoulders. She turned her head to face him and his smirk turned into a wide grin. “Just came by to see our wives.” 

Kayleigh leaned in quickly, kissing Juice on the cheek, and then stood up from her chair. She headed behind the counter and took two plates from the stack. She placed two pieces of pumpkin bread on each plate. Tara stood and took the plates from her, setting them on the table for Juice and Jax before she headed behind the counter to join Kayleigh. 

“Thanks, Kayleigh!” Jax said at the same time Juice winked at her and said, “Love you, baby.” 

The girls giggled and then Tara asked. “Big plans for Thanksgiving themed treats?” 

“Always.” 

“Let me see.” 

The girls were pouring over Kayleigh’s books when the chime rang out and Kayleigh stood to greet the customers who had walked into Lynn’s. The two men were wearing jeans and flannel shirts, unbuttoned over white t-shirts. They both had short, buzzed hair, but the taller of the two men had dark hair. He also appeared older than his shorter, blond companion. 

“Welcome to Lynn’s,” Kayleigh greeted. 

The older man nodded in reply, but both neither voiced a greeting. 

“How can I help you?” 

The dark-haired man answered while his friend stepped up to the counter to inspect the baked goods on display. “We’ve heard a lot about this little bakery. Are you the owner?” 

“I am,” Kayleigh answered. 

“What do you recommend?”

While Kayleigh listed off her recommendations to the two men, Juice noticed the blond guy studying the phone he had pulled out of his pocket. The guy glanced up at Kayleigh, then back down at his phone before glancing up again. 

Kayleigh turned around to package up the older man’s order, and Juice continued to watch the two men from his spot at the table. The blond looked over at Tara who was ringing up the order for the dark-haired guy. While he was putting away the change Tara had given him back, his friend nudged him in the side, tilting the phone so he could see the screen. 

Juice couldn’t make out the image very well, but he could tell it was a picture of two women. “Hey man,” Juice asked when the man glanced at Kayleigh and Tara again and then his phone. “What’ya looking at?” 

The guy’s eyes widened slightly as he snapped his head over to look at Juice. Jax took notice of the suddenly weird behavior and tensed as Juice started to stand from his chair. The tall man snatched the brown to-go bag from the counter, shoving the other guy’s shoulder and pushing him toward the door, before they both took off running out of the door. 

“Jax, come on,” Juice said, already running after the two men. 

Jax jumped up from his seat and hollered out to the girls as he followed quickly behind Juice. “Lock down! Close shop and call Chibs.” 

Tara was already dialing Chibs’ number as Kayleigh moved to lock the front door and switch the sign to closed. She scrawled out of quick note apologizing for the early close and taped it to the door. 

“Hey, Chibs. No, listen. Lock down, now. Jax’s order. Kayleigh and I need an escort to the hospital to get the kids.” 

Five minutes later Chibs and Ratboy met them at the backdoor. Anna Kate had been asleep in the back and was now in her car seat ready to be loaded into the SUV, a little cranky from having been woken up suddenly. 

“Bobby and Quinn are on their way to the hospital to put eyes on the daycare. Bobby’s calling Noah, too. We’ll have the NS put eyes on Lyla and the Diosa girls. Tig’s already with Venus.”

“What about Graciela?” Kayleigh asked as she locked the back door behind them. 

“Hap’s got eyes on the school until Danny and some NS guys get there to take over. SAMCRO’s got church when Jax and Juice come back. Danny will bring her and the other kids to the clubhouse if we don’t get out in time for Happy to pick her up. Tig was already with Venus and they’re on their way to lock down. Let’s go get the kids.” 

*****

The compound was locked down and everyone who could be at the clubhouse was present. Danny, Trevor, and Daniel along with two other NS were at the high school and middle school watching Graciela and Lyla’s kids. 

Jax was thankful Tara had the day off and was in the clubhouse, safe, and with their boys. “We caught up to one of the guys, the older one. Younger guy who had the phone got away. He didn’t say anything about the picture on the phone, or looking at the girls, but the swastika on his arm let us know who he runs with.” 

“You rough him up?” Happy asked, his fist clench on the top of the redwood table. 

Jax shook his head. “A little, but he’s alive.” 

The table erupted momentarily as everyone tried to say their opinion at once. Jax smacked the gavel on the table and then looked around at each of his brothers that was present. “We need to call a meet with the Mayans. That’s the first thing we do. Then we figure out why they were looking to identify our Old Ladies.” 

Happy nodded, breathing hard, and glanced up at the clock on the wall. “I got twenty minutes, then I’m leaving to get my Old Lady.” 

It was the first time Happy had ever announced out loud that Graciela was more than just a fling he had going on, she was his Old Lady. No one dared to question him or make a smart remark. 

Jax nodded toward Happy and then ordered, “Juice, get Marcus on the phone.” 

*****

Graciela was surprised when Happy was in the hallway, leaning against the blue lockers across from her classroom door at the end of the day. “Happy what are you doing?” she asked, as the kids rushed by to leave for the day. 

He shoved off the locked and came into her room. “Get your stuff and let’s go. Lock down at the clubhouse. I grabbed you a change of clothes. Hurry.” 

Graciela was pleasantly surprised that Happy had thought to get her a change of clothes, but was worried at his urgency and the obvious current of anger running through him. 

“What happened?” she asked, as she gathered the papers, books, and notes she needed for the night and slid them into her bag. She stuck her laptop in its sleeve and shoved it and the charger into her bag, too. 

Happy looked around and shook his head. “Not here. Come on. I’ll tell you at the clubhouse.” 

Graciela slid the strap of her purse onto her shoulder and then froze. “Wait, what about Sissy? Juan Carlos? My nieces?” 

Happy placed his hand on her shoulder, closing the distance between them as he pulled her forward slightly. “They are all at the clubhouse. Safe. We’re going there. Now.” He grabbed her bag and then took her hand and led her out of her classroom. She managed to close the door behind her before they were heading out of the building. 

“I take it I’m not driving my car.” 

He surprised her again when he turned them to walked around his bike to her driver side door. “Drive straight there. No stops. I’ll be behind you.” 

Graciela nodded, and Happy closed her door. She waited until he’d started his bike before she pulled out and Happy followed her out of the parking lot. Once they were at the clubhouse, Happy led her inside and back to his dorm room. She set her bag down by his desk, as he shut the door. His hands were on her hips in an instant and pressed her against the door, dipping his head down to press his lips to the top of her head. She could feel him breathing in the scent of her hair and the pounding of his heart in his chest. 

“Happy what happened today?” she asked, worried because of Happy’s strange actions. She doubted he rarely ever showed all of the emotions he was feeling, but if she had to guess she would almost say he had been worried for her and was now relieved to have her in his arms. 

He heaved a sigh as he lifted his head and leaned back a little to look down at her. “Some AB guys were at Lynn’s scoping out Tara and Kayleigh. Jax and Juice were there. Thank fuck.” 

“AB guys?” 

“Aryan Brotherhood.” 

“And they don’t like SAMCRO?” Graciela questioned, suddenly curious why a bunch of racist assholes would have it out for the club. 

Happy chuckled. “No. AB deals drugs. No dru-”

“No drugs in Charming,” she finished for him. “Got it. Am I in danger?” 

“No one will hurt you. No one will touch you. I’m the only one allowed to put their hands on you,” he said fiercely, his dark eyes looking into hers. Then, his mouth was on hers and she was wrapped around his torso, her mouth just as hungry against his. 

*****  
Graciela was working at the desk in Happy’s dorm. Happy was stretched out on his back, his hands folded behind his head and his eyes closed as he lounged on the bed. She had finished grading all of the papers and was now modifying her plans for tomorrow based on her notes from today’s lessons. 

“You’re done for the night, come here.” Happy voice broke her concentration and she looked up to see him looking at her through barely open eyes. 

“I’m almost done.” 

“No. Now.” 

Graciela stopped herself from sighing and decided what the hell. She’d have plenty of time in the morning to add notes to her plans. She stood from the chair and tossed her pen down onto the open notebook. Graciela turned around and headed for the bed. 

Happy had taken her on a quick run to her condo after she’d complained about his clothing choices. He hadn’t given her much time, but she’d been able to grab clothes for work and pajamas, which she had changed into after her shower. 

“Styx?” Happy asked, eyeing the shirt. 

“Mom likes them, she bought the shirt. It’s always been way too big, so I’ve always slept in it.” 

Happy grabbed her once she was within reach, and Graciela squealed as he pulled her to lay on top of him. “You won’t be sleeping in anything.” 

Graciela yelped in surprise as Happy flipped them over so he was above her. She relaxed and he settled between her thighs. He rested his weight on one arm and slid the other under the hem of her shirt. His fingers teased their way across her hip and then up brush along the swell of her breast, before he palmed the soft globe. When he pinched her nipple, she cried out partially from the twinge of pain, but mostly in pleasure. She was always ready to fuck and much to his surprise had willingly let him do anything he wanted so far. 

Happy raised up to sit back on his haunches. He quickly tugged her shirt up and she raised her arms for him to pull it over her head. He tossed it to the floor while his eyes were locked on her panties. They were white mesh and completely see through. He gripped her ankles in his hands and lifted her legs to his right shoulder. Trailing one hand down her legs to the apex of her thighs, Happy gave her a cocky smirk as he pinched her clit, causing her to cry out again. 

He tugged her panties off and tossed them over his shoulder. Happy tugged his belt open and then undid his pants. He pushed them down far enough to allow his erection to spring free. 

Graciela leaned over to the nightstand and reached out to grab one of the little foil packets sitting beside the lamp. He took the condom she handed him and rolled it on his hard cock before positioning himself at her entrance. He kept a tight hold of her legs, keeping them raised up and resting on his shoulder, as he entered her slowly. 

“Put your hands on the headboard,” he ordered, and waited until she’d done as he’d told.

He didn’t have to wait long. Graciela was always eager to follow his commands, and reached behind her, stretching her arms out until her hands were flat against the headboard. She looked up at him; her eyes bright with passion and an eagerness to see what he would do next. 

Happy started out slow, letting her adjust for a few seconds, and then set a more forceful, quicker pace. He could always tell when he’d thrusted into her too hard by the tone of her screams, but she never told him to stop. When she reached a hand out to touch him, he did slow down, enjoying the feeling of her warm pussy as he slowly slid in and almost out of her. As much as he enjoyed being able to watch his cock disappear inside her, he wanted to watch her fall apart as he fucked her. 

“Hands on the headboard.” 

Graciela pouted, but put her arms back up. Only once her hands were flat against the wood did he resumed his relentless pace. 

“Happy, please,” Graciela begged, arching her back. With his hold on her legs and her hands touching the headboard, she was dying to be able to feel a bit more, but couldn’t quite get it, no matter how she tried to move, but he held her in place. She was so close, but Happy wasn’t pushing her over the edge this time. 

He smirked down at her and shifted their position, but kept his steady, hard pace. 

Graciela moaned when he hit the spot deep inside her. “Please, Hap,” she begged again. 

She almost took her hands off the headboard, just to see if she could get him to give in and let her touch him, or herself, anything that would push her over the edge. As much as she wanted to orgasm, Graciela kept her hands where they were, she knew him well enough now to know when Happy gave an order, you followed it. 

Happy released his hand on her legs, and without warning, twisted them so that she flipped to her stomach. Graciela let out a shriek of surprise and pushed up on her elbows. She looked over her shoulder to see him admiring the view. 

She slowly shook her ass and smirked at him. “Like what you see, Hap?” 

He nodded once and, before she could speak again, his palm landed hard on her ass. He did it again, and then repeated it once more on the other side. 

“How do you feel about having a safe word?” he asked quickly before he lost the nerve to ask her. Graciela knew he was a killer, but his uncertainty of her answer still worried him. 

Anticipation bubbled up inside her. His question should have sent her running for the door, but she trusted Happy, and his deep voice and the curiosity of what he might do sent a thrill straight to her core. 

“Pineapple.” 

“What?” 

“That’s the safe word. Pineapple.” 

His lips curved up into a smirk and he leaned down to cover her body with his own, pressing her into the mattress as he nipped her ear with his teeth. 

“Happy wait,” she said suddenly. 

He stilled, and Graciela hesitated before she asked softly. 

“No blood, right?” 

He’d been afraid for a second that she’d changed her mind. That she didn’t want to let him have full control over her. He’d been afraid that she’d be afraid of him. Happy was cool with blood play, he’d never had a croweater, or any other woman, that would let him try it, but it was something that he would be down for if given the chance. Hearing that that was her only concern eased his mind. 

“No blood, Little Girl. No blood, and I won’t hurt you on purpose. Otherwise, you need me to stop you say pineapple. Moan and scream all you want, but no other words come out of that pretty mouth, understand?” 

Graciela lifted her hips slightly, grinding his erection between her ass cheeks. “Fuck me, already Happy.” 

He growled deep in his chest, but couldn’t help but respond to her and grind harder against her. 

“Do you understand?” 

Graciela nodded. 

*****

“What is the club going to do about yesterday?” Kayleigh asked quietly. 

Juice ran a hand through his mohawk and then kissed the top of her head. It was early in the morning and they were enjoying their last few moments in bed before the day began. Kayleigh was curled against his side, her head on his chest, and Juice was half propped up against his pillows and the headboard. 

“We’ve called a meet with the Mayans. They’re getting in touch with Chinese and Black. The two guys in the shop were AB, but he wouldn’t give up anything about why they were there.” 

“Or why they were looking at pictures of Tara and me? How did they get them? Did you see them?” 

“No, not clearly, but it was a picture of you and Tara, that much I was able to tell.”

“Why would the AB target Old Ladies? Have any of the other organizations around here targeted the women before?” 

Juice shrugged. “None that I can think of, women have been killed before, but not directly targeted, more like wrong place wrong time bullshit.” 

“I don’t think yesterday was wrong place wrong time, Juice.” 

Juice closed his eyes and held Kayleigh a little tighter. “I don’t think so either, baby.” He kissed the top of her head again before adding, “No one is going to hurt you again, Kayleigh, ever.” 

Kayleigh slid her leg over his and then moved to lay on top of him. She leaned up enough to kiss his lips and then gave him a gentle smile. “I know, Juan Carlos, but someone is trying. What if you and Jax hadn’t been in the store?” 

“That’s what the gun under your counter is for, but I don’t want to think about that. Glad Bobby spilled about the pumpkin bread.” 

Kayleigh giggled, he always knew what to say to ease her nerves. “You and me?” 

“You and me, baby,” Juice said and then hauled her further up his body so he could kiss her easily, and slid one hand into her thick, soft hair. She eagerly responded and parted her lips. Her tongue slid across his in a sensual tango, and Juice rolled so he could rest between her thighs and hover over her, caging her in with the bulk of his body. Kayleigh rolled her hips, grinding against him, and they both moaned. 

The sound of little feet on the hardwood floor made them both freeze. Juice pulled away from their heated kiss and touched his forehead to hers. “No morning sex today.” 

They both chuckled as Gracie appeared at the side of the bed, hair wild and stuffed bunny clutched to her chest with one arm. 

Kayleigh giggled and shoved his side to get him to roll over. “Go take a cold shower. I’ll get the girls ready before I get ready.” 

Juice sighed, but leaned over to kiss her one more time. “Love you.” 

Kayleigh giggled and shoved him away again before she slipped out of the bed. His old SAMCRO t-shirt showed off the bottom of her tiger stripes, and a bit more of it when she lifted Gracie to her hip, causing the t-shirt to bunch slightly. Juice watched her walk out of the room, the swing of her hips was almost his undoing, but he climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. They’d have to continue what they started tonight after the girls had gone to sleep. 

*****

“So do all of the guys eventually settle down?” Tristen asked. 

Ellie shrugged as she placed the slices of pound cake on their different trays. “I guess. I think most of them have been married before, but it doesn’t last.” 

Tristen raised her eyebrows. “You sound cynical,” she commented. 

The younger girl shrugged again. “I remember how bitter my mom was toward the club,” Ellie paused and then continued. “I wish was still alive. What SAMCRO has become, she’d have liked this. She’d have been proud to be my dad’s Old Lady.” 

“Do you want to be an Old Lady one day? If that like a wife?” 

“Sort of. Not all couples that are Old Man, Old Lady are married. Like, Graciela and Happy, they aren’t married, but everyone knows she’s his Old Lady. It’s like marriage without the rings, I guess. It’s a commitment to each other to be faithful, to stand together and have each other’s backs.” 

“Will Graciela and Happy get married, you think?” 

“Happy get married?” Ellie scoffed. “I doubt it. Happy is… Happy is different. I can’t picture him settling down like that.” 

“But they are cute together!” Tristen said. She finished her unloading her pans onto the trays and walked over to the sink to start the water to wash dishes. 

Ellie laughed out loud. 

“What?” 

“Happy’s name and cute aren’t used in the same sentence, like never.”

“It should be used more. He meets her here every morning and they just sit and enjoy breakfast with their heads together, lost in their own little world. They need a nickname.” 

“A nickname?” 

“Yeah, you know like Brangelina, Kimye, TomKat,” Tristen listed off. 

“Oh… um… I don’t know how can you blend Happy and Graciela?” 

Tristen thought about it for a moment and then a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “How about Haciela?” 

The sudden bubble of laughter from behind them made both girls jump and turn around to see Kayleigh standing at the counter. 

“Kayleigh, sorry, um… we didn’t mean any harm. We weren’t trying to be mean or any–” Ellie started, but Kayleigh cut her off with a wave of her hand. 

“Don’t worry about it, girls. I know you weren’t. Haciela… I like it. Just don’t let Happy hear you say it.” 

Both girls nodded quickly. 

“Take these trays out front, please, and then y’all are free to leave for school.” 

“Okay,” Tristen said with a nod. 

Kayleigh turned and headed through the swinging door. As soon as it shut behind her the girls dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

*****

Juice parked his bike beside Chibs and unclipped his helmet while scanning the house and surrounding yard. SAMCRO had met with the Mayans, Niners, and Chinese, no other threats had been made. They had decided to start doing some deeper digging into the surrounding AB groups. Since they had prior dealings with Darby, who Marcus had been familiar with as well, SAMCRO had been volunteered to be the spearhead of the investigation into the AB. 

It didn’t take long for Darby to appear on the rundown front porch of his house, rifle in hand. “You need to get out of here. I’m done doing business. I’m out. I don’t know anything.” 

“Why you so worried, Darby? I thought we were friends?” Jax said with his trademark grin. 

Darby shook his head. “No. I got out, don’t want any part of anything anymore.” 

Jax made a tsk sound. “See, that’s not going to work for me, for my club. I’m sure you’ve heard. Sons are out, too. We went legit, but AB showed up at an Old Lady’s store checking them out, had a picture. Now, if our wives are in danger, we’ve got more than a simple problem.” 

“I’m out,” Darby repeated. 

Tig spat on the ground. “Cut the bullshit, man. You ain’t ever out all the way. You hear things, you know things. We’re not fucking stupid.” 

“Hurtin’ Old Ladies is a bitch move, and it’s personal. Bloody business is one thing, but when it gets personal, brother,” Bobby added before shaking his head. “SAMCRO will rain down hell on all you fuckers if one of them were hurt, and we don’t care who’s ‘out’ or not.” 

Darby sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. “Jesus, if this backfires on me… AB has no guns, no fire power. SAMCRO’s race traitor deal to give guns to wetbacks, chinks, and black left the AB in last place of the game and they got pushed out of their turf. How would that make you feel?” 

“Oh, I’d be planning to take my shit back,” Jax said stepping toward Darby. “but SAMCRO doesn’t go after women to right the wrongs done to us.” Jax grabbed Darby’s hand in a tight hold and shook it. “Pleased to be doing business with you, again. We’ll be in touch soon!” 

*****

Graciela tossed her pen down and heaved a big sigh. She stretched her arms up in the air and arched her back before relaxing. She leaned her head back against the couch and caught Kayleigh’s laughing eyes from her seat on the edge of the couch. 

“Had enough for the day?” 

“Yes. I cannot read one more word about cells and organisms. I’m done.” 

“You were the one who assigned the essay,” Kayleigh commented. 

Graciela rolled her eyes. “Shut up. What should we do now?” Graciela started to stuff her things in her bag while Kayleigh pondered her question. 

Before the boys went off to do their thing for the day, Happy had given her strict orders to go to her brother’s house and stay there with Kayleigh until he came to get her later that night. Kayleigh and she had spent the morning cleaning and playing with Gracie and Anna. They had made lunch and then Kayleigh put the girls down for a nap while Graciela had started her schoolwork. 

“Well the girls will be down for another half hour probably. I’m just enjoying the moment of silence.” 

Graciela snorted, her shoulders shaking with quiet laughter. “I bet. Hey… you know how mom sent me all those awful pictures of me and Juan Carlos when we were little?” 

“The ones I have teased both of you relentlessly for?” Kayleigh asked with a smirk.

Graciela rolled her eyes. “Yeah, those. You got any childhood photos?” 

Kayleigh unfolded her legs from underneath her and nodded. “Yeah. Daniel sent up a box a few months after Daddy died. Be right back.” 

Kayleigh headed off to the garage. Along one wall was three roww of shelving that held cardboard and plastic boxes of varying sizes. Locating the box she wanted, Kayleigh slid it off the shelf and carried it back into the living room. She sat the box down and joined Graciela on the floor. She opened the lid, revealing a three photo albums and tons of loose photos, and set it behind her out of the way. 

Graciela instantly scooped up a stack of photos and started thumbing through them, giggling at the images of a young Kayleigh and her family. She paused at one halfway through the stack and flipped it around for Kayleigh to see.

“Is that Ryan?” Graciela asked. 

Kayleigh stopped thumbing through the old photo album of her grandparents to study the image in question. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. It was Ryan. It had been taken while they were on a run together. The club had gone for an event, a legal cover for another illegal road trip, and Ryan had let her ride with him. They were on his bike, just sitting without helmets on and parked amongst the massive crowd of sleek motorcycles. A few other people were in the background, but they were the focus of the image. Both were looking off at whatever Kayleigh had pointed at, and Ryan was smiling as he chuckled at something she had said. 

“Yeah.” 

“You’ve been holding out on me, Sissy! He looks just like Clive Standen!” 

“Who?” 

“The actor that plays Rollo in the Vikings, super tall, dark, and bearded…” 

“Oh. Yeah, I guess. Maybe without all the long hair. Ryan never let it grow out past his ears, if ever that.” 

“Happy had long hair once, to his shoulders,” Graciela spit out suddenly. 

Kayleigh gasped, shocked. “No way.” 

“Yes way.” 

“Wow! Who’d have thought? How’d you find that out?” 

Graciela smirked. “I saw a picture at his mom’s house. He was younger, it was kind of weird. I like older Happy better.” 

Kayleigh giggled and gave her a wicked smirk. “I bet you do,” she teased. 

“Sissy!” 

Kayleigh’s phone buzzed and she grabbed it off the coffee table and read the message from Juice. 

“Boys are on their way back to Charming. Let’s see what we can make for dinner before the girl’s wake up in a few.” 

Graciela nodded and the girls put the pictures back in the box. Kayleigh replaced the lid and they headed for the kitchen. 

“Mama.” 

Kayleigh pivoted around to see Gracie coming out into the living room, stuffed bunny in one hand and rubbing sleep from her eye with the other. She walked two steps and lifted her to her hip and started to head to the hallway to check on Anna Kate. 

“I’ll meet you in there in a few,” she called over her shoulder. “I trust you to start without me!”


	64. Always Forward

“What do you think of those guys coming after Old Ladies?” Lyla asked as she taped the streamers to the upper corner of the door frame leading to the kitchen. 

Tara frowned as she tied the curly ribbon to the balloon and let it go. “I think it scares the hell out of me.” 

“Me too, but the boys are doing everything they can,” Kayleigh answered, laying a blue tablecloth on the rectangular, plastic table. 

“Yeah, Noah said last night they were going to be having some guys in Charming.” 

Kayleigh walked over and nudged Tara with her shoulder, giving her a smile, before saying out loud, “That will help, the boys still have businesses to run along with handling this little problem.”

“I hope it’s handled soon. The boys are older, I don’t want Abel remembering this.” 

“The kids are strong,” Lyla said. “As long as their parents stay good through this, as long as they see good, they will be okay. Besides, Jax and the guys will take care of this and the guys responsible, and everything will be fine.” 

*****

The room was quiet as Tig closed the doors and took his seat. No one wanted to be the first to speak and everyone wanted to hear what their President had to say. 

Jax blew out a hard breath and then raised his eyes from the table. “I haven’t changed my mind. We aren’t going to make a move.” 

The men around the table all replied at once. Shouts of protest, curses, and questions flew from all mouths, but Jax silenced them all with his booming voice. 

“We have legit businesses to run now! We are legal now! No more jail time, no more being on cop radar, no more blood. No more death.” 

“Sounds like a good plan, brother,” Bobby said, “but how’re we supposed to manage that with the Aryan Brotherhood scoping out our women. You saying you okay with that?” 

“Fuck no! Look, we keep watch, we stay cautious. We won’t let our guard down, we won’t leave an Old Lady alone, unprotected. We do our research, but we keep our hands clean. We worry about our businesses while keeping a close watch for any further moves from the AB.” 

“And when they make another move?” Montez asked, sounding full out doubt. 

Jax glared at him, but Juice spoke up first. “Then we take care of business. I agree with Jax. We have to think about our image with the town too, we lose that, we lose two customer bases. Can’t be going around blasting people for answers and a solution.” 

Bobby nodded. “You youngsters are getting’ smart. It’s what we’ll do. Ride it out, keep a good eye out for trouble and plan for the worst. Juice, you should be looking in to the AB, who they got close by.” 

“Yeah,” Tig agreed. 

Jax nodded. “Slayers have already agreed to provide some muscle for watching the girls. Keep two at St. Thomas for Tara and the kids. Bobby, I want you at the bakery when you ain’t on the clock, Danny has Kayleigh covered when Juice isn’t around. Big P has the school with Happy. Lyla’s covered. Everyone else will cover the Diosa girls and Redwoody.”

Jax smacked the gavel on the table and the pushed his chair back. “Now, we have a birthday party to attend for a young man, and five Old Ladies who will be pissed if we don’t make it in time.” 

“Yeah, let’s go celebrate Little Ope,” Tig said. 

*****

After dropping Gracie off at daycare, Juice followed Kayleigh to Lynn’s. He played with Anna Kate while she prepped for the morning. Along with her normal daily sales, today was also the day of the high school bake sale fundraiser. She had spent her free time yesterday completing most of the baking for the fundraiser and only needed to frost a few cupcakes and ice the cookies. 

Kayleigh was out front, and Juice was kicked back in a chair with Anna Kate when Danny showed up at the front door. Kayleigh moved around the counter to unlock the door, and then stepped aside to let him in. 

Danny locked the door back behind him and then waved to Juice. “Mornin’. How’s my sweet girl today?” 

“Squirming up a storm. She likes to move, trying to roll. She’s jealous her sister can move about and she can’t.” 

Danny leaned over and tickled Anna Kate’s belly. “She’ll be crawling around before long. Let me have her.” 

Juice let Danny scoop Anna out of his arms, and watched as the older man cradled her to his chest. She looked up at him with her dark eyes and then smiled and kicked her feet. “Little Squirt still doing good with having to share everything with a baby sister?”

Juice chuckled. “Yeah, for the most part. I mean, she hasn’t tried to body slam her yet, so that good, right?” 

Danny let out a loud laugh. “Yeah. That’s good.” 

Danny and Juice continued talking about how things were at home with two little girls while Kayleigh headed to the back. After a while, Juice glanced down at his watch and then stood from his chair. 

“I appreciate you keeping an eye on Kayleigh while I have to work,” Juice said. 

Danny shrugged. “Anytime, son. That’s my little girl as much as she’s your wife. Nothing gonna happen to her or your little ones when I’m around.” 

“I know. Thanks still, Danny. See you later.” 

Juice pushed the stainless-steel door open and spotted Kayleigh boxing up chocolate chip cookies. He swiped one from the tray, giving her a big smile as she caught him. He took a big bite as he leaned against the counter beside her. 

“That’ll be fifty cents, sir,” Kayleigh said seriously after he’d finished the cookie. 

Juice’s bark of laughter made her smile. She gave him a wink and went back to her task. “You can pay me back tonight.” 

Juice pivoted to stand behind her and placed his hands flat on the counter on either side of her, pressing his front to her back and caging her in. “I can do that,” he whispered in her ear. Juice kissed her neck and then pulled back. “I’ve got to head to Redwoody.” 

“TM this afternoon?” 

“Yeah. Love you.” 

Kayleigh turned around and hugged him hard. “Be safe, Juan Carlos. I love you.” 

*****

Kayleigh had worried about Juice and the other guys all day while working. The year of peace and quiet had made her momentarily forget what it was like to worry if your man was going to make it home that night. The AB wanted SAMCRO’s attention, for reasons unknown accept Darby’s comments about wanting in on the gun trade, and now they had it. Jax had done his best to gain their freedom from illegal business, but it seemed as though SAMCRO wasn’t fully in the clear just yet. How far would the boys have to go to ensure they remained free of illegal business? What role would they have to play in ensuring peace? Mediator? Enforcer? What would it cost SAMCRO in the end? 

“Kayleigh!” 

Pulled from her thoughts, she jumped and turned her head to look at Danny. “What?” 

“I’ve done said your name three times. You gonna let that pot of water just boil on the stove?” 

“Shit.” Kayleigh jumped up from the kitchen table to add the pasta to the pot of water. She gave the sauce a stir and then sat back down in her chair beside Danny. 

Anna Kate was sitting on the kitchen table with Danny’s big hand on her back to keep her there, and Gracie was playing with the magnet letters on the fridge. Kayleigh let out a sigh and folded her arms on top of the table. 

“Your man will be fine, Kayleigh. This will blow over, and everything will be okay. Juice will be alright.” 

“What if this isn’t something that’s just going to blow over?” she questioned. Sometimes she hated how easily Danny could read her. 

Danny frowned. “Then you fight for what you have gained and want to keep,” he replied and then added. “Stop worrying though, Squirt. It doesn’t do you any good. Just gives you wrinkles.” 

“I don’t have wrinkles,” Kayleigh snapped back, trying to hide her smile. 

Danny chuckled and her indignant tone. “You will if you keep worrying.” 

Kayleigh rolled her eyes at him and then stood to go check on the pasta.

“You’re restless. Nervous. I get that, Squirt. I remember just as good as you do, but this isn’t Texas, and Juice will protect you.” 

“Ryan tried to protect me, too.” 

Danny sighed and nodded. “Yeah, he did.” 

Placing Anna in her walk and play contraption first, Danny went around the counter and grabbed Kayleigh by her shoulders. “Look at me, Kayleigh, and listen. Really listen. This isn’t Texas. Juice isn’t Ryan, and SAMCO isn’t the NS. What happened in Texas isn’t going to happen here. I’m not gonna say it’s gonna be all sunshine and rainbows and no blood will be spilt, but you have to believe these guys, the ones you’ve made your family, are going to protect you. They will. I know that much. Always forward, never back, remember?” 

Kayleigh nodded and then threw her arms around Danny, hugging him tightly. “Thanks, Danny.” 

*****

At one time, Tara hadn’t thought it would be possible, but it had been. Jax had changed. He had changed his club and himself. He wasn’t just an outlaw, a biker, he was also a father and a family man. The majority of his time was still spent handling business, but now business wasn’t drugs and guns. It was escorts and ice cream, and nights were spent at home with his boys. 

Abel had requested a family movie night. She wasn’t sure where he’d gotten the idea, since they had never had one before, but he’d rushed Jax as soon as he’d stepped through the door, a superhero movie in one hand and a contagious smile on his face. Jax had given in instantly, and they ordered pizza to go with their popcorn. They had piled on the couch, Tara and Jax at either end and the boys in the middle. 

Pizza, popcorn, drinks, and even some candy Tara had stashed away, littered the coffee table. Thomas had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, cuddled in his mom’s lap. Abel was nodding off on the corner of the couch; he had wanted to switch places with Jax partway through the movie saying the corner was comfier. 

Tara brushed her fingers through Thomas’s soft, blond hair, sweeping it off his forehead, and then she gently kissed his head. When Jax touched her shoulder, she turned her head to look at him beside her. 

“Want another?” he asked barely above a whisper, giving her a boyish grin. 

Tara thought about giving him a smart retort, but instead responded with honesty. “I did, wanted to tell you let’s start trying, but after what happened at Lynn’s, not knowing the future… I want to wait a bit longer.” 

“We’re never going to know the future, babe.” 

Tara gave an agreeing smile. “I know that-” she rolled her eyes, “- but this could bring all of the crazy, scary, dangerous drama back. I don’t want that for my boys, and I don’t want to be pregnant in the middle of it.” 

Jax nodded. “We’ll get through this.” 

Tara’s smile faltered slightly. “You keep saying that.” 

Jax nodded again. “It’s because I mean it, Tara. I’ve gotten us out of the illegal business, brought the club into a new life. I’m not going to let it slip back into chaos and murder.” 

Using her free hand, she reached out and tenderly touched his cheek. “I know you will do everything you can, Jax. Turn the movie off and let’s put the boys to bed, then mom and dad can have their own fun.” 

*****

While the women were busy in the kitchen – laughing, joking, and working to cook Sunday dinner – Noah took the chance to talk with Juice. 

“Hey man,” Juice said as Noah approached his side. 

Juice had a beer in one hand and Anna Kate in the other as he leaned against the corner of the bar. Noah slid onto the barstool beside him. 

“She’s getting big, got good head control.” 

“Yeah,” Juice said, bouncing her slightly in his arm and grinning at her, before looking back at Noah. “She wants to move like her big sister.” 

Noah spotted Gracie running through the room, Thomas hot on her heels. Noah momentarily thought of his own son, Max, and how he would have loved to play with all the other kids. 

“Noah.” Juice’s voice snapped him out of his day-dream. 

“Yeah man?” 

Juice chuckled and took a sip of his beer. “I asked if you thought about having kids.” 

Noah was briefly taken aback. Had Kayleigh not told him about his son? His Old Lady? Noah cleared his throat. “Kayleigh didn’t tell you?” 

“Tell me what?” Juice asked, raising a brow in curiosity, as he set his bottle down on the bar top. 

Noah blew out a breath and then said quietly. “My son died several years back, along with my Old Lady. Car crash, they died on impact.” 

Juice frowned. “Damn, brother. No, Kayleigh’s never said a word. I’m sorry to hear that.” 

Noah shrugged. “Hurts sometimes, a lot of the time, but Lyla… she and the kids make it better. Easier. She knows. I told her awhile back, about Max and Melody, before I moved in. Felt weird to play house and not tell her the truth.” 

“How’d she take it?” 

“She cried. Cried for me, for them, maybe even for Opie too, but we haven’t talked about it again since that night. Not sure if either of us want another kid.” 

“Opie did,” Juice said offhandedly. “Don’t think Lyla did, though, but he was killed shortly after they got married, and what do I know?” Juice shrugged and then cooed at Anna. 

“Yeah. Lyla’s mentioned that. Opie sounds like he was a good guy.” Noah took a drink of his beer, and his eyes caught the framed photo of the man they were talking about among the collection across the room. 

Juice nodded with a grin. “One of the best, but hey, she got another good one.” He tapped Noah on the arm. “Even if you aren’t a Son,” he teased. 

Noah laughed and then shrugging one shoulder said, “Son, Slayer, either way we’re brothers thanks to your Old Lady.” 

Juice cut his eyes over to the kitchen where he could see Kayleigh laughing as she sliced the roast. “Yeah, she’s something special. Wanna hold Anna for a minute?” 

Noah hesitated, but the little, dark-haired girl was all smiles as she looked around and then at him. He reached out and lifted her from Juice’s hold. Holding the little girl didn’t feel strange like he thought it would. Instead, he remembered the way to cradle her and it felt natural. 

“Thanks, man, I’ll be right back,” Juice said and then weaved through the crowd to the kitchen. 

Noah chuckled as he watched Juice catch Kayleigh around the waist and then plant a kiss to her cheek. “Your dad’s got it bad for your mama,” he cooed to Anna, turning his eyes down to look at her instead of the couple. 

Anna looked back up at him and cooed back. 

“She’s a talker,” Lyla said, startling Noah. 

He looked up to see her standing beside him. “Didn’t see you sneak away from the kitchen,” he commented, grinning at her.

“Babies look good on you cowboy,” Lyla retorted with a smirk. 

“Think so?” 

Lyla hummed in reply and raised up on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. “Dinner’s ready.” 

*****

“You sure this is a good move to make right now, man?” Tig asked. 

Some of the other guys around the table nodded and mumbled in agreement with him. 

Jax looked at each of his brothers before stopping to hold Tig’s blue stare. “Yes. We have to keep business going, and this is a good move for the Diosa franchise.” 

“Franchise?” Bobby questioned. 

“Yes. I don’t just want Diosa de Norte. I want more. More cities, more girls, more clients, more money. Scoops is a local thing, so is TM, the porn business is in Northern Cali, but Diosa… we can spread Diosa: to other Charters, to NS Charters. It doesn’t have to just be SAMCRO that’s clean, legit. The Sons can go legit if we do this right.” 

“Not everyone will want to go into legal pussy, brother,” Bobby stated. 

Jax nodded in agreement. “I know. I won’t enforce it, but it’s strongly suggested by the mother charter,” he added with a cocky grin, making the guys around the table chuckle. 

“So, another Diosa. Where?” Chibs asked. 

“Stockton. Collette’s place is gone and she’s out of the business. The Navy guys are itching to have more than just Diosa Norte. Open a second location in Stockton, get a good feel for running two locations, then we can expand again. Sacramento, Oakland, Modesto, San Bernardino, Tacoma, Salem, Vegas, Salt Lake. We can make this happen.” 

Chibs shrugged. “They’ll always be money in pussy, might as well. I’m in.” 

A chorus of agreement followed, and Jax smacked the gavel against the wooden disk. “We’ll start looking for a building. I want something close to the docks, but not a warehouse, something nice.” 

“A house like Collette had?” Rat questioned. 

“Maybe… we can handle renovations if needed,” Jax stated, thinking. “This one has to be better than the original.” 

“Why?” Juice asked. 

“Diosa Norte is the Goddess of the North, but this one will be Diosa de Cuervos. Goddess of the Crows.” 

*****

With Thanksgiving quickly approaching, Kayleigh had a busy schedule to keep, so that she could fill all of the orders that had come in for the holiday. Trevor had been her guard for the night while she worked overtime at Lynn’s. Juice had caught a ride with Tara earlier in the afternoon, to come pick up the SUV and Anna Kate. Juice picked up Gracie from daycare before going home with his girls for the night. 

“You ready?” Kayleigh asked, tossing the towel she had just used to dry her hands onto the counter. 

Trevor shoved off the wall and headed for the back door. “Yep.” 

Kayleigh locked the back door as Trevor started up his Harley. She slid behind Trevor on his bike, and held on as he backed out of the parking spot and then headed onto the street. Once they reached the Ortiz house, ten minutes later, Kayleigh slid off and waited for Trevor to cut the engine. 

When he didn’t, she asked. “Not staying for dinner? Juice ordered pizza.” 

“Naw, I got a date.” 

Kayleigh’s eyes widened and she grinned. “Who’s the lucky lady?” 

Trevor shook his head, remaining silent, and it made Kayleigh frown. 

“You think that’s a good idea? Not giving her name…” she trailed off as she adjust the strap of her purse.

Trevor shrugged one shoulder. “We’re not sure where this is going. I’m not sure… it’s probably just fucking, Sis.” 

“Well,” she remarked. “I hope you can find more than just a fuck-buddy, but have fun doing whatever. Thanks for the ride.” She pivoted, waving her hand goodbye, and headed for the front porch. 

Kayleigh heard the roar of Trevor pulling out of the driveway as she shut the front door behind her. Juice was sitting on the couch, game controller in hand and eyes on the TV screen, but he paused the game as soon as she set her bag down by the foyer table. 

“Hey, baby,” he greeted, tossing the controller on the coffee table beside the two monitors. 

Kayleigh noticed the difference in his tone and paused on her way over to the couch. “What? Are the girls okay?” 

“Gracie and Anna are fine, they’re both asleep. That’s not it. Chibs came by about an hour ago, had some bad news to pass on. Jax got a call this afternoon from Alvarez.” 

“What?” Kayleigh asked, closing the distance between them and joining him on the couch. 

“Some of their girls got roughed up, they were waiting for them Alvarez said. It was just some cuts and bruises. One girl has a broken wrist from fighting back, but nothing worse than that.” 

“Nothing worse than that? Juice… these guys are serious… they don’t like color already. They’re mad about guns. What if they come after Graciela? Or you? Or the girls? Juice what if they start targeting Tara, or me because I’m with you? What if…” 

Juice could see Kayleigh spiraling, her mind taking her back to that night in Houston, and he grabbed her hands. 

“Kayleigh,” he said sharply, snapping her out of it. “Breathe, baby, I’m right here. You’re safe. Calm down. Nothing is going to happen to you. I swear it, Kayleigh.” 

“Juan Carlos,” she breathed out, her tear-filled eyes meeting his. 

She blinked a few times, batting away the tears, as they stared at one another, and then she was straddling his lap and her mouth was on his. 

Juice slid his hands to her hips, pulling her impossibly closer, and then trailed them under her shirt to cup her breast. She arched into his touch, moaning softly. They broke apart just long enough for Kayleigh to tug Juice’s shirt over his head, and for hers to follow behind it. Juice parted her lips again, sliding his tongue along hers and loving the way she responded eagerly to him. 

Her bra joined the growing pile of clothes before Juice flipped them over, laying Kayleigh on her back and pressing her into the couch. She rolled her hips against his and they both groaned. Her fingers found his belt and she expertly undid it, all the while trailing sloppy kisses down the column of his throat. She pushed his pants and boxers down as far as she could with her hands, but when she tried to use her feet, Juice stopped her. 

Chuckling, he sat back on her haunches and took his time to slow down and pull her shoes, socks, and pants off. He slid her black panties down slowly, and then stood from the couch. 

Kayleigh watched with hungry eyes as he pocketed the panties before pushing his jeans all the way off and stepping out of the puddle of fabric. He covered her body with his, lying between her thighs once again, and their lips crashed together. She began to grind against him, creating a delish friction while he ran his hand along her body. 

Juice held her hip down with one hand, stilling her, and then position himself at her entrance. He thrust forward hard, sheathing himself fully inside her. Kayleigh moaned loudly and her nails bit into his back. He stayed still for a second, enjoying the feeling of her tight warmth, but then slowly pulled back before gliding back in. With each thrust, Kayleigh rolled her hips and let out a soft cry each time they met. They met harder with each thrust, building up into a frenzy. 

“Fuck, Juan Carlos… fuck… flip over… I need… please…” 

Juice instantly complied, stopping his rhythm and flipping them so he was on his back, giving her exactly what she wanted – control. Her hands found his chest, and he crossed his behind his head, enjoying the site of her impaled on his cock. She set a slow rhythm at first, but when their eyes met, she sped up and let out a soft cry of pleasure. 

After a moment, Kayleigh shifted on top of him and then began the tortuous pace of sliding up and down his length. Juice groaned as she picked up the pace and his hands found her hips. 

“Juan Carlos,” she moaned as he met her thrust, testing to see if he could push her control. 

He did it again and her head fell back. “Yes,” she groaned. 

Juice smirk and met her thrust for thrust, his hands resting on her hips, but not controlling her movements. 

“Kayleigh, baby, I’m gonna cum, don’t stop. Come with me sexy girl.” 

Kayleigh let out a mix between a cry and a moan, her nails bit into his chest, and she started to grind against his pubic bone with each time she slammed her hips against his. “Yes, fuck, fuck, fuck. Juice, oh, don’t…” Kayleigh clamped her lips closed and tried to hold back her screams as she tumbled over the edge, pulling Juice along with her. 

Juice let her ride out her high before pulling her down to lay on his chest. They were both breathing hard, trying to catch their breath. 

“Damn, baby,” Juice breathed, before kissing the top of her head. 

Kayleigh chuckled and then sat up before carefully standing from the couch. She gathered up her clothes and tossed Juice his. 

He stood and slapped her ass. She yelped and turned around to give him a playful glare, which made him chuckle. He pulled her to him and kissed her. He deepened it for a second before pulling back, pecking her on the mouth once more, and then smiling at her. 

“Go get a robe or something on, I’ll heat you up some pizza.”


	65. Holiday Surprises

Juice adjusted his tie and turned to look at Kayleigh, who was fixing her hair in the mirror. “Remind me why I’m wearing a tie on a Tuesday night again?” 

“The school’s Thanksgiving play is a nice event. Business attire, or as some call it, Sunday church clothes, required. Besides,” she smiled at him through the mirror. “you look sexy in your black shirt and tie.” 

Juice smirk and let his eyes roam from her black pumps up her sheer, black, tight-clad legs, to the long-sleeved, tight-fitting, purple, lace dress that Kayleigh was wearing. Her hair was curled and pinned partway back on one side with a silver clip. As usual her makeup was minimal, and Juice thought she looked damn good. 

“You sure we gotta go to this thing?” He slid his hands onto her hips and dipped his head to pepper kisses along the curve of her shoulder. 

“Yes. Ellie is in the play.” 

“What is the play?” 

“They’re doing a rendition of the first Thanksgiving.” 

Juice grunted in acknowledgement. He squeezed Kayleigh’s ass and then stepped away. “I’ll get Gracie.” He dropped a kiss to Anna’s forehead as he passed by her swing on the way out of the bedroom. 

Gracie was already dressed in a pretty dark blue dress that matched the one her little sister was wearing. White tights and gold ballet slippers completed their outfits. Gracie had the top part of her hair pulled up with a big blue and white bow on top. She was playing in her room, on the carpet with two stuffed dogs. Juno was laying close by with watchful eyes. 

“Let’s go, Little Miss,” Juice said, catching the little girl’s attention. 

“Dada!” Gracie stood up from the floor, toys forgotten, and ran to Juice. She wrapped her arms around his legs, hugging him, and then raised them to be lifted. “Up!” 

Juice scooped her up, holding her high over his head and making her giggle and squeal, before bringing her against his chest. She ran her little ran over his tie. “What da?” 

“It’s a tie.” 

“Tie!” 

“What’s this?” Juice patted the bow in her hair as he left her room, Juno hot on his heels. 

“Bow!” she said happily. 

“That’s right. Let’s put Juno outside and then we get to leave with Mama and your sister.” 

“Juju!” 

Juno barked as they walked through the kitchen. Gracie reached down to pet her as Juice opened the back door. Juno ran outside, and Juice closed and locked the door behind her. 

“No! Juju!” Gracie yelled. 

Juice quieted her and said calmly. “It’s okay, we’re going to the theater, and Juno can’t come. We’ll be back and play with her tonight.” 

Gracie was quiet for a moment and then nodded before looking toward the living room. “Mama!” 

She squirmed to be put down, so Juice set her on her feet and she took off for Kayleigh. He followed behind her and grabbed the diaper bag and then the car seat once Anna was buckled in. 

Kayleigh slipped her purse over one shoulder. “Let’s go, Gracie. Follow Daddy to the garage.” 

Gracie followed to the SUV, and twirled in a circle as she waited for Kayleigh to open her door. She needed a little assistance to get in the car, and then buckle up, but tried her best to do everything herself. 

“Okay, miss two going on ten,” Kayleigh said as she handed Gracie the toy horse she had demanded from the bag.

Kayleigh shut the door and then climbed into the passenger seat as Juice started the engine. 

“Ready, Juicey?” 

“I’m ready to come back home and peel that dress off of you.” 

Kayleigh giggled and reached her hand over to rest on his thigh. “I’ll keep it on until the girls are asleep later just for you.” 

*****

While Juice was busy on club business at a meet between SAMCRO and the Mayans, Chinese, and Niners. Kayleigh was staying busy at the bakery. Today would be the last day open before Thanksgiving and she was staying open later so everyone had a chance to pick up their special orders. She had arrived at six and by eight, the morning crowd had been coming steadily through the door. 

Kayleigh was slammed with customers during the lunch rush, when Ellie and Tristen came through the door, finally free from their last half day of school before the break. Both girls headed for the back, dropping their bookbags by the back door before washing their hands and getting to work. Ellie began to tackle dishes, and restocking the front with clean ones. Tristen began to clean the front of the store before she brought out more trays of goodies to replenish the ones that were low in the display case. 

“Thank you, girls,” Kayleigh said to Tristen, as she reached into the cabinet to grab two muffins for the next customer. 

“You’re welcome, Kayleigh.” 

It was several hours later when Kayleigh crossed the last name off of the special-order list and Tristen flipped the sign to closed as soon as the customer had left. Ellie had left almost an hour ago, but Tristen was waiting on her dad to pick up her. 

Tristen and Kayleigh worked in silence together, checking off the list of tasks to close the shop. Tristen finished in the back while Kayleigh boxed up two pies. When Tristen came out from the back, bookbag over her shoulder, Kayleigh pushed the pies across the counter toward her. “Take these home with you, your family can enjoy them on Thanksgiving.” 

“Is one cherry?” Tristen asked with a smile. 

“Of course,” Kayleigh said, knowing cherry pie was the young girl’s favorite. “And a pumpkin for your dad.” 

“Thanks, Kayleigh. He’ll love it while he’s on break for work for a few days.” 

“He been busy? Major job keeping him occupied.” 

“Oh yes. Plus, he’s working on plans to turn the Charming Heights property into three different neighborhoods of new homes. Different sized houses and yards in each one of the three. I think it’s a cool idea. He’s trying to help grow the town, but still keep its small-town charm and roots.” 

Kayleigh smiled at the teenager. “I think he’s doing a good job. I think he’ll do a good job.” 

*****

Juice found Kayleigh drying her hair in the bathroom. She was still wrapped in her towel from the shower she had taken, and Juice leaned against the doorframe, admiring her shapely legs and the top third of her angel wings across her bare shoulders. Juice stepped forward when she cut off the dryer and tugged the towel loose. 

She giggled as the towel pooled at their feet, and Juice slid his hands to her breasts, watching them through the reflection in the mirror. 

“Girls down?” 

“Yeah.” 

“How did the meet go today?” 

Juice sighed, dropping his head to her shoulder briefly before looking back up and catching her eyes through the mirror. “I’m trying to play with your titties, and you wanna talk?” 

“Yes. I haven’t seen you all day, and you had club business today. The kind of club business that is dangerous and hasn’t happen for a long time. So, yes, I want to talk before you can play with my titties.” 

“Fine,” Juice sighed, conceding to her request. “Cover ‘em up so I don’t get distracted and join me in the bed.” Juice squeezed them once more before slapping her ass and then leaving the bathroom. 

They sat shoulder to shoulder against the headboard once she had put on a red nightgown and he had stripped off his clothes and tossed them in the hamper. 

“Lin admitted that their girls have been targeted, too. Got ahold of two of them and roughed them up a bit worse than the Mayan girls. Everyone is a bit on edge, but getting more serious. Somehow the AB’s location has eluded us. There’s no word on the street where they are holding up at.” 

“No one knows?” 

Juice shook his head. “Nope. Chinese tech guy and I are going to be looking in on it. Separately of course, but we’re searching. This is serious.” 

“Uh, yes. This is scary. Why come after the women?” 

“It’s where it hits all clubs the hardest. The guns, the drugs, our business… that can be rebuilt. Old Ladies can’t.” 

“AB isn’t just mad, Juice, they’re out for blood.” 

“I know baby, but nothing is going to happen to you or our girls. SAMCRO might have gone legit, but we haven’t forgotten how to handle business. I’ll find them and I’ll protect you and the girls.” 

Kayleigh leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek. “I know, Juicey. I’ve always felt safe with you. One reason why I love you.” 

Juice kissed her forehead and then her nose before smiling at her. “Yeah? It’s my job to keep you safe, you’re my Old Lady. How was the bakery today, busy?” 

“Fuck yes,” she answered. “The girls were a big help once they got there. Tristen did mention something interesting before her dad picked her up.” 

Juice was curious what the teenager could have said. “What?” 

“Oswald is taking Charming Heights and turning it into three different neighborhoods. Different sized houses for each neighborhood depending on price range, I assume. It’s sounds like a good plan.” 

Juice raised one brow, looking down at Kayleigh. “You wanna move again? It wasn’t enough trouble the first time?” 

“Oh, come on, it was fun!” she teased. “I don’t know, maybe. If it was a really nice house with a good yard. And if I could convince Tara to move, too. It would be fun. Plus, I do want another baby. We’d lose the guest room if each kid got their own room.” 

“Or we could put the girls together.” 

“We could… that would be cute… until they got older.” 

“Then we can move when they’re older. Then I can lock each of my teenage daughters in their own windowless bedroom and I don’t have to let them out. Then I won’t have to deal with boys thinking dirty thoughts.” 

“Oh? Like the ones their father thinks when he gives his wife that look you’re giving me now?” 

Juice slid his hand down the curve of her body and then around to squeeze her ass. “Yeah. Like these kind of looks… nasty thoughts. Lots of dirty sex… Come here…” 

*****

Lyla came skidding to a halt by the kitchen island, setting the giant bowl of sausage balls down on the counter. The dish had become her signature after last year’s holidays. 

“Where’s the fire?” Graciela asked her, as she continued to chop veggies for the giant salad. 

Lyla looked to her, and then over to Tara at the stove top, and finally to Kayleigh, who was checking on the turkey in the oven. “I’ve got something to tell you.” 

“Well?” Kayleigh asked after a silent moment. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

The other three women in the room burst into screams of excitement and rushed around the counter to envelope Lyla in a giant hug. Tara stepped back first when she noticed Lyla didn’t seem as excited. 

“Wait… why aren’t you jumping around like idiots with us?” 

Lyla shrugged. “I’m worried.” 

“About being pregnant?” Kayleigh interjected. “It’s a good thing. Does Noah know?” 

Lyla shook her head. “No.” 

Tara went back to the stove, stirring the contents of one of the large pots, but turned to look at Lyla. “You know he’ll be excited. I mean look,” she motioned with her free hand out to the crowd of leather-clad men, “you’ve been here for all of five minutes and he already has little Anna. Look at how precious they are together.” 

Nodding in agreement, Kayleigh gave Lyla a reassuring smile. “Noah will be a great dad… Lyla, do you want the baby?” 

Lyla looked slightly ashamed for a second and then answered, “Yes… but I feel like I’m betraying Opie since I… you know… I aborted his…” 

Tara turned away from the stove to fully face Lyla, and stepped forward to take her hand from across the island. “You know how hard shit was then, and Opie would want you to live and to be happy. If you want the baby, then you should be happy to be having a little family with Noah. I agree with Kayleigh, I think he’ll be a good dad, and I know you’re a good mom.” 

“Not to be that girl, or to bring the other up, but I know Noah is a good dad,” Kayleigh pointed out. 

Lyla smiled, and the girls dropped the subject as they finished cooking Thanksgiving dinner. Venus joined them after a while and the conversation was filled with laughter and gossip, and more excitement after Lyla told Venus the news. 

Tara focused as much as she could on her friends as they talked, but in the back of her mind her own words were echoing. What she said to Lyla applied to her, too. She wanted to expand her family, but the events surrounding the club was holding her back. Tara wondered if she was making the right choice in always being hesitant about the future while the other Old Ladies lived in the now. 

*****

It was late. The boys were playing video games in their room and Ellie was in hers talking on the phone. Lyla and Noah were stretched out on the couch together. Lyla was enjoying the feeling of his fingers running through her hair and the sound of his heartbeat under her ear. 

“If you let me get up for a sec, I can grab us a glass of wine,” Noah whispered. 

Lyla tighten her arm around his torso. “No. Stay right here.” Thinking now was as good a time as ever, she added, “I have a surprise for you.” 

Noah was curious as she raised up to look at him. “Okay,” he said slowly. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Silence hung in the air for a long moment before he breathed out, “Really?” 

“Yeah, about four weeks, not very far along.” 

Noah’s next question momentarily shocked her. “Do you want this?” 

Lyla could tell he was nervous to hear her answer, and she was relieved to hear him be as nervous as she was. She only hoped he liked her answer. “Yes.” 

Noah’s hands wrapped around her thin frame, one moving to tangle in the hair at the base of her neck, and he slammed their mouths together, kissing her deeply. 

She pulled away for a moment, and, breathing heavy, looked down at him. “Do you want this?” 

Noah gave her his gorgeous smile. “Hell yes.” 

*****

Happy leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom. Graciela was pulling makeup out of the drawer of the vanity, humming to herself, as she set each piece on the counter and then rummaged for another. Happy let his eyes roam over her, from her black knee-high boots with the dark skinny jeans tucked in them, to her royal blue sweater that had little sparkly bits scattered across it. Her hair was curled and fell in thick ringlets partway down her back. She looked good, young, but sexy. He didn’t mind how young she looked, even if it was a few years below her actual twenty-five. 

The age difference between them had never bothered him. He enjoyed the fact that she was ready to have sex whenever he wanted, but she was also mature for her age. She’d told him a bit about growing up in Queens, and he knew that maturity came from that time in her life. She could also cook, and she kept her condo clean. Her closet was a fucking mess, but she shut the door on that disaster, so he could overlook that. Graciela had her goofy moments… she was a lot like her brother in that way, but he had always enjoyed her company. He had always enjoyed her more than any other woman, since the moment he met her. 

Happy stepped forward and spun her around by her waist. He gripped the hard bone of her hips in his hands, as his mouth slanted over hers. Sliding his tongue over her bottom lip, he demanded entrance to her mouth. When she didn’t instantly comply, he nipped her bottom lip. 

Graciela let out a shrill cry, but eagerly parted her lips for him and slid her tongue across his as he delved into her mouth. He lifted her to sit on the edge of the vanity and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Her hands slid from his shoulders down his chest. She slipped her fingers under the hem of his shirt and scratched her nails across his abs. 

Happy stepped back, pulling away from her kiss, and smirked down at her. He took another step back and Graciela slid to her feet. 

“What was that about?” she asked, catching her breath, and turning around to fix her hair in the mirror. 

“You don’t need makeup. Let’s go.” 

“But-”

Happy was already pulling her out of the bathroom. “But nothing, Little Girl. Let’s go, it’s a long drive.” 

Graciela followed Happy outside to his bike, locking the door behind them. She noticed his eyes on her as she made her way to the sleek motorcycle and then slid on behind him. She enjoyed the ride to Bakersfield because it meant she got to snuggle up close to Happy, and she enjoyed being able to tease him occasionally by moving her hands lower than his belt buckle. When she pushed too far, she could hear his warning “watch it, Little Girl” over the roar of the engine. She decided to not tease him today, and just enjoy the ride as they sped down the highway. 

Happy’s hand found the small of her back when they made it to his mom’s house and headed for the door. She leaned into his side for a second until the front door swung open. 

“Happy! Graciela! Come in! Come in!” Marisa exclaimed, excited to see her nephew and his girlfriend at the door. 

“Emi is working away in the kitchen. How’s school dear?” 

“Good. I’m glad to be on a break for a few days. Teaching always keeps you busy.” 

“Wouldn’t be so busy if you didn’t assign all those projects you have to grade,” Happy grumbled playfully. 

Marisa gave the couple a knowing smile as she watched them hang up their jackets on the coat rack. The pair were all Emilia could talk about these days. She knew he son wouldn’t admit it, but Emilia swore her son was in love with the young woman. 

“All those projects are how she get her kids to learn, Happy, she’s a good teacher,” Marisa stated. 

Happy conceded with a shrug and hugged his aunt before heading for the kitchen. 

Graciela smiled with she heard Emilia happy screech at seeing her son again. They had visited once since his birthday but that had been early in the month. “How have you been?” Graciela asked Marisa. 

“Good, good. Between taking care of Emi and taking care of patients at work I stay busy. Things always seem to be busier and crazier around the holidays.” 

“I know the kids are definitely crazier. They get almost as excited as I do for the break.” 

The two shared a laugh and then Graciela was being wrapped in a tight hug by Emilia. “It’s good to see you again, dear.” 

“Hi, Emilia! It’s good to see you, too. Dinner smells wonderful. Anything I can do to help?” 

“It’s all cooking, but you can learn. Come dear. Happy grab a beer…the parade is on TV still.” 

Marisa smirked at her nephew. “The parade ended almost two hours ago. She learned how to use the recording feature on the cable box. She recorded it this morning and is playing it back.” 

Happy chuckled as he walked to the fridge. Once he had a beer in hand, he stepped over to drop a kiss to the top of Graciela’s head, then his mom’s, before he headed for the couch. 

Emilia, Marisa, and Graciela spent the next hour in the kitchen. The two older women taught her how they made Thanksgiving dinner, and Graciela shared the traditions her mom, Juice, and her had while growing up. 

“Thanksgiving was always fun, but my favorite was making cookies the next morning. Then we’d decorate our little tree. I love Thanksgiving because it means Christmas is coming, and I love Christmas even more.” 

When dinner was close to being ready to bring to the table, Graciela grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and walked to the couch. She leaned over the back of the sofa, turning her head to quickly, and boldly, kiss Happy’s cheek. 

“Dinner is almost ready. I brought you another beer. Why are you still watching this?” She presented him with bottle as she asked her question.

“It’s one of Ma’s traditions. She loves to see all the floats,” he answered, taking the beer from her. 

Graciela smiled, but raised a brow as she turned her eyes from the TV to look at him. “Okay, but why are you still watching?” 

“You seemed to have everything under control in the kitchen with Ma and Risa. Besides, floats are cool.” 

Graciela giggled. “Okay, Hap. Let’s eat.” 

*****

“That’s a long drive back to Charming, Son, stay. You can go home in the morning,” Emilia urged as Happy shrugged on his black hoodie. 

“Can’t stay, Ma. We’ve got a thing with her brother,” he nodded his head toward Graciela. “and wife tomorrow.” 

Emilia pouted slightly, until Happy leaned in and dropped a kiss to her head. “Another night. Love you, Ma.” 

“Love you, Son. Drive safe.” She turned to smile at Graciela. “You make this boy drive you up here more. Risa and I will teach you all of our recipes. Learning them is a hands-on experience.” 

Graciela chuckled and agreed. She hugged both women goodbye before she followed Happy out of the house. 

Happy swung a leg over his bike, and once he was settled, Graciela slid on behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

“It’s cute that she still calls you boy.” 

“Watch it, Little Girl.” 

Graciela chuckled lowly and slid her hands below his belt buckle. “I know you’re not a boy, Hap. Drive fast. I want to go home and play with my man.” 

*****

“What exactly are they doing?” Graciela asked Kayleigh, looking out the kitchen window at the boys who were circled around the gas tank and a black stand holding up a big silver pot. 

Kayleigh chuckled. “Deep-frying a turkey.” 

“Don’t you bake the turkey in the oven?” she said, turning to look at her sister who was mixing brown sugar and a dash of orange juice into the mashed sweet potatoes.

“Most people do. Have you never had a deep-fried turkey? Danny’s are the best. I can’t wait to eat this one. It’s so juicy, and he uses this Cajun butter seasoning.” Kayleigh hummed. “So, good.” 

“With all these sides, how are we going to have any room for turkey?” 

Kayleigh had outdone herself in prepping for her little families Thanksgiving. She had made a ham, regular and sweet mashed potatoes, cornbread dressing, green beans, corn on the cob, two kinds of gravies and homemade rolls. 

Kayleigh shrugged. “Oh well, makes good leftovers. Besides, we’re feeding four grown men, the two of us, plus one kid.” 

“The one kid doesn’t eat that much.” 

“Hence, the leftovers.” 

*****

Graciela nudged her brother in the side while he was washing Anna’s bottle in the sink. 

“Came to get a refill. Thought I’d come bother you while I was at it,” she teased, raising her now full wine glass. 

Juice chuckled when Gracie’s excited scream echoed through the house. “Gracie roped Happy into playing with her again, didn’t she?” 

Graciela laughed. “Yup.” She leaned against the counter and took a sip of her wine. “This is cool, you know. Getting to have Thanksgiving three days in a row. The clubhouse, then Happy’s family, now here. The club really is a family, blood related or not, it’s all the same. I’ve always wanted this, I know you have, too. I thought what you had going with the mafia in New York might lead to family, but I was just being naïve. They weren’t family, they would kill you if you ever set foot in Queens again, just for – as Kayleigh puts it – shits and giggles. This club, this is a real family.” 

Juice tossed the clean bottle in the drying rack and pulled Graciela in for a quick hug. “Mafia was just a means to money, I wanted to be a part of a big family, but I learned quickly they would never be it. Sons became a family of sorts, and we’ve become a lot closer over the years, but Kayleigh completed my family.” 

“You’re so mushy sometimes, Bro, but you do make cute kids.” 

Graciela laughed as her namesake squealed loudly in delight as the block tower she’d been building with Happy crashed to the floor. 

“Loud, but cute,” she added with a big grin. 

*****

Kayleigh stretched before snuggling closer to Juice. It was late. They would probably regret staying up for so long after the girls had gone to bed, because they were going to be awake again in just a few hours. Kayleigh hadn’t been able to help herself though. She caught Juice in the shower and what had started out as a blow job ended with two mind-blowing rounds of sex. They’d left the bed only long enough to put on the bare minimum of needed clothing before tumbling back in the bed and making out like two horny teenagers. 

“We should go on a date.” 

Kayleigh snorted at Juice’s random comment, but smiled as she traced the outline of the two wolves on his chest. 

“We should go ice skating.” 

She snorted again. “Have you ever gone ice skating?” Kayleigh asked. 

“Yeah. A long ass time ago in New York. You?” 

“Never, but let’s do it. There’s a place in San Fran. I heard a customer talking about it last week.” 

Juice kissed the top of her head. “It’s a date. Think Jax and Tara will watch the girls if we repay the favor another night?” 

“I’m sure for the exchange of a date night of their own they will watch our girls.” 

“Sweet.” Juice rolled to his side, bringing Kayleigh with him, and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Let’s go to bed and hope the girls are down for going back to sleep in mommy and daddy’s bed in the morning.”


	66. Taking Control

Juice was surprisingly agile, and a natural, on a pair of ice skates. Kayleigh on the other hand was as wobbly as a newborn foal. Juice slowed down as he reached Kayleigh’s side again after speeding around the rink. The rink wasn’t overly crowded and he’d been enjoying zipping around and coming back to his wife’s side. He’d skate with her for a moment before taking off again. 

“Show off,” she muttered, giving him a smile and then looking back down at her feet. 

“Did you not go skating in Texas?” 

Kayleigh laughed. “A few times, I wasn’t very good.” 

“Obviously,” he teased, giving her a big grin. He turned around, moving in front of her and skating backwards, and held out his hands. “Come on, I’ll pull you around.” 

Kayleigh giggled, but placed her hands in his and let him pull her around. “Okay, Juicey.” 

They were on their second lap around when she wobbled, lost her balance, and slipped to the ice. She slid between Juice’s legs, still holding onto his hands. They were both laughing as Juice stopped and looked down at her. 

“You okay, babe?” he asked, sounding concerned but still laughing. 

“Yes. Let’s get back around to the exit and go find somewhere to eat dinner.” 

“Alright. Let’s go, klutzy. Think you can stay on your feet the rest of the way around?” Juice teased as he helped pull her to her feet. 

Kayleigh wobbled for a second, giggling and shushing Juice as he laughed with her, before they started to slowly skate together around the rink. “Quit making fun of me. I can’t help it if I can’t ice skate. It’s something I’m bad at, but I can at bake the hell out of some desserts.” 

“Yes, you can baby. Look we’re almost to the exit.” 

*****

The boys were asleep in their rooms and Gracie was sleeping on the pile of blankets on the carpet. The house was dark except for the lamp that was on the small side table next to the couch. Jax was holding Anna Kate who was wide awake, but quiet as she studied the man above her. 

“Little girls look good on you,” Tara said with a small smile as she sat next to Jax on the couch. She held out the warm bottle, and he took it from her, giving her a smile in return. 

“Yeah? She’s a good baby. Calm, quiet.” 

“She likes to watch everything around her, but she wants to play with the big kids when they are up and running around.”

Jax smiled down at the baby. “Do you want to walk and play with your sister and cousins? Yes, you do. You’ll be there in a few more months. Then you’ll drive your dad crazy, and we can all laugh at him.” 

“Jax,” Tara scolded, while chuckling herself. 

“What? It will be funny to watch Juice raise two little girls, one of which already has a strong personality.” He flicked his eyes over to the sleeping toddler and then looked back down at Anna. “He’s not gonna stand a chance if you turn out like your sister.” 

Jax’s phone started buzzing on the coffee table and he handed Anna to Tara quickly, so he could answer the phone. He headed for the kitchen, so the conversation would not disturb the sleeping toddler, and Tara cuddled Anna to her chest. 

“Hi, pretty baby girl. You have those pretty chocolate eyes like your daddy and Aunt Graciela. You and your sister are going to be so pretty and smart. Pretty like your mama and smart like both of them.” Even while eating, Anna tried to smile at Tara, making Tara giggle softly. “Silly baby, you did get your daddy’s beautiful smile. Yes, you did.” 

Once Anna was finished eating, Tara burped her and then cradled her in one arm before snuggling down into the corner of the couch with her. She didn’t hear Jax return to the living room until he leaned over her shoulder. 

“Little girls look good on you, too,” he whispered in her ear. 

*****

Dinner at the Italian restaurant had been fabulous. They’d debated going to a new place that had recently opened, but drove instead to their favorite Italian restaurant for dinner after ice skating. Kayleigh was still nibbling at her slice of cake, but their check was paid for and their leftovers boxed up in small containers. They were one of the few couples left in the place.

“This is nice to get away together.” 

Kayleigh giggled. “We always talk about doing it more often, but we spend all our time with Gracie and Anna Kate.” 

“Remember those first two months together? Getting to drive off on my Harley whenever we wanted. Go anywhere we wanted anytime.” 

Kayleigh gave him a devilish smirk. “All the sex.” 

Juice gave her a big grin across the table. He felt her foot brush along his leg and winked at her. “That still happens. Now we just have two kids because of it.” 

Kayleigh, who had just taken a sip of her wine, snorted and covered her mouth with her hand quickly. She wiped her mouth with her napkin, still giggling as Juice started to chuckle with her. 

“Let’s hit the road, Juicey so we can go home to our two little girls. Getting away is nice, but going home to them is better.” 

*****

Kayleigh came around the counter and set two plates of muffins on the table then sat across from Tara. “Be honest. How much does holding her make you want another baby?” 

Anna cooed in Tara’s arms and Tara smiled down at her before looking up at Kayleigh. She took a sip from her coffee cup before answering. “Too much. I would love to have another baby so bad, but look at everything that’s going on right now. The AB has already gotten their hands on some of the other Old Ladies. They were here at Lynn’s. This makes me so afraid to even try and bring another child into this world. I hate the idea of Abel and Thomas remembering these moments, when everything is so scary and uncertain.” 

“Tara, life is scary and uncertain. You can’t let this control your life. If you want a baby, you should try to have a baby, especially if your husband wants a baby, too. Let me tell you, from experience, sex when you’re trying to get pregnant can get hot and heavy real quick.” 

The girls shared a laugh, and Danny coughed from his spot in the corner. Both girls turned their heads to look at him and laughed again as he raised the paper from the table covering his face, and hiding his own chuckles. 

The girls turned back to their conversation and Kayleigh reached for Tara’s hand across the table. “Let loose, my friend. I remember the Doctor Knowles I met a few years ago, and look how far you’ve come from the person you once were. Follow your heart, Girlie. You want a baby, make a baby.” 

“Life is going to happen no matter what,” Tara stated in an almost resigned tone. 

“Pretty much,” Kayleigh said cheerfully, trying to brighten up her friend. 

Tara nodded. “Did you ever think you’d have babies with Juice?” 

“Nope. After Ryan, I didn’t think I’d have kids. Not until Gracie.” 

“You still want more?” 

Kayleigh snorted, rolling her eyes and then giving her friend a big smile. “Duh. You know that. As many as Juice wants, but we’ll probably stop at three.” 

“Three is a good number.” 

“Two is difficult.” 

The two women burst into loud peals of laughter. Tara sobered first and her smile shifted to one of fondness. “Gemma would love all the kids. She’d love that Happy has as Old Lady.” 

“I don’t think she would have loved the direction Jax and you have taken this club, this family.” 

Tara nodded slowly. “I don’t think so either. But she did love her family. I think, if Jax and I have a girl I’d like to name her after Gemma. Maybe not as a first name, but I did love her and it would be nice to honor her that way.” Tara chuckled and smiled fondly. “She could be a hateful bitch, but she was one of a kind.” 

“It was hard not to love Gemma just as much as you disliked her,” Kayleigh agreed. 

Tara snorted. “Isn’t that the truth.” 

*****

Juice caught another ornament that Gracie didn’t quite get hooked on the branch and chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. “Silly girl. You have to get the ornaments on the tree.” 

Gracie clapped and squealed in delight as Juice hung the ornament up and it stayed hanging on the tree. Anna cooed and squawked from her play mat, looking up at her sister and father from her tummy time. 

Kayleigh came back from the kitchen and shook her head at the pair decorating the tree. “How’s it coming? Getting more on than you’re dropping?” 

“Trying,” Juice shot back playfully. “Gracie, put this one right here.” 

When the ornament stayed on the tree everyone cheered, making Anna coo loudly from her play mat. Kayleigh walked the two steps over to her and picked her up. “You tired of being on the floor, huh? Do you want to see what’s going on? Yes? You’re so vocal today, Anna Kate.” 

“Nana! Or’mets on tee!” 

Juice chuckled. “Are you showing Anna how you put ornaments on the tree?” he asked her.

“Yeah! More! Daddy, more!” 

“Okay.” Juice reached into the box and pulled out a silver, plastic ball for her to hang. She pointed out a spot, having figured out what to do while decorating with her dad, and Juice moved so she was at the right level. 

Gracie reached out and with a little help from Juice again, hung the ball on the tree. 

“Good job!” Kayleigh exclaimed. 

“Yay!” Gracie yelled. 

Anna turned in Kayleigh’s arms, looking until she found Gracie, and smiled at her big sister. She kicked her legs and flapped her arms, cooing happily. 

“Did you hear Gracie, Anna Kate?” Kayleigh asked her youngest, turning her own body more so it was easier for Anna to watch Gracie. “Is that your big sister?” 

“Mama, pay with Nana!” Gracie wiggled and squirmed to get out of Juice’s hold, so he quickly set her on her feet. She took off for Anna’s rainforest themed jumper and held onto its edge as she jumped up and down. “Pay with Nana! Pay!” 

“Okay. You can play with Anna,” Kayleigh responded. Kayleigh slid Anna’s feet through the leg holes and the little girl instantly started trying to jump. Gracie played with the toys around the jumper, and jumped and danced around Anna. Kayleigh watched her girls as Anna tried to play with the toys in front of her, too. 

Juice pecked Kayleigh on her cheek, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. “We’ll finish decorating the tree tonight. It’s playtime before dinner now.” 

“Dinner won’t be much longer. Watch those two and I’ll finish up. The sweet potatoes were almost done.” 

“Can Anna have some?” 

“Maybe. We’ll have to puree it with a bit of water.” 

“Do that. She can try sweet potatoes first.” 

“No peas like Gracie?” 

“Nah. I know both of my kids will eat healthy.” 

Kayleigh kissed his cheek as she giggled, and then spun out of his arms. She headed for the kitchen, calling over her shoulder. “Don’t jinx yourself there, Daddy!” 

*****

Tara had told Jax she was going to bed hours ago, but she hadn’t been able to fall asleep. She knew he was still awake, sitting in the kitchen thinking about all he needed to do for his business, his club, and his family. All she could think about was her family. Her and Jax. She had always let her fears overwhelm her and make her final decisions. It was the reason she left Charming at eighteen. The reason she came back to Charming after leaving Chicago. Her fear was the reason she was so scared to grow her family, something she wanted to do more than anything. She’d had baby fever since Kayleigh was just a few months pregnant with Anna. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Jax with her safety, or with the safety of her children. The fear was what she couldn’t see coming, the unknown that might happen. Other people’s choices that caused a string of events that affected her. It was irrational, but it controlled her. 

She’d let it control her for too long. She thought about her best friend, everything that had happened to Kayleigh and everything that she had overcome. Tara had changed, Kayleigh was right about that, but it was because of Kayleigh. Tara could be strong because her friend was stronger. Tara had become the Queen of SAMCRO because of her relationship to Jax, but Kayleigh was the strongest woman she had ever met, besides Gemma. 

Tara was ready to be strong. She was tired of being weak because of her fear, of letting life pass her by because she was afraid of the unknown future. She was ready to not let fear control her life. She tossed off the covers and slid out of bed. She didn’t bother putting on a robe and headed down the hallway in her nightgown. 

Jax lifted his head from where he had it cradled in his hands, elbows on the table, when he heard her feet hit the kitchen floor. “Tara?” 

Before she lost her nerve, she blurted out, “I don’t care about what’s going on around us that we can’t control. I want you and I want our family. I want a baby and I’m tired of letting everything that’s happening around me, everything I can’t control, control my life and my decisions. I want to have a baby, I want to have your baby, and I want you to fuck me right now on this table.” 

“Come here,” Jax groaned. He reached out an arm for her and Tara closed the distance between them. Jax pulled her into his lap and she straddled him, titling her head down so their foreheads touched. 

“You sure?” Jax asked hoarsely. 

“Yes,” she whispered. “I love you, Jackson.” 

*****

“It’s hard to believe it’s already Christmastime again,” Graciela said, looking up from her mass of books, notes, and stacks of papers spread out across one of the table at Lynn’s. 

Kayleigh was decorating the little bakery on her off day. The windows were already frosted and the top of the display glass decorated. She was now decorating her little tree that sat in the corner. “Yeah. This time you aren’t coming to visit, but I wish your mom was.” 

“I know. She’s bummed we are all here to celebrate, but she’s saving all her money to retire in a couple years. She wants to be done and move out here. She’s already talking about it.” 

Kayleigh grinned. “I told Juice as soon as you were permanently out here that she would want to come, too. With both her kids, and grandkids, across the country? What mom wouldn’t want to move?” 

“Good point. I hope she likes Happy,” Graciela added, making Kayleigh snort. 

“He sort of has a decent job, depending on the way you look at working in porn and escorts, but he treats you right. He takes care of you, and makes you happy. What more could she want?” 

“For him to not be old enough to be my dad?” 

Kayleigh snorted and her shoulders shook with quiet laughter. “Graciela. Mom will think he’s great because she will see how much you think he’s great, and she’ll see the way he stares at you. She’ll love Happy when she meets him.” 

“Whatever. I’ll take your word for it, Sissy.” 

“How is your mom doing?” Danny asked. He had until then, tried to remain silent and unnoticeable in the corner, since he was solely there on watch duty over the two Old Ladies. 

Graciela twisted in her chair to give Danny a raised brow. “She’s good. Working, gushing over her cute granddaughters, planning to come out here. Worrying about her kids. She’s her usual self.” 

“That’s good to hear. Kayleigh, you about done so I can take you girls to the house? Juice is meeting us there, and I have a shift at Fuego.” 

“Alright, old man. I know you want to go watch the girls prance around at Fuego. Graciela pack up your stuff, my second dad has to go be an old pervert at work and leer at the pretty girls.” 

The three burst into laughter, but Danny pointed a finger at Kayleigh. “I don’t leer. That’s big talk for a little person there, Squirt. Better watch out,” Danny warned playfully. 

“I ain’t scared of you, old man.” 

“Should be, Squirt. I’ve spanked you before, don’t think I still can’t.” 

“You’d have to catch me first, slow poke,” she teased, walking to the front door to double check that it was locked. “Come on. You can follow us girls home so you can go ‘work’.” She made little finger quotes in the air and then blew a kiss to Danny. “Love you, old man.” 

“Yeah, yeah, love you, Squirt. Let’s get out of here.” 

*****

Anna wiggled and squirmed on the bed, letting out a loud cry that told her father exactly how she felt about him wrestling her into clothes. 

“Yeah, I know, baby, mommy is better at getting clothes on you than daddy. If you weren’t such a wiggle worm… but you have to have pants, Anna. We’ll have the talk later about how long said pants must be and how low they can’t sit when your older.” 

Juice lifted her to sit up and she giggled happily at being done with the task of getting dressed. She didn’t have as much hair as Gracie did at four months old, but it would be enough to put in a little pony tail on the top of her head… if Juice wanted to fight that battle. He decided to brush it instead and let it be wild. 

Anna reached for her feet, trying to grab them, and flopped to her side instead when she lost her balance. Juice chuckled, helping her right herself amongst the mess of bedsheets and blankets, and then grinned at her as he shrugged on his own shirt. He grabbed his belt to put on and watched as she managed to get ahold of one foot. 

“Did you find a foot?” 

Anna cooed, her big, brown eyes looking inquisitively up at him before down at her feet again. She cooed louder, trailing off into a squeal of delight. 

“Silly girl,” Juice said before leaning over to kiss her forehead. She batted at him with her hands and he pretended as if she hit him. “Oh,” he exclaimed in a goofy voice, falling over onto the bed beside her. 

She laughed and flapped her arms happily. 

“Anna Kate are you beating up Daddy?” Kayleigh asked as she came into the room. 

Juice sat up and saw Kayleigh with Gracie on her hip, standing in the doorway. 

“Ready?” she asked, still chuckling. 

“Yeah. Anna and I are ready. We were playing.” 

“I can see that. Let’s go to another birthday party, Juicey. The second teenager, and the first teenage boy. SAMCRO will never be the same.” 

“Nope.” 

They headed for the garage and as Juice opened the door he stopped to ponder. “Do you think Piper would join the NS like Noah or do you think he’d go SAMCRO?” 

“Who knows, he’s still got a few more years, though. He doesn’t really have any ties to SAMCRO, he only had Opie in his life for a while. I’d place a bet that he’d go Night Slayer because of Noah. What if he decided he doesn’t want join either MC?” 

Juice shrugged as he started the car after the girls were strapped into the back in their car seats. “That’d be cool, too, I guess. He’d still be family.” 

*****

Kayleigh watched as Juice set Anna back in the playpen and the stood straight. “This all feels like déjà vu. You stopping by to say hi to me and the baby before running off to handle club business. The dangerous kind.” 

Juice stepped forward and grabbed Kayleigh by her hips. He pulled her closer and kissed the tip of her nose quickly. “This isn’t like last time. We’ll all be okay, Kayleigh.” 

Kayleigh didn’t like any of this. While she had known some sort of drama would catch up to SAMCRO and her family, she wasn’t prepared for it to happen so quickly. She wasn’t prepared for the guys she cared about, the man she loved, to be in harm’s way again. She had almost gotten used to knowing her husband was safe while at work or out on a ride with his brothers. Gracie had been four months old when the Irish-Cartel catastrophe happened. Now Anna Kate was four months old, and the AB had started the beginnings of a shit storm because they felt jilted in all of the dealings that had been done to bring peace to SAMCRO. 

“Be careful, Juan Carlos,” she said, then leaned in to brush her lips across his for a moment before she pulled back. 

“I will, baby. Love you.”

“Love you.” 

Anna made a gurgling coo from the playpen and Juice look over at her with a big grin. “I’ll see you at home tonight.” Juice kissed Kayleigh once more and then leaned down into the playpen to kiss Anna. 

Juice headed for the door. “Later, Danny,” he called, holding up his arm to wave goodbye. 

Danny turned down the paper he was reading in his, now usual, place in the corner of the room, and nodded to Juice. “Later.” 

*****

It was late when Juice made it home. He had texted Kayleigh once he’d made it back to the clubhouse. Everyone had been given five to make phone calls and then it was church. As soon as they were done with business and he was free to leave, Juice had headed home to his girls. 

Danny’s bike was still in the driveway when he pulled into the garage. He spotted his girls’ Papa on the couch. No one had urged Gracie to call him that, but she’d said it out of the blue while playing with him a few weeks back. The very loud and clear “Papa!” had stuck since then. 

“Hey, Pops.” 

Danny stood and clapped Juice on the shoulder. “Your girls are something else, all three of them.” 

“They all asleep?” 

“Little ones are. Not sure about Kayleigh, but she went to her room about an hour ago. I wasn’t leaving till you got home, even when she did say you had made it safely back to the clubhouse.” 

“Thanks, Danny. You can crash here if you want. Might be safer after today’s events.” 

“Yeah. I got word of the shootout. I didn’t say anything to Kayleigh, figured you would want to tell her. Stay safe, son.” 

“You just help me keep them safe and I’ll be good.” 

Danny smiled. “You got yourself an easy deal there, son. No question. These three girls,” he gestured down the hallway with his thumb, “will always be my priority. Have a good night brother. See you in the morning at Lynn’s.” 

Juice saw Danny to the door, locked it and checked that the back door was also locked before heading to check on both of his girls. He finally headed for his own doorway and found Kayleigh laying in the bed. She was propped up on the headboard with her legs under the covers. They were bent, and the black leather scrapbook was open in her lap. He could see the thin, pink straps of her nightgown since her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun. Her smile was beautiful as she studied the images in front of her, so captivated and lost in memory that she hadn’t heard him approach. 

He knocked softly on the doorframe once before walking fully into the room and over to his side of the bed. “Getting all sentimental on me?” 

“Maybe. I love when they’re little. I miss Gracie being Anna’s age.” She set the book aside on the nightstand and patted the bed beside her. “What happened today?” 

Juice undressed quickly, leaving his clothes on the floor, and slid into the bed. She pressed against his side and he curved his arm over her shoulders, hugging her closer. 

“We met with the other three, like I told you. Their scouts haven’t picked up anything, so we were all talking, trying to decide what to do. The AB showed up in the middle.” 

Kayleigh gasped and her arm that was slung across his waist, tightened. 

“We’re okay,” Juice reassured her. “SAMCRO didn’t get hit. A guy from the Mayans took a shot to the leg, and two Chinese were shot, one didn’t make it.” 

“How are they staying hidden, but know where y’all are?” 

“Sounds like a rat,” Juice replied. “But who?” 

They were both silent for a moment as Kayleigh thought about an answer. It wouldn’t be one of the SAMCRO boys or the Slayers; she trusted her family and none of them would turn rat. The Mayans, Chinese, or Niners could have someone, but all of their women had been threatened or attacked in some way, too. Why would they target their own women? Besides, she was fairly confident the AB wouldn’t work with someone of color. Who would have the most to gain if they got in the favor of the AB? 

“Darby.” 

Juice grunted. “Why?” 

“Wouldn’t he have the most to gain? Back in their favor? Protection from whatever fight is about to go down? I don’t know, but he seems like a likely suspect, or at least someone who might know something more than he told you guys a few weeks ago.” 

Juice untangled himself from Kayleigh and then leaned in to kiss her. “I need to call Jax.” 

“Can it wait until the morning?” she whined. 

Juice smirked. Then leaned back in to kiss her once more, deepening it for a split second before pulling back. Kayleigh groaned. 

“Tease.” 

Juice chuckled, shaking his head at her. “We probably won’t do anything until early morning. I just need to call him, I’ll be back to bed, you insatiable woman.” 

“Panty thief,” she called back. 

“Oh, are we playing the name game now?” he asked slipping out of bed. 

“Hurry up and call Jax… Juicey,” she said with a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. “I know another game we can play.” 

*****

Graciela pulled into driveway, and noticed Danny sitting in one of the rocking chairs on the front porch. She hoped out of the car, grabbing her bag, and then headed for the house. Both women had taken the day off. A command given by their significant others. Graciela had called in a substitute and Bobby was working at Lynn’s for Kayleigh. 

“Morning, Danny,” she greeted, as she reached the top of the steps. 

“Hello, sweetheart. Kayleigh’s making breakfast.” 

“I just want some coffee. It’s early,” Graciela looked at the colors of the morning sunrise that painted the sky. The pretty reds, yellows, and oranges, and the tiny strip of pale blue beginning to peak above the horizon. 

“Older you get, earlier you get up, and you know you will want whatever Kayleigh is making.” 

Graciela gave him a shrug, admitting that last bit was true. “I’d rather stay up late. You still chillin’ out here?” she asked, hand reaching for the doorknob. 

Danny nodded once and reached over to grab his cigarette pack off the little glass and wicker table. He flipped open the lid, pulled out one stick and then tossed the box back on the table. “I’ll stay out here a bit. Juno’s in the house. She’ll sound an alarm if someone comes through the backdoor. I’ll be in after this one.” 

He lit the cigarette as Graciela stepped into the house. Juno greeted her by the couch as she deposited her things beside the end table. She rubbed the dog’s head in greeting and then headed for the kitchen. 

“Morning, Sissy!” 

“Mornin’!” Kayleigh was wearing Anna and the little girl was happily playing with a small ring of baby keys while her mother cleaned up the kitchen. 

Gracie stopped playing with her toy animals and ran to wrap her aunt’s legs in a hug. “Ella!” 

Graciela and Kayleigh exchanged smiles. They’d been working on getting her to called Graciela by her name, but the little girl couldn’t say it all. She tried hard, but all that could clearly say was Ella, and Ella had become Aunt Graciela’s new name. 

“Hi, Mini-me. We get to play together today!” 

“Yay!” Gracie cheered, making Anna coo and try to babble loudly, too. She let go of her aunt, clapped her hands together, yelling happily again, and then ran off to play with her horses again. 

“Anything I can do to help make breakfast?” 

“Nope. French toast oven bake is almost done. You’re right on time.” 

“The time is early, and I smell coffee. I can’t believe Happy made me take the day off and then drug my ass out of bed so damn early,” she added, mostly mumbling to herself. Graciela headed for the countertop and the coffee pot. She plucked a mug from the cabinet above and then added sugar before pouring her coffee. After a dash of milk, she placed the cup on the kitchen table.

“It is nice to be off work,” Graciela said with a sigh, after a sip of coffee. “I just wish the club wasn’t in all the drama and danger.” 

Noticing the table wasn’t set yet, Graciela slid back out of her chair to complete the task as she listened to Kayleigh’s response. 

“It will be resolved soon. This type of shit blows in so quickly and then is handled and gone just as quick. Last time everything seemed to happen back to back, we didn’t catch a break until the very end. We’ve had a year of peace, got out easy.” 

“You’ve been through shit like this before and you’re not worried?” Graciela asked. 

“Of course I’m worried! The situation is dangerous and frightening, but I try and stay strong for my family, and for our guys that are protecting us. I knew that something would happen. The club got away free, Graciela. It would be a fairytale if we had managed to not get tangled up in something bad for a lifetime. I didn’t know what would happen, and I did hope nothing would, but we will get past this.” 

“I hope so. Peaceful times were better,” Graciela said, sitting down in her chair, now that the table was set, and sliding her mug over closer to her. 

“Tell me about it,” Kayleigh quipped, “but we’ve got a whole day to hang out together and I vote we shouldn’t spend it worrying because that won’t help anyone.” Kayleigh replied just as the oven timer went off. “Oo, let’s eat!” 

“Ea! Eat!” Gracie shouted, moving to scramble into her booster seat. 

Graciela stood to help her niece climb into the chair and then pushed her closer to the table. She walked back around the table and sat in her chair. “That smells great, Kayleigh. It looks delicious.” 

Kayleigh set the pan in the middle of the table and then turned to get the syrup. “Thanks. It’s a recipe I’ve been wanting to try. I may make it a dish at the bakery. Syrup can by messy, though.” 

Danny walked through the front door, making Juno bark until she saw it was him. 

“Let’s eat, Dan-o,” Kayleigh called.


	67. Showers & Safe Words

While the girls were down for their afternoon nap, Danny had taken Juno out to the backyard to play, tired of hearing girl-talk. Graciela and Kayleigh spread their respective work across the living room table and floor. Graciela was working on lesson plans while Kayleigh poured over her books and recipe plans. The ones she’d made Danny pick up on his way over when Juice had told her she’d be staying home. 

“So…” Graciela started, tossing her pen down and looking up at Kayleigh. “Christmas is at the end of the month, like two weeks away now. I have no idea what to get Happy, it’s our first Christmas together. What did you get Juice?” 

“Juice and I spent our very first Christmas together with him in prison. I couldn’t bring his present, but it was a watch. One he’d been eyeing before he went inside.” 

"Happy doesn't shop online, and we don't go out walking around the mall or shops down Main Street. I don't know what he would like. Stuff for his motorcycle? Yeah, or maybe a hoodie or something, but that seems so simple."

Kayleigh hummed in agreement and tapped her pink highlighter on the table as she thought. “You still want a tattoo?” she asked after a moment. 

“Yeah…” 

“Let him tattoo you. He’d love that.” 

Graciela raised an eyebrow. “Really?” 

“Yeah. Getting ink should be special, you’ll regret it more if it’s something random and stupid. Let him pick, Happy won’t disappoint.” 

Kayleigh held out her forearms showing off the footprints on each wrist, and then pulled down the neck of her tank top. “I love my crow. Happy does good work. He drew out the lettering for the wrist pieces.” 

“But how is that a Christmas gift to him?” 

“Get him other stuff. The ‘silly’ stuff, and do the tattoo as an extra surprise. You can’t deny that Happy would love to tattoo you. Does he draw on you?”

“Sometimes,” Graciela admitted, a slight blush rising to her cheeks. “He had a pen one night on the couch and doodled on my thigh.” 

“See. Perfect idea.”   
"I guess I could get him a sketchbook and some pencils. Then he could draw an idea."

Kayleigh got a wicked smirk on her face and Graciela looked at her with a hint of caution. 

“What, Sissy?” 

“Would you say yes to a crow?” 

Graciela wanted to spit out a quick no but stopped herself as she really thought about it. Happy putting a crow on her almost meant as much as saying ‘I Do' in the MC world. That was a big commitment both of them would be making, depending on her answer, if he wanted to tattoo a crow on her.

“Yes.” 

“Good. Now, Black Forest cake or an Apple Cinnamon roll?” 

*****

Anna Kate had gone to sleep an hour ago, and Kayleigh had put her down in her crib. Gracie had snuggled into her lap as soon as she’d come back to the living room and sat on the couch. Danny appeared to be asleep in the armchair, reclined back with his eyes closed, but Kayleigh knew better. Danny would never sleep on the job. 

Juno sighed from her place in front of the hallway and Graciela giggled softly. “Even the dog hates the waiting game.” 

Before Kayleigh could reply to Graciela's quip, the sound of two Harley's pulling up reached their ears. Juice came through the garage door and Happy through the front a few seconds later.

Danny stood from the chair, stretched, and gave Juice a half hug before walking over to drop a kiss on Kayleigh's head. "Goodnight, Squirt."

“Drive safe, Dan-o.” 

Juice leaned over to give Kayleigh a quick kiss and then lifted Gracie out of her lap. His little girl snuggled into his chest, laying her head on his shoulder. He kissed her as best he could, and headed down the hallway to put her to bed, stopping to clap Happy on the shoulder. 

“Night, brother.” 

Happy grunted and then caught Graciela’s eye. He jerked his head toward the door and she slowly stood from the couch. 

“Night, Sissy.” 

“Bye.” 

Graciela followed Happy out to his bike and climbed quickly on behind him. She hadn’t missed the look Juice and Kayleigh had exchanged, or the tense set to Happy’s shoulders. Something had happened today, and she wanted to know what. 

As she unlocked the door when they made it to her condo, Graciela could feel Happy's body pressed close to her, covering her as she opened the door. He shut and locked the door behind them as soon as he was inside, and then headed for the bedroom. Graciela tossed her bag on the floor and followed behind him. 

When she reached the bedroom, she watched him shrug his kutte off, draping it over the back of her vanity chair. He turned, and her eyes caught sight of the blood splattered across his white shirt. Graciela moved forward quickly and grabbed his forearm, stopping him from walking away. 

“Is it yours?” she asked. 

“No.” 

She was relieved, but still worried, now for a different reason. What had the club done tonight? She let him go, and Happy pulled off his shirt, he walked to the bathroom and tossed it in the sink.

Graciela followed him in and leaned against the counter as turned the shower on and then started to undress, first stepping out of his boots. “What’s going on, Happy? What happened today?” 

He paused in undoing his belt, and then looked up at her as he continued to shed his pants. “You’re not gonna like knowing it all right now, Little Girl.” 

“I want to know what you’re doing Happy. It’s not any better not knowing! At least I’ll know if you’re walking into a shirt storm, or if or when you come home covered in blood stains – I might know beforehand if they’ll be yours or someone else’s!” 

Happy didn’t speak at first, and Graciela was afraid she’d pissed him off by raising her voice. She watched him as he stepped out of the puddle of clothes at his feet and slid one hand to her hip, pulling her closer. His hands yanked her shirt off first, then moved to pop the button of her jeans. She toed off her shoes, and then wordlessly helped him shimmy off her pants and panties at the same time. 

His hands were on her ass and his lips caught hers in the next instant. He turned them and walked her backward. She was unsteady stepping back into the shower, but Happy held her tightly, and she didn't fall. He pushed her against the cold wall but reached out to turn the shower head to spray them both with the hot water.

She cried out when his fingers pinched her nipple. Happy broke away from the kiss, only to trail open mouth kisses and the occasional nip down her neck. Happy trailed lower, using his tongue to lick a path across her collarbone, to the hollow of her throat, and then down between her breasts. He went further, kneeling down as he continued. He dipped his tongue into her navel, making her giggle before the sound of her laughter was cut off by the sharp inhale of breath as his tongue flicked across her clit.

“Hap,” she groaned, as he slung her right leg over his shoulder. 

Happy looked up at her before he slid the flat of his tongue from her opening to her clit. He repeated the motion and her head hit the shower wall with a soft thump. Sliding one hand down her stomach, he slid over her hip and down her thigh. He trailed his fingers along the sensitive skin of the inside of her thigh as he made his way back up to the apex of her thighs. 

He loved the sounds she made when he touched her, and it drove him closer to the edge of control. Like always, it made him want to hear what other sounds she would make for him. The little gasp that left her lips when he slid two fingers into her wasn't enough. He set a steady rhythm using his fingers and his tongue on her clit, pumping his fingers harder and faster and flicking his tongue over her clit until she was screaming above him.

“God fuck, Hap! Please!” she let out a shrill whine that turned into a cry of pleasure when he nipped her with his teeth. “FUCK!” 

Just before she was about to come, Happy pulled away. He stood, wiping his mouth, and turned her around to face the wall. He kicked her feet so her stance was wider, and slid his cock between her legs. 

“Happy, we ca-”

“Shut up, I know,” he growled out close to her ear. 

Graciela snapped her mouth closed and enjoyed the feel of the cold tile wall on her breasts and the contrasting heat on her back from the water and Happy. His hands gripped her hips tightly and shifted her to arch her back, pushing her ass up a bit more. It provided the perfect angle to glide his hard cock against her slick folds. The head of his cock brushed against her clit with each stroke, and Graciela thought she might collapse from the pleasure. 

Her head fell back against his shoulder. Happy slid one hand up to her neck, wrapping his hand around her throat, but never squeezing hard enough to hurt her. “Come on my dick, Graciela. Stay on your feet and I’ll make it worth your while.” 

She groaned, knowing her legs would go out as soon as she came, but the challenge was too tempting not to give it a shot. It wasn’t hard to tumble over the edge she had just been so close to a moment ago. Happy was taller than her, and with his cock between her legs, each stroke slid him against her sensitive skin. It was incredible to feel him bare, even if he wasn’t inside her, and the idea of it was enough to send her spiraling into ecstasy. 

Happy could tell the moment Graciela was about to orgasm. Her whole body tensed and her palms pressed so hard against the tiles he thought she might crack one. He had to give her credit, she tried to keep standing and almost managed. 

He kept her from falling with his grip on her hips and bit back a moan of his own as he felt her warm juices soak his cock as he continued to slide against her. Using one hand, he shut off the water. Once he was sure she’d be steady on her feet, he let her go, but only for a split second. As soon as they were on the bathmat, Happy swooped her up and Graciela easily wrapped her legs around his hips. 

It would have been so easy to shift hips and slide into her tight heat, but he wasn’t taking any chances on knocking her up, what they’d just done was enough of a gamble. Happy tossed her on the bed and wasted no time grabbing a condom and sliding it on. 

Happy grabbed her by the hips, pulling her roughly to the edge of the bed and shoving her legs apart, and positioned himself at her entrance. Happy slammed his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt inside her silky warmth. Graciela’s eyes closed and she let out a loud cry. She reached out her hand and her fingers brushed against his abs. 

“Hap,” she moaned as he pulled back and slammed his hips into her again. 

He couldn’t help but smirk as he watched his cock disappear in and out of her sexy body. Sliding his hands down her legs, he gripped her ankles and moved her legs to his shoulders. She shifted slightly, groaning when he hit a spot deep inside her. He held her still, and with each stroke hit that same spot over and over again. 

“God, Happy. Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she screamed, as she tumbled over the edge again. 

He groaned loudly, slowing so he didn’t blow his load, and watched her ride out her orgasm. As soon as she quite shaking, he slid out of her and then flipped her over to her stomach. 

Graciela let out a squeak of surprise but recovered quickly. When she tried to raise up, Happy pushed her back down, his hand splaying out across the middle of her back, pressing just hard enough for it to almost be painful. 

“No,” he ordered. 

She was able to find her footing just before he slammed back into her. Happy was hard and fast, and rough, and Graciela loved every minute of it. 

He stopped suddenly, still seated inside her. “Remember the safe word?” he asked in a deep, husky voice. 

“Yes,” Graciela responded quickly, eagerly, and then clamped her mouth closed. She didn’t dare say a word, but she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips when he leaned forward and slid his hand up to her throat. He tightened his grip on her neck and rocked his hips forward. She couldn’t stop the shrill whine that left her mouth when he picked up the pace. 

Happy let go of her throat and slid his hand down her spine. He lifted the other from where it had been pressed into the bed and gripped her hips hard with both of his hands. He pulled out suddenly and flipped her over to her back. He snatched up her ankles and pressed her feet into the edge of the mattress. Released his grip on her, he slid his hands up to her knees, shoving them apart again.

Graciela smirked up at him, and he reached a hand up to pinch her nipple, making her cry out. She arched into his touch as he did it again. She watched with hungry eyes as he gripped the base of his cock in his free hand and slid his tip between her slick folds. He slid lower and swirled the head of his cock around her second entrance. When she bucked against him, he pinched her nipple hard, catching her eyes and glaring for a moment before looking back down at what he was doing. 

He tweaked her nipple once more before sliding his hand down her torso. Happy slid two fingers into her pussy and Graciela couldn't help but grind against the heel of his hand when he pressed it against her clit. Giving her a smirk, Happy slid his fingers lower, swirling and teasing her first, before pressing just one finger inside. 

Graciela groaned, her eyes fluttering closed, as he gently probed, stretching her, before adding a second finger. She pressed her lips together to keep from crying out his name and instead let out a whine of pleasure. 

Continuing to pump his fingers slowly, he aligned his cock at her entrance and thrust into her tight, warm pussy. He leaned over her, pressing one hand into the mattress beside her head, and sped up, his fingers and cock alternating in rhythm. As soon as her orgasm slammed into her, Happy pulled back, aligned his cock lower and pushed slowly forward. 

Graciela cried out as soon as his fingers found her clit, rubbing in furious circles as his cock pushed even further inside of her. She tumbled over the edge a second time when his fingers slid into her pussy. 

Happy smirked when she arched against him, watching as she squirmed on his dick and hand. He couldn’t get enough of how eager she was to please him and for him to please her. He could see how badly she wanted to talk, to beg him for more, but she wouldn’t break his command to not speak. 

He paused, giving her a moment to adjust to him, and waited for her nod to continue. Their eyes met and as soon as she gave him a short nod, he pulled back slowly, sliding almost out of her before gliding back in. 

He started out slow, but she felt too good, too tight and warm to keep up the snail’s pace. She cried out when he increased his speed, rocking his hips into her each time he was balls deep. He knew now which of her cries were sounds of pleasure, or ones that told him he’d pushed her too far.

Graciela’s hands reached out, her nails scratching down his abs before she reached for him, trying to pull him down to her. He snatched up her hands, giving in and leaning over her, but he pinned her hands above her in one of his own. 

He nipped just behind her ear. “Come again, Graciela. Come right… now.” 

*****

Happy watched Graciela from the bed where he was lazily stretched out and propped against the pillows. She was still naked, sitting in her chair and combing out her damp, tangled hair in front of her mirror. 

“So, what happened today?” she asked. 

He’d partially been hoping that sex would distract her from him having to tell her, but she was too smart for that to work. He sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. “We went to find this guy. Brought him out to one of our warehouses. Did some interrogating.” 

“Is that where the blood came from?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You do the interrogating?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Interrogator and killer?” she asked in a teasingly curious way. 

Happy snorted. “Yeah, Little Girl.” 

“Did he tell you what you needed to know?” she asked next, turning in her seat to look at him. 

“Eventually… maybe. Told us about a possible hideout of theirs. Come here, Little Girl.” 

Graciela laid her brush down on the table and walked over the few steps to the bed. She crawled in and stretched out beside Happy. He slid a hand down to cup her ass while she traced the swirl of the snake on his chest. 

“Did you kill him today? The man you interrogated?” she asked softly.

“No. His name is Darby, and he used to be a minor problem for SAMCRO before I moved here. Part of the AB, he got out before we went clean.” 

“But no one is ever really out…” she finished for him. 

“Right.” Happy paused and then slowly asked. “Would you be okay if I had?” 

It didn’t take long for her to reply in a smart ass, but soft tone, “You gonna hurt me, Hap?” 

“Never,” he swore. He knew he might hurt her feelings one day, or make her angry, but he’d never physically hurt her. 

“You know I get to worry about you.” 

“I wasn’t in any danger today. He was afraid of me. Besides, it will take more than a bullet to kill me, Little Girl.” 

She snorted. “That’s all it could take, Hap. I get to worry,” she snapped. 

“Alright, alright,” he conceded. Happy pressed his lips to the top of her head. “You can worry about me, Little Girl.” 

*****

Juice and Kayleigh spent the day at the craft fair at the high school before coming home and putting the girls down for a short, late-afternoon nap. They spent the quiet time doing mundane housework. When Kayleigh started making dinner, Juice headed to the garage to tinker with his Harley. 

He heard Anna Kate crying, and Gracie’s occasional shout for attention, but he stayed in the garage until she called him for dinner, and was quick to return to his task of working on his bike as soon as they were done eating. 

Kayleigh didn't stop him, and he was thankful she left him to his thoughts. Anna Kate wasn't having the best day, and neither was Gracie. The stress and pressure from the dealings with the AB were wearing on him. He could feel his anxiety returning. He was worried about Kayleigh, worried about his girls, his sister, and his brothers. Like most of his brothers, they didn't really care about the Mayans or any of the others, but they were going to work with them to continue to find a peaceful solution. They had to try to reach peace… Juice wanted peace for his family as much as Jax wanted it for his. He wanted to protect them. 

His anxiety made it hard to be strong, but he knew Kayleigh needed him to be strong for her. He’d noticed she’d been having a hard time sleeping. She was waking up several times during the night. The attacks on the women had her mind playing tricks on her. She was good at keeping her cool during the day, but her dreams plagued her, and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. 

That hurt the worst. His wife had demons that would haunt her for the rest of her life, and despite killing those men they would never leave her alone. Juice could only comfort her, promise her that no one would ever touch her again against her will. He meant it, he would kill for her, die for her. Juice still worried about her though. 

The living room was empty when he came inside. He headed for their bathroom, to wash the smudges of grease and oil from his hands and arms, and heard Kayleigh in Anna’s room with both girls as he passed. 

Once his hands were dry, he hung the hand towel back on its hook and then walked over to his nightstand. Opening the top drawer, he spotted what he wanted. Juice opened the little medicine bottle and pulled out a joint. He tucked the white stick behind his ear, checked that he had a lighter in his pocket and closed the nightstand drawer. 

Kayleigh was now in Gracie’s room putting her to sleep. She was crying, begging in her pitiful almost two-year-old way not to go to bed. Juice continued down the hallway, and Juno stood from the floor, stretching before following him to the back door. 

Juno ran out into the yard as soon as the door was open, running in circles and sniffing different spots. Juice sat in the swing and watched the dog for a moment. The quiet of the evening was calming and he leaned back, letting his head fall back so he could stare up at the stars. 

Juice closed his eyes and relaxed for a moment, concentrating on his breathing, and enjoyed the cool winter breeze that was blowing through the trees. He raised his head and took the joint out from behind his ear. Holding that in one hand, he dug the lighter out of his pocket with the other. He lit one end and then took a long drag, holding the smoke in for a few seconds before slowly blowing it out. 

He was halfway through smoking when Kayleigh slipped out the back door. She set the baby monitors on the ground and then sat on the swing next to him. Juice offered her the half-smoked joint and was surprised when she took it from him.

“Like good ole days?” he asked. 

Kayleigh exhaled. “I have some milk pumped, but it wouldn’t hurt Anna Kate anyway. Least, I don’t think so. Maybe it would mellow her out,” she joked on a laugh. “You okay, Juan Carlos?” 

“Just needed some time to myself today. I appreciate you giving it to me and taking care of the girls after we got home.” He took the roach back as she handed it to him. He took another hit, offered it to her and when she shook her head, tossed the tiny piece into the ashtray.

"Anytime, Juicey." Kayleigh watched in silence as he lit the paper on fire and it burned away.

Juice slung an arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer. She shifted to snuggle even closer to him. 

“Wanna play twenty-one questions?”

Juice laughed loudly and turned his head to kiss her. “Favorite sex position?” 

Kayleigh was still giggling as she answered, “I like it when you let me take control and ride your cock. If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go?” 

He moaned. “Damn, baby. I’d go to the beach, any beach with warm water and pretty sand. Get to watch you prance around in a tiny bikini. You?” 

“The beach would be nice, but I’d love to go to the mountains, somewhere snowy. We can play in the snow and tire the girls out, then I can ride your cock in front of a warm fire.” 

Juice smirked. “All about ridin’ my cock tonight. Wanna make another porno?” 

“Hey! It’s my turn to ask the question,” she barked and then added sheepishly, trying not to giggle. “What roles would we play?” 

Juice stood from the swing and pulled Kayleigh to her feet. He whistled for Juno and wrapped an arm around Kayleigh’s shoulders again. 

She tucked herself into his side, making it easy for him to kiss the top of her head. 

 

“Let’s go make another porno, baby,” he whispered. 

*****

The Night Slayers clubhouse was laid out very similar to the Sons, with the chapel to the far right, closed off with huge, dark double doors, a large bar, and an open floor plan. The walls were decorated with club paraphernalia, bike parts, and pictures of women. Black leather couches and chairs scattered the room along with two dark-stained pool tables with blood red felt. Well placed light fixtures and the skylights helped brighten the dark décor. 

The Friday night party was in full blast, and while Graciela had arrived with Happy, they’d gotten separated during the night. She didn’t mind, she got the chance to dance with her friends and then do a few shots with Tara and Venus. She’d stayed at the bar, while the other girls went to go dance, and chatted with Jacquelyn. Now though, she wanted to go find Happy. She finished her beer at the bar, bid Jacquelyn goodbye for the moment, and tossed her bottle in the trash. 

Graciela scanned the crowd, spotting Happy, and grinned. Even from across the room she could tell he was frustrated with the little blonde girl with large fake tits rubbing up against him and flirting. She started heading his way and caught her stare once she was a few feet away. She had every intention of shoving the girl aside and staking her own claim, but a large body stopped in front of her. 

"Hello, beautiful," the younger guy with the NS patch slurred.

“No thanks,” she said, stepped around him. 

“Aw come on, sweetheart.” 

“Sorry, sweetheart, I’m taken.” She looked away from the guy and caught Happy’s eye again. He was staring at her and raised a brow. She smirked at him and watched as he snapped at the blonde girl, shoving her away from him. He made his way through the crowd and glared at the younger NS guy still hanging around Graciela. 

The boy looked quickly between the couple only inches away from each other now and turned on his heel, leaving them alone. Graciela leaned in close and Happy whispered in her ear. “I want to fuck you right here.” 

“I’d rather not in front of my brother. How about we find a bathroom instead?” 

Across the room, Noah, Trevor, Big P, Chibs, and Juice were hanging around a pool table. Noah chuckled as he watched Happy push Graciela toward the back of the clubhouse. "That just pissed off two-thirds of the pussy floatin’ around here.” 

“And a couple of the crew,” Big P added, laughing at the young member sulking at the bar. 

Juice shook his head and pointed his stick toward the table. “Just take your shot.” 

*****

"What's going on, boss?" Tig asked once all the guys were seated around the table. 

“Some good news for a change. Bobby has found us a location for our Diosa.” 

“Is it another warehouse?” Ratboy asked. 

Bobby shook his head. “Nope. Real nice house, ideal location for discretion. It has an open floor plan for the main room, and we can make the other rooms bedrooms with little renovations. And, it's not Collette's old place, so it's brand new to the Diosa franchise."

The table was buzzing with excitement, something they hadn’t felt in a few weeks. Jax smiled at his brothers. “Bobby will be making the moves to purchase the property this week. No matter what’s happening with the AB, our first priority is the safety and protection of this family, the second is to keep business rolling forward. We don’t have much going on today. Montez and Chucky are at Scoops. West, I want you to go fil him in. Juice, keeping digging. What Darby gave us has to lead to something. I want you looking for their location. Let’s stay focused, remember to check the schedules for work the next two weeks, they’ve been posted in TM’s office.”

Jax banged the gavel on the table and the boys filtered out of the chapel. Juice played with his girls for a second, before kissing Kayleigh who was perched on a barstool. “Gotta get to work again, baby” 

Kayleigh leaned in for another quick kiss and then Juice headed for the computer in the corner of the room. Graciela was starting a game of pool with Happy, Tig, and Chibs. Jax and Bobby were still talking business at one of the tables.

Kayleigh turned to look at Tara and smiled. “This all feels so familiar.” 

“Yeah, except we’re plus one child now.” 

Kayleigh snorted and the two broke into giggles. “Plus one kid and another Old Lady.” 

Tara smiled at the pair across the room and then looked over at her brother in the corner. “Juice is at his usual computer spot and all the guys are here, well most of them. Chucky isn’t bartending though.” 

Kayleigh craned her neck and noticed that no one was bartending and frowned. “You start to miss that strange man when he’s not around.” 

It was Tara’s turn to snort. “Yeah, but he sure does love Scoops.” 

“It gives him something to do with purpose… and I think he likes ice cream.” 

Tara was about to reply again when Juice shot out of his chair and yelled, “I think I found it!” 

*****

As soon as the Juice had shouted, Jax’s voice boomed louder, “Church now.” The kutte clad men had jumped into action, heading back into the chapel for only a few minutes. When the doors opened again they had headed for their bikes. Jax, Juice, and Happy only stopping for a moment to give a quick goodbye to their Old Lady before heading out. 

That had been almost two hours ago, and the clubhouse was a hive of nervous energy as everyone waited for the boys to return. Kayleigh, Tara, and Graciela had started a card game while the kids were down for an afternoon nap. 

“Uno!” Graciela exclaimed as she tossed down a card. 

Tara groaned, “I’m losing so bad over here.” 

When the roar of the bikes pulling into the lot reached their ears, Kayleigh was the first to toss down her cards. The boys filed in and Kayleigh spotted Juice, a worried expression on his face, but otherwise unharmed. 

Graciela’s gasp caught her attention and she spotted Happy behind her husband. Kayleigh grabbed Graciela’s hand and whispered to her. “He’s standing and moving on his own, that’s a good thing.” 

Graciela nodded, pressing her lips together to keep from crying in front of everyone. Once Kayleigh let go of her hand, Graciela darted over to the chair Happy had dropped in. She stopped inches from him, but he curled his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. 

“Hap,” she murmured, eyes focused on the gash across that was still slightly oozing blood across the left side of his head. 

“I’m alright, Little Girl,” Happy said back in a low, gruff voice.” 

Tara came over with the medical bag she had put together and stashed behind the bar for emergencies. She went back to the sink to wash her hands and then pulled on a pair of gloves. She examined him for a moment and then got started on cleaning and then stitching Happy’s wound. 

The room was mostly silent while Tara worked, and Happy kept his one arm around Graciela the entire time. He could feel her shaking, and he figured Tara could tell too, but the Queen didn’t say a word as she focused on the stitches. 

“All done,” Tara stated, stepping back. 

Happy stood from the chair and guided Graciela down the hallway in front of him. He reached around her to push open his dorm room door and then shut it as soon as they were both inside. 

“Let it out,” he demanded. 

Graciela turned to him and he could already see the tracks her tears had made down her face. "You're not bulletproof, Happy!" she shouted.

“You ain’t gotta worry ‘bout me, Little Girl. I’m fine.” 

“Bullshit! A hare more and whoever shot you would have killed you! I get to worry about you! Even if you are the Tacoma Killer, Happy Lowman, you’re also my Old Man and I get to fucking worry because I love you!” 

She took a breath, and before she could continue to ream him a new one, he stepped forward and covered her mouth with his. He deepened the kiss and even as she protested, her arms slid up his chest and wrapped around his shoulders. His hands moved to her clothes, and suddenly their kiss turned into a frenzy of trying to remove each other’s clothes as quickly as they could. 

Happy tossed her on the bed and moved to hover over her, and covered her mouth with his once more.

*****

Anna was content to sway in her swing while Gracie played on the living room floor with her toy animals. Kayleigh and Juice watched their girls for a while, enjoying the silence that was only broken by Gracie's babbling conversation to herself as she played.

Juice ran his hand over Gracie’s name on her wrist and Kayleigh tilted her head to kiss his jaw. 

“What happened today?” she asked quietly. 

Juice sighed. “We went to the AB location, the one I found. A few of them were there. Jax tried to talk it out, not start a gunfight, but that didn’t last long. One of them fired and struck Hap, we killed two or three as we got the fuck out of there.” 

“Happy’s lucky.” 

“Yeah.” 

Kayleigh snuggled impossibly closer to Juice. “I’m glad you’re okay, Juan Carlos.”

Juice kissed the top of her head and then smiled as Gracie came running over to them. He shifted to press his lips to her temple and then whispered. "Me too, baby." Juice gave her a bright smile and then turned to Gracie, lifting her up and into his lap.

Later when the girls were asleep, Juice found Kayleigh in the bathroom. She was naked, leaning against the counter with her head down, her palms pressed into the hard countertop. The shower was running, filling the bathroom with warm steam. 

“Kayleigh?” Juice asked cautiously. 

She turned around quickly and wrapped her arms around him. She let out a sob, and Juice tightened his own hold around her. “Shh, it’s okay, Kayleigh. I’m here, I’m not hurt. I’m not going anywhere. You and me, baby.” 

Kayleigh took a shaky breath and then replied, “I can’t sleep. I tried while you put the girls down, but every time I close my eyes…” 

“Kayleigh,” Juice tried to stop her, knowing she didn’t like to talk about it. 

She looked up at him and shook her head. “It’s you, Juan Carlos. I can’t sleep, the nightmares aren’t… it’s not Ryan I remember, it’s you I see… I can’t… not you…” 

Juice slid his hands up to cup her face and caught her eye. “Look at me, Kayleigh. I swear, baby, I’m not going anywhere. That’s never going to happen to you again. I’ve got you, come here.” 

She let him pull her into his arms again and move them both to the shower. Juice didn’t bother to strip off his boxers as he stepped under the stream of hot water, pulling her with him. Kayleigh pressed her face against his chest and tried to calm her breathing and stop crying. 

“I love you, Kayleigh. I’ve got you. You and me, baby,” Juice whispered soothingly over and over. 

They stood there in the shower clinging to each other until the water ran cold. Juice cut it off and toweled them both dry. Kayleigh combed out her hair and Juice fetched her a nightgown while getting himself a clean, dry pair of boxers. She took the nightgown from him and kept it in one hand, taking his hand with her other. 

Kayleigh pulled Juice to the bed and tossed the satin fabric on her side. Juice complied as she motioned for him to lay down. She pulled his boxers down to his ankles and then straddled him.

Juice’s hands found her hips and he gave her a gentle smile. “You sure, Kayleigh?” 

“Let me lead,” she whispered. 

“Always, baby.”


	68. Temporary Truce

Chapter 68 – 

It was late and the house was quiet. Noah ran a hand over Lyla’s flat stomach as they laid on the bed. She was stretched out on her back, pressed close to him as he laid on his side, one arm bent to prop up his head. 

“Think we should tell the teenagers?” 

Lyla shook her head. “I want to wait. What if something happens?” 

Noah shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile. “Ain’t nothin’ gonna happen, Darlin’. But if you want to wait a few more weeks, then we will.” 

He leaned in to kiss her nose, making Lyla giggle. “When’s the next appointment?” he asked. 

“Why? Do you want to go?” 

“Yes,” Noah said seriously. 

Lyla was momentarily taken aback, but then her lips curved into a smile. “Okay. It’s next week, Monday, late afternoon.”

“Before the Christmas holiday,” Noah commented before lowering his mouth to hers. 

*****

It was early in the morning and neither of the girls were awake yet. Juice and Kayleigh were facing each other, legs tangled together, as Juice held her to his chest. She’d slept soundly for several hours after their slow round of love-making, but when she jolted awake with a cry he woke up too. They’d laid together, each drifting in and out of consciousness, but never fully going to sleep. 

“We’ve got to go Christmas shopping soon,” Juice said, breaking the silence of the morning just as the sky was beginning to lighten. 

“I know, maybe tomorrow. I’ll ask Danny if he can keep the girls for us so we can go. Hard to believe another Christmas is already here.” 

“Time flies, baby.” Juice kissed her head. “Should we get ready for the day?” 

“I vote we enjoy the time in bed before the girls wake up,” Kayleigh said, snuggling deeper into the warm blankets and wrapping her arm tighter around his hips. 

Juice chuckled. “Fine, you win, but only because you’re still naked. You never put on your nightgown.” 

Kayleigh giggled. “Oops.” 

*****

Graciela stared down at the list and then back up at the large cooler that was open. “This is a lot of orders, Sissy. You’ve been busy this week!” 

“Bobby’s been a big help,” she said, closing the door to the cooler. “between closing on the property for Diosa and handling business for the club, he’s been here helping me. Are you glad school’s finally out for the holiday break?” 

“I’m glad I get to hang out with my sister and not go to work. Oh, and I still get paid… Yes, I’m glad to be out. It’s also fun to work at Lynn’s.” 

Kayleigh chuckled and grabbed the book from the counter before heading to the front of the store. “It’s been nice having you here since Ellie and Tristen are off for the holiday.” 

“Oo, have you been Christmas shopping, yet?” Graciela asked, leaning against the counter as Kayleigh sat at her desk. 

“No, Juice and I were going to go tomorrow. Bobby has the store for me tomorrow, we’re just doing pick up orders, today is the last day for normal hours. Danny is going to watch the girls.” 

Graciela smiled. “No you’re not Danny! I’ll watch the girls, Kayleigh. I haven’t gotten to see with them much since it was the end of the semester.” 

The chime sounded on the front door and Kayleigh greeted her customer. A small rush followed, but once little store was empty again Kayleigh and Graciela headed for the back, leaving Danny up front again. 

“I’ve got to tell you something, Sissy,” Graciela admitted suddenly. 

Kayleigh stopped what she was doing, setting the pen back down on her notebook, and smirked at Graciela. “What?” 

“The other night… when Happy came back injured, I told him I loved him.” 

“Graci-,” Kayleigh started, but the younger woman cut her off as she continued to talk.

“He hasn’t said it back, but sex was a lot different that night,” Graciela finished quickly. 

Kayleigh paused for a second, stopping herself from saying a smartass comment and asked. “Has he been different?” 

“No. Not really. He still lives at my condo, and I mean, I haven’t said it again… it was a heat of the moment thing.” 

“Did you mean it?” Kayleigh questioned, giving her sister-in-law a smile. 

“Yes. God yes! I love him. That terrifies me, but I love him,” Graciela gushed. 

“Why are you scared?” 

Graciela threw her hands up in the air and huffed. “Ugh, because of everything! What if mom doesn’t like him? What if he never wants to get married? Kids? Can you imagine that? I don’t even know if I want kids. And you know, people might really talk because of the age difference, and I’m a teacher, he’s technically a felon and an outlaw.” 

Kayleigh came around the counter quickly as the younger woman began to spout off crazy what ifs. She grabbed Graciela by her shoulders. “Graciela. Graciela. Hey, stop, silly! Damn, you’re starting to sound like your brother with all the worrying. Don’t. One, who gives a flying fuck what anyone else says? And two, he loves you. You know that, Graciela. You have to know. It’s so obvious to the rest of us. He might not say it because it’s Happy we’re talking about, but he loves you back.” 

Graciela took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She smiled and felt a blush heat up her cheeks. “I know.” 

*****

Juice came through the front door, making the chime sound in the little bakery. He waved to Danny in the corner, but headed behind the counter and straight for his little girl. “Hi, Anna!” 

She cooed at him as he lifted her into his arms and then walked over to drop a kiss to Kayleigh’s forehead. “Hi, baby,” he greeted, kissing her mouth when she raised her head. 

“Another daddy’s girl,” she mused, as Anna stared at her father and smiled. "How’d today go?” 

“Okay. We met with Darby again. He’s going to be our go between with the AB. We want him to deliver the message to set up a meet so we can find out what the AB wants.” 

Kayleigh sighed and nodded. “Be safe.” 

“I will, Kayleigh. You ready to go home?” 

“I’ve got thirty more minutes here, then you can follow me home. Graciela picked up Gracie after she left here with Happy. They’re at our house.”

Juice nodded. “Wanna go home to see Uncle Happy and Aunt Graciela?” he asked Anna. 

She cooed again, giving him a big smile. 

“Ready to try some foods? You liked sweet potatoes. How about green beans tonight?” 

Anna made a funny face, and Juice and Kayleigh laughed. “Maybe just sweet potatoes then.” 

Danny stood from his chair and pushed it back up to the table before walking over to the counter. “I’m going to head out now that you’re here, son. I’ll see you later.” 

“You coming by tomorrow?” Juice asked. 

“Naw, your sister stole babysitting duty from me. I’ll come by and see my girls another day. Love you too, let me know you’ve made it home.” 

Kayleigh came around the counter to hug Danny and kissed his cheek. “You drive safe too, Dan-o.” 

Once he left Kayleigh headed back around the counter. Juice smacked her ass as she passed by and smirked at her. “Finish up your work so we can go home, baby.” 

*****

Kayleigh traced the curve of the black wolf’s head tattooed on her husband’s chest. He continued snoring, but tightened his arm that was draped over her waist. The reoccurring nightmares were taking their toll on her ability to sleep through the night, but waking up to Juice always ended her fears. Sometimes he would wake with her, but this morning she had woken before the dream went too far. Kayleigh pressed her hand against his chest, and in the quiet of the early morning she could feel and hear the rhythmic beating of his heart. 

It was a sound she loved, the sound of her husband’s beating heart. The father of her children, and the love of her life. She pressed her lips to the hollow of his throat and then giggled softly when his hand trailed from her back to the curve of her ass. 

Juice groaned, stretched, and then wrapped his arm back around Kayleigh, pulling her close to his chest again. “Morning, baby. What time is it?” 

“Too early.” 

“Bad dream?” he asked, concern tinting his voice. 

She nodded and kissed his throat, just under his jaw. “Yeah, but I’m okay. You make it better especially when you’ve already got me wrapped in your arms.” 

Juice tangled their legs together and dipped his head to kiss her. “Ready for shopping today?”

“Yes. Graciela and Happy will be here at eight.” 

Juice lifted his head to glace over her shoulder at the clock and then gave her a big grin. “So, we’ve got like four more hours, and the girls are still asleep.” 

“Any ideas what we can do in that time?” she asked with playful smile. 

Juice slid his one of his hands to the apex of her thighs smirked. “Oh yeah, I’ve got some ideas.” 

*****

Tara set another finished present under the tree and then looked over at Jax, who was struggling to fold and tape down the last side of the wrapping paper. 

“Having a hard time?” she teased. 

Jax scoffed. He looked over at Tara’s stack of perfectly wrapped presents with pretty ribbon bows and then at his small pile of haphazardly wrapped gifts with no bows. “I’m not very good a present wrapping. Maybe you could help me?” 

Tara couldn’t help but smile as Jax’s lips curved into a sexy smirk. She nodded and scooted across the floor to sit beside him. She took the box from him and set it in front of her. 

“The edges have to be crisp,” she said, fixing the folded paper. “Then you fold one down first, tape it, and now fold the other side. Done.” 

Jax took the box from her and slid the box across the floor over toward the tree. “Oh well, so I can’t wrap presents. I’m good at something else though.” 

He pulled her quickly into his lap, making her shriek and laugh, and peppered her neck with kisses. His fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt and danced across her ribs. She stopped squirming in his arms then, her muscles relaxing, and he raised his head. 

Their eyes met, and blue searched brown before Jax dipped his head and captured her lips. Tara’s fingers slid through his hair and she parted her lips so he could deepen the kiss. Tara slid her hands from his hair over his shoulders and then down his chest. Lifting the hem of his shirt, she pulled his shirt over his head. Their lips broke apart long enough from Jax to fully shed his shirt, and then his mouth was on hers again. 

Jax moved to hover over her, sliding between her legs as she laid back on the carpet. She arched into his touch as his hand cupped her breast. Jax kissed his away across her cheek and then down the slender column of her neck. He slid further down and pushed her shirt up with his hands as his mouth trailed kisses down her torso. 

“Mommy.” 

Tara jumped, startled, and Jax froze. He turned his head to see Thomas standing in the living room a few feet from them. He dropped his head to Tara’s stomach and started chuckling. 

Tara shoved at his shoulder, but she was laughing, too. “Come here, baby,” she said between giggles, holding her arms out for her son. 

Jax tugged her shirt down and then sat back on his haunches as Thomas came over so Tara could envelope him in her arms. Jax didn’t bother to put his shirt back on as he stood from the floor. He leaned down to kiss the top of Tara’s head and then ruffled Thomas’ hair. 

Tara stood, with a little help from Jax, and then lifted Thomas into her arms. Jax took a step forward and leaned in close to her. 

“Don’t be too long. I’m going to finish what I started,” he whispered in her ear. 

*****

Graciela checked her hair in the mirror one last time and then turned around and stopped to watch Happy shrug on his kutte. 

“Will you be at the school today?” she asked as she headed for her jewelry box. 

“No. One of the NS will bring you home. We’ve got business today, Little Girl.” 

Graciela slid the back of her earring on and then turned around to face Happy. He closed the distance between them and his hands slid to her hips. Graciela raised one of her hands to brush across his jaw. She grinned when the corner of his mouth twitched. 

“I get to worry about you.”

“I know, Little Girl. I’ll see you tonight. Wanna go to Lynn’s? I’ve got time.” 

Graciela raised up on her toes quickly and pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss. She back away and then darted out of the bedroom. Happy chuckled, taking her kiss for a yes, and followed her to the living room. She already had her bag slung over her shoulder and was digging her keys out of her purse. Once she had them in her hand, he followed her out of the house. 

Happy hated that she had to drive her own car and couldn’t ride with him. He started his bike and watched her as she climbed into her cage. He waited until she’d started the engine to back out of her short driveway. He gave her enough room to back out onto the road too, and then revved the engine as he took off behind her. 

*****

Juice thought the tension in the room was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. He stood with Jax, Happy, and Chibs, and studied the other men in the room with him. Each club always brought four men to meetings now. 

“What did your little rat say?” Alvarez asked. 

“The AB will meet. Talk. See if we can come to an agreement… but… they want a sixth player – the Cartel.” 

Alvarez scoffed. “Sorry, hermano. That’s not going to happen. We’ve already talked to Romeo and Luis. Their deal is set.” 

Lin shook his head. “Come on man, we’ve got to make them change the deal. There coming after our families, our women.” 

Alvarez turned to him. “We are doing a fine job of protecting our families, man. Maybe you need to worry more about your women and less about drugs and money.” 

Lin stepped toward Marcus, who puffed up ready to fight, but Jax stepped quickly between then pair. “Hey! Hey! Enough! We’ll meet with the AB. SAMCRO will meet with them, we’ll see what they want. Then we can bring it to the cartel, see if they will make new deal with everyone.” 

Marcus shook his head as Jax finished. “You don’t get it, Jackson. SAMCRO is out, remember? We work with you guys out of respect. The Cartel won’t work with you any longer either.” 

“We’ve got try and work shit out! How long do you want to keep your wife, your children, on lockdown? Huh? I’m tired of spilling blood and always watching my back!” Jax shouted, his anger and rage coming to the surface. “I’ll handle relations with the AB. You three can handle relations with the Cartel, and somehow we will settle things.” 

The room was silent for a moment. Marcus’s VP whispered in his ear, and the older man nodded. Marcus looked to Jax and spoke. “I can agree to that, but we’ll plan for the worst. We’ll hear what they have to say, but we make no guarantees, you do not speak for us. Do not make a deal behind our backs.” 

Jax held out his hand and Alvarez reached out to grip it tightly. “Keep in touch brother. I’ll let you know as soon as we have something set up.” 

“Good. Keep your eyes open, Jax, don’t trust them.” 

Jax smirked and scoffed. “Just ‘cause I took my club into legit business doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten the way things work, Marcus. I’ll call you.” 

Juice, Happy, and Chibs followed Jax outside and to their bikes. As the mounted Jax gave out orders. “Juice, get a hold of Darby, tell him I want to meet him in an hour. Chibs, call Bobby relay everything that happened. I want everyone at the clubhouse in twenty.” 

*****

Juice was enjoying the relaxing evening after the stressful day he’d had handling club business. Kayleigh was snuggled into his side as they sat on the couch. He had his feet propped up on the coffee table, and Gracie was stretched out half-asleep on his chest. Anna Kate was awake, but content in her mother’s arms. 

Juice and Kayleigh were only semi watching the movie playing on the TV as they talked about their day. 

“So after the meet, did you get ahold of Darby?” 

“Yeah. He set up the meet between us and the AB. He called back before I came home.” 

“That scares me,” Kayleigh whispered. “I don’t trust those guys.” 

“We don’t either, baby. We’re being safe, but we’ve got to try to do something, and talking to them seems like a good idea. We’ll get an idea of what they want, face to face we can judge if we think they are lying or not.” 

“They could set you up for a trap.” 

Juice shifted slightly so he could kiss her. “Can’t think like that, Kayleigh. It’s all going to be okay. You’re stronger than that kind of thinking.” 

She gave him a gentle smile and then leaned in to kiss him again. “I love you, Juice. You and me, right?” 

“You and me, baby. You and me, and our girls.” 

*****

Kayleigh and Juice were both surprised when Trevor walked through the door at Lynn’s early in the morning. 

“Where’s Danny?” Kayleigh asked. 

“Good morning, Sis. It’s nice to see you, too. Danny’s got business of Fuego today. I’m your shadow while your Old Man is at work. Heard you got the task of online porn today with Noah’s Old Lady.” 

Juice nodded. “Yea. New online stream. I’ll be there all day. I need to head out, you should stay tonight for dinner.” 

“Maybe brother,” Trevor said, finding a chair and sitting down. 

Juice turned to kiss Kayleigh goodbye and then kissed Anna’s cheek, making a loud smooching sound. Anna giggled and cooed at Juice as he stepped back to leave. 

“Have a good day, baby. I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Bye, Juicey. Have fun at Redwoody.” Kayleigh watched Juice leave and then turned to Trevor. “Don’t get comfortable. It’s the week before Christmas, and Lynn’s is slammed. I’m putting your ass to work.” 

Trevor heaved a loud sigh as he stood from the chair. He waved a hand toward the steel door. “After you, slave driver.” 

Kayleigh carried Anna Kate to the back with her and Trevor followed. He waited as she situated the little girl in her play pen. Once she stepped up to the counter, she directed him to wash his hands and she joined him before they got to work. 

They had spent an hour and a half baking, and now Trevor was watching Kayleigh move all of the baked goods they had prepared onto the trays for the front display. “You look tired?” 

“Is that your nice way of saying I look like shit?” 

Trevor chuckled. “You do rock a messy bun quite a lot, but no. You just look tired. Kids keeping you awake?” 

“No. Bad dreams and worries about shit that’s happening right now.” 

Trevor came around the counter and nudged her shoulder, making her stop working and look up at him. “What?” 

“Don’t let that get to you. You’re a strong, stubborn little bitch, remember? One of the strongest that I know. Oh, and you’re a good Old Lady, you keep your man happy.” Trevor shrugged. “Shit happens. You’ll get through it.” 

Kayleigh was silent for a moment before she smiled. “You startin’ to get all sappy and shit on me? Someone’s been getting too much pussy.” 

“There’s that little smart-mouth bitch I’m used to seeing.” 

Kayleigh went back to setting the slices of pound cake on a tray, but Trevor could see her smiling. “So, is it still the same girl you were seeing?” 

“Yes.” 

“Will you tell me who she is?” 

“Um…no.” 

Kayleigh huffed. “Do you like her? Grab those trays.” 

“Yeah.” Trevor picked up the trays and followed Kayleigh to the front. He held them while she slid the ones in her hands into the display case. She took the ones he had and put them in the case too. 

“Does she like you?” Kayleigh asked as they headed to the back to get the last trays. 

“I think so.” 

“Living together?” 

“Sort of. Stay the night a lot.” 

“At your place or hers?” 

“Mine. Nosey bitch. Got any more questions?” 

“Tons of em.” 

“Well question time is over. What else do we have to do to start the day here, it’s like twenty minutes before opening?”

“I need to work on special orders. Open the door at seven and holler when someone comes in. I’ll be in the back.” 

*****

Happy was stretched out on the couch in a pair of black sweats with his feet propped up on the coffee table. He was watching an episode of Criminal Minds while Graciela was working at the kitchen table. It was the same spot she had been the past few hours since they’d finished eating dinner. He was surprised when she appeared by his side.

“Want an early Christmas present?” she asked, a playful grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

Happy looked her up and down and then nodded. 

“Okay. Wait right here. Stay put.”

“I’m the one that give the orders, Little Girl.” 

“Not this time, Killer,” she teased before darting down the hallway. 

The bedroom door shut behind her, and Happy clicked off the television. He leaned back, listening and waiting for her, wondering the whole time what she had up her sleeve.

“Happy!” 

Her voice echoed through the little condo, and he stood from the couch before walking to the bedroom. She was standing at the foot of the bed and Happy stopped a few feet away to look her up and down. 

The royal blue lace lingerie fit her almost like a one-piece bathing suit, but it left little to his imagination. 

“You’re playing with fire, Little Girl.” 

Graciela gave him a smirk as she sauntered forward. Her hands worked at his belt as she spoke. “Haven’t you figured out yet that I like playing with fire?” 

Happy gave her a smirk of his own. “Get on your knees, Little Girl.” 

*****

It was late when Jax finally made it home. The house was dark and quiet as he made his way through the living room. The door to Abel’s room was partially open, and when he pushed it all the way he spotted Tara standing near the side of his bed. 

She turned her head to look at who had entered the room and Jax smiled at her. He came up behind Tara, wrapping his arms around her. She lifted her hands to hold onto his forearms and leaned her head back against his shoulder. 

“Abel was upset you missed dinner.” 

“Sorry, it’s been a long day. I’ll make it up tomorrow.” 

Tara let go of his arms and turned in his embrace. She caught sight of the worry in his eyes, the lines in his forehead, and the tight set of his mouth, and knew his mind was racing with a hundred different thoughts. 

“Come on. I’ll make some tea and you can tell me about the day.” 

“It’s late,” Jax whispered, even as he followed her out of Abel’s room. He let her take him by the hand and fell into step behind her as she padded to the kitchen. 

“So, I don’t have to work tomorrow. I’m going to help Kayleigh finish up the last day before she closes for Christmas, but we have all night.” 

Jax sat at the kitchen table while Tara prepared two cups of tea. Once they each had a cup of warm tea in front of them Jax started talking. 

“We met with one of the AB’s head guys. Head guy’s in prison, or that’s what Darby said.” 

“What do they want? Did they say?”

Jax nodded. “Guns and part of the cocaine shipments.” 

“Do you think the other clubs will agree?” 

“The cartel has to agree, and I don’t know if they will, Tara. It doesn’t look good.” 

She was quiet for a second. “It’s almost Christmas…” 

Jax reached across the table and took her hand. “I know. I made a pact to buy us some time.” 

The VP of the AB shook Jax’s hand. “It will be done after the holidays. I’ll have Darby let you know what’s up.” 

“That’s good. It’s been good to do business with you, Zeek. If it’s being done after the holidays, I think we should take the time for everyone to enjoy their families.

Zeek studied Jax silently for a moment and then nodded once. “We can agree to a few days for the holidays. We’ll be in touch after the New Year.”

Zeek shook Jax’s hand once more and the five AB guys filed out of the warehouse and headed for their trucks. 

Chibs looked over at Jax and said what everyone was thinking. “You really believe him, Jackie-boy?”

Jax scoffed. “Not for a damn second. We’ll enjoy the holidays, but we keep our eyes open and our guard up. I don’t trust them, and I don’t want our women or kids left alone for a single fuckin second.” 

Tara sighed after Jax finished his recount of the day. “Do you think they’ll really give us the holiday? All that time?” 

“I’m banking on them wanting to spend time with their own family, but I’m not letting my guard down, Tara.” Jax squeezed her hand, and then tugged on it, urging her to come around the table. 

She complied and moved to straddle his lap. Tara slid her hands to his shoulders and brushed his hair back with her right hand. “I still believe in you, Jax. I trust you, and your decisions.” 

He gave her a brief smile and then leaned in for a kiss. “Tomorrow is Christmas Eve.” 

“I know, the boys are so excited,” Tara said. “Come on, I think we should spend our evening in the bedroom, not the kitchen.” 

Jax smirked but said, “What about the tea?” 

Tara brushed her lips against his and gave him a bold smile. “That was for when we were talking,” she said and then dropped to a whisper, “and I’m done talking.”


	69. Calm Before the Storm

Graciela hummed in pleasure as Happy’s fingers trailed down her spine. She heard him chuckle softly and she snuggled closer to him. 

Keeping her eyes closed, Graciela whispered, “What time is it?” 

“Almost six thirty. Kayleigh is up with Anna.” 

“Coffee?” 

Happy chuckled again and rolled so that he hovered over Graciela. She made a small noise of displeasure at being moved, but opened her eyes and smiled up at him. 

“I’m sure your sister has made coffee.” 

“We should get dressed.” 

“Too many clothes now,” Happy grumbled. He dipped his head and licked and nipped his way along her neck and shoulder. 

Graciela giggled softly. They were overly dressed for the usual way they slept, which was naked. Happy had slept in his boxers and she’d kept her panties on along with one of Happy’s old t-shirts. 

“Shower sex wasn’t enough for you last night?” she teased. 

“Too quick.” Happy ground his erection into her, and Graciela moaned softly. “Can you be silent?” 

Graciela arched an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge, Hap?” 

“It’s an order.” 

“We can’t have sex in my brother’s guest bed,” she countered with a smirk. 

“We can if you keep quiet,” Happy rolled them over again, so he was on his back and she straddled him. Graciela sat up with a huff and ran her fingers through her hair, as he leaned over to snatch his pants off the floor. Happy pulled a condom from his wallet and then dropped his pants and wallet. 

Graciela took the condom from him, giving him a smirk before sliding down his legs. She tugged his boxers down far enough to allow his erection to spring free. Wrapping one hand around the base of his shaft, she darted her tongue out to lick the tip before taking him into her mouth and sucking gently. She teased him for a moment longer before releasing him with a soft pop. Opening the package first, she rolled the condom down his hard length and then shifted to straddle him. 

Happy took over then, aligning the head of his cock to her entrance and then guiding her down onto him. She shifted slightly once he was fully seated inside her and leaned back to place her hands on his thighs. 

Her position gave him the perfect view of her pussy as she rode his cock, and he alternated between watching his cock slide in and out of her tight warmth and watching the way her eyes occasionally closed and she bit her lip as she tried not to make a sound. 

She was doing good following orders, like she always did, and the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing and the soft slap of skin each time she met his thrust with a roll of her hips. 

“Fuck, Hap,” she whispered. 

He smirked and held her hips tightly, grinding her down onto him as he thrust upwards. “Be quiet, Little Girl. Don’t you want to come?” 

She nodded and Happy gave her the little half-smile she loved so much. “Don’t make another sound, Graciela, or I’ll stop.” 

Graciela nodded furiously and he chuckled. Happy trailed his left hand from her hip up to her breast. He pinched her nipple before cupping her breast. He used his other hand to rub his fingers over her clit. She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes, grinding against his touch as they continued their rhythm together.

Happy watched as she fell over the edge seconds later, and bit back a groan of his own as the waves of her orgasm pushed him over the edge. She rode out her high until he stopped her from moving, and then dropped down to rest against his chest. 

“Damn, Hap. Merry Christmas to you, too,” she breathed. 

Happy chuckled and turned his head to kiss her temple. “Merry Christmas, Little Girl.” 

*****

Frosty the Snowman was playing on the television while Juice and Happy put together some of Gracie and Anna’s toys. Gracie was playing with her new doll and Anna was on her play mat on the living room floor beside Juice. Graciela and Kayleigh were in the kitchen beginning to cook breakfast. Trevor and Danny would be joining them soon and with six adults and one child eating this year, Kayleigh had planned for a big Christmas breakfast. 

“It was nice getting to talk to Mom on Skype, but I wish she had come to visit,” Graciela said as she formed round sausage patties. 

“Me too. It was so nice having both of you here last year. I understand her wanting to save money for when she retires though.” Kayleigh looked up from the biscuit dough and gave Graciela a big smirk. “She liked Happy.” 

“Shut up, Sissy.” 

“She did! Oh, hello dear, it’s so nice to finally meet you. My daughter talks all about you!” Kayleigh teased, mimicking Maria.

“Sissy!” Graciela hissed, but she couldn’t stop herself from laughing with Kayleigh. “It’s cute that Gracie calls her Mimi.” 

“Nice subject change, but yeah. Gracie’s gotten into the stage of giving everyone a nickname. Not sure where she got Mimi.” 

“Maria. Mimi. Either one, she was in hog heaven when Gracie called her that.” 

Kayleigh chuckled. “Yeah.” 

Kayleigh checked the two pans of bacon, switching them on racks and then added the pan of biscuits to the oven. Graciela added the sausage patties to the large cast iron skillet while Kayleigh gathered the ingredients for white gravy. 

She brought over the carton of eggs and a bowl and began cracking eggs while standing close to Graciela. “So, did you get the surprise gift for Happy?” 

“I got it, yeah. I’m kind of nervous, but excited at the same time, for him to open it. I’ll give it to him sometime today.” 

“I’m sure he’ll love it, Graciela.” 

A knock sounded on the front door, and Juno barked once before the door swung open. Trevor and Daniel stepped through the doorway, each carrying an armful of presents. The girls left the kitchen long enough to greet the two men. 

“Hi, bro, Merry Christmas. Breakfast is almost ready.” 

“It smells good.” 

“Thanks. Make yourself at home.”   
Kayleigh and Graciela headed back for the kitchen while Danny unloaded his armful of presents under the tree and sent Trevor out for the rest. 

“I’ll start the eggs,” Kayleigh said. “The biscuits have about two more minutes.” 

“I’ll set the table and then grab them.” 

Once the large spread was on the table, and Kayleigh had both girls in their chairs, the little family gathered around the table. 

“Well, I’ll give the toast since I got a few years on you Happy,” Danny said, making the adults around the table chuckle. 

“A few?” Trevor interjected. 

Danny swatted the back of Trevor’s head playfully and then continued, “So… we’re a hodgepodge of a family sitting ‘round this table, but it’s a good one. I just want to say -” 

“Sit down, old man,” Kayleigh quipped, smiling across the table at Danny. “Breakfast is getting cold.” 

*****

Happy had already said his goodbyes to Juice, Danny, and Trevor, and was waiting by the door for Graciela to finish talking to her sister-in-law. 

“Are you sure you don’t need me to swing by and get anything? You’ll have the girls and –”

“Juice and I got it, Graciela. I know you want to ride with Happy. We’ll meet you at the clubhouse.” 

“Fine. Well, can’t say I didn’t try. See you tonight.” 

Graciela hugged her sister goodbye and then stepped up to Happy’s side. He opened the front door for them and followed her out to his bike. Kayleigh was right about riding Happy’s motorcycle. They never took her car if they were together. Happy had never even sat in her car. If they were going somewhere together, then she was riding behind him. 

Happy handed her the black backpack and then slid on first while she slung the backpack over her shoulder. They’d only packed a change of clothes and toiletries, leaving plenty of room to pack up the gifts they received from the Ortiz family and Danny, who had been kind enough to think of them. Graciela adjusted the straps of the backpack and then slid on behind Happy. The bike roared to life beneath them and once her arms were securely around his waist they took off. 

Once they made it inside her condo, Graciela headed for the hallway. The short drive to her condo had been nice, but she was looking forward to the long drive to Bakersfield after the club’s Christmas dinner. “I’m going to repack our bag for tonight!” 

She heard the TV turn on and knew he was sitting on the couch already, not really watching whatever show he had playing. Rolling her eyes at his way of relaxing, she dropped the backpack on the bed. 

Graciela made one neat pile of her gifts and a second one of Happy’s. She set the toiletry bag to the side and then pulled out their small pile of dirty clothes. After tossing them in the hamper, she searched for a clean set of clothes for each of them as well as pajamas. She repacked the bag and then headed for her closet. 

Hidden behind a tote of purses was a neatly wrapped box. Graciela pulled the box out, nerves making her hands shake. It was something she had wanted to give Happy in private, and now was as good of a time as ever. 

Graciela headed down the hallway, box in hand, wondering what she was going to say to him. Would he even like the gift? What would he say? 

Happy turned to look at her as she came up beside him. He raised a brow when she held the present out to him. 

“I hid one.” 

The hint of his smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he took the gift from her. Graciela shifted her weight as she watched him rip the paper and bow off. He set the box on his lap and lifted the lid. Pulling back the tissue paper revealed a set of drawing pencils and a sketchbook. 

“This is cool, Little Girl. Thanks.” 

Graciela took a deep breath and before she lost her nerve spewed, “I want you to tattoo me, but I can’t decide what to get. I don’t want something stupid, so I want you to draw it. I don’t really care where, just try not to make it like the most painful spot, and I have to be able to cover it to go to work if its bigger than one square inch. And colorful would be cool… I lik-” 

Happy stood from the couch and cut her off with his mouth on hers.

*****

 

The long stretch of pushed together tables was filled with club members, their wives and children, and immediate friends of the club, including Chucky, a few of the long-standing crow eaters, and several of the Night Slayers. Now that dinner had been served and most people were finished eating, Kayleigh stood to serve dessert. Before Tara could rise all the way out of her chair to help, Trevor stood. 

“Stay seated, Tara. I’ll help Kayleigh.” 

Tara sat back down in her chair with a smile and turned her attention back to her conversation with Graciela. Trevor followed Kayleigh into the kitchen to help slice the three different desserts. 

“Chucky got a little fancy this year,” Kayleigh commented, waving at the trays covered in clean plates, ready to serve dessert to the club, as soon as Kayleigh filled them with slices of dessert. 

“He’s a bit strange.” 

Kayleigh laughed as she started slicing the yule log. “What I think is strange is that you’re sitting beside Jacquelyn and the two of you look awfully cozy.” 

Trevor didn’t say anything back, but Kayleigh noticed the small smile he was trying to hide. 

“Is she the secret woman you’ve been seeing?” 

Trevor snapped his head up and glared at her. Kayleigh raised her brows and held her hands up. “Woah, there, bubba. Chill out with the angry glare. I like Jacquelyn. Yeah, she’s a crow eater, but she’s also taken care of Gracie for me numerous times. I’ve known her since I moved here. She’s a really cool person and she’s a good person. Jacquelyn’s a good pick, I’m surprised. Good job, bro. Don’t fuck it up.” 

“Geez, thanks, you little bitch.,” he says fondly.

“You’re welcome,” she remarked with a big smile. “Let’s finish cutting the apple and pumpkin pies and bring these trays out for people to pick dessert.” 

*****

It was late, nearing midnight, when Graciela and Happy pulled up at his mom’s house. Despite the late hour, the porch light was still on, and when they reached the first step Emilia swung the front door open. 

“I thought you’d never get here,” she admonished before pulling Happy into a hug. 

She hugged Graciela next as Happy answered. “Busy day, Ma.” 

“I know, I know. Big family. Come in, come in. Happy, go set your stuff in your old room. Graciela, Risa and I were working on a puzzle. It’s a bit of a tradition to do one each Christmas.” 

“Ooo. Sounds like fun.” 

“Drinking Bloody Mary’s too, Ma?” Happy teased. 

Emilia dismissed him with a wave of her hand and then leaned in close to Graciela as she took her by the arm, heading for the kitchen. “Would you like one too, dear?” she whispered. 

“Sure. Hi, Marisa! Merry Christmas! To you, too Emilia.” 

“Merry Christmas, dear. Have a seat. Do you like puzzles?” 

“Yes. I haven’t done one in a long time. My mom and I did a huge one right before I moved out into my own apartment. It took up half of the floor in my brother’s old room.”

“Oh my. We stick to the ones that fit on the card table.” 

Emilia handed Graciela her drink and then sat in her chair and studied the puzzle. Happy appeared in the doorway and walked around the table to drop a kiss to the top of his aunt’s head. 

“Hello, Happy. Sit,” she motioned to the open chair across from her, between Graciela and his mom. “Join us. Help, you always spot the hard to find pieces.” 

Happy smirked when Graciela chuckled. Instead of sitting in the open chair, he stepped up to Graciela and motioned for her to stand. She set her drink of the table as she stood, and he sat on the chair before pulling her down to sit on his lap. 

Marisa rolled her eyes, but Emilia smiled at the couple. Happy leaned back in the chair while Graciela sat up with her arms folded on the table, studying the puzzle. He laid a hand on her thigh and eyed the table filled with puzzle pieces. 

*****

It was almost two in the morning, and now Graciela realized why Happy had never agreed to stay the night, even when his mom had offered. Graciela was in his old bedroom alone and Happy was out on the couch, per She had gone to bed at one, but was so used to sleeping with Happy beside her now that she couldn’t fall asleep. 

Graciela slipped out of bed and padded softly down the hallway. Happy was sitting up on the couch, his bare feet propped up on the coffee table. The TV was on mute, and a late-night infomercial was playing on the screen. As she approached, he turned his head to look at her. 

“I can’t sleep, Hap. If you’re awake can’t you just lay beside me? Please?” 

Happy looked her up and down and then caught her eyes again as he stood from the couch. “You’re going to get us into so much trouble, Little Girl.”

“Come on Hap, it’s just sleeping. I can’t get to sleep without you.” Graciela took his hand and headed back for the bedroom. 

Happy watched her as she walked in front of him and his eyes drifted down to her ass. When she crawled into the bed he noticed she that was only wearing his t-shirt and her panties. She hadn’t put on the shorts she brought with her. 

How convenient, Happy thought, and then said aloud, “It ain’t just gonna be sleepin’.” 

Graciela snickered and turned around to face him on the bed. She scooted to the edge and reached out to pulled him a step closer by his belt loops. Leaning in, she whispered in his ear. “I can be quiet if you can.” 

*****

It was three days after Christmas and Happy was enjoying the time he was getting to spend with Graciela while she was on what the school called Winter Break. With the temporary truce still hanging in the air, Jax had allowed the guys to be with their families, but everyone was still on call; ready at a moment’s notice if need be. 

Graciela was still asleep, stretched out naked beside him. She was on her side with her back to him, and she’d kicked the sheet down to her knees. He shifted so he could trail his fingers over the curves of her body, thinking of where he wanted to tattoo her first. He hoped she’d let him put more than one on her. He already had a few different ideas. 

Happy slid his fingers over her hip and then down her thigh. One would go there, some center piece with accents of dark feathers, wild flowers, and other touches that would make it unique to her. She wanted a tattoo on her ankle, she’d said so the night he tattooed Anna Kate’s footprint to Kayleigh’s wrist. He wondered if she’d let him tattoo a smiley face there. He couldn’t ink her with a large piece anywhere that it would show when she was working, but that still left him enough of her beautiful body to work with. 

He trailed his fingers back up her leg, over her hip, and along her ribs. He’d put a tattoo there too, and maybe one under her breast. Happy slid his hand down the flat of her stomach and let his two middle fingers slide between her thighs. 

Graciela hummed, still asleep, and shifted to press her back against his chest. She rocked her hips, moving on his fingers as he continued to stroke her. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to look at him. 

“Don’t stop, Hap,” she moaned. 

He slid is fingers inside her and she let out a soft whine, and rocked harder against his fingers. “Come for me, Graciela,” he breathed in her ear. 

“Oh, Hap, fuck,” she groaned before throwing her head back against his chest and letting out a cry of pleasure as her muscles contracted around his fingers. 

Happy let her ride out her high on his hand and then pulled his fingers away from her. He rolled onto his back and grabbed her. “Come here.” 

She sat up, fully awake now, and straddled his thighs. Happy reached for one of the condoms that was sitting on the nightstand, and quickly opened it and rolled it on. Graciela slid her hand down Happy’s abs to his cock and gripped the base. She raised up and shifted forward slightly, before positioning him at her entrance. She sank down slowly until he was balls deep, and then rolled her hips. 

Happy’s hands shot out to grip her hips and he guided her to do it once more, before lifting her up and slamming her back down on his cock. They both groaned and Graciela pressed her hands against his chest as he set a fast pace. She felt amazing as she moved with him, but it was the little moans she made each time he thrust into her that sent him over the edge. 

“Fuck, Little Girl,” he groaned as he came. 

She collapsed on top of him, resting for a second, and then rolled off of him and onto her back. Happy stood from the bed to dispose of the condom in the bathroom. When he returned she was curled up on her side, hugging his pillow and sound asleep again. 

Happy chuckled and headed back for the bathroom. He’d let her sleep while he showered and made breakfast. He wanted to take her out for a ride down the coast since today was going to be the warmest of the week. They had all day to leave though, and it was still early so he was willing to let her sleep a bit longer. 

*****

Graciela had no idea where they were going when Happy told her to get dressed for a long drive, but she was glad to get to wear her Christmas present from Juice and Kayleigh – a pretty, form-fitting, black leather jacket. She also wore a long sleeved purple shirt and dark jeans with her heeled black boots. 

She half expected him to turn toward Bakersfield when they left Charming, but she was surprised when Happy turned west. They stopped outside of San Francisco in the mid-afternoon to eat lunch and then they were off again. When he merged onto CA-1 South Graciela knew they were about to drive along the coast. 

Graciela couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her face, and she tightened her hold around Happy just a bit more. She had mentioned a few weeks ago about wanting to drive down the coast and see the beaches. 

The sun was beginning to set when Happy turned off the main road. Graciela wondered where they were going as they drove through a small town. Graciela could smell the salt water before she saw the ocean. 

Happy parked the bike near a sign that read Carmel Beach. He cut the engine and Graciela removed her helmet before sliding off the back of the bike. “Can we go walk on the beach?” 

The excitement in her voice and her bright smile were hard to resist, so Happy nodded and swung his leg over the bike. He stood and took her hand. She let out an excited squeal and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek quickly. 

“Thank you, Hap.” 

Happy tucked her under his side as they neared a group of younger guys and kissed the top of her head. “You’re welcome, Little Girl.” 

Even in their boots in the middle of winter, Happy and Graciela strolled along the sand as the waves crashed a few feet away. Graciela let go of his hand and Happy watched as she walked closer to the surf to squat down and play in the watery sand. 

Graciela stood and when the wave rolled in her she kicked her foot, splashing Happy with droplets of water. She laughed, a genuine belly laugh, and Happy grinned. He darted forward and caught her arm, pulling her towards him. She was thrown off balance, but Happy caught her before she fell. He lifted her up in his arms, holding her tightly so she couldn’t squirm out of his grasp. 

“You’re playing with fire, Little Girl,” he warned lowly. 

Graciela threw her head back and laughed again, until Happy pretended to drop her. Her hands flew up to grasp at his shoulders as she shrieked, and Happy chuckled, feeling her heart pound in her chest. 

“Not funny, Hap.” 

“Too cold for a wet ride home, might have dropped you in the summer, though.” 

“Happy!” 

Happy walked away from the water and then set her on her feet. “Let’s head back. We’ll find a place to eat dinner and then we can drive back up the coast to head home.” 

“Okay. Do you like sushi?” 

“No, but we’ll find a place that serves steak and sushi too.” 

*****

The boys were tired from their morning of playing at home and were both down for an afternoon nap. Despite being on a break, Jax had gone to the clubhouse in the middle of the day after a call from the AB. 

Tara was putting away their clothes in the bedroom when he came through the door. 

“Hey,” she greeted, tossing down the shirt in her hands. Her smile faltered when she saw his pained expression, “is everything okay?” 

“Yes and no. No one is hurt, but the AB are pushing for a date to meet. They want to get things moving, and I’m not sure what they’ll do if they don’t get their way.” 

Tara closed the distance between them. She ran her hands along his shoulders and then up to cup his face. “You’ll make the right choice, Jax. It might be the hard choice, but you make the right ones.” 

“I don’t want to catch anymore heat, Tara. Think of all that could happen.” 

“I do, Jax. Every day I think about it, but I also think about what I want for our boys, our future. I try to think about good things, too. I’m scared of what could happen, but I believe in you, I trust you, Jax.” 

Jax slid his arms to her waist and Tara wrapped hers around his shoulder, pressing herself close to his chest. Jax brushed his nose across her cheek and then whispered in her ear. “I couldn’t do this without you, Tara. I need you beside me. I need you.” 

She nodded slightly and Jax turned his head slightly so their lips brushed. Tara leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Jax deepened the kiss and she let out a soft moan as he walked them toward the bed. 

Jax lifted her up to lay her in the middle of the bed and then slid back so he could undress. Tara worked at removing her own clothes as she watched him with hungry eyes. Jax yanked her panties off and threw them onto the floor before climbing into the bed. He rested his hips between her thighs and kissed across her shoulder, then up her neck. 

Tara swirled her hips, rubbing against his hard length. Jax rocked his hips against hers enjoying how warm and slick she was already. Jax shifted and then slid the tip of his cock inside her. Tara let out a gasp and widened her legs to allow him to thrust deeper into her. 

Jax captured her lips in a sloppy, sinful kiss as he slid out of her warmth and then thrust back in, swirling his hips and grinding against her before pulling back almost out of her. Tara wrapped her legs around his hips and her hands gripped his shoulders as they continued to move together. He shifted slightly after a while and hooked an arm under one of her legs, bringing it up higher. 

It caused him to hit the spot deep inside her, and she let out a moan. “God, Jax, don’t stop.” 

Jax groaned. “I’m about to cum, Tara.” 

Tara let out a soft whine as Jax picked up the pace and then pressed her lips to his shoulder to mask her loud cry as she orgasmed. Jax let out a low groan and dropped his head down to the pillow. He stilled above her a moment later and then rolled to his side. He pulled Tara to lay against his chest and she slid one leg over his, snuggling closer. They enjoyed the peaceful moment of quiet until Jax spoke. 

“Got any plans for dinner?” 

Tara snickered. “Not yet.” 

“Good. Let’s go to the diner tonight.” 

*****

“Do you have to leave?” Kayleigh asked as Juice tugged on his belt. Anna Kate was enjoying tummy time while Anna Kate played beside her in their bedroom. 

“Yes. We’ve got a meet today. New Year’s Eve is tomorrow. We want to get this shit over today, so we can party tomorrow,” Juice ended with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood. “We’ll be okay, Kayleigh. AB ain’t gonna do anything. As soon as Danny gets here, I’m leaving and then I’ll be home as soon as the meet with the Mayans is over.” 

“Okay. Do you –”

Gracie cut her off with a loud scream. “Dada!” 

Juice laughed and picked up Gracie. “You girls be good for your momma, okay?” 

Gracie nodded and Juice kissed her, making her squeal. He set her on her feet and Gracie ran back over to lay on her tummy in front of Anna Kate. The mat had a little piano attached to it and Gracie pushed the big keys, making Anna coo and kick her legs. 

The loud knock and Juno’s resounding bark signaled Danny’s arrival. Juice went to answer the door and Gracie ran after him. Kayleigh chuckled and picked up Anna Kate and the play mat before heading down the hallway. 

Gracie was already in Danny’s arms and Kayleigh smiled. “Is that Papa?” 

“Papa!” Gracie shouted and clapped her hands, smiling at him. 

Juice stepped over to Kayleigh and kissed Anna first before pressing his lips to Kayleigh’s in a quick kiss. “I’ll be home for dinner. Danny, you staying?” 

“If you’ll let me.” 

Kayleigh scoffed. “You know you’re always welcome, old man. You can help, I need to start the soup now anyway so it has long enough to cook.” 

Danny hummed. “What kind of soup?” 

“Vegetable with beef.” 

Juice chuckled when Danny hummed again. “I’ll see you both tonight then. Bye, Kayleigh. Bye girls.”

*****

Once the Mayans arrived at the warehouse, and the usual greetings were made, Alvarez pulled out his phone and dialed the cartel. 

The phone rang twice before someone answered. “What?” 

“SAMCRO is here, they want to talk to you about a deal with the AB.” 

“We already said plans were set. We aren’t making any deals.” 

“Just hear me out!” Jax shouted. 

“Fine. Speak quickly, Jackson.” 

“The AB have been hurting out girls, coming after our families. They want to make a deal to end that. They want in the game, a part of the guns and a portion of the cocaine shipment.” 

“No.” 

“But-”

“No. We made a deal when SAMCRO got out. Remember, Jackson? We aren’t interested in making any more deals or changing the way the operation is running right now.” 

“And when those racist bastards come after our women, trying to kill them in retaliation?” 

“Not our problem, hermano.” 

The phone call ended with an audible click and Jax sighed, running his hands through his hair slowly. Jax looked at Alvarez and then men exchanged hard stares. 

“What are we going to do?” 

“The AB hasn’t interfered with business so far,” he reminded Jax. “We do what we can, keep running our businesses and keep eyes out for the AB. They won’t be stupid enough to interfere with our business. Stay in touch brother. Stay safe.” 

“Yeah, you too,” Jax said with a sigh as he watched the Mayans file out of the warehouse. 

“The AB ain’t gonna like that answer, brother,” Bobby said slowly. 

Jax kicked a stray can that was on the ground, sending it flying and crashing against the back wall. He ran his hands through his hair again and let out a breath. “I know.” 

*****

The party was going full blast and Tara was finally getting a chance to sit down and rest for a moment. She slid onto the barstool beside Kayleigh and ordered a drink from the croweater tending bar. 

“Nice to see you finally,” Kayleigh teased. 

“Tell me about it. Who knew hosting this kind of party would be so much work?” Tara took a big gulp of her drink and then set the glass back on the bar. “I see Trevor and Noah, but where are the other NS guys?” 

“Partying it up at Diosa Fuego.” 

Tara picked up her glass again and titled it toward the couple across the room. “Trevor and Jacquelyn are getting closer it seems.” 

Kayleigh laughed and gave her friend a big smile. “We’re all just becoming one big happy family.” 

“That’s nice though. This big family. I used to hate the idea of the club, years ago when Jax and I were in high school. It’s why I left. I couldn’t take it and had to get away, but then I missed it. A part of me did, and when I got the chance to come back I took it. I don’t regret that.” 

“I’m glad you don’t, because I’m glad you’re here, Girlie. We’ve got another year behind us and another one ahead to look forward to.” 

“Life’s grand adventure.” 

Kayleigh giggled. “It’s a wild one with our boys around, isn’t it?”


	70. Different Opinions

“Hi, Aunt Kayleigh!” Abel said as he came running into the bakery. Tara followed him, holding Thomas, and Jax came in after her. 

“Good morning, Abel. What a nice surprise.” 

Tara sighed. “Jax forgot to get milk last night for cereal this morning.” 

Jax shrugged beside her and nodded to Juice. “Mornin’.” 

Kayleigh grinned and tossed the towel in her hands on the counter. “Lucky for the boys, I have fresh blueberry cream cheese bread and milk.” 

“Abel, are you hungry?” Tara asked. When he nodded excitedly she added. “Sit at a table.” 

Abel ran over to the table Juice was sitting at and scrambled into the chair. Jax walked over and sat in the chair beside him. 

Gracie, who was sitting on Juice’s lap, looked over at Jax. He smiled at her and she tucked her head into Juice’s chest. Both men chuckled and Juice stroked a hand over her hair. 

“She’s grumpy this morning,” Juice stated with a chuckle. 

Tara handed Thomas to Jax and then went to help Kayleigh bring everyone breakfast to the table. The door chimed and she turned her head to see Happy and Graciela coming in.

“I thought you only came on school days,” Juice teased his sister. 

Graciela stuck her tongue out at him. “Good morning, Sissy. We were out of milk.” 

The room erupted into laughter and Graciela looked around. “What?” 

Tara waved her hair. “We were, too.” 

“Apparently Lynn’s is the place to go,” Kayleigh added. “Happy, biscuits? Graciela, what do you want?”

Happy nodded and then walked over to sit beside Juice. Graciela peered into the display case and then stood back up. “Those muffins look great. I’ll help with the plates.” 

Tara, Kayleigh, and Graciela brought over coffee, or milk, to everyone at the tables and then the plates of food. The boys had occupied one table, so the ladies sat at the one right beside it. 

“Where is my little niece?” Graciela asked. 

“Sleeping in her play pen still.”

“After not wanting to sleep last night,” Juice added, making Jax chuckle. 

“Those days suck. The boys mostly sleep through the night now, bedtimes are harder now. This one wants to stay up late,” Jax said, pointing to Abel with his fork. 

The little boy grinned and Tara smiled. “He does good most nights,” she defended. “Thomas does better, that boy loves sleep.” 

“Gracie has her nights. Juice spoils her.” 

Juice shrugged as he fed Gracie a bite of the blueberry bread. “Oh well, she’s a daddy’s girl.” 

“Do you work today Tara?” Kayleigh asked. 

“Yes. I have some meeting this afternoon. I’ll be taking the boys to daycare with me while Jax handles business today. I can take Gracie to daycare if I need to.” 

“That would be amazing. Graciela, plans for the day?” Kayleigh asked. 

“Nope, free to hang all day. I brought some work to do for the start of the new semester along just in case. It’s in the car. Is Danny coming today?” 

“Yeah. He’ll be here soon. He called and said he was running behind.” 

“Cool, we’ll hit the road when he arrives then,” Jax said, looking at Juice and Happy. “I’ll follow Tara to the hospital, and then we can get to business.”

Happy nodded. “Sounds good, boss.” 

*****

It was mid-afternoon and Graciela was working on her school work in the corner while Danny read the paper in the chair beside her. When the lunch rush had come through the store, and Graciela had quit working on her lesson plans to help Kayleigh. First, she had helped serve customers and then she took care of a fussy Anna Kate. 

Kayleigh was working on her own notes, sitting at her desk, when the door chime sounded. 

Kayleigh turned to greet her customer. “Welcome to Lynn’s. Oh, hello, Elliot. It’s nice to see you.” 

“Good afternoon, Kayleigh. Miss Ortiz, it’s nice to see you as well. I see it’s true that teachers never take a break.” 

“Never, always something to do,” Graciela said, and then focused on her work again. 

“What can I get for you today, Mayor?” Kayleigh asked. 

Elliot surveyed the display and then pointed to the row of pies. “Your apple pie is my wife’s favorite. Do you have a whole one left?” 

“I do. I’ll be right back.” Kayleigh came around the counter and headed for the back. She returned after just a moment with the pie already boxed and ready to go. 

“Tristen was telling me about your new plans for Hale’s old Charming Heights project,” Kayleigh said, striking up a conversation as she rang him up. “It’s a lot different than what Hale originally planned. How did you get him to agree?” 

“It wasn’t hard with him losing money,” Elliot started with a small grin, then added seriously, “People here in Charming want growth, but they still want their small-town life. Charming Heights wasn’t built for that, this new plan is. Charming is all about being a small town. It’s named Charming for a reason, right?” 

He handed Kayleigh two twenties and she gave him his change as she answered. “Right. I like your idea, Elliot. I love Charming, and I think keeping the small-town vibe is what we need while we try and grow at the same time.” 

“The local shops are what make it special,” he added. He pocketed his change and then took the box off the counter. “We need more shops like yours.” 

“Bring in those affordable homes and you may draw in more shops like mine.” 

*****

The table was almost completely full, they were only waiting on Montez and Bobby, who were coming from Redwoody. Jax was about to begin the meeting without them just as they walked through the chapel doors. 

Bobby spoke as he came around the table to sit in his chair. “Sorry, brother. Traffic was a bitch coming home.” 

“Glad you could finally join us,” Jax said, as he picked up the burner phone that was setting on the table. “Let’s get this over with.” 

Jax dialed the number Darby had given him to call for the deal and pushed the button for speaker, allowing the whole table to hear the call. 

“Hello?” 

“Let me speak to whoever is in charge. This is Jax Teller.” 

The phone shuffled hands and then another voice said, “Hello?” 

“Who is this?” Jax asked when the voice didn’t sound like the guy, Zeek, that he had spoken to before. 

“Buck. What do you have to say Jax Teller?” 

“The cartel said no. There isn’t anything I can do, they won’t work with me either,” Jax said. 

The line was silent for a moment before the man spoke, “That isn’t going to work for us.” 

“Look man, we’ll try and work something out.” 

Buck was quiet again for a moment. “I’ll speak to my boss, but know that we want back in the game.” 

Jax snapped the phone closed, squeezed it tightly in his fist, and then set it calmly on the table. 

The room was silent until Tig spoke up after a few tense minutes. “What are you going to do, boss?” 

“We’ll have to meet with the Mayans again. Talk with the Chinese and Niners. We have to find a way to make it work.” 

“And if we can’t?” Chibs asked. “What do we do then, Jackie boy?” 

“Half of us are still on parole. Me, Juice, Bobby, Happy, and Tig. If we get caught up in some sort of shootout, some sort of big gun shit that draws heat and cops, do any of you want to get thrown back inside?” Jax looked around the table at the brothers that were on parole. 

Juice shook his head. “Hell no I don’t want to go back inside, but we’ve got to do what we’ve got to do, Jax. Mr. Mayhem is always an option, but maybe we try a different approach first?” he shrugged, tossing his hands up and then folding them back on the table. “But I got nothin’.” 

“I ain’t itching to be locked up again,” Happy said, looking at Jax. “But it’s your call, Pres. I’ll do what you say.” 

Jax tapped his knuckles on the table as he thought for a moment, staring down at the reaper carved into the wood. “Let me think on it,” he said, raising his head and looking at his brothers. “We’ll meet again tomorrow and then set up the meet with the others. Keep a close eye out and the watch on the Old Ladies and kids doesn’t stop. I’m not taking any chances.” 

Jax banged the gavel onto the little wooden disc and the boys filtered out of the chapel, some of them heading home to families while some stayed at the bar to drink a few beers and flirt with the croweaters. 

*****

It was late at night and the boys had been asleep for hours. Tara knew they would both regret staying up so late in the morning, but they hadn’t been able to stop after they started in the shower. 

Jax ran his fingers down her side and she wrapped herself tighter around him. She had at least put a t-shirt and panties back on, and had tossed him his boxers. The boys sometimes joined them in the morning and she didn’t want to risk them seeing too much. She hummed when he trailed his fingers along her side again and kissed his chest. 

Jax turned his head to kiss the top of hers and asked softly, “Think you’re pregnant yet?” 

She smiled and whispered back. “No, it’s only been a few weeks, Jax.” 

“All it takes is one time, Tara,” he teased. 

Tara tilted her head back to look at him and grinned at him, but swatted his chest with the palm of her hand. “We’ll find out soon when I start my period or not, but the likelihood that it happens so fast after stopping birth contr-” 

“Kayleigh got pregnant fast after being on the pill.” 

Tara snorted. “Oh please,” she smiled as she thought of her friend. “she took the pill for a few months before they tossed that shit out and started for another. I’ve been on it for almost two years, Jax.” 

“You still want a baby?” 

“Of course! I’m just saying don’t be disappointed if it doesn’t happen right away.” 

“Well, I think we should still give our best effort to try and make it happen right away.” Jax moved to lay between her legs and dipped his head down to nuzzle her breast. 

Tara’s laughter filled the quiet room and Jax raised his head to give her a grin. “It is always a smart idea to give things your best shot.” 

“It’s decided then,” Jax leaned in for a kiss as his hand slipped down to pull her panties down. 

*****

Juice was already getting tired of tense meetings with what his brothers and he had started to call the Stockton Trio –the Mayans, Chinese, and Niners. Today it was just the Mayans, but meeting with just one wasn’t any better than having all three present. The conversation had started with a brief hello, how’ve you been, and quickly turned to business. The business talk wasn’t going well. 

“We have to take down the AB,” Marcus said. “They need to be taken out.” 

Jax sighed. “That will lead to a war.”

“We do what we have to do.” 

“What we have to do? What we have to do is be smart! A war is too much bloodshed, too much heat. The AB won’t go down without a fight.” 

Alvarez shook his head, frowning. “Getting rid of the Aryans in the Bay area is the only way to have peace, to run our business. It will be easy, they don’t have guns.” 

Jax scoffed which earned him a scowl from Marcus, but he didn’t back down. “We don’t know that? Do you know that for a fact?” He paused for a beat and then kept going. “Either way, it won’t lead to peace. Wiping out the bay area AB will draw the attention of the Brotherhoods father north and south. It will start a war that won’t end for a long time.” 

“What do you suggest we do then Jax? You’re out. Anything you got to offer that doesn’t cut into our money? Escorts? The AB wants guns and drugs, boy, SAMCRO got nothing to lose in this deal they want, we do.” 

“I ain’t got an answer right now, Marcus, but they are looking to hurt our girls. They’ve targeted ours just like yours, like all the clubs in this little shit storm that’s brewing. We can’t take them out, we have to figure out a different way. We have to work this out.” 

Several of the Mayans scoffed, some out right cursed in Spanish. Marcus silenced them with a raise of his hand then looked at Jax. “There is only one way to work shit like this out, Jax, maybe you’ve forgotten that too?” 

*****

It felt like old times when Kayleigh pulled into the parking lot at TM to see the full row of bikes and Tara’s car parked nearby. Kayleigh parked between her and Venus’ car, and then unloaded the girls from the backseat. Gracie took off for the clubhouse doors as soon as her feet hit the ground. 

Chibs intercepted her first as she reached the picnic tables, and her giggles filled the air as he lifted her above his head. “Hello, lassie!” 

“Hello, lass,” Chibs greeted Kayleigh once she reached him. 

“Hi. What is everyone doing here? I didn’t expect everyone to be here today.” 

Tig flicked his cigarette butt and stood from the table. He took Anna from her as he answered her question. “The purchase of the new Diosa house went through today. Jax got floorplans and Juice and Bobby went up to take phots and a video walk through. Now Venus has taken over the reconstruction of the floor plan, along with paint and other shit.” 

“You sound so enthusiastic, Tiggy,” Kayleigh teased with a smile as the three of them headed for the door. 

“Venus is having fun so…” Tig shrugged. “She can work while I play with the baby.” He turned his attention to Anna. 

Chibs and Kayleigh shared a look and a smile before she was swept up by Juice. 

“Hi baby,” he said before kissing her. 

“Hi.” Kayleigh leaned in to kiss him again and Juice deepened the kiss. 

They pulled apart when Chibs smacked Juice’s shoulder. “Get a room you two.” 

Kayleigh giggled, blushing slightly, but Juice smirked and winked at Kayleigh, making her giggles turn to full belly laughs. 

Juice leaned in to whisper in her ear, effectively stopping her laughter. “Wanna head back to the dorms for a quick minute?” 

Kayleigh went to turn to Chibs, trying to keep control of her smirk. Chibs just shook his head and waved his hand. “Go, you two love birds, I’ll keep my eyes on the lassies.” 

They darted off to the dorms and Chibs looked down at Anna. “Your daddy can’t keep his hands to himself, lassie, but your mama is just as bad.”

*****

Happy was sitting at the end of the couch, sketchbook and pencil in his hands. Graciela’s feet were pressed against his thigh as she napped on the couch. The movie they were watching was still playing on the TV, but Happy wasn’t focused on it anymore. With her asleep, he was working on the sketch for her tattoo. He wanted to surprise her so he’d been hiding the sketchbook from her, only working when she was asleep or if he had a moment when she wasn’t around. 

He turned his eyes away from the paper to look at her. She was only wearing his t-shirt, the one she had put on this morning when they had finally rolled out of bed. He looked back at his page before glancing at her again. He had worked on her tattoo for a while, but she looked so damn peaceful and young while asleep that he started to draw her instead. Happy turned to look at her again, and then set his pencil down for a moment, the need to touch her rising in him. He ran his hand over her calf and then up her thigh before gliding back down. 

She stirred under his touch and opened her eyes. “You shouldn’t have let me fall asleep,” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. “What are you doing?” 

He held up the sketchbook as she raised up to sit, and watched her lips stretch into a smile. “Like it?” 

“You drew me?” She moved to her knees and leaned forward to kiss him. “You’re really good.” 

Happy smirked and tossed the pad and pencil on the coffee table. He hands grabbed her by the hips and pulled her onto his lap. “I’m good at a lot of things.” 

Graciela laughed and wiggled out of his hands, standing up, and turned to look at him with a bright smile. “I know you are, but I think we should make dinner first.” 

“Order pizza, that will give me thirty minutes,” he said, reaching out to grab her. 

She dodged him, letting out another laugh, and headed for the kitchen. “I thought I was the young, insatiable one, you old man,” she called over her shoulder. 

She screeched when Happy lifted her off her feet. He tossed her over his shoulder and proceeded toward the bedroom. 

“Happy!” 

“You can make dinner in a bit. I’ve got other ideas now, Little Girl.” 

*****

The door opened and Jax looked up from the computer screen to see Elliot Oswald walking into TM’s office. 

Jax stood to shake his hand. “Afternoon, Elliot, what can I do for you?” 

“Well, your boys have my car in the shop already, but I wanted to come by and give you an offer.” 

“What kind of offer?” Jax said, motioning for him to sit in the chair across the desk, and then sat down in his own chair again. 

“I want to offer you the contract for vehicle maintenance on the work trucks for Charming Estates.”

“Charming Estates?” 

“Charming Heights seemed a bit too… expensive for Charming. Charming Estates will be different, three different neighborhoods, three different sizes of houses. They’ll be lots of vehicles that will need upkeep. TM has been a part of Charming for years, I want the contract through a business I know and trust. Will you accept?” 

Jax was silent for a moment and then nodded slowly. “We’re always looking for more work here at Teller-Morrow. I’ll accept the contract.” 

“Excellent. I’ll have my team draw it up and bring it at the end of the week.” Elliot stood and shook Jax’s hand again. “And if your family or friends are interested in a new house, well, I’d be happy to build one or a few to suite.” 

Jax chuckled. “I’d have to talk to the wife about that, but I’ll let you know if she’s interested.” 

“You and her think about it, if she needs more information have her swing by Oswald Construction, my secretary can show her some information about the different neighborhoods.” 

“Okay, I’ll talk with her about it. Have a good night Elliot. Thank you for the work contract. I appreciate it.” 

“You’re welcome. Have a good night.” 

*****

Lyla crawled into bed and gave Noah a curious look as he came to the bed with a little machine in his hand. “What’s that?” 

“It’s a Doppler. Juice let me borrow it, so we could hear the baby’s heartbeat.” 

Lyla gave him a smile and pulled the covers back so he could join her. He turned the machine on as she hiked her nightgown up to reveal her little baby bump. Noah moved the wand carefully and slowly over the curve of her lower abdomen, holding his breath as he waited to hear a sound. When the steady thrumming beat filled their bedroom, he let out his breath and gave her a smile. 

“There’s our little baby,” he said tenderly. 

Lyla reached up to run her fingers through his hair and smiled back. “Do you think we’ll have a boy or a girl?” 

“I’d be okay with either, honest. If it’s a boy, he’ll play football and ride Harleys, he’ll be strong, but polite. If it’s a girl she’ll still be able to throw a ball, but she could be a ballerina or maybe a cheerleader or do gymnastics. She’d still be strong and now how to throw a punch, too.” 

Lyla giggled and leaned forward to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Where are we going to put a baby?” she asked with a raised brow. 

Noah turned off the machine and set it on his nightstand before pulling her down to lay with him. He ran his fingers through her hair as he answered her. “Maybe I’ll buy one of those houses on Oswald’s big billboard advertisement. It would be big enough for the teenagers to have a room for a few more years, and then one to come back home to if they needed. Then a room for the baby and one for us.” 

“That would be a big house, Noah.” 

Noah kissed her gently and then the corner of his mouth turned up in a boyish smile. “You deserve a big house. I’ll buy you a big house. I’ll even attempt to help you clean our big house.” 

*****

Abel came running through the living room, Thomas hot on his heels, and Jax a few steps behind them. Jax roared and the two boys giggled and screamed. 

Jax roared again as the boys ran around the sofa. Jax went the other way and caught Abel first. Abel was still laughing and squirming as Jax hung him upside down by his ankles and then dumped him carefully on the couch. He was swinging Thomas, about to drop him on the couch too, when Tara came through the door. 

“Mommy!” Abel shouted, jumping from the couch and running to take her hand. “We’ve got to run, Daddy’s a big scary dinosaur! Hurry!” 

“Oh my!” Tara shouted, playing along. She dropped her purse by the door before following Abel into the living room. Jax dropped Thomas who then ran to Tara too. The three hurried down the hallway with Jax on their tail. 

Jax let out another roar and smiled as he heard the boys laughing shouts and screams. Tara had shut the door to their bedroom, so he playfully banged on the door. He could hear Tara shushing the boys and giggling as they screamed and laughed harder. 

Jax opened the door with a roar and then grumbled. “Where did my snack go? Little boys are so crunchy and delicious!” 

Giggles came from under the big pile of blankets and pillows. Jax stomped around, pretending to search for a moment, and then pulled back the sheet and let out another roar. 

Tara laughed along with the boys as Jax moved in to tickle them. Jax went to Thomas first this time and blew raspberries on his belly and tickled his ribs with his fingers. He switched to Abel and did the same before flopping on the bed beside them all. 

Abel jumped up. “Get him!” He crawled over to flop on Jax’s chest. Jax wrestled with him and then Thomas too, as he crawled over to join the fray. 

When it started to get a little rough, Tara stepped in. “Okay, boys, that’s enough. Let’s let Daddy have a break.” 

Abel slid off the bed and headed for the door. “Come on, Thomas! Let’s play cars!” 

He darted off and Thomas crawled to the edge of the bed and then turned around to slowly slid off. Once he was on his feet he ran out of the room to catch up with his brother. Jax and Tara stayed quiet and listened to them run into Abel’s room. The crash of the bucket of cars being dumped out on the floor echoed through the house, making Tara chuckle. 

“They’re full of energy tonight.” 

“Yeah, we’ve had fun. What should we do for dinner?” 

Tara gave him a look and Jax threw his head back and laughed. “I’m kidding babe, I have that casserole recipe you got from Kayleigh in the oven. It was easy.” 

“Like I told you it would be,” Tara interrupted with a smirk. “It was nice of Kayleigh to bring the boys home when I had to pull a late shift.” 

“Yeah.” Jax rolled over to his side and pulled her to him. He leaned in to kiss her, happy to have her home after a long day. 

Tara deepened the kiss, and Jax responded for a moment before pulling back. She let out a whine and he chuckled. “Dinner will be ready soon, save it for later, Mrs. Teller.” 

“Fine. Come on, wrangle up the boys and I’ll set the table.” 

Jax stood and helped her to her feet before they headed down the hallway. Jax turned into Abel’s room and let out a loud roar, making the boys scream and laugh again. Tara shook her head as she continued toward the kitchen, smiling to her herself. 

Tara checked the casserole and then set the table. She was just about to call for the boys when they came through the doorway. 

“Sit at the table, it’s almost done.” 

Abel climbed into his chair while Jax helped Thomas into his. The oven timer beeped and Tara removed the dish from the oven before cutting off the oven. Tara brought the casserole over to the table before fetching a serving spoon. 

As she was serving the chicken noddle casserole, Abel asked, “Mommy, after dinner can we play that Candyland game?” 

“Sure, buddy,” she answered. 

“Daddy, you play too?” 

“Of course. We’ll all play.” 

Abel cheered, and Thomas cheered along. “Let’s eat!” Abel shouted, making Jax laugh. 

“Bring it down a notch, son, and quit wiggling before you fall out of your chair.” 

“Okay, Daddy.”


	71. The Truce Comes Undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not find where I have ever named the principal of the middle school, so if I already have… oops. He gets a name change this chapter, because I’ve named him for sure this time.

Juice walked into Lynn’s and looked around. 

“She’s in the kitchen,” Danny said as he patted Anna’s back. “Washing dishes. I volunteered but she said to feed the little one instead.” Danny glanced at the clock and then back at Juice. “Everything okay?” 

“Hopefully, can you watch them tonight?” 

Danny nodded. “I’ve always got time for our girls.” Danny jerked his head toward the steel door. “Go talk to Kayleigh, and don’t worry about them. I’ve got them.” 

Juice gave a short nod and then swung the steel door open. “Hey, baby.” 

Kayleigh turned her head, a smile lighting up her face before it fell slightly. “You’re here early, what’s wrong?” 

“Why do you automatically assume something is wrong?” he retorted. 

Kayleigh tossed down the sponge into the soapy water and dried off her hands as she replied, “Because I know you, Juan Carlos. What happened? Is everyone okay?” 

“The AB targeted some Mayan girls again. Hurt one, knife wound, don’t know any more than that. The Brotherhood showed up at Diosa Norte, too. Montez and Quinn were there.” 

“Are they okay?” The girls? The business?” 

“Girls are fine, Montez is fine. Quinn got stabbed in the thigh. He’s at the clubhouse getting stitched up by Tara, Jacquelyn drove him there straight after it happened. He’s going to be okay, Kayleigh,” Juice added, seeing the tears welling up in her eyes. “He’s pissed because he has to patch a few bullet holes in Diosa’s front room and repaint.” 

The last bit made Kayleigh giggle, and Juice gave her a small smile. “We’ve got church in twenty. I wanted to come by and see you, let you know everything. Danny is going to go home with you tonight. I might be late.” 

She nodded and stood on her tip toes to kiss him before dropping back down. “Be careful, Juan Carlos.” 

“I will, baby. See you tonight, wear something sexy. Love you.” 

Juice leaned in to kiss her again, and deepened it when she moaned softly. He palmed her ass and let his tongue brush across hers before he pulled back. “Gotta go, baby.” 

“Love you,” Kayleigh said, giving him one last hug, and then watched him head back up front before turning back to the dishes. 

*****

Tara folded another onesie and set it in the plastic storage bin. Kayleigh had given her the idea to store the boys’ clothes in different bins sorted by size. Besides the boxes of clothes she was putting away, Tara was also setting aside clothes that Thomas could still wear. She had started once the boys were winding down, and now that they were both asleep, she was able to really concentrate on her task. 

She was still sorting and putting away clothes when Jax made it home. He leaned against the doorway of their bedroom and looked at the spread of clothes, hangers, and boxes on their floor with Tara sitting in the middle. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Thomas is almost two and we still have so much baby stuff around. What if the next one isn’t a boy?” 

Jax gave her a boyish grin. “Then it would be a girl.” 

Tara grinned and looked around at all of the boys’ clothes. “We’d have to buy all new stuff.” 

Jax nodded. “Yep. We’d have to buy some new things for a girl.” Jax shoved off the doorjamb and walked over to the bed. He sat down and started to toe off his boots, while pulling his shirt over his head. 

“Do you think the boys would like a girl?” Tara mused. 

“A baby sister? I think they’d protect her. She’d probably drive them crazy as she got older, but they’d love her. What if it’s a boy?” 

“Three boys? Are you trying to make me end up in the loony bin, Jax Teller?” Tara teased, turning her head to look over at him. 

“You handle Teller men just fine, besides, you already have three boys.” He gave her another grin and Tara threw the little bundle of socks in her hand at his head.

“I’d like a girl,” Tara said almost on a sigh. “I think Gemma would have wanted to have a granddaughter. All the pretty dresses and clothes, pink bottles and blankets. I’d love to see you with a little girl.” She looked over to Jax and he smiled. 

“A girl would be cool. The idea makes me a bit nervous though.” 

Tara raised an eyebrow. “Why?” 

Jax shrugged. “I think about the way I treated other women in the past, how the guys use women, I wouldn’t want that for my daughter.” He snorted. “I’d kill a man who even looked at our daughter wrong.” 

Tara chuckled. “Easy, baby. We don’t even have a daughter. Just two mama’s boys.” 

Jax smiled. “Another boy would be cool, too. You could handle it - three boys.” 

“And you.” 

“And me,” he conceded with a chuckle. “But you’re right, Mom would have liked a granddaughter. Can you imagine how bad mom would have spoiled her?” 

Tara chuckled. “Can you imagine the attitude?” 

Jax pulled Tara up from the floor and walked backward until he hit the bed. He sat down and she came to stand between his legs. “I know this shit with the AB has you worried, and I know you don’t want to raise our children in a life filled with murder and guns and illegal activity. I don’t want that for our boys either. I let you down before by not giving you the family you wanted sooner. I’m not -” 

“You haven’t let me down, Jax,” she whispered, interrupting him. “Just look at everything you’ve done for your club, for our family, so far. It was my own fears that kept me from wanting to expand our family, but that’s behind us now. I believe in you to get us through this new trouble safely, and we’re going to have another baby one day. You haven’t let me down, Jax. I love you.” 

Jax brushed his thumb over her cheek and gave her a smile, the same one she had fallen in love with when they were they were teenagers. “I love you too, Tara Teller. If we have a girl, I want her to be just like you, attitude and all.” 

***** 

Graciela rolled out of bed when the shower cut on. Happy had woken her early with his cock sliding between her legs and once she was coherent the mock act had turned into the real thing. It was her last day before school started back. The two days at the end of last week had just been a welcome back to school here’s what we’re going to learn this semester. Starting tomorrow, she would be back to work until Spring Break in late March. 

Deciding to make the most of her last day off, Graciela slid on her robe and then started picking up their discarded clothes that littered the floor. She made her way around the bed and lifted Happy’s pants off the floor. She checked his pockets first, setting his wallet on the nightstand, along with his small pocket knife and keys. 

When she bent down to snatch up his socks the corner of off-white paper caught her eye. Graciela reached under the bed and slid out the sketchbook she’d given Happy for Christmas. It was closed and curiosity got the best of her. Graciela flipped the cover over, dropping the dirty clothes in a heap on the floor in the process. 

The first page was filled with sketches of snakes and dragons. She liked the little one with diamonds curled up on a branch that was drawn on the bottom corner. Turning that page over revealed more sketches, these ones of different birds. When she turned the page again her breath caught in her throat. The sketch was of her, sitting at the kitchen table and focused on the books and papers scattered around her, pencil caught in her teeth. She hesitantly turned the page and felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. The next few pages were filled with images of her – in the kitchen cooking, singing to whatever song was playing on the radio, lying on the couch napping, walking down the beach with the breeze blowing her hair. 

Graciela noticed that in all of the pictures what stood out most to her was how youthful she appeared. Happy had captured what made her unique in each of the images he drew of her. The wave of her hair, the way she sometimes talked with her hands, and the laugh lines by her eyes and mouth. 

She flipped the page again to see one of their hands clasped together, his forearm was covered in ink while hers were bare. He had even managed to capture the roughness of his hands compared to the smoothness of hers. She blushed seeing the next picture. 

It was unfinished, making her think that he started it recently, most likely the night before. She was naked, stretched out on the bed, the sheets a mess around her legs. 

The next few pages were blank, much to her surprise and she skimmed through them until another drawing caught her eye. She flipped back a page and stared at the beautiful image. In the center of the sketch was a skull which was surrounded with different flowers, birds, butterflies, crow feathers, and even a peacock feather across the top. There was even a small snake woven into to design. 

Graciela ran a finger over the curve of the snake. 

“That was supposed to be a surprise for you.” Happy’s deep voice made her jump and let out a gasp. 

Graciela looked up, startled, but she gave him a huge smile. “Happy, it’s perfect!” 

“It’s not done.” 

“It’s still perfect already.” Graciela flipped the page over and showed him the drawing of her naked. “I like this one, too.” 

Happy gave her a half smile, and closed the short distance between them. “Do you? That one’s not done either. You’re a good subject to draw.” 

Graciela smirked and then carefully set the sketchbook on the nightstand behind her before turning to wrap her arms around his shoulders. “How long have you been drawing?” 

“You?” 

“In general,” she giggled. “But now I’m curious for that answer too.” 

“I remember drawing when I was about five or six, I guess. Got better in school,” Happy shrugged, “just kept drawing.” 

“And me?” she asked as his fingers slid into the opening of her robe, pushing it further open to reveal her naked breasts. 

“More since you gave me the sketchbook, but there’s a few more around.” 

“Around?” 

Happy smirked. “Yeah.” 

“Can I see them?” 

“One day.” Happy dropped his head and pressed his lips to the curve of her shoulder. 

“So where are you going to put the pretty skull?” 

“Here,” he answered, sliding his hand up the curve of her left thigh and over her hip. “Now quit asking questions.” 

Graciela giggled, but it turned into a moan when his lips found hers and his hands slid to her backside. 

“We’re never going to leave the bedroom today if you keep this up,” she whispered when he pulled back. 

The corner of his mouth lifted as he shoved her onto the bed. “I’m okay with that.” 

*****

“I don’t want a war.” 

“Neither do we, brother,” Tig said. “But that’s what the Mayans are going to make it. They always do. We’ve been at war with them before.” 

“I know,” Jax stated with a heavy sigh. “I remember. It was bloody chaos. I don’t want a fucking war!” Jax ran his hands through his hair. “No more death. No more senseless murder. No more prison time.” 

“It’s not senseless if they’re coming at you, Jackie boy.” 

Jax looked over at Chibs and nodded. “That’s true, but they aren’t really coming at us. They haven’t yet, they’re toying with us. They want us to hit first and the Mayans are stupid enough to do it. The AB is serious, this isn’t a game to them even if they are making it seem that way, and the Mayans are serious about trying to wipe them out for good.” 

“It will never happen,” Bobby interjected. “They might try, but to wipe out a whole organization from a large area? Ain’t gonna fly.” 

“Might work for a minute, but what would stop the AB from coming back?” Montez asked. “Wouldn’t they want revenge if the Mayans killed a whole bunch of their guys.” 

“It would start a race war,” Rat commented. 

“Thanks for stating the obvious,” Tig remarked. 

Before Rat could throw an insult back Jax smacked his hand on the table. “I want to know more about them. We can’t fight blind, we need intel.” 

“Got it,” Juice said.

“Good. We learn, and we keep waiting. I’m not taking their bait.” 

“Then what are we going to do instead?” Bobby asked. 

Jax sighed. “I don’t know yet, brother, but we’ll think of something.” 

*****

Kayleigh followed Juice up the sidewalk, Gracie walking along beside him, holding his right hand, and Anna Kate in his other arm. It appeared as if they were just walking up to the porch of a friend’s house, but Kayleigh knew better. Juice let go of Gracie’s hand long enough to open the front door and she turned so Kayleigh could pick her up. 

Juice let Kayleigh go in first and then followed her, closing the door. “Welcome to Diosa de Cuervos, baby.” 

The house still needed to be painted and a few spots were still missing drywall, but the framing was up for the open front rooms. “So, this was the dining room and living room?” 

“Yeah, and a small part of the garage. We turned the other half of that into a back room for the girls that connects to the kitchen,” Juice said, pointing to the far back wall to the left. On the right of that was the beginnings of a long bar. 

“Down the hallway to our right are three rooms, and five more up top.” 

“Wow. Any bathrooms?” 

Venus laughed as she came through the door behind the unfinished bar. “Two guest baths. One downstairs and one up, girls have one large bath with several showers. Hi, sweetheart.” 

“Hey, Venus, good to see you,” Kayleigh greeted in reply. 

“Vee!” Gracie shouted. 

“Hello, Miss Gracie!” Venus exclaimed. She lifted the little girl up in her arms as she addressed Juice. “The boys are upstairs working, as I’m sure you’ve heard by now.” A loud thud accompanied the pause in her speech and she smirked before continuing. “Us girls will be in the back.” 

“Is it secure?” Juice asked. 

“Quinn’s posted up at the door. Big boy can still use a gun.” 

Juice shook his head, chuckling, and leaned in to kiss Kayleigh’s cheek. “Have fun with the girls.” 

He turned and Kayleigh took Anna from him. Juice took the steps two at a time while Venus headed back behind the bar. Kayleigh followed her and was surprised to see Tara in the back.

“Hey, I didn’t know you were here. I didn’t see your car out front.” 

“We parked in the back.” 

“The boys here?”

“No. Graciela didn’t think being a teacher and hanging out at an escort business would be a very good idea. She picked them up from daycare after she left the school, they’re at our house. Happy stayed behind to keep an eye on her.” 

“Course he did,” Venus quipped. “That man only looks like a big, bad killer, but he’s got a soft heart for family, and especially for her.” 

Kayleigh chuckled along with Tara. “They make a good pair. So, what are we doing today anyway that you desperately needed our help for?” 

“Finally deciding on paint colors, because I scrapped the first idea.” 

“Second,” Tara interjected with a smirk. 

Venus rolled her eyes but smiled. “Second idea… Once we decide paint we are working on furniture and décor… we need some sort of wall art that no one else will have,” she mused. “Something classy, but sexy, it has to draw you in. Something unique to Diosa.” 

“The first one had those partially nude shots of girls, like close ups of body curves and parts. What about a boudoir photo series. Wider shots instead of close-ups. We can use the girls you hire and then it’s their pictures on the wall for the men to admire,” Tara suggested. 

Venus’ mouth dropped open and then she gave a wicked grin. “Well, hot damn sugar, who knew you could be so brilliantly dirty minded. Those would be sexy, unique, and lure the men in, no doubt.” 

“Those are the ones where you’re in lingerie and on the bed or carpet or whatever, posed and all dolled up?” Kayleigh asked. 

“Those are the ones,” Venus said with a dirty smile, the wheels turning in her head with all the possibilities. 

“They sound like so much fun. We could do those for the guys. Can you imagine what they would think about getting photos like that?” 

Tara’s eyes widened at Kayleigh’s words, but her lips curved into a small smile. “Jax would die. It seems a bit revealing though.” 

“We could get a female photographer, do the shoot somewhere we felt comfortable, you still have some clothes on,” she added on a chuckle. “Juice would love the pictures. I think we should do it.” 

Tara threw her hands in the air. “Fuck it, why not, right? I’m game. Look into it and find a good photographer.” 

*****

Jax signed his name to the last page of the contract as owner of Teller-Morrow and then handed the file back to Elliot. “Thank you again for giving us the contract.” 

“You’re welcome, Jackson. I apologize for not getting it to you last week, my team took longer to finalize everything than I believed they would. The office has been busier than normal.” 

“It’s all good, man. My guys are looking forward to the extra work.” 

“Good, that’s good.” Elliot tapped the stack of papers on the edge of the desk and then spoke. “There’s something else I wanted to talk to you about, Jackson.” He cleared his throat. “The town has been… gossiping. People think SAMCRO is… doing something illegal again. You have eyes on your wives, on your kids, twenty-four seven. The town sees this, they aren’t oblivious nor stupid. They know something is up, just not what.” 

He paused and Jax raised a brow. “What are you getting at, man?” 

Oswald let out a breath. “I need SAMCRO to be legit for Charming, for our town. For yourself and for the better of Charming, SAMCRO has to remain solely a legal business owner, not an outlaw club wrapped up in crime. I’m trying to grow and build Charming, and I need this work contract as much as you do. I need Charming to be a nice, safe town.” 

“SAMCRO is trying to better Charming, we aren’t doing illegal shit. We are trying to keep Charming nice and safe. I’m trying to do better for my club because Charming is my home, Elliot. I’m trying to keep Charming out of the fray. We, my family, my brothers, we want to stay out of the fray and trouble that is stirring, but the guys behind all this shit have different ideas.” 

“Who?” 

“The AB. Aryan Brotherhood. They want to push drugs and guns back into this area, it’s their business and they want this turf. I’m trying to keep Charming out of this, trying to keep this from turning into a major bloodbath. But you’ve got to see my point of view too, man. Come on. What would you have me do?” 

Elliot was quiet for a long minute. “Protect Charming,” he said solemnly. 

“I’m trying. What are you going to do for Charming? You tell me the town in stirring about trouble. You’re the Mayor. Help me out here man, SAMCRO can’t do everything.” 

“What can I do?” 

“You control the town! Have the sheriffs crack down on their neighborhoods, arrests, citations, anything to get them out of Charming. Swing it however you want, but I’ll tell you this, SAMCRO is a motorcycle club who cares about Charming, we founded our club in Charming, but the AB is an organization based upon hate and racism. Do you really want that in Charming?” 

*****

Graciela was sorting papers into the correct trays when a knock sounded at her door. She turned to see Principal Greene standing in the doorway. 

“Good morning, Miss Ortiz,” he greeted with a friendly smile. 

“Good morning, sir.” 

“I hope I can ask a favor of you and that it won’t be too much trouble on short notice. Mr. Turner has called out sick and the eighth-grade field trip is today. We have a substitute, but subs cannot leave the school with the students, so I’m going to put the sub in your class and I need you to go on the trip. The students love you, and listen to you, and I know you already have your lessons plans ready and well organized.” 

Graciela hesitated, at first thinking she should say no. If she left the building then she might not have a shadow on her tail all day and that would be bad, but she couldn’t let her principal down and this was her job. “Okay, I can do that. Do I have time to finish prepping for the day?” 

“Oh yes, Ms. James has everything ready. Just be in the history wing before the first bell. Thanks, Miss. Ortiz.” 

Graciela nodded and then turned to grab her phone from her purse. She knew Happy was with the guys and had business to handle early this morning, but she hoped he would pick up. After the second time of going to voicemail she left a message. 

“Hey, Hap, it’s Graciela. Change of plans today, sorry, but the principal just came by. I’m going with the history kids on a field trip, but I’ll be back at the school by the end of the day. See you tonight. Bye.” 

Graciela dropped her phone back into her bag and then turned to finish getting her lessons and papers ready. The sub came in a short while later and Graciela started going over things with her. Before she knew it, it was five minutes until the bell, so she headed down to history wing quickly, leaving her bag behind. 

*****

Rat looked up when he heard the loud ruckus the kids were making as the filed onto the bus. Rat did a double take when he saw Graciela come out of the building. When she headed for the bus and didn’t reemerge after it had roared to life, Rat started his bike. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” he muttered as he pulled out of the parking lot behind the bus. He tried to make it as unapparent as possible that he was following the bus. As they drove through town and onto the highway it got harder to follow them as traffic grew heavier. 

He lost sight of the bus for a moment, getting caught behind a dump truck. When he had the chance to speed around all of the other vehicles, the bus was long gone. 

“Fuck!” 

Rat pulled over at the next exit and stopped at the first gas station. He pulled out his phone and dialed Happy’s number, dreading the cussing he was about to receive. 

Happy answered on the second ring. “What?” 

“Hey man… look I tried, but, Graciela got on the bus and she’s with a class on some sort of field trip.” 

“Where is she?” Happy snarled into the phone. 

“I… I don’t know, man. I lost them in traffic.” 

“Damnit! How the fuck do you lose a big fucking yellow bus? Go home. I’ll get Graciela from school today.” 

Before Rat could respond the line went dead. 

*****

Graciela was glad the day was almost over, the field trip had been fun, but it made for a long day. Once they made it back to school they would have enough time for a trip to the bathroom and once they packed up their belongings it would be about ten minutes before the last bell announced the end of the day. She had forgotten her phone in her bag after trying to call Happy earlier in the morning, and Graciela had had a feeling in her gut all day that forgetting the device was going to bite her in the ass. 

When the bus pulled into the parking lot, Graciela instantly spotted Happy leaning against his bike, parked next to her car in the small front lot. The bus came to a stop and she stood to exit and begin ushering kids off the bus with the other teacher. 

From the corner of her eye she saw Happy shove off his bike and start to make his away over to her. He came up beside her and whispered lowly, “Where the fuck where you?” 

“We were on a field trip,” she said trying to keep her tone cheerful as the last students filed off the bus. She waved for the other history teacher to take them inside. “They’ll need a bathroom break. I’ll meet you there in a moment,” she called. 

As soon as the kids were all inside she turned on him. Her eyes were dark with her own fury, and she pointed her finger at him and snapped, “Don’t you dare come here and pull this dominant, crazy, bullshit on me Happy. Not here. I left you message, what more could I do? It’s my job and I had to go. You want to be mad? Fine! Stand out here and be mad, but right now I still have work to do.” 

Graciela turned on her heel and stormed toward the doors. Happy watched her, stunned into silence, as she paused at the front doors, took a deep breath and composed herself, and then headed inside. 

For a moment, he was proud of his Old Lady for schooling her features, but then his anger took back over. “Goddamn it, Graciela,” he swore, kicking at a rock and then heading back over to his bike. 

Happy sat down and pulled out his phone, looking at the time before pocketing it. He had thirty minutes to wait until she’d be coming out of those doors again. Happy reached into his kutte and pulled out a toothpick, still fuming at the thought of her not being under watch for the majority of the day. Anything could have happened to her. Happy slid the toothpick between his teeth and shifted on his bike to get comfortable. 

When the kids came rushing out of the building, some getting on buses, some into cars, and others heading for the sidewalks to walk home, Happy sat up straighter and waited for Graciela to appear. She came out with a group of students, her bags already over her shoulder. She was smiling at them, but he could see the tense set to her shoulders. He watched her wave goodbye to the kids, then stop to say something to another teacher before walking over to her car. As she passed in front of him, they stared at each other, but neither said a word. Graciela climbed into her car and Happy brought the motorcycle to life. She pulled out of the school’s parking lot with Happy close behind her. 

When they got to the condo she stormed inside. The moment Happy had the door closed, Graciela turned around and shouted, “What the fuck was that today, Happy?” 

“Don’t raise your voice at me. You know you have to have a shadow, and you didn’t for most of the day!” 

“I was fine! Nothing was going to happen on a school field trip.” 

“Anything could have happened, Graciela! And you didn’t even have your phone.” Happy snapped, surging forward to stand toe to toe with her. 

Leaving the phone was an accident, I forgot my bag, but the AB doesn’t even know me Happy. No one is just going to grab me while I’m on a trip with a bunch of preteens. No one outside of the club and my friends even knows I’m seeing you, Happy.” 

“If they know who Kayleigh and Tara are then they know who you are too. I’m not taking any chances with you, Graciela. You can’t do something like that again.” 

“I can’t tell my principal no, Happy. It’s my job. I have to do it, and I will. If you don’t like it –” 

“Then what?” he snapped, narrowing his eyes at her. 

“Then you can leave.” 

“I’m pissed the fuck off, and I’d like to teach you a lesson, but I’m not leaving. It’s not safe for you to be alone,” he growled. 

Graciela rolled her eyes, still angry because of how Happy had acted at the school and snapped back at him. “No one is going to come after me in the middle of the night. Besides, you had no right to act like that at the school. I called you! I did all I could and you’re being a huge jerk! So, you should go.” 

“Be pissed off all you want but you’re not staying here alone. I’m not leaving.” 

Graciela huffed and tried to move around him. “Fine. I’ll leave. I’ll drive to my brother’s house then.” 

Happy stepped in front of her and blocked the door. “No. You’re not going anywhere.” 

“Fuck off, Happy. You can’t make me stay in my own condo. I’m not your prisoner and you don’t own me.” 

Happy grabbed her arms and whirled her around, pushing her back against the door. He pressed his body against hers, trapping her there, and looked down at her. “No, but you’re my Old Lady, and you’ll do as I say.” 

“Or? You gonna hurt me Hap?” 

“You’re playing with fire, Little Girl,” he warned. 

Graciela looked up at him. They were both breathing hard, adrenaline coursing through their blood. Happy’s eyes were still dark and hard, but his lips weren’t set in a tight line any longer. She was pissed at the way he’d acted, but she thought that maybe Happy was more scared than he was angry, but the only emotion he knew how to show was anger. She reached up to touch his jaw and he pinned her hands above her head with his. Keeping one hand holding hers, he trailed the other down her neck and over the swell of her breast. 

His eyes met hers and suddenly his hands moved to lift her up by her thighs. She wrapped her legs around him and snaked her arms over his shoulders. Their lips met in a heated kiss and Happy pushed his erection into her hot center. 

Graciela moaned and then Happy was moving with her still wrapped around him. His tongue danced with hers in a sensual tango and when he pulled away it was only to drop her on the bed. He removed her clothes quickly, not bothering to be gentle with her, before shedding his own. He watched with hungry eyes as she moved to the center of the bed. 

Happy forced her to her hands and knees and brought his hand down hard on the swell of her ass. She let out a cry and whipped her head around to look at him. 

The corner of his mouth turned up just slightly before his hand landed again, this time on the other side. He slid his fingers around to her pussy and teased her, before sliding two inside her. While using his fingers to tease her, he smacked her ass again. 

“Fuck, Hap,” she moaned, dropped down to her elbows and giving him a better view and angle. 

He slapped her once more before withdrawing his fingers. “Get a condom.” 

She scrambled to do as he said quickly and twisted around to slide the rubber down his length. 

Before she could lay down he slid his hand around to tangle in the hair at the base of her neck and made her look at him. They were both on their knees and it put her at eye level with him. “I need you to do what I tell you from now on, and I’ll try not to be a jerk, but I get to worry about you, Little Girl,” he whispered.

*****

It was late at night when Chibs finally made it to Althea’s little house. She unlocked the door, opening it for him, and then quickly shut it behind him. She was only wearing an oversized t-shirt and she looked appealing with her hair down around her shoulders.

“Sorry it’s so late, love. We had a late meeting about some business.” Chibs reached for her, but she stepped back and shook her head. 

“This isn’t good. You know that, right? Whatever you guys have going on that’s keeping you so busy. The town is talking.” 

“Are you mad, love?” Chibs asked, shocked at Althea’s angry tone. He sat down on the couch as she paced back and forth. 

“Of course, I am. We’re a couple are we not, Filip?” 

“Yes.” 

“This looks bad, this looks bad on SAMCRO, on us, on me. I’m an officer of the law and you’re in the middle of trouble with four different organizations that are involved with heavy crime. Felony crime, Chibs.” 

“I’m a felon, love, an outlaw. I was one before I met you and I suspect I’ll always be one, whether my brothers and I go legal or not. I know people are talking, they always do.” 

“I heard someone say the other day that, and I quote, SAMCRO is back to their usual selves. Does that mean guns and blood? Drugs? Violence?” 

“Maybe. Or maybe it’s our rowdy parties and loud motorcycles,” Chibs added, trying to lighten the mood. “We’re trying to avoid violence, Althea.”

“Do you really agree with what you just said? Do you believe your own words?” 

Chibs was quiet for a moment and reached out to pull Althea to sit down on the couch beside him. “Yes. I’m tired of violence. I like this, the peace. My club, it’s still a brotherhood, it no longer involves moving guns and drugs, but it’s still a family.” 

Althea gave him a smile. “Except it does right now.” 

Chibs chuckled and nodded, taking her hand. “We’re trying to fix that.” He paused and looked at her, squeezing her hand. “Althea. I’ve lost a few things in life because of violence. I gave up my wife and daughter to another man because of violence. I moved to a different country because of violence. Ever since leaving Scotland, coming stateside, I’ve been looking for a place of my own, my place in life. I didn’t think I’d be so lucky as to find you along the way.” 

“Filip,” Althea whispered. 

“I know you have your opinions about cops and outlaws having a relationship, but I want you in my life, Althea. I need you, love. Understand this, we ran guns for a long time, it’s something SAMCRO was good at doing. The club didn’t begin that way though, and when Jax discovered that, he had the idea to turn the club back into what his father had wanted it to be. We got out of selling and distributing guns, out of violence, and out of mayhem and murder. It’s not easy, what Jackie-boy has done, and we knew it would come with consequences. Those consequences are showing up now in the form of this shit fuck with the AB. They are pissed at being shoved out of the game of big players, something we played a part in doing. They want back in and they’ve swept my club, my brothers, and my family into the mess. Althea… I need you to believe that SAMCRO will get through this. We’ll get out of the danger, we always do.” 

“I believe you, Filip.”


	72. Mayhem Arrives

“Jax told me Elliot offered to sell us one of the houses he’s building and build it to suit,” Tara stated as she finished buttoning Anna’s onesie. 

“Really?” Kayleigh asked from behind the counter. 

Tara nodded and pulled Anna’s little, red leggings back up while she answered, “Yes.” 

“What do you think? Do you want to move?” Lyla asked her. 

“There are some good memories in our house, but there are also a lot of bad ones. It would be nice to move, and to have the house built the way I wanted. It would be fun if it wasn’t too expensive.” 

“I wonder if he could make us a cul-de-sac. Noah talked about buying a house, too. It would be fun to be all together.” 

Kayleigh grinned. “Nice dream, Lyla, but Juice and I aren’t moving anytime soon. I’ve already moved twice, once to Juice’s house, and then into ours now. Moving sucks balls.” 

Tara nodded in agreement. “Moving does suck, but the cul-de-sac would be fun for the kids growing up together.” 

“Speaking of kids, how’s the baby, Lyla?” 

“Everything is great, and Noah is amazing. He’s so excited, which is nice to experience with him. He makes me more excited because he wants to be so involved.” 

“Noah is a good guy,” Tara said. “We can all see how much he loves you.” 

The girls looked out front where Noah, Danny, and Jax were talking on the sidewalk. 

Lyla stood from her chair and grabbed her purse. “I better head out. There’s so much work to do at Redwoody, and Noah has to work tonight at Fuego.” 

“Later, girl,” Kayleigh said. “I’ve got to check on the cakes, see if they’ve cooled enough for frosting. Drive safe to Redwoody.” 

“I will, bye Tara. Bye Kayleigh.” 

“Bye, Ly,” Tara waved and then followed Kayleigh to the back. 

“What do you think about me moving into one of those houses of Oswald’s?” Tara asked again, leaning against the sink with Anna in her arms. 

Kayleigh looked up to see her friend looking off into space and put down the bowl of icing. “I think you should have moved out of that house a long time ago. It would be a good move for your family. Plus, you’d have an extra room for the next little Teller boy.” 

“Stop it. No more boys, Jax makes the two we have wild enough.” 

Kayleigh laughed. “Girls can get just as crazy. Graciela loves to wrestle with Juice. She tries to mimic his morning workouts now too. That made for some cute pictures.” 

“I can imagine. The boys love when Jax plays with them, they get so loud and rowdy, but their giggles are so fun to hear. Hey, do you want to do dinner tonight at the diner? I don’t want to cook and it would be fun for all of us to go together.” 

Kayleigh was glad Tara had shifted away from the house conversation and smiled. “Sure. Any night where we don’t get the kitchen dirty is a good night.” 

“Yes. I’m going to leave you to frost cakes, do you want Anna in her playpen? Hopefully Jax is ready to go for a quick lunch before I have to be back for my next meeting.” 

“The playpen is fine. Have fun with Jax. Dinner at seven?” 

“Seven is perfect. Bye, Kayleigh.” 

“See ya, Tara.” 

*****

Jacquelyn sat down on the couch and stretched her legs out, propping her feet up in Trevor’s lap. He pinched her toes, making her squeal. 

“I’ve been thinking,” 

“Don’t think too hard,” he teased. 

Jacquelyn dug her heel into his thigh and then continued with a smile. “I might apply for the new positions at Diosa. It would be better money.” 

“No, you cut hair and bartend for SAMCRO. You’ll keep cutting hair and bartending for the club. You can switch clubs if you want, but you’re mine and I won’t share you with another man, job or not. If the bartending and hair cutting aren’t making ends meet, I’ll take care of you.” 

“That’s going too far, Trevor. I can’t ask you to pay my bills or buy things for me.” 

“That’s what an Old Man is for, Jacquelyn. You can’t work at Diosa, because you’re my girl.” 

*****

The day had been long and stressful, and coming home to Graciela’s little condo to see that she had dinner already fixed made the corner of Happy’s mouth turn up. Happy sent Rat home, but was nice enough to have Graciela make him a to-go plate of her homemade Hamburger Helper. 

As soon as the door closed behind Rat, Happy pulled Graciela into his arms and held her close. Graciela enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped tight in his embrace for a moment before she giggled and patted his side. 

“Let’s eat, Hap, before it gets cold.”

He let her go and she made two plates while he grabbed a beer and a can of soda for her. After setting the plates on the table, she sat beside him like she always did and they ate dinner in comfortable silence. When they were finished, Graciela stood to do the dishes and Happy brought the ones from the table over to the sink for her. He kissed her temple before he grabbed the mail off the counter and sat back down at the table. 

Happy thumbed through the junk mail and then opened the water bill. Their frequent rendezvous in the shower had raised the bill for the month, but it wasn’t outrageous, and shower sex was worth it. Graciela’s teaching salary was always more than enough to cover the bills and the rent for her condo, but Happy was always looking to save money, something Graciela was also doing. There was a lot of money being wasted with having a second apartment – his apartment. He never stayed there anymore, and before living with Graciela he’d only crashed there when he was sober enough to leave the clubhouse at the end of the night. It was a spot for a quick shower and a change of clothes. Now, it was just something money was being wasted on. 

“I need to go over to my shithole apartment and clean it out, let the landlord know I’m not gonna be back,” Happy blurted, tossing down the water bill and opening the electric. 

“Why?” Graciela questioned. Happy realized then he’d spoken his thoughts aloud and internally flinched. He wasn’t planning on having this conversation with Graciela just yet. It had been on his mind, but he wasn’t looking to start it now. 

Happy looked over at Graciela, who was rinsing the dishes, to see her staring at him and waiting for an answer. Happy shrugged. “It’s a waste of money to renew the lease for another year.” 

“Oh. True. So… you’ll just stay here?” 

It was an honest question, and it shouldn’t have bothered him, but it rubbed him the wrong way. “Yeah,” he replied defensively. “It’s what’s I’ve been doing. Is that a problem now?” 

“No, Hap. I was just curious,” she snapped back.

Happy sighed. He’d managed to rile her up, and he wasn’t prepared to deal with that. It hadn’t been the reaction he expected since he thought living with her hadn’t been a problem so far. 

“You sure? It seems like a problem. I can stay somewhere else. I can keep the damn apartment. I don’t have to live here with you.” 

“It’s fine, Hap. That’s not what I meant.” 

Happy sighed again. “Bitches never know what they want,” he muttered. 

“What?” she snapped, whipped around to glare at him. 

“Nothing. Alright. Everything is just fucking fine. Right?” Happy stood suddenly, sending the kitchen chair toppling over. Graciela tossed the sponge into the soapy water when Happy stormed out of the kitchen.

“Hap, wait. I didn’t mean -” She reached for his arm, barely brushing his sleeve before he turned around and cut her off. 

“I ain’t got to be here. Fuck off. You don’t want me to stay, then I can stay with my brothers or at my clubhouse. It ain’t got to be you.”

Happy turned back around and made his way to the bedroom. He grabbed his black duffle bag and started throwing his clothes into it. 

“Happy what are you doing?” Graciela asked, her voice tainted with the anger she was biting back. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. If it’s a big deal to be here I ain’t got to be here.” 

“It’s not a big deal!” she yelled back, throwing her hands up. 

“You sure acted like it was in the kitchen. It was just a thought, but don’t worry. I won’t be in your way any longer.” 

“Happy stop. You’re blowing this way out of proportion.” 

Happy zipped his bag closed and glared at her as he threw it over his shoulder. “Me? Naw, you – you know what… I ain’t even worried about it. I’ll do me like I’ve always done, you got you.” 

Graciela stood frozen for a second, tears forming in her eyes, as Happy stormed past her. She heard the front door bang open and that got her in motion. He was halfway down the front steps when she reached the door. 

“Happy. Happy!” He didn’t stop. “Pineapple!” 

Happy stopped in his tracks then and turned to stare at her. She was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling quickly, and tears were falling from her eyes as she stood at the edge of the porch. He waited, silent and watching, as she took a few deep breaths. 

“I don’t want you to stay anywhere but here, Hap. Don’t go.” Her voice shook and she swallowed before speaking again. “I... you already stay here. I was just surprised to hear you say it out loud. Giving up your apartment, however shitty it may be, is a big deal. It’s serious. Living here with me is serious, and it came out of nowhere. I needed a minute to process… you caught me off guard. I want you here.” 

Happy walked slowly back up the porch steps and dropped the bag. It hit the wooden boards of the porch with thump. Happy reached one hand up to brush his thumb under her eye, wiping away one of her tears. He pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips to the top of her head. She surprised him when she used the safe word. She’d never used it before, and for her to blurt it out then, instead of during sex, brought him out of his sudden rage. He hadn’t meant to snap on her, but the stress from her field trip adventure and the ongoing issues with the AB, was getting to him. Happy was itching for a release for his pent-up energy, maybe he’d ask Juice to box or weight lift with him. 

Happy took a deep breath and then whispered. “I’m serious about you, Little Girl.” 

Happy pressed his mouth gently to hers, and when she slid her arms over his shoulders he deepened the kiss. As much as Happy wished he could kiss all of their problems away, because kissing Graciela was one of his favorite things, it wasn’t going to solve their problems. 

Happy pulled back and looked down at her. “Graciela…” 

“Hap, I’m sor-” Graciela started to blurt out an apology, but Happy stopped her with a shake of his head. 

“No, Little Girl. This one is on me. I flipped on you and I shouldn’t have. Shit with the AB’s got me all stress-”

“It’s okay, Happy. I forgive you. Just don’t leave, please.” 

Happy leaned back and lifted her chin with his fingers. Her eyes met his and he whispered, “I ain’t going anywhere, Graciela, but we’ve got some stuff to talk about, yeah?” 

Graciela nodded, and Happy leaned down to pick up his bag off the floor. “Let’s go inside then.” 

*****

“So, we all understand what we’re going to be telling the AB?” Jax asked. 

All heads around the table nodded. 

“Okay. Let’s get this over with.” Jax dialed the number and pushed the call button before putting it on speaker. It rang twice before someone picked up. 

“This is Buck. Make it quick, Teller.” 

“Hello again, Buck. I hate to be the one to tell you, but the cartel says no. Their deal is set and they aren’t budging. I want to talk about business. I don’t have a problem with you getting back in the game, that’s all cool, man. But… you’ll have to set up somewhere else in Northern Cali, somewhere outside of the Charming, Stockton, Oakland area. We all want peace to run our businesses in, everyone should be allowed to earn their living.” 

The line was silent for a moment. “We can make that work, we’ll find a good local outside of the bay area. We just want back in the game. I’ll speak to my boss. Good doing business with you, Teller.” 

The line went dead and the chapel was silent. 

Juice was the one to break the silence. “You know that’s not gonna work, right brother? That’s the AB blowing smoke up our ass. No way they’d give in that easily. They hate color, and they hate that they’ve been pushed out of the game. We set that up, which is why they hate us do. Hate’s not even a strong enough word. They wouldn’t want to work with me or Hap, they barely even acknowledge us the few times we’ve met face to face. What makes you think they’ll make a deal to be peaceful with the trio?” 

Jax leaned back in his chair. “Of course they won’t hold up their end of the deal for peace. They aren’t going to stay out of Charming or the bay area. Which is why we’re going to do our damnedest to get them targeted and out of Northern Cali another way.” 

“How we gonna manage to do that, Jackie-boy?” 

“The AB is built on hate and racism, and we’re going to use that to our advantage. Juice, I want you to get with Big P and find out everything y’all can on the Brotherhood. I mean everything. We need any dirt we can get.” 

*****

It was early in the morning when Tara padded into the kitchen. She poured a cup of coffee and then headed for the table. The boys were still asleep and since she was off for the morning, she was in no rush to get them to daycare. 

The newspaper caught her eye and she flipped it open. She was still starring at the headline when Jax came in, hair still damp from his shower. He poured a cup of coffee and then joined her at the table. 

Tara flipped the paper around and held it up for him to see. 

Jax read the headline aloud, “Hate Growing Near Charming: How close is too close?” 

Tara turned the paper back around and read through the article that even included a picture of what she knew was the local AB row of houses on the outskirts of Charming, along with several of rallies and recent acts of hatred. The article described the dangers of having a hate group living nearby, the effects on local, persuadable teens, the drinking and drug problem they brought to the area, and it ended with a plea for things to change, for the town government and police to crack down on the hate. 

“Was this SAMCRO’s idea?” 

Jax just smirked as he took a sip of coffee and leaned back in his chair. “Trying out a new method of mayhem, babe.” 

*****

“Graciela is amazing for taking all of the kids again tonight,” Tara said as her and Kayleigh made their way up the front steps of Diosa de Cuervos. 

“As much as she wants to see the place, she just doesn’t think it’s a good idea to be around the Diosa franchise, not with her being a teacher. I quote, ‘you never know who you might run into, can you imagine how awkward that would be if it was a parent or worse, a coworker’, so yeah. Happy stayed behind again to be with her.” 

“Well, she’s awesome for taking the kids,” Tara replied as they entered the house. 

“Welcome, ladies!” Venus exclaimed. She held up her hands and motioned like Vanna White around the room. “What do you think of the almost finished product?” 

“It’s looks great! We just need some more furniture,” Kayleigh said, admiring the fancy light fixtures and the light blue-gray walls with white trim. 

Venus chuckled. “That, dear, is why it is almost finished.” 

“I like the paint choice,” Tara added. “Did the pictures come in?” 

“Yes! We’ve hired enough girls, five so far, that Lyla and I went ahead with the session. Which is why I called you here. I ordered different sized and shaped canvases, and I want your help to hang them.” 

Kayleigh and Tara shared a look and then Kayleigh asked. “Why us? Venus, this is your place. Cuervos is yours to run.” 

“I know that, but you two are the queen bees of the club, and this is a SAMCO establishment and as such, I want your opinion on things. So, I’ll show you the pictures and then you’ll give it.” 

Tara chuckled as she followed Venus behind the bar. “Okay, Venus. Whatever you say.” 

The girls spent the next hour debating and discussing which of the large black and white canvases should hang where. Instead of hanging them, they propped them up against the wall where they would be hung, deciding to wait for the boys to finish their task of painting the last rooms upstairs before having them hammer in the nails and hooks. 

“I love this shot,” Kayleigh said, looking at the silhouette of a blonde in the doorway, the window lighting illuminating her outline and curves. 

“Me too, it reminds me of your monthly pregnancy photos you did, except without the preggo belly.” 

“It’s the last one,” Venus said. “Where should we put it?” 

The three women looked around the large, open room. The largest canvas would be hanging behind the bar, three small ones would decorate the ‘foyer’ and then two others were placed in the sitting area. 

“What about near the hallway? Between it and the bar?” Tara suggested. “The canvas is like five feet tall, and that’s a pretty big blank wall.”

“Perfect!” Venus exclaimed. 

She positioned the canvas to lean against the wall and stepped back. The guys came around the corner at that moment and Tig let out a whistle. 

“Hot damn, those pictures… I’m gonna need some wallet sized.” 

Venus smacked his arm, but laughed with the rest of their friends in the room. “I need you sugars to hang these up on the wall tonight.” 

“Shouldn’t we wait until we get the furniture in?” 

“Nope. Not how I work doll, this is a task to be done and the pictures are in, furniture is not. Besides I already know where all the furniture is going.” 

Jax wrapped his arm around Tara’s shoulders and pulled her close while looking around the room. “It looks great, ladies. Venus, I know Cuervos is in good hands. Tig, Bobby, and Quinn are staying, so they’ll help hang photos.” 

“Thanks, brother,” Bobby teased. 

Venus just chuckled. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. The girls are coming by tonight to pick out some clothes.” 

Bobby’s frown turned into a dirty grin. “Never mind, Pres. I’ll be good here. You have a good night.” 

Everyone laughed at Bobby before Jax, Juice, Tara, and Kayleigh headed for the door with Chibs and Montez following behind the couples. 

“We should go eat at that one really good Mexican restaurant before heading back to Charming,” Tara suggested as they reached the bikes. 

“I’m game,” Juice said. 

Kayleigh turned to Tara and grinned. “Graciela texted a minute ago and said she was good with the kids, most of them were asleep. Let’s go.” 

Jax turned to Chibs and Montez. “You two coming?” 

Montez shook his head. “With the two married couples? No thanks. I’m good.” 

Chibs clapped Jax on the shoulder. “See you tomorrow, Jackie-boy. You four have fun tonight.” 

Jax pulled him in for a hug and Chibs added, “Keep your eyes open.” 

“Drive safe, brother,” Jax replied. 

Chibs and Montez headed for their Harleys and Jax turned to the girls. “You take the SUV and we’ll follow.” 

Tara and Kayleigh shared a look and then turned to their husbands. “No,” Kayleigh started. 

“We’re riding with you,” Tara finished. 

Juice turned his head to look at his brother and gave him a big smile when Jax turned to look over at him. Juice shrugged. “Why not?” 

Jax rolled his eyes but smirked at Tara. “Let’s go then, ladies, but we’re following you home later.” 

“Of course, dear,” Tara replied with a smirk. She linked her arm with Kayleigh’s, and both ladies turned around and headed for the two bikes across the lot. 

Jax clapped Juice on his shoulder. “Sometimes, those two together remind me a hell of a lot like Gemma.” 

Juice nodded. “Gemma would be proud of that.” 

Jax laughed, slapped Juice on the back, and replied, “Yeah, she would. Let’s go, man. The ladies are waiting.” 

*****

Kayleigh checked to see if the cookies were cool and then began to pack them into a box. Danny strolled through the swinging door, holding Anna in his arms. 

“Do you do a different theme each month, Squirt?” 

Kayleigh giggled. Since arriving earlier in the morning, all Danny had done was comment on the Valentine’s decorations that she had put up the day before. 

“Only on Valentines, St. Patrick’s Day, Easter, 4th of July, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. I like to do fun themes, don’t give me that look.” 

“That’s almost every month.” 

Kayleigh shrugged. “And? Its fun, the customer’s love it, and Granny and Papa used to decorate for the holidays.” 

“The winter holidays,” Danny corrected with a chuckle. 

“It’s what makes my Lynn’s unique. These cookies,” she held up the closed box, “have to go down to Scoops for ice cream sandwiches. You comin’ with while I deliver?” 

“Yeah.” 

Danny kept Anna in his arms while they headed up front. Kayleigh hung her chalkboard “Be Back In One Moment” sign on the door and locked it behind them. 

“I’m proud of you, Squirt, you know that? You’ve built yourself a good life here, a good business, and it looks like you run the ice cream shop, too.” 

Kayleigh chuckled as they walked down the street. “I only got it up on its feet and going. Chucky has taken over now. I help Bobby manage the books, and I order the supplies with my orders, but Chucky gives me the lists each week, I just add it to my order. I love it, and I think Granny and Papa would have loved it, too.” 

“Oh, hell yeah,” Danny opened the door to Scoops for Kayleigh. “After you, Squirt.” 

“Hello, madam, youngest madam, and sir,” Chucky greeted with a big smile. 

“Hi, Chucky.” She waved to the group of guys at the table. Jax, Chibs, Quinn, and Rat waved back and she turned to hand Chucky the big box. “I brought you the cookies I promised for the ice cream sandwiches.” 

“Thank you, milady. The little children love these!” 

Kayleigh giggled. “You’re welcome,” she turned to the table of her family while Chucky headed to the back with the cookies. “I didn’t expect y’all to be here.” 

“Quick pit-stop before we head for the clubhouse,” Chibs said. 

Rat added, “Chuckers made red velvet ice cream, we had to try it.” 

Kayleigh laughed, but the words died on her tongue as the roar of bikes reached their ears. The bikes pulled in front of Scoops and were clearly not SAMCRO. Danny passsed Anna to Kayleigh and stepped in front of her as the four Mayans walked into Scoops. 

Jax stood, as well as Chibs, Quinn, and Rat and met Alvarez in the middle of the room. “What an unexpected surprise, Marcus. Come to try some ice cream?” 

“If I didn’t respect you, I’d knock that cocky smile off your face,” Marcus snarled. “Today’s not the day for games. You made a deal for peace with the AB and they shit all over it. They went behind your back and hijacked the Chinese delivery of guns and money. They killed both their men and mine. Four each! And they have our guns!” 

Jax’s calm expression disappeared and fury filled his eyes. “You told me they wouldn’t come after your business. That it wouldn’t be a problem. It’s a problem.” 

“And you don’t want to get your hands dirty anymore, Jax! You’re out! Remember? Can SAMCRO do what it takes now to handle business?”

“The AB can’t be trusted.” 

“All the more reason to take them out.” 

“That’s all you say Marcus. Take them out. You know nothing about them! Instead of just killing them, what other ideas do you have? Huh? That’s right, you haven’t contributed any other ideas. You bitch about the problem, and you bitch about SAMCRO being out, but you have me involved knee deep in this bullshit. Unless you can contribute a better idea than mass murder, let me handle this.” 

The muscle in Alvarez’s jaw twitched, but he remained silent as Jax and he stared at each other. He broke contact first, and turned to bark a command in Spanish to his men and then left Scoops. 

The men stood silent for a moment longer, as the Mayans drove away from the shop, before Jax barked out his own orders. “Chibs make the calls, church in thirty, all hands on deck. Quinn, get the NS boys that are available to cover any Sons on watch duty today.” 

Jax turned to Kayleigh and pulled her in for a brotherly hug. “Head back to Scoops. Go to the clubhouse after work.” 

Kayleigh nodded and hugged Jax back, before letting him go and stepping back. “Be safe,” she said moving to hug Chibs, before they left.

*****

After spending most of the night at the clubhouse, Kayleigh had finally managed to get Gracie back to sleep in her own bed. She headed down the hallway and joined Juice on the couch. He pulled her close and she leaned into him, slipping an arm over his hips. 

“Jax said Alvarez was heated today,” Juice commented.

“It was tense, but I don’t think Alvarez is stupid enough to shoot Jax. At least not in public like that. It’s the Brotherhood that I’m worried about. 

“We’re working on it, Kayleigh. You’re safe, baby.” 

“I know, but before we weren’t sure if they had guns, now we know they do for sure. The AB won’t stop with just raiding shipments.” 

Juice shifted, lifting her chin to look up at him. Her blue eyes met his and he leaned in to kiss her lightly. His lips brushed hers as he whispered, “Nothing is going to happen to you, or our girls, Kayleigh. I’ll keep you safe.” 

Kayleigh barely nodded, brushing their lips together. She pressed her lips to his and slid her leg over his, shifting to straddle his lap. His hands slid to her hips and she ran her fingers down the toned muscles of his chest. Juice deepened the kiss and Kayleigh moaned. She pushed his shirt up, letting her nails scratch against his bare skin before moving back down to his belt. She expertly undid the heavy buckle and unzipped his pants. Pulling back, she broke the kiss and stood up from his lap just long enough to slide off her pants and panties. She stepped out of the pile of clothes and straddled him again. 

“Damn, Kayleigh,” Juice groaned as she tugged his pants and boxers far enough down to release his cock. 

He lifted her shirt and she raised her arms so he could pull it off. He tossed it to the floor and then slid his hands up her back, unclasping her bra with ease. Kayleigh tossed it aside and then raised up slightly to tease herself with the head of his cock. 

“Jesus, baby, skipping foreplay?” Juice teased, letting his hands brush up her side to cup her breast. He lightly pinched her nipples making her moan softly. 

“I want you,” she answered. Her lips curved into a smile of pleasure and her eyes fluttered closed as she sank down on his erection. 

Juice sat up as she rolled her hips. Kayleigh removed his shirt, tossing it over her shoulder to join the rest of the clothes. Juice leaned in to capture her lips again as she continued to ride his cock. He slid his hands to wrap around her, one hand pressing between her shoulder blades and the other at the small of her back, and held her to his chest. 

Their lips met again and they both groaned when Kayleigh ground herself against him. Juice held onto her tightly and stood from the couch, staying joined with her. Kayleigh wrapped her legs around his hips, as he laid them back down on the couch. He used his forearms to hold his weight off her and slowly pulled out of her. He glided back in, breaking their kiss to watch her eyes flutter closed as he pushed as deep as he could. 

“Juan Carlos,” she breathed. 

Juice repeated his slow movement again and she slid her hands up to her biceps. Their eyes met as he continued his slow pace. Kayleigh began to meet him with a roll of her hips and she let out a moan. 

“Keep going, Juice. Don’t stop, oh fuck yes.” 

“Holy fuck, Kayleigh, baby you’re so wet, so fucking warm. I… baby, I’m gonna cum.” 

Kayleigh groaned as Juice sped up just slightly, “Yes, Juan Carlos. Fuck, fuck, fuck, faster. Yes!” 

Juice dropped his head to her shoulder and let out a low moan as her walls fluttered around his length, and came deep inside her. He stilled and they laid together for several moments, breathy heavy as their hearts pounded in their chests. 

“We should probably move to the bed,” Kayleigh whispered. “But it’s so nice right here.” 

Juice chuckled and pressed his lips to the curve of her shoulder. He pulled back, and Kayleigh groaned at the loss of him when he stood from the couch. Juice chuckled and cleaned himself off with his t-shirt, before leaning down and cupping her warmth with his t-shirt covered hand. 

Kayleigh shoved at him as she stood from the couch. “Come on, Juicey. Let’s go play in the bed and pass out for a few hours of sleep before our girls wake up.” 

Juice snatched up the rest of the discarded clothes and followed her down the hallway, watching the sway of her naked hips. “Right behind you, baby.”


	73. Crow

Chapter 73 – 

Graciela was shocked when Happy opened the passenger door to her car and slid into the seat. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, dumbfounded. 

Happy chuckled. “Riding with you. I told you, Little Girl, it’s not a good neighborhood. Let’s go.” 

Happy leaned back in his seat as Graciela started the car. Happy looked over at her when she didn’t pull out of their short driveway. 

“Seatbelt.” 

Happy rolled his eyes but complied. “Damn death trap.” 

“You’ll thank me when the beeper isn’t dinging every five seconds for you to put it on. It’s persistent,” she said on a chuckle, pulling out of the driveway. 

Happy gave directions as she drove through town and as they came closer to his apartment, Graciela began to understand why Happy had not ever brought her here. This part of town had clearly earned its label of the ‘bad’ side of town. When they reached the row of rundown looking apartments, Happy directed her to park in front of one of them. 

“When’s the last time you were here?” 

Happy unbuckled his seatbelt as he answered. “Last time I paid rent.” 

“Which was?” she asked on a chuckle. 

“Uh.. I paid rent for a full year at a time, so last February?” 

Graciela burst into a fit of giggles and turned off the car. “Wow, Hap. Where did you stay?” 

“Clubhouse mostly… your place.” He shrugged. “Stay in the car until I come around.” 

It was then that Graciela noticed the man standing a few feet away staring at their car. As soon as Happy stepped out and adjusted his kutte, the man turned away and dismissed their presence. Happy opened her door and then whispered, “Lock the car.” 

She did as he told after sliding out of the car. He pulled her to his side and kept his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close as they headed up to his door. Happy dug the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He prodded Graciela to go inside first and followed closely behind her. 

“Happy, you live in like creepy or drugged-up person central. What the hell?” 

Happy shrugged. “It’s cheap.” 

“Really, Hap? It’s cheap?” Graciela laughed and shook her head. “At least you look scary enough to be left alone.” 

Happy chuckled as Graciela turned around to look at his one-bedroom apartment. The small main room was both the living room and kitchen, separated by carpet in the living room and laminate flooring in the kitchen. In the small open space of the kitchen, Happy had a card table with two chairs. The living room had an old couch that had seen better days, a scratched-up coffee table, and a TV stand with a small TV on it. A few pieces of Harley memorabilia were scattered on the room. 

“Well, despite the dust… it’s clean.” 

Happy chuckled and slapped her ass. “Come on. Let’s start so we can get out of here.” 

“What about the furniture? That won’t fit in the car.” 

“It’s gonna stay. It’s shit anyway, we’ll take the card table and chairs, clubhouse could always use those.”

Graciela nodded and headed for the kitchen. She reached for the handle of the refrigerator and then paused, turning to look at Happy who was folding down the legs of the card table. “Anything in the fridge I should worry about?” 

“I’m not Hannibal Lector, Little Girl.” 

Graciela burst into laughter again. “Happy! I’m not worried about body parts! I was thinking more of nasty, moldy, expired food.” 

“No. Maybe just some beer.” 

Graciela nodded and opened the door to reveal a half empty twelve pack and an otherwise empty fridge. Graciela wondered briefly if beer went bad, decided Happy probably didn’t care and pulled out two beers. She twisted open the caps and tossed them into the empty trashcan. 

Happy appeared in front of her and took one of the beers. “We forgot the boxes in the car. I’m gonna grab ‘em and take the table out.” 

“Okay. I’ll start with the cabinets. Wait… do you have dishes?” 

Happy took a sip of his beer and flipped her the bird. “Smart ass. Yes.” 

Graciela took a swig from her own bottle and then turned to the cabinets. She set the bottle on the counter and then opened the first cabinet door. It was empty, as were all of the bottom cabinets. The last cabinet revealed the miniscule amount of dishes Happy had: stack of paper plates, a box of plastic silverware, and a stack of red Solo cups. 

Happy set the two moving boxes on the ground beside the couch and Graciela turned to smile at him. “Really, Hap?” 

He smirked at her and picked his beer back up from the counter. “Toss ‘em in one of the boxes.” 

Graciela rolled her eyes and moved around him to grab one of the boxes. She put the plastic ware in the box and then looked to Happy. “So now what?” 

“Let’s box up the Harley stuff and then we’ll do the bedroom.” 

Once the knick-knacks were boxed up with the plasticware they headed down the short hallway to the bedroom. Graciela looked around at the little room. The black sheet covered bed was neatly made and sat in the middle of the back wall. The only other furniture in the room was a dresser and desk. Graciela moved to the desk and turned on the little lamp. 

“Do you even have any clothes here?” Graciela asked, raising a brow. 

“Just a few.” 

“To change if you had to?” 

Happy narrowed his eyes as he stared at her. He could tell from her tone what she was implying. “Don’t start that shit,” he snapped. “You know damn well I only fuck you.” 

“Hap-” she started but he stepped forward and cut her off by kissing her. 

Happy let her go after a moment and put his hands on her shoulders. He turned her around to face the desk and pushed her a step closer. “Look through those papers.” 

Those papers were drawings and tattoo sketches, some in color and some just black and white. Graciela picked up the top ones, moving them to one hand to hold before looking over the next layer of the scattered mess of drawings. She lifted a sketch of a dragon and inhaled sharply. The sketch below was of her. She was sitting on the swing set at TM, the breeze in her hair and a smile on her face. She was turned to talk to whoever he had half drawn sitting on the other swing. 

She gingerly moved that paper to the side and peered at the next one. Among the random tattoo sketches there were ones of her – dancing at the clubhouse, holding Gracie, sitting at the bar arms folded on its surface, at Lynn’s in the morning, and others of just her features. Sketches of her eyes, her smile, the curl of her hair. Happy had paper upon paper filled with sketches, some complete, some not, but there were so many of her. 

“Happy,” she breathed. 

“I love you, Little Girl.” 

Graciela whipped around to face him, wide eyed. She went to speak but he cut her off. 

“I didn’t take much notice of you when you visited last year, you were just Juice’s sister here for the holidays, but when you came back… I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since you moved here. I couldn’t find any enjoyment in fucking the croweaters because all I could see was your pretty eyes, all I could imagine was you, but I didn’t know you, not like that, and no fantasy did you justice, Graciela. It wasn’t just that I wanted to fuck you, I wanted to be around you. Your smile, your laugh, your independence, your contagious youthful carefreeness, yet you had a maturity about you that drew me in even further. Graciela I –”

She cut him off then, slinging her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his. Happy deepened the kiss and Graciela moaned as his tongue slid across hers. His hands roughly undid her jeans and pulled them down before lifting her to sit on the edge of the desk. He yanked her shoes off and then her pants and panties. 

While he reached for his wallet, she reached for his belt buckle. Graciela looked up at him to see him watching her. She tugged his boxers down far enough to release his hard cock and wrapped her hand around him. His skin was smooth and warm as she slid her hand up and down. 

On the next downward stroke, Happy took over and slid the condom on. He gripped her hips, bringing her closer to the edge of the desk. Happy rubbed the tip of his cock between her folds and watched as her head fell back. Graciela leaned back and pulled her shirt off. She tossed it over Happy’s shoulder as he sank into her. 

She had enough time to brace her hand behind her on the desk before he pulled back and slammed into her. 

“Fuck, Hap,” she groaned. Graciela raised her head and their eyes met. “Fuck me, Hap.” 

Happy shook his head and then leaned down to capture her lips in another kiss. He nipped her full bottom lip as he set a slow rhythm, pulling almost completely out of her before gliding slowly back in as deep as he could. Happy turned his head, breaking their kiss, and trailed his mouth down the column of her neck. He slid his hands from her hips up her sides. His thumbs brushed the sides of her breasts as his mouth closed around her left nipple. She arched into him, grinding against his pelvic bone as he pushed into her. 

“Faster, Hap,” she breathed. 

He pinched her right nipple between his fingers and she let out a shrill whine. Happy chuckled and moved to lavish the tender nipple with his tongue. He continued his slow, steady pace, enjoying her tight heat and the way she squirmed on his cock. 

“Hap,” she cried. 

Happy released her nipple and chuckled lowly. “Why faster? Do you want to cum, Little Girl?” he whispered in her ear. 

She nodded with a jerk of her head. Happy slid his hands back down her body to her hips. Graciela let out a loud moan when Happy picked up the pace, slamming his hips into her over and over again. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Hap, oh my god, fuck!” Graciela screamed. 

Her nails bit into his shoulders and she threw her head back, as her muscles tensed and she let out a loud moan as her orgasm crashed into her. Happy grunted as her muscles contracted around his cock. 

“Holy shit, Graciela,” Happy groaned, dropping his head to her shoulder as he came deep inside her. 

She giggled and turned her head to kiss the curve of his shoulder. She caught her breath for just a moment before breathing out, “Let’s find something to clean up with and finish packing.” 

*****

Juice had finished his shift at TM for the day and, having nothing else lined up for the day, headed to Lynn’s to see Kayleigh. The bakery was busy with a rush of customers when he walked in. Kayleigh looked up, and upon seeing it was him, gave him a big smile before turning her attention back to the old lady that was asking about pie flavors. 

Danny was in his normal spot in the corner of the store with Anna in his arms. The little girl was wide awake and leaning back against Danny’s chest, so she could see the whole store. As Juice approached she gave him a toothless grin and flapped her arms while cooing. 

“Hi, Anna. Someone is happy to see, Daddy. You having fun people watching with Papa?” Juice asked, moving to sit next to Danny. “Hey, man. How’s the day been?”

Anna reached for Juice, and Danny handed her over as he answered. “Good. Shop’s been busy today. Your Old Lady has run her ass off between working the front and whatever she does in the back. Anna’s been good though, we’ve been watching all the people while mama works in between naps.” 

Anna cooed at Juice and he looked down at the little girl on his lap. He lifted her so she could stand on her feet on his thighs. She tried to bounce and giggled at the silly faces her father made as she watched him. 

She mimicked one face, sticking her tongue out, and Juice laughed. “Silly girl. Are you trying to jump? You want to run and jump like your big sister. Give Dad a few more months of little, Anna, once you’re on the go you’ll never slow down.” 

“Ain’t that the truth. Gracie doesn’t know how to go any slower than full throttle one hundred percent of the time.” 

Juice chuckled. “Nope, but it sure does make for a nice quiet evening once she’s down for the night.” 

Danny laughed. “I bet.” 

Once Kayleigh was finished with her last customer, she came around the counter. She pressed a kiss to the side of Juice’s head before sitting beside him and leaning back with a sigh. 

“Tired?” Juice teased with a smile. 

Kayleigh nodded, and Danny added, “If you’d slow down a bit you wouldn’t be so exhausted at four o’clock.” 

With a roll of her eyes, Kayleigh replied, “Whatever. It’s my job, Dan-o, and I enjoy it. The baking is fun, and the customers are nice. Soon, Anna will be in daycare, and if I still need a shadow, I can put your ass to work.” 

“Is that so?” Danny asked with a cocky grin. 

Kayleigh gave him a sly smile and nodded. “You got plans tonight, Danny?” she asked, changing the subject. 

“Yeah,” Danny answered, as Juice’s phone rang in his pocket. 

Juice handed Anna to Kayleigh and stood to answer his phone while Danny continued talking. “I’m bouncing at Fuego. Big P is off for the night.” 

Juice hung up the phone a few seconds later and turned to Kayleigh with a worried expression. She stood, shifting Anna to her hip, and reached out to brush his arm. “What?” 

“That was Chibs. The AB are on Bobby, Montez, and West’s tail. They’re on their way back from Diosa de Cuervos. I gotta go, boys will be coming through soon to meet up with them.” 

“Okay,” Kayleigh whispered and stepped forward to hug him tightly. “Be safe, Juan Carlos.” 

Juice pressed his lips to the top of her head and breathed in her sweet scent before replying, “I will, baby.” 

Kayleigh watched Juice walk outside to his bike that was parked next to the curb and bring the motor to life as soon as he sat in the seat. Only a couple minutes passed before the loud roar of several bikes could be heard, as soon as they were passing by the storefront, Juice pulled out with them and was gone. 

*****

The waiting was the hardest part when Kayleigh knew her boys were in trouble. The main room of the clubhouse was filled with a quiet tension. Trevor was drinking at the bar, monitoring cameras, and a few other NS members were milling about with the croweaters. Even the kids were quiet as they played in the space in the far corner. Graciela was holding Anna, bouncing the little girl in her arms as she paced the floor. 

“Sit down, or you’ll wear a path in the floor.” 

Kayleigh smiled at her sister-in-law and patted the empty couch cushion. “Come sit, Tara’s right.” 

Graciela marched over and sat with a huff. “How you are two not absolute nervous wrecks.” 

“We are,” Tara answered, shifting in the leather recliner. “But at the same time, we’ve learned the pacing and stressing doesn’t do any good, it’s no help.” 

“Happy will be fine,” Kayleigh added. “Juice will be fine, too, and Jax.” 

“The others?” Graciela asked nervously. 

“Give the boys a little credit,” Tara said with a fleeting half smile. “They have gone through worse things before and come out just fine.” 

Kayleigh heard the roar of the group of motorcycles before Trevor shouted, “They’re here!” 

The three women jumped to their feet and turned toward the door. Rat burst through the front door and held it open and Jax stepped inside, Bobby leaned heavily against him. Juice was the last through the door. Kayleigh was surprised that was everyone but spotted the large bloodstain on Bobby’s shirt before she could ask where the others were. 

“Tara get your med bag!” Jax shouted, as he and Juice maneuvered Bobby into a chair. 

Bobby groaned, and Juice looked up at Kayleigh and Graciela. “Graciela take the kids upstairs, please. Kayleigh, we’ll need you to help Tara.” 

When Graciela hesitated, Juice gave her a small, reassuring smile. “Hap’s good, Sis, he’s taking care of some other business. He’ll be here when he’s done. Get the kids.” 

She nodded and headed off to usher the kids up the stairs to the big playroom. Tara set her bag on the table beside Bobby, and Kayleigh walked quickly over to help. 

“Cut his shirt open,” Tara said, sliding a pair of scissors across the table. 

Kayleigh nodded and got the work while Tara laid out the tools that she would need. “What happened?” 

“Shot in the shoulder while being chased by the AB,” Bobby answered, then added. “Give me a shot of whiskey.” 

“No. Let me wash my hands and I’ll give you a shot pain meds. Jax, what happened? Is everyone else okay? Where are they?” 

“We met up with Bobby, West, and Montez a few miles out of Charming at an old abandoned warehouse, the AB guys followed and it escalated into a shootout. Bobby got shot in the shoulder as we were trying to get into the warehouse…” 

“West was shot too,” Juice added after Jax trailed off. “He didn’t make it,” he added quietly, as Tara returned to Bobby’s side wearing a pair of blue, latex gloves. 

“Happy and Tig are taking care of the AB guys we killed. Montez, Chibs, and Quinn are at Skeeters with West’s body. We’ll burn him tonight. Juice, Rat, and I got some work to do. You ladies okay with him?” 

“Yeah,” Tara spoke, concentrating on studying Bobby’s wound and injecting the syringe filled with pain medication around the area to numb it. Kayleigh nodded and watched the three men head for the chapel and then close the doors behind them. 

Kayleigh turned her attention back to the task at hand when Tara spoke. “Luckily, it went through and through. I won’t have to dig out a bullet. No vital organs were hit. Kayleigh, wash your hands and put on a pair of gloves, I’ll need some help with the exit wound side, it’s a bit bigger.” 

Tara got to work as Kayleigh washed her hands and then rejoined them. The three were silent for a while as Tara worked, the only noise was her occasional order for Kayleigh to do something. Once the entry wound was stitched on his chest, Tara moved to stand behind Bobby. 

“How you doing?” he asked. 

Tara sighed. “I didn’t think we’d be doing shit like this again.” 

“We’re out of guns, Tara, but you understand we’re still outlaw. We’ll always be outlaw, you know that right?” 

Bobby’s tone wasn’t condescending or mean, he was just being honest and straightforward. Tara remained silent, so he continued. “We still want out, Tara, Kayleigh. That’s our end goal, but it’s gonna be a bumpy ride to get there. Getting out… it’s never clean.” 

“I know this has been on the distant horizon. Clubs can never get out without blood being shed. It’s the price that has to be paid,” Kayleigh stated. 

Bobby grunted. “The distant horizon ain’t so distant no more.” 

The three were silent as Tara and Kayleigh finished stitching Bobby’s shoulder. Tara started to clean up while Kayleigh covered the wound with gauze and taped it down. 

Tara raised her head from putting away the supplies and smiled “I know Jax and the rest of you will make the right decision. You always do. I have faith in my boys, and you all will get us through this. I don’t like to stitch you guys up, because that means my family has been hurt, but I’ll always be here to do it. This life… I knew it wasn’t going to be white picket fences and the perfect Mayberry life, and you may always be outlaw, but at least Jax and you boys are trying to make a better outlaw club, to have a better life.” 

Bobby slowly got to his feet and then clapped Tara on the shoulder with his good arm. “I’m proud of you, Tara. Proud of the queen of SAMCRO that you’ve become. I’m proud of both you ladies. Tell Graciela she can bring the kids back down, I’m going in the chapel.” 

*****

Juice followed Kayleigh outside to the backyard. They walked out to the swing and sat down. Juice placed the new baby monitor at his feet. They had upgraded to a system that used a single ‘parent’ monitor and up to four, individual, ‘children’ monitors. A different light lit up depending on which monitor was picking up noise. Only having to carry around one monitor with you was nicer than the hassle of two. They had given their old one, which was still in perfect condition, to Lyla and Noah. 

Juice took Kayleigh’s hand and brought it to his lips. He held her hand there for a moment and then rested their joined hands on his lap. “You okay, baby?” 

Kayleigh gave him a weak smile and nodded. “Yeah, but I keep thinking about how easily it could have been you yesterday.” 

“It wasn’t.” 

“I know. Am I horrible for being glad that it wasn’t you?” 

Juice shook his head. “No, Kayleigh. That doesn’t make you horrible. Here,” Juice pulled the white stick from behind his ear and dug a lighter out of his pocket. “Let’s smoke this, get your mind off shit.” 

She gave another weak smile. “Okay.” 

Juice took the first hit after lighting the joint, and then passed it to Kayleigh. She scooted closer and leaned over slightly to snuggle into his side. Juice wrapped an arm over her shoulder and they stayed that way as they smoked. The quiet of the evening and the intoxicating smoke were calming and relaxing. 

“This weekend is Valentine’s,” Kayleigh said, breaking the silence long after Juice and flicked the roach away. 

Juice hummed. “I know. What do you want to do?” 

“No plans, Romeo?” Kayleigh teased, looking up at him. 

Juice smirked at her. “Oh, I’ve got some ideas, but nothing set in stone.” 

“Maybe we could go out with Jax and Tara and Happy and Graciela. That would be fun! All go to dinner and then we could of course eventually go our separate ways for the rest of the evening. Do our own thing.” 

“I know what I’d like to do,” Juice muttered, letting his eyes linger on the shot of cleavage he could see. 

Juice kissed the top of her head and Kayleigh shifted to lean far enough back so that she could raise her head and kiss his lips. The simple kiss quickly turned into a heated one when Kayleigh parted her lips and Juice’s tongue slipped into her mouth. She moaned, and Juice pulled her to straddle his lap. 

The swing rocked underneath them, but Kayleigh shifted to press closer to him despite the swaying of their seat. Juice squeezed her ass with his hands and then trailed them up her sides and around to her breasts, making her arch into him. Feeling her beneath her clothes wasn’t enough, so Juice slipped his hands under her shirt and bra and palmed her breasts. Kayleigh moaned and broke away from the kiss. 

She trailed soft, wet kisses down the column of his throat and then back up to whisper in his ear. “I want to fuck you, Juan Carlos. I want your cock.” 

“Jesus, Kayleigh,” he groaned and pinched her nipple. 

She cried out and looked at him. Juice only smirked at her. “You’re loud, baby. The neighbors will here. Let’s go inside.” 

Kayleigh shook her head as she slid off his lap and to her feet. She pulled her shirt over her head and then quickly unsnapped her bra. She was shimming out of her pants as she spoke, “I don’t want to wait that long. Let the neighbors hear, Juicey, they’ll be jealous of how great we are together.” 

Juice’s eyes followed her pants as they pooled at her feet. She stepped out of them and then his eyes zoned in on her panties as she slowly slid them down her legs. “What do you say, Juicey? You know you want to…” 

Kayleigh tossed her panties at him. He caught them, giving her a smirk, before standing and beginning to tug off his belt, lace panties still in his grip. Juice toed out of his boots and then approached her, still undressing. “You’re a tease, baby, but I can’t help myself. Come here.” 

Juice wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Their naked bodies pressed together, and Juice lifted her into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pressing her warm, wet center against his erection. 

They both moaned, and Kayleigh rolled her hips, creating a delicious sensation. Juice lowered them to the ground and used one hand to stretch out his shirt before laying Kayleigh on it. He rocked his hips, settling between her legs, and enjoyed the feel of his cock sliding between her folds. 

“Now who’s the tease?” Kayleigh whispered and then nipped just below his ear. “Fuck me, Juan Carlos.” 

Juice shifted and then thrust forward until he a was fully seated inside her. Kayleigh let out a loud cry of pleasure and then moaned as he started a rhythm of long, deep thrusts. They started out slow, as Kayleigh joined his motions with a roll of her hips, but worked up into a frenzy. 

A string of words, some incoherent, tumbled from Kayleigh mouth as she clawed at Juice’s back. “Yes, please, fuck Juice don’t stop, yes baby, oh fuck, fuck, yes!” 

Kayleigh tried to muffle her scream as her orgasm crested and waves of ecstasy crashed into her, but Juice’s groan was just as loud. “Shit, holy fuck, Kayleigh.” 

They were still for a moment, both catching their breath before Juice kissed her lips quickly and then leaned back on his haunches. He jumped up, swaying slightly on his feet from the sudden movement. 

Kayleigh giggled, flopping back into the clothes and soft grass. “Think we woke the neighbors?” 

“Don’t know, but let’s go inside. I need a shower.” 

Kayleigh hummed and gave Juice a seductive smile. “Round two? Shower sex.” 

*****

Juice walked up behind Kayleigh and slid his hands to her hips as she fastened her left earring. He brushed her curled hair away from her shoulder and pressed his lips to the bare skin. Her black dress had thin straps and fit the curves of her torso before dropping at her waist in layers of swirling fabric that stopped mid-thigh. He lifted his head from her shoulder and caught her eyes in the mirror. 

“Maybe we should just stay in,” Juice teased with a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

“And keep the girls with us? No thanks,” Kayleigh replied back, her red lips curving into a sexy smile. “I want a night out with my man. Speaking of girls, are they ready?” 

“Yep. Bag packed with necessities is siting by the door. Anna is in her walker. Gracie is –”

“Mama!” 

Kayleigh giggled and turned her head to kiss the corner of his mouth. “in here,” she finished for him before side stepping around him. 

“Hi Gracie, ready to go see Uncle Chibs and Aunt Althea?” Kayleigh asked, Gracie followed her as she walked over to the bed to put on her ankle boots. 

“Yes,” she said. “Nana go?” 

“Yes, Anna is going.” Kayleigh grabbed her purse and then stood as she looked over to Juice, who was shrugging on his kutte over his tight-fitted, white t-shirt. “Ready, Juicey?” 

His eyes ran over her body and then gave her a sexy smirk. “Hell yes, baby. Let’s load up the girls. I’ll follow you to the clubhouse on the bike. You’re riding with me tonight.” 

“Go!” Gracie shouted and took off through the doorway and down the hall. 

Kayleigh chuckled and followed her, Juice hot on her heels. He smacked her ass as he stepped around her and headed for Anna in her walker. Kayleigh lifted the diaper bag from the end of the couch. 

“Come on, Gracie. Let’s get in the car.” 

Gracie looked to her mom and then darted for the garage door. She stood on her tiptoes and tried to turn the doorknob but couldn’t manage to open the door by herself. 

“Nice try, Little Miss,” Kayleigh said, turning the knob and opening the door. She opened the car door next and helped Gracie climb into the vehicle and into her car seat. Juice opened the other door and strapped Anna in before shutting the door and heading for his Harley. 

Kayleigh shut the back-passenger door, pushed the garage door button on the wall, and then walked around the car. She leaned over to kiss Juice on the mouth before climbing into the driver’s seat of her SUV. 

She pulled out first as he brought the bike to life, and he followed her and their girls on the drive to the clubhouse. Graciela’s car and Tara’s SUV were already parked on the far side of the lot when they pulled in. Tara was helping Thomas out of the car, but Jax and Abel were already halfway to the picnic table. 

Kayleigh parked beside Tara while Juice joined the row of bikes across from the cars. Kayleigh lifted Anna from her car seat first, and Gracie was already trying to undo her car seat by the time Kayleigh opened her door. “Hey, Tara. Hi, Thomas!” 

As soon as her feet touched the pavement, Gracie darted to Thomas’ side. They started talking in their own little babbles as their mothers followed behind them. 

Tara cooed at Anna, and Kayleigh grinned. “I can’t wait for a night out. Surprised to see Rat’s bike here.” 

Tara chuckled. “Jax said he still has the hots for Brooke, they are still seeing each other on and off. I think he’s trying to stay away from the escorts.” 

“He should be more worried about the crow eaters that are here.” 

The women shared a laugh as they headed inside. Gracie spotted her aunt and took off at a full speed run before slamming into her legs. 

“Hi, Mini me! Awe, you always look so cute on the holidays. Look at that big red bow and your pretty dress.” 

Kayleigh chuckled. “I can’t help myself, they’re only little once, soon she’ll have an opinion about what she wears. Is everyone ready?” 

Tara nodded beside her. “Yeah, I think so,” she paused looking around and then smiled as Althea walked up to them, reaching out to take Anna from Kayleigh. “Thank you so much for agreeing to watch kids all night on Valentine’s. You have no idea how much it is appreciated.” 

Althea smiled and waved a dismissive hand. “Don’t worry about it, Philip and I are old souls and will enjoy a night in, the kids will be asleep eventually. No worries on time, we’ll see you back here in the morning. Have fun!” 

The guys were already standing together near the door, talking to Chibs, so the three women headed their direction. Kayleigh gave Chibs a hug and a whispered ‘thanks’ before wrapping her arm around Juice’s waist. He slid his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer. 

“Ready?” Jax asked. 

The group responded with nods and yeses and then made their way out to the parking lot. When they turned onto the highway instead of heading for the diner, Kayleigh leaned in to speak in Juice’s ear. 

“Are we not having dinner at the diner?” 

“Nope,” he replied, keeping his eyes on the road. 

“What about lockdown protocol?” 

“Us Old Men got a little somethin’ up our sleeves. Just relax and be surprised, baby,” Juice answered, turning to glance over his shoulder and give her a smirk. 

Kayleigh grinned, tightening her grip around his hips, and pressed her lips to his shoulder blade. “Then let’s drive, Juicey.” 

*****

Kayleigh watched, as Tara took off her helmet and stared at the front of the restaurant that sat on the bay in San Francisco. “The Chart House. Jax, this is…” 

“You mentioned it a few weeks back. Juice did the research and we agreed we were all down for a good steak, so here we are, treating you ladies to a nice dinner on Valentine’s Day.” 

Juice’s arm snaking around her waist brought Kayleigh attention to him and she turned to face him. “Let’s go, sexy,” he whispered with a slight smirk. His hand slid down to squeeze her ass before resting back on her hip. 

The hostess greeted the three couples as they walked through the door, but it was Jax that spoke up. “Reservations for six, Teller.” 

The hostess scanned the book as a waitress appeared from around the corner. The hostess handed her six menus and then instructed her, “table eleven”.

After being seated at a round table near the large pane windows overlooking the bay, the waitress also handed out a wine and spirits menu before walking away. 

“I don’t know what to look at first, food or drinks,” Graciela said, looking over at the wine menu Kayleigh held in her hands. 

“Drinks,” Kayleigh answered. “I’m thinking a glass of wine.” 

“We should do the bottle and share,” Tara commented. 

“White or red?” 

“Both?” 

Jax laughed. “Get both, just don’t forget you have to hold on on the two-hour drive back to Charming.” 

Kayleigh waved a dismissive hand and grinned. “That’s hours from now. I vote for the Chateau Montelena Chardonnay for the white.” 

Tara hummed as she studied the list, but Graciela shrugged. “I don’t know anything about wine, and the wine I buy is cheap. Tara, you pick.” 

“Uh, girl. I buy cheap wine too.” 

The waitress reappeared at their table. “Do you know what you’d like to drink?” 

“I’ll have a beer,” Jax said. “But I think the ladies need a wine suggestion.” 

Tara looked up to the waitress and pointed at the selection of reds. “Do you have a house favorite that’s a Merlot?” 

“The Raymond Reserve,” the waitress replied. 

Kayleigh stifled a snort. The Raymond Reserve was the most expensive merlot on the menu, before she could speak up Jax told the waitress, “They’ll have a bottle of that, and whatever you said first Kayleigh.” 

“The Chateau Montelena Chardonnay please.” 

“How many wine glasses?” 

“Three.” 

“And for you two gentlemen?” 

“A beer,” Juice and Happy both answered. 

“House special good for all three, gentleman?” 

The guys nodded. “Have you thought about appetizers or do you need a few more minutes?” 

Juice shook his head. “While the ladies debated on drinks, we chose the food. Can we get two shrimp cocktails and an order of coconut shrimp?” 

The waitress nodded as she jotted down the order on her pad. “I’ll be back in a few moments with your drinks.” 

“Okay, so now that drinks are out of the way, the real debate is steak or seafood,” Kayleigh said. 

Juice shook his head. “That’s no debate, baby, steak.” 

“Hmm. No, the seafood pasta looks really good. Scallops, shrimp, and fresh fish.” 

“I’m thinking seafood too, but a steak sounds good,” Graciela commented. 

Happy exchanged a look with Jax, who shrugged. “It’s Valentine’s Day. Let ‘em go all out.” 

“Get whatever you ladies want,” Happy said, looking at Graciela. 

The girls spent the next few minutes deciding on their choices for dinner until the waitress reappeared with their drinks and appetizers. She set out two wine glasses for each lady and then poured each a glass of red and one of white. She left the bottles in their buckets at the table. 

“Have you had enough time to decide on your main course?” 

“Yes,” Jax answered. “I’ll have the eighteen-ounce prime rib, medium.” 

The waitress looked to Tara who ordered next, “I’d like the lemon herb crust salmon and we,” she motioned to herself, Kayleigh, and Graciela, “are going to share the lobster mac and cheese, a clam chowder, and the filet mignon.” 

“Bread bowl or regular for the clam chowder?” 

“Bread bowl, please.” 

Happy ordered the same steak as Jax and then it was Graciela’s turn. “I’ll have the fresh Mahi with avocado pico as the topping please.” 

“Prime rib, the eighteen ounce, rare.”

Kayleigh took Juice’s menu from him and then ordered, “I’ll have the seafood pasta please.” 

“Got it. Enjoy your appetizers, is there anything else I can get you?” 

“Nope, thanks,” Jax answered, looking up briefly before focusing on the shrimp cocktail in front of him. 

“You ladies gonna have a lot of dancing to do to work off all the food you have coming.” 

“Dancing?” Kayleigh asked Juice, raising a brow.

“Thought we’d indulge you ladies tonight.” 

“Can we really go out?” Tara asked. 

Jax smiled and slid his hand onto her thigh under the table. “We’re already in San Francisco. Tacoma came down to be some extra eyes, their reward is getting to spend tomorrow night at Diosa de Cuervos on the house. We’re safe tonight, babe. We’re going to have some fun.” 

“I wonder how the opening is going?” Graciela asked. “Venus was excited about it when she was at the clubhouse yesterday, it was all she could talk about.” 

“Knowing her,” Tara began, “it’s running like a well-oiled machine.” 

“How long are the Tacoma boys in town?” Kayleigh asked. 

“Just for the weekend,” Jax answered. 

The main courses were quick to arrive at the table. The waitress brought six extra plates, planning ahead for the boys to want to sample as well. The three couples passed around plates and bowls as if they were in their own home. As they ate, they chatted and laughed, telling stories and jokes and enjoying the evening together. 

“Can I get you a dessert? We have plain or strawberry cheesecake, or our house favorite hot chocolate lava cake.” 

“I can’t imagine where they’d put it, but ladies, dessert?” Jax asked, grinning boyishly at the three women. 

“We’ll take two lava cakes. They act full, but they’ll want some too once it’s on the table,” Tara ordered, shooting Jax a teasing grin at the end. 

*****

Kayleigh had a good buzz from the wine from dinner, and from the three shots of whiskey her and Juice took at the bar with Chibs and Althea. She took off her heals and then tumbled into the bed. Juice followed her, more slowly, as he kissed his way up her bare legs. He was already naked and she was almost there. Kayleigh sighed as he lips pressed against her satin covered center. 

“I like these panties,” Juice said, fingering the red, satin fabric. 

He hooked his fingers under the thin band and pulled them down her legs. Juice rubbed the satin between his fingers before tossing them over her shoulder to join their other clothes. He kissed his way back up her body again, parting her thighs with his hands before settling on his stomach. Juice tickled her inner thighs with his fingertips as he stroked inward. He caressed her folds before leaning in and pressing the flat of his tongue against her entrance. 

Juice licked from her opening to her clit, flicking it with the tip of his tongue after stroking over it, and Kayleigh cried out softly. She slid her nails through his mohawk, and it was his turn to moan as he licked her again. He slid his tongue inside her, moving his hands to hold her down as she tried to rock her hips against his face. Juice moaned, and then licked and sucked at her sensitive skin until she was writhing beneath him. 

Kayleigh’s back arched as she clutched the sheets in one hand while the other held his head against her pussy. Her mouth opened, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she let out cry. “Holy shit, yes, Juice, oh fuck. Please, I want you.” 

She tried to pull him up her body, and Juice obliged, crawling up until his throbbing cock rested against her wet pussy. Kayleigh moved her arms so she could cup his face and then held him as she pressed her lips to his. He deepened the kiss and she tasted herself on his tongue. Moaning, she rocked her hips, sliding against him and coating him in her slick juices. Juice shifted on her next roll of her hips and the tip of his cock slid into her tight warmth. 

“Juan Carlos,” she purred, breaking their kiss and breathing heavy. Kayleigh shifted, sliding further onto his hard length, and they both groaned. 

“Fuck me, Juicey,” she whispered. 

Juice started out slow and then gradually began to increase his speed until Kayleigh was shaking beneath him. Her fingers dug into his back as she clutched him, rocking her hip in time with his thrusts. Kayleigh let out a continuous, quiet string of gasps, groans, and cries of pleasure. 

She tensed for a brief second, going still, and then arched against him, grinding hard against his next thrust. “Oh, yes, Juice, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, don’t… don’t stop,” she panted between gasps. 

Kayleigh shoved against his shoulder, surprising Juice, as they rolled so she was on top. Kayleigh rolled her hips as she laid against him, their chests pressed together. He could feel her hard nipples and slid his hands down to cup her ass. 

She giggled and then rose up to straddle him. Kayleigh traced the curve of the black wolf tattooed on his chest and smiled down at him. She rolled her hips, her lips curving into a smirk when Juice groaned. “I love your big cock, Juice, almost as much as I love you. I love the way you fuck me.” 

“Jesus, Kayleigh,” Juice grunted, his hands guiding her as she rolled and rocked her hips. “Keep talking.” 

“I love when you slid your tongue in my pussy I can imagine it’s your cock, and oh when it really is your big dick. I love the way you fill me, so deep.” Kayleigh cried out as Juice thrust up hard to meet her motions, hitting a spot deep inside her. 

“Kayleigh, I’m gonna cum so hard.” 

“Juice, I want you to cum in my pussy. Please, I love the feeling of your cock throbbing deep inside of me as you cum. Do it, cum inside me, Juice, cum now, come in my pussy.” 

Juice groaned, and held Kayleigh tight against him, rocking her hips back and forth as his came. “Oh, fuck, Kayleigh, oh, fuck yes.” 

Kayleigh collapsed on top of him a few seconds later, breathing deeply as she tried to catch her breath. “We should probably put some clothes on.” 

“I locked the door,” Juice responded, rolling to his side and taking her with him. Kayleigh moaned when they were no longer joined together. Juice pressed his lips to her forehead as she curled against his side. “We can put on clothes in the morning when we hear the girls. They are next door. Let’s sleep, they’ll be up early.” 

*****

Dinner and dancing had been fun, but Happy was enjoying the time alone with Graciela more than anything. Their first stop after parting from the other two couples was the beach. They didn’t stay long, since the wind blowing in from the ocean was too cold in the late evening. Deciding not to stay in San Francisco, they began the drive back to Charming. 

Happy took a detour onto a different route he knew would lead them back to Charming and hopefully a small diner along the way. While it was just him and Graciela on the date, they weren’t completely alone. A few of the Tacoma boys were behind them, following a few yards behind to keep a watchful and armed eye on them. 

When Hap spotted the diner, he slowed down and then pulled in to the lot. He cut the engine and took off his helmet, turning slightly to look at Graciela. “Wanna get a cup of coffee?” 

“Sure.” 

They headed inside as three bikes pulled into the lot a few spaces down from them. Happy led Graciela to a booth near the back of the little diner and they sat down. 

The waitress came over quickly, “What can I get ya?” 

“Two coffees.” 

She nodded and darted off again as the door chimed. Graciela looked over her shoulder to see three guys with kuttes walk inside and sit at the bar along the front of the diner. 

Graciela turned back to Happy and whispered. “Are those the guys from Tacoma?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you know them?” 

Happy smirked at her. “Yes.” 

The waitress set their cups of coffee down in front of them and then disappeared behind the counter again. Graciela added creamer and sugar to hers while Happy took a sip of black coffee. 

“Not bad.” 

They sipped on their drinks in quiet peace for a moment before Graciela asked, “What do you want to do tomorrow?” 

“I want to do your tattoo in the morning.” 

“Then what are we doing here?” Graciela asked. 

Happy shrugged. 

“Let’s go home then, Hap.” 

Happy threw some money on the table to cover their barely touched cups of coffee and a small tip and they left the table. Graciela pressed herself tight against his back as he started the bike. Happy smirked as he noticed his brother’s trudge unhappily out of the diner for their own bikes parked a few feet away. He was sure they’d been hoping for a meal. 

Oh well, Happy had better ideas now that he could feel his old lady’s tits pressed against him. 

*****

It was late when they woke up, but they hadn’t exactly gone straight to sleep when they’d tumbled into bed after getting home. Graciela made a pot of coffee and they ate cereal at the table together. While Graciela cleaned up the kitchen, Happy disappeared into their bedroom. 

He came out as she was finishing up with the sketchbook in his hand. Graciela wiped her hands on the dry towel and then joined him in the living room. Happy opened the book as she settled close beside him. He flipped through the pages of sketches until he found the page he was looking for. 

“This is the one I drew for you. You said you didn’t know what to get, but you wanted a tattoo.” The piece was the completed skull surrounded by colorful flowers, birds, and butterflies. An orange, red and yellow snake weaved through the flowers and behind the skull to come out near the top. 

“I want to put this one on your thigh, but it has to wait.” 

“Why?” Graciela wondered aloud.

“First I’m going to do this one.” Happy tuned the page and Graciela’s breath caught in her throat. 

The dark crow resembled Kayleigh’s in a way, but he had drawn in along the curve of her hip. The wings were extended as if was about to take off. One of the long graceful feathers brushed across the underside of her breast. The crow was tinted with shades of dark blue, and ribbons of watercolors swirled around it as if the wind was blowing. 

“Happy its beautiful. Will you do this one today?” 

“Are you ready for my crow?” 

“Yes.”


	74. Sneak Attack

The sign read closed when Graciela swung open the door. Kayleigh was at the counter, closing down her register and writing out the days notes and earnings in her books. Danny was sitting at his usual table in the corner. Graciela gave him a wave and walked over to Kayleigh. 

“Hey, Sissy! Anything I can do to help you close?” 

“Naw, I just finished closing the front,” she said, tossing down her pencil and looking up at Graciela with a smile. “I need to finish up in the back, wanna join me? I wash, you dry?” 

“Sure,” she paused, waiting for Kayleigh to come around the counter before adding in an excited whisper, “I’ve got something to show you.”

Kayleigh shoved the swinging door and they passed through to the kitchen. She headed for the sink and began to run hot water, adding soap before turning around to face Graciela. Kayleigh leaned against the counter. A big smile stretched across her face. “So, what do you have to show me?” 

Graciela lifted up her shirt and twisted to expose her side, and the crow Happy had inked onto her skin. 

Kayleigh gasped, and then let out a squeal as she darted forward and bent down to examine it closer. The beautiful, colorful tattoo was still healing, so it was only a few days old. 

“It’s gorgeous, Graciela!” Kayleigh exclaimed. “You’re officially a SAMCRO old lady, according to the rule book.” 

“Rule book?” 

“Yeah,” she answered, walking back over to the sink to cut the water off. She started putting the last of the dirty dishes into the soapy water and continued, “Gemma helped write it years ago when SAMCRO was just the First Nine. Whole section pertaining to Old Ladies. One of them was – You might be called Old Lady, but unless you have a crow you are not a ‘official’ SAMCRO old lady.” 

Graciela grabbed the clean utensils from the drying rack and put them away quickly as she replied, “Nice. Well, I’m official then. Happy surprised me. He has another tattoo already drawn up, I can’t wait until he does that one.” 

“Addicted now?” Kayleigh asked, beginning to scrub the last of the plates, cups, and silverware. “Pretty soon you’ll have as many as me, especially with Happy being an artist.” 

“Um… a little,” Graciela admitted with a grin. She turned the faucet to drain in the second sink and turned on the cold-water nozzle. “I can’t help it, Happy is an amazing artist, but I’ll have to keep them in places I can cover them for work. The school probably won’t appreciate arm sleeves.” 

Kayleigh passed Graciela a clean plate as she answered, “No, I don’t think they’d like that. I think you’ll have to keep the tats restricted to school locals underneath school appropriate clothes. But that leaves all of your back, the other side of your stomach, both thighs, and if you would be willing to wear some form of cardigan every day for the rest of your teaching career, you could get some on your upper arms.” 

“The school does allow for tattoos one-inch square or smaller to be seen, as long as it’s nothing vulgar.” 

“One inch? Damn that sucks.” 

The girls finished up the dishes and then Kayleigh drained the water from the sink. “Want to do dinner tonight?” 

“Totally would, but Happy and I are chilling at the clubhouse tonight. He’s enjoying the Tacoma boys being down.” 

“I imagine, he used to be SAMTAC. I’ll be glad when all this is over, and the visit can be for fun reasons, like charity runs or parties.” Kayleigh wiped down the large countertop and then hung the rag to dry. She looked around the space one more time and then headed for the door. 

“Tell me about it,” Graciela said as they made their way back to the front of the store. “Drive safe on your way to get the girls. See you tomorrow. Later, Danny!” 

Danny stood from his spot and waved at Graciela as she headed for the door. Rat was waiting outside as escort. 

“You ready, Squirt?” 

“Yeah. Gotta grab my purse.” 

“Then let’s go grab the little munchkins.” 

*****

“What are we going to do about this problem with the Aryans?” Lin asked, prompting the conversation in the tense, silent room. Each crew brought four men along and everyone was standing around the mostly empty space. 

“It’s bloodier than I wanted it to be. We have to take them out,” Jax said. “Enough is enough.” 

Marcus raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Take them out? That involves starting a war. I thought you didn’t want a war, Jax?” 

“I didn’t, but they aren’t going to stop what they have already started. They’ve killed again and again. We’ve tried peace, we asked for peace, and they lied. They shit on the deal we offered. Charming needs peace, Marcus, and for that to happen, SAMCRO’s has to get dirty one more time.” 

“You have a plan?” Alvarez asked, looking to Lin and then back to Jax. 

“We think we have an idea; that’s why we’re here today.” 

*****

Althea opened the door and Chibs stepped in, shrugging off his kutte as she closed the door behind him. 

As soon as he turned around, she blurted out. “I need to know, Philip. Everything. What is going on?” She had her hands pressed together and she was rubbing them together nervously. 

Chibs sighed, running his fingers through his hair and starting to pace. “I know, I know, Thea, but…” he turned away from her for a moment, trying to collect himself and his thoughts. “shit’s about to go down, possibly. It’s too risky.” 

Chibs stopped pacing, stilling in front of her. He reached for her and gently cupped her face as he stepped closer to her. Catching her pretty eyes, he gazed at her. “I need you do stay out of it. Worry about Charming, about the townsfolk. It’s your job to protect Charming, but you don’t need to worry about the club.” 

Althea pressed her own hands against his, and slowly lowered them from her face, clutching his hands in hers between their bodies. “The Club is part of this town. Not knowing is what makes me worry more, Phillip. I can’t protect the town and its people if I don’t know what is happening. I want you to tell me everything. Start with before you went legit.” 

Chibs pulled her to sit on the couch. He let out another long sigh and looked down at his hands, his two large, rough hands holding onto one of hers. Slowly, quietly he started talking. He told her about the Irish, and the ATF, setting up Stahl and killing Jimmy O. He told her about the Russians and the deal that got Jax shanked in prison. The deal Clay made with the Cartel and all the murder, chaos, and cocaine that came with that mess of a partnership. “So, Jackie… he became Pres, and he got us out. He set it up for the Mayans to mule the coke for the Cartel, the Chinese deliver the guns to the Cartel in exchange for money, and then the Niners help move and distribute a portion of the bricks.” 

“Who moves the rest?” she inquired, and he could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she worked her way through, processing, everything he had just told her. 

“Mayans.” 

Althea nodded, and then asked with a raised brow, “What about the AB? How do they tie in? Why are they mad?” 

“The deal SAMCRO made pushed the AB out of business. Drugs is their things, and it gave more money – more power – to three groups of color. AB hates color.” 

“This shit is crazy, Philip,” she whispered. 

“I know, love. It’s why I need you to stay clear of this drama. If they lash out at the town, do your job, but let SAMCRO handle SAMCRO.” 

“But Phi-”

“We want out, Thea, and we’re trying our best to get out clean.” 

“And then?” 

“And then maybe the outlaw that changed his ways can marry the Sheriff of this little Charming town.” 

Althea smiled as Chibs leaned in to kiss her. She was tense, and he knew she didn’t fully believe him. “We’re gonna get out of this, love. I swear.” 

*****

Handing the bag of sweets to her last customer that had come in with a small group, Kayleigh turned her head as the chime of the opening door sounded. 

“Hi, Althea!” she greeted. “Stopping by for a quick lunch break treat? Coffee?” 

“A coffee sounds great, but I was also here to see if you can do me a huge favor, payment will be given of course if you can.” 

Kayleigh giggled as she started to make Althea’s coffee, the same as she always ordered it. “What’s up?” 

“Carreira’s birthday is in three days, and Wilkins dropped the ball on ordering the cake. Think you might be able to squeeze in a basic cake?” 

“Going with the traditional marble cake with cream cheese frosting?” 

“Traditional? I guess, it sounds good.” 

Kayleigh chuckled, handing Althea the cup of coffee. “It’s what Eglee always orders when she’s in charge of cakes. I recommend giving her that duty, she’s best at remembering.” 

“I’ll have to remember that. Do you think you can do it? I understand if you can’t.” 

“I’ll have it ready in the early afternoon for pickup three days from now. Eglee can tell you the price.” 

“You’re amazing, Kayleigh. Thank you so much.” 

Kayleigh waved a dismissive hand. “No worries, Althea. Cakes are some of my favorite things to do. Have a good rest of your day, I’ve got to head to the back and get a batch of cupcakes frosted.” 

*****

“I can’t believe Happy made me take a sick day for this. If anything was to go down, I’d be safer at the middle school. The AB isn’t going to attack a bunch of preteens,” Graciela complained, eyes still focused on her papers, books, and laptop spread out across one of the card tables. 

Tara chuckled. “To the boys, this is the safest place for Old Ladies, and it is safe. The NS is here to keep an armed watch and the compound it securely gated and enclosed.” 

“Doesn’t this hurt business?” Graciela asked Kayleigh, briefly looking up. 

“At TM or the bakery?” Kayleigh asked, handing another puzzle piece to Gracie. “Where does this one go?” 

“Both? Scoops, too?” 

“A little, but it’s not frequent, so my numbers will be back up after about two days. I always get a flood of customers anyway after a closing or holiday. Heaven forbid people not have baked goods for one day. TM is credible for their good work, so people who need work done on their cars still come here. And who doesn’t love ice cream at good prices?” 

Danny chuckled from his spot on the couch. “Squirt, you’ve got some serious regular customers. They order almost, if not exactly, the same thing every damn day.” 

“Yeah, well. At least no special orders had to go out today. Just Althea’s cake for the station. Party for one of the officer’s birthday. I need to call her to let her know to swing by TM and not Lynn’s.” 

“Might need to do that soon,” Danny commented, looking at the time. “It’s already noon.” 

“Shit,” Kayleigh swore. “Gracie tell Auntie Ella to quit working and come play.” 

“Auntie Ella, play!” Gracie squealed, standing up and running over to her aunt’s side. “Play! Play!” 

Graciela stood from her chair and looked down at her niece. “What are we going to play?” 

“Color!” 

“You want to color? Okay! Let’s get the crayons and coloring book.” 

While Graciela and her daughter went to the kid’s area to get the supplies to color, Kayleigh grabbed her phone and headed for a quiet corner of the room. She scrolled through her contacts and dialed Althea. 

Althea picked up on the second ring. “Hey Kayleigh. Cake ready?” 

“Yeah, minor hiccup though. We’re on lockdown, so I can’t leave TM, but I have the cake here.” 

“Lockdown?” 

“Yeah, Chibs didn’t tell you? Boys had some business and called for the NS to come sit on the clubhouse, just in case. It’s not a problem for you to swing by TM is it?” 

“No, it’s okay. I can be there in thirty, that good?” 

“Sure! See you then, Althea.” Kayleigh ended the call and slid her phone in her pocket as she headed back over to the couches. 

“Mama, I’m hungry,” Abel said, running up to Tara. 

“Me too!” Thomas yelled. 

“Me three!” Gracie shouted, making Graciela start to laugh. 

“How cute.”

Tara stood from the couch and headed for the kitchen. Kayleigh went with her and they came back a few moments later with sandwiches, carrots and celery with dip, and fresh fruit salad. 

“Kayleigh,” Tara said as they set all the dishes of food around the small coffee table. “I swear you outdo yourself sometimes. I’m surprised you don’t make your own baby food.” 

“Thought about it, the jars are just easier.” 

“You make up for it in the big kid lunches,” Graciela said, reaching down to pluck a strawberry from the plastic bowl. 

“Hey, Sis, you got a minute to get some fresh air?” Trevor asked as he came up to them. 

Kayleigh looked to Graciela and Tara, who nodded. “Go, we’ve got the kids. After they eat, I think we’ll put a movie on in one of the back rooms for nap time.” 

“Sounds good. Thanks.” Kayleigh kissed Gracie on the top of the head before she stood and walked around the couch. “Let me grab Althea’s cake. She’s supposed to be here in about twenty minutes now.” 

Trevor nodded and waited for Kayleigh before they walked outside. 

“You sure outside is okay?” Kayleigh asked, setting the cake on the picnic table. 

“We’re just outside the door. Everything is okay, Sis. Will the cake be okay outside?” 

“It’s February, Trev, the cake will be okay outside for the little bit of time it will take before Althea gets here.” 

Kayleigh climbed on the picnic table and sat on the top, her feet on the bench. Trevor sat on the bench beside her and lit a cigarette. 

“So, how are you?” he asked.

Kayleigh raised a brow. “Fine. Worried about Juice, and the other guys, Bobby shouldn’t even there since he’s still healing.” 

“He’s tough, Bobby and Juice. They’ll be fine, Sis.” 

“Why’d we really come out here?” 

Trevor paused and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. Sliding one out of the pack, he slipped the box back in his pocket, retrieving a lighter from another, before lighting his cigarette. Kayleigh watched him, waiting impatiently for him to answer. 

He blew out a breath of smoke and then said, “Thinkin’ about takin’ Jacquelyn to Texas once things here settle down.” 

“Really? And what, are you wanting my permission?” 

“Maybe? Not really. Do you like her?” 

“Do you?” 

“I think I love her.” 

“I like Jacquelyn. She used to help me with Gracie all the time, still watches the girls here sometimes. She’s a good girl, and I think that if you love her and if she loves you, then I’m happy for you, bro. She’s definitely a big step up from the girls you normally go for.” 

Trevor shoved her playfully. “Think Daniel will approve?” 

Kayleigh laughed. “I think you’ll have to worry more about the pussycats being mad, not to mention Lauren.” 

“Lauren and I haven’t talked since I left, and not much before that.” 

“Not a lot of time to talk when you just fuck.” 

“Shut up.” 

“I think Daniel will like Jacquelyn just fine. Texas is just a visit, right? It’s been kind of nice having you close by.” 

“What? Are my ears deceiving me? The queen bitch is really saying she’s happy to have her fabulous, favorite, most awesome and amazing brother nearby?” 

“Careful, your ego won’t fit through the door if it gets too big.” She poked him in the ribs. “Yes, the red-headed bitch is happy to have her big bro around. Wish I could have both, but I’ll settle for you.” 

“Gee, thanks,” Trevor said. 

Kayleigh nodded her head toward the gated front entrance where a car was pulling to a stop. “Althea’s here. Get the gate.” 

Trevor, with a huff, stood and jogged across the lot. He unlatched the gate with the keys Jax had left with the NS today, and pushed the gate far enough open for Althea to drive through. Once she was clear, he closed it again. 

Kayleigh stayed seated while she parked in the row of cars already lined up and Trevor locked the gate once more. 

Trevor gave Althea a nod, “Sheriff,” 

“Hello, um…” 

“Trevor, my older brother,” Kayleigh interjected. “How’s work going?” 

“Slow day, which is always a good thing.” 

“I hear that,” Trevor mumbled. 

Kayleigh chuckled and added, “Slow days at the bakery are always welcome, rare, but welcome. Let’s me catch up on paperwork and other orders.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Lynn’s slow.” 

The women shared a laugh. “No, not really. It is super rare.” 

“I did miss my morning coffee and muffin today. I’ll have to swing by tomorrow for sure.” 

Kayleigh was about to reply when the sound of an engine revving caught all three’s attention. She looked up at the gate just in time to watch the big truck plow through the fencing and drive into the lot. Another car followed closely behind, and masked men, guns drawn, popped out from the cab before the vehicle had even come to a complete stop. 

Gunshots began to ring out, as Trevor threw Kayleigh to the ground. He flipped the picnic table over with a shout, “Get behind it! NOW!” 

Kayleigh crawled around the table as Trevor hunched over her. She noticed his gun was drawn as he crouched beside her. The picnic table had remained upright as protection from the bullets, luckily hitting the stone column of the porch, the column that kept it from toppling over. 

Kayleigh could hear Althea calling for backup on her radio, and looked to her left to see her pressed against the other concrete pillar. She peaked around and fired off a quick shot before whipping back around to hide. 

“Trevor, my girls!” 

“Don’t you fucking move! Tara’s inside, she’s got them. Danny’s got the kids!” Trevor jumped up, firing off a few rounds. 

“FUCK!” Trevor yelled, crouching back down and holding his side in his free hand. 

Kayleigh pulled his hand away, eyes going wide at the dark blood staining his hand. 

Trevor lifted his shirt up and gave her what he hoped was a comforting lopsided grin. “Just grazed me, I dropped that bastard.” 

The door flew open, banging against the side of the clubhouse and two Slayers came running out. Sirens were ringing out in the air now, Kayleigh could hear them over the gunfire and the pounding of her racing heart. 

She looked over to Althea again as the sirens grew closer and the screech of brakes sounded, alerting them that backup had arrived. 

“Nice shot!” Kayleigh heard Trevor shout to Althea. 

“Get down! Get down! Drop your weapon!” Kayleigh could make out Althea’s voice over the noise. 

Kayleigh cried out as she watched. Everything seemed to slow down before her eyes. Althea’s chest seemed to curl in forward for a moment before she stumbled backwards. She swayed on her feet and then fell back. 

“Althea! No!” Kayleigh scrambled forward, ignoring the shouts and curses from her brother. With shaking fingers, she tugged off her sweatshirt and pressed it to the wound on Althea’s chest. “Hang on, hold on. I’m here. Hey, look at me.” 

Althea couldn’t talk as she tried to take in a breath. 

“Shh, don’t. I’m here. You’ve gotta hang on. Call 911! Officer down! We need an ambulance! No, no, no, don’t close your eyes. Althea! Stay with me! Please… please. HELP ME!” Kayleigh cried. 

As soon as it had begun, it was over. The gunshots ceased and all was calm. Her eyes scanned the lot. All of the attackers were dead, bodies scattered around the vehicles. One of the other officer’s was down, sitting on the ground, a hand pressed to his shoulder. Eglee was walking over to where she was kneeling. 

A hand clamped on Kayleigh’s shoulder and she jerked her eyes up to her brother. 

“She’s gone, Kayleigh.” 

“No.” Kayleigh jerked her shoulder out of his grasp and looked down at Althea. “No.” 

“She’s gone. Come on.” 

“No!” 

Trevor grabbed her upper arm and pulled. “Come on, Sis. She’s gone. You did all you could do-”

“NO!” 

Trevor pulled harder, bringing her to her feet, and despite the pain in his side, pulled her to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she broke down. 

Eglee nodded to Trevor, and spoke through her own tears, “We’ll take it from here. I’ve already called it in.” 

“Come on, Kayleigh. Let’s go inside, come on. Dry your face, let’s go see your girls. You gotta be strong for them, they’ll need their mama.” 

“You need stitches,” she mumbled, sniffling. 

As soon as she was inside the doors of the clubhouse, Tara rushed to her side. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” she whispered, “The blood is Trevor’s… and” she sniffled again, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. “Althea’s. She’s… she didn’t make it.” 

Tara’s eyes widened. “Go wash your hands. The kids are okay. Scared, but everyone is fine. We were in the back already. Graciela and Danny are still with them.” She cut her eyes to Trevor and they widened. “Did you get shot?” 

“It’s just a scratch.” 

Tara scoffed. “You need to be looked at. Sit down at one of the tables. I’ll get my supplies.” 

Kayleigh headed for the bathroom. She scrubbed her blood covered hands clean first and then splashed water on her face. She dried her face with her sleeves as she walked down the hallway to the back bedroom where she could here Anna’s cries. 

“Mama!” Gracie yelled as soon as she spotted her. 

Kayleigh scooped her up into her arms, clutching her tightly. “It’s okay, baby, mama is here Little Miss.” 

She shifted Gracie to one arm and reached out for Anna. Graciela helped situate the little girl in her arm and smiled at her sister. “You okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Althea?” 

Kayleigh shook her head, pressing her lips tightly together to keep from crying again. 

Graciela frowned. “Damn.” 

“Trevor got hit, Tara’s looking at him now. I’m going to go check on him. Eglee, Jarry’s second, has… she’s got the outside handled. Don’t go outside,” Kayleigh warned her sister-in-law. 

Graciela nodded. “Let me take Gracie. We’re safe now. Gracie, come see me. Do you want to snuggle with me?” 

Gracie nodded and wiggled to get out of her mother’s grasp. Once on her feet she squirmed into Graciela’s lap in the chair. Able and Thomas were relaxed with Danny on the bed. 

Keeping Anna snuggled close to her breast, Kayleigh headed back to the main room. She saw Trevor, sitting on one of the barstools near the pool tables. He was shirtless and Tara was cleaning his wound while Jacquelyn stood by his side. Before she could make it over there, Eglee caught her by the bar. 

“Kayleigh, can I get your statement now? I know it’s still fresh, but that’s when it’s best to give your statement.” 

“It’s okay, yeah. Let’s get this over with.” 

Eglee set her notepad on the bar top and held her pen, ready to write as Kayleigh spoke. She wrote quickly as Kayleigh recalled what had happened – talking to Althea, the truck blowing through the gate, Trevor flipping the table, hiding, Althea doing her job. 

The way her body had bent at the impact of the bullet, her look of surprise, the blood. 

“Do you remember anything about any of the men?” Eglee’s voice snapped her out of the bloody memory. 

“I only saw a glimpse before I hid behind the table, did they get away?” 

“No. No one escaped. Do you know why someone would attack the SAMCRO clubhouse?” 

Kayleigh shook her head no. “Can I go check on my brother, please?” 

Eglee nodded. “Sure. Thank you for your statement.” 

Tara was beginning to stitch the wound closed when Kayleigh reached them. Jacquelyn was still beside Trevor, fussing over him. “Anything I can do to help?” she asked. 

Jacquelyn snapped, “I’ve got it.” 

Kayleigh raised her brows, and met Tara’s eye over Trevor’s head. Tara smiled and shrugged. 

“Okay. How you doin’ bro?” 

“Your girl has got the good drugs. It’s numb, I don’t feel a thing now.” 

“Good.” 

Kayleigh turned, not before eyeing the woman beside her brother once more, and headed for the bar. Danny was seated at the corner, with Gracie on the bar top. The crow eaters were beginning to cleanup the bits of glass that littered the floor from the few broken windows. 

Gracie was playing with her laptop while Danny kept a protective hand on her back so she didn’t topple off the bar top. She sat beside Danny and turned her chair so that she could see Trevor and Jacquelyn, but not be completely obvious as she watched them. 

Jacquelyn had moved to stand between his legs, as Tara finished the stitches. Trevor’s hand was on her hip, the other was hanging at their sides, the fingers brushing against her thigh. 

When she heard him call her Jackie, her eyes widened. 

“Weird, huh?” Danny asked, looking at the couple and then back at Kayleigh. 

“Yeah…” she said slowly. “No one calls her Jackie. She hates it,” she added in a mumble.

“Trevor’s special.” 

Kayleigh snorted, turning her attention away from her brother to look at Danny. “Yeah, special ed.” 

Danny chuckled and took a sip of his beer. “Play nice, squirt.” 

*****

Juice’s heart pounded in his chest, and his nerves were at an all-time high, as they pulled onto the lot, being directed by an officer to park along the side of the clubhouse that was not roped off as a crime scene. Eglee met Jax by their bikes. 

“Everyone okay?” Jax asked Eglee, his own wide eyes taking in the scene before them. 

“Tara and your boys are inside,” Eglee caught Juice’s eyes. “Kayleigh and your girls are there, too. One of our officers took a bullet in the shoulder, he went by ambulance to St. Thomas, but he’ll be okay.” 

Before she could say anymore Chibs interrupted. “Althea!” he shouted, looking around. 

Juice noticed her cop car parked next to Kayleigh’s SUV then and looked around the lot, like his other brothers were doing. 

“Thea!” Chibs yelled again. 

Juice caught Eglee’s pained expression as she looked at Jax. Chibs whirled around, storming back over to them. “Is she inside? Where is she?” 

“I’m so sorry… she was already here and she was doing her job…” 

“Where is she?” Chibs roared. 

Eglee jumped slightly, and pointed a shaky finger toward the body bag laid on a stretcher next to Skeeter’s van. It was not all the way closed yet, and Althea’s peaceful face was visible. Chibs turned, took two steps forward and then hit his knees. He let out a wail. 

Eglee went to step forward, but Juice stopped her. “We’ve got this. You worry about your job… and thanks.” 

She nodded slowly. 

“Eglee, hey,” Jax said. “Got a minute?” 

She nodded again and waited as Jax address the guys. “Church in ten!” 

Juice and Tig helped Chibs to Althea’s body and stood beside him, silent and comforting. Tig looked over Chibs’ bowed head at Juice. “Go check on your family, brother. I’ll bring him in.” 

Juice gave a short nod and jogged toward the clubhouse doors. He spotted Kayleigh at the bar. Their eyes met and she slipped off her barstool, handing Anna to Danny quickly before darting to him. His arms wrapped tightly around her as she slammed into his chest. 

The heartbreak and loss, and the sudden relief that he was alive and undamaged hit her like a ton of bricks and she sobbed into his shoulder. 

Juice cupped the back of her head and turned to press his lips to her head. He whispered to her, “Shh, I’m here, baby. We’re okay. You’re okay. I’m here.” 

Once she was calmed down, she pulled back slightly to look at him. “What happened today?” 

“The AB set up a trap. None of us were injured. We killed most of them, think two got away. The AB was prepared, ready to take us out. We got word from Lin. They hit the Niners and Lin’s crew too. Marcus’s clubhouse was untouched, but they were at the meet with us. We got church. Gonna figure this shit out, probably gonna have to stay here tonight. Make a list, we’ll send Danny to the house to get anything we need for the girls.” 

Juice looked over her head to Danny, who nodded his confirmation. “How are the girls?” Juice asked. 

“Good. Gracie says the loud bangs were scary, but Aunt Ella hugged her tight. Tara and her already had the kids in a back bedroom for naptime.” 

“Guess that didn’t happen?” he asked, noticing Gracie wide awake and playing with one of the crow eaters. 

“No.” She paused for a moment and then added softly. “Everything happened so fast.” 

“I know, baby. It always does.” 

“Chapel! Now!” Jax called, breaking away from his wife’s hug to head for the heavy double doors. 

Juice kissed the top of Kayleigh’s head. “Love you, baby.” 

“Love you too, Juicey.” 

*****

A knock sounded on the door, stopping Jax mid-sentence, before it opened just enough for Big P to pop in his head. “Hey, sorry to interrupt, man. Mayor’s here. Says he needs a word.” 

Jax nodded. “Let him come in.” 

Oswald walked in and stood near the doors that Big P closed behind him. Oswald scanned the table before holding Jax’s gaze. 

“Appears you’ve heard the news?” Jax asked. 

“All of Charming knows the clubhouse had a shootout today. Most know y’all weren’t present. Questions are already being asked. Eglee is doing good on keeping the publicity to a minimum, but this is a big deal, Jackson. There hasn’t been a shooting in Charming like this in a while. The Sheriff has been killed in this shooting.” 

“I know,” Jax said, frustration tinting his voice. “What can I do for you? How can SAMCRO help?” 

Oswald sighed. “Most of the publicity is going to come from Jarry’s death.” His eyes flicked to Chibs. “I’m sorry for your loss. We all feel that loss, she was a good officer.” 

Jax nodded, but Chibs kept his eyes on the redwood of the table. “How are we going to spin this in the best light possible?” 

“Was it the AB?” 

“Eglee said all of the men had identifying Neo-nazi tattoos,” Jax answered. 

“We spin it into a story of hate groups trying to hurt Charming. We focus on the loss of a good officer doing her job to protect good people. We remind the town of how Charming is against drugs, how SAMCRO is against drugs, against hate, in Charming. I’ll do my best to keep SAMCRO painted in a good light. I’ll talk to my guys about repairing the windows and patching up the holes in the outside walls.” 

“Thanks. Keep me posted and let me know what SAMCRO can do to help.” 

Oswald nodded and went to leave, stopping with his hand on the doorknob. He turned back and looked at Jax. “I have not forgotten what you gentlemen did for my daughter. I… I know SAMCRO is good, but… do what you have to do to put an end to this, just… don’t get caught this time, Jax.” 

*****

Juice opened the bedroom door and found Kayleigh prepping the bed for the night to come. Jax had given to call after church that everyone was to stay the night. He had come back here originally to just be with Kayleigh, but a question had been nagging him since they’d pulled onto the lot hours earlier. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” 

“Yeah…” she replied slowly, tossing the pillow down at the head of the bed. 

“Why was Althea here?” 

Kayleigh walked around the bed and stopped in front of him. “She came by to pick up the cake she ordered. It was just a normal day.” 

“It was a lockdown,” Juice said with a frown. “You know better.” 

“I know better?” Kayleigh snapped defensively, raising her brows. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Anger, red hot and sudden, coursed through his veins. “It means, you know the rules! Lockdown means no one in and no one out!” 

Kayleigh scoffed. “Lockdown means we stay here. She had to pick up the cake, Juice.” 

“She didn’t have to,” he snapped back. “You could have told her to wait. Told her sorry it wasn’t gonna happen today because you were on lockdown.” 

“It was an officer’s birthday,” she stated like it was an obvious answer. “She needed to cake today.” 

“And now she’s dead! Because you called her here!” Juice shouted. 

Kayleigh glared at him and yelled back. “Don’t you dare put this at my feet! I didn’t know this would happen! It was just a normal day, everything happened so fast!” 

“It wouldn’t have happened if she wasn’t here!” 

“It still would have happened! The AB planned this. Who knows what could have happened if she wasn’t here shooting back!” 

“She wouldn’t have died! I know that much!” 

“She’d have been called to the scene Juice! She’d still have arrived to be caught in the crossfire!” 

“But maybe she’d still be alive if you’d have just followed the god damn rules!” Juice stormed out of the room then, slamming the door behind him. 

Kayleigh slammed her first onto the bed, letting out her anger, frustration, and sadness in a brief moment of rage before turning around and sitting down on the edge of the bed. She bent her head, covering her face with her hands as she sobbed. After a moment, she collected herself. She splashed water on her face, cooling herself down, and then brushed her hair up into a messy bun. 

Wiping her eyes once more and taking a deep breath, Kayleigh flicked off the bathroom light before making her way back to the front of the clubhouse. Juice and Chibs were at the bar, and while her husband ignored her and continued to keep his gaze focused on his glass of whiskey, Chibs slid off his bar stool. 

He met Kayleigh between the bar and the couches and pulled her into a hug. “I love you, lass,” he whispered. 

Kayleigh nodded, unable to speak for fear of crying again. She held onto Chibs in a tight hug before they broke apart a few moments later. Kayleigh gave him the best smile she could before heading over to where Tara was seated on the couch. Graciela and Happy were nowhere to be seen in the main room, and she had a feeling they were in the back handling their emotions in a more private way. 

Tara grasped Kayleigh hand and squeezed it gently. The women shared a glance and a smile before the sadness and worry kicked back in. 

“What are we going to do now?” Tara whispered. 

Kayleigh shook her head, unable to come up with a good answer. “No idea girlie.”


	75. Promises to Protect

Tara carefully studied her surroundings as she walked with Jax through the graveyard to the burial site. The visitation and celebration of life had been packed with people coming to give their sympathies, say their last respects, and honor Althea Jarry – the town sheriff. The actual funeral was much smaller. Tara spotted what she assumed were Althea’s mother and older sister talking with the minister. While several members of the force had to stay on call, several prominent policemen were in attendance. Of course, for Chibs – the club had come to witness and say goodbye. 

The sound of another Harley pulling into the lot caused Tara to turn her attention to the couple arriving. Juice and Kayleigh walked together, but Tara instantly noticed the rift between them. Juice was a pace or two ahead of Kayleigh, and at least arms reach away from her. Kayleigh had her hands clasped on the black clutch she held in front of her. 

As she grew closer, Tara noticed she looked nice in her black pantsuit, her hair pulled back into a sleek, low pony-tail, but her eyes were filled with sadness and her lips were pressed in a tight line. Tara could tell her and Juice were arguing again. 

Juice broke away to go speak to his brothers and Kayleigh came silently up to stand beside Tara’s side. 

“Who’s got Abel and Thomas?” Kayleigh asked quietly. 

“They’re at Lyla’s with Noah and Big P with the Winston kids. Your girls?” 

“Danny’s got them at the house.” 

“You okay?” 

Kayleigh didn’t reply, but shook her head, shifting to hold her purse in one hand. Tara watched with a sad smile as Kayleigh’s eyes darted over to look at Juice and then over at the closed, flower covered casket. Tara slipped her hand into Kayleigh’s free one and gave it a small squeeze. 

Kayleigh gave her friend a weak smile and squeezed her hand back gently before they let go. “Thanks, girlie.” 

Jax reappeared at Tara’s side just before Juice stopped to stand beside Kayleigh. The service started soon after and Tara kept a close eye on her friend. When tears started to fall down her cheeks, it took a moment, but Juice eventually pulled her into his side. He kept his arm around her shoulders until the service was finished. 

Juice and Kayleigh walked over to Chibs, both giving him a hug before they said their goodbyes to the group. 

“What’s up with you eyeing them like a hawk?” Jax asked Tara, sliding his arm around her waist. 

“They’re fighting again.” 

Jax scoffed. “They’re fine. He kissed her earlier.” 

“On the top of her head, because she was crying. Didn’t you see them walking together? Did you see them say two words to each other?” 

Jax shrugged. “No, but you stay out of it. Don’t go around slapping Juice because he’s upset your friend, President’s orders. They’ll work it out on their own.” 

“You sure?” Tara asked, worriedly. 

Jax chuckled. “It’s Juice and Kayleigh? He loves her. Ain’t nothing they fightin’ ‘bout gonna change that, babe. They’ll work it out, probably by fucking it out eventually. Don’t worry.” Jax kissed her temple and then patted her ass. “Come on, we’ve gotta go get the boys.” 

*****

“Bye, Papa!” Gracie shouted as Danny headed out the door. She took Chibs’ hand and drug him toward the toys scattered around the living room. “Play! Play!” 

Chibs sat down on the floor and then looked to Kayleigh. “How’re you, lass?” 

“Tired, do you have them?” She motioned to Anna on the playmat and Gracie playing with her plastic animals on the floor. “I’m going to start dinner and a load of laundry.” 

“Of course.” 

Kayleigh set off to start the load of whites first, and then headed for the kitchen. She washed her hands and then began to chop carrots, onions, leeks, and brussel sprouts for roasted veggies and chicken thighs. She seasoned everything once it was on the pan, covered it with foil and then slid the pan in the oven. 

Returning to the living room she sat beside Chibs, who had moved to the couch with Anna. Kayleigh watched him with the little girl. It was hard to believe she was almost eight months old. Time always went too fast when it came to her girls growing. She remembered Gracie being seven months, and she remember bringing Gracie home like it was yesterday. Chibs was brave enough to hold her after that first day. He’d sat on the couch and she had plopped the tiny girl in his arms. 

Chibs had stared at her in amazement and wonder, and he had watched over them every day since then. Chibs was good with kids, and she wondered what kind of father he had been to Kerrianne, how much time they are really gotten together. He’d only ever talked briefly about the years he had with his wife and daughter. It hadn’t been much time, and it made her understand why he cherished the time he spent with her daughters. 

“You’re always so good with my girls. So good to me, especially when Juice was locked up. You’ve always taken care of me, of us,” she said aloud, catching his eye. 

“I love you like my own, Kayleigh.” He shifted Anna to one side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I don’t blame you for what happened to Althea. She wouldn’t want you to blame yourself, either. I love you, Kayleigh, because Juicey-boy has thought the world of you since the very first time you two met.” 

“I know he has.” 

“I remember in Ireland. Juice watched out for my Kerrianne when I was on business. I didn’t really ask him to right away, but when I saw he was already doing it, well, I asked him seriously. When we came back, he got locked up so soon after that, and then you found out you were pregnant with Gracie, I felt the need to watch out for his girls as he had done for mine.” Chibs chuckled. “Gracie was an easy baby compared to Kerrianne.” 

Kayleigh giggled. “She’s not an easy toddler.” 

Chibs grinned. “Takes after her mother, just like Juicey-boy wanted.”

Chibs turned his head to see step out onto the porch, closing his flip phone as he did so. It had been a long, dangerous day, and everyone was glad to be back at the safe house. Juice slid the phone in one pocket and pulled out a joint and lighter from another. Juice sat beside Chibs and lit the perfectly rolled stick. He took a drag and then passed it to Chibs. 

Chibs took it with a quick “thanks”, and then hit it. He blew out his smoke before asking, “That Kayleigh?” 

“Yeah.” 

“How’s she doing?” 

Juice took another hit of the joint, held his breath for a moment and then exhaled. “She’s different, brother. She makes me want to settle down, have a family. I could see that with her. What’s it like?” 

“What?” 

“Being a father?” he asked, flicking the ash and then passing it again. 

“The scariest shit you’ll ever do in your life, but it’s also the best. Makes you see the world in a whole new way. You look at this little person and you just know that you would do anything for them.” 

They were silent for a moment, enjoying the cool night air, and passed the joint back and forth until they finished it. Chibs looked to Juice and then back up at the stars. “If anything happens to me, watch out for my girls, for Kerrianne.” 

Juice nodded. “Of course, man, just promise me one day you’ll watch out for my girls too.”

“Girls, huh?” 

“Yeah. Some pretty little girls like Kayleigh sounds like a nice dream.” 

Kayleigh smiled at Chibs and leaned her head on his shoulder. “You know Chibs, what Juice said was true. We’ll always watch out for Kerrianne. That’s what family does.” 

 

*****

Danny followed closely behind her as Kayleigh made her way down the sidewalk to Scoops, a box of fresh baked batches of chocolate chip, sugar, and M&M cookies in her hands. Danny held the door open for her and she strolled inside. 

She was happily surprised to see Venus sitting at the counter chatting with Chucky. 

“Hi Chucky. I brought your order of cookies for ice cream sandwiches,” she slid the box onto the counter and then turned to Venus. “Hello, Venus!” 

“Hi, sweetheart! Oh, how are you?” 

“Trying to stay busy. How is business at Diosa doing?” 

“Oh, doll, you know the weird ones are still willing to show up in the middle of the chaos. Pussy is a powerful thing.” 

Kayleigh giggled. “Clearly. Glad to know Diosa hasn’t been hit hard.” 

“Has Lynn’s?” 

“No. The town has never really associated Lynn’s closely to SAMCRO, even though everyone knows Juice and I are married.” 

“People love your baked goods,” Chucky commented, already prepping the ice cream sandwiches using the fresh cookies. 

“Thanks, Chucky. I need to get going, get the girls and make dinner. It was nice to see you, Venus. Later, Chucky.” 

Venus stood to give Kayleigh a hug goodbye before waving at Danny, who followed Kayleigh out of the store.

*****

When Chibs swung open the clubhouse door, he didn’t expect to see Juice sitting on one of the picnic tables. Instead of heading for his bike, he strolled over to the tables. Juice had a joint behind his ear and was twirling a lighter in his fingers. 

“You gonna smoke that or just play with your lighter all day?” Chibs teased, sitting down beside him. 

“Wanna join in?” 

“Sure, anytime.” 

Juice nodded, pulling the joint out from behind his ear and lighting it. He took a hit and then passed it to Chibs. 

“Why you here and not home with your girls?” 

Juice blew out a cloud of smoke. “Kayleigh and I got into it again this morning. Thought it might be best if I wasn’t there today. Trevor came over after Kayleigh called him.” 

“So, you not there because Trevor is or because Kayleigh?” 

“Trevor and I are cool now.” 

“And you and Kayleigh?” 

Juice shrugged, staying silent as he hit the joint again. 

“It’s different man, the fighting. This isn’t like before, when she was pregnant. It’s over little shit, petty shit. We just keep digging at each other. Maybe we just need a bit of space. S’why I left, didn’t want to keep yelling, fighting with the girls there.” 

Chibs chuckled. “I remember my first good fight with Fiona after she had Kerrianne. Ah, little Kerri wasn’t more than a few weeks old. We were both sleep deprived, deprived of going out and having any fun; Fiona at least. Kerri was a rotten baby, colicky, she cried all the time unless you could get her to sleep. Fiona had just gotten her down, I came blazing in the house loud as all hell, shoutin’, stompin’ around, definitely not sober. I’d never seen Fiona so angry.” 

“What happened?” 

“We screamed and shouted over the baby crying, Fiona hit me a few good times, busted my lip. Then we fucked like rabbits there on the living room floor. When we were done she hit me again and then went to sooth Kerri.” 

Juice chuckled and Chibs sighed. “I miss those days, the peaceful ones with my girls. I remember mornings with Kerrianne. I’d sneak her out of her crib, let Fiona sleep in sometimes, and just sit with her in the living room. Read books, tell her stories, watch cartoons. I was dumb, Juicey-boy, naive. I let the anger of club drama, the fear of them being hurt, my desire for revenge and my devotion to the club take over. I put it all first before them, and look where that got me. I lost them. Kerrianne… I barely know her now. She’s grown up away from my eyes, I missed all of those memories, all of those special times in her life. I lost her, Juice. 

“You’ll always be a brother, don’t put that aside or make it count any less than your other roles, but sometimes brother… your family is more important. Don’t lose that. I told you when you moved Kayleigh into your house that you found a good woman. Don’t lose her because you’re mad at her. She did what she thought was right. Althea was the sheriff, Juicey-boy, she risked her life every day, and she died protecting this clubhouse, this family. She wanted to protect SAMCRO, her family. Don’t fault Kayleigh for that.” 

Juice nodded, and flicked away the roach. The two sat in silence for a moment before Juice said, “Kerrianne still thinks the world of you. You were all she could talk about when we were in Ireland. She wanted to know everything that I would tell her. You didn’t lose your girl either, brother.”

“Thanks, Juicey. You remember Ireland? We made those promised to always keep an eye on each other’s girls… you got girls now and well with everything that’s-” 

“Don’t talk like that, man,” Juice cut in. 

“Hear me out, Juicey-boy, okay? I want you to make a promise to me. If something happens to me you’ll check in on Kerrianne. Make sure Fiona and her are okay.”

“Of course, brother. I’ll always keep an eye on your girls. Just like I know you’ll keep an eye on mine if it’s the other way around. Like you did for Kayleigh and Gracie once already. I… you’re like my old man, Chibs. I never really had a dad, my father walked out when I was little, and I didn’t have any good male role models growing up. Then I found the club, and I was blessed enough to get you as my sponsor. You took me under your wing, showed me the ropes of this club. Dogged me like a son, but gave advice like a father. You showed you cared about me, and I love you, man.” 

Chibs tossed his arm over Juice’s and clapped him on the shoulder. He tugged on him, pulling him closer, and kissed the side of his head. “I love you, too, brother. Now, you need to get home to your girls. Contrary to whatever you are thinking, you don’t need space. You need to let it go, breath, and have a nice evening with your girls, maybe put the little ones to be early and fool around with your beautiful wife.” 

*****

Juice set the baby monitor on the counter and walked up behind Kayleigh, who was finishing the dishes. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pressed his lips to the curve of her shoulder. 

“I love you, Kayleigh. I don’t blame you for what happened, for Althea’s death. That’s not your fault, and I’ve been an ass to you for days now. Can you forgive me?” 

Kayleigh cut the water off, dried her hands, and twisted in his arms to face him. She trailed her hands up his firm chest and brushed her fingers along his jaw. “I’ll always forgive you, Juan Carlos.” She took his hand in hers, snatching the baby monitor off the counter as she walked out of the kitchen, pulling him with her. 

“Where are we going, baby?” 

“To the bedroom, I’m making up for lost nights with my husband. I can think of a few fun things to do before the night gets too late, what about you?” 

Juice looked her up and down. She’d changed into her pajama shorts and a tank top and neither left much to the imagination. “Oh, I can think of a few things I want to do to you.” 

Kayleigh started to giggle, but it was cut off as Juice pulled her to his chest and pressed his lips to hers. 

*****

Kayleigh was off for the day and Danny was watching her and the girls while Juice was at work. Redwoody was having computer problems and it was interfering with their online business. Juice couldn’t wait to be home instead of the corner of the room that held the large desk and computers. He was waiting for the update to finish that hopefully fixed the problem. Once that was done he had to upload the footage Lyla requested to be added to the site. 

Juice turned around in his chair at the sound of the door opening. 

“Hey,” he greeted, waving a hand as Jax, Chibs, and Happy walked through the door. 

Lyla came out of her office and smiled. “Sorry boys, it’s a little early, the girls aren’t here yet.” 

“Nice one Ly, you know we’re all taken.” 

“Much to my girls’ dismay,” Lyla said on a giggle. “What brings you by?” 

“Just wanted to check in. Bobby’s at Lynn’s so he asked us to get updates and take notes on the books, said you got your tax stuff in, we needed to grab it.” 

“Bobby, biker and our trusty accountant.” 

Juice clapped his hands and pushed away from the desk, standing from the rolling chair. “Done. Update fixed the site, you shouldn’t have any more issues now, Lyla. The new video is posted, too.” 

“Thanks, Juice. You’re awesome.” 

“Don’t inflate the boy’s head, now, Love,” Chibs said, chuckling. 

“The books are in the office. Want a beer first?” 

“Sure,” Jax answered as Lyla walked around the bar. She retrieved four beers and then strolled back around to sit on one of the barstools. 

“Where’s Noah?” 

“In the back working on a set with Big P.” 

“Yo! Noah, P.” 

Just at the two emerged from the back of the studio the front door opened. Two men walked in slowly, looking around as they closed the door behind them. 

“Sorry, gentlemen. The studio is a closed set.” 

“Oh, we’re here to audition. Saw the ad for new stars online.” 

Juice and Jax exchanged a look. There was no new ad online. Their site never posted ads, Lyla found her cast members through connections. 

“There are no auditions today,” Jax said. “Sorry. Let me get your name and number, and when my director here is taking new guys I’ll be sure to have her give you a call. Ly, go to your office and get a pen, would you?” 

Lyla nodded and stepped over to Noah, who followed her to the little room. 

The room was tense as Juice studied the two men. The one on the left shifted and his open flannel shirt moved, revealing the gun tucked into pants. 

“Lyla don’t come out!” Juice yelled, knowing she was pregnant.

The office door slammed closed at the same time the two men drew their weapons. In seconds Juice and his four brothers had theirs drawn too. Juice felt the hand on his shoulder as Chibs shoved him to the side as gunshots began to ring out.

Juice stumbled but did not fall. Happy killed one of the men and Jax shot the other. The pained groan caught Juice’s attention and he turned his eyes to see Chibs fall to the floor. Juice rushed over, sliding to his knees beside Chibs. His eyes searched for the bullet would and covered the wound with his hands. Juice pressed hard against Chibs’ stomach and spoke to him, trying to contain his building panic.

“Hang on man. Call the ambulance! Jax call Tara!” 

Chibs groaned and caught Juice’s eye as his hand gripped Juice’s arm. “Take care of your girls, brother. Don’t let them go for anything in the world.” Chibs coughed and wheezed, squinting his eyes shut in pain for a second before opening them again. “Lucky bastard… lucky to have a woman like Kayleigh. Fiona… Kerrianne… take…” 

“Hey, hey. I know. Stay with me. Listen, man, don’t worry about that. I got Kerrianne, and Fiona. You focus on breathing, keep your eyes open, brother. I won’t ever forget our promise. I got your girls.” 

“Thank you, Juicy-boy. I lo-”

Jax knelt down beside Juice and felt for a pulse. “Come on man, come on. Fuck!” 

Juice felt the tears run down his face as his hands went limp on Chibs’ chest, the rise and fall had stopped, the thrum of his heart silent. 

Juice barely heard Jax as he spoke. “Hap, call for church. Have Tig call Skeeter.” 

*****

Kayleigh was worried. Juice had texted to say he was coming home, but nothing more. She had a feeling in her gut that something was wrong. It was still early in the afternoon and he hadn’t planned on coming home until dinnertime. 

The sound of his Harley pulling into the garage reached her ears and she stood from the couch. 

Danny stood as Juice came in. ‘I’m gonna be on the porch. Smoke me a cig, maybe take a ride around the block, relax in the rocking chairs.” 

Kayleigh nodded in reply to him before he walked out the front door, but she kept her eyes on Juice as he walked into the house. She studied him as he slowly shrugged off his kutte. His eyes were red, puffy and swollen, and he usual smile was nowhere to be seen on his solemn face. 

“Juan Carlos?” 

In the next instant Juice swept her into his arms and hugged her tightly to his chest. His arms wrapped around her and his face buried in her shoulder. Kayleigh slid her own arms around his torso and squeezed him back tightly. Tears came to her eyes and he had not said a word yet. She could feel his tense muscles, the slight tremble in his hands, and knew something terrible had happened. 

“What happened, baby?” she whispered. Her voice quivered. She was thankful the girls were asleep. 

“Chibs. He… He. The AB showed up, two guys, they had guns. He shoved me. It was supposed to be me, Kayleigh. AB hates color and they aimed at me. Chibs shoved me out of the way.” 

Juice sobbed then and his legs gave out from under him. They sunk to the floor and Kayleigh pulled back to look him in the eye. She trailed her fingers over his cheek, wiping away his tears. 

“Juice?” 

“Chibs… he’s gone, Kayleigh. He died. It was supposed to be me, but he shoved me. He died, they shot him.” 

“Is anyone else hurt?” 

“No, just Chibs. It’s my fault, it was supposed to be me.” 

“No, baby. Juan Carlos, no. This isn’t on you, you know that. Chibs loved you. You were his brother. If he died to protect a brother then you can’t blame yourself for that. You were, you are his family. He made that choice to protect his brother. He loved you, Juice.” 

Kayleigh felt the tears roll down her cheek and Juice slid his hand over her shoulder. He slid his other one tighter around her waist and pulled her into his lap on the floor. 

“Come here, baby,” he whispered. 

Kayleigh’s arms slid around his neck and she fell apart in his arms. They cried together, wrapped around one another, and finding comfort in the other’s embrace. 

*****

It was late at night. The girls kept the day’s events from the forefront of Juice’s mind while they were awake. Kayleigh put them to bed hours ago. They smoked a joint and then curled up on the couch together. The TV was on, but neither was paying any attention to the rerun that played. They were silent, but he took comfort in her presence. He knew she was heartbroken, having formed her own bond with Chibs over the past years. 

Kayleigh stood from the couch and whispered, “I’ll be right back.” 

She headed to the kitchen. She returned several minutes later with two glasses of whiskey in one hand and a DVD in the other. She set the cups on the coffee table and then moved to insert the disk into the player. 

Kayleigh turned around, remote in hand now, as she spoke. “I was cleaning up some things in the spare room with Graciela the other day and we found this. I was going to bring it to the clubhouse for all the guys to watch, but I think it would be nice to watch tonight.” 

“And the whiskey?” 

“I think we’ll need it,” she said as she sat back down beside him. She changed the input to the DVD and pressed play. 

Kayleigh plucked the two glasses off the table and handed him one. She curled into his side and took a sip of hers, snuggling closer to him. 

Juice draped an arm over her shoulder as the video began to play. 

Juice gasped as Kayleigh and Tara appeared on the screen. They were at the clubhouse and Tara was clearly a few months pregnant, which meant Kayleigh was too.

“Kozik, what the hell are you doing?” Kayleigh asked, pushing back her sunglasses and giving him a playful glare. 

“Got a camera. Thought it would be fun to take some videos. Bet your old men would like to see them one day.” 

“Oh really? I bet you’ll just end up doing something perverted with it with one of the croweaters.” 

Kozik scoffed behind the lens. “You cut deep, Kayleigh. Such little faith in me.” The camera followed the two women as they walked away.

“Bye, Kozik,” Tara called. 

“Hey wait, at least give a good message for the video.” 

“Go bother the guys in the shop, Kozie,” Kayleigh quipped, before shutting the door to the clubhouse behind her. 

The image faded and Juice and Kayleigh watched different snippets of footage pieced together. Juice was able to see Kayleigh’s pregnancy with Gracie progress. Moments from days he missed at the clubhouse. Times she hung out with Opie, Chibs, Kozik, Piney, and the prospects. There were clips with Gemma and Tara. Some of parties, sometimes they were at Juice and Kayleigh’s old house, other times at Gemma’s or Tara’s. 

As they watched Juice and Kayleigh sipped their whiskey, crying at times and laughing at others. Kayleigh was first to fall asleep on the couch, her empty glass on the coffee table. She was curled next to him, stretched across the couch. Juice tightened his arm around her and closed his own eyes, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. 

*****

The table was silent, solemn. No one wanted to begin the discussion for it was would start the day. Jax sighed and swiped a hand down his face. 

“The fighting has to end. I know each of you are willing to go to war, but with smart choice it to try and make peace. I want to reach out to Darby, get in touch with someone in charge. I want to talk to the big dog and set shit straight. Enough attacks. Enough death. We make terms.” 

“What about color? They don’t want terms,” Tig added. 

“We make them accept the terms. We’ve lost Montez, West, Althea and Chibs, almost Bobby and Quinn. Enough is enough. They’ve lost people too. It has to stop.” 

“We’ll do whatever we need to do, brother,” Juice said. 

Jax nodded and the table was silent for a moment before the President spoke again. “Tig, reach out to Darby. Get a meet set up for later today. Kerrianne and Fiona’s plane get in tonight, if we can’t make it, the NS is prepared to make the drive to the airport.” 

“I’ll get them,” Juice said. “I have to, man. Promised Chibs I’d look out for them.” 

Jax nodded in agreement, along with several others around the table. 

*****

When they pulled up at the funeral home, Juice found Kayleigh inside. The girls were at daycare with the Teller boys and the older kids were at school. 

“Where is she?” 

“Kerrianne is with Tara in the other room. Fiona is in the kitchen area, Danny is with her,” Kayleigh answered. 

A few of the other NS were milling about, quiet and solemn as the Sons filtered into Skeeter’s funeral home. A few of the SAMBEL members had come with Kerrianne and Fiona. Jax and the others greeted them again across the room.

“You look nice,” Juice whispered. 

She did look nice, even with her bloodshot eyes. The black dress hugged her curves and her pumps gave her a few extra inches of height. “Not a fan of the tights.” 

“It’s February,” she teased. “I’m pale. Panty hose,” she corrected, “are necessary.” 

“Only you, baby,” he whispered. Juice pecked her cheek and then led her over to their family before the funeral started. 

Kerrianne appeared and tapped Juice’s shoulder. He turned and gave her a grin as his eyes swept over her face. She hugged him tightly and then stepped back before hugging Kayleigh too. “Dad’s always said good things about you two when we spoke.” 

“You’re welcome to stay with us.” 

“The clubhouse is fine. Dad’s room…” Kerrianne sniffled and dabbed at her tears with a tissue. “The room smells like him.” 

Kayleigh nodded in understanding. “Come on, we should head out to the site. The service will begin soon.” 

*****

The clubhouse was filled with brothers. Members from SAMTAC, SAMBEL, SAMTAZ, and SAMCRO filled the main room in celebration and remembrance of Chib’s life. Juice was sitting at the bar, eyes on the security feed, nursing a beer. Kayleigh was to his right and their girls were currently being occupied by Venus.

Motion in the top right footage caught his eye. 

“Hey, Jax,” he called down the bar. “Five o’ just pulled into to the lot.” 

“Who?” 

“Eglee.” Juice answered as the blonde haired officer stepped out of her patrol car. 

Jax and Tara headed outside and Jax waved for Juice to followed. Kayliegh came along and walked with the other three over to the picnic tables to meet Eglee. 

“Hi, Jax. Sorry to just drop but, but you should know. The DA, Tyne, she’s coming back to Charming. Althea’s death peaked her interest. She’s looking into it and wanting answers for the hate crimes and shootings in Charming. I’ve afraid she’ll end up at your doorstep.” 

“We’re innocent.” 

Eglee gave Jax a skeptical look, but did not comment on her doubt. “Just be careful, Jax. I, for one, want to see SAMCRO succeed in Charming.” 

“Thanks, Eglee, and thanks for coming be. I appreciate the heads up.” 

“Yeah. Look, don’t expect a lot of help from me, I’m no Unser, but we went to high school together. I like you, Jax. Don’t want to see any more bad shit happen to your family.” 

“Yeah, me neither.” 

Eglee headed back to her car and the four remained silent as they watched her pull away. 

“What will we do about Tyne? She’s like a bloodhound, now that she has a trail, she’s not going to stop until someone is behind bars, or she feels like she’s coming out the winner,” Tara said, remembering the DA from their dealings with the IRA and the Cartel. 

Jax smiles at the two ladies. “You Old Ladies don’t need to worry for once. Let us Old Men handle it. We know what we’re doing this time. We’re getting out, ladies, for good.” 

*****

The warehouse was filled with tension. The Sons were meeting with the others again today, and Juice was ready to get this over with. As usual, they didn’t want to listen, continuing to remind Jax and their crew that they were out of the game. 

Jax practically snarled and snapped, pointing fingers at the men around the room. “You have to make a deal! Even if we, you, have to take a loss. Have we not all lost enough to accept that we have to make a sacrifice? Crew? Family? Money? We’ve lost people, you’ve lost people, and I heard three of you lost Old Ladies, family. Which is more important to you? Making money? Or keeping your family safe? I’m going to protect my family at all costs, what about you? Family or money?” 

The room was silent until Marcus finally agreed. “Mi familia. What kind of plan do you have in mind?” 

Thirty minutes later the others were clearing out, driving away from the secluded warehouse outside Sacramento and heading back to their own territories. SAMCRO’s plan was moving forward another step. Everything was falling into place. 

Happy and Juice stepped up to Jax, and Happy asked. “What do you want us to do boss?” 

“Keep doing what we’re doing. Everything is falling in to place, brothers.” 

*****

“Mrs. Patterson will see you now,” the assistance said to Jax, not taking her eyes off the computer screen as her nails clicked against the keys of the keyboard. 

“Thanks,” Jax mumbled and entered the office. 

Tyne Patterson gave Jax a fake smile as she looked up from the papers on her desk. She closed the folder as she spoke. “Mr. Teller, what do I owe this pleasure?” 

“Figured you’d be knocking on my door soon, thought I’d come to you first.” 

She hummed, pressing her fingertips together and looking at him carefully. “Have a seat then.” 

Jax flopped into the chair and started talking. “The hate crime in Charming has spiked recently. This bothers me, as Charming is my hometown. It’s where I plan to raise my boys, where my friends’ children will grow up. Charming isn’t about hate, we don’t stand for that.” 

“Hate crimes are terrible. The ones seen in the past few weeks have been interesting, but unfortunately despite making headlines, there aren’t any witnesses. Without witnesses and without concrete evidence… well, nailing down the culprit is challenging.” Patterson patted a stack of files to her left. “SAMCRO has already got enough going on that I can twist the tales, bring back up some old shit.” 

“SAMCRO is legit, old shit is old shit. You got nothing that will stick on any of my guys.” 

Patterson conceded and thrummed her fingers on the desk. “So then why are you here? If you cannot make a deal?” 

“Who said I can’t make a deal?” 

“Go on.” 

“Give me until the end of the week, and you’ll have what you need to do more than just point fingers. You can make arrests. But you’ll have to do something for me.” 

Patterson rolled her eyes. “I figured as much, Mr. Teller. Go on.” 

“I need something from you, just a location. I’ll see you Friday. I’ll tell you more then. Have a good day.” 

Jax dug his phone out of his pocket as he pushed open the door with his free hand. When he stepped onto the sidewalk he dialed Juice’s number. 

Juice answered on the second ring. “What’s up, Jax?” 

“What have you heard from Darby?” 

“He’s doesn’t have a direct line, but he knows someone who says they can get ahold of Tully,” Juice replied. 

“Good, reach out to Darby. Tel him and says that he needs him to reaches out to Darby to set up a meet with Tully of AB call a truce.” 

“Roger that.” 

*****

The guard opened the door to the cell and ushered Jax inside. The dark hair, pale, man was already seated at the metal table in the room. 

Jax took a seat as the guard closed the door. The two men stared at each other for a long time before Tully, the leader of the northern California AB, the shot caller, broke the silence. 

“Well, well, Mr. Teller. It’s nice to meet you face to face. I have to say it’s been a pleasure doing business with you. I’m so glad that you’ve agreed to my terms and conditions.” 

Jax raises brow. 

“Oh don’t worry, I bought this room. No need for code speak,” he says and flips out his phone. 

“That’s good.” Jax states, pauses. “I’m not here to tell you we’ve agreed to your demands. We haven’t. I don’t trust you or any of your crew. This isn’t going to be a conversation about what we can give to you. This is about what you can give to me.” 

“Why would I give you anything?” 

“Because I have your assets surrounded.” Jax pulled out his cell phone and waved it. “And all it takes is a phone call.” 

Tully dialed a number on his phone, eyes staring at Jax the entire time. Jax tried to study him, but Tully kept his features schooled as he confirmed if Jax’s words were true. Tully gave a final grunt and closed the phone. He calmly sets phone down and looks across table at Jax. 

“What do you want?” 

“AB out of Charming and out of business in Northern Cali.”

“That’s not gonna happen.” 

“Will if you give your buddies up and go into WITSEC.” 

“Why would I do that? Why should I listen to you?” 

Jax shrugs. “Don’t know. Don’t know why I listened to you, you lied. Maybe I’m lying. Who knows? I am an outlaw after all. A leopard can’t change its spots and all that shit.” Jax folded his hands on table, and stared hard at Tully. “If you don’t believe me, that’s fine. It’s your loss, figuratively and literally. I mean, I’d take the deal if I was you… you already have the feds sniffing at your doorstep.” 

Jax smirked and tossed a business card onto the table. “I’ll let you decide.” He tapped the card on the table and slid it closer to Tully. “Make a smart choice, Tully. It’s been good doing business with you.”


End file.
